Hogwarts High School
by Priscila Black
Summary: Lily e sua família se mudam de cidade, e ela começa a estudar em uma nova escola. Lá ela conquista novas amizades, e conhece um rapaz que mexe com sua cabeça...UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO! LilyJames, SiriusPersonagem nova, entre outros.
1. A nova escola

Resumo: Lily e sua família se mudam de cidade, e ela começa a estudar em uma nova escola. Lá ela conquista novas amizades, e conhece um rapaz que mexe com sua cabeça...

Universo alternativo - Lily/James, Sirius/Personagem nova, etc.

Cap. 1 - A nova escola.

Finalmente chegou o dia. Depois de passar os últimos dias das férias de verão desempacotando suas coisas, Lily finalmente terminou de arrumar seu quarto. E, modéstia a parte, ela pensou, ficou muito bom.

Lily e sua família tinham acabado de se mudar de cidade. O pai dela foi transferido na empresa onde trabalhava, e tinha recebido uma promoção. Ele passaria a chefiar um grande setor da empresa na nova cidade, e ganharia um bom aumento de salário. O que vinha a calhar, já que eles saíram de uma cidadezinha de interior para morar em Londres.

Lily estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Lembrava da casa antiga, bem menor que a nova. Lembrava da cidade que nasceu, dos antigos amigos. Sentia a falta deles, ainda mais que não conhecia ninguém em Londres. Até sua irmã, que era uma chata, não ia estar por perto, já que estava começando a faculdade, e ia passar a maior parte do tempo no campus.

- Azar o dela! - Lily pensou. Ela tem que aturar aquele namorado chatíssimo!

Lily caminhou até sua escrivaninha, e pegou um pequeno montinho de papéis. Eram seus documentos de transferência e um folheto informativo de sua nova escola. Na capa tinha uma bela foto da escola e o nome Hogwarts escrito em cima, numa bela letra dourada. Lily nunca havia estudado numa escola particular. Em sua cidade natal, frequentava a escola pública, e era a melhor aluna de seu ano. Mas, estava com medo de não conseguir acompanhar o ritmo da nova escola.

Para ser honesta, Lily estava apavorada. O dia seguinte ia ser o primeiro dia de aula. Ela não conhecia ninguém na nova escola. Isso a deixava muito nervosa. Não que ela fosse popular em sua antiga escola, mas tinha um grupinho de amigos que gostava muito. Agora ficaria sozinha, e morria de medo de não conseguir fazer novos amigos. E o pior de tudo: ela era tímida. Como ia arranjar coragem pra tentar fazer novos amigos?

- Droga! - falou baixinho.

Caminhou até em frente ao espelho. Parou e olhou para si mesma. Ela estava de pijama, e seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Não se achava feia, mas também não se achava a garota mais bonita do mundo. Na verdade, Lily era muito bonita. Tinha um belo cabelo ruivo que caía até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, pele clara com algumas sardas no nariz, belíssimos olhos verdes, e o corpo bem feito. Mas, como toda garota de 16 anos, Lily não conseguia ver com clareza sua própria aparência. Achava-se meio sem graça.

- Todo mundo na nova escola vai me achar uma roceira! Ela pensou. Resolveu escolher a roupa para usar no dia seguinte. Depois de revirar todo o guarda roupa, e resmungar umas 200 vezes que não tinha roupa nenhuma para usar, resolveu colocar uma calça jeans, uma camiseta vermelha e tênis.

Ficou satisfeita por ter escolhido com antecedência, e imaginou o tempo que economizaria no dia seguinte. Estava arrumando seus materiais na mochila quando sua mãe bateu na porta.

- Querida, está na hora de dormir. Você tem que acordar cedo manhã.

- Eu sei, mãe. Só estou terminando de arrumar as coisas da escola.

- Tudo bem, meu amor. Boa noite!

- Boa noite, mamãe!

Lily terminou a arrumação, e foi dormir em seguida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Lily acordou num pulo. Apesar da aula só começar às 8:00 da manhã, às 6:00 ela já estava de pé. Tomou um banho demorado, e ficou quase meia hora tentando arrumar o cabelo. Depois de muitas tentativas de fazer um penteado, desistiu, e com raiva, acabou fazendo um rabo de cavalo apenas. Vestiu sua roupa e desceu para tomar café.

Na cozinha, encontrou a mãe e sua irmã, Petúnia. O pai tinha saído cedo, queria causar boa impressão nos novos subordinados. Petúnia estava de saída, e falou, fazendo um ar de superior:

- Mamãe, o MEU NAMORADO vai me dar uma carona pra faculdade. Pode deixar que ele me trás de volta.

Lily fez uma careta de nojo. Válter, o namorado da irmã era um chato de marca maior. A mãe deu um risinho disfarçado pela brincadeira da filha. Despediu-se de Petúnia, e virou para Lily:

- Querida, vamos logo, que nós ainda temos que falar com o diretor antes da sua aula começar.

- Tudo bem, mãe, já estou pronta.

As duas saíram de casa. A mãe de Lily trabalhava meio período numa galeria de arte, e depois de deixá-la na escola ia direto para o trabalho.

A escola não ficava muito longe da casa deles. Quando chegaram no portão, ambas ficaram impressionadas.

- Nossa, é bem maior que eu imaginava. - disse Lily. Ela nunca tinha visto a escola de perto, só por fotos e pela Internet. O pai dela havia feito a matrícula antes da família se mudar, então só ele conhecia a escola pessoalmente.

- Vamos procurar a sala do diretor, querida. Ele vai dar todas as informações que você precisa.

As duas andavam pela escola. Realmente, Hogwarts era uma escola linda. A construção era muito antiga, com mais de 200 anos, e foi modernizada apenas no interior, para dar conforto aos alunos. Tudo era muito bonito e bem conservado. Elas passaram por várias salas, laboratórios, centro de informática, sala de artes, e pela porta de um auditório. Uma funcionária conduziu as duas até a sala do diretor. Após alguns minutos de espera, ele as recebeu.

A sala do diretor era impressionante. Vários quadros de antigos diretores estavam pendurados na sala. Uma escrivaninha enorme e muito antiga se encontrava no meio da sala, e, atrás dela, estava o diretor. Ele era um senhor simpático, com cabelos e barba brancos e tinha luminosos olhos azuis. Usava óculos de meia lua no rosto, e exibia um largo sorriso.

- Olá, sejam bem vindas à Hogwarts! Eu sou o diretor Alvo Dumbledore.

Lily e a mãe cumprimentaram o diretor, que acenou para elas sentarem. Elas se acomodaram nas confortáveis poltronas que ficavam em frente à mesa do diretor. Ele apertou o intercomunicador em sua mesa, e falou:

- Srta. McLane, poderia chamar Elladora em minha sala, por favor?

E, em seguida, se virou para as duas, e começou a explicar sobre a escola, as disciplinas, o sistema de pontuação utilizado, e respondeu às perguntas das duas. Alguns minutos depois, Lily ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

- Pode entrar. - disse o diretor.

Uma cabeça apareceu atrás da porta semi aberta. Era uma garota, da idade de Lily.

- Interrompo? - perguntou a garota, com um sorriso no rosto.

- De maneira alguma, entre. - respondeu o diretor.

A garota entrou, e Lily pode vê-la por inteiro. Ela era a garota mais bonita que Lily já tinha visto na vida. Parecia uma modelo. Era alta, provavelmente uns 10 cm maior que Lily. Tinha olhos estonteantemente azuis, a pele bem clara, com pequeninas sardas no nariz delicado. Lábios carnudos e rosados e longos cabelos castanho claro, lisos e brilhantes. Usava uma jaqueta esportiva, vermelha com um brasão no peito, calça jeans justa e tênis.

O diretor sorria para a garota. Ela parou na frente de Lily, e estendeu a mão, com um sorriso que revelava os dentes perfeitos:

- Oi, eu sou Elladora Dumbledore. Muito prazer.

- Lily Evans. Prazer.

O diretor falou:

- Elladora irá mostrar a escola para você, srta. Evans. Aqui está seu horário de aula, e todas as informações que irá precisar na parte acadêmica. Tenho certeza que a parte social será perfeitamente coberta por Elladora.

- Claro! Eu não sou a presidente da parte de eventos da escola? - e, virando-se para a mãe de Lily, Elladora disse. - Pode deixar, Sra. Evans, eu cuido da Lily.

E, puxando Lily da cadeira, ela disse:

- Vamos?

Lily levantou e acompanhou Elladora para fora da sala. Só deu um beijo na mãe antes de sair. Elladora, virando para o diretor antes de sair, mandou um beijo e disse:

- Tchau vovô!

Elas saíram da sala, e Elladora virou para Lily:

- Deixa eu ver seu horário.

Lily estendeu o papel e Elladora olhou:

- Ummm, bom, muito bom. Boas escolhas, Lily. Ah! - ela deu um sorriso - acho que seu horário é igual ao meu. Vamos ter as mesmas aulas. Só falta você decidir suas atividades extracurriculares.

- Atividades extracurriculares? - na escola antiga Lily só freqüentava as aulas normais.

- É. Em Hogwarts nós temos muitas atividades extras. É só achar alguma coisa que você goste e se inscrever. Mas não se preocupe, que eu te ajudo.

Lily queria fazer mil perguntas para Elladora, mas estava envergonhada. Mas, mesmo assim, resolveu arriscar:

- Elladora... ãhnn...quais são as atividades extras que você faz?

Elladora parou. Lily se arrependeu de ter perguntado, achou que ela tinha ficado brava.

- Em primeiro lugar, me chame de Ellie! - disse a garota, com um sorriso no rosto. - É assim que meus amigos me chamam. Em segundo lugar, não fique com vergonha, pode me perguntar o que quiser!

Lily sorriu aliviada. As duas conversaram bastante, e Lily achou que Ellie era a garota mais simpática que ela já tinha conhecido. Lily ficou sabendo várias coisas da escola. Ellie era presidente da parte de eventos da escola, o que queria dizer que ela organizava várias festas, jogos esportivos, competições com outras escolas, e os bailes também. Ela era neta do diretor Dumbledore, e também era capitã das líderes de torcida da escola. Durante todo o passeio, em que Ellie mostrava a escola para Lily, muito alunos vieram falar com Ellie, e Lily percebeu que ela muito popular. A maioria dos alunos perguntava do baile de volta às aulas, e do Campeonato das Casas. Lily ficou curiosa e perguntou:

- Ellie, o que é o Campeonato das Casas?

Ellie arregalou os olhos.

- Droga, esqueci de te contar! Bem, em Hogwarts temos uma tradição muito antiga, de dividir os alunos em Casas. Elas são quatro: Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. São referentes aos quatro fundadores da escola. O aluno quando entra em Hogwarts escolhe a casa que quiser entrar. Ninguém é obrigado a escolher uma casa, mas no fim das contas, todos acabam escolhendo uma, mesmo que demore alguns meses para escolher. Cada casa tem características, e o aluno escolhe a que mais combina com ele. As casas competem entre si em vários eventos, sejam esportivos, acadêmicos e, no fim do ano, tem uma grande gincana, que acaba decidindo o vencedor. A casa campeã ganha a taça das Casas, uma enorme festa e os alunos ganham créditos escolares, que contam no nosso currículo.

- Nossa, que legal. - disse Lily. - E qual é a sua casa?

Ellie virou, e mostrou as costas da jaqueta que usava. Tinha um enorme leão dourado, com o nome "Grifinória" bordado.

- Eu sou Grifinória, com muito orgulho! - disse a garota, sorrindo. - Mas não se preocupe, primeiro conheça as casas e depois você escolhe a que você preferir.

- Se na Grifinória tiver tanta gente legal que nem você, nem preciso escolher! - disse Lily, sorrindo.

Ellie abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Valeu, Lily! Você é muito gentil.

As duas garotas continuaram andando pela escola, e Ellie mostrava as salas, e outras dependências à Lily. Ellie disse que, no primeiro dia, eles não tinham aulas, apenas recebiam os horários e decidiam quais matérias extras iriam fazer. Ellie tinha duas reuniões naquele dia: das líderes de torcida, da qual era capitã, e da equipe de eventos da escola, que ela presidia. Ela convidou Lily para assistir as duas reuniões, assim ela podia ter uma idéia de como certas coisas funcionavam na escola. Lily ficou feliz, já que Ellie era a única pessoa que ela conhecia ali. Elas caminhavam para o ginásio de esportes, e Lily abriu a boca quando viu o tamanho da construção.

- Caramba! – disse ela. – Bem diferente do ginásio da minha escola antiga...

- É, esse ginásio é ótimo. O melhor é que temos bastante espaço para treinar. Você pratica algum esporte?

- Bem, eu costumava jogar vôlei na minha escola antiga... mas não sou lá grandes coisas, não...

- Os testes para as equipes esportivas vão ser na semana que vem. Se você quiser, a gente vê se abriram vagas pra vôlei feminino. É bem provável que sim, já que algumas jogadoras eram veteranas, e já saíram da escola.

- Não sei, Ellie...

- Não desanima, não. Mesmo que não existam vagas no time principal da escola, existem os times das casas, que competem entre si durante o ano. Na Grifinória eu sei que tem, a Jackie Hamilton e a Sarah Williams se formaram no ano passado.

- Essa reunião que nós vamos agora, são torcedoras da Grifinória ou da escola inteira? – Lily perguntou.

- Hoje são as Grifinórias. O time da escola, do qual eu também sou capitã, se reúne mais tarde, já que só vamos competir com outras escolas daqui alguns meses. Já os times das casas, esses já começaram a treinar faz duas semanas, no mínimo. Logo logo vamos ter jogo entre as casas.

As duas se sentaram na arquibancada, e ficaram esperando as torcedoras chegarem. Elas conversaram sobre suas vidas, e Lily contou como era mudar de uma cidade pequena para uma grande metrópole. Ellie, que desde pequena morava em Londres, se surpreendeu com a diferença.

Elas conversavam animadamente, e riam das fotos que Ellie tinha em seu celular, que foram tiradas com um grupo de amigos nas férias.

- Essa aqui é a Alice, também é torcedora, ela já deve estar chegando. Ela é muito legal, você vai ver. – dizia Ellie.

A próxima foto tinha dois rapazes empurrando um terceiro numa piscina. A foto era de longe, então não dava pra ver o rosto deles.

- Esses dois bocós aqui são...

Ela não pôde terminar a frase, pois uma voz a interrompeu.

- Dois bocós? Espero que você não esteja falando de nós, Ellie!

Dois rapazes subiam a arquibancada. O que falou com Ellie era bem alto, forte, com os músculos definidos, tinha cabelos pretos longos e brilhantes, que caíam na altura dos olhos, pele clara e olhos azuis, e era definitivamente muito, mas muito bonito. Vestia um uniforme de basquete que pelas cores era da Grifinória, e mesmo assim parecia ter saído de um anúncio da Hugo Boss. Lily olhou para o outro garoto, e sentiu que o mundo parou.

O segundo rapaz também usava o uniforme de basquete da Grifinória. Ele também era alto, mas não tanto quanto o primeiro. Tinha os cabelos pretos, espetados e bagunçados, olhos acinzentados incríveis, era mais magro que o outro, mas também tinha os músculos definidos, e estava ligeiramente bronzeado.

Lily achou que nunca tinha visto um rapaz tão lindo na vida. Ele era totalmente perfeito. A voz de Ellie a tirou de seu devaneio.

- Lógico que estou falando de vocês, seu mané! Quem mais seria os dois bocós aqui nesta escola?

O moreno alto ignorou o insulto e sentou ao lado de Ellie, e pôs o braço em volta dela. O "Deus Grego" ficou parado em pé, de frente para as duas.

- Poxa, Ellie, meu amor! Nem bem começaram as aulas e você já me insulta desse jeito?

- Hei, pode desgrudar! Não sou uma das suas "amiguinhas" não, ouviu bem?

- Credo, que hostilidade! – o rapaz fez cara de cãozinho sem dono.

Lily estava meio sem jeito, já que os dois brigavam, e ela e o "Deus Grego" ficavam um olhando para o outro, sem saber o que dizer. Ele olhou para Lily com cara de "eles sempre fazem isso", e resolveu interromper:

- Ei, Ellie! Você pretende deixar sua amiga e eu sem graça o resto do dia ou vai nos apresentar?

Ellie olhou para o rapaz sentado ao seu lado com mais raiva ainda.

- Tá vendo, seu bobão? A culpa é sua! – e, virando-se para Lily, falou. – desculpa Lily! Esse pateta aqui do meu lado é Sirius Black, e este aí – ela apontou para o Deus Grego – é James Potter. Rapazes, essa é Lily Evans, ela é aluna nova.

- Prazer, aluna nova! – falou Sirius, mas continuou sentado ao lado de Ellie, e continuou tentando abraçá-la, e ela começou a empurrar ele e reclamar como ele era chato e que não era para ele chamar Lily de "aluna nova", e sim pelo nome dela. O Deus Grego, vulgo James Potter, virou para Lily e, com um sorriso lindo no rosto, esticou a mão:

- Muito prazer, Lily. Eu sou James.


	2. Conhecendo melhor o Deus Grego

Cap. 2 - Conhecendo melhor o Deus Grego

Lily estava ainda meio em choque. Aquele rapaz lindo, com a mão esticada, esperando ela cumprimentá-lo. Seu cérebro demorou alguns segundos para processar o que tinha acontecido, mas, logo que ela voltou à vida, esticou a mão e cumprimentou ele de volta.

- Prazer, James.

Ellie, mesmo envolvida na discussão com Sirius, não deixou de registrar a demora de Lily, e também a cara de boba da nova amiga ao olhar para James. E, dando um empurrão mais forte em Sirius, disse.

- Que droga, Sirius, você não vai me deixar em paz, não? Desde que o James foi para Mônaco, você fica o tempo todo no meu pé! Já não agüento mais olhar pra essa sua cara feia!

O rapaz fez uma cara falsa de ofendido.

- Cara feia? Eu?

Ellie ignorou o comentário de Sirius, e virou para James.

- James, e você é pior ainda, meu melhor amigo, me abandonando em Londres com esse bocó aqui no meu pé o dia todo. Você têm idéia do que foi agüentar o Sirius durante 10 dias me seguindo para todo lado? Até tomar café da manhã ele tomava na minha casa. Sem brincadeira, um dia eu acordei dei de cara com ele na cozinha da minha casa às 8:30 da manhã! Nem tenho idéia de como ele entrou lá, minha mãe nem estava em casa.

- Ela abriu a porta pra mim às 7:00! E me deixou ficar lá o tempo que eu quisesse. Aliás, você é muito ingrata, já que nesse dia eu fiz um café da manhã maravilhoso pra nós dois, e você nem me agradeceu.

Pela primeira vez, Lily viu Ellie ficar sem resposta. A garota corou ligeiramente, mas ignorou o comentário de Sirius, e perguntou para James.

- E como foi em Mônaco? Divertiu-se muito? Você tá até moreninho!

James sorriu e sentou ao lado de Lily para contar as férias. Os quatro formaram uma rodinha, para que todos pudessem ver James contando suas aventuras. Ele disse que foi à Mônaco, Nice, Cannes, e que adorou a viagem. Contou que fez de tudo para entrar no cassino de Monte Carlo, mas o segurança ficava barrando ele. Ele contou o plano mirabolante que fez pra conseguir entrar.

- Depois de algumas horas esperando, quando tudo deu certo, e eu entrei na parte reservada do cassino, não consegui ficar nem 10 minutos. O segurança que ficou me perseguindo me achou lá dentro, e ameaçou contar para meus pais se visse minha cara de novo!

- E seus pais, se divertiram? - perguntou Sirius. - Nem os vi hoje de manhã.

- Eles adoraram. E, acho que gostaram ainda mais que eu, já que eu ficava o dia todo na praia, e eles iam fazer "programas de adultos", como eles mesmos diziam. E vocês, o que arrumaram aqui em Londres?

- Bem, já que meu amigão aqui - ele deu um soco de leve no ombro de James - me abandonou pra curtir o sul da França, eu tive que honrar a nossa querida Elladora com minha presença angelical. Eu fui tão bonzinho com ela, que até a acompanhei num dia de compras. E você conhece mulher comprando roupas!

- Você quer dizer que você me apurrinhou num dia de compras, né Sirius? - virando para Lily, ela falou - ele ficava me enchendo, achando que podia decidir que roupa eu ia comprar, dizia que não podia comprar tal saia, que era muito curta, e ficava escolhendo lingerie, e tentando me convencer a provar pra mostrar pra ele!

Sirius e James se rolavam de rir. Lily também riu, e até Elladora, que fazia cara de brava no início, acabou se rendendo e rindo com eles.

James, secando as lágrimas de tanto rir, virou pra Lily, e perguntou.

- E você, Lily? Como foram suas férias?

Lily ficou vermelha. Ela não esperava que James pudesse se interessar pelas férias dela, ainda mais que ele tinha feito uma viagem incrível, e ela tinha passado a maior parte das férias arrumando a mudança e desempacotando suas coisas. Um leve cutucão de Ellie a fez acordar, e responder.

- Ah, eu não fiz nada de mais, acabei de me mudar pra Londres...

- Sério? - perguntou Sirius - de onde você vem?

Lily estava envergonhada. Todos olhavam pra ela.

- Uma cidadezinha pequena, acho que vocês não conhecem...

- E faz quanto tempo que você se mudou? - James perguntou. Ela sentia o rosto queimar quando ele olhava pra ela.

- Um mês, mais ou menos... ainda não tive muito tempo pra conhecer nada...

Ellie sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, Lily. Hoje nós saímos mais cedo da aula, e eu te levo pra fazer um pequeno tour na nossa querida cidade!

Lily sorriu animada.

- Legal!

- É!!! - disse Sirius empolgado - vamos dar uma volta com ela, a gente pode ir na London Eye (enorme roda gigante que fica à beira do rio Tâmisa), e depois ir num shopping...

- E eu te convidei, por acaso? Você é muito oferecido, Sirius! - Ellie estava brava de novo.

Os dois recomeçaram a discussão, Sirius dizia que ela não mandava nele, e ele faria o que lhe desse na telha, e isso incluía seguir as duas. Ellie já levantava a voz, e reclamava que estava cheia de ele ficar seguindo ela por toda Londres...

James virou para Lily, e disse baixinho:

- Não liga para esses dois, não, Lily. Isso é normal. Eles discutem o tempo todo.

Lily riu.

- É, deu pra perceber...

Ele sorriu de volta. "nossa, que sorriso..." Lily pensou. Ele continuou.

- Você já se decidiu por alguma Casa?

- Ainda não... não sei nada das outras Casas, só da Grifinória, que a Ellie me falou.

- Bem, eu e Sirius também somos da Grifinória. Mas as outras Casas também são boas, não tanto quanto a nossa, claro!

Sirius parecia ter ouvido uma palavra mágica. Imediatamente abandonou a discussão com Ellie, e começou a falar das Casas.

- Aluna nova, você tem que entrar pra Grifinória! É a única Casa que vale a pena. Não entra nessa do James de "todas as casas são boas". E, além do mais, se você entrar pra Sonserina, eu me recusarei a falar com você de novo.

- SIRIUS! Deixa a Lily em paz. E para de chamá-la de "aluna nova", o nome dela é Lily!!! Além do mais, ele entra na casa que quiser!

Uma nova rodada de discussão começou entre os dois. James tentou continuar a conversa como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- Você recebeu um folheto explicativo hoje, e nele tem informações sobre as casas. Dá uma olhada depois, acho que vai ajudar a decidir.

Lily imediatamente abriu a mochila e tirou o folheto de dentro. Abriu e viu que no fim tinha uma descrição de cada casa. James se sentou mais perto dela, para lerem juntos o papel.

- Tá vendo, aqui tem uma lista de características de cada Casa, com o símbolo, fotos de alguns alunos... ei! Olha eu e o Sirius aqui!

Ele apontou para uma foto do time de basquete da Grifinória, durante uma partida contra a Sonserina, que tinha uniforme verde e prata. Viraram a página, e tinha uma foto das líderes de torcida, com Ellie liderando o "esquadrão".

- Olha a Ellie com o uniforme de torcedora.

Eles olharam para Sirius e Ellie, que no momento já estavam em pé, e ele tinha jogado a garota sobre o ombro, e ela gritava pra ele a colocar no chão.

- Me põe no chão!!!! SIRIUS!!!!!

- Só se você deixar eu e o James sairmos com vocês depois da escola.

- NÃO! Me soltaaaa!!!!!

- Deixa a gente ir com vocês, deixa de ser chata!

A cena era no mínimo engraçada. Ellie estava deitada com a barriga no ombro de Sirius, e ela batia nas costas dele, que era a única coisa que ela via. Suas pernas estavam penduradas, e ela tentava chutar a barriga dele. Sirius fez uma cara de safado, e falou.

- Gostei da sua calça jeans, Ellie, principalmente desse ângulo...

- SIRIUS! Para de olhar minha bunda!!!!

- É meio difícil, está tão pertinho...

- ME SOLTA!

- Então deixa eu ir com você!

- TÁ BOM! Mas me põe no chão!

Ele delicadamente desceu a garota. Ela deu um pisão no pé dele.

- Ai!

- É pra você aprender a não fazer isso de novo. Que saco, Sirius, para de fazer isso comigo!

Os dois olharam para James e Lily. Os dois estavam bem próximos, e liam o folheto da escola.

Ellie cutucou Sirius, e os dois sorriram. Eles sentaram novamente, e Sirius disse.

- Interrompemos?

Lily ficou vermelha, e Ellie piscou para ela. James, tentando mudar de assunto, falou.

- Ei Sirius, olha lá, o time já está chegando. Vamos lá que o treinador já vai chamar a gente.

- Vamos. - e, virando para Ellie, ele disse - No fim do treino a gente se encontra. Nem tenta fugir, heim!

- Eu tenho outra reunião depois dessa, no auditório. Procurem-me lá depois do treino de vocês.

- Tudo bem. - disse James.

- Eba! É a reunião dos eventos, né? Vocês vão decidir sobre o Baile de volta às aulas, não é mesmo?

- Vamos sim, Sirius...

- Ótimo! Já tenho idéias de melhorar o baile esse ano.

- Suas idéias sempre incluem alguma sacanagem com os alunos da Sonserina. - disse Ellie.

- Lógico! É sempre divertido ver Sonserinos se dando mal.

- Depois eu converso com você sobre isso. Agora, vão lá antes que o treinador suspenda vocês antes da temporada começar. Até mais tarde.

Os dois começaram a descer a arquibancada. James virou, e falou.

- Até mais tarde, garotas. Lily, foi um prazer te conhecer!

Lily corou até o último fio de cabelo, que já era vermelho intenso. Ela só disse um tchau e deu um sorriso tímido. Mais embaixo, Sirius gritou.

- Tchau, minha gata! Tchau, aluna... er, Lily!

- Não sou sua gata, seu convencido! - Ellie gritou de volta. Mas ela não parecia ter ficado com raiva.

Ele mandou um beijo pra Ellie, e a garota não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso. E, virando para Lily, disparou.

- E aí, Lily... o que achou dos meninos? - Ellie tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Eles... são legais...

Ellie riu.

- Legais? Acho que você achou o James um pouco mais que "legal", não é?

Lily corou. Não sabia o que dizer. Para sua sorte, algumas garotas se aproximaram delas, e Lily não precisou responder a pergunta de Ellie.

- Ellie! - gritou uma garota de cabelos pretos e bem lisos, cortados na altura dos ombros. Tinha grandes olhos castanhos e era bonitinha.

Ellie sorriu.

- Alice!

As duas se abraçaram. As outras garotas chegaram atrás, e cumprimentaram Ellie. Elas ficaram algum tempinho conversando, e perguntando sobre as férias umas das outras. Ellie interrompeu, e falou.

- Meninas, só um minutinho! - e puxando Lily para seu lado na rodinha, ela continuou. - Essa é Lily Evans, ela acabou de ser transferida para nossa escola. Lily, essas são Alice Mckenzie, - ela apontou para a garota de cabelos pretos - Charlotte Troy, Jéssica Taylor, Nancy e Kelly Callahan, e Rachel Pryce.

Lily disse oi para todas. Charlotte era loira, com cabelos lisos e olhos verdes. Jéssica tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos, e era magrinha e mais baixa das meninas. Nancy e Kelly eram gêmeas, e eram loiras de cabelos cacheados com olhos cor de mel. Rachel era alta (quase tão alta quanto Ellie) e tinha os cabelos castanhos ondulados, cheios de mechas coloridas.

As garotas cumprimentaram Lily em coro.

- Oi Lily!

- Oi garotas. Muito prazer. - respondeu Lily.

As garotas da torcida logo se sentaram em círculo, e Lily tentou se sentar um pouco afastada, já que não queria atrapalhar, mas Ellie a colocou sentada ao seu lado. Elas começaram a reunião.

Na verdade, elas não tinham muitos assuntos a tratar, elas se reuniram mais para acertar o horário dos treinos (não podia coincidir com nenhuma outra atividade extra de nenhuma delas) e decidir quando elas iriam estrear o novo uniforme.

Elas decidiram, por unanimidade, que seria no primeiro jogo da temporada. Após mais alguns minutos de conversa, Ellie dispensou as garotas, e se despediu de todas.

- Tchau meninas! Vejo vocês amanhã.

- Tchau Ellie! Tchau Lily!

A maioria das garotas ficou na arquibancada, para assistir o treino dos times da Grifinória. Apesar dos times de vôlei, handball e futsal também estarem treinando nas quadras, as atenções das garotas estavam viradas para a quadra de basquete.

Ellie levantou e falou para Lily.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir à reunião da equipe de eventos. Vamos?

- Tudo bem. - mas Lily ainda lançou um último olhar furtivo à quadra de basquete, e viu James fazendo um passe para Sirius, que enterrou a bola. Os dois comemoraram o belo lance, e Lily sorriu.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Exibidos.

Lily sorriu de volta, e concordou.

- É mesmo.

As duas começaram a descer a arquibancada, e não perceberam que os dois rapazes olhavam na direção delas.

Quando saíram do ginásio, e andavam pelo pátio ouviram alguém chamar.

- Ellie.

Era Alice. Ela vinha correndo para alcançá-las. Elas pararam para esperar a garota. Quando ela chegou, elas começaram a conversar.

- E aí Ellie, como foram as férias?

Ellie hesitou um segundo antes de responder.

- Foi... tudo bem. Fiquei em Londres o tempo todo, minha mãe tinha muito trabalho. E você?

- Fui pra casa da minha avó no interior. Mas, graças à Deus, não fiquei lá o tempo todo, senão ia ficar doida!

- E o Frank, como está?

Alice deu um suspiro, e abriu um sorriso bobo.

- Ai, ele está ótimo... quer dizer, nós dois estamos...

Ellie virou para Lily e disse.

- Frank é o namorado da Alice. Acho que nunca vi um casal se dar tão bem quanto os dois!

Alice sorriu.

- Obrigada, Ellie.

- Mas é verdade, Alice. Ah, e ele, já decidiu a faculdade? Esse é o último ano dele aqui em Hogwarts, né?

- É sim, mas ele só vai tentar faculdades em Londres ou por perto...

Alice novamente sorria. Realmente, ela parecia muito feliz.

- Que bom, assim vocês não precisam se afastar.

- Bem, Ellie, eu tenho que ir, vou encontrar o Frank. Depois a gente conversa mais. - virando para Lily, falou - foi um prazer te conhecer, Lily. Tchau Ellie!

- Tchau Alice. - as duas responderam.

A garota se afastou. Lily percebeu que Ellie não quis contar sobre suas férias para Alice, apesar das duas aparentarem ser boas amigas. Não disse nada, afinal, tinha acabado de conhecer Ellie, e se ela não queria falar algo com uma garota que já conhecia fazia tempo, imagina com ela, que a conhecia fazia umas duas horas.

Ellie continuava a contar coisas sobre a escola, os professores e as matérias que elas iam cursar neste ano. Elas chegaram ao auditório, e Lily percebeu imediatamente que o clima amigável da reunião das torcedoras não ia se repetir nesta reunião.

A equipe de eventos da escola não era formada só pro grifinórios, ela tinha representantes de todas as Casas. Os sonserinos, como Sirius havia previsto, não pareciam nem um pouco amigáveis. Eram dois, um rapaz e uma moça, e esta, particularmente, parecia não gostar nem um pouco de Ellie. Os corvinais e lufa-lufas eram mais amigáveis, e pareciam se dar melhor com os grifinórios. Mas, ainda assim, não pareciam ser amigos próximos dos membros das outras Casas. A Grifinória tinha mais dois membros na equipe, duas garotas que pareciam ser do último ano. Ellie virou para uma delas, e perguntou.

- Cassie, cadê o Remo?

- Ah, ele ligou mais cedo pra avisar, ele está doente, e não veio hoje à escola. Mas ele diz que traz as contas prontas na próxima reunião.

- Ainda bem, já que a gente tem que prestar as contas do ano passado, e com aqueles dois chatos no meu pé... - ela indicou com os olhos o casal sonserino.

- Vamos começar? - perguntou Cassie - quanto mais cedo começar, mais cedo acaba!

- Tudo bem. - virando para Lily, ela disse baixinho. - Lily, você pode sentar em qualquer cadeira, mas te aconselho a sentar longe daqueles dois ali. - indicou os sonserinos - Essa reunião não é tão legal quanto a outra, mas vai dar pra você ver um pouco o comportamento de membros de todas as Casas. Observa bem, que acho que pode te dar uma boa noção do que esperar.

A reunião começou, e foi confusa do início ao fim. A maior parte dos problemas foi causada pelos dois membros da Sonserina, que pareciam simplesmente querer boicotar todas as idéias de Ellie.

Depois de muito discussão, eles conseguiram decidir sobre o Baile de volta às aulas, que seria em duas semanas, e que, excepcionalmente, não teria eleição de rainha e rei do baile.

A garota da Sonserina protestou o tempo todo, mas Ellie conseguiu convencer a maioria. Ela falou que, como este ano eles tinham um grande número de alunos novos, não era justo eles serem obrigados a votar em pessoas que mal conheciam.

- Mas isso não é justo! Sempre temos uma eleição no início do ano, uma na primavera e uma no fim do ano! Assim, vamos ter só duas esse ano! - reclamou a sonserina.

- Não. É porque eu ainda não falei pra vocês a minha nova idéia. Vamos fazer um baile de natal! E neste baile, vamos ter a eleição de rei e rainha!

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Depois de um tempo tentando fazer todos se acalmarem, Ellie conseguiu concluir a reunião. Eles votaram, e todos aprovaram a idéia do Baile de Natal, até mesmo os sonserinos.

Lily ficou observando o comportamento de todos na reunião, já que ela sentou um pouco afastada, e atrás de todos os membros da equipe. E, o que ela já imaginava, acabou se confirmando: ela realmente tinha gostado mais da Grifinória. Mas ia esperar mais uns dias, e depois se juntaria à Casa.

Ellie desceu do palco, e foi ao encontro de Lily. Ela carregava algumas pastas que tinha recebido de um dos membros da equipe, e falou.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui, não agüento a cara daquela chata! - indicando a sonserina com cara emburrada.

- Tudo bem.

- Ah, Lily, a gente está livre agora. Você quer fazer alguma coisa na escola ainda?

Lily não respondeu imediatamente. Na verdade, ela queria perguntar se elas não iam esperar Sirius e James, mas ficou sem coragem. Ela abriu a boca pra responder, mas foi interrompida por uma voz.

- Iam embora sem nós, é?

Era James. Ele tinha tomado banho, e estava com os cabelos molhados. Lily conteve um suspiro "ai meu Deus..." ela pensou. Sirius estava ao lado dele, e se aproximou de Ellie, abraçando-a.

- Meu amor! Sentiu minha falta?

Ela o empurrou.

- Sai, Sirius, seu cabelo tá me molhando!

O garoto sacudiu os cabelos, que caiam sobre seus olhos. Deu um sorriso safado, e disse.

- Tem certeza que você não quer que eu continue te "molhando"?

Ela deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Já disse pra você parar com essas brincadeiras! E vamos logo, que eu quero passar em casa antes para trocar de roupa.

Lily ligou para a mãe e avisou que ia sair com Ellie. A mãe só pediu pra ela não chegar tarde em casa, e disse que estava feliz com a filha ter se enturmado tão rápido.

O quarteto saiu da escola, e Lily sentiu que aquela tarde seria diferente de qualquer outra tarde que ela já tinha passado em sua cidade natal.


	3. Uma tarde em Londres

**Muito obrigada a todos que leram, mas, principalmente, às pessoas que me deixaram um review.**

**Então, obrigada a 22K, Larii, Thaty e Luuh Potter.**

**Adorei os comentários!!**

**Espero que gostem do novo capítulo, e, assim que puderem, comentem!**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 3 - Uma tarde em Londres

Os quatro jovens saíram da escola, e pegaram o metrô. Os rapazes passaram a curta viagem contando as confusões que eles aprontavam na escola. James acabou admitindo que também não gostava dos sonserinos, e que ele e Sirius sempre pregavam peças nos alunos da Casa rival. O aluno que eles mais perseguiam era um rapaz que os três chamavam de "seboso" e "ranhoso". Ellie falou que, neste caso, James e Sirius tinham razão, já que o tal aluno era um mala, que vivia tentando prejudicá-los.

Eles chegaram no bairro de Ellie. Era um belo bairro residencial, com casas grandes e muito bonitas.

James era vizinho de Ellie, e morava na casa em frente à dela. A casa de James era muito bonita, com um jardim cheio de flores na frente. Mas, ao virar e olhar a casa de Ellie, Lily ficou impressionada. A casa era enorme, e bem antiga. A fachada estava impecavelmente conservada, com um gramado verde na frente, e nas duas laterais da casa, um corredor de rosas brancas estava plantado junto à casa. Lily abriu a boca, e falou.

- Caramba! Acho que cabem umas cinco casas minhas aí dentro!

Ellie riu.

- É um pouco grande, mesmo. E o pior é que só moramos eu e minha mãe aí. Mas a gente ama essa casa, as melhores memórias da minha vida foram nessa casa... - ela terminou a frase com um ar triste.

James se aproximou, e pegou a mão de Ellie, fazendo um carinho nela. Ela sorriu.

- Ellie, eu e Sirius vamos lá em casa, trocar de roupa. Passem lá depois que vocês terminarem aí.

- Pode deixar, a gente vai lá. - e, virando pra Lily, ela falou. - Vamos?

Os rapazes foram pra casa de James, e as garotas entraram na casa de Ellie.

A casa dela era ainda mais impressionante por dentro. Os móveis eram antigos, clássicos e muito bem arrumados. Na sala principal tinha uma enorme lareira. Ellie foi andando em direção à cozinha, e gritou:

- Mary! Cheguei!

A governanta foi ao encontro das duas garotas. Ela era uma senhora simpática, com um sorriso bondoso.

- Olá, querida! Ah, você trouxe uma amiga?

- Lily, essa é a Mary, Mary, essa é Lily Evans.

- Muito prazer, querida! - disse Mary. - Vocês querem almoçar? Eu peço pra cozinheira fazer alguma coisa para vocês.

- Não precisa não, Mary, nós vamos sair. Lily é de fora da cidade, e vamos fazer um passeio turístico. Nós comemos na rua, pode deixar.

- Tudo bem, mas não vão comer besteira, heim! - ela disse sorrindo.

- Pode deixar! - as duas responderam, em coro.

Elas subiram a escada, e chegaram ao segundo andar. Ellie passou por várias portas antes de entrar numa, seguida por Lily. Era o quarto de Ellie, e como todo o resto da casa, também era enorme.

A decoração era clássica, combinado com a casa. A cama king size tinha um dossel. Em frente à cama, um móvel com a TV de plasma, DVD, som e um playstation estava no chão, no tapete. Dois criados mudos ao lado da cama, com abajures muito bonitos, e 2 porta retratos, um com uma foto de Ellie, com uns 13 anos de idade, com um casal, que Lily identificou imediatamente com os pais dela pela enorme semelhança com a garota. O segundo porta retrato tinha um foto mais recente de Ellie, James e Sirius. Do lado esquerdo da cama tinha uma varanda, e do lado direito, um armário. Nos dois lados do móvel da TV, havia duas portas.

Ellie virou para Lily.

- Lily, fica à vontade, tá? - e, vendo o playstation no chão, reclamou. - Ah, droga! O Sirius largou isso aqui jogado! Eu falei com ele pra guardar depois de usar!

Ela desconectou os fios do aparelho, e abriu o armário pra guardar o videogame. O armário tinha uma grande coleção de Dvds de filmes e shows de um lado, e de Cds do outro. Embaixo, ao lado do espaço em que Ellie guardou o videogame, tinha o material escolar da garota. Nas portas do armário, por dentro, tinha dois posters de duas bandas: Oasis e Sex Pistols.

- Você gosta? - perguntou Ellie, apontando para o pôster do Oasis.

- Gosto, mas não conheço muito deles, só as mais famosas. "Wonderwall" é deles, não é?

- É sim, mas eles têm um monte de músicas incríveis. - respondeu Ellie.

Lily estava um pouco desconfortável. Não conhecia quase nada sobre música.

- Bem, na verdade eu não sou muito de ouvir música... não conheço quase nada.

Ellie abriu a boca, espantada.

- Sério?

- É... meus amigos lá na minha cidade não eram muito ligados em música, então eu não tinha ninguém por perto pra falar sobre isso.

- Bem, a primeira coisa que você precisa é ouvir coisas variadas e ver o que você gosta. Vamos falar com o James, ele é totalmente viciado em música, ele pode te mostrar um monte de bandas legais.

- Tá bom.

Ellie guardou a mochila no armário, e pegou o telefone.

- Lily, eu vou ligar pra minha mãe, mas você pode ficar à vontade. Se quiser usar o banheiro, é a porta da esquerda.

Lily entrou no banheiro, e novamente teve um choque. O banheiro era maior que seu quarto. Tinha uma enorme pia, com duas cubas, um espelho bem grande, e na bancada uma coleção de cosméticos e perfumes. O sanitário era separado do resto do banheiro por uma portinha, e ao fundo, tinha um Box com o chuveiro e, ao lado, uma banheira com vista para o jardim de trás da casa. Lily olhou pela janela, e viu que o jardim tinha uma piscina bem grande.

A garota lavou o rosto, e saiu do banheiro. Ellie ainda conversava com a mãe pelo telefone. Lily sentou na cama de Ellie, que tinha um monte de almofadas, e um cachorrinho de pelúcia. Lily pegou o bichinho. Era preto, com olhos azuis, e tinha uma coleirinha com o nome "Almofadinhas".

Ellie se despedia da mãe.

- Ta bom, mãe. Pode deixar que eu não chego tarde, não.

A mãe dela disse algo do outro lado da linha.

- Também te amo, mãe. Tchau!

E desligou o telefone. Lily fazia carinho no cãozinho de pelúcia.

- Ele é muito fofo. - disse Lily.

Ellie corou ligeiramente.

- Também acho. Eu o adoro.

Lily colocou o bichinho de volta na cama, e perguntou.

- Então, aonde nós vamos hoje?

- Bem, eu estava pensando em fazer um tour básico, tipo ir ao Parlamento, no Palácio de Buckingham, a Abadia de Westminster e, lógico, uma voltinha na Harrods!

- E a London Eye? Sirius falou pra irmos lá.

- Mesmo sendo perto do Parlamento, acho que devemos deixar a London Eye para o fim de semana, porque o legal é ver o por do sol lá, e nós não podemos chegar muito tarde em casa hoje, por causa da escola amanhã. Confie em mim, o melhor horário pra subir lá é o fim da tarde. É muito lindo!

- Tudo bem, então fica para o fim de semana.

- Isso mesmo. Agora vamos à parte difícil. Escolher uma roupa!

Ellie e Lily entraram na outra porta do quarto, que era o closet de Ellie. O closet era comprido, com armários de roupas nas duas laterais. Ao fundo, uma penteadeira e, ao lado, um espelho para corpo inteiro. No meio, tinha um pufe de veludo.

- Lily, se você quiser alguma roupa emprestada, é só pegar, tá? Não fica com vergonha, não! Mesmo eu sendo mais alta que você, acho que algumas roupas devem servir.

- Tudo bem, Ellie. Eu uso vou com a minha roupa mesmo, mas se você puder me emprestar um casaco, eu agradeço. Esqueci de trazer, não sabia que ia ficar até mais tarde na rua.

Ellie abriu uma parte do armário, e mostrou para Lily.

- Pode pegar qualquer um que você quiser.

Lily começou a experimentar os casacos, e Ellie começou a procurar alguma coisa para vestir. Ela sofria do mesmo problema que todas as garotas normais: achava que não tinha nenhuma roupa para vestir.

- Droga! - disse Ellie, depois de experimentar 5 blusas diferentes - Nada fica bom! Também, como ficaria, eu sou pareço um varapau!

Lily abriu a boca. Não acreditava que Ellie não se achava bonita. Ela era alta, magra, mas tinha o corpo cheio de curvas, perfeito.

- Você tá de brincadeira, né, Ellie?

Ellie sentou no pufe, e estava desolada. Lily sentou ao lado da garota.

- Sabe, Lily, desde meus 13 anos, o que eu mais queria era ser como você, mais baixa e delicada. Eu sou muito alta, às vezes acho que as pessoas na rua ficam me olhando como se eu fosse muito estranha.

- Quanto você mede?

Ellie suspirou.

- 1,77m, mas meu médico falou que eu ainda posso crescer um ou dois centímetros, imagina só! Que horror!

Lily riu.

- Bem, então você é, oficialmente, 13 cm mais alta que eu. Se você é um varapau, então eu sou uma anã!

Ellie deu um sorriso.

- E não fica triste, não, Ellie. Você é muito bonita, e não devia ficar pensando o contrário!

- Obrigada, Lily.

Lily se levantou, decidida a ajudar a nova amiga a encontrar algo para vestir.

- Então vamos parar com essa deprê, e experimenta essa blusa aqui, que tenho certeza que vai ficar ótimo.

As duas reviraram o enorme closet de Ellie, e acabaram escolhendo as roupas. Lily pegou emprestado um belo casaco de tricô bege, e Ellie colocou uma calça jeans escura, uma batinha rosa claro e uma sapatilha. As duas pentearam os cabelos, passaram batom e perfume.

Antes de saírem, Ellie lembrou de levar a câmera digital.

- Assim você pode guardar as fotos do seu primeiro passeio turístico em Londres!

Elas desceram as escadas, e Lily brincou.

- Acho que se você me deixar aqui sozinha, eu me perco e nunca mais acho o caminho de casa!

Ellie riu e falou.

- Ai meu Deus, que exagero! Vamos, que os garotos devem estar prontos.

E eles estavam, tanto que já tinham chegado à casa de Ellie.

- Vocês demoraram tanto que a gente veio atrás. - disse James.

- Já estamos prontas. Vamos?

O quarteto se despediu de Mary, que fez várias recomendações de cuidado. Eles pegaram o metrô em direção à estação de Westminster, quando eles desceram, Lily deu de cara com o Big Ben e o enorme prédio dourado do Parlamento. Era muito mais bonito e impressionante assim, ao vivo, que nas fotos ou na televisão.

Eles tiraram várias fotos, e Ellie, que era boa em história, começou a contar fatos sobre o local, falou do incêndio de 1834, e contou várias curiosidades que não se aprendiam nos livros de história das escolas. Lily ficou muito interessada, mas Sirius, que já estava de saco cheio daquilo, reclamou.

- Ah, chega disso aqui, esse papo todo de escola já cansou, Ellie.

- Você diz isso porque não gosta de história, mas eu adoro, tá?

- E você só sabe metade dessas coisas porque sua mãe trabalha com o primeiro-ministro!

Ellie ficou irritada.

- Só porque você não tem interesse em assuntos acadêmicos não quer dizer que outras pessoas não tenham, Sirius. E eu não sei dessas coisas porque minha mãe trabalha no governo, não! Eu sei porque eu me interesso e procuro saber!

Os dois já começavam a se esquentar de novo. James, prevendo uma nova briga, resolveu interferir.

- Ei, calminha aí! Não precisam brigar por causa disso. Lembrem-se que estamos aqui para Lily conhecer a cidade!

Ellie se acalmou e virou para Lily.

- Isso mesmo, James. É a Lily que decide se vamos embora logo ou se ela quer ver mais alguma coisa aqui.

Lily percebeu que James era provavelmente a única pessoa capaz de impedir uma briga entre Ellie e Sirius. Todos viraram para ela, espeando uma decisão.

- Bem, por mim tanto faz. Tem mais alguma coisa legal por aqui?

Ellie respondeu.

- Na realidade, não tem nada de muito bom, mesmo. Vamos para a próxima parada?

Eles foram a pé em direção à Abadia de Westminter, que era perto. Lá observaram os sepulcros de vários nobres, todos pontuados pelo "discurso turístico" de Ellie. Na verdade, James também ajudou com algumas informações bizarras sobre a vida de alguns dos sepultados ali.

Logo se dirigiram para o Palácio de Buckingham, mas ainda era cedo para a troca da guarda. Mas se divertiram à beça tirando fotos com os guardas, que ficam parados, por mais que James e Sirius fizessem caretas ou falassem besteiras perto deles. As garotas morriam de rir das palhaçadas que eles faziam.

Depois de tentar fazer os guardas rirem por um bom tempo, eles desistiram e resolveram ir almoçar. Escolheram um pequeno restaurante à beira do Tâmisa, que vendia comida italiana. Almoçaram muito bem, e na hora de pagar, os garotos pegaram a conta e correram no caixa para pagar. As garotas protestaram, e Ellie tentava roubar o papel da mão de Sirius, mas ele esticou o braço para cima, com a conta na mão. Como ele era bem mais alto que Ellie, ela tentava pular para pegar o papel, mas não conseguia. Eles pagaram, mas elas disseram que, da próxima vez, ela pagariam.

Depois de uma caminhada ao longo do Tâmisa, eles resolveram ir à Harrods.

A bela loja impressionou Lily. As garotas foram direto no setor de roupas femininas, e começaram a olhar as roupas. James e Sirius ficaram um pouco afastados, e conversavam baixo, como se estivessem confabulando.

Ellie observou os dois desconfiada.

- Olha lá aqueles dois, estão aprontando alguma coisa.

Lily olhou para os garotos, que continuavam conversando. Às vezes, James olhava na direção das duas.

- Não sei, Ellie, vai ver só querem conversar em particular.

- Não sei não... esses dois, quando se juntam assim, só podem estar planejando alguma besteira!

James e Sirius observavam as garotas de longe. James tinha puxado Sirius para o canto, dizendo que precisava conversar com ele.

- O que foi, cara? – Sirius perguntou.

James não sabia como começar.

- É... tá sendo legal o dia hoje, né?

Sirius olhou James com descrédito.

- Você me puxou para o canto para falar que o dia está legal? O que houve com você, cara, virou gay?

- Vai te catar, seu panaca!

- Tá bom, tá bom... fala logo o que você queria dizer.

James respirou fundo.

- Sabe o que é... eu... o que você achou da Lily?

Sirius caiu na gargalhada, mas imediatamente levou um cutucão dolorido de James. Sirius começou a esfregar as costelas, onde James tinha batido. Mesmo assim, falou.

- Você gostou da ruivinha, né?

James olhou Lily à distância.

- Sei lá, ela é... diferente.

Sirius ria.

- Olha só meu amigo James! Apaixonado! – Sirius dava tapinhas no ombro de James, como se fosse pai dele.

- Ah, vai amolar outro, Sirius. – James estava zangado.

Sirius parou de rir, e ficou mais sério.

- Só tava brincando, cara. Tudo bem você ficar a fim da Lily. Ela é bem bonita.

- Ei, fala baixo! E você não vai dar em cima dela, né? – disse James um pouco bravo.

Sirius sorriu.

- Que isso, James! Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para uma garota. – Sirius falou isso olhando para Ellie, que olhava os garotos com cara de desconfiada.

- Mas isso não te impede de ficar com um bando de garotas por aí. – retorquiu James.

- É, mas isso acontece porque a Ellie não quer nada comigo. Além do mais, não sou eu que corro atrás dessas garotas, elas que se jogam no meu colo!

- Bem, eu não me meto entre você e a Ellie, senão sobra pra mim. E não comenta com a Ellie o que conversamos agora, tá? As duas parecem que vão ficar muito amigas.

- Nem precisava pedir, James. E você tem razão, acho que eu nunca vi a Ellie tão próxima de alguma menina assim, tão rápido. Elas devem ter se dado muito bem.

- Devem sim. Agora vamos lá pra perto delas, que a Ellie já está olhando pra gente de cara feia.

Os dois rapazes chegaram perto das garotas. Ellie tinha uma porção de cabides com roupas para experimentar. Ela virou para Lily, e falou.

- Lily, eu já vou experimentar esses, você vem?

- Só vou procurar meu número desse casaco, já estou indo.

Sirius olhou para James, e imediatamente seguiu Ellie, passando o braço em volta da cintura dela.

- Vamos lá, princesa, eu te acompanho. Vai ser igual a aquele dia nas férias!

James e Lily ficaram sozinhos. Ela tentava olhar os últimos casacos de uma arara, mas ela estava muito cheia, e Lily já tinha algumas peças de roupa nas mãos. James se aproximou.

- Quer ajuda?

Lily deu um pulo. E viu que Ellie e Sirius tinham sumido. Ficou um pouco sem graça, mas respondeu.

- Tudo bem, acho que não precisa...

Ignorando o que Lily disse, James delicadamente retirou os cabides da mão dela. A mão dele esbarrou de leve na dela, e ela sentiu um arrepio.

- Obrigada.

- À vontade. – ele disse sorrindo.

Lily, agora com as duas mãos vazias, conseguiu alcançar um cabide que tivesse seu número. Ela retirou o casaco que ia experimentar, e estendeu a mão para pegar as roupas que James segurava.

- Pode deixar, eu levo para você. – ele falou.

Ela sorriu timidamente.

- Obrigada, James.

Os dois caminhavam lentamente em direção aos provadores. James percebeu que tinha que tomar a iniciativa da conversa.

- Então, está gostando do passeio?

Ela sorriu. Ele achou que nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão bonito.

- Estou gostando muito. Londres é mais bonita que eu lembrava.

- Você já conhecia a cidade?

- Eu tinha vindo uma vez, mas era bem pequena, e não lembrava de quase nada. Mas, vendo agora, eu estou gostando muito. Foi muito legal da parte de vocês fazerem um tour comigo.

- A gente se diverte passeando pela cidade. Mas se você quer agradecer alguém, agradeça à Ellie, porque ela que teve a idéia de trazer você aqui.

- Com certeza! Acho que nunca conheci alguém tão legal quanto a Ellie.

James sorriu.

- Eu também.

- Vocês se conhecem faz muito tempo? – perguntou Lily.

- Nós somos vizinhos a vida toda. Acho que minhas primeiras lembranças têm a Ellie. Somos amigos desde crianças.

- Deve ser ótimo ter uma amizade assim, a vida toda...

- Com certeza. O Sirius eu conheci depois, quando entrei no colégio. Mas também somos amigos desde então. Neste mesmo ano a Ellie foi morar na França, o pai dela trabalhava na Embaixada Inglesa, em Paris. Mas no ano seguinte ela voltou, e conheceu o Sirius também.

Lily percebeu que Ellie não tinha mencionado o pai, em conversa nenhuma.

- O pai dela ainda mora na França? É porque Ellie não falou nada sobre ele, só sobre a mãe.

James fez uma expressão triste.

- Ah, Lily... o pai da Ellie morreu. Faz uns 3 anos, mais ou menos. Ela ainda fica muito triste ao lembrar. Foi num acidente de carro. Por sorte Ellie e a mãe não estavam junto com ele.

Lily ficou chateada de ter perguntado.

- Que pena... coitada da Ellie.

- É, aquele ano foi muito ruim para ela. Para todos nós, para falar a verdade. Meu pai e o pai da Ellie eram muito amigos, eles eram como irmãos. Minha família também ficou muito abalada com a morte dele. E o Sirius teve sua primeira grande briga com a família.

- Primeira?

James de um sorriso enviesado.

- É. Sirius e a família não se dão. Pra falar a verdade, o Sirius detesta todos eles, fora um tio e uma prima, que são muito legais. Mas quanto ao resto, eu tenho que concordar com ele, são todos horríveis.

- Nossa. Porque eles são tão ruins?

James deu um suspiro.

- Eles são nobres, sabe. Uma família muito antiga e tradicional, e eles acham que, por isso, são melhores que os outros. E vivem recriminando o Sirius por não agir do jeito que eles acham adequado.

- Que chato...

Os dois estavam parados na porta do provador feminino há um tempão, mas nenhum dos dois parecia querer interromper a conversa. Lily queria perguntar sobre a vida de James, mas estava com vergonha. Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ouviram a voz de uma vendedora, reclamando.

- Você não pode entrar aqui, rapazinho! Vou ter que chamar o gerente?

Uma vendedora empurrava Sirius para fora do provador feminino, e Ellie vinha atrás, segurando uma blusa na frente do corpo para se cobrir, pois estava só de sutiã e calça jeans. Ela tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Sirius, seu panaca! Quem mandou você entrar aqui dentro? Bem feito que você foi pego!

Sirius tinha um sorrisinho safado no rosto, e quando se aproximou de James e Lily, falou baixinho.

- Mas valeu a pena cada segundo!

Lily e James riram, e ela resolveu entrar no provador atrás de Ellie, que batia o pé com força no chão e bufava. Antes das duas garotas sumirem nos provadores, Sirius gritou para Ellie.

- Adorei o sutiã, Ellie!

Ela deu um grito de raiva, e sumiu das vistas dos rapazes.

Lily e Ellie pegaram dois provadores um ao lado do outro. Lily começou a provar as roupas que tinha pegado, e Ellie ainda estava relamando do Sirius.

- Aquele bocó! Ai que raiva!! Nem sei quanto tempo ele ficou me espiando. Ele devia sr expulso da loja!

Lily riu. Ellie fez cara de surpresa.

- E você ainda ri de mim?

Lily não aguentou, e começou a gargalhar. Ellie estava admirada.

- O que foi?

Lily secou as lágrimas, e disse.

- Bem, segundo o próprio Sirius, valeu a pena cada segundo!

Ellie ficou vermelha de vergonha, e mudou de assunto após alguns segundos.

- E você, porque demorou tanto a vir provar suas roupas?

Lily hesitou um instante, e respondeu.

- Eu... e o James ficamos conversando um pouco.

A expressão de Ellie mudou no mesmo instante. Ela tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios, e falou com Lily numa voz de triunfo.

- Quer dizer que o Jamesito e você ficaram de papo, né?

Lily corou profundamente. Ellie olhou para ela, e sua voz agora estava suave.

- Agora sério, Lily. Eu percebi que você fica que nem um tomate toda vez que o James olha pra você. Eu sei que nós não somos íntimas, nem nada, mas, se quiser conversar, pode falar, tá?

Lily suspirou. Ellie era a melhor amiga de James, quem melhor para falar sobre ele que ela?

- É... eu...

- Achou ele uma gracinha? – completou Ellie.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ellie abriu um enorme sorriso, mostrando os dentes muito brancos e alinhados.

- Não fica com vergonha não! Ele é uma gracinha!

Lily sorriu timidamente. E resolveu juntar coragem para falar.

- É que... eu não costumo ficar assim, sabe... interessada em um cara que eu acabei de conhecer.

Ellie colocou a mão no ombro de Lily.

- Tudo bem. O James é um cara incrível, o melhor amigo que eu poderia querer. É inteligente, bondoso, alegre e leal. Além de bonito, né? Mas nesse aspecto eu não vou opinar, já que eu o vejo como um irmão. Nós fomos criados juntos, e somos filhos únicos, então, acabamos ficando muito próximos.

- É, ele falou.

Ellie ficou séria.

- James falou sobre nossa infância?

Lily respirou fundo, e confirmou.

- Falou sim, Ellie.

Ellie deu um suspiro. Ela tinha um ar de tristeza.

- Ele falou sobre meu pai, não é?

Lily confirmou lentamente com a cabeça, e disse.

- Eu sinto muito, Ellie...

A garota deu um sorriso triste, e e respondeu.

- Obrigada.

O clima ficou tenso, e Lily não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade, imaginou como ela se sentiria se um de seus pais morresse. Era horrível só de imaginar. Ellie resolveu tomar a inciativa da conversa.

- Lily, será que a gente podia mudar de assunto?

Lily se aproximou, e segurou uma das mãos de Ellie.

- Claro. Mas quero que você saiba que, quando quiser conversar sobre isso, é só falar.

Ellie sacudiu a cabeça, respondendo que sim. Lily se sentiu na obrigação de animar a nova amiga.

- E as roupas, você experimentou todas? – disse ela com um soriso leve.

Ellie ficou mais animada, e mostrou algumas coisas que escolheu para Lily. As duas terminaram de provar as roupas que queriam, e saíram do provador. James e Sirius estavam na porta, esperando as duas. Mas, ao lado deles, tinha uma garota que visivelmente dava em cima de Sirius, dando risadinhas falsas e passando a mão nos cabelos o tempo todo. Ellie fechou a cara, e se aproximou dos dois, ríspida.

- Nós já terminamos, vocês dois vem ou não? – e fuzilou a garota com os olhos.

A garota pareceu entender a deixa, e se despediu de Sirius.

- Tchau, Sirius, foi um prazer te conhecer!

- Tchau... – ele não lembrava o nome da garota.

Ellie saiu andando na frente deles, pisando duro, indo em direção ao caixa. Sirius correu para alcançá-la, e James e Lily foram andando atrás, mais lentamente.

Sirius alcançou Ellie, e passou o braço em volta da cintura dela. Ela, em vez de empurrar o rapaz, como de costume, acabou aceitando o abraço. Sirius sorriu satisfeito, e ela acabou melhorando o mau humor.

James e Lily, que vinham atrás, riram quando viram a cena.

- Esses dois não têm jeito, mesmo... – disse James.

- Eles sempre foram assim? – perguntou Lily.

James riu.

- Nossa, eu nem lembro quando isso começou. Acho que desde que nós viramos adolescentes eles agem assim. Mas ficou muito pior no ano passado, depois de uma festa na casa do Frank Longbottom. Depois daquele dia, eles passaram a discutir mais ainda. Mas eu espero que um dia eles se entendam, porque vai ser um saco ficar aguentando isso o resto da vida...

Lily riu.

Ele olhou pra ela diretamente, e falou numa voz mais baixa e grave.

- Pelo menos agora eu tenho você pra ajudar a aguentar esses dois...

Lily ficou vermelha de vergonha. "ai meu Deus!!!!" ela pensou. Ele, percebendo que a deixou envergonhada com o comentário, tentou desviar o assunto.

- Então, escolheu o que você vai levar? – ele falou, apontando para as roupas que ela tinha na mão.

- É... acho que sim...

Eles chegaram no caixa, e Sirius ensistia em pagar as roupas que Ellie queria levar. Ela dizia que não, que ele já tinha pagado o almoço. Ellie conseguiu roubar a carteira dele, e escondeu na sua bolsa.

- Me dá isso, Ellie! – ele reclamava.

- Não! Eu vou pagar minhas roupas, Sirius!

A caixa registrou as compras, e disse.

- São 750 libras, senhorita.

- Autch! Isso tudo, Ellie? São só duas blusas e um casaco! – Sirius reclamou.

- E é você que está pagando, é? Então não se mete! – ela respondeu, e entregou um cartão de crédito para a caixa.

- Me devolve minha carteira, Ellie, eu preciso dela!

- Só depois que meu cartão passar, assim você não tenta pagar essa conta também.

Ele imprensou a garota contra o balcão, e se aproximou, falando no ouvido de Ellie.

- Então eu te prendo aqui. – sussurou.

Ela ficou imediatamente tensa, e com as bochechas cor de rosa. Sirius começou a passar a mão nos cabelos dela, e aproximava seu rosto do dela lentamente. Em um pulo, ela alcançou a carteira na bolsa, e a estendeu na frente dele, colocando a carteira entre o rosto dos dois.

- Tá aqui. Agora me solta!

Ele soltou um suspiro frustrado.

- Nossa, Ellie você é muito arisca! – e liberou a garota do abraço. Ela se afastou dele, mas ainda tinha o rosto corado. Ellie assinou o recibo do cartão de crédito e saiu do caixa. Sirius, desanimado, seguiu ela.

Lily chegou no caixa, e pagou o casaco que tinha escolhido com dinheiro. Enquanto a caixa registrava sua compra ela ficou imaginando que precisava de um aumento em sua mesada, já que Londres era uma cidade consideravelmente mais cara que sua cidade natal. Pensou em conversar com sua mãe quando chegasse em casa.

O quarteto saiu da loja, e foram na direção do metrô. Ellie perguntou a Lily o endereço da casa dela, pra saber em qual estação ela deveria saltar. Quando Lily informou onde morava, Ellie riu. Era perto da casa dela, apenas algumas estções de distância. Eles resolveram ir com Lily até a casa dela, para ter certeza que ela não se perderia. Lily ficou um pouco envergonhada, porque sua casa não era tão grande quanto à de James, e, principalmente, quanto à enorme casa de Ellie.

Mas, como todos insistiram, principalmente James, ela acabou cedendo.

Os jovens chegaram à frente da casa de Lily, que, apesar de não ser tão grande quanto a dos outros, era bonita e bem arrumada.

Ellie elogiou as belas flores que a mãe de Lily tinha plantado em frente à varanda.

A mãe de Lily já tinha chegado em casa do trabalho, e ouvindo a conversa na porta, saiu para ver quem era.

- Ah, olá querida! – a mãe de Lily falou. – Que bom que você já chegou. Olá, Elladora!

Ellie se aproximou, e cumprimentou a mãe de Lily.

- Oi, Sra. Evans! Nós viemos acompanhar a Lily, pra ter certeza que ela chegaria bem em casa.

- Obrigada, querida!

Lily, ligeiramente corada, falou.

- Ah, mãe, essse são James Potter e Sirius Black. Eles estudam em Hogwarts também.

Ela sorriu.

- Muito prazer, rapazes.

- Olá, Sra. Evans.- os dois disseram em coro.

- Lily, acho que nós já vamos. – Ellie falou, e abriu a bolsa, tirando um bloquinho de dentro. – Esse aqui é meu celular, e este é o telefone da minha casa. Pode ligar quando quiser.

- Obrigada Ellie. Você quer anotar o meu número?

As garotas trocaram os telefones, e combinaram de se encontrar na entrada da escola, no dia seguinte.

O trio foi embora, e Lily e a mãe entraram na casa. A mãe de Lily falou.

- E então, filha, se divertiu hoje?

Lly sorriu.

- Ah, sim, mãe. Foi ótimo. A Ellie é super legal.

- Que bom que você fez amizade fácil. E eu gostei muito da Elladora, parece educada e simpática.

- É sim, mãe. A Ellie é o máximo.

- E os rapazes? O que você achou deles?

Lily corou levemente.

- Eles são... legais.

A Sra. Evans sorriu, e falou para a filha.

- Que bom, querida. Agora vá tomar seu banho, que logo o jantar vai estar pronto. Daqui a pouco seu pai chega.

Lily subiu as escadas, e entrou em seu quarto. Jogou a mochila em um canto, e se esparramou na cama. Ficou revendo os acontecimentos do dia, e sorriu, satisfeita. Nunca imaginou que, no primeiro dia de aula, ela ia fazer amigos e se divertir tanto.

E, o melhor de tudo, ela estava louca para que o dia seguinte chegasse logo!


	4. Começando as aulas, parte 1

**Olá queridos leitores!**

**Hoje eu estou boazinha, e vou postar dois capítulos! Na verdade é um capítulo só, dividido em duas partes, porque ele ficou gigantesco! Espero que gostem e mande reviews!**

**Beijos para todos, e incluindo Pandora Potter-jm e Half Blood Hannah, novas leitoras!!!**

**Priscila Black**

-------------------------

Cap. 4 - Começando as aulas.

No dia seguinte, Lily acordou antes do despertador tocar. Ela estava extremamente animada com os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Tinha feito amizade com Ellie, e mal acreditava nisso. Nunca tinha feito uma amizade tão rápido em toda sua vida. E também tinha conhecido Sirius, que era muito engraçado e simpático.

E também tinha James...

Ele era tão... tão... incrível. Não imaginava que ia se interessar por alguém tão rápido, na nova escola. Com esse pensamento na cabeça, ela se levantou da cama num pulo. Calçou suas pantufas, e foi para o banheiro.

Lá, deu de cara com sua irmã Petúnia. Ela já estava pronta para a faculdade, e penteava os cabelos lentamente, como se quisesse colocar cada fio de cabelo no lugar perfeito. Lily encostou-se à porta do banheiro, e falou.

- Petúnia, você vai demorar muito? Eu preciso tomar banho antes de ir para a escola!

Petúnia a ignorou completamente. Continuou a pentear os cabelos, desta vez, ainda mais devagar.

- Petúnia! Você tem espelho no seu quarto! Vai pentear essa juba lá!

Petúnia a olhou com ar de superioridade.

- EU estou usando o banheiro, então você que espere eu terminar!

Lily ficou vermelha de raiva.

- MÃE!!! A Petúnia não me deixa usar o banheiro!

A Sra. Evans gritou lá de baixo.

- Petúnia! Deixe sua irmã tomar banho, senão nós nos atrasamos!

Petúnia saiu do banheiro com cara de poucos amigos, e desceu as escadas.

"já vai tarde" Lily pensou. Ela entrou no banheiro, e tomou um banho rápido. Voltou para o quarto, e vestiu pela primeira vez o uniforme de Hogwarts. No primeiro dia, ela não era obrigada a usar o uniforme, mas como hoje as aulas de verdade iam começar, ela já deveria usar o uniforme.

Era um uniforme tradicional de escolas particulares, e era composto de camisa branca com o brasão da escola no peito, saia um pouco acima dos joelhos, meias brancas até abaixo dos joelhos, e, se estivesse frio, um casaco com o brasão da escola e um sobretudo.

Lily se vestiu, e acabou até gostando do uniforme. A saia era um pouco comprida, mas ela não gostava muito de usar saias curtas, então ficou satisfeita.

Prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto, e colocou um par de brincos pequenos, que eram pequenas borboletas prata.

Desceu já pronta, com a mochila e os sapatos calçados.

Tomou o café da manhã, e foi para a escola. A mãe ia levá-la de carro. No caminho, ela falou pediu o aumento de mesada que ela precisava, e a mãe disse que ia falar com o pai dela à noite. Elas se despediram, e Lily saltou do carro.

Ao contrário do dia anterior, a escola estava cheia neste dia. Ela começou a procurar por Ellie na entrada. Não demorou muito, e a encontrou sentada numa mureta, com James ao lado dela.

Lily quase teve uma parada cardíaca. James estava absolutamente lindo com o uniforme da escola. Ele estava com a calça do uniforme, a camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos, e a gravata aberta, apenas pendurada sobre os ombros. Ele brincava de fazer cócegas em Ellie, que ria e mandava-o parar.

Lily riu, e pensou que se fosse Sirius que estivesse fazendo isso, ela já teria dado um tapa nele.

Ela se aproximou os dois, e Ellie a viu.

- Lily! - ela gritou, sorrindo.

James, ao ouvir o grito de Ellie, imediatamente estufou o peito, e passou as mãos no cabelo.

- Oi Ellie! Oi... James.

- Oi Lily. - disse James, fazendo pose de sério. Ellie sufocou uma risadinha.

Ellie pulou de cima da mureta, e Lily pode dar uma olhada nela em pé. O uniforme de Ellie era o mesmo que Lily usava, mas estava completamente modificado. A saia era alguns dedos mais curta, e tinha o caimento mais harmonioso. A camisa parecia mais ajustada ao corpo, e a gola era quase imperceptivelmente mais decotada. E os sapatos fechados que Ellie usava eram incríveis, e pareciam ter custado uma fortuna.

A garota usava o cabelo solto, com a franja longa caindo nas laterais do rosto, e duas presilhas pequenas nas laterais da cabeça completavam o cabelo.

- Nossa, Ellie, você está muito bonita.

Ellie sorriu.

- Obrigada Lily. Você também. - respondeu a garota, com sinceridade. - Adorei seus brincos!

Lily levou a mão inconscientemente à orelha.

- Obrigada. Minha mãe que me deu.

Os três começaram a caminhar para o pátio. Lily percebeu que Ellie e James travavam uma discussão silenciosa, com a garota mandando olhares para ele, e ele, ligeiramente corado, se fazendo de desentendido. Ellie revirou os olhos, e começou a falar.

- Lily, eu estava conversando com o James ontem e...

Ela não terminou a frase, porque alguém interrompeu.

- E disse para ele o quanto você me ama?

Era Sirius. Ele, assim como James e Ellie, parecia ter o talento incrível de ficar completamente lindo com o uniforme da escola. Seus cabelos negros e longos caíam de uma forma meio bagunçada, que em qualquer pessoa seria estranho, mas nele ficava maravilhoso. Usava o uniforme como James, com a camisa desabotoada em cima, e a gravata desfeita. A mochila estava displicentemente pendurada em um ombro só, e aquilo só realçava o charme natural dele. Algumas alunas passaram ao lado dele, suspirando.

Ellie fechou a cara, e respondeu a ele.

- Eu, te amar? Você bebeu, Sirius?

Ele riu, exibindo os dentes perfeitos.

- Ah, eu sei que você me ama! - e a abraçou. - E aí pessoal, tudo bem?

James e Sirius fizeram um cumprimento cheio de malabarismos, e movimentos sincronizados.

Ellie sorriu, e comentou com Lily.

- É o "cumprimento secreto" deles, que todo mundo conhece.

- É secreto porque ninguém sabe o que significa! - disse Sirius, sem ligar para o comentário de Ellie. - Tudo bem com você, Lily?

- Tudo bem, Sirius.

Os quatro foram andando pela escola, e James sinalizou discretamente para Sirius, e disse.

- Nossa primeira aula é diferente da de vocês. No intervalo a gente se encontra.

- Tudo bem, tchau garotos! - disse Ellie.

- Tchau! - Lily falou.

Os dois deram um tchau com as mãos, e sumiram em meio à multidão.

- Vamos para a sala, Lily. Temos aula de História Avançada no primeiro período. O professor Binns é meio entediante, mais a matéria é muito boa.

As duas entraram na sala, e escolheram lugares para sentar. A carteira era larga, espaçosa, e elas sentaram juntas. Elas conversavam sobre a matéria, com Lily contando o que aprendera no ano anterior, e Ellie confirmou que ela não estava muito atrasada em relação à Hogwarts. Essa notícia deixou Lily bem satisfeita. Ellie estava falando sobre as aulas do professor Binns, quando alguém se aproximou.

- Oi Ellie!

Ela se virou, e abriu um sorriso.

- Remus!

Ellie se levantou, e abraçou o rapaz.

Remus era quase da altura de Ellie, apenas um pouquinho mais alto, tinha cabelos cor de mel, e olhos castanhos claros. Tinha o olhar doce, e era bonito, mas não se comparava à James e Sirius.

- Como foram as férias? - ela perguntou.

- Foi tudo bem, visitei minha família. Nossa, não te vejo desde aquela festa na casa do Chris, no começo de agosto.

Ellie riu.

- É mesmo! Mas nem me lembre aquela festa, foi horrível.

O rapaz suspirou.

- Pois é...

Ellie puxou Lily para a conversa.

- A, Remus, deixa eu te apresentar. Essa é Lily Evans, ela foi transferida para Hogwarts esse ano. Lily, esse é meu amigo, Remus Lupin.

- Muito prazer, Lily.

- Oi Remus.

Os dois se cumprimentaram.

- Você quer sentar perto de nós, Remus? Tem lugar vago.

O rapaz sorriu.

- Claro! Só preciso entregar esse livro pro professor Binns, ele me emprestou e eu já estou com ele faz um tempão. - o rapaz respondeu, vendo o professor chegando na sala.

Lily e Ellie se ajeitaram na mesa, para dar espaço para Remus. Lily virou para Ellie.

- Ele parece legal.

- O Remus? Nossa, ele é super legal. É muito estudioso e responsável. Ele também é tutor de biologia e estudos sociais, além de estar na equipe de eventos comigo. Ele é nosso tesoureiro.

Remus se aproximou, e sentou ao lado de Ellie, que ficou no meio dos dois.

- Ah, Remus, a Cassie falou que você estava doente ontem. Tá tudo bem?

- Está, sim, Ellie. Era só uma gripe, mas já melhorei. Como não tinha nenhuma aula ontem, resolvi ficar em casa e descansar. Por falar nisso... - ele abriu a mochila, e retirou um grande caderno preto, com capa de couro. - acho que você vai precisar disso.

Ellie sorriu.

- Ah, nosso livro-caixa! Ainda bem que você trouxe, assim eu posso começar a conferir tudo logo, antes da próxima reunião.

Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado.

- Ellie... não precisa conferir, eu já fiz isso...

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- O que? Mas não era para você fazer sozinho, eu e as garotas íamos nos reunir para fazer tudo.

Ele parecia ainda mais envergonhado.

- É que eu... eu... não estava fazendo nada mesmo... aí resolvi adiantar para você, eu sei que você tem tanta coisa pra fazer...

Ellie deu um sorriso para ele.

- Remus, você não precisava ter feito isso... é muito trabalho para uma pessoa só...

Ele abaixou os olhos, ligeiramente corado.

- Que isso...

- Obrigada, Remus, você me poupou pelo menos uma semana de trabalho. Valeu mesmo!

Ela deu um abraço de leve nele, e Lily percebeu que o rapaz corou ainda mais.

Neste momento, o professor Binns começou a pedir a atenção da classe, porque ele ia começar a aula.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius e James se encaminhavam para a sala de aula. Sirius olhou para trás, e viu que Ellie e Lily já estavam distantes.

- Tá, agora você pode me explicar porque você quis sair de perto das duas? Pô, eu nem falei com a Ellie direito!

James inspirou.

- É que a Ellie foi lá em casa ontem à noite, depois de você ir embora. Ela veio com um papo de achar que eu estou a fim da Lily, e já queria planejar alguma coisa.

- Ué, mas você não está a fim da Lily? - perguntou Sirius com cara de espanto.

- Psiu! Fala baixo! - disse James, sussurrando - É, é verdade, mas não quero que a Lily perceba... nós nem nos conhecemos direito, fica meio estranho.

Sirius riu.

- Bem, isso nunca te impediu de ficar com ninguém!

James ficou aborrecido.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou como você, que fica galinhando por aí com qualquer uma, e, em segundo lugar, a Lily não é como a maioria das garotas da escola. Ela é diferente. Até a Ellie achou ela diferente das outras garotas, ou você acha que ela ia ficar amiga dela assim, tão rápido?

Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

- É verdade, a Ellie nunca ia fazer amizade com uma garota interesseira. Ela com certeza não esqueceu daquela história...

James o olhou com reprovação.

- É claro que ela não esqueceu, Sirius! Ou você acha que ela fica te dando patada por esporte? Você tinha que cair na conversa daquela oferecida?

Sirius ficou realmente ofendido.

- Ei, James, eu não fiquei com aquela garota, não, tá? Além do mais, é culpa dela, ela que ficou se oferecendo pra mim. Eu não tenho culpa da garota ficar se esfregando em mim.

- É, mas você podia ter evitado. E você sabia que a garota era amiga da Ellie, ou fingia ser, no caso. Se você não tivesse deixado ela se aproximar, nada disso teria acontecido. E, quem sabe, você podia estar namorando a Ellie há um tempão.

Sirius suspirou, totalmente frustrado.

- E você acha que eu não sei? Você acha que eu não penso nisso todos os dias? Ano passado eu até achei que a gente ia se acertar... Pô, é uma droga gostar de uma garota que não quer nada com você...

James pôs a mão no ombro de Sirius.

- Foi mal, cara. Eu sei que você gosta dela de verdade. Mas não desiste não. Eu tenho um bom pressentimento para esse ano... - disse James, fazendo uma expressão enigmática no fim.

Os dois entraram na sala de aula, e James sorriu, pois um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Achava que tinha descoberto uma maneira de juntar seus dois melhores amigos. E, de quebra, ainda ia conseguir se aproximar da ruiva mais bonita que ele já tinha visto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily adorou a primeira aula que teve. Não exatamente porque o professor era bom, porque, como Ellie dissera, ele era entediante. Mas o conteúdo da matéria, a forma que as apostilas eram formuladas, e os slides mostrados pelo professor, tudo era melhor que em sua escola antiga. E história nem era sua matéria preferida! Mal podia esperar pelas aulas de biologia e química!

Lily, Ellie e Remus saíram da sala de aula, e foram se dirigindo para a sala da próxima aula.

Alice veio vindo de encontro a eles. Ela sorriu, e cumprimentou todos.

- Oi Ellie, Lily e Remus! Tudo bom, pessoal?

- Tudo bem. - responderam os três.

- Ah, Remus, a gente tem que marcar aula de biologia pra semana que vem. - disse Alice.

Remus riu.

- Alice, nós nem tivemos aula de biologia ainda! Esse é o primeiro dia!

- Eu sei, mas não vou deixar pra depois, não. No fim do ano passado eu quase tive um surto com tanta matéria pra estudar. Esse ano, não vou deixar acumular nada, então preciso começar logo no início. Além do mais, não quero ter que deixar a torcida por causa das minhas notas!

- Tudo bem, me deixa ver meu horário então.

Os dois começaram a conversar sobre o horário melhor para ambos, para que Remus pudesse ensinar biologia para Alice.

Ellie e Lily viram os dois se afastarem um pouco, e Ellie falou.

- Nós temos dois tempos de Inglês agora. James e Sirius estão nessa aula com a gente, então é melhor te prevenir de uma vez.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Ellie riu da expressão da amiga.

- Não é nada de mais, é que os dois são realmente bagunceiros. Eles vivem aprontando na sala de aula, e geralmente eles pregam uma peça nos sonserinos no primeiro dia de aula. E como o seboso vai estar nesta aula, acho que o "showzinho" vai ser agora.

Lily riu.

- Quem é esse tal de seboso que vocês tanto falam?

- É um garoto da Sonserina. O nome dele é Severus Snape, e ele é tudo que os garotos dizem, mesmo. É um panaca total, vive tentando prejudicar James e Sirius. Acho que ele não pega muito no meu pé porque meu avô é o diretor da escola...

Elas chegaram à porta da sala de Inglês. Remus e Alice já tinham entrado, e Ellie continuou a explicar à Lily sobre os alunos daquela aula.

- Essa aula vai ser bem mais cheia que a anterior, que só alunos avançados em História podem fazer. Ah, e essa aula também vai ter uma turma de sonserinos realmente insuportáveis...

Ellie estava terminando a frase, quando uma voz a interrompeu.

- Falando de mim, Elladora?

A voz pertencia a uma garota da idade delas. Ela era muito loira, com os cabelos compridos e lisos, que estavam cuidadosamente penteados e presos num arco. Ela tinha os olhos azuis, mas eles não eram vibrantes como os olhos de Sirius e Ellie, eram de um tom azul muito claro, que dava uma expressão de falta de vida à garota. Ela era pálida, e, Lily tinha que reconhecer, era bonita. Mas sua expressão de superioridade a deixava extremamente pouco atraente.

Ellie fez uma expressão de desânimo.

- Bom dia, Narcisa! E sim, eu estava falando de você mesma! - disse Ellie, completando a frase com um sorriso falso.

- Você realmente acha que manda nesta escola, não é, Elladora? - disse Narcisa. - E o que é isso? Caridade? - ela disse, apontando para Lily, e fazendo cara de nojo.

Ellie fez uma expressão de ódio. "Hoje eu mato essa garota!!" pensou. Mas, se controlando, respondeu.

- Não, Narcisa querida, isso é amizade. Pena que você não conhece o significa disso, não é?

Narcisa ficou vermelha de raiva, mas não levantou o tom de voz.

- Amizade, é? Como aquela sua amiguinha Helga? - disse Narcisa, com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios. E, virando para Lily, falou. - Garotinha, você se acha muito esperta de fazer amizade com a netinha do diretor, não é? Quem sabe Elladora não faz uma caridade, e você consegue ficar popular que nem ela? Para alguém como você, isso provavelmente será uma escalada social.

Ellie estava vermelha de raiva. Seus lábios tremiam, e ela parecia à beira das lágrimas.

Lily olhou diretamente para Narcisa, e falou com a voz mais calma do mundo.

- Caridade? Não, _garotinha_, eu não acredito que esse seja o caso. Acho que se Ellie quiser ser minha amiga, eu ficarei honrada com isso. Porque ela, mesmo sendo popular, não trata as pessoas mal por causa disso. Pelo contrário, ela sempre é educada e atenciosa. E quanto a classes sociais, acho que isso não quer dizer nada, afinal você é obviamente de uma família tradicional, mas isso não a transformou em uma pessoa com classe, e sim numa pessoa extremamente mal educada. - Lily fechou o discurso com um sorriso suave nos lábios.

Narcisa ficou de boca aberta, e não conseguiu achar uma resposta. Lily se virou, pegou a mão de Ellie, e saiu andando na direção contrária de Narcisa, puxando a amiga.

James e Sirius tinham chegado à porta da sala, e viram toda a discussão. Ambos ficaram admirados com a forma que Lily contornou a situação. Logo após Lily sair puxando Ellie para longe, Narcisa se recuperou do choque, e começou a falar mal de Ellie e da "garota nova", já que ela não sabia o nome de Lily. Sirius se aproximou dela, e falou.

- Narcisa, se você não parar de falar mal da Ellie e da Lily, eu juro que passo super bonder no seu precioso cabelo todinho, enquanto você estiver dormindo. Entendeu, _priminha_?

Ele e James saíram em busca de Lily e Ellie, deixando uma Narcisa com cara de preocupada para trás.

Não demoraram muito a encontrá-las, já que elas estavam num corredor próximo. Elas estavam sentadas num degrau de uma escada, Ellie com a cabeça deitada no colo de Lily, chorando. Lily consolava a amiga, passando de leve a mão no cabelo dela.

- Esquece aquela esnobe, Ellie. Não vale a pena... – dizia Lily.

Os rapazes se aproximaram, e sentaram no degrau abaixo do delas. James passou a mão no rosto de ellie, secando as lágrimas da garota.

- Ellie... não fica assim... você sabe que parte meu coração te ver chorar! – disse James.

Sirius estava calado, mas sua expressão mostrava que ele estava tão triste quanto Ellie.

- É! Não fica assim, vai.- disse Lily.

- Você viu a cara dela quando a Lily falou aquelas coisas? Achei que o queixo dela ia parar no chão!

Ellie se acalmou um pouco, e abriu um pequeno sorriso. James, percebendo que conseguiria melhorar o humor da amiga, continuou.

- É verdade! Lily, você foi incrível! Não tinha como aquela metida responder, você arrasou com ela!

Lily sorriu um pouco envergonhada, mas não corou. Ellie parecia bem mais animada. Sirius delicadamente levantou Ellie do colo de Lily. Ele secou as últimas lágrimas do rosto da garota, tirou os cabelos do rosto dela, e a olhou, direto nos olhos. Os dois ficaram alguns segundos se olhando, e pareciam estar tendo uma conversa silenciosa, se comunicando apenas com o olhar.

Lily imediatamente olhou para James, e ele a respondeu com um sorriso surpreso. Os dois recuaram alguns centímetros, tentando dar mais privacidade a Ellie e Sirius.

Sirius, repentinamente, puxou Ellie para um abraço, que ela um pouco relutante aceitou. Ele finalmente falou.

- Se aquela víbora te magoar de novo, eu juro que mato ela!

Ellie deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Bem, pelo menos colar o cabelo dela você vai! – disse James, rindo.

- Ãhn? – Lily e Ellie falaram, no mesmo instante.

James tinha uma expressão de intensa satisfação.

- É que quando vocês saíram, Sirius falou, na frente de todo mundo, que se Narcisa falasse mal de vocês duas, ele ia passar super bonder no cabelo dela todinho! Imagina só, Narcisa Black careca! – ele tinha um sorriso sonhador nos lábios.

Ellie riu, e Lily faz cara de espanto.

- Black? Ela é sua parente, Sirius?

Sirius suspirou desanimado.

- Infelizmente, aquela criatura é minha prima. Ela ainda tem duas irmãs, Belatrix, também conhecida como a filha do capeta, e minha querida prima Andrômeda, que é uma das poucas pessoas que presta naquela família infernal.

- Nossa... – Lily estava admirada.

- Gente, acho que nós devemos ir pra sala... hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, e a gente pode pegar detenção por matar aula. Eu e o Sirius estamos acostumados, mas Lily é aluna nova, e você, Ellie, acho que nunca teve uma detenção.

- Tive sim. – disse Ellie – o dia daquela briga generalizada entre grifinórios e sonserinos... eu dei um soco na cara do Malfoy, lembram?

James suspirou sonhador.

- Lógico que eu lembro! Um dos melhores dias da minha vida...

Os quatro riram, e se encaminharam à sala de aula. Por sorte, a aula ainda não tinha começado, e os alunos ainda estavam em pé pela sala. As garotas sentaram juntas, e os rapazes na fileira atrás. Narcisa os acompanhou com os olhos, mas, assim que Sirius a olhou com cara feia, fazendo mímica de estar jogando a cola no cabelo dela, ela virou para frente e parou de olhar o quarteto.

A aula começou, e as garotas prestavam atenção no que o professor dizia. Passados 20 minutos, Ellie sentiu uma bolinha de papel batendo em sua cabeça.

- Que diabos! – ela reclamou.

Pegou o papel, e desamassou, lendo o que estava escrito.

_Ellie meu amor,_

_O que vocês estão cochichando tão baixo? Eu e James não conseguimos ouvir._

_Vamos fazer alguma coisa depois da aula? Não estou nem um pouco a fim de ir para casa direto._

_Beijos do seu amor_

_Sirius_

_P.S. – Eu te amo! Você me ama? Diz que sim, vai!_

Logo abaixo Ellie reconheceu a letra de James.

_Ellie e Lily,_

_Realmente vou concordar com meu amigo Sirius, não dá para ouvir o que vocês estão falando. E acho ótima a idéia de fazermos alguma coisa depois da aula._

_Por favor, respondam logo._

_Beijos do seu amigo_

_James_

As garotas terminaram de ler a carta. Ellie pegou a caneta, e escreveu a resposta.

_James e Sirius,_

_Nós não estamos fofocando, estamos ESTUDANDO, coisa que vocês dois também deveriam estar fazendo, já que os exercícios estão escritos no quadro, e serão corrigidos no fim da aula._

_Quanto a sairmos depois da aula, ainda não sabemos, já que só iremos conversar sobre isso quando terminarmos os exercícios que estamos fazendo. Portanto, não fiquem jogando bolinhas de papel nas nossas cabeças!!_

_Ellie e Lily._

_P.S. - Sirius, eu NÃO te amo!_

Os rapazes pegaram o papel que Ellie jogou de volta. Abriram e leram, e ignoraram o pedido das garotas. Escreveram no papel novamente.

_Lily e Ellie,_

_(James e Sirius): Vamos sair depois da aula!!!! _

_(James): Eu tenho que comprar uns cds novos!!!_

_(Sirius): Eu não quero ir para casa!_

_(James): Nós queremos a companhia de vocês!_

_(Sirius): Cara, olha só o seboso, tá quase babando em cima do caderno! Nunca vi alguém escrever com a cara tão colada no papel._

_(James): Daqui a pouco o caderno está translúcido de tanta gordura! _

_(Sirius): Gordura, não. Sebo!!!!!!_

_(James): Ahahahahahaha! Essa foi ótima, Sirius!_

_(Sirius): Obrigado, Obrigado!_

_(James): Então, garotas! Respondam logo..._

_(Sirius): Ellie!!! Não adianta negar, diz logo que me ama e pára de ser teimosa!_

_Beijos para as duas_

_James e Sirius._

Desta vez o papel bateu no ombro de Lily. Ela virou para trás, e James falou um silencioso "desculpe". Ela abriu o papel, e as duas leram. Escreveram rapidamente a resposta.

_James e Sirius,_

_Em primeiro lugar, PAREM DE JOGAR ESSE PAPEL EM NÓS!!!!! _

_Em segundo lugar, nós fizemos uma rápida reunião, e achamos uma boa idéia sairmos depois da aula. Mas amanhã tem aula, então nada de voltar tarde. Que tal irmos à Virgin Megastore? _

_(Ellie): Sirius, pela milésima vez, eu não te amo. Para de me encher com isso! Fique feliz de eu ainda falar com você, seu chato!_

_(Lily): James, esses dois ficam nessa sempre? Acho que você merecia um prêmio por ter tanta paciência!! ___

_(Ellie): Ei, eu não faço nada, é o Sirius que me enche!_

_(Lily): Ta bom... a gente acredita!_

_(Ellie): Lily!!_

_(Lily): Ahahahahaha!!!_

_(Ellie): Bem, voltando para um assunto agradável, sim, nós reparamos no seboso!! Realmente acho que ele pretende se unir ao papel, de tão colado que o nariz dele está na folha!_

_(Lily): Vai ver ele pretende quebrar as regras da física, já que ele acha que dois corpos PODEM ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço!!!!_

_(Ellie): AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Essa foi a melhor, Lily!_

_(Lily): Obrigada!_

_ABRAÇOS para os dois,_

_Lily e Ellie._

Os dois pegaram o papel que elas jogaram. Ambos tiveram um ataque de risos ao ver a piada de Lily.

E mandaram a resposta.

_Lily e Ellie,_

_Esse é o último papel. Então está combinado, vamos à Virgin depois da aula. E essas são nossas considerações finais._

_(Sirius): Ellie meu amor, você não pode negar que me ama loucamente! Sei que um dia vou conseguir te convencer a aceitar a verdade!_

_(James): Sim, Lily, esses dois sempre ficam nessa, e eu realmente mereço um prêmio por aturá-los. Minha esperança é poder dividir com você esse fardo enorme..._

_(Sirius): Eu não sou fardo nenhum! E a Ellie também. Somos apenas um casal incompreendido!_

_(James): Tá bom, vai nessa..._

_(Sirius): Lily, você está oficialmente integrada à nossa turma. Você passou com louvor na nossa única prova, que é tirar sarro da cara do seboso._

_(James): Lily, sua piada foi perfeita! _

_(Sirius): É, você captou a essência dessa delicada arte, que é sacanear o ranhoso._

_(James): Nota 10, Lily, aliás, nota 1000!!!_

_BEIJOS para as duas_

_James e Sirius._

Elas leram o papel, e Ellie queria mandar uma resposta malcriada para Sirius, mas Lily falou para ela deixar pra lá. As duas continuaram os exercícios, e acabaram bem antes do fim da aula. Entregaram para o professor, e ele falou que elas podiam sair para o intervalo. Elas voltaram para a carteira para pegar os materiais, e James sinalizou que eles já estavam acabando. Elas saíram para o pátio, e começaram a conversar.

- Acho que é uma boa idéia ir à Virgin. Lá tem tantos cds, que aposto que você vai descobrir alguma coisa que goste. O James pode te ajudar, ele adora música, e conhece muita coisa sobre o assunto. É uma das atividades extras dele aqui em Hogwarts. - falou Ellie.

- Ele faz aula de música?

- Faz sim, mas também é tutor, para os alunos não tão avançados como ele. Ele ensina guitarra.

Lily sorriu.

- Nossa, que legal.

- É legal mesmo.

Lily queria fazer uma pergunta para Ellie, mas estava sem jeito. Mesmo assim, resolveu arriscar.

- Ellie... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... mas não quero que você fique chateada...

Ellie suspirou, com expressão de desânimo.

- Eu imaginava. É sobre o que a Narcisa falou, não é?

- Sim. - disse Lily.

- Tudo bem, acho que é melhor falar de uma vez, assim a gente pode deixar isso pra lá. Bem, a garota que Narcisa falou, essa Helga, era minha amiga, ou pelo menos eu achava que era.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Lily.

- Eu conheci a Helga num shopping. Minha mãe e eu sempre comprávamos roupas em uma loja, e a irmã mais velha da Helga trabalhava lá. Um dia, ela estava lá, esperando a irmã sair do trabalho, e nós nos conhecemos. Conversamos um pouco, e eu achei que ela era simpática. A partir desse dia, toda as vezes que eu ia à loja, a Helga estava lá. Acabamos virando amigas. Na época, eu nem percebi nada de errado. Depois que as coisas foram se juntando. A garota ia todo dia pra trabalho da irmã, só para encontrar comigo, caso eu fosse lá.

- Que estranho... - disse Lily.

- Pois é, e fica pior. Ela era do tipo manipuladora, sabe? Com o passar do tempo, começou a fazer drama, falando que odiava a escola que estudava, que ela queria ter uma boa educação, ter mais oportunidades na vida. Ela dizia que não queria acabar como a irmã, trabalhando de vendedora. Queria se formar numa faculdade boa, e, estudando numa escola pública comum, ela nunca conseguiria ser aceita. Então, o que eu, idiota, fiz? Arranjei com meu avô uma bolsa de estudos em Hogwarts para ela. Ela ficou super agradecida, e, depois desse dia, nós vivíamos juntas. Eu sempre senti que tinha algo errado com ela, mas resolvi dar uma oportunidade, já que ela se mostrava tão interessada em ter uma educação melhor. Ela ia lá em casa quase todos os dias, mesmo eu não convidando. Toda vez que eu ia sair, seja com os meninos ou até mesmo os eventos da minha mãe, ela ligava, e ficava falando que estava triste, se sentia sozinha, fazendo chantagem emocional. Eu ficava com pena, e a chamava para ir junto. Isso foi ao longo de um ano. Ela não conseguia acompanhar as aulas, por mais que eu ajudasse. Eu sempre a convidava para estudar comigo, mas ela arranjava uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Que coisa chata, Ellie.

- Ela ficava me pedindo para entrar na torcida, mas ela não tinha talento nenhum para dança, e eu tinha que negar. Ela chegou a dizer, num dia, que se ela fosse líder de torcida, provavelmente suas notas iam melhorar. Mas, se aproximando o fim do ano, a coisa ficou ruim para ela, já que os bolsistas de Hogwarts têm que, no mínimo, passar de ano sem recuperação, senão eles perdem a bolsa. Ela estava caminhando para a reprovação direto. Ela começou a se desesperar, e eu comecei a perceber certos "desvios" no caráter dela. Ela queria arranjar um namorado rico, e esse era o objetivo real dela quando eu a conheci. E, quando ela viu onde eu estudava, um colégio de alunos ricos, ela achou que eu seria a entrada perfeita. Eu era neta do diretor, conhecia todo mundo...

- Ela provavelmente tentou descobrir o máximo de informações sobre você...

- Acho que sim. A irmã dela tinha acesso aos dados do cadastro da loja, e lá tinha endereço, telefone...

Bem, no fim do ano letivo, teve uma festa na casa do James. Eu já estava começando a me afastar dela, só continuava tentando ajudar na escola, com os estudos. Ela chegou na festa, e começou a falar claramente que precisava de um namorado urgente, já que ela ia ter que sair da escola no ano seguinte.

Eu falei com ela que ajudaria nos estudos, e que ela ainda podia recuperar as notas, se ela se esforçasse bastante. Ela falou que era para eu esquecer, e que se eu quisesse ajudar, que devia arranjar um namorado rico para ela. Eu saí de perto, e fui ficar junto com o James. Eu contei para ele o que ela tinha dito, e ele falou que a Helga vivia dando em cima dele, mas ele sempre a cortava. Ele ainda disse que achava que ela não prestava, e que eu devia me afastar. Nós ficamos algum tempo conversando no quarto dele, e, quando descemos para a festa, demos de cara com a Helga toda enroscada no Sirius, quase beijando ele. Logo o Sirius! E não tinha nem um mês direito que eu tinha confessado pra ela que eu... - ela fez uma pausa, corando violentamente.

Lily sorriu suavemente.

- Que você gosta do Sirius?

Ellie ficou ainda mais vermelha. Olhou para os lados, mas não tinha ninguém por perto.

- Eu... eu... não...

- Ellie, acho que não dá para negar, dá pra perceber que existe algo entre vocês dois.

- Ai, Lily...

Lily riu.

- Bem, eu acho que você está segura, por enquanto. Ele está tão ocupado fazendo aquelas brincadeiras com você, que acho que nem percebeu que o negócio é sério.

Ellie suspirou. Lily colocou a mão no ombro da amiga, e falou.

- Deve ter sido duro para você ver sua amiga tentando ficar com o cara que você gosta...

- Você nem imagina o quanto. Eu briguei com ela na hora, e ela me disse coisas horríveis. Falou que só se aproximou de mim porque eu era rica, e ela podia se aproveitar de mim. Falou que eu era uma panaca, e que ela me manipulava na hora que queria. Ela estava um pouco bêbada nessa hora, mas estava bem consciente do que estava falando. Mas, no dia seguinte, ela deve ter se arrependido, porque me ligou com a maior cara de pau do mundo, e disse que estava totalmente bêbada, e não lembrava de nada. Eu contei para ela o que ela me disse, e pedi para ela não me procurar mais. Acho que eu era muito ingênua, não acreditava que uma pessoa pudesse ser assim. Eu só tinha 14 anos, e ainda estava abalada com a morte do meu pai...

- Poxa, Ellie, que horrível.

- É sim. A partir desse dia, eu passei a me fechar bastante para amizades. No ano passado, e só andava com o James e o Sirius. Aliás, eu fiquei sem falar com ele o verão inteiro por causa do dia da festa. Só voltei a falar com ele de novo porque o James me convenceu, dizendo que o Sirius não tinha ficado com a Helga. Mas eu sempre pensei: e se eu e o James não tivéssemos aparecido naquela hora, será que ele teria ficado com ela? Bem, pelo menos não precisei me preocupar com ela de novo, só faltavam 2 semanas para as aulas terminarem, e ela foi reprovada. Então, acabou perdendo a bolsa de estudos, e eu nunca mais a vi.

- Bom, pelo menos isso, não é? - Lily tentou animar Ellie.

- É. Desde então, eu passei a confiar nos meus instintos quando se diz respeito a amizades. Se eu sinto que tem algo errado, nem me aproximo da pessoa.

Lily sorriu para Ellie.

- Então acho que você teve um bom instinto em relação a mim, não é?

Ellie sorriu, e seu sorriso era genuíno.

- Tive sim, Lily. Pra falar a verdade, acho que te considero mais minha amiga nesses dois dias, que a maioria das garotas dessa escola, na minha vida inteira. Você é do tipo de pessoa transparente, que demonstra o que sente a fala o que pensa. Isso é muito raro, hoje em dia, principalmente nesta escola, com tanta gente querendo só aparecer.

Lily deu um abraço em Ellie, e sentiu, naquele instante, que tinha arranjado uma amiga para a vida toda.

Quando elas soltaram o abraço, Lily estava disposta a mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Então, Ellie, desde quando você é apaixonada pelo Sirius? - terminou a frase com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ellie corou violentamente, e falou, com a voz bem baixa.

- Eu não sei, ao certo... acho que eu só percebi no dia que meu pai morreu. Ele e o James ficaram o dia todo comigo, tentando me animar. Mas teve um momento, que nós estávamos no jardim da minha casa, e James saiu de perto de nós. Sirius sentou do meu lado no balanço que tem debaixo de uma árvore, e me deu aquele cachorrinho de pelúcia que fica em cima da minha cama... Ele disse que, toda vez que eu me sentisse triste, ou sozinha, que era para eu abraçar o cãozinho, que ele estaria junto comigo. Eu lembro que, neste instante, eu percebi que nunca mais ficaria sozinha, que tinha alguém que sempre estaria do meu lado. E também percebi que gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida ao lado do Sirius...

Lily sorriu, e suspirou.

- Nossa, que coisa mais romântica... quem vê vocês dois brigando como gato e cachorro, não percebe que vocês têm essa ligação tão forte.

- O James sempre fala que eu e o Sirius só vamos ficar juntos quando nós amadurecermos. Ele diz que, neste dia, nada, nem ninguém, será capaz de nos separar.

- Cara esperto, esse James... - Lily falou, com a voz um pouco sonhadora.

Uma voz interrompeu Lily.

- Viu, Sirius? Não disse que a Lily era inteligente? Ela me conheceu ontem, e já reconhece minha sabedoria...

James e Sirius vinham pelo corredor, atrás delas. As duas rapidamente mudaram o rumo da conversa.

- Ah, James, já que nós vamos à Virgin, você podia dar uma "aulinha" de música para a Lily, ela disse que está um pouco por fora do assunto...

Os olhos de James brilharam como os de uma criança. Música era seu assunto favorito.

- Sério? Eu vou adorar.

Ele puxou do bolso seu ipod, e começou a procurar músicas nele.

- Olha só, tem uma banda nova que eu descobri, eles são da Noruega, fazem um som meio experimetal, mas é muito bom, olha só.

Ele entregou um fone para Lily, e colocou outro no próprio ouvido.

Lily ouviu a música, e franziu a testa.

- É meio... diferente, né?

Ellie e Sirius riram.

- Pô, James! – disse Ellie. – A Lily precisa ouvir músicas normais, mais básicas. Põe um pouco de rock para ela ouvir. Mas nada muito bizarro, coloca os clássicos.

- É James! Você vai obrigar a garota a ouvir essas bandas que só você conhece? A gente já está acostumado, mas a Lily com certeza precisa de mais tempo.

James se deu por vencido, e colocou Led Zeppelin para ela ouvir. Ela sorriu, e disse.

- Essa é legal.

James parecia ter achado o Santo Graal. "Ela é linda, divertida, inteligente e gosta de rock. Estou perdido!!!" ele pensou, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Os dois sentaram num banco, no jardim. Estavam sentados bem perto, já que dividiam o mesmo aparelho, cada um com um fone no ouvido. James explicava várias coisas sobre as bandas que eles escutavam.

Ellie olhou a cena, e virou para Sirius.

- Vem comigo.

Ela se virou para James e Lily, e falou.

- Vou na cafeteria com Sirius, vocês querem alguma coisa?

- Tráz um café pra mim, Ellie. Obrigado. – falou James. - E você, Lily, o que quer?

- Pode ser um latte. Obrigada, Ellie.

- Daqui a pouco a gente volta! – ela saiu, puxando Sirius pela mão.

Quando chegaram numa boa distância dos dois, Ellie parou.

- Pronto, aqui tá bom.

Sirius franziu a testa.

- O que houve, Ellie? Você saiu me puxando que nem uma doida, achei que estava em crise de abstinência de cafeína...

- Vem, cá, vamos dar a volta. – e recomeçou a puxar o rapaz.

Sirius protestou.

- Ei, espera aí, não vou a lugar nenhum sem você explicar o que diabos está acontecendo.

Ela bufou, zangada.

- Você nunca se toca de nada, né, Sirius? Não viu os dois juntinhos, não? Sentadinhos bem pertinho? Está rolando um clima entre eles, e nós, na qualidade de amigos, temos que dar uma força.

- Se depender do James, eles vão ficar nessa por uns 3 anos! Ele é muito lerdo...

Ellie suspirou.

- Não, Sirius, é você que é apressadinho demais. James não gosta de colecionar namoradas, igual a você!

Ele fez cara de ofendido.

- Ei, essas garotas não são minhas namoradas. Para falar a verdade, eu nunca tive uma namorada.

- Por falta de oferta que não é! – disse Ellie, malcriada, e saiu puxando o rapaz. Ela não pode ouvir a resposta que ele falou, muito baixo.

- É porque a única que eu quero não me quer...


	5. Começando as aulas, parte 2

Lily e James continuavam conversando sobre música, e ela achou, que naqueles minutos que passou, sentada com James, ela aprendeu mais coisas sobre rock que em toda sua vida até o momento. Ele era muito apaixonado por música, e dizia que queria trabalhar como produtor musical. Ela acabou revelando que seu sonho era ser médica. Eles conversavam sobre o futuro, lembraram da infância. Lily contou sobre seu cachorrinho de estimação, quando era criança. James lembrou as férias que passava na fazenda dos avós. A conversa entre os dois fluía tranquilamente, e James ficou impressionado como Lily conseguia ser natural ao lado dele. Ela ainda ficava um pouco envergonhada em alguns momentos, mas tudo nela era genuíno. Ele não pode evitar a comparação com as outras garotas que conhecia, que logo começavam a dar risadinhas bobas, ficavam jogando charme para ele e fazendo poses. Lily era diferente, não tinha medo de ser ela mesma, mesmo que ficasse envergonhada de vez em quando. Quanto mais ela falava sobre si mesma, mais ele queria saber.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ellie e Sirius se aproximavam de James e Lily, mas vinham por trás do casal. Esconderam-se atrás de uma árvore, para poder ouvir a conversa sem que eles os vissem.

- Ellie, o que a gente está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius, sussurrando.

- Não é obvio? Estamos espionando eles! – respondeu Ellie, no mesmo tom.

- Isso é óbvio! Mas por qual motivo, exatamente?

- Para vermos se eles estão progredindo, ou se vamos ter que fazer uma intervenção.

- Intervenção?

- É, porque, como você mesmo disse, James é um lerdo, e Lily é tímida. Acho que vamos ter que intervir para esse casal sair do papel.

- Mas você quer fazer alguma coisa agora?

- Não, Sirius! Só estamos aqui para reunir informações, e depois bolar um plano perfeito.

- Geralmente seus planos perfeitos terminam em confusão...

Ellie riu.

- Como se você não gostasse!

Ele sorriu.

- Ellie, eu gosto de tudo em você, e tudo que você faz. Acho que gosto até quando você briga comigo...

Ela riu, um pouco constrangida.

- Tá bom, então. Agora presta atenção no que eles estão falando!

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, minha princesa!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois de ouvirem boa parte da conversa de James e Lily, Sirius e Ellie saíram de perto do casal. Foram à cafeteria, pegaram as bebidas, e voltaram confabulando.

- Bem, pelo que eles conversavam, dali não sai nada tão cedo. Mas é bastante promissor, já que ficou bem óbvio que ambos estão interessados. – disse Ellie.

- Isso é verdade. Mas talvez seja melhor esperar um pouco e ver o progresso que os dois fazem sozinhos.

Ellie sorriu para Sirius.

- Sirius! Estou impressionada! Você realmente está encarando com seriedade esse assunto.

Sirius deu um sorriso de triunfo.

- Lógico! É meu melhor amigo! E se eu fizesse pouco caso desse assunto, você provavelmente me socaria no nariz igual fez com o Malfoy...

- Hi, Falando no diabo...

Lucio Malfoy se aproximou de Ellie e Sirius. Ele era loiro, alto, pálido, e com um ar tão arrogante que parecia ser o dono da escola. Ele estava acompanhado com sua "gangue": Rodolfo Lestrange, Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle. Malfoy olhou para Sirius com expressão de ódio.

- Black. Não cansa de levar foras da srta. Dumbledore, não? Daqui a pouco sua fama de garanhão vai ficar seriamente abalada!

Sirius não se abalou, e respondeu.

- Pelo menos eu levo só levo fora dela, não sou igual a você, que levou um soco no nariz... E aí, precisou de plástica? Porque a Ellie tem a mão pesada, apesar de não parecer...

Ellie riu na cara de Malfoy, que parecia espumar de ódio.

- Você se acha muito engraçado, não é, Black? Fica pela escola, andando com aquele inútil do Potter, perseguindo a Elladora e ameaçando a Narcisa. Espere só até ela contar para a família o que você fez com ela hoje. Você vai estar perdido. Aliás, já parece estar, afinal, vive andando atrás _dela. _– ele falou, apontando para Ellie. – Você sabe que sua família acha de você se relacionar com com alguém como ela.

Ellie franziu a testa, não entendendo o comentário. Sirius ficou com uma expressão mortal, e estava a ponto de pular no pescoço de Malfoy.

- O quê? – disse Ellie – Como assim, alguém como eu?

Malfoy riu, triunfante.

- O quê? Você não contou para ela, Black? – disse Malfoy. Ele se virou para Ellie, e disse. – Querida, a família do seu namoradinho acha que você não serve para ele. Sua origem te condena.

Ellie continuava sem entender.

- Como assim? Minha família é extremamente tradicional, os Dumbledore são tão antigos quanto os Black!

Malfoy se deliciava com a conversa.

- Não são os Dumbledore o problema, sua ingênua! É a sua mãe. Ela é uma plebéia, e sua antiga profissão não agrada famílias de respeito.

Ellie estava atônita.

- Como assim? Ela era modelo, e depois atriz! O que há de errado nisso?

Malfoy deu um sorriso venenoso, e falou, sussurando no ouvido de Ellie.

- E porque você não pergunta para o Black?

E ele começou a se afastar, deixando Ellie de boca aberta. Sirius não quis deixar barato, e gritou.

- Volta aqui, Malfoy, para eu quebrar essa sua cara feia!

Malfoy deu meia volta, e voltou para perto dos dois.

- A hora que você quiser, Black! Mas acho que nem vou precisar fazer nada, já que sua queridinha aí deve fazer todo o serviço para mim. Afinal, se você fosse tão amigo dela assim, não esconderia a verdade. E eu vou só assistir ela quebrar a _sua_ cara. Como você mesmo disse, ela tem a mão pesada!

Os dois ficaram se olhando feio, como se estivessem se enfrentando. Ellie parecia ter acordado de um transe, e se enfiou entre os dois. Sirius a olhou com receio, mas ela olhou diretamente para Malfoy, e falou.

- Não, Lucio. Eu não vou quebrar a cara do Sirius. Desta vez, você está completamente enganado.

E, virando de sopetão, puxou Sirius e deu um beijo na boca dele. Na verdade ela só encostou seus lábios nos dele, mas foi demorado o suficiente para deixar Lucio Malfoy com cara de tacho. Ela se descolou do beijo, e virou para Malfoy.

- E tenha um bom dia!

Ellie pegou a mão de Sirius, e saiu puxando ele na direção de James e Lily, que tinham visto a confusão e foram assistir. Se ela tivesse olhado para o rosto do rapaz veria que ele parecia estar em outra dimensão.

Lily e James se aproximaram da dupla, com a boca totalmente aberta de espanto. Ellie, pelo contrário, parecia espumar de tanta raiva. Ela praguejava sem parar, jurando Malfoy de morte.

- Aquele... aquele... bicho de goiaba azedo, eu juro que vou... ai, eu mato ele!

E começou a xingar com palavrões de verdade.

- Ellie, calma! Acho que eu nunca te vi xingar assim. Nem sabia que você falava palavrão... – dizia James, cada vez mais espantado.

- É porque aquele ser infernal me tira do sério! Eu juro que se ele não se cuidar eu vou REALMENTE quebrar o nariz dele!

A cena era bem engraçada. James tentando acalmar Ellie, que cuspia fogo e palavrões sem parar. Ela ainda estava de mãos dadas com Sirius, que olhava para o nada, completamente perdido em seus pensamentos. Lily olhava para os três, totalmente sem idéia do que fazer. Finalmente ela resolveu tentar acordar Sirius.

- Sirius... você está bem? – ela perguntou, tocando de leve no braço do rapaz.

Ele não esboçou reação alguma. Lily sacudiu o braço dele.

- Sirius!

Ele se assustou, e deu um pulo.

- O quê?

Lily ficou com vontade de rir, mas não o fez por pena do rapaz.

- Você estava aí, perdido... só queria saber se está tudo bem...

- Sim, sim... claro, está tudo bem... – ele respondeu, um pouco sonhador.

Ele pareceu tomar consciência do ataque fenomenal que Ellie dava ao seu lado. Ele mexeu um pouco a mão que a garota segurava, e ela se deu conta que eles estavam de mãos dadas. Soltou rapidamente, e falou com Sirius.

- Sirius! Que história é essa da sua família não me aprovar por causa da minha mãe?

Sirius não sabia o que responder.

- Eu... ãhn... é que...

- SIRIUS! - Ellie gritou, muito nervosa.

- O que? - ele parecia agora ter acordado completamente.

- Então, o que sua família tem contra minha mãe?

Sirius suspirou, desanimado.

- Ah, Ellie... eles são uns lunáticos... deixa eles para lá!

Ellie arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Fala agora, Sirius!

- Tá bom... se você quer tanto saber, é o seguinte: eles acham que sua mãe deu um golpe no seu pai. Eles acham que ela seduziu seu pai, para casar com ele. Ele era de uma família tradicional, e ela deu o golpe do baú nele.

Ellie estava indignada.

- Mas minha mãe era famosa! Ela ganhava uma grana enorme como modelo, depois virou atriz. Ela sempre foi muito respeitada, ou você acha que ela estaria trabalhando com o primeiro ministro se não fosse? Além disso, foi meu pai que se apaixonou por ela, e lutou muito até conquistá-la. Ela tinha uma fila de pretendentes, podia escolher qualquer um... ela escolheu meu pai por amor!

- Eu sei, Ellie! Conheço sua mãe, sei que ela é uma pessoa irrepreensível. São meus parentes que são uns invejosos, uns bestas... Não podem ver uma pessoa melhor que eles, que falam mal. Provavelmente essa fofoca surgiu da boca daquela bruxa!

Ellie olhou feio para ele.

- Não chama a sua mãe assim!

Ele ficou bravo.

- Chamo sim. Ela é uma bruxa! Uma víbora mal amada, isso sim. Deve morrer de inveja da sua mãe, que é bonita e inteligente. Por mim ela podia sumir do mundo, que eu nem ia ligar!

Ellie tinha uma expressão fria no rosto.

- Você diz isso porque não sabe o que é perder um de seus pais.

Ele franziu a testa por um instante, mas continuou a falar.

- E você não sabe o que é ter uma família como a minha. Você tem uma família incrível, mas eu vivo no inferno, Ellie. Não vejo a hora de sair daquela casa horrível, e nunca mais precisar ver aquelas pessoas. Ou você acha que eu fico o dia inteiro na rua porque gosto?

Ela agora tinha um olhar triste. Falou, muito baixo.

- Eu achava que você ficava na rua porque queria ficar perto de mim e do James...

Ele percebeu a besteira que tinha dito. Ele segurou as duas mãos da garota, e falou.

- Ellie, não! É lógico que eu fico fora porque eu quero ficar com vocês! Você e James são a minha família, são as pessoas que eu mais gosto no mundo! Os pais do James são como pais para mim. Nunca pense nada diferente disso, tá?

E ele abraçou a garota, que começou a chorar. Entra soluços, ela falou.

- Eu sinto tanto a falta dele... Eu só queria ver meu pai de novo... pelo menos uma vez...

Eles ficaram um tempo abraçados. Lily e James não queriam interromper, então ficaram mudos. Depois de um tempo, Ellie se acalmou, e parou de chorar. Os três amigos a cercaram, e todos a abraçaram. Ela sorriu, e falou.

- Com amigos assim, quem consegue ficar triste?

James riu, e falou.

- É melhor você se acalmar, mesmo, ou vai ficar com fama de chorona. Duas vezes no mesmo dia!

Os quatro riram, e Sirius completou.

- Deve ser a TPM...

Ellie deu um tapa no braço dele, mas sorria.

- Sirius, seu panaca!

Os quatro se encaminharam para um banco largo no jardim da escola. Lily, que tinha retirado das mãos de Ellie os cafés que a garota tinha trazido, entregou as bebidas para todos. Eles ficaram conversando até o sinal tocar. Combinaram de ir à Virgin assim que saíssem da escola. E James pediu para que Ellie e Sirius tentassem ficar fora de confusões pelo resto do dia. Ambos disseram que eles não tinham procurado as confusões, e sim os sonserinos que tinham causado os problemas. Ouvindo isso, Lily falou.

- Gente, eu tenho um anúncio a fazer!

Todos se voltaram para ela.

- Eu resolvi, e vou entrar para a Grifinória hoje!

Os três comemoraram, Sirius fez um pequeno e engraçado discurso do que representava ser um grifinório. Concluiu o discurso dizendo que, com o fora que ela deu em Narcisa Black, Lily já era uma grifinória de coração.

Eles caminharam para a próxima aula, de biologia. Lily estava muito feliz, já que era a matéria preferida dela. Ficou ainda mais satisfeita em ver que ela não estava muito atrasada com a matéria. Na verdade, ela estava até um pouco adiantada. Mas isso era porque ela sempre procurou ler livros sobre o assunto, e já tinha aprendido coisas que eram mais avançadas do que a matéria que sua escola antiga ensinava.

A professora Sprout fez um pequeno teste, para ver se os alunos lembravam bem a matéria do ano anterior, e corrigiu na sala mesmo. Lily ficou surpresa em ver sua nota, que foi a melhor da classe. Ellie, James e Sirius também tiveram notas muito boas, mas nenhum dos três parecia muito interessado em biologia.

Remus Lupin, que também fazia essa aula, ficou surpreso em não ter a melhor nota, já que ele sempre fora o melhor aluno na matéria. Ele estava sentado na fileira da frente de Lily e Ellie, e virou para trás, para falar com Lily.

- Poxa, você foi melhor que eu no teste!

Lily sorriu, sem graça.

- Acho que sim...

Ellie entrou na conversa.

- Liga não, Lily. O Remus é que não está acostumado a não ser o melhor aluno de biologia da sala. Ele é o queridinho da professora Sprout! - ela completou, sorrindo.

Remus corou, e respondeu.

- Eu... eu não sou o queridinho da professora! Só estou um pouco surpreso, já que eu conheço bem a matéria...

- Tô brincando, Remus... - Ellie sorriu.

Ele virou para Lily.

- Lily, você já pensou em ser tutora? Se você é tão boa em biologia, podia me dar uma ajuda com as aulas extras que eu tenho que dar para os alunos que têm dificuldade com a matéria.

Lily nunca tinha pensado no assunto. Ellie sorriu.

- Ei, Lily, pode ser uma boa idéia! E isso conta créditos para você, para quando for entrar na faculdade. Além de ser uma ótima atividade extracurricular para a escola, os professores adoram os tutores!

- É... pode ser uma boa idéia... Ellie, porque você não é tutora também? Você é ótima em história...

Ellie revirou os olhos, sorrindo, e Remus riu.

- Ela não tem tempo para essas coisas, Lily... já tem um caminhão de atividades extras... E duvido que ela queira abandonar alguma das atividades que faz!

- Com certeza! - Ellie riu.

- Quais são as suas, Ellie?

Ellie começou a contar nos dedos.

- A torcida da grifinória, a torcida da escola, a presidência da equipe de eventos, a aula de desenho, a aula de história da arte, e participo da companhia de teatro da escola.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Nossa, como você tem tempo para todos?

- Bem, nem todos tem reuniões com freqüência. Então dá para conciliar muito bem. Saio todo dia no horário normal, que todo mundo que tem atividades extras sai. Mas se você resolver mesmo dar aulas, vai ser ótimo. Você pode escolher o horário que quer dar as aulas, é bem mais fácil de conciliar.

Remus parecia ter gostado da idéia.

- Lily, se você quiser, a gente conversa com a professora Sprout, aposto que ela vai gostar da idéia. Ela está corrigindo os exercícios, mas com certeza pode parar um instante para falar conosco.

Os dois levantaram, e foram na mesa da professora, que corrigia exercícios que tinha passado depois do teste e da aula. Alguns alunos ainda faziam o exercício, mas os que já tinham terminado podiam conversar, desde que fosse baixo, para não atrapalhar os que ainda não tinham terminado.

Ellie virou para trás, para conversar com James e Sirius. Sirius estava com a cara fechada.

- E aí, acharam o exercício fácil? - ela perguntou.

- Por que você não pergunta para seu amiguinho nerd aí da frente, heim? - Sirius falou, rispidamente.

Ela ficou surpresa com o comentário.

- O que?

- É isso mesmo, Ellie! Pergunta para o Remus, ele não é o rei da biologia? Provavelmente ele pode te dizer tudo sobre o assunto!

- Que bicho te mordeu, Sirius? - James perguntou.

- É que eu fico de saco cheio desse cara tirando onda de melhor aluno da escola. Ele só tira notas tão boas porque fica o dia todo com o nariz enfiado nos livros. E depois fica se mostrando como se fosse um gênio!

- Cara, o que o Remus te fez?

- É, Sirius, o que o Remus te fez? - Ellie estava brava.

- Ah, ele é um mala! E um puxa saco! - Sirius respondeu, não tendo pensado em nada melhor para responder.

- Ah, Sirius, que isso! Ele é gente boa. Você que não conhece ele direito. Dá uma chance pro cara. - Falou James.

- Você é muito implicante, Sirius! - disse Ellie. Ela se virou para frente, e começou a escrever no caderno.

Sirius virou para James, e falou baixo.

- Ele vive atrás da Ellie, o babaca... se fazendo de amiguinho. Aposto que daqui a pouco ele ataca...

James riu.

- Com ciúmes, Sirius? Que bonitinho! - James zombou.

Sirius fechou a cara.

- Que ciúmes, que nada! Daquele mané? Tá de brincadeira, não é? Estou apenas tentando proteger a Ellie.

James continuou rindo da cara de Sirius, que resmungava baixo palavras incompreensíveis. James tirou calmamente uma revista Rolling Stone da mochila, e começou ler. Ao virar uma das páginas, notou que Sirius estava debruçado em cima do caderno, rabiscando uma folha com força. Ele fazia cara de bravo, e nem notou que a ponta da lapiseira já tinha quebrado faz tempo...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O resto das aulas correu calmamente. A professora Sprout ficou encantada em ter mais uma tutora de biologia. Apenas fez um pequeno teste com Lily, para saber o nível de conhecimento que ela tinha da matéria. Ao ver que ela era bem avançada, liberou Lily para dividir com Remus os alunos dele. Ele ficou extremamente satisfeito com a notícia, já que não tinha com dar todas as aulas que os alunos precisavam.

A professora entregou uma tabela para Lily controlar as aulas, e a chave de um armário, para ela guardar o material das aulas. Depois das aulas normais, Ellie tinha aula de história da arte, e James e Sirius tinham treino de basquete. Lily foi com Remus para o centro de monitoria, onde eles davam as aulas extras.

Ele ajudou a garota a organizar um horário, e passou a lista de alunos que precisam de aula desde o início do ano. Ele começou a falar sobre alguns alunos problemáticos.

- Bem, a Alice já me procurou para ter aulas, mas ela só está com medo de tirar notas baixas... ela não é tão ruim assim, não. Mas esses dois aqui... Deus me livre! Parece que nada que eu falo entra na cabeça deles. - ele apontava para os nomes de Crabbe e Goyle. - Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu fico com um, e você com outro. Se você não aguentar, me manda de volta, e eu me viro. Mas é melhor você tentar, quem sabe, por ser uma garota, o cara aprende alguma coisa!

Os dois riram. Lily percebeu que Remus não era tão tímido quanto parecia. Na verdade, ele era bem divertido.

Ele convidou a garota para assistir uma aula que ele daria, para ela ter uma idéia de como montar suas próprias aulas. Eles organizaram um plano de aula, que ficou realmente muito bom. Quando terminaram, saíram do centro de monitoria, e Lily falou.

- Eu fiquei de encontrar a Ellie depois da aula. Você sabe onde é a aula dela?

- Sei sim, eu te levo lá.

Eles entraram em um dos prédios da escola, e seguiram por um corredor comprido, e chegaram na porta da sala. Pelo vidro da porta, Lily viu a sala. Não era muito grande, mas as paredes eram forradas de fotos de obras artísticas famosas. A aula estava terminando, e a turma pequena turma logo saiu.

Ellie se juntou aos dois, com um enorme sorriso.

- Ei amigos! Nossa, a aula hoje foi incrível...

O professor se aproximou de Ellie, e falou.

- Ótima participação na aula de hoje, Elladora. Você estava inspirada. Aqui o livro que eu tinha te prometido. Acha que dá para levar junto com seus materiais para casa?

Ele entregou um livro bem grosso e pesado para Ellie.

- Dá sim, professor. Valeu mesmo, eu estava procurando esse livro faz um tempão! Até a próxima aula.

Ele acenou para Ellie, e saiu. Ela tentava carregar o livro pesado, junto com vários outros menores. Estava visivelmente muito pesado para ela. Remus imediatamente falou.

- Ellie, deixa que eu levo, está muito pesado.

- Tudo bem, Remus, eu agüento.

Ele ignorou, e tomou os livros da mão dela. Ela tentou tomar de volta, mas ele não deixou. Ele parecia muito satisfeito em carregar os livros da garota. Os três caminhavam no corredor, em direção ao pátio.

- Ah, Lily, eu fiquei de chamar os garotos na quadra quando terminássemos. Vamos lá?

Os três caminharam atá o ginásio de esporte. A maioria dos times já tinha terminado otreino, só o da Grifinória ainda continuava. Eles entraram na quadra, mas ficaram na lateral, assistindo o jogo.

Sirius e James realmente jogavam muito bem. Sirius, por ser mais alto, enterrava a bola com facilidade. Após uma cesta, ele viu os três na beira da quadra. Chegando perto de James, falou baixo.

- O que aquele cara está fazendo aqui?

James olhou para a lateral, e viu o trio.

- Ah, Sirius, desencana, vai! Ele só está fazendo companhia para as garotas.

O treinador apitou, dando sinal que o treino tinha acabado. James e Sirius foram em direção aos amigos.

- E aí, prontas? – perguntou James.

- Só falta a Lily ir à sede da Grifinória, e se increver na Casa.

- Nós vamos tomar banho, depois encontramos vocês lá.

E saíram, em direção ao vestiário.

Os três caminharam até a sede da Grifinória. Era uma sala grande, com poltronas de veludo vermelho, uma grande lareira, e duas portas internas, onde ficava o escritório do professor responsável pela casa, e uma sala de reuniões.

Ellie entrou no escritório, e pegou uma ficha de inscrição. Lily a preencheu rapidamente, e as dus entraram no escritório, onde estava a Professora McGonagall, que era a responsável pela Grifinória. Ela dava aula de física, e era uma senhora não muito velha, que usava os cabelos presos num coque.

- Bom dia, professora McGonagall! – Ellie cumprimentou. – Trouxe mais uma aluna para se juntar a nós.

A professora deu um sorriso formal, e respondeu.

- Bom dia, srta. Dumbledore. Como é o nome de sua amiga?

- Essa é Lily Evans, professora.

- Bom dia, professora McGonagall. – Lily falou.

- Bom dia, srta. Evans. Você já preencheu a ficha?

- Já, sim. Eu li a respeito de todas as Casas, e realmente me identifiquei mais com a Grifinória.

A professora arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Espero que ninguém tenha influenciado sua escolha... – ela falou olhando para Ellie.

- Eu nunca influenciaria ninguém a escolher Casa alguma, professora! – Ellie reclamou.

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu sei, Elladora. Não estava falando de você, e sim de seus amigos, o sr. Potter e o sr. Black.

- Eu posso garantir que fiz essa escolha por mim mesma, professora. Pode acreditar. – Lily falou, com firmeza.

A professora abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- É só o que eu preciso saber, então. Seja bem vinda à Grifinória, srta. Evans. Espero que goste.

As duas saíram da sala, e encontraram Remus folheando um dos livros de arte de Ellie. Elas sentaram ao lado dele, e ficaram conversando sobre como as coisas eram na Grifinória. Passado algum tempo, James e Sirius chegaram, já de banho tomado e roupas trocadas. Sirius imediatamente se sentou ao lado de Ellie, e passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

- E aí, terminaram? – James perguntou. – Lily, você já é oficialmente uma grifinória?

Ela sorriu, e confirmou.

- Sou sim! Até ganhei esse broche para usar, se quiser.

Lily mostrou o broche, e todos pegaram os próprios broches.

- O meu é quase uma herança de família. Meu avô deu para meu pai, que passou para mim... – disse Ellie, mostrando o broche que usava na gola da camisa.

James tinha colocado o seu na mochila. Sirius usava o seu com orgulho, no peito.

- Minha família quase teve um ataque quando eu entrei para a Grifinória! Gerações e gerações de apenas sonserinos! - ele alisou o broche como se fosse um troféu.

Remus usava o seu ao lado do brasão da escola. Falou como Lily.

- Que bom que você escolheu a Grifinória. Mais uma tutora para a Casa, isso conta um bocado de pontos para o Torneio.

- É mesmo, Lily. Isso é muito bom. – falou James.

Sirius fechou a cara. Ele se levantou e falou com os amigos, dando as costas para Remus.

- E aí, a gente vai ou não vai?

Todos se levantaram, e Ellie falou.

- Ah, Remus, nós vamos à Virgin Megastore. Quer ir também?

Remus abriu a boca para responder, mas Sirius foi mais rápido.

- Claro que ele não vai, não é, Lupin! Provavelmente ele tem um milhão de livro para ler.

Ellie ficou indignada.

- Eu não perguntei para você, seu mal educado!

Remus baixou um pouco a cabeça, e falou.

- Não, tudo bem, Ellie. Eu tenho mesmo que ir logo para casa, tenho várias coisas para resolver. Amanhã a gente se vê, tá? Ah, seus livros...

Ele esticou os livros para Ellie, mas Sirius praticamente tomou-os da mão do rapaz.

- Muito obrigado! – falou Sirius. – Eu cuido disso.

Remus parecia muito sem jeito, e falou.

- Tchau para vocês, e boas compras... – ele foi se dirigindo para a porta, mas Ellie foi atrás dele.

Ela deu um beijo de despedida no rosto do rapaz.

- Tchau, Remus. Até amanhã.

Ele ficou muito corado, e saiu rapidamente da sala.

Quando a porta fechou, Ellie virou, e começou.

- Eu não acredito! Você é um grosso, Sirius! O que tem de mais o Remus ir também? Ele é meu amigo!

- Ele é um idiota, isso sim. Fica que nem sarna no seu pé!

Os dois discutiam raivosamente, com os rostos muito próximos um do outro, extremamente vermelhos. A situação estava piorando cada vez mais, e James se enfiou entre os dois.

- Ei, ei, ei! Calma! Não vão se matar na primeira semana de aula! Eu quero meus amigos vivos e saudáveis, não picados em pedacinhos...

- É tudo culpa desse... desse... – Ellie espumava de raiva.

- Minha culpa? Nada disso aconteceria se você não desse bola para qualquer um! – Sirius retrucou.

James arregalou os olhos. "ai, não!" ele pensou. Ellie ficou com o mesmo olhar assassino com que olhava Lucio Malfoy. Lily se encolheu, e achou que se James não estivesse no meio, Ellie ia pular no pescoço de Sirius ali mesmo.

- Como... ousa... falar... que eu... dou bola... para... qualquer... UM!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Ela falou pausadamente, mas gritou na última palavra.

James imediatamente pegou Ellie pelos braços, e saiu com ela da sede da Grifinória. Lily imediatamente entendeu, pegou sua mochila e a de Ellie, e falou para Sirius, que parecia só naquele instante ter se dado cota da besteira que tinha feito.

- Sirius! Pega essas coisas, e vamos embora agora!

Ele reagiu num segundo, recolheu todas as coisas deles, e saíram correndo. No mesmo instante, a professora McGonagall saía de sua sala, mas encontrou a sala comunal vazia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James saiu puxando Ellie para longe, mas ela protestava o tempo todo.

- Pára, James. Deixa eu voltar lá, vou torcer aquele pescoço dele! que era a esponsora McGonnagalcGonnagalvermelho, uma grande lareira, e duas portas internas

- Ellie! Por favor, fica calma! A gente quase pega a maior detenção agora, você conhece a McGonagall!

- JAMES! EU NÃO ESTOU NEM AÍ PARA A MCGONAGALL!!! EU VOU MATAR O SIRIUS!

James parou a garota, e olhou para ela nos olhos.

- Não grita comigo. – ele falou, sério.

Ela respirou fundo, e falou.

- Desculpa, James. Não tenho o direito de descontar em você.

Ele sorriu, e ela ficou mais calma.

- Bem, em pelo menos uma coisa o Sirius está certo, você realmente deve estar com TPM!

Ela sorriu, mas deu um tapa de leve no braço do amigo.

- Bobão!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily corria ao lado de Sirius, fugindo para o mais longe possível da sede da Grifinória. Aproveitou para dar uns conselhos para ele.

- Poxa, Sirius, isso é forma de falar com a Ellie? Ela não merece que vocâ a trate assim, não!

Sirius estava amis calmo, e acabou concordando.

- Eu sei! Mas o problema é aquele cara! Ele fica o tempo todo atrás dela, e ela nem percebe o que ele quer...

Eles diminuíram o ritmo, e começaram a caminhar. Lily olhou para Sirius.

- Engraçado, ele não é o único atrás dela! Parece muito com alguém que eu conheço...

Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas nada saiu. Lily suspirou, e falou.

- Olha, Sirius, talvez seja hora de você parar com essas brincadeiras com a Ellie, e tentar ser sincero com ela.

Ele se fez de desentendido.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Lily. Vamos lá, eles estão ali na frente.

- Tá bom, a escolha é sua...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Os quatro finalmente se encontraram. Sirius chegou perto de Ellie, e murmurou um "desculpe". Ela aceitou com a cabeça, e falou, olhando para Lily e James.

- Vamos?

Os quatro pegaram o metrô, e foram em direção à Virgin. Durante a viagem, o clima estava estranho, já que Ellie dava um gelo em Sirius, e Lily e James ficaram sem jeito com a situação.

Quando chegaram a enorme loja, o clima melhorou um pouco. Eles se distraíram com a enorme quantidade de cds da loja, e James começou a conduzir Lily, e mostrar uma porção de cds que ele gostava.

Ellie acabou dando uma trégua para Sirius, e ele passou a fazer de tudo para tentar fazê-la esquecer do ocorrido. Ele contava piadas, imitava pessoas, a chamava para ouvir algum cd com ele.

Eles estavam ouvindo Revolver, dos Beatles, quando Ellie tirou os fones, e cutucou Sirius.

- Olha lá, eles estão dividindo os fones de novo!

Eles viram os amigos próximos, e James falava algo sobre a música que ouviam. Sirius riu.

- Será que demora muito até sair alguma coisa daí?

- Bem, se não sair nada nos próximos dias, vamos ter que apelar para o Baile de volta às aulas!

- Boa idéia!

Ellie sorriu.

- É, eu estava pensado nisso. Só tenho que bolar uma forma de fazer o James convidar a Lily.

- Fala com ele!

- E você realmente acha que ele vai convidar, na cara dura? Duvido, vocês dois só vão com garotas que praticamente convidaram vocês.

- Hei, ano passado nós três fomos juntos, em grupo, lembra? Nada de encontros.

- Eu sei. Mas depois eu penso nisso, me deixa ouvir essa música, que eu adoro!

Lily e James ouviam um cd do Nirvana, Nevermind. Ela achou um pouco pesado, mas gostou.

- Então espera aí, que esse eu sei que você vai adorar. – disse James, e colocou o Nirvana MTV unplugged.

Os dois ouviram algumas músicas, e ela confirmou.

- É, esse eu gostei bastante.

Continuaram ouvindo muitas outras coisas. Lily estava se divertindo à beça. Nem percebeu o tempo passando. Quando olhou para o relógio, viu que eram 5:30 hs.

- Nossa, já está tarde! É melhor a gente ir andando.

- É mesmo. – respondeu James. – Faz o seguinte, chama a Ellie e o Sirius, enquanto eu vou pagando esses cds lá no caixa, tá?

Ela saiu em busca dos amigos, e James sorriu.

Lily encontrou Sirius e Ellie olhando Dvds de filmes. Lily se aproximou deles.

- Ei, gente, já está um pouco tarde, é melhor a gente voltar pra casa.

- Cadê o Jimmyzinho? – falou Sirius, brincando.

- Tá no caixa pagando uns cds. Vamos lá.

Ellie e Sirius seguiram Lily, e os três encontraram James saindo do caixa. Ele tinha duas sacolas na mão.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou.

O quarteto se encminhou para o metrô, e, assim que entraram e se sentaram, James virou para Lily.

- Lily, esse é pra você. – ele entregou uma das sacolas para a garota.

Ela arregalou os olhos, e pegou a sacola estendida.

- Abre. – disse ele.

Ellie e Sirius, sentados no banco de trás, ficaram quietinhos, só ouvindo a conversa.

Ela tirou da sacola um cd embalado para presente. Abriu o embrulho, e dentro tinha uma coletânia de rock clássico, com várias das bandas que Lily tinha gostado.

- Agora você pode ouvir de tudo um pouco. É um bom começo.

Ela corou, e agradeceu.

- Nossa, James! Não precisava... mas eu adorei!

Num ímpeto que Lily não conseguiu evitar, ela deu um beijinho de leve no rosto do rapaz. Ele sorriu, e ela começou a olhar as músicas que estavam no álbum. Se ela levantasse olhasse para ele, veria que ele tocava de leve o local que ela tinha beijado.

No assento de trás, Ellie e Sirius sorriram. E, muito baixo, Sirius falou.

- É, acho que existe uma boa chance desses dois se acertarem mais rápido que a gente imagina...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Já em seu quarto, depois de chegar em casa, Lily ligou o aparelho de som. Colocou o cd que James tinha lhe dado de presente. A primeira música começou a tocar, e ela se jogou na cama. Abriu um sorriso enorme. "Eu não acredito..." ela pensava.

Continuou ouvindo a música, e sua mente viajava. Os últimos dois dias foram os mais movimentados de sua vida. E ela mal conseguia esperar pelo dia seguinte!

Fechou os olhos, e se deixou levar pelo sono, com a certeza que sonharia com um certo rapaz que não saía de sua cabeça...


	6. Treino e algumas novidades

**Olá leitores!**

**Sei que fiquei sem postar no fim de semana (costumo postar nas sextas-feiras), mas nesse fim de semana não deu mesmo. Mas, para presentear vocês, esse capítulo está um pouquinho maior que o normal. E eu adorei escrevê-lo, ainda mais o final... **

**Obrigada a todos que lêem minha fic, e um obrigada ainda maior às pessoas que me deixam reviews!**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black.**

**P.S. – Obrigada Tally donavan, valeu pelo review!!**

Cap. 6 – Treino e algumas novidades.

Quarta-feira. Lily acordou com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha tido um sonho maravilhoso esta noite, mas não conseguia se lembrar exatamente o que tinha sonhado. Levantou-se, e foi tomar seu banho. Felizmente sua irmã Petúnia não estava monopolizando o banheiro. Entrou no chuveiro, e, ainda animada com o cd que James lhe dera de presente, resolveu levar seu micro system para o banheiro, e ouvir um pouco mais do cd antes de ir para a aula. Ligou o cd, e entrou debaixo da água quente do chuveiro. Começou a cantar junto com a música, bem animada.

"_Smoke on the water, fire in the sky!__ Smoke on the water…"_

Dançava animada no chuveiro, quando sua irmã Petúnia entrou no banheiro, reclamando.

- Que diabos é isso? Que música de doido é essa?

Lily colocou a cabeça para fora do box.

- Petúnia! Eu estou tomando banho!!!

- Você não me respondeu, que som horrível é esse?

Lily suspirou.

- Isso não é música de doido, nem som horrível. Essa música é do Deep Purple, e é muito legal. Só porque você tem um gosto musical terrível, não quer dizer que eu também tenha! Agora, dá para você sair do banheiro?

Petúnia saiu resmungando e Lily resolveu não deixar a irmã chata acabar com seu bom humor.

Terminou o banho, e foi para o quarto colocar a roupa. Depois de se vestir e pentear os cabelos, ela resolveu ligar para o celular de Ellie. Pegou o telefone sem fio, e discou. Depois de alguns toques, Ellie atendeu, com uma voz de muito sono.

- Alô...

- Ellie?

- Hummm.

- Ellie, eu te acordei? É a Lily...

- Oi, Lily... - a garota falava como se ainda estivesse dormindo.

- Ellie, você quer que eu ligue depois? Você parece tão sonolenta...

- Não... fala aí... é bom que eu consigo acordar...

- Nossa, achei que você acordasse super cedo... como você arranja tempo para ficar tão bem arrumada no colégio?

Ellie estava começando a demonstrar sinais de estar mais acordada. Sua voz estava mais clara.

- É prática, eu acho... O uniforme pronto ajuda. Mas eu estou assim porque o James só saiu aqui de casa ontem depois da meia noite... fui dormir muito tarde.

- Ah, tá... - Lily falou, meio sem jeito.

Ellie riu.

- Não vai perguntar se ele falou de você, não?

Lily começou a gaguejar.

- É... é que... eu...

- Esquenta não. Lógico que ele falou de você, afinal, depois do presente que ele te deu, não tinha como eu e Sirius deixarmos ele em paz!

Lily riu, envergonhada. E mudou de assunto.

- Ellie, você me espera no portão hoje?

- Claro! Ei, você vai como para a escola?

- Minha mãe me leva, já que ela tem que ir para o trabalho.

- Ah, tá. Qualquer dia desses você tem que ir comigo. É sempre animado, isso eu garanto!

- Pode ser, algum outro dia. Tudo bem, então deixa eu terminar de me arrumar, e você ainda tem que levantar da cama. A gente se vê mais tarde. Beijo.

- Até mais tarde, Lily! Valeu por me acordar, provavelmente eu ia chegar atrasada!

Antes de ela terminar de se despedir, Lily ouviu, ao fundo, uma voz conhecida.

"Ellie!!! Acorda!!!!"

- Só um instantinho, Lily.

"O que? Você me deixa acordada até tarde, e vem gritar na minha janela??" disse Ellie.

- É o James, ele tá gritando lá no jardim, embaixo da minha janela. Vou lá abrir a porta para seu amado, e a gente se vê na escola! Beijos!

-Tchau. - Lily se despediu, sem graça.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ellie desceu as escadas, e abriu a porta da frente de sua casa. James estava parado lá, já pronto para ir para a escola. Ele riu, ao ver a amiga ainda descabelada, de pijama e pantufas.

- Lindo pijaminha! - disse James, entrando e dando um beijo de bom dia na testa da amiga.

- Vai catar coquinho, James!

- Oh, leãozinho! Vai lá em cima arrumar a juba, que eu vou dar bom dia para sua mãe. Ela está tomando café?

- Tá sim. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Ela subiu as escadas, e entrou no quarto. Tomou um banho rápido, colocou o uniforme e penteou os cabelos. Estava separando a roupa de ginástica, já que tinha treino de torcida naquele dia, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Ei, Ellie? Já está vestida?

- Entra.- a garota respondeu.

James entrou, e foi logo se jogando na cama.

- Caramba, que sono... se pudesse, eu ficava por aqui mesmo.

Ellie, que passava gloss nos lábios enquanto conversava com o amigo, falou.

- Pois é, e a culpa disso é de quem?

- Ah, Ellie, como se a gente nunca tivesse ido dormir mais tarde que ontem! Se você esqueceu, teve um belo dia que nós três fomos para a escola depois de passarmos a noite inteira acordados, lembra?

Ellie riu.

- Nossa, eu lembro! Eu tive que escalar a treliça para chegar no meu quarto sem minha mãe me ver chegando aquela hora! Mas valeu a pena totalmente...

- É - disse James, com voz sonhadora - benditas identidades falsas...

- Eu ainda tenho a minha. - falou Ellie. - Mas não uso desde aquele dia.

Os dois ouviram uma batida na porta. Era Mary, governanta da casa de Ellie. Ellie falou para ela entrar.

- Oi crianças! O motorista já está esperando, vocês estão prontos? Ellie, querida, você não vai tomar café da manhã de novo?

- Não estou com fome, Mary. Pode deixar que eu como alguma coisa mais tarde.

James franziu a testa.

- Ellie, você está de dieta?

- Não! - ela parecia incomodada. - Só estou sem fome agora.

- Porque se você emagrecer mais, vai sair voando por aí... - brincou James.

- Ei! Eu não sou tão magra assim!

- Claro que não. Só estou te falando que você está linda assim, não precisa ficar igual essas modelos extremamente magras.

Ellie abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu. Ficou com o olhar pensativo. James franziu a testa, mas, como Mary começou a falar para eles não demorarem, os dois pegaram os materiais, e foram para o carro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily chegou na escola, e começou a procurar os amigos. Viu, de longe, Narcisa Black chegando, de mãos dadas com Lucio Malfoy. "Credo, que dupla!" ela pensou. Ao lado de Narcisa vinha uma garota mais velha, com longos cabelos pretos e pele bem branca. Pela semelhança, devia ser irmã de Narcisa. Ela também tinha o ar de superioridade que Narcisa tinha. "Deve ser a tal filha do capeta que Sirius falou" Lily ria consigo mesma. Alguns passos atrás dos três, caminhava uma garota que devia ter uns 15 anos. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros e olhos cor de mel. Ela também era bem parecida com Narcisa, mas tinha um ar triste, e não de superioridade. Ela andava olhando para o chão, e, pelos olhos vermelhos, parecia ter chorado há pouco tempo. Lily lembrou que Sirius tinha falado de uma prima que ele gostava. "Deve ser ela. Coitada, ter duas irmãs como essas" Lily pensava. Talvez Petúnia não fosse tão ruim assim. Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela nem notou uma pessoa se aproximando.

- Oi Lily!

Era Sirius.

- Ah, oi Sirius! Bom dia.

Ele deu mais um de seus famosos sorrisos derrete coração. Algumas garotas que passavam por perto ficaram olhando na direção dele, dando risinhos e suspirando.

- E aí, aproveitou bem o presente do nosso querido amigo Jamie?

Lily ficou vermelha de vergonha. Sirius riu.

- Cara, acho que nunca vi uma garota tão envergonhada como você!

Lily não sabia o que dizer, e, qualquer coisa que falasse sobre o assunto só ia deixar claro para Sirius o quanto ela estava a fim de James. Ela resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Hoje eu vi suas primas chegando na escola.

Sirius fez uma cara de nojo.

- Credo! Meus pêsames...

- Pois é. A Narcisa estava com uma garota mais velha, com cabelos pretos, e tinha uma mais nova que nós, vindo atrás. De cabelos castanhos no ombro...

- É, são elas mesmas. A mais velha é a Bellatrix, e a mais nova é a Andrômeda.

- Ela parecia triste.

Sirius suspirou, desanimado.

- As duas megeras devem ter feito alguma coisa com ela, tadinha.

Uma voz entrou na conversa.

- Duas megeras? Então só podem ser Bellatrix e Narcisa!

Era James. Lily prendeu a respiração. Ele estava tão lindo... Vinha abraçado com Ellie, e carregava displicentemente o paletó do uniforme no ombro. Com um sorriso matador no rosto, ele olhou Lily.

- Oi Lily, tudo bom?

Ela não conseguiu formar uma frase coesa.

- Aaa... Oi...

Sirius levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- James, será que dá para remover seu braço da minha garota?

James riu do ciúme do amigo.

- Antes de a Ellie ser garota de qualquer cara, ela é minha irmãzinha querida. E isso quer dizer que eu posso abraçá-la a hora que eu bem entender! Mas, como você é meu chapa, eu te passo a honra.

James tirou o braço da cintura de Ellie, e Sirius alegremente abraçou a garota.

- Bom dia, amor! Dormiu bem? - e deu um beijo no rosto dela.

Ela parecia sem o menor ânimo de brigar com ele.

- Bom dia, Sirius. Dormi muito mal, se quer saber. - ela falou bocejando. - Ainda bem que a Lily me ligou, e me ajudou a acordar.

Lily acordou de seus pensamentos, ao ouvir Ellie dizendo seu nome. Sorriu para a amiga, e falou.

- Oi Ellie! Bom dia, de novo!

Ellie deu um sorriso bem largo, esquecendo o sono temporariamente. Lily a olhou, e viu que, mesmo com pouco tempo para se arrumar, Ellie estava linda. Tinha os longos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto, e a franja longa estava presa com um delicado grampinho de strass. O uniforme lhe caía perfeitamente, e Lily lembrou de perguntar sobre as modificações que ela tinha feito no uniforme. Usava um par de brincos pequenos, que tinham um brilhante grande, quase do tamanho de um dente.

Ellie se desvencilhou do abraço de Sirius, e foi falar com a amiga.

- Oi Lily! Tudo bem?

As duas logo emendaram um papo, deixando os garotos de fora. Eles começaram a conversar sobre basquete, já que tinham outro treino naquele dia. Eles se dirigiram para a sala de aula.

O resto do dia passou sem muitos problemas, até Sirius e Ellie deram um tempo nas brigas. Ellie estava muito animada com o primeiro treino das líderes de torcida da Grifinória. Lily, que ainda não tinha marcado sua primeira aula de monitoria, falou que ia assistir o treino da amiga.

Ela se encaminhou para a quadra, depois de ter passado no centro de monitoria, ter combinado com Remus de assistir a próxima aula que ele fosse dar, para ela poder planejar melhor as próprias aulas. Ela convidou Remus para acompanhá-la, e assistir o treino da torcida. Ele aceitou, mas ainda precisava resolver alguns assuntos antes. Combinaram de se encontrar na quadra.

Lily foi ao ginásio de esportes. Encontrou Ellie e as torcedoras, já começando a se aquecer. Lily tinha que reconhecer, o treino delas parecia muito divertido, apesar de puxado. Ellie tinha levado um micro system, e colocava músicas bem animadas. As garotas usavam roupas de ginástica normais, e não o uniforme tradicional da torcida.

Lily se sentou na arquibancada, na parte mais baixa, para ficar próxima das garotas. Ela resolveu ajudar no treino, trocando os cds. Ela reparou que não era a única a assistir o treino da Grifinória. Vários alunos (na sua maioria homens) ficaram até mais tarde na escola só para ver o treino das grifinórias. E não eram só alunos da própria Casa, vários deles era de outras Casas. Lily ouviu dois rapazes, que pelos broches eram corvinais, sussurrando.

- Ainda bem que elas começaram a treinar logo na primeira semana!

- É. As torcedoras grifinórias são as mais gostosas da escola.

Lily arregalou os olhos, e os rapazes perceberam que ela tinha ouvido o comentário. Um cutucou o outro, e falou.

- Cara, essa ruiva é a tal aluna nova que é amiga da Elladora. Ela foi transferida de outra cidade para cá.

Eles discretamente se afastaram de Lily. Ela ficou admirada. "Nossa, três dias de aula, e alunos que eu nunca vi na vida sabem coisas sobre mim... isso é novidade!"

Ela resolveu não dar mais atenção aos outros alunos na arquibancada. Resolveu se concentrar no treino. As gêmeas Nancy e Kelly treinavam uma sucessão de estrelas, que faziam simultaneamente. Ellie ditava o ritmo, para o movimento ficar perfeito.

- 1,2,3,4,5! Ótimo, garotas! Agora vamos treinar a entrada!

Ellie reuniu as garotas, para treinarem a entrada em quadra, para os dias de jogo. Elas faziam uma coreografia para apresentar o time, e todo ano a modificavam um pouco. Ellie tinha contado para Lily que elas treinariam a base na escola, mas as novidades ficariam para os treinos secretos, que elas faziam na casa de Ellie.

Elas tomaram seus lugares, e Ellie pediu a Lily para colocar uma música específica para tocar, no momento que ela desse o sinal. Lily leu no cd o nome da música: Make my dreams come true, do Apollo 440. Ela preparou a música, e viu que o time de basquete da Grifinória estava entrando na quadra ao lado, para o treino do dia. Viu, de longe, James e Sirius entrando junto com o resto do time. Sirius, em vez de ir para o meio da quadra com o resto do time, veio direto em direção à grade que separava a quadra de basquete da quadra em que as torcedoras treinavam. Ele parou, e ficou lá, segurando a grade, como se estivesse hipnotizado. James logo veio atrás dele, e eles conversaram durante um breve período de tempo, antes de voltarem ao treino.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius e James saíram do vestiário, conversando sobre uma jogada que eles ensaiaram no último treino, e que iam tentar repetir neste. Acompanhavam o resto do time calmamente, até que ouviram uma música. James, displicentemente, falou.

- Ah, a Ellie está treinando a torcida hoje, olha lá.

Sirius parecia não ter ouvido mais nada. Estava estático, de boca aberta. Foi seguindo até a grade que separava as duas quadras, como uma múmia. James, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, seguiu o amigo.

Sirius ficou parado no fim da quadra, com as mãos apoiadas na grade, e com a boca tão aberta que parecia que cairia a qualquer minuto.

James se aproximou, e perguntou.

- Cara, você está bem?

Sirius mexeu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu de lá. James olhou, então, na direção que o amigo olhava, e entendeu o motivo do transe. Era Ellie.

A garota vestia uma calça de ginástica bem justa, e um top curto, que deixava toda a barriga de fora. Ela dançava a coreografia da torcida, e Sirius acompanhava com os olhos todos os movimentos que ela fazia. Depois de alguns segundos abrindo e fechando a boca, ele finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Ela está tão... gostosa!

James riu meio sem graça.

- Cara, a Ellie é como uma irmã para mim. É muito estranho você falar assim dela comigo.

Sirius ignorou totalmente o que James falou, e continuou.

- Eu sempre a achei muito gata, você sabe, mas esse ano... caramba! Eu ainda morro de ataque cardíaco. Ela tinha que usar uma roupa tão... tão... como é que eu vou me concentrar no treino desse jeito?

James deu um tapinha no ombro de Sirius.

- Ei, cara, vamos lá para o treino. Depois você baba na Ellie o tempo que quiser. Quem sabe você arruma coragem para chamá-la para sair?

Sirius fez uma cara de derrotado, e seguiu James para o treino. James, sem que Sirius reparasse, se virou, e olhou diretamente em direção à arquibancada, e achou a pessoa que procurava. Falou, quase inaudível.

- Lily...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily achou o treino das líderes de torcida muito divertido. Elas eram muito animadas, riam bastante. A única coisa que Lily achou que seria ruim era se apresentar em frente a toda a escola. Lily era bem envergonhada, e só imaginar isso a deixava tensa. Admirou a coragem de Ellie, que era a capitã do time da Grifinória e o da escola. Ela era a que mais se expunha. Mas logo se lembrou que Ellie também fazia parte do grupo de teatro da escola, e isso devia ajudar bastante na hora da apresentação.

Ela ouviu passos na sua direção, e viu Remus chegando.

- Oi! - disse ele. - Perdi alguma coisa?

- Não muito. Elas são ótimas, mesmo.

- São sim.

Eles ficaram assistindo em silêncio as garotas, que estavam fazendo uma pequena pirâmide. Remus olhava em direção às garotas, e deu um pequeno suspiro.

O treino não demorou muito a acabar. Ellie veio em direção aos amigos, bem corada, e um pouco suada.

- Ei pessoal! - ela sorriu.

- Oi Ellie! Nossa, muito legal o treino. - falou Lily.

- É... - Remus falou. Ele estava corado como Ellie, mas, ao contrário dela, não era por causa de exercícios físicos.

Remus olhava para o chão, e estava visivelmente envergonhado. Ellie não pareceu notar, pois se sentou perto de Lily, e começou a arrumar o estojo de cds, distraída.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando em treinar a entrada em quadra esse fim de semana, mas nenhuma das garotas vai querer, eu tenho certeza. Com o baile de volta às aulas no outro fim de semana, todas elas vão querer usar o sábado para comprar os vestidos. Ah, Remus - ela se debruçou, para falar com o amigo - Amanhã, na reunião, eu vou propor um tema para o Baile: anos 50 e 60. O que você acha?

Ele estava mais recomposto, e respondeu.

- Ótima idéia, todos se animam mais com temas para o baile. Acho que vai ser aprovado sem problemas.

- Pois é, é o que eu estava pensando. Lembra aquele cara, que eu contratei para fazer a decoração do último baile do ano passado? Eu estava pensando em chamá-lo de novo. Ele é muito bom, e tem o melhor preço. Se eu ligar para ele amanhã mesmo, ele faz o projeto e me entrega na sexta, no máximo. Aí fica por nossa conta só as bebidas e comidas, fora o DJ. Você pode chamar aquele seu amigo de novo? Ele é muito bom.

- O Paul? Posso sim. É só falar que a festa é em Hogwarts que acho que ele dá até um desconto. Ele adora as festas que fazemos.

- Perfeito. Mas vou fazer tudo organizado para amanhã, para não dar margem para aqueles sonserinos arrumarem alguma desculpa, e melarem tudo.

- Ah, isso eu duvido, Ellie. Eles querem a festa tanto quanto nós. - respondeu Remus.

Essa conversa alertou Lily para algo que ela ainda não tinha pensado: o Baile! "droga", ela pensou. O que ela ia fazer? O único cara com quem ela gostaria de ir ao baile era extremamente popular. Ela sempre via garotas suspirando e cochichando perto de James e Sirius. Será que ela precisava de um par para ir ao baile? Talvez pudesse ir sozinha. Com certeza James iria com alguma garota alta e linda como Ellie. E Ellie, sua única amiga na escola, devia ter uma lista de pretendentes que dobrava o quarteirão. Fora Sirius, que provavelmente iria com umas três ou quatro garotas, todas brigando pela atenção dele. Lily riu desse pensamento. Até Remus não aparentava estar preocupado com o assunto. Lily resolveu falar com Ellie sobre o assunto quando as duas estivessem sozinhas.

O treino de basquete também acabou, e James e Sirius foram na direção da arquibancada. Antes de Sirius chegar, Remus deu um desculpa qualquer, e foi embora. Sirius percebeu, e ficou satisfeito.

Eles se aproximaram das garotas, e falaram.

- Oi meninas.

Elas, imitando os rapazes, falaram.

- Oi meninos!

- E aí, tudo bem no treino? - perguntou James, para Ellie.

- Tranqüilo. E vocês? Vão esmagar a concorrência sem dó nem piedade?

Sirius riu, e falou, antes de James.

- Com certeza, minha linda. Pode colocar seu uniforme e torcer bastante pelo seu querido aqui.

Ellie revirou os olhos, e riu.

- Vai nessa, Sirius...

- E vocês duas, planejam alguma coisa para hoje? - perguntou James.

- Nada ainda. - respondeu Lily.

- Ah! James! Preciso de sua ajuda especializada. Eu preciso de músicas dos anos 50 e 60, animadas e lentas.

- Por quê? - Sirius perguntou.

- Não saiam espalhando, mas eu tive a idéia de fazer o Baile de volta às aulas com esse tema. Acho que vai ficar legal.

Os dois rapazes se animaram.

- Pô, ótima idéia! - falou James.

- É mesmo, Ellie! É sempre animado, e eu até já sei como vou vestido!

Os dois começaram a conversar, lembrando os bailes anteriores, e outras festas da escola que já tinham ido. Lily, percebendo que eles estavam distraídos, resolveu perguntar.

- Ellie, falando em roupa, quem modificou seu uniforme? Porque ele é muito mais bonito que os outros. Foi uma costureira?

Ellie corou, e ficou sem graça.

- É... fui eu que fiz...

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Sério? Nossa, é incrível.

Ellie ficou ainda mais sem graça. Lily falou.

- É que eu ia pedir o telefone da sua costureira, para modificar o meu também. E até mandar fazer um vestido para o baile...

Lily nunca tinha visto Ellie tão sem graça.

- Você gostou mesmo?

Lily sorriu.

- Lógico, Ellie, ficou ótimo.

Ellie ficou um pouco mais animada.

- Se você quiser, eu posso ajustar o seu... mas se não quiser, tudo bem!

- Sério? Você faria isso? Claro que eu quero!

Ellie sorriu.

- Então tá. Vamos lá em casa depois da aula, eu faço para você. A gente pega seus outros uniformes no caminho.

- Poxa, obrigada Ellie!

- De nada. Mas sabe, nem é trabalho. Eu adoro!

As duas duplas estavam distraídas nas próprias conversas, e não viram um rapaz se aproximar. Ele era baixinho, meio gordinho, tinha o cabelo claro, bochechas grandes e dentes da frente salientes. Chegou perto de James e Sirius, com um sorriso excitado no rosto. Ele carregava uma bandeirinha da Grifinória nas mãos.

- James! Sirius! O treino foi incrível!!!! Vocês foram fantásticos! - ele tremia ligeiramente.

Ellie cutucou Lily discretamente e falou no ouvido dela.

- Ele é o fã número um do James e do Sirius.

Sirius e James pareciam um pouco incomodados com a presença do rapaz, mas agradeceram.

- Valeu Peter... - os dois falaram.

Ele parecia ter ganhado na loteria.

- Oh!! De nada!!! Mas é verdade, vocês são fantásticos! Vão ganhar o torneio de basquete com facilidade! Eu vou assistir todos os treinos de vocês!

O rapaz não cabia em si de contentamento. Sirius, interrompendo o discurso do garoto, falou.

- Ei, Peter, você viu o treino das torcedoras também? A Ellie estava ótima, não é?

O rapaz ficou branco no mesmo instante. Ellie fez uma expressão de repreensão para Sirius, que riu para ela. Peter virou para Ellie, e tentou falar.

- A-a-a-a ... e-e-e-e-eu... o-o-oi...- ele gaguejou.

Ellie, com uma ligeira expressão de pena, respondeu.

- Oi Peter, tudo bom? Ah, essa é minha amiga, Lily Evans. Lily, esse é Peter Pettigrew.

- Oi Peter, muito prazer. - Lily estendeu a mão.

Peter abria e fechava a boca, mas não dizia nada. Após muito esforço ele, tremendo, cumprimentou Lily. Mas, ainda olhando para Ellie, ele gaguejou algo incompreensível, e saiu correndo.

Sirius riu.

- Olha só a cara dele! Caramba... Acho que você de barriguinha de fora foi demais para ele, Ellie!

James falou, baixinho, cutucando Sirius.

- Olha quem fala!

Lily foi a única que entendeu o comentário, e engoliu o riso. Ellie fez cara feia para o Sirius.

- Poxa, Sirius, você fica sacaneando o coitado... você sabe que ele fica nervoso perto de garotas...

Mas Peter não foi o único que se aproximou do grupo após o treino. Duas garotas da Lufa-lufa foram direto na direção de James e Sirius. Uma era loira, com os cabelos na altura do queixo, e a outra era morena, com os cabelos cacheados. Não eram exatamente bonitas, mas eram extremamente produzidas, usavam muita maquiagem, e muitas bijuterias. Lily achou que as duas queriam se enfeitar mais que uma árvore de natal.

Ellie imediatamente fechou a cara. Era visível as faíscas saindo de seus olhos. Falou, só para Lily ouvir.

- Pô! Hoje é dia...

As duas chegaram fazendo caras e bocas para os rapazes. A loira foi direto na direção de Sirius, e a morena na direção de James. Elas falaram, e a voz de ambas era melosa, e falsamente sensual.

- Oi gatinhos! Ótimo treino.- falou a loira, que foi logo alisando o braço de Sirius. Sirius, apesar de não demonstrar interesse pela garota, parecia gostar da atenção que ela lhe dava.

- Oi lindinho! Você estava incrível, James.- a morena falou, dando um beijo no rosto de James. Lily sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de torcer o pescoço daquela cretina. James parecia um pouco incomodado com o assédio da lufa-lufa.

Ellie, com os lábios contraídos, falou.

- Olha só, rapazes! Parece que o fã clube está completo hoje, não é mesmo? - virando-se para as garotas, disse. – Por que vocês não torcem pelo time da casa de vocês? Nunca vi líderes de torcida que torcem pelo time adversário.

As duas fecharam a cara, e a loira respondeu.

- É que, se o time da Lufa-lufa tivesse dois jogadores tão lindos como Sirius e James, nós ficaríamos extremamente contentes em torcer por nossa Casa. - ela falou com um sorrisinho irritante nos lábios.

Ellie não se intimidou.

- Então peça dispensa da torcida, porque eu conheço várias garotas da sua Casa que _realmente_ ficariam satisfeitas em torcer pelo time.

A loira ficou irritada. Soltou o braço de Sirius, e ficou frente a frente com Ellie.

- Eu faço o que EU quiser. Além do que, você acha que eu vou largar a torcida? Você mesma sabe que as torcedoras, não importa a Casa, são mais populares que as garotas normais. Não vou largar meu status social só porque você acha errado o que eu faço!

Ellie riu, irônica.

- Coitada de mim! Eu achando que ser para ser líder de torcida era necessário espírito escolar! Que era para ajudar o time a manter a moral elevada, e incentivar os torcedores na arquibancada! Nossa, como eu estava enganada, não é?? - falou, com um sorrio irônico no rosto.

A loira bufou, vencida. Ela virou para a morena, e falou.

- Vamos embora, Debbie. A guarda costas hoje está de mau humor!

Elas se despediram dos rapazes, e saíram rebolando. Ellie resmungou, mal humorada.

- Malditas oferecidas!

Lily, que não estava num humor muito melhor que Ellie, perguntou.

- Quem são essas duas?

Ellie respondeu, desanimada.

- Debbie Sullivan e Betty Gilbert. Duas patricinhas oferecidas, sem nada na cabeça, a não ser tentar aparecer e ser popular. Elas ficam cercando esses dois manés, porque querem se aproveitar do fato deles serem populares na escola. Duas biscas, sabe?

- Conheço o tipo... - Lily falou.

James ficou ofendido.

- Ei, eu não dou bola para essa garota não! Ela que vem atrás de mim.

Ellie abriu a boca para responder, mas Lily foi mais rápida.

- Mas também não falou para ela ir embora.

Os quatro ficaram quietos. Era a primeira vez que Lily respondia mal a James. Na verdade, nenhum dos três amigos tinha visto Lily responder mal a ninguém, além de Narcisa Black. James ficou muito sem graça, e Lily ficou roxa de vergonha. Ela não tinha intenção de tratá-lo mal. O comentário saiu, ela não conseguiu evitar. Ellie resolveu apaziguar a situação.

- Lily, vem comigo no vestiário feminino? Ainda tenho que tomar banho antes de ir para casa.

Lily levantou, e acompanhou Ellie. Elas, antes de sair de perto dos dois, se despediram.

- Tchau para vocês dois. Mais tarde a gente se vê.

As duas foram ao vestiário feminino, e Ellie imediatamente questionou Lily.

- Nossa, o que foi aquela demonstração explícita de ciúme, heim, dona Lily? - ela falou, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

- Ah, eu detesto esse tipo de garota. Na minha escola antiga tinha um grupinho de garotas assim, e eu as detestava. Uma delas dava em cima do meu ex-namorado, se oferecia para ele na minha frente!

- Eu também detesto esse tipinho. Elas parecem que só se interessam pelos caras comprometidos, ou aqueles que estão a fim de alguma garota legal. O pior é que essas duas barangas só ficam atrás do James e do Sirius porque eles são populares. Se eles fossem alunos normais, elas nem iam dar bola. É nojento... mas fala aí, você não me contou sobre esse ex-namorado seu!

Lily sorriu.

- Ah, o nome dele é Mark, nós namoramos quase um ano... eu terminei com ele uns 3 meses antes de vir morar em Londres. Ele é muito legal, mas acabamos meio que virando amigos, sabe? Ele não queria terminar, mas eu não gostava mais dele como namorado, só como amigo... e você? Algum ex no currículo? - Lily falou, rindo.

- Bem, já tive um namoro que eu achava "seríssimo" na época... imagina só... eu tinha 13 anos, e ele tinha 15... mas ele foi morar nos Estados Unidos, o pai dele trabalhava como diplomata. O último namoro mais firme que eu tive foi no verão passado, antes desse último. Eu fui passar férias na Itália, com a minha mãe. Eu estava brigada com o Sirius, por causa daquela história com a Helga. Eu conheci um carinha em Roma... - Ellie tinha uma expressão sonhadora no rosto - Paolo, era o nome dele. Ele era lindo, moreno, alto, bronzeado... nós ficamos juntos durante as férias. Até hoje minha mãe nem sonha que ele era muito mais velho que eu. Eu tinha acabado de fazer 15 anos, e ele tinha 19, quase 20. Nós ficamos juntos o verão todo, foi ótimo... mas, fora isso, só tive rolos e namoricos.

As duas se divertiram contando suas aventuras amorosas. Ellie tomou banho, e trocou de roupa. Assim que terminou, as duas foram para casa. James e Sirius foram para casa de James procurar as músicas que Ellie pediu, e Lily e Ellie, depois de passarem na casa de Lily e pegarem os outros uniformes da garota, e outra muda de roupa, foram para a casa de Ellie.

Elas chegaram lá, e Mary as obrigou a almoçar, falando que as duas estavam muito magras e iam acabar doentes se não comessem. Depois da deliciosa refeição, as duas subiram para o quarto de Ellie. Ela emprestou para Lily um roupão, e as duas desceram as escadas. Ellie conduziu Lily para um cômodo que ela não conhecia. Era uma sala de costura. Era bem grande, tinha três máquinas de costura de modelos diferentes em mesas separadas. Tinha também uma prancheta com vários desenhos de roupas em cima, além de uma grande mesa no centro da sala. Nas paredes, fotos de desfiles, e, em molduras, fotos antigas de uma mulher muito bonita, loira de brilhantes olhos verdes. Ela era igual à Ellie, apenas poucos anos mais velha, e com os cabelos e olhos de outra cor. Lily falou.

- É sua mãe?

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça.

- Nossa, Ellie ela é linda!

Ellie sorriu.

- Ela é linda até hoje. Mas você precisa ver as fotos de moda dela. São incríveis.

Ellie pegou uma pasta com capa de couro marrom, e abriu. Dentro, perfeitamente arrumadas, estavam fotos da mãe de Ellie, quando era modelo. Alguns editoriais de moda, fotos de desfiles, e propagandas, algumas de grifes famosas, outras de perfumes. As fotos eram muito bonitas, e Ellie sorria enquanto mostrava o álbum.

As duas terminaram de olhar as fotos, e Ellie começou a trabalhar. Lily vestiu o uniforme, e Ellie marcou a barra da saia. Lily queria tirar muito pouco no comprimento, mas Ellie a convenceu a tirar um pouco a mais, falando, acertadamente, que assim ficaria melhor. Lily acabou concordando ao ver as duas medidas no espelho. Depois Ellie ajustou a camisa, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais ajustada ao corpo. Lily tinha que reconhecer, Ellie realmente sabia o que fazia. Parecia que ela era profissional.

- Ellie, você faz isso parecer tão fácil...

Ellie sorriu.

- É a prática. Sempre gostei de costurar.

Enquanto Ellie costurava a blusa, na máquina de costura, Lily, de roupão, andou pela sala, olhando as fotos. Parou em frente à prancheta, e pegou alguns desenhos de vestidos que estavam em cima dela.

Olhou os desenhos, e eles eram incríveis. O desenho era estilizado, como todo desenho de estilista. Mas a mulher do desenho tinha cabelo castanho claro, e olhos azuis, como Ellie. Então, ocorreu a Lily.

- Ellie, você nunca pensou em seguir a carreira da sua mãe?

Ellie suspirou.

- Lily, se eu te contar um segredo, você promete não contar para ninguém?

Lily sorriu.

- Lógico! Se é um segredo, eu prometo não falar nada. Você nem precisava pedir. Agora, desembucha logo! – falou, rindo.

Ellie estava muito séria.

- Sabe, é que esse verão, minha mãe me levou na antiga agência dela, quando era modelo... e me selecionaram imediatamente, fizeram um book, e eu vou desfilar na London Fashion Week, daqui 3 semanas...

Lily estava de boca aberta.

- Sério?

Ellie assentiu com a cabeça.

- Nossa, Ellie, isso é incrível! E você não está pulando de alegria por quê?

Ellie parecia um pouco desanimada.

- Bem, eu nunca tinha pensado em ser modelo... não é exatamente meu sonho, sabe? Eu entendo que, como minha mãe era uma modelo famosa, exista esse caminho já pré-definido pra mim... Poxa, eu nunca desfilei na vida, e vou estrear num desfile do Marc Jacobs!

O nome não quis dizer muita coisa para Lily, ela não se ligava em moda. Mas, da forma que Ellie falou, parecia muito importante.

- Por que você pediu segredo disso, Ellie?

Ellie suspirou.

- Eu... eu não sei direito. Fiquei meio que com vergonha. E receio. Muita gente já se aproximou de mim por interesse no passado. Se eu conto isso na escola, vai ficar todo mundo em cima, pedindo convites e essas coisas. Eu prefiro ficar na minha por enquanto...

- E o James e o Sirius? Você contou para eles?

Ellie franziu a testa, com cara de arrependida.

- Não. Eu devia, né? O James é meu melhor amigo... mas eu fiquei com tanta vergonha...

Ellie tampou o rosto com as mãos. Lily mal podia acreditar que Ellie estava envergonhada com aquilo. Ela riu, tentando animar a amiga.

- Ellie! Você, com vergonha? Dos seus melhores amigos? Você acha que eles vão fazer o que, te zoar?

Ellie tirou parcialmente as mãos do rosto.

- Bem, um pouco eu sei que eles vão... mas é natural, e eu sei que é brincadeira. O problema não é esse...

Lily finalmente entendeu.

- Ah! O problema é o Sirius...

Ellie ficou vermelha. Aquilo era uma confirmação. Lily se agachou, ao lado de Ellie.

- Ai, Ellie... não fica com vergonha dele não... tenho certeza que ele vai achar o máximo. Para falar a verdade, acho que o Sirius vai ficar mais animado que qualquer outra pessoa!

Ellie sorriu de leve.

- Você acha?

- Eu tenho certeza!

- Obrigada, Lily! – Ellie abraçou a amiga.

- De nada, disponha! – respondeu Lily, com um enorme sorriso. – Agora me fala, esse é o vestido que você vai usar no desfile? – Lily tinha um desenho na mão, com um lindíssimo vestido prata, longo, e de generoso decote.

Ellie observou o vestido, e, por um segundo, seus olhos brilharam.

- Não. Esse é meu vestido para o baile de Natal.

Lily se admirou.

- Nossa, ele é incrível. Quem desenhou para você, algum estilista amigo da sua mãe?

- Não. – disse Ellie, muito séria. Ela tomou fôlego, e falou. – Fui eu.

O queixo de Lily caiu. O vestido era fantástico. Não sabia que Ellie fosse capaz de fazer algo tão bonito.

- Sério mesmo?

Ellie assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando.

- Uau! E quem vai fazer para você?

Ellie levantou, e foi caminhando até o armário, abriu a porta, e retirou um manequim de costura, forrado de espuma. O vestido já estava no manequim, mas ainda não estava terminado. Mesmo assim, já se via o corte preciso, a costura perfeita, feita a mão. O forro já estava pronto, e era tão bonito que parecia um vestido terminado. Ellie o troxe para o centro da sala, e falou.

- Eu mesma estou fazendo.

Lily achou aquilo incrível. Parecia um vestido de alta costura.

- Nossa, Ellie. Você é tão talentosa...

Ellie a agradeceu com um sorriso, e Lily entendeu tudo.

- É por isso que você não quer ser modelo... você quer ser estilista!

Ellie confirmou.

- É... e por isso que eu aceitei participar do desfile... vou poder entrar em contato com esse mundo. Ver as coisas sendo feitas por dentro. Já estive em vários ateliês com minha mãe, mas era só como visita. Agora, eu posso trabalhar, junto com muita gente incrível. Acho que por isso que eu aceitei entrar na agência.

- Isso é muito legal, Ellie. Espero que dê certo.

Ellie olhou Lily nos olhos, e falou.

- Você é a única garota que eu conheço que é capaz de me falar algo assim, e ser realmente sincera. Dá pra ver em seus olhos! Isso é algo muito raro hoje em dia.

Lily abriu um sorriso, a abraçou a amiga.

- Obrigada, Ellie. Pode ficar tranquila, eu te ajudo a falar com os meninos, se você quiser. Mas eu acho que os dois vão adorar. Mas, falando em meninos, e falando em baile...

Ellie deu uma enorme gargalhada.

- Ah!!! Você está preocupada com o baile!

Lily ficou um pouco corada, e confirmou.

- É que eu não conheço quase ninguém...

Ellie parou de rir, e olhou para Lily.

- Não se preocupe com o baile. Você disse que me ajudaria a contar para os garotos do desfile, então, como sua amiga, eu assumo responsabilidade sobre o baile. Não esquenta, até o meio da semana que vem, eu te garanto que você vai ser convidada para o baile por um certo rapaz muito lindo que ambas conhecemos!

Lily estava apreensiva.

- Ellie, você não vai falar com o James que eu quero que ele me convide para o baile, vai?

- E você acha que eu vou entregar minha amiga de bandeja? Lógico que não! Ele só vai ficar sabendo que você está interessada nele se você contar, ou se ele perceber sozinho. Como essa opção não é muito provável, acho que só se você contar mesmo...

- Por que não é muito provável? – Lily não tinha entendido o que Ellie queria dizer.

- Porque, pelo que conheço do James, e eu o conheço minha vida toda, ele não é muito bom em perceber essas coisas. E ele também não vai cair matando em cima de você. James não é um galinha como o Sirius. – ela terminou a frase ligeiramente contrariada.

- Ellie, por que você não dá uma chance para ele? Ele realmente parece gostar de você...

- Ah, Lily... a coisa entre eu e o Sirius é muito complicada...

Lily sorriu.

- Então vamos fazer um acordo: você dá uma chance pro Sirius, que eu te ajudo com toda a história do desfile e de ser modelo. O que acha?

Ellie pensou por um instante, e respondeu.

- Não. Eu dou uma chance pro Sirius, se você deixar de lado sua vergonha, e aceitar na boa o convite do James para o baile. Combinado?

Lily inspirou profundamente, e estendeu a mão.

- Mas ele nem me convidou ainda! – Lily tentou argumentar.

Ellie levantou uma sobrancelha, e a olhou, ligeiramente contrariada. Lily se rendeu. Inspirou profundamente, e estendeu a mão.

- Combinado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As duas terminaram os ajustes no uniforme de Lily, e ela ficou extremamente satisfeita com o resultado. O uniforme parecia outro, muito mais ajustado, mas sem ser vulgar. Ellie ainda prometeu levar Lily no fim de semana a uma loja que vendia sapatos maravilhosos com preços incríveis. Lily ficou um pouco apreensiva, já que Ellie tinha um closet cheio de sapatos de marcas caríssimas. Mas a amiga a tranquilizou, falando que nesta loja ela poderia ficar tranquila, já que o preço era realmente bom. E ainda falou que era de extrema importância elas irem às compras para o baile de volta às aulas o mais cedo possível, já que, tudo dando certo na reunião, a equipe de eventos ia divulgar o tema do baile no dia seguinte mesmo, e todas as garotas da escola iam sair à caça de vestidos rodados estilo anos 50 para usar. Se elas queriam escolher vestidos lindos teriam que começar a busca no dia seguinte. Falando sobre o baile, Ellie lembrou.

- Ah, lembrei! Tenho que ir alí na casa do James para ver se ele já achou alguma música legal. Vamos comigo?

Lily ficou apreensiva.

- Ai, Ellie... eu não sei... é melhor eu ir para casa de uma vez...

Ellie deu um sorriso maroto.

- O quê? Não quer conhecer a casa do seu querido? Nem adianta tentar fugir, eu peço para o motorista te levar em casa depois, se ficar tarde.

Lily percebeu que não conseguiria convencer Ellie, e desistiu.

- Tá bom, mas não vamos demorar muito, tá?

Ellie riu.

- Ok!

As duas saíram da casa da Ellie, e atravessaram a rua, chegando à porta da casa de James. Ellie insistiu em arrumar Lily um pouco mais, passando perfume na amiga (e em si mesma) e retocando o batom.

Ela tocou a campainha, e logo a porta foi aberta.

Uma senhora senhora de cabelos pretos e olhos castanho-esverdeados abriu a porta. Era a mãe de James.

- Oi sra. Potter! – Ellie cumprimentou.

Ela abriu um sorriso muito simpático, e respondeu.

- Olá, Ellie. Como vai, querida?

- Tudo bem. Ah, essa é minha amiga, Lily Evans.

A sra. Potter sorriu para Lily.

- Então essa é a famosa Lily? Muito prazer, querida!

Lily ficou vermelha de vergonha. "Como assim, famosa?" ela pensou.

- Muito prazer, sra. Potter.

A sra. Potter riu, e Lily percebeu que ela tinha o mesmo belo sorriso que James tinha.

- É que esses três falam de você desde o primeiro dia de aula. Finalmente pude conhecê-la. Bem, os rapazes estão lá em cima, no quarto do James.

- Obrigada, sra. Potter. – Ellie agradeceu.

- De nada, querida.

As duas garotas subiram a escada, e Ellie conduziu o caminho até o quarto de James. A casa dele não era tão grande quanto a de Ellie, mas era bem confortável, e muito bonita. A porta do quarto estava entreaberta, e se ouvia música saindo de dentro do cômodo.

Ellie bateu de leve na porta, e entrou.

- Ei garotos! Viemos visitar vocês!

James estava no computador, organizando as músicas e gravando em cds. Sirius estava jogando playstation, sentado na cama.

O quarto de James não era tão grande quanto o de Ellie, mas era muito legal. As paredes tinham vários posters das bandas que James mais gostava. A cama de casal ficava no meio do quarto, de frente para a tv. A porta do banheiro estava aberta, e dava para ver o mármore pretono chão, dando um ar bem masculino ao cômodo. Em uma escrivaninha, ficava o computador e impressora.

Lily seguiu Ellie, bem envergonhada por estar entrando no quarto de James. Ellie, que já estava acostumada desde criança a frequentar a casa dele, pulou na cama, ao lado de Sirius. O rapaz não se fez de rogado, e puxou a garota pra perto dele.

- Ah, meu sonho se realizando, Ellie deitada numa cama, junto comigo...

A garota deu um empurrão nele, mas estava rindo.

- Eu heim, Sirius! Seu sonho inclui platéia? – ela perguntou, apontando para James e Lily.

Ele a olhou de cima em baixo, e falou, com um sorriso safadíssimo no rosto.

- Não, meu amor. E inclui você com muito menos roupa...

Ellie ficou corada, e imediatamente se virou para James.

- E aí, arranjou alguma música legal, James?

James estava tão distraído com o computador, que nem percebeu a presença das garotas no quarto dele. Ele ouviu a voz de Ellie, mas eles viviam juntos mesmo... Quando se deu conta que Lily estava ali, em pé, no seu quarto, ele deu um pulo da cadeira, se endireitou, e arrumou os cabelos com as mãos.

- Ah, oi...oi Lily.

Ela estava tão sem jeito quanto ele. Era ali que James dormia, todas as noites... reuniu forças, e respondeu.

- Oi James.

Ele imediatamente começou a falar, muito rápido.

- Ah, não liga para a bagunça, o Sirius vem aqui, e você pode imaginar, né? Ele é mesmo um bagunceiro! Deixa as coisas dele jogadas por aí! Mas, espera um instante, vou pegar uma cadeira para você.

Ele recolhia coisas espalhadas (o quarto nem estava tão bagunçado assim), jogou as coisas de Sirius em cima dele, e mandou-o guardar. Ele correu no closet, e trouxe um pufe preto de couro que tinha lá dentro. Mas, como o pufe era mais baixo que a cadeira que ele estava sentado, ele queria trocar com Lily, dando a cadeira para a garota.

- Não precisa, James. O pufe está ótimo. É muito confortável.

Ele levantou da cadeira novamente, e correu para a porta. Do alto da escada, gritou a mãe.

- Mãe! Eu estou com visitas! Pode pedir para a Giulia fazer alguma coisa para nós, por favor?

Eles ouviram a voz da sra. Potter responder, longe.

- Pode deixar que eu já cuidei disso, querido.

Ele voltou para o quarto, e realmente estava nervoso. Sentou na cadeira, e balançava a perna sem parar. Ellie e Sirius ficaram assistindo aquilo, admirados. Nunca tinham visto James nervoso por causa de uma garota. Lily olhava para a tv, mas apenas para não ter que encarar James. Ellie resolveu ajudar os amigos, e arranjou um assunto para os dois.

- Ei, James, poruqe você não vai mostrando para Lily as músicas que já conseguiu, enquanto em jogo com o Sirius? Aliás, Sirius, o que você está jogando?

Sirius se animou todo com a idéia de Ellie jogar com ele. Era mais um motivo para ficar perto da garota.

- Ultimate Alliance, é com os heróis da Marvel.

Ela sorriu.

- Eba, eu quero ser o Wolverine!

Ele franziu a testa.

- Você não pode ser o Wolverine! Você tem que ser alguma garota gostosa, tipo a Elektra.

- Como assim eu não posso ser o Wolverine? Vai passear, Sirius! Seja você a Elektra, eu vou ser o Wolverine.

Ela pegou o segundo controle e selecionou o personagem Wolverine. Ele suspirou, e concordou.

- Tá bom, então eu sou o Homem aranha!

Eles ficaram decidindo quais os outros dois pesonagens escolheriam para o grupo, e Ellie não queria colocar o Capitão América, porque ela falava que ele era um mané. Sirius, que era fã de histórias em quadrinhos, morria de rir dos comentários da garota. Ele sempre emprestava os quadrinhos para ela ler, e ela gostava bastante. Ela era a única garota que ele conhecia que realmente gostava de quadrinhos, e ele achava isso o máximo.

James e Lily não tinham saída agora. Tinham que conversar, já que Ellie e Sirius estavam concentrados no jogo, e nem prestavam mais atenção neles. James, sentindo que era sua obrigação iniciar a conversa, falou.

- Lily, chega aqui, vou te mostrar as músicas que separei.

Ela corou, mas puxou o pufe para perto dele.

James começou a colocar músicas bem antigas para ela ouvir. Algumas do The Platters, Elvis Presley, Beatles, Frank Valley & the four seasons, entre outras. Lily gostava dessas músicas mais antigas. Eram muito bonitas, e as animadas realmente davam vontade de dançar. James selecionou uma, e colocou para tocar.

- Ouve essa, é muito bonita.

Ele colocou para tocar "Ruler of my heart", com Lisa Fischer cantando. A música era mais lenta, e romântica. O clima entre os dois mudou bastante. Lily sorriu para James, e falou.

- É muito bonita mesmo...

A voz da cantora saía sussurrada da caixa de som, de forma sensual.

"_Ruler of my heart  
Driver of my soul  
Where can you be  
I wait patiently"…_

Os dois se olhavam nos olhos, ouvindo a música. Lily sentia que seu rosto estava queimando, mas não baixou os olhos. James queria puxar a garota para um beijo naquele instante, mas o bom senso o conteve. Seria um pouco estranho beijar Lily enquanto Sirius e Ellie jogavam videogame ali do lado. Resolveu que seria melhor esperar, e aguardar uma ocasião mais propícia. Mas aquela música não estava ajudando... ele moveu o rosto um centímetro na direção de Lily, mas...

O clima romântico dos dois foi interrompido por um grito de Sirius.

- AH!!!!! Matei o desgraçado!

Ele levantou da cama, e começou a comemorar a vitória sobre um inimigo do jogo. Ellie reclamou.

- Ei! Não é como se você tivesse feito tudo sozinho! Eu também bati no cara!

Ele voltou para a cama, e puxou Ellie para um abraço.

- Então, obrigado, minha linda, nós dois juntos somos imbatíveis!!

Ellie riu. E também percebeu que James e Lily estavam bem quietos há algum tempo. Virou para trás (Sirius e Ellie estavam deitados na cama, e costas para James e Lily) e falou.

- E aí, alguma coisa legal?

Lily acordou do transe, e ficou vermelha como tomate. James, apressadamente, respondeu.

- Ah, sim. Estou mostrando algumas coisas legais para Lily. – ele falou, mas estava visivelmente constrangido.

- Ah, tá...- Ellie respondeu, notando o clima entre os dois.

Neste momento. A mãe de James chegou no quarto, com uma bandeja cheia de guloseimas para todos. Sirius levantou prontamente, pegando a bandeja, e colocando um pedaço de bolo na boca. Todos agradeceram, e ela saiu. Sirius, já pegando uns biscoitos, falou.

- Pausa para o lanche!

Os quatro se reuniram em volta da bandeja, e comeram. Sirius queria obrigar Ellie a comer mais de um pedaço de bolo, mas ela se recusava totalmente. Ficaram um tempo brigando sobre o assunto, mas era mais de brincadeira. Lily percebeu que o clima entre os dois estava bem melhor, e Ellie estava mais paciente com Sirius, o que era bastante, já que o rapaz pegava no pé dela o tempo todo.

Eles terminaram o lanche, e James desceu com a bandeja. Como já estava ficando tarde, Lily falou que tinha que ir embora. Ellie concordou com ela, e se ofereceu para levá-la em casa, com o motorista. Lily não queria aceitar, mas como Ellie insistiu bastante, acabou concordando.

Já dentro do carro, Ellie olhou para Lily, e falou.

- Vamos lá, desembucha! – disse rindo – que climinha era aquele entre você e o James? Não pensa que eu não percebi, tá!

Lily ficou um pouquinho envergonhada, mas acabou admitindo.

- É, teve um clima, sim, mas não foi nada de mais... era mais pela música que ele colocou, era bem romântica...

Ellie riu, satisfeita.

- Ah! Estamos evoluindo! Que bom, assim quando ele te convidar para o baile, você não vai ficar sem graça!

Lily não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Já em casa, Lily correu para o computador, e baixou "ruler of my heart" na internet. Ela colocou a música para tocar, e, lembrau do momento que a ouviu com James. Fechou os olhos, e imaginou James a convidando para o Baile. "Será que a Ellie não está doida? Será que ele vai me convidar mesmo?" ela pensava. Afastou esse pensamento, decidida a não ficar sofrendo por antecipação. Novamente a imagem do rosto de James invadiu sua mente, e ela sorrindo, falou para si mesma em voz alta:

- James...


	7. Vamos ao cinema?

**Olá, fiéis leitores! **

**Após um bom tempo sem postar, volto com mais um capítulo da minha fic. Espero que todos gostem, e comentem, por favor!!! **

**Esse capítulo é grandinho, e eu me diverti à beça escrevendo ele. **

**Ah, daqui a pouco eu vou sair de casa, para assistir à pré-estréia da Ordem de Fênix!!! Estou dando pulos de comemoração. A sessão é a da meia noite, e vou com meu melhor amigo, e mais alguns outros amigos nossos. Espero que o filme atenda ás minhas expectativas, que são enormes!!! Nem ligo que vou dormir super tarde, e tenho que acordar cedo amanhã... **

**Bem, aí está. Digam o que acharam depois, tá?**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black.**

**P.S.: Novas leitoras – Dm Tayashi, Miss Huyu e Jaque Weasley, valeu pelos reviews!! A todos os outros que lêem, obrigada também!**

Cap. 7 - Vamos ao cinema?

Quinta-feira. Lily acordou com muito sono naquela manhã. Tinha ficado até mais tarde deitada na cama, ouvindo música e sonhando acordada com James. Ficou pensando o quanto ele era incrível. Feliz da vida, ela levantou e foi se arrumar para a escola.

Ellie abriu os olhos, muito devagar. Ela sempre demorava a acordar de manhã. Levantou, muito sonolenta, e foi para o banheiro. Ligou a ducha fria e, corajosa, entrou de uma vez só. Deu um pequeno gritinho, pelo choque térmico. Mas aquela era sua rotina todo dia, tanto que, ao sair do chuveiro, ela já estava bem acordada, e fazendo mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, como era de costume. Colocou o uniforme, ajeitou o cabelo, colocou os brincos, o batom e o gloss, e desceu as escadas correndo, como fazia diariamente. Encontrou a mãe na cozinha, tomando uma xícara de café em pé. A mãe de Ellie, Lisa Dumbledore, era muito bonita. Tinha cabelos loiro-dourado, que caíam na altura dos ombros. Seus olhos eram verdes e brilhantes. Ela era alta (devia ser uns 2 cm menor que Ellie), era magra e muito elegante. Ela vestia um belo tailleur cinza, que a deixava ainda mais bonita. Sorriu para a filha, e deu um beijo de bom dia na garota.

- Olá, minha querida. Dormiu bem?

- Dormi sim, mamãe. - Ellie falou, pegando uma xícara de café também. - Você está bem elegante, tem alguma reunião importante hoje?

- Tenho sim, Ellie. Vamos decidir sobre aquela visita à Ásia hoje. Ainda não sei a data, mas deve ser no fim do mês.

Ellie ficou um pouco decepcionada.

- No fim do mês?

A mãe sorriu, e falou.

- Não se preocupe, querida, é depois do seu desfile. Lógico que eu vou estar aqui para te dar apoio!

Ellie se sentiu aliviada. Contava com a presença da mãe ao seu lado. As duas eram muito unidas, principalmente após o falecimento do pai de Ellie. A única coisa que a garota se ressentia era do fato da mãe trabalhar muito, e acabar não tendo tempo para ficar sempre ao lado dela. Mas Ellie compreendia que, com um cargo muito importante no governo, sua mãe tinha muitas tarefas importantes. E isso deixava Ellie muito orgulhosa da mãe. Aliás, Ellie considerava Lisa Dumbledore sua heroína, não apenas pelo fato de ser sua mãe, mas também por ela ter sido bem sucedida em todos os aspectos da vida. Vendo o olhar perdido da filha, Lisa se aproximou, e começou a fazer carinho nos longos cabelos de Ellie.

- Sabe, querida, seu pai ficaria muito orgulhoso de você. Eu tenho certeza. Não só por causa desse desfile, mas pela pessoa incrível que você se tornou. Você enfrentou mais dificuldades na vida que muitos adultos, e sempre o fez de cabeça erguida, com coragem e sabedoria. Você tem muito do seu pai em você, e um tanto do seu avô também. - ela concluiu a frase com um sorriso divertido.

Ellie tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas nenhuma rolou por seu rosto. Naquele momento, ela sentiu que seu pai nunca morreria, se estivesse vivo dentro dela mesma. Ellie abraçou a mãe, e agradeceu.

- Obrigada, mamãe. - após alguns segundos abraçadas, Ellie falou, rindo. - Mas não pense que você vai ficar me elogiando só para eu esquecer que você vai me deixar sozinha aqui em casa um tempão!

- Não vai ser muito tempo, algumas semanas apenas. Mas você não vai ficar sozinha, a Mary vai ficar com você.

- Mas a Mary só fica aqui durante a semana, nos fins de semana, eu vou ficar sozinha! - a garota protestou.

- Eu sei, querida. Mas, nos fins de semana, sei que você vai passar a maioria do tempo nos Potter, não é? Aposto que James e Sirius vão sempre te fazer companhia. E tem essa sua amiga nova, Lily, não é esse o nome?

- É sim, mamãe. Ela é muito legal, vou trazê-la no fim de semana para você conhecer.

- A Mary falou muito bem dela, disse que é simpática e educada. Espero que dê tudo certo entre vocês.

- Eu também, mamãe. Já tive minha cota de supostas "amigas". - ela fez um gesto de aspas com as mãos.

- Bem, já está na minha hora. Mas se você quiser, eu te levo para a escola.

A garota sorriu, e respondeu.

- Claro que eu quero. Vou chamar o James, e se ele estiver pronto, ele vem conosco.

Sirius acordou com um som extremamente irritante entrando em seus ouvidos. Antes de abrir os olhos, já sabia o que era. Era a voz de sua mãe, aguda e esganiçada, dando ordens aos empregados. Ele suspirou, e pulou da cama. O quarto dele era o único lugar onde ele agüentava ficar, naquela casa horrível. A mobília era austera, como o resto da casa. Sirius achava sua casa parecia mais um museu. Os móveis eram sóbrios, antigos, e estavam na família havia gerações. Uma enorme (e muito feia, na opinião dele) tapeçaria mostrava toda a linhagem dos Black, e eles eram todos nobres. Para a família Black, aquilo era motivo de muito orgulho, mas para Sirius, era motivo de piada. Ele dizia que, ser nobre ou ser muito rico não fazia dos Black melhores que ninguém. Para falar a verdade, Sirius achava que isso os transformava em arrogantes e maldosos. E fazia questão de deixar isso bem claro toda vez que sua mãe e seu pai obrigavam ele a ir naquelas insuportáveis reuniões de família.

O rapaz, em pé, deu uma olhada em volta, observando seu quarto. As paredes tinham vários posters, de bandas de rock, filmes e times da NBA. Em cima de sua cama, tinha um enorme pôster do filme "Star Wars", um de seus preferidos. Uma vez por mês, a mãe de Sirius invadia o quarto dele, e mandava as empregadas arrancarem todos os posters, e jogava tudo fora. Não adiantava nada, já que ele comprava posters novos, e colava tudo de novo. Ele olhou para o criado mudo, e pegou uma foto ampliada que estava em cima do móvel. Era uma foto dele, com Ellie, que eles tinham tirado durante as férias, enquanto James se divertia no sul da França. Eles tinham saído para ir numa exposição de arte que Ellie estava doida para ir, e, no caminho, andando por um parque, ele sacou a câmera digital, e pediu para uma pessoa que passava por perto para tirar uma foto dos dois. Na foto, os dois estavam abraçados e sorriam. Sirius lembrou que, como ela estava de ótimo humor por causa da exposição, ele conseguiu abraçá-la sem resistência da parte da garota. No dia seguinte ele mandou imprimir e ampliar a foto. E, todas as noites, antes de dormir, ele pegava a foto, e ficava olhando para Ellie. Era seu pequeno ritual, algo que ele nunca mais deixara de fazer. Todas as noites ele falava "boa noite" para ela, e desligava o abajur para dormir.

Ele guardou a foto na gaveta, e foi tomar banho para ir para a escola. Decidiu que não ia deixar sua família arruinar seu bom humor. Ele se arrumou correndo, e, fugindo das vistas de sua mãe, pegou a mochila e foi correndo para a casa de James, que não era muito longe dali.

James acordou de mau humor. O despertador tocava ininterruptamente, e ele alcançou o objeto e o arremessou longe.

- Droga! - ele resmungou.

Ele estava assim porque estava tendo um sonho ótimo, e o barulho do despertador arruinou tudo. Ele sonhava que estava no baile, e dançava com Lily. Uma música lenta tocava, e eles estavam quase se beijando, quando foi acordado pelo som estridente.

Ele se levantou, e foi ao banheiro tomar banho. Saiu de lá, enrolado apenas na toalha, quando ouviu o barulho de passos se aproximando da porta de seu quarto. Sem nenhuma batida, alguém abriu a porta, e foi entrando no quarto de James. Era Sirius. Quando viu o amigo enrolado na toalha, fez uma careta de nojo, e exclamou.

- Credo, James! Quer me deixar traumatizado? Vai colocar uma roupa!!

James, ignorando o comentário, falou.

- Bom dia pra você também, Sirius. O que aconteceu, deu formiga na cama? Você nunca chega aqui tão cedo, isso quando vem para cá, para ir para a escola comigo e com a Ellie.

Sirius se sentou na cadeira, em frente ao computador, e ligou o aparelho.

- É que eu não estava com o mínimo ânimo para agüentar o Godzilla hoje de manhã. (Sirius dava apelidos para os membros da família, Godzilla era a mãe dele).

James entrou no closet, para trocar de roupa. Sirius continuou mexendo no computador de James, e gritou para o amigo, que estava no outro cômodo.

- Ei James! Você tem fotos daquela festa, na casa do Frank, no ano passado?

James colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, e tinha um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto.

- Por quê? Posso saber?

Sirius virou para trás, para olhar para James, e respondeu.

- É... é que eu não lembro de nada que aconteceu naquela festa... queria ver as fotos e ver se alguma coisa me faz lembrar o que aconteceu.

James já tinha vestido as meias, a calça e colocado o cinto. Voltou para o quarto, com a camisa pendurada no ombro, e com os sapatos na mão. Sentou na beirada da cama para calçar os sapatos, e falou para Sirius, morrendo de rir.

- E você tem certeza que não lembra de nada?

Sirius ficou um pouco irritado.

- Se estou dizendo que não lembro, é porque não lembro!

- Tá bom, tá bom... se você diz. Também, do jeito que você bebeu naquele dia...

Sirius gostou do argumento.

- É, eu bebi pra caramba. Não lembro de nada. Agora, me diz onde estão as fotos... ah! Já achei, estão aqui.

Sirius foi passando foto por foto, analisando todas cuidadosamente. Em algumas, ele ria ao ver a cena. Mas, nas últimas, ele ia passando lentamente olhando com muito cuidado. Virou para James, e perguntou.

- Por que eu não apareço em nenhuma das últimas fotos?

James riu.

- Você não sabe?

Sirius estava extremante ansioso, e parecia querer de James a confirmação de alguma coisa. Ele negou com a cabeça, e James, sacudindo os ombros, respondeu.

- Então vai ter que lembrar sozinho!

Sirus ficou frustrado.

- Ah, qual é, James! Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi? Me fala, vai!

James ficou um pouco mais sério, mas ainda sorria.

- Cara, eu não vou falar, porque eu não posso me meter nesse assunto. Mas vou te dar um conselho: olha melhor as fotos, e vê se tem alguma coisa faltando nelas! Mas não me pergunte mais nada sobre esse dia. Você sabe muito bem que não é para mim que você deve fazer essas perguntas.

Sirus parecia um pouco contrariado. Mas, mesmo assim, seguiu o conselho de James, e examinou as fotos. Na verdade, já sabia onde aquilo iria chegar. As fotos confirmavam o que ele mesmo já tinha quase certeza. Só duas pessoas estavam faltando nas fotos do fim da festa: ele e Ellie. Sem coragem de iniciar esse assunto com James, ele copiou as fotos num pen drive, e desligou o computador.

James já estava pronto quando os dois ouviram uma voz chamando, do lado de fora da janela.

- James!

Sirius reconheceria aquela voz delicada em qualquer lugar do mundo. Ele deu um pulo da cadeira, e correu para a janela, e respondeu, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Ellie! Meu amor!!

Ela deu uma gargalhada, e acenou para ele.

- Minha mãe vai me levar para a escola, vocês querem ir também?

Ele caprichou no sorriso, e respondeu.

- Pegar carona com a minha sogrinha querida? Lógico! Estamos descendo.

Ele voltou para o quarto, e James ria. Sirius olhou para ele, sem entender.

- O que foi?

James fez cara de desentendido.

- Ãhn? Nada, não... só fico tentando descobrir quando você vai parar de falar essas coisas em tom de brincadeira, e finalmente tomar coragem para chegar na Ellie.

Sirius riu, e pegou a mochila no chão.

- Em breve, meu amigo. Muito em breve.

Os dois saíram da casa de James correndo, e entraram na Mercedes preta da mãe de Ellie. O carro era bem confortável, e espaçoso. Sirius colocou o melhor sorriso que tinha no rosto, ao cumprimentar a Sra. Dumbledore.

- Bom dia, Sra. Dumbledore! Bom dia, Ellie!

Lisa Dumbledore gostava muito de James e Sirius, e ficava muito feliz dos dois rapazes fazerem companhia à Ellie, quando ela viajava ou tinha que trabalhar até tarde. James também deu bom dia à Ellie e a mãe. Ellie, que sentava no banco da frente, se virou para trás, e os três começaram a conversar. Quando eles tocaram no nome de Lily, a Sra. Dumbledore perguntou.

- Ellie me falou muito bem da Lily. E vocês, rapazes, o que acharam dela?

Sirius e Ellie caíram na gargalhada imediatamente, e James ficou vermelho como tomate. Sirius respondeu a ela.

- É a namoradinha do James!!

O rapaz tentou disfarçar a vergonha, se virando e olhando pela janela. Ellie ria tanto, que lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos. Ela enxugou o rosto, recuperou o fôlego, e falou.

- James está caidinho por ela!!!

A sra. Dumbledore sorriu, e falou com James.

- Não liga, não, James. Eles estão brincando.

O carro parou em frente à escola. Neste instante, Sirius e Ellie estavam cantando uma música que inventaram na hora, que basicamente dizia que James estava apaixonado por Lily, e eles se casariam e teriam 8 filhos. Os dois cantavam animadamente, e James, emburrado, saiu do carro. Ao levantar do carro, sem olhar para frente, ele acabou trombando com um aluno que andava pela calçada.

Era Lily.

Ela se desequilibrou, mas ele, com reflexos rápidos, segurou a garota pela cintura para que não caísse. Os dois deram de cara um com o outro, e James ficou branco de susto. Lily sorriu, um pouco constrangida.

- Oi James! - ela falou.

Ellie e Sirius saíam do carro, ainda rindo da música que cantavam, quando deram de cara com a cena. Os dois olharam um para o outro, e recomeçaram a rir escandalosamente. Ellie se apoiava no braço de Sirius, para não perder o equilíbrio. James e Lily se viraram, e viram os amigos rindo sem parar. James só aí notou que ainda segurava Lily pela cintura, e imediatamente, a soltou. Lily, sem entender o que acontecia, perguntou para James.

- O que há de errado com eles? Estão bêbados?

James, ainda emburrado com as brincadeiras de Ellie e Sirius, respondeu.

- Não liga não, Lily, eles estão com ataque de criancice hoje. Eles ficam assim, às vezes.

Ellie se recuperava da crise de riso, e se aproximou de Lily.

- Oi Lily! Bom dia. - ela deu um beijinho no rosto da amiga.

Sirius se reuniu aos amigos, e falou com Lily.

- Oi baixinha! Tudo bom?

Lily, bem humorada, respondeu.

- Tudo tranqüilo, Sirius.

- Ah, Lily, deixa eu te apresentar minha mãe. - ela saiu puxando a amiga para perto do carro da mãe.

Ellie apresentou Lily à mãe, mas elas quase não conversaram, já que Lisa estava atrasada para o trabalho. Elas se reuniram aos rapazes, e James ainda estava um pouco mal humorado, por causa das brincadeiras dos amigos. Mas, mesmo assim, os quatro entraram na escola, para mais um dia de aula. Depois que as aulas acabaram, Lily foi para o centro de monitoria, e, finalmente começou a dar aulas de reforço. Ela se sentiu ótima por poder ajudar alunos com dificuldade. E, todos os alunos que ela ensinou naquele dia gostaram muito de sua aula, e logo marcaram com ela novas sessões de estudo. Quando ela terminou com as aulas, foi para a sala que a equipe de eventos se reuniria naquela tarde. Remus tinha passado mais cedo no centro de monitoria, e falado para ela onde seria a reunião, para eles se encontrarem depois que a reunião acabasse. Ela chegou em frente à sala, e olhou pelo vidro da porta. A reunião já estava no fim, e parecia ter ido muito bem. Todos os membros estavam satisfeitos, até os sonserinos. Ellie juntava uma pilha de cartazes, sendo ajudada por Remus. Como os outros alunos já estavam indo embora, Lily entrou na sala para falar com os amigos.

- Oi pessoal.

- Oi Lily, já terminou as aulas? E aí, como foi?- perguntou Ellie.

Lily sorriu, satisfeita.

- Foi tudo bem, graças a Deus! Já tenho algumas aulas agendadas para as próximas semanas.

Os três saíram da sala, o foram para o pátio. Ellie ligou para uma empresa, e encomendou uma faixa, que seria pendurada no pátio, para informar os alunos sobre o tema do baile, fora os cartazes que ela já tinha feito, para colarem nos quadros de avisos. Mesmo sem ter certeza que a idéia seria aceita na reunião, ela já tinha feito alguns cartazes, para já terem material para ser colado na sexta feira.

Lily ajudou Ellie e Remus a colocar alguns dos cartazes nos quadros de aviso mais próximos, e, os alunos que estavam por perto e viram, ficaram animadíssimos.

James e Sirius saíram de suas aulas extras, e foram andando pelo pátio. Logo eles avistaram Ellie, Lily e Remus pregando cartazes num quadro de aviso da escola. Sirius imediatamente fechou a cara ao ver Remus com as garotas.

- Pô, esse cara não se toca!

- Ah, Sirius, deixa de ser implicante. Eles trabalham juntos na equipe de festas. Lógico que eles estariam juntos ao colar os cartazes do baile!

Sirius não se deu por vencido.

- Ele deve ter entrado na equipe só por causa da Ellie. Nerd enxerido!

James riu.

- Olha quem fala! Não é você que é fã de quadrinhos, filmes, e várias outras coisas "nerd"?

- É, mas eu também jogo basquete, e não tenho cara de traça de livro! Além do quê, tem um bando de garotas correndo atrás de mim na escola!

- É, mas a que você quer vive te dando fora!

Sem argumento para responder James, Sirius ficou quieto. Eles se reuniram às garotas e Remus, e, quando eles terminaram de colar os cartazes, James falou.

- E aí, algum plano para hoje?

Ellie respondeu.

- Nem tentem arrumar nada para hoje. Eu e a Lily vamos procurar vestidos para o baile, e não queremos nenhum de vocês atrás de nós. Já amanhã...

Sirius colocou o braço em volta dos ombros de Ellie, e falou.

- Ótimo, então amanhã nós vamos sair, não é?

A garota, que foi pega de suspresa pelo convite tão direto, respondeu.

- Pode ser...

Sirius, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, completou.

- Então está combinado. Eu e James vamos decidir o roteiro e avisamos vocês duas amanhã.

Lily, que só naquele instante notou que o convite a incluía também, falou.

- Nós duas?

Sirius olhou para ela, como se não tivesse entendido a pergunta.

- Lógico! Vamos eu, Ellie, você e James. – ele falou, olhando diretamente para Remus, para dar certeza de que ele não estava convidado.

O clima ficou um pouco estranho, por conta da hostilidade de Sirius com Remus. O rapaz, meio sem jeito, acabou se despedindo deles, e foi embora. Ellie reclamou com Sirius, falou que ele era um grosso. Antes que a discussão dos dois se tranformasse numa briga, Lily chamou Ellie para ir embora, já que as duas iam ficar um tempão procurando os vestidos para o baile.

As duas amigas rodaram diversas lojas, shoppings, e até brechós procurando vestidos para usarem no baile. Após muita procura ambas acharam o vestido perfeito. O de Ellie era azul marinho, tomara que caia, e tinha uma saia bem rodada, na altura dos joelhos. O vestido era estruturado, e forrado de cetim.

Lily escolheu um vestido verde esmeralda, frente única, mas não muito decotado. Ele combinava perfeitamente com a cor dos seus olhos, e realçava a pele branca. Assim como o vestido de Ellie, o de Lily também tinha a saia rodada. Ellie falou que o baile de volta às aulas não era o evento mais formal do ano, então elas deveriam escolher vestidos de gala apenas para o baile de Natal, e para o baile do fim de ano letivo.

Satisfeitas com os vestidos, elas passaram o resto da tarde passeando pelas lojas, e Ellie arrastou Lily para uma loja da Chanel, para dar uma olhada nas novidades. Lily ficou escandalizada com os preços da loja, mas Ellie parecia encantada com tudo que eles vendiam. Ela acabou comprando um colar, e Lily a arrastou para fora da loja, temendo ficar lá dentro e acabar caindo em tentação. Tinha acabado de receber um aumento de mesada, e não queria torrar tudo em uma peça de roupa caríssima. Ellie, satisfeitíssima com sua sacolinha, que exibia dois "C" entrelaçados, símbolo da Chanel, falava com Lily, animada.

- Você viu aquela blusa, é tão linda! Vou pedir de presente para minha mãe. E o corte daquela saia. Perfeito! Se um dia eu conseguir fazer alguma coisa daquele tipo, vou ficar exultante. Fora aquele casaco...

Lily ria da animação da amiga. Ellie realmente era apaixonada por moda, todo o processo de criação, tecidos, cores...

As amigas foram para a casa de Ellie, e experimentaram os vestidos. Elas escolheram a maquiagem, penteado, e Ellie decidiu os acessórios e sapatos que usaria no baile. Depois disso, foram para a casa de Lily, para a garota escolher os acessórios dela.

Elas chegaram na casa de Lily, cumprimentaram a mãe da garota e foram direto para o quarto dela. Lily ficou um pouquinho sem graça, já que seu quarto era muito menor que o de Ellie, e ela dividia o banheiro com a irmã. Ellie, pelo contrário, achou o quarto de Lily uma gracinha, super aconchegante. Ellie se sentou na cama, e Lily abriu o armário, procurando os sapatos que pensava em usar.

- Ah, Ellie, não repara, não. Meu quarto não é tão legal quanto o seu... você sabe, nós acabamos de nos mudar para Londres...

- Ah, que isso, Lily! Nada a ver, seu quarto é muito fofo, e é a sua cara. Só estou preocupada com a alarmante falta de sapatos em seu armário... – Ellie falou, rindo no fim da frase.

Lily riu.

- Você que é fanática por sapatos! Mas, de certa forma, você tem razão, já que eu não tinha muitas opções lá na minha cidade...

- Tudo bem, não esquenta. Eu vou te levar para aquela loja que te falei neste fim de semana. Aí, você vai ter uma porção de opções diferentes.

Lily sorriu para a amiga, e falou, em tom de brincadeira.

- Mas nada de sapatos que custam uma fortuna!

Ellie sorriu de volta.

- Pode deixar, senhorita!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finalmente a sexta feira chegou. Apesar de ser a primeira semana de aulas, os alunos já não aguentavam esperar o fim de semana. Principalmente as alunas, que queriam usar o sábado para comprar os vestidos para o baile de volta às aulas. Quando todos viram, no pátio da escola, a faixa que dizia o tema do baile, a grande maioria dos alunos aprovou a idéia, e ficaram ainda mais ansiosos. Narcisa Black foi uma das insatisfeitas, porque já tinha comprado um vestido para o baile, só que não poderia usá-lo, já que não combinava com o tema da festa.

No fim da aula, todos os alunos do segundo grau (só o segundo grau poderia participar do baile) saíram correndo da escola. Lily e Ellie se sentaram numa mureta, e esperavam James e Sirius. Os dois tinham combinado com elas de se encontrarem na saída, mas inda não tinham chegado. A maioria dos alunos já tinham ido embora, e elas estavam ansiosas, esperando os garotos. Eles não queriam dizer o que tinham planejado para a sexta feira. Era o primeiro fim de semana da turma junta. Agora eles poderiam sair até mais tarde, sem se preocupar com hora para voltar para casa, já que não tinha aula no dia seguinte. Elas conversavam, ditraidamente, quando Alvo Dumbledore se aproximou. Ellie pulou da mureta, e lhe deu um beijo estalado no rosto.

- Oi vovô! Lembra da Lily?

- Oi, diretor Dumbledore. – Lily falou.

- Olá, srta. Evans. Vejo que foi uma boa idéia pedir a Elladora que lhe mostrasse a escola, não é?

Lily sorriu.

- Com certeza!

Ele se virou para Ellie, e falou.

- Você e sua mãe vão almoçar lá em casa no domingo, não vão? Sua avó já está fazendo preparativos desde ontem!

Ellie riu.

- A vovó é muito exagerada! Mas pode deixar, vamos sim, vovô.

- Então, nos vemos no domingo. – ele fez um carinho no cabelo de Ellie e deu um beijo na testa da garota. – Um bom fim de semana para vocês duas.

Ele se dirigiu para um outro prédio da escola, caminhando tranquilamente.

Elas nem precisaram ficar esperando por muito tempo. James e Sirius apareceram, caminhando pelo pátio. Eles se aproximaram das garotas, sorridentes.

- Olá! – disseram os dois.

- Já era hora de vocês aparecerem! Por que demoraram tanto? – Ellie quis saber.

- Bem, estávamos terminando de decidir os últimos detalhes. Mas agora estamos prontos! – respondeu Sirius.

- E então, aonde nós vamos? – Lily perguntou.

James se virou para ela, e falou, com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

- Vamos ao cinema?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As garotas foram para a casa de Ellie, para trocar de roupa. Lily, prevenida, levou na mochila uma muda de roupa, e pode tomar banho e se trocar para sair. Por sorte, ela levou uma calça jeans e um casaco, já que ela sempre ficava com frio no cinema. Elas tomaram o banho, e se arrumaram, muito animadas com a chegada do fim de semana. Ellie ligou o som para se arrumar, uma tradição que ela mantinha desde pequena. Lily adorou a idéia, e as duas ficaram cantando e dançando, enquanto se maquiavam e arrumavam o cabelo. Finalmente ficaram prontas, e ambas estavam satisfeitas com a própria aparência. Lily usava uma calça jeans clara, uma camiseta baby look rosa com um desenho de gatinho, e casaco de brim preto por cima. Ellie usava um vestido branco até os joelhos, que tinha uma estampa delicada de flores coloridas. A saia do vestido era ampla, e ela usava um cardigã rosa claro por cima, aberto. Calçou uma sandália linda, mas que a deixava ainda mais alta que Lily.

- Assim não vale! – disse Lily. – Você já é super alta, agora vai ficar ainda mais alta que eu, que vou de tênis.

- Quanto você calça? – perguntou Ellie.

- 36. (Obs: estou usando a numeração brasileira. Na Europa, a numeração é diferente).

- E eu calço 37. Então vem cá, que com certeza alguns sapatos meus cabem em você.

Elas entraram no closet, e Ellie separou uma enorme quantidade se sapatos para Lily calçar. Depois de um tempo, ela se decidiu por uma bota, que colocou por baixo da calça. Como o salto da bota era mais alto, a diferença de altura das duas voltou ao normal.

Elas terminaram os últimos detalhes, passaram perfume, retocaram o batom, e foram para a casa de James, onde os rapazes tinham se arrumado. Mas, ao sair da casa de Ellie deram de cara com os dois, já prontos, esperando na entrada. Ambos se vestiam de forma parecida, e estavam igualmente lindos. Eles usavam calça jeans e camiseta. Sirius carregava uma jaqueta jeans, e James tinha um casaco esportivo nas mãos. Eles olharam as garotas, admirados.

- Nossa, vocês estão lindas! - James falou.

- Obrigada! – as duas agradeceram.

Sirius se encaminhou para Ellie, e pegou a mão dela. Ela sorriu, e ele falou.

- Vamos, princesa?

Para surpresa de todos, ela não respondeu ele mal.

- Vamos. – disse, sorrindo.

Os dois foram andando, e James e Lily, olhando admirados, seguiram o casal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Os amigos chegaram ao shopping, e logo foram para o cinema. Como vários filmes estavam em cartaz, eles ficaram um bom tempo para decidir o que assistiriam. Lily falou para eles escolherem, já que ela não tinha preferência por nenhum filme. Ellie e Sirius ficaram um tempão discutindo qual filme iriam assistir. Como ambos eram fãs de cinema, cada um tinha uma opinião sobre os filmes que estavam em cartaz. James falou para eles se decidirem logo. Sirius queria ver um filme de terror, mas Ellie batia o pé, falando que não ia de jeito nenhum. James propôs uma votação. Lily disse que queria ver os dois, então o voto dela não contou. Ellie queria assistir um filme de aventura. Sobrou para James decidir. Após um olhar extremanente significativo de Sirius, James falou.

- Ok, eu decidi. Vamos no filme de terror!

Ellie reclamou, mas acabou cedendo à vontade da maioria.

- Tá bom! Vocês venceram. Vamos comprar os ingressos, Sirius, e o James e a Lily compram a pipoca.

- Claro, meu amor! – Sirius concordou, e abraçando a garota, foram em direção à bilheteria.

James e Lily foram para a fila da pipoca, e Lily comentou.

- Nossa, os dois estão bem mais tranquilos um com o outro, não é?

- É, com certeza. Acho que tem dedo seu nessa história, não é mesmo, Lily? – James perguntou, sorrindo.

Ela corou bem de leve, e respondeu.

- Bem, talvez um pouquinho... só não entendo como eles conseguem ficar nessa. São amigos há tanto tempo, e esse clima entre os dois... nem dá para acreditar que eles nunca ficaram.

James olhou para Lily, e falou.

- Na verdade, eles já ficaram...

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Sério? Ellie não me contou isso...

- Bem, acho que ela não teria como te contar, já que eu tenho certeza quase absoluta que ela não se lembra.

Lily estava confusa.

- Como assim, não lembra? Acho que algo assim é meio difícil de esquecer.

James riu.

- Vou te contar, mas, por favor, não fale com nenhum dos dois. É um assunto um pouco delicado, e se nenhum dos dois se lembra, é melhor deixar assim.

Lily olhou diretamente para James, e falou, muito segura.

- Não vou falar nada, pode deixar.

James inspirou, para pegar fôlego.

- Foi no ano passado, numa festa que nós fomos. Frank Longbottom, namorado da Alice, da nossa sala, deu uma festa na casa dele, quando os pais dele viajaram. Nós reunimos uma turma de amigos, e fomos para lá. Aí, o Sirius apareceu com uma garrafa de Absinto...

- Absinto? O que é isso?- perguntou Lily.

- É uma bebida super forte, com a porcentagem de álcool enorme. A garrafa que ele arrumou é de um tipo que é proibido na Inglaterra, já que tem umas ervas alucinógenas, eu acho. Só sei que o troço é fortíssimo.

- Credo! - falou Lily.

- Pois é. Aí quase ninguém quis provar, só um ou outro mais corajoso. Sirius e Ellie, que são meio doidos, sentaram numa mesa, e beberam a garrafa quase toda sozinhos. Aí você imagina como eles ficaram... totalmente bêbados. Eu até que tentei fazer eles pegarem leve, mais nenhum dos dois me ouviu.

Lily deu uma risadinha. James prosseguiu.

- Então, como eles estavam muito alterados, nós colocamos os dois no jardim, para pegar um ar, e ver se eles melhoravam. Eles ficaram lá tranqüilamente deitados nas espreguiçadeiras. Todo mundo entrou, já que a gente estava jogando poker. Mas, já no fim da festa, eu fui lá fora sozinho, só para ver se eles estavam bem. E...

- Viu os dois se beijando. - completou Lily.

James riu, meio sem graça.

- É... na verdade eles estavam mais se agarrando, sabe? Estavam enroscados um no outro. Não foi uma visão muito legal de se ver, seus dois melhores amigos no maior amasso...

Lily riu, mas entendia o que James queria dizer. Era uma situação meio estranha, mesmo.

- Ainda bem que ninguém viu. Eu saí de fininho, e eles nem notaram que eu os vi. No fim da festa, quando todos foram embora, eles já tinham se "desgrudado", e estavam dormindo. No dia seguinte, nenhum dos dois lembrava de nada...

- Nossa...

- Se bem que eu acho que o Sirius lembra de alguma coisa, ou desconfia. Ontem ele chegou lá em casa, perguntando sobre as fotos dessa festa. Ele deve pelo menos ter uma idéia do que aconteceu. Mas a Ellie parece não lembrar de nada mesmo... é mais provável, já que ela é bem menos resistente à bebida que o Sirius.

- Imagina se ela se lembra! Acho que ela tem um ataque... - Lily falou, rindo.

James riu, e concordou com a garota.

- Com certeza. Mas acho que seria bom se ela se lembrasse, isso iria mostrar que não é tão absurda assim a idéia deles dois ficarem juntos.

Lily apenas sorriu. Não falou para James, mas sabia que Ellie não achava nem um pouco absurda a idéia de ficar com Sirius. Ela provavelmente achava a idéia maravilhosa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ellie e Sirius estavam na fila para comprar os ingressos. Ela ainda reclamava de ter que assistir um filme de terror.

- Você sabe que o único tipo de filme de terror que eu gosto é filme de vampiro! Os outros são horríveis, é violência pura...

Sirius riu.

- Ah, Ellie, você é uma medrosa, mesmo!

Ela olhou para o rapaz, com cara de brava.

- Eu não sou medrosa, não! Esses filmes que são horrorosos.

Sirius abraçou a garota, e deu um beijo na testa dela.

- Pode deixar que eu te defendo, gatinha!

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu, aceitando o abraço do belo rapaz ao seu lado.

A turma se reuniu, após a compra dos ingressos e da pipoca. Eles entraram na sala do cinema e, ao escolherem o lugar para sentar, houve uma pequena confusão. Os rapazes queriam de toda forma se sentar ao lado das garotas, e Sirius acabou pulando por cima das poltronas para conseguir ficar ao lado de Ellie. No final das contas, a ordem foi a seguinte: Sirius, Ellie, Lily e James. Acomodaram-se calmamente, e Sirius logo levantou o apoio de braço que separava ele e Ellie, para sentar mais perto da garota. James até queria fazer o mesmo com Lily, mas acabou ficando sem coragem. Os trailers começaram, e Ellie e Sirius ficaram comentando cada um, falando dos atores e diretores, e mostrando expectativa com alguns filmes, e desânimo com outros. Os dois adoravam cinema, e iam a todos os lançamentos de filme que podiam. James queria puxar algum assunto com Lily, mas a garota ficava olhando para a tela, e não dava entrada para ele. Mal sabia James que Lily fazia isso porque estava morrendo de vergonha de estar ao lado dele, tão próxima, numa sala escura...

O filme começou. Era mais um daqueles filmes de terror adolescentes, com muito sangue e vários sustos. A cada cena de susto, Ellie dava um pulo na cadeira, ou gritava. No meio do filme, ela já estava encolhida na cadeira, com o rosto parcialmente escondido pelo casaco que usava, e com os olhos muito arregalados. Sirius aproveitou a deixa, e abraçou a garota, que desta vez não fez nenhuma objeção, muito pelo contrário. Ela retribuiu o abraço, ficando agarrada ao amigo, e escondendo o rosto no peito dele a cada cena mais assustadora. Sirius sentiu que tinha ganhado o dia.

Lily não era especificamente fã de filmes de terror, mas também não estava apavorada como Ellie. Às vezes, ela se assustava com uma ou outra cena. Mais para o fim do filme, em uma cena particularmente nojenta, ela, sem pensar, agarrou a mão de James, que descansava no apoio de braço entre os dois. James levou um susto, já que não esperava essa reação, mas não moveu um músculo sequer. Lily nem notava que tinha agarrado a mão de James, e começou a apertar de leve os dedos dele. James não conseguiu evitar o pequeno sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. A mão dela era morna e a pele era muito delicada e macia. Ele ficou com uma vontade quase incontrolável de puxar a mão dela, e dar vários beijos naquela pele delicada. James parou de olhar o filme, e ficou encarando a mão de Lily, que estava sobre a sua. Os dedos dela eram finos e delicados. As unhas eram curtas, e ela estava usando um esmalte claro, quase transparente. James achou que combinavam perfeitamente com ela. Detestava aquelas garotas que usavam unhas enormes, que mais pareciam garras. Decidiu tomar coragem. Afinal, ela estava ali, segurando a mão dele...

- Está tudo bem?- ele falou, bem baixo, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela estava muito distraída com o filme, e levou um pequeno susto quando ele falou.

- Oi?

James alargou o sorriso. Ela ficava tão linda quando estava assustada...

- É que parece que você se assustou com o filme...

Só então ela se deu conta de onde estava sua mão. E deu graças a Deus por estar escuro na sala de cinema, assim James não veria que ela ficou roxa de vergonha.

- A-a-a-ah... - ela gaguejou. E retirou a mão de cima da dele.

James, num ato de coragem, puxou a mão de volta, e enlaçou seus dedos nos dela. Ela arregalou os olhos. "ai meu Deus!!!" Lily pensou. James deu um sorriso devastador, e falou, bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar assustada com o filme... eu estou aqui do seu lado.

Lily achou que, naquele momento, ela podia morrer de falta de ar. Mandou uma ordem específica para seus pulmões "trabalhem!!", já que parecia que seu cérebro tinha desligado, e esquecido de manter as funções vitais funcionando. Ela inspirou profundamente, retomando controle, e encostou novamente no assento da cadeira. "agora eu só tenho que descobrir com vou conseguir assistir ao resto do filme assim!" ela pensou. Olhou discretamente para James, que estava recostado na cadeira dele com um sorriso suave no rosto. Olhou para as mãos de ambos, unidas, sobre o apoio de braço. E pensou que poderia passar o resto do dia assim, de mãos dadas com James...

Quando o filme acabou, as luzes se acenderam. Mas os quatro amigos pareciam nem ter notado. Ellie estava encolhida na cadeira. Suas pernas estavam no colo de Sirius, e ela apoiava a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, com o rosto escondido entre o pescoço e o ombro dele. Ele segurava as duas mãos dela, e exibia um sorriso enorme no rosto. James e Lily estavam ainda de mãos dadas, e seus ombros se tocavam, já que ambos, lentamente, foram escorregando um em direção ao outro. As cabeças dos dois quase se tocavam. Lily estava corada, e James tinha um ar meio sonhador. Todos os outros espectadores já tinham saído da sala de projeção, e eles continuavam lá. Os créditos do filme já estavam quase acabando, quando Ellie, lentamente, levantou a cabeça, e olhou para Sirius, com uma expressão de súplica no rosto.

- Sirius... já acabou?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Na verdade, Sirius estava entorpecido com o perfume de Ellie. Nunca tinha sentido um cheiro tão delicioso na vida. Ele baixou os olhos, e deu de cara com o rosto de Ellie, a poucos centímetros do dele. Ele soltou uma das mãos dela, e acariciou os cabelos dela.

- Já sim, meu amor. Pode ficar tranqüila. - ele falou com ela sem usar seu usual tom de brincadeira.

Ela ficou um pouco corada. Não se recordava de Sirius falar com ela assim, de forma séria, chamando-a de "meu amor". Ellie se levantou, e estava recomposta. Com um sorriso leve nos lábios, se espreguiçou, e arrumou os cabelos com as mãos. Sirius a observava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

James e Lily estavam em um dilema nesse instante. Eles sabiam que tinham que levantar, mas nenhum dos dois queria soltar a mão do outro. Lily acabou soltando a mão de James, mas deu um sorriso para o rapaz. Todos se levantaram, e saíram da sala. Como os quatro estavam mudos, James resolveu descontrair o ambiente.

- E aí, Ellie? Gostou do filme? - ele falou, rindo.

Ela fez cara de brava.

- Nunca mais deixo vocês me convencerem a ir num filme de terror. Eu passei mais da metade do filme com o rosto escondido!

Todos os amigos riram, até mesmo Ellie. Ela continuou.

- Nem sei como vou conseguir dormir hoje à noite! Preciso assistir alguma coisa que me faça esquecer esse filme horrível!

James teve uma idéia brilhante.

- Ei, porque a gente não vai para sua casa, e assiste algum filme bem engraçado, e fica até tarde fazendo bagunça? Assim você esquece esse filme.

Ellie sorriu.

- Boa idéia!

Lily ficou um pouco desanimada.

- Eu não posso voltar tarde, não falei nada com minha mãe...

Ellie resolveu o problema de forma bem simples.

- Então você dorme lá em casa! A gente pode ficar na piscina amanhã de manhã. Mesmo o verão já estando no fim, ainda tem um pouco de sol, e a piscina é aquecida mesmo...

- Tenho que falar com a minha mãe, e passar lá em casa para pegar minhas coisas.

Ellie sorriu.

- Tudo bem, a gente vai lá.

Os quatro pegaram o metrô, e foram para a casa de Lily. Ela pediu para os rapazes esperaram as duas na estação do metrô, já que seria mais fácil convencer a mãe sem a presença dos dois. Mas a mãe de Lily, que tinha gostado muito de Ellie, deixou a filha dormir na casa da amiga, sem nenhum problema. Ellie deu o telefone da casa dela, para que se a mãe de Lily precisasse, pudesse ligar para falar com a filha. As duas arrumaram as coisas de Lily, e foram para a estação de metrô encontrar os rapazes. Os quatro foram para a casa de Ellie e, quando chegaram lá, encontraram a mãe de Ellie, que tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho. A garota correu para dar um beijo na mãe.

- Mãe! Você chegou cedo!! - ela deu um abraço na mãe.

Lisa Dumbledore sorriu.

- Oi querida! Olá James, Sirius e Lily! - ela sorriu para os amigos da filha.

- Oi, tia Lisa! - falou James, que era íntimo da família de Ellie.

- Oi, Sra. Dumbledore. - falaram Sirius e Lily.

Lisa sorriu.

- Sirius! Eu te conheço desde criança, pode me chamar de Lisa. E isso vale para você também, Lily.

Sirius sorriu.

- Tudo bem, então.

- Mãe, eu chamei a Lily para dormir aqui em casa hoje, tá? Vamos ficar assistindo filmes.

- Claro, querida. Lily, fique à vontade, está bem? E Ellie, eu vou ter que sair, tenho um leilão beneficente para ir, coisa de última hora. Vocês precisam de alguma coisa para hooje à noite?

Ellie ficou um pouquinho desapontada.

- Eu achei que você não ia trabalhar esse fim de semana...

Lisa olhou para a filha.

- Sinto muito, querida... mas foi um convite de última hora, e eu não podia recusar. Mas não se preocupe, amanhã de manhã eu termino tudo que tenho para fazer, e ficarei livre o resto do fim de semana. Tudo bem assim?

Ellie sorriu.

- Tá bom. Amanhã eu vou ficar na piscina com a Lily, então à tarde a gente faz alguma coisa. Divirta-se na festa, mãe.

Todos se despediram da Sra. Dumbledore, que seguiu para o quarto, para se arrumar para o leilão.

Os jovens foram para o quarto de Ellie. Ellie guardou as coisas de Lily no closet. Sirius foi logo se deitando na cama de Ellie, James abriu o armário para procurar um filme, e Lily foi até a varanda, para olhar como estava o céu, já que as garotas planejavam tomar banho de piscina no dia seguinte. Quando voltou para o quarto, Ellie deu de cara com Sirius segurando seu cachorrinho de pelúcia. Ela ficou paralisada.

- Ei, eu conheço isso! Você dorme abraçada com ele, Ellie? – falou Sirius.

- Não! – ela mentiu. Estava um pouco pálida.

- Então o que ele faz em cima da sua cama? – o rapaz questionou.

- Eu... só acho ele bonitinho! – a garota retrucou, tomando o cachorinho da mão de Sirius. Ele nem se importou, apenas sorriu, vitorioso.

James emergiu de dentro do armário de dvds. Tinha alguns filmes na mão, e falou com todos.

- Ei, pessoal, me ajuda a escolher alguma coisa! Já separei uns filmes legais, mas queria a opinião de vocês.

Lily voltou da varanda, e todos se reuniram em volta do armário. Sirius olhou para uma prateleira, e esclamou.

- Ellie! Você tem as duas temporadas de "Roma"! Caramba, essa série é irada, só tem putaria!

- Sirius! – Ellie reclamou, brava. – Eu não comprei os dvds porque a série só tem "putaria", eu comprei porque é um relato histórico quase perfeito, e eu adoro história romana!

- Tá, seja qual for o motivo, me empresta? – ele pediu, esperançoso.

- Não! – ela respondeu.

- Ah, deixa de ser chata, me empresta, vai!

- Não! Você quer ver só porque tem um monte de cenas de sexo! Minha mãe só me deixou comprar porque eu adoro história antiga. Se você quer ver sexo, arruma um filme pornô! – ela estava muito brava naquele momento.

James, o acalma ânimos oficial da turma, interveio.

- Tá, gente, não briguem! E Sirius, deixa de ser tarado!

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível. Eles voltaram à escolha dos filmes, e acabaram escolhendo alguns. Saíram do quarto de Ellie, e foram para o home theater, que era no segundo andar também. Chegaram lá, tiraram os sapatos e começaram a se acomodar no enorme sofá. Ellie resolveu buscar algumas coisas na cozinha, algo para eles beberem e comerem. Sirius, que estava um pouco arrependido da pequena discussão que os dois tiveram, resolveu ajudá-la. Os dois desceram as escadas, e foram para a cozinha.

Ellie abria os armários da dispensa, procurando coisas para todos comerem. Pegou uns pacotes de biscoito, e ficou na dúvida do quê mais levar. Sirius propôs fazerem sanduíches. Eles pegaram na geladeira tudo que precisavam, e também uma jarra de suco. O rapaz começou a reunir tudo nas mãos, quando Ellie o deteve. Ele a olhou, curioso.

- O que foi?

Ellie sorriu.

- Vamos ficar um pouco por aqui...

Sirius abriu ligeiramente a boca. Será que ela estava falando aquilo mesmo? Após alguns segundos, ele falou.

- Por quê?

Ela deu um risinho, e respondeu.

- Deixa os dois sozinhos um pouco... quem sabe acontece alguma coisa?

Sirius nem estava pensando em James e Lily. Eles dois estavam sozinhos, ali... Aquilo tinha que significar alguma coisa. Sirius abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Lisa Dumbledore.

- Ellie, eu já vou. Qualquer coisa, me ligue, está bem? – ela se aproximou da filha, e deu um beijo de despedida na garota. – Tchau, Sirius. Cuide da minha menina, sim?

Ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Lisa saiu pela porta da frente, e o casal continuou na cozinha. Ellie se sentou numa bancada, e olhou para Sirius, sorrindo.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – ela falou, brincando com ele.

Sirius ficou imóvel. Nem respirava direito. Aquilo não podia ser coincidência. Aquela mesma frase... Fechou os olhos por um instante, e tudo voltou à sua mente.

_Flashback_

_- Você vem sempre aqui? – disse Ellie, risonha._

_- Venho sim, e você? – ele respondeu, tentando focar alguma coisa, mas falhando miseravelmente._

_Ela riu. Eles estavam no quintal da casa de Frank Longbottom.Cada um estava deitado numa espreguiçadeira. Ela se levantou, tentando manter o equilíbrio. Ela ria sem parar, devia estar imaginando coisas incríveis. _

_Aquela bebida não era normal. "Uma garrafa de Absinto, nós somos doidos!" ele pensou. Ele resolveu imitar ela, e se levantou também._

_Ela se aproximou dele. Seu cheiro era inebriante. Ela sempre usava perfume, mas ele sempre conseguia distinguir o cheiro de sua pele, não importava qual fosse o perfume que ela estivesse usando. Naquela noite, o cheiro parecia mais intenso. Podia ser o efeito da bebida, ou o efeito da Lua cheia acima deles, mas ele se sentia mais entorpecido com aquele cheiro de com o próprio Absinto._

_Ele deu um passo em direção à ela. Observava seus ombros nus, apenas as finas alças da blusa que usava repousando sobre a pele branca. Estavam tão perto, que quase se tocavam. Ela bambeou, perdendo o equilíbrio momentaneamente. Ele a segurou, e ela sorriu._

_- Obrigada, cavalheiro!_

_- De nada, senhorita! _

_Mas ele não a soltou, após segurá-la. Começou a deslizar suas mãos pelos braços dela, e a puxou para perto de si. Ela deu um pequeno suspiro, e ele podia jurar que aquele era o som mais fantástico que ele já ouvira. Ela tinha um sorriso desafiador nos lábios, e ele adora desafios. Ela já sabia o que iria acontecer naquele instante, pois mordeu o lábio inferior, numa expressão que ele jamais tinha visto no rosto dela. E ele amou a expressão. No instante seguinte, estavam unidos, se beijando. Mas não era um beijo normal, era um beijo quase selvagem. Era um beijo esperado por anos. Ele tinha planejado aquele momento várias vezes, mas nunca tinha imaginado que seria daquela forma. Ela deslizou os braços sobre o peito dele, e o enlaçou, respousando suas mãos em volta do pescoço do rapaz. Ele a puxou pela cintura, e eles ficaram colados, sem nenhum espaço entre os dois. Ele escorregou a mão por dentro da blusa dela, e acariciou as costas da garota, e viu ela se arrepiando toda. Um pequeno gemido escapou dos lábios dela, e ele jurou que estava no paraíso. _

_No instante seguinte, ou assim pareceu a Sirius, eles estavam deitados na espreguiçadeira, se beijando. Ela estava deitada, e ele estava praticamente por cima dela. Ele soltou-se do beijo, e começou a descer, beijando o pescoço dela, e ouvindo a respiração de Ellie ficar cada vez mais entrecortada. Ela murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível, e ele continuou descendo. Beijava o colo dela, ia descendo lentamente, e começou a puxar a alça da blusa da garota. Mas parou. Ouviu um pequeno som de protesto dela. Sorriu, mas aproximou o rosto do dela, e falou, olhando aqueles grandes olhos azuis, como duas safiras._

_- Ellie, eu te amo._

_Por um instante, ele viu toda a bebedeira dela passando. Ela deu um suspiro, abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, e respondeu._

_- Eu também te amo, Sirius._

_Ele sorriu, se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Beijou-a novamente, e aquele beijo foi o mais incrível que ele já tinha provado na vida... _

Ellie olhou para Sirius. Ele não parecia normal. Estava parado, com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Sirius, você está bem?

Ele acordou do transe. Estava vermelho. Ellie nunca tinha visto Sirius vermelho, em toda sua vida. Ela achou que ele estava doente.

- Sirius, o que houve? – ela o olhava com os olhos arregalados, estava um pouco assustada.

Sirius não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Toda vez que olhava Ellie, lembrava dos dois ficando. O gosto de sua boca, a sua pele macia, seu toque suave e, ao mesmo tempo intenso. Lembrava da sua voz, falando "eu te amo, Sirius", frase que ela repetiu algumas vezes naquela noite.

Ela pulou da bancada, e parou na frente dele, e encostou a mão na testa dele. Ele estava quente, mas não estava com febre. Ele sentiu novamente o perfume que a pele da garota exalava. Aquilo era tortura demais!

- Bem, com febre você não está. Pode ser sede. Toma. – ela falou, estendendo um copo com suco para ele. O rapaz, mecanicamente, pegou o copo, e bebeu o líquido. Aquilo o deixou mais calmo, e ele respirou profundamente antes de começar a falar.

- Tá tudo bem, Ellie. Acho que era sede mesmo.

Ela sorriu. "Ahh, tentação!!!" a mente dele gritava.

- Que bom. Agora que você está se sentindo melhor, podemos conversar sobre o baile.

- O quê? – ele falou, muito rápido.

- O baile! Temos que arrumar uma forma de fazer o James convidar a Lily!

Sirius respirou aliviado.

- Ah, sim... o baile. Com certeza!

Ellie olhou para ele, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Acho que você ainda não se recuperou. Deixa essa conversa para lá, então. Depois a gente bola um plano para ajudar aqueles dois. É melhor a gente subir, e você pode descansar deitado no sofá. Acho que os treinos de basquete estão te deixando muito cansado.

Ela reuniu o lanche que eles buscaram na cozinha, entregou uma parte para Sirius levar, e delicadamente, o puxou pela mão, o conduzindo de volta à sala de Tv da sua casa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James e Lily ficaram sozinhos na sala de Tv. Logicamente, o clima ficou um pouco estranho. James ligava a enorme tv, o aparelho de home theater, e Lily estava sentada no sofá, sem ter a mínima idéia do que dizer. James começou a olhar os dvds, um por um, e virando para Lily, perguntou.

- E aí, qual você quer assistir? Porque no cinema você não quis escolher...

Ela se levantou, e sentou ao lado de James, no tapete felpudo. Ela começou a olhar os filmes, e viu um que nunca tinha visto: "Eurotrip".

- Pode ser esse, eu nunca vi.

James riu.

- Sério? Você nunca assistiu Eurotrip?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando.

- Nossa, a Ellie e o Sirius vão ficar doidos. Então assistimos esse, e se o pessoal aguentar mais um, escolhemos depois.

Lily ficou curiosa.

- Mas porque a grande surpresa por eu não ter assistido o filme?

- É que o filme é super engraçado, e tem uma cena que... ah, não vou te contar, senão perde a graça. Mas é bem no começo do filme, então você vai entender. Resumindo a história, o filme mostra um grupo de adolescentes americanos passando férias na Europa.

- Bem, parece divertido... – Lily falou.

- E é. – disse James.

Ela pegou a capa do filme, e começou a ler. James ficou observando Lily. Queria desesperadamente convidá-la para o baile. Mas estava sem coragem. Inspirou, e tentou falar, mas sua voz não saía. "Convide-a logo para o baile!! Antes que algum outro cara o faça!" uma vozinha falava em sua cabeça. "Mas e se ela disser não?" outra voz falava. Aquela batalha ficava martelando em sua cabeça o tempo todo. Ele abriu a boca para falar algumas vezes, mas as palavras não saíam.

"Convida ela!! Fala agora!!" a voz otimista começou a pressionar mais. "Não!! E você acha que uma garota como Lily vai querer ir ao baile com um mané com eu?" a voz pessimista reclamava.

"Ela segurou a minha mão no cinema!" falou, triunfal, a voz otimista. "Ela estava com medo. Seguraria a mão de quem estivesse do lado dela!" a voz pessimista cortou.

"Mas ela ficou o resto da sessão de mãos dadas comigo!!" novamente a voz otimista. "Ela tava era com vergonha de tirar a mão, seu panaca! Você fez o favor de agarrar a mão da menina! Agora ela nem vai querer ser sua amiga. Provavelmente ela acha que você é um doido!" a voz pessimista estava ganhando.

"Doido eu sou, com certeza... ouvindo vozes na minha cabeça!" James pensou. Mas, sem coragem de enfrentar um não ali, naquele momento, decidiu esperar, e ver se surgiria uma oportunidade melhor para o convite. E um pouco de coragem também ajudaria um bocado!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius e Ellie entraram na sala, com várias coisas na mão. Eles começaram a montar sanduíches, e serviram copos de suco para os amigos. James falou que eles iam assistir Eurotrip. Ellie e Sirius riram.

- Eba! – comemorou Sirius, que estava mais confortável por não estar mais sozinho com Ellie.

Cada um pegou um prato, um copo, e se acomodaram no enorme sofá da sala de tv. O filme começou. James tinha razão, o filme era bem engraçado, como geralmente essas comédias adolescentes são. Bem no início, durante a festa de formatura do grupinho de amigos, que era formado por um casal de gêmeos, mais dois garotos, tinha um show. E aí, Lily entendeu porque Ellie, James e Sirius gostavam tanto do filme. Os três levantaram quando a música começou a tocar, e cantavam junto com a banda, pulando animadamente.

_Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday._

She tells him shes in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and...

Scotty doesn't know, oh.  
Scotty doesn't know, oh.  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

Ellie virou para Lily, e falou.

- Vem cá, Lily! – ela puxou a amiga para o tapete.

Os quatro ficaram dançando animadamente ao som da música. Lily aprendeu a letra bem rápido, já que repetia o título várias vezes, "Scotty doesn't know".

Quando a música acabou, eles voltaram para o sofá, rindo. Assistiram ao filme até o fim, e quando acabou, ficaram rindo das cenas engraçadas. Lily cantarolava, distraída. "Scotty doesn't know, oh. Scotty doesn't know, oh. So don't tell Scotty!" James riu ao ver a garota cantando.

- Ah, não falei? Essa música gruda na cabeça da gente…

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Agora não consigo parar de pensar nessa música!

- Tudo bem, acontece com a gente também. Daqui a pouco passa. – ele respondeu.

Ellie se levantou.

- O que vamos assistir agora?

- Que tal Star Wars?? – Sirius perguntou.

- Ou Senhor dos Anéis? – Ellie falou.

James interferiu.

- Ah, não, vocês dois! Star Wars e Senhor dos Anéis pela trigésima vez, não!

- Você que não tem bom gosto para filmes. Star Wars é muito irado! Ainda mais a trilogia antiga. – falou Sirius.

- E Senhor dos Anéis é excelente, e ganhou o Oscar! A história é perfeita, os efeitos... fora que o livro é maravilhoso! – falou Ellie.

- Eu li, e também gostei. – Lily falou.

- Eu também gosto, mas se deixar, esses dois só querem ver isso. Fora que começam a discutir qual é o melhor.

- Star Wars! – falou Sirius.

- Senhor dos Anéis! – Ellie disse.

Como James previra, os dois começaram a discutir qual dos filmes era melhor. Cada um tinha uma porção de argumentos, e ficavam argumentando, tentando convencer um ao outro. James revirou os olhos. Ele já tinha assistido aquilo inúmeras vezes. Lily se aproximou, e falou com James.

- Ah, deixa os dois pra lá. Vamos escolher algum outro filme.

James sorriu, e acompanhou a garota. Ellie e Sirius, absortos na própria discussão, nem deram bola para os dois. Eles escolheram um outro filme, e colocaram no dvd. Ellie e Sirius só pararam de discutir quando perceberam que outro filme já estava começando.

Os amigos ficaram assistindo filmes até tarde naquela noite. Já passava da 1 hora da manhã quando James e Sirius foram embora. Sirius ia dormir na casa de James, como costumava fazer nos fins de semana. Eles combinaram com as garotas de ir à piscina no dia seguinte. Ellie e Lily recolheram a bagunça da sala de tv, deixaram tudo na cozinha, e foram para o quarto de Ellie. Como a cama da garota era enorme, as duas iam dormir lá. Elas tomaram banho, colocaram os pijamas, e entraram debaixo das cobertas. Antes de apagar a luz do abajur, Ellie falou.

- Lily, você tem noção que vai ficar só de biquini na frente do James, amanhã? – ela ria no fim da frase.

Lily entrou em pânico.

- Ai meu Deus! Eu nem estava lembrando disso!

Ela pulou para fora das cobertas, e começou a examinar as pernas, para ver se estavam depiladas.

Ellie riu.

- Se você não tiver depilado, não esquenta que eu te empresto uma gilete. Não é a forma ideal, mas serve como plano de emergência.

Lily ficou mais aliviada. Voltou para dentro das cobertas, e falou.

- Acho que vou morrer de vergonha amanhã.

Ellie olhou para Lily, com uma expressão risonha.

- Não se preocupe. Aposto que James vai adorar o que vai ver!

Lily riu, e pegou um travesseiro, e deu uma travesseirada em Ellie.

- Ah, é? E o Sirius vai ficar doidinho quando te ver!!!

Ellie levantou, com outro travesseiro na mão.

- O Sirius já é doido mesmo! – ela falou, rindo, e acertando o trvesseiro em Lily.

A guerra de travesseiros entre as duas durou alguns minutos, e elas riam tanto que ficaram sem ar. Elas começaram a se arrumar novamente para dormir, e se despediram.

- Boa noite, Lily! – Ellie falou, já com os olhos fechados.

- Boa noite, Ellie.

Lily fechou os olhos, e sentiu o sono se aproximando rapidamente. Sabia que o dia seguinte seria ótimo. E tinha esperança que James a convidasse para o Baile...


	8. O pedido

Cap. 8 - O pedido

Sábado de manhã. Lily abriu preguiçosamente os olhos. Ellie ainda dormia ao seu lado, respirando tranqüila. Lily se espreguiçou. A cama de Ellie era muito confortável, e ela pensou que poderia dormir mais umas duas horas, se não fosse tão habituada a acordar cedo. Levantou-se, e foi caminhando para o banheiro. Quando voltou, Ellie ainda dormia. Lily observou a amiga, dormindo agarrada ao cachorrinho de pelúcia que Sirius tinha lhe dado de presente. Lily não conseguiu sufocar a risada. Ellie, ao ouvir o barulho, abriu os olhos, aparentando muito sono.

- Hummm... - a garota resmungou.

Lily sentou-se na cama, ao lado da amiga.

- Acorda, preguiçosa. O dia está lindo.

Ellie se esticou toda, e fechou os olhos de novo. Lily percebeu que ela não acordaria com facilidade.

- Ellie... acorda.

Nenhuma resposta. Lily resolveu apelar, e puxou as cobertas da garota. Ela nem ligou, apenas pegou um travesseiro, e cobriu o rosto com ele. Lily percebeu que precisava de medidas drásticas.

- Ellie, o Sirius está subindo as escadas. Ele está vindo para cá agora!

Num movimento rápido, Ellie tirou o travesseiro do rosto, e abriu os dois olhos.

- O quê?

Lily riu.

- Então é disso que você precisa pra acordar, né?

Ellie resmungou alguma coisa, mas Lily nem se deu o trabalho de tentar entender o que era. Puxou a amiga, e começou a empurrá-la gentilmente em direção ao banheiro. Ellie encheu a mão de água fria, e jogou no rosto. Deu um gritinho, mas conseguiu ficar mais acordada depois daquilo. Lily achou engraçado.

- Você faz isso todo dia, para acordar?

Ellie riu, e respondeu.

- Não, para ir para a escola, só mesmo um banho frio pra me acordar...

As duas trocaram de roupa, já colocando o biquíni. Lily vestiu uma blusa de alcinha e uma saia por cima da roupa de banho, e Ellie colocou uma camisa indiana branca, toda bordada, por cima do biquíni.

Elas desceram as escadas, e foram para a cozinha. Ellie e a mãe não tinham empregados nos fins de semana, porque Lisa achava importante ter mais privacidade durante alguns dias da semana. E assim ela e a filha podiam se divertir juntas, tentando cozinhar as refeições.

Então, naquela manhã, quando Ellie e Lily chegaram na cozinha, encontraram apenas Lisa Dumbledore lá. Ela estava tomando café da manhã, sentada numa pequena mesa que ficava no canto do cômodo.

- Oi mãe! Bom dia. - ela deu um beijo na mãe.

- Bom dia, Sra. Dumbledore. - Lily cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, meninas! E Lily, me chame de Lisa, por favor. - ela falou, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem... Lisa.

- Então, meninas, já vão entrar na piscina? O sol parece ótimo, se eu pudesse, ficava com vocês para aproveitar. Mas ainda tenho algumas coisas para fazer no escritório.

- Que horas você chega, mãe? - Ellie quis saber.

- Provavelmente vou ficar até depois do almoço, o primeiro ministro vai nos passar as tarefas urgentes para segunda feira, já que ele vai com a família passar o resto do fim de semana na casa de campo deles. Se vocês quiserem, peçam o almoço pelo telefone.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Nós nos viramos aqui. Te espero de tarde, então.

- Ótimo. Divirtam-se na piscina!

Lisa se levantou da mesa, e, após alguns minutos, saiu para o trabalho. Ellie e Lily tomaram café da manhã (uma deliciosa salada de frutas com granola e iogurte, café da manhã favorito de Ellie). Elas colocaram as louças na máquina de lavar, e guardaram tudo na geladeira. As duas subiram para o quarto de Ellie novamente, escovaram os dentes e Lily raspou as penas, que não estavam depiladas. Elas passaram protetor solar, e pegaram tudo que precisavam para o banho de piscina. Desceram as escadas, e foram em direção ao quintal. Lily nunca tinha ido nesta parte da casa de Ellie, e achou tudo muito bonito. A piscina era grande, cercada por um deck de madeira, várias espreguiçadeiras e cadeiras e mesas com guarda sol. Numa lateral da casa tinha uma construção com sauna, churrasqueira e forno à lenha, além de uma pequena cozinha. Um grande jardim se estendia ao fundo com grandes árvores nas laterais, uma quadra de tênis no fim do terreno, com uma sala coberta ao lado, que Ellie identificou como sala de dança. Era lá que ela treinava com as garotas da torcida, toda vez que iam fazer alguma coreografia nova.

Ellie e Lily se esticaram em espreguiçadeiras, e tiraram as roupas, e ficaram de biquíni, esticadas ao sol. Ellie, que tinha levado seu som portátil para a piscina, colocou música para as duas ouvirem. Lily puxou a conversa.

- Ellie, quando você vai contar para os garotos sobre seu desfile?

Ellie suspirou.

- Eu sei... tenho que contar. - ela estava um pouco desanimada.

- Não fica assim, tenho certeza que eles vão adorar! Por que você não conta hoje? Vai ser mais fácil, longe da escola...

- É... acho melhor mesmo... tudo bem, eu conto hoje. Mas você prometeu me dar uma força!

Lily sorriu.

- Pode deixar, eu te ajudo. Mas você não tem nada que ficar preocupada, eles vão adorar, eu tenho certeza.

- Assim eu espero...- disse Ellie, parecendo pouco confiante.

As duas continuaram conversando, falando de vários assuntos. Lily estava se sentindo bem mais adaptada à nova rotina, e à nova escola. Ellie estava indo pegar chá gelado para as duas, quando ouviu a campainha tocando.

- Devem ser os garotos. Eu vou lá abrir a porta.

Ela vestiu a camisa, e Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Você vai se vestir? Mas e eu, não posso ficar assim, só de biquíni!

Ellie riu do desespero da amiga.

- Lily, eu só estou vestindo porque vou abrir a porta, e podem não ser eles. Pode ser o carteiro, sei lá.

Lily não se deu por vencida.

- Nem vem! Eu também vou me vestir!

Ela levantou, e começou a colocar sua blusa, e a saia.

Ellie se afastou rindo. Foi até a porta e, como previra, eram James e Sirius. Os dois estavam de camiseta sem manga e bermuda, e traziam uma mochila. Sirius tinha uma bola de basquete na mão. Ellie abriu um sorriso.

- Bom dia meninos!

James foi entrando, e deu um beijo no rosto de Ellie.

- Bom dia, Ellie!

Sirius ainda estava parado na porta, com uma leve expressão de bobo. A camisa indiana de Ellie era levemente transparente e, com a luz que batia nela, dava para ver todo o contorno do corpo da garota.

- Sirius, você vai ficar aí na porta, ou vai entrar? - Ellie perguntou.

Ele piscou os olhos, e entrou.

- Oi Ellie. - ele fez um carinho nos cabelos dela, e ela sorriu.

- Oi Sirius.

Eles foram entrando pela casa, e Ellie falou.

- Eu vou pegar chá gelado para mim e para a Lily. Vocês querem também?

Os dois concordaram, e foram caminhando até o quintal. Ao chegar na parte de fora da casa, James arrepiou os cabelos, e estufou o peito. Os dois viram Lily sentada debaixo de um guarda sol, mexendo no som. Ela procurava uma estação de rádio para ouvir. Nem notou os dois se aproximando.

- Lily!- falou Sirius, um pouco alto demais, para assustar a garota.

Lily deu um pulo, e se virou para os garotos.

- Ah, oi garotos. - ela falou. Estava tentando parecer calma, mas o fato de ter que ficar de biquíni na frente de James a deixava bastante nervosa. Ainda bem que tinha colocado a blusa e a saia...

James se aproximou, e sentou ao lado de Lily. Abriu um sorriso lindo, e falou.

- Bom dia, Lily.

Ela ficou vermelha. Sorriu, meio sem graça, mas não falou nada. Ele continuou.

- O que você está ouvindo?

Recomposta, ela respondeu.

- Estou procurando alguma coisa no rádio.

Ele pegou a mochila, e falou.

- Eu trouxe alguns cds. Quer ouvir?

Ela sorriu, e respondeu.

- Claro!

Os dois começaram a conversar, e Sirius, em pé, ao lado dos dois, falou.

- Bem, já que eu estou sobrando aqui, vou ajudar a Ellie na cozinha.

Ele caminhou para dentro da casa, e encontrou Ellie na cozinha, revirando os armários.

- Ellie, quer ajuda?

Ela levantou a cabeça, e sorriu.

- Ainda bem que você apareceu, Sirius. Estava procurando uma bandeja para levar tudo, mas não achei de jeito nenhum. Me ajuda a levar essas coisas lá pra fora?

Os dois organizaram tudo, e foram caminhando em direção à piscina. Sirius estava feliz de não estar se sentindo tão estranho perto de Ellie. Achava que toda vez que visse a garota, ia ficar lembrando da noite anterior. E, principalmente, ia ficar lembrando da festa de Frank, memória que ele recuperou, após um ano.

Eles chegaram no quintal, e se juntaram à James e Lily. Ellie, após colocar os copos na mesa, se levantou e falou.

- Eu vou mergulhar na piscina. Alguém me acompanha?

Sirius sorriu, e falou.

- Eu entro com você, gatinha!

Ela retirou o chinelo, soltou os longos cabelos e começou a puxar a camisa.

A boca de Sirius foi lentamente abrindo, a cada centímetro que ela levantava a camisa. Tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta para ele. Ela foi revelando o biquíni preto que usava. Não era muito pequeno, mas com certeza não era conservador. Ele foi seguindo cada milímetro de pele exposta, admirando o belo corpo da garota. Finalmente ela se livrou da camisa, ficando só de biquíni. Ela pegou os óculos escuros em cima da mesa, colocou no rosto, e foi andando em direção à ducha. James, percebendo a cara de Sirius, falou, apenas para o amigo ouvir.

- Sirius, fecha a boca!

Ele acordou do devaneio.

- James, vamos lá na quadra bater uma bolinha antes de entrar na piscina?

Sirius tinha no rosto uma expressão de súplica. James concordou imediatamente.

- Claro. Vamos lá.

Os dois foram para a quadra de tênis, que tinha, num canto, uma tabela de basquete. Chegando lá, James falou.

- Tá, agora desembucha. O que aconteceu?

Sirius olhou para o amigo, e começou a quicar a bola.

- Sabe o que é... é que ontem aconteceu uma coisa muito doida na cozinha, quando eu e a Ellie descemos para pegar o lanche.

James sorriu, e perguntou.

- Você ficaram?

Sirius fez cara de desânimo, e respondeu.

- Não. Foi outra coisa...

- O quê? - James estava curioso.

- É que nós estávamos lá, conversando, quando eu tive um flash, ou sei lá o que era... eu lembrei da festa do Frank Longbottom, no ano passado...

- Lembrou da garrafa de Absinto que você e a Ellie "derrubaram"? - James ria, enquanto os dois ficavam passando a bola um para o outro, e encestando.

- Não exatamente. Eu lembrei da parte que vocês levaram nós dois para o quintal... e nos deixaram lá.

James agora ouvia atentamente. Será que Sirius finalmente estava lembrando do que aconteceu naquela noite?

- Eu me lembrei de tudo... tudo que não lembrava. Eu tenho sonhado com essa noite, mas achava que era imaginação minha. Mas ontem eu lembrei... eu e a Ellie ficamos naquela noite!

- Por isso você me perguntou das fotos na quinta, não é?

- É. Eu tinha sonhado com aquele dia naquela noite. Queria alguma coisa para ver se lembrava. Mas... espera aí! Você não parece nem um pouco surpreso com o que eu te contei!

James deu um sorriso torto.

- É que eu... eu vi vocês ficando naquele dia.

Sirius estava novamente de boca aberta.

- Pô, e você nunca me contou! Amigão, você, heim!

- Ah, Sirius... esse assunto entre você e a Ellie eu não me meto. É coisa de vocês dois, tanto que eu também não contei para ela. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, que eu tenho certeza que ela não lembra de nada. No dia seguinte da festa, eu conversei com ela, e não havia nenhum vestígio de memória.

Sirius ficou mais tranqüilo com aquela notícia.

- Menos mal. Mas meu problema agora é outro. Toda vez que eu vejo ela, fico lembrando. Eu até achei que estava tudo bem hoje, mas ela começou a tirar a blusa...

James ria do amigo. Sirius ficou bravo.

- Qual é, James! Eu acabei de lembrar que já fiquei com a garota que eu gosto! Fora que ela fica passeando na minha frente só de biquíni, e fica espetacularmente deliciosa assim!

James continuou rindo.

- Azar o seu!

- É, quero ver o que você vai fazer quando sua ruivinha ficar só de biquíni na sua frente! - retrucou Sirius.

James parou imediatamente de rir. Sirius sorriu, vitorioso.

- Tá vendo? Não é moleza, não!

James inspirou profundamente.

- Eu... tava pensando em chamar a Lily para ir ao Baile comigo.

Sirius sorriu.

- É!!!! Finalmente meu amigo James vai tomar uma atitude! - Sirius deu um tapa no ombro de James.

- E você devia deixar de ser bocó, e chamar a Ellie para ir com você. Quem sabe você não consegue repetir o dia da festa do Frank?

Sirius sorriu, mas parecia desanimado.

- É, é só eu levar uma garrafa de absinto que ela fica comigo...

James riu, mas não falou nada. Os dois continuaram a jogar, mas, na verdade, estavam era com medo de voltar à piscina, e convidar as belas garotas para ir ao baile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily aproveitou que os rapazes foram para a quadra, e resolveu ficar só de biquíni. Assim ela conseguia evitar ter que despir-se na frente de James. Quando ele voltasse, ela já estaria dentro da piscina, evitando uma situação embaraçosa para ela. Ellie já tinha mergulhado, e chamava Lily.

- Lily, entra! A água está ótima.

Lily, após uma ducha, entrou na água lentamente. Como a piscina era aquecida, a água estava numa temperatura ótima. As duas amigas nadaram, e depois começaram a conversar. Após um bom tempo, Ellie se debruçou na borda, colocando meio corpo para fora da água, e deu um grito.

- James! Sirius! Larguem essa bola e venham pra cá!!!

Os rapazes apenas terminaram a pequena disputa de cestas que estavam fazendo. Chegaram na piscina e começaram a tirar os tênis. Lily e Ellie olhavam, atentas. Os dois tiraram as camisas. Lily corou, e pensou "uau!". Ellie estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta, e com um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios. Sirius percebeu, e sorriu de volta para ela. "É, acho que minha situação não está tão ruim assim..." ele pensou. Os dois entraram na ducha, depois pularam na piscina, espirrando água para todo o lado. Sirius foi nadando em direção à Ellie, e só parou quando ficou bem próximo à garota.

James se aproximou de Lily, mas não ficou colado nela como Sirius fez com Ellie. Ela ainda estava sob o efeito da visão do tórax de James, e estava muito envergonhada. Quando ele se aproximou, pode dar uma olhada melhor em Lily. Ela estava usando um biquíni branco, com estampa de flores cor de rosa. Era delicado, e era comportado, já que Lily não teria coragem de usar um biquíni menor na frente de James. Ele achou que ela estava linda assim. E tentou não ficar secando muito a garota, já que era inevitável dar uma olhadinha, pelo menos. A turma resolveu jogar vôlei na piscina. Sirius foi no quartinho ao lado da sauna, e voltou com uma rede, e uma bola. Eles amarraram a rede no meio da piscina, e se dividiram em duplas. Sirius e Ellie contra James e Lily. Sirius era mais alto que James, assim como Ellie era mais alta que Lily, mas Lily tinha jogado vôlei na sua antiga escola, e isso acabou compensando, e equilibrando o jogo entre as duplas. No final, cada dupla ganhou uma partida. Os rapazes queriam jogar mais uma para decidir, mas as garotas já estavam cansadas da brincadeira, e não quiseram jogar mais. Sirius, quando foi guardar as coisas do jogo, voltou com dois colchões infláveis, e os colocou na piscina. Os rapazes, gentilmente, cederam os colchões para as garotas, que deitaram para tomar sol. Sirius, que apoiava os braços no colchão de Ellie, falou.

- Poxa, nós podíamos repetir isso no sábado que vem... passar o dia na piscina.

Ellie levantou os óculos escuros, para responder o garoto.

- Sábado que vem? Claro que não!

Ele pareceu magoado.

- Credo, Ellie. Só estava sugerindo...

Ela percebeu que foi mal compreendida, e fez um carinho no braço dele.

- Você me entendeu mal, Sirius. Só falei que não podemos repetir sábado que vem por causa do baile...

Ele continuou sem entender.

- Mas o baile é só à noite!

Ela riu.

- Mas nós, garotas, precisamos de muito tempo para os preparativos... nem todo mundo tem a sorte de nascer naturalmente lindo como você! - ela concluiu sorrindo.

Lily e James olharam para Ellie, com os olhos arregalados. Desde quando ela elogiava Sirius daquela forma? Sirius ficou um pouco surpreendido com o comentário da garota, mas sorriu satisfeito.

Lily estava um tanto tensa. Ellie tinha tocado no assunto que Lily mais queria evitar: o Baile. Ela estava convencida que Ellie estava doida, e que James não tinha a menor intenção de convidá-la para o Baile. Mas Ellie não desistiu do assunto, e continuou.

- Então, o que nós fazemos? Vamos alugar um carro, ou vamos com o meu motorista, mesmo?

Nenhum dos três amigos respondeu. Ellie não se deu por vencida.

- James? - ela forçou o amigo a dar uma resposta.

- Eu.. eu não sei... vocês querem ir em turma? - ele falou, olhando para os amigos.

Ellie levantou ligeiramente o corpo, se apoiando nos cotovelos.

- Nós não podemos ir em turma esse ano, porque eu já vou com uma pessoa. Num encontro.

Os três arregalaram os olhos.

- O quê? - falaram em coro.

Ellie sorria suavemente, vitoriosa.

- É isso mesmo. Não posso ir em turma, porque vou com alguém, num encontro.

- Quem? - perguntou Lily. Ela olhou para Sirius, e ele parecia totalmente decepcionado.

Ellie parecia saborear cada instante. Olhou para James, e, sorrindo, disparou.

- Eu vou com o Sirius!

Lily, James e Sirius olhavam para Ellie, boquiabertos. Ellie sorria, e completou.

- Nós combinamos ontem à noite, né Sirius? - ela lançou um olhar para ele confirmar o que tinha acabado de falar. Ele, ainda em choque, falou.

- É... ontem à noite...

James entrou quase em pânico naquele instante. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. E não acreditava que Sirius tinha convidado Ellie, e não tinha contado para ele. Agora ele precisava convidar Lily, e tinha que arranjar coragem para isso.

Ellie sorria, satisfeita. Sirius ainda estava processando tudo que acontecia. Ellie pulou do colchão, e puxou Sirius pelas mãos.

- Vamos lá dentro, Sirius. Quero te mostrar meu vestido...

Os dois saíram da piscina, pegaram toalhas para se secar, e entraram na casa. Antes de deixar a área da piscina, Ellie lançou um olhar para James, indicando Lily com a cabeça. Já dentro de casa, Ellie começou a rir. Sirius olhou para a garota, e falou.

- O que foi aquilo lá na piscina?

Ela olhou para o amigo, e respondeu.

- Aquilo foi eu resolvendo a vida amorosa do James e da Lily! O que você achou?

Sirius não sabia o que responder, já que tinha perguntado sobre ela ter falado que os dois iam ao Baile juntos.

- Eu... não sei...

Ellie olhou para Sirius.

- Ah, Sirius... desculpe por ter falado que íamos juntos ao Baile... nem te perguntei se podia, e eu também não sei se você já convidou alguém... - ela estava jogando verde, mas ele não percebeu.

- Tudo bem... eu não chamei ninguém.

- Mas você podia estar pensando em chamar alguém...

Ele olhou nos olhos da garota.

- Não. Eu não tinha nenhum plano de chamar outra garota.

Ellie sorriu, um pouquinho envergonhada.

- Então tá... - ela tomou fôlego - Quer ir ao Baile comigo, Sirius?

Ele correspondeu o sorriso da garota, e falou.

- Claro que quero, Ellie. Nada me deixaria mais feliz.

Ele lentamente pegou uma das mãos de Ellie, e começou a fazer carinho nela. Os dois ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, sem falar nada. Com a mão livre ele começou a alisar os cabelos da garota. Os dois se aproximaram alguns centímetros. A mão dele percorreu toda a extensão dos cabelos dela, e ele percebeu que as pontas estavam bem molhadas. Olhou para o chão, e viu que o cabelo dela estava pingando, e molhando o chão de madeira encerada.

- Ellie - ele falou, suavemente - seu cabelo está molhando o chão.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- É melhor secar isso, então. Senão minha mãe me dá uma bronca.

Ela saiu para buscar um pano, e Sirius ficou se xingando mentalmente por ter interrompido o clima entre os dois. Mas, de certa forma, ele ficou aliviado, já que ainda estava meio em choque com a lembrança de ter ficado com Ellie. Mas o que mais preocupava o rapaz era o fato da garota ter ficado com ele quando estava totalmente bêbada. Ele não sabia se ela realmente queria ficar com ele, ou só fez aquilo porque estava alcoolizada. Agora ainda tinha o convite para o Baile. Ele também não sabia se ela tinha feito o convite só para ajudar James e Lily, ou se ela realmente queria ir ao Baile com ele. Sirius estava com todas essas perguntas martelando na cabeça, quando Ellie voltou.

Ela abaixou e começou a secar o chão. Ele imediatamente se abaixou também, e falou.

- Deixa que eu faço isso para você...

Ela agradeceu.

- Obrigada, Sirius. Mas pode deixar, já terminei.

Os dois se levantaram. Ellie, tomando coragem, ficou nas pontas dos pés, e deu um beijo no rosto de Sirius.

- Obrigada por aceitar meu convite ao Baile...

Ele ficou parado, sem reação. Ela o pegou pela mão, e o puxou em direção a área da piscina.

- Vamos lá, o James já teve tempo mais que suficiente para convidar a Lily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Assim que Ellie e Sirius deixaram a piscina, James entrou em pânico. Precisava urgentemente convidar Lily para o Baile. Mas arranjar coragem para isso era o problema. James nunca tinha ficado tão interessado numa garota antes, como estava interessado por Lily. E também não estava habituado a receber um "não" como resposta de uma garota. Para falar a verdade, James não se recordava de ter sido rejeitado por uma garota, em toda sua vida. Mas aí é que morava o problema... Lily era diferente. Ela não se impressionava com o fato dele ser popular, rico e bonito. Ela parecia conseguir enxergar a pessoa que ele era, por dentro. A única garota que ele conhecia que conseguia fazer isso era Ellie, que era praticamente sua irmã.

Ele ficou discretamente olhando para Lily, que estava deitada no colchão inflável. Ela estava realmente linda. Sua pele estava ligeiramente molhada, com apenas uns pingos d'água espalhados pelo corpo. Como ela estava usando óculos escuros, ele não conseguia ver que ela também estava olhando para ele. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Lily resolveu acabar com o constrangimento.

- Nossa, finalmente o Sirius tomou coragem... - ela falou, sorrindo.

James inspirou, tomando coragem. "é agora!" ele pensou.

- É. Ele tinha que honrar a fama dos grifinórios...

Lily deu uma risadinha fraca. Ela estava percebendo onde aquela conversa ia parar.

- Lily... - James começou, bem devagar.

Lily tirou os óculos escuros, e o olhou nos olhos. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais nervoso.

- Sim?

- Eu estava pensando... será que você ... você...

Lily riu do nervosismo dele, já que ela sentia a mesma coisa. Ele ficou mais confiante, e concluiu.

- Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

Pronto. Ele tinha falado. Mas os dois segundos que ela demorou para responder foram os mais longos da vida dele. Lily sorriu, ligeiramente corada, e respondeu.

- Eu adoraria, James.

James ficou tão feliz, que não resistiu, e deu um abraço na garota. Só quando já estava com os braços em volta de Lily, que percebeu o que tinha feito. Meio sem graça, soltou o abraço, e sorriu. Os dois ficaram se olhando, com cara de bobos, por algum tempo...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quando Ellie e Sirius voltaram para a piscina, encontraram uma cena no mínimo inesperada. James e Lily brincavam de jogar água um no outro, gargalhando animadamente. Ela correu, e pegou o colchão para se proteger, mas ele tomou da mão dela. Os dois riam, e Lily colocou as mãos no ombro de James, para tentar afundá-lo, quando perceberam a presença dos dois amigos, parados, em pé, do lado de fora da piscina.

Ellie e Sirius mal acreditavam no que viam. Ele ficaram fora apenas alguns minutos, e quando voltaram, encontraram o clima entre os dois completamente diferente. Sirius iniciou a conversa.

- Olá, crianças! Se divertindo muito?

James e Lily olharam um para o outro, sorriram, e começaram a jogar água nos amigos. Ellie gritou.

- Pára! Acabei de me secar!!!

Os dois ignoraram. James saiu da piscina, e pegou Ellie, para empurrá-la na piscina. Sirius, percebendo o que James pretendia, começou a ajudá-lo. Os dois acabaram conseguindo jogar a garota na piscina, que não foi sem protesto.

- Pára!! Não!!!!

Ellie foi parar no meio da piscina, com toalha e tudo. James ameaçou jogar Sirius também, mas nem precisou, já que Sirius pulou de livre e espontânea vontade. Os quatro amigos ficaram um bom tempo brincado na piscina, como quatro crianças. Depois de muita água jogada, alguns olhos vermelhos por causa do cloro, e alguns caldos, os quatro cansaram, e sossegaram um pouco.

Ellie saiu da piscina, e se deitou numa espreguiçadeira. Sirius a seguiu, deitando na espreguiçadeira ao lado. James e Lily deitaram nos colchões infláveis na piscina. Sirius deitou de lado, olhado para Ellie. Ela se virou para o rapaz. Por um instante, ela franziu a testa, como se tivesse lembrado de alguma coisa, mas sacudiu a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. Ele esticou a mão, em direção ao tronco dela. Ela arregalou os olhos quando percebeu a direção na qual a mão dele ia. Ela se encolheu imperceptivelmente. Ele tocou uma plaquinha de metal que ficava na base da parte de cima do biquíni dela, entre os seios, que tinha escrito, em dourado "Dior".

- Dior. - ele leu - É muito bonito.

Ela sorriu, constrangida com o local que a mão dele tocava. Mas agradeceu.

- Obrigada.

Ellie não conseguia afastar a sensação de que aquilo era ligeiramente familiar. Os dois deitados em espreguiçadeiras, conversando. Talvez tivera algum sonho parecido...

- Você adora moda, né? Sempre acompanha os desfiles. - Sirius falou.

Lily se levantou ligeiramente quando ouviu o que Sirius falou. Sabia que era uma deixa para Ellie contar para os rapazes sobre o desfile dela.

- É...

Ela queria emendar o assunto, mas a proximidade de Sirius a fazia esquecer qualquer coisa que pudesse estar pensando. Lily resolveu dar uma ajuda a amiga.

- É, a Ellie estava me falando sobre isso durante a semana.

James entrou na conversa.

- Você conseguiu ingressos para a primeira fila esse ano, Ellie? Ano passado você e sua mãe ficaram na primeira fila de vários desfiles no fashion week, não é?

Ellie finalmente contou aos amigos.

- Bem, esse ano vocês vão poder ir comigo, eu vou conseguir alguns convites...não só pra mim e pra minha mãe.

Sirius se animou logo.

- Sério? Pô, legal, esses desfiles sempre têm festas legais depois. Como você descolou esses convites, Ellie?

- É que eu... eu vou... participar do evento esse ano.

James a olhou, sem entender.

- Participar? Como assim?

- Eu vou desfilar... - Ellie estava vermelha de vergonha.

Sirius levantou, num pulo.

- Desfilar? Sério?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente.

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso, e puxou Ellie para um abraço.

- Ellie! Isso é incrível!

James também sorriu.

- É mesmo, é maneiro. Que legal, Ellie!

Ela sorriu, mas ainda estava um pouco envergonhada. Mas mesmo assim, não soltou do abraço de Sirius. Ele se afastou ligeiramente, e falou com ela.

- Mas a semana de moda não está bem próxima? Por que você não contou pra gente?

Ela novamente estava sem graça.

- É que eu... eu fiquei um pouco... com vergonha.

James, Sirius e Lily riram.

- Vergonha, de nós? - James perguntou. - Eu te conheço desde criança, quando a gente comia areia no parquinho! Você vai ficar com vergonha de mim?

Ellie riu.

- Na verdade quem comeu areia foi você, eu comi giz de cera...

Os quatro amigos riram.

- Eu já te vi só de sutiã, nessa semana mesmo! - falou Sirius, rindo.

Ellie deu um tapa no braço dele, mas estava rindo.

- Pelo menos a vendedora te expulsou do provador.

Sirius riu, mas não falou que, na verdade estava lembrando que tinha visto Ellie só de sutiã na festa de Frank Longbottom, e que nesta ocasião, ela não reclamou nem um pouco dele tê-la visto assim...

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Eles têm razão, Ellie. Vocês são amigos há tanto tempo, não existe motivo para você ficar com vergonha deles.

Ellie sorriu para os três amigos.

- Obrigada, pessoal. Vocês são mesmo os melhores amigos que eu poderia querer...

Lily e James saíram da piscina, e foram em direção à Ellie. Os três abraçaram a garota. Mas, após alguns segundos, os três se olharam entre si, e sorriram. Eles pegaram Ellie no colo, e a jogaram bem no meio da piscina. Ela deu um grito, e caiu na água. Quando ela reapareceu, olhou para os três, que riam.

- Por que é sempre comigo?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O quarteto aproveitou o resto da manhã na piscina. Na hora do almoço, pediram comida tailandesa pelo telefone. Comeram assistindo filmes, e logo após, os rapazes foram embora. Como os quatro estavam cansados por ter passado o dia na piscina, não combinaram nada para a noite de sábado. E no domingo, todos iriam almoçar com as famílias (menos Sirius, e ia almoçar na casa de James, com a família dele). Lily e Ellie aproveitaram a oportunidade para conversar sobre os convites ao baile. As duas estavam deitadas na cama de Ellie, já de banho tomado. Lily iniciou a conversa.

- Ellie! Você não falou nada sobre o Sirius e você terem combinado de irem juntos ao baile ontem!

Ellie começou a rir descontroladamente. Quando ela se acalmou, disse.

- Isso é porque eu e ele não combinamos nada ontem!

Lily não entendeu.

- Como assim?

- Eu inventei aquilo na hora, para dar um "incentivo" ao James!

Lily abriu a boca.

- Não acredito!

Ellie riu, e continuou.

- Pois é! Mas deu certo, não é mesmo? - Ellie falou, mesmo sem ter certeza.

Lily corou, e isso foi resposta suficiente para Ellie.

- É... - Lily olhava para o chão.

Ellie estava deitada de barriga para cima, com seu cachorrinho de pelúcia no colo. Ela virou o rosto para olhar para Lily.

- Então...estou esperando os detalhes!

Lily riu, sem graça.

- Ai, Ellie...

Ellie se sentou na cama.

- Nem adianta tentar escapar. Me fala logo tudo!

- Ta bom. - falou Lily, vencida. - Eu conto. Mas não tem muita coisa para falar, ele só perguntou se eu queria ir ao Baile com ele, e eu disse sim...

Ellie levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ah, Lily! Você é muito sem graça. Eu aqui esperando os detalhes sórdidos, e você fazendo um resuminho...

Lily riu da amiga, e falou.

- Mas você também não me contou como foi com o Sirius!

Ellie olhou para Lily.

- Bem, eu meio que inventei na hora que eu ia ao Baile com o Sirius. Quando nós fomos lá dentro, eu perguntei para ele se ele tinha chamado alguém, e ele disse que não. Então eu o convidei para ir comigo, e ele aceitou!

Lily sorriu.

- Que bom, Ellie. Nossa, você é corajosa mesmo! Eu acho que não teria coragem de convidar um cara para sair comigo.

Ellie sorriu para Lily.

- Bem, eu sou uma grifinória, não é mesmo?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bem, esse foi o capítulo de hoje... espero que tenham gostado!**

**Fiquei sem postar porque estava esperando o lançamento de **_**Deathly Hallows. Quando o cara do submarino chegou na minha casa com meu livro, quase dei um beijo nele de tão feliz!!! Acabei gastando boa parte do meu tempo lendo o livro, e não pude adiantar esse capítulo. Mas como já terminei de ler (para falar a verdade, já li duas vezes), consegui terminar o capítulo oito.**_

_**No próximo capítulo, finalmente, o baile!!! E podem se preparar, que muita coisa vai acontecer!!!**_

_**Muitos beijos para vocês!**_

_**Priscila Black.**_

_**P.S. 1 – Novas leitoras, Nana Jones, Carol-Malfoy, Paola Lovegood e Cah Black. Obrigada pelas reviews! E para as leitoras antigas, mil beijos e obrigada pelos comentários. É sempre bom ler as opiniões de vocês!**_

_**P.S. 2 – Para que ainda não leu Deathly Hallows, uma sugestão: separem uma caixinha de lenços, porque vocês vão precisar. Eu chorei à beça...**_


	9. O Baile, parte 1

**Olá!**

**Finalmente voltei, e trouxe comigo não apenas um, mas dois capítulos! Na verdade, o que aconteceu (novamente) foi que o capítulo do baile ficou enorme, e eu dividi em dois. Espero que se divirtam lendo!**

**Vou responder os reviews em separado hoje. Vários tem perguntas, então lá vai!**

**Tathy: Obrigada por ler a minha fic! Espero que continue lendo e comentando! Beijos!**

**Nana Jones: Que bom que você gostou do dia na piscina. Sobre a Ellie lembrar, você só vai saber se continuar lendo... E sobre Deathly Hallows, infelizmente muitas pessoas morrem sim... E algumas mortes são realmente de partir o coração. Beijo!**

**Half Blood Hannah: As mortes do livro 7 são muito tristes... mas acho que algumas fazem até sentido. Me emocionei mesmo foi lendo o cap. 34. Chorei à beça... E, sobre a fic, obrigada, e espero que goste do novo capítulo!**

**Cah Black: Muito obrigada! No seu comentário anterior, vc falou que fez o registro para poder comentar na minha fic... obrigada, isso é um elogio e tanto! Sobre o Sirius e o Remus, não se preocupe. Certas coisas acabam mudando com o tempo... leia esse capítulo, que você vai entender.**

**Pandora Potter jm: Valeu pelos elogios! E eu mandei um email para você, pelo fanfiction, respondendo suas perguntas sobre o livro. Espero que eu tenha ajudado!**

**Tally Donovan: Também gostei do livro 7, e chorei bastante. Mas acho que ele até poderia ser um pouquinho maior. E algumas questões não foram respondidas, apesar de não serem importantes. Espero que ela esclareça tudo na tal enciclopédia que ela disse que vai escrever. Sobre um livro com os marotos... eu também adoraria, mas acho pouco provável. Bem, se serve de consolo, tenho algumas fics que estou bolando, e a maioria é sobre os marotos. Eu escrevo uma outra fic, Harry Potter e os Herdeiros de Hogwarts. Eu não atualizo faz um bom tempo, mas devo me dedicar um pouco mais, já que esses novos projetos estão vinculados a essa história.**

**Até a Ellie aparece nessa minha fic, só que ela é um pouco diferente da Ellie de Hogwarts High School. Bem, espero que continue gostando da história, e continue comentando!**

**Luuh Potter: Ah! Dois comentários seguidos! Obrigada! Sobre o cap. 7, resolvi colocar o despertar dos outros 3 amigos, já que nós sempre acompanhavamos o início do dia da Lily. Obrigada pelos elogios! Quanto ao cap. 8, James finalmente convida Lily, até eu estava torcendo ahahahahahah! Certos momentos do James são inspirados no meu namorado, no início do namoro. Ele também tinha receio de chegar em mim. Quanto a Ellie, ela é corajosa mesmo... eu tb não teria coragem de convidar alguém... Beijos para você também!**

**Bem, sem mais demora, está aí o esperado capítulo. Espeo que gostem, e aguardo reviews!**

**Beijos para todos!**

**Priscila Black**

Cap. 9 - O Baile – parte 1

A semana que antecedeu o baile foi extremamente movimentada. Os alunos estavam numa expectativa que Lily jamais tinha visto. O único assunto que todos pareciam conhecer era o baile. As garotas andavam em bando, falando sobre vestidos, maquiagem e, principalmente, sobre os rapazes que iriam levá-las à festa. Mas o que mais surpreendeu Lily foi a velocidade com que as fofocas se espalhavam naquela escola. Quando ela chegou, na segunda feira, a primeira coisa que ouviu, quando passava pelo portão da escola, foram três alunas da Corvinal conversando.

- Então é verdade? Ai meu Deus, não acredito! - falava uma garota loira.

Uma morena respondeu. Ela parecia estar contando uma novidade para as amigas.

- É verdade sim. Elladora Dumbledore e Sirius Black vão ao baile juntos! E vão juntos mesmo, num encontro.

A outra amiga, de cabelos castanhos, falou.

- Nossa, isso realmente é um acontecimento. É a fofoca do ano!

As três riam, animadas com as novidades. Lentamente foram se afastando de Lily, que as olhava, de boca aberta.

Lily não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Como aquelas garotas sabiam disso? Ela realmente não acreditava que Ellie ou Sirius iriam sair espalhando para todo mundo que iam ao baile juntos. Lily resolveu prestar atenção nas outras pessoas à sua volta. Dois rapazes, que pareciam ser do último ano, conversavam. Um era grifinório, e o outro era lufa-lufa.

- Então eles dois vão juntos? Que droga... eu ia convidar ela pra ir comigo... -falou o grifinório.

O amigo dele riu.

- Você nem conversa com a Elladora direito! Até parece que ela ia aceitar... eu mesmo vi ela dizendo não para uns três caras semana passada.

- O Black é muito sortudo, mesmo!

Lily arregalou os olhos. Absolutamente todas as pessoas à sua volta falavam sobre Ellie e Sirius. Ela estava andando lentamente pelo pátio, ainda assustada com o fato dos alunos de Hogwarts gostarem tanto de fofoca, quando uma pessoa chamou seu nome.

- Lily! Lily Evans!

Ela virou para trás. Quatro garotas da Corvinal, que aparentavam uns 15 anos, estavam olhando para ela. Lily nunca tinha visto nenhuma das quatro na vida. Elas se aproximaram, com sorrisinhos no rosto.

- Oi. Você é Lily Evans, não é mesmo?

Lily estava achando aquilo muito estranho. Ela respondeu as meninas.

- Sim, sou eu.

As quatro riram. Pareciam envergonhadas, mas mesmo assim, a menina que falou com ela, uma ruivinha de cabelos cacheados e muitas sardas no rosto, continuou.

- Você e a Elladora Dumbledore são amigas, né? É verdade que ela vai ao baile com o Sirius Black?

Lily mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Será que essas garotas não têm nada mais útil para fazer?

- Sim... é verdade.

As quatro novamente começaram aquelas risadinhas bobas. Uma das garotas, que era oriental, falou, com a voz muito esganiçada.

- Ai, ele é tão lindo!

As quatro riram. Lily ficou imaginando se aquelas eram as garotas mais bobas que ela já conhecera. A ruivinha sardenta continuou.

- E você, vai com quem? Não me diga que vai com o James Potter! Ele também é tão lindo...

Lily abriu a boca. As garotas ficaram ainda mais empolgadas.

- Você vai com ele? Fala pra gente!

As quatro cercaram Lily, e perguntavam mil coisas sobre James, Ellie e Sirius. Elas falavam ao mesmo tempo, e Lily percebeu que só se livraria delas se confirmasse que ia ao baile com James.

- Tá bom! Eu vou ao baile com James! Satisfeitas?

As quatro deram gritinhos animados. Continuaram cercando Lily, falando todas ao mesmo tempo. Lily já estava ficando tonta quando uma voz conhecida a salvou.

- Lily! - falou Sirius.

- Sirius! - Lily respondeu, com cara de súplica. Ele se aproximou de Lily, e as quatro garotas pararam imediatamente de falar, e todas se juntaram para observar Sirius. Elas o observavam como se ele fosse um astro de Hollywood.

- Está tudo bem, Lily? - ele olhou para as garotas, com expressão um pouco contrariada.

- Tudo bem, Sirius. Vamos para a sala? - Lily estava doida para se livrar daquelas garotas doidas. Ela só abanou a mão para se despedir, e viu as quatro se juntando para fofocar mais. Os dois foram caminhando, e Sirius falou.

- A escola está um inferno hoje. Já ouvi meu nome da boca de pelo menos metade dos alunos que vi. Fora que a maioria dos alunos homens do segundo grau estão me olhando atravessado...

Lily olhou para ele, e deu um tapinha no ombro do rapaz.

- É Sirius, esse é o preço de levar para o baile a garota mais popular da escola...

Ele sorriu.

- Se esse é o preço, eu aceito feliz da vida!

Lily sorriu para ele. Era a primeira vez que ela via Sirius falar sobre Ellie dessa forma, deixando claro que estava a fim dela. Ele percebeu o deslize, e tentou corrigir.

- É... com certeza isso vai ajudar na minha reputação... sabe, levar a Ellie para o baile...

Lily engoliu o riso, e resolveu fingir que não tinha percebido nada. Ele continuou falando.

- Só não entendo como a notícia espalhou tão rápido. Acho que esse pessoal não tem nada melhor pra fazer na vida...

- Nisso eu concordo. Todos os alunos estão comentando. Fora aquelas 4 malucas que me pararam no pátio, até meu nome elas sabiam!

Sirius riu.

- Bem, isso não é nenhuma surpresa, você está andando com a Ellie direto, e em Hogwarts, as fofocas voam.

Eles estavam conversando, quando viram Ellie e James chegando. Ellie estava com as bochechas coradas, e James vinha abraçado com ela, falando alguma coisa no ouvido dela. Ela olhava para baixo, como se não quisesse encarar o olhar de ninguém. Eles se juntaram a Sirius e Lily, e James falou.

- Oi Sirius. Dá para você conversar com a Ellie? Tá todo mundo comentando sobre vocês dois na escola. - ele soltou o abraço em Ellie, e se virou para Lily, e deu um sorriso para ela. - Oi Lily, bom dia...

Lily sorriu, mas tinha certeza que estava totalmente vermelha.

- Oi James...

Ele se aproximou para dar um beijo no rosto dela, mas parou no meio do caminho. Voltou um pouco, mas percebeu que ela tinha virado ligeiramente o rosto, para receber o beijo. Ele avançou novamente, mas ela já tinha recuado. Eles ficaram uns 3 segundos, em saber o que fazer, até que James, em vez de dar o beijo, acabou passando o braço sobre os ombros da garota, e eles ficaram assim, abraçados como um casal. Lily sorriu, satisfeita. Os dois viraram para observar Ellie e Sirius, que conversavam muito baixo. Absolutamente todos os alunos do pátio tinham parado de fazer o que faziam, para observar o casal. Ellie olhava para o chão, e parecia muito envergonhada.

- Desculpa, Sirius... a culpa é minha...

Ele estendeu a mão, e pegou uma das mãos dela.

- Nem pensa nisso, Ellie. Sabe, eu acho que a idiota da Narcisa ouviu eu e o James conversando, quando eu liguei para ele sábado à noite. Aposto que ela ajudou a espalhar para todo mundo. Fora o Regulus, que vive me espionando. Ele deve ter ouvido alguma coisa.

Ellie levantou o olhar para ele, um pouco mais animada.

- Você acha mesmo?

Ele sorriu.

- Lógico, além disso, eu sei que a Alice não é uma fofoqueira. Ela não ia sair espalhando para todo mundo que nós vamos juntos ao baile.

Ellie ficou mais tranqüila depois que ele falou. Ela sorriu, e levantou o rosto totalmente.

- É que eu sei que você detesta fofoca... e eu não consigo impedir que as pessoas falem de mim...

Ele a olhou, sério.

- Por isso mesmo eu sei que a culpa não é sua. Agora, vem, vamos para a aula...

Ele pegou a mão da garota, enlaçou seus dedos nos dela, e foi andando para a sala de aula. James e Lily seguiram os dois, com James ainda abraçando Lily. No instante seguinte que os quatro se afastaram, andando em direção à sala de aula, os alunos que observavam o quarteto começaram a fofocar, com novos assuntos para falar.

----------------------------------------

A primeira aula era de química, e o professor Slughorn já estava na sala quando o quarteto chegou. Sirius contava para Ellie sobre um programa que tinha assistido na noite anterior, e ela ria do que ele contava. Como os dois mantinham as mãos dadas, a turma toda ficou em silêncio no instante que eles entraram. Alice acenou para Ellie, a chamando para conversar. Alice tinha uma expressão de preocupação no rosto, mas Ellie sorriu para a amiga, para deixar claro que estava tudo bem. O professor Slughorn sorriu satisfeito quando viu Ellie e Sirius juntos, já que ambos faziam parte do seu grupo de alunos preferidos. Lily e James entraram logo atrás, e praticamente todos os alunos arregalaram os olhos ao ver os dois abraçados. Dois alunos da sonserina sussurraram.

- É, o Potter não perdeu tempo, já atacou a ruivinha...

O outro respondeu.

- Que droga, eu tava de olho nela. Ela é uma gatinha.

Ellie e Lily se sentaram numa mesa vazia, mais no fundo da sala, e James e Sirius sentaram logo atrás. Sirius estava debruçado na mesa, falando no ouvido de Ellie, que sorria. Ele fazia carinho nos cabelos dela.

Duas carteiras à direita de Ellie, Remus olhava a cena com extrema tristeza. Não que ele estivesse surpreso. Ele até esperava que isso acontecesse. Mas, no fundo, tinha uma esperança quase tola que Ellie um dia o visse como mais que um amigo. Ele até estava tentando arranjar coragem para convidar Ellie para o baile, mas qualquer pretensão sobre o assunto morreu no instante que ele chegou na escola, e ouviu de várias pessoas diferentes que Ellie e Sirius iam ao Baile de volta às aulas juntos...

Ellie notou que Remus a observava, e sorriu pra ele, dizendo um "oi" silencioso. Ele sorriu de volta, respondendo o cumprimento dela. Ele ia sinalizar para ela que queria conversar depois da aula, mas não conseguiu, já que Sirius passou um bilhetinho para Ellie no instante que ele ia falar. Ellie abriu o bilhete, e deu um sorriso lindo. Ela começou a escrever uma resposta, enquanto Sirius olhou diretamente para Remus, e sorriu vitorioso. Remus abaixou a cabeça, e fingiu estar lendo alguma coisa na apostila. O bilhete de Sirius dizia.

_Ellie,_

_Eu já disse que você está linda hoje? _

_Sirius._

Ellie escreveu a resposta, e passou para Sirius.

_Sirius,_

_Não, você ainda não disse que eu estou linda hoje._

_Beijo_

_Ellie._

Sirius riu quando leu a resposta, e gostou particularmente da parte que ela mandou um beijo para ele. Escreveu novamente para ela.

_Ellie,_

_Pois então eu te digo: você está absolutamente linda hoje. Aliás, você sempre está linda._

_MUITOS beijos para você_

_Sirius._

Ellie pegou o papelzinho que ele entregou, e corou ao ler o conteúdo. Ela não respondeu pelo papel, ela virou rapidamente, e sussurrou "obrigada". Mas Sirius viu quando ela cuidadosamente guardou o papel que ele tinha escrito para ela no caderno. Ele sorriu.

-----------------------------------

Ao fim da aula de química, Slughorn tinha escolhido mais uma aluna para entrar no grupinho dos seus favoritos: Lily Evans. Ele se encantou com o conhecimento da garota, ainda mais sabendo que ela tinha sido transferida de uma escola pública. Ele pediu para Lily se inscrever como tutora também de química, já que ela já dava aulas extras de biologia. Ela gostou da idéia, principalmente quando viu que isso poderia contar pontos na hora de entrar numa faculdade de medicina. James, após ouvir Slughorn se derreter em elogios para Lily, falou no ouvido da garota.

- Será que você não pode me dar umas aulas particulares de química?

Lily ficou totalmente roxa de vergonha. O tom de voz que James usou não era nem um pouco inocente...

Ela aproveitou que a turma estava dispersa, e virou para responder.

- Mas você é bom em química! Não precisa de aulas extras...

Ele olhou para ela, e caprichou no sorriso.

- Que pena, né?

Lily agradeceu aos anjos que o professor recomeçou a falar, pois assim ela teve que se virar para frente, e James não viu que ela estava tão vermelha quanto os seus flamejantes cabelos.

-------------------------------------------

No intervalo das aulas, um novo assunto estava na boca dos alunos de Hogwarts: Lily Evans, a aluna nova, ia ao baile com James Potter. Tinha gente comentando até sobre Lily e James terem ido ao cinema com Ellie e Sirius, na sexta feira. Lily ficou assustada como as fofocas corriam rápido naquela escola.

- Mas eu só falei que eu ia ao baile com o James para aquelas malucas me deixarem em paz! Como é que o resto da escola ficou sabendo tão rápido?

Ellie sorriu para ela.

- É assim mesmo... você acaba acostumando com o tempo. Mas nunca vai deixar de ser estranho, já que eu não consigo aceitar como as pessoas podem querer perder tempo falando sobre a vida dos outros...

Sirius e James andavam um pouco atrás das garotas, conversando entre si. Frank Longbottom se aproximou dos dois, e falou.

- Ei, James, Sirius!

- E aí, Frank! - falou Sirius.

- Fala, cara! - disse James.

Frank Longbottom estava no último ano em Hogwarts. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados, olhos pretos e era alto e forte, mais ou menos da altura de James. Lily percebeu porque Alice gostava tanto dele. Frank tinha um sorriso muito bonito. Ellie e Lily pararam para falar com Frank também.

- Oi Frank! - Ellie falou. - Essa é Lily Evans, minha amiga.

- Oi. - Lily falou.

Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a da garota.

- Então você é a famosa Lily! - ele falou, rindo. - Você tem idéia que a escola inteira está falando de você?

Lily corou, mas respondeu.

- Infelizmente, tenho sim. Eu mesma já ouvi os comentários.

Frank olhou em direção a James, e riu. Depois olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Ellie, você viu a Alice?

- Ela foi à cafeteria, mas falou que ia voltar daqui a pouco. - Ellie respondeu. Ela abriu um sorriso, e falou. - Vocês estão mesmo firmes, né? Eu fico tão feliz por vocês...

Frank sorriu.

- E tudo graças à você!

Lily franziu a testa, não entendendo. James explicou.

- É que foi a Ellie que apresentou a Alice pro Frank. Ela deu a maior força para os dois.

Frank virou para Lily, e falou.

- Eu e a Alice chamamos a Ellie de "cupido"!

Lily riu, e concordou que Ellie tinha realmente o talento de juntar casais. Pena que ela não usava esse conhecimento quando se tratava dela mesma, com Sirius.

Alice se aproximou do grupo. Ela abraçou o namorado, e falou oi com todo mundo. Ela ainda estava se sentindo culpada de todos ficarem sabendo que Ellie e Sirius iam ao baile juntos. Ela tinha ligado para Ellie no domingo à tarde, e Ellie contou quem era seu par para o baile. Alice contou para Frank, pelo telefone, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu que a irmã mais nova de Frank estava na extensão, ouvindo tudo...

- Desculpa mesmo, gente! - ela falou com Sirius e Ellie.

- Acho que a culpa é mais minha que sua, Alice. - falou Frank. - Minha irmã que é uma fofoqueira!

Sirius sorriu.

- Ah, deixa isso pra lá! Já foi, e nenhum de vocês dois têm culpa de nada. - Sirius puxou Ellie para perto dele, e passou um braço em volta da cintura dela.

- É verdade, deixa pra lá... - falou Ellie, sorrindo.

James olhava para o pátio, até que uma pessoa passando chamou sua atenção: Severus Snape. Ele virou para os amigos, e falou, rindo.

- Será que o ranhoso arranjou um par para o baile?

Ellie virou para olhar Snape passando, e viu que ele olhava de volta, e o rapaz tinha o ódio impresso no rosto.

- Não sei. Ele não foi ao último baile, no fim do ano passado. Vai ver cansou de ter que fugir das armadilhas que vocês dois arrumam pra ele... - ela indicou James e Sirius com o dedo.

James e Sirius riram, e logo foram acompanhados por todos.

---------------------------------------

O resto da semana passou voando, ou assim pareceu para Lily. Ellie estava muito ocupada com os preparativos do Baile, e Lily acabou ajudando a amiga com alguns detalhes. Lily percebeu que a equipe de eventos, apesar das reuniões confusas, trabalhava muito bem, e o salão do baile ficou impecavelmente bem arrumado. Lily também notou o quanto Remus Lupin era solícito e prestativo com Ellie. Ele ajudava a garota em tudo que podia, e até desmarcou algumas aulas extras que tinha agendado para poder ajudar Ellie. Lily percebeu também que Ellie não tinha a menor idéia que o rapaz nutria sentimentos mais fortes que uma simples amizade por ela.

Enquanto isso, Sirius passou de feliz e galanteador, no início da semana, para desconfiado e mal humorado, no fim da semana. O tempo que Ellie passava junto com Remus, organizando o baile, o deixou extremamente irritado. Ele passou a sexta-feira inteira atrás de Ellie, e vigiando Remus de perto, para que o rapaz não se aproximasse mais que o necessário de Ellie. Ela, que estava ocupada demais com os preparativos, não percebeu a manobra de Sirius, e estava apenas feliz em contar com mais uma pessoa para ajudar.

James, ao contrário de Sirius, estava cada dia mais feliz com a proximidade do baile. Ele estava um pouco nervoso em levar Lily para o baile, mas já tinha planejado várias coisas para aquela noite. Separou várias músicas específicas para dançar com ela, comprou uma roupa para usar no dia, aparou os cabelos (o que não fez muita diferença, já que eles continuaram charmosamente espetados) e até pediu para a mãe umas lições de dança. Normalmente ele pediria a ajuda de Ellie, mas a amiga estava super ocupada com a organização da festa...

No sábado de manhã, toda a equipe de eventos estava no salão, conferindo os últimos detalhes da festa. Lily, James e Sirius resolveram aparecer para ajudar. Lily levou uma malinha, já que ia se arrumar na casa de Ellie, e depois do baile, ela ia dormir na casa da amiga. James perguntou sobre o vestido dela, mas a garota, sabiamente, tinha deixado o vestido na casa de Ellie desde o dia anterior. Ellie estava conferindo uma lista de tarefas, para ter certeza que todas tinham sido cumpridas. A garota vestia um top verde água, de alcinhas finas, e um shortinho jeans curto, e tinha prendido os cabelos numa trança. Sirius, que dobrava uns guardanapos (ou devia estar dobrando) estava parado olhando para Ellie, e parecia na dúvida se olhava para as pernas ou o decote da garota. Lily e James repararam a cara de bobo do amigo, e começaram a rir, enquanto separavam copos em cima de uma mesa. Lily buscou Remus com os olhos, e viu que o rapaz parecia sofrer o mesmo dilema de Sirius, mas observava Ellie de maneira bem mais discreta, e estava levemente corado.

Ellie levantou da cadeira, depois de verificar que todos os itens da lista estavam prontos, e se esticou toda, se espreguiçando. Sirius abriu a boca, acompanhando os movimentos da garota. James não conseguiu sufocar os riso, e Sirius acordou do devaneio.

- O quê? - ele falou, irritado.

- Quer um babador, Sirius? - falou James, rindo.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa em resposta, e levantou para ir até Ellie. Ela sorriu, e falou, para todos que estavam presentes no salão.

- Pessoal, acho que finalmente acabamos! Podem ir para casa, a única tarefa agora é se arrumar, e voltar hoje à noite para a festa!!!

Todas as pessoas presentes no salão aplaudiram, até mesmo os sonserinos. Rapidamente o salão foi esvaziando, e as garotas foram as primeiras a sair, já que tinham que se arrumar para o baile. No final, só sobraram James, Lily, Ellie, Sirius e Remus, que estava acompanhado de seu amigo Paul, que ia ser o DJ da festa. Paul e Remus estavam verificando o som, e James estava ajudando os dois rapazes. Ellie se aproximou deles, e falou com Remus.

- E aí, Remus, você não me falou quem você vai trazer ao baile...

Ela sorria para o rapaz, que fazia força para não ficar encarando o decote dela.

- Eu... eu... não vou trazer ninguém. Vou vir sozinho.

Ela ficou surpresa.

- Ninguém? Por quê?

Sirius, ao constatar que Ellie conversava com Remus, rapidamente se juntou ao grupo. Lily o seguiu, temendo que Sirius fizesse alguma besteira, e que Ellie acabasse brigando com ele.

- Eu... não sei.

Sirius, já ao lado de Ellie, falou.

- É, Lupin, por que você não convidou ninguém? Isso é muito estranho. - ele falou, de forma um pouco ríspida.

- É que... não tinha ninguém que eu quisesse chamar.. quer dizer, quem eu queria chamar já tinha um par, então... - ele estava ligeiramente corado, e evitava encarar Ellie ao falar.

Ellie sorriu.

- Ah! Então tinha uma garota que você queria convidar! E você nunca me falou que era a fim de alguém do colégio...

Remus ficou muito vermelho nessa hora. Lily, prevendo que a situação ia se agravar se Ellie continuasse com o assunto, resolveu interromper.

- Ellie, a gente não tem que ir ao salão? Daqui a pouco é o nosso horário...

James olhou para as garotas.

- Vocês vão ao salão? E vão fazer o quê lá?

Lily riu para ele.

- Coisas de mulher!

Ellie completou.

- Exatamente. Nada que interesse a vocês, rapazes!

Sirius olhou para Ellie, preocupado.

- Você não vai cortar o cabelo, vai?

Ellie olhou para ele, sorrindo.

- Por quê?

- É que... seu cabelo fica lindo assim, comprido.

Ela riu, e continuou.

- Sirius, eu corto o cabelo todos os meses, e você nem percebe... - ela viu os olhos dele se arregalando, e completou. - é que eu só corto as pontinhas. Mal dá para notar.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

- Então tá. Vão lá se embelezar, vocês duas.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, lá em casa. Vocês vão buscar nós duas que horas? - Ellie falou, olhando para James. Ela sabia que não adiantava nada marcar com Sirius, que nunca era pontual.

- Nós pegamos vocês às 9:00 hs. Que tal?

- Ótimo. - falaram Lily e Ellie, em coro.

As duas saíram da escola, e foram ao salão. E lá, fizeram o serviço completo: esfoliação, depilação, hidratação no cabelo, pintaram as unhas, fizeram escova no cabelo. Ellie até convenceu Lily de fazerem massagem, o que Lily acabou concordando que foi uma excelente idéia, já que a massagista era excelente, e as duas saíram de lá totalmente relaxadas. Elas foram para a casa de Ellie, almoçaram, e passaram o resto da tarde com creme no rosto.

As duas colocaram músicas dos anos 50 e 60 para ouvir, já entrando no astral do baile. Ensaiaram alguns passos de dança, rindo uma da cara da outra. No fim da tarde, a mãe de Ellie chegou em casa, e foi falar com as garotas. Ela bateu na porta do quarto, e entrou.

- Oi garotas! Se divertindo? - ela falou, sorrindo.

Lisa encontrou as duas com o rosto verde, por causa do creme, os cabelos presos, cheios de grampinhos para não sujar com o creme, vestidas com pijamas e pantufas, dançando como duas doidas "Twist and shout", dos Beatles. Ellie, que estava em pé, dançando em cima da cama, deu um pulo, e correu em direção à mãe.

- Mãe!!! - ela gritou, rindo. - Deixa eu te dar um beijo!!!

A garota correu em direção à mãe, e deu um beijo no rosto dela, deixando metade do rosto de Lisa sujo com o creme verde. Lisa riu da filha, e Lily caiu sentada no tapete, de tanto rir.

Lisa, limpando o creme do rosto, e rindo, falou.

- Bem, acho que vocês estão se divertindo... Ah, Ellie, amanhã à tarde, nós vamos à casa da mamãe, tá? Seus primos vão estar lá, seus avós vão fazer uma festa para comemorar o aniversário do Jack.

Ellie correu para abaixar o som, que estava muito alto.

- Amanhã à tarde? Tudo bem, o baile não deve terminar muito tarde mesmo. Vamos lá, sim.

- Ótimo, então amanhã nada de acordar às 2 da tarde, tá bom?

- É, e eu tenho que ir almoçar lá em casa mesmo, foi o acordo que eu fiz com a mamãe. - falou Lily. - Pode deixar que eu acordo a Ellie, Lisa. Eu não vou deixá-la perder a hora.

- Tudo bem, então. Eu vou descer para o escritório, para ler meus e-mails, qualquer coisa me chame.

Lisa saiu, fechando a porta. Lily sentou na cama, estava um pouco cansada de tanto pular.

- Não sabia que você tem primos, Ellie.

Ellie foi até o armário, e pegou alguns álbuns de fotos. Eles eram todos muito bem organizados, e todos tinham na capa uma etiqueta dizendo o conteúdo das fotos. Ellie pegou um álbum mais fino, e abriu. Na capa estava escrito: Ellie e primos.

- Esses são meus primos. Eles são todos filhos das duas irmãs da minha mãe, já que meu pai era filho único.

Ellie contou que tinha cinco primos: Jack, de 8 anos, e Janice, de 12 anos, eram filhos de sua tia Linda. Sarah, de 14 anos, Emma, que tinha a mesma idade de Ellie, ou seja, 16 anos, e Albert, que tinha 19 anos, eram filhos de sua tia Laura. Curiosamente, todos eram loiros. Lily percebeu que isso se devia ao fato de as tias de Ellie, assim como Lisa, serem loiras.

Elas ficaram olhando as fotos por algum tempo. Ellie também mostrou algumas outras fotos de quando era criança. Grande parte delas incluía um garoto magrinho, de cabelos pretos muitos espetados, e óculos. Lily sorriu.

- James usava óculos?

Ellie riu.

- Ele ainda usa. Na escola ele usa lente. Falou que vai operar assim que puder.

As fotos acompanhavam o crescimento dos dois, desde criancinhas até fotos recentes. A partir de uma idade, quando James e Ellie aparentavam uns 8 ou 9 anos, um outro garoto começou a aparecer nas fotos. Ele era um pouco mais alto que os dois, tinha cabelos pretos, não tão rebeldes como os de James, e luminosos olhos azuis. Era Sirius. Lily riu particularmente de uma foto que mostrava Sirius com um sapo na mão, ameaçando Ellie, e a garota chorando, fugindo dele. Os três começaram a ficar mais parecidos com o que eles eram atualmente à medida que iam crescendo. Numa foto, quando os três aparentavam uns 13 anos, a diferença começou a aparecer totalmente.

- É, a puberdade fez muito bem aos garotos... - Lily falou, vendo que James começou a crescer, e ficar mais forte com o passar dos anos.

- Com certeza! Ainda mais para o James... ele parecia um ratinho, de tão magro! - Ellie ria.

Lily também notou que por um bom período, a partir dos 13 anos, não havia fotos. Ela voltou algumas páginas, e entendeu o motivo. A mesma foto que ficava na cabeceira de Ellie estava no álbum. Ela tinha uma legenda:

_Edward Brian Dumbledore, Elladora Dumbledore e Lisa Dumbledore. 15/10/2004._

A foto mostrava Ellie entre os pais, e Lily finalmente reparou no pai de Ellie. Ele era um homem muito bonito, de cabelo castanho escuro, e belíssimos olhos azuis. Os olhos de Ellie. Ellie parecia em tudo com a mãe, menos os olhos e a cor do cabelo, que era uma mistura dos dois pais. Fora uma covinha que aparecia quando ela ria muito, que era exatamente a mesma que o pai dela exibia na foto.

Ellie olhava a foto com um pequeno sorriso, como se estivesse lembrando de fatos agradáveis do seu passado. Lily abraçou a amiga, e falou.

- Ele com certeza ficaria orgulhoso de você, Ellie.

- Obrigada, Lily... - Ellie falou.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Ellie, abrindo um sorriso, falou.

- Acho que se meu pai soubesse que eu e o Sirius vamos ao baile juntos, ele com certeza ia achar muito engraçado... o Sirius vivia implicando comigo quando éramos crianças...

- Bem, eu sempre ouvi dizer que quando um garoto implica com uma garota, quando é criança, é porque ele na verdade gosta dela.

Ellie sorriu, mas não falou nada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fim da primeira parte. Espero que estejam gostando, até aqui.**


	10. O Baile, parte 2

Cap. 10 – O Baile – parte 2

Lily e Ellie passaram boa parte do início da noite se arrumando para o baile. As duas tomaram banho, tomando cuidado para não molhar os cabelos. Fizeram penteados inspirados nos anos 60. Ellie prendeu os cabelos longos num rabo de cavalo alto e colocou a franja de lado. Lily fez um rabo de princesa, prendendo só a parte da frente do cabelo no alto da cabeça. Ambas ficaram satisfeitas com os cabelos. Maquiaram-se, e vestiram os vestidos. Lily riu quando Ellie mostrou que tinha comprado uma calcinha nova para usar naquela noite, porque, segundo Ellie, dava sorte.

Quando, finalmente, as duas ficaram prontas, elas pararam em frente ao espelho, e se admiraram.

- Bem, eu acho que estamos bem, você não acha? - falou Ellie.

Lily sorriu.

- É, eu concordo com você... - Lily realmente tinha gostado de seu vestido verde esmeralda.

As duas pegaram as bolsas, Ellie pegou a câmera digital, e elas ouviram a campainha tocando.

- São eles! - falou Ellie. Ela estava bem nervosa.

- Deixa que eu abro! - falou Lisa, lá de baixo.

As duas verificaram rapidamente se não tinham esquecida nada, e desceram as escadas devagar. Encontraram Sirius e James na sala, junto com Lisa.

James estava vestido com calça jeans, blusa branca justa e uma jaqueta vermelha, num visual inspirado em James Dean, no filme "Juventude Transviada". Lily achou que James estava lindo assim. Sirius vestia calça jeans, blusa branca e jaqueta de couro preta, além de usar um topete no cabelo, claramente inspirado em como Elvis Presley se vestia no início da carreira. Ellie abriu a boca. Ela adorava Elvis Presley...

Quando os rapazes viram as garotas, o queixo dos dois caiu. James nunca tinha visto Lily tão bonita. O vestido rodado, combinando com os fantásticos olhos da garota, o cabelo semi-preso, a maquiagem leve, tudo nela estava perfeito. Ele se sentiu o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

Sirius já estava nervoso antes, quando conversava com Lisa Dumbledore. Mas, quando Ellie entrou na sala, ele quase cuspiu seu coração pela boca. Ela estava fantástica. O vestido azul marinho contrastava com a pele branca, os cabelos compridos presos caprichosamente pareciam deliciosamente macios. Os lábios dela estavam com um batom claro, e pareciam gritar "me beije!!".

James foi o primeiro a falar.

- Nossa, vocês estão lindas!

Sirius não falou nada, apenas sacudiu a cabeça concordando. Ele estava um pouquinho pálido, e Ellie interpretou isso como um elogio. Não era comum Sirius ficar sem palavras.

- E então, vamos? - falou Ellie. - Não podemos chagar atrasados no baile.

Os três concordaram, e se despediram de Lisa. Os rapazes tinham alugado um carro para levarem os quatro ao baile, e contratado um motorista. Era um carro grande, e os quatro foram no banco de trás. Assim que entraram no carro, Sirius sacou do bolso interno de sua jaqueta uma pequena garrafa metal. Deu um gole demorado, e virou para os amigos.

- Vocês querem?

James franziu a testa. Sirius tinha trazido bebida para a festa?

- O quê é isso? - Ellie perguntou.

- Dá um gole, que você descobre... - o rapaz respondeu.

Ela pegou a garrafa, e deu um golinho. Fez uma careta ao sentir o líquido descer queimando sua garganta.

- Credo!! Sirius, você está bebendo vodka pura!

Ele tomou a garrafa da mão da garota, e deu outro gole bem grande. Olhou para James e Lily, e esticou a garrafa para eles. Os dois recusaram. Ele novamente estendeu a garrafa para Ellie.

- Mais?

Ela olhou para Sirius. Estava um pouco surpresa por ele estar bebendo algo tão forte, e eles nem tinham chegado à festa ainda. Ela recusou a bebida.

- Não, está muito forte. Você nem misturou com nada, eu não consigo beber algo tão forte assim, logo de cara.

- Então eu misturo com alguma coisa quando chegarmos lá.

Ela olhou para ele, contrariada.

- Do jeito que você está virando, não vai sobrar nada quando chegarmos lá...

Ele sorriu, e falou.

- E você acha que eu ia trazer só uma garrafinha? - ele mostrou outra garrafa, no outro bolso interno da jaqueta. - fora o refil aqui!

Ele apontava para uma garrafa grande, de vidro, que estava aos pés dos dois. Ellie olhou para ele, brava.

- Você não pode entrar com essa garrafa grande no baile! Senão quem se dá mal depois sou eu, tá? Se alguém descobrir essa garrafa, eu vou ser responsabilizada, porque eu que organizei a festa.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Eu me livro da garrafa grande, mas as pequenas vão comigo. Ninguém vai perceber, elas estão na jaqueta.

Mesmo irritada, Ellie concordou. Eles chegaram ao baile, e ao saltarem do carro, James puxou Sirius, e falou baixinho.

- Cara, qual é a tua? Porque você está bebendo tanto?

Sirius olhou para James, rindo.

- Ah, James, qual é? Deixa de bancar minha mãe, tá?

James olhou para Sirius, e soltou o amigo.

- Tá bom, mas segura a onda, ok? Vê se não exagera.

Sirius sorriu para James.

- Tranqüilo, meu amigo!

-------------------------------------------

James entrou de braços dados com Lily no salão. Sirius seguiu logo atrás, com Ellie. Muitos alunos pararam para observar o quarteto entrar. O salão de festas estava ainda mais bonito à noite, com a iluminação da festa. Ellie logo localizou Alice, junto com Frank. Os quatro foram em direção aos amigos. Alice usava um vestido rosa clarinho, e Frank usava uma jaqueta de couro marrom, com calça jeans. As três garotas logo se juntaram, e começaram a conversar. Sirius e James se juntaram a Frank. Logo Sirius arranjou um copo com gelo, e discretamente se servia com a vodka. As músicas eram mais tranqüilas, no início da festa. Várias pessoas paravam para conversar com as garotas, incluindo todas as meninas da torcida da Grifinória, o pessoal da equipe de eventos, fora uma porção de outros alunos que Lily não conhecia. Narcisa Black e Lucio Malfoy passaram por perto, de braços dados, e Narcisa fez uma expressão de desprezo ao olhar para Ellie e Lily. Lucio, diferentemente, parecia ter achado as duas bonitas, pois levantou as sobrancelhas, mas não fez cara feia.

Sirius terminou seu copo de bebida, e estava se sentindo muito mais confiante após isso. "Twilight Time" do The Platters começou a tocar, e ele se afastou dos amigos, e se aproximou das garotas.

- Ellie, quer dançar?

Ela sorriu, e esqueceu qualquer irritação que poderia ter com ele.

- Claro!

Os dois se encaminharam para a pista de dança, que estava vazia. Começaram a dançar, e logo vários casais os acompanharam. Parecia que as pessoas estavam com vergonha de serem os primeiros a ir para a pista.

Lily ficou um pouco nervosa, pois percebeu que logo ela iria dançar com James. Só estava esperando um convite dele.

Quando "Mr. Postman" dos Beatles começou a tocar, James resolveu chamar Lily para dançar. A música era perfeita, não era muito lenta, nem muito agitada.

Ele se aproximou, e falou.

- Lily... vamos dançar?

Lily corou ligeiramente, mas sorriu.

- Vamos...

Os dois foram para a pista, e se aproximaram. A música não exigia tanta proximidade deles, dando tempo para os dois se acostumarem com a situação. James pegou a mão de Lily, e começou a conduzi-la. Lily achou que James dançava muito bem. Ela estava nervosa com a proximidade do rapaz. Eles dançaram algumas músicas, e pararam para tomar um pouco de ponche. Ficaram perto da mesa, conversando. Lily viu Remus, de longe. Ele estava usando um terno meio retrô, e bastante elegante. Usava os cabelos para trás, arrumados com gel. Ele estava muito bonito, tanto que Lily reparou que algumas garotas passavam perto dele, lançando sorrisos para o rapaz. Mas ele estava olhando para Ellie e Sirius, que ainda estavam na pista de dança. A música "Stay" de Maurice Williams & The Zodiacs começou a tocar. Lily começou a observar Ellie e Sirius dançando, e notou que a maioria das pessoas fazia o mesmo. Os dois dançavam de forma muito extravagante, completamente colados um no outro. Sirius segurava Ellie pelo quadril, e ela dançava sensualmente. Os dois cantavam a letra da música um pro outro, e pareciam estar se divertindo à beça. Volta e meia Ellie não aguentava, e ria.

_Stay   
Just a little bit longer  
Please please please please please   
Tell me you're going to_

Now your daddy don't mind  
And your mommy don't mind  
If we have another dance  
Just one more   
One more time

Lily riu da dança dos amigos. Ela virou para James, e falou.

- Bem exótico, não?

James concordou com a cabeça, rindo.

- É que a Ellie e o Sirius assistiram "Dirty Dancing" muitas vezes...

_Oh won't you stay  
Just a little bit longer  
Please let me hear   
You say that you will_

Stay  
Won't you press your sweet lips to mine  
Won't you say you love me  
All of the time

Sirius conduzia a dança, jogando Ellie de um lado para o outro. Ela ria, e continuava cantando a música.

_Stay   
Just a little bit longer  
Please please, please, please, please  
Tell me you're going to_

Come on, come on  
Come on and stay  
Come on, come on  
Come on and stay  
Come on, come on  
Come on and stay

Quando a música acabou, vários alunos aplaudiram. Sirius e Ellie riram, e agradeceram. James assoviou, e gritou.

- Mais uma!

Após a demonstração de dança de Ellie e Sirius, Paul, o DJ, começou a colocar músicas animadas. Quando começou a tocar "Johnny B. Goode", do Chuck Berry, James arrastou Lily para a pista. A maioria dos casais estava na pista, dançando animadamente. James e Sirius trocaram temporiarimente de par, e James dançou "Great Balls of Fire", de Jerry Lee Lewis com Ellie, enquanto Sirius dançava com Lily.

Poucos alunos não estavam se divertindo naquele baile, e nesse grupo se incluíam Remus Lupin, Debbie Sullivan e Betty Gilbert. Betty, que era doida para ficar com Sirius, olhava Ellie com ódio mortal, enquanto Debbie, que vivia atrás de James, estava de braços cruzados, mal humorada. As duas tinham ido ao baile com dois jogadores de vôlei do time da Casa delas, Lufa-lufa, mas não davam muita atenção para eles. Elas estavam incomodadas com o fato das garotas da Grifinória estarem recebendo toda a atenção. Betty, que era mais ardilosa, observou que Remus não tirou os olhos de Ellie o baile inteiro, e sorriu. Debbie reparou no sorriso da amiga, e falou.

- Qual é, Betty! Esse baile está uma droga, e você, rindo que nem uma boba?

- É porque você não percebeu o que eu percebi. Vou dar um jeito de melhorar esse baile rapidinho...

---------------------------------

Lily não aguentava mais dançar. Precisava de um descanso urgentemente. Ela puxou James para uma mesa, e sentou, massageando as pernas.

- Eu preciso de uma pausa! Se continuar dançando, não vou conseguir nem levantar da cama amanhã.

James riu, e foi pegar ponche para os dois beberem. Sirius e Ellie também sentaram com eles, mas Sirius logo levantou, e seguiu James. Ele aproveitou para acabar com o conteúdo de uma das garrafas de bebida que tinha levado. James o olhou, de maneira recriminadora.

- Você já veio ao baile com a garota dos seus sonhos. Por que precisa beber tanto?

Sirius suspirou.

- Porque assim eu vou ter coragem pra fazer o que eu quero no final da festa.

James sorriu para o amigo. Pelo menos ele estava mais confiante que Sirius.

-------------------------------------

James e Sirius retornaram à mesa. Os quatro ficaram lá, conversando, por um bom tempo. Ellie viu Remus passando, e acenou para ele, o chamando. Ele se aproximou da mesa, um pouco sem graça. Sirius fechou a cara imediatamente.

- Oi Remus. Nossa, você está elegante hoje!

Sirius olhou para a garota, e depois para Remus. Estava morrendo de raiva, mas não falou nada. Remus sorriu, ligeiramente constrangido.

- Obrigado.

- Senta um pouco com a gente. - Ellie falou.

Lily sentiu que uma bomba estava prestes a explodir. Aquilo não podia acabar bem. Ela olhou para James, pedindo ajuda de forma silenciosa. James imediatamente começou a falar.

- Remus, seu amigo está usando as músicas que eu gravei para ele? Só notei umas duas ou três...

- Acho que está usando sim, James. Você tem algum pedido em especial? Eu posso falar com ele.

James ficou aliviado com a saída perfeita que Remus ofereceu.

- Ah sim, eu queria ouvir uma música. Vamos lá falar com ele?

James levantou-se, e acompanhou Remus até o DJ. Lily suspirou, aliviada. Ellie não notou absolutamente nada. Lily ficou se perguntando como uma pessoa que vivia ajudando casais a ficarem juntos não conseguia perceber nada quando o assunto envolvia ela mesma. Sirius, ainda mal humorado, levantou falando que ia ao banheiro. O rapaz se afastou das garotas, mas não foi ao banheiro. Na verdade ele foi terminar a garrafa de bebida que tinha trazido. Ele percebeu que já tinha bebido além da conta, e sentia a cabeça rodando, mas estava com tanta raiva que nem ligou. Pegou a garrafa, e bebeu todo o conteúdo. Assim que terminou, guardou o frasco na jaqueta. O gosto da vodka estava muito forte em sua boca, então ele resolveu beber um pouco de ponche para resolver o problema. Foi andando até a mesa da bebida, e encostou-se a uma pilastra ao lado, para se equilibrar melhor.

Enquanto isso, Ellie estava sentada junto com Lily, na mesa do grupo. Ela batia os dedos na mesa, ligeiramente contrariada. Seu par tinha sumido, e James estava com Remus e o DJ, abandonando Lily na mesa. Ela virou para a amiga, e falou.

- E aí, Lily, vai sair alguma coisa ou não?

Lily, que estava distraída, respondeu.

- Ãhn?

- Você e o James! Vai sair alguma coisa daí?

Lily riu, mas não falou nada. Ellie suspirou.

- Você e o James são muito lerdos! - Ellie falou, mas agora ela ria.

Então uma idéia ocorreu à garota. Ela levantou num pulo, e falou com Lily.

- Me espera aqui, daqui a pouco eu volto.

- Ellie!

Mas a garota saiu andando, deixando Lily para trás. Ela foi direto na mesa do DJ, Paul, e encontrou James e Remus conversando animadamente sobre música. Ela fechou a cara para os dois, e falou.

- Vocês dois! Podem parar com isso. Baile é para dançar, e não para discutir música.

Os dois se surpreenderam com as palavras da garota. Ela não parou por aí.

- James! Lily está lá, sentada na mesa, sozinha. Vai lá, e convide-a para dançar.

- Mas Ellie... - ele tentou argumentar.

- Nada disso! Vai lá, e convida Lily para dançar! - ela falou, de forma séria.

James voltou para a mesa, sem discutir mais com a amiga. Quando ele se afastou, Ellie riu. Remus não entendeu nada.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou.

- Você já vai ver... - ela falou, com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

Ela se virou para Paul, e pegou um dos cds que James tinha gravado. Olhou para a lista de músicas, e falou.

- Paul, posso pedir um favor?

- Claro, Elladora.

- Você pode começar a tocar as músicas românticas?

Paul olhou discretamente para Remus, que engoliu seco. Ele respondeu.

- Lógico! Algum pedido em especial?

Ellie sorriu.

- Tenho sim. Toca essa música aqui, por favor? - ela apontou para uma música do cd. Ele sorriu.

- Eu toco essa música, mas tenho uma exigência: você tem que dançar com meu amigo Remus aqui. Você sabia que ele não dançou com ninguém ainda?

Ellie olhou para Remus, e ele estava bem corado. Por sorte, a iluminação era fraca, e Ellie não notou o quanto o rapaz estava envergonhado. Ela sorriu.

- Claro que eu danço com o Remus, vai ser um prazer!

Paul sorriu, satisfeito. Ele sabia que Remus tinha uma queda por Ellie, e estava tentando ajudar o amigo.

- Então podem ir andando para a pista, que eu vou colocar a música para tocar.

------------------------------------

James chegou na mesa onde Lily estava sentada. Ele sabia que Ellie devia estar armando alguma coisa, mas sabia que de nada adiantava tentar discutir com ela. Ellie era extremamente teimosa. Mas como a idéia de dançar novamente com Lily realmente agradava James, ele não discutiu, e atendeu ao pedido (ou melhor, ordem) de Ellie. Ele parou em frente à garota, e falou.

- Lily, quer dançar mais um pouco?

A garota sorriu. Ainda estava com os pés ligeiramente doloridos, mas não iria recusar aquele pedido por nada neste mundo.

- Claro, James.

Ele a conduziu até o meio da pista. A música anterior estava acabando, e eles começaram a ouvir os primeiro acordes de "I Only Have Eyes For You" do The Flamingos. James sorriu, e pensou "a Ellie é terrível mesmo".

_My love must be a kind of blind love_

_I can't see anyone but you_

_Are the stars out tonight?_

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright _

_I only have eyes for you, dear_

Ellie e Remus estavam na pista, mais para o canto. Ellie observava James e Lily dançando. Ela sorriu, e falou com Remus.

- Olha lá! Acho que finalmente eles vão se entender...

Remus, que estava nervoso por estar tão próximo à Ellie, dançando com a garota, apenas sorriu, e concordou com a cabeça. Ellie continuou falando.

- Que pena que você não conseguiu vir com a garota que você queria... nós 6 poderíamos nos divertir juntos...

Remus sentiu um frio no estômago.

- Deixa pra lá, eu estou me divertindo sim...

Ela abriu um lindo sorriso, e ele sentiu seus órgãos internos derretendo. Eles nunca tinham ficado tão próximos. Ela apoiou levemente a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, e ele ficou ainda mais nervoso. Sabia que Ellie tinha vindo ao baile com Sirius, e ele respeitava isso. Também sabia que Sirius realmente gostava de Ellie, e que o mau humor do rapaz em relação a ele era apenas ciúme. O problema era que Remus sempre ficava pensando o porquê de Sirius ter tanto ciúmes dele. Será que Sirius achava que ele tinha alguma chance com a Ellie? Mas o que martelava na cabeça do rapaz, na verdade, era: será que ele realmente tinha alguma chance? Será que Sirius estava certo, e Ellie nutria algum sentimento mais forte em relação a ele?

Ellie percebeu que Remus estava perdido em pensamentos, e olhou para ele.

- Remus? Está tudo bem?

Ele tomou um pouco de coragem, e falou.

- Está sim, Ellie. Está tudo incrível.

Ela o observou com uma leve expressão de dúvida, mas sorriu. Eles ficaram em silêncio algum tempo, apenas dançando. Após algum tempo, ela falou.

- Você dança muito bem.

- Obrigado. Nem preciso dizer que você é excelente dançarina, já que você é capitã das torcedoras...

Perto dali, no centro da pista de dança, outro casal seguia o ritmo da música. Lily e James estavam extremamente envolvidos com a música que dançavam. Lily sentiu um arrepio percorrer suas costas no momento que James se aproximou, posicionando sua mão na cintura dela. James não estava mais calmo que ela. Sabia que Ellie tinha feito aquilo de propósito, mas não ia deixar o esforço da amiga ser em vão. A letra da música combinava com a situação dos dois.

_The moon may be high  
But I can't see a thing in the sky  
I only have eyes for you_

_I don't know if we're in a garden  
Or on a crowded avenue_

Sirius estava tomando ponche quando a música romântica começou a tocar. Ele pensou que seria uma boa oportunidade de dançar com Ellie, e tomar coragem de vez. Ele começou a buscar a garota com os olhos. O excesso de bebida atrapalhava a missão, já que ele estava realmente muito tonto. Ele viu James e Lily dançando no meio da pista, e soltou uma risada. Finalmente!

Ele apertava os olhos tentando focar alguma coisa. Nem reparou que uma pessoa se aproximou dele. Betty Gilbert chegou sorrateiramente. Ela sorriu ao ver Ellie e Remus dançando a música lenta, ainda mais quando os dois começaram a se dirigir mais para o centro da pista, perto de Lily e James.

Sirius não conseguia achar Ellie. Ela devia ter ido ao banheiro. Ele se virou para olhar na direção dos banheiros, e deu de cara com Betty. Fez uma expressão levemente contrariada ao ver a garota ao seu lado, mas perguntou para ela.

- Betty, você viu a Ellie? Não consigo achá-la.

Betty sorriu, satisfeita. Falou, com a voz mais inocente que foi capaz.

- A Ellie? Ela está ali, dançando com Remus Lupin. Ali no meio da pista. - ela apontou na direção do casal.

Sirius sentiu o sangue gelar. Ellie estava no meio da pista, dançando com Remus. Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios, e Remus olhava para ela, com um olhar sonhador. Betty continuou a destilar seu veneno.

- Eles fazer um casal tão lindo, você não acha?

Sirius não respondeu nada. Olhava fixamente para Ellie e Remus, e sentia que toda sua esperança se esvaía pelos seus dedos. Ele esperou por tanto tempo uma oportunidade com Ellie, e agora via Remus tomar a garota de seus braços. Betty, ao ver que Sirius não reagia à visão de Ellie e Remus, começou a apelar.

- Bem, eu acho que eles devem ficar juntos, mesmo. Afinal eles têm tanto em comum. Aposto que eles vão sair desse baile já namorando. Eu ouvi uns comentários...

Sirius se virou rapidamente para a garota.

- Que comentários?

Betty sorriu, e continuou a mentira.

- Ah, nada de mais, só um papo que a Ellie tinha falado com as garotas da torcida que achava o Remus um gato. – ela se aproximava de Sirius, e começou a fazer carinho no peito do rapaz. – Ele é bonitinho mesmo, mas comparado a você... ele não é nada!

Ela foi ficando cada vez mais próxima de Sirius. Ele não deu muita atenção, e continuou olhando para Ellie. Betty percebeu que deveria partir pro tudo ou nada.

- A Ellie é mesmo uma idiota de deixar você sozinho. Você deveria dar o troco. Revidar na mesma moeda.

Sirius, pela primeira vez, olhou para Betty. Sua mente estava embaralhada, e a única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar foi "revidar...".

James e Lily dançavam cada vez mais devagar. Eles estavam entorpecidos com a proximidade, com a música, com o clima em volta deles. Era como se ninguém estivesse naquele salão, fora os dois. Os barulhos da festa, à volta deles, foram sumindo lentamente. A única coisa que ficou foi a música.

_You are here and so am I  
Maybe millions of people go by  
But they all dissappear from view  
And I only have eyes for you _

Eles começaram a se aproximar, lentamente. Cada centímetro que avançavam parecia um quilômetro. James levou uma das mãos até o rosto de Lily, e delicadamente a puxou de encontro a ele. Lily sentia os joelhos tremendo. Nunca tinha sentido isso com nenhum rapaz antes. Ela enlaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Estavam agora a poucos centímetros, e se aproximando cada vez mais. Seus narizes se tocaram levemente, e eles começaram a virar o rosto, para que seus lábios pudessem se encontrar. James sentiu uma descarga elétrica percorrer seu corpo. Ela tinha deslizado os dedos pelos cabelos dele. James adorava carinho no cabelo, era o ponto fraco dele. Os dois fecharam os olhos, antecipando o momento que se aproximava. Estavam a milímetros do beijo. Eles até podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Mais um segundo e estariam se beijando...

Mas esse segundo nunca veio. Com um grito, eles despertaram do devaneio.

- SIRIUS!

A voz de Ellie foi ouvida por eles, bem próxima. Eles se afastaram, e olharam em direção à voz. Ellie estava parada, estática. Remus estava ao lado dela, branco como papel. Alguns alunos que dançavam por perto pararam para observar, mas o resto do baile não percebeu, já que a música alta abafou o grito. James e Lily olharam na direção que Ellie olhava, e então entenderam o porquê do grito. Estava lá, para quem quisesse ver: Sirius Black estava beijando Betty Gilbert.

James parecia ter tomado um soco. Ele imediatamente foi em direção à Ellie, puxando Lily pela mão. Mas Ellie foi mais rápida, e foi direto na direção de Sirius. Remus, James e Lily a seguiram. Ela parou bem em frente à Sirius, mas desta vez não gritou.

- Sirius...

Ele se soltou do beijo, e exibiu um sorriso sarcástico. Betty olhou para Ellie com cara de vitória.

Uma lágrima percorreu o belo rosto de Ellie, e Sirius sentiu seu coração se quebrando em mil pedacinhos. O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. Ele tentou segurar a garota pelos braços, mas ela fez um movimento brusco para afastá-lo.

- Ellie... - ele falou.

Ela tinha o ódio gravado no rosto.

- Não encosta a mão em mim!

Ele recuou, e ela começou a falar.

- Por quê? Por que você fez isso?

- Ellie, eu... eu... - ele não sabia o que responder.

Remus, James e Lily chegaram. Lily estava muito preocupada com Ellie. James estava morrendo de vontade de dar um murro na cara de Sirius.

- É, você deve ter acordado hoje e pensado: hoje eu vou humilhar a Ellie em frente à escola inteira. Deve ser divertido! Você é um imbecil, Sirius! - Ellie continuou.

- Ah, Ellie, nem começa! E o que você diz do seu showzinho com esse aí? - Sirius apontou para Remus.

Ellie estava muito vermelha.

- Showzinho? Que showzinho? Quer dizer que eu não posso dançar UMA música com um amigo, que eu estou dando showzinho? Então você devia ter reclamado quando eu dancei com o James também!

- Mas o James é diferente, ele não está querendo ficar com você!

Ellie arregalou os olhos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você sabe muito bem, Ellie!

Os dois estavam gritando um com o outro, e com muita raiva. Lily se aproximou de Ellie, e encostou levemente em seu ombro. A garota diminuiu o tom de voz, e se acalmou um pouco.

- Não, Sirius, eu não sei, não. E eu não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo seus delírios paranóicos. E muito menos ficar na presença dessa aí. - ela apontou para Betty. - Eu te convidei para vir ao baile, e você faz isso comigo. Isso prova que eu realmente não deveria ter confiado em você.

- Ellie... - ele a olhava, suplicante.

- Nem tenta. Esqueça que eu existo, Sirius, que é isso que eu vou fazer em relação a você!

Ela saiu correndo, mas antes dela sumir ele viu que ela tinha o rosto lavado de lágrimas. Lily imediatamente foi atrás dela. Betty começou a se reaproximar de Sirius, mas ele lançou um olhar assassino à garota. James olhou para ela, e falou, com desprezo.

- Some daqui agora, garota. Vaza!

Betty arregalou os olhos, e saiu de fininho.

Remus, para surpresa de Sirius, não foi atrás de Ellie. Ele olhou para Sirius, de forma muito séria. James começou a falar.

- Qual é a tua, Sirius? Por que você ficou com essa... essa... qualquer?

Sirius não respondeu nada. Ele olhava para o chão, sem conseguir entender como tinha sido tão burro.

- Você é um idiota mesmo. Sempre quis sair com a Ellie, e quando ela te convida para um encontro, você apronta isso? - James continuou.

Sirius falou, em uma voz meio fraca.

- É que... ela estava lá, dançando com ele...- ele apontou para Remus. - Eu achei, eu... eu pensei que ele ia... ah, droga, eu bebi demais!

- Panaca! - falou James.

Remus deu um passo à frente. Ficou em frente à Sirius, e olhou diretamente nos olhos do rapaz. Estava muito sério.

- Eu nunca faria isso. Você veio ao baile com a Ellie, e eu respeito isso. Eu só estava dançando com ela. Mas se você acha que a Ellie merece ser tratada assim por apenas dançar com outro cara, então é melhor mesmo que vocês terminem o que quer que exista entre vocês, porque ela não merece um idiota como você.

Ele se virou, e se afastou. Foi seguindo na direção que Ellie e Lily tinham ido. James olhou para Sirius, e falou.

- Tá vendo? Esse é o cara que você vivia tratando mal, por ciúme. Ele mostrou ser uma pessoa muito melhor que você.

Sirius estava envergonhado. Tinha acabado de levar um sermão do cara que ele acusava de ficar perseguindo Ellie.

- É, talvez eu... eu tenha exagerado.

- Eu espero que você acorde amanhã, livre do porre, e perceba a burrada que você fez com a Ellie. E também perceba que o Remus é um cara legal, que não merecia sua acusação. Ele pode até gostar da Ellie, mas pelo menos ele sabe respeitar as pessoas, coisa que você não fez hoje.

Falando isso, ele se virou, e foi embora, deixando Sirius para trás, arrasado e arrependido.

James foi para o lado de fora do salão de festas, e encontrou uns alunos por lá. Ele perguntou se alguém tinha visto Ellie e Lily, e uma garota da Grifinória falou que viu as duas passarem, indo em direção ao portão da escola. Ele se dirigiu para lá, e encontrou uma cena lastimável.

Ellie estava sentada ao lado de Lily, com a cabeça no colo da amiga, chorando copiosamente. Ela soluçava, e Lily fazia carinho no cabelo dela, que começava a se soltar do penteado. Lily falava baixinho, consolando a amiga.

- Ah, Ellie... não chora...

Ellie não respondia nada, e continuava a chorar.

James se aproximou, e sentiu ainda mais raiva de Sirius. Ele considerava Ellie sua irmã, e aquilo realmente o deixava arrasado. Lily percebeu que James chegou, e deu um sorriso triste para o rapaz. Ele sentou-se do outro lado de Ellie, e fez carinho no braço da amiga.

- Ellie... eu sinto muito.

Ela levantou-se, e olhou para James. Mesmo com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, ela ainda estava linda. O som da música do baile chegava a eles, baixinho.

- Por mim ele pode ir pro inferno. Ele e aquela víbora.

James pegou as mãos dela, mas não falou nada. Ela calçou a sandália, e ficou em pé. James e Lily a acompanharam. Ela falou.

- Vamos para casa, por favor?

- Claro, Ellie. Vamos sim. - Lily falou.

Os três entraram no carro. Lily colocou Ellie com a cabeça deitada no seu colo, e as pernas ficaram no colo de James. Lily usava uma mão para alisar os cabelos da amiga, e a outra encontrou a mão de James, de forma inconsciente. A viagem de volta foi silenciosa. Os únicos sons que eles ouviam eram o motor do carro e o choro silencioso de Ellie. O motorista deixou o trio na porta da casa de Ellie. Ela foi andando, abraçada com Lily, até a porta. Ela abriu a porta, e falou.

- Eu vou entrando, Lily. - ela se despediu de James com um beijinho rápido no rosto. - Quando você entrar, não esqueça de trancar a porta.

Ela entrou na casa, e Lily não sabia o que fazer. Ela olhou para Ellie, e amiga deu um sorrisinho fraco, e apontou James com a cabeça. Lily sorriu. Mesmo arrasada, Ellie ainda pensava na felicidade dos amigos. Ellie sumiu, subindo as escadas. Lily virou-se para James, que estava na porta da casa. Ela já tinha decidido o que fazer, e sabia que James entenderia.

- James, eu vou subir, para ficar com a Ellie.

Ele sabia que Lily ia falar aquilo. E, por isso, admirava ainda mais a garota.

- Você tem razão. Bem, obrigado por ter me acompanhado ao baile. - ele falou, com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

Lily quase mudou de idéia, mas ficou firme.

- Eu que agradeço, James. Eu me diverti muito.

James resolveu arriscar.

- Nós podíamos repetir isso, um outro dia... o que você acha?

Ela sorriu, e respondeu.

- Com certeza. Eu acho uma ótima idéia.

- Bem, então eu vou indo... até segunda-feira, na escola...

- Até segunda, James...

Lily se inclinou, e deu um beijo no rosto do rapaz. Mas o beijo foi demorado, e delicado. James puxou a garota pela mão, e, não resistindo, colou os lábios nos dela. O beijo foi só um selinho, e bem rápido. Mas, mesmo assim, eles sentiram uma corrente elétrica percorrendo os corpos dos dois. Lily sorriu, bastante corada. James se aproximou do ouvido de Lily, e falou, bem baixinho.

- Esse não conta como nosso primeiro beijo. É só um bônus.

Ele se afastou, com o sorriso mais lindo que Lily já vira na vida. Ela sentia seu rosto pegando fogo, mas sorria de volta. Ela só acenou com a mão, enquanto via James se afastando, em direção à casa dele. Ela só fechou a porta quando ele entrou em casa.

Lily subiu as escadas rapidamente, ainda preocupada com Ellie. Ela não ia ficar na porta da casa de Ellie, se agarrando com James, enquanto a amiga estava de coração partido, chorando sozinha no quarto. Mas ficou feliz com um pequeno beijinho que James roubou dela. Seria uma boa memória para guardar do baile. Ela chegou ao quarto de Ellie, e encontrou a amiga tirando o vestido no closet. Ela tentava alcançar o zíper. Lily se aproximou.

- Deixa que eu abro, Ellie.

Ellie se virou, e olhou para Lily com expressão de ligeira surpresa.

- Por que você subiu tão rápido?

Lily olhou nos olhos inchados e vermelhos da amiga, e falou.

- Você realmente acha que eu ia ficar lá embaixo com o James, enquanto você está aqui em cima, sozinha e triste? Nem pensar.

Ela abraçou Ellie, e sentiu as lágrimas da garota molhando seu ombro.

- Eu... convidei ele para ir comigo. Como eu poderia ser mais clara? Eu... o Remus... como ele pode pensar que eu ia fazer isso? Eu... eu só queria ele, Lily... eu só queria o Sirius... - a voz dela estava embargada pelo choro.

Lily consolou a amiga. Mas não podia deixar de pensar como as coisas seriam na próxima semana. Como Sirius e Ellie iriam se comportar quando estivessem juntos no colégio?

As duas se arrumaram para dormir. Ellie, num rompante de raiva, jogou no lixo a calcinha que tinha comprado para dar sorte. Lily até riu, e isso acalmou Ellie um pouco. As duas deitaram na cama, e Ellie falou.

- Obrigada, Lily. Você é uma grande amiga, mesmo. Poucas pessoas seriam capazes de fazer isso, deixar o cara que você está a fim, para ouvir as lamúrias de uma amiga...

Lily sorriu.

- Você nem tem que agradecer. Tanto eu quanto o James estávamos preocupados com você.

- Mesmo assim. Nem deu tempo para vocês curtirem um tempinho sozinhos.

- Não se preocupe, eu e James temos todo o tempo do mundo. - Lily suspirou ao fim da frase.

Ellie sorriu, mas seu rosto ainda demonstrava tristeza. Ela estava feliz por James e Lily, mas não conseguia tirar a imagem de Sirius beijando aquela garota da cabeça. Mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo, falou.

- Bem, boa noite, Lily...

- Boa noite, Ellie. Durma bem.

Ellie apagou o abajur, e sentiu a escuridão a envolver. E era assim que ela se sentia por dentro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bem, esse foi o fim do baile. Por favor, não me odeiem pelo que aconteceu com Ellie e Sirius. Tudo o que aconteceu tem um objetivo, e eles precisavam passar por isso. Quanto ao resto, espero que tenham se divertido com a leitura. E o próximo capítulo vai ser recheado de novidades!**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black.**


	11. O melhor encontro do mundo

**Olá para todos!**

**Estou de volta com mais um capítulo para vocês. Este é dividido em duas partes, mas ambas estão dentro do capítulo 11. Espero que curtam a leitura. **

**Eu estou de ótimo humor, segunda feira foi meu aniversário, e espero muitas reviews de presente!!! E espero que vocês também se sintam presenteadas com esse capítulo. A segunda parte então... é muito fofa.**

**Vamos às reviews, então.**

**HalfBloodHannah – Sirius é mesmo ciumento... e ciúme demais significa insegurança, não é? Quanto à Lily e James... leia a segunda parte desse capítulo! Aposto que vai gostar. **

**Dm Tayashi – Os acontecimentos do baile refletem diretamente nesse capítulo. E muita coisa ainda vai acontecer! Quanto à Lily e James, você vai vê-los bastante nesse capítulo! **

**Carol-malfoy – Para balancear o capítulo triste anterior, fiz esse aqui, com muitos acontecimentos lindos. Espero que você goste!**

**Pandora Potter-jm – ahahahaha! Sim, eu interrompi o beijo de Lily e James no meio! E tb acho que o Sirius é um burro! Mas leia esse capítulo e diga o que achou...**

**Tally Donovan – Morri de rir com seu review!!! Sem brincadeira, quase caí da cadeira! E concordo que um pouco de drama não mata ninguém, afinal a vida não é cor de rosa... Quanto ao Remus... ele aparece bem mais nesse capítulo. Me diga depois o que você achou do cap. 11.**

**Thaty – Sirius, a anta! Hahahahahaha!!! Bem, na verdade ele é ciumento demais, e imaturo... bem, vamos ver o que ele apronta daqui pra frente! E sim, eu tb acho Lily e James lindos... por isso mesmo eu fiz esse capítulo para eles!**

**Cah Black – Bem, a Ellie não tem sangue de barata, e vc vai ver o que isso significa logo logo... Quanto a James e Lily, apenas leia esse capítulo. E Remus ainda vai ter sua história desenvolvida. Ele vai aparecer bem mais daqui para frente.**

**Bem, agradeço a todos que leram, mas vocês que me deixaram reviews são especiais. São vocês que me dão ânimo de sentar na frente do computador, e materializar minhas idéias. Obrigada!!!**

**Beijos para todos!!!**

**Priscila Black **

Cap. 11 - O melhor encontro do mundo.

Parte 1 - The Aftermath

_Aftermath – consequência, ou consequências._

Ellie acordou, no dia seguinte, com um gosto amargo na boca. Lily já tinha levantado, e estava trocando de roupa. Ela sentou na cama, e falou com a amiga, que estava no closet.

- Lily...

Lily apareceu pela porta. Caminhou até a cama, e sentou ao lado de Ellie.

- Oi, Ellie. Bom dia.

- Você acordou faz tempo? Podia ter me acordado, eu tenho mesmo que ir à casa dos meus avós com a mamãe.

- Eu só estava te dando mais um tempo para descansar... já ia te acordar.

Na realidade, Lily tinha acordado várias vezes à noite, e viu que Ellie não dormiu quase nada. Ela viu, por pelo menos 3 vezes ao longo da noite, que Ellie chorava baixinho.

Ellie levantou, e foi ao banheiro. Lavou o rosto, e voltou para o quarto aplicando um creme na área dos olhos.

- Bem, com esse creme, ninguém vai perceber que eu chorei a noite passada inteira...

Lily olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Ellie, por que você não fala com sua mãe? Com certeza ela cancela essa visita aos seus avós.

Ellie, no mesmo instante, sacudiu a cabeça, e falou.

- Não! De forma alguma. E eu também não vou contar nada para minha mãe. Eu não quero que ela... que ela fique com raiva dele. Por favor, Lily! Não comenta nada com minha mãe! - Ellie olhava para Lily, suplicante.

- Tudo bem, eu não falo nada. Só não entendo porque você não quer contar para sua mãe.

Ellie suspirou, desanimada.

- É melhor assim. Eu não quero que ela fique chateada... eu já briguei tantas vezes com o Sirius... não é muita novidade, né?

- Mas dessa vez é diferente, Ellie! Ele fez algo muito ruim...

- E você acha que eu não sei, Lily? Lógico que desta vez foi diferente, mas minha mãe não precisa ficar sabendo, não é mesmo? Ela já tem coisas demais para se preocupar, eu não posso arranjar mais uma preocupação para ela!

Lily olhou para a amiga.

- Tudo bem, se você prefere assim, então tá. Agora, para te animar um pouco, vamos escolher a roupa que você vai vestir no aniversário do seu priminho!

As duas escolheram um belo vestido para Ellie usar. A garota se arrumou, e as duas desceram para tomar café. Ellie ficou enrolando, e acabou apenas bebendo café. Lily pegou carona com Lisa e Ellie para ir para casa, já que as duas estavam se dirigindo para a casa dos pais de Lisa. Ellie se despediu de Lily, agradecendo a ajuda no dia anterior, e combinaram de se encontrar na segunda-feira.

--------------------------------------

Segunda-feira de manhã. Lily acordou muito animada. Na noite anterior, ela teve uma bela surpresa: James tinha ligado para ela. Durante a semana anterior, ela tinha comprado um celular novo, já que o seu antigo tinha o número da sua antiga cidade. Ele ligou, e os dois ficaram um tempo conversando. Após ela desligar com James, Lily imediatamente ligou para Ellie. A amiga estava consideravelmente melhor, até sua voz soava mais animada. Ela ainda estava na festa da casa de seus avós, e Lily ouviu, no fundo, várias vozes de jovens, que provavelmente eram os primos de Ellie. Ellie contou, rindo, que James tinha ligado para ela, e ele ficou uns 20 minutos enrolando no telefone para pedir o número de Lily. Elas combinaram de se encontrar na entrada da escola, no dia seguinte, e Ellie falou para Lily não esquecer de ir bem bonita para a aula. Lily riu da amiga, e desligou.

Ela se arrumou com cuidado, penteando bem os cabelos. Ela colocou uma presilha pequena e delicada na lateral do cabelo. Passou perfume e um batom clarinho. Pegou carona com a mãe até a escola, e entrou pelo portão, procurando Ellie. A amiga ainda não tinha chegado, e ela resolveu esperar. Alguns alunos olhavam discretamente para ela, e cochichavam. Lily suspirou, e pensou que teria se conformar com o gosto pela fofoca que os alunos de Hogwarts tinham.

Lily avistou Sirius entrando na escola, e ele veio direto na direção dela.

- Lily... oi. - ele estava muito sem graça.

Ela não queria facilitar nada para ele.

- Bom dia, Sirius.- Lily falou, de maneira bastante formal.

Ele parecia não ter dormido nada aquela noite. O cabelo dele estava mais bagunçado que o normal, e ele parecia muito triste. Lily até ficou com um pouquinho de pena.

- Lily... você falou com a Ellie ontem? - ele arriscou.

Lily não queria colaborar com ele.

- Sim, falei. - ela falou, sem acrescentar mais nada.

- E ela... como ela estava?

- O que você acha, Sirius?

Ele baixou a cabeça, e não fez mais perguntas sobre Ellie. Mas continuou falando.

- O James não quer falar comigo. Eu liguei umas duzentas vezes para ele, mas ele não atendeu. Eu também liguei para a casa da Ellie, mas ninguém atendeu... não liguei para o celular dela...

- Ela estava fora da cidade, na casa de campo dos avós.

- Ah, tá...

Ele ficou mudo, e Lily ficou bastante incomodada com a situação. Ela novamente virou para o portão, e viu James e Ellie chegando. James estava, como sempre, lindo. Mas Lily abriu a boca quando viu Ellie.

A garota estava linda, e muito bem arrumada. Ela tinha ondulado as pontas dos cabelos, que eram lisos. Estava usando um batom um pouco mais escuro do que o que costumava usar. Usava brincos, pulseiras e relógio, além de um cordão muito fino. Vinha sorrindo, extremamente feliz. Vários alunos que viram a cena, ficaram surpresos, e Lily e Sirius estavam inclusos nesse grupo.

Ellie estava de braço dado com James, que sorria também, mas tinha um leve ar de surpresa. Eles se aproximaram de Lily, e Sirius recuou alguns passos. Ellie, muito sorridente, olhou para Lily, e falou.

- Lily! Bom dia! - ela abraçou a amiga.

- Oi Ellie... - ela olhou para James, que sacudiu os ombros, como se dissesse "eu também não entendi".

Ellie soltou o abraço, e sorria bastante.

Lily e James estavam um pouco tensos, esperando a reação de Ellie à Sirius, que estava alguns passos atrás dos três.

Para surpresa geral, ela olhou para Sirius, e falou.

- Bom dia, Sirius. Tudo bom com você? - ela falou. Não estava mais tão sorridente, e usou um tom ligeiramente formal ao falar com ele, e foi muito educada.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, mas não ia reclamar da sorte. Imediatamente respondeu.

- Tudo bom sim, Ellie. E você, tudo bem?

Ela deu um sorriso enigmático, e respondeu.

- Tudo ótimo. Aliás, melhor do que você possa imaginar...

Ela pegou no braço de Lily, e puxou a amiga. As duas foram caminhando em direção à sala de aula, conversando animadamente. James olhou para Sirius. Bem, se Ellie tinha falado com Sirius, não tinha nenhum motivo para ele ficar sem falar com seu melhor amigo. James cumprimentou Sirius, e os dois foram para a sala de aula. Sirius mal podia acreditar na sua sorte. Estava imaginando que nenhum dos amigos continuaria falando com ele.

James e Sirius entraram na sala de aula, e viram que Ellie e Lily já tinham sentado nos lugares que elas costumavam ocupar naquela aula. Ou seja, exatamente à frente dos dois. Sirius sorriu. Parecia que Ellie tinha realmente perdoado ele facilmente. O que era uma surpresa, porque geralmente ela demorava muito tempo para perdoar as besteiras que ele aprontava. Ainda mais dessa vez, que ele aprontou uma burrada tão grande. Ele realmente achou que a garota nunca mais ia falar com ele.

Sirius olhou para o lado, e viu Remus conversando com Alice, e tomou coragem. Estava decido a fazer algo que ia contra todo o comportamento dele, nos últimos tempos. Mas tinha que ser feito. Aproximou-se dos dois, e, virando para Remus, falou.

- Oi, Lupin. Bom dia.

Remus arregalou os olhos. Ele estava doido, ou Sirius tinha dado bom dia para ele? Mesmo assim, respondeu.

- Bom dia.

Sirius não era muito bom com pedidos de desculpa, mas se esforçou.

- Lup... digo, Remus, foi mal o que eu falei sobre você no baile. Eu estava errado.

Alice, que estava ao lado de Remus, abriu a boca. Remus, que jamais esperaria isso de Sirius, falou.

- Tá... obrigado, eu acho...

- Tudo bem, então. Valeu. - ele deu um tapinha amistoso no ombro de Remus, e virou para voltar para sua cadeira.

Remus virou para Alice e falou.

- Eu estou num episódio de "Além da Imaginação"?

Quando Sirius se virou para voltar para a cadeira, ele viu que Ellie tinha visto toda a cena. Ela tinha os lábios entreabertos, e estava séria. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso para a garota, que imediatamente baixou os olhos. Ela tinha uma expressão de dúvida.

Sirius sentou ao lado de James, que perguntou.

- O que diabos foi aquilo? - ele falou baixo, para as garotas não ouvirem.

- Ah, nada. Só que, depois do meu melhor amigo ter me chamado de idiota, no sábado, eu resolvi pensar um pouco. E vi que você tinha razão, e que o cara não fez nada de errado. Então fui lá falar com ele.

James olhou para Sirius, com os olhos arregalados.

- Sirius, alguém fez lavagem cerebral em você no domingo?

Sirius riu, mas não respondeu nada.

------------------------------------------

As aulas se passaram de forma tranqüila. James e Lily estavam aliviados de Ellie estar falando quase normalmente com Sirius. Ela não ficava muito próxima do rapaz, mas respondia quando ele falava, e até riu de uma piada que ele fez. Ela ainda estava um pouco formal com ele, mas já era um avanço, e ninguém questionou nada. Os alunos observavam à distância, e ninguém parecia entender o que tinha acontecido para Ellie ainda falar com Sirius.

Lily e James, diferentemente, estavam cheios de cuidado um com o outro. Ele se ofereceu para pegar um lanche para ela, na hora do intervalo. Ela, assim que terminou seus compromissos no centro de monitoria, foi assistir o treino dele. Uma aura romântica envolvia os dois.

Quando o treino dos rapazes acabou, eles foram para o vestiário tomar banho, e Lily foi se encontrar com Ellie, que saía do encontro com o grupo de teatro. A maioria dos alunos estava saindo de suas atividades extras, e o portão da escola estava tumultuado.

James e Sirius alcançaram Lily e Ellie. Eles chegaram ao portão, e James falou.

- Vamos dar uma volta antes de ir para casa?

Lily sorriu, e gostou da idéia. Sirius, que estava empenhado em ganhar o perdão de Ellie, concordou imediatamente.

- Claro! - ele falou.

Todos olharam para Ellie, que parecia distraída, olhando para fora da escola. Quando percebeu que a observavam, falou.

- Ãhn?

- James chamou todo mundo para dar uma volta. - Lily falou.

- Ah, tá. Mas eu não posso...

- Por quê? - perguntou James.

Ellie sorriu.

- Porque eu já tenho um compromisso.

- Qual? - falou Sirius.

Ela não respondeu, já que estava olhando para a rua. Abriu um sorriso, e todos viram o que ela observava.

Um carro esportivo conversível estava estacionado bem na porta da escola. Um rapaz alto estava encostado no carro. Ellie foi caminhando na direção dele. Os três seguiram a amiga, mas ficaram à uma certa distância. Quando estavam mais próximos, Lily pode ver o rapaz. Ele era loiro, tinha cabelos lisos, olhos azul-esverdeado, era forte e exibia um leve bronzeado. Usava roupas leves, que lembravam roupas de surfista. E, Lily tinha que admitir, era realmente bonito. Ellie chamou o rapaz.

- Scott!

Ele se virou, e sorriu para ela. Ela foi caminhando até ele, e, para surpresa dos amigos, e de vários alunos que estavam por perto, enlaçou o pescoço dele, e tascou o maior beijo na boca do rapaz.

Algum tempo depois, quando eles se desgrudaram do beijo, ela o pegou pela mão e falou.

- Vem cá, vou te apresentar para os meus amigos.

Quando ela voltou com o loiro, Lily, James e Sirius estavam com a boca aberta. Sirius estava pálido, e tinha uma expressão de grande desapontamento. Ellie sorria, e parecia estar aproveitando cada minuto. Ela falou.

- Scott, esses são meus amigos, Lily Evans, James Potter e Sirius Black. Galera, esse é Scott Donnavan. - ela estava de braços dados com o rapaz. O rapaz sorriu para os amigos da garota.

- E aí, tudo bem com vocês?

- Tudo bem. - Lily falou.

- Oi Scott. - James estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Sirius ficou parado como uma estátua. Scott franziu a testa, não entendendo o comportamento do rapaz. Ellie falou.

- Não liga não, Scott. O Sirius é esquisito, mesmo.

- A Ellie me falou muito de vocês, Lily e James...

Sirius sentiu o estômago torcendo. Scott tinha falado "Ellie" no lugar de Elladora.

- O Scott faz faculdade de direito, aqui em Londres. - Ellie continuou.

- Legal. - falou Lily. Ela estava um pouco constrangida com a situação.

- Bem, é melhor nós irmos, não é Scott?

- Claro, gatinha. - ele falou sorrindo.

Sirius fechou os punhos. Estava doido para dar um murro na cara daquele panaca.

O casal foi andando até o carro, e entraram. Scott ligou o carro, e ligou o som, que tocava, bem alto, um hip hop da moda. Ellie só acenou para os amigos, e Scott acelerou o carro, sumindo rapidamente pela rua.

Lily e James se voltaram para Sirius, que demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar. Quando ele acordou, falou, bem alto.

- O que diabos foi isso??

Lily olhou para o rapaz, mas não respondeu nada. Uma voz, vinda de trás deles, respondeu.

- Bem, eu acho que isso foi a Ellie indo embora de carona com um cara que ninguém conhecia.

Os três olharam para trás. Remus estava lá, e parecia quase tão chateado quanto Sirius, mas não demonstrava raiva. Ele se aproximou dos três. Sirius olhou para ele, e falou.

- Quem aquele cara pensa que é para chamar a Ellie de Ellie? Cheio de intimidade!

Remus, apesar de chateado, deu um sorriso torto, e falou.

- Bem, acho que a parte da intimidade foi resolvida com o beijo na boca que ela deu nele...

- Algum de vocês já ouviu falar nesse tal de Scott? - Sirius falou.

Os três negaram. Ninguém sabia da existência desse cara.

- Que droga!- Sirius reclamou.

James olhou para os amigos, e falou.

- Gente, vamos indo para casa?

Os quatro saíram pelo portão da escola.

---------------------------------------------

O caminho de volta para casa foi algo totalmente inesperado. Sirius foi andando ao lado de Remus, reclamando e falando mal de Scott, listando todos os defeitos possíveis para o rapaz. Sirius estava tratando Remus como amigo. Remus olhava pra Sirius, muito surpreso com a mudança de atitude.

Lily e James andavam atrás dos dois, olhando a cena, imaginando se não estavam em alguma dimensão paralela. Eles ouviram Sirius falando.

- É karma! Só pode ser! Eu fiz a maior burrada no baile, e eu recebi isso em troca!!

Remus riu, e falou.

- Bem, nisso eu concordo...

Lily sorriu, e falou baixinho, só para James ouvir.

- É incrível como a desgraça une as pessoas mais improváveis...

James riu, e eles continuaram ouvindo Sirius discursar sobre karma, e castigos divinos.

- Eu preferia ver a Ellie saindo com você do que com aquele playboy idiota! - falou Sirius. Remus arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Sirius continuou - É verdade! Que grande idiota, é isso que ele é! Vestido que nem um surfista, em plena Londres. Será que ele tem idéia que o mar está a quilômetros de distância? Só se ele quiser surfar no Tâmisa!

Remus, James e Lily morreram de rir dos comentários. Sirius prosseguiu.

- Lógico que ele não percebeu isso, ele deve ter o cérebro do tamanho de uma ervilha!! Com certeza a família dele tem grana, e comprou a vaga dele na tal maldita faculdade que ele estuda. Faculdade dos Playboys sem cérebro! Deve ser esse o nome!

Os amigos não paravam de rir o tempo todo. Sirius foi falando mal de Scott até chegarem na casa de Lily. Remus coincidentemente morava perto de Lily, algumas ruas depois. Ele se despediu do trio, e foi para casa. Sirius ainda estava mal humorado por causa de Scott e Ellie, então James se despediu rapidamente de Lily, com um beijo no rosto. Os dois foram para casa, e Lily entrou.

Lily subiu para o quarto, trocou de roupa, e desceu para comer alguma coisa. Na cozinha, encontrou a mãe.

- Oi mãe, boa tarde!

- Oi querida, tudo bem na escola?

- Sim. - ela falou, pegando água na geladeira.

A mãe de Lily sentou-se com a garota, para fazer companhia a ela. Puxando conversa, ela falou.

- Eu vi você chegando com o James e o Sirius, mais um outro rapaz. Quem era ele?

- Ah, é o Remus, ele é da nossa sala, e é meu colega de monitoria. Ele mora aqui perto.

- Que bom que algum colega seu mora perto. E a Elladora, porque não veio junto?

Lily riu.

- Bem, a Ellie teve um outro compromisso... acho que ela arranjou um namorado novo.

A mãe a observou, com uma expressão intrigada.

- Eu achava que a Elladora era namoradinha do Sirius. Bem, acho que estou um pouco desatualizada... no meu tempo as coisas eram um pouco diferentes... - ela falou, rindo.

- Mãe, você não está desatualizada, não. É que essa história é muito longa e complicada... qualquer dia eu te conto tudo!

Lily terminou de comer, e foi para o quarto. Ela estava tentada a ligar imediatamente para Ellie, mas não o fez. Resolveu arrumar seus materiais escolares, e fazer os exercícios que os professores tinham passado. Ela ligou seu som baixinho, e gastou mais ou menos uma hora para terminar tudo. Quando terminou, guardou tudo. Lily era muito organizada, e detestava ver suas coisas jogadas pelo quarto.

Quando terminou de arrumar o quarto, seu celular tocou. Ela olhou o identificador de chamadas, e viu que era Ellie. Atendeu a amiga.

- Oi Ellie.

- Oi Lily! - respondeu a amiga, com a voz risonha. - Já está em casa?

- Estou sim. E você?

Ellie riu da pergunta, mas respondeu.

- Acabei de chegar, entrei no quarto agora. Só liguei para contar as novidades para você.

- E você tem muitas, né? - Lily falou, rindo. - Pode falar!

- O que você achou do Scott? Ele é lindo, não é?

- Ele é lindo, sim. Mas onde você o conheceu? Porque nem o James sabia quem ele era.

Ellie riu, e começou a contar.

- Ele é amigo do meu primo, Albert. No domingo eu fui naquele aniversário, lembra? O Scott estava lá, meu primo estuda junto com ele na faculdade. Aí nós nos conhecemos... e uma coisa levou à outra. Ontem nós combinamos de sair depois da escola, e ele foi me buscar.

- Quantos anos ele tem?

- 18. - Ellie respondeu. - Ele faz dezenove daqui a pouco, no fim do mês...

- E vocês estão namorando?

- Não!! Eu nem conheço ele direito. É só um rolo... E _ele_, como reagiu?

- Ficou pasmo, né Ellie! Ele reclamou o caminho todo de volta para casa. Ah, e aconteceu uma coisa surpreendente. O Sirius meio que fez amizade com o Remus. Na verdade, o Sirius ficou se lamuriando com ele.

Ellie parou de rir do outro lado da linha.

- Bem... eu acho que... bem, já era hora!

- Acho que ele ficou bem chateado, Ellie...

- Ah, Lily, eu também não posso ficar à mercê dos humores do Sirius! Ele me sacaneou feio... Eu só quero esquecer aquilo e partir para frente. Não posso ficar o resto da vida sofrendo por ele...

Lily assumiu uma voz mais séria.

- Você fez isso hoje só pra revidar, não foi?

Ellie ficou quieta por um instante, e depois respondeu.

- Um pouco, talvez. Tá bom, em boa parte, foi sim. Mas eu quero tentar esquecer ele. E o Scott talvez ajude. Mas como não é nada sério, da parte dos dois, ninguém sai magoado. Melhor assim.

- Você é quem sabe...

- Bem, eu ainda tenho que fazer umas duzentas coisas para a escola amanhã. Fora que vamos começar a pegar pesado nos treinos da torcida essa semana. Daqui a pouco tem jogo, e a coreografia nem está pronta!

- Tudo bem, então amanhã a gente se vê, na escola.

- Tá. Ah, eu estou indo lá no James agora. Algum recado para seu amado? - Ellie falou, rindo.

Lily hesitou por um instante, e falou.

- Manda um beijo para ele.

Ellie riu, e desligou.

------------------------------------------

A terça-feira foi um dia atípico na escola. Lily chegou à sala de aula, acompanhada por Ellie. Elas tiveram que atravessar uma barreira de alunas fofoqueiras que queriam saber quem era Scott, e se Lily e James estavam namorando. Ao entrar na sala, elas viram uma cena inédita. James, Sirius e Remus estavam sentados juntos, e conversavam tranqüilamente. Ellie ficou de boca aberta. Sirius falava com Remus como se eles fossem amigos de infância. Ela e Lily sentaram na frente dos rapazes, e esperaram a aula começar. Rapidamente, um papelzinho surgiu na mesa de Lily. Ele dizia.

_Bom dia Lily! Você dormiu bem? Espero que sim..._

_James._

Ela sorriu, e ia responder, mas a professora Sprout começou a falar. Ela deu uma tarefa em duplas, para ser terminada até o fim da aula. Lily e Ellie já estavam combinando de fazer a tarefa juntas, quando a professora disse que separaria os alunos ela mesma. Ela começou a listar as duplas.

- Narcisa Black... com Alice Mckenzie.

A pobre Alice fez uma cara de sofrimento. Narcisa torceu o nariz. A professora prosseguiu.

- Sirius Black, com Elladora Dumbledore.

Foi a vez de Ellie ficar mal humorada. Sirius não parecia muito satisfeito também, ainda não tinha esquecido o beijo que a garota tinha dado em Scott, no portão da escola.

- Lily Evans... - a professora deu um sorrisinho, e falou.- com Remus Lupin.

Ela havia juntado de propósito os dois melhores alunos da classe. James, mentalmente falou "droga!". Lily e Remus sorriram, e sentaram juntos. A professora foi prosseguindo com a lista, separando as duplas. Quando chegou o momento de falar o par de James...

- James Potter... hum... com Severus Snape.

James abriu a boca, pasmo. Snape! Ele ficou resmungando pela falta de sorte. Sirius olhou para ele, e falou baixinho "melhor você que eu!", e riu da cara de James. Snape estava tão bravo quanto James. Os dois sentaram próximos, mas mantendo a maior distância possível.

Todas as duplas foram separadas. Snape e James tentaram, em vão, convencer a professora de fazerem o trabalho sozinhos. Como ela ameaçou tirar pontos dos dois se continuassem insistindo, eles acabaram se rendendo e fazendo o trabalho juntos.

Remus e Lily, previsivelmente, estavam fazendo o trabalho muito tranqüilamente, e estavam bem mais adiantados que o resto da turma. Lily olhou para Remus, que estava momentaneamente distraído com a discussão sussurrada que Ellie e Sirius travavam. Eles ouviram alguns sussurros.

- Deixa de ser burro, Sirius, não é essa a resposta!

- Burro? Burro é seu amiguinho do conversível, com aquela música idiota e aquela cara de boçal.

- Você nem conhece ele!

- E nem quero! Tenho medo de me contaminar com o retardamento dele!

Lily riu baixinho da briga dos dois, e falou com Remus.

- Acho que eles vão ficar nessa para sempre...

Remus deu um sorriso triste.

- Que nada. Eu já vi isso acontecer várias vezes. Elas brigam, depois voltam às boas... é sempre assim.

Lily olhou para Remus, e falou, muito baixo, enquanto passava a limpo o trabalho dos dois.

- Remus... quando você vai finalmente arrumar coragem de falar com a Ellie... contar para ela seus sentimentos?

Ele baixou ligeiramente a cabeça, e ficou corado. Lily esperava essa reação.

- Ela... ela está com aquele cara de ontem. Não posso chegar e falar isso com ela.

Lily deu um sorriso para o amigo.

- Ela mesma me falou que não é nada sério, entre ela e o Scott. Eles não estão namorando.

Um brilho de esperança passou pelos olhos do rapaz. Mas ele foi embora rapidamente.

- Mas também tem o Sirius. Pela primeira vez ele não está tentando arrancar minha pele e me jogar em óleo fervendo. Eu gostaria de manter as coisas assim.

- Mas o próprio Sirius falou que preferia ver você com a Ellie, do que o Scott...

- Ele na verdade preferia ver a si mesmo com a Ellie, Lily.

Lily sorriu.

- Eu sei. Mas você tem a oportunidade de se abrir com ela, uma oportunidade que você nunca teve antes. E se eu fosse você, aproveitava, antes que ela se envolva mais com esse tal Scott.

Remus olhou para Ellie. Ela tinha dado uma bela resposta para Sirius, que ficou de cara amarrada. Ela reparou que Remus a olhava, e sorriu para ele. Ele sorriu de volta, cheio de esperança. Virou para Lily, e falou.

- Sabe, você deveria seguir o próprio conselho... e aproveitar a oportunidade.

Lily olhou para ele, sem entender.

- Como assim?

Remus sorriu, e indicou James com a cabeça.

- Não é preciso ter uma bola de cristal para ver que ele está caído por você...

Lily ficou vermelha. Ela olhou para James, e viu que ele olhava para ela. Ele deu uma piscadinha, e voltou a escrever no caderno.

----------------------------------------------------

Parte 2 - O Encontro

Os dias da semana foram passando, e o comportamento dos amigos sofreu várias modificações. Ellie voltou ao velho hábito de brigar com Sirius, e ele, por sua vez, começou a implicar com a garota de volta. Eles passavam agora boa parte do tempo que estavam juntos discutindo pelos motivos mais idiotas possíveis. Sirius parecia obcecado em falar mal de Scott. Ellie retrucava tudo que ele falava.

James começou um enorme cerco em torno de Lily, flertando com a garota em todas as oportunidades possíveis. Ele estava confiante agora, depois de ter roubado um selinho da garota.

Lily resolveu seguir o conselho de Remus, e começou a ficar menos envergonhada perto de James. Eles agora estavam inseparáveis. Passavam boa parte do horário escolar juntos, e nos intervalos ele ficava tentando achar formas de pegar a mão da garota, e de abraçá-la.

Remus estava tentando arrumar coragem para falar seus sentimentos para Ellie, mas toda vez que assistia uma discussão de Ellie e Sirius, ficava desanimado. Sabia que o motivo das brigas dos dois era porque eles se gostavam, e ele se sentia um intruso na relação dos dois. Lily tentava incentivar o rapaz, mas ele não fez muito progresso durante a semana.

Já quanto à amizade, os três rapazes se tornaram bons amigos. Sirius sempre recorria a Remus quanto falava alguma coisa ruim sobre Scott na frente de Ellie. Parecia que ele queria que Remus aprovasse o que ele falava, para mostrar para a garota que ele estava certo. Remus não ficava nem um pouco confortável nessas horas, e sempre tentava escapar desse confronto.

Na quinta-feira, James chegou à escola feliz da vida. Tinha um belo plano em relação à Lily, e começou a colocá-lo em prática assim que encontrou a garota, no pátio da escola. Ele deixou Ellie e Sirius sozinhos, aproveitando que os dois começaram uma estúpida discussão sobre o clima naquele dia, e correu para alcançar Lily.

- Lily!

Ela se virou, e sorriu.

- Oi James!

Ele deu um abraço caloroso nela, e ela não conseguiu deixar de ficar levemente corada.

- Bom dia. Você tem alguma coisa para fazer agora?

Lily riu.

- Eu tenho que ir para a sala de aula, assim como você... aqui é uma escola, não é?

Ele se repreendeu mentalmente. Às vezes era difícil raciocinar perfeitamente ao lado dela...

- É... eu sei... - ele falou, sorrindo. - Só queria falar um instante com você. À sós.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, mas estava nervosa.

- Claro, pode falar.

Ele puxou Lily para sentar num banco, nos jardins da escola. Eles estavam afastados dos outros alunos, e podiam conversar tranqüilamente. Ele começou a falar.

- Bem, é que eu queria te perguntar se você tem algum compromisso no sábado à tarde...

Ela sorriu. Será que ele estava mesmo querendo perguntar o que ela estava pensando?

- Eu não tenho nada para fazer no sábado, não...

- É que eu pensei que você e a Ellie podiam ter combinado alguma coisa...

Ela sorriu, olhou para James, e duvidou que ele não tivesse feito a mesma pergunta para Ellie, no caminho da escola. Mas resolveu entrar no jogo dele.

- Não, nós não combinamos nada. Eu estou livre. - ela ficou feliz em deixar o caminho livre para ele.

Ele sorriu. E continuou.

- Então será que você gostaria de sair comigo?

Ela resolveu fazer uma pequena brincadeira com ele, e ficou quieta, com se estivesse pensando no assunto. Ele ficou apreensivo. Será que ela ia aceitar?

- Bem... deixa eu pensar... não tenho certeza. - Lily falou.

Ele arregalou os olhos, pensando se ele não estava totalmente enganado, e Lily nunca teve a menor intenção de sair com ele. Ela olhou para James e riu.

- Claro que eu quero! - ela ria da cara de desespero dele.

- Sério? - ele queria ter certeza.

- Lógico, James! Eu só estava brincando...

Ele suspirou aliviado. E falou.

- Eu ainda não tinha conhecido esse lado brincalhão seu.

Ela sorriu, e respondeu.

- Meu caro James, tem muita coisa que você ainda não sabe sobre mim... - ela deu um sorriso enigmático, levantando. Ela esticou a mão para ele, para os dois irem para a sala de aula. James pegou a mão estendida, e pensou.

- "É, Lily... ainda..."

------------------------------------------------

Assim que Lily contou para Ellie que ia sair com James no sábado, a garota deu um grito, e ficou animada como se a Inglaterra tivesse ganhado a Copa do Mundo. Ela falava mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, dava conselhos, dizia tudo que James gostava, pensava numa roupa bem legal para a amiga vestir. Lily ficou um pouco tonta com tanta informação ao mesmo tempo. Depois da aula, as duas foram para a casa de Lily, para escolherem uma roupa legal para ela usar no sábado. Ficaram revirando os armários de Lily, até selecionarem três roupas diferentes, para Lily escolher no dia, dependendo do clima. Ellie contou que James não costumava chamar garotas para sair. Ele geralmente ficava com garotas nas festas que eles iam, mas Ellie fez questão de dizer que James não era um galinha que saía ficando com qualquer uma.

- Galinha é aquele idiota do Sirius. - ela falou, de mau humor.

Lily riu da amiga, já que falar mal de Sirius era o novo hobby de Ellie, e ela estava ficando muito boa nisso.

No início da noite, Ellie se despediu de Lily, e falou que ia passar na casa de James, já que ele ligou diversas vezes para o celular de Ellie durante a tarde. Ela prometeu ligar para Lily se soubesse de alguma novidade sobre o encontro dos dois.

-----------------------------------------------

A sexta-feira passou voando, ou foi assim que os alunos de Hogwarts acharam. Muitos casais novos tinham se formado no baile, e eles queriam aproveitar o fim de semana para sair com os novos pares. Lily e James se encontravam nessa exata situação.

James estava cheio de mistério sobre o que eles iriam fazer no encontro do sábado. Lily não insistiu em saber os planos, mas pediu para Ellie investigar o que pudesse. Ela precisava saber se as roupas que tinha escolhido estavam de acordo com o local que o rapaz a levaria.

Ellie estava muito satisfeita em auxiliar os amigos, e finalmente vendo os dois se entenderem. Ela adorava bancar o cupido, e tinha certeza que Lily e James eram perfeitos um para o outro. Quanto à sua própria vida amorosa, ela fez de tudo para Sirius ficar sabendo que ela teria mais um encontro com Scott no fim de semana.

Quando Sirius ouviu isso, ficou morrendo de raiva. Ele resolveu pagar na mesma moeda, e anunciou aos quatro ventos que ia sair com Betty Gilbert naquele fim de semana. O que ele acabou esquecendo de comentar era que ele nem havia convidado Betty para sair. E nem tinha essa intenção. Mas, se isso servisse para irritar Ellie, ele faria de qualquer jeito...

Quando as aulas acabaram, e todos foram para casa, James chamou Ellie para almoçar na casa dele. Ele queria a ajuda de Ellie para acertar os últimos detalhes do encontro com Lily. Giulia, a cozinheira italiana que trabalhava na casa de James, fez um almoço delicioso para a dupla, e eles subiram para o quarto do rapaz assim que acabaram. James separou alguns roteiros interessantes, e só faltava escolher exatamente aonde iriam. Ele espalhou na cama uma porção de papéis e livros.

- James, isso é um encontro, não é um roteiro de turismo! - Ellie falou, depois de ler todas as partes marcadas por James num livro turístico sobre Londres.

- Eu sei Ellie! Só quero ter certeza que tudo vai estar perfeito.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Bem, vocês vão estar juntos, sozinhos, sem ninguém para interromper, nem segurar vela. Acho que existe uma enorme chance de tudo dar certo!

James olhou para a amiga.

- E você? Não vai ficar o fim de semana todo sozinha, vai?

- Eu vou sair com o Scott, lembra? Vamos ao cinema. E graças a Deus ele não vai me obrigar a assistir um filme de terror!

James sorriu, lembrando a última ida ao cinema.

- Eu até achei que você tinha inventado esse encontro só para chatear o Sirius.

Ela o olhou, com expressão levemente entediada.

- Eu até pensei em fazer isso, se o Scott tivesse compromisso...

James encarou Ellie. É, seus dois melhores amigos não tinham jeito, mesmo...

-----------------------------------------------

Finalmente o grande dia chegou. Lily acordou cedo, não conseguiu dormir até mais tarde, de tanta expectativa. Ela ligou para Ellie, que foi na casa de Lily ajudar a amiga nos preparativos. Ellie ajudou Lily na escolha definitiva da roupa. Ellie sabia aonde os dois iriam, mas James a fez prometer que não contaria nada. E assim ela fez. Apenas ajudou Lily na escolha da roupa mais adequada.

Mais ou menos na hora do almoço, Ellie foi para casa. Ela mesma tinha que se arrumar para seu encontro. Ela despediu-se de Lily, desejando boa sorte para a amiga, e a aconselhou a beijar muito na boca. Lily corou levemente, e riu do comentário dela.

James tinha marcado de buscar Lily às 4 horas da tarde. Ela teve bastante tempo para se arrumar tranqüilamente. A mãe dela até ajudou um pouco. Como ela tinha simpatizado muito com James, foi fácil para Lily convencer os pais a deixá-la sair com o rapaz. A única exigência foi não voltarem tarde.

Lily vestiu a roupa que tinha escolhido: um vestido até os joelhos azul claro, bem delicado. Levou um casaquinho de linha fino, para não sentir frio. Ela deixou os cabelos soltos, e calçou uma sandália de salto baixo. Colocou um cordão prata bem fino, e ficou satisfeita com o resultado.

Às 4 horas em ponto, a campainha da casa de Lily tocou. Ela correu para atender a porta, e deu de cara com James. Ele usava uma roupa bem simples, uma camisa de algodão, calça jeans e tênis. Mas estava lindo. Lily estava acostumada a ver James todos os dias de uniforme. Quando o via fora da escola, com roupas normais, sempre se surpreendia como ele ficava bem em qualquer coisa que vestisse. Ele estava com um buquê de flores na mão. Lily sorriu quando viu que flores eram. Lírios cor de rosa. Ele deu um lindo sorriso para a garota, e falou.

- Oi Lily. Nossa, você está linda.

Ela corou até o último fio de cabelo, mas amou o elogio. E respondeu.

- Você também não está nada mal...

Ele riu, e estendeu as flores.

- Elas são para você.

Lily pegou as flores, e sentiu o perfume delas. Sorriu, e agradeceu.

- Obrigada, James. Elas são lindas.

- Que bom que você gostou!

Ela abriu passagem, e falou.

- Entra, por favor. Eu vou colocar as flores num vaso. - ela saiu para procurar um vaso, deixando James sozinho.

Ele entrou, e ficou ligeiramente nervoso. A Sra. Evans estava sentada na sala, lendo um livro. Quando ela avistou James, ela sorriu, e falou.

- Olá James, boa tarde.

- Boa tarde, Sra. Evans. Tudo bem com a senhora?

- Sim, tudo bem. Vocês já estão indo?

James estava bastante nervoso com aquilo. Ele não tinha prática em conversar com pais de garotas que ele saía. Por sorte, Lily voltou com as flores já perfeitamente arrumadas num belo vaso de vidro transparente. A Sra. Evans sorriu ao ver que o rapaz tinha trazido flores.

- Ah, Lily... Elas são lindas!

- Também achei, mamãe... - Lily tinha um sorriso sonhador nos lábios.

Lily delicadamente colocou o vaso na mesa da sala. Ela deu um beijo de despedida na mãe, James acenou, se despedindo, e os dois saíram da casa da garota.

Um táxi esperava na porta. Lily ficou um pouco surpresa. Ela achava que eles iriam de metrô. James, cavalheiro, abriu a porta para Lily entrar. Ela sorriu, e entrou. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, e o motorista partiu. Lily perguntou para James.

- Onde estamos indo?

James soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Então você não conseguiu dobrar a Ellie, e obrigá-la a contar aonde vamos?

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- E por acaso alguém consegue dobrar a Ellie? É lógico que ela não me contou nada...

James sorriu, de forma encantadora. Lily teve que engolir um suspiro.

- É surpresa... você já vai ver.

----------------------------------------------

O táxi parou, após um percurso não muito demorado. Eles estavam na região mais central de Londres. James pagou o taxista, e eles saíram andando pela calçada. O dia estava muito bonito, com sol. Eles caminharam um pouco, e James conduziu Lily a um estabelecimento.

Era uma pequena sorveteria. O local era muito bonito, com decoração inspirada nos anos 20. Um grande balcão exibia os sorvetes, que eram artesanais. Vários sabores diferentes estavam expostos. Lily sorriu. Aquela lojinha era um dos locais mais bonitos que ela tinha visto em Londres. James a levou para uma pequena mesinha, e logo um garçom se aproximou, entregando um cardápio que também tinha o visual antigo. James falou.

- Essa sorveteria é a minha preferida. Os sorvetes são tão deliciosos quanto os sorvetes italianos de verdade.

Lily sorriu.

- Como você descobriu esse lugar?

- Eu venho aqui desde criança, com meus pais. Eles mantêm essa decoração desde que eu me lembro. Além de o sorvete ser delicioso, eu adoro o local, parece que voltamos no tempo...

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Realmente era lindo.

Os dois pediram os sorvetes, e James falou para eles irem. Os dois saíram da sorveteria, com seus potinhos de sorvete na mão, conversando. James foi mostrando o caminho. Em cada local que passavam, ele contava um fato interessante, ou alguma memória de infância que ele tinha. Finalmente chegaram ao destino.

Um ônibus vermelho de dois andares estava parado na rua. Algumas pessoas, na sua maioria turistas, estavam embarcando. James sorriu e indicou o ônibus para Lily.

- Você não pode dizer que mora em Londres se não der uma volta num desses!

Lily abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Sempre quis andar num desses ônibus!

- Então vamos embarcar, que eles já estão para sair.

O casal subiu para o segundo andar do ônibus, para terem uma vista melhor da cidade. James começou a falar com Lily.

- Esses ônibus estão sendo desativados. Só ficaram alguns, que fazem uma rota turística. Mas o passeio é muito divertido.

Os dois passearam por algum tempo no ônibus. Lily estava achando lindo. O ônibus, como James tinha dito, percorreu vários locais turísticos. E o fim da tarde deixava tudo com um ar mais bucólico, como se a cidade tivesse diminuído seu ritmo alucinado, e estivesse mais devagar e tranqüila. Eles saltaram do ônibus, e James observou o céu. As cores já estavam começando a mudar, anunciando o pôr do sol. Ele sorriu, e pegou a mão de Lily.

- Vamos, já está quase na hora...

- Hora de que?

- Você vai ver.

Ele foi liderando o caminho, segurando Lily pela mão. Eles atravessaram algumas ruas, e, quando Lily percebeu onde estavam, abriu um sorriso.

- Não acredito!

James sorriu, e falou.

- Pois acredite! Vamos, assim pegamos o melhor horário.

Lily parou um instante, admirando a enorme construção. A London Eye estava sob a iluminação do sol que lentamente se punha, a deixando com uma coloração mais alaranjada. Após uma pequena fila, o casal embarcou num dos casulos da maior roda gigante do mundo.

Algumas outras pessoas entraram no mesmo módulo que eles. Um casal de senhores já bem velhinhos tocou Lily profundamente. Eles pareciam um jovem casal de namorados. Estavam abraçados, com o senhor segurando a mão da esposa, e ela aparentava estar com um pouco de medo da altura. Lily sorriu para os dois quando eles perceberam que ela os observava. Eles corresponderam o sorriso, e a senhora lhe ofereceu um sorriso cúmplice, ao ver James sentado ao lado da garota.

Lily continuou observando as pessoas que embarcaram com eles. Um casal de meia idade, com os filhos. Alguns turistas, que tiravam fotos sem parar. Então ela parou em um rapaz, que parecia poucos anos mais velho que ela e James. Ele estava vestindo uma roupa muito estranha. Uma calça bem justa, branca, tênis coloridos, camisa colorida e uma jaqueta laranja-berrante. Um boné muito esquisito completava o visual. Ele carregava um enorme som portátil no ombro, que tocava uma música antiga.

James observou que Lily olhava o rapaz, e comentou.

- Esse aí parece ter saído de uma máquina do tempo!

Ela riu.

- Exatamente, direto dos anos 80...

O rapaz esquisito mexeu no som, e colocou uma música para tocar.

_Canta, baila, sin parar!!!_

Lily e James imediatamente fizeram uma careta. James falou.

- Credo! Menudo? Esse cara é muito estranho mesmo...

Lily riu. O "viajante do tempo" parecia ter ouvido os dois, apesar de eles estarem falando bem baixo. Ele trocou imediatamente a música. Lily reconheceu os primeiros acordes imediatamente.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

Lily sorriu. James olhou para ela, e falou.

- Assim é bem melhor...

- Com certeza...

James pegou Lily pela mão. Eles se aproximaram da janela, para terem uma melhor vista da cidade. O pôr do sol avançava lentamente. A cidade inteira agora assumia um tom de laranja intenso.

_I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that_

James sorriu para Lily. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente da garota, e passou um braço em volta dos ombros dela. Eles ficaram assim alguns segundos, observando o sol descendo.

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Delicadamente, James desceu seu braço dos ombros para a cintura de Lily, e a virou de frente para ele. Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Ele tirou uma pequena mecha de cabelo que escorregou pelo rosto dela. Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, ali estavam os dois, novamente naquele ponto. Mas agora nada poderia interromper o beijo dos dois. Ambos sabiam disso. Mesmo assim, Lily sentiu um frio na barriga inevitável. James se aproximou tão lentamente quanto o pôr do sol que eles assistiam. Ele tocou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, e deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos de Lily. Seus dedos pararam na nuca dela, fazendo um arrepio percorrer toda extensão da coluna da garota. Ela começou a avançar em direção ao rapaz. Após algumas horas, ou assim pareceram aos dois, eles se encontraram, e seus lábios se tocaram.

_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we meet, no word at all_

Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

O beijo foi delicado. Os lábios se tocavam com tranqüilidade, como se eles soubessem que não havia motivo nenhum para pressa. Aos dois aquilo pareceu tão certo, tão perfeito, que ambos sentiram ser possível passar o resto da vida assim.

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Após alguns minutos, James puxou Lily para mais perto, e intensificou o beijo. Ela sentiu que poderia morrer, e que morreria feliz. Tudo em James parecia perfeito para ela. Seu beijo, seu toque delicado, o calor que seu corpo exalava...

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you_

Depois de vários minutos gastos (e muito bem gastos!) em beijos, eles se separaram. James começou a dar vários pequenos beijinhos no rosto de Lily. No queixo, no nariz, nas bochechas. A garota não conseguiu segurar, e deu uma risadinha. Ele parou, encostou sua testa da dela, e falou.

- Você é muito linda...

Lily não pode evitar, e ficou totalmente vermelha. James afastou o rosto ligeiramente, e riu.

- E fica ainda mais linda coradinha assim!

Lily percebeu que seu rosto estava pegando fogo. Ela então abraçou James, aninhando carinhosamente seu rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço do rapaz. Mesmo envergonhada, ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

--------------------------------------------

O caminho de volta para a casa de Lily foi cheio de beijos, abraços e carinho no banco de trás do táxi. Lily e James estavam entorpecidos com uma sensação de felicidade. Eles não conversaram muito após se beijarem, mas sabiam que teriam muito tempo para isso. James estava um pouco distraído, já pensando no próximo encontro, quando o táxi estacionou na porta da casa de Lily. Lily olhou para James, e falou.

- James, eu...

O rapaz interrompeu a frase dela.

- Odiou o encontro, e nunca mais quer me ver? - ele falou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Lily riu, e deu um tapinha de leve no braço dele.

- Lógico que não! Eu adorei... adorei... tudo, na verdade!

Ele olhou para ela de uma forma diferente, que a fez sentir um calor que ela nunca tinha sentido antes na vida.

- Era essa a intenção. Só espero me superar no próximo encontro.

Agora foi a vez de ela brincar com ele.

- Próximo? Você é otimista mesmo...

Ele sorriu, e ela se derreteu toda.

- Claro que sou otimista. Como você acha que eu consegui você?

Lily sorriu, e o beijou. James escorregou levemente os dedos pela lateral do pescoço dela, e Lily sentiu que se ficasse muito tempo naquele táxi, não responderia por si mesma. Ela, ligeiramente corada, se despediu de James.

- Tchau James...

Ele ainda a puxou para mais um beijo. Ela percebeu que aquela era a tortura mais deliciosa do mundo. Ele falou, sussurrando no ouvido dela.

- Boa noite, princesa. Sonhe comigo, porque eu definitivamente vou sonhar com você...

Ela saiu rapidamente do táxi, para que ele não notasse o quanto ela ficou vermelha. Ela parou na porta de casa, acenou para ele, e ficou esperando o carro se afastar pela rua. Assim que ele sumiu, ela se permitiu um longo suspiro.

Lily subiu as escadas correndo, só dando um rápido boa noite para a mãe e para o pai. A sra. Evans viu, pelo enorme sorriso da filha, que o encontro tinha ido muito bem.

Lily entrou no seu quarto, fechou a porta, e se jogou na cama, dando um pequeno gritinho de felicidade. Ela sorriu, e olhou para uma foto que ela recentemente tinha colocado em sua cabeceira. Era do primeiro dia de aula, que ela, Ellie, James e Sirius tinham saído para passear em Londres. Ela olhou fixamente para James, e seu belo sorriso. Um enorme suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

Era a primeira vez que ela se sentia assim na vida.

---------------------------------------

Domingo, início da noite. Ellie estava em seu quarto. Ela estava deitada na cama, lendo um livro de Bernard Cornwell, "O rei do inverno", sobre o rei Arthur. O som dela estava ligado, tocando não muito alto, sintonizado numa rádio. Ela estava com os longos cabelos amarrados numa trança frouxa, e usava um top justo e short curtinho, roupas confortáveis que ela gostava de usar em casa. Estava distraída quando ouviu a campainha da casa tocar. Ela deu um sorrisinho. Provavelmente era James, para contar pela milésima vez como Lily era linda e perfeita. Ou então para pegar emprestado algum caderno de escola. Ellie nunca conseguiu entender como James e Sirius conseguiam ir tão bem na escola, sem praticamente tocar nos livros. Mesmo nenhum dos dois sendo o melhor aluno em alguma matéria específica, eles sempre se saíam bem em todos os testes.

Mas Ellie não levantou para abrir a porta. Sabia que sua mãe estava no escritório, que ficava no primeiro andar, trabalhando. Tanto que a campainha só tocou uma vez. Ela continuou lendo o livro calmamente, esperando James pular na cama dela, e a atacar com cosquinhas. Ela estava deitada, de barriga para baixo, com o livro apoiado num travesseiro. E estava de costas para a porta. Quando ouviu passos se aproximando da sua porta, nem se virou. Ela começou a falar, fazendo uma voz tosca para imitar James.

- Oh, Lily, meu amor! Eu te amo mais que tudo na vida!!! - e riu, já esperando alguma resposta engraçadinha de James.

Mas o silêncio a respondeu. Alguns segundos depois, uma voz que não era de James falou, baixa e um pouco falhada.

- Ellie...

Ela se virou de sopetão. Arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Ela realmente não esperava aquela visita.

- Remus?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Obs. Trilha sonora do beijo de Lily e James "Crazy for you" – Madonna. **

**Este foi o fim do capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu acho que a parte do James e da Lily ficou realmente fofa. A primeira parte foi mais focada nas conseqüências do baile para cada um dos personagens principais. E, logicamente, a segunda parte é quase inteiramente dedicada ao casal mais fofinho da fic: James e Lily!**

**Esse finalzinho foi só um aperitivo para os acontecimentos do próximo capítulo. Espero não demorar muito para postar, eu sei que é horrível ficar esperando para ver o que vai acontecer...**

**Quanto ao resto, obrigada por lerem, e espero muitos reviews!!!**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black.**


	12. O desfile

**Olá para todos!**

**Estão com paciência para ler? Pois bem, vocês vão precisar, já que resolvi fazer um capítulo gigaaaaaaaaante desta vez. É sério! Mas espero que gostem. **

**Nem vou comentar as reviews em separado hoje para não deixar o capítulo ainda maior... Agradeço os parabéns que recebi, e a todas as reviews muito lindas que vocês sempre me deixam...**

**Adoro todas elas, e elas me deixam sempre com vontade de escrever mais... Mas como já tenho capítulos planejados para essa fic por muito tempo (eles só não estão escritos ainda, infelizmente), vocês ainda vão ter muita coisa para ler!**

**Beijos e mais beijos!!**

**Priscila Black**

Cap. 12 – O desfile

_Remus?_

Remus estava parado, em pé, na porta do quarto de Ellie. Ela levantou num pulo, e foi caminhando até ele. O rapaz estava levemente corado. Ellie não tinha se dado conta de como estava vestida. Ela sorriu para Remus, ainda sem entender o que ele poderia estar fazendo na casa dela. Ela falou.

- Oi Remus. Nossa, que surpresa... acho que você nunca esteve no meu quarto, não é?

Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente. As únicas vezes que ele esteve na casa de Ellie foram em festas, ou em algum aniversário da garota. Ele nunca tinha subido para o segundo andar da casa. Ellie o convidou para entrar, e os dois sentaram na cama dela. Por algum motivo, que Ellie não conseguiu entender, ele parecia muito nervoso.

- O que houve? Você parece incomodado com alguma coisa...

Remus inspirou profundamente. Ele finalmente tinha criado coragem para falar com Ellie como ele se sentia, não podia desistir agora, que estava frente a frente com ela. Olhou diretamente nos grandes olhos azuis da garota, e falou.

- Ellie, eu queria contar algo para você.

Ela sorriu, e falou.

- Claro! Pode falar.

O sorriso dela o deixou ainda mais nervoso. Mas precisava começar logo, senão perderia a coragem.

- Ellie, o que eu vou te contar é algo bem sério, e eu quero que você ouça tudo, e só depois que eu terminar, diga o que acha. Tudo bem?

Ela franziu a testa, mas concordou com a cabeça. Ele inspirou, e começou.

- Eu me lembro quando nós nos vimos pela primeira vez. Foi quando eu entrei em Hogwarts. Eu tinha onze anos, e vinha de outra escola. Você, James e Sirius já estudavam lá desde a primeira série, já se conheciam faz tempo. Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje. Você era baixinha, mas tinha esses mesmos olhos azuis brilhantes que têm hoje. - ela sorriu, e ele prosseguiu. - Eu lembro que você veio falar comigo, perguntar meu nome. Você sempre foi assim, Ellie... atenciosa com todos. Eu era tão tímido, e uma garota que mais parecia um anjo veio falar comigo. Ali eu percebi que iria adorar a escola, e fazer muitos amigos.

Ele fez uma pequena pausa. Ellie permaneceu em silêncio, ainda imaginando onde aquilo ia parar. Ele continuou.

- Eu me lembro de tudo, Ellie. Lembro que você e o James eram inseparáveis, mais pareciam irmãos gêmeos. Lembro do Sirius implicando com você. Lembro de quando seu pai morreu, quando nós tínhamos 13 anos. Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu te vi chorar, e lembro que quando eu te vi assim senti um nó na garganta que eu não sabia explicar. Lembro daquela sua falsa amiga, que só te usava, e ainda te magoou tentando ficar com o Sirius. - Ellie olhava para o chão. - Lembro de tudo, de cada sorriso, de cada lágrima. Eu sei que não estou tão presente na sua vida, e que nós não somos tão próximos quanto você, James e Sirius, mas eu valorizo cada minuto que passamos juntos, mesmo que seja um minuto na reunião da equipe de eventos, quando temos que aturar aqueles sonserinos. - Ellie abriu um sorriso.

- O que eu estou querendo te dizer, é que você é mais importante para mim do que você imagina. E que, já faz um bom tempo, eu percebi que esse sentimento vai um pouco além de uma simples amizade.

Ellie entreabriu os lábios, e ficou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Remus. Ele sentiu o rosto queimando, mas prosseguiu.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você, e me sinto assim já faz muito tempo... mas nunca tive coragem de dizer.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos. Ellie estava em choque. Ela esperava que, em qualquer momento, Remus levantasse e gritasse "primeiro de abril!!". Mas abril já tinha passado faz tempo, e ela entendeu que o que Remus tinha acabado de dizer era verdade. Como ela nunca tinha percebido?

Após o longo silêncio, Ellie falou.

- Remus... eu não sabia... nunca tinha percebido...

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Bem, isso eu já tinha notado...

- Eu não sei o que dizer...

Ele a olhou nos olhos, e falou.

- Diga a verdade. Diga como se sente. Eu vim aqui para me abrir com você, e não para exigir que você sinta o mesmo.

Ellie sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar. Mas agüentou firme. Remus merecia a verdade, e ela nunca o enganaria.

- Remus... eu... eu não me sinto dessa forma... por você...

Ela abaixou a cabeça, com o rosto marcado pela tristeza. Ele se sentou mais próximo dela, e levou a mão até o queixo da garota, levantando o rosto dela. Ele tinha um sorriso suave nos lábios.

- Eu já esperava essa resposta. É meio difícil gostar de uma pessoa quando já se está apaixonada por outra, não é?

Ellie sentiu que não ia aguentar por muito tempo.

- Eu sinto muito, Remus... eu realmente queria... seria tão mais fácil. Seria maravilhoso se eu estivesse apaixonada por você. Você é tão incrível...

- Mas eu não sou o Sirius, não é?

Ela não respondeu nada. O silêncio confirmou tudo que ele precisava saber. Ela estava muito triste por ter que falar a verdade para Remus. Remus a puxou para um abraço, e ela deitou no ombro dele, silenciosamente. Ele acariciava os cabelos macios dela, e imaginou como seria bom se ela o correspondesse.

Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo. Ellie ficou mais tranquila. Remus percebeu que ele próprio se sentia mais leve. Ter guardado aquele segredo por tanto tempo o fazia mal. Mas agora, depois de ter revelado tudo, as coisas pareciam mais simples. Ele notou a música que começava a tocar na rádio.

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_

Ele riu quando reconheceu a música. Aquela letra tinha muito a ver com a situação dele. Ela olhou para ele, sem entender porque ele ria. Remus falou.

- São incríveis as coincidências da vida...

Ellie finalmente entendeu o que ele falou. Abriu um sorriso fraco. Remus olhou para ela, e resolveu tomar coragem.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl _

_I'm crazy for this girl..._

- Ellie, eu queria te pedir uma coisa... mas se você não quiser, tudo bem.

Ela franziu ligeiramente a testa, mas falou.

- Pode pedir.

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now_

- Eu queria te dar um beijo.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm c__razy for this girl..._

Ellie ficou com uma expressão surpresa no rosto. Remus completou.

- Eu queria ter certeza, certeza de tudo. Certeza do que eu sinto, e certeza do que você sente. E, principalmente, para eu poder seguir em frente, e não ficar imaginando como poderia ter sido. Eu quero poder tocar minha vida, e, quem sabe, encontrar alguma garota que sinta o mesmo que eu. E eu não vou conseguir se ainda estiver ligado a você.

Ellie abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ele se sentiu encorajado, e continuou.

- Eu nunca vou te esquecer. Você foi a primeira garota pela qual eu me apaixonei. Mas seria injusto com a nossa amizade se eu ficar me prendendo a um sentimento que não tem futuro.

Ela sorriu um pouco mais, e entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

- Sim, você tem razão.

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

Ele se aproximou lentamente de Ellie. Seus lábios se tocaram, e ele entendeu porque tinha sido apaixonado por tanto tempo por aquela garota. Os lábios dela tinham gosto de mel, e eram incrivelmente macios. O beijo começou delicado, mas rapidamente se transformou em algo mais passional. Remus a puxou para bem perto dele, deixando um espaço mínimo entre os dois.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm c__razy for this girl..._

Ellie escorregou seus dedos pelo cabelo claro do rapaz, e ele entreabriu seus lábios, deixando sua língua explorar a boca da garota. Ele a pegou pela cintura, a colou o corpo dela no seu.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm c__razy for this girl..._

O beijo foi longo. Quando finalmente eles se soltaram, Remus não estava mais corado, e sim Ellie. Ele sorriu. Ela olhou para o amigo, e falou.

- Uau...

Remus riu abertamente. Ela abriu um sorriso também, e falou.

- A garota que fisgar você realmente vai ser uma sortuda...

Remus colocou uma mecha dos cabelos dela atrás da orelha da garota. E falou, mais sério.

- Nada mudou, não é? Digo, como você se sente por mim...

Ela sorriu, sem jeito.

- Bem, essa é uma pergunta difícil de ser respondida, ainda mais após a um beijo cinematográfico...

Ele sorriu. Sabia que os sentimentos dela não tinham mudado. Mas queria ter certeza. Ela prosseguiu.

- Eu realmente queria sentir o mesmo por você, Remus. Acredite em mim. Ainda mais depois desse beijo! - ela completou a frase rindo.

Ele a olhou nos olhos.

- Tudo bem. Eu fico feliz em ter alguém incrível como você como minha amiga.

Ellie sorriu para ele. Ele prosseguiu.

- E, como seu amigo, gostaria de te dar um conselho.

- Claro.

- Eu sei que o que aconteceu no baile foi horrível, e que o Sirius parece mais um moleque que alguém da nossa idade. Mas acho que ele fez o que fez por ciúme... Eu vejo o Sirius te seguindo de um lado para o outro há anos, Ellie. Não acho que o que ele sente por você seja passageiro. Nem acho que seja besteira. Na verdade, acho que é pra valer, mesmo.

- Mas isso não justifica o que ele fez.

- Sim, mas aí você foi lá, e pagou na mesma moeda... não é mesmo?

Ellie ficou calada. Remus continuou.

- Vocês dois ficarem assim, um agredindo o outro, porque estão com raiva, ou ciúme, não vai levá-los a lugar nenhum. Só vai servir para magoar um ao outro, cada vez mais.

Ellie olhou para Remus. Não sabia o que dizer. Ele prosseguiu.

- Vocês dois são muito passionais, ambos se deixam levar pelas emoções muito facilmente. Por um lado é maravilhoso, já que isso os transforma em pessoas incríveis, leais e corajosas. Mas também tem um lado ruim, quando vocês se entregam de cabeça ao ciúme e a raiva. Se tanto você quanto ele aprenderem a dominar o lado selvagem, vão se dar muito bem juntos.

Ellie olhou para o rapaz, e arregalou os olhos.

- Nossa, você é meu amigo, ou meu psicólogo? - ela falou, sorrindo.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso, e falou.

- Bem, é esse o curso que eu pretendo fazer na faculdade...

---------------------------------------------------

Remus e Ellie ficaram conversando por um bom tempo. Lembraram bons momentos do passado de ambos, falaram sobre suas expectativas para o futuro. Quando viram o relógio, que já marcava quase 10 horas da noite, Remus levantou-se para ir embora. Mas ele parou, e virou para Ellie.

- Ellie, eu queria te pedir um favor... que você não conte...

Ellie completou a frase.

- Para o Sirius o que aconteceu aqui?

Ele sorriu, e ela falou.

- Eu ia pedir a mesma coisa. Até porque nada do que aconteceu aqui tem a ver com ele. É um assunto meu e seu, apenas. E também não vou falar com o James, não quero colocá-lo numa situação difícil.

Remus sorriu.

- Mas vai falar para a Lily, não é?

Ellie sorriu, e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ela merece mesmo saber, afinal, foi ela que me incentivou a falar a verdade para você.

Ellie arregalou os olhos, e Remus falou.

- Ela notou em poucas semanas o que você não notou em anos...

Ellie sorriu.

- Acho que eu só consigo ver essas coisas quando é em relação às pessoas à minha volta. Quando é comigo, eu sou cega...

Remus sorriu para Ellie. E, repentinamente, roubou um selinho dela. Ela sorriu, um pouco constrangida. Ele tocou o rosto da garota, e falou.

- Esse foi o último. Bem, Ellie, até amanhã. E nada de ficar constrangida perto de mim, tá?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente. Eles desceram as escadas, e foram até a porta da casa de Ellie. Remus se despediu dela, agora com um beijo no rosto, e foi embora. Ao fechar a porta, Ellie ficou imaginando como sua vida seria muito mais tranqüila e fácil se ela estivesse apaixonada por Remus.

- "Mas não!! Eu tinha que gostar daquela anta do Sirius!!" - ela pensou.

------------------------------------

Segunda-feira de manhã. Hogwarts estava cheia de alunos chegando para mais um dia de aula. A maioria estava com muito sono, e preferia estar dormindo na própria cama em vez de na escola. Mas uma aluna nem ligava para isso. Ela estava nas nuvens.

Lily Evans andava como se o chão fosse feito de algodão. Estava tão feliz quando entrou pelo portão que até sorriu para Narcisa Black quando a viu. Narcisa arregalou os olhos, sem entender nada. E tratou de se afastar logo de Lily. Mas Lily nem ligou, ou melhor, nem percebeu. A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar, naquele momento, era em James.

Ela tradicionalmente chegou antes dos amigos na escola. Viu Alice e Frank entrando abraçados, e ambos a cumprimentaram. Ela sorriu para o casal de amigos, e sentou na mureta perto do portão. Não demorou muito, Sirius apareceu. Alguns passos atrás dele, vinha Regulus, irmão mais novo de Sirius. Os dois eram muito parecidos fisicamente, mas Sirius era mais alto, e mais bonito. Sirius parou para falar com Lily, e Regulus seguiu em frente, sem se despedir do irmão. Mas ele lançou um olhar para Lily, e virou rapidamente a cabeça para o outro lado, seguindo seu caminho. Sirius sentou ao lado de Lily na mureta.

- Oi Lily.

- Oi Sirius.

Sirius olhava insistentemente para o portão. Lily falou.

- Ela ainda não chegou.

Sirius tentou disfarçar, olhando para outra direção. Ele resolveu puxar outro assunto.

- E você e o James!! Como foi o encontro? - ele falou, rindo.

Lily deu um sorrisinho, e falou, baixinho.

- Foi... muito bom.

- Muito bom, ou ótimo? - Sirius ria.

Lily ficou um pouco corada, mas respondeu.

- Ótimo...

Sirius ria da garota, quando James e Ellie apareceram no portão. Eles foram caminhando em direção a eles. James tinha a mesma expressão de Lily. Eles chegaram até a dupla, e James não tirava os olhos de Lily.

- Oi Lily... bom dia. - ele falou, com cara de bobo.

Lily sorriu, e respondeu.

- Bom dia James...

Ele se aproximou da garota, mas não sabia se a beijava na boca, ou no rosto. No meio do caminho, ele resolveu beijar o rosto de Lily. Ela não sabia o que fazer, e acabou oferecendo a bochecha para ele beijar. Após alguns segundos de constrangimento, James sentou ao lado dela, e passou o braço pela cintura dela, a abraçando. Ambos ficaram satisfeitos com isso.

Ellie permaneceu em pé, e falou um "oi" sorridente com Lily. Quando se virou para cumprimentar Sirius, ela lembrou as palavras de Remus, e ficou quieta. "vocês ficarem se agredindo não vai levá-los lugar nenhum..." a voz de Remus ecoava na cabeça dela. Então ela virou, e falou com Sirius.

- Bom dia, Sirius. - sua expressão era suave, e não contrariada, como costumava, recentemente.

Ele ficou um instante sem saber como agir, já que esperava o bombardeio logo na primeira frase. Resolveu imitar a garota.

- Bom dia, Ellie. - ele falou calmamente.

Ela resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

- Posso sentar com você?

Sirius a olhou por um instante, intrigado. Por que ela sempre fazia isso? Ela mandava todos os tipos de sinais diferentes. Primeiro ela odiava ele, depois chegou toda suave, e o convidou para ir ao baile. Depois, ela o odiava de novo, e agora, queria sentar com ele! Sirius não conseguia entender Ellie, ela sempre era um mistério para ele. Qualquer dia desses ela o deixaria louco!

Sirius respondeu, ainda um pouco surpreso.

- Claro, senta aí.

Ela sentou na mureta, ao lado de Sirius. Do outro lado dele estava Lily, e ao lado dela, James. O casal conversava feliz, totalmente alheio ao que acontecia à volta dos dois. Ellie sorriu, e cutucou Sirius.

- Olha só os dois, parecem dois pombinhos... - ela falou, baixinho.

Sirius riu, e concordou com a cabeça.

Ellie pulou da mureta, e tirou o celular da mochila. Ela focou em James e Lily, e tirou uma foto. Os dois acordaram para a realidade com o flash de luz. Lily falou.

- Ellie! O que é isso?

Ellie riu.

- É uma prova que ainda existe romance nesse mundo...

Lily ficou corada, e James sorriu para a amiga. Ele disfarçadamente indicou "manda essa foto para mim", apontando para o próprio telefone. Ellie riu, e enviou a foto para James. Ele recebeu a foto, e a colocou de papel de parede no telefone. Ele e Lily ficaram rindo, observando a foto, e James tentava tirar outra foto de Lily com o próprio telefone. Ela sorria, e escondia o rosto.

- Pára, James! Eu nunca saio bem nessas fotos...

James riu da timidez da garota, e falou.

- Impossível você não sair bem em uma foto! Deixa, vai...

Ele finalmente a convenceu de tirar as mãos do rosto, e eles se distraíram tirando fotos. Ellie, ainda sorrindo, parou em frente à Sirius, apontou o telefone para ele, e falou.

- Sorria...

Ele abriu um belo sorriso. Ainda havia esperança para os dois.

Ellie bateu a foto. Sirius a olhou nos olhos, e falou.

- Agora tira uma junto comigo.

Ela sorriu, e ia dar um passo na direção dele, quando uma voz extremamente irritante a fez parar.

- Sirius!!!!!

Betty vinha andando do portão, acompanhada pela amiga Debbie. Ela estava toda sorridente, e Ellie realmente queria torcer o pescoço da garota. Ellie deu um passo para o lado, ficando na frente de Lily. Lily percebeu o olhar assassino da amiga, e colocou a mão no ombro de Ellie.

Betty se jogou literalmente nos braços de Sirius, que parecia não saber o que fazer. Ela começou a tagarelar.

- Oi gato! Nossa, eu estava contando do nosso encontro M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O para a Debbie!!! Vamos repetir nesse fim de semana, não é? Que tal no sábado? Eu estou livre para você a hora que você quiser, querido!!

Ellie estava vermelha de raiva. Betty falou metade do discurso olhando para ela. Ellie não agüentou, e falou.

- No sábado o Sirius tem compromisso.

Betty não se intimidou.

- Ah é? Com quem, posso saber?

- Não é da sua conta! - Ellie respondeu.

Betty estava começando a ficar irritada.

- Claro que é! Eu estou saindo com ele!

Ellie riu da cara da garota.

- Correção: você saiu UMA vez com ele, isso não conta como um relacionamento. E ele já combinou esse compromisso de sábado há semanas. Então esquece, querida!!

Um pequeno grupo de alunos começou a parar para assistir a discussão das garotas. James e Lily estavam observando, receosos. Debbie, amiga de Betty, ficava observando James e Lily, principalmente Lily. Sirius olhava de Ellie para Betty, sem saber o que dizer. No íntimo, estava até gostando de ver as duas garotas disputando sua atenção. Betty estava muito irritada, mas não conseguiu achar uma resposta boa o suficiente para a frase de Ellie.

Ellie, então, olhou para a garota, sorriu vitoriosa, e falou, virando para Lily.

- Lily, vamos comigo no banheiro? O ambiente aqui não está dos melhores...

Lily pulou da mureta, e se deixou puxar por Ellie. Ela ainda virou para trás, e acenou para James. Ellie só parou de puxar Lily quando as duas entraram num dos banheiros da escola. Ellie, como sempre fazia, abaixou e olhou para ver se algum dos reservados estava ocupado. Como todos estavam vazios, ela começou a falar.

- Garota insuportável! Eu podia torcer aquele pescoço dela!

Lily olhou para a amiga com pena. Sabia que aquela raiva toda era apenas ciúme. Ela resolveu mudar um pouco o foco da conversa.

- Ellie, que compromisso é esse que você falou que o Sirius tem no sábado?

Ellie olhou para Lily, com se não entendesse o que ela tinha dito.

- Meu desfile! Você esqueceu? - Ellie parecia um pouco decepcionada.

- Claro que não, só não achei que você ia convidar o Sirius... por causa do baile, e tudo mais...

- Eu até pensei em não convidar ele, mas quando aquela idiota chegou perto, eu não me segurei. E também tem uma coisa que Remus me falou ontem...

Lily arregalou os olhos. Remus?

- Você falou com o Remus ontem?

Ellie deu um sorrisinho, e falou.

- Não se faça de desentendida, porque ele falou que você que o incentivou!

Lily abriu tanto a boca, que alguém poderia enfiar um limão dentro.

- Então ele... ele...

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça.

- E como foi? - Lily queria saber. - Poxa, ontem eu te liguei, fiquei um tempão contando meu encontro com James, e você escondeu isso!

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- É que ele ainda não tinha ido lá em casa naquela hora. - Lily arregalou os olhos, e Ellie continuou. - Pois é, ele apareceu lá em casa ontem à noite.

- Me conta o que ele falou!

- Tá, resumindo tudo, ele falou que gostava de mim, e que já gosta faz um tempão. Ele perguntou o que eu sinto, e me pediu para ser sincera... e eu fui...

Lily suspirou baixinho. Era uma pena que Ellie não gostasse de Remus.

- Mas isso não foi tudo... - falou Ellie, sorrindo.

- Não? O que mais aconteceu?

Ellie riu, com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

- Bem, o que eu posso dizer é que a garota que Remus escolher é realmente uma sortuda...o cara beija muito bem!

Lily riu, de olhos arregalados.

- Ellie!

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Mas é verdade. Acho que nunca tive um beijo tão bom na vida... melhor que isso, só em sonhos...

Lily ficou quieta, e lembrou de James contando para ela que Ellie e Sirius já tinham ficado, mas que Ellie não lembrava de nada. Vai ver a amiga achava que tinha sonhado com o beijo de Sirius...

- Mas e como ficaram as coisas entre vocês?

- Ficaram bem, eu acho. Eu disse que não sentia o mesmo por ele, e ele aceitou bem. Acho que ele já esperava. Mas ele pediu um beijo, meio que para encerrar as coisas. E ele também me deu um conselho... sobre o Sirius.

Lily sorriu. Só mesmo o Remus para fazer uma coisa dessas!

- Ele disse que não adianta nada eu e o Sirius ficarmos nos agredindo, que só vamos acabar magoados com isso.

- O Remus é mesmo incrível... - Lily falou.

- É sim, com certeza... - Ellie falou, completando, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios - E como beija bem! Se não fosse o Sirius...

Lily deu uma enorme gargalhada ao ouvir o comentário da amiga. Antes de saírem do banheiro, Ellie ainda falou.

- Sabe, é mesmo um desperdício o Remus ficar sozinho. Ele é um desses caras que nos fazem acreditar que o sexo masculino ainda vale a pena. Mas também não consigo pensar numa garota que seja legal o suficiente para ele.

- Bem, talvez fora de Hogwarts... quem sabe ele conhece alguém por aí?

Ellie sorriu.

- Vou convidar ele para ir ao desfile também. Pelo menos garotas bonitas ele vai conhecer!

----------------------------------

No momento que Ellie e Lily se afastaram, Sirius empurrou Betty para longe dele. A garota o olhou com raiva, e reclamou.

- Credo, gatinho! Que hostilidade...

- Vai indo para a sala, Betty. Se eu quiser falar com você, eu te procuro.

Betty não desistiu assim tão fácil.

- Você só está me mandando embora por causa da sua amiguinha Ellie.

- Isso mesmo, como você descobriu? – ele falou, irônico.

James e Debbie assistiam à discussão dos dois. Debbie resolveu usar isso em seu favor.

- Betty, vamos indo... deixa os garotos conversarem. – ela falou, tentando puxar a amiga pela mão.

Betty acabou cedendo, mas antes de ir fez questão de dar um beijo em Sirius. Ele tentou fugir, mas ela segurou a cabeça dele, forçando os lábios nos dele. Debbie olhou para James, e fez uma cara de "eu tentei". Ela finalmente conseguiu puxar a Betty para longe de Sirius, e falou, olhando para James.

- Tchau James, a gente se vê depois. – mas o tom que a garota usou não foi oferecido, e sim simpático.

James a olhou, surpreendido com o comportamento inusitado da garota, e respondeu.

- Tchau Debbie. Até mais.

Ela ainda sorriu para ele, enquanto se afastava, conduzindo uma emburrada Betty. Sirius suspirou, aliviado.

- Graças a Deus essa chata foi embora.

James o censurou com o olhar.

- Você sabia exatamente como ela era, quando a convidou para sair. Bem feito.

- Eu sei, mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, né? A Ellie ia sair com aquele playboy babaca, eu precisava revidar de alguma forma.

James bufou, desanimado.

- Eu juro que nunca conheci duas pessoas tão cabeça dura como você e a Ellie.

Sirius riu, e falou para James.

- Falando em "cabeça dura", como foi o encontro com a Lily? Ela tava toda suspirando quando eu perguntei.

James riu, ligeiramente constrangido com o duplo sentido da pergunta de Sirius. Mas quando ele ouviu a parte sobre Lily suspirando ele esqueceu qualquer desconforto, e sorriu, satisfeito.

- Foi ótimo. Ela é incrível. Delicada, meiga, simpática e inteligente. Além de ser linda e... o beijo ser incrível.

Sirius rolava de rir. Quando ele parou de rir, e James estava olhando para ele de cara feia, ele falou.

- Olha só meu amigo James! Apaixonado!!!

James bufou, e esperou pacientemente Sirius parar de rir como um doido. Depois que ele cansou, James falou.

- Vamos para a aula, antes que você se sufoque e morra por falta de ar.

Sirius enxugou as lágrimas de riso, e seguiu James até a sala de aula.

--------------------------------------

James e Sirius entraram na sala de aula, e ficaram esperando Ellie e Lily voltarem do banheiro. Remus já estava na sala, e tinha guardado lugares para os dois. James reparou que Remus estava completamente relaxado, como se ele tivesse retirado um enorme peso dos ombros. Ele sorriu para os dois, e Sirius cumprimentou Remus com uma batida de mãos. Realmente os dois pareciam amigos de infância agora.

- Fala aí, rapaz! Tudo beleza? - falou Sirius.

- Beleza. - falou Remus, que também cumprimentou James. Ele virou para James, e falou.

- E aí, cara, como foi o encontro?

James sorriu, mas Sirius respondeu, rindo.

- Ah, o Don Juan aqui está todo derretido pela ruivinha!

Remus riu da piada de Sirius, mas virou para James, e falou.

- Legal, cara. Tomara que dê tudo certo.

James sorriu satisfeito. Realmente tudo parecia estar caminhando bem. Ele e Lily tinham se entendido, Sirius parou de implicar com Remus. Até Sirius e Ellie tinham ainda alguma chance, no futuro. Era só tudo continuar no mesmo caminho. Ele viu Lily e Ellie chegando na sala de aula. As duas estavam mais risonhas que o normal, e Ellie falava algo no ouvido de Lily, que riu. Ele abriu um sorriso ao ver a ruiva. Após alguns segundos notou que Sirius cutucava Remus, e os dois estavam rindo da cara dele. Então percebeu que ele realmente devia estar com cara de idiota, já que estava com o queixo apoiado na mão, e olhava sonhador para Lily.

As garotas sentaram na fileira da frente dos rapazes, e Lily cumprimentou Remus. Ellie, estranhamente, estava vermelha como pimenta quando falou oi para o rapaz. Ela passou um bilhete para Remus, que leu, abrindo um sorriso. Sirius se esticou todo para ler o conteúdo do papel.

_Remus,_

_Eu vou participar do London Fashion Week esse ano. Vou desfilar para Marc Jacobs, no sábado. Eu sei que parece estranho, acredite, eu mesma ainda não me acostumei com a idéia. Mas gostaria que você fosse lá me ver pagar o maior mico! Já chamei o James, a Lily e o Sirius. Só falta você! Se você já tiver algum compromisso, tudo bem, mas seria muito legal ter todos os meus amigos lá. Espero a resposta._

_Beijo_

_Ellie_

_P.S. - Fala para o Sirius deixar de ser enxerido, ficar olhando o bilhete dos outros é muito feio!_

Remus riu, já que Ellie previu exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Sirius leu a última linha, e sorriu meio sem graça. Remus escreveu a resposta, confirmando que iria ao desfile também. Ela sorriu, e agradeceu.

A aula de matemática estava extremamente tediosa. A professora Vector escrevia no quadro longos problemas, e os alunos copiavam silenciosamente. Ellie e Lily trocavam bilhetinhos enquanto copiavam a matéria. Lily estava contando os detalhes do encontro com James.

_(Lily)... aí nós subimos na London Eye, o sol já estava quase se pondo. Tinha um cara que parecia ter saído dos anos 80, ele só ouvia música da época, e estava vestido de forma muito esquisita. Aí nós ficamos olhando a vista, e acabamos nos beijando... _

_(Ellie) você é muito sem graça! Eu estou perguntando os detalhes, Lily, os detalhes!!!_

_(Lily)...ai, Ellie... ele é tão incrível..._

_(Ellie) e o beijo, como foi?_

_(Lily) perfeito! Delicado, carinhoso..._

_(Ellie) DETALHES!!! _

_(Lily) Ellie! Você quer saber o que, especificamente?_

_(Ellie) uma pequena lista: foi beijo de língua? Ele te deu uns amassos? Vocês já marcaram outro encontro? Quando vocês vão oficializar tudo? Essas coisas, hehehehe!_

_(Lily) respondendo sua pequena lista: o primeiro beijo não foi de língua não, mas os outros... claro! Não vou responder sobre os amassos, isso é particular!!! Ele falou algo de outro encontro, mas ainda não marcamos. E sobre oficializar... eu não sei..._

Lily ficou segurando o papel na mão, por alguns segundos. Não tinha pensado ainda sobre o futuro. Ela estava muito feliz por ter saído com James, mas não tinha idéia do que aconteceria daí para frente. Ellie tinha falado uma vez que James nunca tinha namorado sério. Lógico que Ellie falou que isso só tinha acontecido porque James nunca tinha encontrado uma garota pela qual se apaixonasse. Ela também garantiu que nunca tinha visto James tão interessado numa garota antes, mas isso a fez pensar que talvez James não quisesse compromisso sério. Ela mesma achava que era um pouco cedo, eles estavam se conhecendo ainda. Mas e se ela ficasse totalmente apaixonada por ele, e ele não quisesse nada sério? E se ele só quisesse curtir, e depois desse um fora nela?

Lily resolveu deixar esses pensamentos de lado. Era besteira mesmo, ela pensou. Eles ainda nem tinham tido um segundo encontro!

-----------------------------------------

Fim das aulas de segunda-feira. Lily estava no centro de monitoria, dando aula de reforço de química para uma aluna da corvinal. A aula já estava no fim, Lily só estava terminando de corrigir o exercício que passou para a garota. Uma batida na porta a fez levantar o rosto. Pelo vidro da porta, Lily reconheceu o rosto de James. Ela sorriu para ele, e sinalizou para ele entrar. A garota da corvinal arregalou os olhos, e começou a recolher o material rapidamente. James entrou na sala. Ele tinha acabado de sair do treino, e tinha os cabelos molhados pelo banho recém tomado.

Lily terminou de corrigir o exercício e entregou o caderno para a garota, que ficou o tempo todo encarando James, como se ele fosse um artista famoso. Lily sorriu discretamente ao ver a cena. Ela falou com a garota.

- Você está bem melhor, Sarah. Só precisa praticar um pouco mais. Posso marcar nossa próxima aula para semana que vem?

A garota sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, e falou algo que soou como "com certeza". Ela saiu da sala, mas antes lançou um olhar para James, que nem percebeu os suspiros da garota. Ele só tinha olhos para Lily.

Quando a porta se fechou, Lily ficou inesperadamente nervosa. Ela começou a juntar suas coisas em cima da mesa, sem olhar para James nos olhos. E começou a tagarelar também.

- Cadê a Ellie e o Sirius? Eles não vieram com você não? Eu tenho que falar com a Ellie, temos um trabalho de história para fazer, e eu ainda...

Ela foi interrompida por James, que segurou a mão dela. Lily parou de guardar os materiais, e levantou os olhos. Seu olhar encontrou o de James, e ele estava muito sério. Ela ficou assustada por um instante, até ouvir a voz dele sair baixa, mas firme e grave.

- Eu esperei o dia inteiro por isso.

Ele puxou Lily para seus braços, e a beijou. O beijo foi diferente dos outros beijos que ele já tinha dado nela. Era um beijo quente, sensual, e Lily começou a sentir um calor inexplicável, já que o ar condicionado da sala estava ligado.

Ele percorria as costas dela com suas mãos, e gentilmente a conduziu até a mesa. Com um movimento suave, mas firme, ele a colocou sentada na mesa. Ela arregalou os olhos, e ele abriu um sorrisinho sapeca.

- Assim você fica mais alta. - ele falou, com simplicidade.

Era verdade, já que a mesa era bem alta. Mas não era exatamente isso que Lily estava pensando. Ela estava pensando qual era o objetivo dele em colocá-la ali. E, para seu próprio embaraço, ela pensou que aquela tinha sido uma boa idéia...

James continuou a beijar Lily, e ela percebeu rapidamente que, se eles continuassem ali, as coisas iam sair do controle. James começou a beijar o pescoço da garota, e falou, entre os beijos.

- Estava com saudade de você...

Lily achou que ia desmaiar ali mesmo. Precisava retomar o controle. Ela se afastou milimetricamente dele, o que o forçou a levantar o rosto. Os dois se olharam, e James encostou sua testa na testa de Lily. O cabelo molhado dele fez uma gota de água escorrer pelo rosto dela. James sorriu, e secou a gotinha. Ele depositou um beijo muito suave nos lábios da garota. Lily se derreteu toda. James era completamente incrível... Ele deu um abraço nela, e falou, bem perto do ouvido dela.

- Quer ir pra casa?

Lily não compreendeu nenhuma palavra que ele disse. A voz sussurrada de James, colada ao ouvido dela, a fez arrepiar dos pés à cabeça. Ele percebeu, e abriu um sorriso. Falou, ainda mais perto do ouvido dela.

- Gosta de beijo na orelha?

Aquilo já era demais. Ele estava fazendo de propósito! James tirou os cabelos vermelhos da garota da frente, e deu um beijo delicado na orelha dela. Só o fato de ele respirar perto de sua orelha já deixava Lily arrepiada, imagina então um beijo. Ela deu um pulo, e ele riu. Olhou a garota nos olhos, e falou.

- Agora sei seu ponto fraco!

Lily não conseguia formar uma frase coesa. O melhor que conseguiu foi.

- James... eu...

James a desceu da mesa, e ela se sentiu aliviada. Sabia que não teria forças para descer sozinha...

Ele recolheu o resto dos materiais dela, que ainda parecia num tipo de transe. Quando terminou, falou com ela.

- Vamos para casa, princesa.

Ele abraçou a garota, e ela ficou muito feliz em perceber que James não tentou se aproveitar da fraqueza dela. Os dois saíram do centro de monitoria abraçados, e encontraram Ellie e Sirius no pátio. Ellie estava em pé, conversando animadamente no celular, e Sirius estava sentado num banco, observando cada movimento da garota. Ele estava completamente mal humorado, e James deduziu instantaneamente que Ellie estava falando com Scott no telefone.

- Ah, claro! Tudo bem, então a gente se encontra lá.

James abriu a boca para falar com Sirius, mas ele fez um sonoro "shiiiii", com o dedo sobre os lábios, indicando silêncio. Ellie continuou a convensa.

- Tá bom. Um beijo, Scott! Tchau.

Sirius revirou os olhos ao ouvir a garota mandando um beijo. Levantou, e falou, muito ríspido.

- Terminou, finalmente? Então vamos logo para casa!

Ellie levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e ignorou a alfinetada de Sirius. Olhou para James e Lily, e abriu um sorriso.

- Olá, pombinhos! Vamos para casa?

Lily sorriu, e os amigos foram caminhando para fora da escola.

----------------------------------

O resto da semana passou rapidamente. Ellie estava cada vez mais nervosa com a proximidade do desfile. Todas as noites a garota sonhava que levava o maior tombo na frente de todo mundo. Ela saía da escola direto para a agência de modelos, e participou de vários ensaios do desfile. Na quinta feira à noite, ela ligou para Lily. Estava muito empolgada, tinha conhecido Marc Jacobs pessoalmente, já que ele foi supervisionar as últimas provas de roupa. Lily estava muito feliz pela amiga. Ela também estava aliviada de Ellie contar muitas novidades, já que nesses momentos ela conseguia tirar James da cabeça.

O problema era que ele sempre voltava...

Lily estava sentindo que ficaria doida logo, logo. James e ela estavam ficando cada vez mais próximos, e isso a deixava confusa. Não que ela não gostasse dele, muito pelo contrário. Na verdade ela estava com medo de como ela reagia quando estava com ele...

Ele era tão envolvente... sabia exatamente o que fazer, quando fazer, onde beijar... era uma tortura! Deliciosa, mas mesmo assim uma tortura. Ela ficava se perguntando se conseguiria resistir a ele por muito tempo...

Quando Ellie contava coisas sobre si mesma, Lily conseguia se distrair, e não ficar pensando nos beijos de James, nos braços de James, no tórax de James...

- Lily... LILY!!! Você está me ouvindo?

Com um pulo, a garota acordou.

- Ãhn?? O quê?

- Onde é que você está com a cabeça, na lua?

Lily se recompôs, e percebeu que não estava na lua, e sim na casa de Ellie. Era sexta-feira à noite, e Ellie estava de pijamas e pantufas, com a cara cheia de creme e os cabelos enrolados numa toalha, agarrada num travesseiro. Ela estava tendo um ataque de ansiedade, e a única coisa que Lily conseguia fazer era pensar num certo rapaz que morava na casa em frente...

- Desculpa, Ellie. Estava distraída.

Ellie olhou para a amiga, e entendeu na mesma hora o que estava acontecendo.

- Caramba! Será que o James é tão quente que você não consegue se concentrar cinco minutos em outro assunto?

Lily ficou mais vermelha que um tomate, e Ellie caiu na gargalhada. Ela mesma estava feliz em dar um tempo na própria ansiedade.

- Desculpa, Ellie. Esse comportamento é novidade para mim mesma, acredite! Nunca fiquei assim por causa de um cara.

Ellie sorriu, e colocou a mão no ombro de Lily.

- Tudo bem, pode ficar tranquila. Aposto que é só porque vocês estão bem no início. Quando você se acostumar com a pesença dele, vai conseguir ficar numa boa.

Lily olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Foi assim quando você percebeu que estava apaixonada pelo Sirius?

Ellie sorriu, sem graça. Aquilo era resposta suficiente para Lily. Mas, mesmo assim, Ellie falou.

- O panaca do Sirius! Quem precisa dele, afinal? Ele é um grosso, isso sim!

Lily riu da amiga. Ellie não conseguiu ser meramente convincente. E ela participava do grupo de teatro da escola!

- Mas, se eu entendi direito, você está dizendo que está apaixonada pelo James? – Ellie falou, ela parecia muito animada.

- Eu... não sei...

Lily não tinha parado para pensar direito sobre o assunto. Apaixonada? Bem, isso explicaria muita coisa...

- Bem, eu ainda não pensei sobre o assunto direito... – ela falou.

Ellie riu.

- Lily! Isso não é algo que você precisa pensar pra saber, é algo que você sente e pronto! Vamos lá, me fala o que você sente quando está com o James.

Lily respirou fundo, e falou.

- Quando estamos juntos, é como se o mundo em volta sumisse... como se nada mais importasse, além do beijo dele. É assim que você se sente com o Sirius?

Ellie suspirou, um pouco desanimada.

- Eu não sei te responder, já que eu nunca beijei o Sirius. Teve aquele dia que eu dei um selinho nele só pra irritar o Malfoy, mas aquilo não conta. Eu estava com tanta raiva que nem lembro direito como foi.

Lily ficou com pena da amiga, e se perguntou se devia contar sobre a festa de Frank Longbottom. Mas James pediu para não contar nada, e ele provavelmente tinha razão. Mas talvez se Ellie lembrasse por conta própria...

- Isso é tão estranho...

- Por quê? – Ellie quis saber, curiosa.

- Porque vocês dois estão sempre juntos, se conhecem há tanto tempo... e eu acho que ele também gosta de você faz um tempão. Remus me disse que vocês estão nessa de briga e volta desde sempre. Achei que vocês já tivessem ficado, pelo menos uma vez...

Ellie estranhou um pouco a frase, mas continuou a falar.

- Eu descobri que gostava do Sirius numa fase muito triste da minha vida. Estava feliz só de ter o apoio dele e do James. Mas com o tempo, quando eu fui me recuperando, as coisas começaram a ficar diferentes, sabe?

- Diferentes como? - Lily quis saber.

- Bem, ás vezes ele esbarrava em mim, ou me segurava em alguma brincadeira... e era uma tortura. Era estranho, ficava frio e quente ao mesmo tempo... parecia que eu levava um choque. Uma vez ele percebeu, e ele achou que eu estava doente!

As duas garotas riram, e Ellie continuou.

- Mas com o tempo isso foi melhorando. Eu quero dizer, o susto, porque a sensação continua, mesmo depois de alguns anos...

- Como assim? Você falou que melhorava...

- Melhora a parte aparente, Lily... você acaba aprendendo a controlar melhor, mas não pára de se sentir assim perto dele. Apenas acostuma! E acaba sendo melhor, porque assim você não demonstra para todos em volta o quando esse cara mexe com você!

Lily sorriu. Ainda havia esperança para ela...

- Quer dizer que eu não vou ficar o resto da vida dando vexame na frente de todo mundo? Bem, isso é animador... - ela completou a frase com um sorriso.

As duas riam da conversa, quando ouviram um barulho na varanda. Uma pedrinha rolava para dentro do quarto.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Lily.

Antes de Ellie responder, elas ouviram uma voz.

- Ellie...

Era a voz de James. Lily arregalou os olhos. Ela estava só de pijama, como Ellie. Deu graças a Deus por não estar com o rosto todo verde de creme, como a amiga. Ellie falou com Lily.

- Vê o que ele quer, Lily. E vê se tem alguém com ele...

Lily sorriu, e viu a amiga correndo para o banheiro. Sabia que o alguém que ela estava falando era Sirius. Ela vestiu um roupão por cima do pijama, e chegou na varanda. James estava em pé, no jardim.

- Oi! - ele falou, sorrindo.

- Oi... - ela falou de volta, e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso bobo que brotou em seu rosto.

- O que vocês duas estão fazendo? - ele falou.

- Nada, só conversando.

Lily ouviu uma voz a chamando baixinho.

- Lily! Psiu! E então, ele está sozinho? - Ellie estava escondida atrás da porta do banheiro, com apenas uma fresta aberta, e um olho aparecendo na abertura.

Lily sorriu para a amiga, e virou de volta para James. Mas ele não estava lá embaixo. Ele tinha sumido.

- James! - ela falava, mas não muito alto.

- Aqui! - a voz veio do lado dela, e não de baixo. A cabeça dele estava perto do chão da varanda. Ele tinha escalado a treliça, e estava subindo pela grade da varanda. Quando finalmente conseguiu entrar, ele a puxou para um abraço, e um beijo estalado nos lábios.

- Boa noite! - ele falou, feliz.

- Oi! - Lily falou, um pouco sem ar. - Ah, A Ellie quer saber se você está sozinho.

James riu.

- Você quer dizer que ela quer saber se o Sirius está comigo, né?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Estou sozinho, Ellie! - ele falou, um pouco mais alto, para a amiga ouvir.

Ela escancarou a porta do banheiro, e ainda estava com o rosto verde e de pijama. James fez uma careta, e falou.

- Cruz credo! - ele fez o sinal da cruz, para implicar com a garota.

Ellie deu língua para ele, e sentou de volta na cama. O casal a acompanhou, e ela reclamou.

- Ei! Eu adoro vocês dois, mas não quero ficar de vela, não!

- Quer que eu chame o Sirius, então? - James falou, com uma falsa expressão de inocência.

Ellie fechou a cara, e ligou a tv. Ela encostou nas almofadas, e James sentou ao lado da amiga, colocando Lily apoiada em seu peito. A garota sorriu, e falou com James.

- Eu achei que você ia ensaiar com seus amigos.

James tinha uma banda meio amadora, que era formada por alunos de Hogwarts que estudavam música. Ele tocava guitarra, e Frank Longbottom era baterista.

- Ah, o ensaio meio que foi pro espaço quando nosso cantor nos deu o cano pela milésima vez...

Ellie riu, e falou.

- O Cenoura? Aquele cara é muito esquisito...

Lily riu.

- Cenoura? Que apelido estranho!

Ellie pulou da cama, e começou uma imitação extremamente fiel do Cenoura, que ficava ainda mais engraçada, já que a garota estava com a cara toda verde, de pijama e toalha na cabeça. Cenoura era muito ruivo, tão ruivo que o cabelo dele era alaranjado. Seu cabelo era arrepiado, e muito mal cortado, com várias pontas de tamanhos variados. Ele também era muito magro, tinha vários piercings, e usava roupas que eram pelo menos 4 números maiores que o número dele, que ele prendia ao corpo com cinto e umas faixas coloridas muito esquisitas.

Lily e James morreram de rir da imitação do Cenoura que Ellie fez. A garota estava em pé, em cima da cama, imitando uma performance memorável da banda de James. Quando cansou, ela sentou, e, recuperando o fôlego, perguntou para James.

- E a banda, como vai ficar?

- Eu ainda não sei, vamos ter que achar um outro cantor. O Cenoura já era mesmo... ele já estava mesmo falando que queria entrar numa banda de um outro amigo, que faz mais o estilo dele...

- Bem, tem o... - Ellie não completou a frase.

- Quem, Ellie?

Ellie suspirou, e fez uma expressão contrariada.

- Tem o Sirius.

James a olhou, se perguntando como não tinha pensado nisso antes. Realmente era perfeito!

- Ele canta muito bem, e toda banda precisa de um cantor de ego inflado... então ele é o candidato perfeito. E é... bonito. - ela admitiu, muito contrariada.

Lily sorriu ao ver a amiga elogiando Sirius. Aquilo não era comum.

James estava muito animado. Levantou da cama, e tirou o celular do bolso, discando imediatamente o número de Sirius. Ellie olhou para ele, e falou, muito rápido.

- Mas não fala para ele que fui eu que sugeri!

James sorriu, e confirmou.

- Tá bom, Ellie. Como você quiser.

A garota voltou a se recostar na cama, mas não tirou os olhos de James, prestando muita atenção na conversa dele com Sirius.

-------------------------------------------

Como seria de se prever, Sirius aceitou na mesma hora participar da banda de James. Ele até aceitou acordar cedo em alguns fins de semana para ensaiar (qualquer coisa para fugir de casa!). James deixou escapar que estava na casa de Ellie com Lily, e Sirius rapidamente se convidou para ir pra lá também. O rapaz apareceu lá tão rápido que parecia ter se materializado do lado de fora da casa. Ellie correu para o banheiro para limpar o rosto, e saiu de lá de camiseta e calça de algodão, cabelos penteados e sem nenhum vestígio de creme. Sirius também escalou a treliça, e Ellie falou para todos fazerem silêncio, já que a mãe dela estava dormindo.

O que se seguiu pelo resto da noite foi um festival de foras memoráveis que Ellie lançava à Sirius. Mas o rapaz não se fez de rogado, e rebatia todas as frases da garota. James, puxando Lily para mais perto dele (os dois estavam deitados na cama de Ellie, com Lily apoiando a cabeça no ombro de James), e falou.

- Isso é mais engraçado que um filme de comédia...

Lily engoliu uma risadinha. Ellie e Sirius continuavam a toda. O rapaz estava imitando Scott, com uma prancha imaginária debaixo do braço.

- Olha pra mim, Ellie, eu sou um surfista no meio de Londres!! Onde está o mar? - ele fazia sinal de estar procurando alguma coisa - Ah! Já sei! Está á quilômetros de distância! Estamos em Londres, afinal!

Ellie estava muito vermelha. Não tinha realmente uma resposta boa o suficiente, então resolveu atacar de outro lado.

- Ah, Sirius, qual é o seu problema? Você despencou lá da sua casa até aqui pra me encher, é? Devia ter ficado lá, pra fazer trancinhas no cabelo da sua priminha Narcisa!

James não agüentou, e soltou uma enorme gargalhada. Até Sirius sorriu torto. Isso pareceu acalmar um pouco os ânimos. Como já estava ficando tarde, Os rapazes resolveram ir embora. James foi andando até a varanda, puxando Lily pela mão. Sirius levantou para segui-los, mas Ellie agarrou o braço dele, e o impediu de andar.

- Que foi? Você não tem que dormir bem para amanhã?

Ela revirou os olhos, e o olhou como se ele fosse uma criança de 4 anos.

- Deixa de ser mala, Sirius! Os dois querem se despedir...

Ele abriu a boca, fazendo cara de compreensão.

- Ah, tá...

Isso significava que os dois tinham que ficar sozinhos no quarto, esperando...

------------------------------------

Na varanda, James puxou Lily para um canto, e se aproximou dela.

- Sozinhos... pelo menos por algum tempinho.

Lily riu baixinho.

James colocou uma mecha de cabelos da garota atrás da orelha, e falou.

- Você está calada hoje... aconteceu alguma coisa?

Lily suspirou. Não podia dizer para ele o que a incomodava. Porque isso implicava em dizer que ela estava achando que estava apaixonada por ele. E ela não podia dizer isso para ele. Eles estavam ficando não fazia nem uma semana...

- Não é nada de mais, James... é assunto de garotas.

James sorriu.

- Minha amiga mais antiga é uma garota, caso você não tenha notado. E ela é minha melhor amiga, junto com o Sirius. Você acha que a Ellie nunca conversou comigo esse papo de garota?

Lily riu ao tentar imaginar James e Ellie sentados numa cama, e a garota contando todas suas aflições adolescentes para o rapaz. Mas mesmo assim, falou.

- Não se preocupa, agora a Ellie tem a mim para conversar esses assuntos. Mas pode deixar, James. Não tem nada de errado comigo. Só estou me adaptando a essa nova situação.

- E quando você fala dessa nova situação, está falando sobre nós dois, não é?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando. Ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem, é novidade para mim também.

Ela ficou mais tranqüila ao ouvir aquilo. Ele percebeu que ela estava mais relaxada, e falou, bem baixinho, perto do ouvido dela.

- Vem cá, vem...

Eles se beijaram, e as mãos dele se encaminharam diretamente para a cintura dela, a puxando para perto dele. Ela percorreu os dedos pelo cabelo dele, e o ouviu soltando um suspiro de prazer. Lily se descolou do beijo, sorrindo.

- Quer dizer que esse é seu ponto fraco? - ela mesma se surpreendeu com a própria ousadia.

James sorriu, levemente desconcertado. Lily olhou para ele, e falou.

- Vem cá você, agora...

Ela o puxou para um beijo, e os corpos dos dois estavam colados. James achou que tinha morrido, e tinha chegado ao paraíso...

------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Ellie, Sirius tinha certeza que estava no inferno. Ellie estava quieta, olhando para o teto. A tv estava desligada, e eles estavam no silêncio, que só era quebrado levemente com algum som de risinhos ou beijos vindos da varanda. A garota deitou na cama, e parecia tão incomodada quanto ele. Ela continuou sem encará-lo, e ele se virou para ela. Ele percorreu com os olhos o corpo dela, e ficou pensando o quanto o mundo era injusto. "James está lá na varanda, no maior amasso com a Lily, e eu aqui, com a garota mais gostosa do mundo, deitada numa cama ao meu lado. O único problema é que ela me odeia!"

Ellie sacudia o pé insistentemente. Um som mais alto de beijo veio da varanda a fez levantar da cama num pulo. Aquilo já era demais. Ela precisava de maneira urgente tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Sentiu o rosto queimando quando um último pensamento lhe ocorreu. "Ele fica tão gostoso com essas camisetas mais justinhas... imagina sem, então!" Uma imagem insistente de Sirius a puxando pra perto dele, e a beijando povoava seu pensamento. Ela virou para Sirius, que percebeu o quanto ela estava corada, e falou.

- Quer ouvir alguma coisa?

Ele levantou, e ficou sentado na cama. Percebeu que a respiração dela estava descompassada. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente. Não conseguiu formar uma frase, a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era em porque diabos Ellie estava corada e ofegante...

Ela ligou o som, e colocou para tocar o primeiro cd que estava dentro do aparelho. Não importava qual era, desde que o som abafasse os beijos de Lily e James, e que a fizesse parar de pensar em pular loucamente em cima de Sirius...

O cd começou a tocar. Parecia obra do destino. O cd era do Aerosmith. A música que começou a tocar a fez rir, e ela não conseguiu evitar. Crazy...

_Come here, baby..._

_You know you drive me up the wall  
the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull  
Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
And it always seems you got someone on your mind other than me  
Girl, you got to change your crazy ways  
You hear me_

- Você está de brincadeira! - Sirius falou, sem conseguir evitar.

Ellie olhou para ele, e não entendeu.

- O que?

Ele percebeu que falou alto o que estava pensando. "Droga", ele pensou. No instante que a música começou, ele pensou que músicas que combinavam com seu estado de espírito estavam perseguindo-o de forma alucinada. Durante aquela semana, todas as vezes que ligou o rádio, ou seu ipod, lá estavam elas, o atormentando. Agora, quando ele mais precisava se controlar, aquela música estava lá, aparentemente só para deixá-lo mais doido...

_Say you're leavin on the seven thirty train  
and that you're headin' out to Hollywood  
Girl you been givin me the line so many times  
it kinda gets like feelin bad looks good_

- Nada... é que... eu... estava com essa música na cabeça! - disse, aliviado em ter conseguido uma saída convincente para o que tinha dito.

- Ah, tá...

Ela voltou a sentar na cama, mas ele notou que ela ficou afastada ao máximo dele. Ele inspirou, e falou.

- Ellie...

--------------------------------------------

James estava beijando o pescoço de Lily. A garota estava de olhos fechados, e não era mais capaz de formar o manter pensamentos conexos. A única coisa que importava no mundo era James...

Ele foi deslizando as mãos pelas costas dela, suavemente. Quando alcançou a cintura, deslizou pelas laterais do corpo dela e ela agradeceu aos céus por estar usando um roupão por cima do pijama, o que evitou ela de ficar toda arrepiada.

Ele voltou a beijar Lily nos lábios, e ela sentiu que ele se afastou levemente dela, mas não cortou a conexão com os lábios. Ela não entendeu o porquê, mas, após dois segundos, compreendeu.

Ela sentiu as mãos de James puxando o nó da faixa que amarrava o roupão. Uma batalha interna tomou conta de sua cabeça. Por um lado ela queria impedir o rapaz de abrir o roupão, mas por outro lado, por que impedir? Ela ainda estava usando o pijama por baixo, e assim, podia senti-lo mais perto de si...

Ela não conseguiu se decidir a tempo. James já tinha puxado a faixa. Assim que o nó se desfez, e colocou as duas mãos por dentro do roupão, sobre o pijama. Lily sentiu um calafrio, mas, para seu alívio, James apenas a abraçou, envolvendo sua cintura com as mãos. Ele só queria remover a barreira de tecido grosso que era o roupão.

Os beijos continuaram cada vez mais intensos. Os dois ouviram, ao longe, que uma música começou a tocar. Mas nenhum dos dois conseguiu identificar qual era a música. E nem se importavam com isso.

Lily sentiu James escorregando dois dedos por dentro de sua blusa, na parte de baixo das costas. Ele acariciou levemente as costas da garota, que sentiu um arrepio, que poderia ser resultado do carinho, ou da frase que ele falou baixinho.

- Sua pele é tão macia...

"Ó, Deus, me dê forças..." – foi o último pensamento que ela teve antes de James voltar a atacar seus lábios com deliciosos beijos.

------------------------------------

"Ok, a idéia da música foi estúpida. O que eu faço agora?" – pensou Ellie. Ela não teve tempo de pensar, já que ouviu Sirius falando seu nome, em um tom anormalmente baixo e rouco.

- Ellie...

Ela estava sentada de costas para o rapaz, e inspirou antes de se virar. Ele estava sentado, apoiando o braço na cabeceira da cama. Como um cara podia ficar tão sexy sentado de forma tão displicente? Ela franziu a testa. "Estou perdida. Definitivamente."

- Hum? – ela agradeceu o fato de poder responder com apenas um som.

- Eu... eu...

"Droga de calor! Droga de calor!!" – ela pensava.

_That kinda lovin'  
Turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin'  
Sends a man right to his grave_

- Essa merda de ar condicionado quebrou, é? Que droga de calor! O verão já não devia ter acabado?

Ela alcançou o controle do ar condicionado, e diminuiu a temperatura até o mínimo. Sirius riu.

- "Merda"? O que deu em você, é tão raro te ver xingar...

Ellie abriu a boca para responder, mas não falou nada. Ele estava exibindo aqueles dentes perfeitos... O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal? Só podia ser alguma coisa hormonal...

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue. . ._

Ela se recompôs, e virou para Sirius, falando.

- Você estava querendo falar alguma coisa.

Ele tinha se descontraído vendo Ellie reclamar do calor. Agora precisava pensar urgentemente em algo para dizer, e algo que não fosse totalmente estúpido.

_You're packin up your stuff and talkin like it's tough  
and tryin to tell me that it's time to go  
But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat  
And it's all a show_

- Você… está nervosa por causa de amanhã?

Perfeito! Perfeito! Ele não só tinha conseguido pensar em alguma coisa para falar, como também tinha conseguido ser educado com ela! Aquilo só podia ter sido inspiração divina...

Ela suspirou alto, e olhou para ele de forma diferente, bem mais tranquila.

- Ah, Sirius... eu estou sim. Passei a semana inteira sonhando que levava um tombo patético no meio da passarela...

Ele sorriu, e ficou feliz que ela não pudesse advinhar o sonho que ele teve na noite anterior. O sonho envolvia ele e Ellie em situações certamente proibidas para menores...

_That kinda lovin'  
Makes me wanna pull  
Down the shade, yeah  
That kinda lovin'  
Yeah, now I'm never gonna be the same_

- Não fica assim, não… É só apreensão, é normal. Eu também fico assim antes do algum jogo importante.

Ela sorriu, e falou.

- Sabe, Sirius, tem momentos que você até parece gente...

Ele não se incomodou com a brincadeira. Olhou para a garota com uma expressão divertida.

- Eu sei. Mas é uma boa experiência, já que no resto do tempo eu sou um Deus grego, mesmo...

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue. . ._

_I'm losin my mind, girl  
'Cause I'm goin' crazy_

Ela riu, mas pensou "Pior que é mesmo..."

_I need your love, honey  
I need your love_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
I'm losin my mind, girl  
'Cause I'm goin' crazy  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
You turn it on, then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me_

Os dois estavam sentados na cama, e um olhava para o outro. Elliee Sirius ficaram calados por um bom tempo. Nenhum dos dois conseguia encontrar algum assunto para falar. Ellie ficava o tempo todo repetindo mentalmente que Sirius tinha sido um sacana com ela no baile, e que ele não merecia a atenção dela. Mas a proximidade, somada com o fato de ele estar particularmente lindo naquela noite a fazia esquecer qualquer besteira que ele tinha feito.

Sirius, por outro lado, não conseguia tirar da cabeça imagens misturadas, de vários momentos da vida dele. Lembranças dos dias das férias, em que os dois ficaram sozinhos boa parte do tempo, o dia da piscina, em que ela convidou-o para o baile, e, principalmente as memórias da festa de Frank ficavam ecoando em sua cabeça. Ele tinha flashs de cenas que ocorreram naquele dia. Ele tirando a blusa de Ellie, ela rindo quando ele beijou a barriga dela, o misto de surpresa com excitação que ele sentiu quando ela sorriu, e começou a tirar a blusa dele. Ele não conseguia tirar essas imagens da cabeça. Para piorar ainda mais, ele olhou para Ellie, e reparou que ela não estava usando sutiã. Isso não ajudou em nada o rapaz.

Ellie conseguiu quebrar o silêncio, mas o assunto que ela puxou não era nem um pouco confortável.

- Acho que eles estão bem animados lá fora, né? - ela falou, desviando o olhar dele.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. "E então, quer imitar eles?" foi o que ele pensou, mas não teve coragem de falar.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio desconfortável. Sirius decidiu que era um homem, e não um rato, e decidiu falar com a garota.

- Ellie...

Ela virou muito rápido. O movimento dela fez os dois ficarem bem próximos. Ele criou coragem, e sentou mais perto dela, e ouviu-a inspirando profundamente.

Ela agora olhava para ele nos olhos, e seus lábios estavam entreabertos. Ele se esforçava, mas não conseguia parar de encará-los. Ela percebeu que ele olhava para sua boca, e mordeu involuntariamente os lábios. Ele teve uma vívida lembrança de que ela fez exatamente a mesma coisa na festa de Frank, segundos antes deles se beijarem.

- Eu... - ele não sabia o que falar, mas se aproximou alguns centímetros a mais.

Ellie desviou o olhar dele, e fez menção que ia levantar. Mas Sirius a segurou pela mão. Ela arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, e parecia que entraria em pânico a qualquer instante.

- Ellie, fica aqui um instante...

- Eu... eu...

- Eu quero te falar uma coisa...

Ellie definitivamente agora tinha arregalados os olhos. Sirius agora estava sentado quase colado com ela, e levou uma mão aos cabelos dela, fazendo um carinho. Ela tremeu ligeiramente, e falou, em tom de desespero controlado.

- Sirius, eu realmente quero... eu preciso...

- O que, Ellie? - ele falou, suavemente.

- Eu quero...

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela. Mas a garota levantou num pulo.

- Eu preciso tomar um banho! - ela falou, mais alto e em tom mais agudo que o normal.

- O quê? - ele falou, sem entender nada.

- É isso, você tem que ir embora, porque eu realmente preciso tomar banho agora!! - ela falava como se isso fosse a única salvação dela.

- Mas você tomou banho agora a pouco, seu cabelo ainda está úmido.

Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, nervosa. Parou, e falou, como se tivesse arranjado uma resposta para o que ele tinha acabado de falar.

- É que eu... eu... esqueci de passar creme! É isso. Agora vai embora!

- Você está me expulsando?

Ele estava em pé, de frente para ela. Os dois se olhavam. Sirius não entendia o que tinha acontecido, num momento eles estavam no maior clima, no instante seguinte Ellie estava expulsando-o da casa dela.

- Não... quer dizer... bem... Tá bom. Sirius, por favor, você pode ir embora para eu tomar banho e ir dormir?

- Não!

- Como assim, não?

- Não vou até você me explicar o que está acontecendo!

Ela contraiu os lábios.

- Então tá! - ela falou, com raiva. - Fica aí. Eu vou tomar banho, e você fica esperando o James para ir embora!

Ela saiu andando em direção ao closet, para pegar sua roupa. Ele a seguiu. Sirius pegou Ellie pelo braço, e a colocou contra a parede.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui hoje? - ele falou, em tom mais baixo. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Ela respirava superficialmente.

- Sirius, me deixa ir! - ela suplicava.

Ele a observou por um instante. Sim, desta vez ele não estava enganado. Ela estava fugindo dele com medo da proximidade entre os dois. Ele colocou um braço de cada lado do corpo dela, e falou, sério, mas com tranquilidade.

- Deixo, mas pelo menos se despede direito de mim. Me dá um beijo de boa noite.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram instantaneamente. Ele não esperou a resposta. Aproximou-se dela, levando seus lábios na direção dos dela. Ela não conseguiu reagir na mesma hora. Um instante antes dos lábios dele encontrarem os dela, Ellie conseguiu virar ligeiramente o rosto. O beijo pegou no rosto, e no cantinho da boca dela. Ela sentiu um arrepio involuntário.

Sirius se afastou, aparentando um pouco desapontado, mas ainda assim tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Aproximou-se do ouvido de Ellie e falou, baixinho.

- Um dia você pára de fugir, gatinha. Eu não vou desistir. Um dia te pego de jeito, você vai ver.

Ainda com as mãos em volta dela, e ficou olhando para Ellie, observando a garota ficar vermelha e constrangida. Ele riu, deu mais um beijo no rosto dela, e gritou, em direção à varanda.

- Acabou o tempo, James! Vamos embora!

---------------------------------------

James e Lily estavam absolutamente enroscados um no outro. James tinha imprensado Lily contra a parede da varanda, e estava com as mãos por dentro do pijama dela, acariciando as costas da garota. Lily beijava o pescoço de James, que tinha tirado a jaqueta que estava usando. Ele estava começando a acariciar a lateral do corpo dela, caminhando lentamente para a parte da frente do tronco de Lily, quando ouviu a voz de Sirius o chamando.

Os dois lentamente se descolaram, e ambos estavam um tanto ofegantes. Lily sorriu, e não conseguiu evitar o rosto corado. Por sorte estava escuro, e James não conseguiu ver. Ele ainda deu um beijo em Lily, e falou.

- Ele tem razão, está tarde. É melhor irmos embora.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça, ainda não confiava na firmeza de sua voz. James deu um beijo na testa dela, e falou.

- De qualquer forma nós podemos continuar amanhã mesmo... na tal festa depois do desfile.

Eles deram as mãos, e entraram novamente no quarto, mas não sem antes Lily amarrar o roupão, e tentar dar um jeito nos cabelos, que com certeza estavam bagunçados. Os dois flagraram uma cena bem inesperada: Ellie e Sirius estavam saindo de dentro do closet. Ellie estava muito vermelha, e de olhos arregalados, e Sirius tinha um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios. A garota nem olhou para James direito, e falou.

- Tchau James, até amanhã...

Ela foi direto para o banheiro. James olhou para Sirius, desconfiado.

- O que você fez, Sirius?

Sirius olhou para o amigo, e fez a cara mais inocente que conseguiu.

- Nada, cara. Nada mesmo... - e foi para a varanda, descendo calmamente a treliça, assoviando uma música bem alegre.

James olhou para Lily, e deu um beijo na garota.

- Boa noite, princesa. Durma bem.

- Boa noite, James. - Lily sorriu para ele.

Ele desceu pela treliça, e deu tchau para ela. Sirius estava caminhando com as mãos no bolso, e parecia feliz da vida.

Lily entrou no quarto novamente, e bateu na porta do banheiro. Ellie gritou para ela entrar. A porta não estava trancada. Lily entrou, e encontrou Ellie tomando banho. A garota na verdade estava simplesmente parada debaixo da água, sem se mover.

- Por que você está tomando outro banho, Ellie?

A garota olhou para a amiga, e ainda estava corada.

- Porque senão eu não ia conseguir dormir...

Lily olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Então chega pra lá, porque eu também preciso de um banho frio...

Ellie sorriu.

- Frio? Nem adianta. A água está gelada, Lily... só assim para me fazer melhorar...

------------------------------------------

Depois do banho, as duas se vestiram para dormir. Enquanto tomavam banho, as duas conversaram sobre o que tinha acontecido com cada uma, na varanda e no quarto. Elas já estavam preparadas para dormir, estavam deitadas e cobertas. Lily falou.

- Ainda bem que nenhum dos seus vizinhos tem visão para sua varanda, senão eu acho que nunca mais ia ter coragem de vir na sua casa...

Ellie riu da amiga. Ellie completou.

- Será que nós bebemos alguma coisa que colocou nossos hormônios à flor da pele? Porque isso não é normal.

Foi a vez de Lily rir.

- Vai ver é resultado de alguma fase da lua, sei lá... ou é culpa de dois rapazes extremamente gostosos que resolveram invadir seu quarto só pra perturbar o que deveria ser uma noite tranqüila de duas amigas...

As duas riram, e apagaram a luz do abajur para dormir. Só que nenhuma das duas conseguiu pregar o olho tão cedo...

--------------------------------------------

O dia seguinte foi uma correria enorme até a hora do desfile. Ellie saiu de casa cedo, para não se atrasar. Ela foi sozinha, já tinha que se arrumar, e estar disponível para qualquer eventual mudança no desfile. O desfile dela estava marcado para 8 da noite, mas havia vários desfiles de outros designers antes. James combinou de ir com Lily, Sirius e Remus mais tarde, para acompanhar o desfile de Ellie. Lisa, a mãe de Ellie, foi bem mais cedo, já que tinha convites para outros desfiles também. Por volta das sete horas, os amigos se encontraram na casa de James. Lily chegou de carona com os pais, que a deixaram lá. Eles estavam interessados em conhecer os pais de James. Os Potter receberam os pais de Lily muito bem, e eles ficaram vários minutos conversando. Convencidos que os Potter eram ótimas pessoas, eles deixaram Lily na casa de James tranqüilamente. Sirius já estava lá, e ele estava tão animado que parecia uma noiva no dia do casamento. Lily subiu com James e Sirius para o quarto dele, e ficaram esperando Remus chegar. Assim que entraram no quarto, James deu um beijo em Lily, e Sirius protestou.

- Ei! Eu estou aqui, e odeio ficar de vela. Nem comecem a se agarrar!

Os dois riram, e James falou.

- Você está linda, Lily.

A garota sorriu e agradeceu. Lily estava usando um vestido mais arrumado, já que eles iam a uma festa após o desfile. O vestido era azul escuro, ia até o joelho, e tinha a cintura bem marcada. Ela também estava usando sandálias de salto alto bem fino, os cabelos estavam presos num coque simples, mas muito bem feito.

Lily observou os rapazes, e viu que ambos estavam muito bonitos. Sirius usava uma blusa preta e calça preta, que, combinadas com sua altura, corpo e rosto lindo, o faziam parecer um modelo. James estava com os cabelos mais arrepiados que o normal, usava uma camisa clara, claça jeans escura, e uma jaqueta de couro marrom, extremamente elegante estava separada em cima da cadeira. Realmente, Lily pensou, ele está muito lindo.

O trio sentou na cama de James, e ficaram esperando Remus chegar. Sirius estava ficando impaciente, e olhava para o relágio de cinco em cinco minutos.

Finalmente, quando Remus chegou, os jovens puderam ir ao desfile. Pegaram um táxi para o local em que seria realizado o evento, um museu de história natural. Quando chegaram ao local, puderam ter idéia do tamanho do evento. Várias pessoas estavam na porta, alguns só para ver alguma celebridade que estivesse presente, mas a maoiria eram fotógrafos, maquiadores e modelos entrando e saindo. Fora a multidão que seguia para a entrada principal, que dava acesso aos desfiles. O público era muito variado, desde madames da alta sociedade, até jovens descolados. Eles caminharam até a entrada, entregaram seus convites, e foram até o pavilhão indicado pela recepcionista. No caminho, passaram por vários stands de patrocinadores, e ganharam os mais diversos brindes. Lily reconheceu algumas pessoas famosas, mas elas sempre estavam cercadas por fotógrafos ou por fãs, pedindo insistentemente por autógrafos.

Chegaram ao local do desfile, e poucas pessoas estavam sentadas. Reconheceram Lisa Dumbledore de longe, alta, magra e loira, conversando com duas pessoas muito bem vestidas. Ela acenou para os jovens, e indicou os lugares deles. Estavam na segunda fileira, e tinham uma visão privilegiada do local.

Não demorou muito, e uma hostess apareceu, e comunicou que o desfile começaria em breve. Eles sentaram, e um fotógrafo se aproximou, perguntando se podia tirar uma foto do grupo. Lily ficou com vergonha, mas James falou que podia, sim. Ele clicou os 4 amigos juntos, e depois perguntou o nome de cada um. Quando ele ouviu Sirius falando "Sirius Black", ele imediatamente arregalou os olhos, e falou, animado.

- Sirius Black? Da famosa família Black? Quem são seus pais?

Sirius ficou muito incomodado, e respondeu de má vontade.

- Walburga e Orion.

- Sim... E vocês vieram com a Sra. Dumbledore, consultora do primeiro ministro? E vi vocês conversando com ela...

- Viemos ver a Ellie desfilar. Agora pode nos dar licença? – ele falou, ainda contrariado.

O fotógrafo agradeceu, e se afastou sorrindo, aparentemente satisfeito com o resultado obtido. Ele anotou várias linhas em seu bloquinho, e lançou um olhar sorrateiro aos amigos.

Sirius abriu a boca para começar a reclamar, quando a iluminação ficou mais fraca, e uma música começou a tocar. Todos se ajeitaram em seus lugares.

O desfile começou, e Lily achou bem diferente de qualquer desfile que ela já tinha visto na tv. Não que ela ficasse em casa assistindo desfiles sempre, mas volta e meia via um pedaço de algum que estivesse passando. Ellie tinha mostrado o ultimo desfile de Marc Jacobs, para Lily ter uma idéia de como seria o desfile que ela participaria.

As modelos começaram a entrar pela passarela. A coleção era muito bonita, cheia de peças delicadas, e facilmente usáveis no dia a dia. Os amigos esperavam Ellie entrar com bastante espectativa. Mas para o fim, Ellie entrou.

- É ela! – falou Lily, sorrindo.

Ellie vestia um vestido de cor pálida, ligeiramente puxado para o rosa. Era muito bonito, com a saia volumosa. Os cabelos dela, como o de todas as outras modelos, estavam presos de uma forma muito complicada, que aparentava ter levado horas para ser feito. Ela se equilibrava em saltos muito altos, e vinha andando concentrada pela passarela. Lily olhou para Lisa, e viu que a mãe de Ellie estava emocionada. Sirius sorria de orelha a orelha, e falava baixo, mas sem parar, que a garota estava linda. Remus sorria, mas Lily percebeu que ele não tinha mais aquela expressão sonhadora que costumava apresentar ao ver Ellie. Lily ficou feliz, parecia que Remus estava aceitando muito bem o fato de Ellie não estar a fim dele.

James sorria ao ver a melhor amiga andando na passarela. Ellie passou por eles, com a expressão séria que normalmente as modelos apresentam nos desfiles. Quando ela fez a volta, e caminhou de volta, um rápido olhar na direção deles mostrou que ela tinha visto os amigos e a mãe. Lily sorriu para a amiga.

O desfile acabou, e as pessoas começaram a se levantar. Lisa conduziu os amigos até uma área mais vazia, e falou.

- Tenho passe para os bastidores, vocês querem entrar lá para dar um abraço na Ellie?

- Claro! – os quatro falaram, em coro.

Lisa os levou para os bastidores, e após alguma procura, eles chegaram até Ellie. Ela se jogou nos braços da mãe, que falou que estava muito orgulhosa da filha. Os amigos a cercaram.

- Você foi ótima, Ellie! Não se desequilibrou, e aqueles sapatos eram enormes! – falou James, rindo.

Lily abraçou a amiga, e deu os parabéns. Remus também abraçou Ellie, e percebeu que não ficava mais nervoso ou envergonhado na frente dela.

Sirius abraçou Ellie, e a suspendeu, girando a garota no ar, em seus braços. Ele dava vários beijos no rosto dela, e falava, sem parar.

- Linda, linda, linda! Você estava muito linda!!

Todos riam da cena, quando alguém chegou.

- Será que dá pra soltar a Ellie para eu cumprimentá-la?

Scott tinha chegado, e estava com flores na mão. Sirius colocou Ellie no chão, e fechou a cara. Ela estava muito vermelha, e falou.

- Oi Scott...

Ele se aproximou, e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dela. Ela ficou ainda mais envergonhada.

- São pra você, gata. – ele estendeu o buquê de flores.

- Obrigada... – ela olhava para Sirius de canto de olho. Ele não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

- Acabei de ver minha irmã, ela está indo para a festa. Vamos?

- Claro, só tenho que terminar de me trocar.

Ellie saiu, acompanhada de Lisa, deixando os quatro amigos com Scott. Lily resolveu quebrar o gelo.

- Oi Scott, lembra de mim? Lily Evans...

Scott sorriu, e cumprimentou Lily.

- Claro, Lily. Tudo bem?

Ele estendeu a mão para James.

- Tudo bem, James?

James apertou a mão do rapaz, e olhou para Sirius, que nem fez menção de falar com Scott. Remus estendeu a mão para Scott, se apresentando.

- Eu sou Remus Lupin, também estudo com a Ellie em Hogwarts.

Scott sorriu para Remus, mas logo após olhou desconfiado para Sirius.

- Vamos andando? – Sirius falou, olhando apenas para os amigos.

Remus acompanhou Sirius, para evitar qualquer confronto entre ele e Scott. Lily e James seguiam atrás, junto com Scott.

O grupo ficou na parte de fora do evento, esperando Ellie e Lisa. Quando as duas chegaram, eles se encaminharam para o local da festa. Ellie foi com Scott no carro dele, e os outros pegaram carona com Lisa. Sirius foi resmungando o caminho inteiro, o que fez Lisa perguntar o que estava incomodando o rapaz.

- Nada, Lisa... eu só acho que esse cara não merece a Ellie!

Lisa sorriu, e falou com ele.

- Não se preocupe, Sirius, ele parece um bom rapaz...

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa indecifrável, e ficou mudo o resto da viagem.

Os dois grupos chegaram ao local da festa. Era uma casa de eventos que tinha sido alugada por um dos patrocinadores do desfile, e várisa pessoas estavam entrando no local. Lisa deixou o carro com o manobrista, e eles encontraram Ellie e Scott na entrada. Lisa se despediu dos jovens, e falou que ia procurar algumas amigas.

O grupo entrou na festa, e procuraram uma mesa para sentar. O salão estava lotado, cheio de pessoas que dançavam ao som da música agitada que o DJ colocava. Eles se espremeram, e acharam uma mesa no mezanino. Sirius sentou, e ficou de cara fechada. Remus sentou ao lado dele, com expressão resignada. Já estava se preparando para a enxurrada de críicas e reclamações que o rapaz iria fazer assim que Scott se afastasse. James pegou Lily pela mão, e a chamou para ir ao bar. Os dois foram andando até o barman, e ele os serviu cocktails sem álcool. Ele puxou Lily até a pista de dança, e os dois começaram a dançar animadamente.

Na mesa, o clima era muito esquisito. Scott ficava tentando beijar Ellie, mas ela ficava discretamente fugindo dele, puxando conversa com Remus. Sirius ficava encarando Scott sem parar, com uma expressão assassina no rosto.

Ellie estava ficando sem saída, e falou.

- Scott, vamos pegar algo para beber? Estou com sede.

Eles se levantaram, e ela olhou para trás, para Remus, pedindo desculpas silenciosas por deixar Sirius ao lado dele. Sirius, logicamente, começou a reclamar no instante que Ellie se afastou com Scott.

Remus estava fingindo que ouvia as lamúrias do amigo, quando reparou que uma garota o observava. Ela era loira, e bem bonita. Quando ela percebeu que ele olhava de volta, sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta, e a garota veio andando na direção dele. Ela era bem magra e alta, devia ser uma das modelos do desfile. Parecia ser não mais que dois anos mais velha que eles, e tinha um belo sorriso. A garota chegou até a mesa, o olhou para Remus.

- Oi. – falou, simplemente.

- Oi. – Remus respondeu. Não estava acostumado a ser abordado por belas garotas desconhecidas.

- Eu sou Claire, e você?

Remus se levantou para cumprimentar a garota. Ela tinha a mesma altura que ele.

- Remus, muito prazer.

Sirius olhava a cena com a boca aberta.

- Você quer dançar, ou ir ao bar pegar uma bebida? – ela falou, com um sorriso sedutor.

Remus nem pestanejou.

- Claro!

Eles saíram deixando Sirius sozinho na mesa, boquiaberto e ainda mais revoltado.

------------------------------------

A festa acabou, e os amigos tinham impressões diferenciadas da noite.

Sirius ficou a festa inteira de cara feia, sentado na mesa. Ninguém ousava se aproximar muito dele. Ele não conseguia acreditar que era o único que tinha sobrado. E ainda tinah que aguentar Ellie com Scott à tiracolo. A gota d'água aconteceu quando ele pediu uma cerveja para o garçon, e ele passou o maior sermão no rapaz, falando que ninguém da idade dele deveria estar bebendo.

- Resumindo, droga de festa! – ele falou, quando eles saíram.

Lily e James passaram boa parte da festa dançando, até encontrarem um cantinho mais reservado para namorarem um pouco. Quando eles se reuniram aos amigos, Lily estava com o coque ligeiramente desfeito e James estava visivelmente com marca de batom no colarinho. E ambos sorriam bastante.

Remus passou boa parte da festa com Claire. Eles dançaram, e trocaram alguns beijinhos no final da noite. Ele ficou muito feliz de estar conhecendo pessoas novas, mas ainda não tinha visto ninguém que chamasse sua atenção como Ellie tinha chamado.

Ellie passou boa parte da noite explicando o comportamento de Sirius para Scott. Ela tentou justificar, falando que Sirius era superprotetor com ela. Scott, ao contrário do que Sirius achava, não era burro, e não engoliu a desculpa da garota. Ele ficou insistindo que Sirius estava era a fim de Ellie, e ela, no fim da festa, acabou perdendo a paciência com ele, e o deixou falando sozinho.

Resultado? A viagem de volta trazia um casal apaixonado, um solteiro que estava perdendo as inibições, um rapaz de 16 anos que mais parecia um velho rabugento e uma garota de saco cheio de homens.

Lily e James estavam abraçadinhos, se aproveitando do aperto no carro. Eles falavam um com o outro baixinho, e volta e meia soltavam algum risinho. Sirius revirava os olhos, e começou a reclamar.

- Ei, será que dá pra parar com isso? Vocês não cansam, não?

Os jovens, por unanimidade, colocaram Sirius no banco da frente. Assim ninguém sofria risto de vida, já que ele parecia a ponto de atacar qualquer um que o perturbasse.

- Eles não me encomodam. – falou Remus, tranquilo.

Ellie não se manifestou, estava com dor de cabeça, e só queria chegar em casa e dormir.

- Você só está assim porque sobrou hoje à noite... – James falou, rindo.

Sirius não respondeu nada. Virou para frente, e ficou calado até chegar em casa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo terminado! Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo já está no forno, e eu acho que vai ficar ótimo. Vou até dizer o título, para vocês já entrarem no clima: Girls' night out.**

**Acho que já dá pra ter uma idéia, não é? **

**Espero muitas reviews, digam o que estão achando, deixem sugestões, qualquer coisa... **

**Beijos!!!!!**

**Priscila Black.**


	13. Girls' Night Out

**Olá!!**

**Mais um capítulo saindo do forno... espero que apreciem este também! Como o capítulo anterior não teve tantas reviews : ( , vou respondê-las aqui.**

**HalfBloodHannah : Obrigada pelos elo gios!! Acho que estou me acostumando a escrever sempre capítulos muito grandes... ainda bem que você gosta!! Beijos e obrigada por sempre comentar!!**

**Shigure Black : Obrigada! Eu também adoro o Remus, e consegui colocá-lo definitivamente na fic. A parte dele no capítulo de hoje é bem legal, eu espero que você goste. Beijos!!**

**Pandora Potter-jm : Também achei o cap. anterior fofo. Escreva depois dizendo o que achou deste... eu acho que ficou bem divertido. Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos para você!**

**Cah Black : O Sirius sobrou mesmo... será que ele sobra neste cap. aqui? Espero que você goste da noite das garotas, eu acho que ficou muito legal. Depois você manda sua opinião. Beijos e obrigada!**

**Valeu garotas, adoro suas reviews!!!**

**Obrigada para todos que lêem, e, sem mais demora, aí está o capítulo!**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 13 - Girls' Night Out

Segunda-feira de manhã. Lily chegou em Hogwarts para mais uma semana de aulas. Ela estava distraída, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Tinha chegado em Londres fazia poucos meses, mas estava habituada à nova rotina. Agora que estava na escola há várias semanas, e conhecia bastante gente, quase não sentia falta de sua vida anterior, em sua cidadezinha natal. Mas, às vezes, batia uma saudade... Ela pensou nas amigas que deixou para trás. Sua melhor amiga na infância, Mary Macdonald, tinha ido embora da cidade quando elas tinham 12 anos. Ela e a família tinham se mudado para Manchester. Pensou em ligar para a antiga amiga, e contar as novidades. Provavelmente Mary se surpreenderia quando ela contasse como sua vida estava diferente agora.

Lily encontrou Ellie conversando com Remus, ambos muito animados. Ele contava sobre a garota que tinha conhecido na festa, Claire. Ellie ria, e dava tapinhas no ombro de Remus. Lily se aproximou, e entrou na conversa.

- É, Remus, daqui a pouco você vai se transformar no maior pegador de Hogwarts! - Ellie falava, rindo.

Remus ficou um pouquinho envergonhado com o comentário, mas sorriu.

- Isso eu duvido muito... - ele falou.

- Oi pessoal! - falou Lily, se aproximando.

- Oi Lily! Seu lábio já desinchou? - falou Ellie, rindo.

Lily ficou ligeiramente rosa com o comentário, mas respondeu.

- Já sim...

Remus e Ellie riram. Lily olhou em volta, e perguntou.

- Cadê o James e o Sirius?

Remus respondeu.

- Eles estão na quadra. Estão reunidos com o time, já que os jogos começam daqui duas semanas. O técnico está marcando treinos extras, eu acho.

- Vamos indo para a aula? - falou Ellie.

Os amigos se dirigiram para a sala de aula.

------------------------------------------

A aula já tinha começado, e nada de James e Sirius aparecerem. A professora McGonagall escrevia a matéria no quadro, e todos copiavam e silêncio. Volta e meia, Ellie ou Lily olhavam para a porta, imaginando o que tinha acontecido com os rapazes. Lily virou para Ellie, e falou, sussurrando.

- Você acha que eles estão matando aula?

- Aula da McGonagall? Acho muito difícil. Ela é a única professora que consegue segurar aqueles dois...

Assim que Ellie terminou de falar, alguém bateu na porta da sala. McGonagall falou "entre", e James e Sirius apareceram, sorridentes. A professora os olhou, contrariada.

- Sr. Potter e sr. Black. Vocês por acaso têm alguma desculpa para o fato de estarem 15 minutos atrasados para esta aula?

Os dois não se intimidaram, e James respondeu, sorrindo.

- Querida professora, nós estávamos com o técnico, na quadra. Ele pediu para nós entregarmos isso. - ele estendeu um papel, que tinha um recado do técnico para a professora.

- Além disso, aposto que a senhora não se importa, já que isso vai ajudar a Grifinória a esmagar a concorrência! - falou Sirius, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

A professora McGonagall deu um leve sorriso, e falou.

- Está bem, agora vão para seus lugares, chega de interrupções na minha aula.

James e Sirius foram andando, e os alunos da Grifinória os aplaudiram, mas foram acompanhados pelas vaias dos sonserinos. Sirius e James se curvavam, agradecendo os aplausos.

Os dois sentaram ao lado de Remus, e atrás das garotas. Os dois estavam de ótimo humor, participaram muito da aula, e faziam várias piadinhas. Ellie olhou para trás, desconfiada, e falou, no ouvido de Lily.

- Tem alguma coisa aí, pode ter certeza. Eles sempre ficam assim quando aprontam alguma.

-----------------------------------------

A aula de física acabou, e os alunos agora se encaminhavam para mais uma aula. James seguia abraçado com Lily, após um longo beijo de bom dia, foi interrompido no meio por Sirius, que começou a tacar neles canetas, borracha, lapiseira, e qualquer outra coisa que achou na mochila.

Ellie andava mais atrás, junto com Alice, e as duas estavam combinando um treino da torcida na casa de Ellie, para treinarem alguma coreografia surpresa para o jogo de abertura do campeonato.

Sirius e Remus estavam ao lado das duas, e Sirius ria bastante, tanto que Ellie virou para ele, e falou.

- O que você tem hoje, Sirius? Não pára de rir um instante!

Sirius olhou para a garota, e falou.

- Porque eu estou muito ansioso para chegar na aula do Slug...

Ela o observou por um instante, e falou.

- O que vocês dois aprontaram, desta vez?

James atrasou o passo, para participar da conversa.

- Nós apenas pegamos o caminho mais longo para ir para a aula de física... - ele falou, enigmático.

-------------------------------------

Todos os alunos entraram na sala de Slughorn. O professor já aguardava os alunos na sala. James e Sirius olhavam para Snape como se ele fosse uma presa. O sonserino foi um dos últimos alunos a entrar na sala de aula, e entrou de cabeça baixa, carregando muitos livros. Ele colocou os livros em cima da mesa, e guardou alguns na mochila.

Lily observava James, que não tirava os olhos de Snape.

- O que vocês fizeram com ele? - ela perguntou.

James sorriu, inocentemente.

- Com ele? Nada. Mas com a cadeira...

Um enorme barulho fez toda a sala virar pra frente. Snape tinha caído no chão, com a cadeira totalmente destruída por baixo dele. O professor Slughorn chegou para ver se estava tudo bem com o aluno, enquanto a classe inteira ria sem parar. Sirius falou, um pouco mais alto, para Snape ouvir.

- Oh, Ranhoso, acho que você precisa perder uns quilinhos... sabe, fazer exercícios não mata ninguém...

Os alunos riram ainda mais. James falou, baixinho, apenas para os amigos ouvirem.

- Eu e Sirius passamos por aqui, antes de irmos para a aula da McGonagall. Desmontamos a cadeira do Seboso, pois achamos que seria interessante ver a gravidade atuando, logo após uma aula de física...

Sirius ria abertamente. Remus era um pouco mais comedido, apenas sorriu. Ellie e Lily olharam para Snape, e viram que o rapaz não tinha se machucado. Ellie olhou para os amigos, e falou.

- Não gostei dessa não, o Snape podia ter se machucado.

Sirius olhou para a garota, com cara de muito ofendido.

- Eu heim, Ellie! Desde quando você se importa com o Seboso?

- Eu não me importo. - ela falou. - Mas acho que vocês são mais criativos que isso. Aliás, eu acabei de ter uma idéia...

Ela puxou James e Sirius para perto, e sussurrou algo no ouvido deles. Os dois sorriram, e concordaram com a garota imediatamente.

---------------------------------------------

Os dias da semana foram passando, e Hogwarts foi ficando cada vez mais agitada. A proximidade do início dos jogos deixava os alunos cheios de expectativa. Todos os atletas passaram a ser abordados pelos outros alunos, com incentivos, pelos alunos da própria casa, ou com desaforos, vindos de alunos das casas rivais.

O repentino aumento da popularidade do time de basquete da grifinória (que já era bem popular) acabou atrapalhando o relacionamento de James e Lily. Os dois passaram a se ver menos durante as aulas, já que todos os momentos livres, em que James não estava treinando, e Lily não estava dando aulas de reforço, acabavam sendo interrompidos por algum aluno ou (na maioria das vezes) aluna, que queria desejar boa sorte ao jogador.

Sirius estava lidando com uma platéia ainda maior, e ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com isso. Na verdade, quem ficava incomodada com o assédio ao rapaz era Ellie.

A garota marcou o treino das torcedoras para a tarde de quinta, e convidou Lily para assistir.

- Assim - disse Ellie - você pode ficar um pouco com o James, na casa dele, sem nenhuma fã idiota interromper vocês.

As garotas da torcida chegaram na casa de Ellie no meio da tarde. Lily tinha ido para casa, e depois foi para a casa de Ellie. Quando chegou lá, as garotas já treinavam na sala de dança.

Lily entrou, e as garotas a cumprimentaram.

- Oi Lily! - várias delas falaram.

- Olá, sra. Potter! - falou Alice, rindo.

Lily ficou um pouquinho envergonhada, e as torcedoras riram. Ela sentou no canto, perto do aparelho de som.

O treino foi bem puxado. As garotas suavam bastante, mas ninguém reclamava. Após 2 horas de treino, elas resolveram encerrar tudo, e ir para casa. Lily levantou (ela até tinha arriscado alguns passos com as garotas, só de brincadeira), e se reuniu com Ellie e Alice, que estavam guardando o material do treino. Alice empilhava os colchões, e Ellie reunia os pompons. As gêmeas Nancy e Kelly foram as últimas a saírem.

- Tchau Alice! Tchau Lily! Tchau Ellie! - elas falaram.

- Tchau garotas! - elas responderam.

As três amigas sentaram no chão, e começaram a conversar. Alice continuava um assunto que tinha começado mais cedo, antes de todas as garotas chegarem.

- Então eu não sei o fazer, Ellie... acho que não tenho coragem nem de começar essa conversa com ele...

Lily estava boiando no assunto, e Ellie falou.

- É sobre o Frank. - ela virou para Alice, e falou. - Tem problema falar na frente da Lily?

- Não, claro que não. Até porque é bom para ela ir se acostumando...

Lily, que já não estava entendendo antes, ficou ainda mais confusa. Ela franziu a testa, e Ellie falou.

- Homens. Eles não são sempre a origem de todos os problemas?

Alice e Lily riram. Lily falou.

- E qual é o problema específico?

Alice respondeu.

- É que eu e o Frank estamos juntos há vários meses, sabe? Então estamos chegando naquele ponto...

Lily abriu um pouco mais os olhos.

- Ahhhh, sim... agora entendo...

- Pois é. Ele não falou nada especificamente, mas estamos naquele ponto que não tem mais retorno... ou rola... você sabe, ou...

- E o que você quer fazer, Alice? Porque não tem nada a ver você ir pra cama com ele só porque ele quer! – falou Ellie.

Alice suspirou, desanimada.

- Eu não sei! O Frank é bem mais velho, já tem 18 anos, e não deve ser nada fácil ficar esperando a namorada se decidir...

Lily olhou para Alice.

- Alice, você não deve decidir nada antes de conversar com ele. Ele é seu namorado, vocês têm que decidir juntos.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu sei, você tem razão, Lily... mas eu não tenho coragem de tocar no assunto... você não tem idéia como é difícil...

Lily sorriu, desanimada.

- Acredite em mim, eu tenho sim!

As duas garotas viraram para Lily, e fizeram cara de incompreensão. Ela explicou.

- É que... eu e o James...

Ellie arregalou os olhos.

- Vocês estão pensando em...

- Não!! Quer dizer, ainda é muito cedo, não é? - respondeu Lily - O problema é outro... é que nós estamos ficando todos os dias. Ele é ótimo, mas eu estou com medo de... que eu não passe de mais um passatempo para ele.

Ellie olhou para Lily, um pouco chateada.

- Lily, o James não faria isso com você. Ele é um cara muito legal.

- Eu sei... não é exatamente isso que eu quis dizer. O que eu quero dizer é que eu tenho medo que ele mantenha nossa relação assim, casual. Que não queira namorar sério, sabe?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça, compreendendo a amiga.

- Entendi. Bem, eu não posso dizer nada, o James não comentou nada comigo. Eu achei que ele já tinha pedido você em namoro...

Lily deu um sorriso torto, e falou.

- Ainda não. E não vejo nenhum sinal de que ele vá fazer isso tão cedo. É por isso que eu acho que ele só quer algo casual. Vai ver ele só pretende namorar alguém que realmente goste.

Ellie riu.

- Lily, ele tá de quatro por você!!

- Mas você mesma me disse que ele nunca teve um relacionamento sério. Se eu fosse diferente das outras, acho que ele já teria dito alguma coisa.

Ellie abriu a boca para tentar ajudar James, mas não tinha nada para dizer. Ela suspirou, e falou.

- Homens. Ruim com eles, pior sem eles!

As três amigas riram. Alice falou.

- Eu queria poder fugir um tempo... para conseguir arrumar coragem para falar com o Frank...

- E eu queria poder conversar com o James, sem parecer uma maluca desesperada para namorar!

- E eu queria... eu queria... eu queria que os homens não fossem tão... idiotas! - falou Ellie, sem coragem de dizer o que realmente queria.

As três ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. De repente, Ellie levantou, e falou, muito animada.

- Sabe o que a gente precisa? Uma noite longe dessa loucura. Uma noite só para garotas!

Lily sorriu.

- Tipo uma festa do pijama?

- Pode ser! Qualquer coisa que nos faça fugir um pouco dessa paranóia.

Alice parecia em dúvida.

- Ah, eu não sei...

Ellie olhou para ela.

- Ah, Alice! Você não vai morrer se ficar uma noite do fim de semana sem ver o Frank! E assim nós poderemos armar algum plano de ação, para te ajudar a arrumar coragem de falar com ele!

Alice sorriu, e acabou concordando. As três combinaram de passarem o sábado à noite juntas, sem garotos. Mas isso não queria dizer que elas não iriam falar deles...

-----------------------------------------

Sexta-feira. Ellie estava muito mal humorada quando chegou à escola. Lily perguntou o que a amiga tinha. A resposta da garota foi.

- Ontem a noite eu falei com Scott no telefone, e contei que nós íamos fazer a noite das garotas no sábado. Sabe o que ele fez? Ele reclamou! Pô, o cara não é meu namorado, nem nada... só vejo ele nos fins de semana, e olhe lá... Ele não pode ficar me cobrando nada, eu não cobro nada dele!

Lily riu, mas se compadeceu do problema da amiga.

- Acontece... mas e aí, já tem algum plano para o sábado?

- Sábado? O que tem sábado? - uma voz falou, se aproximando. Era Sirius.

- Nada. - disse Ellie, mal humorada.

- Nada não pode ser. Vocês acabaram de falar. - falou James, que vinha junto com o amigo.

- Vamos nos reunir no sábado, eu, Ellie e Alice. - falou Lily.

Sirius se animou.

- Eba! Então, aonde vamos? - ele falou.

Ellie o respondeu.

- Você, em lugar nenhum. Nós vamos fazer uma noite de garotas. Você não pode participar, a não ser que queira usar maquiagem, salto alto e vestido... - ela terminou a frase rindo.

Sirius a olhou desconfiado.

- Noite de garotas? Pra que, ficar falando sobre nós a noite inteira?

Ellie o olhou com raiva.

- Exatamente o contrário! Pra ficarmos livres de vocês pelo menos uma noite!

Sirius riu da garota. Ele virou para James, e falou, cutucando o amigo.

- Aposto que elas vão ficar em casa com creme no rosto, ouvindo música, comendo chocolate e falando sobre você, o Frank e eu a noite inteira!

James riu, e desta vez quem não gostou foi Lily.

- Claro que não! - ela falou - Nós temos coisas melhores pra fazer!

James resolveu entrar no jogo.

- É, Lily? E o que vocês vão fazer, então?

Ela o olhou, e sorriu enigmaticamente.

- Podem ir sonhando. Nós não vamos falar! - ela deu o braço para Ellie, e as duas ficaram rindo.

Os rapazes franziram a testa, intrigados. Ellie abriu a mochila, e entregou uma sacola para James.

- Aqui estão as coisas que combinamos. No intervalo a gente ataca. - ela falou.

James sorriu, acompanhado de Sirius.

- Valeu, Ellie. Essa vai ser ótima.

Lily olhou, curiosa.

- O que é isso? - ela perguntou.

James sorriu, e respondeu.

- É só uma brincadeira. Vale a pena esperar para ver, acredite em mim!

Ele e Sirius se afastaram, e Ellie sacou imediatamente o celular. Lily olhou para ela.

- Pra quem você está ligando, Ellie?

- Só um instante, Lily. Essa ligação é urgente. Precisamos de um plano de ataque, e precisamos dele agora!

Lily não entendeu, mas não falou nada. Ellie estava muito concentrada na conversa para notar qualquer coisa em volta.

----------------------------------------

Durante o resto da aula, James e Sirius ficaram concentrados na peça que pretendiam pregar. Assim que voltaram do intervalo, para mais uma aula, eles ficaram de olho em Snape. Estavam prontos para ver o resultado do plano deles. Snape entrou na sala de cabeça baixa, e sentou na carteira com cuidado. Ele queria ter certeza que não estava desmontada como antes. Vendo que tudo estava seguro, se tranqüilizou. Sirius e James cochichavam, muito baixo. Eles tinham contado para Remus o que iria acontecer, e ele também olhava para Snape com maior freqüência que o normal. Ellie cutucou Lily, e falou para ela também ficar de olho.

A aula inteira passou com certa tranqüilidade, e o sinal tocou. Snape percebeu que várias pessoas o observavam, e resolveu sair rapidamente da sala de aula, para evitar qualquer problema. Assim que o sinal tocou, ele jogou de qualquer jeito o material dentro da mochila, e levantou, puxando a mochila do chão.

Mas só a mochila levantou. O conteúdo inteiro dela caiu no chão. O fundo da mochila estava aberto, e os alunos viram o que tinha dentro da mochila do rapaz. Os alunos que sentavam perto dele começaram a rir, e logo a sala toda levantou para ver o que tinha no chão.

Embalagens de plástico com etiquetas escritas "sebo", "óleo" e "graxa" estavam espalhadas por todos os lados. E, para surpresa de todos em volta, duas revistas pornô gay estavam abertas no chão, com cenas nem um pouco recatadas à mostra.

Snape estava branco como papel. Ele recolheu seu material rapidamente, enquanto ouvia os risos dos alunos em volta. Sirius disparou contra ele.

- Então é assim que você mantém o sebo, ranhoso? - ele falou, rindo.

- Pornô gay? Quem diria, seboso! - James completou.

James, Sirius, Lily e Ellie estavam reunidos em volta da cena, rindo. Snape olhou para o grupo, e seu olhar demonstrava profundo ódio. Saiu da sala, carregando os livros e materiais escolares, mas deixou no chão as embalagens plásticas e as revistas.

O resto da turma foi saindo da sala, e alguns grifinórios cumprimentaram James e Sirius, já que eles sabiam que os dois possivelmente estavam por trás da brincadeira. Ellie olhou para James e Sirius, e falou, ainda rindo um pouco.

- De quem foi a idéia das revistas? Porque eu só trouxe os vidrinhos.

James riu, e respondeu.

- Do Sirius, de quem mais seria?

Remus olhou para Sirius, e perguntou.

- E onde é que você arranjou essas revistas, cara?

Sirius riu, e respondeu.

- Com meu tio Alphard. Eu não digo sempre que o cara arranja qualquer coisa? E quando eu digo qualquer coisa, eu quero dizer QUALQUER coisa mesmo!

Lily olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Então quando você falou que ia ao banheiro no intervalo...

- Eu na verdade vim aqui com os garotos, para descosturar a mochila do Snape. Não queira que eles rasgassem tudo, eu só removi a costura. Voltei correndo, antes de vê-los colocando as coisas dentro.

James recolheu o material da brincadeira, e jogou dentro de uma sacola.

- Bem, vamos recolher a prova do crime. Sirius, joga naquela lata de lixo lá do pátio, assim ninguém descobre nada.

Sirius pegou a sacola, feliz da vida.

- É, um dia que zoamos o seboso é sempre um dia feliz!!! - ele falou, e saiu da sala assoviando.

-----------------------------------------

Durante os resto do dia de aula Sirius e James tentaram, em vão, arrancar das garotas o que elas iriam fazer no sábado. Lily ria todas as vezes que James perguntava.

- Não adianta, não vou falar!

Os dois estavam sentados num banco, nos jardins da escola. Estavam esperando Ellie e Sirius.

- Me conta, vai... só pra mim, eu não conto para o Sirius...

Ela ria ainda mais.

- Até parece que eu acredito!

James fez cara de cãozinho sem dono na chuva.

- Poxa, Lily... você não acredita em mim?

Lily riu, mas desta vez foi pela carinha adorável que ele fez.

- Não quando diz respeito a essas coisas...

Ele resolveu usar outra tática. Foi se aproximando lentamente dela, e falou, quase sussurrando.

- E você acredita quando diz respeito à que?

Lily parou de rir, mas manteve o sorriso nos lábios. Ela se aproximou dele também.

- Não sei... porque você não tenta me falar alguma coisa, e eu te digo se acredito ou não? - ela falou, no mesmo tom baixo que ele usou.

Eles estavam a centímetros de distância. Ele falou ainda mais baixo.

- Se eu disser que eu acho nossos beijos uma delícia, você acredita?

Ela sorriu levemente.

- Não sei, vou precisar provar para ter certeza...

O rosto dos dois se encontrou, e eles começaram a se beijar. Lily se perguntou se não preferia passar o sábado à noite beijando James, mas já tinha combinado com as garotas, e não ia desmarcar.

Não muito tempo depois, mas com certeza após vários beijos, Lily e James ouviram Ellie e Sirius chegando. Ouviram, porque qualquer um poderia ouvir os dois discutindo à distância.

- Para de me encher, Sirius! Eu não vou te contar! - Ellie reclamava.

- Eu vou ficar no seu pé até descobrir o que vocês vão fazer.

- Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer, não? Porque não vai sair com a sua namoradinha?

- Eu não tenho namoradinha! - ele respondeu, com raiva.

Ellie não se intimidou.

- É mesmo? Não foi isso que a Betty espalhou para a escola inteira! Ela diz que vocês estão muito firmes.

- Eu não tenho culpa se essa garota é maluca!

- Ah, tem sim. Você está saindo com ela, acho que isso pode levá-la a concluir que vocês estão juntos!

- Eu não estou saindo com ela, eu saí com ela! E, além disso, você está saindo com aquele bocó!

Ellie franziu a testa.

- E o que isso tem a ver com o que nós estamos falando?

Sirius ficou sem resposta por alguns segundos. Assim que pensou em algo, respondeu.

- Você contou para ele o que vocês vão fazer no sábado?

Ellie bufou, mas respondeu.

- Não que isso te diga respeito, mas não falei, não. Satisfeito?

Sirius se acalmou, relativamente satisfeito com a resposta. Pelo menos Scott também não sabia aonde elas iam.

----------------------------------------

Lily, Ellie e Alice saíram da escola juntas. Ellie falou que elas precisavam ir a algum lugar, e que isso era muito importante para o "plano". Mas não quis dizer onde estava levando as garotas. Ela deu o endereço para o motorista do táxi, e ela foi explicando no caminho que elas precisavam de uma coisa muito importante para o sábado.

O táxi parou em frente a um grande prédio, de arquitetura antiga. Elas saltaram, e Ellie falou, sorrindo, e indicando a grande construção bem à frente delas.

- Pronto! Chegamos.

Lily e Alice se olharam, sem entender nada. A garota explicou.

- Isso é o que eu nomeei "noite das garotas, versão agressive"!

Alice olhou para Ellie, com expressão confusa.

- Ellie, essa é a Universidade de Londres...

Lily ficou ainda mais perdida.

- Universidade? E o que nós estamos fazendo aqui?

- Nós vamos fazer nossa noite das garotas aqui? Não estou entendendo nada... - falou Alice.

Ellie riu da amiga.

- Não, nós só viemos aqui pegar algo muito importante para a nossa noite. Vamos, temos que achar o dormitório do meu primo...

Ellie foi subindo a escadaria, e Lily olhou para Alice. As duas deram de ombro, e seguiram a amiga.

---------------------------------------

Após alguma procura, e várias insinuações de como Albert era sortudo, as garotas acharam finalmente o quarto do rapaz. Por sorte, ele estava no quarto. E por maior sorte ainda, segundo Ellie, ele estava sozinho. Antes das três entrarem no quarto, Ellie as preveniu sobre o comportamento do primo.

- Não fiquem dando muita bola para ele, porque o Albert é terrível. Ele é o cara mais safado que eu conheço. Ele posa de bom moço para a família, mas longe dos pais só quer saber de agarrar o maior número de garotas possível.

As três entraram no quarto. Albert estava só de calça jeans, sem camisa. Ele era loiro, alto e bonito. E, Lily corou só de pensar, era muito gostoso. Seus cabelos lisos tinham um palmo de comprimento, e ele se aproveitava do fato para sempre jogá-lo de lado com a cabeça, de forma sedutora.

Ele levantou-se da escrivaninha assim que as garotas entraram no quarto. Correu para dar um abraço em Ellie, e as outras garotas perceberam o que Ellie tinha dito anteriormente. Ele agarrou bem mais que o necessário a prima. Quando soltou o abraço, falou, virando para Lily e Alice.

- O que é isso, o natal chegou mais cedo? Três garotas lindas no meu quarto! Será que eu me comportei bem esse ano?

- Essas são minhas amigas, Lily Evans e Alice Mckenzie. - apresentou Ellie.

Albert se aproximou das garotas, e beijou a mão de cada uma das duas. Alice ficou vermelha como um pimentão. Lily olhou para Ellie, que fez um sinal para ela não ligar para o primo galanteador.

- E à que devo a honra da visita de vocês, gatinhas?

Alice não agüentou, e deu uma risadinha. Ellie respondeu.

- Precisamos de seus... contatos.

Albert se aproximou da prima, e passou o braço em volta da cintura dela.

- E que contatos vocês princesas precisam? Eu tenho vários... - ele falou, fazendo um carinho nem um pouco bem intencionado no cabelo da garota.

Ellie se livrou do abraço, e se juntou às amigas.

- Precisamos de identidades falsas.

Alice e Lily arregalaram os olhos. Albert olhou para Ellie, e sorriu, sedutoramente.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

Ellie a olhou, séria.

- A satisfação de ajudar sua prima e as amigas dela. Fora que ganha um belo crédito comigo. Você se lembra que eu sei boa parte dos seus podres, não é?

O sorriso murchou no rosto do rapaz. Mas ele se recuperou logo.

- Tudo bem. Tudo para agradar minha prima favorita.

Ellie sorriu. Albert pegou o telefone, e ligou para o cara que fazia as identidades. Isso deu tempo para as garotas confabularem. Lily foi a primeira a falar.

- Pra que a gente precisa de identidades falsas?

- É! - completou Alice - e porque você nunca me apresentou esse seu primo? - ela tinha achado Albert lindo.

- Porque você é minha amiga, e eu gosto de você. Acredite, Albert não vale a dor de cabeça... Além disso, você tem namorado, né?

- Mas não tinha no ano passado...

Lily falou novamente.

- Ellie, você não respondeu, por que vamos precisar de identidades falsas?

Ellie sorriu.

- Para entrarmos numa boate nova, que foi inaugurada algumas semanas atrás. Eu lembro de ter lido num site que está lotando. E aquele amigo do Remus, o Paul, vai ser o DJ no sábado. Ele me mandou um email avisando. Então... acho que seria legal a gente dar uma olhada...

- E a gente precisa de identidade para entrar lá? - Lily perguntou.

Ellie riu.

- Claro, a bebida rola solta lá. Menor de idade não entra.

Albert desligou o telefone, e virou para falar com as garotas.

- Tranqüilo, o cara faz as identidades hoje mesmo. Só precisa de fotos de vocês duas. Então...

Ele pegou uma câmera digital, e sorriu.

- Quem quer ser a primeira?

------------------------------------------

Albert tirou as fotos das garotas, não sem antes fazer mil elogios às duas. Ellie cortou as asinhas dele, falando que as duas estavam comprometidas. Quando ela falou que Lily estava ficando com James, Albert suspirou, e falou.

- Aquele Potter... ele é mesmo um sortudo... - ele disse isso olhando Lily de cima a baixo, e ela ficou constrangida.

Ele enviou as fotos das garotas para o cara, e ele falou que entregaria as identidades em duas horas. Isso queria dizer que elas iam ficar lá, presas com o primo safado de Ellie, por mais um tempão.

Albert jogou charme para Lily e Alice o resto do tempo, e lançava insinuações muito constrangedoras para Ellie. Por sorte a garota já estava costumada com o primo, e nem ligava.

- E o Scott? Como aquele zé mané está te tratando, Ellie? Se ele te sacanear, é só me avisar, eu quebro a cara dele...

Ellie riu.

- Eu achei que você era amigo do Scott...

Ele levantou a sobrancelha, e sorriu.

- Mas você é minha prima... se eu tiver que escolher, escolho você... - ele arrematou, com um sorriso safado.

Ellie revirou os olhos, e ignorou os comentários dele.

-----------------------------------

Quando finalmente o rapaz que fazia as identidades falsas apareceu para entregar a encomenda, elas deram graças à Deus por poderem sair do quarto de Albert. Não que o rapaz fosse chato. Mas as cantadas ininterruptas já estavam cansando. Ellie agradeceu ao primo, que não perdeu a oportunidade de dar mais um abraço agarrado na garota. Ele conseguiu agarrar Alice também, mas Lily foi mais esperta, e foi logo estendendo a mão para ele, antes que ele pudesse ter alguma idéia mirabolante. As três saíram da universidade, e Lily admirava a identidade em suas mãos.

- Nossa, é muito bem feita! Parece realmente de verdade.

Ellie sorriu.

- Por isso viemos aqui. Quando eu fiz a minha, foi com esse cara mesmo. Ele é o melhor. Até vale a pena agüentar as cantadas do Albert durante algumas horas...

- E como seu primo conheceu esse cara?

- Alice, o Albert é capaz de te arranjar qualquer coisa ilegal que você quiser... é incrível, parece que ele conhece todos os vigaristas e trapaceiros de Londres...

- Igual a um filme do Guy Richie... - falou Lily.

- Exatamente! - falou Ellie, sorrindo.

-----------------------------------

James e Sirius estavam na casa dos Potter. Os dois implicaram com as garotas, falando que elas iam passar o sábado falando sobre eles, mas agora quem estava fazendo exatamente o contrário eram eles. Eles estavam passando a noite de sexta feira falando sobre o que? A resposta era lógica: garotas.

- Que droga, porque elas não dizem logo o que vão fazer? - reclamava Sirius.

- A culpa é sua, se não ficasse falando que elas iam ficar fofocando sobre nós, elas já teriam dito o que vão fazer.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. O telefone tocou, e James atendeu.

- Alô. Ah, oi Frank!

Sirius se virou, e falou.

- Pergunta se ele descobriu alguma coisa!

James ficou alguns segundos mudo, e falou para Sirius.

- Ele não sabe nada, a Alice também não quer contar.

- Pô, a garota é namorada dele! Como ele não consegue arrancar nada dela?

James voltou para a conversa com Frank. Em poucos minutos ele desligou, e falou.

- Frank falou para a gente tentar descobrir amanhã. Elas não têm como esconder nada, aposto que elas vão ficar aqui na casa da Ellie. Daqui de casa dá pra ver quem chega e quem sai.

Sirius se conformou, e gostou da idéia de vigiar no dia seguinte.

- Tudo bem. Amanhã elas não escapam!

-------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, no final da tarde, as garotas se reuniram na casa de Ellie. Alice e Lily levaram uma bolsa com roupas, e tudo mais que iriam precisar. No início da noite, a mãe de Ellie saiu. Ela tinha um jantar no consulado da Dinamarca, e ia demorar um bocado. Ellie tinha falado que elas iam a uma festa de uma amiga de Alice, e Lisa falou que se elas precisassem de alguma coisa, elas poderiam ligar quando quisessem.

Pouco depois de Lisa sair, Ellie falou sorrindo para as amigas.

- Está na hora de esquentar a noite!

Ela correu até o closet, e voltou de lá com uma garrafa de vodka Absolut Vanilla. Alice olhou para ela e falou.

- Quem arranjou isso?

Lily falou, sorrindo sarcástica.

- Me deixe adivinhar, o Albert?

Ellie riu.

- Não, essa foi o Sirius. Está aqui no meu quarto há um tempão, esperando uma ocasião especial. Bem, hoje é uma ocasião especial, portanto...

Ela abriu a garrafa, mas Lily falou.

- Ai, Ellie... eu não estou acostumada a beber, não... quer dizer, eu nunca bebi de verdade, mesmo... só uns golinhos de vinho perto do meus pais...

- Ah, Lily, então só prova, para a gente brindar! - falou Alice.

- Eu faço uma batida, fica bem mais fraco. - falou Ellie.

A garota olhou para as duas amigas, e finalmente concordou.

- Tudo bem, só um pouquinho para brindar.

As três desceram as escadas rindo, e foram para a cozinha.

-------------------------------------

Na casa de James, ele, Frank e Sirius estavam sentados, e muito desanimados, no quarto do rapaz. Eles tinham visto as garotas entrarem na casa da Ellie, parecia que elas estavam mesmo dando uma festa do pijama. Sirius ficava repetindo que eles deveriam ir lá, para invadir a festa delas, mas James não queria ir, já que elas não os convidaram.

Frank, que estava jogando videogame com Sirius, concordou.

- É verdade, cara. Além do mais, elas estão ali na casa da Ellie, que mal isso pode ter? Provavelmente estão de pijamas, dançando e comendo besterias.

- É verdade. - disse James - Que mal isso pode ter?

--------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, na casa da Ellie, as garotas não poderiam estar fazendo coisa mais diferente do que os rapazes imaginavam. Elas estavam fazendo uma batida muito maluca, misturando tudo que achavam na dispensa.

- Tá aqui. - falou Lily. - Põe leite condensado. Eu adoro! - ela estendeu a lata para Alice.

- Morango! - falou Ellie, esticando a cabeça por cima da porta da geladeira.

Alice ia misturando tudo no liquidificador. Por último colocaram gelo e a vodka. Alice virou um pouco da garrafa, mas Ellie olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Ei, porque a economia? Põe mais! Senão fica muito fraco.

Alice deu uma nova virada na garrafa, e Lily achou que isso não ia terminar bem.

Após bater tudo no liquidificador, Alice serviu 3 copos bem grandes. Lily arregalou os olhos.

- É muito! Não vou agüentar...

- Bebe o quanto você quiser, Lily. Não se preocupe. - falou Ellie.

Alice levantou o copo, e propôs um brinde.

- À nossa noite de garotas!

As outras duas levantaram os copos, e repetiram a frase. As três brindaram os copos, e beberam o líquido. Estava cremoso, e doce. Lily falou, surpresa.

- Nossa, é bom! Nem dá pra sentir o álcool!

- Tá mesmo! Alice, você realmente acertou desta vez. Ficou muito bom.

E qual foi o resultado disso? Bem, rapidamente as três acabaram com o conteúdo do liquidificador, e logo estavam fazendo mais batida. Só que agora elas variavam os ingredientes, e colocavam cada vez mais vodka.

Então, em pouco tempo as garotas detonaram a garrafa, e estavam felizes e saltitantes. Ellie olhou para o relógio, e falou.

- Garotas, está na hora de nos aprontarmos! Senão vai ficar muito tarde.

Lily estava dançando em cima do sofá. Ela respondeu.

- É pra já!! - e pulou para o chão.

Alice, que estava colocando uma música mais agitada, também correu para acompanhar as duas.

Elas chegaram no quarto, e entraram no banho. Lily estava preocupada em disfarçar o bafo de bebida, mas, em vez de estar séria, ela ria que nem uma doida.

- Não vão deixar a gente entrar assim na boate! - ela fala, entre risos.

- Não se preocupa, depois do banho melhora. - falou Ellie.

As três terminaram de tomar banho, e, como Ellie previra, estavam mais normais. Elas se arrumaram bem bonitas.

Lily vestiu um top branco, decotado, que chegava até seu umbigo. Ela também vestiu uma calça jeans justinha, de cintura muito baixa, que estava encostada em seu armário, porque ela não tinha coragem de usar. Uma sandália bem alta completou o visual. Ela também deixou o cabelo solto, e o amassou nas pontas, dando um ar mais selvagem.

Ellie colocou um top preto, não tão curto quanto o de Lily. Ela completou com uma minissaia preta soltinha, mas bem curta. Calçou botas pretas de cano longo, e fez cachos suaves no cabelo originalmente liso, o deixando com um leve ondulado.

Alice vestiu um vestido vermelho curto, básico, mas era bem chamativo por causa da cor. Ela tinha ganhado o vestido de aniversário, e nunca tinha tido uma oportunidade boa o suficiente para usá-lo. Uma linda sandália prata completou a roupa, e ela deixou seus cabelos soltos.

As três fizeram uma maquiagem bem forte nos olhos, com bastante lápis preto, que ressaltava bastante o olhar das garotas.

Quando as três ficaram prontas, Ellie ligou para um rádio táxi, e elas pegaram os casacos e bolsas. Assim que o táxi chegou, elas trancaram a casa, e entraram no carro, rumo à boate.

--------------------------------------

James estava sentado na janela do seu quarto, observando Sirius e Frank jogando um jogo de luta no videogame. Um barulho o fez virar, e olhar para a rua. Era um táxi, e tinha parado na porta da casa de Ellie. Ele falou para aos amigos.

- Tem um táxi parado na porta da casa da Ellie.

Sirius deu um pulo tão rápido que quase caiu no chão. Frank também levantou muito rápido. Os três se espremeram na janela para observar.

- O que esse táxi está fazendo para do aí? Se alguém tivesse chegado, há essa hora já teria saltado... – falou Frank.

Sirius correu para dentro do quarto, e voltou com um pequeno binóculo. James riu do amigo.

- Um binóculo? Você está mesmo levando a sério essa história de vigiar as meninas...

Sirius olhou para ele, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Ele falou.

- Só é uma tocaia quando você vem realmente preparado, não é?

Em pouco tempo, a porta da casa da Ellie abriu, e as três garotas saíram animadas. Sirius, que estava observando pelo binóculo, narrava o que estava acontecendo.

- Elas saíram da casa, estão trancando a porta. Elas parecem muito... felizes. Não param de rir...

- E onde elas estão indo? – perguntou James.

Sirius apertou um pouco mais o binóculo no rosto, e arrumou no foco.

- Não dá pra saber... As três estão com casacos compridos... A Ellie está de botas, a Lily tá de calça jeans e a Alice deve estar de vestido, já que só dá pra ver o casaco e sandálias.

- Será que tem alguma festa hoje que nós não ficamos sabendo? – falou Frank.

James se afastou da janela assim que as garotas entraram no táxi, e sumiram.

- Acho difícil nós não ficarmos sabendo de alguma festa, ainda mais se for de alguém da escola. – ele falou. – Acho melhor a gente esquecer, e deixar as garotas se divertirem...

Sirius olhou para James com cara de incompreensão.

- Tá maluco? Elas estão saindo com algum propósito, James. E eu não vou descansar enquanto não descobrir qual.

- Vai ver o propósito é exatamente esse, simplesmente sair para nos deixar imaginando onde elas estão.

- Eu não vou arriscar. – disse Sirius, enfiando a mão no bolso, e pegando o celular.

- Eu concordo com ele, James. Não quero nem pensar na minha Alice com um monte de gaviões em volta, não importa onde elas estejam...

Sirius começou a discar no telefone. James olhou para ele, e perguntou.

- Pra quem você está ligando?

Sirius olhou para o amigo, e parecia um pouco contrariado.

- Literalmente para todo mundo. Alguém deve saber onde elas foram. E aconselho vocês a se mexerem também. Elas não são suas garotas?

Frank pegou o próprio telefone, e falou.

- Melhor começar pelas meninas da lista, é mais fácil elas terem contado para alguma outra amiga do que para um homem.

James olhou para os dois amigos, e pegou o telefone do seu quarto. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, parecia que Sirius tinha razão...

------------------------------------

As três amigas chegaram na porta da boate. E, como Ellie tinha dito, estava lotada. Muita gente bonita se aglomerava na porta, esperando na fila. Ellie chamou as meninas, e seguiu direto para a fila VIP. Um segurança muito grande olhou para as três, e falou.

- Pois não?

- Estamos na lista do Paul, o DJ. – respondeu Ellie.

- Um minuto, por favor.

Ele se afastou, e voltou com uma hostess, uma moça muito bonita de cabelos curtos.

- Qual é o nome de vocês?

- Elladora Dumbledore, Lily Evans e Alice Mckenzie.

A moça conferiu os nomes, e falou.

- Tudo bem, está aqui. Suas identidades, por favor?

As três sacaram das bolsas as identidades falsas. A moça olhou por um instante, e conferiu as fotos. Lily sentiu um frio na barriga. Mas a hostess sorriu para as três, devolvendo as identidades.

- Podem entrar, por aqui.

As três sorriram umas pras outras, e rapidamente seguiram a mulher, deixando uma fila de pessoas para trás.

--------------------------------------

James desligou o telefone desanimado. Já tinha ligado para um monte de garotas, e nenhuma delas tinha a menor idéia de onde as garotas estavam. Sendo que ele ainda teve que aguentar o mau humor da maioria delas. Elas ficavam muito animadas ao ver que era ele quem estava ligando, mas quando ele dizia que estava procurando Ellie, Alice, e, principalmente, Lily, elas ficavam com raiva, e não eram nem um pouco cooperativas. Frank também já estava pra desistir. Sirius xingava baixo, reclamando da sorte. Então James pensou. E lembrou de uma pessoa que poderia saber onde as garotas tinham se enfiado. Ele pegou o telefone do quarto dele, e começou a discar. Frank e Sirius só ficaram assistindo, e ouviram James falar.

- Alô, eu poderia falar com Remus Lupin, por favor?

Sirius sorriu. Ainda havia esperança...

--------------------------------

As garotas deixaram os casacos e as bolsas no guarda-volumes. Só ficaram com os cartões de consumo, que Lily guardou no bolso da calça jeans. Elas foram andando pela boate, se espremendo, já que estava muito cheio lá dentro. Elas foram cumprimentar Paul, e agradeceram pela entrada VIP, já que assim não enfrentaram fila. Ele falou que quando tivesse uma pausa, iria procurá-las para tomarem um drink juntos.

Quando ele falou isso, as garotas perceberam que não tinham bebido nada, e foram para o bar. Ellie se debruçou no balcão, que era alto, para chamar o barman. Ela esticou o cartão, e rapidamente, um barman se apresentou, todo sorridente para elas.

- Olá, princesas! O que vão querer?

Ellie entregou o cartão dela, e falou.

- Três tequilas. E caprichadas, heim! – ela sorriu para ele.

- É pra já, gata!

Alice riu, e cutucou Lily. Ela falou.

- Essa é a famosa tática "fique amiga do barman". Funciona sempre!

O barman apareceu com a garrafa de tequila, e serviu três doses generosas. Elas ergeram os copos, e Ellie falou, em tom de muita reverência.

- Que os nossos sejam sempre nossos, que os delas sejam sempre nossos, que a fonte nunca se seque, e que nossa sogra nunca se chame Esperança, porque esperança é sempre a última que morre!

Lily caiu na gargalhada, acompanhada de Alice. As três repetiram o brinde, e viraram a tequila. Lily sentiu a garganta queimando, mas não se importou. Naquela noite ela queria mais é aproveitar!

-----------------------------

James ficou esperando Remus vir atender ao telefone, e Frank e Sirius se amontoaram perto dele, para tentar ouvir. James falou.

- Espera aí, vou colocar no viva-voz.

Ele apertou o botão, e logo após Remus atendeu.

- Alô?

- Oi Remus, é o James.

- Oi James, tudo bem?

- Tudo. Remus, será que eu poderia te perguntar uma coisa...

- Fala logo, James. – Sirius reclamou.

- Quem tá aí, é o Sirius? – Remus perguntou.

- É, e o Frank também.

Do outro lado da linha, Remus riu.

- O que é isso, reunião do clube do Bolinha?

Sirius e Frank começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- As garotas sumiram! Entraram num táxi e foram embora. – falou Sirius.

- Elas não quiseram contar aonde iam. – reclamou Frank.

- Calma, calma. Cada um de uma vez, assim eu não entendo nada. – Remus falou.

Os dois se calaram, e James falou.

- O que nós queremos saber é se você tem alguma idéia de onde Lily, Ellie e Alice podem estar.

Remus riu, e respondeu, após alguns segundos.

- Para ser honesto, eu tenho uma ótima idéia de onde elas passam estar. Na realidade, eu tenho certeza de onde elas estão!

Sirius se aproximou do aparelho de telefone, e falou, simplesmente.

- Ótimo. Então você vai levar a gente lá. Pode trocar de roupa, que estamos chegando aí em 10 minutos.

------------------------------------

Remus atendeu a porta de casa ainda com o cabelo molhado. Ele tinha corrido para o banho assim que desligou o telefone. Estava imaginando que passaria mais uma noite de sábado em casa, lendo tranquilamente um bom livro. Mas, agora, ia a uma boate da moda, com mais três amigos, atrás das respectivas garotas que eles gostavam. Finalmente ele poderia usar a identidade falsa que Ellie tinha lhe dado de presente há quase um ano...

- Ainda não está pronto? - perguntou Sirius, entrando na casa de Remus, sem pedir licença. Ele estava muito nervoso. Nunca uma garota passara a perna nele.

James e Frank entraram mais calmos. Eles subiram para o quarto de Remus, e os pais do rapaz estranharam a presença de tantos amigos na casa deles. Remus era muito reservado, quase não recebia visitas.

Nenhum dos três tinha entrado no quarto de Remus antes. Ficaram olhando para as várias prateleiras com muitos livros. Sirius foi direto à mesa de cabeceira, onde havia um porta-retratos. Na foto, estava Ellie, com uns 14 anos. Remus ficou muito vermelho quando notou o objeto na mão de Sirius.

Sirius olhou a foto, com a testa franzida. Mas logo após se descontraiu, e falou, apenas para Remus ouvir.

- Ela está linda nessa foto.

Remus concordou com a cabeça. Sirius recolocou o porta-retratos no lugar, e sentou na cama. James falou.

- E então, onde elas foram?

Remus riu. Era realmente muito engraçado três marmanjos daquele tamanho correndo inutilmente para achar as garotas.

- Elas estão numa boate. Uma que inaugurou recentemente, e está muito na moda.

- E a Ellie te contou isso? – falou Sirius. Ele estava um pouco decepcionado.

- Não. Na verdade, quem me falou foi o Paul.

- Quem é Paul? – perguntou Frank.

- Paul é um amigo meu, ele é DJ dessa boate. Ele me ligou hoje, e falou que a Ellie pediu para colocar o nome dela, da Lily e da Alice na portaria. Foi assim que eu fiquei sabendo.

- Ah... tá. – James falou, ele não conseguia visualizar Lily numa boate.

Remus penteava os cabelos, terminando de se arrumar.

- E o Paul ligou para mim agora a pouco. Logo depois de vocês desligarem. Ele falou que as garotas estavam lá, e ele queria saber se eu conhecia a Alice. Ela a achou uma gatinha.

Frank levantou da cadeira num pulo.

- O QUÊ?

- Calma, Frank. – Remus falou, muito rápido. – Eu falei que ela tinha namorado. Ele ficou um pouco decepcionado, mas entendeu. Ele não dá em cima de garotas comprometidas.

- Bom pra saúde dele!!! – resmungou Frank.

Sirius levantou, muito nervoso.

- Vocês não entenderam o perigo, não? Elas estão lá, sozinhas. Nem todos os caras são legais como o Paul. Pior ainda pra mim, eu e a Ellie nem somos...

James olhou para o amigo, com pena.

- Acho que entendemos o recado, Sirius. Vamos logo antes que os abutres caiam matando!

--------------------------------

Enquanto isso, na boate, Lily percebeu que já estava um bocado bêbada. Ellie não parava de pegar drinks com os barmen, e isso estava deixando as três garotas cada vez mais alcoolizadas. Ellie estava conversando com um barman, o que tinha servido as garotas logo de início. Ele devia ter uns 25 anos, e era muito simpático. Alice estava escapando de um insistente rapaz, que queira por que queria dançar com ela. E Lily, que estava encostada no balcão, ao lado de Ellie, estava pensando em como se manter em pé, sem bambear. Ela estava concentrada nesta tarefa, que não era nem um pouco fácil depois de várias doses de tequila e luzes piscando em seu rosto. Ela não percebeu quando um rapaz se aproximou. O estranho olhou para ela, e sorriu.

- Oi. - o rapaz falou.

Lily olhou para ele, e respondeu.

- Oi... - ela estava se sentindo meio lerda.

O rapaz tinha longos cabelos castanhos, que iam quase até os ombros. Seus olhos eram azuis, e ele tinha um sorriso simpático. Ele não era muito mais alto que Lily.

- Tudo bem com você? Porque você parece estar um pouco tonta... - o rapaz continuou.

- Hum... acho que está tudo bem... o problema é esse chão que fica se mexendo!

O rapaz riu. Lily não entendeu a piada, ela realmente achou que o chão estava mexendo.

- Você é engraçada. Não se vê muito isso por aí...

Lily franziu a testa.

- Não se vê o que, garotas engraçadas?

Ele sorriu, e se aproximou um pouquinho mais dela.

- Não, o que não se vê por aí são garotas lindas e engraçadas... como você...

Lily ficou quieta, e demorou alguns segundos para entender que o cara estava cantando ela.

- Ah... obrigada, eu acho.

- Qual é o seu nome? - ele perguntou.

Ela bambeou de novo, e respondeu, sem pensar.

- Lily.

O rapaz estendeu a mão, e se apresentou.

- Muito prazer Lily. Meu nome é James.

Lily arregalou os olhos, e observou o rapaz.

- Não! - ela falou.

Ele não entendeu nada.

- Não o que?

Ela estava séria, ou o mais séria que conseguiu estando bêbada.

- Você não é o James!

O rapaz abriu a boca, não entendendo ainda mais.

- O que você quer dizer com "você não é o James"?

Lily olhou para o rapaz como se estivesse falando algo muito óbvio.

- Eu conheço o James, e você definitivamente não é ele!

O rapaz riu, achando que Lily estava brincando com ele.

- Ah, é? Então como é o James?

Lily inspirou, e falou.

- O James é alto, tem cabelos pretos lindamente espetados, tem olhos maravilhosamente castanho-acinzentados, é muito gostoso e beija incrivelmente bem! Além de ser o cara mais lindo que eu já vi. - ela mesma se surpreendeu com a própria honestidade.

O rapaz ficou parado na sua frente, sem entender nada. Após alguns segundos, falou.

- Bem, será que você não quer dançar com outro James?

Lily ficou indignada.

- Ei, você está tentando me enganar, você não é o James! Não posso sair dançando com um James falso!

O rapaz olhou para ela, e falou, um pouco decepcionado.

- Tudo bem. Se não queria dançar, era só falar...

Ele virou as costas, e saiu andando. Ele ainda falou algo que parecia "que pena, linda, mas doida..."

Lily nem ligou, ou ainda, nem entendeu o comentário. Ela virou novamente para observar a conversa de Ellie, quando percebeu que a amiga a encarava. Lily falou.

- O que foi?

Ellie riu, e perguntou.

- Eu é que pergunto o que foi. "James falso"?

Lily olhou para a amiga, e disse, com ar de indignação.

- Pois é, aquele cara estava tentando me enganar. Ele disse que era o James. Até parece que eu não conheço o James!

Ellie deu uma enorme gargalhada, e falou.

- É, Lily... sem mais bebida pra você hoje...

--------------------------------------

Os rapazes saltaram do táxi, e foram para a porta da boate. Remus, sabiamente, tinha ligado para Paul, e pedido para o amigo colocar os nomes deles na portaria, senão eles teriam que enfrentar a longa fila de entrada. Após falarem com a hostess, que sorridente, permitiu a entrada de rapazes tão bonitos, eles entraram no clube. Sirius e Frank olhavam sem parar, de um lado para o outro, procurando Ellie e Alice.

James era um pouco mais discreto, mas Remus andava calmamente, observando as pessoas em volta.

- Que droga, não as vejo em nenhum lugar! - disse Sirius.

- Você tem sorte que a Ellie é alta, assim é mais fácil achar. A Alice é baixinha, vai ser impossível achá-la aqui. - reclamou Frank.

Eles seguiram distribuindo cotoveladas onde passavam, tentando avançar pelo recinto. Mas, assim que eles fizeram uma curva, e ficaram de frente para o bar, Remus parou, e ficou estático. Os outros viraram para trás, para falar com o amigo.

- O que foi, Remus? - perguntou James.

Remus não falou nada, mas apenas apontou, com um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. Os três olharam na direção que ele apontou, e viram o que era.

O que os três viram fez os queixos deles caírem.

Ellie e Lily estavam dançando em cima do balcão do bar. E elas estavam acompanhadas de três barmen da boate. Ellie estava dançando com os braços pra cima, e rebolando até embaixo. Lily, por outro lado, estava com os braços em volta dos ombros de dois dos rapazes, e estava muito animada. Alice estava sentada no balcão, parecia que tinha descido naquele instante, e estava sendo abordada por três rapazes, dois deles segurando as duas mãos dela. As três cantavam junto com a música que tocava.

_Don't __you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? _

Sirius, James e Frank estavam estáticos, sem nenhuma reação. Remus sorria, sem conseguir evitar. Após alguns segundos, Sirius e Frank gritaram, quase instantaneamente.

- Ellie!

- Alice!

Só que os gritos de ambos foram abafados pelo volume da música. James era o mais confuso dos três.

- Lily? - ele falou, em tom baixo. Ele realmente não esperava algo assim.

A platéia masculina que estava em volta do bar gritava e aplaudia. Sirius estava indignado.

- Será que esses caras não têm vergonha na cara, não?

Remus riu, e falou.

- Ah, Sirius, eu não posso dizer que eles não têm razão... As meninas estão lindas mesmo.

Sirius o olhou com cara feia, e saiu andando em direção ao bar.

- Eu vou acabar com essa bagunça agora mesmo! - ele falou, muito nervoso.

James e Frank os seguiram imediatamente. Remus resolveu dar uma volta sozinho. Quem sabe não arrumava alguém para lhe fazer companhia?

-----------------------------------

Os três chegaram no bar, após muita luta. Nenhum dos homens do lugar queria ceder espaço, já que todos estavam aproveitando o "show" improvisado pelas garotas. Frank foi o primeiro a chegar perto de Alice, que arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo.

- Frank? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te buscar. - ele falou, olhando feio para os "fãs" de Alice, que cercavam a garota.

Ele estendeu os braços, e segurou Alice pela cintura, a descendo do balcão. Assim que a garota pisou no chão, ela falou.

- Frank, nós precisamos conversar.

Frank franziu a testa, e falou.

- Alice, você andou bebendo? Está com o maior bafo de tequila.

- Isso não importa, Frank. Eu preciso falar com você. E tem que ser hoje, senão eu perco a coragem.

Frank percebeu que a namorada falava sério, e disse.

- Tudo bem, vamos para as mesas lá do segundo andar. Lá é mais tranqüilo.

Os dois saíram andando para as mesas, e Alice rezou para manter a coragem de dizer o que queria.

---------------------------------------

James se aproximou de Lily, e cutucou a perna dela, para que ela olhasse pra baixo.

- Lily! - ele gritou.

Mas a garota estava tão distraída que nem notou. Ele deu uma boa olhada nela, e sorriu. Ela estava muito sexy, de uma forma que ele nunca tinha visto. Deu pra perceber de longe que ela estava bêbada, e isso deve ter deixado a garota mais desinibida. O top branco curtinho que ela estava usando, revelando a barriga lisinha, estava contribuindo enormemente para o devaneio de James. Mas ele espantou os pensamentos luxuriosos e chamou a garota de novo.

- LILY!!

Finalmente ela ouviu. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso, e praticamente mergulhou nos braços de James. O rapaz ficou assustado, mas conseguiu pegar a garota a tempo.

- Jaaaaaaaaames!!!

Ele a colocou no chão, com cuidado, e falou.

- Oi!

Ela não respondeu, apenas deu um beijão na boca dele. Quando soltou, ela sorria, com os olhos meio fechados. James riu, e falou.

- Alguém bebeu além da conta hoje...

Ela arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Quem?

James riu, mas não respondeu. Ao invés, ele falou.

- Acho que você precisa sentar, e comer alguma coisa.

Lily fez uma expressão de fome.

- Huuuummmm, comida... acho que seria bom...

James riu novamente, e conduziu a garota até uma mesa, no mesmo andar que eles estavam.

----------------------------------------

Sirius chegou aos pés de Ellie, que estava dançando distraída. Um rapaz estava se debruçando no balcão, tentando ver a calcinha da garota. Sirius ficou furioso, e virou para o rapaz, que era consideravelmente menor que ele.

- Se manda, mané! O show acabou.

O rapaz, ao ver a expressão enfurecida de Sirius, se afastou rapidamente. Sirius agarrou a perna de Ellie, que imediatamente olhou para baixo. Ela fez uma expressão contrariada, e falou.

- Sirius? O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

- Tirando você desse balcão. Pode descer agora!

Ela franziu a testa e falou.

- Não!

- O que? - ele estava com mais raiva ainda. - Nem inventa. Desce neste instante!

- Quem você está pensando que é, meu dono? Eu faço o que eu quiser! - ela respondeu, gritando.

Alguns dos rapazes da platéia aplaudiram. Mas eles pararam imediatamente ao ver o olhar assassino de Sirius na direção deles.

- Não vai descer, é? Então tá! - ele falou.

Sirius apoiou as mãos no balcão, e, agilmente, subiu num só impulso. Ellie arregalou os olhos.

- Sai, Sirius! Desce daqui! - ela falou.

- Agora quem está dando ordens? - ele retrucou - Se você não desce, eu fico aqui com você!

--------------------------------------

Remus tinha rodado boa parte da boate. Realmente o lugar tinha muita gente bonita. Mas, novamente, ninguém muito interessante. Ele subiu para o mezanino, e ficou observando, apoiado no parapeito. Ele viu James e Lily sentarem numa mesa perto do bar, viu Alice e Frank subindo também para o mezanino, mas se sentando numa mesa que ficava num canto mais escuro. Agora ele estava assistindo a discussão de Ellie e Sirius em cima do balcão. Ele ria dos amigos, que estavam ignorando todos em volta, e falavam muito bravos um com o outro, enquanto as pessoas tentavam pegar seus drinks no bar.

Ele estava distraído, e não percebeu alguém encostando ao lado dele. Só notou quando sentiu a fumaça do cigarro. Ele olhou para o lado, e viu que era uma garota.

A garota tinha longos cabelos pretos, bem lisos, e as pontas deles estavam pintadas de azul. Ela era um tanto mais baixa que ele, e tinha um belo corpo. Ela vestia um top preto que chegava até o umbigo, uma calça de cintura baixa de couro preta e botas. Usava várias pulseiras e brincos compridos. Ele não viu o rosto dela, já que ela estava bem debruçada, mas não pode deixar de notar que ela tinha uma tatuagem na parte de baixo das costas, bem acima da linha do biquíni. Uma parte da tatuagem estava escondida pela calça, e Remus se pegou imaginado como seria o resto.

Ele tentou olhar no rosto da garota, e falou.

- Oi.

Ela não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto para ele.

A garota era muito bonita. Ela estava com uma maquiagem muito carregada nos olhos. Isso só ressaltava ainda mais os olhos cor de mel. O batom claro contornava perfeitamente os lábios bem feitos, e ela tinha um piercing delicado no nariz, que era um pequeno brilhante.

A garota tragou novamente o cigarro, e continuou olhando para ele, muda. Remus falou novamente.

- Aqui dentro não é proibido fumar? - ele perguntou, e teve o cuidado de não soar grosseiro.

Finalmente a garota falou.

- Então me prende. - disse, de forma simples.

Ele sorriu, e falou.

- Eu não trabalho aqui.

Ela continuou fumando calmamente.

- Não disse que trabalhava.

Ele tentou uma nova abordagem.

- Você fuma há quanto tempo?

Ela expirou a fumaça, e respondeu.

- Desde hoje.

Remus não conseguia perceber se ela estava dizendo a verdade ou se estava sendo irônica.

- Então você devia parar, não faz bem pra você... - ele falou, tentando ser educado.

Ela se virou completamente para ele, e falou.

- Te incomoda? - disse, exibindo o cigarro.

- Não. - ele mentiu. Sim, ele detestava fumaça de cigarro.

- Ok. - ela falou, e jogou o cigarro no chão, apagando com a bota. E voltou a se debruçar na grade. Remus também se debruçou, e tentou puxar papo novamente.

- É a primeira vez que você vem aqui?

A garota apenas sacudiu a cabeça, negativamente. Mas completou.

- Mas é a primeira vez que você vem. - ela não estava perguntando, e sim afirmando.

Ele franziu a testa, e falou.

- Como você sabe?

Ela sorriu, mas sem exibir os dentes. E falou, com um tom de falta de interesse.

- Você veio com os seus amigos. Um está lá embaixo com a ruivinha bêbada. - ela apontou para James e Lily - O outro está num cantinho aqui atrás com a morena. - ela fez sinal indicando a mesa de Alice e Frank - E o bonitão tá lá pagando o maior mico com a "Angelina Jolie". - ela apontou para Ellie e Sirius, que ainda discutiam em cima do balcão.

Remus riu, e falou.

- Angelina Jolie?

- É, a gostosona ali. – ela apontou para Ellie – Eles fazem um casal bonito. – ela falou, mas não demonstrava interesse nenhum no assunto.

Remus ficou quieto por alguns segundos, e baixou a cabeça ligeiramente. A garota percebeu, e falou.

- E isso, te incomoda?

Remus ergueu a cabeça. Olhou para a garota, e falou.

- O que?

Ela indicou Ellie e Sirius com a cabeça. Remus não respondeu nada. A garota sorriu.

- Então encomoda. Ela é o que, sua ex?

- Não. Eu gostava dela, mas já passou. – era curioso como ele conseguiu se abrir com uma total estranha.

- Qual é o seu signo? Não, me deixa adivinhar. – ela falou.

Remus sorriu. A garota parecia um pouco mais interessada na conversa agora. Ela o observou por um instante, e falou.

- Bem, você veio a um lugar novo, com seus amigos. Mas não se importa em ficar sozinho, e explorou o local inteiro. Está puxando papo com uma estranha simplesmente para conhecer alguém novo. Hum... Aquário, não é?

Remus sorriu. Ela tinha adivinhado.

- Sim. Nasci dia 15 de fevereiro. Como você sabia?

- Eu curto astrologia. – ela falou, mas não deu mais nenhuma informação.

- E você consegue advinhar os signos de todo mundo?

Ela inspirou um pouco mais profundamente, e falou.

- Só quando está obvio. Algumas pessoas têm características de vários signos, só dá pra analisar bem com o mapa astral.

Remus se aproximou um pouco mais para ouvir. Aquela garota parecia fascinante. Ela prosseguiu.

- Por exemplo, sua garota ali, e o bonitão. – ela apontou para Ellie e Sirius.

- Ela não é minha garota. Somos amigos, só isso.

A garota o olhou por um instante, e continuou.

- Bem, os dois só faltam gritar os signos deles aos quatro ventos. Ela é leonina, e ele é ariano. Sem dúvida nenhuma. É só observar o comportamento deles.

Mais uma vez ela estava certa. Remus confirmou as datas de aniversário.

- Ela nasceu dia 13 de agosto, e ele no dia 19 de abril.

A garota sorriu levemente.

- Você vê claramente que ela é uma líder. E também é vaidosa, está muito bem arrumada. E a forma com que discute com o bonitão mostra o quanto ela é passional. Já ele é ciumento, impaciente. Arianos adoram objetivos difíceis, e adoram ainda mais mulheres difíceis de se conquistar. Dá pra ver que ele conseguiu exatamente o que queria. Fora que os dois são signos de fogo, então você pode imaginar como sai... faísca... – ela pontuou a última palavra com muita malícia.

Remus olhou para a garota, e imaginou se ela estava com alguma segunda intenção ao dizer aquela palavra. Definitivamente, ele não ia sair de perto dela tão cedo.

-------------------------------------

Lily e James estavam sentados numa mesa. Ele tinha chamado um garçom, e perguntado o que eles serviam de comida. Não havia muitas opções, então James pediu uma porção de batatas fritas.

- Bem, carboidrato e sal devem te fazer bem...

Lily estava com a cabeça recostada no ombro dele. Ela começou a sentir as palpebras pesando.

- Não, Lily, não dorme não. É melhor você comer antes...

Ela levantou a cabeça, sorriu. Olhou para James, e falou.

- Você é incrível, eu já falei isso?

James abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Não, mas eu adorei ouvir.

Lily deu um beijo em James. Ele gostou, Lily estava bem mais desinibida naquele dia. Quando se separaram, Lily começou a rir, e falou.

- Hoje um cara tentou me tapear. Falou que era você!

James olhou para ela, sem entender nada.

- Como assim?

O garçom chegou com as batatas fritas, e ela se distraiu momentaneamente. James retomou o assunto.

- Você não respondeu, como assim "falou que era você"?

Lily riu. Estava bem tonta, e aquela luz piscando o tempo todo não estava ajudando.

- Ah, o cara! Ele chegou perto de mim, e falou. "Oi, eu sou o James, muito prazer", ou algo do tipo. – Lily tentou imitar uma voz de homem, só que a imitação ficou péssima, e ela mesma achou graça.

James sorriu, e falou, com bastante paciência.

- Você não acha que poderia ser apenas um cara com o mesmo nome que o meu?

Ela parou um instante, como se considerasse a opção. Mas logo depois riu, e falou.

- Não... ele queria me enganar! Ele queria fingir que era você, mas ele não conseguiu, não. Até parece que eu ia cair nessa, você é mil vezes mais bonito que ele, nem se compara.

A Lily normal jamais diria essa frase assim, de forma tão direta. Mas a Lily bêbada não parecia ter limites...

James se surpreendeu ao ouvir a frase, e ficou um pouquinho sem graça. Mas adorou ouvir aquilo da boca de Lily, mesmo ela estando de porre.

- Para falar a verdade, você é o cara mais bonito que eu conheço... – ela falou, colocando a mão no queixo, como se tentasse lembrar o rosto de todos os rapazes que conhecia.

James sorriu, ainda mais surpreso. É, parece que Lily era mesmo cheia de surpresas...

-----------------------------------

Ellie e Sirius estavam tendo mais uma de suas comuns, mas acaloradas discussões. Eles nem ligavam de estar em cima do balcão do bar.

- Seu intrometido, o que você quer desta vez? – Ellie resmungava.

- Vocês falaram em noite de garotas, não foi? E isso é por acaso uma noite de garotas?

- Era até você e os outros aparecerem. Agora eu perdi minhas amigas, e estou aqui com você! Perdendo meu tempo!

- É mesmo? E como você pretendia "gastar" o seu tempo, heim, Ellie?

- De alguma forma melhor que discutindo com você!

Ele olhou desconfiado para ela.

- Você quer é se agarrar com algum homem por aí!

- E se quiser? É problema meu! Eu sou solteira, tá!

- Acontece que eu não quero!

- E desde quando você manda em mim, Sirius?

Ele ficou um instante sem resposta. Ellie aproveitou o momento para descer do balcão. Ele a seguiu imediatamente.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – ele falou, segurando o braço dela quando eles já tinham descido.

- Me larga, Sirius! Eu vou tentar me divertir! Me deixa em paz!

Ele puxou a garota com força, e a fez ficar parada frente a frente com ele.

- Não. – ele falou, sem gritar.

- Como assim, não? – ela contraiu os olhos, com raiva.

Ele a puxou para perto dele, e a olhou nos olhos. Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, enquanto uma música tocava no fundo. Eles ouviam o som da música dançante, mas nem percebiam direito o que tocava.

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way _

- Hoje não, Ellie. Hoje eu não vou te deixar fugir.

Ela arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. Também estava sentindo o efeito da bebida, mas estava mais sóbria que Lily. As pessoas à volta deles dançavam animadas, mas os dois estavam parados, um olhando para o outro.

- Fugir? – Ellie falou, e sua voz também estava mais calma, mas apresentava um leve toque de receio.

- É isso mesmo. Será que não deu pra perceber ainda?

- Perceber o que? – ela sentiu medo de perguntar, mas falou assim mesmo.

Sirius olhou para Ellie, e falou, de forma bem clara.

- Eu quero você.

E sem esperar nada, sem esperar resposta ou autorização, ele beijou Ellie. E de forma selvagem. Agarrou ela em seus braços, e, para sua surpresa, ela o correspondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo. Ele estava esperando receber um tapa...

Os dois foram caminhando juntos, ainda se beijando, para trás, e só pararam quando Sirius bateu as costas no balcão do bar. Ele puxou Ellie para ainda mais perto dele, os deixando colados. Ela o beijava como se disso dependesse a própria vida. Quando ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, ele percebeu que precisavam de mais... privacidade. Ele pegou a garota pela mão, e a levou para um canto mais discreto e escuro da boate, onde poderiam ficar mais a vontade, sem ninguém esbarrando nos dois.

----------------------------------

James estava se divertindo à beça com Lily bêbada. A garota contava histórias impagáveis, e James realmente duvidava que metade delas pudessem ser verdade. Ela estava contando uma fuga do cachorro do vizinho, quando ela era criança, e ele não podia acreditar que Lily pudesse ter escalado um muro liso de 4 metros.

- Ah, eu não lembro qual era o tamanho, mas parecia ter pelo menos isso! – ela falou, rindo.

James ficou observando Lily rir. Ele sorriu, e falou.

- Você é linda. Inclusive bêbada.

Ela, em vez de sorrir e agradecer, falou.

- Então qual é o meu problema?

James não entendeu a pergunta.

- Como assim?

- Porque eu sei que eu tenho pontas duplas no cabelo. Mas eu achei que cortando tinha dado um jeito nelas! – ela pegou uma mecha de cabelos, e ficou olhando, tentando achar uma ponta dupla. Mesmo se ela não estivesse bêbada, não teria achado nada num lugar escuro como aquele. Imagina só, então, com a visão disfocada que ela estava...

Jamer sorriu, e perguntou.

- Lily, do que você está falando?

Ela inspirou com muita força, e falou.

- Você não querer namorar comigo. Eu sei que deve ter alguma coisa errada comigo! Só pode ser isso...

James ficou totalemente desarmado. Não esperava falar sobre esse assunto, ainda mais dentro de uma boate, com a Lily totalmente bêbada.

Lily olhou para ele, esperando alguma reação. Como ele não teve nenhuma, ela falou.

- Me diz o que há de errado comigo...

James fez um carinho no rosto dela, e falou.

- Lily, não tem nada de errado com você!

Ela parecia desolada.

- Então qual é o problema?

James não respondeu de imediato. Ele vinha pensando em pedir Lily em namoro, mas não tinha falado nada ainda porque não tinha certeza se ela queria. Ele nunca tinha namorado sério com ninguém, não tinha muita idéia do que fazer.

- Lily... não é assim...

Ela continuou olhando para ele.

- Você não acha melhor a gente conversar sobre isso amanhã, quando você estiver sóbria?

Ela olhou para ele, e sorriu.

- Ok! Desde que você traga essas batatas, elas estão muito boas!!

A garota alcançou mais uma batata, e James ficou imaginando se o assunto do namoro era algo sério, ou se Lily falou aquilo só porque estava bêbada.

---------------------------------

Remus continuou conversando com a garota misteriosa. Ele se apresentou, mas a garota não falou qual era o nome dela. Quando ele perguntou, ela desconversou. Ela também adivinhou exatamente os signos de James (todo amoroso e carinhoso com a ruiva, com certeza ele é peixes) e de Lily (você já viu alguém bêbado alinhar perfeitamente o copo e uma cestinha com batatas fritas? Ela só pode ser virginiana). Ela também riu, e falou "viu só as faíscas?", apontando para Ellie e Sirius se agarrando em frente ao bar. Remus, a cada frase que a garota falava, ficava mais e mais intrigado com ela. Principalmente pelo fato da garota não falar absolutamente nada sobre ela. Ela observava brilhantemente todos à volta dos dois, mas nem o nome quis falar para ele.

Ele queria arrancar de qualquer jeito o nome dela, mas ela sempre desconversava. Ou então o ignorava, ficando calada, observando o movimento embaixo deles.

De uma hora para outra, ela olhou no relógio, e viu que horas eram. Pareceu contrariada, e falou.

- Tenho que ir embora. Obrigada por uma noite... hum... interessante.

Ela se virou, e foi andando para a escada. Remus a seguiu, e falou.

- Espera, você esqueceu de me dizer o seu nome!

A garota lhe lançou um olhar enigmático, e falou.

- Não. Eu não esqueci.

Ela se virou, e rapidamente desceu as escadas. Remus começou a segui-la, mas quando chegaram ao primeiro andar, ela simplesmente sumiu, como se tivesse evaporado no ar. Ele olhou em volta, e achou ter visto, de relance, os olhos muito maquiados da garota, saindo pela porta.

Ele foi até lá, mas já sabia que era inútil. A garota tinha desaparecido. Ele ficou parado, em pé, imaginando se, um dia, a veria de novo.

----------------------------

Fim de noite. A boate lentamente começou a esvaziar. Lily e James levantaram, e a garota finalmente parecia que conseguia andar. Mas ela continuava falando besteiras. Ela cantava, dançava e ria de tudo. Eles se juntaram à Remus, que estava sentado no bar, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ele tinha um copo de vodka na mão, que ele lentamente mexia. Só que o gelo já tinha derretido faz tempo, e o rapaz parecia não ter notado.

Lily se aproximou dele e falou, muito sorridente.

- Remus! Meu colega monitor!

Remus olhou para Lily, e James fez sinal, por trás da garota, que ela estava bêbada. Remus sorriu para ela, e falou.

- Oi Lily. Acho que alguém está se divertindo hoje...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente. E falou.

- Cadê todo mundo?

- Alice e Frank estão lá em cima, numa mesa. E Ellie e Sirius, só Deus sabe. A última vez que os vi eles estavam indo pra um cantinho escuro mais ou menos por ali. – ele indicou com o dedo.

Lily arregalou os olhos, e fez cara de preocupação.

- Remus! Ai meu Deus, você está bem? Não está chateado? Porque você gosta da Ellie...

Remus sentiu que Lily ia falar alguma besteira. Ele rapidamente começou a falar.

- Eu sempre gostei da Ellie, mas fico feliz por ela e pelo Sirius.

- Mas você e a Ellie... – Lily falou, mas foi imediatamente interrompida por Remus, que sabia o que ela ia falar.

- Somos amigos, e só. Eu já superei o outro sentimento, Lily. Está tudo bem.

A garota olhou para ele, e falou.

- Ah, tá. Que bom, assim você arranja uma namorada bem legal, e a gente anda todo mundo junto!

Remus sorriu para a garota, mas não falou nada. A imagem da garota misteriosa não saía de sua cabeça.

--------------------------------

Os amigos começaram a se reunir para ir embora. Sirius e Ellie saíram do cantinho se ajeitando, com os lábios inchados e ligeiramente descabelados. Ellie estava corada, e pareceia um pouco envergonhada. Sirius estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. A noite tinha acabado melhor do que ele imaginava.

Alice e Frank também chegaram muito sorridentes. Eles tinham conversado, e Alice finalmente teve coragem para falar sobre sexo com o namorado. Eles chegaram a uma conclusão que satisfez a ambos. Eles não falaram nada para ninguém, mas o fato de Alice chamar Ellie num canto, e pedir para a amiga encobrir para ela, dizendo que ia dormir na casa do Frank acabou respondendo qualquer pergunta.

Eles foram embora num taxi separado dos amigos, então, na volta pra casa estavam Lily, James, Ellie, Sirius e Remus. Remus estava sentado na frente, e os dois casais atrás. Sirius abraçou Ellie, e dava beijos no pescoço dela. Ela se encolhia, arrepiada. Lily cantava a plenos pulmões "Yellow Submarine", dos Beatles, com a cabeça pra fora da janela.

_We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

De onde ela tirou a idéia de cantar essa música, ninguém sabia. James segurava a garota, ajudando ela a se equilibrar. Ellie riu, e falou.

- A Lily ainda não conhece nossa música de bêbados.

Ela ouviu, e falou.

- Qual?

Ellie começou a cantar, e Lily reconheceu a música imediatamente.

_In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight  
In the jungle the quiet jungle the lion sleeps tonight_

As duas começaram a cantar em coro. E riam à beça. Lily falou.

- Essa realmente é música de bêbado... perfeita para desafinar!

Todos acompanharam as garotas, e o taxista achou que o trabalho dele realmente pagava muito mal.

_A wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a wimoweh  
A wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a wimoweh_

James ria dos "cantores", e falou, para Remus.

- Pô cara, foi mal deixar você de vela... você acabou sobrando hoje...

Remus sorriu, e falou.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu não exatamente sobrei hoje...

Sirius riu, e falou.

- Ah! Remus agarrou uma mulher hoje! – ele falou alto, para todos ouvirem.

Remus ficou um pouco constrangido quando todos começaram a gritar, brincando com ele. Quando se acalmaram, ele falou.

- Bem, eu não agarrei uma mulher, está mais para uma mulher ter me agarrado. Se bem que agarrar não é a palavra correta. Acho que fica mais correto dizer que uma mulher me derrubou hoje. E eu não tenho idéia de quando vou conseguir levantar...

Ele voltou aos seus pensamentos, lembrando daqueles belos olhos cor de mel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Músicas que apareceram no capítulo:**

**Don't cha – Pussycat dolls**

**Sexyback – Justin Timberlake**

**Yellow Submarine – The Beatles**

**The lion sleeps tonight – The Beach Boys**

**Bem, esse foi o capítulo. O próximo vai sair em breve. Beijos e até a próxima!!**

**Priscila Black**


	14. A festa

**Olá!!**

**Estou de volta com mais um capítulo (gigante por sinal). Espero que todos gostem. **

**Este capítulo deixa algumas perguntas a serem respondidas, mas fiquem tranquilas que já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo, então a espera não deve ser grande!**

**No mais, muito obrigada aos leitores, e agradeço ainda mais os que me deixam alguma review... todas elas são lindas!!! Obrigada garotas!!!**

**Beijos para todos!**

**Priscila Black**

Cap. 14 - A festa

Domingo, 1 hora da tarde. Lily abriu os olhos, e imediatamente percebeu que aquilo fora um erro. A cabeça dela latejava de forma incrível, como ela nunca antes sentira na vida. Ela tentou focalizar alguma coisa a sua frente, e deu de cara com os grandes olhos azuis de Ellie. A amiga estava acordada, mas ainda deitada ao seu lado. E sorria.

- Bom dia, cachaceira!

Lily estava tentando colocar as idéias no lugar.

- Bom dia... - ela falou, com a voz muito fraca.

Lily fez menção de levantar, mas Ellie falou.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você...

Lily imediatamente entendeu o que a amiga quis dizer. A cabeça dela doeu mais ainda após a tentativa de levantar. Vencida, ela voltou a se deitar. As duas amigas ficaram deitadas na cama, conversando. Lily olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Você não tirou a maquiagem de ontem...

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Você não lembra o que aconteceu ontem quando nós chegamos, não?

Lily tentou lembrar alguma coisa, mas a cabeça doía ainda mais quando tentava lembrar. Com um pequeno movimento de cabeça, ela negou. Ellie riu um pouco mais alto.

- Bem, vamos por partes. O que você lembra de ontem?

Lily começou a tentar recordar a noite anterior, mas estava tudo muito confuso. Ela lembrava de flashes apenas.

- Lembro de nós três aqui na sua casa, lembro da vodka... nós chegando na boate, brindando com tequila... o resto está um pouco confuso...

Ellie olhou para Lily, e tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Você lembra de nós três dançando em cima do balcão?

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- O quê?

Ellie riu.

- Você não lembra? Nossa, isso foi só o começo...

Lily fez cara de preocupada.

- Ai meu Deus, o que eu fiz?

- Calma, Lily... Não foi nada de mais. Você lembra do "James falso"?

Lily fez cara de incompreensão. Aquilo só fez Ellie rir mais.

- Lembra dos meninos chegando lá na boate?

Lily negou com a cabeça novamente. Ellie prosseguiu.

- James, Sirius, Remus e Frank foram atrás de nós.

Lily teve um flash dela mergulhando nos braços de James. Ela arregalou os olhos, e ficou vermelha.

- Acho que você está lembrando de alguma coisa... - falou Ellie - Vou fazer um pequeno resumo do que aconteceu. Se bem que eu não sei o que aconteceu entre você e o James, eu estava com...

Ela parou de falar imediatamente, sem completar a frase. Ela contou para Lily sobre Alice e Frank, falou que Remus conheceu uma garota, disse que ela e James ficaram sentados conversando, mas ela não sabia sobre o quê. Ela estava contando o fim da noite.

- Então você começou a cantar "Yellow Submarine", com o rosto pra fora da janela... Acho que você estava realmente muito bêbada... - ela completou, rindo - quando nós chegamos em casa, você queria fazer uma festa aqui, e os meninos subiram comigo para me ajudar a te levar pra cima. O James teve que te carregar no colo, você não queria dormir de jeito nenhum. E quando nós chegamos no quarto, você falou na cara do James e do Sirius que achava o James o cara mais gostoso de Hogwarts.

Lily ficou roxa de vergonha. Ignorando a dor de cabeça, ela levantou num pulo, e ficou sentada na cama.

- Ellie, diz que você está brincando, por favor!

Ellie sorriu, meio sem jeito.

- Desculpa, Lily... mas você falou isso mesmo...

Lily ficou desconsolada.

- Nunca mais eu bebo na vida!

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- É o que todo bêbado fala depois de um porre...

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Lily tentava absorver o que tinha feito na noite anterior. Ellie estava quieta, dando tempo para a amiga se conformar. Até que Lily percebeu.

- Ei, você não me falou o que você fez ontem.

Ellie entreabriu os lábios, e ficou corada.

- Eu? Ãhnn...

- Ah, qual é, Ellie! Eu paguei o maior mico do ano, você não pode ter feito pior. Você se lembra de tudo que aconteceu...

- Isso não quer dizer que eu estava sóbria, ou que não fiz besteira...

- Melhor que eu você estava, com certeza.

- Bem, melhor eu estava, mas só porque eu estou mais acostumada a beber que você.

- Tudo bem, agora me conta o que você aprontou!

Ellie inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- Eu briguei com o Sirius.

Lily fez cara de decepção.

- Mas isso vocês fazem todo dia! Eu estava esperando alguma coisa diferente...

Ellie deu um sorrisinho tímido.

- Eu não disse que foi só isso que nós fizemos...

Lily arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Vocês... vocês...

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça. Lily sorriu tanto que sua cabeça voltou a doer.

- Finalmente!!

Ellie rapidamente completou.

- Mas isso não quer dizer nada, o Sirius se aproveitou de um momento de fraqueza meu.

Lily olhou para a amiga, não dando nenhum crédito a ela.

- Qual é, Ellie! Vai dizer que você não queria, ou não gostou...

Ellie ficou corada.

- Ele não precisa ficar sabendo disso, não é?

As duas riram, e Lily perguntou.

- Mas como foi? Como é que finalmente o Sirius conseguiu te dobrar?

Ellie tomou fôlego, e falou.

- Nós estávamos brigando, e eu saí andando. Mas ele me puxou, e falou que não ia me deixar fugir... e me beijou...

Lily sorriu. Ellie prosseguiu.

- Espero que ele nunca me ouça dizendo isso, mas foi a coisa mais incrível que já aconteceu comigo... foi fantástico... eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ser assim. Foi como se todos em volta tivessem sumido.

Lily olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- É, eu sei... - ela estava pensando em James.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, ambas pensando nos rapazes que gostavam. Ellie suspirou, mas estava um pouco triste.

- O que foi, Ellie?

- Eu não sei o que fazer quando der de cara com ele...

- Por quê?

Ellie suspirou.

- Minha situação não como a sua, Lily. O James é ótimo. Mas o Sirius... eu não confio nele. Como poderia? Depois do que ele aprontou no baile... Talvez seja melhor deixar como está...

Ellie estava bem chateada. Lily colocou a cabeça da amiga no colo, e falou, alisando o cabelo dela.

- Só me responde uma coisa. Qual foi o melhor beijo da sua vida?

Ellie sorriu. Lily nem precisava ouvir a resposta, já sabia qual era.

- Foi... o de ontem, com o Sirius...

----------------------------------------

Lily estava tentando evitar pensar no sábado. Ela chegou na escola, na segunda-feira, rezando para não dar de cara com James logo na entrada. Ela já tinha fugido dele o máximo que pôde, deixando o celular desligado, e pedindo para todos dizerem que ela não estava em casa, quando o telefone tocasse. Ela estava muito envergonhada do que tinha feito no sábado. Para sua sorte, ela encontrou Ellie sozinha. A amiga estava conversando com Alice, e Lily se aproximou delas. Alice sorriu ao ver Lily.

- Oi Lily! Está curada do porre? - ela falou, rindo.

- Nem me lembra, Alice... - a garota respondeu. As três amigas riram.

- A Alice estava me contando sobre o resto da noite dela, naquele dia... acho que foi bem melhor que o nosso fim de noite, Lily.

Alice ficou um pouco corada com o comentário de Ellie, mas falou, mais baixo, só para as duas ouvirem.

- Não rolou nada de mais naquele dia, mas nós resolvemos, sabe... ir para o "próximo nível"...

Lily e Ellie arregalaram os olhos.

- Sério? - falou Ellie.

- Nossa... - disse Lily.

Alice parecia um pouco envergonhada, mas sorria.

- Eu amo o Frank, e quero que seja com ele... a primeira vez...

Lily e Ellie suspiraram quase ao mesmo tempo.

- É tão... romântico... - disse Ellie.

- É... - acrescentou Lily.

As três ficaram um tempinho perdidas nos próprios pensamentos. Lily pensou se James seria para ela o que Frank era para Alice. Ainda era cedo para saber, mas ela tinha um bom palpite sobre isso. As três estavam distraídas quando alguém se aproximou.

- Ellie... oi... - uma voz falou.

Ellie se virou, e viu Debbie Sullivan parada na frente delas. Ellie franziu a testa, não compreendendo nada. Mas mesmo assim respondeu.

- Oi... Debbie.

Debbie deu um pequeno sorriso, e falou.

- Oi Alice...oi Lily.

Lily não entendeu nada. Debbie nunca tinha falado com ela antes.

- Oi Debbie. - Alice e Lily falaram.

As quatro garotas ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Debbie passou a mão pelo cabelo cacheado, e falou.

- Hoje nós temos exercício em dupla na aula de física... eu queria saber se uma de vocês queria fazer dupla comigo...

Ellie franziu a testa ainda mais.

- Mas e a Betty? Achei que vocês sempre faziam juntas.

Debbie sorriu, meio sem graça.

- É que a Betty... ela está muito... difícil de lidar ultimamente. Ela só sabe reclamar e falar do... Sirius. - a garota completou a frase com um olhar um pouco assustado, virado na direção de Ellie.

As três amigas ficaram olhando para Debbie. Alice falou, após algum tempo.

- Você pode fazer o exercício comigo, se quiser.

A garota sorriu, e agradeceu.

- Obrigada, Alice... valeu mesmo.

O clima ainda estava estranho entre elas. Debbie tentou melhorar a situação.

- E o fim de semana de vocês, foi bom?

Alice sorriu levemente, e falou que sim. Ellie também confirmou. Lily ainda ficou algum tempo olhando para a garota antes de responder. Ela não tinha esquecido de Debbie dando em cima de James.

- Foi... tudo bem. - ela falou, finalmente.

- Que bom. - sorriu Debbie.

Lily ainda olhava para Debbie, analisando o comportamento da garota, quando James e Sirius chegaram. Os dois estranharam o fato de Debbie estar no meio das meninas, e nenhuma delas estarem discutindo. Eles chegaram perto de Lily e Ellie, respectivamente. Lily estava tão concentrada no intrigante fato de Debbie estar puxando assunto com elas, que até esqueceu que estava com vergonha de James.

- Oi princesa. - ele falou, dando um beijo no rosto de Lily. Debbie os observou em silêncio.

- Oi. - ela falou, e só depois lembrou do sábado, e ficou vermelha.

Sirius chegou perto de Ellie, e foi direto beijar a garota na boca, mas ela desviou, e ficou da cor de um tomate maduro. Sirius franziu a testa, mas não falou nada.

- Oi. - falou Ellie, ainda corada.

Debbie olhou para os rapazes e falou.

- Oi James, oi Sirius.

Os dois franziram ligeiramente a testa, mas responderam.

- Oi Debbie.

Ela sorriu, e falou, desta vez para Lily.

- Lily, será que você podia me dar uma aula de reforço de biologia? Eu realmente preciso...

Lily compreendia cada vez menos, mas falou.

- Tudo bem, é só marcar no centro de monitoria.

Debbie sorriu, e falou.

- Valeu, você me salvou! Bem, eu vou indo para a sala. Alice, você quer que eu guarde seu lugar na aula?

Alice respondeu.

- Pode ser, obrigada.

Debbie sorriu para todos, e se despediu.

- Tudo bem. Até mais tarde, pessoal!

Ela saiu andando em direção à sala de aula. Os amigos ainda ficaram algum tempo digerindo o que tinha acontecido ali. James foi o primeiro a falar. Olhou para Lily, sorrindo.

- E você, como está? Tentei te ligar no domingo, mas não consegui falar, seu celular estava desligado.

- Eu... fiquei sem bateria e nem reparei... - ela mentiu. Não gostava de fazer isso, mas foi obrigada.

- Ah, tá... eu queria conversar com você... depois...

- No intervalo nós conversamos. Tudo bem? - ela perguntou.

James sorriu, e falou.

- Claro.

Ele passou o braço em volta da cintura da garota, e eles foram andando para a sala.

Sirius se aproveitou da distração dos amigos, e puxou Ellie para perto dele.

- Ellie, tá tudo bem?

A garota inspirou superficialmente, e respondeu, tentando fazer uma expressão o mais normal possível.

- Claro, por que não estaria?

Ele se aproximou, e tocou o rosto da garota com suavidade. Ela abriu os olhos um pouco mais, e estava um pouco nervosa.

- Você parece um pouco tensa... - ele se aproximou um pouco mais.

Ellie definitivamente arregalou os olhos, e se desvencilhou de Sirius com muita rapidez. Ela encaixou o braço no braço dele, e falou, com a voz um pouco aguda.

- Sirius, nós vamos chegar atrasados na aula. Não quero levar uma bronca da McGonagall!!

Ela saiu puxando o rapaz com força, sem dar tempo de ele responder.

-----------------------------------------

O intervalo das aulas chegou, e James e Sirius queriam descobrir o porquê do comportamento estranho das garotas. Eles saíram logo atrás delas, que deram um pulo da cadeira assim que o sinal tocou. Elas definitivamente pareciam querer fugir deles. Mas eles conseguiram alcançar as duas, quando elas se moviam com rapidez pelo pátio. James alcançou Lily, e a segurou gentilmente pelo braço.

- Lily!

Ela virou, e estava ligeiramente rosa.

- Ah, oi James.

- Podemos trocar uma palavrinha?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente. Ellie olhou para a amiga, ela estava ainda mais assustada que Lily. James conduziu Lily para o jardim, e os dois sentaram-se num banco mais afastado. Ele olhou para a garota, sem entender o porquê de tanta apreensão.

- Lily, eu queria falar sobre o sábado. Sobre as coisas que você falou...

Lily parecia definitivamente nervosa. Antes que ele pudesse continuar a falar, ela interrompeu, e disse.

- Ah, James... me desculpe pelo meu comportamento no sábado!

Ele sorriu, e achou ter entendido o porquê do nervosismo dela.

- Você está com vergonha?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele sorriu.

- Ah, Lily... todo mundo fica bêbado um dia!

Ela ficou um pouco mais calma. Ele prosseguiu.

- Mas eu queria era falar sobre a nossa conversa, quando estávamos sentados na mesa...

Lily entrou em pânico. O que será que ela falou naquele momento? Ela não tinha idéia, só lembrava de coisas sem sentido. Lembrava de falar algo sobre o James falso. Então imagina só a quantidade de asneiras ela devia ter falado... Ela precisava remediar a situação imediatamente.

- James, eu quero que você esqueça tudo que eu falei naquela noite.

James franziu ligeiramente a testa.

- Como assim?

Lily inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- Eu estava bêbada, e só falei besteiras. Nada para ser levado a sério. Então é melhor você esquecer qualquer coisa que eu tenha falado.

Ele considerou por algum instante.

- Você tem certeza? Porque algumas coisas pareciam mais sérias...

Lily arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. O que diabos ela tinha falado? Só podia ser algo constrangedor.

- Tenho, tudo que eu falei era só besteira. É melhor a gente deixar tudo aquilo pra lá.

James tinha levado Lily para o jardim para pedi-la em namoro. Mas acabou ouvindo da boca da própria garota que aquilo era besteira, e ela só tinha falado sobre o assunto no sábado porque estava bêbada. Ele ficou decepcionado, mas resolveu aceitar a vontade de Lily, Ela provavelmente achava que era cedo demais para eles começarem a namorar. Ele não podia ir contra a vontade dela, mesmo que a opinião dele não fosse a mesma...

---------------------------------------

No instante que Lily e James se afastaram, em direção aos jardins da escola, Sirius segurou a mão de Ellie. A garota fazia menção de fugir de fininho.

- Eu quero falar com você, Ellie.

- Mas eu tenho que ir na... na... biblioteca...

- Tem que ser agora. - Sirius falou, sério.

Ele saiu puxando Ellie em direção à arquibancada do ginásio de esportes. Durante o intervalo o local costumava ficar vazio, salvo por um ou outro casal que ia lá para namorar. Ele só soltou a mão da garota quando eles chegaram a um local mais afastado. Ele sentou na arquibancada, mas ela ficou em pé.

- Senta, Ellie. - Sirius falou.

Ela hesitou, mas acabou sentando ao lado dele. Sirius sorriu, e levou a mão à nuca de Ellie, puxando-a para um beijo. A garota desviou o rosto, e o beijo dele pegou na bochecha dela. Ele franziu a testa e falou.

- O que houve?

A garota estava nervosa, e segurava uma mão na outra para ele não perceber que ela tremia.

- Nada. - ela respondeu, secamente.

- Como assim, nada? Lógico que houve alguma coisa. Você não deixou eu te beijar.

- E por que eu deixaria você me beijar?

Ele parecia não entender direito.

- Por causa de... sábado.

- Ah, é? - ela falou, irônica - o dia que você me agarrou, se aproveitando do fato de eu estar bêbada?

A voz dela era cortante. Ele estava muito decepcionado.

- É isso que você pensa, Ellie?

- Não tem nada para pensar, Sirius, foi isso que aconteceu! - ela já estava se acendendo.

- Então quer dizer que você foi obrigada a ficar comigo? - ele começou a levantar o tom de voz, acompanhando a garota.

- Eu duvido muito que você conseguisse alguma coisa se eu não estivesse bêbada!

- Você estava muito consciente do que fazia, Ellie! Eu posso garantir isso!

Os dois já estavam quase gritando. As poucas pessoas por perto já estavam observando os dois, com cara de incompreensão.

- Ah, é mesmo? Então você deve agarrar muitas garotas bêbadas pra saber a diferença!

- Não, Ellie, eu conheço você, por isso sei a diferença!

- Isso não importa, já que não vai acontecer de novo!

Sirius, em vez de gritar uma resposta de volta, inspirou, para se acalmar, e falou, mais baixo, e bem perto dela. Ele lançou um olhar provocativo para Ellie.

- É mesmo? Quero ver você conseguir ficar longe de mim...

Ellie imediatamente ficou corada, mas não se intimidou.

- Eu consegui ficar 16 anos sem você, acho que tenho uma boa chance!

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada, e Ellie abriu a boca, admirada. Ele estava tirando sarro da cara dela? Ele olhou a garota de cima a baixo, e, com o sorriso mais safado que tinha no rosto, falou.

- Aí que você se engana, gatinha. Suas contas estão erradas...

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Sirius? - ela não tinha entendido.

- Se você não lembra do que já fez, não vou ser eu que vou te lembrar...

Ellie olhou para Sirius. Ele mantinha o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, e aquilo só a deixava mais irritada ainda. Ela se encheu daquele papo, e falou, olhando o rapaz com muita raiva.

- Então tá, não fala nada. Vamos ver quem sai ganhando, Sirius!

Ellie saiu andando rápido, pisando duro. Ele ainda a ouviu bufando alto de raiva, quando já tinha se afastado. Sirius riu, e pensou consigo mesmo.

- "Eu vou te dobrar, garota. Você vai ver..."

--------------------------------------

Remus andava pelo pátio sem um rumo definido. Ele na verdade estava pensando. Pensando na garota da boate. Na realidade, essa garota era a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar desde o sábado. Aqueles olhos... misteriosos, cheios de malícia. Ele tinha sonhado com ela todas as noites, desde então. Ele estava perdido, pensando na tatuagem da garota, quando uma cascata de cabelos castanho-claro passou ventando na sua frente. Ele acordou do devaneio, e viu Ellie andando rápido, e falando sozinha, parecendo muito brava.

- Cretino! Safado, CACHORRO!!! - ela estava muito vermelha, e parecia nem ter notado que quase deu um encontrão nele. Ela seguiu andando em direção à sala de aula, ainda resmungando sozinha.

Remus riu, pois sabia exatamente de quem ela estava falando: Sirius. Só podia ser. E isso o fez pensar por um instante. Ele não se sentiu incomodado com Ellie e Sirius juntos, no sábado. Inicialmente sentiu-se estranho, como se ver os dois juntos tivesse encerrado uma fase de sua vida. Mas a presença da garota ao lado dele, falando com aquela voz macia, e levemente irônica, o fez esquecer de Ellie e Sirius. Parecia que a garota estava lá exatamente para isso: inaugurar uma nova fase em sua vida.

Só que havia um enorme problema. Ele não tinha idéia de quem era aquela garota, nem onde encontrá-la. Talvez ele tivesse mais chance sendo apaixonado por Ellie, uma amiga que não o correspondia. Pelo menos ele sabia o nome dela, e a via quase todos os dias... Só que Ellie representava um amor mais infantil, mais inocente. Com a garota misteriosa, as coisas eram diferentes, ele sentia a atração física, o calor... Novamente riu de si mesmo. Como ele podia estar nutrindo esperança por uma garota que ele mal conhecia, e que não tinha nem como saber se veria novamente?

- Eu tenho que parar de me interessar por garotas inatingíveis... - ele falou para si mesmo.

Mas ainda assim os olhos cor de mel continuaram povoando seu pensamento...

---------------------------------------

Os alunos voltaram para a sala de aula. Lily e James voltaram de mãos dadas, com a garota tentando esquecer a vergonha que passara no sábado. James estava pensativo, imaginando porque Lily não queria se comprometer mais seriamente com ele. Sirius estava dispensando algumas garotas que o cercavam, disputando sua atenção. Ele caminhou sorridente para seu lugar, mas encontrou Ellie ainda mais sorridente, sentada na cadeira da frente. Ele olhou para ela, e viu que aquela alegria toda não podia indicar coisa boa. Lily sentou ao lado da amiga, e falou.

- O que foi, Ellie? Você está tão sorridente...

Ellie virou para trás, para falar com todos os amigos. Remus também tinha chegado, mas ainda estava perdido em pensamentos sobre a garota da boate.

- É que quinta-feira é o aniversário do Scott - ela falou o nome do rapaz olhando diretamente para Sirius - e eu vou fazer uma festa para ele no sábado, lá em casa.

- O QUE?

Ela olhou para Sirius com a expressão mais inocente que foi capaz.

- Eu disse que quinta é o aniversário do Scott e eu...

- Eu ouvi, não sou surdo! - ele interrompeu.

Lily, James e Remus, que tinha acordado do devaneio com o grito de Sirius, se olharam, mas não arriscaram nenhuma palavra. Ellie prosseguiu.

- Minha mãe vai viajar amanhã. Eu liguei agora a pouco pra ela, e ela concordou, desde que a festa não tenha muita gente, e que os Potter passem por lá para dar uma olhada, para ver se está tudo bem. E nada de bebidas, só o Scott e os amigos, que são mais velhos, podem levar algumas cervejas, se quiserem.

- Meus pais vão para uma ópera no sábado. Eles já compraram os ingressos faz um tempão, estão muito animados.

- Tudo bem, James, eles passam lá na festa antes de irem. Minha mãe só quer saber se vai ficar tudo bem. Seus pais passando lá antes já vai deixá-la tranqüila. E também vai ser bem pouca gente...não vai dar trabalho.

- Tudo bem, eu falo com eles depois.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Então está combinado. Vocês quatro - ela olhou para Lily, James, Remus e Sirius - estão convidados. E outra coisa, James. O que você acha de chamar sua banda para tocar lá? Vai ser um ensaio legal, a gente pode improvisar um palco no jardim.

James sorriu, animado.

- Boa idéia, vou falar com o pessoal. Mas os que têm namoradas vão querer levar as garotas.

- Tudo bem, desde que você confirme o número de pessoas, não pode ter muita gente, senão minha mãe me mata!

As garotas viraram pra frente, já que o professor começou a falar. Remus e James olhavam pra Sirius, sem entender nada. James falou, baixo, para apenas os dois amigos ouvirem.

- O que aconteceu, Sirius, eu achei que você e a Ellie tinham se entendido...

- Eu também. - falou Remus.

Sirius estava um pouco irritado, mas não perdeu a pose.

- Se ela acha que pode me alfinetar com esse idiota do Scott, ela está muito enganada. Até parece que eu vou deixar a Ellie fazer uma festa perfeita para aquele imbecil.

- Não vai arrumar confusão pra Ellie, Sirius. Só vai piorar a situação. - falou James.

- Não se preocupem, meus amigos. Eu garanto que até o fim dessa festa idiota, a Ellie vai ter dispensado o playboy do Scott, e ela vai estar nos meus braços. Ou eu não me chamo Sirius Black!

Remus e James se entreolharam. James considerou seriamente se Sirius não devia mudar de nome, já que o cenário que ele previu para a festa não parecia nem um pouco provável de se realizar...

-----------------------------------------

A semana passou de forma tranqüila. Ellie se despediu da mãe na terça-feira, levando-a ao aeroporto. Lisa ia acompanhar o primeiro ministro numa viagem diplomática pela Ásia, e ia demorar algumas semanas. A garota ia ficar sozinha nos fins de semana, e Lisa pediu à mãe de Lily se a garota não podia dormir com Ellie alguns dias dos fins de semana, para a filha não ficar sozinha. A mãe de Lily concordou, após ficar sabendo que os Potter iam ficar de olho nas garotas, para ver se elas estavam bem.

A banda de James ensaiou na quinta e na sexta, para se apresentar na festa. Sirius tinha se integrado bem à banda, e ele realmente cantava bem. Em algumas músicas ele e James faziam um dueto. Em um dado momento, Sirius parecia ter tido uma idéia brilhante. Parou o ensaio, e falou, sorrindo.

- Eu sei que música nós devemos tocar na festa!!

- Qual? - James perguntou.

Sirius respondeu no ouvido do amigo, rindo. James fez cara feia, e falou.

- Ah não, Sirius. Nem vem, não vamos tocar essa não!

- Qual é, James! Deixa de ser chato...

Frank, que era o baterista, perguntou.

- Qual música ele quer tocar?

- Nem vale a pena, Frank. É uma idéia idiota do Sirius. Vamos continuar com as músicas que já tínhamos escolhido.

Sirius ainda protestou um pouco, mas cedeu, quando viu a expressão séria de James.

-------------------------------------------

Remus passou o resto da semana procurando pela garota misteriosa. Ele tentou de tudo. O primeiro passo foi ligar para Paul, e descrever a garota. Mas o amigo de Remus não lembrava de ter visto a garota na boate antes. A casa noturna tinha inaugurado há pouco tempo, então ficava difícil lembrar dos freqüentadores, ele só lembrava dos que iam sempre. Ele pesquisou na Internet todos os colégios de Londres. A garota aparentava ter mais ou menos a mesma idade dele, então ela também devia estar estudando. Procurou sites de casas noturnas, e sites com fotos de festas. Ficou tanto tempo olhando centenas de fotos, que no final, acabou com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Na sexta-feira ele decidiu que iria voltar à boate, para tentar encontrar a garota. Mas ele sabia que a chance era menor, já que na sexta a boate tocava um outro tipo de som, e Paul não era o DJ da noite. Mas ele tinha que arriscar. Já estava ficando doido de tanto pensar naquela garota. No sábado, que a chance de encontrá-la seria maior, ele ia à festa de Scott, na casa da Ellie. A sexta-feira era sua última chance de encontrar a garota naquela semana...

------------------------------------------

James chamou Lily para ir ao cinema na sexta. Ellie tinha combinado com ele, e ela ia com Scott. James buscou Lily em casa, de táxi, e eles foram para o shopping encontrar Ellie e Scott. Os dois já os esperavam perto da entrada, e Lily não pôde deixar de se sentir estranha, já que Ellie não estava com Sirius, e sim com Scott. Não que ela não gostasse de Scott. Ele até era simpático. Mas não era Sirius, sempre divertido e engraçado. Até as brigas dele com Ellie eram engraçadas...

Ellie estava sorridente, e abraçou os amigos. Scott cumprimentou os dois, e entregou as entradas para o filme. Eles estavam conversando por algum tempo, quando dois rapazes se aproximaram deles. Eles pareciam ter a idade de Scott, e chegaram sorrindo para o rapaz.

- Ei, Scott! Você por aqui, meu irmão! – um dos rapazes falou.

Scott sorriu de volta, e cumprimentou os dois.

- Oi, seus tapados, o que vocês estão fazendo por aqui?

Os dois riram, e responderam.

- Vamos ao cinema. Vocês também?

Scott sacudiu a cabeça, e falou para os amigos, indicando Ellie.

- Caras, essa é a Ellie, e os amigos dela, Lily e James.

Os dois rapazes deram uma discreta checada em Ellie, e a cumprimentaram, e logo após James e Lily.

- Gatinha, esses dois patetas são da minha sala, são Bob e Steve.

Ellie sorriu para eles. Eles acabaram descobrindo que iam ver o mesmo filme. Seguiram até a fila de entrada, e assim que entraram na sala, Scott falou que ia ao banheiro, e os amigos deles o acompanharam. James, Lily e Ellie sentaram nas poltronas, e Ellie guardou um lugar ao lado dela pra Scott. Após alguns segundos, James levantou também, e falou que também ia ao banheiro. Lily sorriu para ele, e os dois se despediram com um beijo. Na verdade, James não queria ir ao banheiro. Ele teve uma sensação ruim ao ver os amigos de Scott, e resolveu ver o que eles estavam aprontando. O banheiro masculino tinha um pequeno corredor de entrada, que bloqueava a visão de quem tinha acabado de entrar para quem estava dentro do banheiro. James empurrou a porta, e o que ele ouviu o fez parar imediatamente, ficando escondido das vistas dos rapazes, que estavam no banheiro.

- Cara, ela é muito gostosa! – James ouviu Bob falar.

- Com certeza, cara, você acertou desta vez, Scott! – Steve falou.

James ficou quieto, apenas ouvindo a conversa dos rapazes. Ele tinha impressão que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

- Lógico, e eu saio com garota baranga? Só se for pra pegar e jogar fora depois!

James franziu a testa. Ele detestava esses discursos idiotas e machistas.

- É. Mas essa garota é novinha. Quantos anos ela têm, 17? – Steve perguntou.

- Tem 16. Mas isso não importa muito...

Bob riu.

- E aí, já faturou?

- Não. – Scott respondeu, e James respirou um pouco mais aliviado. Parecia que sua desconfiança não tinha fundamento. Mas logo após ele viu que estava enganado.

- Mas ontem foi meu aniversário, e ela vai dar uma festinha na casa dela no sábado... e eu vou querer meu presente, se é que vocês me entendem!!!

Os três riram maldosamente, e James cerrou os punhos. Queria dar um murro na cara de Scott.

- Vocês acham que eu estou saindo com uma garotinha de escola à toa? Eu quero uma compensação pelo tempo que ela está me fazendo esperar... Não que eu esteja esperando, de uma forma ou de outra. Até parece que eu vou deixar de sair com outras garotas por causa dela, mesmo se nós estivessemos namorando!

Os amigos de Scott riam sem parar, e o rapaz prosseguia.

- É sempre um privilégio tirar a virgindade de uma garota, ainda mais uma gostosa como a Ellie!

- Mas e se ela não quiser? Você sabe como essas garotas novinhas são frescas! – falou Bob.

Scott riu debochado, e James fez força para não aparecer na frente dele, e dar um soco bem no meio da cara daquele idiota.

- Ah, existem vários meios de se convencer uma garota... se nada der certo, eu embebedo ela! Quero ver ela resistir...

Os três riram, e James não aguentou mais um segundo ali. Saiu do banheiro muito rápido, bufando de ódio. Não podia acreditar que sua melhor amiga, que ele amava como a uma irmã, estava envolvida com um crápula daqueles. Resolveu que tinha que tirar Ellie e Lily de perto daqueles caras o mais rápido possível. Chegou perto das meninas, que conversavam animadamente. Lily olhou para James, e arregalou os olhos.

- James, o que aconteceu? Você está pálido!

James pensou rápido, e resolveu usar isso como desculpa.

- Eu... não estou me sentindo bem...

- O que você está sentindo? – perguntou Ellie, preocupada.

James fingiu estar sem forças, e se apoiou na cadeira.

- Não sei... uma tontura, fraqueza...

As duas garotas levantaram imediatamente, e ampararam o rapaz. James fez o corpo ficar meio mole, e Lily ficou ainda mais assustada. Ele sentiu-se um pouco mal em ter que mentir para Lily, mas era para o bem de Ellie. Depois ele contava tudo para ela.

- Eu te levo pra casa. – Lily falou.

- Eu vou com vocês. – falou Ellie imediatamente.

James sorriu intimamente. Sabia que podia contar com o coração mole de Ellie. Ela nunca ia deixar Lily levá-lo para casa sozinha.

Scott e os amigos chegaram, e eles ainda riam. James fez cara de nojo, o que o ajudou ainda mais a fingir seu estado de saúde. Ellie virou para Scott, e falou.

- Scott, o James está passando mal. Eu e a Lily vamos levar ele pra casa.

- Mas e o filme?

Ellie franziu a testa, e ficou um pouco contrariada.

- Você pode ficar e assistir, mas eu vou embora. Você acha que eu vou deixar meu amigo na mão? A Lily pode precisar de ajuda para levá-lo pra casa. Amanhã a gente se vê, na festa. – ela virou para os amigos de Scott, e se despediu – Tchau para vocês, e bom filme.

Scott a puxou, e deu um beijo nela. James deu um gemido, que fez Ellie se desvencilhar imediatamente de Scott. Ela colocou um braço de James em volta do pescoço, assim como Lily, e as duas sairam da sala de cinema amparando o rapaz. Os amigos de Scott olharam para James com inveja da sorte do rapaz, andando amparado por duas garotas lindas.

O trio pegou um taxi na porta do shopping, e foram direto para a casa de James. Quando elas chegaram lá, a Sra. Potter já os esperava, já que Lily tinha ligado para a casa dele avisando o ocorrido. Elas o conduziram até o quarto dele, e a Sra. Potter falava que James sempre teve o estômago sensível, desde criança. Volta e meia ele ficava indisposto. As meninas colocaram James deitado na cama, e logo a mãe dele apareceu com um chá suave, que ele bebeu lentamente.

James logo falou que estava se sentindo melhor, e agradeceu a ajuda das garotas. Lily sorriu ao ver que James estava mais bem disposto. Ellie ainda ficou mais algum tempo junto com eles, mas assim que viu James rindo, e corado, ela resolveu ir pra casa, deixando o casalzinho sozinho.

James puxou Lily para perto dele, e ela sentou ao lado dele na cama. Quando ele viu que Ellie já tinha ido embora, ele falou como Lily, muito sério.

- Lily, eu não estava me sentindo mal. Eu inventei. Mas não fala pra minha mãe.

Lily olhou com cara feia, e parecia um pouco decepciona.

- Poxa, James! Por que você fez isso? Eu fiquei muito preocupada...

Ele olhou para Lily nos olhos, e falou.

- Desculpe, eu não queria mentir, mas eu fui obrigado... eu tinha que tirar você e a Ellie do cinema!

James contou toda a conversa de Scott e os amigos no banheiro. Lily arregalou os olhos, e ficou admirada.

- Sério? Que cara mais idiota! – ela falou, brava.

- Entendeu agora porque eu fiz aquilo?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça. Mas ela também falou.

- Você devia ter contado para a Ellie ali na hora! Ela ia escrachar com ele!

James olhou para Lily, e deu um sorriso sapeca.

- Não, eu tive uma idéia melhor. De nada adiantava eu contar para ela o que eu ouvi, ela ia terminar com ele no cinema, e ele ia simplesmente partir pra outra. Ou a Ellie ia ficar desconfiada, achando que eu estou tentando ajudar o Sirius.

- A Ellie acredita em você, James.

James sorriu ao ouvir isso, mas continuou.

- Eu sei. Mas aguardando um dia para revelar a verdade, nós vamos ter a oportunidade de sacanear o cara na frente de vários amigos, e na própria festa de aniversário. Acho que assim é mais fácil ele aprender uma lição. Falando nisso...

James esticou a mão, e pegou o telefone. Lily ficou observando o rapaz discando um número. Assim que a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu, James falou.

- O que você acha de ganhar um presente de natal adiantado?

--------------------------------------

Sirius chegou correndo na casa de James. Ele subiu as escadas saltando os degraus, e chegou sem fôlego ao quarto do amigo. Lily riu ao ver o rapaz. Sirius estava descabelado, e com uma roupa que era visivelmente de ficar em casa. Parecia que ele tinha apenas enfiado um par de tênis nos pés. Ele falou, entre respirações bem profundas.

- Cheguei... assim... que pude...

James sorriu.

- Ótimo. Agora nós vamos planejar a nossa pequena vingança...

Sirius estava mais recuperado, e falou.

- Minha vingança vai ser quebrar a cara desse imbecil!

- Calma Sirius. Acho melhor você ouvir a idéia do James. Aposto que você vai gostar...

Lily sorriu para James. O fato dele e Sirius ficarem sempre tentando armar confusões para cima dos sonserinos realmente teve uma utilidade, naquele caso. Scott ia passar a maior vergonha...

James limpou a garganta, de forma solene. Ficou numa postura mais ereta, e falou.

- Bem, nossa primeira tarefa é marcar um ensaio de emergência para a banda, amanhã...

--------------------------------------------

Lily saiu da casa de James depois do anoitecer. Ela pegou um táxi, e foi para casa. Estava sorridente, lembrando do plano que ela, James e Sirius armaram para a festa, no dia seguinte. Ela pagou o taxista, e saltou feliz, cantarolando baixinho uma música que tinha ouvido na casa de James. Ela entrou em casa, e notou que os pais dela estavam na sala, e que alguém estava lá com eles. Ela se aproximou, curiosa. Quando viu a pessoa que estava lá, sentada no sofá, ela quase caiu para trás.

- Mark?

------------------------------------

Lily estava parada, estática. Mal podia acreditar em seus olhos. Sentado, perto de seus pais, estava Mark, seu ex-namorado. Mark era um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, e olhos muito pretos, luminosos. Não era tão alto quanto James, mas era um tanto mais alto que Lily. E tinha um belo sorriso. Ele e Lily se conheciam desde crianças. Eram muito amigos, até começarem a namorar.

Mark se levantou imediatamente ao ver Lily. Ele tinha um sorriso encantador no rosto.

- Lily! - ele falou, e correu para dar um abraço nela.

- Mark...

Ele a envolveu num abraço apertado. Ele realmente devia estar com muita saudade...

Quando a soltou do abraço, ele olhou para a garota, e exclamou.

- Você cortou o cabelo...

Lily tinha cortado o cabelo logo após chegar a Londres. Os longos cabelos que ela usava antes foram trocados por um corte pouco abaixo do ombro.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça. Mark sorriu, e falou.

- Ficou lindo. Mas de qualquer forma ficaria, você é linda...

Lily ficou um pouco sem graça do ex-namorado elogiá-la na frente de seus pais. Mas os dois gostavam muito de Mark, e não se importaram. Lily queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Mark... você não disse o que está fazendo em Londres... foi realmente uma surpresa!

O rapaz sorriu, e falou.

- Eu vim aqui te visitar! Estava com saudade, e aproveitei o fim de semana. Estou ficando na casa da minha tia.

Lily lembrou que Mark tinha uma tia que morava em Londres. O rapaz prosseguiu.

- Sua mãe me contou algumas novidades sobre você, após me perguntar tudo sobre todos lá em casa...

Lily olhou para a mãe, um pouco pálida. Será que ela tinha falado sobre James? Mas a animação do rapaz indicou que a mãe tinha sido discreta, e omitido a parte sobre James e Lily estarem saindo. A Sra. Evans falou para os jovens.

- Lily, leva o Mark para ver seu quarto, e você pode mostrar as fotos dos seus novos amigos. Mark, pode ficar à vontade, você sabe que sempre é bem vindo em nossa casa!

O Sr. Evans concordou com a cabeça, e sorriu para o rapaz. Mark parecia ter ganhado o dia. Lily repassou mentalmente se seu quarto estava arrumado. Não que ela precisasse pensar, já que ela era extremamente organizada, e seu quarto sempre estava arrumado. Os dois subiram as escadas, e Lily o conduziu até o quarto dela. Mark ficou feliz ao ver a casa nova de Lily, que era maior e mais bonita que a antiga.

Eles entraram no quarto, e Mark sorriu ao reconhecer algumas das mobílias da antiga casa. A cama e a escrivaninha eram as mesmas. Em cima do criado mudo Mark viu dois porta-retratos, um tinha uma foto do primeiro passeio de Lily com os amigos, logo no primeiro dia de aula. A foto mostrava Lily e Ellie abraçadas, e James e Sirius em volta das duas. O segundo porta retratos exibia apenas Lily e Ellie, prontas para o baile. As duas amigas estavam sorridentes, na sala da casa de Ellie. Mark olhou atentamente as fotos, e falou.

- Seus amigos saíram de onde, Hollywood?

Lily franziu a testa, sem entender.

- Como assim?

Mark soltou uma risadinha.

- Qual é, Lily... eles parecem saídos de um filme, ou um anúncio de moda... eu achei que você não gostava desse tipo de pessoa.

Lily ficou um pouco ofendida.

- Mark, você não conhece nenhum deles, não pode julgá-los! Eles são ótimas pessoas. A Ellie - ela apontou para a foto delas duas juntas - é minha melhor amiga, e eu não poderia pedir alguém melhor. Ela é muito legal, companheira e divertida.

Mark se arrependeu, e tentou corrigir.

- Desculpa, Lily, é que pela aparência parece... outra coisa.

- Então você devia aprender a parar de julgar pela aparência! Se você conhecer o pessoal, vai ver que eles são ótimas pessoas.

Mark sorriu, e falou.

- Bem, espero conhecer eles esse fim de semana, então!

Lily parou um instante, e lembrou da festa do dia seguinte. Não sabia o que fazer. Mark era um de seus amigos mais antigos, e ela gostava muito dele, como amigo. Mas ela não sabia exatamente o que ele pretendia com essa visita surpresa. Mark percebeu que ela estava distraída, e falou.

- Sua mãe falou que você vai a uma festa amanhã, na casa dessa... Ellie?

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- Sim, na casa da Ellie. Mas... é meio complicado, nós vamos fazer umas... coisas...

Mark franziu a testa, sem compreender nada. Lily explicou todo o plano, e Mark achou muito engraçado. E concordou que alguma coisa deveria ser feita, e que o Scott realmente merecia uma punição. Mas ele também olhou Lily nos olhos, e falou.

- Se você quiser ajuda...

Lily ficou se reação. Não podia deixar de convidá-lo, seria muita falta de educação. Ela também queria apresentá-lo para seus amigos. Mas tinha James... ela não sabia o que fazer. Acabou se decidindo.

- Mark... se você quiser ir na festa... eu te dou o endereço. Não posso te levar junto comigo, porque vou pra lá muito cedo, ajudar a Ellie a arrumar as coisas. Mas não é difícil achar a casa da Ellie, todos os taxistas chegam lá sem problema.

Mark riu.

- Você anda de um lado para o outro de táxi? Isso é estranho...

Lily sorriu para o amigo.

- Bem, na nossa cidade tudo era perto. Aqui em Londres nós andamos muito de metrô, mas à noite, tem que ser táxi mesmo...

Mark ficou feliz com o convite, e falou.

- Pode deixar, eu vou sim. Que horas começa a festa?

- Lá pelas 10 horas... Não vai ter muita gente. Vai dar pra você conhecer bem meus amigos... quer dizer, meus novos amigos... - ela corou um pouco, ao terminar a frase.

- Tudo bem, eu chego mais ou menos nesse horário. Agora me conta sobre sua escola nova! Está gostando?

Lily sorriu. Finalmente um assunto tranqüilo para eles falarem. Ela começou a contar sobre a escola, e viu um sorriso surgindo nos lábios de Mark.

---------------------------------------

Finalmente, sábado. O dia da festa. Ellie passou o dia organizando os detalhes da festa. Pelas suas contas, não mais que 25 pessoas iriam à festa, e ela calculou tudo baseado nesse número de convidados. Um pequeno palco foi armado no jardim. As caixas de som foram posicionadas. Algumas mesas estavam espalhadas pelo jardim, com cadeiras. Ela comprou alguns petiscos, refrigerante, suco e fez um coquetel sem álcool, e sorriu, pensando que Lily ia ficar feliz, já que ela duvidava que a amiga fosse beber qualquer coisa com álcool tão cedo. Frank apareceu com mais dois amigos, para montar a bateria. Logo após eles chegarem, Lily também apareceu. Ela aparentava estar um pouco apreensiva, e Ellie a puxou para um canto, para conversarem.

- O que foi, Lily?

Lily sorriu. Como a amiga sabia que ela estava preocupada só de olhar para ela?

- É que ontem... eu recebi um visita inesperada...

- Quem? - perguntou Ellie, curiosa.

- O... Mark.

Ellie arregalou os olhos.

- Seu ex??

Lily confirmou com a cabeça.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Ele disse que veio nos visitar... ele tem uma tia em Londres. E não é tudo... eu tive que convidá-lo para a festa de hoje...

Ellie sorriu para a amiga, compreensiva.

- Tudo bem, Lily. Ele é seu amigo, não é? Então não tem problema nenhum. Só acho que você deve falar com o James, pra... prevenir.

Lily concordou. Ela tinha que falar com James.

- Falando em James, como ele ficou ontem? Ele melhorou? Eu liguei para lá, mais tarde, e a mãe dele falou que ele já estava dormindo.

Lily segurou o riso. Se Ellie imaginasse o que eles tinham armado para a festa...

- Ah, ele está bem melhor. Com certeza vai tocar hoje.

- Que bom!

As duas olharam em volta, e começaram a arrumar os últimos detalhes da festa. Lily ainda pensava em como ia contar para James que tinha convidado seu ex-namorado para a festa.

-----------------------------------------

Nove horas da noite. Ellie e Lily já estavam prontas para a festa. Os rapazes da banda estavam passando o som, já no palco. Lily usava um top vermelho, de tecido molinho, uma saia jeans e sandálias. Ellie estava de calça jeans justa e um top cinza com as costas à mostra.. As duas desceram as escadas, e foram para o jardim encontrar os rapazes. James estava com uma calça jeans larga, tênis e uma camiseta do Ramones. Sirius estava com calça jeans escura, e uma camiseta preta lisa. Ambos estavam muito bonitos. Eles estavam terminando de afinar os instrumentos quando os pais de James chegaram. Ambos estavam muito elegantes, já estavam prontos para ir à ópera. Eles cumprimentaram os jovens.

- Olá, crianças! Tudo tranqüilo?

- Oi mãe! - James falou, pelo microfone, e a mãe sorriu - podem ir tranqüilos, estamos bem!

Os Potter viram que estava tudo no lugar, e não havia nenhum sinal de bebida alcoólica. Ficaram satisfeitos, e se despediram deles. Assim que eles saíram, Sirius sorriu, e fez um sinal para Lily. Já estava tudo combinado. Lily olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Ellie, vamos lá em cima comigo? Eu quero retocar a maquiagem...

As duas seguiram em direção ao quarto de Ellie, e Sirius sacou o celular do bolso.

- Alô, Remus. Pode dar o sinal. Manda o pessoal aparecer, que a barra tá limpa. Vamos mostrar pro imbecil o que acontece quando ele mexe com uma das nossas garotas...

------------------------------------------

As garotas estavam no quarto de Ellie, e Lily fazia o que podia para prender Ellie lá em cima. A campainha tocou, e Ellie fez menção de ir atender. Lily a impediu.

- Deixa que os rapazes atendam.

Lily estava repassando pela quinta vez o gloss. Ellie já estava ficando sem paciência.

- Lily, vamos logo, o pessoal já está chegando...

Lily percebeu que teria que apelar.

- Ellie eu preciso de ajuda...

- Com o que? - ela perguntou, mas logo completou, deduzindo o que fosse - Ah, com o James...

- É! - e Lily pensou que realmente precisava de ajuda. - Eu tenho que falar do Mark, mas não sei como começar...

- Lily, eu acho que você não tem que ter medo... o Mark é seu ex, mas também é seu amigo... o James vai entender, com certeza!

- Você acha? - Lily estava enrolando, mas também queria saber a opinião de Ellie.

- Sim, eu acho. O James costuma ter uma cabeça legal. Se bem que eu nunca o vi numa situação como essa... Mas deve sair tudo bem. É só você falar logo com ele!

Lily sorriu. E continuou puxando assunto com a amiga. Ela se desdobrava para achar maneiras de manter Ellie longe da porta o maior tempo possível. Quanto mais tempo Ellie passasse no quarto, mas os rapazes iriam conseguir por em prática o plano.

--------------------------------------

Após 40 minutos de muito enrolação, Ellie conseguiu se livrar de Lily, e as duas saíram do quarto. Lily tinha apelado para todos os argumentos que conhecia, até ficou falando que estava feia, e não queria mais ir para a festa. Quando elas chegaram lá em baixo, Ellie olhou em volta, surpresa. Umas 35 pessoas circulavam pela casa.

- Não tem mais gente do que tínhamos convidado?

Lily sorriu.

- Ah, Ellie, é normal. Tem sempre um ou outro que chama algum amigo. Não esquenta, não, já deve ter chegado todo mundo.

Elas foram para o jardim. Alice e Frank estavam conversando com James, Sirius e Remus. Os cinco estavam falando baixo, como se estivessem contando algum segredo. Ellie avistou Scott com uns 3 amigos, e foi falar com ele. Lily foi direto para perto dos amigos, e falou.

- Tudo certo. É só deixar sempre alguém na porta, que ela nem vai perceber o pessoal chegando.

James sorriu, e virou para Sirius.

- E o Sr. Abelhudo? Ele com certeza vai espalhar... ele deve estar vigiando pela janela, com aquele binóculo dele!

Sirius riu, maquiavelicamente.

- Você acha que eu sou amador, James? Digamos que o Sr. Abelhudo vai ter uma bela noite de sono, depois de comer os bombons que eu deixei na porta dele. Ele acha que tem uma admiradora secreta!

James deu uma gargalhada.

- Você colocou sonífero em bombons para o Sr. Abelhudo? Como eu nunca pensei nisso antes?

Os dois riram, e Lily perguntou.

- Quem é Sr. Abelhudo?

James riu, e explicou que Sr. Abelhudo (que na realidade se chamava Abedílio) era um vizinho chato, que era velho e muito enxerido, vivia vigiando Ellie, James e Sirius. Ele sempre tentava entregar os três, quando eles aprontavam alguma. Ele ficava olhando da janela com um binóculo, sempre tentando descobrir o que eles estavam aprontando. Mas, naquela noite, ele não iria conseguir atrapalhar os planos dos jovens...

----------------------------------------------

O tempo ia passando, e mais e mais pessoas chegavam à festa. Ellie estava distraída, mas, quando notou, foi direto atrás dos amigos.

- Que monte de gente é esse? Tem pessoas aqui que eu nunca vi na vida!

Sirius tentou colocar pano quente na situação.

- Ah, Ellie, é assim mesmo. A notícia se espalha, e o pessoal aparece.

- Minha mãe vai me matar!

Sirius passou o braço em volta do ombro dela, e falou.

- Ah, não esquenta com isso agora! Deixa pra depois. Daqui a pouco nós vamos tocar um pouco pro pessoal, então relaxa e curte a festa!

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para o rapaz.

Lily percebeu que era um bom momento para ela puxar James, e contar sobre Mark.

- James... posso falar com você um instante?

Ela o conduziu para um local um pouco mais afastado, e começou a falar.

- James... sabe o que é...

James olhou para Lily, confuso. No dia anterior ela estava toda preocupada com ele, e, hoje ela estava tão distante, só falava com ele coisas sobre a festa, e não ficou sequer um pouquinho sozinha com ele.

- O que está acontecendo, Lily?

Ela não sabia por onde começar. Inspirou, e tentou se acalmar.

- É que... ontem, quando eu cheguei em casa...

James ouvia atentamente. Ela prosseguiu.

- Tinha uma pessoa lá... um... velho amigo...Mark.

James permaneceu em silêncio. Mas não gostou da forma como Lily falou "Mark".

- O Mark é meu amigo de infância... mas também é meu...meu... ex-namorado...e ele vem hoje...

Lily não pode terminar a frase. Uma voz a interrompeu.

- Lily!

Era Mark. Ele vinha sorridente, e a abraçou. James ficou incomodado com aquilo.

- Oi! Finalmente te achei, não sabia que ia ter tanta gente nessa festa.

- O-o-o-oi Mark... - falou Lily, muito sem graça.

O rapaz nem percebeu a vergonha dela, e falou.

- Eu conheci sua amiga Ellie, e você têm toda a razão, ela é muito legal mesmo. Eu estava andando, meio perdido, quando a vi. Reconheci pela foto. Ela foi muito simpática, me apresentou um monte de pessoas, e falou que você estava por aqui.

Mark finalmente olhou para James, e falou.

- Oi!

James ficou esperando Lily se manifestar. Ela imediatamente apresentou os dois.

- Ah, Mark, esse é o James. James, esse é o Mark. - ela falou apenas os nomes, porque não tinha idéia de como apresentar James. Ele não era apenas um amigo, mas também não era seu namorado...

Os dois se cumprimentaram, e Mark falou. Ele estava muito animado.

- Ellie falou que uma banda vai tocar naquele palco. Legal!

- Na verdade, é a banda do James. - ela falou, indicando James.

- Então acho que você tem que ir lá, cara. Seus amigos já estão subindo no palco. - Mark falou, apontando para os membros da banda, que realmente subiam no palco.

James confirmou com a cabeça, e falou com Lily.

- Depois a gente termina a conversa. - ele estava bem mais sério que o normal. Ele não estava gostando nada do fato de Mark ter passado um braço em volta do ombro de Lily.

James foi andando até o palco, e Lily puxou Mark para perto dos amigos. Ellie estava desesperada, porque um bando de universitários doidos tinha acabado de chegar, e eles carregavam alguns enormes galões de cerveja, e vinham gritando.

- Cerveja, festa! Vamos todos pular na piscina!!!

- Não!!! - Ellie gritava, inutilmente.

Alguns dos doidos pularam na piscina, e Ellie viu que não adiantava tentar controlar a festa. Se sua mãe descobrisse, ela provavelmente ia ficar de castigo por um mês...

Sirius riu quando viu a cena, mas falou.

- Oba, cerveja! - e imediatamente um dos doidos ofereceu ao vocalista da banda um copo cheio. Ele virou o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez, e falou, no microfone.

- Aê, pessoal, nós vamos começar daqui a pouco. Tudo beleza com vocês essa noite?

O público gritou em resposta, e Lily viu que realmente eles tinham convidado muita gente. Segundo Sirius, quanto mais gente, maior a humilhação de Scott. Na hora, ela e James tinham concordado, mas agora ela questionava se essa tinha sido uma boa idéia.

Remus estava junto com as garotas, mas sua mente parecia em outro lugar. Lily se aproximou dele, e falou.

- Remus, está tudo bem?

Ele pareceu acordar.

- Ah, oi Lily, está sim.

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Remus, esse é o Mark, ele é meu... amigo, da minha cidade.

- Oi Remus. - Mark falou.

- Olá Mark. - Remus respondeu.

A conversa não prosseguiu porque a banda começou a tocar. Eles abriram o show com uma música do White Stripes.

_Fell in love with a girl  
__I fell in love once and almost completely  
She's in love with the world  
But sometimes these feelings  
Can be so misleading._

_She turns and says "are you alright?"  
I said "i must be fine cause my heart's still beating"  
"come and kiss me by the riverside, bobby says it's fine he don't consider it cheating"_

O público dançava animado, cantando junto com a banda. Sirius realmente tinha se adaptado bem à banda, e James tocava muito bem. Eles tocaram algumas músicas agitadas, e todos aplaudiram. Eles terminaram de tocar uma música, e Sirius se aproximou do microfone. Ele falou, olhando para Ellie.

- Ellie, essa é pra você.

_Maybe I don't really want to know  
How your garden grows  
'Cause I just want to fly  
Lately, did you ever feel the pain?  
In the morning rain  
As it soaks you to the bone?_

Ellie abriu um enorme sorriso ao ouvir os primeiros acordes da música. Ela adorava Oasis, e adorava "Live Forever". Scott, ao lado da garota, fechou a cara.

_Maybe I just want to fly  
I want to live, I don't want to die  
Maybe I just want to breath  
Maybe I just don't believe  
Maybe you're the same as me  
We see things they'll never seen  
You and I are gonna live forever_

Ellie sorria para Sirius. Scott começou a puxar a garota para longe do palco, e reclamava com ela. Sirius e James apenas observavam, e Sirius sorriu. Tudo estava começando a dar certo.

Quando eles terminaram a música, a banda fez uma pausa. Sirius pulou do palco, e foi andando em direção dos doidos com a cerveja. Ele encheu um copo, e bebeu de uma só vez. Depois sinalizou para Lily e Remus. Lily foi andando até Ellie, que estava discutindo com Scott. Ela revirava os olhos, e dizia para Scott que ele era muito paranóico. Lily chegou, e falou.

- Ellie, Scott, vamos beber alguma coisa?

Ellie parecia aliviada por se livrar da discussão. Ela seguiu Lily, puxando Scott pela mão. Lily estrategicamente parou ao lado do pessoal com a cerveja. Sirius estava lá, e já tinha feito amizade com os caras. Ele falava, muito alto.

- E aí, quem quer competir comigo? Duvido que alguém vire um copo desses mais rápido que eu!

Alguns dos doidos aplaudiram, e gritaram "É!! Disputa!!".

Scott olhou para Sirius com desprezo. Era tudo que Sirius queria.

- E aí, Scott? Aceita o desafio?

Ellie olhou para ele, admirada. Era a primeira vez que ela via Sirius falar com Scott. Mas o loiro não recusou o desafio, e falou.

- Você acha que bebe mais rápido que eu, _garoto_?

Sirius riu. Ele estava caindo como um patinho.

- Vamos lá então?

Um dos doidos encheu dois copos. Remus estava ao lado de Sirius, olhando atentamente. Ninguém tinha visto que o rapaz tinha um pequeno vidrinho na mão...

Os copos foram colocados na frente dos dois rapazes. Era a hora de Lily fazer seu pequeno show. Ela inspirou, e deu um grito.

- AI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ellie imediatamente olhou para a amiga.

- Lily, o que foi?

A garota pulava em um pé só, e continuava gritando.

- Ai, ai, ai!!!! Alguém pisou no meu pé!!!

Um pequeno tumulto começou, e as pessoas abriram espaço para Lily. Ela estrategicamente se apoiou em Scott, fingindo não conseguir ficar em pé sozinha. Nesse momento de distração, Remus sorrateiramente derramou o conteúdo do vidrinho no copo de Scott, e ninguém notou. Lily olhou discretamente para Remus, que acenou com a cabeça. A garota ficou em pé normalmente, e falou que estava melhor. Scott se virou para seu "competidor" e falou.

- Quando você quiser!

Sirius sorriu, e Remus falou.

- Um, dois, três, agora!

Os dois rapazes viraram os copos rapidamente, e terminaram quase juntos. Scott venceu por um triz. Mas, mesmo assim, Sirius sorriu. O objetivo já tinha sido cumprido. Agora só faltava o resto.

--------------------------------------

James desceu do palco, e olhou em volta, à procura de Lily. Viu a garota se afastando, indo em direção à Ellie. Mark a seguiu, e James resolveu não ir atrás. Ele sabia que não podia cobrar nada de Lily, ela mesma tinha falado para ele esquecer a conversa que tiveram na boate, sobre namoro. O problema era que agora ele estava achando que ela não queria namorar com ele porque ainda gostava de Mark.

Ele foi andando pela festa, sem rumo definido. Foi para dentro da casa, e sentou num sofá vazio. Estava distraído quando ouviu uma voz chamando por ele.

- James?

Ele virou para trás, e viu quem estava chamando. Era Debbie Sullivan. Ela se aproximou, e parou na frente dele, em pé.

- Posso sentar? - ela falou.

- Claro. - ele respondeu, sem entusiasmo.

Ela sentou um pouco afastada dele.

- Cadê a Lily? - ela perguntou, mas não havia malícia na voz da garota.

James inspirou, e falou.

- Está lá fora, com... a Ellie.

- Ah, tá... - a garota falou.

Eles ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, até que James falou.

- E a Betty, onde está? Eu achava que vocês duas viviam juntas...

Debbie deu um sorriso constrangido, e respondeu.

- Ah... a Betty e eu estamos um pouco... afastadas. Ela é minha amiga, mas às vezes nem eu agüento...

James balançou a cabeça, mas não estava realmente interessado na conversa. A garota falou.

- Nossa, eu não sabia que a casa da Ellie era tão bonita. Nunca tinha vindo aqui antes...

- É... - falou James. - Mas como você ficou sabendo da festa, então?

- A Alice comentou. Ela disse que eu podia vir, se quisesse. Ela é muito legal, eu ia ficar em casa sozinha se não tivesse vindo...

James deu um pequeno sorriso para ela. Ela abriu um grande sorriso, e falou.

- Você é muito bom. Quer dizer... vocês... da banda. - ela parecia um pouco constrangida.

- Obrigado.

- _James! James!_ - uma voz chamava, um pouco longe.

James se virou novamente, e viu Remus o chamando.

- A banda vai voltar a tocar daqui a pouco. - ele falou.

- Tudo bem. - James respondeu.

Ele levantou e se despediu de Debbie.

- Eu vou pra lá. Bem, aproveite a festa.

- Obrigada, James. Pode deixar que eu vou aproveitar, sim. - ela respondeu, sorridente.

----------------------------------------

A festa continuava, e se tornava cada vez mais maluca. Havia tantas pessoas na casa de Ellie que a garota já tinha desistido de se importar. Várias pessoas pularam na piscina, alguns bêbados entraram de roupa na jacuzzi, outros, sabe-se lá como arranjaram uma bola, e estavam jogando basquete na quadra. Ellie e Lily recolheram os objetos de cima das mesas da sala, e trancaram a porta dos quartos, no segundo andar.

Enquanto isso, o plano de sacanear Scott continuava a todo vapor. Lily e Alice esbarraram, de propósito, em Scott, derrubando todo o conteúdo dos copos em cima do rapaz. Lily trazia um copo de vinho tinto, e Alice estava com Bacardi na mão. O resultado foi Scott com a roupa totalmente manchada, e as garotas pedindo desculpas muito falsas.

Remus e James prepararam a piada de despedida, escondendo algumas coisas na jaqueta do rapaz, e realmente queriam estar por perto para ver a cara que Scott faria ao ver aquelas coisas.

Sirius estava se preparando para sua grande performance. Mas, antes, ele foi atrás de Ellie, e a puxou para um canto, contra a vontade da garota.

- O que foi, Sirius? Me larga!

Ele se aproximou dela, e falou.

- Me dá um beijo.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você bebeu, Sirius? - ela sentiu o cheiro de cerveja que ele exalava, e falou. - Esquece, eu sei que você bebeu. Será que você não viu que eu estou com o Scott?

- Esquece esse idiota, e fica comigo!

Ellie parou por um instante, e pareceu realmente considerar a idéia, mas falou.

- Hoje estamos comemorando o aniversário dele. Será que dá para parar com isso?

- Tudo bem. Então eu vou dar meu presente de aniversário para ele. Depois não reclama que não avisei.

Sirius foi andando para o palco, e ignorou os chamados de Ellie. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que ele ia fazer, mas não podia ser nada de bom.

---------------------------------------

James subiu novamente ao palco, e pegou sua guitarra. Ele fingia mexer no instrumento, mas na verdade estava observando Lily na multidão. Mark estava ao lado da garota. Ele falava alguma coisa com Lily, e ela riu. Aquilo deixou James ainda mais irritado. Não teve tempo de conversar com Lily, e todas as oportunidades que ele teve, durante a noite, tinham sido interrompidas por Mark. Ele não desgrudava da garota um segundo. James costumava ser muito paciente, mas ele já estava ficando nervoso com aquele cara.

Remus andava perdido pela festa. Olhava em volta, com uma inútil esperança de ver sua garota misteriosa na festa. Sabia que estava se enganando. Se ele tinha alguma chance de reencontrar a garota, ele deveria ir à boate novamente. Ele tinha ido na sexta-feira, mas, como ele mesmo tinha imaginado, ela não estava lá. Na semana anterior ela tinha ido no sábado. Se ele queria ter alguma chance, deveria ir lá naquele dia... mas também não podia abandonar a festa de Ellie, sem mais nem menos. Ele parou no jardim, e ficou observando um canteiro com flores. Sentiu uma presença ao seu lado, e sentiu um delicioso perfume floral. Virou-se e deu de cara com Ellie.

- Oi. - ela falou, sorrindo. - Uma moeda por seus pensamentos...

Remus sorriu para a amiga, e falou.

- Só uma?

Ellie riu, e falou.

- É que só tenho uma no bolso – ela exibiu uma pequena moeda prateada – mas me fala o que está te incomodando.

Remus inspirou. Era um pouco estranho conversar sobre outra garota com a menina pela qual ele tinha sido apaixonado por um tempão. Mas resolveu falar assim mesmo.

- É que eu estava pensando... naquela garota da boate.

Ellie sorriu.

- Ela te derrubou mesmo, não é?

Remus sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando.

- E você está aqui pensando que talvez não a veja novamente... certo?

Novamente ele confirmou.

- Então o que você está fazendo aqui ainda? - Ellie perguntou.

- Como assim?

- Você devia estar lá na boate, procurando a garota.

Remus ficou um pouco sem graça.

- Ellie, eu estou na sua festa...

Ellie sorriu.

- E daí? Você não quer achar a garota? Então vai! Além do que - ela olhou na direção de Sirius - você sabe que eu tenho um fraco por amores complicados...

Remus sorriu para a amiga, e a puxou para um abraço repentino. Ellie riu, surpreendida com o abraço. Quando ele soltou a garota, ela falou.

- Vai logo! E depois me conta como foi, tá?

Remus deu um beijo no rosto dela, e falou.

- Claro. Valeu Ellie!

Remus saiu correndo da festa, ligando para um táxi no caminho. Ellie sorriu, satisfeita. Mais um amigo que ela tinha ajudado.

------------------------------------------

A banda estava tocando novamente. Ellie estava junto com Lily e Mark, bem perto do palco, assistindo ao show. Scott estava conversando com alguns amigos. Ele tinha chamado quase toda a turma dele na faculdade, e eles estavam reunidos em alguns grupinhos, perto do palco e ao lado do bar improvisado no jardim.

A banda tocou várias músicas, e o show estava no fim. Sirius pegou o microfone e falou.

- Agora vamos tocar a última música, pessoal. Essa é em homenagem ao aniversariante!

Os primeiros acordes da música foram ouvidos, e Lily inspirou fundo. Sabia que tinha que segurar a barra.

_Scotty doesn't know,  
That __Ellie and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday._

_She tells him shes in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and..._

Ellie arregalou os olhos tanto que parecia que eles iam pular pra fora. Ela não podia acreditar que Sirius tinha falado o nome dela, na música. Ela olhou para o rapaz, e ele deu um sorrisinho safado, e continuou. Ellie abriu a boca, e a banda continuou a tocar, animada.

_Scotty doesn't know, oh.  
Scotty doesn't know, oh.  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
__SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!_

_Ellie__ says shes out shopping,  
But shes under me and I'm not stopping._

Ellie olhou em volta, e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Scott. Ele tinha uma expressão assassina no rosto. Várias pessoas em volta riam. Muitos fofocavam, apontando para Sirius e Ellie, depois para Scott. O rapaz foi direto na direção de Ellie, e começou a falar, muito alto.

- Que merda é essa?!?

- Scott! - Ellie falou.

- Responde, Ellie!

- Não é nada, é só uma música!

- Nada??? Como nada?? Ele cantou o SEU nome, Ellie!!!

- Scott, o Sirius é louco! É só uma brincadeira!

_Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
So don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL SCOTTY!_

_I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting._

_Ellie's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
__NOTHING!!!_

_Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Cuz Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!_

- Brincadeira? E você está me achando com cara de palhaço, por acaso?

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada! Eu nem sabia!

- Então é isso que você ficava fazendo com ele quando dizia que não queria sair comigo, não é?

- Não!!

Scott saiu andando. Ellie virou para o palco, e sibilou, muito claramente, para Sirius "eu vou te matar!!!". O rapaz sorriu, e continuou cantando.

_We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow..._

_The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
__Laughing so hard, cuz..._

_Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know._

_I did her on his birthday._

- Scott! - Ellie gritava, tentando se desvencilhar da multidão. Lily a seguiu, e ela foi seguida por Mark.

- Esquece, Ellie. Nada vale esse esforço!

- Como assim? - ela estava surpresa.

_Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow..._

Scotty will know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Scotty,  
Gonna tell him myself.

Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to go!

Scott riu. Os amigos dele chegaram perto, para assistir a confusão. Muita gente cercou os dois, pareciam muito interessados no desenrolar da história.

- Você acha que eu vou ficar com uma pirralha como você à toa?

- Pirralha? - Ellie estava começando a se acender, e isso nunca era bom.

- É mesmo. Você se fazendo de santinha o tempo todo, mas na verdade estava se enroscando com aquele imbecil.

- Eu não estava me enroscando com o Sirius. - ela falou, séria.

- Ah, tá! Eu só estava com você porque estava achando que ia ser o primeiro. Mas acho que o cantorzinho chegou lá antes, então você não me interessa mais!

Ellie abriu a boca.

- Eu não dormi com o Sirius!! - ela gritou.

- Tanto faz. Você dá muito trabalho! Pode voltar para seu idiota lá. Eu só queria te levar pra cama mesmo.

PLAF! Foi o som estalado que todos ouviram. Ellie tinha dado um tapa de mão aberta no rosto de Scott. Ele parecia não acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Ellie estava muito vermelha, mas falou com toda a calma do mundo.

- Você não serve para limpar os sapatos do Sirius. Dá o fora da minha casa, e leva seus amiguinhos também. Esquece que eu existo, _Scotty_!!!

Scott olhou para a garota com raiva, mas não fez nada. Lily estava ao lado de Ellie, e segurava de leve um dos braços da amiga. Ela temia que Ellie partisse pra cima de Scott. O rapaz recuperou um pouco da pose, e falou.

- Eu vou embora dessa festa idiota.

Ele foi até uma mesinha na qual tinha colocado seu casaco. Puxou o casaco sem muito cuidado, e várias coisas caíram de dentro. As pessoas em volta se aproximaram para ver o que era, e alguns começaram a rir, até que um bêbado gritou.

- É!! Viagra!! O mané queria faturar a gatinha, mas precisa de uma forcinha pra conseguir!!

Todos na sala riram até alguns amigos de Scott. O rapaz olhou para os comprimidos com cara de surpresa, e Lily segurou a risada. Ela sabia que James e Remus tinham colocado aquelas coisas lá.

Ellie riu abertamente da cara de Scott, que rapidamente se retirou da casa dela. Ellie virou para Lily, e falou.

- Já está na hora dessa festa acabar.

Ela foi andando em direção ao jardim, deixando Lily com Mark. O rapaz pegou a mão de Lily, e falou.

- Lily, eu quero falar com você. A sós.

Lily ficou um pouco receosa, mas viu naquilo a oportunidade de abrir o jogo com Mark, e falar tudo sobre James.

- Tudo bem, vamos sentar aqui fora, então.

Eles saíram pela porta de entrada da casa, que estava aberta, e sentaram num banco de madeira que havia no jardim de entrada da casa. O banco era cercado por alguns arbustos baixos, que tinha pequenas flores brancas. Lily começou a falar.

- Mark, eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

Mas o rapaz a interrompeu.

- Por favor, Lily. Deixe-me falar primeiro. Eu viajei um bocado para falar isso pra você.

Lily se calou e olhou para o ex-namorado.

- Bem, é o seguinte...

----------------------------------------

James e Sirius desceram do palco assim que a música acabou. Ambos queriam ver o resultado da briga de Scott e Ellie. Eles encontraram a garota no meio do caminho, ela estava indo em direção ao jardim da casa. Assim que ela avistou os dois, foi direto na direção de Sirius. Ele sorriu, mas ela estava com cara de brava.

- Seu idiota! - ela começou a dar tapas um pouco fortes demais nos braços do rapaz. - Seu grande imbecil!

- Ei, pára com isso!! - Sirius tentava se proteger do ataque da garota.

- Ellie, pára! - falou James, segurando a amiga pelos braços. - Não é culpa do Sirius, nós armamos isso juntos!

- Ah é? - ela olhou com raiva para James também.

- Qual é, Ellie? O Scott é um babaca! Porque você está com raiva de nós? - Sirius falou.

- Eu sei que ele é um babaca! - ela falou.

- E o James o ouviu falando um monte de besteiras sobre você, nós só queríamos nos vingar!

Ellie parou um instante de tentar atacar os amigos, e falou.

- E porque vocês gênios não contaram isso pra mim?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. James respondeu, após alguns segundos.

- Porque nós preferimos dar uma lição nele...

Ellie olhou para os dois séria, mas acabou cedendo, e sorriu.

- Seus panacas... - ela falou só por falar.

James sorriu, e falou.

- Mas somos seus protetores panacas... e a Lily também ajudou.

Ellie riu imaginando Lily planejando com os garotos.

- Vocês não são boa influência para ela...

Sirius sorriu como se aquilo fosse um grande elogio. James olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Está tudo bem?

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça. Mas ela acrescentou.

- Eu vou começar a mandar o pessoal embora. A festa já era, mesmo...

- Mas ainda têm muita bebida! - reclamou Sirius.

- Então bebe tudo, se você quiser. Eu não estou com ânimo de festa, mais. - ela retrucou, um pouco brava. Realmente descobrir que seu quase namorado só queria te usar na festa que você está oferecendo para comemorar o aniversário dele não é uma coisa lá muito animadora.

Ellie saiu andando para o jardim, e Sirius ficou olhando para um barril de cerveja abandonado num canto. Ele esperava uma recepção mais calorosa da parte de Ellie.

- Bem, pelo menos você não me dá toco... - ele falou, olhando para o barril.

--------------------------------------

James largou Sirius bebendo num canto, e foi em busca de Lily. Ele percorreu a sala de estar, o hall, a cozinha, a sala de jantar, e nada da garota. Avistou um rosto conhecido no meio de vários estranhos, e se aproximou para perguntar.

- Ei, Debbie! - ele falou, quando a garota o avistou. - Você viu a Lily?

Essa era a oportunidade que ela vinha esperando faz muito tempo.

- Vi sim, James. Ela foi lá pra fora. - a garota apontou para a porta de entrada da casa de Ellie.

James foi andando para entrada da casa, e Debbie o seguiu. Ela tinha que presenciar aquilo.

James chegou ao jardim de entrada da casa de Ellie. Olhou de um lado para o outro, sem ver Lily. Poucas pessoas estavam por ali. Debbie se juntou a ele, e falou.

- Quer ajuda?

Ele não respondeu nada. Viu duas pessoas conversando sentadas num banco, mas elas estavam encobertas por um arbusto. Ele e Debbie se aproximaram lentamente, e viram que eram Lily e Mark.

Debbie fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas James a silenciou com um dedo sobre os lábios. Eles começaram a ouvir a conversa.

- Lily, o que eu estou querendo te dizer é que eu ainda te amo... sempre te amei.

Lily ficou em silêncio. James não gostou nada disso. Após alguns segundos, ela começou a falar.

- Mark, eu... eu...

Mas ela não pôde concluir a frase. Mark a puxou para um beijo, e James olhou a cena de boca aberta. Ele imediatamente se afastou, andando de volta para a casa. Debbie o seguiu.

- James. James, espera! - ela falou.

James estava transtornado. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Lily parecia estar gostando dele de verdade, mas ele obviamente achou que estava enganado. Ele costumava julgar bem as pessoas. Como poderia ter se enganado tanto com Lily? Não parecia possível.

James entrou novamente na casa, andando sem rumo. A cena que ele tinha acabado de presenciar ainda queimava na sua cabeça. Mal sabia ele que se tivesse esperado dois segundos, a reação dele seria completamente diferente...

-----------------------------------

- Lily, o que eu estou querendo te dizer é que eu ainda te amo... sempre te amei.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Não esperava uma declaração tão direta de Mark. Ele já tinha dito anteriormente que a amava, quando ainda namoravam. Ela não sentia o mesmo, e não mentiu para o rapaz. Mas ele disse que teria paciência, e esperaria ela sentir o mesmo por ele. Mas isso nunca aconteceu. Quando ela terminou o namoro, ele ficou arrasado. Mas ela sentiu que era o melhor, já que continuar por muito tempo acabaria tornando tudo ainda mais doloroso para Mark.

Mas agora tudo era diferente. Ela estava morando em Londres, e ela estava ficando com James. E o que ela estava sentindo por James ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Nem por Mark, e nem por qualquer outro rapaz. Ela precisava explicar para Mark o que estava acontecendo, não podia dar nenhuma esperança falsa para o rapaz. Mas ele ainda não tinha deixado ela falar, ele ficou relembrando os bons momentos que eles passaram juntos. Ele lembrou do primeiro encontro dos dois, de como eles eram amigos desde crianças. Lily era amiga da irmã mais nova de Mark, e eles brincavam juntos quando crianças. Mark até relembrou de quando ela quebrou o braço, quando ela tinha 8 anos, e que ele a carregou no colo até o hospital.

- Mark, eu... eu...

O rapaz não a deixou terminar. Mark a puxou para um beijo. Ela ficou tão surpresa que não conseguiu agir de imediato. Assim que conseguiu, afastou delicadamente o rapaz. Ela o olhou nos olhos, e falou.

- Mark... por favor...

Mark entendeu de imediato. Sua expressão mudou, ele parecia decepcionado. Lily começou a falar.

- Mark, eu gosto muito de você... mas como amigo. Claro que eu compartilho as mesmas memórias felizes de nossa infância. Mas eu não sinto o mesmo que você... eu sinto muito.

Mark baixou a cabeça, e continuou em silêncio.

- Não é justo com você eu deixar isso acontecer. Só vai alimentar esperança infundada. Além disso... eu... estou meio que ficando com alguém...

Mark ergueu o rosto, e parecia um pouco intrigado.

- Quem?

Lily ficou um pouco corada, mas respondeu.

- O... James.

Mark assentiu com a cabeça. Ele tinha percebido que havia algo em relação a James, mas achou que o rapaz estava interessado em Lily, mas que o sentimento não era recíproco. Ele a olhou sério, e falou.

- E ele te trata bem?

Lily sorriu levemente. Mark ainda se preocupava com ela, como sempre tinha se preocupado, desde que eram crianças.

- Sim... ele me trata muito bem.

- E você está feliz?

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Não queria magoá-lo ainda mais.

- Então está tudo bem. Mas você deve ter cuidado. Esses caras de cidade grande são diferentes, Lily. Eles não são como nós.

Lily novamente assentiu com a cabeça, não sabia o que falar. Mark se levantou, e a puxou pela mão. Ela se ergueu, e ele deu um abraço em Lily.

- Espero que você seja muito feliz, aqui em Londres. Gostei muito da sua amiga, ela parece ser meio maluquinha, mas tem um bom coração.

Lily riu, e concordou. Ele prosseguiu.

- E saiba que eu vou sempre estar disponível pra você, se quiser conversar, ou qualquer outra coisa. É só ligar, ou aparecer lá em casa... Eu vou te receber de braços abertos.

Eles soltaram do abraço, e ele falou.

- Eu vou embora amanhã mesmo. Eu ligo para me despedir. Tchau, Lily.

- Tchau, Mark.

Ele se afastou, andando pela rua. A próxima rua, saindo da casa de Ellie, era mais movimentada, e era relativamente fácil achar um táxi lá.

Lily ficou em pé, na porta da casa, ainda por um tempo. Sentia-se triste por Mark, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Apenas torcer para ele encontrar alguma garota que o fizesse feliz. Assim que chegou à porta da casa de Ellie, ela deu de cara com James. Ela sorriu para o rapaz, mas ele não correspondeu o sorriso. Na verdade, James tinha uma expressão no rosto que ela jamais tinha visto.

- James... - Lily falou.

- Oi Lily, já está livre? - ele falou com uma ironia que ela nunca tinha visto.

- James, eu...

James cortou a garota.

- Eu estou indo para casa. Depois a gente se fala.

Ele foi andando pelo jardim de entrada, e Lily o seguiu.

- James, o que aconteceu?

- Nada, Lily. Eu vou para casa. Boa noite. - ele falou, de forma muito fria.

Ele caminhou rapidamente pela rua, indo em direção à sua casa. Lily viu que uma pessoa que estava um pouco afastada, sentada num banco do jardim, o seguiu, mas James nem pareceu perceber. Lily ficou olhando James se aproximar da porta da casa dele, e que a tal pessoa o parou, e começou a conversar com o rapaz. Ele ficou olhando, mas não conseguiu reconhecer quem era. Após algum tempo, ele entrou na casa, e a pessoa misteriosa foi embora. Lily suspirou, e entrou novamente na casa de Ellie. Ela tentaria conversar com James no dia seguinte. Ela achou que o rapaz tinha ficado chateado por ela ter ficado a noite inteira fazendo companhia à Mark. Mas ela tinha certeza que, assim que ela explicasse tudo para ele, as coisas voltariam ao normal.

-------------------------------------

Remus estava andando de um lado para o outro da boate. Nenhum sinal da "garota misteriosa". Ele riu ao pensar no apelido que ele tinha dado à garota. Ele já tinha conversado com seu amigo Paul, e estava novamente debruçado no parapeito do mezanino. Olhava em volta, procurando sinais da garota. Nada.

Ele já estava perdendo as esperanças, e resolveu ir embora. Já estava tarde, ninguém estava entrando na boate naquele horário.

Ele foi andando até a cabine do DJ, ia se despedir de Paul. Quando acenou para o amigo, ele fez sinal para Remus entrar.

Dentro da cabine, cheia de aparelhos de som, e muitos cds, estava uma moça bonita, de cabelos curtos, que Remus reconheceu como a hostess da boate. Ela tinha liberado a entrada de Remus e os amigos naquele dia. Paul começou a falar.

- Remus, essa é a Julienne.

A moça cumprimentou Remus, e sorriu. Ela falou.

- Então ele que é o apaixonado?

Remus franziu a testa, sem entender. Paul sorriu, e explicou.

- Eu falei que você está procurando a tal garota, e ela acha que conhece.

Remus sentiu um frio percorrer todo seu corpo. Ele olhou para a hostess com muita esperança, e ela falou.

- Tem uma garota que costuma vir aqui, e a descrição dela é bem parecida com o que Paul me falou.

- Cabelos compridos, pretos e bem lisos, as pontas são azuis, ela não é alta, tem o corpo bonito - Remus corou ligeiramente quando falou isso - e tem uma tatuagem na parte de baixo das costas. E... olhos cor de mel. Ah, e tem um piercing no nariz. Bem pequeno.

A garota riu de Remus, se divertindo com o fato do rapaz descrever tão bem uma garota que nem conhecia. Assim que parou de rir, ela falou.

- Bem, a descrição bate com a descrição da Mel.

- Mel? - falou Remus, esperançoso.

- É, mas eu só sei o apelido. Não conheço ela bem, só de vê-la aqui na boate. Essa semana ela veio na quinta.

Remus suspirou, desanimado. Ele até tinha pensado em arriscar, e ir na quinta-feira. Mas, como ele tinha que acordar cedo para ir para a aula, ele desistiu.

- Mas você não sabe mais nada sobre ela? Nem o nome?

A garota negou com a cabeça.

- Sinto muito... mas tenta vir aqui mais vezes. Quem sabe vocês se esbarram de novo? Ela costuma vir aqui toda semana. E você podia trazer aqueles seus amigos gatinhos... - ela completou, sorrindo.

Remus agradeceu a moça, e ela foi andando em direção à porta. Mas, antes de sair, ela se virou novamente, e falou com Remus.

- Ah, outra coisa. Quando ela veio na quinta, ela estava diferente. Ela parecia bastante... triste.

- Triste?

- É. Ela ficou a noite toda num canto, sem falar com ninguém. E não ficou muito tempo na boate. Tomou alguns drinks, e foi embora.

Remus ficou pensando por algum tempo, e novamente agradeceu a ajuda da moça. Sentou numa cadeira, que estava no canto da cabine, e falou, alto, mas mais para si mesmo que para Paul.

- O que será que aconteceu com ela?

---------------------------------------

Ellie demorou quase uma hora para acabar com a festa. Ela desligou o som, e vários bêbados reclamaram com ela. Alguns tentavam convencê-la de sentar e beber com eles. Ela foi conduzindo as pessoas para fora. Lily a ajudou, mas Ellie percebeu que a amiga estava desanimada. Ellie falou para Lily ir dormir, que ela cuidava do resto. Lily agradeceu, e subiu as escadas, em direção ao quarto de Ellie. Ellie achou que, após um banho, Lily ia se sentir melhor.

A garota continuou a árdua tarefa de mandar as pessoas para casa. Chamou vários táxis. Com a ajuda de Frank e Alice, que foram um dos últimos a irem embora, ela tirou alguns bêbados do jardim. Eles colocaram os bêbados dentro dos táxis, e os mandaram embora. Alice e Frank se despediram, e Alice sussurrou no ouvido de Ellie, antes de ir embora.

- É hoje!

Ellie arregalou os olhos, e Alice sorriu.

- Os pais do Frank viajaram com a irmã dele, e ele está sozinho em casa. Ele usou a desculpa da banda ter que tocar na festa para ficar.

Ellie sorriu para a amiga, e falou.

- Boa sorte! Espero que seja do jeito que você sempre sonhou.

Alice olhou nos olhos de Ellie, e ela parecia um pouco emocionada.

- Vai ser, Ellie. Vai ser com o Frank.

Ellie apenas sorriu para a amiga, deu um abraço nela, e se despediu de Frank. Os dois saíram, e Ellie fechou a porta. Ellie ficou pensando na sorte de Alice. Ela amava Frank, e Frank a amava. Não tinha como não ser perfeito...

Ela foi até a cozinha, e fez um chá de camomila para Lily. Subiu as escadas, com a xícara de chá. Entrou em seu quarto, mas viu que Lily já estava dormindo. Colocou o chá no criado mudo, e entrou no closet. Pegou um pijama curtinho, que era um top justinho e um short curto, que parecia mais uma calcinha grande. Sorriu, e lembrou que nunca tinha usado o pijama, que a mãe dela tinha dado de presente antes de viajar. Ellie entrou no banheiro, tomou um banho não muito demorado, e colocou o pijama. Ela saiu do banho, e lembrou que precisava conferir se todas as portas estavam trancadas. Desceu as escadas, tomando o cuidado de fechar a porta, para não acordar Lily.

Quando ela desceu e viu sua casa, ficou até desanimada. Estava uma enorme bagunça. Suspirou, e pensou que era melhor recolher algumas coisas antes de dormir. Primeiro ela verificou as portas, e viu que estava tudo fechado. Pegou um enorme saco de lixo na cozinha, e começou a recolher copos e latinhas de cerveja jogadas no chão e nas mesas. Ela foi andando pela sala, e, quando recolhia o conteúdo de um cinzeiro, viu uma sombra atrás de um dos sofás. Foi se aproximando lentamente, e viu uma pessoa caída atrás do sofá. Aproximou-se ainda mais, e levou um enorme susto quando viu quem era.

- Sirius! - ela falou.

Sirius estava deitado no chão, atrás do sofá, dormindo profundamente. Ele tinha um copo de cerveja pela metade, e Ellie achou que era um milagre que ele não tinha derramado nada em cima de si mesmo.

- Sirius! - ela falou, mais alto. Nenhuma resposta.

- SIRIUS!!! - Ellie gritou.

O rapaz deu um pulo, e derramou toda a cerveja em cima de si.

- Não fui eu, mãe, foi o Regulus que quebrou o vaso!

Ellie não agüentou, e riu. Sirius mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

- Sirius, o que você está fazendo atrás do sofá?

Ele olhou em volta, muito confuso.

- Não tenho a menor idéia...

Ela se agachou para ajudá-lo.

- Vem, apóia em mim, eu te ajudo a levantar.

O rapaz estendeu uma das mãos, mas assim que Ellie começou a puxá-lo, ela percebeu que ele mal conseguia se manter em pé sozinho.

- Sirius, o quanto você bebeu hoje?

Sirius estava completamente bêbado.

- Sei... lá. Um pouquinho, eu acho...

Ellie riu.

- Você consegue ficar em pé?

Ellie tentou se afastar de Sirius, mas ele quase caiu de cara no chão. Ela o segurou antes dele cair, e percebeu que ele não ia conseguir ir para casa sozinho.

- Você não pode ir pra casa assim, não vai nem conseguir entrar no táxi...

Sirius riu para ela, e Ellie não entendeu qual era a graça.

- Minha mãe vai adorar! Me deixa ir para casa! Vou acordar aqueles lunáticos com uma serenata!!

Apesar de Ellie achar a idéia simplesmente cômica, ela não deixou.

- Nem pensar. Você vai dormir aqui em casa hoje.

Sirius olhou para o sofá, e falou.

- Hum... aqui está bom...

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Sirius, eu tenho uns 10 quartos aqui em casa, você não vai dormir no sofá. Vamos, você vai ter que me ajudar, eu não consigo te levar escada acima sozinha.

Sirius se debruçou na garota, que mal agüentava o peso dele. Eles subiram lentamente as escadas. Sirius olhou para Ellie, e falou, com aquela típica voz de bêbado.

- Eu vou dormir com você, no seu quarto, Ellie? - ele deu o melhor sorriso que pode, levando em conta a bebedeira que ele estava.

Ellie corou um bocado, mas respondeu.

- Lógico que não! Eu e a Lily vamos dormir lá.

O rapaz riu, e falou.

- Então vou dormir com as duas!

- Não deixe o James te ouvir falando isso...

Sirius parou um instante, e olhou para Ellie. Ele estava bem mais sério que o normal.

- Ellie, eu estou brincando, não tem nada a ver eu e a Lily.

Ellie sorriu para o rapaz, e falou.

- Eu sei, Sirius.

Ele continuou sério.

- E você sabe que eu só quero você.

Ellie corou violentamente, e desviou os olhos dos deles. Ela desconversou.

- Vamos, você vai dormir no quarto ao lado do meu. Assim, qualquer problema, eu posso te ajudar.

Sirius beijou a garota no rosto, e falou.

- Eu sempre posso contar com você, amor! E, em sua homenagem, vou cantar!

Sirius começou a cantar várias músicas. Ele errava a letra, misturava várias músicas, e Ellie apertou o passo. Não queria que ele acordasse Lily.

_Come what may  
Come what may…_

Ellie riu.

- Moulin Rouge? Meio gay, você não acha?

Ele completou a música olhando diretamente nos olhos da garota.

_I will love you __until my dying day..._

Ellie ficou totalmente vermelha de vergonha. Sirius se debruçou ainda mais na garota, e ela fez uma esforço maior ainda para carregá-lo.

- Eu achei que você gostava de Moulin Rouge...

- Eu adoro, Sirius. Só estava brincando com você... - ela ainda estava consideravelmente envergonhada.

- Eu não estava. - ele falou. Sua voz soou bem mais séria que das outras vezes que ele falou.

Eles entraram no quarto. Ele era bem menor que o de Ellie, e bem mais simples. Mas tinha uma cama bem grande, e ela era bem confortável. Sirius fez menção de se jogar na cama, mas Ellie o impediu.

- Nem pensa. Tira a blusa primeiro.

Sirius olhou para a garota, e levantou a sobrancelha.

- Já quer que eu tire a roupa? Agora é assim, é?

Ellie novamente corou, e Sirius sentou na cama. Ele puxou a camisa com alguma dificuldade. Ela sentiu que precisava se justificar urgentemente.

- A sua blusa está toda suja de cerveja. Eu vou colocar para lavar.

Sirius riu da garota.

- Não esquenta, Ellie. Você não precisa arranjar desculpas para me pedir para tirar a roupa...

Ellie ficou ainda mais envergonhada. Ela pegou a camisa que Sirius estendeu, e fez muita força para evitar ficar encarando o tórax do rapaz. Ela arranjou uma saída perfeita.

- Vou trazer um café pra você, pra ver se você melhora o porre.

Ela saiu imediatamente, mas ouviu a resposta dele, ao fechar a porta do quarto.

- Tudo bem, desde que você volte...

Ela desceu as escadas correndo, e fez um café para Sirius. Enquanto a cafeteira trabalhava, ela ficou imaginando como resistir à Sirius. Eles estavam sozinhos, apenas Lily estava em casa, e ela estava dormindo. Sua imaginação já estava fluindo, com a lembrança do rapaz sem camisa, quando o café ficou pronto.

Ellie subiu as escadas rapidamente, e entrou no quarto de Sirius. Ela tinha esperança de encontrá-lo dormindo, mas o que ela viu a deixou ainda mais envergonhada.

Sirius tinha tirado o tênis, o cinto, e estava deitado na cama, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, exibindo o peito forte. E, se não bastasse isso, ele tinha aberto o botão da calça...

Ellie inspirou profundamente, e entrou no quarto. Sirius a acompanhou com os olhos. Ela se sentiu nua.

- Nossa, você está muito gostosa com essa roupinha... - ele falou, sem nenhum pudor.

Ellie imediatamente olhou para si mesma, e se repreendeu mentalmente de estar usando tão pouca roupa. Se ela soubesse que ele ainda estava na casa dela quando escolheu o pijama, ela provavelmente teria colocado algo bem mais comportado.

Ellie estendeu a xícara de café, e falou.

- Toma, bebe tudo. Espero que esse café faça você se comportar melhor.

Ele sorriu, e levantou. Ele parecia um pouco menos bêbado. Ainda não conseguia ficar em pé sozinho, então ficou sentado na cama, enquanto tomava o café. Ele olhava Ellie de cima a baixo, e ela cruzou os braços em volta do corpo, tentando se proteger do olhar dele. Ele riu quando percebeu o que ela fazia.

- Com vergonha, é? Pois não devia. Você é linda.

Ellie tentava não olhar diretamente para Sirius. Ela sentia que a situação se agravava a cada segundo. Lembrou do dia que eles ficaram sozinhos no quarto dela, esperando Lily e James se despedirem. A situação agora não era muito melhor que daquele dia. Ela resolveu sentar, para evitar o olhar insistente de Sirius. E aproveitou para puxar uma almofada, e colocá-la no colo. Sirius riu ao vê-la fazendo isso.

- Tá achando que eu vou te atacar, é?

- Ãhn? - ela estava perdida em suas próprias lembranças.

- Você está se cobrindo porque acha que eu vou te atacar?

- Eu... não sei, você está bêbado. Não sei o que esperar. Ainda não esqueci a última vez que eu te vi bêbado...

Sirius parou de sorrir, e falou, com uma sinceridade tão grande que Ellie arregalou os olhos.

- Me desculpa, Ellie. O que eu fiz foi horrível. Você não merecia ser tratada daquela forma.

Ellie não conseguia ter nenhuma reação. Ele tinha acabado de dizer tudo que ela queria ouvir, desde o dia do baile. Mas ele só conseguiu falar por estar bêbado. Era muito difícil para ele admitir que estivesse errado.

- Sirius...

Ele se aproximou dela. Ela continuou encarando o rapaz. Os dois ficaram alguns segundos apenas se observando. Sirius ergueu a mão, e tocou com muita delicadeza o rosto dela. Ellie fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque. Ele escorregou a mão lentamente para a nuca dela, e a puxou.

O beijo foi delicado e lento, como nunca tinha sido antes. Eles apenas tocavam lentamente os lábios um do outro. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, apenas sentindo um ao outro. Quando se afastaram, Ellie abriu um pequeno sorriso para Sirius, que não agüentou, e a puxou para um abraço apertado.

Ellie riu, e ele se afastou o suficiente para olhar o rosto da garota.

- O que foi?

- É que eu fico me perguntando se você agiria assim se não estivesse bêbado...

Ele a olhou, sério.

- Eu sou assim, Ellie. Pelo menos no que diz respeito a você.

Ellie sorriu em resposta. Ela levantou, se afastando delicadamente dele. E falou.

- Vou pegar um edredom para você. Deve fazer um pouco de frio durante a madrugada.

Ela saiu, e voltou com um enorme edredom. Sirius tinha deitado na cama novamente. Ela começou a cobrir o rapaz, que sorriu. Ellie sentou na beirada da cama, e falou.

- Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, é só me chamar. Vou deixar a porta do meu quarto aberta. E esse quarto tem um banheiro, caso você se sinta mal. Você bebeu um bocado...

Sirius riu, e falou.

- Pode ter certeza que, se alguém vai passar a noite num banheiro, não vou ser eu!

Ellie franziu a testa.

- Como assim? Não entendi...

Sirius olhou para a garota, com uma expressão de triunfo no rosto.

- Lembra da aposta que eu fiz com o Scott, de quem bebia mais rápido a cerveja? Pois bem. Remus "acidentalmente" deixou cair algo na bebida dele...

- Deixou cair o quê? - disse Ellie, meio risonha, meio curiosa.

- Laxante!

Os dois caíram na gargalhada, e Ellie se esforçou para não visualizar a cena. Ela sacudiu a cabeça levemente, afastando a idéia. Ela tocou timidamente o braço dele, e falou.

- Você está se sentindo bem? Posso ir dormir?

- Eu estou bem, Ellie. Até parece que você não sabe que eu agüento bem a bebida...

Ela sorriu, e prosseguiu.

- Então eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

Ela se aproximou dele, e deu um beijo delicado nos lábios dele. Sirius a puxou para mais perto, e aprofundou o beijo. Ele a envolveu em seus braços, e a puxou para a cama, de forma um pouco desajeitada. Mas eles não interromperam o beijo. Sirius começou a se livrar do edredom, e conseguiu colocar Ellie deitada ao lado dele. Ele soltou o beijo, e falou, com o rosto bem próximo do dela.

- Dorme comigo.

Ellie arregalou os olhos. Sentiu sua boca seca, e a única coisa que conseguiu falar foi.

- Sirius...

- Dorme comigo essa noite, por favor, Ellie.

Ela ainda não conseguia formar uma frase.

- Eu...

- Eu não vou conseguir dormir com você no quarto ao lado. Eu preciso de você aqui, comigo.

Ellie começou a entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Você quer que eu... mas e a Lily?

- A Lily está dormindo, não foi o que você falou?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele prosseguiu.

- Então... fica comigo.

Ele não esperou a resposta da garota. Ele puxou o edredom por cima dos dois, e a puxou para mais perto dele. Ellie ainda tentou, em vão, se desvencilhar dele. Mas Sirius a puxou para perto, e falou.

- Sua mãe está viajando, a Lily está dormindo. Eu só quero ter você ao meu lado. Não vai acontecer nada que você não queira.

Ellie parou de tentar se livrar dele. Sirius sorriu, e Ellie falou.

- Então... boa noite.

Sirius deu um sorriso safado para a garota.

- Já quer dormir? Não quer aproveitar nem um pouquinho? Olha que eu estou facinho, facinho hoje...

Ellie não agüentou, e deu uma gargalhada.

- Você não está fácil hoje, Sirius, você é fácil...

Ele manteve o mesmo sorriso.

- Eu sou mesmo, Ellie. Mas só pra você...

Ele se mexeu tão rápido que pegou Ellie de surpresa. Em um segundo, ele estava por cima da garota. Ela se assustou um pouco.

- Sirius...

Mas ele não respondeu nada. Começou a beijá-la com vontade. Ellie nem tentou impedi-lo. Sabia que jamais conseguiria. Ela sentiu uma das mãos dele escorregando até a cintura dela, e os lábios dele foram em direção ao pescoço dela. Sua mente parecia tê-la abandonado. Sentiu suas próprias mãos deslizando pelas costas de Sirius. Já tinha abraçado Sirius diversas vezes na vida, e em algumas dessas vezes ele estava sem camisa. Mas aquela sensação era inédita, como se fosse a primeira vez que ela tocava a pele dele. Percorreu a mão suavemente até a nuca dele, e sentiu a pele do rapaz toda arrepiada. Ele parou um instante de atacar o pescoço dela, e a encarou. Seu olhar revelava um brilho diferente, de surpresa e satisfação ao mesmo tempo.

- O que você está pretendendo, senhorita?

Ellie sorriu, e se surpreendeu por não estar nem um pouco constrangida com a situação.

- O que? Então só você pode, é? Não posso nem te fazer um carinho?

Sirius sorriu, encantado com o que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, estou a seu total dispor...

Ellie empurrou Sirius de volta para a cama, e desta vez ela, como uma gata, escalou o rapaz, e ficou por cima dele. O olhar que Sirius a lançou parecia de um menino aos pés de uma árvore de natal cheia de presentes. Ele não conseguiu suprimir o sorriso que lhe brotou nos lábios.

- E agora quem é que está se aproveitando de uma pessoa bêbada? - ele falou, mas agarrou firmemente os quadris dela.

Ellie mordeu o lábio inferior, e olhou para Sirius, de forma maliciosa.

- Sirius. - ela falou - Cale a boca.

Ele não resistiu, e aproveitou a deixa.

- Vem calar.

Ellie o beijou, e Sirius, muito feliz, pensou que seria bem pouco provável que eles dormissem aquela noite.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Músicas do capítulo:**

**Fell in love with a girl - The White Stripes**

**Live Forever - Oasis**

**Scotty doesn't know - Lustra **

**Come what may - Ewan Mc****gregor e Nicole Kidman - Moulin Rouge**


	15. O jogo

**Olá novamente!!**

**Voltei com mais um capítulo. Seguindo a tradicão, esse foi o maior que já escrevi. Espero que todos gostem!!!**

**Beijos para todos, e aguardo muitas reviews! Adoro recebê-las, então quem quiser deixar um comentário, pergunta, sugestão, crítica, pode mandar ver!!! **

**Obrigada por lerem minha fic!**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 15 - O jogo

Lily abriu os olhos na manhã de domingo. Ela se esticou toda, se espreguiçando. Olhou para o lado, e notou a ausência de Ellie. Aquilo era incomum. A amiga sempre dormia mais que ela, e Lily quase sempre tinha que acordá-la.

Lily levantou-se da cama, e foi ao banheiro. Estranhou o silêncio absoluto que reinava na casa. Achou que Ellie já estava limpando a casa, e recolhendo a enorme bagunça espalhada por todos os lados, resultado da festa do dia anterior. Ela saiu do banheiro, e trocou de roupa. Arrumou a cama, e saiu do quarto em busca de sua amiga. Desceu as escadas, e percorreu todos os cômodos do primeiro andar. Nenhum sinal de Ellie. Foi ao jardim, mas logo viu que Ellie não poderia estar lá, já que a porta de vidro estava trancada. Ficou até desanimada ao ver a bagunça do jardim. Voltou para a casa, e subiu para o segundo andar. Imaginou que Ellie estava em algum dos quartos. Notou que todas as portas pareciam trancadas, como ela e Ellie tinham deixado na noite anterior. Estava voltando para o quarto de Ellie, para ligar para a amiga. Lily imaginou que ela tinha saído para comprar algo para o café da manhã. Quando estava passando na frente do quarto ao lado do de Ellie, Lily notou que a porta do quarto não estava trancada, como ela achou inicialmente, mas apenas encostada. Ela não percebeu porque não havia nenhuma fresta na porta. Lily abriu delicadamente a porta, e viu algo que ela não podia imaginar.

Ellie estava deitada na cama, dormindo tranqüilamente. Mas ela não estava sozinha. Sirius estava ao lado da garota, e parecia uma criança dormindo. Ellie estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Sirius, e um braço dela envolvia o peito do rapaz. Sirius tinha uma das mãos sobre a mão de Ellie, e eles pareciam em um sono extremamente profundo. O edredom cobria os dois até a cintura, então Lily não conseguiu ver se Sirius estava usando roupas, já que o peito era a única parte exposta do rapaz, e ele não usava camisa. Ela resolveu sair rapidamente do quarto, e fechou a porta na saída.

Lily foi para a cozinha, e procurou alguma coisa para comer de café da manhã. Ainda estava admirada do que tinha acabado de presenciar. Como aquilo tinha acontecido? Tudo bem que Ellie tinha despachado Scott, e com toda razão. Mas como as coisas evoluíram para levar Ellie e Sirius a dormirem juntos?

Ela estava fazendo café, e tirando algumas frutas da geladeira, quando ouviu o barulho de alguém descendo as escadas. Ouviu um resmungo quando a pessoa chegou na sala, e Lily soube imediatamente que era Ellie, e que ela tinha se dado conta da bagunça que sua casa estava. Ela entrou na cozinha, e viu Lily.

- Bom dia. - falou Lily, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. - Dormiu bem?

Ellie ficou um pouco corada, e apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Lily riu.

- Também, com um cobertor de orelha, todo mundo dorme melhor, não é?

Ellie arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Como...

- Eu vi vocês dois dormindo agora a pouco. Estavam tão bonitinhos juntos...

Ellie definitivamente ficou vermelha, e não falou nada. Lily continuou.

- Então, não vai me contar nada? O que aconteceu?

Ellie inspirou, e sentou ao lado de Lily, na mesa.

- Bem... é uma longa história...

- Não estou com pressa, e não vou a lugar algum! - falou Lily, rindo.

Ellie contou para a amiga os acontecimentos depois que Lily foi dormir. Falou que achou Sirius dormindo atrás do sofá, e que o colocou para dormir naquele quarto.

- E como você foi que você decidiu dormir lá, e não no seu quarto?

Ellie sorriu, meio sem jeito.

- O Sirius meio que me convenceu... na verdade, ele pediu para eu dormir lá, com ele, e eu acabei cedendo...

Lily olhava para Ellie, muito curiosa.

- E...?

- E o que?- perguntou Ellie.

- Ah, Ellie, me fala o que aconteceu! Vocês dormiram juntos, na mesma cama. Você não vai me convencer que cada um virou para um lado e dormiu, né?

Ellie ficou corada novamente.

- Bem, nada aconteceu... quer dizer, nada de... você sabe...

- Mas... - Lily sabia que tinha algo a mais.

- Mas nós ficamos... - falou Ellie, sorrindo timidamente.

Lily riu, e falou.

- Não foi tão simples assim, ou você não estaria com esse chupão enorme no pescoço!

Ellie deu um pulo da cadeira, e correu para frente da primeira superfície espelhada que encontrou. O grito que ela deu fez Lily rir ainda mais.

- Eu vou matar o Sirius! Como é que vou aparecer no colégio assim amanhã?

Lily continuava rindo da amiga, que começou a esfregar o pescoço compulsivamente.

- Ah, Lily, pára de rir! Não tem graça nenhuma!

Lily riu ainda mais ,e falou.

- Na verdade, tem sim! - ela começou a respirar profundamente, e parou de rir - Então, continua a contar...

Ellie levantou, e pegou alguns cubos de gelo, embrulhou num guardanapo, e colocou em cima do chupão. Lily olhou para ela, e falou.

- Você sabe que isso não adianta muita coisa?

Ellie suspirou, mas continuou com o gelo no pescoço. Ela prosseguiu com a história.

- Nós ficamos só no amasso, mesmo. Mas isso também não quer dizer que pouca coisa aconteceu... Acho que isso - ela apontou para o pescoço, exibindo a marca roxa - mostra que as coisas foram um pouco... animadas.

As duas riram, e Ellie continuou contando as aventuras dela na noite anterior.

- Eu não tinha idéia que uma festa que tinha tudo para dar errado, ia acabar tão bem para mim...

- Lógico, você dormiu comigo essa noite! - uma voz a respondeu.

Sirius tinha chegado na cozinha, e ele estava vestido só com a calça jeans da noite anterior. Ela veio andando em direção à Ellie, e se abaixou para beijar a garota. Ele colou os lábios nos dela, e assim que ele se afastou, ela deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Seu panaca. Olha só o que você fez!

Ela exibiu o chupão, e Sirius sorriu.

- Ooops!

- "Ooops"! Que diabo de resposta é essa?

Lily começou a rir, e Sirius a acompanhou.

- Ah, Ellie, o que têm de mais? Eu nem reparei que tinha feito isso, estava mais concentrado em outras coisas...

Ellie ficou corada, mas continuou reclamando.

- Como é que eu vou aparecer na escola assim amanhã?

- Eu achei lindo, você devia mostrar para todo mundo! - Sirius falou, e sentou numa cadeira ao lado dela.

Ellie fechou a cara, e Sirius percebeu que ela estava realmente se importando com aquilo.

- Ah, passa aquelas coisas de maquiagem que você gosta... aposto que cobre tudo.

- Se não cobrir você vai ver o que vai te acontecer... - ela ameaçou.

Sirius riu, e a puxou para um beijo. Lily resolveu brincar com o casal.

- Ei, eu estou aqui! Nada de agarramento, vocês dois. - ela falou sorrindo.

Sirius se afastou, e olhou para Lily.

- Quer que eu chame nosso grande amigo Jamie? É só atravessar a rua...

Lily ficou quieta. James tinha ido embora, na noite anterior, sem falar direito com ela. Ela estava preocupada, já que nunca tinha visto ele se comportar dessa maneira.

Sirius e Ellie ficaram esperando a resposta de Lily, mas a garota, distraída, não falou nada. Sirius levantou, e pegou o telefone. Ele discou para a casa de James, e logo a mãe de James atendeu.

- Oi tia Dorea! O Jimmy tá acordado? - Sirius falou.

Lily olhou para Sirius um pouco pálida, e Ellie percebeu.

- O que foi, Lily?

Lily estava prestando muita atenção no que Sirius falava. Virou para Ellie, e respondeu.

- Depois eu te conto, é uma longa história...

Ellie olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Mas está tudo bem?

Lily olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Eu não sei, mas devo descobrir logo...

Sirius tinha falado com James, e convocado o amigo para ajudá-los na arrumação da casa de Ellie. James inicialmente não queria ir, mas Sirius falou que a culpa da casa estar tão bagunçada era deles, e eles tinham que ajudar.

- Então vem logo, cara, a gente tem muito trabalho pela frente.

James falou algo do outro lado da linha, e Sirius riu, e falou.

- Bem... eu te conto sobre isso depois...

Eles desligaram o telefone, e Ellie olhou para Sirius desconfiada.

- O que você vai contar para o James depois, Sirius?

Ele voltou a sentar ao lado da garota, e falou, de forma simples.

- O que aconteceu ontem a noite.

Ellie ficou corada, e falou.

- Não!

- Por que não? Você contou para a Lily!

- Mas a Lily é minha melhor amiga, eu conto tudo para ela!

Sirius riu.

- E o James é meu melhor amigo, então dá no mesmo.

Ellie viu que não tinha argumentos, e desistiu de reclamar. Mas mesmo assim, ela disse.

- Mas vê se não fala tudo muito... literalmente...

Sirius riu, e puxou Ellie para perto dele. Ele falou no ouvido da garota.

- Tá com vergonha, é? Ontem você não estava...

Ellie ficou mais vermelha que os morangos que estavam em cima da mesa. Lily se fez de desentendida, e resolveu sair da cozinha, e dar um pouco de privacidade para o casal. Ela retirou da mesa suas louças, e colocou na máquina de lavar pratos. Ela deu uma desculpa esfarrapada, que ia começar a limpar o jardim, e deixou os dois sozinhos.

O outro motivo de sair de perto dos dois era para pensar no que ela falaria com James, assim que ele chegasse. Ela precisava contar para ele que Mark a tinha beijado. Ela não queria esconder nada dele, e achava que, assim que contasse tudo, ele entenderia.

---------------------------------------

James parou na porta da casa de Ellie, mas não tocou a campainha. Ele ficou lá, em pé, sem saber o que fazer. Sabia que Lily tinha dormido na casa da amiga, e provavelmente iria estar lá ainda. Ele tinha passado boa parte da noite deitado na cama, apenas pensando. Não conseguia chegar a conclusão nenhuma. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que Lily tinha beijado o ex-namorado na festa. E aquilo deixava James extremamente furioso.

Ele fechou os olhos, e a única imagem que se fixava em sua mente era Lily recebendo um beijo de Mark. James ficou com raiva, e deu um soco na parede. Sufocou um gemido, quando percebeu que tinha exagerado na força. Ficou massageando os nós dos dedos, e pensou que, pelo menos, assim conseguia pensar em outra coisa, que não fosse Lily.

Ele finalmente arranjou coragem, e estendeu o dedo para tocar a campainha. Mas um som, vindo de dentro da casa o fez parar. Um gritinho, mais agudo que os gritos normais de Ellie, seguido de uma risada de Sirius.

James resolveu tentar a maçaneta antes de tocar a campainha. Não estava trancada. Ele abriu a porta, e deu de cara com uma cena ligeiramente perturbadora. Ellie estava deitada num sofá, e Sirius estava deitado por cima dela. Uma das mãos do rapaz estava por dentro da blusa do pijama dela, e ela ria. Ele estava fazendo cosquinha na barriga dela, enquanto beijava o pescoço da garota. Ela se debatia, mas não perecia muito interessada em fazê-lo parar. James deu um meio sorriso. Como as coisas mudaram em apenas uma noite...

- Essa é a segunda vez que eu flagro vocês dois numa cena comprometedora... não quero nem imaginar o que eu posso ver na próxima vez!

Sirius e Ellie olharam para James, parado na porta da casa. Ellie aproveitou a distração para empurrar Sirius, e levantar do sofá.

- Oi James! - falou Sirius, animado.

- Como assim, segunda vez? - perguntou Ellie.

James sorriu, e falou.

- Pergunta para o Sirius, me deixa fora disso!

Ellie virou para Sirius, e fez uma expressão questionadora. O rapaz fingiu que não era com ele. Ele falou com James.

- A Lily está lá no jardim, porque você não vai ajudá-la, e eu e a Ellie terminamos aqui?

James ficou em silêncio por um segundo, e falou.

- Eu acho que vou começar pela cozinha...

Sirius olhou para o amigo, suplicante. Ele indicou Ellie com os olhos, e falou.

- James, vai lá ajudar a Lily! - ele disse, e sua voz estava cheia de significados. James nem precisou tentar decifrá-los. Sabia que Sirius queria ficar sozinho com Ellie. James, vencido, concordou.

- Tá bom... - ele falou, desanimado.

Ellie franziu a testa, sem entender. Ela ia falar alguma coisa com James, mas o rapaz virou as costas, e foi em direção ao jardim.

Sirius puxou Ellie para perto dele novamente, e falou.

- Onde nós paramos?

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Nem começa, não vou deixar você me fazer cócegas de novo...

- Nem se eu fizer isso?

Ele a beijou, e a trouxe mais para perto dele, colando seus corpos. Num movimento rápido, ele a colocou no colo. Ellie deu um gritinho de susto.

- Sirius!

Ele a colocou novamente deitada no sofá, e praticamente pulou em cima dela. Ellie riu, mas apenas por um instante. No instante seguinte eles estavam se beijando novamente. Os beijos iam se tornando cada vez mais intensos, até que Sirius se afastou ligeiramente, e falou, intercalando as palavras, com beijos no pescoço de Ellie.

- Vamos... lá... pro seu quarto...

Ellie abriu ligeiramente a boca, e o olhou, desconfiada.

- Como?

Sirius abriu um de seus famosos sorrisos sedutores.

- Lá é mais...confortável.

Ela continuava desconfiada.

- Confortável? Sei...

Ele não diminuiu o sorriso, e continuou.

- Ah, Ellie... você dormiu comigo essa noite. Eu não me comportei como um total cavalheiro?

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Não! - ela exibiu o chupão, e Sirius riu.

- Tá. Mas eu não fiz nada que você não gostasse, não é?

Ellie ficou vermelha de vergonha, mas sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando.

- Então? O que têm de mais nós ficarmos mais... à vontade?

Ellie sabia que se eles subissem, podiam dar adeus à arrumação da casa. Mas por outro lado a proposta era tão tentadora...

- Vamos fazer um acordo. Nós terminamos a arrumação aqui, e depois a gente... conversa. Lá no meu quarto.

Sirius sorriu, e falou.

- Tudo bem, desde que a "conversa" seja do mesmo tipo que nós tivemos ontem à noite...

Ellie não respondeu, mas o sorriso que ela deu para Sirius tinha mais significado que mil palavras...

------------------------------------------

James foi andando lentamente até o jardim. Ele queria adiar o máximo possível a conversa que ele e Lily inevitavelmente teriam. Chegou à porta do jardim, e pelo vidro, viu Lily abaixada, recolhendo copos descartáveis. Ela estava muito bonita, com uma camiseta simples branca, e calça de algodão azul. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo displicente, e alguns fios caíam pelo rosto quando ela abaixava. Lily Evans, a garota que povoava seus sonhos desde o primeiro dia de aula. Aqueles olhos verdes intensos, amendoados, e cheios de profundidade. Mas agora ele só conseguia olhar para ela, e sentir raiva. Raiva de ter se envolvido com alguém que mal conhecia, ter se aberto, e ter sido traído. Era por isso que ele nunca tinha se envolvido seriamente com ninguém. James tinha um medo crônico de ser magoado por alguém que amasse. Ele tinha baixado a guarda com Lily, a tinha deixado entrar, e ela tinha preferido voltar com o ex-namorado. E só tinha deixado para James decepção e mágoa.

Lily percebeu que alguém a observava, da porta. Virou, e viu James, parado, com uma expressão perdida. Ela sorriu para ele.

James sentiu que aquele sorriso era uma facada. Ela ainda oferecia para ele aquele sorriso perfeito, igual ao que ela lhe ofereceu no dia do primeiro encontro dos dois, logo após o primeiro beijo, na London Eye. James suspirou, mas não queria demonstrar nenhuma fraqueza. Andou até Lily, com o rosto duro e frio. Ela percebeu, e resolveu tomar a iniciativa da conversa.

- Oi, James. Bom dia...

James continuou com a expressão fria.

- Bom dia.

Lily se assustou com o tom de voz de James. Ele imediatamente começou a recolher as coisas da festa, sem dar atenção para a garota, e Lily achou que tinha algo a mais naquele comportamento. Não podia ser apenas por ciúme de Mark. Ela resolveu dar algum tempo para ele, e continuou seu trabalho em silêncio.

Os dois já estavam quase terminando de arrumar as coisas, e só trocaram meia dúzia de palavras neste processo. E apenas o necessário para terminarem o serviço.

Lily sentou um instante numa cadeira. Ela estava cansada, e chateada. Chateada da forma que James a estava tratando, e, principalmente, chateada com o fato dos dois não conseguirem conversar. Ela olhou para James, e viu que ele a observava discretamente. Ela falou, não se contendo.

- O que está acontecendo com você?

Aquela frase pareceu agredir James, já que ele imediatamente reagiu, bravo.

- Comigo? É muita cara de pau da sua parte, mesmo!

Lily abriu a boca. Nunca tinha visto James com raiva, daquela forma. E, principalmente, com ela. Ela levantou, e olhou para ele.

- Cara de pau? Do que você está falando, James?

James a olhou, e fez uma expressão cínica.

- Ah, a querida Lily não sabe do que eu estou falando... que inocente!

Outra decepção. Lily não estava acreditando no que via. Parecia que Lucius Malfoy tinha trocado de corpo com James, e estava dizendo aquelas coisas só para magoá-la.

- James...

James estava transtornado. Não queria, na verdade, dizer aquelas coisas para Lily. Mas toda vez que via o rosto da garota, lembrava dela beijando Mark, e aquilo era extremamente perturbador para ele.

James chutou uma latinha de cerveja vazia para longe, e Lily tentou se aproximar dele, lentamente.

- James...

Ele olhou para os olhos de Lily, e ela parecia genuinamente chateada. Mas ele lembrou também que ele achava que Lily estava gostando dele o tanto que ele gostava dela. Ele não podia se permitir ser enganado novamente. Tinha que reagir.

- O que você quer? - ele perguntou, grosseiramente.

- James, eu acho que você não está entendendo o que aconteceu ontem...

James riu, mas o som que saiu de sua boca não parecia em nada com o som da risada natural dele.

- Eu acho que entendi perfeitamente! Você e seu namoradinho estão juntos de novo.

Lily abriu a boca, surpresa. Então era isso que ele achava? Deus, como ele estava enganado. Ela tinha que resolver imediatamente o mal entendido.

- James, eu e o Mark não voltamos!

James ouviu as palavras que ela falou, mas assim que ouviu o nome "Mark", a raiva dele aumentou.

- Então você quer manter nós dois, é? Você é pior que eu imaginava!

Lily sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Aquele não era James. Não podia ser o mesmo rapaz que tinha encantado ela. Ela falou, suplicante.

- James... não...

James sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver Lily à beira das lágrimas. Ele baixou a guarda temporariamente, e falou, sem pensar.

- Eu queria... eu ia te pedir em namoro. Era sério para mim, Lily, mesmo que para você não fosse. Eu estava realmente... mas você nunca quis, nunca quis nada sério. Você deixou claro naquele dia, quando me disse para esquecer tudo que falou na boate. Esquecer que nós falamos sobre namoro naquele dia.

Lily estava de boca aberta, e finalmente estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo entre os dois. Eles nunca tinham sentado e conversado francamente um com o outro. E, agora, todos os mal entendidos estavam agindo contra eles.

- Eu realmente estava... gostando de você... - James falou, olhando para o chão.

Lily sentiu algo quente percorrer seu rosto. Uma lágrima escorreu, e ela não se deu ao trabalho de secá-la. James não a olhava mais. Ele se virou, e foi andando, indo embora. Lily só teve forças para falar.

- James... por favor...

Ele não se virou, mas falou.

- Você está livre. Pode fazer o que quiser, e ficar com quem quiser. Até segunda na escola, Evans.

Ele foi embora sem olhar para trás.

Lily caiu sentada na grama do jardim. As lágrimas corriam velozmente pelo seu rosto. O que mais a machucou foi o fato dele chamá-la de "Evans", e não de Lily, como fizera desde a primeira vez que se falaram, na arquibancada do ginásio de esportes.

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, e se sentiu uma inútil. Ela não tinha conseguido falar com James, esclarecer o ocorrido. No momento que James começou a tratá-la mal, ela ficou tão decepcionada que não teve forças para reagir. Ela nunca tinha se apaixonado por ninguém na vida, não tinha idéia do quanto doía ser magoada pela pessoa amada. Mas agora ela finalmente sentia o gosto amargo da decepção. Ela não esperava aquelas palavras de James, e a dor que elas causaram a fez ficar sem ação.

Ela queria ter reagido. Queria ser como Ellie, que conseguia falar tudo que lhe vinha à cabeça, quando brigava com Sirius. Mas Ellie e Sirius já tinham passado por muita coisa juntos, e ela e James estavam muito no começo, ainda. Ela pensou que talvez ficasse mais fácil com o tempo. Mas, imediatamente, lembrou que isso não ia acontecer...

Não ia acontecer porque James tinha terminado com ela. Terminado o que ainda nem era um namoro. Lily sentiu mais lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto. Ficou sentada na grama, sozinha. E era exatamente assim que ela se sentia.

-------------------------------------------

James deixou o jardim sem olhar para trás. Estava transtornado com a conversa que teve com Lily. Foi andando em direção à porta, mas parou ao ouvir uma voz o chamando. Era Sirius.

- Ei James, já terminou lá fora?

Sirius estava ajudando Ellie a recolocar os objetos de decoração de volta no lugar. James olhou a casa, e viu que os amigos tinham arrumado tudo no lugar, em vez de ficarem se agarrando no sofá.

- Já terminei, sim. Mas eu tenho que ir para casa, meu pai... precisa de ajuda. - ele falou, arranjando qualquer desculpa para ir embora.

Ellie falou com James.

- E a Lily? Achei que você ia querer ficar com ela.

James ficou sem ação por um instante, e depois respondeu.

- Eu... não sei. Pergunta para ela. Eu tenho que ir embora, amanhã vejo vocês na escola. Tchau.

Ele foi até a porta, e saiu. Ellie e Sirius se entreolharam, sem entender nada. Ellie falou.

- O que será que aconteceu?

- Vai ver os pais dele ouviram a bagunça da festa, e deram uma bronca nele.

- Não faz sentido, eles dariam uma bronca em mim também!

- Ah, então eu não sei... vai ver ele acordou de mau humor, ou o pai dele realmente precisa da ajuda dele, e ele ficou de mau humor por não poder ficar com a Lily...

Ellie ficou pensativa por um instante, e Sirius a abraçou.

- Sabe, acho que você está me devendo uma visita ao seu quarto... - ele falou, perto do ouvido dela.

Ellie sorriu, e deu um beijo em Sirius. Ele a abraçou mais forte, e ela falou.

- Você não tem que ir para casa, não?

- Se dependesse de mim, eu nunca mais voltava para casa! Eu aceitaria morar debaixo da sua cama, se você quisesse...

Ela olhou para o rapaz, e sorriu.

- Porque você iria querer morar embaixo da minha cama, se em cima é muito mais confortável?

- Isso é um convite?

Ellie riu.

- Pode ser...

Eles recomeçaram os beijos, e acabaram caindo no sofá no meio do processo. Completamente alheios ao que acontecia ao redor. A única coisa que os dois conseguiam perceber era um ao outro.

-------------------------------------------

Lily se acalmou, e secou as lágrimas. Ela precisava reagir. Levantou, e respirou fundo. A parte racional de seu cérebro dizia que ela não devia chorar por causa de James. Ela o conhecia fazia pouco tempo, e estava ficando com ele fazia menos tempo ainda. Não havia motivos para aquele comportamento. O problema era que a parte racional de Lily Evans estava travando uma batalha perdida.

O coração dela tinha vencido essa guerra há muito tempo. Desde o primeiro beijo de James, o coração estava no comando, e agora era ele que chorava. Era ele que estava partido, e não adiantava nenhum apelo frio e centrado. Ela só queria cair na cama, e ficar lá pelo resto da vida. Sem precisar voltar para a escola no dia seguinte, sem precisar encarar James, e seu olhar de desapontamento e raiva.

Quando ela achou que estava apresentável o suficiente, recolheu as últimas coisas do jardim, e trancou a porta de vidro. Não ouviu a voz de James pela casa, e agradeceu por isso. Ela não queria dar de cara com ele por um bom tempo. Foi andando silenciosamente pela casa, e viu Ellie e Sirius se beijando, sentados no sofá. O casal parecia mais apaixonado que nunca, e Lily abriu um pequeno sorriso. Pelo menos alguém estava feliz. Ela subiu as escadas da forma mais silenciosa que pode. Sirius e Ellie não notaram.

Lily foi ao quarto de Ellie, e arrumou suas coisas. Aproveitou e lavou o rosto, melhorando sua aparência. Ela não queria estragar o dia de Ellie e Sirius, eles não tinham nada a ver com a briga dela e de James. Agradeceu aos céus por ter levado seus óculos escuros. Ela trocou de roupa, e colocou todas as suas coisas na bolsa que tinha levado no dia anterior.

Quando estava tudo pronto, ela colocou os óculos, e desceu as escadas. Encontrou Ellie e Sirius muito enroscados um no outro. Ela fez um pequeno barulho ao descer o último degrau, para o casal perceber a presença dela. Sirius e Ellie se desgrudaram ao ouvir Lily se aproximando. Lily quase riu ao ver a amiga com os lábios extremamente vermelhos.

- Ellie, eu tenho que ir para casa... minha mãe me ligou, e pediu para eu ir logo.

Ellie estava achando aquilo muito estranho.

- Mas... já?

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando. Ellie notou que tinha algo errado com ela.

- Lily, está tudo bem?

Lily quase engasgou, mas falou.

- Tá sim. Mas eu tenho que ir.

Sirius não conseguiu esconder uma pontinha de satisfação ao ouvir Lily. Isso significava que ele e Ellie ficariam sozinhos o resto do dia. Completamente sozinhos.

Ellie levantou, e acompanhou Lily até a porta. Ela ainda achava que havia algo errado com a ruiva.

- Lily... você está bem mesmo? - ela perguntou, na porta de casa.

Lily considerou falar com Ellie naquele instante, mas resolveu deixar a amiga aproveitar a oportunidade de ficar sozinha com Sirius. Os dois demoraram tanto tempo para se acertar, eles mereciam um tempo juntos sem preocupações.

- Tá sim, Ellie. - Lily estava se sentindo mal por mentir para sua melhor amiga, mas continuou - Eu te ligo à noite, e a gente conversa direito, tá bom?

Ellie puxou Lily para um abraço, e falou, baixo, só para a amiga ouvir.

- Eu estou aqui, qualquer problema, pode contar comigo, tá bom?

Lily teve que se controlar para não chorar de novo, e novamente agradeceu por estar usando óculos escuros. Assim Ellie não conseguia ver os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Lily não respondeu nada, apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Ela foi andando pela entrada da casa, e logo o táxi que ela tinha chamado pelo telefone apareceu. Ela passou o endereço para o motorista, e sentou perto da janela. Ficou olhando para o céu, que lentamente era tomado por nuvens escuras, encobrindo o sol que até agora brilhava sozinho. Lily pensou que aquelas nuvens combinavam perfeitamente com seu humor.

----------------------------------------

James estava sentado na janela de seu quarto. Ele estava com as pernas penduradas para fora da janela, olhando o nada. Olhou para o céu, e viu nuvens carregadas de chuva se aproximando. Ele desejou que uma tempestade caísse logo, e acabasse com o dia belo ensolarado que fazia.

Ele observava um pássaro voando para uma árvore, quando viu a porta da casa de Ellie abrindo, e Lily saindo de lá. Antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, viu Ellie abraçando Lily, e se despedindo. Imaginou se Lily tinha contado o ocorrido para a amiga. Se ela contou, Ellie ia aparecer na casa dele quase imediatamente, questionando o ocorrido, e tentando resolver a briga dos dois.

Como Ellie não fez menção de sair, James imaginou que Lily não tinha falado nada. Ele a viu entrar no táxi, e ir embora.

As primeiras gotas de chuva caíram alguns minutos depois. Um relâmpago cortou o céu de Londres, mas James permaneceu imóvel. Ele sentiu as gotas de chuva cair em seus pés descalços. Quem sabe a chuva não lavava a mágoa que ele sentia?

----------------------------------------------

Ellie fechou a porta de casa, e virou para Sirius. Ele permanecia sentado no sofá. Por um instante, ela se sentiu extremamente envergonhada. Ela olhou para o chão quando o olhar de Sirius encontrou com o dela. Ela já tinha ficado sozinha com Sirius várias vezes, principalmente no verão, quando os dois ficaram juntos por vários dias, quando James estava viajando. Eles passavam os dias juntos, e no final de semana antes do início das aulas, eles ficaram juntos o sábado inteiro, sozinhos na casa dela, enquanto a mãe de Ellie estava trabalhando.

Só que agora era bem diferente. Naquele dia, nas férias, os dois não estavam ficando. Existia uma tensão sexual entre os dois, mas isso sempre existiu, desde que eles deixaram de ser crianças, e viraram adolescentes. A tensão era algo que os dois já tinham se habituado, era comum. Só que agora tudo estava diferente. Agora ambos podiam fazer o que sempre quiseram. E era exatamente isso que estava deixando Ellie nervosa. Ela falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Parece que vai chover...

Sirius riu da garota. Só Ellie conseguia ser daquela forma. Ele levantou, e caminhou até ela. Ellie encolheu os ombros quase imperceptivelmente.

- Você acha, é? - ele perguntou, fingindo estar muito interessado em meteorologia.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, mas ainda olhava para as próprias pantufas.

Sirius se aproximou ainda mais, e passou um braço em volta da cintura dela, e a puxou de encontro à ele. Ellie não conseguiu deixar de arregalar os olhos um pouquinho.

- E você sabe qual é a melhor coisa para se fazer quando o dia está chuvoso?

- Assistir um filme comendo pipoca? - ela falou, mas sabia que não era essa a resposta.

Sirius sorriu, e ela sentia as pernas ficarem um pouco mais moles.

- Não. A melhor coisa para se fazer é isso.

Ele a beijou, e escorregou a mão livre entre os cabelos dela. Ele parou a mão na nuca dela, e segurou com firmeza. Ela escorregou as mãos pelas costas dele, e sentiu os músculos definidos das costas de Sirius, e viu que não tinha chance alguma de resistir a o que quer que ele quisesse.

Sirius delicadamente interrompeu o beijo, e, sem falar nada, a pegou pela mão, e a conduziu pelas escadas. Ellie também não falou nada. Eles chegaram ao quarto dela, e ele a puxou até a cama. Eles sentaram, e Ellie novamente sentiu um nervosismo inexplicável. Ela sabia que nada de mais aconteceria, que eles iam ficar só no amasso mesmo. Mas o fato dos dois estarem sozinhos acabava dando a impressão que tudo era possível...

Sirius olhou para a garota, nos olhos. Ele falou, e sua voz era suave e carinhosa.

- Ellie, eu... eu te... eu... te acho a garota mais linda do mundo...

Ele não teve coragem de falar o que realmente queria, e emendou com outra frase, que não deixava de ser verdade também.

Ellie sorriu, e não percebeu que ele queria falar outra coisa, na verdade. Ela tocou o rosto dele com suavidade, e o beijou delicadamente.

Um segundo depois os dois já estavam deitados na cama, se beijando intensamente. Sirius, antes de começar a atacar o pescoço e orelhas de Ellie, pensou que não faltariam oportunidades para ele se declarar para a garota que ele amava desde que era um menino.

--------------------------------------------

O domingo passou muito lentamente para Lily e James. A garota passou boa parte do dia deitada no próprio quarto, olhando para o teto. Ela fingiu que estava estudando, para seus pais não ficarem preocupados com ela. Ela queria ligar para Ellie, e contar o ocorrido, mas resolveu esperar até a noite. Assim ela daria tempo de Ellie e Sirius curtir o dia juntos sem maiores preocupações. Ela ficou imaginando se James estava tão triste quanto ela. Ele parecia arrasado quando foi embora da casa de Ellie. Mas com certeza não estava tão chateado quanto Lily. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras de James. _Evans_. Ele a tinha chamado pelo sobrenome. Aquilo tinha doído um bocado.

Lily não sabia, mas James estava tão chateado quanto ela. E ele ainda tinha um adicional. Ele achava que ela o tinha enganado. Ele ficou sentado em seu quarto, tocando violão, por toda a tarde. Nem desceu para almoçar. Quando sua mãe apareceu no seu quarto, para ver se estava tudo bem, ele inventou uma desculpa qualquer. Não queria contar para ninguém o que tinha acontecido. A mãe dele não se convenceu, mas acabou aceitando a vontade do filho. Ele queria ficar sozinho, e ela respeitou.

Ellie e Sirius ficaram juntos o domingo inteiro. Fazia muito tempo que não se divertiam tanto. Assistiram a vários filmes, almoçaram, e ficaram boa parte da tarde namorando, tranqüilamente. Ellie pensou que poderia facilmente se habituar a isso. Sirius era muito mais carinhoso que ela imaginava. Ele foi embora de noite, após longos beijos de despedida. Assim que ela fechou a porta, suspirou alto, e subiu as escadas correndo. Ela queria falar com Lily, contar os acontecimentos, e perguntar o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Assim que Lily atendeu ao telefone, Ellie percebeu que o problema era sério. Lily estava com uma voz que ela nunca tinha ouvido.

- Alô...

- Oi Lily...

- Oi Ellie. - Lily estava quase chorando de novo.

- O que foi, Lily... você está me deixando preocupada.

Lily inspirou profundamente, tentando falar calmamente.

- Ah, Ellie... eu e o James... - ela não completou a frase, e começou a chorar.

Lily ficou um bom tempo chorando. Ellie tentava consolar a amiga, mas não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Após alguns minutos, Lily se controlou, e conseguiu explicar tudo para Ellie. Contou sobre Mark, e sobre a conversa que ela e James tiveram de manhã, no jardim. Ellie estava morrendo de raiva quando Lily terminou de falar.

- Lily, me deixa ir lá na casa do James, eu vou quebrar a cara dele!

- Não, Ellie! Por favor...

- Lily, o James é muito cabeça dura! Eu vou lá falar umas verdades para ele.

- Ellie... deixa pra lá. A culpa é minha, mesmo...

Ellie ficou indignada.

- Como o seu ex-namorado te beijar é culpa sua? O James tem que entender isso.

- Eu sei que isso não é culpa minha, mas eu podia ter evitado tudo se eu tivesse falado com o James antes... se tivesse conseguido falar tudo que eu queria hoje de manhã!

Ellie suspirou. Lily tinha razão nisso.

- Mas... Lily, o James não podia ter falado o que ele falou para você... talvez se eu falar com ele...

- Ele vai saber que nós conversamos, e vai achar que eu pedi para você ir lá. Melhor não, eu vou tentar falar com ele na escola, amanhã.

- Você tem certeza? Porque eu posso ir lá agora...

- Pode deixar, Ellie. Acho que assim é melhor.

- Tudo bem, se você prefere assim. Mas pode contar comigo, para qualquer coisa, tá? Nem que seja dar um murro bem dado no nariz do James...

Lily sorriu levemente. Sabia que se sentiria melhor depois de desabafar.

- Valeu, Ellie. Obrigada.

Ellie sorriu, e sua voz refletiu isso.

- De nada! É para isso que existem as amigas...

As duas se despediram, e Lily ficou feliz de poder contar com o apoio de Ellie. A amiga ignorou sua amizade de longa data com James, e ficou do lado dela. Isso era um apoio e tanto...

----------------------------------------

Segunda-feira de manhã. Vários alunos estavam mal humorados por ter que acordar cedo, e ir para a escola. Mas nenhum dos alunos de Hogwarts estava com o humor pior que James Potter. Ele foi para a aula sozinho, sem esperar a tradicional carona de Ellie. Ele queria evitar o que considerava certo: Ellie iria ficar o caminho todo falando sobre ele e Lily. Então ele foi para a escola bem mais cedo que o normal, com a desculpa de treinar para o jogo do próximo fim de semana. A Grifinória ia abrir a temporada de jogos entre as casas, com um jogo de basquete contra a Lufa-lufa. Ele realmente tinha que treinar, então aproveitou a oportunidade.

Quando ele chegou na escola, poucos alunos estavam lá. James foi andando até a arquibancada, e sentou lá, sozinho. Mas não demorou muito tempo, uma pessoa apareceu para conversar com ele. James já ia responder de maneira ríspida, quando percebeu quem era.

- Oi James.

Era Debbie Sullivan. Ela se aproximou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ele a cumprimentou de volta.

- Oi Debbie.

Ela chegou perto, e falou, delicadamente.

- Posso te fazer companhia?

James olhou para ela. Debbie realmente tinha mudado muito nos últimos tempos. Antigamente ela viria cheia de sorrisos e malícia, e ficaria alisando James. Mas agora, ele estava educada e até tímida. Uma grande mudança...

- Pode. - James falou.

Debbie sentou ao lado dele, mas não muito próxima. Ela olhou para James, e falou.

- Está tudo bem? Quero dizer, por causa do sábado...

O tom que ela usava não era fofoqueiro, era delicado. Parecia que ela realmente estava preocupada com ele.

James apenas sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente. Ela prosseguiu.

- Se você quiser conversar, ou qualquer outra coisa... pode contar comigo.

James sacudiu a cabeça novamente. Eles ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. James ficou feliz em notar que ela não forçou o assunto em momento algum. Debbie falou, após alguns minutos.

- E o jogo de sábado? Você está animado com a abertura do campeonato?

James sorriu, e falou.

- Não posso falar, você é da casa adversária!

Debbie riu, e respondeu.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim eu posso desejar um bom jogo para você, não é?

Os dois prosseguiram falando de basquete por algum tempo e James acabou melhorando o humor. Ele conseguiu, mesmo que temporariamente, esquecer seus problemas com Lily.

------------------------------------

Ellie chegou sozinha na escola, algo muito incomum. Ela sempre estava acompanhada de James, e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, enfrentava a entrada de Hogwarts sozinha. Ela foi andando calmamente, procurando Lily com os olhos. Nenhum sinal da amiga. Nem de James. E, ela sentiu as bochechas quentes ao pensar, nenhum sinal de Sirius também. Foi pensando em Sirius que ela notou que a maioria dos alunos da escola estava olhando para ela. Alguns não tinham nem um pouco de vergonha, e apontavam para ela diretamente. Ellie baixou a cabeça ligeiramente, e continuou andando. Foi quando ouviu um grupinho de alunos conversando.

- Pois é, então ela e o namorado brigaram. Ela o mandou embora da festa. Adivinha por causa de quem? - falava uma garota de cabelos pretos.

Os amigos dela riram, e um rapaz alto perguntou.

- Mas então eles estão transando esse tempo todo? Eles andam juntos faz um tempão...

A garota prosseguiu.

- Estão sim. Muita gente achava que ela e o Potter tinham um caso, porque eles nunca se desgrudavam, mas eles estavam enganados. O Sirius mesmo admitiu com aquela música. Eles transam faz séculos!

Uma outra garota falou.

- Nossa, essa fofoca é quente mesmo. Ainda mais com a mãe dela viajando, eles devem estar aproveitando! Nem preciso dizer como ela é surtuda, o Sirius é tão gostoso...

A turma riu, e um garoto ruivo, que estava quieto até aquele momento, falou.

- Mas e a Betty Gilbert? Ela não estava namorando com o Sirius? Eu a ouvi contando para as garotas da torcida que eles estavam muito firmes...

A garota que contou a fofoca respondeu.

- Bem, a própria Ellie traiu aquele namorado dela, o gostosão da faculdade, com o Sirius. Você acha que ele ia ser fiel à Betty? Nem se fosse doido, a Betty é uma galinha!

Ellie sentia seu rosto arder. Ela passou quase correndo pelo grupinho. Eles olharam para a garota, e se juntaram ainda mais, e começaram a falar baixo.

Ellie continuou andando pelo pátio, sem rumo. Sentia todos os olhares em si, e aquilo a deixava cada vez mais nervosa. Estava andando, olhando para o chão, quando deu um encontrão numa pessoa. Ela se desequilibrou, e deixou cair no chão alguns livros que estavam em sua mão. A pessoa segurou a garota pela cintura, e ela levantou a cabeça, vendo quem era.

Era Remus, que sorria para ela.

- Oi Ellie. Distraída?

Ellie ficou ainda mais vermelha. Será que Remus tinha ouvido as fofocas também?

- Oi Remus...

Ele sorriu novamente, e ajudou Ellie a recolher os livros. Os dois se levantaram, e ele continuou com os livros na mão.

- Vamos para a sala?

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça, e estendeu a mão para pegar os livros.

- Pode deixar que eu levo pra você. - ele falou.

Ellie continuou muda, e Remus sorriu.

- Acho que você já ouviu o assunto do dia, não é? - ele falou, de forma tranqüila.

Ellie arregalou os olhos.

- Eu... você... também ouviu?

Remus confirmou com a cabeça, e continuou.

- É por isso que você está perturbada?

- É...

Remus parou de andar, e colocou uma mão no ombro dela.

- Ah, Ellie... você já devia estar acostumada com essas fofocas. Você sabe como são as pessoas aqui em Hogwarts.

Ellie olhou para Remus com expressão de desespero, e se atirou nos braços do amigo. Ele a abraçou, e ficou fazendo carinho na cabeça dela.

- Que vergonha, Remus... se você ouvisse o que eles estão falando... E aquela música idiota do Sirius, então? Todo mundo está falando que aquilo foi uma confirmação de... de que eu e o Sirius...

Remus riu da vergonha da amiga.

- Que vocês têm um caso desde sempre?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente. Remus a afastou um pouco, mas manteve um braço em volta dos ombros dela.

- Acho que o Sirius não deve estar achando ruim... - disse Remus, entre risos.

- Mas eu estou achando péssimo! - ela falou, contrariada.

Remus olhou para Ellie, direto nos olhos.

- Ellie, é só fofoca, daqui a pouco esse povo arranja outra coisa para falar.

- Mas Remus...

Ellie não terminou de falar. Uma visão a fez parar imediatamente. Sirius vinha andando lentamente pelo pátio. Ou assim pareceu a Ellie, que viu a cena toda em câmera lenta. Ele andava na direção dela e de Remus. Lindo, como sempre. Mas naquela manhã ele parecia ainda mais bonito. O sorriso que ele exibia no rosto era luminoso. Os cabelos lisos e negros caíam sobres seus olhos, e ele fez um movimento com a cabeça, para afastá-los. Ellie abriu a boca, e inspirou profundamente. Remus não conseguiu segurar a risada, e ela acordou do devaneio. Sirius se juntou aos dois, e falou, sorrindo.

- Sabe, Remus, se eu visse essa cena algumas semanas atrás, eu provavelmente daria um soco na sua cara...

Remus riu, e confirmou com a cabeça. Sirius olhou para Ellie diretamente, e ela definitivamente achou que seu rosto ia explodir.

- Oi Ellie... - ele exibiu um sorriso de lado, cheio de malícia.

Ellie abriu a boca para responder, mas, inesperadamente, nenhum som saiu. Ela não sabia o que dizer.

Sirius a puxou para perto dele, e ela não apresentou nenhuma resistência. Remus sorriu, e falou.

- Eu vou indo para a sala, eu guardo lugares para vocês.

- Valeu, cara. - falou Sirius. Ellie continuava muda.

Remus se afastou, e Sirius puxou Ellie para um abraço. Ele falou no ouvido dela.

- Sabia que eu estava morrendo de saudade de você? Mal consegui dormir essa noite. Lá em casa, sozinho...

Aquilo fez Ellie acordar.

- Sirius... - ela falou, afastando ele com as mãos.

Sirius sorriu.

- Me deixa ver o chupão. Conseguiu cobrir com a maquiagem?

Ellie finalmente se recuperou. Ela deu um passo para trás, e notou que ela e Sirius tinham uma grande platéia. Vários alunos estavam assistindo a conversa dos dois.

- Sirius, nós temos que conversar.

Ele sorriu, e falou, maliciosamente.

- Também acho. Principalmente aquela "conversa" de ontem...

Ellie fechou a cara. Será que ele era imbecil, por acaso?

- É sério! Você não pode ficar assim... me agarrando na escola!

Ele franziu a testa.

- Por que não?

Ela o puxou para um canto mais reservado, não queria que outras pessoas ouvissem a conversa dos dois.

- Será que você não ouviu nenhuma conversa quando chegou na escola hoje?

Sirius riu da preocupação dela.

- Ah, Ellie, se eu for ligar para cada fofoca que aparece...

Ellie começou a ficar com raiva.

- Acontece que essa fofoca foi VOCÊ que inventou, com aquela sua música estúpida!

Sirius franziu a testa, e começou a levantar a voz também.

- Ei, eu fiz aquilo para sacanear aquele babaca do Scott! Era pra te proteger!

- Ah, é? Então porque estão falando de mim, e não dele? Tá todo mundo falando que eu e você... ah, você sabe! - ela ficou um pouco vermelha no final da frase.

- E o que tem de mais? Eu nem ligo para o que falam de mim.

- Mas eu ligo, porque pra você não importa, não é? Você é homem! - ela estava muito nervosa. - Pra você é lucro, não é, Sirius? Mesmo não sendo verdade, você leva a fama. E eu que fico mal falada!

Sirius ficou um instante calado. Ele estava considerando o que ela falou. Ellie prosseguiu.

- Fora a pior parte, que você com certeza não considerou. Meu avô é o diretor da escola! Você acha que é legal para ele chegar na segunda de manhã, para trabalhar, e ouvir um boato sobre a neta dele? Ainda mais um desses?

Sirius novamente não falou nada, mas sacudiu a cabeça, entendendo o ponto de vista dela. Ela continuou.

- Então eu não vou mais ficar com você...

- O que? - ele falou, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Pelo menos não na escola. - ela parecia incomodada em falar aquilo. - Nem na frente de ninguém daqui.

Sirius olhou para Ellie, sem entender a garota.

- Você quer ficar comigo, mas quer que seja escondido de todo mundo. É isso?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Sirius ficou irado.

- De jeito nenhum!

Desta vez foi Ellie que não entendeu nada.

- Como assim?

- Você está é com vergonha de ficar comigo na frente de todo mundo. Não quer ter que enfrentar o batalhão de fuzilamento.

Ellie estava novamente com raiva.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, Ellie, não se faz de inocente. Você sabe muito bem que no momento que nós dois ficarmos juntos, na frente de todo mundo, um monte de gente vai começar a falar mil coisas, começar a julgar, e você não quer perder sua pose de princesinha perfeita!

Ellie abriu a boca. Não podia acreditar naquilo.

- Princesinha perfeita? Sirius, eu ando com você desde criança! Se fosse ligar pra isso, nem ia falar com você!

- Acontece que ficando comigo, você vai ter que agüentar coisas que nunca teve que agüentar antes!

- Tipo o que?

Ele sorriu, mas era um sorriso irônico.

- Tipo a concorrência. Com metade das garotas da escola!

Ellie ficou vermelha de raiva.

- Concorrência? E você acha que eu ligo para isso?

Por um instante ele achou que ela estava se declarando para ele. Mas a impressão acabou assim que ela prosseguiu.

- Suas fãs podem ir pro inferno, Sirius. Eu não ligo para elas porque elas são umas inúteis! Nenhuma delas conseguiu ficar com você mais de duas vezes! Eu estou preocupada com o que minha família vai ouvir! Meu avô! Minha mãe!

Ele ficou com raiva por perceber que ela tinha razão no que tinha acabado de falar. Então...

- Quer saber? Nada de ficar com você escondido! Se você quiser, tem que ser na frente de todo mundo!!

Ela ficou ainda mais brava.

- Então tá! Nada de ficar escondido! Isso significa que nós não ficamos mais, Sirius!!!

Ela virou as costas, e foi andando para a sala de aula, batendo o pé com força no chão. Espumando de tanto ódio.

Sirius ficou parado, ainda nervoso. Xingou alguns palavrões baixo, e chutou uma pedra que estava por perto. Ele não tinha idéia que um dia que tinha tudo para ser perfeito, tinha se transformado completamente.

---------------------------------------------

Lily estava andando pelo pátio de Hogwarts. Ela propositalmente chegou atrasada na escola, tentando evitar o encontro com James. A maioria dos alunos já estava indo para a sala de aula. Ela foi indo para a aula de física, e, pouco antes de chegar na sala, viu Ellie andando rapidamente, batendo o pé no chão, de lábios contraídos. Lily imaginou que Ellie tinha discutido com James. Ela se sentiu pior ainda. Lily não tinha a menor intenção de colocar Ellie contra James. Eles eram amigos de infância, não era justo com nenhum dos dois. A briga era dela e de James.

Lily correu para tentar alcançar Ellie, mas as longas pernas da amiga a davam uma bela vantagem. Lily só a alcançou dentro da sala.

- Ellie...

Ellie virou, e viu Lily.

- Oi Lily.

- Está tudo bem?

Ellie inspirou, e respondeu.

- Tá sim. É só... o Sirius.

Lily não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco aliviada. Uma briga com Sirius era comum. Com James seria bem mais sério...

As duas foram caminhando até os lugares. A maioria dos alunos ficou encarando Ellie. Ela ficou ainda mais irritada com isso. As duas sentaram, e Lily cumprimentou Remus, que estava na fileira de trás. Nenhum sinal de James ou Sirius.

Lily ficou discretamente olhando para a porta da sala, enquanto Ellie relatava o ocorrido com Sirius. Lily finalmente entendeu porque os alunos estavam encarando Ellie. Assim que ela terminou de falar, Sirius apareceu na porta da sala. Ele também estava mal humorado, como Ellie. Nenhum dos dois se olhou quando ele sentou na cadeira que tradicionalmente ocupava. Ele rapidamente começou a puxar papo com Remus, e Ellie virou para Lily, falando baixo.

- E o James? Você o viu hoje?

Lily negou com a cabeça. Ellie falou.

- Ele não veio comigo para a escola. Não o vejo desde domingo de manhã.

Lily estranhou esse fato, mas pensou que era provável que James estivesse fugindo de um confronto com a melhor amiga.

Ellie ia recomeçar a conversa, quando as duas ficaram mudas. James entrou na sala de aula. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Estava acompanhado de Debbie.

Lily e Ellie se entreolharam. James não foi em direção aos amigos. Ele caminhou até o lugar de Debbie, e sentou numa cadeira vaga ao lado da garota. Até Betty Gilbert, amiga de Debbie, olhou espantada para a cena. Mas não achou nem um pouco ruim James sentar perto delas.

Sirius ficou olhando aquilo muito espantado. Remus olhou para Lily, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ellie parecia muito decepcionada.

Mas nenhum deles estava mais desapontado que Lily. Ela olhava aquilo, sem entender nada. James, em momento algum, olhou para trás.

Sirius não se deu por vencido. Rasgou uma folha do caderno, escreveu algo rapidamente, amassou o papel numa bolinha, e, com precisão, jogou bem na cabeça de James. O rapaz pegou a bolinha, desamassou, e leu o bilhete. Ele não mandou nada de volta, apenas virou de costas, e olhou na direção dos amigos. Ele sinalizou para Sirius que falaria com ele depois. Só que, por um segundo, seu olhar encontrou o de Lily. Ele manteve o contato visual por um segundo, e virou para frente novamente.

Lily viu a mesma decepção que tinha visto no domingo. Aquilo a deixou ainda mais triste.

Ellie colocou a mão no ombro da amiga, mas não falou nada. Lily ficou feliz de pelo menos ter o apoio de seus amigos.

--------------------------------------------

Intervalo das aulas. Ellie e Lily saíram da sala de aula sozinhas. Alice, que foi informada da situação das garotas via bilhetinho, foi encontrar Frank. Ela estava se sentindo muito culpada de estar tão feliz num dia que suas duas amigas estavam tristes. Ela e Frank tinham passado a noite juntos na casa dele, e tinha sido tudo maravilhoso. Alice deu uma desculpa qualquer, e disse que conversaria com a garotas depois.

Ellie e Lily foram até o banheiro feminino do segundo andar, que costumava ficar mais vazio, mesmo no intervalo. Elas entraram conversando, mas notaram que duas garotas conversavam alto no interior do banheiro. Foi inevitável ouvir o que elas falavam.

- Deixa de ser burra, Betty! Se você entrar no meu jogo, você consegue o Sirius, assim como meu pequeno teatro vai me trazer o James!

Lily reconheceu aquela voz irritante instantaneamente. Era Debbie. E ela estava falando com sua voz normal, não aquela voz boazinha que ela estava falando ultimamente. Ellie ficou vermelha no instante que ouviu o nome de Sirius, e foi entrando no banheiro, batendo a porta.

As duas garotas se assustaram quando deram de cara com Lily Evans e Elladora Dumbledore. As duas olhavam para Debbie e Betty muito sérias. Ellie tomou a iniciativa.

- Quer dizer que é isso que você pretende, Debbie? Se fazer de boazinha para o James, para conquistá-lo?

Debbie não falou nada. Mas Betty respondeu por ela.

- E se for, o que você tem a ver com isso?

Ellie sorriu, mas seu sorriso era frio.

- Ele é meu melhor amigo. Eu tenho a obrigação de contar o que ouvi para ele.

Desta vez foi Debbie que falou.

- Quer saber? Pode falar. Duvido que ele acredite. Ele vai achar que você só quer ajudar essa aí. - ela apontou para Lily.

Lily sentiu uma vontade enorme de pular no pescoço daquela imbecil. Debbie prosseguiu.

- Até porque ele flagrou ela se atracando com um cara na festa! - ela ria ao falar.

Lily, que tinha ficado muda até então, gritou.

- Eu não estava me atracando! O Mark que me beijou!

As duas riram ao ouvir aquilo.

- Não falei, Betty? - ela virou para Lily, e falou. - O James e eu estávamos juntos, e vimos tudinho! Você tinha o cara mais gato de Hogwarts aos seus pés, mas resolveu galinhar com um outro. Bem feito. Eu só estou mostrando para o James como uma garota deve tratá-lo!

Lily ficou vermelha de raiva, mas não falou nada. Ellie respondeu.

- Como? Imitando a Lily? Porque você não é boazinha e tímida, Debbie. Você está tentando se passar pela Lily. Você acha que o James vai querer a cópia, se ele pode ter a original?

Aquilo foi uma facada no orgulho de Debbie. Ela parou de sorrir, e fez cara de raiva.

- Quem é você para falar alguma coisa, você é a notícia da semana na escola! Todo mundo está falando como você é fácil!

Lily teve que ser extremamente ágil para agarrar Ellie pelos braços, porque se não tivesse conseguido, Ellie teria pulado em cima de Debbie, e estaria socando a cara da garota. Lily falou para a amiga.

- Calma, Ellie!

Mas Ellie tentava se desvencilhar dos braços de Lily, para esganar Debbie.

- Me larga, Lily! Vou quebrar a cara dessa imbecil!

Debbie recuou alguns passos. Se Lily não conseguisse conter Ellie, Debbie com certeza iria perder a briga. Mas Betty parecia não ter muito juízo, e atacou.

- O James foi só o primeiro. Logo eu vou conseguir o Sirius só pra mim. Você acha que eu não vi que vocês estão brigados? Eu vou atacar ele, assim como a Debbie fez. Me passando por você.

Lily teve que usar força extra, porque Ellie queria atacar Betty agora. As duas garotas começaram a se dirigir para a porta do banheiro. Ellie estava se debatendo um pouco menos, já que Lily falava baixo com a amiga, tentando acalmá-la. Ao ver Ellie mais calma, Debbie jogou um último insulto, desta vez dirigido à Lily.

- Com quem você acha que James vai comemorar a vitória no jogo de sábado? Aí ele vai saber como é ficar com uma mulher de verdade, não uma pateta como você!

Desta vez foi Ellie que precisou conter Lily, que partiu pra cima de Debbie com uma fúria incrível. Ellie abriu a boca, espantada. Mas ainda gritou para as duas garotas, que estavam na porta do banheiro.

- Sumam agora, senão eu largo ela, e ainda ajudo a bater!

As duas alunas da lufa-lufa saíram rapidamente, sem olhar para trás. Ellie começou a soltar os braços de Lily, que estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos. Ellie a olhava com um misto de surpresa e satisfação.

- Lily, por essa eu não esperava... eu achava que você era calminha, e eu era a esquentada!

Lily bufou, respirou fundo, e começou a se acalmar. Ellie ainda estava um pouco espantada, mas sorria levemente. Lily finalmente falou.

- Acho que estou andando muito com você... - ela abriu um pequenino sorriso.

Ellie riu abertamente.

- Pelo menos serviu para acabar com a tensão, né?

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Mas as palavras maldosas de Debbie ainda ecoavam na cabeça dela. Ela olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Será que o James acha mesmo que eu beijei o Mark porque quis?

Ellie suspirou, desanimada.

- Parece que sim, Lily... eu sinto muito.

- A culpa não é sua, Ellie.

- Mas se você me deixasse falar com o James... acho que eu consigo colocar alguma coisa naquela cabeça oca!

- Mesmo que você fale com ele, Ellie, acho que pelo menos aquela... Debbie... tem razão em uma coisa. Com certeza o James vai achar que você está tentando me ajudar. Que vai me encobrir.

As duas ficaram em silêncio pó algum tempo, se sentindo frustradas.

- Eu não consigo me acertar com o Sirius... sempre tem alguém ou alguma coisa que nos atrapalha. Agora é essa fofoca idiota!

- E eu acho que vou perder o James pra sempre... se já não perdi!

Ellie olhou para Lily, e falou, com um sorriso torto.

- Eu não sempre repito que os homens são a origem de todos os nossos problemas?

Lily riu, mas não por achar engraçado, ou estar feliz. Ela riu porque o que Ellie tinha acabado de falar era, infelizmente, verdade.

-----------------------------------------

Lily e Ellie saíram do banheiro, após uma longa conversa. Estavam indo em direção à próxima aula, quando Rachel, uma das garotas da torcida da grifinória, se aproximou das duas correndo. Ela estava muito esbaforida, e parou na frente de Ellie, apoiando a mão no ombro da garota, para recuperar o fôlego.

- O que foi, Rachel? - Ellie falou, enquanto abanava a garota.

Rachel respirou fundo, e sacudiu a cabeça, balançando os cabelos cheios de mechas coloridas. Naquela semana ela tinha abusado particularmente das tintas vermelha e amarela. Ela recuperou o fôlego, e falou.

- Oi Ellie... Oi Lily...a... Charlotte. Ela... faltou a aula hoje...

Ellie franziu a testa, sem entender.

- Tá, o que tem isso? Ela só vai perder um treino, ela recupera amanhã.

Rachel sacudia a cabeça, negativamente. Inspirou, e conseguiu falar a frase inteira.

- Ela não só faltou hoje. Eu liguei para a casa dela, agora no intervalo, para saber o que aconteceu, e para falar que eu ia passar lá mais tarde, para entregar a matéria que ela perdeu. Aí a empregada atendeu, e falou que a Charlotte faltou a aula porque está com a perna engessada. Ela quebrou a perna, Ellie!

Ellie abriu tanto a boca, que parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento. Lily olhou a amiga, e perguntou para Rachel.

- Mas está tudo bem com ela? O que aconteceu?

- Ela foi patinar com os irmãos no fim de semana. A Charlotte resolveu inventar algumas manobras diferentes, e levou o maior tombo. Os irmãos a levaram ao hospital, e eles viram que ela fraturou a perna...

Ellie ainda parecia incapaz de falar. Rachel olhou para ela, e falou.

- O que nós vamos fazer agora? O jogo de abertura é sábado, e nós temos uma garota a menos!

- Não dá pra fazer com uma a menos? - perguntou Lily.

Ellie sacudiu a cabeça, negativamente. Ela olhou para Rachel, e falou.

- Avisa as garotas no seu ano, que eu falo com a Alice. Vamos nos reunir lá em casa, depois da aula. Não podemos resolver nada aqui na escola, você conhece a língua desse povo aqui de Hogwarts.

Rachel olhou para Ellie, compadecida. Ela tinha ido à festa, e tinha ouvido a música de Sirius. E também ouviu as várias fofocas quando chegou na escola. Ela confirmou com a cabeça, e saiu em busca das outras garotas da torcida.

Ellie sentou num banco próximo, totalmente vencida. Lily sentou ao lado da amiga, e colocou o braço sobre os ombros dela.

- Será que tudo vai dar errado hoje? Só falta o Slug falar que eu tirei zero naquele exercício da semana passada!

- Mas vocês não têm ninguém para substituir a Charlotte?

Ellie sacudiu a cabeça, negando. Até que uma idéia magnífica lhe ocorreu. Ela não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Lily notou a mudança de humor, mas não entendeu o motivo.

- O que foi, você achou uma solução para o problema?

Ellie sorriu. Tinha que fazer tudo com muito cuidado.

- Acho que sim, Lily, mas preciso da sua ajuda. Vou ter que adaptar toda a coreografia, e vai dar muito trabalho. Você pode me ajudar a ensaiar as garotas, hoje à tarde?

Lily não conseguiu entender como ela poderia ajudar no ensaio, mas era lógico que aceitaria ajudar a amiga.

- Claro, Ellie. Essa semana não tem monitoria mesmo, ninguém quis marcar aula com o jogo tão próximo...

Ellie sorriu, e abraçou a amiga em agradecimento. Ela tinha convencido Lily da primeira parte. Agora faltava a parte difícil...

-----------------------------------------

A aula acabou, e as garotas da torcida da grifinória foram direto para a casa de Ellie treinar. Todas estavam muito nervosas. Elas iam estrear o uniforme novo naquele jogo. Era o primeiro jogo da temporada de basquete, e o time da grifinória era o favorito. Mas sem uma torcedora...

As gêmeas Nancy e Kelly estavam em pânico. As garotas estavam todas reunidas na sala de dança, na casa de Ellie. Lily estava lá, para ajudar no que pudesse. Nancy falou, com a voz muito aguda.

- O que nós vamos fazer, na vai funcionar sem a Charlotte!

- Calma, pessoal. - falou Ellie, tentando colocar ordem na situação - Vamos dar um jeito.

- Mas a Nancy tem razão, não podemos abandonar a coreografia alguns dias antes da estréia! Vai ficar horrível... - falou Kelly. Ela estava tão preocupada quanto a irmã.

Ellie levantou, e ficou em pé. As garotas observaram a capitã. Ela inspirou, e falou, olhando cada uma das garotas.

- Nós temos um problema sério nas mãos. Temos que decidir se vamos abandonar essa coreografia, que já estamos ensaiando há um mês, ou se mantemos a coreografia, e... arrumamos uma substituta...

Todas ficaram em silêncio. Estavam pensando na melhor solução. Algumas se entreolharam, sem entender o que Ellie estava propondo. Ela prosseguiu.

- Eu, particularmente, não gostaria de jogar fora um trabalho de tanto tempo, fora que a coreografia ficou ótima. - as garotas concordaram com a cabeça. - Então... eu acho que seria uma boa idéia nós convidarmos... alguém para substituir a Charlotte. Alguém que saiba dançar bem e... que já conheça a coreografia...

Ellie se virou, parando de olhar para as garotas da torcida. Foi lentamente virando o rosto, e seu olhar se fixou em Lily.

Demorou apenas um segundo para Lily perceber o que Ellie pretendia. Ela imediatamente reagiu.

- Não.

Ellie franziu a testa, com expressão de preocupação.

- Lily...

- Não, Ellie, eu não posso!

As garotas acompanharam o raciocínio, e todas elas levantaram, e cercaram Lily, sentando em volta dela. Alice foi a primeira a falar.

- É uma ótima idéia!

Rachel concordou lentamente com a cabeça, parecia estar lembrando de todas as vezes que Lily assistiu o treino delas.

- É mesmo. Lily nos acompanha faz um tempão. Além disso, no último treino, você até fez uma parte da dança junto com a gente!

Lily olhava para Ellie. Todas as garotas da torcida começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, e, após alguma confusão, Ellie falou um pouco mais alto.

- Quem for a favor da Lily substituir a Charlotte, levante a mão.

Todas as garotas levantaram a mão. Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Vocês devem estar mesmo desesperadas para me propor isso... - ela falou.

- Ah, Lily. Eu vi você dançando naquele dia da boate, você dança muito bem! - falou Alice.

- É, mas naquele dia eu estava... bem, meio... alterada.

As garotas não entenderam, e Ellie fez uma mímica de uma pessoa virando um copo de bebida. Algumas das meninas riram, e Lily ficou um pouco corada.

- É só dar uma cachaça pra ela, tanto faz! Desde que ela aceite substituir a Charlotte. - falou Nancy.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Não queria nem pensar em bebida por um bom tempo...

Ellie se ajoelhou na frente de Lily, e segurou uma das mãos da amiga.

- Lily... por favor aceita...

Lily não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso pela cara que a amiga fazia. Parecia um cãozinho pidão.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor... - ela falava, com voz de criança.

Lily riu, e falou.

- Tá bom...

As garotas gritaram, e todas abraçaram Lily. Ela ficou ligeiramente esmagada quando Alice pulou em cima dela, e as garotas resolveram fazer montinho em cima delas. Após algum tempo, elas se acalmaram, e começaram a tentar organizar o treino. Ellie assumiu seu papel de capitã. Elas começaram a ensaiar, e o treino foi muito puxado. Lily teve que se virar para pegar a coreografia. Mas todas as garotas ajudaram muito. Depois de um bom tempo, ela conseguiu decorar tudo.

O treino durou algumas horas, e, no fim, todas estavam suadas e muito cansadas. As meninas estavam se despedindo, para ir pra casa. Alice ficou para conversar com Lily e Ellie.

Ellie, ainda vermelha por conta do exercício, falou, olhando para Alice.

- Então, sra. Longbottom, pode despejar! Conta tudo!!

Alice riu, um pouco envergonhada. Lily se aproximou, e falou.

- É, eu também quero ouvir. Preciso de uma boa dose de ânimo...

As três sentaram em círculo, de pernas cruzadas. Alice inspirou, e começou a falar.

- Ah, meninas... nem sei por onde começar...

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Pelo começo, ora!

- Tá bom. Bem, nós saímos da festa, e fomos para a casa dele... ah, gente... eu fico com vergonha!

Lily e Ellie riram. Lily falou.

- Tudo bem, não precisa contar literalmente... mas diz o que você achou.

Alice sorriu, e continuou.

- Foi tudo que eu sempre sonhei... o Frank é tão carinhoso, foi tão cuidadoso comigo. Bem, aquela história que dói é um pouco verdade, mas passa... depois de um tempinho.

Ellie gargalhou, e falou.

- Doeu porque sempre dói, ou porque o Frank é assim... meio superdotado?

Alice arregalou os olhos, e Ellie não conseguia parar de rir compulsivamente. Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Deixa de ser tarada, Ellie. Você está andando muito com o Sirius!

Ellie enxugou as lágrimas de riso, e puxou os cabelos para trás, prendendo num coque. Alice olhou para ela, e franziu a testa. Ellie não entendeu, e perguntou.

- O que foi?

Alice abriu a boca, e, rindo, falou.

- Ellie, que chupão enorme é esse?

Ellie levou a mão instintivamente para o pescoço, e Lily olhou. A maquiagem que cobria o chupão tinha derretido com os exercícios do treino.

- Droga, será que eu vou ter que ir de cachecol para a escola em pleno início do outono?

Lily e Alice riam sem parar. Alice falou.

- Parece que eu não fui a única a aproveitar a noite de sábado...

---------------------------------------

Depois que as garotas foram embora, Ellie foi tomar um banho. Ela entregou para Lily o uniforme que Charlotte ia estrear, e, por sorte, as duas garotas usavam o mesmo número, e nenhum ajuste precisou ser feito. Após um longo banho, ela foi lanchar alguma coisa.

Sentada na mesa da cozinha, ela ficou pensando sobre os acontecimentos do dia. Levantou-se decidida a tentar resolver pelo menos um dos problemas. Ela trocou de roupa, e saiu de casa. Atravessou a rua, e tocou a campainha da casa de James. Já estava escuro, e tinha esfriado um pouco. Ellie estava encolhida, fechando o máximo o casaco fino que usava. Seus cabelos molhados não ajudavam nem um pouco. Logo a mãe de James abriu a porta, e falou que James estava no quarto. Ela virou para Ellie, e falou.

- Conversa com ele, querida. Ele está desanimado desde ontem...

Ellie sorriu, e subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Assim que chegou no corredor do segundo andar, Ellie ouviu uma música vinda do quarto de James. A porta estava fechada. Ela bateu, mas ninguém respondeu. Nova batida. Um resmungo qualquer respondeu, mas Ellie não entendeu o que James falou. Ela abriu a porta do quarto, e viu uma cena lamentável.

James estava deitado na cama, usando só uma bermuda larga. Seus cabelos estavam muito mais bagunçados que o normal, e ele estava usando os óculos que ele não gostava de usar na escola. Ele encarava o teto, com expressão vazia. Seu quarto estava um bagunça, muito maior do que o normal. Ele tinha fotos espalhadas pelo chão. Algumas delas eram do primeiro dia de aula, que o quarteto tinha ido passear em Londres, para mostrar a cidade para Lily. O som tocava alto uma música, e Ellie reconheceu imediatamente qual era.

_I used to wake up in the morning  
I used to feel so bad  
I got so sick of having sleepless nights  
I went and told my dad_

_He said, "Son now here's some little something"  
And stuck them on my wall  
And now my nights ain't quite so lonely  
In fact I, I don't feel bad at all_

- Você ganhou o prêmio, se queria ser a pessoa mais patética da cidade...

Ele virou apenas a cabeça, e falou.

- Oi Ellie, eu também te amo.

Ela deu um sorrisinho, e sentou na cama, ao lado dele. Falou, empurrando James.

- Chega pra lá, me dá um espaço.

Ele saiu do meio da cama, e ela deitou ao lado dele. Ele continuou encarando o teto, e Ellie começou.

- James, nós precisamos conversar...

- Precisamos, é? Eu acho que não.

_Pictures of Lily made my life so wonderful  
Pictures of Lily helped me sleep at night  
Pitcures of Lily solved my childhood problems  
Pictures of Lily helped me feel alright_

_Pictures of Lily  
Lily, oh Lily  
Lily, oh Lily  
Pictures of Lily_

Ellie virou o rosto para olhar para o amigo, mas ele continuou encarando o teto. Ela não desistiu.

- James, essa história sua com a Lily... vocês precisam resolver isso!

Pela primeira vez, James virou o rosto. Ele falou, de forma irônica.

- E você veio aqui intermediar. Que conveniente! Foi ela que pediu você para fazer isso, não é?

- Não. - Ellie respondeu, de forma seca.

James virou o rosto para o teto novamente.

- Você vai ficar aqui no seu quarto, ouvindo essa música? Engraçado, você está com tanta raiva dela, mas ouve uma música com o nome dela!

_And then one day things weren't quite so fine  
I fell in love with Lily  
I asked my dad where Lily I could find  
He said, "Son, now don't be silly"_

Até mesmo James percebeu que aquilo parecia ridículo. Ele apenas levantou o controle do som, que estava ao lado dele, e desligou a música. Ellie novamente tentou.

- James... você precisa conversar com ela. As coisas não são como você pensa. Ela e o Mark...

James cortou, de forma bastante rude.

- Eu não quero ouvir o nome desse imbecil! Nem o dela, se você quer saber!

Ellie levantou, ficando sentada na cama novamente. Ela não se intimidava fácil.

- Como você consegue ser tão teimoso?

- Não sei, talvez eu tenha aprendido com você!

Ellie entreabriu os lábios. James não costumava sair distribuindo insultos de forma gratuita. Ela ficou muda. Após alguns segundo, ele falou, bem mais baixo que o normal.

- Desculpe.

Ela só sacudiu a cabeça, em resposta. Mas ainda falou.

- James, ela gosta de você... de verdade.

James ficou em silêncio ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele realmente queria acreditar naquilo. Mas os indícios do contrário eram tantos...

- Ellie... você acha que se ela gostasse de mim, ela ia dizer que não quer namorar comigo?

Ellie arregalou os olhos. Aquilo não era possível.

- E a Lily te falou isso? Você tem certeza?

James inspirou, e falou.

- Ela falou para eu esquecer tudo sobre esse assunto. - ele estava lembrando da conversa depois do dia da boate. Só que ele não sabia que Lily não tinha idéia que tinha falado sobre namoro com ele. Ela não lembrava de quase nada do dia da boate...

- Mas isso não faz sentido... - Ellie estava confusa.

James levantou, e sentou de frente para a amiga.

- Ellie, eu sei que você adoraria que eu e a Lily ficássemos juntos. Você é amiga dela, e é minha amiga, fora essa sua mania de ficar juntando casais. Mas não era pra ser. Ela não quer, Ellie. Eu não vou ficar correndo atrás dela, se ela está sempre me mandando recado que não quer nada sério. Se ela quisesse, ela tinha feito alguma coisa. Agora quem não quer sou eu.

Ellie ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela olhou para James, e falou.

- E essa sua nova maneira de pensar tem alguma coisa a ver com a Debbie?

James franziu a testa.

- A Debbie? Por quê?

- Você sentou junto com ela hoje, não foi?

James tinha sentado com Debbie simplesmente para não ficar perto de Lily. Ele achava que, se ficasse perto da garota, ia acabar não resistindo. Ia ficar com ela de novo, e ela ia continuar enrolando ele. E ele não queria isso. Só que James não podia admitir isso para Ellie, senão ela ia contar para Lily.

- A Debbie não tem nada a ver com isso. Mas ela é minha amiga, agora. Então eu sentei ao lado dela hoje.

Ellie ficou muito contrariada ao ouvir James se referindo a Debbie como amiga, mas não falou nada sobre isso.

- Bem, como eu te conheço desde sempre, vou te dar um conselho: Deixa a Lily conversar com você. Se vocês sentarem e conversarem, aposto que vão se entender.

James demorou um instante para responder. Ele parecia desolado ao falar.

- O problema não é esse, Ellie. O problema é que eu não acredito mais nela.

--------------------------------------

Os dias foram passando, e o jogo estava cada vez mais próximo. As duas casas estavam cheias de expectativa. Os alunos só falavam sobre o jogo. Mas, logo emendavam um papo sobre a nova líder de torcida da grifinória: Lily Evans. Muitas pessoas estavam interessadas neste fato. Lily tentava, a todo custo, evitar ensaios na escola. Para sua sorte, os treinos estavam todos marcados para a casa de Ellie, já que a coreografia era nova. As garotas se empenhavam ao máximo, Lily principalmente, já que tinha que decorar todos os movimentos.

Além disso, uma nova ordem foi estabelecida na turma de amigos. Lily e James não se falavam mais, e isso dividiu a turma em duas. Ellie e Sirius até se falavam, mas trocavam insultos a cada três palavras. E o pobre Remus ficou dividido entre os dois grupos: James e Sirius, e Lily e Ellie. Ele ouviu as várias versões das brigas dos casais, e realmente ficou com pena de James e Lily. Quanto à Sirius e Ellie, ele concordou que Ellie tinha razão para ficar chateada sobre a fofoca, mas ele teve que admitir que Sirius não pudesse fazer muita coisa a respeito.

- Ah, Ellie, o que ele pode fazer? - Remus falou, conversando com a amiga.

- Sei lá, isso não me importa!

Remus parou de andar. Eles estavam caminhando pelo pátio. Ellie parou ao lado dele, sem entender.

- Você vai me contar a verdade, Ellie?

Ela franziu a testa.

- Como assim?

Remus sorriu.

- Você não quer ficar com ele por algum outro motivo. Vai me contar qual é?

Ellie ficou desarmada por um instante. Como Remus descobria essas coisas?

- Eu... não sei...

Remus continuou olhando para ela. Ela teve que confessar.

- Ah, Remus, ele é o Sirius... você sabe! Ele... é o maior galinha. Como eu vou mergulhar de cabeça nessa? - ela baixou o tom de voz, e falou. - Ele não é como você, Remus. Se fosse, eu já estaria...

Remus sorriu com o elogio. Mas completou.

- Ellie, você vai ter que baixar essas barreiras se quiser mesmo ficar com ele.

- Mas... - ela não sabia como falar o resto.

- Mas o que? - Remus falou, gentilmente.

- Mas e se eu baixar essas barreiras, como você falou, e ele me der um pé na bunda? Eu acho que o Sirius... que ele só corre tanto atrás de mim porque eu sempre disse não. Porque ele não conseguia ficar comigo. Era um desafio para ele, sabe? E se eu deixar de ser um desafio...

- Você tem medo que ele perca o interesse. - Remus completou.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- É natural você querer se proteger. Mas você também pode estar perdendo a oportunidade de ter algo muito bom em sua vida, se tiver medo de se envolver.

Ellie olhou para Remus, e falou, muito baixo.

- Não quero perder outra pessoa que eu... gosto.

Remus olhou nos olhos da garota, e percebeu que ela estava falando sobre o pai.

- Se nós começarmos a namorar, e depois terminarmos tudo, as coisas não vão mais ser as mesmas. Vai mudar tudo. E eu vou perdê-lo.

Remus não falou nada. Apenas passou um braço em volta do ombro de Ellie, e continuaram andando pelo pátio. Ele realmente queria ajudar tanto Ellie quanto Lily, mas não tinha idéia de como o faria.

------------------------------------

Lily estava em casa, de noite. Ela estava olhando seu uniforme de torcedora, que estava pendurado num cabide, na porta do armário. Pensando em como as coisas mudam na noite para o dia. Na semana anterior, ela e James estavam muito bem, caminhando tranqüilamente para um namoro, e ela era apenas mais uma aluna estudiosa da escola. Agora, ela tinha perdido James, e era uma líder de torcida da grifinória, as mais populares da escola. Muitas pessoas que ela nunca tinha falado na escola, agora a paravam no meio do pátio para conversar. Muitos desejavam boa sorte no jogo, outros a chamavam para festas, e vários rapazes começaram a chamá-la para sair. Todos tinham percebido que ela e James não estavam mais juntos, e a nova fofoca que se espalhava pela escola era que James Potter estava namorando Debbie Sullivan.

Logicamente, Lily ficou ainda mais deprimida com essa notícia. Ela viu que algo urgente precisava ser feito, senão ela perderia James para sempre.

Lily e Ellie tinham conversado, e Ellie contou tudo que ela e James tinham conversado. James não acreditava que ela queria ficar com ele, muito menos namorar. Mas como ela poderia provar para o rapaz que isso era tudo que ela queria?

Ela se jogou na cama, e ficou encarando o teto. Resolveu ligar o som, e, no momento que apertou o botão, teve uma inspiração. Ela achou que era iluminação divina, já que ela achava que nunca pensaria naquilo sozinha. Pulou da cama, e pegou o telefone, discando muito rápido o número de Ellie. Assim que a amiga atendeu, ela falou.

- Ellie, eu tive uma idéia muito doida, mas acho que pode funcionar. Você me ajuda?

- Claro! Adoro idéias doidas, elas sempre são as melhores! Pode mandar.

Lily começou a contar sua idéia, e um sorriso foi se formando nos lábios de Ellie. Realmente, aquilo podia funcionar.

-----------------------------------------

Quarta-feira. Lily propôs sua idéia para as garotas da torcida, e todas elas, compadecidas da situação da garota, aceitaram a idéia. Mas, como isso implicava em treino extra, elas passaram a ensaiar algumas partes da coreografia também na escola. A única que falou alguma coisa foi Rachel.

- Claro que eu quero ajudar, Lily. Só que essa música não faz muito meu estilo...

- Nem o meu. - disse Ellie. - Mas é por uma boa causa, não é? E, além disso, a letra da música que é importante. Vai ser uma mensagem direta!

Rachel concordou, e elas continuaram a ensaiar.

Remus estava na arquibancada, assistindo ao ensaio das garotas. Volta e meia, ele também observava o treino do time de basquete da grifinória, que acontecia ao mesmo tempo, mas em outra quadra. Ele estava distraído, quando uma pessoa se aproximou.

- Oi Remus.

Ele olhou para a pessoa, e viu que era Emmeline Vance. Ela era do mesmo ano que ele, mas era da Corvinal. A garota era alta, tinha os cabelos loiros cortados à Chanel, na altura do queixo. Ela tinha um porte muito elegante, era de uma família muito tradicional em Londres.

- Olá, Emmeline.

- Posso sentar com você? - ela perguntou.

- Claro.

A garota sentou, e ficou em silêncio. Remus estranhou a companhia, já que Emmeline quase não conversava com ele. Ela puxou a conversa.

- O time de basquete de vocês é muito bom. Deve ser uma vitória fácil.

Remus concordou com a cabeça, mas acrescentou.

- Eles são bons, mas o time da Lufa-lufa tem alguns jogadores muito bons. O Ted Tonks, por exemplo. A Ellie falou que o viu treinar, e que ele está muito bem.

Emmeline o observou por um instante, e falou.

- Você é muito amigo dela, não é?

Remus não entendeu o motivo da pergunta, mas respondeu.

- Sou sim.

Emmeline apenas concordou com a cabeça. Mas logo depois continuou.

- Eu achava que tinha... algo a mais. Mas depois de ver ela e o Sirius naquela festa...

Remus continuou não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

- É... bem, eu e a Ellie não temos nada um com o outro. Somos apenas amigos mesmo. - ele não ia falar nada sobre Ellie e Sirius, não queria alimentar ainda mais os boatos.

A garota abriu um pequeno sorriso, e falou.

- Que bom.

Remus ficou realmente surpreso. Não esperava uma reação como aquela. Ficou em silêncio, e a garota prosseguiu.

- Bem, eu vou assistir ao jogo no sábado. Seria legal se a gente se esbarrasse...

Remus novamente não teve reação. A garota levantou, e sorriu para ele.

- Eu vou encontrar minhas amigas. Depois a gente se fala. Tchau, Remus.

- Tchau. - Remus respondeu.

Ele ficou algum tempo parado. Sem saber o que pensar. A garota se afastou, mas ainda virou uma vez, e deu um tchau com a mão, sorrindo para ele. Ele respondeu o aceno. Viu as amigas de Emmeline se juntando a garota, e cochichando, risonhas. Remus inspirou, e falou, baixo, para si mesmo.

- Emmeline Vance está a fim de ficar comigo?

----------------------------------------------

Quinta-feira. A guerra de nervos entre os alunos da grifinória e os da lufa-lufa atingiu seu pico. Toda as vezes que grupinhos das duas casas se cruzavam no pátio, havia algum tumulto. As torcedoras da lufa-lufa passaram a implicar o tempo todo com as garotas da grifinória, ainda mais depois de descobrirem que Lily Evans entrou para o grupo. Elas eram lideradas por Debbie e Betty, que sempre tinham insultos prontos para atirar nas grifinórias.

- O que você fez, Elladora, comprou a vaga para sua amiguinha? - gritou Betty, desdenhosa.

Ellie fez que ia avançar na garota, morrendo de raiva. Lily conteve a amiga, falando baixo, para ela.

- Não liga, Ellie. Ela só quer deixar você nervosa.

Lily virou para Betty, e falou, alto.

- Porque você não vai cuidar do seu treino, heim? Suas torcedoras iriam se beneficiar com treino extra!

Betty fechou a cara, pois sabia que Lily tinha razão. As torcedoras da lufa-lufa não eram muito boas.

As garotas iam treinar depois da aula, na escola mesmo. Já estavam dominando completamente a coreografia, os ensaios eram só para deixar tudo perfeito.

Ellie estava cada vez mais nervosa. Os constantes insultos das garotas da lufa-lufa, somado ao fato de Sirius estar andando direto com Betty, Debbie e James, estavam deixando a garota uma pilha de nervos. Lily e Remus tentavam acalmá-la, mas não estava adiantando nada. Ela e Lily se dirigiam ao treino, quando deram de cara com o novo quarteto de Hogwarts no pátio. Lily inspirou, e manteve a compostura. James olhou para Lily disfarçadamente, e a achou linda de top e calça de ginástica. Mas, logicamente, não falou nada. Ele virou a cara, para não ficar secando a garota o tempo todo, E Lily interpretou isso como se ele não quisesse nem olhar para ela, e ficou chateada. Ellie parecia espumar de raiva ao ver Betty se jogando para cima de Sirius, que não fazia nada para impedir a garota. Pelo contrário, ele parecia estar gostando muito da atenção que ela lhe dava. Ellie fez uma cara de nojo ao olhar para a cena, e Sirius, que olhava diretamente para a garota, falou.

- O que foi, Ellie? Não está gostando do que está vendo?

Ellie torceu o nariz, e respondeu, no mesmo tom de desdém que ele usou.

- Sim, eu não estou gostando do que vejo. Na verdade, me dá até náuseas...

Betty abriu a boca, indignada, mas ela não falou nada. Sirius, ao contrário, respondeu, com muita violência.

- Então você pode pegar suas várias opiniões sobre mim, e sua hipocrisia, e ir pro inferno!

- Sirius! - falou James, reagindo imediatamente.

Ellie arregalou os olhos. Ela não teve nenhuma reação. Sirius nunca tinha falado daquela maneira com ela. Lily olhou para Sirius com extremo desagrado. O rapaz ainda estava com cara de muita raiva. James prosseguiu.

- Evans, melhor vocês irem logo para o treino.

Lily ficou contrariada. Detestava que James a chamasse de Evans, mas ele só se referia à ela desta forma agora. Ela respondeu, de forma irônica.

- Claro, _Potter_!

Ela pegou Ellie pelo braço, e foi puxando a amiga, que ainda parecia não acreditar no que tinha ouvido da boca de Sirius. Lily deu graças a Deus de ter tirado Ellie de lá, já que, assim que elas se viraram, os olhos de Ellie se encheram de lágrimas.

James ficou estático. Lily o tinha chamado pelo sobrenome, assim como ele estava fazendo com ela. Aquilo soou muito estranho para ele. E, por um instante, ele se arrependeu de estar tratando Lily daquela forma.

Lily conduziu Ellie até a quadra, e foi conversando com a amiga durante o caminho. Ellie conseguiu se controlar, mas ficou ainda mais chateada com Sirius. Elas logo começaram o treino. Fizeram parte da coreografia, repetiam os movimentos até ficaram perfeitos. James e Debbie sentaram na arquibancada, perto de Remus, que assistia ao treino. Sirius tinha sido arrastado por Betty até o jardim. Logicamente a garota pretendia agarrá-lo e ele, ainda com raiva de Ellie, se deixou levar.

Na arquibancada Debbie, em vez de tentar prestar atenção no treino das rivais, ficava tentando puxar assunto com James o tempo todo. James já estava ficando sem paciência com a garota, que ele percebeu, não era tão legal quanto aparentava. Ela passou a conversar com Remus, e deixou Debbie um pouco de lado.

O treino ia a todo vapor. Mas Ellie parecia estar com a cabeça na lua. Ela errou alguns movimentos simples, e as garotas estavam preocupadas.

- Ellie, você está bem? - perguntou Alice, depois de Ellie fazer uma volta para a esquerda, em vez de para a direita.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, e pediu desculpas. Lily sinalizou para Alice, e falou, apoenas com os lábios, sem fazer som nenhum "Sirius". Alice franziu a testa, e fez cara de desânimo. Elas recomeçaram o treino. Depois de vários movimentos, cada uma das garotas começou a treinar individualmente os saltos que cada uma ia fazer. Ellie se preparou para a série de estrelas que fazia. Ela começou a série, mas, na última estrela, se desequilibrou e caiu feio.

- AAAHHH!!!

O som da queda fez todas as garotas pararem o que estavam fazendo, e correrem para perto da amiga.

- Ellie! - Lily gritou, preocupada.

Ela correu, e agachou perto de Ellie. A garota tinha caído meio de lado, e tinha batido o quadril e parte das costas no chão. Ellie estava no chão, gemendo baixinho.

- Ai, ai, ai...

James e Remus correram até a quadra. Debbie ficou para trás, e só depois de algum tempo foi atrás dos dois.

- Me deixa ver como está, Ellie! - falou Lily.

Ellie delicadamente foi virada de lado pelas garotas, e Lily viu que o local da queda estava vermelho.

- E aí? - perguntou Alice.

- Bem, eu não sou médica, mas parece que não é muito sério... mas deve estar doendo a beça...

Ellie continuava respirando alto, mas não fazia som algum.

Remus e James chegaram rápido.

- Ellie, você está bem? - James estava morrendo de preocupação.

A garota sacudiu a cabeça, mas não foi muito convincente. Remus tinha os olhos arregalados, e estava um pouco pálido. Ele segurou uma das mãos de Ellie, mas não falou nada.

- Vamos levá-la na enfermaria. - falou James.

Ele se abaixou, e pegou Ellie no colo de forma delicada, mas mesmo assim a garota fez um som de que estava doendo.

- Ei, cuidado com ela, Potter! - falou Lily, um pouco ríspida.

James olhou para Lily um pouco contrariado, e respondeu.

- Você vai ficar aí reclamando ou vai me ajudar?

Lily não falou mais nada. Ela foi andando ao lado de James, para ajudá-lo. Na realidade, James não parecia precisar de ajuda nenhuma, já que ele carregava Ellie como se ela fosse tão leve quanto uma pena. Mas Lily não ia sair de perto da amiga de jeito nenhum. Remus pegou as coisas de Ellie, e foi andando atrás. As garotas da torcida reuniram suas coisas, e logo seguiram em direção à enfermaria. Todas muito preocupadas com sua capitã.

-----------------------------------------

Ellie foi atendida na enfermaria, e, como Lily tinha dito, não era nada sério. Só uma contusão simples. Mas também isso não queria dizer que não estava doendo. Lily sentou na beirada na cama que Ellie estava deitada. Elas estavam esperando o motorista vir buscá-las. O médico da escola deu um relaxante muscular para a garota, um analgésico, e disse para ela colocar uma bolsa térmica com gelo no local, até o dia seguinte. E também disse que, se ela fizesse tudo direitinho, poderia participar sem problemas da apresentação das torcedoras no sábado.

Todas as garotas pediram para Ellie ficar quieta nesses dois dias, sem fazer nenhum esforço. Elas até cancelaram os treinos do dia seguinte, com um excelente argumento de Alice.

- Nós já ensaiamos o bastante. Não tem como melhorar mais.

Lily ia continuar a ensaiar sozinha para ter certeza que não esqueceria nada. Ela não queria dar vexame na frente da escola inteira.

James queria ir com Ellie, mas ela falou que Lily a acompanharia, e que não precisava. Agradeceu aos amigos pela preocupação, mas agora o que ela precisava era descansar um pouco.

Lily foi com Ellie para a casa da amiga, e ajudou ela a se trocar. Elle, depois de tomar os remédios, estava bem melhor. Mary, a governanta da casa de Ellie quase teve um surto quando soube do ocorrido, e providenciou uma quantidade tão grande de compressas e bolsas térmicas que Lily achou seriamente que ela tinha ido de vizinho em vizinho pedindo as bolsas emprestadas.

A mãe de Ellie, Lisa, ligou para falar com a filha. Ela ainda estava viajando, e ficou muito preocupada. Mas quando Ellie contou todo o ocorrido, Lisa riu, e concordou com a filha, repetindo que Mary era realmente muito dramática.

Após ter certeza que Ellie estava bem, Lily foi para casa. Ela queria treinar um pouco, e também achou melhor deixar Ellie descansando. Despediu-se da amiga, e foi embora.

-----------------------------------------

Na saída da escola, Sirius encontrou James no portão. James estava com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- O que foi, cara? - Sirius perguntou.

James olhou para o melhor amigo, e respondeu.

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu no treino das garotas?

Sirius negou com a cabeça. James levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Também, como você poderia? Estava no jardim se agarrando com a Betty!

Sirius não respondeu nada. Apenas perguntou.

- O que aconteceu no treino?

James olhou para o amigo, bastante sério.

- A Ellie levou um tombo, e se machucou.

Sirius arregalou os olhos de forma impressionante. Ele falou, mas sua voz saiu num grito.

- O que?!?

James inspirou. Estava um pouco desanimado.

- Ela levou um tombo, e foi para casa. Aparentemente não foi muito sério, mas ela vai ficar de repouso hoje. Você saberia se tivesse assistido ao treino!

Sirius ficou quieto. James aproveitou para falar o que estava pensando.

- Você não acha estranho a Ellie cair logo hoje? Você tinha que ver ela durante o treino, estava completamente distraída. Parecia que estava com a cabeça em outro lugar... Será que você não tem idéia do que pode ter deixado ela assim?

Sirius ficou mudo, e sacudiu os ombros. James franziu a testa.

- Qual é Sirius! Você precisava ter sido tão grosso com ela? Aquilo foi sacanagem. Ela ficou muito chateada.

Sirius continuou mudo, e passou a encarar os próprios sapatos. James prosseguiu.

- E quer saber mais, ela tem razão de ter ficado chateada com aquela história da música. O avô dela é diretor da escola, Sirius. Não fica bem para ele nem para ela.

- Mas eu quis ficar com ela, James. Na frente de todo mundo. Ela que não quis.

- E por que será?- perguntou James, irônico.

Sirius ficou calado. Sabia a resposta da pergunta. Mas, mesmo assim, rebateu.

- E você? Está em pé de guerra com a Lily. E achei que você gostava dela.

- Meu problema com a Lily é outro... Não tem nada a ver com isso.

Uma outra voz entrou no meio da conversa.

- É, seu problema com a Lily é outro. Mas não deixa de ser tão estúpido quanto o desses dois...

Remus estava parado, olhando para os dois amigos. Ele tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios, como se estivesse achando graça de alguma coisa que só ele entendesse.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - James perguntou.

Remus inspirou, e falou.

- Bem, seu problema com a Lily é um só. Vocês dois não conseguem se comunicar. Uma série de mal entendidos aconteceu entre vocês, e nenhum dos dois consegue resolver. No seu caso, você não quer resolver.

- Mal entendido? Qual é Remus, ela beijou o ex! - respondeu James, irritado.

- Sim, mas você nem deu a chance dela se explicar. - Remus respondeu, calmamente.

- Não tem o que explicar! - James continuava bravo.

Remus parou um instante, dando tempo para James se acalmar. Quando percebeu que o amigo etava mais tranqüilo, ele falou.

- Talvez tenha algo que ela queira te explicar. Talvez seja um mal entendido, James. Mas você não deu essa chance à ela.

- De uma forma ou de outra, ela mesma me falou que não queria namorar comigo. Que não queira nem falar no assunto. Pra que vou me envolver com uma garota que não tem futuro. Aí, quem vai se dar mal sou eu. Eu me envolvo, e ela me chuta...

Remus suspirou. Sabia que o que Lily mais queria era namorar com James, mas esse assunto era dos dois, ele não podia se envolver tanto. Só esperava que James abrisse os olhos logo. James, após algum tempo de silêncio, falou.

- Se ela... se ela falasse que quer mesmo ficar comigo eu até... eu conversaria com ela. Mas, como ela não quer...

Remus deu um pequeno sorriso para James. E esperava que logo ele conseguisse se entender com Lily.

Ele virou para o lado, para falar com Sirius, e notou que o rapaz tinha desaparecido.

- Onde é que ele foi parar? - perguntou para James.

James, apesar de ainda estar chateado por causa de Lily, sorriu.

- Acho que ele está tendo uma crise de remorso... deve ter ido atrás da Ellie.

Remus riu, e falou.

- Bem, pelo menos você ainda tem esperança, James. No dia que você for cabeça dura como o Sirius e a Ellie, aí sim você está perdido!

-----------------------------------------

Sirius estava parado em frente à casa da Ellie. Ele estava com a mão sobre a campainha, mas sem coragem para tocar. Inspirou, e resolveu que já bastava de covardia. Tocou, e logo a porta se abriu.

- Oh, olá querido! - falou Mary, sorrindo para ele.

- Oi Mary. Cadê a Ellie? - ele falou, mais tranqüilo. Ellie não devia ter contado sobre a briga deles, já que Mary estava tão simpática.

- Ela está no quarto dela. Vai lá vê-la, aposto que ela vai adorar a visita...

Sirius agradeceu, e foi subindo as escadas. Ainda ouviu Mary falando sozinha, enquanto caminhava para a cozinha. "Tão bom menino, se preocupa tanto com a Ellie". Sirius se sentiu um pouco incomodado com aquilo, como se não fosse merecedor de tal elogio. Ele foi andando até o quarto de Ellie. Fez uma pequena pausa quando passou em frente ao quarto ao lado do dela, e teve uma vívida memória da noite que ele e Ellie dormiram lá. Quando recomeçou a andar, notou que a porta do quarto da garota estava aberta, e que ela estava ouvindo uma música.

_I'm so tired of playing  
Playing with this bow and arrow  
Gonna give my heart away  
Leave it to the other girls to play_

Sirius engoliu seco. Ele conhecia aquela música, era uma das músicas preferidas de Ellie. E também era a trilha sonora preferida dos seus devaneios sobre a garota. Principalmente os mais picantes...

_For I've been a tempteress too long_

_Give me a reason to love you  
Give me a reason to be... a woman  
I just wanna be a woman_

Sirius parou na porta do quarto de Ellie. Ele viu que ela estava deitada na cama. Foi entrando devagar. A música estava bem alta. Quando teve uma visão melhor da garota, seu coração quase pulou pela boca.

Ellie estava deitada de costas na cama. Ela tinha uma bolsa de gelo nas costas, na região lombar. Mas não foi isso que o fez ficar admirado. Foi a forma que ela estava vestida.

Ellie estava usando uma camiseta justinha, que estava puxada para cima, por cauda da bolsa de gelo. E também estava usando uma calcinha. E só. Sirius arregalou os olhos, e continuou se aproximando. Ele contornou a cama, se aproximando pela lateral. Ela não o viu, já que seu rosto estava virado para o outro lado, e estava de olhos fechados. O som alto também ajudava o rapaz a se movimentar sem ser notado.

_From this time unchained  
We're all looking at a different picture  
Through this new frame of mind  
A thousand flowers could bloom  
Move over and give us some room, yeah_

Ele ficou ao lado dela, e olhou instintivamente para a calcinha. Não era muito pequena, mas também não era enorme. Era rosa, tinha umas rendinhas na lateral, e estava escrito, com um coraçãozinho ao lado "love me!" Sirius segurou o riso. E achou aquilo extremamente bonitinho.

_Give me a reason to love you  
Give me a reason to be... a woman  
I just wanna be a woman_

Sirius esticou uma das mãos, e ia tocá-la. Mas desistiu. Deixou-se levar pelo momento. Ficou observando cada centímetro do corpo da garota. Sua mão acompanhava o olhar, seguindo a poucos centímetros da pele dela. Desde os pés, passando pelas pernas. Sua respiração ficou um pouco mais difícil quando sua mão passou sobre o bumbum. Um sorrisinho safado surgiu em seus lábios. Agora subindo pelas costas, quase nuas, até a cabeça. Ficou naquele transe por algum tempo. Tão perto, mas tão longe...

_So don't you stop being a man  
Just take a little look from outside when you can  
Sow a little tenderness  
No matter if you cry_

De repente, Ellie se mexeu. Sirius levou um susto muito grande, e acabou segurando o ombro de Ellie. Ela se assustou ainda mais, e virou muito rápido na direção dele. Como ela estava na beirada da cama, seu movimento a fez perdeu o equilíbrio. E um segundo, os dois estavam no chão. Sirius caiu sentado, e Ellie por cima dele.

- Ai! - ela reclamou.

Sirius instintivamente a colocou no colo, e virou seu rosto de encontro ao dela. Eles ficaram a apenas alguns centímetros.

- Ellie, você está bem? - ele falou, preocupado.

_Give me a reason to love you  
Give me a reason to be... a woman  
I just wanna be a woman  
It's all I wanna be, it's all, a woman_

Ellie não estava bem. Ela estava com seu rosto a poucos centímetros do de Sirius, e sentia a respiração quente dele em seu rosto. Ele olhava diretamente em seus olhos, e ela queria se perder naqueles lindos olhos azuis. A garota abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca.

Sirius também ficou mudo. Nenhum dos dois precisava de palavras naquele momento. Uma trégua não verbal estava declarada. Sirius foi o primeiro a tomar iniciativa, e não foi para perguntar o que tinha acontecido no treino, ou para saber se ela estava sentindo dor, ou qualquer outra coisa. A iniciativa que ele tomou, e nada mais se passava na cabeça dele, foi beijar Ellie.

_For this is the beginning of forever and ever_

_It's time to move over  
So I wanna be_

Ellie nem pensou. Apenas correspondeu o beijo. Nada naquele instante importava. Não lembrava que estava brigada com Sirius, que ele tinha sido extremamente grosso com ela mais cedo. Apenas o beijo dele importava.

Os dois continuaram no chão. Ellie sentada no colo de Sirius. E continuavam se beijando. Sirius, ainda afetado com a visão que teve logo antes, de Ellie deitada na cama, começou a acariciar levemente a pele dela. E continuou beijando. Sua mão foi descendo pelas costas, descendo... cada vez mais. Ele começou a abrir a mão, e começou a escorregar os dedos por dentro da calcinha dela...

_I'm so tired of playing  
Playing with this bow and arrow  
Gonna give my heart away  
Leave it to the other girls to play_

_For I've been a tempteress too long..._

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Ellie acordar. Ela deu pulo surpreendentemente ágil para alguém que estava com as costas machucadas. Mas a dor veio logo em seguida.

- Ai... - ela tinha conseguido sentar na cama.

Sirius demorou pelo menos alguns segundos para acordar. Ele continuou sentado no chão, olhando para Ellie. Ele estava um pouco confuso ainda. Ela falou.

- O que... você está fazendo aqui?

Sirius não respondeu imediatamente. A camiseta que Ellie usava era uma tanto transparente, e ele não conseguiu parar de ficar encarando.

- Eu... ahnn...

Ellie seguiu o olhar do rapaz, e ficou muito vermelha. Ela puxou um travesseiro, e se cobriu com ele. E, para disfarçar a timidez, resolveu atacar novamente. Ela desligou o som, e falou.

- Então? Responde!

Sirius levantou, e sentou na cama, ao lado dela. Ellie se afastou um pouco, já que estava comprovado que a proximidade com Sirius a fazia parar de pensar racionalmente. Isso fez Sirius acordar para a conversa.

- Eu... vim te visitar. Saber se está tudo bem.

Ellie sabia que Sirius não tinha assistido ao treino por estar com Betty. A suposta preocupação de Sirius a deixou ainda mais nervosa.

- Ah, é? Arranjou um tempo na sua agenda tão cheia de compromissos? A Betty não toma todo o seu tempo?

Sirius ficou quieto. Se ele não estivesse com Betty, teria visto Ellie cair na quadra. E poderia ter ajudado de alguma forma. Mas, como sempre, o orgulho falou mais alto.

- Deixa de ser mal agradecida!

- Não sou mal agradecida, eu apenas dispenso esse tipo de fingimento! Fora que parece mais que você veio aqui pra... pra me agarrar!

- Eu não vim pra te agarrar! Se quisesse te agarrar, tinha feito isso na escola!

Ellie deu uma gargalhada.

- Ah é? E você realmente acha que eu ia deixar?

Ele franziu a testa.

- Eu te agarrei aqui no seu quarto, não foi? O que me impediria de fazer isso na escola?

Ellie ficou sem resposta. Então resolveu mudar de foco. Falou, irônica.

- Então eu devia estar muito feliz, não é? Fiquei com você três vezes. Isso deve ser algum tipo de recorde, não é mesmo? Você costuma ficar com uma garota não mais que duas vezes... Três é mesmo algo muito importante!

Sirius levantou, com raiva. Ela continuou.

- Pode ir atrás da sua namoradinha Betty. Quem sabe ela não te dobra, e vocês ficam juntos mesmo? Eu não quero mais saber de você, Sirius. Não preciso da fofoca que você espalhou ao meu respeito. E o pior é que você não fez absolutamente nada a respeito. Deixou todo mundo pensando que era verdade. Com isso, você perdeu até a minha amizade.

Sirius ficou parado, olhando para Ellie. Era verdade, ele não tinha feito nada para desmentir a fofoca. Até era legal ter a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts pensando que ele era mesmo um garanhão. Só que, pela primeira vez, ele percebeu que aquilo realmente magoava Ellie.

Ele olhou para Ellie, que parou de falar imediatamente. Havia algo diferente no olhar dele, algo que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ele estava muito sério. Ele virou para ir embora, mas parou na porta do quarto. Ellie se voltou para ele, e Sirius falou. Sua voz parecia muito diferente, como a de um homem muito mais velho que ele.

- Você está errada. Eu não fiquei com você três vezes. Foram quatro.

Ela abriu a boca para perguntar, mas ele prosseguiu.

- Quatro vezes, Ellie. Uma hoje, outra no sábado, teve o dia da boate e também no ano passado... na festa do Frank...

Definitivamente o queixo de Ellie caiu. Ela não falou nada, mas apenas por não conseguir articular nenhuma palavra.

- Nós bebemos aquela garrafa de absinto... você lembra?

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Ele continuou.

- James e o resto do pessoal nos deixaram no jardim. Você não lembra, mas eu lembro. Nunca vou esquecer aquele dia. Nunca vou esquecer o que você falou para mim. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

Ele saiu sem olhar para trás. Ellie ficou parada por algum tempo. Pensou em ir atrás dele, mas sabia que não o alcançaria. Ela deitou na cama novamente, e fechou os olhos. Tentou lembrar do dia da festa, mas nada veio à sua memória. Inspirou profundamente, e lembrou dos exercícios de relaxamento que sua mãe tinha ensinado. Acalmou a respiração, e, de olhos fechados, tentou visualizar todas as memórias que tinha daquele dia. Lembrou que roupa estava usando, as pessoas presentes na festa, a bebida...

Foi quando ela de Sirius e ela derretendo torrões de açúcar para misturar com o absinto, e rindo sem parar, que ela lembrou de uma outra coisa. Um flash de um beijo intenso, selvagem...

Ellie abriu os olhos.

- Ai meu Deus...

Mãos fortes puxando sua blusa. Beijos no pescoço. Ela tirando a camisa dele. Alguns risos.

- Não foi um sonho.

As mãos dele nos seus seios, sobre o sutiã. Palavras sussurradas. "Eu te amo"...

- AI MEU DEUS AQUILO NÃO FOI UM SONHO!!!!!

-----------------------------------------

Sexta-feira foi um dia atípico. Ellie não queria ir para a escola. Mary teve que quase arrancar a garota da cama. Ela sonhou a noite toda com o dia da festa de Frank. O banho que ela tomou antes de ir para a escola foi mais frio que de costume...

Lily chegou na aula muito atrasada, o que nunca acontecia. Ela tinha perdido a hora deposi de ficar até tarde ensaiando no seu quarto. Fora que experimentou a roupa da torcida, e entrou em desespero ao notar como era curta a saia. E não tinha como deixar mais comprida, já que a bainha não tinha sobra. Ela ia exibir as pernas no jogo de abertura do campeonato, na frente da escola toda. Onde ela estava com a cabeça quando aceitou fazer isso?

Quando Lily entrou na sala de aula, esbaforida, o professor Slughorn já estava na sala, e a maioria dos alunos também. Lily deu uma pequena olhada em volta, e viu (para seu desgosto) James sentado perto de Debbie, que tinha Betty do outro lado. Mas Sirius tinha voltado a sentar no seu lugar habitual, ao lado de Remus. Ellie estava sentada na frente dos dois, e estava incrivelmente vermelha. Parecia que ela tinha ficado o dia todo sob o sol, sem protetor solar. Sirius olhava para as costas da garota, e parecia triste. Ela estava debruçada sobre o caderno, e rabiscava alguma coisa.

Lily sentou ao lado da amiga, e falou.

- Oi, bom dia Ellie!

Ellie levantou a cabeça, e falou.

- Oi Lily.

Ela guardou o caderno imediatamente. Ainda estava vermelha.

- Tá tudo bem? Porque você parece meio estranha...

- Tu... tudo bem...

Lily percebeu que a garota não ia contar nada na sala de aula. Deixou para depois, quando estivessem sozinhas.

------------------------------------

O resto do dia passou sem muitas novidades. James continuava a ignorar Lily. Só que agora ele lançava olhares insistentes para a garota. Mas sempre quando Lily não estava olhando.

Lily ainda estava com receio da roupa de torcedora. Ellie, já mais recuperada da vergonha, conversou com ela. Mas só após confessar a conversa com Sirius. Lily morreu de rir da vergonha da amiga, o que fez Ellie melhorar de humor.

Ellie falou para Lily não ficar com vergonha da roupa, já que todas as garotas iam usar a mesma coisa.

- Resumindo, se você acha que vai pagar o maior mico, pelo menos você não está sozinha! Vamos todas pagar mico juntas!!

Lily riu, mas ainda tinha uma pontinha de receio. Mas agora não adiantava mais, o jogo era no dia seguinte, e não tinha como ela desistir. E pensar que ela ainda tinha inventado aquela loucura para tentar convencer James.

- Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? – ela ficava repetindo para si mesma.

Remus se juntou às meninas, na saída da escola. Ele estava sorridente. Ia na boate procurar a misteriosa Mel naquele dia. Ele chegou perto delas, e falou.

- Adivinha aonde eu vou hoje à noite?

- Na boate. – responderam Lily e Ellie, em coro.

Remus riu.

- Será que eu sou tão previsivel assim?

Lily riu, e respondeu.

- Não, mas você só consegue pensar nessa garota ultimamente. Então é fácil juntar um mais um.

- Falando em garota, aconteceu uma coisa miuto estranha comigo essa semana... Não falei nada com vocês por que... eu...

- Ficou com vergonha? – peguntou Ellie, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu em resposta, e continuou.

- Vocês sabem a Emmeline Vance? Do nosso ano? A corvinal?

As duas sacudiram a cabeça, afirmativamente. Ele prosseguiu.

- Pois é... ela... ela... meio que...

- Ela está a fim de você. – Ellie falou, mas não parecia suspresa.

Remus fraziu a testa, olhando para a amiga.

- Você sabia?

Ellie confirmou, e Lily acrescentou.

- Isso até eu percebi.

Remus olhava para as duas, e Ellie riu.

- Ah, Remus... como se ela fosse a única!

- Como assim? – ele não estava entendendo nada.

- Ela não é a única, tem outras garotas que gostariam de sair com você, aqui na escola. – falou Ellie.

- Só que elas achavam que não tinham nenhuma chance, por causa... da Ellie. Mas como vocês estabeleceram uma relação de amizade apenas, elas estão percebendo que você está disponivel agora... – completou Lily.

Remus estava de boca aberta. Ele não tinha notado nada. Tinha passado anos da sua vida só tendo olhos para Ellie. Isso meio que o impediu de ver outras garotas. Mas aquilo não mudava muita coisa. Agora ele tinha outra garota na cabeça. Mel. Uma garota que ele só sabia o apelido. E mais nada.

- Mas eu... eu, na verdade não quero uma garota aqui da escola...

- Você quer a Mel. – falaram, novamente em coro, Lily e Ellie.

Remus riu, sem graça, e concordou com a cabeça.

- Se é ela que você quer, meu amigo, então é atrás dela que você deve ir! – falou Ellie, sorridente.

- Até porque se existe algum homem que ainda nos faz ter esperança no sexo masculino, Remus, esse cara é você! – disse Lily, segurando a mão do amigo.

Remus sorriu para as duas amigas.

- E vocês, será que se animam de ir comigo? Eu posso tentar arranjar convites...

Ellie sorriu, e respondeu.

- Eu até gostaria, mas se a Mary ou as meninas da equipe souberem que eu vou numa boate hoje, elas se juntam para me matar! Eu supostamente ainda tenho que ficar de repouso hoje.

- E eu ainda quero ensaiar um pouco hoje a noite, para não dar vexame amanhã. Fora que vai ser difícil convencer minha mãe a me deixar sair hoje à noite. Ela diz que eu ando saindo muito à noite. Se a grifinória ganhar o jogo, todo mundo vai querer sair para comemorar, não é? Então, eu tenho que escolher um dia só para sair.

Remus sorriu, e falou.

- Engraçado, meus pais também falaram que eu estou saindo muito. Mas, ao contrário dos seus, eles estão achando isso ótimo!

------------------------------------

Sábado. O grande dia. O jogo ia ser à tarde. Mas os times chegaram bem antes da partida. James estava tentando se concentar ao máximo na partida. Não queria deixar seus problemas interferirem no jogo. Ele ficou sentado, quieto, ouvindo as últimas recomendações do treinador. Sirius estava muito sério, sentado ao seu lado.

O ginásio de esportes começou a encher lentamente. Muitos alunos de outras casas, inclusive, foram para assistir ao jogo. Mas a amior parte dos alunos estava vestida de vermelho, ou de amarelo. Remus Lupin chegou cedo, e reservou um bom lugar para assistir ao jogo. Ele tinha ido à boate novamnete, no dia anterior, e, mais uma vez, não encontrou a garota. Estava começando a achar que não a veria mais. Suspirou, em silêncio.

Lily e Ellie chegaram à escola, e logo foram para o vestiário. As garotas já estavam lá, esperando as duas. Lily estava ficando apavorada. Ela ouvia o barulho das duas torcidas, e estava convencida que daria o maior vexame. Ellie tentava acalmar a amiga, e Alice sugeriu alguém buscar um chá de camomila para ela.

Chegou a hora. Os times seriam apresentados, e as torcedoras iam fazer a coreografia, antes da partida.

Lily tremia, e Ellie ficou segurando a mão da garota. Ficou imaginando se não seria melhor Lily tomar uma dose de bebida, em vez de um chazinho...

O locutor começou a chamar os nomes dos jogadores, um por um. Ellie sentiu seu estômago dar uma piruueta quando ouviu o nome

- Black!

Não foi muito diferente com Lily, quando ela ouviu.

- Potter!

Os jogadores entraram em quadra, e ficaram em pé, no canto. Era a hora das garotas. O locutor apresentou.

- E para animar a torcida da grifinória, as líderes de torcida, comandadas por sua capitã, Elladora Dumbledore!!

Elas entraram em fila. Uma música muito alta tocava, e elas começaram a apresentar a coreografia. Lily sentia um enorme frio na barriga, mas assim que começou a dançar, se acalmou. Ellie sorria, e gritava com as garotas.

- Vamos lá!

Uma sucessão de piruetas, saltos e e passos se passou, e todas dançaram de forma perfeita. Quando elas terminaram, todos aplaudiram, até mesmo alguns alunos da lufa-lufa. Lily na conseguia parar de sorrir. Finalmente tinha acabado a primeira parte, e não foi tão horrível quanto ela imaginava. Agora só faltava a parte difícil...

Assim que acabaram de fazer a apresentação, as garotas foram para o canto da quadra. O time da lufa-lufa foi apresentado, e as torcedoras do time deles se apresentaram. A coreografia delas não era nem sombra da das grifinórias, e as meninas também não dançavam tão bem. Ellie e Lily ficaram satisfeitas com isso.

Assim que a apresentação das lufa-lufas acabou, elas também foram para a lateral da quadra. Os jogadores dos dois times começaram a tirar os agasalhos, para se aquecerem. Então, algo chamou a atenção da maioria dos alunos presentes.

Sirius Black não estava com a camiseta do time. Ele estava com uma camisa branca, e tinha algo escrito nela. Lily cutucou Ellie, e ela olhou para a camisa, lendo a mensagem. As duas abriram a boca ao constatar o que estava escrito.

"Eu não transei com Elladora Dumbledore... Mas bem que queria!!"

Ele virou de costas, e estava escrito, em letras ainda maiores.

"Eu sinto muito, Ellie. Desculpa!"

Ellie ficou parada. Os alunos da arquibancada olhavam a cena, e convesavam entre si. Sirius olhou para Ellie, e sorriu, meio sem jeito para ela. A garota não conseguiu esboçar reação nenhuma.

O treinador deu um berro com Sirius.

- Black! Tira logo isso, chega de brincadeira!

Sirius tirou a camisa, e ele estava usando a camiseta do time por baixo. Ele voltou a se aquecer com o time, e James se aproximou, rindo.

- Acho que isso foi o suficiente, cara.

Sirius não estava muito animado.

- Eu acho que não...

James continuou rindo, e falou.

- Então porque ela está assim?

Sirius virou, e viu Ellie com um sorriso enorme, na lateral da quadra. Sirius sorriu de volta, e continuou se aquecendo. Ele achou que sua idéia tinha valido totalmente à pena.

--------------------------------------

O jogo começou, e logo os grifinórios sairam na frente, no placar. Eles jogavam muito bem, e o time da lufa-lufa parecia meio perdido na quadra. O único jogador deles que estava no mesmo nível dos grifinórios era Ted Tonks. Ele fazia a maior parte das cestas do time.

No primeiro intervalo da partida, a grifinória ganhava de 19 a 14. O intervalo era curto, e logo eles voltaram à quadra. O segundo quarto também só deu grifinória. Mas o que preocupava Lily não era a pontuação, já que o time jogava tão bem, e sim o intervado do segundo para o terceiro quarto de jogo...

Nesse intervalo, as duas equipes de torcedoras iam para o meio da quadra, e dançariam uma música. Não era uma apresentação tradicional, era só para distrair o público durante o intervalo mais longo. Mas era aí que morava o problema. O grande plano de Lily era apresentar uma música específica durante aquele intervalo, e ela estava morrendo de vergonha de fazer isso.

O momento chegou. As grifinórias entraram na quadra. Ellie olhou para Lily, e fez sinal de positivo com a mão. A garota ainda estava com medo, mas resolveu que tinha que tomar alguma atitude.

A música começou a tocar. Lily suava frio, mas prosseguiu. James, sentado no banco, tomando água, ergueu a cabeça, e viu a apresentação.

_Hey, Hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you,  
I could be your girlfriend_

James abriu a boca. Era impressão dele, ou Lily estava cantando junto com a música e olhando para ele?

_Hey, hey, you, you,  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way,  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you,  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Sirius levantou do banco. Ellie estava definitivamente olhando para ele.

_You're so fine I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
__(Alright, alright, alright...)_

James também levantou. Lily agora sorria, e continuava a apresentação, dançando junto com as garotas.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right, I'm right, I'm right...)_

Remus, sentado na arquibancada, não conseguiu evitar a gargalhada. Ele via a cena de camarote!

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

James não aguentou, e sorriu. Lily tinha apontado para Debbie nessa parte.

_Hey, hey, you, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you,  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you,  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way,  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you,  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Sirius olhou para James. A expressão do amigo revelava que ele também estava surpreso.

_I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(And again and again and again...)_

_So...  
So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make the girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

As garotas apontavam para Betty e Debbie, e James e Sirius se entreolharam. Aquilo realmente estava engraçado.

_Cause...  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you,  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you,  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way,  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you,  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Lily perdeu toda a vergonha, e começou a se divertir com a situação. Ela viu que a reação de James estava sendo positiva. As garotas ficaram todas em fila, e cantaram alto a parte seguinte. As outras garotas da torcida cantaram para os garotos que gostavam.

_Oh...  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it gonna sink in?  
__She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
__She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

Lily agora ria ao ver o desespero que tomou conta de Debbie. Ela ficava reclamando com Betty, e as duas pareciam desesperadas. Lily e as outras garotas da torcida dançavam, se divertindo muito.

_Hey, hey, you, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend (No way...)  
No way, no way,  
I think you need a new one (No way...)  
Hey, hey, you, you,  
I could be your girlfriend (No way...)_

_Hey, hey, you, you,  
I know that you like me (No way...)  
No way, no way,  
No, it's not a secret (No way...)  
Hey, hey, you, you,  
I want to be your girlfriend (No way...)_

A música acabou, e as garotas se abraçaram, rindo muito. Elas voltaram para a lateral da quadra, e Ellie abraçou Lily.

- Você viu a cara do James? Com certeza deu certo!!!

Lily riu, mas não queria ser tão esperançosa quanto Ellie. Ela apenas falou.

- Deve ter dado certo para o Sirius também...

Ellie sorriu, e falou com a amiga.

- Lily, depois daquela camiseta, você pode ter certeza que qualquer coisa vai funcionar entre o Sirius e eu...

-------------------------------------

O jogo estava no fim. O último intervalo parou o cronômetro, com o placar de 57 a 54 para a grifinória. A vitória parecia que viria, mas o placar estava bem apertado. Sirius chegou perto do banco, mas foi impedido de sentar por Ellie. Ela o puxou e falou, muito rápido.

- Se vocês ganharem o jogo, eu te dou um beijo na frente de todo mundo.

Ele achou que não tinha entendido bem.

- O que você falou?

Ellie sorriu, e respondeu.

- Você ouviu. Beijo, na boca. Na frente de todo mundo.

Ela se afastou correndo, e se juntou ao grupo de torcedoras. Ele continuou olhando para ele, e ela virou, e lhe lançou um lindo sorriso. Sirius reagiu instantaneamente.

- Potter! – ele gritou. – Vamos ganhar logo essa droga de jogo!!!

----------------------------------

O último quarto foi o mais emocionante. Os dois times davam de tudo pela vitória. Sirius parecia particularmente inspirado. Ele e James faziam uma dupla incrível. No finalzinho do jogo, a lufa-lufa conseguiu chegar bem proximo no placar. 77 a 75. Uma cesta poderia empatar a partida. Faltavam poucos segundos, e eles tinham a posse da bola. Era a hora dodesespero.

As garotas gritavam ao máximo, empurrando a torcida da grifinória. Eles não desanimavam, e gritavam.

- Defesa! Defesa!

Foi quando aconteceu. James conseguiu magicamente tomar a bola do adversário. Era só ficarem com a posse de bola por amis alguns segundos, e pronto. Mas aquilo não era suficiente para James Potter. O narrador falava, muito animado.

- Potter tomou a bola! Lá vai ele. É só segurar, que a vitória está garantida.

As meninas pulavam mais alto ainda. Lily estava realmente se habituando a toda essa animação. Como ela poderia ter pensado que ia dar vexame?

O narrador prosseguiu.

- Potter faz um movimento inesperado, e passa a bola para Black! Black passa por um marcador. Que finta! Ele continua pela quadra. Ele vai para a cesta. Mais um marcador. É Tonks! Ele bloqueia Black. Ele tem que tentar a cesta. Mas esta muito longe, vai ser dificil.

O público acompanhava de maneira tensa o final. Se Ted roubasse a bola, a lufa-lufa poderia empatar. Ele continuava marcando acirradamente Sirius, que arriscou, a 2 segundos do fim.

- Ele joga a bola... lá vai... e é CESTA!!!

Finalmente soou o sinal de fim de jogo. Com uma cesta incrível, a grifinória ganhou o jogo. 80 a 75.

Os jogadores todos correram para cima de Sirius, comemorando a vitória. Ellie gritou, e abraçou Lily e Alice. Todas as garotas se reuniram num enorme abraço, e logo correram para dentro da quadra, pulando junto com os jogadores. Ellie pulou nas costas de James, e abraçou o amigo. Ele deu um beijo no rosto dele, e gritou.

- Ganhamos!!

Vários alunos da grifinória invadiram a quadra para comemorar com o time. Ellie viu Sirius, que agora foi libertado dos abraços do time inteiro. Ela foi andando na direção dele, e ele sorriu. Ainda alguns passos afastados, ele falou.

- Agora eu quero meu prêmio.

Ellie sorriu, e correu para os braços dele. Ela pulou no colo do rapaz, se pendurando nele, e o envolvendo com as duas pernas. Ele se surpreendeu, mas sorriu.

- Você tem idéia que agora não tem mais volta, não é? Todo mundo vai ver.

Ellie sorriu, com seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- E você acha que eu ligo?

Ellie o beijou, para surpresa da grande maioria dos alunos presentes. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo se beijando, com Ellie ainda no colo de Sirius. Ao longe, pode se ouvir o grito de raiva de Betty Gilbert.

----------------------------------

Lily veio andando lentamente. Ela viu a cena de beijo entre Ellie e Sirius, e sorriu. Mas reparou que não era a única. James também sorria.

Ele se virou para ela, e, para surpresa de Lily, ele veio andando até ela. Parou bem na sua frente.

- Você realmente quis dizer tudo aquilo?

Lily ficou imediatamente vermelha. Mas James sorriu.

- Na musica. Foi o que você realmente quis dizer?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente. James novamnete sorriu. Aquilo a encorajou.

- Foi tudo um mal entendido, James. O Mark me beijou. Não fui eu quem beijou ele. E eu o afastei logo em seguida. Eu não quero voltar para ele.

James assentiu com a cabeça. Aquilo realmente fazia mais sentido que as coisas que ele estava pensando. Ele deu mais um passo para perto da garota. Ele olhou para ela por inteiro, e sorriu, vendo como ela estava linda vestida de torcedora.

- Acho que nós nos desentendemos por coisas bobas mesmo...

Lily sorriu, e deu outro passo, ficando agora quase colada a ele.

- Nós precisamos conversar, e esclarecer tudo. Esse foi o nosso problema, nós não conversamos nada sobre nós dois.

James abriu um sorriso maroto, e falou.

- É claro que nós vamos conversar, mas antes...

James inesperadamente puxou Lily para perto de si, e deu um beijo cinematográfico nela. Todos em volta pararam o que estavam fazendo, e ficaram olhando. James delicadamente passou a mão no cabelo de Lily, e ela o abraçou.

Eles ficaram alguns bons minutos se beijando. O munod em volta tinha sumido para os dois. Não ouviam mais gritos de comemoração, não ouviam mais nada. Quanod finalmente se soltaram, James falou, ainda com o sorriso maroto.

- Oh, quase ia me esquecendo do mais importante...

- O que? – peguntou Lily, curiosa.

Ele pegou as duas mãos da garota, e falou, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Lily, você quer namorar comigo?

Lily abriu o maior sorriso que James já tinha visto. Ela deu um beijo nele, e falou, muito feliz.

- Claro, James!! Claro que eu quero!!

James a abraçou, sorrindo. Logo Ellie e Sirius se jutaram à eles, e gritaram várias gracinhas para o novo casal de namorados da escola. Então Ellie foi para o meio da quadra, e gritou.

- Grifinórios! Festa lá em casa, para comemorar a vitória! Tá todo mundo convidado. Vamos logo pra lá!

Os alunos gritaram em resposta, e a turma de amigos se abraçou, comemorando não só a vitória incrível, mas também a felicidade que reinava.

------------------------------------

Domingo à noite. Uma casa muito bonita, num bairro residencial de Londres. A aparente calma do lado de fora não transmitia o clima no interior do imóvel. Na sala, uma mulher de meia idade gritava a plenos pulmões.

- Eu não quero saber! Você vai e pronto!!

Uma garota de cabelos escuros estava do outro lado da sala. Ela parecia muito nervosa.

- Você não pode me obrigar!

A mãe ficou ainda mais nervosa com a rebeldia da filha.

- Você vai, e ainda vai agradecer aquele santo diretor de te aceitar naquela escola. Por sorte o senhor parece realmente bondoso, já que aceitou sua matrícula, masmo sabendo que você foi expulsa do seu colégio. E com razão!!

A garota pareceu esfriar dos pés a cabeça. Ela falou, aparentemente muito controlada.

- Com razão? E é isso que você acha?

- Eu tenho certeza! – a mãe gritou. – Então você vai reunir suas coisas, e via acordar muito cedo, e vai para aquela escola. E fique muito feliz, já que a escola é muito boa!

A garota colocou uma mecha dos cabelos pretos para trás. Olhou para a mãe, e seu olhar estava cheio de mágoa e deprezo.

- Como quiser, _mamãe._ Eu vou para esse maldito lugar.

Ela subiu as escadas como um furacão, deixado a mãe para trás. Chegou até seu quarto, e olhou para a porta. Numa plaquinha cor de rosa estava escrito seu nome.

_Melissa._

Ela arrancou a placa com violência, e entrou no quarto. Jogou a placa no chão, de qualquer jeito. Abriu seu armário, e olhou as roupas. Deu um sorriso enviesado, e falou, para si mesma.

- Já que eu vou para essa escola obrigada, nada melhor que causar uma boa impressão.

Sua sobrancelha estava erguida. Olhou para as roupas, e começou a escolher. Ficou pensando qual delas causaria o maior impacto...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Músicas do capítulo:**

**Pictures of Lily – the Who**

**Glory Box – Portishead (uma das minhas músicas favoritas!! É muito boa mesmo).**

**Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne**

**Esperam que tenham gostado. Esse capítulo deu muito trabalho... ficou enorme! **

**Beijos e até a próxima!!!**


	16. A nova aluna

**Olá!!!**

**Finalmente eu voltei, após um bom tempo... desculpem pela demora, mas meu PC deu problema... Aí não pude atualizar com a frequencia que costumo. Espero que com esse capítulo vocês possam me perdoar, hehehehehe!**

**Beijos para todos, e um beijo especial aos leitores regulares, que sempre me mandam reviews lindas que eu amo!!! Se alguém tiver alguma dúvida, pergunta, sugestão ou comentário, pode mandar, que agora eu vou poder responder.**

**Até a próxima...**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 16 – A nova aluna

Segunda-feira de manhã. Lily acordou devagar, abrindo os olhos lentamente. O sorriso que se formou em seus lábios foi inevitável. Ela estava realmente muito feliz.

Depois de uma semana horrível, o sábado anterior tinha sido um dos melhores dias que ela tinha passado desde que se mudou para Londres. O time da Grifinória ganhou o jogo de abertura do campeonato entre as casas, e ela e James conseguiram se entender, finalmente. Mas não era só isso. Eles finalmente tinham começado a namorar, oficialmente.

Namorar. Lily sorria ao pensar nisso. Ela e James Potter estavam namorando. Lembrou da primeira vez que o viu, naquela arquibancada. Viu o lindo rapaz subindo os degraus. Lembrou como sentiu que o mundo tinha parado. James e seus cabelos espetados balançando. Lembrou da primeira frase que ele falou para ela "Muito prazer, Lily. Eu sou James".

Mas agora as coisas tinham mudado. Ela continuava achando James lindo, e continuava sentindo um frio na barriga toda vez que o via. Mas agora eles estavam namorando.

Ela levantou da cama, lembrando dos acontecimentos do sábado. Depois do jogo, a maioria dos grifinórios que foram assistir ao jogo foi para a casa de Ellie. Desta vez ela nem ligou de tanta gente ter invadido sua casa, ao contrario do dia da festa de aniversário de Scott. Lily suspeitava que isso tivesse relação com o fato de Ellie e Sirius ficarem grudados um no outro boa parte da noite.

Lily sorriu ao lembrar de como James tinha voltado a ser o mesmo James carinhoso e atencioso de antes. Na festa de sábado, ele ficou ao lado dela a maior parte do tempo. Eles tiveram uma longa conversa, sentados num banco do jardim. Afastados de todos, puderam falar tudo que queriam um para o outro, e esclareceram todos os mal-entendidos entre eles. Lily confessou que não lembrava de nada do dia da boate, e James sorriu, e contou o que ela tinha falado. Lily ficou envergonhada, mas James achou engraçado. O resto da noite os dois passaram se divertindo com os amigos. Várias pessoas entraram na piscina. Sirius, Ellie e Remus foram alguns deles. Após algum tempinho, eles se aproximaram de James e Lily, e arrastaram os dois para a piscina também. A festa durou até o início da madrugada, e Lily ficou surpresa de não ter ficado gripada.

Ela parou em frente ao armário. Não tinha dúvidas do que ia vestir, já que o uniforme era obrigatório. Só que ela queria caprichar no visual naquele dia. Era o primeiro dia que ela iria para a aula como namorada de James. Apesar de não ligar para a opinião dos fofoqueiros de Hogwarts, ela também não queria dar motivos para as pessoas ficarem falando mal dela.

Lily escolheu os brincos, um cordão e resolveu deixar os cabelos soltos. Quando saiu do banho, passou um perfume delicado. Penteou os cabelos com cuidado, e, após se vestir e calçar os sapatos, ela olhou-se no espelho. Aprovou o resultado. Realmente as modificações que Ellie fez no seu uniforme ajudavam bastante. Ela sorriu, e desceu as escadas de sua casa. Queria chegar logo na escola...

------------------------------------------

Portão de entrada da escola. Um casal de alunos estava parado na porta. A garota olhou para o rapaz, e inspirou. Ela falou.

- Está pronto?

Ele sorriu, e falou.

- Você está nervosa?

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Estava ligeiramente corada. O rapaz achou graça daquilo.

- Ah, Ellie... Mas você nem encontrou com ele ainda!

A garota sorriu levemente.

- Eu sei, James... é que...

James Potter olhou para sua melhor amiga. Como Ellie podia ser tão decidida para algumas coisas, e totalmente insegura para outras? Bem, na verdade, ela era insegura para as coisas que envolviam Sirius...

- Vamos lá. Eu entro com você. - ele falou.

Ele estendeu a mão para Ellie, que a pegou rapidamente. Não estava em posição de rejeitar nenhuma ajuda.

A dupla de amigos passou pelo portão, e entrou na escola. Tradicionalmente, algumas pessoas pararam para olhar. Mas não ficaram fofocando abertamente na frente dos dois. Os dois continuaram andando pelo pátio, e James falou.

- Viu? Nada a temer. Está tudo bem.

Ellie sorriu. Estava tudo indo bem, mesmo.

- Valeu, Jamie...

James riu, e puxou a amiga para perto. Ele a prendeu com um braço, e começou a bagunçar o cabelo dela, como se ela fosse uma criancinha. Ellie reclamou.

- Pára, James! Pára!

Uma garota baixinha, que estava dois anos abaixo do deles na escola, se aproximou correndo. Ela era loirinha, e tinha muitas sardas no rosto. Ela também era grifinória.

- Elladora... Ellie... o diretor Dumbledore está procurando você.

Ellie se desvencilhou do abraço de James. Arrumou os cabelos, e virou para a garota.

- Oi?

A garota agora não olhava mais para Ellie, e sim para James. Ela estava muito vermelha, e gaguejou.

- Ah... é... o diretor... quer falar... com você.

Ellie segurou o riso, e falou com a garota.

- Ah, sim. Obrigada... desculpe, eu não sei seu nome...

A garota continuava observando James, e parecia não ter ouvido Ellie. Ela se aproximou da menina, e colocou a mão no ombro dela, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada pelo recado.

A garota acordou do transe, e se afastou dos dois sorrindo. Ela juntou-se à amigas, e elas ficaram observando Ellie e James à distância.

Ellie riu, e falou.

- É, James... você não perde a forma mesmo...

James deu de ombros.

- Fazer o que, né?

Ellie deu um tapinha de leve no braço do amigo, e falou.

- Vou lá falar com o vovô. Imagino que você queira ficar no pátio, esperando uma certa pessoa...

James sorriu, mas não respondeu nada. Ele viu Ellie se afastar, seguindo para a diretoria da escola.

Ele retomou o caminho da sala de aula. Alguns colegas grifinórios o pararam, para cumprimentá-lo pela vitória no jogo de sábado. James sorriu, e agradeceu. Mas sua mente não estava no jogo de sábado. Ele pensava numa certa garota ruiva da sua sala...

-----------------------------------------

Sirius chegou à escola tranqüilamente. Ele passou pelo portão, caminhando com calma. Seu irmão Regulus o acompanhava, mas andava um pouco atrás dele, e vinha de cabeça baixa. Sirius nem se importava. Ele só queria uma coisa: encontrar Ellie. Os dois irmãos foram avançando pelo pátio, quando Sirius avistou uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Ellie! - ele gritou para a garota, que se dirigia à diretoria da escola.

Ela virou para ele, e sorriu também. Ellie mudou o rumo, e foi até eles.

- Oi Sirius... - ela falou, ligeiramente corada.

Sirius sorriu para ela, e ela se virou para Regulus.

- Oi Reggie... - ela falou, com uma voz uma tanto incerta.

Regulus apenas acenou com a cabeça, e continuou seu caminho de cabeça baixa. Mas parecia um pouco mais mal humorado depois do encontro. Sirius apenas observou o irmão se afastar, e falou.

- Ele ainda está nessa com você? Mas vocês eram amigos...

Ellie deu de ombros.

- Isso já faz um bom tempo, Sirius. O Regulus mudou muito...

- Acho que ele resolveu honrar a fama da família... Bem, pior para ele!

Ellie sorriu, e Sirius aproveitou para se aproximar dela. Mas dessa vez, ela não o empurrou.

- Você ainda não me deu um bom dia decente, sabia? - ele falou, envolvendo a cintura da garota com os braços. Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- E você também não! - Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele.

- Então vem cá... - Sirius falou, a puxando para um beijo.

Os dois se aproximaram lentamente, talvez porque era a primeira vez que iriam fazer uma demonstração pública de afeto, após o jogo. Mas assim que os lábios de ambos se tocaram, eles esqueceram das pessoas em volta. Foi um beijo delicado, como um beijo de bom dia mesmo. Mas eles ficaram por um bom tempo se beijando. Os dois realmente tinham muito tempo para por em dia.

Assim que eles se afastaram, Ellie sorriu e falou com Sirius.

- Sirius, eu tenho que ir à diretoria.

Sirius riu.

- O que aconteceu, você recebeu uma detenção?

Ela o olhou como se estivesse contrariada, mas logo sorriu.

- Até parece que você não sabe que eu não costumo receber detenções! As únicas que eu recebi na vida foram por sua causa...

Sirius riu, e agradeceu como se ela lhe feito um enorme elogio.

- Obrigado, minha linda!

Ellie tentou fingir que estava com raiva, mas não conseguiu. Ela sorriu, e falou.

- Eu vou falar com o vovô. Ele mandou me chamar, mas não sei o que é. Vai ver é algo sobre a festa de Halloween...

- Tudo bem. Eu guardo seu lugar na sala.

Ellie sorriu, e fez que ia se afastar. Sirius a puxou novamente, e falou.

- Onde você pensa que vai? Ainda não te liberei, não...

Ela a puxou para mais um beijo. Ellie pensou que realmente podia se habituar a isso...

------------------------------------------

Lily entrou pelo portão da escola. Ela imediatamente começou a percorrer os alunos com os olhos, em busca de seus amigos. Nenhum deles à vista. Caminhou pelo pátio, e viu, num banco afastado no jardim, Alice e Frank se beijando apaixonadamente. Lily sorriu, feliz pela amiga. Mas nem pensou em ir até lá, e interromper o casal.

Ela foi andando em direção à sala de aula. Viu Remus entrando no prédio da monitoria, carregando muitos livros e pastas. Ele não a viu, então ela continuou seu caminho. Chegou à sala de aula. A sala estava vazia, à exceção de um aluno da corvinal, que estava debruçado sobre o caderno, e nem a notou. E também estava na sala um aluno da grifinória. Um rapaz alto, de cabelos espetados. Lily abriu um sorriso. James levantou-se. Lily foi andando em direção a ele. James também começou a se aproximar.

Os dois se encontraram no meio do caminho. James sorriu, e falou.

- Oi Lily, bom dia...

Lily sorriu para James, e ia responder, mas foi interrompida.

James a puxou tão rápido para um beijo, que ela até se assustou. Em um segundo, ele já estava segurando a cintura da garota. Ele a beijava como se estivessem afastados por meses. Assim que os dois se afastaram, Lily sorriu, levemente encabulada.

- Bom dia, James...

Ele correspondeu o sorriso, e pegou a mochila dela. Colocou no tradicional lugar, à frente dele. Lily sorriu. Que diferença para a semana passada!

James voltou, e pegou a mão de Lily.

- Vamos lá para o jardim.

Lily concordou, e foi acompanhando James. Eles sentaram no banco que costumavam ocupar no jardim da escola. James olhou para Lily, e colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Ele sorriu, e falou.

- Eu tenho mesmo a namorada mais linda do mundo...

Lily não conseguiu falar nada. Apenas sorriu, e, quase imediatamente o puxou para um beijo. Lábios colados, mãos entrelaçadas. Um turbilhão de emoções que aumentava à medida que o beijo foi se aprofundando, e as línguas iam delicadamente explorando. Lily soltou uma das mãos, e começou a acariciar os cabelos de James. Ela sabia que ele adorava carinho no cabelo. Os dois estavam perdidos um no outro quando ouviram o sinal tocando. Isso fez os dois se soltarem do beijo.

James notou que Lily estava um pouco corada, mas ele não conseguia saber se era por vergonha, ou por causa do beijo. Mesmo assim, ele sorriu, e falou.

- Vamos para a sala, princesa?

Lily abriu um enorme sorriso. James tinha voltado a chamá-la de princesa...

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, e pegou a mão que ele tinha estendido para ela. Os dois foram caminhando pelo pátio, novamente em direção à sala de aula. Várias pessoas acompanharam o casal com os olhos, e Lily falou.

- Acho que ninguém está entendendo nada...

- Como assim?

Lily abriu um sorriso suave.

- É que semana passada nós nem conversávamos direito, e hoje...

James parou de andar, e segurou as duas mãos de Lily. Ele a olhou nos olhos, e falou.

- Semana passada foi um enorme erro. Mas eu não vou deixar isso se repetir. Eu prometo, Lily.

Lily ficou sem palavras. James era tudo que ela sempre sonhava. Ela apenas o olhou, e deu um beijo suave nos lábios dele.

James, assim que Lily se afastou, sorriu, e falou.

- Vamos para a sala, eu quero mostrar para aqueles sonserinos que eu tenho uma namorada linda e inteligente!

---------------------------------------

Ellie chegou à sala do diretor. A secretária do professor Dumbledore a autorizou a entrar assim que ela chegou. Ellie bateu na porta levemente, e ouviu a voz do avô.

- Pode entrar.

Ela abriu a pesada porta com cuidado. A cena que viu a fez imediatamente lembrar do primeiro dia de aula. Uma senhora de meia idade, de cabelos escuros, estava sentada numa das cadeiras em frente à mesa do diretor. Ao lado dela, uma garota estava sentada, de costas para a porta. A garota tinha cabelos compridos e pretos, bem lisos. As pontas do cabelo da garota estavam pintadas de vermelho vivo.

Ellie foi andando pela sala. A senhora virou para acompanhá-la, mas a garota não virou. Ellie foi até o avô, e falou.

- Me chamou, vovô?

Dumbledore sorriu para a neta, e respondeu.

- Sim, querida. Quero te apresentar a Sra. Kensington, e a filha dela, Melissa.

Ellie esticou a mão para cumprimentar a Sra. Kensington.

- Muito prazer, eu seu Elladora Dumbledore.

A Sra. Kensington olhou para Ellie, como se a analisasse. Pareceu aprovar o que via, já que sorriu, e cumprimentou a garota.

O diretor prosseguiu.

- A srta. Kensington está entrando hoje na escola. Eu gostaria que você a levasse para a sala de aula, e depois mostrasse as dependências da escola. Ela é do mesmo ano que você, Elladora.

Ellie sorriu, e olhou em direção à garota. Ela ainda não tinha erguido a cabeça, estava distraída com alguma coisa que tinha nas mãos. A Sra. Kensington viu Ellie com a mão esticada para cumprimentar Melissa, e cutucou a filha.

- Melissa, acorde!

A garota ergueu os olhos. Seu olhar encontrou o de Ellie. Um sorriso enviesado surgiu nos lábios de Melissa, mas ela não falou nada. Apenas cumprimentou Ellie. O diretor Dumbledore continuou.

- Vocês podem ir para a sala, o sinal já tocou. Bom estudo para as duas.

Ellie sorriu para o avô, e agradeceu.

- Obrigada, vovô. Muito prazer, Sra. Kensington.

A mãe sorriu, aparentemente satisfeita. Melissa se levantou da cadeira, e saiu atrás de Ellie, sem nenhuma palavra.

As duas saíram da sala do diretor. Ellie puxou a porta, e deu uma olhada melhor em Melissa. A garota era bem mais baixa que ela, e seus cabelos lisos e pretos caíam quase até a cintura. As pontas vermelhas davam um ar revoltado. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa preta justa, com mangas até os cotovelos. No meio da blusa estava escrito, com letras grandes: "HELL". Ela usava uma saia curta, também preta. Meia arrastão e um coturno até o joelho completavam a roupa. Ela usava muita maquiagem nos olhos, e tinha um pequeno piercing no nariz. Mas era muito bonita, com o rosto de traços delicados e o corpo bem feito, do tipo mignon. Ellie resolveu puxar a conversa.

- Melissa... vamos por aqui, temos aula de física agora.

Melissa continuou apenas observando. Ela encarava Ellie de uma forma diferente, e isso fazia a garota se sentir estranha. As duas começaram a andar, e Ellie novamente tentou iniciar uma conversa.

- Você... é nova na cidade?

Melissa apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Ah... bem, eu espero que você goste de Hogwarts. É uma escola muito boa.

Melissa finalmente falou.

- Ah, eu não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso...

Ellie não conseguiu entender se a garota estava sendo irônica ou não, mas tentou manter a conversa.

- Você pode me chamar de Ellie se quiser. Meus amigos me chamam assim... - Ellie estava tentando ser o mais delicada possível. Ela percebeu que a garota não queria estar em Hogwarts.

- Oh, muito obrigada! - Melissa agora estava definitivamente sendo irônica.

Ellie resolveu ser mais prática. Ela começou a falar sobre as instalações da escola. Mas não conseguiu deixar de comparar com a última vez que tinha feito um tour pela escola com um aluno novo. A última vez tinha sido com Lily, e elas duas se deram bem imediatamente. Agora, com Melissa, estava sendo muito diferente...

- Ali é o ginásio de esportes, os treinos e jogos acontecem lá...

Melissa interrompeu.

- Me deixe adivinhar, você é líder de torcida, não é?

Ellie franziu a testa, mas respondeu.

- Sou sim...

Melissa deu um pequeno risinho, mas não falou nada. Ellie só queria chegar logo na sala de aula. Ela tinha certeza que Melissa realmente não gostava dela.

--------------------------------------------

A professora McGonagall já estava passando a matéria no quadro quando bateram na porta. Ela falou para entrarem, e a cabeça de Ellie surgiu por trás da porta. Lily já sabia, através de James, que Ellie tinha ido à direção da escola. O lugar dela estava guardado pela amiga. Mas Ellie não entrou direto para o lugar. Ela foi falar com a professora. Disse algo bem baixo, e a professora se voltou para a turma.

- Atenção, alunos. Hoje temos uma nova aluna entrando em Hogwarts. Quero que vocês conheçam a srta. Melissa Kensington.

Melissa foi entrando na sala, e os alunos puderam vê-la. Alguns alunos assoviaram pela forma que a garota estava vestida, mas ela não esboçou reação nenhuma. Seu olhar estava vazio e frio, e ela definitivamente parecia entediada. Ellie estava em pé, ao lado dela. Olhou em direção aos amigos.

Lily olhava para a aluna nova, e parecia ligeiramente interessada, provavelmente por saber como era ser uma aluna nova em Hogwarts. James parecia admirado pela coragem da garota de usar uma blusa tão agressiva no primeiro dia de aula numa escola nova. Sirius nem notava direito Melissa, ele olhava para Ellie, e tentava discretamente chamá-la para perto dele. E Remus...

Remus nem tinha levantado a cabeça quando alguém bateu na porta. Ele também sabia que Ellie ia se atrasar para a primeira aula. E quando a professora começou a falar, ele estava tão distraído, revendo o horário de suas aulas de monitoria, que nem ouviu direito o que ela disse. Ele só acordou quando ouviu os assovios de alguns rapazes que sentavam perto dele. Aí ele levantou a cabeça. E seu queixo caiu.

Ali, parada na porta da sala, estava Mel. Ou Melissa, como a professora McGonagall tinha falado. Melissa Kensington. Ele ficou olhando sem parar, tentando ter certeza se ele estava vendo a realidade, ou se estava tendo alucinações. Olhou para os amigos, para tentar ter uma confirmação. Mas imediatamente lembrou que nenhum deles tinha visto Melissa no dia da boate. Ele olhou para Ellie, e a garota parecia totalmente sem jeito. Ela tentou falar algo para Melissa, mas esta a ignorou. Ellie recuou, e a professora McGonagall a agradeceu, e falou que ela poderia sentar. Ellie ainda falou outra coisa com Melissa, indicando um assento vazio perto de onde eles sentavam. Melissa nem olhou para ela, e foi andando em direção ao assento.

Isso significava que ela se aproximava cada vez mais de Remus. O rapaz estava parado, de boca aberta. Para ele, tudo se movia em câmera lenta. Ellie vinha andando na frente, e ela olhava para Lily. Logo ela sentou, e Melissa veio caminhando pelo corredor. Seus cabelos macios balançando conforme ela andava. Ele viu que as pontas estavam pintadas de outra cor. No dia da boate, estavam azuis. Agora era vermelho. Ela continuou seu caminho, e Remus continuou de boca aberta. Até que o olhar dela se encontrou com o dele.

Pela primeira vez, ela pareceu surpresa. Imediatamente olhou para Ellie, e sua expressão mudou, como se ela tivesse compreendido algo. Rapidamente seus olhos percorreram em volta, e ela foi identificando Sirius, Lily e James. Um sorriso cínico aflorou em seus lábios, como se ela tivesse reconhecido a todos eles naquele instante.

Remus não sabia o que fazer. Tinha procurado Mel por semanas. Agora, a garota estava ali, bem na sua frente. E ia estudar em Hogwarts, na mesma sala que ele. A garota estava ainda mais próxima. Ele queria levantar, e falar com ela, mas não conseguiu se mexer. James percebeu que Remus estava de boca aberta, e falou baixo.

- O que foi Remus?

Remus não conseguiu responder. Ficou abrindo e fechando a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Sirius cutucou James, e fez uma mímica com o dedo, indicando que Remus estava doido.

Melissa sentou na cadeira vaga que Ellie indicou. E essa cadeira ficava ao lado de Remus. A garota largou a mochila no chão de qualquer jeito, e virou para Remus. O sorriso sarcástico ainda estava no seu lábio. Finalmente ela falou, e sua voz era macia, apesar das palavras nem sempre gentis que ela usava.

- Você aqui? Eu deveria ter imaginado...

Remus não respondeu nada. Continuou sem conseguir falar. James notou a situação, e não muito discretamente cutucou o amigo, para fazê-lo acordar. Ao sentir o cotovelo de James nas costelas, e a dor que isso causou, ele conseguiu falar.

- Ah, oi... Mel...issa.

A jovem deu uma risadinha baixa. Aquilo definitivamente era divertido para ela. Pelo menos não ia precisar ficar prestando atenção na aula. Ela falou.

- Remus. Agora lembrei o seu nome.

Remus não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Ela tinha lembrado o seu nome.

- Remus Lupin. Muito prazer, Melissa.

Remus estendeu a mão educadamente, mas a garota achou muita graça naquilo. Olhou para ele como se esse tipo de gentileza fosse algo de outro planeta. Mas mesmo assim ela estendeu a mão, e cumprimentou o rapaz.

Quando as mãos de ambos se tocaram, Remus sentiu algo indescritível. Era como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por todo seu corpo. Algo que ele nunca tinha sentido na vida. A garota fez uma expressão estranha, como se algo muito diferente tivesse acontecido com ela também, mas Remus não conseguiu identificar se era bom ou ruim.

A professora McGonagall acompanhou discretamente a nova aluna se sentando, e quando percebeu que ela já estava conversando com Remus, ela discretamente sorriu, e falou para a turma inteira.

- Agora que a srta. Kensington está instalada, vamos voltar à nossa aula.

Remus abaixou um pouco a cabeça e falou para Melissa.

- Bem, é melhor nós prestarmos atenção à aula...

Melissa novamente sorriu de forma enigmática.

- É mesmo?

Ela não falou mais nada. Apenas se virou, e abriu a apostila que tinha acabado de receber, na secretaria da escola. E não olhou mais para Remus. O rapaz suspirou baixinho, e se voltou para o próprio material.

------------------------------------

A aula de física ia passando lentamente. Muito lentamente para uma pessoa tão impaciente como Sirius. Ele queria que o intervalo chegasse logo, para poder ficar com Ellie tranqüilamente. Ele pegou uma folha de papel, e escreveu para a garota.

_Minha linda,_

_Não agüento mais essa aula. A tia Minnie está realmente querendo nos matar de tédio. Está difícil esperar pelo intervalo. Só queria poder te dar um beijo bem gostoso... Aqui, a única coisa que eu consigo fazer é acariciar as pontas do seu cabelo! _

_Vamos fazer alguma coisa depois da aula? Algo que envolva você e eu deitados na sua cama..._

_E essa garota nova, porque o Remus está olhando para ela igual um doido? Você sabe por que ela entrou na escola tão atrasada no ano?_

_Ah, o James está pedindo para mandar um beijo para a Lily... _

_E eu não te mando beijos, porque eu vou entregá-los pessoalmente no intervalo!_

_Sirius._

Ele arremessou o papel, que caiu exatamente no colo de Ellie. Ela discretamente o abriu, e começou a ler. Ficou bastante corada ao ler a proposta dele do que fazer depois da aula. Quando terminou de ler, ela escreveu a resposta. Lily sorriu ao ver o pedido de James, e virou para trás muito rápido, e sorriu para o namorado. James sorriu, satisfeito. Logo uma bolinha de papel aterrissou na mesa de Sirius. James se juntou a ele, para ver a resposta. Remus estava tão distraído, tentando dividir seu tempo entre prestar atenção na aula, e discretamente observar Melissa, que nem notou.

_Sirius,_

_Primeiro: não chame a professora McGonagall de tia Minnie! Ela nunca te deu esse tipo de intimidade, e se souber que você a chama assim, provavelmente vai te dar uma detenção!_

_Concordo quanto à aula, está um tédio mesmo... acho que só a Lily está prestando atenção mesmo, e talvez o Snape. Ou até ele está morrendo de tédio, vai saber!_

_Quanto a fazer algo depois da aula... depois conversamos sobre isso..._

_Agora, sobre a garota nova, Melissa, eu não sei muita coisa. Eu não sei por que ela está entrando só agora em Hogwarts. Eu perguntei se ela era nova na cidade, e ela disse que não. Não sei mais nada. E acho que ela não foi com a minha cara... Quanto ao Remus, eu não sei. Pergunta para ele._

_A Lily está mandando outro beijo para o James. Acho que estamos condenados a servir de intermediários para esses dois para sempre!_

_Quanto aos beijos que você me prometeu... eu vou cobrar!_

_Ellie._

Sirius sorriu ao terminar de ler o bilhete. Ele reparou que Ellie e Lily conversavam de forma muito discreta, para a professora não perceber. Ele ia mandar um novo bilhete para Ellie, mas percebeu que a professora estava observando o que ele fazia. Resignou-se, e começou a copiar a matéria do quadro. Olhou para o lado, e viu que James fazia o mesmo. O amigo olhou para ele, e falou.

- Olha só para nós dois. Copiando a matéria como dois alunos responsáveis...

Sirius sorriu, e falou.

- Vai ver a convivência com as garotas nos amoleceram...

James olhou para Lily, que estava mostrando algo em sua apostila para Ellie, e falou.

- Se esse é o preço a pagar para ficar com a Lily, eu pago feliz da vida!

Sirius não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu. E pensou que, em relação à Ellie, ele também pagaria, feliz da vida.

--------------------------------------------

O intervalo finalmente chegou. Os alunos estavam alvoroçados, loucos para sair da sala logo. Lily e Ellie guardaram o material calmamente, para evitar o tumulto que se formara na porta da sala. James logo chegou perto da namorada, e deu um beijo de leve nos lábios dela. Lily ficou com as bochechas ligeiramente rosa, e sorriu. Sirius e Ellie riram, e começaram a brincar com os amigos.

- Olha só que bonitinho! - Ellie falou.

- E aí, quando é o casamento? Eu quero ser o padrinho! - Sirius disse, rindo. Ele se aproximou de Ellie, e envolveu a cintura dela com um braço.

- Você não pode falar muita coisa, não é, Sirius? - retrucou James.

Sirius apenas sorriu, e Ellie falou.

- Mas eu e o Sirius ainda estamos em período de adaptação. Vocês já estão namorando sério. É bem diferente.

James olhou para Ellie. Ele não via muita diferença entre o namoro dele e Lily, e a "relação" de Ellie e Sirius. Mas, para não contrariar os amigos, ficou quieto. Se eles queriam acreditar que o relacionamento deles era casual, o problema era deles...

- Bem, já que estamos ainda em adaptação, que tal a gente se "adaptar" um pouco lá no jardim, heim? - Sirius falou, olhando para Ellie, e lhe oferecendo um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

Ellie não conseguiu evitar o sorriso, e concordou com a cabeça.

Lily, que tinha ficado quieta durante a conversa, falou.

- Cadê o Remus?

Os amigos olharam em volta. Nem perceberam que Remus tinha saído discretamente. James olhou para o lado, e viu que Melissa também tinha ido embora. Ele sorriu, e falou.

- Acho que ele resolveu dar boas vindas para a garota nova...

Sirius e Ellie riram, mas Lily estava séria. Ellie percebeu, e perguntou.

- O que foi, Lily?

Lily olhou para Ellie, e seu rosto tinha uma expressão de surpresa. Ela finalmente respondeu.

- Eu não tinha associado... será que é possível?

- O que é possível, Lily? - James perguntou.

Lily sorriu.

- A garota nova. Melissa. Vocês não perceberam?

Neste instante, Ellie arregalou os olhos. Ela parecia ter finalmente percebido algo. Os rapazes não acompanharam o raciocínio, e franziram a testa. Lily explicou.

- Melissa. Mel! A garota da boate!

Ellie falou, e agora sorria.

- A descrição que o Remus nos deu bate. Será que é ela mesma?

Lily olhou para os amigos, e falou.

- Eu espero que sim. O Remus merece encontrar essa garota, ele está procurando a tanto tempo!

Sirius pegou a mão de Ellie, e falou com os amigos.

- E vocês vão ficar aí parados? Vamos lá assistir!

------------------------------------------

Remus saiu da sala apressado. Melissa praticamente desapareceu quando o sinal tocou, não dando tempo dele se aproximar. E a confusão que se formou na porta o impediu de ver para onde a garota estava indo. Assim que se livrou da multidão, algo que conseguiu se espremendo entre Snape e o batente da porta, ele chegou ao pátio. Olhou para todas as direções. Nenhum sinal da garota. Continuou observando. Nada. Resolveu sair em busca dela. Percorreu o pátio, a cafeteria, o ginásio de esportes, e nada. Foi andando em direção ao jardim. Alguns casais aproveitavam a relativa privacidade, e ficavam sentados nos bancos espalhados pelo jardim. Achou pouco provável encontrar Melissa ali, mas tinha que procurar. Foi andando por toda extensão do jardim, quando viu uma figura, vestida de preto, encostada numa árvore afastada. Ele foi até lá tão rápido que quase perdeu o fôlego. Quando estava bem próximo, diminuiu o ritmo, e observou a garota.

Ela tinha mudado a cor das pontas do cabelo. Estava vermelho agora. Mas continuava usando muita maquiagem nos olhos. Aqueles olhos cor de mel que atormentaram os sonhos dele durante todo esse tempo. Agora ela estava ali, bem na frente dele, e estava estudando na mesma escola que ele. Parecia quase impossível, mas era verdade.

Ela estava encostada na árvore, uma perna esticada, outra dobrada, apoiada no tronco. Ela tinha algo na mão. Ele percebeu que era um cigarro. Ela estava fumando. Remus colocou as mãos no bolso, e se aproximou, falando.

- Você devia apagar esse cigarro. É proibido fumar nesta escola...

Melissa não pareceu nem um pouco surpresa ao vê-lo.

- Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo ia demorar até você me achar.

Aquela frase o desarmou completamente. Ele continuou parado, com as mãos no bolso, sem saber o que dizer. Ela continuou fumando calmamente. Remus finalmente conseguiu falar alguma coisa.

- É sério. Você devia apagar isso. Pode pegar uma detenção.

Ela riu.

- Seria muito engraçado receber uma detenção no meu primeiro dia de aula...

Remus novamente ficou sem saber o que dizer. Melissa jogou o cigarro no chão, e apagou com a bota. E virou para o rapaz, olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

- Satisfeito?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. A garota começou a falar.

- Eu não reconheci imediatamente sua garota, quando ela foi me buscar na diretoria. Sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas não lembrava de onde.

Remus respondeu imediatamente.

- Ellie não é minha garota. É minha amiga.

Um sorriso leve apareceu no rosto da garota.

- Ah, sim. Eu me esqueci. Ela é a garota do gostosão. É uma pena para você...

Remus percebeu que ela gostava de jogar. Mesmo assim, ele respondeu.

- Eu não sinto mais nada por ela. É mesmo só uma amiga. Se ainda gostasse dela, não estaria aqui.

Melissa pareceu levemente surpresa por um instante, mas ela imediatamente retomou a atitude irônica.

- Eu devia ter imaginado que você e seus amigos estudavam em uma escola como essa...

- Por quê? - ele não entendeu o comentário.

A garota levantou a sobrancelha.

- Vocês todos quase gritam que são alunos de uma escola particular e tradicional.

Remus teve impressão que aquilo era quase um insulto. Então resolveu inverter o jogo.

- Então o que você está fazendo aqui? - ele falou, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Ela não esperava aquela resposta, e demonstrou claramente que gostou de ele ter entrado no jogo.

- Minha mãe me obrigou.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Te obrigou? Por quê?

Ela sorriu, de forma desafiadora.

- Porque eu fui expulsa da minha escola anterior.

Remus percebeu que ela estava testando ele. Ela devia ter percebido que ele era um bom aluno, responsável. Ela queria saber se aquela informação ia afastá-lo.

- E porque você foi expulsa? - ele falou, sem se deixar abalar pelo olhar fixo dela.

Ela pareceu satisfeita com o fato dele não ter se abalado com o que ela falou, mas mesmo assim respondeu.

- Você faz perguntas demais.

Ela abriu a bolsa, e Remus temeu que ela fosse tirar outro cigarro de dentro. A garota percebeu, e falou.

- Você realmente não gosta de cigarros... - ela falou, com um meio sorriso.

Na verdade, ela não tirou outro cigarro. Ela tirou um pacotinho de chicletes. Puxou um para ela, e esticou para Remus.

- Quer um?

Ele sorriu, e aceitou imediatamente. Ela achou isso engraçado.

- Achei que você ia falar que faz mal para os dentes...

Remus sorriu, e falou.

- Você realmente acha que eu sou completamente certinho, não é?

Finalmente Melissa riu de verdade. Pela primeira vez Remus pode observar como ela ficava bonita rindo. Pena que ela não fizesse isso com freqüência.

- Acho. Mas você está livre para tentar provar o contrário.

Remus olhou para ela, e falou.

- Vem comigo, quero te apresentar meus amigos.

- Bem, já que é inevitável... - ela falou.

---------------------------------------------

Remus e Melissa foram andando pelo pátio. Como era de costume, muitas pessoas estavam interessadas em Melissa. Ela era novidade, e novidades corriam em velocidade assustadora naquela escola. Enquanto eles andavam, ouviram um ou outro comentário sobre a garota.

- Ela veio de outro país. Está fazendo intercâmbio. - falava uma garota para a amiga.

- Ela está no programa de proteção a testemunhas, eu ouvi o Matt Corner falando. Ela viu um mafioso atirando num promotor. Por isso ela está vestida assim, é disfarce!

Remus sorriu ao ouvir isso, e viu que Melissa fazia o mesmo. Ele virou para a garota, e falou.

- Você não é testemunha de um crime, é?

- Nem de longe... - a garota respondeu.

Os dois continuaram andando, e logo avistaram um grupo de seis pessoas conversando. Remus se aproximou, e Melissa o acompanhou. Assim que os amigos o avistaram, abriram a roda para os dois.

- Pessoal, eu quero apresentar a vocês Melissa Kensington. Esses são meus amigos. - ele começou a indicar cada um com a mão. - Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Ellie Dumbledore, Alice Mckenzie e Frank Longbottom.

Melissa observou um a um, sem falar nada. Todos falaram oi com a garota, que finalmente falou. Ela foi apontando cada um dos amigos de Remus, como ele tinha feito.

- A ruiva bêbada, o namorado cuidadoso, o gostosão, a líder de torcida popular, e finalmente, o casalzinho que se agarrou no cantinho escuro.

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Lily falou, quase imediatamente.

- Eu não sou bêbada!

O único que realmente parecia satisfeito com o que Melissa falou foi Sirius. Ele estufou o peito ligeiramente, mas, quase de imediato, Ellie deu um cutucão nele. E ele voltou à postura normal.

Melissa se divertiu com a reação da turma de amigos. Remus olhou para ela de forma curiosa. Ele achou que a garota gostava de testar as reações das pessoas. Ele começou a falar.

- Eu conheci a Melissa naquele dia que fomos à boate. Ela viu vocês lá, por isso ela falou essas coisas.

Melissa olhou para ele, com a testa ligeiramente franzida.

- Você não precisa ficar justificando o que eu falo!

Os seis amigos pararam de falar entre si, e ficaram observando a conversa dos dois.

- Eu só queria explicar... - Remus falou.

- E eu te pedi alguma coisa? Pedi para você me apresentar seus queridos amiguinhos? Não. Você que quis fazer isso. Então o problema é seu. - o tom dela era bem rude.

Ellie reagiu de imediato.

- Ei, não fala assim com ele! - ela falou, séria.

Melissa deu uma risada irônica.

- Agora você o defende? Engraçado, parece que você quer manter as esperanças do Remus, enquanto se diverte com seu garotão aí. - Melissa apontou para Sirius.

Ellie abriu a boca, admirada, mas não falou nada. Foi Remus que falou.

- Você está doida? A Ellie não faz isso!

Melissa olhou para Remus, tentando ler na expressão dele o que o rapaz realmente sentia. O que viu a deixou satisfeita, mas ela não demonstrou. Fez uma expressão de desinteresse, e falou.

- Tanto faz.

E saiu andando para longe da turma. Remus teve o impulso de ir atrás dela, mas acabou desistindo. James foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Ãhn... ela é um pouco diferente do que eu esperava...

- Você quer dizer que ela é muito esquisita, não é? - falou Sirius, sem rodeios.

Ellie olhou para Remus, mas não falou nada. Remus olhou para os amigos, e falou.

- Desculpa, pessoal...

- Não é culpa sua. - Lily falou apressadamente.

- É! - todos concordaram.

Remus apenas sacudiu a cabeça, e ficou calado. Após algum tempo, ele falou.

- Eu... vou... lá no... na...

James olhou para o amigo, e falou.

- Tranqüilo, cara.

Remus se afastou dos amigos rapidamente. Ele tinha a impressão que assim que ele saísse de perto, eles iam começar a comentar sobre Melissa. Ele queria conversar com a garota, tentar entender porque ela teve aquela reação. Recomeçou a busca por ela, mas não teve sucesso desta vez. Ela parecia ter evaporado.

---------------------------------------------

As outras aulas foram passando, e Remus continuou tentando, em vão, falar com Melissa. Ela não dava a menor bola para ele. O ignorou a maior parte do tempo, ou respondia em monossílabos. Remus, cada vez mais, tinha certeza que algo muito ruim tinha acontecido com ela. Ele lembrava da conversa que tiveram na boate. Ela não era muito aberta, mas não tinha dado foras nele. Era mais misteriosa, e menos raivosa.

Ele lembrou da hostess da boate falando algo sobre a última ida de Melissa à boate. "Ela parecia triste". Será que alguma coisa muito ruim aconteceu a ela? Isso explicaria muita coisa...

Na saída, Remus tentou se aproximar de Melissa novamente. A garota observava Sirius e Ellie, que vinham brincando um com o outro. Sirius tentava fazer cosquinha na garota, que o retribuía com tapinhas, de leve. Os dois riam. Lily e James andavam atrás do casal, abraçados. Melissa passou a observar o casal de namorados. Algo no rosto dela mudou. Ela apresentava um traço de tristeza. Remus percebeu. Ele se juntou a ela, e falou.

- Está tudo bem?

Ela não tinha notado a aproximação do rapaz, mas imediatamente se recuperou, retomando a expressão de ironia.

- Por que não estaria?

Remus resolveu falar abertamente com ela.

- Porque você parece triste.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigada. Observou o rapaz por um instante, e falou.

- E você parece muito interessado no comportamento alheio.

Remus sorriu.

- Eu acho o comportamento humano fascinante.

Ela ficou satisfeita da conversa ter mudado de rumo, mas tentou não demonstrar. Apenas falou.

- Eu também.

Remus sorriu, e a olhou nos olhos.

- Será que você não vai me falar nada sobre si mesma?

A garota correspondeu o olhar. Ficaram se observando nos olhos. Melissa notou algo no olhar daquele rapaz que ela nunca tinha visto antes. E, por um instante, ficou desconcertada. Desviou o olhar, e falou, um pouco seca.

- Não.

Remus notou que ela tinha tido alguma reação ao olhar dele, e prosseguiu com o assunto.

- Bem, eu acho que seria interessante ouvir sua história. Você parece fascinante.

Ela sorriu bem levemente, mas completou.

- E todas as pessoas não são?

Remus sorriu, e não mais insistiu no assunto. Ela realmente era muito difícil de dobrar...

-----------------------------------------

Terça-feira. Lily chegou à escola, e logo encontrou Ellie na entrada. Ela não estava com James ou Sirius, e sim com Remus. Eles estavam pregando cartazes nos quadros de avisos. Ela se aproximou dos amigos.

- Oi amigos!

Os dois a cumprimentaram, e Lily olhou para os cartazes. Eram de dois tipos diferentes.

- O que é isso? - ela perguntou, apontando para o cartaz na mão de Ellie.

- São os cartazes da festa de Halloween. Vai ser no fim do mês. Eu e o Remus resolvemos colocar logo, para o pessoal ficar sabendo com antecedência.

Lily observou o cartaz, que dizia que a festa de Halloween ia se realizar no sábado anterior ao dia 31 de outubro.

- Pena que dia 31 cai durante a semana, neste ano. Seria legal se fosse no fim de semana... - Ellie completou.

Remus concordou com a cabeça, e Lily reparou que os cartazes que ele pregava eram diferentes.

- E o que são os seus cartazes, Remus? - ela perguntou.

O rapaz respondeu.

- Ah, esses não são da equipe de eventos não. O diretor pediu para nós colocarmos aqui, já que tínhamos os cartazes do baile para colar, de qualquer forma. É sobre a eleição para presidente da turma.

Lily franziu a testa. Na escola anterior dela não existia essa função. Ellie viu a dúvida da amiga, e explicou.

- Cada turma elege o representante, que é o presidente da turma. É bastante responsabilidade, já que a pessoa fica responsável pelo contato direto com o corpo docente. Além de ouvir as reivindicações dos alunos, e encaminhá-las à direção da escola.

- Os professores têm muito respeito pelos presidentes de turma. Eles sempre pedem para os alunos elegerem alguém responsável, que represente bem os interesses da turma. Mas nem precisava, como o cargo tem várias funções, e você fica em contato direto com os professores, nenhum aluno que seja irresponsável se candidata, mesmo. - Remus completou.

- E quem era o presidente no ano passado? - Lily quis saber.

- Era um rapaz da corvinal, mas ele não vai concorrer esse ano, porque se mudou com os pais para os Estados Unidos. Então vamos ter alguém diferente esse ano. - falou Ellie.

Lily olhou para os amigos, e falou.

- Vocês sabem quem são os candidatos este ano?

Remus sacudiu os ombros.

- Não. - ele olhou para Ellie, mas a garota também não sabia.

- Ainda não ouvi nenhum comentário...

Lily continuou olhando o cartaz, e falou.

- Eu espero que seja alguém realmente bom, Já que existem algumas coisas que poderiam melhorar, para facilitar a vida dos alunos na escola.

- O que? - perguntou Ellie, curiosa.

Lily ficou animada ao falar.

- Ah, o sistema que a biblioteca usa, para empréstimo de livros, poderia ser um pouco mais eficiente. Os professores também poderiam criar grupos de estudo para as matérias, que facilitaria muito a vida dos monitores. Muitos alunos aprendem melhor se estudam em grupo.

- Nisso eu concordo! - falou Remus. - Não agüento mais tentar enfiar a matéria na cabeça do Crabbe! O cara não aprende absolutamente nada.

Ellie e Lily riram, e Lily completou.

- A tarefa não é muito diferente com Goyle...

- Vai ver o problema é dos professores! - uma voz comentou.

O trio virou, e deu de cara com Narcisa Black. Ela estava com Lucius Malfoy, seu namorado. Ao lado do casal estavam Bellatrix, irmã de Narcisa, e o namorado dela, Rodolphus Lestrange. Era a primeira vez que Lily via Rodolphus. O rapaz estava no último ano, assim como Bellatrix e Lucius. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos castanhos lisos, cortados perfeitamente. Era até bonito, já que tinha um porte elegante. Mas sua expressão de superioridade era extremamente antipática.

Ellie foi a primeira a reagir. Ela e Narcisa brigavam desde que eram crianças, e qualquer motivo era razão para continuarem a disputa.

- Com certeza não, Narcisa. O problema é que os capangas do seu namorado não têm cérebro...

Lily deu um sorrisinho. Narcisa a olhou com extremo desprezo.

- E você está rindo do quê, sua infeliz? Alguém te chamou para a conversa, ralé?

Remus levantou imediatamente, muito sério. Ellie avançou em direção à Narcisa, mas Lily a conteve.

- Deixa pra lá, Ellie. Isso não me incomoda...

A frase de Lily deixou Narcisa muito brava. Ela achava que Lily ia se sentir ofendida com seu insulto. Lily virou para a garota, e falou.

- Porque você não vai procurar alguma coisa de útil para fazer, Narcisa?

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Narcisa ficou vermelha de raiva, mas falou com aparente calma.

- Você vai ver, sua intrometida. Quando eu for presidente da classe, todos vocês vão ver. E isso incluiu seu namoradinho Potter, meu primo imbecil e aquela amiguinha mosca morta de vocês, Alice Mckenzie.

Bellatrix riu.

- A namorada do Longbottom? Aquela inútil... - a voz dela era fria como gelo.

Ellie ficou roxa de raiva.

- Dêem o fora daqui, vocês duas. E levem seus namorados capachos com vocês! - ela gritou.

Lily ainda segurava Ellie pelo braço. Narcisa empinou o nariz, e saiu puxando Lucius pelo braço. O rapaz olhava diretamente para Ellie com muita raiva. Bellatrix seguiu a irmã, mantendo o mesmo porte superior de sempre. Rodolphus, acompanhando a namorada, ainda virou ligeiramente para trás, e encarou Lily com um olhar que misturava curiosidade com desprezo.

Ellie parecia explodir de raiva. Lily a soltou, mas a garota praguejava e reclamava.

- Vocês viram isso? Que droga!! Narcisa Black, presidente da nossa classe. O que vai acontecer com essa escola?

Lily olhou para a amiga, e perguntou.

- Eu sei que ela é uma idiota, mas o que ela pode fazer de tão ruim, sendo presidente?

Remus respondeu, já que Ellie bufou ainda mais, imaginando Narcisa eleita.

- Ela pode prejudicar ainda mais os alunos das outras casas, fora a Sonserina. Criar regras que privilegiem apenas eles. O problema é que, uma vez eleito, o presidente é o representante dos alunos do seu respectivo ano. Ela ficaria superior a todos os outros. Isso poderia atrapalhar tudo, desde os treinos dos esportes, até os eventos que nós fazemos na escola.

Ellie ainda resmungava sozinha, sem prestar muita atenção na conversa dos amigos.

- E o que nós podemos fazer para evitar isso? - falou Lily.

- A resposta é simples, não é? Vocês precisam de um candidato que vença a eleição. - uma voz respondeu.

Era Melissa. Ela andava perto deles. Remus sorriu ao vê-la. Ela já estava usando o uniforme da escola. Estava muito bonita. Usava muito menos maquiagem que de costume, e estava com os cabelos soltos. Ele demorou alguns segundos para reagir.

- Ah... oi... Melissa.

A garota apenas sorriu ligeiramente, e continuou seu percurso até a sala de aula. Remus fez menção de segui-la, mas como ela nem olhou para trás, ele desistiu. Ellie, um pouco mais calma, falou.

- Sua garota pode ser meio estranha, Remus, mas ela tem razão. Precisamos de um candidato que vença a Narcisa.

Remus riu ligeiramente. Ellie tinha falado da mesma forma que Melissa. Tinha chamado a garota de "sua garota". Mas foi Lily que respondeu.

- Sim, precisamos. Mas quem?

-----------------------------------------

A aula já tinha começado. Lily estava concentrada na matéria, e não percebeu a movimentação anormalmente grande de seus amigos. Ellie, Sirius, James e Remus trocavam bilhetinhos sem parar, mas de forma muito discreta. Eles travavam uma enorme conversa sobre quem poderia se candidatar ao cargo de presidente da turma. Todos eles tinham sugerido nomes. Sirius e James falaram, brincando, que deveriam indicar Snape, e ele iria derrotar Narcisa, fazendo a garota desistir da disputa por ter nojo do cabelo seboso dele. Eles chegaram a vários nomes, mas nenhum deles parecia bom o suficiente para fazer frente à Narcisa. A maioria dos alunos da escola não gostava de Narcisa, tirando os sonserinos, mas, mesmo assim, ela era popular, e era de uma família tradicional. Isso acabava contando muito naquela escola. Fora que ela conseguiria alguns votos de alunos menores, que seriam ameaçados por Malfoy e seus capangas.

Eles estavam ficando desanimados. Até que James sorriu, e pegou uma folha de papel. Ele escreveu um nome, e foi mostrando para todos os amigos. Eles também sorriam, e concordaram com James. O rapaz ficou satisfeito com a reação de todos. Até que um papel aterrissou em sua mesa. Ele abriu, e viu a letra de Ellie.

_Só precisamos de muita lábia e um bom argumento..._

James sorriu, e escreveu.

_Precisamos de um vice também._

Enviu o papel de volta. Assim que Ellie pegou o papel, ela sorriu, e escreveu de volta.

_O vice vai ser moleza... já tenho um nome imbatível!_

James recolheu o papel que a amiga jogou. Ele sorriu ao ler o nome que ela propusera para vice. Mostrou para Sirius, que também sorriu. Os dois concordaram. A chance de vencer Narcisa tinha crescido consideravelmente agora!

-------------------------------------------

Intervalo das aulas. Lily viu que seus amigos estavam mais sorridentes que o normal. Sirius chegou perto de Ellie, e a puxou para fora de sala imediatamente, sem esperar ninguém. Os dois saíram animados, sem olhar para trás. Remus estava tentando puxar conversa com Melissa, e Alice desapareceu como mágica, assim que o sinal tocou. James foi o único que ficou para trás, e ele se aproximou da namorada, sorrindo.

- Vamos para o jardim, princesa?

Lily, que nunca conseguiu resistir aos sorrisos de James, concordou imediatamente.

O casal foi andando de forma tranqüila para o pátio. Muitos alunos observavam os dois. Lily já estava começando a se acostumar com o assédio. Namorar um dos caras mais populares da escola dava nisso...

- Isso acontecia com vocês antes? - ela perguntou.

- O que?

Lily sorriu levemente.

- Os outros alunos ficavam olhando para você, quando você caminhava com alguma namorada?

James sorriu, e falou.

- Lily, eu nunca namorei ninguém no colégio. Na verdade, nunca tive um namoro sério. Você é a primeira namorada de verdade que eu tenho...

Lily não conseguiu conter o sorriso. O fato de James falar aquilo com um sorriso nos lábios valia ainda mais. Ela enlaçou o braço do namorado, e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Os dois caminharam até o banco que costumavam ocupar no jardim.

Assim que sentaram, James a beijou. Os dois ficaram namorando por algum tempo, até que vozes conhecidas os interromperam.

- Olha lá os dois! - a voz de Sirius falou, um pouco alta demais.

- Sirius, deixa de ser mala! Eles estão namorando... você gosta quando alguém faz isso com nós dois?

- Ellie, alguém acabou de fazer isso com a gente!

Os dois caíram na gargalhada, e isso fez James e Lily se soltarem.

- Tá, já que vocês dois já interromperam, podem falar. O que vocês querem? - falou James.

Ellie e Sirius estavam mais sorridentes que o normal. E eles já andavam bem sorridentes por conta das várias sessões de amassos que vinham tendo todos os dias. Lily falou.

- O que há de errado com vocês dois?

Os dois se entreolharam, e fizeram cara de inocentes.

- Com nós dois? Nada... - Ellie falou, fazendo uma expressão de desentendida.

- É... só viemos conversar um pouco com nossos queridos amigos... - Sirius completou. O olhar de santinho com combinava nada com o Sirius de sempre...

- Vocês estão aprontando alguma coisa! - Lily falou. Ela olhou para James, e viu que ele também tentava dar uma de desentendido.

- E você também! - ela falou.

Os três amigos se entreolharam, e, em silêncio, acenaram com a cabeça. James começou a falar.

- Sabe o que é, Lily... é que nós tivemos uma idéia...

- Na verdade quem teve a idéia foi o James. - falou Ellie, sorrindo.

- É. - concordou Sirius.

James viu alguém se aproximando, e falou.

- Ótimo, o Remus chegou com a Alice. Assim falamos com todos ao mesmo tempo.

Remus se aproximava, e Alice vinha com Frank. Ao lado de Remus, para surpresa de todos, vinha Melissa. Ela tinha um ipod nas mãos, e parecia mais interessada em escolher uma música que em participar da reunião.

Lily olhava para os amigos. Sirius falava alguma coisa no ouvido de Ellie, e ela sorria. James levantou, e começou a falar, assim que todos se reuniram em volta deles.

- Bem, todos estão reunidos aqui com um propósito...

- Ei, eu não sei que propósito é esse! - Lily protestou.

James sorriu, e falou com a namorada.

- Calma, você vai entender agora... bem, então, prosseguindo...

Melissa começou a sacudir a cabeça. Ela estava com os fones no ouvido, e não estava prestando atenção no que James falava. Na verdade ela estava escutando música. James olhou para ela, e a garota tirou os fones.

- Desculpe. - ela falou, fazendo uma careta. Remus não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Melissa era tão diferente...

Com todas as atenções voltadas para ele, James prosseguiu.

- Bem, todos nós ficamos sabendo que Narcisa vai se candidatar à presidente da nossa turma.

- E é ainda pior. Bellatrix vai se candidatar à presidente da minha turma! - falou Frank. - Imagina, aquele pesadelo ambulante como presidente do último ano!!

Alice sorriu satisfeita. Dois anos atrás, Bellatrix tinha dado em cima de Frank, mas o rapaz a rejeitou. Ele já estava interessado em Alice, mas não tinha coragem de tentar nada com ela.

- Viram? É ainda pior. Não podemos deixar aquelas duas como presidentes das duas turmas. Temos que contra atacar! - falou James.

- Mas como? Não sabemos quem vai concorrer contra elas! - falou Lily.

- Bem, na verdade eu sei. - Ellie respondeu. - Eu e Sirius fomos à diretoria, e virmos as inscrições para presidentes de todas as turmas. O primeiro ano já tem dois candidatos. Andrômeda Black e um garoto novo, da lufa-lufa.

- Narcisa e Bellatrix devem ter obrigado a coitadinha a se candidatar... mas se ela ganhar, não tem nenhum problema, ela é uma ótima garota. - falou Sirius.

- Sim. Ela não é problema algum. No nosso ano, o segundo, apenas Narcisa se inscreveu. No terceiro ano, Ted Tonks é candidato pela lufa-lufa, e o Matt Corner, pela corvinal. Quanto aos seniors, do quarto ano, só a Bellatrix se inscreveu. - Ellie completou.

- Eu já conversei com os gêmeos Prewett, e eles concordaram em fazer uma aliança para tentar derrotar Bellatrix. - falou Frank.

- Ótimo! Os Prewett são muito populares, eles devem conseguir muitos votos. Qual deles vai se candidatar a presidente? - falou James.

- O Gideon. - respondeu Frank. - E eles pediram para eu ser o vice. Fabian vai coordenar a campanha.

- Excelente. O Gideon é ótimo! E muito popular. - disse Ellie.

Sirius fechou a cara, e falou, um pouco mais baixo.

- Eu também sou...

Ellie riu ao ver o ciúme do rapaz. Ela se aproximou dele, e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios deles, e falou no ouvido de Sirius, para só ele ouvir.

- E eu prefiro você, Sirius. Sempre.

Sirius sorriu satisfeito. James prosseguiu a conversa.

- Então nós temos que nos preocupar apenas com nosso ano. O que quer dizer que nós precisamos de um candidato que vença a Narcisa.

- E quem poderia fazer isso? - falou Lily.

Todos os amigos olharam para James. Ele respondeu à namorada.

- Bem, eu estava pensando... em você!

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- EU?

Agora todos olhavam para ela. Ellie falou.

- É, você. Quem poderia ser melhor?

Lily olhava para cada um dos amigos. Seu olhar parou em Ellie.

- E você? Você é popular, e já é presidente da equipe de eventos!

Ellie sorriu, e respondeu.

- Por isso mesmo. Eu não tenho tempo para mais uma tarefa na escola. Fora que os presidentes têm que ter uma ficha impecável na escola, coisa que eu não tenho...

- Mas você é ótima aluna, e não leva detenções...

Ellie riu.

- O problema é que, após ser pega duas vezes, em dois dias seguidos, no maior amasso dentro de uma sala de aula vazia, meio que acaba com a questão da ficha impecável...

Sirius sorria triunfante. Ele completou.

- Acho que aquele zelador está de marcação com a gente...

Ellie não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu para ele. Lily continuou.

- Mas e você, James? Ou o Sirius?

Todos riram na rodinha, menos Melissa, que não entendeu a piada. Ellie respondeu.

- Esses dois são os maiores "apronta-confusão" que essa escola já viu, em muitos anos... Impossível eles serem presidentes da turma!

Sirius e James riam sem parar, brincando com o que Lily falou.

- Imagina, eu eleito presidente. Meu primeiro ato vai ser tornar todas as aulas facultativas! - falou Sirius.

- Ou então obrigar o seboso a tomar banho todos os dias! - falou James.

Os dois riam sem parar, inventando decretos se fossem presidentes. Lily entendeu o que Ellie queria dizer quando falou sobre eles serem "apronta-confusão".

Lily ainda tentou argumentar.

- Mas... eu sou nova na escola! Ninguém vai votar em mim.

- Ah, Lily, fala sério! Você já era assunto da escola na primeira semana de aula. Todo mundo conhece você, fora que você ainda é tutora. Todos os seus alunos vão votar em você, eles te adoram. Fora que, no momento que você se juntou ao time de torcedoras, sua popularidade foi à estratosfera. - Alice falou.

Melissa fez um som estranho, como se tivesse engolido uma risada. Remus olhou para ela, e franziu a testa.

- Mas... também tem o Remus... - Lily tentava argumentas, em vão.

- O Remus já tem outra função... - Ellie falou.

- É. Ele vai ser seu vice! - Sirius completou.

Remus arregalou os olhos.

- Vou? - ele falou.

- Vai. Sem discussão. Eu, a Ellie e o James vamos coordenar a campanha de vocês dois. Agora é só vocês se inscreverem. - falou Sirius.

Lily ainda não estava muito segura.

- Ah... eu não sei...

James olhou para a namorada, e pegou uma de suas mãos.

- Lily, você é a pessoa mais indicada para o cargo. O Remus tem o tempo muito tomado pelas aulas de monitoria, já que ele tem muito mais alunos que você. Fora que ele ainda é da equipe de eventos. E você é inteligente, justa e responsável. Vai ser ótima como presidente.

- Fora que o Jamie vai adorar dizer para todo mundo que a namorada dele é a presidente da classe! - falou Sirius, rindo.

- Com certeza! - Ellie concordou.

James sorriu, e falou, sem constrangimento nenhum.

- Vou mesmo!

Lily finalmente sorriu, e acabou concordando.

- Tudo bem, mas desde que o Remus aceite ser o vice.

Todos olharam para Remus, que concordou com a cabeça. Uma voz inesperada falou.

- Eu também quero ajudar. - Melissa falou.

Remus mal acreditou no que ouvia. A garota tinha ficado quieta durante o tempo todo, e parecia estar ali só porque não tinha nada para fazer.

- Você quer ajudar? - Remus perguntou.

Ela novamente tinha o tom desinteressado.

- Bem, eu nem ligo para politicagem estudantil. Mas hoje de manhã, quando eu cheguei à escola, essa Narcisa fez um comentário ao meu respeito que eu não achei nem um pouco cortês.

- O que ela falou? - perguntou Lily.

Melissa sacudiu os cabelos, e "incorporou" Narcisa com uma perfeição absoluta. Ela repetiu a frase que a loira disse ao vê-la.

- Essa escola está indo para o buraco, mesmo. Olha só essa garota nova. Uma punk medíocre e desclassificada.

Todos riram com a perfeição da imitação. Melissa abriu um meio sorriso, e falou.

- Eu achei tranqüila a parte que ela me chamou de punk. Na verdade até gostei. Mas medíocre e desclassificada... é meio difícil de engolir!

Remus sorriu para a garota. Parecia que, finalmente, ela ia baixar as barreiras. E ele mal podia esperar por isso.

----------------------------------------

Saída da escola. James e Sirius tiveram treino de basquete, e as meninas ficaram esperando os rapazes saírem do vestiário. Remus estava junto com as amigas, sentado na mureta perto do portão. Ele olhava para os alunos, distraído. Lily e Ellie conversavam sobre a eleição. Ainda faltavam algumas semanas, mas Ellie já tinha vários planos para conseguir votos para Lily. Elas estavam conversando sobre cartazes e faixas, quando perceberam alguns alunos de seu ano passando perto deles, conversando alto.

- Aquela garota é maluca, ela foi expulsa da escola anterior. - falou um rapaz da lufa-lufa.

- Eu ouvi dizer que foi por causa das drogas. Ela devia traficar ou algo assim... - respondeu Debbie Sulivan, que estava junto com o grupinho.

- Eu ouvi outra coisa. Um amigo meu estuda na escola antiga dela. Ele falou que ela quebrou uma cadeira nas costas de um rapaz. Ela é violenta e perigosa! - comentou Betty Gilbert, que estava junto com os outros.

Remus ficou olhando para o grupo de alunos. Quando o grupinho passou pelos três, Betty e Debbie viraram o rosto para o outro lado, evitando Lily e Ellie. As duas nem ligaram. Elas estavam mais preocupadas com a expressão no rosto de Remus. Lily tomou a iniciativa.

- Remus...

- Eu ouvi, Lily. - ele respondeu.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Ellie.

Remus tentou aparentar estar tranqüilo.

- Claro. Isso é só fofoca. Se eu acreditar em tudo que eu ouço, vou ficar doido. Cada dia ouço uma fofoca mais absurda que a outra nessa escola. Não posso dar crédito a tudo...

As duas concordaram com a cabeça. Remus não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele só queria encontrar Melissa, e tentar conversar com a garota. Ele queria muito saber o que estava acontecendo com ela. Ele tinha certeza que algo ruim tinha acontecido, mas ela nunca falava nada.

Remus sabia que Melissa tinha escolhido as atividades extras, e que naquele dia, ela tinha aula de literatura inglesa. Mas os alunos da aula de literatura já tinham saído, e nenhum sinal de Melissa. Ele resolveu ir atrás dela.

- Garotas, eu vou... na...

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Tudo bem, Remus. Pode ir.

- Vai lá. Amanhã a gente se vê. - completou Ellie.

Ele sorriu levemente, e pensou que, nesses assuntos, era muito bom ter amigas mulheres. Elas sempre entendiam as coisas bem mais fácil que os homens. Principalmente quando se tratava de assuntos românticos.

Remus foi andando para o prédio principal da escola, e Lily e Ellie o observaram.

- Eu fico me perguntando se o Remus está fazendo bem em investir tanto nessa garota... - falou Lily.

- É. Ele não sabe nada sobre ela. Acho que ele nem sabe se ela está interessada ou não.

- Acho que seria bom nós tentarmos nos aproximar dela. - Lily falou.

Ellie sorriu, meio sem graça.

- Lily, eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia. Acho que a garota não vai com a minha cara. Ou pior, acho que ela tem ciúme de mim...

Lily olhou para a amiga sorrindo.

- Bem, se ela tiver ciúme de você, pelo menos é um bom sinal. Quer dizer que ela está sim interessada no Remus!

---------------------------------------

Remus foi caminhando até a sala de literatura. Chegou à porta, mas viu que estava vazia, e com as luzes apagadas. Ele suspirou, e foi andando sem rumo. Quando estava quase chegando ao pátio, viu uma pessoa caminhando de forma estranha pelo corredor. Era Melissa.

Ela estava com a mochila nas costas, e lia um livro, enquanto caminhava lentamente. Remus pode observá-la sem problemas, já que ela nem percebeu que alguma outra pessoa estava no corredor, atrás dela. A garota agora tinha prendido os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Ela caminhava de forma tranqüila. Seus passos eram lentos, e delicados, como se ela andasse sobre algodão. Remus estava completamente fascinado por aquela garota. Ele nunca tinha conhecido alguém como ela.

Ele foi se aproximando delicadamente, para não assustá-la. Quando estava bem próximo, percebeu que ela estava cantarolando baixinho. Sua voz era tão delicada, soava tão tranqüila, que nem parecia da mesma garota. Ele percebeu que ela estava ouvindo música enquanto lia.

Remus agora estava quase ao lado dela. Viu seu rosto abaixado, com os olhos fixos no livro. Finalmente ele estendeu a mão, e tocou o ombro da garota delicadamente. Mas a reação dela o deixou muito surpreso.

- Melissa...

Melissa, assim que sentiu o toque no ombro, não deu um grito de susto, ou se virou rapidamente. Ela largou o livro no chão, e se virou já agarrando a mão de Remus, torcendo os dedos do rapaz para trás, como se ele fosse um agressor ou um ladrão. Ela gritou, antes mesmo de ver quem era.

- O que você quer?!?

Remus engoliu um gemido de dor, e falou, bem alto.

- Ei! Sou eu!!

Ela viu o rosto de Remus, e o soltou imediatamente. Ele começou a massagear os dedos, e falou após alguns segundos.

- Nossa, quem você achou que era?

Melissa ficou um pouco desconcertada com a pergunta. Ela tirou os fones do ouvido, e se abaixou para pegar o livro que estava lendo. Remus ficou em pé, parado. Apenas observando o comportamento dela. Pela primeira vez, ela parecia perdida, sem saber o que fazer. Quando se levantou, olhou para Remus, e falou.

- Tá tudo bem? Com sua mão.

Remus não respondeu imediatamente. Ele queria entender o que fez aquela garota fazer o que fez. Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- O que aconteceu com você? - Remus perguntou, de forma clara.

Melissa franziu a testa.

- O que?

- Ninguém reage assim, a não ser que tenha medo de alguma coisa ruim acontecer. Você está numa escola, então acho que não é medo de ser assaltada. O que aconteceu com você na sua escola anterior? Por que você foi expulsa?

Melissa, que estava olhando diretamente para o rapaz, desviou os olhos. Ela ficou levemente perturbada com o que Remus falou, mas logo conseguiu reagir.

- E porque isso te interessa?

Remus não se deixou enganar pelo joguinho dela. Ela estava evitando responder as perguntas dele.

- Então aconteceu alguma coisa, não estou certo? E foi isso que fez você ser expulsa?

Ela estava visivelmente sentindo a pressão. Então começou a ficar brava.

- Nada disso é da sua conta!

Remus sorriu, de forma muito delicada.

- Bem, isso confirma que alguma coisa aconteceu. Não quer me contar o que foi? Eu posso ajudar...

Ela ficou ainda mais perturbada. Parecia que uma batalha interna estava sendo travada dentro dela. Melissa olhou para Remus por um instante, como se fosse ceder. Ele viu no rosto da garota que ela estava com problemas sérios, mas não era capaz de falar isso com ninguém.

Remus se aproximou, e pegou a mão dela, de forma muito delicada. Ela, surpreendentemente, deixou. Remus deu um passo para frente, e os dois ficaram a poucos centímetros de distancia. Ela respirava superficialmente. Ele ergueu a mão livre, e lentamente a levou até o rosto dela. Melissa inspirou profundamente. Algo nos olhos dela estava muito diferente. Seu olhar estava assustado, e não debochado e desafiador, como costumava.

A mão de Remus tocou a face de Melissa, e a sensação que ela teve foi inédita. Foi como se ela nunca tivesse sido tocada no rosto em toda sua vida. Aquela parecia a primeira vez. Seus lábios se entreabriram. A expectativa do que iria acontecer tomou conta de toda sua mente. Ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas no que acontecia naquele momento. Era como se todos os seus problemas tivessem sido abandonados em um local distante.

Remus delicadamente tocava o rosto dela, deslizando os dedos tão lentamente que eles pareciam estar parados. Ele falou, e sua voz era tão suave e acolhedora que ela se sentiu protegida.

- Eu só quero te ajudar... eu me preocupo com você.

Melissa sentiu que poderia beijá-lo naquele instante. Mas não podia. Aquilo a fez acordar. Ela se afastou de forma brusca, e falou.

- Não quero sua ajuda, nem a ajuda de ninguém. Eu posso me virar muito bem sozinha.

Ela ajeitou a mochila nas costas, e saiu andando sem olhar para trás. Sua cabeça rodava com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Mas ela não podia se permitir esse tipo de envolvimento. Ela não podia arriscar que acontecesse novamente a mesma coisa...

Remus ficou parado no corredor vazio. Melissa não olhou para trás sequer uma vez. Ele achou que tinha conseguido atravessar algumas das barreiras da garota, mas ela recuou, e fugiu. E ele estava de volta ao ponto de partida.

Ele suspirou baixo. E ficou imaginando se o problema era com ele. Será que ele sempre ia se interessar por garotas impossíveis?

-----------------------------------------

O resto da semana passou rapidamente. Lily e Remus se inscreveram para a eleição. Quando Narcisa ficou sabendo da concorrente, quase deu um ataque de nervos. Ela tentou de todas as formas possíveis embargar a candidatura de Lily. Mas, como não havia nenhum argumento para isso, ela teve que aceitar a decisão do corpo docente. A professora McGonagall ficou particularmente satisfeita com a candidatura de Lily Evans.

Assim que os alunos souberam que Lily iria concorrer com Narcisa pela presidência da classe, a reação foi, em sua maioria, favorável. Os alunos da grifinória apoiaram incontestavelmente. Muitos corvinais e lufa-lufas também gostaram da idéia. Narcisa era popular, mas não era exatamente querida na escola.

Enquanto isso, Remus tentou, em vão, se aproximar de Melissa. Mas a garota passou a fugir dele desde o encontro dos dois no corredor. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais desanimado. A única coisa que ele queria era conhecê-la melhor. Mas ela evitava isso qualquer custo.

Finalmente a sexta-feira chegou. Os alunos saíam da escola, muito animados com o fim de semana. Ellie tinha passado bilhetinhos durante a aula, informando vários alunos sobre uma reunião que ela ia fazer em sua casa, no sábado. Ela queria reunir todas as pessoas que participariam da campanha de Lily à presidência da turma. Na saída, ela estava confirmando com algumas pessoas o horário da reunião.

- Isso, vai começar às quatro horas. É só aparecer lá, estaremos esperando.

Lily vinha andando junto com ela, e falou para a amiga.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Ellie?

- Lily, esse é o último fim de semana que minha mãe vai estar fora. Semana que vem ela vai estar de volta. Fora que logo eu e o Remus vamos estar ocupados com a festa de Halloween. Esse sábado é o melhor dia para essa reunião.

Lily estava planejando passar o sábado junto com James, mas não falou nada com ninguém. Bem, eles ainda iam ficar juntos, mas não iam ficar sozinhos...

- Tudo bem, então. – Lily concordou.

Ellie sorriu.

- Então trate de aproveitar o dia hoje com o James, porque no sábado vamos trabalhar!

Lily sorriu para a amiga. Pelo menos ela ainda tinha a sexta para ficar com o namorado. Ela prosseguiu conversando com a melhor amiga.

- E você e o Sirius também deviam aproveitar. Sua mãe vai voltar logo de viagem...

Ellie sorriu de forma sapeca.

- O Sirius já quer dormir lá em casa todos os dias do fim de semana, imagina ele ouvindo isso. Vai querer se mudar para lá. E eu sinceramente não sei se tenho autocontrole suficiente para ficar o fim de semana inteiro sozinha com o Sirius...

Lily riu da amiga, mas pensou que se ela e James estivessem na mesma situação, provavelmente ela estaria pensando a mesma coisa que Ellie.

-------------------------------------------

Sexta-feira à noite. Lily estava na casa de James. Eles tinham ido ao cinema, e depois foram direto para a casa do rapaz. Os dois estavam sentados na janela do quarto de James, observando o céu. A noite estava clara, e, apesar de estarem em Londres, conseguiam avistar algumas estrelas. A janela era grande, e os dois estavam sentados no batente, que era largo o suficiente para os dois sentarem, se ficassem muito próximos. Algo que não incomodava a nenhum dos dois...

Lily e James tinham tirado os sapatos, e balançavam as pernas para o lado de fora da janela. O rapaz estava com o braço em volta das costas da namorada. Ela apoiava a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Sabe – James falou – quando eu e a Ellie éramos crianças, nós costumávamos sentar aqui, e ficar olhando as estrelas.

- Sério? – Lily perguntou, sorrindo. Adorava ver James contar sobre a infância dele.

- É. Nós brincávamos de escolher estrelas. Era como se pudéssemos dividir o céu. Metade das estrelas eram dela, e metade eram minhas.

Lily sorriu. E falou.

- Quais eram suas, você lembra?

James abriu um belo sorriso, e Lily se derreteu toda.

- Lembro de algumas. E lembro também que aquela ali era sempre da Ellie.

Ele apontou para uma estrela muito brilhante. Lily perguntou.

- Por quê?

James começou a rir, e respondeu.

- Por causa do nome. Aquela estrela, que faz parte da constelação _Canis Major_, ou cão maior, tem o nome de "Sirius"...

Lily também riu.

- É, acho que dá para entender o porquê...

O casal continuou abraçado por algum tempo, até que James virou seu rosto para Lily. O olhar dele estava cheio de ternura.

- Seu eu pudesse renomear todas as estrelas do céu, eu daria o seu nome a todas. E nem assim elas seriam tão bonitas quanto você.

Lily sentiu uma falta de ar incontrolável. Sabia que seu rosto estava completamente vermelho. James delicadamente segurou o queixo dela, e lentamente a puxou para um beijo. Os lábios se tocaram de forma tão delicada que Lily mal percebeu quando o beijo começou. Ela sentia como se estivesse nas nuvens. Só voltou à Terra quando o beijo de James começou a se intensificar.

A garota sentiu a mão do namorado segurando sua cintura com mais firmeza, e a outra mão puxava sua nuca de encontro a ele. O beijo ia ficando cada vez mais intenso.

James agora escorregou sua mão da nuca de Lily para o braço da garota. Num movimento rápido, mas delicado, ele encaixou a mão na cintura dela, a enlaçando completamente. Lily tentou se virar mais na direção de James, mas a janela não era tão grande assim, e não permitia tanta movimentação. Os dois ficaram um pouco perdidos por um segundo, e começaram a rir.

- Acho que isso não está dando muito certo. – Lily falou, ainda sorrindo.

James sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

- Sugiro uma mudança estratégica de localização.

Lily sorriu, e James levantou da janela. Ele estendeu a mão para Lily, e falou.

- Me permite, senhorita?

Lily riu e segurou a mão que ele oferecia. James a ajudou a levantar, e ambos ficaram em pé, no quarto do rapaz. James inspirou levemente, e falou.

- Nós podemos ficar aqui... – ele falou, indicando a cama com a cabeça.

Lily olhou para James. Não queria aparentar nenhum nervosismo. Ela falou, tentando ser o mais segura possível.

- Pode ser...

Ele sorriu, e a puxou para sentar na cama. Eles encostaram-se às almofadas, e esticaram as pernas na cama.

- Você quer assistir alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- Ah, sim, pode escolher. – Lily falou, sem pensar.

Na verdade ela já tinha ficado com James, sozinha no quarto dele. Mas os pais de James sempre estavam em casa. Naquela sexta feira, pela primeira vez, eles tinham saído. Mesmo eles tendo avisado que não iam demorar, Lily ainda tinha a impressão de que qualquer coisa poderia acontecer. Ainda mais com os dois deitados na cama de James.

- Está tudo bem, Lily? – James perguntou.

Lily estava distraída, pensando nas mil coisas que poderiam acontecer entre ela e James.

- Ãhn? Ah, sim, estou... – ela falou, tentando soar convincente.

James a observou, e falou.

- Lembra do que nós combinamos, no dia do jogo? Nada de esconder suas dúvidas e problemas.

Lily sorriu. Onde ela iria arranjar um homem mais perfeito que James? Ela resolveu ser sincera com ele. Ou ser sincera até onde sua timidez deixasse.

- É que nós nunca ficamos assim... sozinhos... – ela sentia o rosto queimar.

James sorriu.

- Você acha que eu vou te atacar ou algo assim?

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Não! É que... só não estou acostumada.

James riu da preocupação dela.

- Lily, você não tem idéia do quanto você é especial para mim. Eu não tenho a mínima intenção de te magoar, ou te forçar a nada. Acho que nunca me importei tanto com alguém que conheço há tão pouco tempo.

- Eu também. – ela falou, antes que pudesse pensar.

O sorriso que surgiu no rosto de James fez todas as dúvidas de Lily serem completamente dissipadas. Nada mais importava. Ela puxou James para um beijo intenso, e um segundo depois os dois estavam deitados na cama do rapaz, com os corpos colados um no outro. Quando se descolaram do beijo, tentando recuperar o fôlego, James falou, com seu típico e irresistível sorriso maroto.

- Acho que nunca fizemos isso de forma tão... horizontal.

Lily riu do namorado, e percebeu que não estava mais envergonhada.

- Já que é novidade, devemos praticar enquanto podemos, não é? Afinal, seus pais vão chegar logo...

James a olhou ligeiramente surpreso, mas ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. Ele falou, antes de beijar Lily novamente.

- É por isso que você é minha namorada!

--------------------------------------

Sábado. Dia da reunião na casa de Ellie. Lily acordou animada. Após uma noite incrível ao lado de James, ela queria muito rever o namorado.

Ela esperou algum tempo para ligar para Ellie. Lily sabia que Ellie gostava de acordar tarde. Ainda mais com a cena que ela e James presenciaram, no dia anterior, sentados na janela do quarto do rapaz.

Eles estavam sentados juntinhos na janela, e estava anoitecendo. Lily e James tinham sentado na janela para ver o por do sol. Estavam calados, abraçados. Quando uma pessoa apareceu andando pela rua. Era um rapaz alto, de cabelos escuros ligeiramente longos. James começou a rir, e apontou para o rapaz.

- Olha lá, vamos assistir de camarote...

Lily também riu, e completou.

- Literalmente!!

Sirius vinha andando pela rua, mais rápido que o normal. Ele logo chegou à porta da casa de Ellie. Tocou a campainha. E ficou esperando. Após alguma demora, e vários toques insistentes do rapaz, alguém abriu a porta. Era Ellie. James fez um comentário.

- Lógico que o Sirius chegou neste horário de propósito. Ele esperou os empregados irem embora para ficar sozinho com ela...

- Você acha? – perguntou Lily.

James riu.

- O Sirius é meu melhor amigo. Eu sei que ele não é nem um pouco bobo!

Lily apenas sorriu, e eles continuaram observando o casal.

Ellie estava de roupão, e parecia estar reclamando alguma coisa com o rapaz, já que estava com as mãos na cintura, e falava com o rosto bem perto do dele, além de estar com uma expressão de raiva. Mas isso só durou alguns segundos. Sirius visivelmente se encheu das reclamações dela, e sem nenhuma cerimônia, a puxou para um beijo muito agarrado. Ellie cedeu imediatamente, e enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz. Ele foi andando para dentro da casa, sem se soltar do beijo, e logo fecharam a porta. Lily e James ainda riram por algum tempo, e Lily comentou.

- Eles são bem... intensos, não é?

James olhou para a namorada, e falou.

- Eles estão nesta "dança" faz tanto tempo... ainda bem que finalmente conseguiram se entender. E agora eles estão descontando vários anos de tensão sexual. Não deve ser fácil para nenhum dos dois!

Lily apenas sorriu. Não sabia o que responder. Não tinha a menor idéia do que falar, caso James continuasse o assunto. Ela ficava envergonhada de falar de sexo com as amigas, imagina então com James...

Para sua sorte, James não deu continuidade ao assunto. Eles ficaram abraçados na janela até o anoitecer.

Com esses pensamentos na cabeça, Lily ligou para Ellie. Após alguns toques, a voz muito sonolenta da amiga atendeu.

- Alô...

- Oi Ellie, bom dia! – Lily falou, animada.

- Hummm... – a amiga respondeu, ainda meio dormindo.

Lily riu, e falou.

- Ainda dormindo? Ellie, já são mais de dez e meia...

Lily ouviu o som de Ellie inspirando profundamente. Lily prosseguiu.

- Ellie, que horas você quer eu vá para sua casa?

Ellie estava acordando um pouco mais.

- Pode vir agora, se você quiser.

Lily riu, e falou.

- Tem certeza? Não vou atrapalhar nada, não?

Ellie riu. Estava acordada agora.

- Não. Ele foi embora ontem mesmo...

Lily riu, e perguntou.

- Por quê?

Ellie apenas respondeu.

- Chega aqui que eu te conto!

Lily sorriu, e desligou o telefone. Ela tomou banho, se arrumou, reuniu todas as coisas que precisava e foi para a casa da amiga. Não demorou muito a chegar. Tocou a campainha, e uma Ellie muito animada abriu a porta. Ela estava com roupa de ginástica.

- Oi Lily! Não te abraço porque estou suada. Entra!

Lily sorriu para Ellie, e entrou na casa.

- Você demora a acordar, mas quando acorda fica com a corda toda, não é? – Lily falou, sorrindo.

Ellie apenas sorriu. Ela já tinha acabado de fazer os exercícios, e as duas subiram para o quarto de Ellie. A garota entrou no banho, e Lily ficou conversando com ela, no banheiro.

- Agora você vai me contar direitinho sobre ontem. Eu e o James vimos o Sirius chegando à sua casa do inicio da noite, e não vimos ele sair...

Ellie começou a rir, e falou.

- É que ele foi embora meio tarde... Já era de madrugada!

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- E...

Ellie franziu a testa.

- E o que?

- Ah, Ellie, você e o Sirius ficam aqui na sua casa, sozinhos, um tempão. Vocês não ficam tricotando, não é?

Ellie sorriu ligeiramente constrangida. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, mesmo debaixo da água do chuveiro.

- Lógico que não...

- Então pode abrir a boca, minha amiga. Até porque eu acho que vou precisar de uns conselhos...

Ellie ficou ligeiramente intrigada, mas prosseguiu.

- Ah, Lily... Sabe, as coisas entre eu e o Sirius estão começando a esquentar... Eu não tenho idéia do que vai acontecer. Ontem ele... bem... ele...

- Ele o que? – perguntou Lily, curiosa.

- Ele... – Ellie estava constrangida – bem, eu estava usando um roupão quando ele chegou. Nós subimos para meu quarto, e quando eu percebi, ele já estava desamarrando meu roupão.

Lily sorriu, lembrando que James tinha feito a mesma coisa com ela. Só que ela estava com pijama por baixo.

- E então?

- Eu o fiz parar. Lily, eu estava só de calcinha por baixo... Se eu o deixasse continuar, com certeza eu estaria contando outra coisa para você agora. Estaria te contando sobre minha primeira vez!

As duas riram. Lily entendia como Ellie se sentia. Ela e James ainda não estavam neste mesmo ponto, mas ela sabia que, se algo assim acontecesse, ela também não iria resistir.

- Então você nunca... você sabe... – Lily falou.

- Não. E você? – perguntou Ellie.

- Também não. Mas eu sei de uma coisa. Acho que nós duas estamos, como se diz... a perigo! – Lily falou, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Ellie começou a rir, e falou.

- Sério? Quer dizer que você e o Jamie...

- Bem, ele não está tentando arrancar minha roupa, mas eu acho que isso é questão de tempo. Pouco tempo. Fora que ontem... – Lily ficou ligeiramente rosa ao terminar a frase.

- Ah! Nem tenta, Lily! Começou a falar, agora tem que terminar. O que o James fez com você ontem, heim? – Ellie falou, rindo, enquanto puxava a toalha, e começava a secar.

Lily não tinha outra saída, a não ser falar.

- Não foi especificamente algo que ele fez. É que ontem, os pais deles saíram, e nos deixaram sozinhos. Não foi por muito tempo, mas o clima ficou totalmente diferente, sabe? Fora que nós ficamos deitados na cama dele, e as coisas ficaram mais intensas...

As duas foram andando de volta para o quarto de Ellie. A garota ia rindo na frente, e Lily, bem corada, a seguia. Lily sentou na cama de Ellie, e abraçou uma almofada. Ellie entrou no closet, e começou a se vestir. Ela colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, e falou com a amiga.

- Em que "base" vocês estão?

Lily pensou um instante, e respondeu.

- Bem, ontem nós ficamos deitados na cama dele, no maior amasso. E ele já está começando a escorregar a mão, sabe? De forma delicada, meio pela lateral. – Lily passou a mão pela lateral do seio, para mostrar como James fazia.

Ellie começou a rir sem parar. Quando ela recuperou o fôlego, ela falou.

- Essa é sem duvida uma das conversas mais surreais que eu já tive... Eu ainda vejo o James como aquele garotinho magrelo que eu conheci... ouvir você falando sobre ele alisando seu seio é muito engraçado!

Lily sorriu.

- Bem, você imaginou que ia ficar com o Sirius quando o conheceu?

- Quando eu o conheci? Claro que não! Eu o detestava, ele implicava comigo o tempo todo! Só depois que crescemos um pouco que as coisas mudaram...

- Viu? As coisas mudam...

- E como! – Ellie completou, sorrindo.

-------------------------------------------------

A tarde de sábado chegou rapidamente. As garotas ficaram conversando durante boa parte do tempo. Elas almoçaram, e ficaram esperando os amigos chegarem para a reunião. James, logicamente, foi o primeiro a chegar. Ellie segurou o riso quando viu o amigo. Ela estava pensando no que Lily tinha contado sobre a noite anterior. James deu um beijinho no rosto de Ellie, e virou para Lily. Ele foi andando em direção a garota, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Lily sentiu as pernas bambas. Aquele olhar de James era irresistível...

Ele a beijou, e Ellie imediatamente achou uma desculpa qualquer para sair da sala. Para sua sorte, a campainha tocou, e ela foi atender. Era Remus. Ela ficou feliz de não ser Alice com Frank, senão ela ia ficar de vela para dois casais...

- Oi. – Ellie deu um beijinho no rosto do amigo – Entra, Remus.

O rapaz entrou, e olhou para dentro da casa.

- Alguém já chegou?

- Já sim, a Lily e o James.

- Ah, tá. – sua voz deixou passar uma leve decepção.

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- O que houve, Remus?

Remus levantou os ombros, e falou.

- Ah, nada de mais... eu só queria conversar...

Ellie riu.

- Olha só os dois. – Ellie apontou para James e Lily, que se beijavam sentados no sofá. – Acho que eles não vão se importar se formos conversar em outro cômodo...

Remus apenas sorriu. Ellie falou, para James e Lily.

- James, Lily. Eu e o Remus vamos... ali...

James apenas levantou uma mão, e fez sinal de positivo. Ellie sorriu.

- Viu?

A dupla de amigos foi andando até a biblioteca, que Ellie já tinha arrumado para a reunião. Eles sentaram em duas cadeiras uma ao lado da outra.

- Pronto. Agora você pode falar. O que está te incomodando? – perguntou Ellie.

Remus inspirou, tomando fôlego.

- É a Melissa.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Só podia ser...

- É que ela não deixa eu me aproximar... ela é muito fechada, fora que eu tenho certeza que alguma coisa ruim aconteceu com ela. Mas ela se recusa a me dizer o que.

- Ela não é só muito fechada, Remus? Vai ver ela não gosta de falar sobre si mesma.

Remus sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não é só isso...

Remus contou sobre a estranha reação da garota, quando ele se aproximou dela no corredor. E também contou que ele fez carinho no rosto dela, e ela deixou. Ellie sorriu.

- Nossa, Remus. Ela realmente tem força de vontade. Imagino que você fazendo carinho no rosto, e falando essa frase, deve ser realmente difícil de resistir...

Remus sorriu, e falou.

- Eu passei anos da minha vida sonhando em te ouvir falar algo assim a meu respeito...

Ellie ficou levemente corada, e não falou nada. Remus percebeu, e falou, tentando esclarecer o que ele queria dizer com aquela frase.

- Eu quero dizer que sonhei com isso durante muito tempo. Mas não sonho mais, Ellie. Estou muito feliz em ser seu amigo.

Ela sorriu, e falou.

- Você sonha com a Melissa agora, não é?

Remus ficou ligeiramente corado, e isso foi resposta suficiente para ela. Ellie estendeu os braços, e os dois se abraçaram. Ficaram algum tempo assim. Remus estava muito feliz em poder contar com Ellie como amiga, sem ter mais sentimentos românticos em relação a ela.

- Eu realmente espero que tudo dê certo entre vocês dois, Remus. Tenho certeza que se ela não fosse especial, você não estaria interessado por ela.

Remus passou a mão de leve no cabelo da amiga, mas não respondeu nada. Eles continuaram abraçados por algum tempo, e não notaram a presença de uma pessoa na porta da biblioteca.

Melissa estava parada, em pé, apenas observando o casal de amigos. Sua expressão demonstrava toda a decepção que ela estava sentindo. Ela não ouviu a conversa de Remus e Ellie, então ela logicamente interpretou errado o que estava acontecendo. Saiu silenciosamente.

Melissa tinha acabado de chegar à casa de Ellie, seguindo as indicações que Remus passou na sexta-feira. Tocou a campainha, e James atendeu. Como Melissa viu que ele estava com Lily na sala, ela imediatamente perguntou se Remus já tinha chegado. Lily falou que eles estavam na biblioteca, e indicou o caminho. Ela foi até o cômodo, e viu a cena entre Remus e Ellie.

Como ela não conhecia a casa da colega de classe, foi andando sem rumo. Viu um jardim, e foi até lá. Abriu uma grande porta envidraçada, e chegou ao jardim. Ela achou muito bonito. Foi andando até uma cadeira, e sentou. Ficou contemplando as árvores e as flores, balançando ao vento. Algum tempo se passou até que uma voz conhecida a chamou.

- Perdida?

Remus veio andando na direção da garota. Melissa não respondeu nada. Estava decepcionada com Remus. Por algum tempo, ela acreditou que ele era diferente dos outros homens. Mas ao ver ele e Ellie abraçados, ela achou que ele era igual a todos os outros. Que ele estava interessado nela, mas que continuava também atrás de Ellie.

Remus parou em frente à Melissa. Ela evitava olhar para o rapaz, e continuou observando um canteiro com flores.

- Está tudo bem? – Remus perguntou.

- Essa garota é o que, membro da família real? Nunca entrei numa casa tão grande. – Melissa falou, voltando ao hábito de não responder as perguntas dirigidas a ela.

Remus riu da pergunta, e respondeu.

- Essa casa é herança dela e da mãe. Está na família da Ellie há algumas gerações.

- Ah, tá... – ela falou, sem demonstrar interesse.

Remus ficou parado na frente da garota, sem falar nada. Melissa tinha esse efeito sobre ele. O fazia sentir-se completamente deslocado. Ele nunca sabia o que falar na frente dela, e mesmo assim, não tinha vontade nenhuma de sair de perto. Era tão contraditório que nem mesmo ele entendia.

Remus resolveu tentar novamente.

- Algumas pessoas já chegaram, você não quer entrar comigo? – ele ariscou.

Pela primeira vez ela virou para ele. Remus quase se assustou ao ver a expressão no rosto da garota. Ela aparentava estar magoada e com raiva.

- O bonitão já chegou?

O rapaz franziu a testa. Melissa sempre se referia a Sirius desta forma, e Remus estava começando a ficar incomodado com isso. Na verdade, ele estava ficando com ciúme.

- Já. Por quê? – ele falou, e sua voz saiu mais contrariada do que ele pretendia.

Melissa percebeu. Mas ela ainda estava chateada por ter visto Remus e Ellie abraçados, então continuou.

- Você deve estar triste, não é? Agora ela vai ficar agarrada nele, e não vai te dar mais atenção.

Remus estava perdendo a paciência, e isso era realmente uma grande coisa, para uma pessoa calma e controlada como ele.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que eu e a Ellie somos amigos? Você é surda, por acaso?

Surpreendentemente, a reação do rapaz deixou Melissa feliz. Mas ela não sorriu, apesar de seu rosto ter ficado mais ameno depois de ouvir a frase. Mas ela não abandonou a pose, queria saber mais sobre aquele assunto.

- Pois não parecia, quando eu vi vocês dois na biblioteca.

No momento em que ela falou a frase, viu que cometeu um grande erro. Ela estava se expondo mais do que devia. Remus não era burro, muito pelo contrário. Ele ia notar que ela tinha ficado chateada por ter visto os dois juntos. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

- É por isso que você está assim? Você acha que existe algo entre eu e a Ellie?

Melissa levantou imediatamente da cadeira. Ela foi andando para dentro da casa, com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans larga. Remus ficou parado, completamente sem reação. Desta vez ele não estava enganado. Melissa tinha ficado chateada por achar que existia algo além de amizade entre ele e Ellie.

Quando a garota chegou à porta de vidro, ela falou.

- E você vai ficar aí parado que nem um idiota?

Remus imediatamente acordou, e foi para dentro da casa. Mas sua cabeça ainda estava ligada no que tinha acabado de acontecer no jardim.

--------------------------------------------

Finalmente a reunião começou. Todas as pessoas chegaram. Além de Lily, James, Ellie, Remus e Melissa, também faziam parte do grupo Sirius, Alice, Frank, que estava acompanhando a namorada, além de ser candidato a vice-presidência do último ano, Marlene Mckinnon, que, apesar de ser da corvinal, se dava muito bem com Ellie e detestava Narcisa, o que a fez se oferecer para ajudar. Ellie também convidou os candidatos à presidencia dos outros anos. Gideon Prewett foi com o irmão Fabian, Ted Tonks, alto e sorridente, também estava presente. E Sirius conseguiu convencer sua prima Andrômeda a comparecer, mas antes ela o fez jurar que não contaria nada às irmãs.

Todos estavam reunidos, sentados na grande mesa que ficava no meio da biblioteca da casa de Ellie. A garota começou a falar.

- Nós todos estamos aqui reunidos com um único propósito: eleger nossos candidatos à presidencia das suas respectivas turmas.

- Além de evitar a eleição das irmãs Black! – falou Gideon, sorrindo.

- Logicamente ele não está incluindo você, Andrômeda. – falou Ted, se virando para falar com a pequena garota. Ela ficou muito vermelha quando ele a olhou, e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Claro. É que, às vezes, esqueço que você é irmã delas... – falou Gideon.

- A Andie é um amor, realmente nem parece irmã daquelas duas. – falou Sirius, sorrindo para a prima. Ela ainda estava observando Ted com o canto dos olhos, e continuava muda.

Ellie sorriu para Andrômeda, e prosseguiu.

- Então nós temos que traçar uma estratégia. Seria bom reunir todos os cadidatos aliados, como uma coalisão ou chapa. Fica mais fácil, e aumenta as possibilidades de eleição. Alguém tem alguma idéia de como devemos conduzir a campanha?

Melissa, que até o momento estava discretamente observando todos os presentes na sala, falou.

- Ataque seu inimigo sem piedade, explore seus pontos fracos, e nunca desista até o final.

Todos os presentes se entreolharam, e Remus falou, olhando para a garota.

- Você fala como se fosse uma guerra. Não é um pouco de exagero?

Ela olhou para Remus diretamente, e falou.

- Você tem alguma dúvida de que aquelas duas vão transformar essa eleição numa guerra? Elas não vão hesitar em usar qualquer arma que tiverem. Vocês querem dar um de bonzinhos, ou querem derrotá-las?

A sala ficou em silêncio, até Lily se pronunciar.

- Eu acho que ela tem razão, pelo menos no que se diz respeito a Narcisa e Bellatrix serem capazes de tudo...

Lentamente, todos os participantes da reunião acabaram concordando. Melissa não conseguiu esconder o pequeno sorriso. Remus ficou observando a garota discretamente. Todas as vezes que ela ficava satisfeita com alguma coisa, seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma diferente. Os belos olhos cor de mel que ele tanto admirava...

A reunião foi se encaminhando de forma tranqüila. Todos chegaram a um acordo, e resolveram fazer as faixas e cartazes em conjunto, incluindo o nome dos candidatos aliados. Assim, a propaganda seria bem maior. Apenas Andrômeda ficou receosa quanto a isso. Ela temia uma represália por parte das irmãs. Sirius a tranqüilizou, dizendo que ninguém contaria que ela estava participando da reunião. Ele também garantiu que assumiria responsabilidade pelo nome da prima constar nos cartazes adversários das irmãs Black. Ele iria dizer que tinha colocado o nome dela para aborrecer as primas.

Assim que todos os assuntos foram discutidos, a reunião foi encerrada. Gideon e Fabian foram os primeiros a irem embora. Eles ofereceram carona (ambos tinham 18 anos, e já tinham carteira de motorista). Ted aceitou. E Sirius pediu para eles levarem Andrômeda também. A garota ficou muito vermelha, mas acabou indo com eles. Alice e Frank também foram embora logo, eles iam ao cinema.

Quanto às pessoas restantes, Remus estava tentando puxar conversa com Melissa, mas sem muito sucesso. Lily conversava com Marlene, enquanto James fingia reunir alguns papeis, mas na verdade ele observava Lily, sorrindo discretamente. Ellie se aproximou de Sirius, e falou.

- Foi uma boa jogada.

Ele se virou para a garota, e franziu a testa.

- Como assim?

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Com sua prima.

Sirius ainda não tinha entendido. Ele manteve a expressão, e Ellie revirou os olhos e riu.

- Homens...

Sirius levantou os ombros, e continuou colocando as cadeiras no lugar, que era o que ele estava fazendo antes de Ellie se aproximar. Ela o olhou, e falou.

- Está tudo bem, Sirius? Você parece meio distante...

Ele mexeu a boca, de forma contrariada. E respondeu.

- Se eu estou distante, a culpa não é minha.

Ellie franziu a testa, e ia continuar a falar, mas foi interrompida por outra pessoa.

- Oi Ellie, oi Sirius.

Marlene Mckinnon sorria para os dois, ao se aproximar. Ellie sorriu de volta, e respondeu.

- Oi Lene.

- Querem ajuda? – a garota ofereceu.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, e falou.

- Tudo bem, Marlene, eu termino aqui.

A garota ficou parada ao lado do casal, e parecia querer falar alguma coisa, mas estava sem coragem. Ellie resolveu ajudar um pouco.

- E como andam as coisas com você, tudo bem?

Marlene sorriu, e respondeu.

- Está sim, Ellie. Obrigada. E com você?

- Tudo tranqüilo. E o seu namorado, Anthony, não é? Ele está se adaptando bem a faculdade?

Marlene deu um sorriso torto.

- Nós terminamos.

Ellie ficou um pouco surpresa, mas falou.

- Eu sinto muito, Lene...

A garota sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Ellie. Fui eu que terminei. Não podia ficar com ele, não estava apaixonada pelo Anthony.

Marlene virou para Sirius, e perguntou.

- E como estão as coisas para você, Sirius? Como vai a família, e o seu... irmão?

Sirius franziu a testa, sem entender nada. Ellie olhou para Marlene, e ficou imaginando se tinha entendido direito o que a colega queria dizer com aquela pergunta.

- Aqueles lunáticos continuam a mesma coisa. E meu irmão continua um inútil.

Marlene pareceu um pouco chateada com a resposta. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para Ellie e Sirius, e falou.

- Ah... então... eu já vou. Até segunda.

Ela se afastou, e foi embora. Ellie deu um pequeno sorriso, e ficou imaginando se o que ela estava pensando era verdade. Sirius continuou organizando as coisas em silêncio. Ela novamente tomou a iniciativa.

- Você vai me falar o que esta te incomodando?

Sirius parou, e levantou a cabeça. Eles ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, e ele finalmente falou, muito baixo, para ninguém ouvir.

- Você me expulsou da sua casa ontem.

Ellie arregalou os olhos.

- Te expulsei?

- É. Se você não quer ficar comigo, é só falar. Não precisa arranjar desculpas.

Ellie deu um passo na direção dele.

- Sirius, não é nada disso... eu não te expulsei, só acho que não é uma boa idéia você ficar dormindo aqui em casa todo fim de semana...

Sirius franziu a testa.

- A Lily dorme aqui sempre.

Ellie deu um sorrisinho.

- Acontece que eu não estou ficando com a Lily, não é mesmo?

Ellie achou que ele ia rir também, mas ele continuou sério.

- Sua mãe volta de viagem semana que vem. Eu só queria ficar um pouco mais com você... Ontem eu trouxe minhas coisas, achando que ia poder ficar, e você me expulsou durante a madrugada!

Ele estava visivelmente chateado. Ellie finalmente entendeu, e estendeu a mão, tocando na dele.

- Desculpa.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, e falou.

- Você não costuma falar muito isso para mim.

Ellie riu.

- É porque é você quem costuma aprontar comigo, não é mesmo?

Sirius deu um sorriso torto, e Ellie falou.

- Mas eu ainda tenho que te explicar o que aconteceu. Só que não dá para falar aqui...

Ela indicou os amigos em volta. Mesmo com eles um pouco afastados, Ellie queria conversar com Sirius sozinha.

No outro lado da sala, Remus tentava, a todo custo, conversar normalmente com Melissa. Mas a garota não dava muita entrada para ele.

- Você nasceu em Londres? – ele perguntou.

Ela riu, e falou.

- Você não tem nada melhor para falar, não?

Remus não desistiu.

- Claro que tenho. Só que você não responde nenhuma pergunta mais interessante que eu tenho. Assim fica meio difícil...

- Talvez esse seja o seu erro. Você fica fazendo perguntas demais.

Remus sorriu.

- Ótimo. Então você decide o assunto. Sobre o que quer falar?

Melissa não esperava isso. Ficou perdida por alguns instantes, mas logo falou.

- Eu vou para casa. A reunião acabou mesmo.

Remus se levantou imediatamente.

- Eu também vou. Podemos dividir um taxi.

"Será que ele nunca vai desistir?" ela pensou.

- Tudo bem. – ela falou – Eu vou andando.

Remus não ia desistir assim tão fácil.

- Eu te acompanho. Adoro caminhar.

Melissa franziu a testa.

- Mas você nem sabe onde eu moro. Pode ser muito longe.

- Se você vai caminhando até lá, acho que eu também consigo ir.

Melissa percebeu que ele não ia desistir. E isso a deixou muito satisfeita. Mas ela fez de tudo para não demonstrar.

- Tanto faz. Não posso te impedir, posso?

Remus sorriu, e rapidamente acompanhou a garota. Ela se despediu de forma muito rápida e impessoal, dizendo apenas um tchau para todos. Remus sorriu para os amigos, e foi atrás dela.

----------------------------------------------

Só restavam na casa Ellie, Sirius, James e Lily.

Lily e James estavam juntos num canto da biblioteca. O rapaz estava fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela, que sorria. Ellie se aproximou dos amigos, junto com Sirius.

- E aí, vocês querem fazer alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

James só virou o rosto para ela, e falou.

- Por mim tanto faz. E você, princesa? – ele falou, virando para olhar Lily.

Sirius e Ellie começaram a rir. James franziu a testa, e Lily ficou um pouquinho envergonhada. Depois de se controlar um pouco, Ellie falou.

- Não liga, não, Lily... É que ainda não estamos acostumados ao James-namorado... É a primeira vez que vemos ele assim!

Agora foi a vez de James ficar constrangido. Lily sorriu, e deu um beijinho no rosto do namorado. Ellie e Sirius se entreolharam, e seguraram o riso novamente. James, esquecendo o constrangimento, falou.

- Bem, podemos assistir alguns filmes... o que vocês acham?

Lily e Ellie concordaram sorrindo. Apenas Sirius falou.

- Pode ser, mas eu não posso demorar, tenho que ir para casa depois.

Ellie o observou. Sirius ainda estava um pouco chateado pelo ocorrido da noite anterior. Ela resolveu falar.

- James, porque você e a Lily não sobem e vão escolhendo alguma coisa, enquanto eu e o Sirius arrumamos alguma coisa para comer?

O casal concordou imediatamente. Era uma boa oportunidade de ficarem sozinhos. Eles subiram para a sala de TV. Sirius percebeu a manobra de Ellie, e foi andando em silencio até a cozinha. Chegando lá, ela começou a falar.

- Sirius...

O rapaz virou para ela, abandonando na bancada os pratos que tinha acabado de pegar. Eles ficaram frente a frente.

- Sirius, eu tenho que te falar sobre ontem à noite...

Ele estava sério.

- Pode falar.

Ellie inspirou, buscando coragem para falar. Finalmente, conseguiu.

- Eu te falei para ir embora ontem por causa... daquilo...

- Que eu fiz. – ele completou.

Ellie ficou quieta, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Você devia ter me falado, Ellie. Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Será que você confia tão pouco assim em mim?

Ellie precisava de coragem. Precisava falar a verdade.

- Não é isso, Sirius. O problema não é esse. Na verdade, eu te pedi para ir embora não porque eu não gostei do que você fez... foi mais por que eu gostei demais...

Ellie estava completamente vermelha. Sirius abriu a boca, admirado. Ele se aproximou involuntariamente dela, e perguntou.

- Você... gostou? Na hora parecia o contrário!

Ellie ainda estava muito corada. Ele continuou falando.

- Mas então porque você me expulsou?

- Eu não te expulsei, te pedi para ir embora.

- Tá. Mas me responde.

Ellie inspirou, e falou.

- É porque... bem... Sirius, eu acho que as coisas estão um pouco rápidas demais... nós ainda nem estamos... – ela se interrompeu nesse instante, e voltou a ficar corada.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais da garota, e segurou as mãos dela. Com o rosto ligeiramente próximo do de Ellie, ele falou.

- Ellie, eu não queria te forçar a nada. Só que às vezes é meio difícil pra mim. Você sabe, essas coisas de hormônios... Fora que você é tão... tão... incrivelmente linda e... sexy...

Ellie ficou ainda mais vermelha, mas sorriu. Ela murmurou um "obrigada", e ficou encarando os sapatos. Ele continuou a falar.

- Eu só queria que você não ficasse com medo de mim, ou algo do tipo...

Ellie levantou o rosto imediatamente, e falou.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Sirius. O problema é que eu...

Ele fixou seu olhar no da garota.

- Você...

Ela finalmente falou.

- Eu não confio em mim mesma quando estou com você.

Ele franziu a testa.

- E o que isso significa?

Ellie inspirou.

- Significa que eu sinto a mesma coisa que você, Sirius... Sabe, eu também tenho hormônios, e eu também acho que você é... lindo. – ela falou a última palavra mais baixo. Estava envergonhada.

Sirius sorriu abertamente. Ele sabia o quanto devia ser dificil para Ellie falar essas coisas, depois deles ficarem tanto tempo trocando insultos. Ele falou, após alguns segundos.

- Eu prometo que vou tentar me controlar. O que você acha?

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Você não precisa se controlar, é só ir um pouquinho mais devagar...

Ele concordou com a cabeça. E imediatamente a puxou para um beijo. Ele lembrou do dia que ele e Ellie ficaram conversando na cozinha, em que ele finalmente se lembrou do dia da festa de Frank. Naquele dia, tudo que ele queria era beijar Ellie. E agora ele tinha conseguido realizar sua vontade...

Assim que eles se afastaram do beijo, Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Sirius, você quer dormir aqui em casa hoje?

Sirius abriu um sorriso perfeito, e falou.

- Ah, Ellie... você realmente quer me tentar, naõ é?

--------------------------------------------

Fim da noite. Os amigos assistiram alguns filmes, e ficaram até tarde conversando. Quando Sirius falou que ia dormir na casa de Ellie, Lily imediatamente falou que dormiria no quarto de hóspedes, e deixaria o casal no quarto de Ellie. Os dois não protestaram, e Sirius parecia ainda mais animado com a idéia. Ele logo começou a falar que estava cansado, e chamou Ellie para ir dormir. Ela sorriu, percebendo as intenções do rapaz. Mas mesmo assim o acompanhou para o quarto. Ela se despediu de James e Lily, e pediu para a amiga trancar a porta quando James fosse embora. Sirius e Ellie entraram no quarto da garota, e logo pode se ouvir a porta fechando.

Lily estava arrumando a cama num dos quartos de hóspedes, e James a ajudava. Ela tinha levado uma bolsa de viagem, com suas coisas e roupas. Assim que a cama estava pronta, James mergulhou nela. Lily, fingindo estar contrariada, falou.

- James, nós acabamos de arrumar!

O rapaz levantou imediatamente, e falou.

- Desculpe...

Lily riu, e pulou ela mesma na cama. E puxou o namorado pelo braço.

- Eu estava brincando, seu bobo!

James a olhou sorrindo, e falou.

- Ah, brincando, é? Então eu també mquero brincar!

Ele a atacou com cosquinhas, e a garota se contorcia, rindo sem parar. Quando ela começou a ficar vermelha, ele parou. Eles ficaram deitados lado a lado.

James beijou Lily delicadamente. Eles ficaram juntos, apenas se beijando por um longo tempo. Durante uma pausa, Lily olhou para um relógio na mesa de cabeceira, e viu que já estava de madrugada.

- James, está meio tarde. Você não tem que ir embora?

James fez menção de se erguer, e falou.

- É melhor mesmo, você já deve estar com sono... eu vou sim.

Lily percebeu que ele só estava falando isso porque achava que ela queria dormir. Ela o segurou pelo braço, o impedindo de levantar. E falou.

- Eu não estou com sono. Se você puder ficar mais...

James sorriu, enquanto voltava a deitar ao lado dela.

- Eu só preciso estar em casa de manhã. Meus pais têm o sono bem profundo, sabe?

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- E o que isso significa?

Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios de James Potter.

- Significa que eu posso ficar o tempo que você quiser.

Lily olhou fixamente nos olhos de James.

- Ótimo. – ela falou.

- Sério? – ele achava bom demais para ser verdade.

Lily apenas concordou com a cabeça. Após alguns segundos, James falou, antes de puxar a namorada para um beijo.

- Então eu estou à sua disposição, senhorita. Pode fazer o que quiser comigo!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Um beijo a todos, e obrigada por lerem! E agradeço se deixarem reviews!!!!**


	17. O pior encontro de todos os tempos

**Olá pessoal!!**

**Voltei com um novo capítulo a tiracolo. Espero que vocês se divirtam lendo ele ainda mais do que eu me diverti escrevendo. E eu me diverti bastante...**

**Um beijo a todos, e agradeço às várias reviews que recebi. Muito obrigada mesmo!! Adoro vocês!**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 17 – O pior encontro de todos os tempos

Suaves raios de sol entravam pela janela do quarto naquele domingo. Uma sensação de aquecimento tomou conta de Lily Evans. Podia ser por causa do sol de outono que entrava pela janela, ou podia ser por causa do sentimento de calor que ela tinha internamente.

Lily abriu os olhos. Observou a cama vazia. A pequena decepção que sentiu ao não encontrar alguém ao seu lado foi substituída pela lembrança de como a noite anterior foi ótima.

James tinha ido embora fazia poucas horas. Lily ficou recordando os acontecimentos da noite passada. Lembrou de como ela e James ficaram namorando até quase de manhã. E, claro, também lembrou de como o namorado estava ficando cada vez mais "confortável" com ela.

Lily riu sozinha ao lembrar que James estava receoso de dar o primeiro passo. Ele só avançou mais quando percebeu que a namorada estava de acordo. E ele nem fez muita coisa, Lily pensou. No final da noite, ela ainda estava vestida. Mas James tinha perdido o receio de ser "carinhoso" com ela. Ele agora acariciava a namorada de forma mais intensa, menos recatada. Não que Lily estivesse reclamando. Por ela, eles tinham ido um pouquinho mais longe. Mas, mesmo assim, ela ficou satisfeita de James não ter percebido isso. Ela mesma ficava um pouco envergonhada de pensar no assunto. Imagina de fazer...

De forma lenta, ela começou a se levantar da cama. Lembrou, entre risos, que Ellie e Sirius ainda deviam estar no quarto da garota. E que provavelmente iriam demorar um bocado a levantar.

Lily estava certa. Ellie e Sirius demoraram algumas horas a acordar. Mas, quando o fizeram, não foi de forma silenciosa. Lily estava na sala de TV assistindo um filme quando começou a ouvir os gritos.

- Não me enche! Você não tem nada melhor para fazer não?

Lily se assustou, achando que Ellie e Sirius já tinham acordado brigando. Mas ela estava enganada.

Ellie logo apareceu, atraída pelo som da televisão ligada. A amiga estava ainda de pijamas. Ela chegou na sala, e correu para sentar junto com Lily. A ruiva não entendeu absolutamente nada, já que Sirius continuava gritando.

- Quem sabe eu não faço isso, então? Provavelmente ninguém vai ligar mesmo!

Lily olhou para Ellie, e ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Mas Ellie previu a pergunta, e falou.

- A mãe do Sirius.

Lily continuou ouvindo os gritos do amigo, que volta e meia eram interrompidos por segundos de silêncio. Provavelmente nesses momentos a mãe dele gritava do outro lado da linha.

- Eu nem ligo para o que você pensa!! Pouco me importa! – o rapaz gritava, muito nervoso.

Lily estava preocupada.

- Ellie, não é melhor ver se está tudo bem? Ele parece bastante nervoso.

Ellie deu um sorriso torto.

- Não adianta, Lily. Eles são assim mesmo. Essa briga está até tranqüila, se você quer saber...

Lily percebeu que, mesmo tentando aparentar estar tranqüila, Ellie estava chateada. Aquilo não devia ser muito agradável para ela.

Após alguns minutos, Sirius parou de gritar. Ele logo apareceu na sala de TV. Estava com uma expressão de muita raiva.

- Velha maluca. Porque ela não esquece que eu existo? – ele reclamou, ainda com raiva.

- Sirius... – Ellie falou. Mas o rapaz reagiu de imediato.

- Ah, não começa não, Ellie. Vai defender minha mãe?

- Eu não vou defender ninguém. – a garota respondeu, séria.

Lily percebeu que existia um enorme risco de atrito entre os dois. Ela resolveu apaziguar.

- Vocês querem tomar café da manhã? Eu deixei a mesa pronta.

Mas Sirius não estava com nenhum animo para tomar café, ou para qualquer outra coisa. Ele apenas se largou no sofá, e ficou olhando para a televisão, sem falar nada. Lily e Ellie se entreolharam, e ficaram quietas também. Nenhuma das duas sabia o que era ter problemas com os pais. Elas não tinham idéia do quanto era ruim.

Lily e Ellie resolveram dar um pouco de espaço para o rapaz, e desceram com a desculpa de preparar o café da manhã. Sirius não falou nada, e continuou olhando para a televisão. Quando as duas chegaram à cozinha, Ellie explicou o que tinha acontecido.

- A mãe dele ligou, reclamando que ele não dormiu em casa. Ele não avisou nada.

- Mas o Sirius não dorme sempre na casa do James? Achei que não tinha nenhum problema...

Ellie suspirou baixinho, desanimada.

- É, ele dorme sempre na casa do James. Só que ela deve ter ligado para lá, e descobriu que ele não estava na casa do James. Então ela ligou para o celular do Sirius fazendo escândalo. E ele não podia falar que estava aqui, seria muito pior...

Lily apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ficou com pena de Sirius. Tudo seria mais fácil se a família dele não fosse daquela forma.

As duas amigas acabaram trocando de assunto, e continuaram o papo. Após algum tempo, Sirius apareceu na cozinha. Ele estava com o humor muito melhor, e parecia ter esquecido da briga com a mãe. Ele olhou para as duas, e falou.

- Quem quer panquecas?

Lily e Ellie sorriram. As duas responderam, em coro.

- Eu!

--------------------------------------

Segunda-feira. Início da nova semana de aulas. Melissa Kensington estava parada, em frente ao portão de Hogwarts. Mas ela não tinha a menor vontade de entrar. Ela queria fugir daquele lugar.

Alguns alunos passavam por ela, andando para dentro da escola. Muitos olhavam para ela, e alguns cochichavam. Melissa tinha certeza que eles falavam sobre ela. E ela estava certa.

"Está tudo igual. Só mudei de escola, mas o falatório continua o mesmo". Ela pensou. Estava a ponto de virar as costas, e fugir da escola, quando uma voz a fez parar.

- Melissa! – uma voz grave, mas doce a chamou.

Ela se virou na direção da voz. Remus Lupin sorria para ela. Ela teve vontade de sorrir de volta. "Droga!" Segurou o sorriso, e respondeu.

- Oi. – tentou ser o mais indiferente o possível. Mas não pareceu ser o suficiente, já que ele não se intimidou, e veio andando até ela.

- Oi, bom dia. Você fez o exercício de física? Eu queria conferir a resposta da última pergunta...

Melissa olhou para o rapaz como se ele estivesse falando uma língua alienígena. Ela começou a rir sem parar. Por mais que Remus admirasse como ela ficava bonita rindo, ele franziu a testa, sem compreender absolutamente nada. Ele perguntou.

- O que foi?

Ela ainda ria. Descontroladamente. Alguns alunos que passavam por perto cochicharam.

- São as drogas. Ela é totalmente viciada.

Remus continuou parado, observando o comportamento muito esquisito da garota. E novamente perguntou.

- O que eu falei de tão engraçado?

Melissa finalmente conseguiu se controlar. Ela enxugou as lágrimas de tanto rir, e respondeu.

- Você acha que eu fiz o exercício? Você é muito otimista mesmo...

Remus ficou sério.

- Esse exercício vale pontos. Você deveria ter feito, a professora McGonagall vai cobrar logo no inicio da aula.

Melissa nem ligou.

- Que bom, assim ela não vai se decepcionar. Ela vai descobrir logo que eu nunca faço trabalhos em casa.

Remus olhou para a garota, e falou.

- Você não liga de tirar um zero?

Ela apenas sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- Não.

Melissa virou as costas, e foi andando em direção à sala de aula. Remus ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Mal podia acreditar que a garota ligasse tão pouco para escola. Ele já tinha percebido que ela era inteligente. Se recusar a fazer as tarefas, que ela provavelmente faria em poucos minutos, não era uma boa forma de se adaptar a uma escola nova. Só se ela estava fazendo aquilo para chamar a atenção, ou ainda pior, tentar ser expulsa de Hogwarts também.

Remus franziu a testa. E teve uma idéia. Saiu correndo para o centro de informática da escola, com muita pressa.

-------------------------------------

James chegou à sala de aula junto com Ellie. Lily e Sirius já estavam lá, e conversavam com Alice. Melissa estava sentada na carteira ao lado da de Remus, e ouvia música, sem se importar com as pessoas em volta. Assim que ele chegou perto da namorada, se abaixou, e falou, perto do ouvido dela.

- Bom dia, princesa.

Lily sorriu para ele, e respondeu.

- Bom dia, James.

Os dois se beijaram em seguida, sob os assovios de Sirius, e as palmas de Ellie e Alice. James, assim que terminou o beijo, falou.

- Vocês nunca vão parar com isso?

Ellie riu, e respondeu.

- Quem sabe um dia, talvez...

- Eu pretendo continuar até achar que perdeu a graça. – Sirius falou.

- Ou seja, provavelmente nunca! – completou Alice.

James fingiu que estava contrariado, mas Lily riu. Logo o rapaz sentou ao lado da namorada, e a turma continuou conversando. Ellie mudou de lugar, para ficar ao lado de Sirius. O casal se beijou também, e James protestou.

- Por que ninguém zoa os dois quando eles se beijam?

Alice riu, e respondeu.

- Porque eles ficaram tanto tempo querendo fazer isso, mas sem coragem de fazer, que é melhor deixar como está... Além disso, não é novidade nenhuma os dois juntos. Todo mundo sabia que isso ia acontecer!

James teve que concordar. Realmente, fazia tanto tempo que Ellie e Sirius gostavam um do outro, que quase todos os alunos da escola já tinham notado. Não era novidade mesmo...

O sinal tocou. A professora logo chegou à sala, e Lily notou.

- Ei, cadê o Remus?

Ninguém sabia. Melissa, que tinha acabado de tirar os fones do ouvido, olhou para Lily assim que ouviu o nome de Remus. Lily olhou para a garota, e falou.

- Melissa, você viu o Remus hoje?

Melissa franziu a testa, e respondeu.

- Vi.

A turma de amigos virou para observar a garota. Todos esperavam que ela completasse a frase, mas a garota não fez menção que iria continuar. Ela começou a pegar o material na mochila, e Sirius falou, baixinho, para ela não ouvir.

- Eu não falei? Ela é maluca.

Ellie franziu a testa para ele, condenando o que ele tinha acabado de falar. Sirius olhou para ela, e protestou.

- Mas ela é maluca mesmo!

Eles iam começar mais uma de suas famosas discussões, quando alguém bateu na porta da sala. A professora autorizou a entrada, e Remus apareceu. Ele estava um pouco corado, e parecia sem fôlego. Ele pediu desculpas para a professora pelo atraso, e correu para o seu lugar. Os amigos iam questionar sobre o atraso do rapaz, mas a professora começou a falar.

- Quero que vocês passem para frente as folhas com o exercício que eu passei na última aula. E eu espero que o ponto extra pela apresentação do trabalho tenha encorajado alguns alunos a capricharem mais.

Ela olhou para Crabbe e Goyle quando falou isso. Os dois, apesar de serem da idade de Lucius Malfoy, estavam tão atrasados no estudo, que faziam algumas matérias do segundo ano. E física era uma delas.

Os alunos começaram a passar os trabalhos para frente. Lily pegou seu trabalho, que estava perfeitamente encapado e digitado, e passou para frente. Todos foram reunindo as folhas, e passando para o aluno da frente. Mas ninguém percebeu que Remus colocou dois trabalhos na pilha...

A professora reuniu todos os trabalhos, e falou com a turma.

- Vou corrigi-los agora mesmo. Enquanto faço isso, vocês podem abrir a página 85 da apostila. Resolvam os exercícios, e o façam em silêncio!

Ela sentou-se à mesa, e ajeitou os óculos. Calmamente pegou o primeiro trabalho, e começou a corrigir. Os alunos, desanimados, começaram a resolver os exercícios.

---------------------------------------

No fim da aula, após terminar de corrigir todos os exercícios dos alunos, a professora se virou para a turma, e falou.

- Agora, vou entregar os trabalhos. Assim que eu chamar o nome de vocês, venham até a minha mesa, peguem o trabalho, e podem ir para o intervalo.

A professora foi chamando os alunos em ordem alfabética, pelo sobrenome. Após poucos alunos, ela chamou Sirius.

- Sr. Black.

Sirius foi caminhando até a mesa da professora de forma tranqüila. Quando chegou, a professora falou.

- Muito bom o seu trabalho, Sirius. Vejo que certas influências são muito positivas em seu trabalho acadêmico.

A professora discretamente observou Ellie, que ficou corada imediatamente. Sirius voltou sorridente, e meio desfilando para seu lugar. Logo a professora estava chamando.

- Srta. Dumbledore.

Ellie foi até a professora. Ela ainda estava ligeiramente corada.

- Excelente como sempre, Elladora. Aqui está o seu trabalho.

Ellie voltou muito rápido para sua mesa, guardou o trabalho na mochila, e acompanhou Sirius para fora da sala de aula. Mas antes de sair, ainda ouviu Melissa falando, de forma ligeiramente divertida.

- E eu esperava que o trabalho dela fosse rosa e perfumado. Bem, não se pode acertar todas...

Ellie franziu a testa, e ficou pensando quando Melissa ia parar de implicar com ela.

Lily foi chamada quase em seguida.

- Srta. Evans.

Lily foi para a mesa da professora. Ela estava um pouco nervosa.

- Excelente trabalho, Lily. Gostaria que alguns alunos aprendessem com você como se faz um trabalho de verdade.

A professora entregou a folha para Lily, e discretamente observou Crabbe e Goyle. Crabbe tinha recebido mais uma nota baixa, devido à apresentação horrível e falta de conteúdo. E Goyle estava no mesmo caminho...

Lily começou a guardar seus materiais, enquanto esperava alguns dos amigos receberem o trabalho para saírem juntos.

A professora continuou chamando alunos, ate chegar ao nome de Melissa.

- Srta. Kensington.

Melissa quase se arrependeu de não ter feito o trabalho. Ela ia levar uma bronca enorme na frente de metade da sua sala. Ela resolveu não ligar, e manter sua atitude irônica de sempre. Chegou à mesa da professora, e ela falou.

- Muito bem, Melissa. Seu trabalho ficou ótimo. Excelente apresentação.

Melissa franziu a testa. A professora estava com um trabalho estendido para ela. A folha da frente era branca, com seu nome digitado no canto inferior direito. Ela pegou o trabalho, e foi andando até sua mesa. Abriu o trabalho, e começou a ler. Entre a capa, e o trabalho, tinha uma folha de rosto toda branca. Ela não entendia como alguém pudesse se dar tanto trabalho por um exercício tão pequeno. Até que ela ouviu a professora chamando um nome, e começou a entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Sr. Lupin.

Remus foi andando até a professora. Ele estava com a cabeça ligeiramente baixa. A professora McGonagall falou.

- Remus, eu devo te confessar que estou um pouco decepcionada. Você costuma entregar seus trabalhos sempre impecáveis. Este você nem digitou, escreveu a mão. Apesar de estar tudo bem organizado e legível, não vou te dar o ponto extra pela apresentação. O que aconteceu?

Remus parecia um pouco envergonhado. Não gostava de mentir, mas era necessário. Ele inspirou, e falou.

- Eu passei o fim de semana fora, professora. Na casa dos meus avós. Eles não têm computador, e eu voltei tarde...

A professora observou o rapaz por um instante, e falou.

- Tudo bem. Mas tente não repetir isso novamente, sim?

O rapaz apenas confirmou com a cabeça, e foi para a mesa guardar as coisas. Melissa ficou observando Remus, que assim que terminou, saiu da sala. A garota o seguiu. Ela o alcançou no meio do pátio. E chegou logo falando.

- O que diabos foi aquilo?? – o tom dela era um pouco alto demais.

Remus virou para trás, e olhou para Melissa.

- Aquilo fui eu salvando sua pele. Não vai me agradecer? – ele não estava sorrindo. Estava até um pouco bravo.

Ela se surpreendeu com o tom dele, mas não recuou.

- Não!!

Ele manteve o mesmo tom.

- Ótimo. Da próxima vez eu não vou me preocupar, então.

Ele fez menção que ia embora, mas Melissa o impediu.

- Onde você pensa que vai? Eu não pedi sua ajuda, sabia? Você fez aquilo porque é um intrometido!!

Remus olhou para Melissa. Olhou nos olhos. Aquilo sempre a deixava desarmada. A garota queria desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu. Estava presa aos olhos do rapaz. Ele falou, e sua voz deixou escapar um pouquinho de mágoa.

- É, eu sou um intrometido. Intrometido e burro, porque você obviamente não tem o mínimo interesse em ser minha amiga ou qualquer outra coisa, e eu fico insistindo.

Ele se virou, e foi embora. Melissa queria impedi-lo, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Após alguns segundos, quando ele já estava afastado, ela finalmente conseguiu falar, muito baixo.

- Você não é burro...

------------------------------------------

Lily e James assistiram à discussão de Melissa e Remus. Ambos ficaram surpresos ao ver Remus tão bravo. Eles viram a garota ficar parada, apenas observando Remus se afastar. O rapaz foi até o centro de monitoria. Melissa, após algum tempo, saiu andando sem rumo definido.

O casal ficou parado por algum tempo, e James finalmente falou.

- O que será que aconteceu?

Lily pensou por um instante, e respondeu.

- Acho que tem a ver com o trabalho da McGonagall.

James pegou a mão da namorada, e falou.

- O Remus parecia bem chateado. Vamos conversar um pouco com ele?

Lily sorriu, encantada com James. Ele era tão atencioso, ficou preocupado com o amigo...

James viu o belo sorriso nos lábios da namorada, e não resistiu, dando um beijo nela. Assim que se afastaram, Lily falou.

- Vamos procurar a Ellie e o Sirius, assim eles ajudam a animar o Remus.

James sorriu, e concordou.

- Boa idéia. Ellie e Sirius são sempre garantia de divertimento!

---------------------------------------

James e Lily gastaram algum tempo procurando Ellie e Sirius. Os dois não estavam em nenhum dos locais que costumavam ficar no intervalo. Só os encontraram quando foram andando pelo jardim.

James olhava de um lado para o outro, e falou.

- Onde esses dois se enfiaram?

- Vai ver estão novamente numa sala de aula vazia. – falou Lily, ligeiramente sorridente.

James riu, e respondeu.

- Acho difícil, o zelador anda trancando as portas. Exatamente por causa dos dois!

O casal riu, e logo ouviram um som vindo de trás de uma árvore próxima. Os dois foram até lá, curiosos, e se depararam com a cena.

Ellie e Sirius estavam tão enroscados um no outro que pareciam um só. Sirius estava com uma mão por dentro da blusa de Ellie, e ela não parecia nem um pouco interessada em retirar a mão dele de lá. O rapaz estava beijando o pescoço da garota, quando James e Lily se aproximaram. James pigarreou alto, para o casal notar a presença deles ali. Mas nenhum dos dois notou nada, e continuaram completamente agarrados. Lily olhou para James, e ela já estava ficando corada de vergonha. Quando a mão livre de Sirius começou a subir perigosamente pelas pernas de Ellie, James resolveu acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

- Ei! Seus dois pervertidos! Acordem!

Sirius pareceu acordar, e Ellie levou um susto muito grande.

Lily ria dos amigos, e James achava que não precisava ter uma visão tão literal do relacionamento dos melhores amigos.

- Oi, James. – Sirius falou, sorridente. Seus lábios estavam rosados, já que ele tinha tirado todo o batom de Ellie com beijos.

Ellie estava roxa de vergonha. Freneticamente, ela começou a ajeitar a roupa e os cabelos. Ela deu um tapa no braço de Sirius, e ele protestou.

- Ei! O que eu fiz?

Ela deu um sorrisinho, e respondeu.

- Você me convenceu a vir para cá. Eu devia saber como isso ia acabar...

Lily agora ria abertamente. James a acompanhou. Sirius olhou para os dois, com um ar divertido, e falou.

- O que vocês dois querem? Eu estava um pouco ocupado, se não notaram...

Lily prendeu o riso, e respondeu.

- É o Remus. Nós o vimos discutindo com a Melissa, e ele parece ter ficado bem chateado.

Sirius franziu a testa, e Ellie se interessou pelo assunto.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

Desta vez foi James que respondeu.

- Nós não sabemos, mas parece ser sobre o trabalho da McGonagall. Acho que deveriamos ir atrás dele, para ver se está tudo bem.

Ellie e Sirius concordaram, e eles iniciaram a busca ao amigo. Resolveram não se dividir, para todos poderem falar juntos com Remus.

Os quatro amigos acharam Remus no centro de monitoria de Hogwarts, após alguma procura. O rapaz estava numa sala no fim de um longo corredor. James viu Remus pelo vidro da porta.

- Ele está aqui. – o rapaz falou.

James bateu de leve na porta. A voz de Remus, mais desanimada que o normal, respondeu.

- Entra.

Os amigos entraram, e deram de cara com Remus sentado numa cadeira. Seu olhar estava vazio, e sua aparência não era das mais animadoras. Os quatro o cercaram, e Lily tomou a iniciativa.

- Remus... está tudo bem com você?

Remus apenas sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente. Mas não convenceu ninguém.

- O que aconteceu? – Ellie perguntou.

Remus inspirou profundamente. Ele falou.

- Eu fiz uma besteira. Mas deixa para lá...

Os quatro ficaram mudos por algum tempo. Finalmente James falou.

- Você brigou com a Melissa?

Remus olhou para o amigo, e James completou.

- Eu e a Lily vimos vocês discutindo no pátio.

Remus apenas concordou com a cabeca. Ellie se abaixou, para ficar na mesma altura que Remus. Ela olhou nos olhos do amigo, e falou.

- Conta o que aconteceu, quem sabe podemos ajudar?

Remus se resignou, e viu que não adiantava nada tentar esconder o ocorrido dos amigos. Ele começou a contar.

- Quando eu cheguei hoje na escola, eu encontrei a Melissa. Eu perguntei sobre o trabalho da McGonagall, e ela disse que não fez nada. Aí eu, de forma muito imbecil, resolvi que iria ajudá-la. Fui ao centro de informática, fiz uma nova capa para o meu trabalho, e coloquei o nome dela. Então eu fiz um novo trabalho, à mão, para eu entregar. Não ia dar tempo de fazer tudo, e digitar o meu trabalho. Então eu entreguei o meu trabalho como se fosse o dela, e entreguei o que fiz a mão como se fosse o meu...

- E ela brigou com você por causa disso? – perguntou James.

Remus confirmou com a cabeca, e completou.

- Ela falou que não pediu nada, e que eu sou um intrometido.

Sirius arregalou os olhos e falou.

- Eu não falei que ela é maluca? Imagina, se alguém fizesse o trabalho para mim eu ia agradecer!

Ellie olhou para o rapaz, o censurando. Remus continuou.

- Não, Sirius. Ela tem razão. Ela não me pediu nada, eu fiz porque quis. Ela tinha todo o direito de não querer entregar o trabalho.

Lily olhou para Remus, e falou.

- Mas você só queria ser gentil, só queria ajudar...

Remus deu um sorriso leve, e falou.

- Pessoas diferentes pensam de forma diferente, Lily. Cada um interpreta as coisas de uma forma. Ela não achou que era gentileza...

- Porque ela é uma maluca. – completou Sirius. Ellie reagiu na mesma hora.

- Sirius, dá para parar de chamar a garota de maluca? Você nem conhece ela!

- Ellie, eu entendo muito de gente maluca. Lembra da minha família, por acaso? Eles são tão doidos que eu aprendi a identificar gente assim à distância.

A pequena discussão dos dois acabou descontraindo o ambiente. Remus riu junto com James e Lily, enquanto Sirius ficava falando sobre os "sintomas" da maluquice de sua família. Ellie ainda tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

- É, e você deve ter ficado doido também, por convivência! – ela retrucou.

Sirius, em vez de ficar com raiva, respondeu rindo.

- Então você corre grande risco de ficar doida, minha linda! Porque nós estamos juntos direto, agora...

Ellie não ficou com raiva. Ela apenas sorriu, resignada.

- Acho que estou perdida mesmo...

Remus se levantou da cadeira, e olhou para os quatro amigos. Sorriu para eles, e falou.

- Valeu, pessoal. Está tudo bem agora. Vamos para a cafeteria?

Os amigos sorriram satisfeitos. Lily enlaçou seu braço no de James, e seguiu caminhando com o namorado. Estava feliz por ver Remus mais animado. O rapaz ia acompanhando Sirius e Ellie, que discutiam, mais por brincadeira que por desentendimento, sobre a loucura da família do rapaz. Quando eles chegaram ao pátio, Remus olhou em volta. Nenhum sinal de Melissa. Ele não imaginou que ela estaria por perto, mas mesmo assim ainda queria saber por que ela se incomodava tanto com as gentilezas dele.

------------------------------------------------

Os dias da semana foram passando. Remus e Melissa não se falavam mais. A garota inicialmente virou a cara para ele, demonstrando claramente que não queria papo. Mas ela ficou surpresa ao ver que ele não tentou nenhuma aproximação depois do incidente do trabalho de física. Mas, em vez de engolir o orgulho, e tentar falar com ele, ela ficou com raiva, e passou a ignorar a presença de Remus. Ela até arranjou um lugar mais afastado dela para sentar. Remus, ainda chateado com o comportamento da garota, não falou nada. E isso deixou Melissa ainda mais confusa.

Na quinta-feira, Ellie estava radiante. A mãe dela iria chegar de viagem no fim da tarde, e ela não agüentava mais de saudade. Ela ia ao aeroporto buscar Lisa, e ficou quase o dia todo falando sobre o assunto, de tão animada. Sirius, apesar de gostar muito da mãe da garota, não conseguia esconder um pouquinho de desapontamento com a notícia. Com a mãe de Ellie de volta, ele não poderia mais se convidar para dormir na casa da garota nos fins de semana. E isso o deixava um pouco desanimado.

Lily estava começando a ficar ocupada com a eleição de presidente da turma. Ela finalmente lançou oficialmente sua candidatura, pendurando uma faixa enorme que ela e Ellie fizeram, bem na entrada da escola. E, com isso, os alunos da série deles começaram a encher a garota de perguntas. Todos queriam saber detalhes da candidatura, os planos que ela tinha se fosse eleita. Mas também muitas pessoas, na sua maioria garotas, queriam saber outros detalhes sobre Lily.

- E então, se você for eleita, como vai ficar seu namoro com James? – perguntou uma garota da corvinal, que era da aula de história avançada, junto com ela, Ellie e Remus.

Lily arregalou os olhos, e perguntou.

- Como assim?

A garota riu, e respondeu.

- Ah, você sabe... a presidência toma muito tempo, e o James é um dos alunos mais populares da escola...

- Não vejo uma conexão entre um e outro. – respondeu Lily, contrariada.

A garota ficou um pouco envergonhada.

- Ah... é... eu tenho que ir. Mas boa sorte na eleição. Com certeza você é melhor que a Narcisa!

Lily agradeceu, e a garota foi embora. Logo James, que estava saindo do treino, se aproximou da namorada. Ele já estava pronto para ir embora, e chegou perto dela por trás, sem deixar a garota perceber. Ele a abraçou de surpresa, e ela levou um grande susto.

- Peguei! – ele falou.

- James! – Lily falou, com a voz um pouco mais aguda que o normal.

O rapaz riu, e falou.

- Como você sabia que era eu?

Lily sorriu para o namorado, e falou.

- Se fosse outra pessoa, com certeza eu não estaria sorrindo, e sim dando uma bronca.

James passou um braço em volta dos ombros da namorada, e sorriu satisfeito. Ele falou.

- Vamos para casa, princesa?

- Vamos sim, só estou esperando a Ellie.

Logo que ela falou isso, o casal começou a ouvir algo muito familiar. A voz de seus melhores amigos. E, novamente, eles estavam brigando. Em pouco tempo Lily e James viram Ellie andando junto com Sirius. A garota vinha pisando duro, ligeiramente na frente do rapaz, que também estava com expressão de raiva. Nada de anormal.

- Sirius, será que dá pra me deixar em paz! Você é muito chato!

- Só deixo se você aceitar.

- De jeito nenhum!! – ela retrucou.

- Quer dizer que você não quer?

Ellie parou imediatamente de andar. Ela olhou para o rapaz nos olhos, e eles estavam faiscando de raiva. Ela falou, com o rosto a centímetros do dele.

- Quer saber? Eu me recuso a aceitar. As coisas não são assim, não!

- Ah é? E como as coisas são, Ellie?

Ela ficou um instante em silêncio. Os dois se encaravam. Ela finalmente respondeu.

- Você não pode esperar que eu aceite namorar com você, nós nunca tivemos nem um encontro decente!

Sirius ficou parado por um instante.

- Pois eu acho que nós não precisamos disso para oficializar tudo.

- Pois eu acho. – ela voltou a ficar brava – A não ser que você queira contar o dia do baile como um encontro. Você quer?

Isso deixou o rapaz com mais raiva ainda. Ele falou, bem alto.

- Então é isso que você quer? Um maldito encontro?

- É! – ela retrucou, também falando alto.

- Então tá. Se você quer um encontro, você vai ter. Sábado, seis da tarde. Esteja pronta, e bem bonita! – ele falou, ainda em tom de briga.

- Combinado! – ela falou, também em tom de briga. Ela voltou as costas para o rapaz, e foi embora da escola. Lily e James assistiram à cena de boca aberta. Logo Sirius se juntou aos dois, e falou.

- E aí, vamos para casa?

Ele falou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Simplesmente começou a andar em direção ao portão. Lily e James o acompanharam, andando um pouco atrás dele. Lily cutucou James de leve, e falou, apenas para o namorado ouvir.

- Acho que nunca vi um convite para um encontro tão estranho como esse...

James riu, e falou.

- Eu também. Mas sabe que eu acho que combina perfeitamente com Sirius e Ellie?

--------------------------------------------

Ellie buscou sua mãe no aeroporto. Lisa estava muito feliz em finalmente voltar para casa, estava muito cansada da viagem. As duas ficaram conversando até tarde na quinta-feira, então a garota chegou à escola, na sexta, um pouco mais cansada que o normal. Mas, mesmo assim, estava empolgada com a volta da mãe. Ela e Lily conversavam sobre o assunto antes da aula começar. James e Sirius não estavam com elas, e provavelmente estavam aprontando alguma confusão. Ellie contava os detalhes sobre a conversa com a mãe.

- E o pior de tudo, você sabe como minha mãe reagiu quando em contei que estava ficando com o Sirius? Ela riu.

Lily deu um sorriso, e perguntou.

- Ela riu? Por quê?

- É. Ela riu, e falou: finalmente!

As duas amigas riram, e Lily viu que até Lisa Dumbledore já tinha percebido o clima romântico entre a filha e o amigo. Só os dois teimosos que ficaram tanto tempo sem perceber.

- Pois é. Aí em contei sobre o "acontecimento" de amanhã, e ela ficou toda feliz. Dá pra acreditar? Minha mãe nunca ficou animada assim com nenhum namorado que eu tive antes...

Lily riu, e falou.

- Porque nenhum deles era o Sirius, não é? Acho que as mães têm um sexto sentido para essas coisas...

Ellie franziu ligeiramente a testa.

- Por quê?

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Minha mãe percebeu logo que tinha algo entre o James e eu.

Ellie gargalhou.

- Ah, Lily! Mas isso não foi nem um pouco difícil perceber, vocês dois ficavam babando um no outro desde o primeiro dia!!

Lily ficou um pouquinho envergonhada, mas teve que admitir que era verdade. Ela tinha mesmo ficado impressionada com James desde o primeiro instante.

- Ah, falando nisso, eu tenho meio que uma novidade... - ela falou.

- Manda! - disse Ellie, animada.

Lily abriu a boca para começar a contar, mas James e Sirius chegaram à sala. Ela fez um sinal para Ellie, dizendo que contaria depois. A amiga não entendeu, mas ficou quieta. Os rapazes vinham cheios de sorrisos, e as duas sabiam que isso não significava boa coisa.

- O que vocês dois aprontaram? - Lily perguntou.

James e Sirius se olharam, com expressões idênticas e falsas de inocência.

- Nós? Nada... Estávamos apenas conversando... - disse Sirius.

James se aproximou de Lily, e falou.

- Minha princesa, você está desconfiando de mim?

Lily olhou para o namorado, e falou.

- Estou.

James fez uma cara de muito ofendido. Mas ela também não convenceu nem Lily, nem Ellie.

- Não tenta, James... vocês estavam aprontando, eu já vi essa expressão na cara de vocês dois um milhão de vezes... Foi com o Snape? – Ellie falou.

Sirius e James sorriram, e falaram, só para as garotas ouvirem.

- Hoje tem educação física. – disse Sirius.

- E usamos uniformes de educação física para a aula. – completou James.

As duas não entenderam onde eles queriam chegar. James sorriu, e falou.

- Bem, digamos que o ranhoso vai ter uma surpresa quando for ao armário dele pegar o uniforme...

Ellie estava admirada.

- E vocês conseguiram abrir o armário dele? Como?

Sirius riu, e respondeu.

- Ah, nós temos nossos meios. Você não pede a um mágico para revelar o truque, não é mesmo?

---------------------------------------

Intervalo das aulas, sexta-feira. Lily saiu da sala com James. Ellie e Sirius foram à cafeteria, pois a garota falou que precisava tomar um café duplo, ou dormiria sentada na sala, durante a última aula. Lily e James foram andando para seu lugar preferido no jardim, um banco debaixo de uma grande árvore. Assim que eles sentaram, Lily ficou nervosa. Ela tinha algo para falar com o namorado, mas não sabia como começar. James olhou para Lily, e a puxou para um beijo. Os lábios se tocaram suavemente, e Lily acabou deixando o assunto para um pouco depois. Não irira fazer mal algum esperar alguns minutos. Ou, quem sabe, vários minutos...

Resultado? Ela só conseguiu começar o assunto com o namorado quando o sinal bateu novamente, no fim do intervalo.

- James. – Lily falou, quando eles se levantavam para ir embora para a sala, novamente. – Eu preciso te falar uma coisa...

James sorriu, e falou.

- Diga, minha linda.

Lily sorriu com a delicadeza do elogio do rapaz. Mas prosseguiu.

- É que meus pais... eles me pediram... sabe, eles me pediram para te convidar para almoçar lá em casa amanhã.

James olhou para a namorada, sem saber o que pensar. Ele falou, de forma automática.

- Almoçar... na sua casa?

- É... - Lily estava ficando um pouquinho corada - Eles falaram que querem te conhecer melhor. Eu... contei que estava namorando com você.

James estava sentindo um misto de dúvida e satisfação. A dúvida era porque ele não sabia o que esperar do almoço na casa de Lily, e a satisfação era por Lily ter contado aos pais sobre o namoro. Ele tinha contado para a mãe desde que começou a ficar com Lily, e os pais de James apoiavam totalmente o namoro dos dois. Ambos adoravam Lily, e a garota era sempre bem vinda na casa dos Potter.

- Ah... é... então... – James não tinha idéia do que falar.

Lily olhava para o namorado com os olhos um pouco arregalados. Ela estava assustada com a reação de James. O rapaz percebeu a expressão dela, e tentou remediar na mesma hora.

- Almoço. Claro! Eu adoro almoço... – ele falou, dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. Só depois que terminou a frase que ele percebeu o quão estúpido aquilo iria soar.

Por sorte, Lily estava ficando tão assustada com James não ter aceitado de primeira, que assim que o ouviu falando "claro", ela nem ligou para o resto. Ela apenas sorriu, e abraçou o namorado.

- Que bom, James! Você vai adorar meus pais, eles são ótimos!

James sorriu amarelo, e tentou não aparentar nenhuma apreensão. O casal foi andando pelo pátio, e, para o alívio de James, encontraram Ellie e Sirius voltando da cafeteria. A garota trazia um copo anormalmente grande de café gelado nas mãos, e Sirius vinha falando com ela.

- Sério, Ellie. Não sei como você é magra. Nunca vi nada assim na vida, como cabe tanto café no seu estômago? Eu contei, esse é o terceiro copo. Você vai ter uma overdose de cafeína!

Ellie nem ligou, e falou.

- Vai amolar outro, Sirius. Eu já vi você comendo, não é uma coisa bonita, sabia? Parece mais um selvagem.

Ela continuou tomando seu café, e James e Lily se juntaram aos dois. E James ficou muito satisfeito em sair do assunto "almoço na casa da Lily". Ele começou a rir de Sirius e Ellie, e virou para Lily, falando.

- Nossos amigos são muito engraçados, não é?

Lily franziu a testa ligeiramente. Aquele não era um comentário típico de James, mas ela não se importou. Apenas sorriu para o namorado, e concordou com a cabeça. Eles voltaram para a sala de aula, e James respirou aliviado por Lily não tocar mais no assunto.

-----------------------------------------------

Remus estava no centro de monitoria. As aulas normais já tinham acabado, e agora ele estava dando suas aulas extras para os alunos que tinham dificuldade em alguma matéria. Ele estava organizando seu horário. A professora Sprout disse que enviaria novos alunos para ele dar aulas extras, e ele estava esperando o primeiro naquele dia. A sala que ele usava era pequena, mas a mesa era grande, e as cadeiras eram confortáveis. Tudo para ajudar na tarefa tanto dos tutores, quanto dos alunos. Ele olhou para o relógio. O aluno novo estava atrasado. Aquilo o deixava um pouco impaciente. Remus achava que certas coisas mereciam atenção especial. Como estudo, por exemplo. Ele gostava de ser um bom aluno, e sentia que seu tempo era desperdiçado quando um aluno atrasava para a aula extra. Outros alunos realmente interessados poderiam estar utilizando sua aula. Mas, como todos tinham a mesma oportunidade, ele agora se encontrava numa sala de monitoria vazia, apenas ouvindo o som do ar condicionado funcionando.

Após mais algum atraso, e mais mau humor por parte do rapaz, o aluno atrasado chegou. Remus ouviu uma batida na porta, e falou, desanimado.

- Pode entrar.

A porta abriu. Remus estava lendo, e nem ergueu a cabeça para olhar o aluno. Falou, de cabeça baixa, e mal humorado.

- Está atrasado.

A voz que o respondeu era mais delicada que ele esperava. Mas falou com um tom impertinente.

- Eu devo me desculpar, então?

Remus ergueu a cabeça imediatamente.

- Você? – ele falou.

Melissa olhou para ele, quase divertida.

- Surpreso?

Remus ficou sem resposta por um instante. Ele ficou a semana inteira sem falar com Melissa, e evitava até olhar para ela. Mas algo na visão da garota, em pé, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, e fez congelar. Ela ignorou o fato dele não responder, e foi andando até a mesa. Ela jogou a mochila de qualquer jeito na mesa, e sentou na cadeira em frente ao rapaz.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso, ok? – ela falou.

Remus conseguiu acordar. E respondeu.

- Como assim?

Ela inspirou, levemente entediada.

- Olha, aquela professora maluca acha que eu devo fazer aulas extras de biologia. Eu não concordo com ela, já que eu acho biologia uma matéria completamente inútil. Então, você pode assinar esse papel – ela retirou da mochila um bilhete da professora – e eu dou o fora daqui.

Remus pegou o papel. A professora estava recomendando uma aula semanal para Melissa, até a época das provas. Segundo o bilhete, a professora achava a aluna inteligente, mas nem um pouco interessada na aula e atividades da matéria.

Remus ficou observando o papel em silêncio. Aquilo irritou Melissa, que falou.

- O que você está esperando? Assina logo isso, e eu posso ir embora, e poderei aproveitar melhor meu tempo. E você também vai poder fazer qualquer coisa mais útil que ficar aqui trancado nessa sala.

Remus apenas dobrou o papel delicadamente, e inspirou profundamente. E olhou para Melissa.

- Não vou assinar nada, sem cumprir minha obrigação. Você veio aqui para ter uma aula, e é isso que vai ter.

Melissa arregalou os olhos, e retrucou, revoltada.

- Como é que é?

Remus olhou diretamente para ela, e repetiu.

- Você vai ter a aula. Eu não vou assinar nada.

Ela levantou, e fez menção de ir embora. Remus não tentou impedi-la. Apenas falou, antes dela sair da sala.

- Você sabe que eu tenho que assinar o papel, e você tem que devolvê-lo para a professora. Senão, pode ser suspensa. E você não quer isso, está finalmente aceitando o fato de que Hogwarts é uma boa escola. E, arrisco dizer, você até está gostando de estudar aqui.

Melissa parou, e voltou muito rápido até a mesa. Estava furiosa. Jogou a mochila com raiva, em cima da mesa, e falou, quase gritando.

- E você acha que me conhece? Você não sabe nada. É apenas um CDF patético que fica andando com os populares para tentar se sentir menos imbecil.

Ela achou que Remus ia ficar com raiva, mas se enganou completamente. Ele continuou calmo. Assim que ela terminou de gritar, ele falou de uma forma tão tranqüila que ela ficou ainda mais irritada.

- Pois então você vai ter aulas extras com um CDF patético. Pode pegar sua apostila e caderno, que vamos começar agora.

Melissa ficou alguns instantes observando o rapaz. Parecia não compreender como ele tinha permanecido calmo, sem se importar com os insultos dela. Remus não desviou o olhar, e eles ficaram assim, ela em pé, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa, e ele sentado, com os braços cruzados.

Então Melissa viu algo nos olhos dele que a deixou confusa. Ela viu preocupação genuína. Era a primeira vez na vida que ela via aquilo. E como era diferente das outras vezes, que ela achou ter visto preocupação nos olhos de outra pessoa, mas era mentira. Os olhos de Remus, um rapaz que era quase um estranho, mostravam a sinceridade que ela nunca tinha visto nos olhos de pessoas que ela considerava, no passado, como as pessoas mais importantes da vida dela. Um quase estranho. Alguém sincero de verdade.

Ela sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça, e desviou os olhos dos do rapaz. "Eu estou enganada. Não seria a primeira vez" – ela pensou.

Mas, para sua surpresa, Remus continuou olhando para ela. Nenhum som era ouvido, apenas o barulho do ar condicionado. Melissa acabou cedendo, e sentou na cadeira. Fixou seu olhar num ponto da mesa, e ficou com o rosto ligeiramente baixo. Remus então começou a falar.

- Bem, agora que está mais calma, podemos começar a aula.

Ele abriu sua apostila, e falou com a garota.

- Melissa, por favor, pegue sua apostila e caderno.

A garota nem pensou, apenas obedeceu. Ela estava sentada de frente para o rapaz, na cadeira mais afastada da dele. Remus olhou para Melissa, e falou.

- Por que você não senta aqui do meu lado. Vai ser meio difícil ver o que você escreve assim.

A garota entreabriu os lábios. Ficou um instante sem reação, e Remus levantou da cadeira que estava sentado.

- Tá bom, já que você quer assim...

Ele foi andando até a cadeira ao lado da dela. Colocou suas coisas em frente, e sentou. Aquilo era mais próximo que o normal. Algo naquela proximidade deixava a jovem ainda mais nervosa. Ela começou a bater as unhas na mesa de maneira bem rápida. Quando o rapaz acabou de se acomodar, os dois estavam com as cadeiras quase coladas.

- Bem, vou começar com o capítulo da aula de hoje. Você tem alguma dúvida?

Melissa estava distraída, tentando não ficar encarando o braço do rapaz bem ao lado do dela. Ela demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Nenhuma dúvida. Posso ir agora?

Remus sorriu, e falou.

- Ótimo, já que você não tem nehuma dúvida, vai conseguir responder estes exercícios aqui facilmente.

Ele retirou de uma pasta uma folha de exercícios. Melissa olhou para a folha desanimada. Não estava com nenhuma vontade de responder aquilo.

- Isso tudo? Você está brincando, não é?

Remus apenas sorriu.

- Acredite, não estou brincando. Mas, quanto antes você terminar, mais cedo vai embora. Não é um pensamento encorajador?

A garota olhou para a folha de exercícios. Aquilo ia demorar um bocado. Ela respondeu.

- Não, não é nem um pouco encorajador.

------------------------------------------

A aula extra de Melissa acabou. A garota realmente tinha um pouco de dificuldade com biologia, mas aprendia muito rápido. Remus não precisou repetir nenhuma vez as explicações que deu, e isso o deixou satisfeito. Ele acabou percebendo que Melissa não gostava era de prestar atenção às aulas. Provavelmente ela ficava entediada com facilidade, e preferia fazer alguma outra coisa. Mas Remus era um ótimo tutor, e conseguiu prender a atenção da garota durante a aula inteira.

Os dois estavam recolhendo o material para irem embora. Remus pegou o bilhete da professora, e escreveu algo nele. Assim que terminou, dobrou e entregou para Melissa.

- Toma, você tem que entregar isso para a professora Sprout na próxima aula.

Melissa pegou o papel, e ficou olhando. Remus terminou de recolher suas coisas, e estava organizando as cadeiras no lugar. Melissa aproveitou que o rapaz estava distraído, e abriu o bilhete, lendo o conteúdo. Abaixo do bilhete que a professora escreveu, ela viu a letra caprichada de Remus, que tinha escrito uma resposta e assinado embaixo.

_Professora Sprout,_

_Hoje Melissa Kensington teve sua primeira aula comigo. Concordo que ela é uma aluna muito inteligente. Ela aprende muito rápido. Apenas tem um problema de atenção. Acho que ela vai se beneficiar de aulas semanais. Eu gostaria de continuar dando aulas a ela, se ela assim quiser. Acho que ela tem toda a capacidade de se tornar uma excelente aluna. Não tive problema algum com ela, que é uma jovem inteligente e de raciocínio rápido. E não se preocupe por estar achando que eu tenho alunos demais, consegui organizar meu horário, e tenho condição de aceitar Melissa como minha aluna._

_Cordialmente,_

_Remus J. Lupin._

Melissa deu um pequeno sorriso ao ler o bilhete. "Não tive problema algum com ela, que é uma jovem inteligente e de raciocínio rápido." Já fazia muito tempo desde que alguém elogiara a inteligência dela...

Remus já tinha terminado de recolher as coisas, e foi andando até a porta da sala. Girou a maçaneta, e falou.

- Até segunda, Melissa.

Melissa não respondeu. Ela estava de costas para ele, e ainda tinha o bilhete nas mãos. O rapaz saiu, achando que a garota não iria respondê-lo. Remus foi andando pelo corredor, e o som de seus passos se afastando fez Melissa reagir.

- Bem, não seria de todo ruim ter alguém para conversar nesta escola. – a jovem falou, para si mesma.

Ela pegou sua mochila, e saiu rapidamente da sala de aula. Viu Remus já no meio do corredor. Ispirou, para tomar coragem, e falou.

- Remus.

O rapaz virou, meio que não acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Melissa vinha andando rapidamente para alcançá-lo. Ao chegar ao lado dele, ela falou.

- E aí, você está indo para casa ou vai se enterrar na biblioteca como todo bom CDF?

Remus sorriu. Olhou para a garota, e viu que ela estava se esforçando para puxar conversa. Será que ela estava baixando a guarda?

------------------------------------------

Sirius e James vinham andando juntos, depois do treino de basquete. Os dois estavam se acabando de rir com a peça que pregaram em Snape. James olhava para o próprio celular, admirando as fotos que tinha tirado.

- Olha só essa, ficou hilária! – ele falou, exibindo a foto para o amigo.

Sirius riu, e mostrou uma foto no celular dele.

- E essa aqui então? Foi quando ele percebeu que nós estavamos tirando fotos. Impagável!

Os dois continuaram rindo. Eles caminhavam em direção ao portão da escola. Encontraram Lily e Ellie juntas. Elas estavam conversando, sentadas na mureta perto do portão. Os dois chegaram perto das garotas, ainda rindo.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily.

James e Sirius riram ainda mais, e contaram o motivo.

- Bem, esse é o resultado final da nossa diversãozinha com o seboso. – falou James.

Os rapazes mostraram as fotos, e elas finalmente entenderam. As duas fotos mostravam Snape tentando vestir um uniforme de educação física que era, no mínimo, dois números menores que o que ele vestia. Ou seja, estava tão apertado que ele parecia vestir um uniforme de balé. As garotas riram, mas logo Ellie falou.

- Ei, mas vocês vão devolver o uniforme dele, não vão?

- É, não joguem fora. Coitado do ranho... digo, do Snape.

James abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver que Lily quase chamou Snape pelo apelido que eles tinham inventado. Ele chegou perto da namorada, e deu um abraço nela. E virando para Ellie e Sirius, ele falou.

- Viram? Ela é perfeita!

Ellie e Sirius começaram a rir. Os quatro estavam se divertindo olhando todas as fotos que os rapazes tiraram quando algo chamou a atenção de Lily.

- Pessoal, olhem lá!

Todos viraram para a direção que Lily indicou, e viram Melissa e Remus saírem do centro de monitoria. E eles estavam juntos.

- Acho que eles fizeram as pazes. – disse Ellie, sorrindo.

A dupla veio andando na direção dos amigos. Remus sorria, enquanto Melissa falava alguma coisa. Ela não estava sorrindo, mas definitivamente não estava de mau humor. Os dois chegaram perto do grupo de amigos, e Remus falou.

- Estou indo para casa. Tchau pra vocês, bom fim de semana. Ah, e boa sorte amanhã. – ele falou, olhando para Sirius, e depois para James. Os dois tinham falado o que iam fazer, no caso de Sirius, sair com Ellie, e no caso de James, ir conhecer os pais de Lily.

Melissa apenas ficou observando o quarteto. E antes de acompanhar Remus, em direção ao metrô, ela falou, olhando para os dois casais.

- Tchau, até segunda.

Todos responderam, e Remus e Melissa se afastaram. Assim que os dois estavam longe o suficiente para não ouvirem, Sirius falou.

- Será que o Remus vai conseguir pegar a doidinha?

Ellie revirou os olhos, enquanto Lily e James apenas sorriram. Ellie olhou para Sirius, e falou.

- Você não tem jeito, mesmo...

---------------------------------------

Sábado de manhã. Finalmente, o grande dia. Mas James não estava sentindo isso. Ele na verdade estava começando a ficar muito nervoso.

A perspectiva de ir almoçar na casa de Lily estava deixando o rapaz doido. Ele não sabia o que esperar. Isso nunca tinha acontecido na vida dele. Ele nunca tinha ido almoçar na casa de uma namorada. Para isso, era necessário que ele tivesse tido uma namorada antes de Lily, coisa que nunca aconteceu. Ele só teve relacionamentos casuais, nada de muito sério. Quando ficava com alguma garota, com uma frequencia maior, a relação nunca evoluia a ponto de ele ter que conhecer a família dela. Mas agora...

Bem, agora ele estava namorando. E namorando sério. Lily frequentava a casa dele. E os pais dele adoravam Lily. Mas ele não sabia o que os pais de Lily iam achar dele.

James estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado. Ele não sabia como agir na casa de Lily. Ficou imaginando se o Sr. Evans ia fazer um interrogatório sobre suas intenções com a filha dele. Sua mente viajava cada vez mais, e ao fim de uns dez minutos, ele já estava fantasiando que os Evans tinham um calabouço no porão da casa deles, e que os pais de Lily iriam prendê-lo lá, até obterem respostas satisfatórias sobre ele.

Ele, tentando a todo custo evitar entrar em pânico, ligou para Sirius. O amigo atendeu ao primeiro toque.

- Fala, James.

James inspirou, e falou.

- Sirius, o que você sabe sobre sogros?

Sirius deu uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha.

- Você está preocupado com os pais da Lily?

James não falou nada, mas aquilo era resposta suficiente para Sirius.

- É... acho que está.

- Cara, eu nunca conheci os pais de uma namorada.

- Claro, para isso você precisaria ter namorado alguém antes da Lily. - disse Sirius, entre risos. Mas Sirius falhou na tentativa de descontrair o amigo. James ficou ainda mais nervoso.

- Eu não posso fazer nenhuma besteira hoje. Eu quero que tudo dê certo. A Lily é muito importante para mim...

Sirius começou a rir.

- Ah, que gracinha... - Sirius estava ficando sem ar de tanto rir. Aquilo só estava deixando James com raiva. Ele retrucou.

- Muito legal da sua parte. E seu encontro com a Ellie, como vai ser? Está tranqüilo sobre isso? - James falou, irônico.

Por algum motivo, a frase de James fez Sirius ficar mudo imediatamente. James riu, e falou.

- Viu? Você por acaso gostaria de estar no meu lugar?

Sirius deu uma risada nervosa.

- Bem, eu já conheço a Lisa desde criança, não é? Então desse problema estou livre.

James concordou com o amigo, apesar de não falar nada. Ele ainda estava muito preocupado com o almoço na casa da namorada. Sirius continuou a falar.

- Por falar no encontro... eu queria te pedir um favor. Pra você e pra Lily...

James franziu a testa.

- O que?

Sirius inspirou. E respondeu.

- Bem, é uma longa história. Mas preciso da ajuda de vocês.

James sorriu, e falou.

- Então começa do começo, cara...

James ouviu atentamente tudo que Sirius falou. E, para sua sorte, ouvir os planos do amigo acabou por distraí-lo do compromisso que ele teria em algumas horas.

---------------------------------------------

A hora do almoço se aproximava cada vez mais. James estava pronto, em casa, desde as 10 e meia. E o almoço estava marcado para 12:30. Ele ficava observando o espelho, sem mexer um músculo. Olhava para suas roupas, espalhadas em cima da cama. Ele nunca demorou tanto para escolher uma blusa e uma calça jeans na vida. Parecia que todo o seu closet estava espalhado em cima da sua cama. Ele quis trocar de blusa novamente, mas até ele achou que era um exagero.

Ouviu uma batida suave na porta, e sua mãe colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Oi, querido. Já está indo?

James observou para o rosto bondoso da mãe, e teve vontade de voltar à infância. Se fosse criança, ele não teria que enfrentar aquele problema... A mãe, assim como todas as mães, percebeu que ele estava perturbado.

- O que foi, querido? Você parece apreensivo...

"Apreensivo. Minha mãe é mesmo tão bondosa..." James pensou, irônico. Ele estava em pânico, isso sim.

- Ah, é que... sabe... a Lily...

Dorea Potter sorriu, e falou.

- Você está apreensivo em relação a esse almoço?

James concordou com a cabeça, e olhou novamente no espelho. Onde ele estava com a cabeça, de vestir uma blusa verde? O rapaz tirou imediatamente a camisa, e pegou uma outra em cima da cama.

- Filho, se você ficar trocando de roupa o tempo todo, vai acabar se atrasando... A verde estava bonita, você não precisava trocar.

- Mãe, você acha que um saco de batatas fica bonito em mim... - o rapaz respondeu.

Dorea sorriu.

- Acho mesmo. Você é um rapaz tão bonito... - ela falou, se levantando para alisar a blusa do filho. James ficaria ligeiramente constrangido com a atenção exagerada da mãe, mas, além de já ter se acostumado, estava nervoso demais para se importar com isso.

- E a Lily também é tão bonita. Vocês fazem um belo casal. - ela continuou.

A lembrança do belo rosto de Lily fez o coração de James se acalmar um pouco. Mas logo ele lembrou dos pais dela, e o nervosismo voltou.

- Será que eu devo usar uma gravata? - ele falou, sem conseguir se conter mais. Já estava pensando nisso fazia algum tempo.

A Sra. Potter riu do filho.

- Querido, acho que seu nervosismo está te deixando perturbado. É um exagero vestir uma gravata, é só um almoço informal. Eles só querem te conhecer melhor.

"E esse é o problema!!" a mente de James gritava. Mas ele ficou calado.

James largou a camisa que acabara de trocar em cima da cama. A Sra. Potter começou a arrumar as roupas no lugar imediatamente.

- Pode deixar, mãe, eu guardo quando voltar.

A mãe do rapaz riu, e respondeu.

- Não se preocupe, querido. Até porque se você deixar as roupas em cima da cama por tanto tempo, elas vão amassar. Aposto que esse almoço vai ser demorado.

James arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

- Demorado? Droga, eu estou perdido mesmo... – falou o rapaz.

--------------------------------------------

O táxi freiou delicadamente em frente à bela casa de dois andares. James pagou o taxista, e inspirou profundamente antes de saltar do carro. Ficou parado, em frente à casa de Lily. Arrumando coragem para entrar.

Ele começou lentamente a se encaminhar para a porta de entrada da casa. Sentia suas mãos suando. Tentou enxugá-las na calça jeans. Quando sua respiração aparentou estar mais normal, ele tocou a campainha.

Mais rápido do que ele esperava alguém atendeu a porta. Uma moça de cabelos loiros, com pescoço comprido e olhos azuis muito claros. Ela tinha certa semelhança com Lily, e devia ter por volta de 18 anos. Mas não era nem de longe bonita como a irmã mais nova. Os olhos dela, muito claros, não tinham a vida dos belos olhos verdes e luminosos de Lily.

A moça olhou para James de cima a baixo. Ela parecia estar julgando tudo que via. Demorou-se bastante nos cabelos rebeldes de James, e ele sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de tentar abaixá-los. Finalmente, ela falou alto.

- Lily! Tem um garoto descabelado aqui na porta! Só pode ser pra você.

Ela não o convidou para entrar, e nem ficou na porta, esperando com ele. Ela tornou a entrar na casa, e James não sabia se a seguia ou não. Ficou parado onde estava. Por sorte, Lily logo apareceu, descendo as escadas correndo.

Foi como se um raio de sol aparecesse, no meio das nuvens cinzentas. Só de olhar para Lily, James sentiu-se aliviado. Ela estava linda, vestia uma blusa lilás, uma bermuda de tecido branca e sapatinhas. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo. E ela tinha um belo sorriso no rosto.

- James, o que você está fazendo parado na porta? Entra. – ela falou.

James acompanhou Lily. Ele não conhecia bem a casa de Lily, apenas entrou brevemente no dia do primeiro encontro deles. E, naquele dia, ele conheceu muito rapidamente a mãe da namorada.

O casal foi entrando. Lily conduziu James até a sala de estar. Lá estavam os pais de Lily. James suava frio. O pai da garota tinha cabelos castanhos raleando, e olhos azuis claros. A mãe era loira, e tinha os mesmos belos olhos verdes que Lily tinha. Ambos levantaram quando eles se aproximaram.

- Pai, este é o James. – Lily falou, sorrindo.

O Sr. Evans estendeu a mão para James, e o rapaz fez muita força para não aparentar estar nervoso. Eles se cumprimentaram, e James não conseguia perceber se o pai de Lily tinha ou não aprovado sua aparência. Logo depois, a Sra. Evans se aproximou, e falou.

- Olá, James.

Ela estava sorrindo, e James sentiu um enorme alívio. Ele sorriu de volta, e falou.

- Olá, Sra. Evans. Como vai a senhora?

- Muito bem, obrigada. – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

- Sente-se, meu rapaz. – o Sr. Evans falou, e James obedeceu tão rápido que ele parecia ter sido puxado por um enorme ímã.

Os quatro ficaram sentados na sala por alguns minutos, e Jamesa achou que, se ele sobrevivesse a aquele dia, ele poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa no mundo. Não que os pais de Lily fossem ruins, muito pelo contrário. Eles eram muito educados e simpáticos. Mas o medo que ele tinha de fala algo não apropriado o estava deixando maluco. Logo, a campainha tocou novamente, e, antes de Lily levantar para atender, Petúnia já tinha descido as escadas numa enorme carreira, e aberto a porta.

Um rapaz, que aparentava ser poucos anos mais velho que Petúnia, apareceu. Ele era forte, corpulento, tinha os cabelos castanhos bem claros. Petúnia sorriu, e falou.

- Válter!

O rapaz entrou na casa, e ele não parecia ser bem humorado. Apenas cumprimentou rapidamente a família Evans, e olhou para James, com a testa franzida.

A Sra. Evans falou, levantando-se.

- Já que estamos todos aqui, podemos ir almoçar.

Ela conduziu todos até a sala de jantar, e James ficou admirado como a mesa estava perfeitamente arrumada. Ele elogiou, e ouviu Petúnia retrucar, baixinho, algo que soava como "puxa-saco".

O almoço foi decorrendo de uma forma melhor do que James esperava. O Sr. Evans era um pouco reservado, mas era simpático, e demosntrou ter gostado de James. Mesmo quando ele falou que gostaria de ser produtor musical, ele não fez cara feia, e ouviu tudo que o rapaz falou sobre o assunto com bastante atenção. A Sra. Evans, que simpatizou com James desde o primeiro dia, ficou ainda mais satisfeita com ele, e, no final do almoço, ela deixou claro que aprovava o namoro dele com a filha.

O problema era Petúnia, e o namorado dela. Petúnia era extremamente antipática com James. Quando ele começou a falar sobre seus planos, de ser produtor, ela torceu o nariz imediatamente, e volta e meia soltava um ou outro comentário irônico. Quando eles já estavam comendo a sobremesa, Petúnia foi tão incoveniente ao falar sobre o cabelo de James, que a Sra. Evans teve que chamar a atenção dela.

Após o almoço, quando eles voltaram para a sala, Lily chamou James para conhecer seu quarto. James não sabia o que pensar, mas quando viu que os pais de Lily não faziam nenhuma objeção, ele seguiu a garota.

Eles subiram as escadas, com Lily puxando a mão de James. Seguiram por um corredor, e logo estavam em frente ao quarto de Lily. A garota falou.

- Olha, não repara a bagunça, tá?

James sorriu. Lily abriu a porta, e James imaginou se Lily não era um pouquinho doida.

O quarto da garota estava impecável. Não era grande, mas também não era pequeno. A cama dela ficava encostada numa das paredes, e várias almofadas estavam milimetricamente organizadas na cama. Um armário ficava perto da cama. O quarto também tinha um móvel para tv e som, uma escrivaninha, com computador. Acima da escrivaninha tinha uma prateleira com vários livros. Mas tudo estava perfeitamente organizado. O quarto era a cara de Lily. Era delicado e bem arrumado.

A namorada o condiziu para dentro do quarto. Eles sentaram na cama, e James falou.

- Nossa, Lily. Como você consegue viver nessa bagunça?

A garota instantâneamente arregalou os olhos. Mas, um segundo depois, percebeu que ele estava brincando. James ria, e Lily retrucou, com um meio sorriso.

- Muito engraçado...

James abraçou a namorada e percebeu que toda a ansiedade de conhecer os pais de Lily tinha ido embora. Finalmente.

-----------------------------------

James e Lily passaram parte da tarde na casa da garota. Mas, como tinham combinado com Sirius de ajudá-lo com seu encontro com Ellie, eles tiveram que ir embora. James foi para casa, e Lily foi direto para a casa de Ellie. Ela tinha ligado para a amiga, e Ellie pediu ajuda para escolhar o que vestir. Previsivelmente.

Lily entrou na casa de Ellie. Lisa abriu a porta, e Lily ficou alguns minutos conversando com a mãe da amiga, que falou algumas coisas sobre a viagem. Após ouvir um grito, que veio do segundo andar da casa, Lily riu.

- Mãe! É a Lily?

Lisa sorriu e falou.

- Lily, é melhor você subir. A Ellie está num estado de nervos desde hoje de manhã...

Lily subiu as escadas, e entrou no quarto da amiga. Mas a visão que ela teve não tinha absolutamente nada em comum com o quarto que ela estava acostumada a ver.

Ellie tinha espalhado, assim como James, quase todo seu closet em cima da cama. Mas, no caso da garota, isso era realmente muita, muita coisa mesmo. A cama de Ellie estava com um morro de roupas amontoadas. Fora as várias roupas espalhadas, penduradas em cabides, no dossel da cama, no armário que ficava ao lado, até na porta do banheiro...

Lily riu da situação, e viu Ellie saindo de dentro do closet, com mais roupas na mão. Ela estava de roupão, e enormes bobes nos cabelos.

- Lily, ainda bem que você chegou. Eu não tenho idéia do que vestir!

Lily olhou para a pilha de roupas na cama.

- É, deu pra perceber...

Ellie sentou no chão, ainda com as roupas na mão.

- Acho melhor eu ligar para o Sirius e desmarcar.

Lily iria rir, se não soubesse que Ellie estava realmente considerando a possibilidade. Ela sentou ao lado da amiga, e falou.

- Ah, Ellie... Não desanima, E vou te ajudar a escolher a roupa perfeita. Você vai ver.

Ellie deitou no colo de Lily, e falou.

- Eu me sinto uma imbecil quando isso acontece... não consigo escolher nada!

Lily sorriu, e falou, fazendo carinho no cabelo da amiga.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, então. Eu escolho algumas combinações, e você decide qual fica melhor.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- O que eu faria sem você, Lily?

Lily sorriu de volta, e respondeu.

- Provavelmente iria morrer enterrada numa pilha de roupas!

---------------------------------------

Depois de muita dúvida, Ellie conseguiu escolher uam roupa para vestir. Bem, na realidade ela não escolheu. Foi Lily que escolheu pela amiga, já que ela ficou na dúvida mesmo quando Lily deu três opções para ela decidir.

Ela vestiu uma saia jeans bem curta, uma bata colorida e soltinha, sandálias de salto alto, e deixou os cabelos soltos. Estava muito bonita mesmo. Lily sorriu ao vê-la sair pronta, e já maquiada, do closet.

- Viu? Ficou linda! – ela falou.

Ellie sorriu e agradeceu.

- Espero que tudo dê certo, igual no almoço na sua casa. – Ellie falou.

Lily apenas sorriu. Ela sabia dos planos de Sirius, mas não podia falar absolutamente nada. Por sorte, Ellie estava escolhendo uma bolsa, e não percebeu nada.

- Bem, eu já vou indo então. – Lily falou – Boa sorte, Ellie.

- Obrigada. Você vai para a casa do James?

Lily sorriu, e respondeu.

- Vou sim.

Ellie olhou para amiga, e retribuiu o sorriso.

- Que bom que vocês estão se dando tão bem. Pena que eu não tenho essa confiança toda em relação ao Sirius...

Lily olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Ellie, eu acho que você não devia pensar dessa forma. O Sirius ainda pode te surpreender, sabia?

E assim, sem falar mais nada, Lily apenas deu tchau para Ellie, e foi embora.

-------------------------------------------

Seis horas da tarde. Ellie estava sentada na sala de sua casa. Ela estava nervosa demais para esperar no quarto. A cada 10 segundos, Ellie olhava no relógio. Nenhum sinal de Sirius. Os minutos iam passando, e nada do rapaz aparecer.

Quando o relógio indicava 6 e meia, Ellie decidiu que aquele atraso não era comum, nem mesmo para Sirius. Ela achou que o rapaz tinha esquecido o horário, ou, ainda pior, tinha desistido do encontro. Ela abriu a bolsa, e pegou o celular na mão. Ela ficou observando o aparelho, tentando decidir se ligava para Sirius ou não. Mas, antes que pudesse decidir, a campainha tocou. Ellie deu um pulo com o susto, mas gritou imediatamente.

- Mãe, deixa que eu atendo!

Ela correu para a porta, e abriu. Lá estava Sirius.

Ellie nunca conseguiu entender como Sirius conseguia ficar tão lindo sem nenhum esforço aparente. O ar displicente, até mesmo blasé do rapaz o deixava ainda mais bonito. Ele estava usando uma roupa bonita, mas mantinha aquele ar de que estava vestindo aquilo porque foi a primeira coisa que viu no armário. E a possibilidade de ter acontecido exatamente isso era muito grande.

Sirius estava parado na porta da casa, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans escura. Ele abriu um meio sorriso, que nele sempre ficava charmoso, e falou.

- Oi Ellie.

Ellie não sabia se sorria, ou se brigava com ele pelo atraso. Preferiu não fazer nenhum dos dois. Apenas respondeu.

- Oi Sirius.

Ele chegou perto dela, e deu um beijo no rosto da garota.

- Vamos?

Ellie estava esperando um beijo na boca, mas concordou com o rapaz.

- Vamos, sim. Só vou pegar minha bolsa.

Sirius não fez menção de entrar na casa. Ellie pegou a bolsa, e correu até a porta do escritório para se despedir da mãe.

- Tchau, mãe, já estou indo.

Lisa sorriu para a filha, levantando os olhos dos documentos que analisava.

- Tchau, filha, e não se esqueça de se divertir!

Ellie sorriu para a mãe, e foi até a porta. Eles saíram da casa, e Ellie percebeu que não havia nenhum táxi esperando os dois.

- Aonde nós vamos? – ela perguntou.

Sirius parecia um pouco distraído. Ele virou para a garota, e falou.

- Ah, é surpresa.

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- E como vamos chegar a essa surpresa?

Sirius sorriu levemente, e falou.

- Ah, é perto. Vamos andando.

Ele pegou a mão da garota, e foi conduzindo ela pela calçada. Ellie, discretamente, olhou para os saltos altos e finos que usava, e esperou que o perto de Sirius fosse perto mesmo.

----------------------------------------

Após algum tempo, e 15 quarteirões depois, Ellie e Sirius ainda andavam. A garota já estava começando a sentir que a sandália ia deixá-las com bolhas nos pés. Mas aguentava firme. Sirius ia caminhando de forma tranquila, sem perceber nada. Quando os pés dela já estavam começando a doer de verdade, ela falou.

- Sirius, será que vai demorar muito para nós chegarmos?

Sirius, que novamente parecia distraído, olhou para ela, e respondeu.

- Ah, não. Já estamos chegando.

- Você falou isso 5 quarteirões atrás...

- Ah, Ellie, deixa de ser preguiçosa. Já estamos quase lá.

"Queria ver você me chamar de preguiçosa se estivesse usando essa sandália..." Ellie pensou, mas não falou nada.

Mas Sirius tinha razão. Logo ele apontou um estabelecimento, e falou.

- Tá vendo? Chegamos.

Ellie não reconheceu imediatamente o local. Tinha um letreiro luminoso, mas algumas árvores na calçada impediam a visão. Ela só viu o nome do local quando estavam na porta.

Era um boliche.

Sirius sorriu, e falou.

- E aí, o que você está esperando? Vamos logo!

O rapaz puxou Ellie pela mão, e ela arregalou um pouco os olhos. O que será que o resto da noite guardava para ela?

------------------------------------------

Sirius foi direto reservar uma pista, assim que eles entraram. Ellie ficou esperando, em pé, perto de uma máquina de pinball. Sirius ficou um bom tempo batendo papo com o rapaz do balcão. Após alguma demora, ele chegou com os sapatos, para eles poderem jogar.

- Eu fiz amizade com o cara da reserva, ele conseguiu colocar nós dois na frente da fila. Legal, né?

Ellie deu um sorriso meio forçado, mas não falou nada. Sirius pareceu nem perceber, já que ele apenas puxou a garota pela mão, e a conduziu até a pista.

Eles chegaram lá, e Sirius imediatamente sentou, e começou a trocar o tênis pelo sapato de boliche. Ellie continuou em pé. Ele olhou para a garota, sem entender o comportamento dela.

- O que foi? Não acertei seu número de sapato?

Ellie olhou para baixou. Sirius tinha sim acertado o número do sapato. O que ele não tinha percebido era como ela estava vestida.

- Você acertou sim, Sirius...

- Então qual é o problema?

Ellie olhou para as próprias pernas, e para a saia. A minissaia que ela estava usando. Mini mesmo. Se ela abaixasse um pouco, daria para ver a calcinha dela. E, para jogar boliche...

Ela continuou olhando para baixo. Sirius apenas falou.

- O que foi, Ellie? Porque você não coloca seu sapato?

Ellie, com a saia tão curta, teria dificuldade de sentar no banco baixo do boliche. Imagina só se abaixar para pegar a bola, e jogar...

- Sirius... - ela falou.

- O que?

Ellie suspirou, e falou.

- Você reparou na minha saia?

O rapaz sorriu, e falou.

- Reparei sim. Muito sexy.

Ela se dividiu entre a alegria pelo elogio e a vontade de dar um peteleco na testa dele, por não ter reparado que ela não conseguiria jogar vestida daquela forma.

- E você reparou que ela é bem curta?

Sirius manteve o sorriso no rosto.

- Lógico!

Sirius não deu sinal algum de que ia entender o que estava acontecendo. Ellie suspirou, conformada. Ela estava disposta a dar uma chance ao encontro. Afinal, era o primeiro encontro entre ela e Sirius.

Ellie inspirou, e se manteve calma. Sirius virou para a pista, e registrou no painel de pontos os nomes dos dois. Como ele era o primeiro, pegou uma bola, e começou a jogar.

- Quero ver você me vencer. - ele falou - Anda logo com esse sapato, Ellie!

Ellie fez um pequeno malabarismo, cruzando as pernas, para sentar no banco baixo que ficava ao fundo da pista que eles ocupavam. Um grupo de pré-adolescentes, que ocupava a pista ao lado, fez algum esforço para observar nem um pouco discretamente a garota. Ellie olhou feio para os garotos, e eles logo fingiram que estavam olhando alguma outra coisa.

Sirius, que já tinha terminado sua jogada, voltou comemorando.

- Viu, acertei todos os pinos! Agora é sua vez.

Ellie tentou ficar calma, e se concentrar no lado bom. Bem, pelo menos ela tinha tirado a sandália alta, e o sapato estava confortável.

Ela se abaixou lentamente, dobrando os joelhos, para tentar evitar mostrar a calcinha. Os meninos da pista ao lado param imediatamente de jogar, e ficaram prestando atenção nela. Sirius parecia não ter percebido absolutamente nada, já que gritou.

- Vai lá, Ellie!

Ellie caminhou até a pista, e ficou tentando descobrir como iria jogar a bola sem se curvar. Novamente, ela dobrou os joelhos, e jogou a bola. Ela foi percorrendo a pista tão lentamente que ainda no meio do percurso, entrou na canaleta.

- Ah, Ellie... Mau jeito!

Ellie teve que se controlar para não reclamar com ele. Inspirou profundamente, e foi pegar a bola para a segunda jogada. Quando esticou a mão para alcançar a bola, reparou uma coisa em seu dedo indicador. Ela aproximou a mão, e viu que o esmalte que ela tinha cuidadosamente aplicado naquele mesmo dia, de manhã, estava lascado. "Droga, tanto trabalho para nada!" ela pensou. E ouviu Sirius falando.

- Está demorando tanto por quê? Joga logo! - ele falava num tom animado, e Ellie novamente teve que respirar fundo para não ficar nervosa.

Ela pegou a bola, e recomeçou o ritual de se abaixar com cuidado para ninguém ver nada debaixo de sua saia.

------------------------------------------

Como era de se prever, Sirius estava ganhando de lavada o jogo. Ele ria, animado, e ficava implicando com Ellie, falando que, quando eles iam ao boliche antigamente, quando eram mais novos, ela jogava muito melhor.

Ellie estava convencida a dar uma chance para Sirius. Mas ela já estava ficando sem paciência. Ela virou para Sirius, que comemorava um strike que tinha acabado de fazer, e falou.

- Sirius, eu estou com sede. Vamos pedir alguma coisa?

O rapaz sorriu, e chamou o garçom. Um rapaz um pouco mais velho que eles veio atendê-los. Os dois pediram bebidas, e logo o rapaz trouxe uma coca-cola para Sirius e um suco de laranja para Ellie. A garota ficou algum tempo para conseguir se ajeitar, e sentar, mas Sirius permaneceu em pé. Ele estava conversando com o garçom, pois Sirius achava que o conhecia de algum lugar. Os dois batiam papo animadamente, enquanto Ellie tomava seu suco tranqüila. Sirius estava empolgado, contando uma história engraçada que ele e James aprontaram, quando, de repente...

Sirius fez um gesto amplo, para exemplificar a história. Mas, com a lata de coca-cola na mão, e Ellie praticamente embaixo dele, o acidente foi inevitável.

O resultado foi que Ellie levou um banho de meia lata de coca-cola, que caiu em sua blusa e saia. Sirius, no instante que viu o que fez, falou.

- Ooops...

Todas as pessoas em volta pararam para assistir. Ellie olhou para a roupa, de boca aberta. A única coisa que conseguiu falar foi.

- Sirius!

Ele se abaixou, e pegou um guardanapo de papel, e tentou, inutilmente, secar a roupa da garota.

- Pô, foi mal, Ellie...

Por um instante, Ellie teve vontade de esganar Sirius. Mas se controlou, e falou.

- Eu vou ao banheiro, tentar resolver isso.

A garota levantou, pegou a bolsa, e foi até o banheiro. Antes de entrar, olhou em direção à pista, e viu Sirius novamente no maior papo com o garçom, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Isso a deixou ainda com mais raiva.

Assim que entrou no banheiro feminino, Ellie olhou no espelho, e viu o estrago. Sua bata novinha estava toda manchada, exatamente como sua saia. Ela bufou de raiva. Começou a pegar várias folhas de papel, molhar, e tentar tirar o excesso de refrigerante da roupa. Ficou um bom tempo para conseguir melhorar um pouco a situação. Assim que tirou o que conseguiu, Ellie abriu a bolsa, e pegou seu telefone celular. Discou e esperou a pessoa do outro lado atender.

- Alô. -falou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Lily! Por favor, me ajuda...

Lily teve que conter a risadinha.

- O que foi, Ellie?

- Esse encontro não está dando muito certo...

Lily novamente teve que controlar o riso.

- Como assim?

Ellie relatou os vários quarteirões que Sirius a fez andar, a saia curta e o boliche, além do banho de refrigerante.

- Fora que ele nem parece estar num encontro. Ele fica de papo com qualquer um...

- Ah, Ellie... tenta dar mais uma chance. Vai ver é só no começo, depois melhora.

Ellie suspirou, e respondeu.

- Tá bom, eu vou voltar para lá. Um beijo, e obrigada, Lily.

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Que nada, pode ligar a hora que quiser. Beijo.

Lily desligou o telefone. A pessoa ao lado dela falou.

- Você acha que ela desconfiou de alguma coisa?

Lily sorriu para James, e falou.

- Tenho certeza que não. Agora, me ajuda com isso aqui.

James sorriu, e ajudou a namorada a carregar a mesa.

--------------------------------------

Ellie saiu do banheiro, e encontrou Sirius sentado no parapeito da pista de boliche. Ele conversava com os meninos da pista ao lado, e eles estavam rindo de alguma coisa que Sirius contava. Ellie se aproximou, e os garotos começaram a olhar para ela. Sirius se despediu dos meninos, e falou com Ellie.

- Cansei de boliche. Vamos fazer outra coisa?

Ellie sorriu, já que não ia precisar continuar na tortura de se contorcer toda para jogar a bola. Sirius a pegou pela mão, e foi andando pelo recinto. Ele parou em frente a uma máquina de fliperama e falou.

- Vamos jogar!

Ele novamente sumiu, indo pegar fichas para a máquina. Ellie ficou novamente sozinha, observando o rapaz se afastar. Sirius novamente demorou um tempão para pegar as fichas. Ellie já estava cansada de ficar em pé, esperando. Quando ele voltou, estava sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Toma. - ele falou, jogando várias fichas na mão da garota. Ele escolheu uma máquina para apenas um jogador, e falou.

- Escolhe um jogo para você. - ele já começou a jogar, e nem virou para olhar para ela.

Ellie novamente se viu abandonada, e não teve outra saída senão escolher uma máquina qualquer, e começar a jogar. Ele tinha escolhido uma máquina de pinball, que a lembrava sua infância. Seu pai sempre a levava para jogar, e ela adorava.

Ela estava concentrada no jogo, e tinha conseguido aliviar parcialmente sua frustração em relação à Sirius. Quando menos esperava, o rapaz se aproximou, e começou a observar ela jogar.

Ellie achou que ele ia lhe dar mais atenção, e sorriu. Mas isso durou pouco.

- Credo Ellie. Você joga muito mal. Não é assim. Quer ver como se faz de verdade?

Sirius a empurrou para o lado, e tomou o jogo da garota. Ellie ficou indignada, e retrucou.

- Ei, eu estava jogando!

- Você quer dizer que você estava perdendo, não é?

Ellie abriu a boca, mas Sirius nem deu bola. Ele estava concentrado no jogo. Ellie ficou imaginado se ela tinha voltado no tempo, e ela e Sirius eram novamente crianças. Ele fazia sempre esse tipo de coisa com ela durante a infância dos dois. E geralmente eles acabavam brigando feio depois disso.

Ellie olhou para ele, e falou.

- Vou pegar alguma coisa para beber, já que você derrubou coca-cola no meu suco. - ela tentou não falar de forma muito ríspida, mas não foi muito eficiente.

Mas aparentemente Sirius não percebeu, já que ele falou, de forma normal.

- Ótimo, então traz uma coca pra mim, a minha foi parar na sua roupa mesmo.

Ellie engoliu a resposta atravessada que estava na ponta da sua língua, e foi até o bar. Ela pegou outro suco para ela, e o refrigerante para Sirius. Voltou, e ele ainda estava jogando. Quando ela estendeu a lata para ele, o rapaz apenas a pegou, e colocou sobre a máquina de pinball. Ellie observou a lata, que volta e meia sacudia com o movimento que ele fazia para jogar.

- Sirius, acho que você não devia por a lata aí, pode cair.

Sirius devia estar muito concentrado no jogo, pois não falou nada. Ellie repetiu, e novamente nenhuma resposta. Ellie falou, bem mais alto.

- Sirius!

O rapaz se assustou, e virou rapidamente em direção a ela. Como as mãos acompanharam o corpo, ele esbarrou na lata de refrigerante, e ela foi voando em direção à Ellie.

Desta vez, o banho foi nas pernas da garota. Ela olhou, não acreditando que aquilo fosse verdade.

- Sirius...

Sirius olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Olha só o que você fez - ele disse, olhando para o jogo - você me fez perder essa bolinha!

Ellie o observava, totalmente incrédula.

- Sirius, você me deu outro banho de refrigerante!

O rapaz sorriu, e continuou a jogar. Ele apenas falou.

- Bem, pelo menos esse foi nas pernas, não é?

Ellie não falou absolutamente nada, e foi andando até o banheiro. Novamente para limpar o estrago feito por Sirius. Ela estava espumando de raiva, enquanto tentava limpar as pernas da melhor forma possível. Uma moça entrou no banheiro, e fez uma expressão de compadecimento. Ellie, assim que terminou de se limpar, pegou novamente o telefone, e ligou para Lily.

Assim que a amiga atendeu, ela falou.

- Isso é um pesadelo!

Lily não entendeu nada.

- Ãhn?

- Esse encontro. Está tudo dando errado!

- Calma, Ellie. Conta o que aconteceu agora..

Ellie fez um breve relato dos acontecimentos, e Lily falou.

- Fica calma, Ellie. Vai ver foi só azar...

- Eu te digo uma coisa, Lily. Esse é o pior encontro de todos os tempos. Só falta eu sair do banheiro, e encontrar o Sirius se agarrando com uma outra garota.

Lily riu, e falou.

- Eu acho isso difícil de acontecer...

Ellie suspirou, e falou.

- Eu não. Com a sorte que eu estou hoje, só falta ser a Betty Gilbert!

--------------------------------------------

Ellie saiu do banheiro, e não encontrou Sirius se agarrando com nenhuma mulher. Mas ele também não estava jogando mais pinball. Ele tinha se juntado a uma turma de rapazes, que aparentavam ser universitários, e jogava dardo com eles. Quando ele a viu, sorriu, e falou.

- Oi Ellie. Vem cá, vou te apresentar pra galera.

Os rapazes estavam bebendo canecas de cerveja, e Sirius, estrategicamente, se enturmou para os caras comprarem cerveja para ele também. Ele falou, alto, para os rapazes.

- Galera, essa é a Ellie. Ellie, esse é o pessoal.

Os rapazes cumprimentaram Ellie, sorridentes. Um deles, que tinha os cabelos acobreados, e era da altura da garota, puxou papo com ela.

- Ei, Ellie, senta aqui. - disse o rapaz, puxando uma cadeira para ela. Ellie aceitou na mesma hora, já que ela estava novamente com a sandália alta, que começou a incomodar pelas bolhas que se formaram com a longa caminhada.

O rapaz falou que o nome dele era Michael, e eles todos estudavam na Universidade de Londres. Ellie lembrou de Scott, que também estudava lá, junto com o seu primo, Albert. O rapaz olhou para ela, e perguntou.

- E você e o Sirius, vocês são irmãos?

Ellie olhou para Sirius, que jogava animadamente com os rapazes, e ria bastante.

- Eu e o Sirius? Não.

O rapaz não conseguiu captar qual era a relação de Sirius e Ellie, e prosseguiu.

- É que eu achei que poderiam ser, vocês dois têm olhos azuis, e têm a pele bem clara. Vocês são primos, então?

Ellie sorriu sem muito entusiasmo, e respondeu.

- Não, nós não somos parentes. Nós somos...é... amigos, e estudamos juntos em Hogwarts.

O rapaz percebeu a demora na resposta, e entendeu que havia algo a mais entre Sirius e Ellie. Ele observou Sirius, e falou.

- Na minha opinião ele está marcando bobeira. Se eu tivesse uma garota linda como você ao meu lado, não a deixaria de lado assim...

Ellie apenas sorriu, e completou, desanimada.

- Bem, fazer o que, não é?

--------------------------------------------

Após um bom tempo, e vários jogos de dardo de Sirius, Ellie se cansou, e levantou da cadeira. Ela foi andando direto até ele, e falou.

- Sirius, eu estou cansada. Eu vou para casa.

Sirius, ainda animado com o jogo, falou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ah, Ellie... está cedo. Vamos ficar mais um pouco. Quer que o pessoal peça uma cerveja para você?

Ellie continuava séria.

- Você pode ficar, se quiser. Eu estou indo.

Sirius imediatamente respondeu.

- Não, eu vou com você.

E, virando para os novos amigos, ele se despediu, rindo bastante, e trocando telefones com eles. Ellie se despediu de Michael, que ficou conversando com ela boa parte do tempo. Eles saíram do estabelecimento, e Ellie nem deu bola para a tentativa de Sirius de continuar andando pela calçada. Ela foi em direção à rua, e chamou o primeiro táxi que viu. Sirius olhou para ela, e falou.

- Não quer voltar andando?

Ela não respondeu, e entrou no táxi. O rapaz a seguiu, e ela deu o endereço ao taxista.

A viagem de volta para casa foi mais incômoda ainda, já que Sirius fez um enorme monólogo sobre como a família dele era chata, e como ele sairia de casa assim que tivesse oportunidade. Ele ficou listando todos os defeitos de seus familiares, excluindo apenas sua prima Andrômeda, e seu tio Alphard. Ellie já estava cheia daquele papo. Estava rezando para o táxi chegar logo, e aquele sofrimento acabar de uma vez.

Suas preces foram atendidas, porque eles chegaram logo à frente da casa da garota. Ellie saltou do carro, e Sirius a acompanhou. Ele pediu para o taxista esperar por ele, e foi levá-la até a porta de casa.

Os dois foram caminhando em silêncio. Ellie enfiou a chave na fechadura, e destrancou. Ela virou novamente para Sirius, e percebeu que não sabia o que dizer. Ela não poderia agradecer pela noite, já que ela foi um total desastre. Ficou muda, esperando o rapaz falar alguma coisa. Ele logo se manifestou.

- Então eu já vou indo. Boa noite, Ellie.

Ellie não sabia o que esperar, mas definitivamente não esperava aquele tipo de despedida. Ela apenas olhou para Sirius, e falou.

- Boa noite, Sirius.

Ela fez menção de entrar na casa, mas Sirius a interrompeu, e a puxou para um beijo nos lábios. O primeiro da noite. Ellie não conseguiu reagir, e apenas o beijou de volta. Eles não ficaram muito tempo se beijando, já que logo Sirius soltou o beijo, e falou.

- Tchau. Até a próxima.

E ele foi andando em direção ao táxi. Sem olhar para trás, o rapaz entrou no veículo, e foi embora. Mas Ellie nem ficou para assistir a cena. Ela bateu a porta da casa com mais força que o normal. Estava frustrada, e morrendo de raiva.

Ela subiu as escadas como um furacão, e entrou direto no quarto. Estava morrendo de vontade de tirar aquela roupa, e tomar um banho. O que ela fez imediatamente.

Quando Ellie saiu do banho, ainda xingando mentalmente Sirius, ela olhou para o relógio. Eram quase 9 da noite. Ela achava que o encontro ia ser bem mais longo. Em vez de colocar o pijama, Ellie resolveu ir à casa de James. Quem sabe ele e Lily estavam lá, e ela poderia tentar se distrair com eles? Ou até mesmo ligar para Remus, e todos saírem para fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que não incluísse Sirius Black.

A garota vestiu uma blusa de manga até os cotovelos, e uma saia jeans não tão curta quanto a que vestiu mais cedo. Ela penteou os cabelos, e os prendeu, calçou uma sapatilha e saiu do quarto, procurando pela mãe. A encontrou no quarto dela, já deitada na cama, lendo um livro.

- Oi mãe.

Lisa sorriu.

- Oi querida. Como foi o encontro?

A garota torceu a boca, desanimada.

- Um horror. Mas depois eu te conto, ainda estou frustrada demais para falar.

Lisa sorriu, observando a filha falar como uma adulta. Ela respondeu.

- Que pena, querida. Se quiser conversar, é só falar.

- Valeu, mãe. Ah, eu vou lá no James, tá? Não precisa me esperar pra dormir.

- Pode ir tranquila, querida. Eu já vou dormir daqui a pouco, estou cansada, e acho que ainda não me acostumei com o fuso horário. Mas me faz um favor antes de ir?

- Claro. – Ellie respondeu.

- Apague as luzes do jardim de trás, eu esqueci tudo aceso lá embaixo.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite, mãe.

Ellie deu um beijo no rosto da mãe, e desceu as escadas.

-----------------------------------------

Ellie foi andando até o jardim da sua casa, com a chave de casa e o celular na mão. Tinha ainda uma esperança quase tola que Sirius ia ligar para se desculpar pelo encontro. "É lógico que ele não vai ligar" dizia o lado racional do seu cérebro. Mas ela ainda tinha esperanças...

Ellie parou em frente à porta de vidro que dava acesso ao jardim. Olhou para fora, e viu que as luzes estavam mesmo acesas. Algumas delas podiam ser apagadas dentro da casa, mas outras ficavam no jardim. Ela apagou as luzes mais próximas, e abriu a porta para ir até o interruptor das luzes mais afastadas.

Assim que ela saiu para o jardim, viu que algo estava diferente. Um canto mais à direita do jardim estava iluminado, coisa que não era comum. Ela olhou para o local, e viu algo surpreendente.

Um gazebo de madeira estava lá. E ali normalmente não tinha gazebo nenhum. A estrutura de madeira estava iluminada com pequenas luzes brancas, como luzes de natal, apenas não piscavam nem eram coloridas. Uma música tocava não muito alto.

_I was crying over you  
I am smiling I think of you  
Where your garden have no walls  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell_

Uma mesa coberta com uma toalha branca, e um banco largo, cheio de almofadas estavam embaixo do gazebo. A mesa estava decorada com flores, e tinha também frutas, alguns pratos que ela não conseguiu identificar à distância, e um balde com uma garrafa de champanhe imersa em gelo, com duas taças ao lado.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me_

E debaixo do gazebo, uma figura humana estava em pé. Um homem. Alto, de cabelos escuros e porte atlético.

Sirius.

_I was crying over you  
I am smiling I think of you  
Misty morning and water falls  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell_

Ellie foi andando até lá. Ela estava com os lábios entreabertos. Pasma. Não conseguia acreditar no que via. Quando parou em frente a ele, ela fez menção de falar, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Oi Ellie.

- Sirius... o que... como... – Ellie não sabia o que falar.

O rapaz sorriu.

- Era essa a reação que eu esperava.

A garota olhou para ele, e falou.

- Eu adoro essa música. – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar.

Ele sorriu, e falou.

- Eu sei. Por isso ela está tocando.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me_

Sirius caminhou até ela, e pegou a mão da garota. Ellie estava com as mãos frias.

- Ellie, quero falar com você um instante. Pode vir aqui comigo?

Ellie apenas sacudiu a cabeça, e se deixou conduzir até o gazebo. Ele começou a falar.

- Primeiro, queria te pedir desculpa pelo "fiasco" de hoje.

Ellie fez menção de responder, mas ele interrompeu.

- Espera um instante, me deixa terminar.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e ele prosseguiu.

- Eu planejei tudo que aconteceu hoje, lá no boliche. – Ellie abriu a boca, incrédula – É verdade. Mas eu fiz aquilo tudo com um propósito.

- Que propósito, me chatear? - ela não se conteve, e falou.

Sirius sorriu.

- Claro que não, Ellie. Eu queria te mostrar que eu sou o cara pra você.

- E como você derrubar 2 latas de coca-cola em mim mostram isso? – ela retrucou, falando o que tinha engolido durante encontro.

Sirius riu, e falou.

- Não é isso que mostra, Ellie. É a sua atitude.

_Virtuous sensibility  
Escape velocity_

Ellie franziu a testa, sem entender o que ele falou.

- Você teve um encontro terrível, e mesmo assim não desistiu, não é? Eu te chateei de quase todas as maneiras possíveis, até recuperei alguns hábitos de infância – ela sorriu levemente nesta parte – e mesmo assim você ficou comigo até o final.

Ellie apenas olhou para Sirius. Ele continuou falando.

- Você ficou porque acredita em nós dois. Por mais que fale que quer manter tudo de forma casual, Ellie, você concorda comigo. Você quer ficar comigo assim como eu quero ficar com você. Só tem medo de admitir.

Ellie permaneceu quieta, e Sirius deu um passo em direção à garota.

- Eu fiz isso para mostrar pra você que nós podemos dar certo juntos, Ellie. Não é tão fácil assim nos separar. É só nós nos comprometermos um com o outro, que tudo vai ficar bem.

Ellie deu um meio sorriso, e falou.

- E o que você quer dizer com isso?

Sirius abriu um lindo sorriso, e Ellie sentiu como se algo derretesse dentro dela.

- Eu sou louco por você desde sempre, Ellie. Pode até ter demorado um pouquinho para eu perceber, mas eu sempre quis você. Eu quero que você seja minha namorada.

Ellie lembrou das inúmeras noites que ela passou sonhando que Sirius falasse o que tinha acabado de falar naquele instante. Mas nenhuma delas chegava aos pés do que estava acontecendo. Ela abriu um sorriso, e Sirius a puxou para mais perto.

- Diz que sim, vai... – ele falou baixo, se aproximando de forma insinuante dela. Ellie achou que se ele pedisse qualquer coisa naquele momento ela diria sim.

As luzes brancas em cima deles ajudavam ainda mais a dar uma atmosfera de sonho ao local. Ela olhou o rapaz nos olhos. Eles estavam tão próximos que se tocavam. Ellie inspirou, e respondeu.

- Sim, Sirius. Eu aceito ser sua namorada.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell  
Nothing_

O rapaz sorriu, e a puxou tão rápido para um beijo que ela quase se assustou. Mas envolveu o pescoço do rapaz com os braços, e quase se pendurou nele.

Sirius segurou Ellie pela cintura, e o beijo que eles partilharam foi tão incrível que ele imaginou ser impossível ser mais feliz que ele estava sendo naquele momento.

Assim que se afastaram, Sirius puxou a garota pela mão, e a conduziu ao banco que estava ao lado da mesa.

Eles sentaram, e Sirius pegou a garrafa de champanhe. Ellie franziu a testa, e Sirius percebeu. Ele falou.

- Sua mãe deixou, mas falou que a gente só podia tomar uma taça. – Ellie sorriu para ele, e ele completou – Bem, quem sabe uma taça e meia...

O rapaz serviu as taças, e voltou para sentar junto com ela, no banco. Sirius puxou uma manta macia, que ele tinha trazido caso eles sentissem frio. Ele os cobriu até a cintura, e Ellie falou.

- Mas como você arrumou isso tudo, você estava comigo!

Sirius sorriu, e respondeu.

- Eu tive ajuda de ótimos amigos. Mas depois eu te conto tudo. Primeiro, temos que conversar sobre algo muito importante.

- Conversar sobre o que? – perguntou Ellie.

- Sobre isso. – Sirius puxou Ellie novamente para um beijo, e eles ficaram assim boa parte da noite. Apenas se beijando, e comemorando o início do namoro.

----------------------------------------

Numa casa nem um pouco longe dali, James e Lily estava sentados juntos, novamente na janela do quarto do rapaz. Os dois observavam o céu em silêncio, até que Lily falou.

- Numa hora dessas eles já conversaram.

James sorriu, e olhou para a namorada.

- Acho que sim.

- Eu espero que dê tudo certo. – a garota completou.

James riu, e falou.

- Não tem como não dar. Eles querem isso desde sempre, eu acho.

Lily sorriu para o namorado, e falou.

- Deve ser incrível, não é? Ter alguém assim, a vida inteira. Sabe, querer alguém sua vida inteira. Quando você consegue, deve ser maravilhoso.

James apenas olhou para Lily, e falou.

- Deve ser muito bom, mas eu conheço uma coisa que é bem melhor.

Lily olhou para o namorado, e quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela pôde se ver refletida nos olhos de James.

- O que? – ela perguntou.

James inspirou, quase de forma quase inaudível.

- Você.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Música do capítulo:**

**Dice – Finley Quaye ft. ****Beth Orton (música linda… vale a pena)**

**Obrigada por lerem. E agradeço se deixarem reviews!!**

**No próximo capítulo, a festa de Halloween. Alguém arrisca palpites para fantasias dos personagens?**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black.**


	18. Uma festa de Halloween de arrepiar

**Olá!!!**

**Voltei pessoal! Finalmente, não é? Eu estive muuuuito ocupada neste último mês, mas consegui (com algum atraso, eu sei) completar este novo capítulo. Espero que vocês curtam tanto quanto eu. **

**Agradeço desde já as várias e lindas reviews que recebi, é sempre um enorme incentivo para que eu faça esses enormes capítulos que costumo escrever. Às vezes eu até planejo algo menor, mas quando os meus dedos encostam no teclado, parece que tomam vida própria, e escrevem sozinhos... **

**Respondendo uma pergunta da ni-chan, eu não coloquei a Tonks porque coloquei as irmãs Black na escola com os protagonistas. Seria um pouco estranho colocar a filha da Andrômeda, já que ela é mais nova que o Remus na fic, ela só tem 15 anos... Mas eu adoro a Tonks!**

**Bem, por hoje é isso. Espero que todos gostem do capítulo!!!**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 18 – Uma festa de Halloween de arrepiar.

Restaurante Nobu, localizado no Hotel Metropolitan de Londres. Duas jovens conversavam sentadas numa mesa perto das grandes janelas do restaurante. A vista para o Hide Park, logo atrás delas não atraía a atenção de nenhuma das duas. Elas conversavam animadamente. Uma das garotas, de longos cabelos castanhos, falou.

- Ainda não acredito que vocês me enganaram...

A amiga riu, fazendo deslizar os cabelos ruivos pelos ombros. Ela respondeu.

- Ah, Ellie... vai dizer que você não gostou no final?

Ellie olhou para Lily, e sorriu. Lily olhou em volta. Mesmo sendo domingo, na hora do almoço, o restaurante estava cheio.

- Ainda não acredito que conseguimos entrar. Esse lugar não tem uma lista de espera de mais de um mês? – ela falou.

Ellie respondeu.

- A espera maior é para jantar. Fora que ser filha de alguém como a minha mãe tem certas vantagens... ela sempre consegue reserva em lugares assim. – a garota sorriu, de forma divertida.

As duas continuaram comendo em silêncio. Lily fazia um pequeno malabarismo, tentando não derrubar seu sashimi quando Ellie retomou a conversa que tinha sido interrompida.

- Você bem que tentou mudar de assunto, mas eu não esqueci, não! – ela falou, sorrindo – Como foi que você e o James armaram tudo?

Lily terminou de mastigar, e respondeu.

- O Sirius que armou tudo. Ele providenciou as coisas, e eu e o James só arrumamos a mesa e a luzes. O gazebo já estava lá, você que não viu... Ele colocou do outro lado do jardim, para você não conseguir ver da janela do seu banheiro.

Ellie apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Ela ainda sorria, lembrando do encontro maravilhoso que teve. E começou a rir, lembrando do encontro desastroso que o precedeu.

- E o almoço na sua casa? – ela perguntou – Como o James se comportou?

Lily sorriu, e respondeu.

- Foi ótimo! Meus pais adoraram o James. Minha mãe já tinha conhecido ele antes, no primeiro dia de aula, lembra? Só não digo que foi perfeito por causa da Petúnia. Mas também é querer demais, afinal, é a Petúnia!

As duas garotas riram. Lily tinha contado várias histórias sobre a irmã para Ellie, e as duas não esperavam uma boa recepção da parte da irmã mais velha de Lily.

- E o namorado dela também foi? – perguntou Ellie.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça, e completou.

- Foi, o chato... como pode alguém de 19 anos querer ser contador? É incrível. Se bobear até os contadores acham ele um chato!

Ellie teve que inspirar profundamente para não engasgar. Ela estava bebendo seu suco no momento que Lily falou a piada, e levou a mão à boca instintivamente. Lily riu, e Ellie, assim que se recompôs, falou.

- Nossa, lembrei de quando era criança... o James e o Sirius ficavam esperando eu começar a beber alguma coisa para falar besteiras, tentando me fazer rir e cuspir tudo!

Lily olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Eu não sei por que, – ela tentava fazer uma expressão de dúvida – mas eu acho que esse tipo de bobeira é a cara desses dois!

--------------------------------------------

A manhã de segunda-feira chegou mais fria que o habitual. O outono já estava bem avançado, e a temperatura caía cada vez mais, dia após dia. A neve só viria quando o inverno chegasse, mas um vento frio começava a cortar Londres.

Lily chegou à escola no horário habitual. Ela tinha colocado meias-calças grossas por debaixo da saia do uniforme, e estava se sentindo melhor assim. O frio daquela manhã não a incomodava mais.

Ela entrou pelo portão principal, e logo percebeu que havia algo diferente. Ela olhou para cima, e viu seu nome em virtualmente todos os lugares. Faixas, cartazes, pedurados em cada parede livre da escola pareciam gritar: Lily Evans para presidente da classe!!

Lily olhou em volta, e viu alguns alunos a observando. E, mais na frente, um pequeno aglomerado de alunos, a maioria do seu ano. Ela foi andando até lá, e distinguiu uma voz, falando um pouco mais alto.

- Gente, espera um pouco! Tem mais nessa sacola. James, pega aí!

Lily abriu espaço pelo aglomerado, o que não foi difícil, já que assim que os alunos notavam sua presença, abriam espaço. Logo, ela estava de cara com o centro do grupo.

Ellie tinha uma sacola grande nas mãos, e distribuía objetos para os alunos. Sirius estava ao lado da garota, com um braço em volta da cintura dela, como que se dissesse "propriedade de Sirius Black".

Remus estava abaixado, e ele estava abrindo uma nova sacola. E, finalmente, James tentava organizar uma fila, mas não estava obtendo nenhum sucesso.

Então Lily se aproximou ainda mais, e notou o que eles estavam distribuindo. Eram botons. E eles tinham o nome de Lily escrito. Ellie foi a primeira a notar Lily.

- Lily! Olha só, eles chegaram!

Lily olhou para a amiga, e não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando. Ellie prossegiu muito animada.

- Eu mandei fazer logo depois da reunião lá em casa. Ficaram lindos, não é? – ela exibiu um dos botons. Era bem grande, e se podia ler: "Lily Evans – presidente da turma. Remus Lupin – Vice-presidente".

Lily apenas sorriu, já que não tinha idéia do que falar. James foi até ela, e deu um beijo de bom dia na namorada.

- Oi linda! Preparada para a intensificação de sua campanha? – ele falou, sorridente.

Lily soriu para o namorado, ainda um pouco sem jeito. Remus levantou, e cumprimetou Lily também. Ela notou como o amigo parecia muito mais feliz que o normal.

- Bom dia, Lily!

A garota riu baixinho, e falou.

- Nossa, alguém está animado hoje...

Remus sorriu de volta, e respondeu.

- Pois é... bem, a Ellie acordou todo mundo cedo hoje. Ela estava toda animada com os botons e a campanha. E ainda trouxe tanto café que todos nós ainda estamos "ligados" sabe? – ele falou, divertido – fora que nós ainda vamos organizar a festa de Halloween...

O rapaz tinha uma expressão levemente sonhadora quando terminou a frase, e Lily percebeu que ele tinha grande esperança em relação à festa. E, provavelmente essa esperança tinha olhos cor de mel e atendia pelo nome de Melissa.

- Festa de Halloween! Alguém falou a frase mágica?

Sirius tinha se intrometido na conversa, soltando temporariamente Ellie de seu abraço.

- O Sirius espera pela festa todos os anos. Nunca vi alguém ficar tão animado por colocar fantasia... – falou James.

Sirius nem se importou com a alfinetada do amigo, e continuou.

- É sempre a melhor festa da escola! Ainda mais nesse ano... – ele completou a frase olhando para Ellie, que ainda distribuía os botons para os alunos, e não ouvia a conversa dos amigos.

Lily deu seguimento à conversa.

- E vocês já sabem que fantasias vão usar? – ela falou, abrangendo todos com o olhar.

Sirius, que realmente era o mais animado com a festa, falou.

- Ah, isso é surpresa. Temos uma pequena tradição de nunca falar o que vamos usar, só mostrando na hora.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que qualquer coisa que a Lily use, ela vai ficar linda. – falou James, olhando de forma sonhadora para a namorada.

Remus e Sirius riram imediatamente. Sirius falou.

- Olha só o James, todo apaixonado... – ele disse, entre risos.

James sacudiu os ombros, e nem ligou para a brincadeira do amigo. Lily sorriu, e deu um beijo no rosto de James. Ele ficou satisfeito, e olhou para Sirius como se dissesse "viu só?".

Sirius ainda ria, quando algo chamou a atenção dos amigos. Lily virou, e viu o que estava acontecendo.

Ellie estava discutindo com Narcisa, que tinha se aproximado do grupo. Ela falava, em um tom agressivo.

- Você está achando que esse colégio é uma feira, por acaso?

- Não! – Ellie retrucou, brava – Com certeza você não estaria aqui se fosse, você é tão besta que nunca deve ter saído de casa sem um motorista!

Narcisa estava vermelha de raiva. James, Sirius, Remus e Lily se aproximaram de Ellie, e viram que Narcisa estava acompanhada do namorado, Lucius Malfoy.

- Você está poluindo visualmente esse colégio colocando o nome _dessa aí_ por todos os lados!! – ela apontou para Lily ao falar.

James reagiu imediatamente. Ele deu um passo em direção à Narcisa, mas foi contido por Lily. Ellie ficou tão vermelha que parecia ter ficado horas ao sol sem protetor solar. Ela estava espumando de raiva ao responder.

- Você dobre a língua ao falar dos meus amigos!!! Eu não vou admitir que você fale mal de qualquer um deles, sua venenosa!

Narcisa viu que Ellie estava morrendo de raiva e sorriu, desdenhosa.

- Por quê? Você vai fazer o que, Elladora? Resolveu baixar o nível, por acaso? Quem sabe vai seguir os passos de sua mãe plebéia!

Ellie deu um passo pra frente, mas Lily a segurou. Ela queria trucidar Narcisa. Sirius se adiantou, e falou com a prima.

- Olha lá como você fala com a minha namorada! – ele falou, olhando para Narcisa de forma agressiva.

- _Namorada_?

Não foi Narcisa que falou a frase, e sim Lucius. Ele olhava de Ellie para Sirius, com os olhos estreitos, apretados. Sua expressão misturava incredulidade com desprezo.

- É sim, Malfoy. E considere o aviso extendido a você também!

- Você está namorando ela? Deixe só a tia Walburga saber...

Sirius deu um passo para gente, o que fez Narcisa recuar imediatamente. Ele estava com mais raiva ainda.

- Vai lá, sua fofoqueira! Pode contar. Como se eu me importasse com a opinião de qualquer um dessa família.

Narcisa olhou para Sirius, cheia de desprezo, e saiu de perto resmungando. Lucius ainda lançou um olhar para Ellie, e foi embora atrás da namorada.

Lily foi a primeira a falar, após o incidente. Ela estava chateada por Ellie, mais ainda assim estava feliz ao ver a amiga defendê-la.

- Deixa a Narcisa pra lá, Ellie. Ela sempre pega no seu pé... – ela falou, segurando uma das mãos da amiga.

Ellie se virou para Sirius, e falou.

- Será que ela vai contar mesmo? Para a sua mãe, sobre nós dois... – ela estava um pouco receosa da reação da família do rapaz.

- Quando é que você vai perceber que eu nem ligo para o eu aqueles lunáticos pensam? Deixa a idiota da Narcisa pra lá, Ellie. – respondeu o rapaz, abraçando a namorada.

Ellie sorriu, e logo falou para todos os amigos.

- Quer saber, a Narcisa que se exploda! Quando a Lily alcançar uma vitória esmagadora na eleição eu quero ver aquela esnobe manter a cara de superior.

Todos concordaram, mas Lily, intimamente, ficou um pouquinho nervosa. Ela não tinha tanta certeza da vitória quanto os amigos tinham...

---------------------------------------

As aulas da segunda-feira foram tranquilas. A maioria dos alunos na escola falava sobre a festa de Halloween, ou sobre as eleições para presidente de classe. Melissa ficou muito satisfeita com isso. Finalmente pareciam ter se esquecido dela. Ela estava saindo da última aula, e ia para sua aula extra de redação. Ela estava se sentindo muito confortável em se misturar à multidão que caminhava pelo pátio. Isso dava uma impressão de que seus problemas não podiam alcançá-la, que ela estava protegida. Mesmo sabendo que não era verdade, Melissa continuou caminhando. Ela entrou no prédio anexo. Ela estava passando na frente do auditório mas foi interrompida no meio do percurso em direção à sala de aula. Ouviu uma voz familiar, mas que mesmo assim a deixava inquieta.

- Melissa!

A garota virou, e deu de cara com Remus Lupin. Mas desta vez ele não estava sozinho. Estava com Ellie.

Melissa tentou deixar de lado a aversão que sentia pela garota, e respondeu.

- Oi.

Os dois se aproximaram. Ellie estava visivelmente constrangida, parecia não saber o que fazer. Remus veio andando na frente, e falou.

- Eu nem pude falar com você hoje na sala...

Melissa abriu um sorriso irônico.

- Isso que dá, se candidatar à vice-presidente da classe...

Ellie se juntou aos dois, mas ficou um passo atrás de Remus, como se não quisesse interferir na conversa dos dois. Remus prosseguiu.

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa depois da sua aula extra? Eu queria conversar com você.

- E porque não conversa agora? – perguntou Melissa, mantendo a tradição de não responder perguntas.

Remus quase sorriu ao ver que ela estava de bom humor. Não que ela estivesse feliz, mas só o fato dela brincar com ele o deixava animado.

- Porque eu e a Ellie temos reunião da equipe de eventos, por causa da festa de Halloween. Pode ser depois da reunião?

Melissa observou Remus atentamente, e depois desviou seu olhar para Ellie. A garota continuava a fingir não estar ali, agora estava encarando os próprios sapatos como se eles fossem extremamente interessantes. Melissa apenas respondeu.

- Está bem.

Remus sorriu, e falou.

- Valeu. Depois da reunião eu te procuro. Vamos, Ellie?

Ellie finalmente falou alguma coisa. Ela levantou a cabeça, e olhou para o amigo.

- Ah, sim. Eu só tenho que... vai indo na frente, eu vou... beber água.

Remus olhou para Ellie, e depois para Melissa. Ele franziu a testa, mas não falou nada. Entrou no auditório, lugar aonde a equipe ia se reunir.

Melissa ficou parada, já que Ellie a observava. Finalmente ela falou.

- Melissa... – sua voz soava incerta, como se ela tivesse receio que Melissa fosse ficar brava – eu quero falar com você um instantinho...

Melissa a observou. Olhou a garota de cima em baixo, como se a analisasse por inteiro. Finalmente respondeu.

- Acho que todos querem falar comigo hoje, não é?

Ellie ignorou a frase da garota, e como Melissa não fez menção de ir embora, ela continuou.

- No sábado é a festa de Halloween, e eu queria saber se você quer ir...

Melissa abriu um sorriso irônico.

- Você está me chamando para um encontro? Não imaginava que você jogava nesse time... acho que seu garotão vai ficar decepcionado!

Melissa achou que Ellie fosse ficar chateada, ou ofendida com o comentário. Mas a reação da garota a deixou surpresa. Ellie riu, e respondeu, com um tom bem mais natural que o que vinha utilizando.

- Não! Eu queria te chamar para ir com todo mundo, com a turma. Eu, Sirius, Lily, James e... o Remus. Nós estamos planejando alugar uma limosine, já que o Frank e a Alice também devem ir. Assim cabe todo mundo.

Melissa observou Ellie por um instante. A garota estava ali, a convidando para ir a uma festa com a turma de amigos. Mesmo Melissa a tratando com tanta hostilidade, ela ainda assim estava ali. Talvez ela não fosse do jeito que Melissa imaginava.

- Eu... vou pensar.

Ellie abriu um belo sorriso, algo que Melissa realmente não esperava. Ela falou, e agora estava animada de verdade.

- Que bom! Eu vou guardar o seu lugar, e quando você decidir, me avisa, tá? Se precisar, nós te buscamos em casa.

Melissa não sabia o que responder, estava sem ação. Ellie continuou a falar.

- Eu e a Lily vamos procurar fantasias essa semana, você quer ir também? – Ellie continuava, ainda sorrindo. Aquilo estava ficando um pouco surreal para Melissa.

- Ah... eu...

- Se quiser é só falar. Bem, eu tenho que ir para a reunião. Até amanhã! – se despediu Ellie, sorridente. Melissa apenas ficou de boca aberta, sem falar nada. Depois que Ellie entrou no auditório, ela recomeçou a andar, em direção a sua aula. Ela não conseguiu processar imediatamente o que tinha acontecido. A simpatia de Ellie a deixou confusa. Ela achava que, por ser sempre tão hostil com a garota, que ela iria tratá-la da mesma forma. Mas Ellie tinha acabado de fazer exatamente o contrário.

Ela finalmente chegou à porta da sala de redação. Os poucos alunos da matéria extra já estavam na sala. Ela demorou um instante para entrar. Seu pensamento estava perdido no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"E eu nem sei se vou a essa festa...", Melissa pensou.

-----------------------------------------

A reunião da equipe de eventos foi tumultuada, como sempre costumava ser. O casal de sonserinos novamente criou vários empecilhos para as idéias dos outros membros da equipe. Uma garota da corvinal, que cursava o último ano, teve uma ótima idéia. Ela propôs fazerem uma casa mal-assombrada na escola, utilizando algumas salas vazias. Todos aprovaram, até mesmo os sonserinos, mesmo que de má vontade. No fim da reunião, eles tinham acertado todos os detalhes. Remus fez as contas, e viu que tinham verba suficiente para realizarem tudo que foi aprovado. Ellie, satisfeita, encerrou a reunião, e todos iam participar da arrumação do salão para a festa.

Ellie estava recolhendo seu material. Remus apenas se despediu, e saiu apressado para encontrar Melissa. Ele foi o primeiro a deixar o auditório. Foi correndo em direção à sala de Melissa, mas acabou esbarrando com ela no meio do caminho.

- Ah... oi! - ele falou, um pouco sem fôlego.

Ela ficou com vontade de rir, mas se controlou. O rapaz, que costumava sempre estar calmo e arrumado, com os cabelos bem penteados, estava um pouco descabelado e ofegante.

- Treinando para uma maratona? - ela perguntou, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Remus apenas sorriu levemente, e falou.

- Nós podemos conversar agora?

Melissa acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e continuou andando em direção ao pátio. Ele a acompanhou, e começou a falar.

- Bem, é que eu... sabe, eu... - Remus não conseguia arranjar as palavras corretas para falar. E, para alguém tão bem articulado como ele, isso era realmente muito estranho.

Melissa novamente estava engolindo o riso. Aquilo definitivamente era divertido para a garota. Ela resolveu aumentar o nervosismo dele.

- Não tem idéia do que falar?

Remus riu de nervosismo. Mas respirou, e conseguiu falar.

- Eu queria saber se você... vai a festa de Halloween da escola. - ele não conseguiu perguntar exatamente o que queria.

Melissa olhou para o rapaz. Ele estava mesmo tentando convidá-la para a festa? "E porque eu não torno isso mais interessante?" ela pensou.

- Pois é... - ela fingia de desentendida - eu não decidi ainda. Mas me convidaram hoje, então...

A decepção era visível no rosto do rapaz. A expressão dele caiu imediatamente, e ele só conseguiu falar, um pouco mais baixo do que estava falando.

- Já te convidaram... ah...

Melissa prosseguiu com sua brincadeira.

- É. E foi uma pessoa inesperada, sabia? Foi mesmo uma surpresa... - ela se divertia intimamente ao ver o resultado de suas palavras na expressão dele.

Remus ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, ele parecia lutar com algo internamente. Finalmente se decidiu, e falou.

- E quem foi?

Melissa finalmente riu, e falou.

- A senhorita Elladora Dumbledore. Foi uma surpresa, sabe? Nunca imaginei que eu fosse o tipo dela. Achei que ela gostasse de esportistas musculosos.

Remus demorou apenas um segundo para entender que ela estava brincando. Ele estava esperando ela falar que ia com algum cara mais velho e popular, como um dos irmãos Prewett, por exemplo. Ele também sorriu, e falou.

- Ah, a Ellie... ah, sim! Ela te chamou para ir junto com a turma na limosine.

Melissa confirmou com a cabeça, mas não falou nada. Remus percebeu que essa era a deixa dele.

- Então você não vai exatamente com algum par...

A garota continuou muda, e caminhando. Remus entendeu isso como um sim.

- E você gostaria de... ir comigo? Para a festa.

Melissa respondeu de imediato.

- Acho que não tenho escolha, você também não vai na tal limosine?

Remus deu uma risadinha pela resposta dela, e completou.

- Eu vou, mas o que eu quero saber é se você quer ir comigo, como... meu par. - ele queria dizer "como num encontro", mas preferiu mudar as palavras no último instante.

Melissa parou de andar, e se voltou completamente para Remus. Ela o olhou de cima em baixo, e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você dança bem? Quero dizer, você pisa no pé da sua parceira?

Remus ficou um pouco surpreendido com a pergunta, mas respondeu.

- Eu... não. Acho que danço relativamente bem. Não costumo pisar no pé de ninguém, se é o que você está perguntando.

Ela continuou analisando o rosto do rapaz. Remus não entendeu exatamente o porquê, mas os olhos dela, fixos nos dele, o fez sentir o rosto queimar. Ela estava travando uma batalha interna muito séria. Ao fim de alguns segundos muito constrangedores para Remus, ela falou.

- Ah, pro diabo com isso! Tá bom, eu vou. Mas não espere que eu vá dançar a noite inteira.

Remus sentiu um enorme alívio. Ele abriu um belo sorriso, e aquilo a deixou levemente desconcertada. Melissa desviou os olhos do rosto do rapaz, mas abriu um sorriso de lado.

- Que bom! Então eu... eu... nós passamos na sua casa para te buscar. O pessoal marcou sair às oito e meia. Está bem?

Melissa apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ela recomeçou a andar, e falou.

- Eu vou para casa. Tenho que arranjar uma droga de fantasia, não é? - mas ela não estava brava, ela estampava um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Remus sorriu de volta, e viu a garota se afastar, caminhando pelo corredor vazio. Quando ela sumiu de vista, saindo para o pátio, ele finalmente respirou fundo, e abriu um enorme sorriso. Olhou em volta, e se viu completamente sozinho. Suspirou aliviado, e falou, bem mais alto que o normal.

- Yes!

-----------------------------------------

Depois da reunião Ellie encontrou Lily saindo do centro de monitoria. Ela estava cercada de alguns alunos. Ellie riu ao ver Lily meio sem jeito com tantas pessoas à sua volta. A amiga ainda não tinha se acostumado com o aumento considerável na popularidade, resultado de sua candidatura à presidente da classe. Ellie se aproximou dela, e ajudou Lily a despachar os alunos que a cercavam. Quando o último deles se afastou, Ellie riu, e falou.

- Senhora presidente, o que você acha de ser abordada constantemente por seus ávidos eleitores? - ela segurava um microfone imaginário, como se entrevistasse Lily.

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Eu devia estar louca mesmo quando aceitei participar dessa eleição... A culpa é sua!

- Minha? - falou Ellie, fazendo cara de inocente - Nada! A culpa é do James. Se ele não chegasse cheio de conversa mole para você, duvido que você aceitasse.

Lily teve que admitir que o pedido de James teve um grande peso em sua decisão, mas ela nunca aceitaria se não achasse que não tinha boas condições de ajudar a escola e os alunos. E de uma coisa ela definitivamente tinha certeza: ela certamente seria melhor presidente que Narcisa Black. Isso já era motivo suficiente para se candidatar.

Ellie ignorou a sobrancelha levantada que Lily lhe ofereceu, e enlaçou seu braço no da melhor amiga.

- Ah, deixe a política estudantil de lado por algum tempo. Temos algo um pouco mais urgente para tratar. Nossas fantasias para a festa!

Lily sorriu. Sabia que Ellie iria oferecer mil opções, ela conhecia Londres como a palma da mão. A garota prosseguiu.

- Bem, a melhor loja de fantasias que eu conheço fica no Soho. É bem escondida, mas as coisas lá são absolutamente fantásticas, você vai ver. Vamos agora, ou você marcou algo com seu príncipe encantado?

Lily riu do comentário da amiga.

- Não, não marquei nada com o James.

- Ótimo! - continuou Ellie, sorridente - Eu também dispensei o Sirius, mas tive que negociar uma mega sessão de amassos para amanhã, senão ele ia convencer o James a nos seguir. Aí já viu, né?

As duas riram, e saíram animadas em direção à loja de fantasias. Alice ligou para elas, e foi encontrá-las no local. A loja não era grande, na verdade era pequena, numa rua pouco movimentada. Era só uma portinha, Lily nem notaria se passasse por lá sozinha. Elas entraram, e Lily jurou nunca ter visto tantas fantasias juntas num lugar só. Araras e mais araras de fantasias penduradas, separadas por tamanhos e por masculinas e femininas. Uma vendedora de cabelos roxos veio atender as garotas. Logo elas estavam experimentado as roupas. A loja só tinha dois provadores, então elas se revezavam, e faziam uma pequena confusão de fantasias, roupas e sutiãs pelo local. Por sorte, eram as únicas clientes da loja. Lily estava no provador. Ellie ficava constantemente jogando fantasias para ela por cima da porta, falando para ela experimentar.

- Prova essa, vai ficar linda!!!

- Ellie! - Lily reclamou - Eu vou ficar soterrada assim, não consegui fechar essa fantasia ainda.

Ellie abriu a porta do provador, sem muita cerimônia, e falou.

- Vira que eu abotôo.

Lily virou, e Ellie terminou de fechar o vestido da garota. Ela saiu da cabine apertada, e foi para frente de um espelho, no qual Alice admirava a fantasia que tinha acabado de vestir. Lily se aproximou, e Ellie e a vendedora falaram imediatamente.

- Ah, ficou linda!

Lily provava uma fantasia de camponesa. Realmente estava muito bonita, principalmente por causa da beleza delicada de Lily. Ela observava a saia rodada. Realmente as fantasias da loja eram muito boas, e muito bem feitas.

Alice estava vestida de enfermeira, mas estava achando a saia um pouco curta demais.

- Você não tem uma um pouco mais comprida?

A vendedora respondeu.

- Essa é a fantasia de enfermeira sexy. Temos a normal também.

A vendedora foi procurar a fantasia para Alice, e Ellie protestou.

- Ah, Alice! Halloween é só uma vez por ano... o que tem demais em usar uma saia mais curta? Aposto que o Frank não vai reclamar!

Alice sorriu timidamente, e pareceu considerar que a fantasia tinha mais potencial que ela imaginava. Ellie se voltou para Lily, e falou.

- Você é outra, Lily. Com esse cabelo ruivo, você devia aproveitar. Tem tantas personagens legais que são ruivas... Se fosse eu, com certeza aproveitaria! - ela completou, rindo.

- Tipo o que? - Lily respondeu. Ela já tinha voltado para a cabine, para provar outra fantasia.

Ellie levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada, e foi até uma arara próxima. Ela estava vestida de havaiana, com um top e saia um pouco pelados demais para a estação do ano.

- Aqui. - disse Ellie - prova essa.

Lily pegou a roupa, e viu o que era. Teve um bocado de dificuldade em colocar a fantasia, mas logo saiu da cabine. Ellie e Alice sorriram ao ver.

- Ah, Lily! Adorei!! - exclamou Alice.

Lily foi caminhando lentamente, com passos pequeninos, já que a fantasia não permitia muita movimentação.

- Eu não posso ir numa festa assim! - ela reclamou - Não consigo andar direito...

Ellie sorriu, e foi até a amiga.

- Pena, porque ficou linda. Espera um instante. - ela abriu a bolsa, e tirou o celular de dentro. - Vou tirar uma foto. Essa merece!

Lily sorriu e fez pose. Ela estava fantasiada de Ariel, a sereia. Ellie tinha razão, a fantasia ficou ótima, em boa parte pelos cabelos ruivos de Lily, que a fazia ficar igualzinha a Ariel. Só que Lily, mesmo que não tivesse o problema de locomoção, por causa da cauda, ainda não colocaria uma fantasia que a deixasse com toda a barriga de fora. Principalmente numa festa da escola.

Ellie novamente estava enterrada numa arara lotada, tentando garimpar alguma coisa legal para usar. Alice se vestiu de bruxa, mas não gostou, e logo tirou a fantasia. Ellie tentou uma fantasia de pirata, mas acabou desistindo, falando que, quando ela era criança, sempre se fantasiava de pirata. A vendedora reapareceu, com várias fantasias na mão. Entregou uma para Alice, que logo foi provar. Para Lily, ela entregou uma fantasia de princesa, mas Lily não gostou do rosa berrante brigando com seus cabelos muito ruivos. Ellie finalmente achou uma fantasia que gostou, e comprou sorridente, sem nenhuma dúvida. Lily ainda não tinha conseguido se decidir, e Alice estava encantada com a fantasia que a vendedora tinha mostrado. Mas ela não quis mostrar para as amigas, preferindo manter a surpresa.

- Droga, eu não consigo decidir! - reclamou Lily.

- Que tal Hera venenosa? Vai ficar show com seu cabelo. - falou Ellie.

Lily não se animou muito. Estava desanimada. Ellie, Alice e a vendedora tentavam animar a garota. Mas ela não conseguia decidir nada. Depois de algum tempo, ela falou.

- Sabe o que é... é que eu...

- O que? - perguntou Alice.

Lily estava um pouco corada.

- Eu queria uma fantasia diferente, sabe? Queria que o Ja... - ela interrompeu, e ficou ainda mais vermelha.

Ellie abaixou, e ficou ao lado da amiga, que estava sentada.

- O que foi, Lily? Fala. - ela disse, com a voz suave.

Lily inspirou, e falou. Sua voz estava mais baixa.

- Eu queria uma fantasia que... que mostrasse uma lado diferente de mim. Queria que o James me visse de outra forma. Uma fantasia que fosse sexy - ela corou ainda mais ao falar - mas que não fosse vulgar.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Sexy, mas não vulgar.

Lily balançou a cabeça, confirmando. Ellie abriu um sorriso maquiavélico.

- Acabei de pensar em algo. Aposto que você vai adorar!!!

------------------------------------------

As garotas saíram da loja carregando grandes sacolas. Lily estava muito satisfeita com sua fantasia. Ela tinha conseguido exatamente o que queria. Ellie ia cantando pela rua, também muito satisfeita consigo mesma pela escolha. Alice logo se despediu das amigas, e foi para casa. Ellie acompanhou Lily até a casa da amiga, e as duas passaram parte da tarde conversando sobre o baile e a eleição. Mas logo Lily insistiu para que as duas começassem a estudar para as provas que se aproximavam. Ellie não era tão rígida com os estudos como Lily, mas aceitou tranqüilamente gastar boas horas do dia estudando com ela. As duas revisaram parte da matéria de física, que nenhuma das duas gostava particularmente. Elas estavam debruçadas nos livros quando Ellie falou, balançando uma caneta entre os dedos.

- Sabe, estava imaginando se os garotos vão estudar para essas provas...

- Por quê? - Lily perguntou.

Ellie sorriu.

- Porque eles nunca estudam. É meio que um mistério para todo mundo. Mas, mesmo assim, são bons alunos. Não são os melhores, mas sempre têm boas notas.

Lily riu, divertida.

- Era de imaginar!

- Pois é. - continuou Ellie. - Mas esse ano, eles parecem um pouco mais responsáveis. Eles até estão fazendo anotações na sala, e isso é inédito. Lembro do ano passado, eu quase tive que obrigar os dois a estudarem comigo. O Sirius só aceitou quando eu falei que ia estudar com o Remus.

Lily riu, tentando imaginar Sirius fingindo estudar apenas para vigiar Ellie, e James concentrado com óculos no rosto.

- Eu nunca tive uma turma de estudo. Sempre estudava sozinha na minha escola antiga. Meus amigos não se ligavam muito nisso, e alguns achavam que eu só estudava para ser a queridinha dos professores.

- Que chato, Lily...

- É. - Lily prosseguiu. - Mas eu sempre quis estudar, porque queria fazer uma boa faculdade. E, naquela época, minha única chance era conseguir uma bolsa de estudos, senão teria que estudar na faculdade local. E eles não têm curso de medicina lá.

Ellie sorriu para a amiga.

- Ainda bem que você veio para Londres, então... Você pode fazer faculdade de medicina, e eu ganhei uma amiga de verdade. Além de uma parceira de estudo que eu não preciso chantagear ou subornar para estudar comigo.

- Mas você não falou que o Remus estudava com você também? - Lily falou, entre risos.

- Ele estudava, mas na época eu não tinha a menor idéia que ele queria era fazer uma aula prática de anatomia...

Lily gargalhou, e falou.

- Mas isso o Sirius também queria. Ou melhor, ainda quer!

Ellie suspirou, e finalizou.

- É. E eu também. É o Sirius, afinal!

Lily apenas sorriu para a amiga, que ficou com o olhar perdido, provavelmente imaginado algum momento mais íntimo com o namorado. Ela pensou no próprio namorado, e sorriu ao perceber que trocaria qualquer sessão de estudo por momentos especiais com James.

---------------------------------------------------

Terça-feira. Lily finalmente aceitou o convite de Ellie, e resolveu ir de carona com ela para a escola. O motorista foi buscá-la no mesmo horário que ela costumava sair com a mãe, que a deixava na escola no caminho do trabalho. Assim que Lily entrou no carro, percebeu o que Ellie tinha falado quando disse que era "sempre animado" o percurso até o colégio. Ellie, Sirius e James faziam uma enorme bagunça no carro. James e Sirius estavam numa disputa de quem acertava mais bolinhas de papel dentro da mochila de Ellie, que, muito a contragosto, aceitou ceder a mochila como cesta. Os dois rapazes estavam no banco de trás, e Ellie no da frente. Ela segurava a mochila aberta, mas visivelmente estava ajudando Sirius a vencer a disputa, mexendo a mochila quando era a vez de James jogar.

- Ah, eu desisto de jogar com vocês dois, vocês são dois ladrões! - reclamou James, quando Lily entrava no carro.

A garota entrou sorrindo, e falou.

- Oi gente, bom dia!

- Bom dia, Lily! - responderam Sirius e Ellie, em coro.

James abriu um belo sorriso, e abriu espaço para a namorada.

- Bom dia, minha princesa.

Lily sorriu para James, e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Ela encostou-se ao banco, e James passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela. Sirius chegou para frente, e falou com Ellie.

- Poxa, eu estou tão sozinho aqui atrás, Ellie...

Ellie riu do namorado.

- Problema é seu! - ela falou, rindo.

- Autch! - falou James, gargalhando. - Essa doeu, cara! Dez pontos para Ellie.

Lily ria, acompanhada de Ellie. Sirius fez cara feia, e falou.

- Você ainda me trata assim? - ele perguntou - Esses dois aqui atrás se agarrando, bem na minha frente. Eu sou um rapaz de família, sabia? Sou muito inocente para esse tipo de coisa!

Lily quase engasgou de tanto rir. Uma frase com a palavra inocente relacionada à Sirius com certeza não é uma frase muito convincente...

- Ah, coitadinho... - falou Ellie, com uma falsa expressão de pena. - E o que eu posso fazer para amenizar sua dor?

Sirius sorriu, e falou.

- Você pode vir aqui para trás, e ficar comigo. - ele falou, olhando para ela de forma sedutora.

Sem esperar a resposta dela, Sirius pegou os dois braços de Ellie, e a puxou para o banco de trás do carro. A garota foi sendo puxada de forma não muito organizada, e logo ela estava reclamando.

- Sirius! Pára, eu estou de saia! - Ellie falou, quando estava com meio corpo na parte de trás do carro, e as pernas suspensas no ar.

- Melhor ainda. Isso me dá tantas idéias... - Sirius respondeu, no ouvido dela, quando conseguiu puxá-la totalmente para o banco de trás.

Ellie deu um tapa no braço de Sirius, mas foi mais por força do hábito. Ele continuou com o sorriso safado no rosto, e James e Lily riam da cena.

O quarteto foi o resto do caminho no banco de trás, e o motorista, que era um senhor mais velho, e trabalhava para a família de Ellie por um longo tempo, apenas sorriu, e falou, baixinho.

- Crianças...

----------------------------------------

Após as aulas de terça-feira, Lily teve seu primeiro compromisso oficial por conta da candidatura à presidente da classe. Ela e Narcisa, as únicas candidatas do segundo ano, tiveram que fazer uma pequena apresentação na frente da turma. Elas falaram brevemente sobre os objetivos da campanha. Narcisa falou primeiro, cheia de pompa. No fim de seu pequeno discurso, ela ainda alfinetou a adversária, falando que Hogwarts era uma escola tradicional, e que ela era a melhor candidata por representar essa tradição. Ellie e James se contorceram na cadeira, mas ficaram calados. Sirius olhava a prima com grande desprezo quando ela sentou em seu lugar.

Mas qualquer desconforto que eles sentiram com o discurso de Narcisa acabou quando Lily levantou para falar. Mesmo ela sendo tímida, a alfinetada de Narcisa a deixou com raiva. Então, meio que sem perceber, ela perdeu a vergonha, e fez uma excelente exposição de suas metas. Narcisa, por mais que tivesse uma educação exemplar, jamais teria conseguido ser tão articulada e tão cativante quanto Lily. Principalmente, porque Lily era genuinamente simpática, coisa que a loira estava muito longe de ser. No fim da apresentação, a maioria da sala aplaudiu Lily. Ela ficou coradinha, e logo voltou para seu lugar. E, logicamente, ganhou um beijo no rosto de James.

A turma andava pelo pátio, em direção à saída. Ellie vinha falando, muito empolgada.

- Nossa, vocês viram a cara da Narcisa? Quando a turma toda aplaudiu a Lily, ela quase teve um infarto!

James, que vinha abraçado com Lily, concordou.

- É mesmo. Acho que essa eleição está no papo. A Lily vai ganhar com folga, vocês vão ver.

Lily sorriu. Adorava quando James demonstrava essa confiança toda, principalmente porque ela não tinha tanta certeza da vitória quanto ele.

Sirius estava quieto durante algum tempo, e isso geralmente não era um bom indício. Remus, que andava ao lado dele, falou.

- Você não vai falar nada, Sirius? Achei que seu esporte favorito era falar mal de sua família.

Sirius olhou para os amigos, e, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, falou.

- Sabe, eu estava planejando uma coisa...

- O que? - perguntou Lily, alarmada.

Sirius respondeu, e tinha um olhar cheio de péssimas intenções.

- A Narcisa está merecendo uma chamada à realidade. Ela anda pelo colégio como se fosse uma rainha, como se fosse superior a todos. Se a gente aprontasse alguma para ela, com certeza parte da pose ia embora.

- Não! - falaram, no mesmo instante, Lily e Ellie.

- Por que não? - o rapaz perguntou.

- Porque pode prejudicar a Lily. As duas são adversárias na eleição, qualquer coisa que acontecesse com a Narcisa, todos saberiam que tem dedo seu e do James no meio. - falou Ellie.

Sirius sorriu.

- Dedo meu e do James, não da Lily!

- É, mas quem pode garantir que os eleitores vão pensar assim? Eles podem achar que a Lily convenceu o James a fazer alguma coisa. Eles estão namorando, não é?

James olhou para Sirius, e falou.

- É verdade, Sirius, a Ellie têm razão. As pessoas podem pensar que a Lily está envolvida. Isso poderia prejudicar a campanha.

- Então podemos fazer alguma coisa depois da eleição! - Sirius não queria abandonar a idéia de maneira alguma.

- Sirius. - falou Ellie, sorrindo - A primeira coisa que eu aprendi sobre política com minha mãe foi que a vitória é sempre a melhor resposta para as críticas.

Todos concordaram, até mesmo Sirius. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele tinha desistido de "educar" a prima. James abraçou Lily um pouco mais forte, e ela ficou pensando se os amigos dela estavam certos em confiar tanto assim na sua vitória na eleição.

-------------------------------------------

A quarta-feira passou sem muitos acontecimentos. Lily apenas notou que alguns alunos comentavam sua apresentação de campanha, e comentaram que Narcisa estava ainda mais irritada. Na quinta-feira, ela chegou a Hogwarts bem cedo, já que ia colocar um cartaz na sala comunal da Grifinória, que tinha feito junto com James e Ellie no dia anterior. Ela riu ao perceber que na verdade, Ellie tinha feito todo o trabalho, e ela e James ficaram observando. Ellie desenhava muito bem, e praticamente não deixou os dois tocarem no papel.

Ela estava caminhando em direção à sala comunal, por um corredor vazio. Vinha cantarolando baixinho uma música que tinha ouvido na noite anterior, junto com James. Não percebeu que alguém se aproximava por trás dela.

- Bom dia. - ela ouviu uma voz grave falando, baixa, mas profunda.

Lily virou e franziu a testa imediatamente. Deu de cara com um rapaz mais velho, alto, de cabelos castanhos e pele pálida. Rodolphus Lestrange.

Lily não sabia o que falar, e apenas respondeu.

- Bom dia.

Ela ia prosseguir seu caminho, mas o rapaz se adiantou, e ficou ao lado dela. Lily estranhou. Ela nunca tinha conversado com Rodolphus antes, e até algumas duas semanas atrás, nem sabia quem ele era.

- Indo a algum lugar específico? - ele perguntou. Sua voz era grave e máscula, mas seu tom era formal.

- À sala comunal. Da Grifinória.

Os lábios dele se curvaram ligeiramente, num sorriso muito discreto.

- Isso é lógico, já que você é uma... - ele fez uma pequena pausa antes de concluir - grifinória.

Lily não percebeu se ele estava querendo insultá-la, ou apenas constatava o óbvio. Ele deu alguns passos, e seu porte altivo demonstrava que ele tinha muito orgulho de ser quem era.

- Bem, eu estou com pressa... - Lily falou. Ela queria terminar logo a conversa, estava se sentindo incomodada.

Rodolphus apenas fez um movimento com a mão, indicando que ela podia seguir seu caminho. Lily deu um passo para ir embora, mas ele ainda falou.

- Adeus, senhorita Evans. - ele agora tinha um sorriso enigmático no rosto. Lily franziu um pouco a testa, e respondeu.

- Tchau.

Ela seguiu seu caminho, mas, quando estava a vários passos de distância, virou para trás, e percebeu que ele ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, e que a observava. Ela apertou o passo, e achou ter ouvido algo que lembrava risos.

--------------------------------------------------

Durante o ensaio da torcida, que aconteceu depois das aulas, Lily contou o ocorrido para Ellie e Alice. As duas acharam muito estranho o comportamento de Rodolphus.

- Pode ser um truque, algo para desestabilizar a campanha da Lily. - falou Ellie.

- Eu cheguei a pensar isso, mas... no fim das contas, ele não fez nada, nem falou nada. Foi muito estranho. - disse Lily.

Alice estava ponderando o significado das palavras de Rodolphus. Mas ela não chegou à conclusão nenhuma.

- Vai ver ele só estava à toa, e viu você passando. - ela falou.

- Bem, ele gosta de se fazer de importante. Não seria a primeira vez que ele faz algo do tipo. Mas ele costuma gostar mais de platéia. Um corredor vazio não se qualifica neste caso. - Ellie completou.

Lily continuou a treinar o passo que estava ensaiando. Alice se aproximou um pouco mais das duas, para apenas elas ouvirem.

- Mas que ele é bonito, ninguém pode negar. - ela falou, entre risos. - Muito bonito.

Ellie apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, e respondeu.

- É, mas ele não é muito meu tipo. Não entendo o apelo que ele tem.

Alice caiu na gargalhada.

- Ah, Ellie! Como você não consegue entender o apelo de um cara de cabelos escuros, pele clara e olhar sedutor? Será que você não deu uma olhada no seu namorado, não?

Ellie corou ligeiramente, mas respondeu de imediato.

- O Sirius é muito diferente do Rodolphus! Ele tem personalidade. E é uma boa pessoa.

- Mas estamos falando de aparência, não de personalidade.

Ellie inspirou um pouco mais profundamente, e falou.

- Para mim, uma coisa não se separa da outra. Não conseguiria ficar com alguém só pela aparência. Alguma coisa na personalidade tem que me chamar a atenção.

Alice virou para Lily, e falou.

- E você, Lily?

Lily estava um pouco distraída, mas respondeu.

- Eu? Eu concordo com a Ellie, a personalidade conta muito.

Alice riu, acompanhada de Ellie.

- Não, estou falando do que você acha do Rodolphus. - disse Alice.

Lily franziu a testa, e respondeu.

- Do Rodolphus? - Lily lembrou da conversa que eles tiveram no corredor, e continuou - Acho que... bem, eu não sei.

----------------------------------------------

Sexta-feira. Os alunos estavam animadíssimos com a proximidade da festa de Halloween. Remus e Ellie foram dispensados mais cedo das aulas, para poderem trabalhar com a equipe de eventos, e deixar a escola pronta para a festa. Uma empresa de decoração tinha sido contratada, mas mesmo assim a equipe teve muito trabalho. Eles organizavam os ambientes da casa mal assombrada, decoraram algumas salas como masmorras, e vários atores forma contratados para se fantasiarem de monstros. Como a renda da festa ia ser doada para uma instituição de caridade, a equipe de eventos caprichou o máximo que podia. Quase um bloco inteiro do prédio anexo ao principal estava ocupado pela festa. Várias das salas faziam parte da casa mal assombrada. Algumas divisórias tinham sido erguidas, para conduzir as pessoas pelo percurso.

Quando a aula acabou, Lily, James e Sirius foram encontrar Ellie e Remus. Eles procuraram um bom tempo, até achar os amigos pendurando morcegos falsos no teto de uma das salas. Remus se equilibrava numa escada, e Ellie ia entregando os morcegos para ele.

- Oi pessoal! - falou James - Trabalhando muito?

Remus riu, e respondeu.

- Se eu ver mais um morcego na frente, acho que viro um bruxo.

- Ou um biólogo. - completou Ellie.

Lily logo começou a ajudar os amigos, acompanhada de James. Sirius fingia que ajudava, mas estava na verdade se divertindo com as réplicas de animais bizarros que iam ser utilizados na decoração.

- Ei, Ellie, você lembra como eu costumava perseguir você com todos os bichos que você detestava, quando éramos crianças?

Ellie fechou a cara, mas James riu, e começou a contar.

- Nossa, eu lembro. A Ellie sempre chorava, e ia correndo para casa. Uma vez o Sirius arrastou a Ellie para a casa da árvore, e a prendeu lá, junto com um sapo enorme. Ela gritou tanto que os vizinhos foram ver o que estava acontecendo.

Sirius morria de rir ao lembrar, mas Ellie ficou ainda mais brava. Ela fingiu ignorar a conversa, e continuou trabalhando. Lily e Remus ouviam James e Sirius lembrarem da infância. As histórias dos amigos eram muito divertidas, e sempre envolviam algum plano mirabolante dos dois, ou em alguns casos, também junto com Ellie. Ellie trabalhava em silêncio, enquanto James contava sobre o dia que os três resolveram invadir a casa de um vizinho, porque eles estavam convencidos que o velho era um famoso ladrão de bancos.

- Nós tínhamos feito um plano brilhante. - ele falava, e Remus e Lily ouviam atentamente. - A única coisa que não contávamos era que o cara tinha um cachorro dentro de casa...

O grupinho ria animadamente, quando viram alguém entrar na sala em que estavam. Melissa.

Remus imediatamente se levantou, e foi até ela. Ela estava com os cabelos presos numa trança longa, e Remus achou que ela estava muito bonita assim.

- Oi. - ela falou.

Remus não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Mas, no instante seguinte, achou que estava fazendo papel de bobo, e voltou a ficar normal.

- Oi. - ele respondeu. - Nem te vi direito hoje.

- É. - ela olhou em volta, e continuou. - Decorando para a festa, não é?

Remus percebeu que ela queria falar alguma coisa, mas estava enrolando. Parecia falar a primeira coisa que vinha à cabeça. Mas ele resolveu tentar ajudar a garota.

- É. Pelo menos nós estávamos, até algum tempo atrás. Mas agora o James está contando histórias da infância dele, eu e a Lily estamos ouvindo, Ellie está emburrada porque eles estão lembrando todas as vezes que Sirius implicava com ela, e o Sirius está agora tentando agradar a Ellie, para que ela não fique brava o dia todo.

Melissa apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Remus resolveu ajudar, já que ela estava fazendo o esforço de tentar ser mais social.

- Você... quer me ajudar a pendurar a decoração?

Melissa ergueu os ombros.

- Tá bom... não estou fazendo nada mesmo. - ela falou, com se não se importasse com nada. Mas, no íntimo, ela se importava.

Remus sorriu, e a levou para o lado direito da sala, que ainda faltava ser decorado. Lily observou o casal de longe, e sorriu. James percebeu, e falou com a namorada.

- O que foi?

- Nada. - disse ela, ainda sorrindo - Mas acho que vamos ter um novo casal em breve.

James olhou na direção de Remus e Melissa, e sorriu, compreendendo o que Lily tinha falado. Mas logo se voltou novamente para ela.

- Falando em casal - ele falou, com um sorriso irresistível nos lábios - o que você quer fazer hoje?

Lily sorriu, e ficou imaginando qual seria a reação de James quando a visse com a fantasia da festa de Halloween. Mas se conteve, e não falou nada sobre o assunto, apenas respondeu ao rapaz.

- Não sei... o que você quer fazer? - ela falou, se fingindo de desentendida.

- Ah, tem uma porção de coisas que eu quero fazer. - James a olhava de forma insinuante. Lily teve que controlar sua respiração. - Mas essas coisas são bem melhor explicadas na prática, sabe?

Lily repentinamente começou a sentir um calor inexplicável. Mas ela se controlou, e entrou no jogo dele.

- Então porque você não me explica hoje à noite?

O sorriso que James abriu foi magnético. Ele a olhou, e apenas falou.

- Minha princesa, mas essa é exatamente a minha intenção!

-------------------------------------------------

A turma de amigos deixou a escola assim que terminaram o trabalho. Ellie vinha discutindo com Sirius, na frente, logo atrás seguiam James com Lily, e ao lado deles, Melissa e Remus. O quarteto observava a discussão do casal à frente.

- Não adianta, Sirius. - Ellie retrucava. - Eu odiava aquilo, não era uma forma reprimida de dizer que eu gostava de você. Até parece que alguém ia gostar de ter uma lagartixa jogada no cabelo!

Sirius riu, mas falou imediatamente.

- Mas você ficava tão linda com raiva... Para falar a verdade, hoje em dia fica ainda mais bonita.

Ellie quase se deixou convencer pelo elogio dele, mas retrucou.

- Não vem com essa. Era muito desagradável. Quer ver como as meninas concordam comigo? - ela virou para trás, e falou. - Lily, Melissa, vocês não concordam?

Lily, que estava sorrindo, assentiu com a cabeça, e falou.

- Com certeza. Um nojo.

Ellie se voltou para Melissa, que estava com expressão de leve surpresa no rosto.

- E você, Melissa?

- Eu... - ela estava surpresa pelo fato de Ellie estar sendo tão simpática com ela em todas as oportunidades. Ela sempre tinha tratado Ellie de forma ríspida, mas isso parecia não afetar a garota. Ela parecia mesmo disposta a ser sua amiga. - Acho que sim.

Ellie ficou muito satisfeita com a resposta, e se voltou para o namorado.

- Viu? Elas concordaram.

Sirius se viu vencido pelo argumento dela.

- Ah, tá bom. Eu era um chato.

- Era, não. Continua sendo. - ela corrigiu.

Sirius fechou a cara.

- Se eu sou um chato, porque você está comigo, então?

Ellie não esperava por aquela resposta. Ela demorou alguns segundos para responder, e baixou um pouco o tom de voz ao falar.

- Não sei. Vai ver eu sou masoquista.

Sirius olhou para Ellie, e falou, também mais baixo.

- Ou talvez você goste de mim, e fica comigo mesmo eu sendo um chato.

Ellie corou violentamente, mas concluiu.

- É... talvez seja isso.

Sirius passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela, e falou, no ouvido da garota.

- Tudo bem. Eu também gosto de você, lembra?

Ellie sorriu, e envolveu o tronco de Sirius com um dos seus braços. Mais atrás, Remus caminhava surpreendido e satisfeito com o comportamento de Melissa. A garota estava calada, caminhando distraída.

- Então... o que você vai fazer hoje à noite? - Remus perguntou.

- Vou jogar as asas de morcego na poção que estou preparando. - ela respondeu, sem olhar para ele.

Remus sorriu, e continuou.

- Nenhum plano, então?

- Não sei. - Melissa respondeu - talvez eu fique no meu quarto, trancada, ensaiando passos de dança para usar amanhã. Ou coma um pote de sorvete para acabar com minha ansiedade. Misturado com um calmante bem forte, sabe?

Remus riu, e falou.

- Você realmente gosta de dar essas respostas irônicas para tudo, não é?

Melissa olhou para Remus diretamente, e falou.

- E quem disse que eu estou sendo irônica? - ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

----------------------------------------------

Sexta à noite. James tinha convidado Lily para jantar na casa dele, junto com seus pais. Mas, logicamente, ele pretendia passar alguns bons momentos sozinho com Lily, depois do jantar. Agora Lily tinha hora para voltar para casa, já que seus pais estavam sabendo do namoro dela com James. Não podia passar da meia noite. Então, com o tempo contado, James meio que engoliu o jantar, e chamou Lily para "assistir filme" no quarto dele. Os dois estavam deitados, assistindo uma reprise de Lost. Ou melhor, a TV estava ligada, mas nenhum dos dois estava assistindo nada.

James e Lily estavam se beijando, deitados. A garota já tinha se livrado do casaco que estava usando ao chegar à casa de James, ficando só de blusa e calça jeans. James começou a beijar Lily no pescoço, e sua mão foi descendo lentamente dos ombros até a cintura da garota. Lily permaneceu quieta, meio que na expectativa do que James ia fazer a seguir. Continuaram se beijando, e Lily percebeu qual era a intenção de James. Ele lentamente estava colocando sua mão debaixo da blusa da namorada. Como a blusa não era colada, o acesso era mais fácil. E Lily travava uma batalha interna, tentando decidir o que ela iria fazer: permitir, cedendo à própria vontade, ou interromper, em nome de sua timidez. O problema é que os beijos de James eram tão persuasivos, que ela acabou não fazendo absolutamente nada. Apenas reagiu quando James alcançou seu sutiã, e ela se arrepiou toda. James percebeu, e foi traçando uma trilha de beijos até o ouvido dela. Chegando lá, ele falou, com uma voz ligeiramente rouca.

- Gostou?

Lily ficou ainda mais arrepiada. James sabia muito bem que ela adorava beijos na orelha. Ele estava fazendo de propósito. Quando ela conseguiu reagir, respondeu, apenas acenando com a cabeça positivamente. James sorriu, e falou, de maneira suave.

- Se você quiser, pode melhorar ainda mais...

Lily ia perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas no instante seguinte ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Ela o observou por um instante, e falou.

- Seus pais estão em casa.

James sorriu, e falou.

- Eles já estão dormindo.

- Eu... - Lily estava morrendo de dúvida - Não sei...

James se ergueu um pouco mais, e falou, sério.

- Lily, você lembra o que eu sempre falo? Só faremos o que você quiser. Sempre.

Lily não conseguiu suprimir o suspiro que lhe chegou aos lábios.

James era tão cuidadoso, tão cavalheiro. Ela não conseguia imaginar namorado mais perfeito. Mas, por mais perfeito que ele fosse, era um adolescente cheio de hormônios, como todo rapaz da idade dele. Mas ela também era adolescente, e também tinha mais hormônios que sua sanidade desejava...

Lily apenas sorriu, e levemente concordou com a cabeça. James retribuiu o sorriso, e lentamente foi puxando a blusa da namorada. Centímetro por centímetro. Ela ficou muito feliz de ter escolhido um blusa que pudesse ser usada com sutiã por baixo. E ainda mais satisfeita por ter colocado um sutiã bonito, todo branco.

Lily começou a erguer o braço, para que James pudesse tirar a blusa que ela vestia. James estava ligeiramente ofegante, e a expectativa estava estampada em seu rosto. Cada centímetro que ele puxava o tecido da blusa parecia mais uma década. Finalmente James conseguiu puxar toda a blusa de Lily. Ela ficou só de calça jeans e sutiã. E ele pode observar a namorada melhor.

James já tinha visto Lily de biquíni, no dia que ela a convidou para ir ao baile de início das aulas. Mas naquele dia foi diferente. Eles não estavam namorando, e sequer ficando. Ele olhou a garota de forma discreta. Agora, ele podia observar cada centímetro da pele dela. Notou que seu colo tinha sardas espalhadas, que dava um aspecto juvenil à garota. Lily não tinha seios grandes. Eles eram médios e delicados, combinando com a dona de forma perfeita. Sua cintura era fina, e a barriga era lisa. James ficou observando a namorada, e isso deixou Lily completamente vermelha. Quando James notou, começou a rir. Lily imediatamente tentou se cobrir com os braços.

- Lily, não fique com vergonha, você é tão linda... - James falou, olhando para Lily nos olhos.

O olhar dos dois se encontrou, e Lily viu nos olhos de James algo que não tinha reparado antes. Ele a olhava com um carinho e devoção tão grandes, que ela ficou surpresa. O olhar dele mostrava algo novo, algo completamente incrível, que aquecia e envolvia. Ela perdeu as palavras por um instante. James delicadamente puxou os braços dela de volta para a cama, e se aproximou dela, deixando seu rosto a poucos centímetros do dela.

- Lily... eu... acho que nunca fui tão feliz na vida. Nunca fui tão feliz quanto estou sendo agora.

Lily prendeu a respiração. Ele estava mesmo falando aquilo para ela? James abriu um sorriso ao ver que Lily não estava respirando.

- Respira, senão você vai desmaiar...

Lily expirou profundamente, e ficou feliz por James não descobrir o que se passava em sua cabeça. Se ele soubesse que ela seria capaz de desmaiar só de ver a forma que ele a observava...

- James... - Lily falou - eu... também...

James não a deixou concluir. A beijou com muita intensidade, e apenas isso já era capaz de deixar Lily completamente perdida. Mas, para piorar a situação, ele começou a deslizar suavemente as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, subindo e descendo com calma. Quando ela menos esperava, ele passou a brincar com seu sutiã, e Lily achou que, naquele momento, perdeu completamente a consciência. Ela parecia estar em outro lugar, em outra galáxia. Tudo que importava, naquele momento, era James.

---------------------------------------------------

Não muito longe dali, mais precisamente na casa em frente, um outro casal tinha um dilema um tanto diferente.

Sirius e Ellie estavam no quarto da garota. Já passava das onze da noite, e a mãe de Ellie tinha ido dormir. Os dois estavam sozinhos no quarto, sob pretexto de assistir um filme. Mas o que realmente faziam passava longe disso.

Sirius e Ellie estavam deitados na cama dela. Sirius estava praticamente em cima dela, tentando freneticamente desamarrar um laço do top que ela usava. Depois de se enrolar pela milésima vez, ele reclamou, entre os beijos muito intensos que eles trocavam.

- Ellie... essas roupas que você usa... - ele falava, intercalando beijos com palavras - são muito sexy, mas também são muito complicadas!

Ellie abriu os olhos. Ela estava corada, mas não de vergonha. Levantou um pouco a cabeça, e respondeu.

- Complicadas, não. Elas são elaboradas.

Sirius mostrou o laço que ele não conseguia desfazer, e falou.

- Não consigo tirar esse troço!

Ellie riu.

- Sirius, você desfazer esse laço não vai fazer meu top abrir, sabia?

Ele franziu a testa.

- Não? Então porque você me deixou perder esse tempo todo tentando?

Um sorriso satisfeito chegou aos lábios dela.

- Só queria saber quanto tempo você ia ficar tentando, antes de reclamar. E durou mais tempo que eu imaginava...

Sirius sorriu, e subiu completamente em cima da garota, segurando os pulsos dela com as mãos. Ellie sorriu ligeiramente, e a expectativa estava estampada no rosto dela. O que ele pretendia fazer?

- Muito engraçadinha, você.

Ellie riu, e Sirius mordeu o lábio. Aquilo fez Ellie imediatamente ficar séria. Um calor insuportável começou a subir por seu corpo, e ela ficou encarando Sirius nos olhos. Os dois pares de olhos azuis, um fixo o outro. Sirius finalmente falou, com a voz bem mais baixa.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto é sensual. Como qualquer homem seria capaz de resistir a você, Ellie?

Ellie sentiu seu rosto queimando, e tinha certeza que estava completamente vermelha. Sirius tirou alguns fios de cabelo que estavam no rosto dela, e falou, mais para si mesmo, que para a namorada.

- Como eu consegui ficar sem você esse tempo todo?

Ellie deu um pequeno sorriso. Não sabia o que dizer. Sirius não costumava falar essas coisas. Eles passaram tanto tempo um pegando no pé do outro, que ainda era novidade para ela ouvir palavras delicadas do namorado.

Sirius se aproximou lentamente, e colou seus lábios nos dela. O beijo foi tão delicado, tão sutil que Ellie se sentiu emocionada. Mas, um segundo depois, os dois já tinham se entregado completamente, e se beijavam intensamente. Ellie, após alguns beijos, se afastou, e falou, olhando para Sirius com um sorriso sapeca.

- Sabe, para abrir a blusa você precisa puxar esse zíper aqui... - ela mostrou um zíper na lateral do top.

Sirius inspirou profundamente, e falou, olhando para a namorada com uma intensidade que a fez corar ligeiramente.

- Garota, você ainda vai me deixar louco qualquer dia desses...

------------------------------------------

O sábado, dia tão aguardado, finalmente chegou. Lily acordou um pouco mais tarde que costumava. James tinha ido deixá-la em casa meia noite em ponto, a acompanhando no táxi. Lily falou que não precisava, mas ele fez questão de ir junto. Eles se despediram na varanda da casa dela, e ele foi embora.

O sábado amanheceu bem mais quente que os dias anteriores. Lily ficou satisfeita, já que era o dia da festa, e se fizesse muito frio, iria prejudicar as fantasias de alguns dos alunos.

Ela ficou algum tempo a mais na cama, imaginando qual fantasia James usaria no dia seguinte. E, logicamente, ela ficou imaginando se ele gostaria da fantasia que ela tinha escolhido.

Ela levantou, e ficou observando a fantasia, que estava pendurada num cabide, na porta do armário. Tinha que concordar com Ellie, a fantasia era perfeita, e valeu todas as libras que custou. Os detalhes eram perfeitos.

Lily tinha combinado de ir para a casa de Ellie depois do almoço. Ellie insistiu na antecedência porque ia fazer o cabelo de Lily, e ela disse que precisava de um bom tempo para cachear os cabelos da amiga.

Assim que Lily terminou o almoço, ela se trocou, e foi para a casa de Ellie. Tomou o cuidado de colocar sua fantasia numa capa, para ninguém ver o que era. Depois de James ter contado que Sirius tinha levado um binóculo para vigiá-las, no dia que as garotas saíram sozinhas, ela resolveu não arriscar.

Lily tocou a campainha, e logo Ellie veio abrir. Elas subiram para o quarto, e, assim que Ellie fechou a porta, Lily falou.

- Ellie, eu preciso conversar com você.

Ellie franziu ligeiramente a testa, curiosa. Ela respondeu.

- Manda.

Lily inspirou um instante. Ela estava doida para contar sobre a noite anterior, com James.

- Ontem eu fiquei com o James, lá na casa dele.

Ellie olhou para a amiga desconfiada. Abriu um sorriso, e perguntou.

- E aí, rolou alguma coisa mais _caliente_?

Lily sorriu, um pouco se jeito, mas respondeu.

- É... eu diria que bem mais caliente...

Ellie puxou Lily para elas sentarem na cama. Ela cruzou as pernas, e falou, animada.

- Não me deixa curiosa, não! Conta.

Lily queria muito compartilhar com Ellie os acontecimentos, mas isso não queria dizer que ela não estava um pouco envergonhada de contar. Ela pegou fôlego, e começou a contar.

- Nós estávamos no quarto dele - Ellie abriu um sorriso divertido - e os pais dele já tinham ido dormir. Aí nós ficamos... sabe... ficamos juntos lá, assistindo filmes...

- Conheço a técnica. - disse Ellie, sufocando uma gargalhada. Lily observou a amiga, e percebeu que ela e Sirius provavelmente estavam usando a mesma desculpa por um bom tempo. Ela prosseguiu.

- Aí nós... quer dizer, ele começou a tirar... puxar delicadamente a minha blusa.

Ellie arregalou os olhos, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sério?

- É.

Lily ficou calada. Ellie olhou para ela, indignada.

- E? Lily, você não pode me contar uma coisa assim, e não explicar o resto!

Lily ficou corada, e Ellie falou.

- Lily, eu sou sua amiga. Se você não falar comigo, com quem vai falar?

Lily olhou para Ellie, e viu que ela tinha toda a razão. Se não contasse para Ellie, para quem mais iria contar? Ela resolveu contar tudo que sentia, quem sabe a amiga não poderia ajudar...

- Ele tirou minha blusa. Na hora eu fiquei na dúvida, mas eu acabei deixando porque queria também. Mas ficou nisso, eu graças a Deus estava de sutiã.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Vocês estão evoluindo, não é?

Lily começou a se sentir bem mais confortável para falar.

- É. Ele nunca me força a nada. Mas eu tenho um receio, sabe?

- Que receio, Lily?

Lily inspirou profundamente. Ellie conhecia James muito bem, ela com certeza era a pessoa mais indicada para ajudar com sua dúvida.

- É que eu não sei sobre o passado do James. Vocês sempre ficam falando que ele nunca namorou sério, mas isso não quer dizer muita coisa...

Ellie olhou para a amiga atentamente.

- Você está falando sobre sexo, não é?

Lily sentiu que suas bochechas estavam um pouco mais quentes, mas respondeu.

- É.

- E o que deixa você com receio? - perguntou Ellie.

- É que eu... você sabe, eu sou virgem. Mas eu não sei nada sobre ele, nesse aspecto. Quer dizer, nós nunca conversamos sobre isso. E eu tenho medo que eu esteja evoluindo num ritmo muito lento para ele...

Ellie olhou para a amiga, compadecida.

- Bem, eu já conversei com o James sobre o assunto. Ele me contou algumas coisas, mas eu não sei se posso falar com você sobre isso. Ficar entre vocês dois é uma situação meio complicada.

Lily imediatamente falou.

- Ah, não, Ellie. Não estou tentando sondar você, o que você conversa com o James é assunto de vocês. Não posso nem quero interferir na amizade de vocês, vocês são amigos desde crianças.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Bem, uma ou outra coisa eu posso falar, porque sei que o James não vai se importar. Por exemplo, eu posso dizer sobre o "status sexual" dele.

Lily riu, e perguntou.

- "Status sexual"?

- É. O James já... você sabe, ele não é mais virgem.

Lily não sabia o que pensar da novidade. Era bom por um lado, mas era um pouco inquietante por outro. Ellie pareceu ver a dúvida no rosto da amiga, porque completou quase imediatamente.

- Mas não que ele tenha ido para a cama com metade de Londres! Pelo contrário.

Lily franziu a testa.

- Como assim?

Ellie sorriu, e respondeu.

- Ele não esteve com muitas garotas. Na verdade, ele só me contou de duas. E acho que para por aí. Ele me contaria se tivesse mais alguma, eu acho.

- E... e o que ele falou? Sobre sexo. Ele falou como era?

Ellie riu um bocado.

- E você acha que eu ia deixar ele em paz? Eu o fiz descrever tudo, nos mínimos detalhes. Posso te falar que nunca vi o James tão constrangido na vida. Mas ele agüentou firme meu interrogatório, e contou muitas coisas.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, de forma questionadora.

- E então? Fala!

Ellie novamente gargalhou.

- Ah, ele falou como são as sensações. Disse que ficou nervoso, lógico. Mas ele também não é um especialista, não foram tantas vezes assim. Com a segunda garota, foi só uma vez.

Lily sentiu certo alívio com a informação. Ele não sendo tão experiente assim a deixava um pouco mais confortável com a própria inexperiência. Mas ela achou que já tinha informações suficientes sobre James, e se soubesse mais alguma coisa provavelmente ficaria mais nervosa ainda. Resolveu perguntar sobre Ellie.

- E você?

Ellie franziu a testa.

- Eu o que?

- Ah, você sabe... você e o Sirius.

Ellie deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu sou virgem também, já te disse. Mas acho que o Sirius quer "resolver" isso logo...

As duas riram, e Lily perguntou.

- Quer dizer que as coisas estão encaminhadas?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça, lembrando da noite anterior.

- Ontem foi bem... ousado, para não dizer outra palavra.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Lily. Ellie estava numa situação muito parecida com a dela, e elas poderiam trocar boas informações sobre o assunto.

- Nós ficamos aqui no meu quarto. O Sirius é bem mais direto que o James, pelo que você me conta. Ele não chega pelos cantos, rodeando. Ele vai direto ao ponto. Ontem, eu tive que segurar a onda dele. Eu já estava só de calcinha e sutiã, e ele não dava sinal de que ia parar por aí.

Lily riu baixinho, tentando imaginar Ellie segurando os "ímpetos" de Sirius.

- O problema que ele é tão persuasivo... eu não agüento, Lily. Quando eu estou com ele, minha cabeça vai embora, e parecem só ficar os hormônios. Eu quero que tudo aconteça numa seqüência tranqüila, um passo de cada vez. Mas, quando estamos juntos, parece mais uma montanha russa.

Lily olhou para Ellie, e viu que a situação da amiga era bem mais urgente que a dela. Ela levantou, e esticou a mão para Ellie.

- Vem, vamos começar a arrumar os cabelos. Assim a gente se distrai, e pára de pensar em rapazes e hormônios...

------------------------------------------------------

Início da noite. Lily e Ellie estavam prontas, e apenas terminavam de retocar a maquiagem. Assim que terminaram as duas se olharam no espelho. Ellie colocou um braço nos ombros de Lily e falou, observando o reflexo de ambas no espelho.

- Acho que estamos bem. O que você acha?

Lily sorriu.

- Estamos sim. Muito bem.

As duas riram. Ellie olhou para o relógio, e viu que já eram oito horas.

- Cadê aqueles dois?

Apenas alguns segundos após ela falar a frase, a campainha tocou. Lisa estava na parte de baixo da casa, e atendeu à porta. Lily e Ellie sorriram uma para a outra, e Lily falou.

- Preparada?

Ellie riu.

- Lily, eu nasci pronta!

Elas reuniram tudo que iam levar, e tranqüilamente se encaminharam para a escada.

--------------------------------------------

Lisa Dumbledore abriu a porta da casa. Deu de cara com dois rapazes altos, ambos fantasiados. Ela sorriu, e falou.

- Olá, rapazes. Entrem, as garotas já estão descendo.

Sirius entrou na frente. Ele estava vestido com botas de montaria marrons até os joelhos, calça bege, e uma blusa que parecia um quimono da mesma cor, preso por um cinto. Uma capa marrom completava a fantasia, e no cinto estava presa uma espada. Na verdade, um sabre de luz. Ele estava fantasiado de cavaleiro Jedi.

James também usava botas, mas eram de um estilo bem diferente das de Sirius. Usava calça jeans, uma camisa com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, um cinto grande, e chapéu. Sua fantasia? Estava de cowboy. Os revólveres falsos completavam o visual, fora um lenço amarrado no pescoço.

- Vocês estão ótimos. - falou, gentilmente, Lisa.

Os dois sorriram, e Sirius logo falou.

- Até o fim da noite eu vou acabar prendendo esse criminoso. - ele disse, apontando para James - Aposto que ele está tramando algum assalto a banco, ou algo do gênero. E vocês sabem que os cavaleiros Jedi são os protetores da paz na galáxia.

James riu e respondeu.

- Você está na galáxia errada, padawan! E, além disso, a única coisa que eu planejo roubar hoje é o coração de uma bela donzela...

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, e falou.

- Eu não sou mais padawan, já estou sem a trancinha característica, não notou? - ele mostrou o próprio cabelo - Sou um cavaleiro da Ordem Jedi!

- Cavaleiro Jedi? - uma voz interrompeu - Essa eu quero ver.

Ellie vinha descendo as escadas. Sirius parou para observá-la. Ela estava usando sapatos delicados, de salto alto, brancos. Uma meia fina sete oitavos branca subia pelas pernas dela, e a barra rendada ficava alguns centímetros abaixo do fim do vertido branco que ela usava. O vestido era simples, mas muito bonito. Tinha a saia rodada, de tecido fluido, que tinha várias camadas. Tinha um decote pronunciado, e ela usava um cordão com um coração prateado, todo cravejado com pequenos brilhantes. Seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de princesa, caindo ondulado pelas costas. Asas de penas muito brancas completavam a fantasia, e seus olhos tinham uma maquiagem clara e reluzente. Sirius sorriu, ligeiramente sem fôlego, e a achou completamente linda.

Ele foi até ela, e falou.

- Nossa, você está linda. Meu anjinho!

Ellie franziu a testa.

- Eu não sou um anjo! Você está vendo alguma auréola?

- Não? Então porque a asa? - perguntou Sirius.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- É porque você não viu o resto da fantasia ainda.

Ela foi até uma mesa próxima e pegou algo que estava em cima. Quando ela voltou, ele pode ver o que era.

Ela carregava uma aljava dourada, com flexas douradas e com detalhes vermelhos. E um arco grande, dourado. Ela colocou a aljava nas costas, pegou uma flexa e mirou com o arco.

- Viram? - ela perguntou - Eu sou cupido!

James sorriu, e pensou que ela não poderia ter escolhido fantasia melhor. Sirius se aproximou da namorada, e falou.

- Cupido era um garotinho que voava pelado por aí. Eu prefiro essa versão aqui. Bem mais bonita.

Ellie sorriu, e deu um beijo no rosto do namorado. James olhou para ela, e falou.

- Cadê a Lily?

- Ela esqueceu a bolsa lá em cima. Deve estar descendo.

E ela estava. Em poucos segundos, eles avistaram Lily descendo pelas escadas. Um pouco apressada.

Mas para James, ela desceu em câmera lenta. Passo por passo. Ele pode ver o salto alto dela, preto. Meia arrastão também preta subindo pelas pernas, delineando seu contorno suave. Ela usava um corpete prateado, com um pequeno detalhe preto na gola. Ele delineava de forma perfeita a cintura fina da garota, e o decote deixava o colo dela mais evidente. Uma espécie de saia de franjas saía do corpete, completando a roupa. Os cabelos estavam levemente ondulados, e ela usava uma cartola preta na cabeça. Lily usava um batom bem vermelho, que contrastava com sua pele clara.

James estava com a boca tão aberta, tão escancarada, que Ellie enfiou o dedo nela, para brincar com o amigo. Ele acordou do devaneio, mas ainda assim não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Lily. Sirius e Ellie riam dele, mas ele nem ligava. Foi andando até a namorada, e parou bem em frente à ela.

- Você... ah... você...

James Potter estava completamente sem palavras. Ellie e Sirius se aproximaram, ainda risonhos.

- Acho que ele quer dizer que você está linda, Lily. - Ellie falou.

James apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sirius olhou para Lily, e falou.

- Sua fantasia é de cortesã?

Lily sorriu, segurando a mão de um James ainda estático.

- É. Na verdade é de Satine, do Moulin Rouge.

- Maneiro. - Sirius falou - Combina por causa do cabelo ruivo.

James agora olhava Lily de cima a baixo, alheio à conversa dos seus amigos.

- A idéia foi da Ellie, mas eu adorei. - Lily completou.

Sirius sorriu, e abraçou a namorada.

- Ótima idéia, minha gatinha. - e, virando para as duas garotas, ele falou - O que vocês acham de irmos? Assim quem sabe o James sai do coma que ele se encontra atualmente?

Os três riram, e isso fez James se recuperar.

- Eu... ah... vamos?

- Vamos sim. - disse Lily, segurando o riso. Seu objetivo parecia ter sido cumprido.

- Mãe! - Ellie gritou para Lisa, que tinha voltado ao escritório - Já estamos indo!

- Boa festa para todos! - Lisa gritou de volta, ainda no escritório.

A turma saiu da casa de Ellie, e a limosine já os esperava na porta. Eles entraram, e se acomodaram da melhor forma possível. James ainda admirava Lily, um pouco abismado. Sirius não perdeu tempo, e começou a beijar Ellie assim que eles entraram no carro.

O trajeto até a casa de Remus foi rápido, já que a casa do rapaz não era muito longe. Ele morava perto da casa de Lily, e eles passaram em frente à casa da garota no caminho. Assim que chegaram, o motorista buzinou rapidamente, e logo Remus apareceu na porta de casa. Ele foi correndo até o carro, e os amigos só puderam dar uma olhada na fantasia dele quando ele entrou.

Remus usava uma longa púrpura, com detalhes em dourado. Por baixo, ele tinha uma toga branca. Sandálias tipo gladiador completavam a fantasia, e ele tinha na cabeça uma coroa de louros. Sirius foi o primeiro a falar.

- Imperador Romano? Legal, cara.

Ellie, que observava atentamente a fantasia, falou.

- Não é imperador, ele está fantasiado de Júlio César. Não é, Remus?

Remus sorriu, e concordou com a cabeça.

- E qual é a diferença? É tudo romano! - retrucou Sirius.

- Na verdade - continuou Ellie - é diferente porque ele está usando uma toga picta. Dá para ver pela cor e pelos detalhes em dourado na barra. E César nunca foi imperador, ele era cônsul, e depois foi ditador. Ele usou uma toga assim no dia do triunfo sobre os...

Ellie parou de falar quando percebeu o olhar dos amigos. Todos a olhavam como se ela estivesse falando grego. Ela revirou os olhos, e falou.

- Ok. Mas vai por mim. É o Júlio César.

- Alguém realmente presta atenção às aulas de história... - Lily falou, sorrindo.

--------------------------------------------------

A limosine estacionou em frente à uma bela casa de dois andares. Remus olhava pela janela, muito ansioso. Era a casa de Melissa. Ele tinha acompanhado a garota até em casa, no dia da reunião na casa de Ellie, em que eles decidiram sobre a campanha de Lily. Melissa, depois de muita insistência da parte dele, permitiu que ele a acompanhasse no caminho de volta. Ele acabou percebendo que eles, apesar de não serem vizinhos, não moravam muito longe. Quando eles chegaram à frente da casa dela, a garota não fez menção de convidá-lo para entrar, e também não ficou conversando na porta de casa. Entrou quase que imediatamente.

Dentro da casa, uma jovem olhava constantemente pela janela. Ela estava se sentindo muito estúpida por fazer isso, mas não conseguia resistir.

Melissa observou a mãe, que estava sentada numa poltrona da sala. Ela estava muito satisfeita de ver a filha se adaptar à nova escola. Melissa achava aquilo completamente irritante e hipócrita. Quando ela anunciou que ia sair no sábado, a mãe deu um enorme ataque de nervos, falando que ela não ia colocar o pé na rua. Mas bastou Melissa mencionar que ia numa festa de Hogwarts, que era beneficente, e que ia com Elladora Dumbledore e seus amigos, ela mudou de opinião instantaneamente. A mãe dela tinha gostado muito de Ellie, e o fato da moça ser neta do diretor, além de educada, e membro de uma família tradicional ajudou bastante. Só que Melissa odiava esse tipo de pensamento retrógrado da mãe. Só porque alguém é de boa família não significava que era uma boa pessoa. Ela estava perdida nos seus pensamentos quando uma limosine estacionou na porta da casa dela. Imediatamente ela levantou, e foi até a porta. Não queria dar a chance de a mãe começar um interrogatório sobre cada ocupante do carro. Ela simplesmente pegou sua bolsa e foi saindo pela porta.

- Tchau. - ela falou, sem acrescentar mais nada.

A mãe levantou de imediato, e tentou falar com a filha.

- Melissa! Espera, que horas você volta...

Mas Melissa já tinha fechado a porta, e saído rapidamente em direção ao carro. Ela percorreu o caminho que separava a porta de casa e a porta do carro num segundo. Mas, para um rapaz de cabelos claros, dentro do carro, aquele segundo durou uma hora.

Remus viu Melissa saindo de casa. Ela colocou a chave na fechadura, trancou a porta e virou em direção à rua. E foi aí que ele pôde vê-la com atenção.

Melissa vestia um longo vestido branco, que chegava até seus calcanhares. A sandália que usava não era muito alta, e subia em tiras trançadas pela perna. Ela usava um bracelete dourado no braço desnudo, além de várias pulseiras no outro braço. Usava uma espécie de diadema na cabeça, também dourado, com várias pedras coloridas. Seus cabelos estavam muito lisos, e estavam completamente na cor original, preto. E seu rosto apresentava uma maquiagem muito forte nos olhos, em tons de azul e verde. Estava fantasiada de Cleópatra.

Ela alcançou a maçaneta da porta do carro, e entrou com rapidez. E deu de cara com Remus Lupin, que sentava ao lado da porta.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e ela viu a fantasia dele. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso que veio aos seus lábios.

- Ave César. - ela falou, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Remus ficou corado de vergonha, mas sorriu mesmo assim. Os outros cumprimentaram a garota.

- Oi Melissa. - falaram Lily e James quase que no mesmo instante. James estava com o braço em volta dos ombros de Lily, e ainda admirava a beleza da namorada, que estava começando a ficar envergonhada com suas pernas tão expostas pela fantasia.

Sirius falou apenas oi, mas Ellie abriu um belo sorriso, e falou.

- Nossa Melissa, você está linda!

Melissa novamente se sentiu desarmada pela gentileza de Ellie. Demorou poucos segundos para falar.

- Ah... obrigada.

Sirius puxou Ellie de volta para perto dele, e falou, no ouvido da namorada.

- E você está fantástica com essa roupinha... Essas meias são tão...

Ele terminou a frase com palavras que apenas a garota ouviu. Assim que ele terminou de falar, Ellie ficou tão vermelha que parecia ter levado um banho de tinta da cor.

Melissa observou silenciosamente cada uma dos ocupantes do carro, analisando cada detalhe da fantasia deles. Deixou Remus por último. Ela não sabia exatamente porque, mas ele estava um pouco diferente naquele dia. Parecia mais confiante.

A próxima parada do carro foi na casa de Alice, onde ela e Frank esperavam. Assim que o casal entrou, os amigos puderam ver as fantasias deles.

Alice resolveu fazer uma brincadeira com seu nome, e se fantasiou de Alice no país das maravilhas. Mas resolveu usar a fantasia um pouco mais ousada, com a saia mais curta. Frank parecia ter aprovado o visual da namorada. Ele, por sua vez, estava vestido de Batman, e a fantasia foi muito admirada principalmente pelos rapazes.

- Santas batatinhas, meu amigo cowboy! - disse Sirius para James, brincando com uma referência ao velho seriado do Batman - Esse não é o homem-morcego?

As garotas riram da piada, e até Frank achou graça.

O casal se acomodou na limosine, e eles foram à direção da escola. Quando eles chegaram lá, viram que a festa tinha tudo para ser um enorme sucesso. A escola tinha uma pequena multidão na porta. Como era Halloween, algumas turmas de alunos mais novos tinham permissão para ir também. A festa era beneficente, então, quanto mais se arrecadasse, melhor. Portanto, várias das atrações eram pagas, fora as bebidas e comida.

Eles saltaram da limosine, e alguns dos alunos pararam para observar quem estava saindo do carro. Melissa foi a mais foi comentada, já que ela tinha fama de estranha na escola. Muitos estavam surpresos do fato de Remus Lupin, conhecido por ser bom aluno e responsável, estar ao lado da garota, como seu acompanhante. Ela tentou ao máximo ignorar os comentários, e seguiu em frente. Ajudava muito ela estar vestida de uma forma completamente diferente do que costumava. Estava de vestido branco, e maquiagem colorida, no lugar de roupas e maquiagem preta.

Ellie vinha sorridente, de mãos dadas com Sirius. Era a primeira festa da escola que eles iam juntos, como namorados. As pessoas já tinham se habituado ao casal, mas alguns ainda observavam os dois, seja para comentar como eles ficavam bonitos juntos, ou para desdenhar, por querer estar no lugar ou de Sirius, ou de Ellie.

James e Lily eram, no momento, um dos casais mais populares da escola, se não fosse o mais popular. Lily estava muito em evidência por conta de sua candidatura a presidente da turma. Seu nome era visto em virtualmente todos os lugares do campus, cortesia de Ellie, Sirius e James. Fora que namorar um rapaz popular como James também contribuía bastante para seu nome ser um dos mais comentados em todos os lados. E quem se mordia de ciúmes pela atenção que ela estava recebendo era Narcisa Black, sua adversária na eleição.

Os amigos entraram na escola, e imediatamente viram que a festa prometia. A decoração ficava ainda melhor durante a noite. Tudo parecia mais real sob a luz fraca das velas e pequenas lâmpadas que a equipe de eventos instalou. Uma enorme fogueira estava no meio do pátio, devidamente cercada por dois seguranças, encarregados de afastar qualquer aluno que se aproximasse, evitando qualquer acidente. Eles subiram os degraus, na direção do prédio que a festa seria realizada. Atores contratados pela equipe, vestidos de vampiros, recepcionavam os alunos. Eles prosseguiram por um corredor longo, e entraram numa sala com vários caldeirões fumegando, e algumas bruxas tentando assustar alguns alunos menores.

Seguiram em frente, e finalmente chegaram ao salão principal da festa. Uma enorme boate tinha sido montada no local, cercada de fumaça e muitas luzes, e algumas teias de aranha falsas caindo do teto. A maior parte dos alunos estava lá, e também até alguns dos professores. Como alguns dos pais também iam a festa, para acompanhar os filhos mais novos e fazer doações, os professores tentavam ir à festa para recepcioná-los. Logo Ellie localizou alguém na multidão. Ela foi até ele, e os amigos a acompanharam.

- Oi vovô!! - ela falou, se aproximando para abraçar Albus Dumbledore.

O diretor Dumbledore estava vestido de bruxo, como todos os outros membros do corpo docente. Ele usava uma veste longa, roxo escuro, e um grande chapéu pontudo e preto. Ellie abraçou o avô, rindo.

- Muito fashion, vô!

Dumbledore sorriu, e cumprimentou os outros alunos. Sirius aparentou um pouco de apreensão, que sumiu no instante que Dumbledore apertou sua mão, sorrindo.

- É uma bela festa. Estão de parabéns vocês - ele indicava Ellie e Remus - e o resto da equipe de eventos.

- Obrigado, diretor. - falou Remus, educadamente. Melissa engoliu uma risadinha, ela sempre achava engraçado como ele ficava todo formal quando conversava com algum professor.

- Bem, eu devo voltar a meus afazeres. Alguns pais querem fazer doações muito generosas ao orfanato que estamos ajudando este ano. E não posso deixar os órfãos sem suas bem vindas contribuições.

Ele se afastou, andando em seu passo lento e tranqüilo. Ellie sorria ao observar o avô. Sirius ficou ao lado dela, e falou.

- Poxa, sua família só tem gente legal. Às vezes eu fico até com inveja...

Ellie virou para o namorado, sentindo um misto de pena e culpa. Ela queria ter algo para dizer, mas nada lhe ocorria. Eles dois tinham experiências completamente diferentes com família. A dela era ótima, com pessoas carinhosas e simpáticas, mas ela ainda sofria muito pela perda prematura do pai. Ele tinha uma enorme família que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com ele, e ele sempre era hostilizado em casa. As únicas pessoas que ele gostava era um tio que ele não via com tanta freqüência e uma prima que era pressionada e manipulada pelas irmãs mais velhas. Sirius não era feliz em casa.

Ellie esticou a mão, e segurou a mão dele. Ele olhou para a namorada, e entendeu o que ela dizia com os olhos. Sirius sorriu de lado, e falou.

- Ah, para o inferno com eles. Família não é quem te põe no mundo, é quem te acolhe, não é?

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Você tem o James, que é mais que um irmão para você. Tem os Potter, que te tratam como um filho. E tem... a mim.

Sirius sorriu, e completou.

- Vocês são a minha família, Ellie. Desde que eu conheci o James, e depois você, eu finalmente me senti completamente aceito. Por isso eu implicava tanto com você quando era criança, porque eu sabia que você não ia me abandonar por qualquer coisa.

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Quer dizer que foi só por isso?

Ele respondeu com um sorriso sedutor.

- Não. Eu também achava você linda quando estava com raiva. E queria chamar sua atenção.

Ellie riu da resposta dele, e falou.

- Ah, é? - ela o puxou pela gola da camisa, cheia de segundas intenções - Então vem cá, meu Obi-wan...

--------------------------------------------------

A festa começou a ficar cada vez mais animada e cheia. Os alunos se espalhavam pelos ambientes, enquanto os pais e professores se concentravam no salão com as mesas, fugindo principalmente do alto som que o DJ tocava sem parar. Uma multidão de pessoas fantasiadas dançando loucamente era a imagem da noite. Os amigos arranjaram uma mesa no canto do salão com a boate. Melissa foi a primeira a sentar, e Remus imediatamente sentou ao lado dela. Ellie arrastou Sirius para a pista, e logo os dois estavam dançando. Lily e James foram pegar um ponche, e Alice e Frank simplesmente sumiram na primeira oportunidade que tiveram. Os outros nem se deram ao trabalho de procurá-los, pois sabiam que eles estavam se agarrando em algum canto escuro. Melissa observava a festa atentamente. Assim que Frank e Alice sumiram, ela olhou para Remus e falou.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam...

Ele estava ligeiramente distraído, pois tinha percebido um olhar nada agradável de Emmeline Vance em sua direção.

- Ãhn?

- Seus amigos. Lembra do dia da boate?

Remus sorriu levemente.

- O dia que você nem quis me falar seu nome? Lembro vagamente...

Ela deu um sorriso de lado, e prosseguiu.

- Pois olhe só. Frank e Alice novamente foram para um cantinho escuro, Ellie e Sirius - Remus registrou que ela estava falando os nomes dos amigos, e não os apelidos sarcásticos que ela costumava usar - estão no meio da pista, com metade da escola olhando para eles, e Lily e James estão na mesa de bebidas, e ele novamente está sendo gentil com ela.

Remus observou primeiro Ellie e Sirius, que dançavam bem colados, se beijando. Sirius tinha as mãos um palmo abaixo da linha da cintura da garota, que não parecia se incomodar com isso. Já James e Lily estavam se servindo de bebida, e James carinhosamente segurava os dois copos, servindo a namorada, que o olhava sorridente. Remus percebeu logo a semelhança com o dia que ele e Melissa se conheceram.

- Naquele dia eu nunca imaginaria que, um mês depois, você estaria estudando na mesma sala que eu, e que estaríamos juntos numa festa da escola.

Melissa desviou os olhos dele, e olhou para a multidão, sem realmente focalizar nada.

- As coisas mudam. - ela falou, de forma seca.

Remus franziu a testa. O que ele tinha falado de mais? Um instante antes ela estava até sorrindo, e puxando papo. Agora, estava novamente distante. Ele tentou dar continuidade a conversa.

- Espero que para melhor. - ele falou, de forma gentil.

Ela não respondeu, e levantou-se de imediato.

- Vou ao banheiro.

Ela saiu sem olhar para trás, andando de forma apressada, mas visivelmente sem rumo. Remus ficou observando ela se afastar e falou, para si mesmo.

- O que foi que eu fiz?

-----------------------------------------------

Lily e James terminaram suas bebidas, e foram se dirigindo para a pista com tranqüilidade. Ele pegou a mão da namorada, e a puxou para perto. Os dois começaram a dançar, e viram Ellie e Sirius dançando ao lado deles. Lily observou o casal de amigos, dançando completamente colados. Ela virou para olhar James, e percebeu que ele estava olhando para ela. Lily sorriu, e perguntou.

- O que foi?

James suspirou.

- Você é tão linda...

Lily, como era de se prever, não se conteve, e ficou corada. Ele achava incrível como ela conseguia ser tão genuína.

- É verdade. Você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi. Esses olhos... são hipnotizantes. Nunca vi algo assim na vida.

Lily baixou a cabeça ligeiramente, para tentar esconder o rosto ainda mais vermelho. Ela falou, num fio de voz.

- A Ellie é a garota mais bonita que eu conheço.

James sorriu, e respondeu.

- A Ellie é linda, eu também acho. Mas você... é muito diferente, sabe? Você é perfeita. Exatamente do jeito que eu gosto. Se fosse para eu imaginar uma mulher perfeita, seria exatamente como você é.

Lily abraçou James, meio por estar feliz com o elogio, e meio para esconder o rosto rubro. James riu baixinho e falou.

- E acho que eu não preciso dizer que vou sonhar com você vestida com essa fantasia por pelo menos um mês, não é?

Lily apertou James um pouco mais forte nos seus braços e achou que não precisava dizer que ela também tinha achado o máximo vê-lo fantasiado de cowboy.

---------------------------------------------

Depois de um bocado de dança, os dois casais voltaram para a mesa. Encontraram Remus lá, sentado sozinho. Era realmente uma visão triste: o rapaz estava perdido em pensamentos, apenas passando um dedo ao longo do arco dourado que fazia parte da fantasia de Ellie, que a garota tinha deixado na mesa para poder dançar. Eles sentaram em volta do amigo, em silêncio. Sirius puxou assunto.

- E aí, cara, vamos ver se alguém já batizou o ponche? - ele falou, dando uma batidinha nas costas de Remus.

Remus sorriu, mas estava visivelmente desanimado.

- Sirius, acho que você sabe que eu não costumo beber, não é?

- Mas você pode começar um dia... - ele falou, ainda tentando animar o amigo.

- O que aconteceu, Remus? - perguntou Lily, de forma delicada.

Remus inspirou profundamente antes de falar, com seu tradicional tom suave.

- Eu ainda não sei...

Lily olhou para o amigo com pena. Ela gostaria de ajudá-lo, mas não tinha idéia de como. Remus continuou a falar.

- Ela saiu dizendo que ia ao banheiro, mas foi andando sem rumo. Deve estar perdida por aí, em algum lugar.

- Não fica chateado não, vamos arranjar um divertimento para você. Que tal ver se o seboso veio para a festa? A gente pode aprontar alguma com ele... – James falou, tentando ajudar.

Remus sorriu de leve. James e Sirius se animaram com a possibilidade de pregarem uma peça em Snape, e começaram a confabular juntos algum plano de última hora. Ellie, que até agora estava observando a conversa, levantou-se, pegou seu arco com uma mão, e puxou Lily pela outra. Remus olhou para ela, sem entender nada.

- Aonde você vai? - ele perguntou.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Eu tenho um serviço pendente. Eu não sou cupido por uma noite? - ela falou, apontando para a própria fantasia - Então tenho que dar um jeito nas coisas.

Ela fez menção de sair andando, mas antes sacou uma flexa da aljava, e mirou em Remus. A flexa tinha a ponta em forma de coração, e era de pelúcia vermelha. Um instante depois, ela atirou. Atingiu em cheio o peito do rapaz. Como a ponta era macia, a flexa não machucava. A garota sorriu satisfeita, e falou, já começando a andar.

- Pronto. Agora só falta achar meu alvo para a outra flexa.

Lily, que estava sendo puxada pela mão por Ellie, apenas sorriu para Remus ao se afastar. Remus se recostou na cadeira, e começou a ouvir o plano mirabolante que James e Sirius estavam armando para Snape.

---------------------------------------------------

Lily e Ellie se afastaram da mesa, e imediatamente começaram a conversar.

- Ellie, o que você pretende fazer?

Ellie olhava de um lado para o outro.

- Lembra daquela sua teoria, de que a Melissa estava com ciúmes de mim? Pois eu acho que isso já acabou. Ela até está falando comigo, meio sem jeito, mas está. Então, eu estou achando que ela está realmente a fim dele, mas alguma coisa a está fazendo recuar.

- Ela pode ter medo de se envolver. Ou pode achar que ele ainda gosta de você.

- Deve estar mais para a primeira opção, já que se ela achasse que ele ainda gosta de mim, estaria me hostilizando.

Lily concordou com a cabeça. E falou.

- Então a gente pode tentar conversar com ela.

Ellie sorriu.

- Foi exatamente isso que eu pensei. Mas ela evaporou...

Lily parou de andar, o que obrigou Ellie a parar também.

- A gente pode se dividir. Eu procuro nas salas pelo corredor, e você olha na casa mal assombrada. Quando terminarmos, nos encontramos na porta do salão principal. O que acha?

Ellie abriu a boca para falar que preferia olhar as salas vazias. Ela não gostava muito de coisas de terror, e sempre se assustava. Mas Lily não a deixou completar, já se despedindo. Ela olhou a amiga se afastar, e inspirou para tomar coragem.

- É tudo de mentira, Ellie... – ela falou, bem baixinho, para si mesma.

----------------------------------------

Lily foi andando direto até o corredor. Pensou em passar pelo banheiro feminino antes, mas achou que, se Melissa estivesse lá, logo sairia. Foi andando, olhando para todos os lados. Encontrou-se logo no início do corredor com Andrômeda Black, que estava vestida de Bela, com um longo vestido amarelo, e luvas da mesma cor. Estava muito bonita, e seus cabelos castanhos eram perfeitos para a personagem. Ela vinha acompanhada de Narcisa, que usava um vestido muito armado, cheio de detalhes, e os cabelos presos de forma muito complicada no topo da cabeça. Ela estava vestida de Maria Antonieta, e, de certa forma, Lily achou que a fantasia combinava com ela perfeitamente.

Ela sorriu para Andrômeda, que retribuiu timidamente. Narcisa virou a cara para ela, e, assim que elas passaram uma pela outra, Lily percebeu que Narcisa começou a discutir com a irmã mais nova. Ela sentiu pena da caçula dos Black.

Lily prosseguiu com sua busca, entrando de sala em sala. Algumas das salas estavam ocupadas com casais de alunos, que se aproveitavam da escuridão para se agarrar no cantinho. Ela perdeu as contas de quantas vezes pediu desculpa ao sair das salas.

Ela terminou de olhar todas as salas do corredor. Nenhum sinal de Melissa. Voltou a olhar para os lados, e nada. Estava quase desistindo quando um garoto, bem mais novo que ela, a chamou pelo nome.

- Lily Evans?

E se virou, e viu um garotinho pequeno, que ela nunca tinha visto na vida. Ele usava uma fantasia de diabinho, toda vermelha. Ele se aproximou, e ela falou.

- Sim?

O garoto sorriu, e disse.

- Oi. Ah... um cara me pediu para falar com você. Ele disse que está esperando na primeira sala do corredor, do outro lado.

Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- Mas aquele lado não faz parte da festa. Quem foi que te falou isso?

O garoto ergueu os ombros.

- Sei lá, eu não sei o nome. Um cara alto de cabelo escuro. Ele só me pediu para avisar.

Lily franziu a testa, mas agradeceu ao garoto. Ele foi novamente em direção à festa, e ela ficou parada.

"O que será que o James está planejando?" ela pensou.

-------------------------------------------------

Ellie entrou, um pouco receosa, na casa mal-assombrada. Ela riu sozinha ao lembrar que ela mesma ajudou a decorar o lugar. Mas o fato de ser noite, e aquelas luzes de velas, fora os sustos que ela recebia a cada passo, estavam contribuindo muito para ela ficar assustada. Ela ia andando, tentando se focar na busca por Melissa. Mas não via nenhum sinal da garota. A casa mal-assombrada estava bem cheia, e vários gritos eram ouvidos o tempo todo. A equipe de eventos tinha planejado a casa mal-assombrada como um grande labirinto, separado com várias divisórias removíveis. Assim, a emoção seria maior.

Ellie entrou num cômodo, que imitava uma cripta horripilante. Ela não tinha visto esse cômodo decorado ainda. Era o mais vazio da casa, já que não tinha nenhum ator tentando assustar ninguém. Ela olhou para todos os lados, e percebeu que uma pessoa estava em pé, num canto com sombra. Ela não conseguia ver quem era. Foi andando até lá, com um pouco de medo, por já estar assustada previamente.

Cada passo que ela dava aumentava sua expectativa. Viu a sombra se mexer levemente, e imediatamente percebeu que era alguém bem mais alto que Melissa.

Ela ia parar, e voltar, mas a pessoa se aproximou lentamente. Ellie ficou parada. Quando a figura alta saiu da sombra, ela pode ver quem era.

- Lucius?

----------------------------------------------

Lily resolveu ir até a sala que o garoto tinha indicado. James provavelmente tinha preparado uma surpresa para ela. Mas, mesmo assim, ela estava um pouco desconfiada. Continuou andando, e cruzou com Ted Tonks no caminho. Mas estava tão distraída, pensando no que poderia ser a tal surpresa que nem o cumprimentou. Continuou andando, e, assim que se viu sozinha, entrou no corredor.

O som da festa estava consideravelmente abafado pela divisória que separava a festa do restante do prédio. Mas ela passou com tranquilidade, já que alguém tinha movido o painel o suficiente para alguém passar. Ela continuou pelo corredor, até que ouviu um barulho, vindo da sala que o garoto falou. Ela foi andando até lá, cheia de expectativa.

Quando chegou à porta, viu que a sala estava pouco iluminada, com velas. Sorriu ao imaginar que James tinha planejado alguma surpresa romântica para ela.

Lily lentamente girou a maçaneta, e abriu a porta. Viu, no canto da sala, um rapaz alto. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas viu que ele não usava o chapéu de cowboy que ela estava esperando. Ela entrou na sala, encostou a porta. Começou a procurar o chapéu em cima de alguma mesa, mas não o achou. Quando ela levantou os olhos, viu que o rapaz tinha se aproximado dela. Ele era alto, e ela viu que ele tinha um chapéu nas mãos. Mas não era de cowboy.

Quando ele chegou próximo da vela, foi revelada sua identidade.

Rodolphus Lestrange.

Ele estava de terno, que tinha um visual antigo, assim como seu chapéu e seus sapatos. Estava vestido de mafioso. E estava muito elegante assim.

- Boa noite, senhorita Evans. – ele falou, com sua voz grave e envolvente.

Lily mal podia acreditar.

-------------------------------------------------

Ellie estava de boca aberta. Lucius Malfoy estava parado, de frente para ela, e ainda não tinha cuspido nenhum desaforo ou tentado irritar ela de qualquer forma. Estava simplesmente parado, olhando para a garota, mudo. E isso já tinha algum tempo.

- Ahn... Malfoy?

Ellie estava achando que ele estava doente. Deu um pequeno passo na direção dele, e viu algo inédito.

Lucius Malfoy estava encarando o decote dela. Ellie se sentiu ultrajada.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, ríspida.

Aquela frase o fez parar de encarar os seios da garota. Ele reagiu, dando um passo largo em direção à Ellie. Ela recuou, e sentiu suas asas encostando-se a algo. Estava com as costas encostadas numa parede.

- Elladora Dumbledore. Justamente quem eu queria encontrar! – ele falou. Como estava bem próximo agora, Ellie sentiu o forte cheiro de bebida que ele exalava.

- Nossa, Lucius, você bebeu quanto hoje, todo o estoque dos seus pais de vodka? – ela recuou ainda mais, mas estava imprensada.

Lucius deu mais um passo, e ficou a centímetros de Ellie. Ela arregalou os olhos imediatamente.

- Sempre com uma resposta na ponta da língua. É incrível, você sempre dá a última palavra, não é? – ele prosseguiu.

Ellie estava ficando apreensiva com aquele comportamento estranho do rapaz. Ela tentou afastá-lo, mas ele acabou debruçando ainda mais na direção dela.

- Lucius, cadê a Narcisa? Ela deve esta preocupada com você. – Ellie tentou argumentar, enquanto o empurrava, tentando não encostar muito nele.

Lucius riu alto.

- Narcisa! A princesa gelada!! – ele falou, teatralmente.

- Ela é sua namorada. Vocês estão juntos há séculos. – Ellie ainda tentava se livrar dele, mas aquele forte cheiro de bebida a estava deixando um pouco enjoada.

- Narcisa. Ela nem liga para mim. Ela me trata como um cãozinho adestrado. E é fria como gelo...

Ellie arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Lucius Malfoy fazendo confidências sobre sua vida sentimental era algo completamente surreal. Ela quase quis ficar um pouco mais para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Mas ele estava começando a ser mais desagradável, já que esticou uma das mãos, e acariciou uma mecha do cabelo dela.

- Você não é assim... eu já te vi com o idiota do Black. – ele riu, daquela maneira que só os bêbados riem – Você é quente. Fora que você é... – ele abaixou os olhos, para observar o corpo dela – deliciosa.

Desta vez o queixo de Ellie quase foi ao chão. Lucius Malfoy tinha acabado de dizer que ela era deliciosa?

- Pode saindo, Malfoy! – ela o empurrou com força, tinha desistido de tentar ser educada com ele. O imbecil que caísse no chão.

Mas Lucius não caiu. Ele momentaneamente perdeu o equilibrio, e Ellie se livrou dele. Ela estava indo direto para a porta, mas ele falou, com uma voz um tanto suplicante.

- Elladora... não vai não... fica aqui...

Ellie ficou com pena. O rapaz estava numa situação deplorável. Ela resolveu ficar um instante, mas manteve uma distância segura.

- O que aconteceu com você hoje? Nunca vi você assim, e nós estudamos na mesma escola faz anos.

Malfoy perdeu toda a compustura, e sentou no chão. Mais uma cena para ser guardada na memória: um cara cheio de pose como Lucius Malfoy sentado no chão, bêbado como um gambá.

- A Narcisa. Eu percebi que ela nem liga pra mim. Só está comigo porque eu sou de uma família nobre.

Ellie novamente se compadeceu do rapaz. E isso era algo que ela julgava impossível.

- Vai ver ela está passando por algum problema... – Ellie falou, tentando ajudar.

- Problema? E ela tem algum problema? – ele falou, desdenhando – Ela só manda nos outros. Ela me obrigou a vestir essa fantasia ridícula de Luís XVI.

Ellie deu uma pequena olhada na fantasia, e viu que ela realmente não ajudava muito Lucius. Ele estava um tanto patético daquele jeito. Como ela não podia dizer o que achava da fantasia, resolveu tentar ir embora.

- É... Lucius... eu tenho que voltar, o Sirius deve estar me procurando...

Lucius fez um som contrariado.

- E você também. Você é burra, ou algo assim? Ficar com Sirius Black! Ele vai te jogar fora como lixo quando cansar. Igual à Narcisa.

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- Vocês brigaram, é isso?

Lucius sacudiu os ombros.

- Quem se importa? – ele falou – Você devia ficar comigo. – ele tentou levantar, mas bambeou, e resolveu ir engatinhando até a garota. – Devia mesmo. Olha só para você. É a garota mais gostosa de Hogwarts.

Ellie deu um passo para trás, já que ele quase alcançou sua perna. Ele ainda se esticou, tentando agarrar o calcanhar dela. Ellie olhou para Lucius, muito séria.

- Lucius, você provavelmente não vai lembrar de nada disso amanhã, e eu realmente espero que não lembre. Então levanta desse chão, e vai atrás de sua namorada. Ela pode ser fria, mas com certeza você vai achar uma forma de esquentar ela. – "eu não acredito que estou dando esse conselho para Lucius Malfoy" foi que Ellie pensou – E vai lavar o rosto, para ver se melhora o porre. Quer que eu chame algum dos seus amigos, o Rodolphus?

Desta vez Lucius riu. Ele começou a gargalhar, rolando no chão. Ellie achou aquilo ainda mais estranho.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Nada. – ele tentava se recuperar – Apenas acho que o Rodolphus está muito ocupado agora. Com uma certa cortesã ruiva... ele adora ruivas.

Ellie franziu a testa, mas um segundo depois arregalou os olhos. Ela perdeu a paciência, e abaixou para puxar Lucius.

- O que foi que você disse? – ela falou, ríspida.

Mas Lucius Malfoy tinha caído no sono.

-------------------------------------------

Lily ainda estava surpresa ao ver Rodolphus na sala. Ela não falou nada, e Rodolphus continuou andando, em volta dela, como uma raposa cercando sua presa.

- Eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer.

Rodolphus sorriu. Seu sorriso era envolvente, másculo. Lily desviou o olhar dele.

- Eu... acho que entrei na sala errada... – ela finalmente conseguiu dizer.

Rodolphus a respondeu imediatamente.

- Não, senhorita Evans. Você entrou na sala certa.

Lily estava se sentindo muito desconfortável com a situação.

- Eu... um garoto me falou que o James estava aqui.

Rodolphus sorriu.

- Não. Você está equivocada. O garoto falou que alguém estava aqui, te esperando. Não pronunciou em momento algum o nome do Potter.

Aquilo era verdade. Lily ameaçou dar um passo para trás, mas Rodolphus parou bem na frente dela.

- Indo embora tão cedo? Não quer saber por que eu te chamei aqui?

Lily estava dividida entre a curiosidade e o receio. Ela não tinha idéia do que ele poderia querer com ela. A curiosidade venceu temporariamente.

- E qual foi o motivo, então?

Rodolphus sorriu satisfeito. Ele se aproximou dela, que se contraiu, desconfiada. Aquilo pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais satisfeito.

- Talvez o motivo não seja óbvio para você. Mas é bastante simples, na verdade...

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com a eleição? – ela perguntou, de imediato.

Rodolphus riu, mas de maneira presunçosa. Ele gostava de manter a pose o tempo todo, e Lily percebeu isso.

- E você acha que eu me importo com essas bobagens? Meus interesses são minha prioridade, minha cara.

- Então eu não entendo o que estou fazendo aqui. – Lily respondeu, séria. Ela ia se virar para ir embora, quando ele se aproximou ainda mais.

- Você... – ele falou, perigosamente próximo da garota – Você é uma criatura interessante. Parece um bibelô. Mas esconde algo bem mais profundo que isso, no fundo de si mesma.

Lily franziu a testa. Não gostou nem um pouco de ser chamada de criatura, nem de bibelô. Mas queria ver onde ele ia chegar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Rodolphus agora estava muito próximo, algo que fez Lily recuar e esbarrar numa das mesas atrás dela. Ele se aproximou novamente.

- Você me intriga. E eu gosto disso.

Lily tentou se desvencilhar da mesa, mas não conseguiu. Rodolphus avançou novamente, e ela se viu presa entre ele e a mesa. Ela arregalou os olhos, enquanto os do rapaz exibiam um brilho predador.

--------------------------------------------

James, Sirius e Remus conversavam animadamente na mesa. Remus estava mais bem humorado, e ria das brincadeiras que Sirius e James estavam planejando fazer com Snape.

- A gente podia prender ele nas teias falsas. Como se fosse parte da decoração. Ele é feio que assusta... - falou Sirius, rindo.

James não prestou muita atenção no que o amigo falou, já que ele estava, naquele momento, olhando em volta, à procura de alguém. Remus, que ainda ria das brincadeiras de Sirius, olhou para James, e falou.

- O que foi, James?

James novamente se voltou para os amigos.

- Ah, nada... só achei que as garotas já deviam ter voltado numa hora dessa.

Sirius imediatamente olhou em volta. Remus foi o único que parecia menos alarmado. Ele falou.

- Acho que elas estão conversando com a Melissa. E, do jeito que ela é arisca, pode demorar um bocado...

Sirius riu, e completou.

- Você quer dizer do jeito que ela é meio pirada, né?

James olhou para Sirius com cara feia, o repreendendo. Ele fez uma careta, e falou para Remus.

- Foi mal, cara...

Remus sorriu, e falou.

- Tranqüilo, Sirius. - e, virando para James, ele falou - Não se preocupa, elas devem estar voltando daqui a pouco.

- Quem deve estar voltando daqui a pouco? - uma voz às costas de Remus falou.

Ele se voltou para ver quem era. Melissa estava parada, em pé, ao lado da cadeira dele.

- Melissa? - ele falou, com os olhos um pouco mais arregalados. Ela tinha vindo exatamente do lado contrário ao qual tinha se dirigido quando saiu.

- Não, o papai Noel... - ela falou, revirando os olhos. Sem muita cerimônia, ela puxou a cadeira ao lado da dele, e sentou. - Então, de quem vocês estão falando?

James foi o primeiro a responder.

- De você e das garotas. Vocês não estavam juntas?

Ela franziu a testa.

- Quem, a Lily e a Ellie? Não, eu nem as vi.

Remus não se conteve, e perguntou.

- E você estava onde?

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Não gostava de ser questionada daquela forma. Mas ela viu a preocupação no rosto de James e Sirius, então respondeu, mesmo contrariada.

- Não que eu te deve satisfação de onde vou, mas eu estava lá fora. Queria pegar um ar.

Remus olhou para ela, ligeiramente desconfiado. James levantou imediatamente, e Sirius o seguiu.

- Vamos dar uma olhada por aí, para ver se achamos as garotas.

- Tá. Eu e a Melissa vamos ficar aqui, caso elas voltem.

James apenas concordou com a cabeça, e saiu, seguido de perto por Sirius. Ele estava com um pressentimento ruim.

--------------------------------------------------

Ellie estava procurando a saída da casa mal-assombrada. Aquele labirinto estava complicando bastante a tarefa. Mas, em pouco tempo, ela viu que estava no caminho certo para a saída e foi andando rapidamente até ela. Ela estava muito preocupada com o que Lucius Malfoy tinha acabado de falar, sobre Rodolphus Lestrange. Será que era o que ela estava pensando? Lily tinha contado que ele a cercara no corredor, durante a semana. Sabe-se lá o que um cara como Rodolphus tinha planejado.

Ellie ia passando de sala em sala, e agora nem se importava com os atores tentando assustá-la. Estava preocupada com a amiga, e também estava muito surpresa pela conversa completamente surreal que acabara de ter com Malfoy. A lembrança a fez sorrir ligeiramente. Com certeza, quando ela acordasse no dia seguinte, ela iria morrer de rir. Mas agora, ainda mais com a suposta notícia sobre Lily, ela não conseguia achar tanta graça.

A única coisa que Ellie queria era sair daquele lugar.

----------------------------------------------------

James e Sirius andaram pelo salão, à procura das namoradas. Perguntaram para várias pessoas conhecidas, mas ninguém tinha visto nenhuma das duas. Continuaram rodando, pararam em frente ao banheiro feminino, e perguntaram para a primeira garota que saiu se ela tinha visto uma das duas. Nada.

Eles resolveram olhar dentro da casa mal-assombrada. Mas como era um local grande, eles iriam perder um bom tempo. Quando viram a entrada do local, eles viram um rosto conhecido. Marlene Mckinnon estava parada, bem perto da entrada do local. James e Sirius foram andando até ela, e Sirius falou.

- Oi Marlene, você viu a Ellie e a Lily?

Marlene, que estava usando uma bela fantasia de dama do século XIX, sorriu para os dois, e respondeu.

- Oi Sirius, oi James. Não vi nenhuma das duas. Por quê?

James respondeu.

- Elas sumiram faz um tempão, tinham saído para procurar a Melissa. Mas a Melissa já voltou, e ela não viu as garotas. Eu estou um pouco preocupado...

- Ah, James, elas devem ter ido dar uma volta juntas. Aposto que daqui a pouco voltam.

James ainda estava inquieto.

- É que a Lily não costuma fazer isso... acho que tem alguma coisa de errado.

- Vocês querem ajuda para procurar? - ela perguntou solícita.

- Pode deixar. Mas se você encontrar uma das duas, você avisa o Remus? Ele está lá na mesa. - Sirius falou, apontando a mesa onde Remus e Melissa conversavam. Ele parecia mais tranqüilo que James, mas sua voz deixou escapar um tanto de preocupação.

- Eu... sei onde ela está. - soou uma voz grave, falando baixo, às costas deles - A Ellie.

Os três olharam para trás, e viram o dono da voz.

Regulus Black.

O rapaz estava num canto envolvido pela escuridão. Ele estava usando longas vestes de veludo preto, com poucos detalhes. Uma capa longa completava o visual. Regulus se aproximou de forma tímida do trio, olhando mais para o chão que para o rosto dos três.

- Você sabe? - falou Sirius - Onde?

- Eu a vi entrar na casa mal-assombrada faz algum tempo. Ela e a Evans se separaram, e a Ellie entrou.

James ficou ainda mais receoso. Sirius olhava para o irmão de uma forma estranha, e Marlene estava visivelmente envergonhada com alguma coisa.

Regulus olhou para o irmão, e depois olhou para a garota. O olhar dos dois se encontrou por um segundo, e ambos desviaram imediatamente.

- Eu vou entrar atrás dela, então. - falou Sirius - Você viu para onde a Lily foi?

Regulus estava ligeiramente distraído, e demorou alguns segundos para responder. Ele apenas sacudiu os ombros indicando que não sabia. James virou para Sirius, e falou.

- Vamos procurar a Ellie juntos. Ela deve saber onde a Lily foi.

- Ela quem?

Ellie tinha acabado de sair da casa mal-assombrada, e encontrou uma reunião um pouco incomum na entrada do local. Regulus, Sirius, James e Marlene. Sirius sorriu, e se aproximou da namorada, dando um beijo na testa dela.

- Oi Ellie. Você sumiu, junto com a Lily. O que aconteceu?

- Vários acontecimentos surreais. Mas depois eu te conto, tem uma coisa mais urgente. Cadê a Lily, alguém a viu?

Aquela frase era o que faltava para James ficar ainda mais preocupado. Ele rapidamente falou.

- Ela sumiu. Vocês não estavam juntas? O Regulus falou que vocês se separaram, e ninguém a viu desde então.

Ellie ficou com uma expressão preocupada. Ela olhou para os amigos, e falou.

- Estávamos, mas é uma longa história. Eu encontrei o Malfoy, e ele me falou uma coisa bem preocupante.

- O Malfoy? E desde quando vocês batem papo? - falou Sirius, franzindo a testa.

- Não importa, depois eu te conto tudo. O que importa é que ele me falou que o Rodolphus Lestrange estava ocupado com uma cortesã ruiva hoje. Eu acho que ele seguiu a Lily, ou algo do tipo. Ele já andou cercando a Lily esta semana. Temos que encontrá-la logo.

James viu que a impressão ruim que ele vinha sentindo era completamente justificada.

- Ele cercou a Lily durante a semana? Mas ela não me contou nada.

Ellie perdeu a paciência.

- E o que isso importa agora? Temos que achar a Lily!

James apenas concordou com a cabeça. Marlene e Regulus continuavam ao lado do trio, e Ellie resolveu se aproveitar desse fato.

- Lene, você pode nos ajudar a procurar a Lily?

Marlene respondeu de imediato.

- Claro Ellie. Eu sei que aquele Rodolphus não é flor que se cheire...

- Ele não presta. - falou Regulus, muito sério. Ellie deu um meio sorriso para ele, e falou.

- E você, Reggie... - ela falou, meio sem jeito - Pode ajudar?

Regulus olhou para Ellie, e depois concordou com a cabeça.

- Então você e a Lene podem procurar por ela?

Marlene sorriu ligeiramente, e ficou com a face um pouco rosada. Regulus olhou para Marlene, mas logo desviou os olhos dos dela. Ele falou, com a voz um pouco mais baixa.

- Vamos olhar lá fora.

Marlene concordou com a cabeça, e eles iam sair, mas James ainda falou.

- Avisem ao Remus e a Melissa, por favor. Assim eles também podem ajudar.

Regulus concordou com a cabeça, e ele e Marlene saíram, parecendo bastante satisfeitos consigo mesmos.

Ellie deu um pequeno sorrisinho, vendo a cena. Se ela não estivesse preocupada com Lily, teria sacado duas flexas, e atirado nos dois.

James logo falou, muito preocupado.

- Vamos olhar na casa mal-assombrada?

- Não. - respondeu Ellie - Acabei de ver tudo, ela não está aí. Nós combinamos que ela olharia o corredor. Pode ser que ela esteja lá.

O trio logo seguiu até a porta do salão. Novamente eles paravam todos que conheciam, e perguntavam sobre Lily. Novamente, não tiveram sorte. James estava ficando cada vez mais apreensivo.

--------------------------------------------------

- Rodolphus... - Lily falou, e sua voz saiu ligeiramente mais fraca - Será que dá para eu sair...

Rodolphus Lestrange sorriu, e o deboche estava óbvio em seu rosto.

- Deixar você sair? Mas por quê? Estamos só conversando...

Ele começou a se debruçar cada vez mais sobre a garota, que se encolheu.

- Você... você namora a Bellatrix! - ela falou, tentando apelar para qualquer coisa.

Novamente ele riu de forma debochada.

- Bellatrix? Ela é apenas minha namorada.

- Então? Você deve gostar dela. Ela não ia ficar feliz se soubesse o que você está fazendo. - Lily agora tentava se proteger com os braços, para tentar afastá-lo. Mas ele era bem maior que ela, e bem mais forte.

- Eu namorar a Bellatrix não significa que eu goste dela. É mais... conveniente, por assim dizer. Ela vem de uma família importante e tradicional. Vai ser uma boa esposa. Mas não quer dizer que eu não vá me divertir com alguém como... você.

Lily sentiu nojo daquele tipo de comportamento.

- E ela aprova esse tipo de coisa? - ela estava tentando fazer ele se sentir culpado.

- Claro! - ele falou, rindo - Ou você acha que ela não procura diversões por aí? Nosso acordo é perfeito para ambos. Agradamos nossas famílias, unimos duas famílias ricas e poderosas, e, o melhor, nós concordamos em tudo. Ela é a mulher perfeita para mim.

Lily franziu a testa.

- Você só esqueceu de me consultar, para ver se eu quero fazer parte desse relacionamento doentio. - ela retrucou, ácida.

Rodolphus pareceu não gostar muito da resposta dela, mas logo se recuperou.

- Ah, mostrando as garrinhas? Adoro garotas bravas.

Ele tentou colocar a mão na cintura dela, mas Lily o empurrou com violência. Ela estava ficando muito nervosa.

- Olha aqui, eu já estou cheia dessa conversa. Sai da minha frente.

Rodolphus sorriu, ainda envolvente.

- Ótimo. Como uma gata selvagem...

-------------------------------------------------

James, Ellie e Sirius chegaram ao corredor que Lily tinha ficado de olhar. Nenhum sinal dela. Eles foram olhando de sala em sala. Só encontraram casais em busca de privacidade. Ellie estava ficando nervosa.

- Droga, eu queria poder dar detenções para esse pessoal! - ela falou, depois de dar de cara com o décimo casal numa sala vazia.

- Ainda falta aquelas últimas salas. - James falou - Vamos logo!

Eles saíram da sala, e se encaminharam até a próxima porta. Mas, saindo de um banheiro masculino, estava Ted Tonks, com sua fantasia de pirata. Ele viu os colegas, e sorriu.

- E aí, pessoal! - falou, simpático.

Sirius parou um instante, enquanto James e Ellie abriram a porta da sala, e enfiaram as cabeças para ver dentro.

- Ted, você viu a Lily? Ela sumiu.

Ted continuou sorrindo.

- Vi sim. - isso fez James e Ellie darem um pulo, e voltarem imediatamente - Eu até achei que ela estaria com você, James. Eu a vi entrar naquela parte do fundo do corredor, que foi fechada por causa da festa. Achei que vocês iam... sabe... ficar sozinhos.

Os três amigos se entreolharam. O que tinha feito Lily ir para uma parte da escola que não pertencia à festa?

----------------------------------------------------

- Que parte de "sai da minha frente" você não entendeu?

Rodolphus riu.

- Está aprendendo a ficar respondona com sua amiguinha Elladora? Ou você só se faz de quietinha? Sabe, eu sempre ouvia dizer que as quietinhas são as piores... quando eu comprovei, na prática, eu adorei...

Lily já estava ficando vermelha de raiva. Com um empurrão violento, conseguiu afastá-lo. Ela ia sair direto da sala, mas se voltou para falar com ele.

- Sabe, você é ridículo. Cercando garotas pelos corredores. Você não tem vergonha disso, não?

Rodolphus parou de sorrir imediatamente. Olhou para Lily com grande desprezo.

- E quem você pensa que é, sua pirralha? Acha que pode me dar lição de moral?

Lily riu, debochando dele.

- Quem eu sou? Sou uma garota que acabou de te rejeitar.

Ele foi andando na direção dela. Mas, como ele não tinha como imprensá-la, Lily não recuou.

- Você se acha especial, é? Você é uma qualquer. Não tem berço, nem tradição.

Lily não se intimidou com ele.

- Sim. E você é a prova viva que nem berço, nem tradição transformam as pessoas em seres humanos decentes.

Rodolphus ficou tão bravo com a resposta dela, que avançou sobre ela, e a segurou pelos braços, antes que ela pudesse recuar.

- Ah é? Você é muito espertinha, não é mesmo? E agora, o que vai falar? Vai continuar me desrespeitando.

- Me larga!!! - Lily falou, bem mais alto.

Rodolphus riu, mas não falou nada. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ouviu uma voz, que vinha da porta da sala.

- Não a ouviu? Ela o mandou largar.

Lily virou a cabeça, mas sabia exatamente quem era antes de vê-lo.

James Potter.

Ele estava parado, e Ellie e Sirius estavam logo atrás dele. Os três estavam muito sérios.

- O que é isso, esquadrão de resgate? - Rodolphus falou, com muito desagrado.

Lily se aproveitou da distração dele, e levantou a perna direita, em seguida dando um pisão com toda a força no pé dele. Como ela estava de salto alto, o inevitável aconteceu, e ele deu um grito de dor. Lily se afastou, enquanto James ia andando direto para cima de Rodolphus. Como ele vinha com um olhar assassino, Lily o segurou pelo braço, antes que ele agredisse Lestrange.

- Deixa ele para lá, James. Não vale a pena.

- Eu não sei, Lily. – disse Sirius, que vinha para perto junto com Ellie. – Acho que eu e o James conseguimos fazer um bom estrago nesse imbecil.

Ellie o olhou um pouco receosa. Mas Lily, séria, respondeu.

- Não. Ele não merece o esforço de vocês. É patético, apenas.

Rodolphus olhou para a garota com raiva, mas o fato de estar em minoria numérica o fez conter o insulto que estava na ponta da língua.

Ellie pegou Sirius pelo braço, e delicadamente puxou o namorado.

- Vamos. Está tudo bem agora. – ela falou, sorrindo.

Os dois foram se encaminhando para fora da sala. James ainda encarava Rodolphus, e só não partiu para cima dele porque Lily o impedia.

- Vamos, James. Deixa esse cara pra lá.

James lentamente cedeu ao apelo de Lily. Mas, antes de sair da sala, virou para trás, e falou, olhando diretamente para Rodolphus.

- E você. Você tem sorte de ela ter te defendido. Se tentar mais alguma coisa, essa sorte vai acabar.

Rodolphus fez um som de profundo desagrado, mas não respondeu.

- E fique longe da minha garota.

Ele saiu, com Lily ao seu lado. Ela nunca tinha visto esse lado mais agressivo de James. E não podia dizer que não tinha gostado.

----------------------------------------------------------

Logo os dois casais tinham saído do corredor, e voltado para a festa. Ellie vinha conversando com Lily, que explicava como ela tinha ido parar numa sala vazia com Rodolphus.

- Então foi isso, eu achei que o James estava me esperando lá.

- E quem era o tal garotinho com fantasia de diabinho? – Ellie perguntou.

Lily sacudiu os ombros.

- Não sei. Nunca vi.

- Provavelmente alguém que o Rodolphus pagou para mandar o recado. Babaca. – Sirius falou.

James vinha caminhando em silêncio. Tinha ficado tão preocupado com Lily que estava calado, apenas pensando no ocorrido.

- Você devia denunciar esse idiota, Lily. – falou Ellie.

Lily apenas sorriu de leve.

- E de quê ia adiantar? Na verdade, ele não fez nada, Ellie. Nem tentou me beijar à força. Acho que ele tinha a ilusão que era irresistível, e que eu ia querer ficar com ele de vontade própria.

- Babaca. – falaram Ellie e Sirius, em coro.

- Mas eu estou feliz que me livrei dele. E que não aconteceu nada de mais.

Ela abraçou James, que estava andando ao lado dela. O rapaz ainda permanecia calado. Mas correspondeu ao abraço dela.

A turma chegou ao salão principal, e viram que a festa literalmente pegava fogo. O DJ tocava músicas muito agitadas. Ellie e Sirius logo se animaram, e iam para a pista dançar. Mas a garota virou para o lado, ao ver uma figura muito loura passando. Ela virou para Sirius e falou.

- Só um instante, eu já volto.

Ela foi até Narcisa. A loira estranhou assim que viu Ellie parada na sua frente.

- Narcisa. – ela falou, de forma normal, e não agressiva.

- O que foi? – ela respondeu, mal humorada.

Ellie inspirou, e se controlou. Manteve o tom normal de conversa.

- Eu vi o Lucius na casa mal-assombrada. Ele estava desmaiado no chão de tão bêbado. Você devia ir lá ajudar ele.

A expressão de Narcisa mudou completamente. Um misto de culpa e preocupação estava estampada em seu rosto, e Ellie nunca tinha visto a garota reagir assim na vida. Ela visivelmente queria falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Apenas acenou com a cabeça, e saiu em busca do namorado.

Ellie deu um meio sorriso, e voltou para perto de Sirius. Ele estava intrigado.

- O que foi isso?

Ellie sorriu, e respondeu.

- Sei lá. Acho que minha boa ação do dia. Vamos dançar?

Ele aceitou o convite da namorada, e, indo em direção à pista de dança, ele falou.

- Você ainda não me contou sobre a conversa com Malfoy...

Ellie riu.

- Bem, é uma longa história... mas vale a pena ouvir!

- Então me conte tudo, minha gatinha. Mas antes, vamos até o salão espalhar sua magia. Você não é cupido? Então mãos à obra!

-------------------------------------------------

Remus e Melissa estavam voltando do segundo andar do prédio. Eles tinham sido avisados por Marlene e Regulus que Lily estava sumida, e resolveram procurá-la em todos os lugares possíveis. Estavam voltando para o salão quando viram Lily e James sentados na mesa, de mãos dadas, abraçados. Remus sorriu ao ver que estava tudo bem. Ele virou para Melissa, e viu que a garota o observava.

- Ela voltou. – ele falou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Estou vendo. – disse Melissa, constatando o óbvio.

- Bem – disse o rapaz, um pouco encabulado – já que ela apareceu, nós poderíamos ir dançar um pouco, o que você acha?

Melissa se voltou para ele.

- Não.

Remus se espantou. Se ela não queria dançar, porque aceitou ir à festa com ele?

- Vamos lá fora. – ela falou. Ela fez menção que ia puxá-lo pela mão, mas acabou desistindo. Ele a acompanhou, sem entender muito bem o que ela queria.

Quando eles chegaram ao pátio, ela foi andando até a fogueira. Parou perto, e Remus ficou ao seu lado.

- Ninguém deu bola para a fogueira. Ela tem um simbolismo muito forte, sabia?

Remus não falou nada, apenas negou com a cabeça.

- É. A fogueira sagrada era acesa no dia que se festejava Samhain, o senhor da morte. O fogo de todas as casas era apagado, e, durante a noite, uma gande fogueira era acesa pelos druidas, e, após os rituais, todos levavam um pouco da brasa para casa. Para proteção e boa sorte.

Remus observava a garota falando. Eles estavam iluminados apenas pela luz da fogueira. Ela prosseguiu.

- É a noite do ano que o véu que separa o mundo dos vivos e o mundo dos mortos está mais tênue. Por isso tantas pessoas interpretam de forma negativa o dia. Mas apenas existe mais contato com o mundo espiritual. Para que temer os que já morreram? Eles são apenas pessoas sem corpo físico.

Remus sorriu para ela, que se virou para observá-lo. Tudo em Melissa era fascinante. O que ela falava, a voz dela, seu rosto iluminado pela fogueira, o contorno de seu corpo...

Remus se aproximou ligeiramente, e falou, com a voz baixa.

- Você sabe de tantas coisas fascinantes...

Ela sorriu. Remus achou que, pela primeira vez, ela tinha baixado todas as barreiras, e estava sendo ela mesma. Completamente.

- Só uma coisa ou outra... – ela falou, também com a voz baixa.

Os dois ficaram se observando, à luz da fogueira. Remus se aproximou ainda mais, e ela não recuou. Ele se sentiu encorajado, e seguiu e frente. Estavam cada vez mais próximos, e ele estendeu a mão, para tocar o rosto dela. Ela permaneceu parada.

Remus alcançou o rosto dela e a tocou, com delicadeza. Estava a centímetros de um beijo quando ela simplesmente se afastou, num tranco violento.

Remus não sabia o que fazer.

- Melissa...

Ela estava um pouco perturbada. Olhava para o chão. Ele tentou se aproximar novamente, mas ela recuou, falando.

- Eu... eu vou para casa. Já está tarde.

- Melissa, eu...

Ela estava tão sem jeito que sorriu de forma muito artificial.

- Tudo bem! Eu já vou indo. Até segunda-feira. E bom fim de semana pra você.

Ela saiu andando muito rapidamente, sem dar chance de Remus continuar a frase. Ela foi até o portão da escola, entrou num táxi qualquer e sumiu na noite. Em alguns segundos, ele se viu sozinho, parado em frente à fogueira. Olhou em volta, mas viu apenas um casal conversando muito próximo, mas com uma postura um tanto envergonhada.

O rapaz olhou novamente para o portão da escola. Uma esperança tola de que Melissa ia voltar tomou conta dele. Mas não passava de uma esperança tola.

--------------------------------------------

James e Lily estavam sentados. Eles observavam Ellie e Sirius dançando, os dois e uma enorme multidão de alunos de Hogwarts. Todos muito animados, tentando ao máximo aproveitar a festa. James ainda estava calado, e Lily percebeu que tinha algo de errado com o namorado.

- O que foi, James? Tem algo te chateando?

James inspirou, e falou.

- Tem sim. Podemos ir conversar num local mais... calmo? – Ele respondeu, após ver um grupo de alunos do terceiro ano passar gritando por eles.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e eles levantaram. Foram andando até o pátio da escola, que estava quase vazio. Não perceberam que Remus estava sentado, num lugar afastado e pouco iluminado do jardim.

Eles buscaram um banco, e sentaram.

Lily segurou uma das mãos de James, e falou.

- O que foi, James?

James olhou para Lily. Ela estava linda, sob a luz fraca da fogueira que estava ao longe.

- É que...

Ela sorriu, e falou.

- Lembra que combinamos falar tudo que nos incomoda?

James sorriu de leve, e prosseguiu.

- É que o que aconteceu hoje... com você... me fez sentir algo...

- O que? – ela estava um pouco apreensiva.

James inspirou, e continuou.

- Faz muito tempo que eu não me sinto assim, Lily. Tão preocupado com alguém.

Lily franziu a testa. Ele continuou.

- Isso que aconteceu, de você ter sumido, isso me deixou tão preocupado, tão tenso... A última vez que eu me senti assim foi quando o pai da Ellie morreu. E isso tem quase 3 anos.

Lily continuou a observar James.

- Eu não estou tentando comparar a morte dele com o seu sumiço, só estou dizendo que senti a mesma coisa. Quando o pai dela morreu, eu vi a Ellie, uma pessoa que eu amo muito, sofrer por algo que eu não podia evitar. Algo fora do meu controle. E foi isso que eu senti hoje. Você estava lá, com aquele crápula, e eu não podia fazer nada.

Lily entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Ela falou, de forma suave.

- Mas não aconteceu nada. Eu estou bem.

- Eu sei. É por isso mesmo que me assusta. Você está bem, e mesmo assim eu senti um desespero enorme até te encontrar. Você entende o que eu estou dizendo?

Lily sacudiu a cabeça levemente, concordando. Mas não sabia exatamente onde ele queria chegar.

- O que eu quero dizer, Lily... o que eu realmente quero falar é que você se tornou alguém tão importante na minha vida que eu não sei direito o que fazer sem você.

Lily entreabriu os lábios, e ficou esperando ele concluir. Com o coração batendo loucamente no peito.

- Eu acho que... não, eu sei... o que eu sinto é... eu... eu...

Lily nem respirava de tanta expectativa. O que ele queria dizer?

"Eu te amo" era a frase gritando na cabeça de James. "Eu te amo!!".

- Eu... sou louco por você. – foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca.

"Eu te amo!!" sua mente continuava gritando. Mas ele não conseguiu falar. Alguma coisa travou dentro dele, e ele estava mudo.

Lily abriu um lindo sorriso, e falou, abraçando James.

- Ah, James...

James retribuiu o abraço, e ficou feliz por pelo menos ela não ter notado a batalha interna na qual ele se encontrava. Enquanto uma parte dele gritava "covarde" à plenos pulmões, outra parte dizia que ele estava sendo prudente, e que devia esperar até Lily sentir o mesmo por ele.

Quando Lily o soltou do abraço, ela falou.

- Sabe... – ela falou, timidamente – eu também sou louca por você...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fim do capítulo! Acho que voltei à minha antiga forma, mais um capítulo enorme. Espero que tenham gostado, e também espero muitas reviews, hehehehe!**

**A fantasia do James, de cowboy, foi um presentinho para a Bia. Espero que você tenha gostado!!!**

**Bem, no mais, beijos para todos e até a próxima!!**


	19. Antes do amanhecer

**Olá amigos!**

**Finalmente eu voltei, não é? Muita gente achou que eu tinha até desistido da fic...**

**Eu demorei tanto assim porque passei longíssimas férias em Porto de Galinhas com meu querido. As férias foram ótimas, mas eu já estava com saudades de casa. Então, como estava lá em Pernambuco, não pude atualizar minhas fics. Mas agora estou de volta, e espero conseguir colocar tudo em dia.**

**Bem, aqui estamos com um novo capítulo. Espero que gostem, e que me perdoem pela enorme demora. A viagem foi decidida de última hora, então não pude avisar que ficaria tanto tempo afastada. **

**Mas aí está. Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic, mas agradeço ainda mais os que têm paciência e boa vontade, e deixam um comentário para mim. Gosto muito de saber as opiniões de vocês.**

**Um beijo grande para as minhas queridas amigas, que acompanham de perto o desenrolar da trama. Espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo como eu curti escreve-lo. **

**Beijinhos!**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 19 – Antes do amanhecer.

Lily estava deitada numa cama muito macia. Sentia o lençol de seda em contato com sua pele. As almofadas brancas, combinado com o lençol, se ajustavam com perfeição à suas costas. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e uma música suave tocava. Ela não conseguia distinguir a melodia, mas achou o som muito agradável. Tudo estava conspirando para a perfeição.

As velas que cercavam a cama contribuíam para a atmosfera etérea do local. Ela estava perdida em devaneios quando ouviu passos. Olhou para a origem do som, e viu exatamente quem esperava ver.

James.

Ele estava parado, apenas contemplando-a. Seu rosto demonstrava toda sua alegria de estar ali, com ela. Ela sorriu, e o chamou para perto.

- Vem cá, fica junto comigo. - ela falou.

James sorriu, e veio para perto. Ele deitou-se na cama junto com a namorada. Os dois deitaram de lado, um de frente para o outro. Ficaram com os rostos quase colados, sentindo a respiração um do outro. Lily abriu a boca para falar, mas James apenas colocou o dedo sobre seus lábios, indicando que palavras eram desnecessárias naquele momento.

James a puxou para um beijo delicado. Ela sentiu o calor dos lábios dele. Eles eram macios, e se encaixavam com perfeição aos dela. Logo o beijo se aprofundou, e James foi se erguendo, e se colocando por cima dela. Ele a beijava intensamente, e ela podia sentir o peso do corpo dele, o calor que ele emanava. Lily estava completamente envolvida naquele momento, quando ela ouviu vozes se aproximando.

- Eu sei que eles vieram por aqui. Tenho certeza.

- Se nós tivéssemos dobrado na esquina anterior, teríamos chegado a tempo de assistir. Com certeza já perdemos a melhor parte!!

Lily abriu os olhos. Ela sabia exatamente quem eram os donos daquelas vozes. Logo viu seus rostos.

Ellie e Sirius estavam chegando perto deles, e ainda usavam as roupas do baile. Mas estavam bem mais desarrumados que antes, sendo que Sirius e estavam com várias marcas de batom na gola da blusa. Ele tinha o braço em volta da cintura de Ellie, mas começou a descer a mão pelo quadril dela. Mas a garota nem ligava, e apenas sorria para Lily.

James, nesse meio tempo, nem parecia ter notado a presença dos amigos, já que continuava beijando Lily. Neste momento ele tinha descido para beijar o pescoço dela. Lily olhou para Ellie, que continuava, junto com Sirius, a observá-la, e falou.

- Ellie... o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Ellie apenas sorriu, e respondeu.

- Ora, Lily, o que você acha que nós estamos fazendo? Nós viemos assistir!!

Sirius concordava feliz com a cabeça, e logo os dois puxaram cadeiras que Lily não tinha notado antes, e sentaram. Ellie virou para Sirius, e falou.

- Sirius, você trouxe a pipoca?

O rapaz abriu o manto Jedi sorrindo. Retirou de dentro um pacote.

- Lógico. Olha aqui.

Os dois abriram o pacote, e começaram a comer. Sirius ainda comentou.

- Viu? Nós não perdemos a melhor parte.

Lily estava ficando tensa.

- Ellie, você e o Sirius não podem ficar aqui... Eu e o James...

Ellie apenas riu, enquanto James agora beijava o outro lado do pescoço dela.

- Lily, eu sou sua amiga, não poderia de deixar de te dar apoio! Além do que, eu posso te dar umas dicas. Eu não te falei que o Sirius estava doido para "resolver" minha situação? Pois é, ele acabou de fazer isso!!!

Ela e Sirius riram, divertidos. E o rapaz logo completou.

- Fora que nós não somos os únicos... Olha só o pessoal que nós chamamos!

Remus apareceu, vestido de Júlio César. Ele estava numa biga, que era puxada por um cavalo muito branco. Ao lado dele, dois grandes homens, vestidos como egípcios, vinham carregando um tapete enrolado. Eles colocaram o tapete no chão, e o desenrolaram. Melissa saiu de dentro do tapete, e estava vestida como Cleópatra. Ela sacudiu um pouco de poeira que estava no seu vestido branco, e sentou ao lado de Remus.

- Eu perdi o evento principal? - ela perguntou.

- Não. - Respondeu Remus. Ele estava com uma coroa de louros bastante exagerada. - Acho que dá para assistir um pouco antes de invadir a Gália.

Melissa sorriu para ele, e falou.

- Ou de gerar um herdeiro homem para você, grande César...

Os dois se olharam cheios de luxúria, e Lily arregalou os olhos. Ela se voltou para James, que agora tentava puxar a alça de sua roupa. Ela olhou para o namorado, indignada.

- James! Não podemos continuar assim, na frente de todo mundo!

Mas James parecia nem ouvi-la. Continuou beijando seu ombro, e puxou um pouco mais para baixo a alça.

- Você quer que eu dispare mais uma flecha? Ele vai ficar ainda mais apaixonado...

Lily olhou para Ellie, e percebeu que ela estava voando, com suas asas muito brancas, e apontava uma flecha de verdade, que brilhava muito dourada, em suas mãos. Seu arco também era de verdade, longo e fino.

- Ellie, não! - gritou Lily - Meu Deus, isso é um pesadelo!!! - Lily estava ficando desesperada.

- Pesadelo? - uma voz completou, um pouco afastada - Pesadelo vai ser quando você perder a eleição para mim!

Lily viu Narcisa Black. Ela estava vestida como na festa, mas seu cabelo estava num penteado tão exagerado que Lily não sabia como aquilo ficava em pé. Narcisa tinha preso no vestido um enorme boton que dizia "Lily Evans - uma farsa". Ela vinha andando até a cama, e trazia Lucius Malfoy preso numa coleira de cachorro. O rapaz não reclamava, apesar de estar um pouco bravo. E ele estava fantasiado de cachorro, e não mais de Luis XVI.

- Não! Não! Isso não está acontecendo!!! - gritava Lily. James continuava alheio a tudo e agora começava a puxar a saia dela para cima.

Rodolphus Lestrange também estava lá. Ele a olhou com aquele olhar predador, e disse.

- Se não estiver gostando com ele, pode me chamar que eu substituo... estou disponível.

- NÃOOOOO!!!!!!!

- Lily!!! Acorda!

Lily abriu os olhos. Ela estava no quarto de Ellie, deitada na cama, junto com a amiga. Ellie estava sentada na cama, e olhava para Lily, preocupada. Lily imediatamente olhou para os lados, e não viu ninguém, apenas o quarto de Ellie vazio, e algumas sombras projetadas pela luz que vinha de fora da varanda.

- Você estava tendo um pesadelo. - falou Ellie.

Lily sentou-se na cama, e finalmente entendeu que aquilo tudo era só um sonho. Demorou alguns segundos para se ambientar.

- Está tudo bem? Você estava gritando.

Lily inspirou, e olhou para Ellie. Deu graças a Deus por ver que a amiga não tinha mais asas.

- Estou bem, sim...

- Quer conversar sobre isso? - perguntou Ellie, solícita.

- O que eu estava gritando? - Lily esperava que não tivesse falado nada de muito constrangedor.

- Nada muito conexo, você falou a palavra eleição, e depois James, e no fim gritou não várias vezes.

Lily ficou mais tranqüila depois de ouvir isso.

Ellie levantou, e pegou um copo d'água que se encontrava na mesa de cabeceira. Entregou para Lily, que aceitou imediatamente, bebendo a água lentamente.

- Lily, você está nervosa com a eleição?

Lily terminou de beber a água antes de responder. Ela também queria pensar numa boa resposta para dar à amiga.

- Eu... estou, um pouco.

Ellie sentou novamente na cama, cruzando as pernas. Olhou para Lily, desconfiada.

- Não parece, do jeito que você gritou... Não se preocupa, vai ser essa semana. Daqui a pouco acaba, você vai ver.

Lily queria ter metade da confiança que Ellie tinha. Mas a amiga estendeu a mão, e fez carinho na cabeça de Lily. Aquele gesto quase maternal deixou Lily mais tranqüila.

Lily abriu um sorriso fraco, e Ellie retribuiu. As duas voltaram a deitar, e Ellie acendeu o abajur.

- Vou deixar aceso até nós dormirmos, tá bom?

Desta vez Lily riu de verdade.

- Ellie, eu já não tenho mais medo do escuro... acho que perdi esse medo com uns 8 anos de idade.

Ellie olhou para Lily, e deu um sorriso divertido.

- Eu sei. Mas fazer mal não faz, não é?

---------------------------------------------------------

Segunda-feira. Lily chegou à escola com o coração na mão. Tinha tido outro pesadelo na noite de domingo para segunda, mas dessa vez Ellie não estava lá para ajudá-la. Seus sonhos tinham sempre um tema recorrente. A eleição. Lily não conseguia mais deixar de pensar nisso. Sabia que a eleição ia ser na quarta-feira, mas a expectativa a estava deixando louca. Ela não conseguia deixar isso de lado, e se concentrar em outras coisas. As poucas vezes que conseguiu, ele pensou na conversa que teve com Ellie, sobre seu namoro com James. Desde que ela tinha descoberto que James tinha mais experiência que ela, Lily tinha ficado mais tensa. O problema é que, com a eleição tão próxima, ela não tinha idéia de quanto isso a tinha afetado. Ela estava tão nervosa com a eleição que não conseguia separar as coisas.

A entrada na escola foi tumultuada. Como eram os últimos dias de campanha, a escola estava inundada por panfletos, cartazes e cabos eleitorais de todos os candidatos. Ela cruzou com Ted Tonks, que fez questão de apertar sua mão, simbolizando a parceria dos alunos do segundo e do terceiro anos. Encontrou também Andrômeda, que estava cercada pelas amigas, mas isso também não significava que ela estava calma ou que não estava envergonhada. Ela lançava olhares constantes para Ted, que não notava nada.

Lily foi caminhando para a sala, tentando evitar as constantes perguntas que os alunos faziam o tempo todo. No meio do caminho, ouviu uma voz conhecida a chamando.

- Lily!

Ela viu Marlene Mckinnon vindo em sua direção. Ela usava um enorme botom da campanha de Lily preso na camisa da escola, que Ellie tinha mandado fazer especialmente para os membros coordenadores. Ela veio apressada, e as duas se encontraram e seguiram para a sala de aula.

- Nossa, a escola está uma confusão hoje. - ela falou. A garota carregava várias pastas nas mãos. - A Ellie me pediu para te entregar isso.

Lily pegou o papel e o observou. Era um cronograma detalhado de tudo que Lily deveria fazer naquele dia. E era enorme.

- Mas se eu fizer isso tudo hoje, não ter tempo nem de respirar! - Lily protestou.

Marlene deu uma risadinha.

- Pois é, isso é coisa da Ellie. Só porque ela faz mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, não quer dizer que as outras pessoas também consigam, não é?

Lily sorriu, e continuou lendo a folha. Marlene prosseguiu falando.

- E a festa, no sábado? Você nos deu um enorme susto, Lily. Eu fiquei a maior parte da festa te procurando. - a garota falou, mas estava sorrindo.

- Desculpe, Marlene...

Marlene apenas sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Não estou reclamando, a festa foi... ótima. A melhor festa de Halloween que eu já fui.

Ela estava um pouco corada, mas definitivamente estava feliz. Lily desconfiou que ela arranjou alguma coisa bem divertida para fazer enquanto a procurava.

As duas chegaram à sala de aula. Lá encontraram uma pequena confusão de alunos andando de um lado para o outro. A voz de Ellie predominava, comandando todos como um exército.

- James, você já viu se a Lily chegou? Alice, avisa para as garotas da torcida que vamos ensaiar amanhã, sem falta. Sirius, pare de ficar à toa, e comece a organizar logo os panfletos!

Ela estava em pé, coordenando todos. Melissa passou por Lily resmungando algo que soava como.

- Ok, sargento!

Lily logo teve certeza que Ellie tinha dado uma tarefa para a garota. Ela se aproximou da amiga, e a ouviu falando com Remus.

- Remus, esse discurso é para hoje! Você ainda não fez nada?

Ellie parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos. Quando ela viu Lily, veio correndo na direção da amiga.

- Lily, a Marlene já entregou o seu cronograma de hoje? Vamos revisar algumas coisas, eu resolvi substituir certas tarefas, mas não se preocupa que eu coloquei mais coisas para você fazer. Assim que você deixar suas coisas, nós vamos à sala da McGonagall, ela vai nos ajudar a...

Lily olhou para Ellie, e a interrompeu.

- Você acordou ligada no 220 hoje, não é?

Ellie não deu muita bola para o comentário, e logo estava tentando arrastar Lily pelo braço, para seguirem a enorme lista de tarefas. Sirius, que não estava fazendo nada, e apenas fingia estar organizando panfletos, falou, perto da namorada.

- Sabe Ellie, você não sabe como é excitante ver você mandando em todo mundo assim...

Ellie olhou para ele, e seu olhar misturava contentamento com constrangimento. Ela falou mais baixo.

- Depois a gente conversa. Continua com os panfletos!

Ele sorriu, e voltou a mexer nos papéis, mas sem exatamente fazer nada.

James aproveitou a brecha para dar bom dia para Lily.

- Oi Lily, bom dia.

Lily olhou para o namorado, e sorriu. Eles se beijaram, mas logo Ellie estava interrompendo, puxando Lily para seus afazeres.

- Lily, depois você e o James namoram. Agora temos tarefas para cumprir!

Ela saiu puxando a amiga pelo braço. James fez sinal para Lily não contrariar Ellie, e as duas logo estavam saindo porta afora. Ellie não parava de tagarelar, conferindo as tarefas realizadas numa planilha afixada numa prancheta que ela tinha nas mãos.

- Reunião dos coordenadores da campanha, feito. - ela ia riscando as tarefas já cumpridas - Entrega de panfletos na porta de escola, feito. Tenho que lembrar de falar com o Ted sobre o discurso.

Lily interrompeu a amiga.

- Discurso? Ninguém me falou nada de discurso!

Ellie sorriu para Lily, mas continuou conduzindo a amiga para a sala da professora McGonagall.

- Não se preocupe, eu já fiz o discurso. Pelo menos a base dele. Você pode modificar como quiser, e acrescentar coisas.

Ellie pegou uma folha atrás da planilha, e estendeu para Lily. Na verdade, o discurso tinha três páginas, frente e verso. Lily a olhou espantada.

- Quando você fez isso, Ellie? Eu dormi na sua casa de sábado para domingo...

Ellie continuou caminhando apressada.

- No domingo à tarde. E também fiz um inventário da campanha, para termos idéia de todo o material já utilizado, e depois eu ainda estudei matemática e inglês. Fora o tempo livre, que eu adiantei um trabalho para a aula extra de história da arte.

Lily estava de queixo caído.

- E você arranjou tempo para respirar nesse intervalo?

Ellie apenas sacudiu a cabeça, e respondeu.

- Nem foi tanta coisa. Hoje e amanhã vãos ser dias cruciais para a campanha. Você vai ver, o que eu fiz no domingo nem se compara com o trabalho que vamos ter esses próximos dias!

Lily continuou acompanhando a amiga, e pela primeira vez reconsiderou a idéia de ter se candidatado à presidente da classe. Será que ela daria conta do recado?

---------------------------------------------------

Quando Ellie falou para Lily que o trabalho que elas teriam durante os últimos dias da campanha seria exaustivo, ela realmente não estava brincado. Lily comprovou isso na prática.

Ellie andava de um lado para o outro, fazendo mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. E ficava o tempo todo controlando a agenda de Lily, a encaminhando para funções e tarefas que Lily nem sabia que teria que cumprir. Na terça feira, Lily já estava exausta. E Ellie não dava sinal que ia parar tão cedo.

- Ellie, eu vou te dizer uma coisa, se você um dia desistir de fazer carreira em moda, pode tentar a política. Você é um talento nato, com certeza! - Lily falou, tentando esticar as pernas numa poltrona da sala comunal da Grifinória.

Ellie estava com um bolo enorme de papéis nos braços, separando dados e pesquisas. Ela tinha colocado James e Sirius para pesquisar sobre a intenção de votos dos eleitores. Só que a pesquisa não tinha saído muito como ela planejou, já que várias garotas se aproveitaram da oportunidade para ficar batendo papo e jogando charme para os dois jogadores de basquete. No final das contas, a pesquisa foi quase inútil.

Lily e Ellie tinham terminado as aulas normais, e estavam prontas para irem ao treino da torcida. Ellie logicamente providenciou botons especiais para a torcida usar, e todas as garotas agora desfilavam pelo colégio com o belo uniforme da torcida, e um boton com o nome de Lily.

Elas chegaram à quadra de esportes. Muitos dos alunos pararam para ver Lily e Ellie passando. Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Está todo mundo olhando a futura presidente de turma do segundo ano passar para seu treino semanal.

Lily olhou para o lado discretamente.

- Acho que está mais para garotos tarados estão olhando para as nossas pernas.

Ellie virou para trás, e deu de cara com um grupinho de alunos do primeiro ano encarando sua bunda de forma nem um pouco discreta. Ela olhou feio para eles, e eles fingiram que olhavam para o outro lado.

- Ninguém liga mais para política estudantil hoje em dia... - ela falou, frustrada.

Lily riu.

- Ah, Ellie, você quer colocar em disputa uma eleição na escola com hormônios de adolescentes? A eleição perde feio!

------------------------------------------------------

O treino da torcida da Grifinória reuniu um público tão grande que a arquibancada do ginásio de esportes ficou quase lotada. Ellie convocou Remus para ir assistir ao treino, e, segundo ela, ele deveria fazer um "corpo a corpo" com os eleitores. Quando ouviu isso, Sirius imediatamente riu, e retrucou.

- Acho que não é com os eleitores que o Remus quer fazer isso...

Ellie revirou os olhos, e ele logo a abraçou.

- Eu não ia me incomodar nem um pouco em fazer um corpo a corpo com você... - ele falou, no ouvido da garota. Se Ellie ficou corada, ela conseguiu esconder bem se virando logo para ir ao treino.

Já na quadra, as garotas da torcida se empenharam muito no treino. Todas apoiavam Lily, e estavam usando os botons da campanha. No final, até ensaiaram uma rima falando que Lily era a melhor candidata e que ia ganhar a eleição. Lily ficou quase da cor do uniforme da Grifinória...

Sirius e James tinham terminado seu próprio treino, de basquete. Eles, após tomarem banho, foram para a arquibancada, esperarem o fim do treino das garotas. Eles encontraram Frank, que esperava Alice, e Remus. Eles se juntaram aos dois, e sentaram. As garotas ainda agitavam os pompons e cantavam as rimas da torcida.

James não tirava os olhos das garotas por um instante. Mas ele não olhava especificamente para Lily o tempo inteiro. Ele revezava o tempo entre observar Ellie e Lily. Era tão gritante o comportamento do rapaz que Frank percebeu.

- James - ele falou - O que foi, você está estranho hoje.

James virou para ele, e falou.

- Ah, eu só estou de olho nas meninas...

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam. Frank continuou sem entender, e Remus começou a explicar.

- Sabe o que é, Frank, é que a Ellie...

Mas o rapaz não continuou a explicação, pois foi interrompido por uma visão. Melissa Kensington se aproximava dele, andando de forma muito calma. Ele não conseguiu evitar o olhar perdido em sua direção. Frank ficou sem sua explicação, então Sirius se aproximou do amigo, e começou a falar muito baixo o que Remus tinha começado.

Remus estava com a boca mais aberta que o normal. Ele praticamente não tinha visto Melissa no dia anterior, nem naquele dia. Com o tempo praticamente todo tomado pela campanha, Remus não teve oportunidade de conversar com ela sobre o baile. E ela também não o procurou depois de sua fuga sem explicação, após um quase beijo. Remus levantou imediatamente, e foi até ela. Melissa tinha mantido a cor de cabelo que tinha usado no baile. Seus cabelos estavam na cor original, preto. E ela os usava presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, bem displicente. Mesmo assim, Remus a achou linda. Mas ele sempre a achava linda mesmo...

- Oi. - ele falou.

- Oi. - ela respondeu.

E os dois continuaram se olhando, mudos. Alguns dos expectadores do treino reclamaram que eles estavam atrapalhando a visão.

- Ei vocês não são de vidro, sabia? - um garoto mal humorado resmungou.

Melissa virou para o garoto, e retrucou.

- E porque você não vai pra casa estudar em vez de ficar assistindo garotas rebolando de sainha?

O garoto ficou levemente corado, e não reclamou mais. Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e Remus mostrou um lugar vago para eles sentarem. Ela o acompanhou, e eles se juntaram aos rapazes, que agora conversavam baixo, entre eles mesmos. Os três apenas cumprimentaram Melissa rápido, e voltaram a conversa. Ela preferiu assim, já que tinha algo um tanto embaraçoso para falar com Remus.

- Eu queria mesmo falar com você. - Remus falou, assim que eles sentaram.

- Eu também. - ela falou, e Remus se sentiu nervoso. Mas não sabia o porquê.

- Você primeiro. - ele falou, cavalheiro.

Melissa sorriu de lado, e começou a falar.

- Bem, é que... - ela não encontrava as palavras. Porque era tão difícil para ela falar coisas simples perto dele?

Remus ficou olhando no rosto dela. Ela se sentiu ainda mais pressionada. Mas, eventualmente, conseguiu terminar a frase.

- É que domingo... é meu aniversário.

Remus imediatamente sorriu.

- Sério?

Melissa olhou para ele contrariada.

- Não, eu estou mentindo, gosto de inventar que é meu aniversário toda semana! - ela retrucou com seu tom irônico. Mas logo completou - Lógico que é!

Remus continuou sorrindo, mesmo com a resposta atravessada dela. Ele logo estava falando novamente.

- E você vai fazer alguma coisa? A gente podia comemorar de alguma forma. O que você quer fazer?

Aquela reação animada dele a deixou desarmada por um instante.

- Eu... não sei.

- Nós podemos dar uma volta no sábado, se você quiser eu chamo a turma para ir também, aposto que eles vão querer.

- Quem vai querer o que? - uma outra voz entrou na conversa.

Ellie estava parada na frente da dupla. Ela tinha acabado o treino, e foi se reunir aos amigos na arquibancada. Remus viu que Lily já estava sentada ao lado de James. Ellie tinha os seus pompons na mão, e suas longas pernas estavam bem à mostra com a saia curta.

Melissa não conseguiu evitar. Por mais que ela estivesse disposta a aceitar Ellie, ela revirou os olhos ao perceber a cena. Vários dos garotos em volta estavam encarando a torcedora. E ela não parecia ligar a mínima.

- É aniversário da Melissa no domingo. - Remus respondeu.

Ellie sorriu imediatamente.

- É seu aniversário? Poxa, que legal! Você vai fazer uma festa? Se você quiser a gente marcar alguma coisa legal para fazer.

Remus sacudiu a cabeça imediatamente. Ellie observava Melissa, à espera de uma resposta. Melissa não sabia o que responder, então.

- É... pode ser...

- Ótimo! - falou Ellie, sentando imediatamente ao lado de Melissa, e começando a tagarelar. - Você está fazendo 17, não é?

Melissa apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ellie prosseguiu.

- Apenas um ano para a liberdade! - ela falou, sorrindo. Até Melissa torceu o lábio, numa tentativa de reprimir o sorriso que imediatamente se formou. - Temos várias opções. Se você quiser uma festa, vamos ter que procurar uma casa disponível. Ou se você quiser sair, temos vários lugares legais para ir, pode ser uma boate, um restaurante, um pub, o que você quiser. E aí? Alguma idéia?

Melissa olhou para Remus, e depois para Ellie. Realmente ela não estava acostumada com todo aquele excesso de energia que Ellie tinha. Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça, e Ellie começou a listar várias opções para a garota fazer no aniversário.

Enquanto Ellie sobrecarregava Melissa com opções de divertimento para o fim de semana, Lily estava conversando com James, Sirius e Frank e Alice. Ela e Alice ouviram parte da conversa que os três estavam tendo, e logo James a colocou a par de tudo. Ela ficou um pouco admirada do que ele contou, mas concordou em ajudar.

- Nossa, eu não sabia. A Ellie não me contou nada. - ela falou.

- A Ellie não costuma falar muito sobre isso, pelo menos não dessa forma. - Sirius respondeu.

Lily observou a amiga de longe, que sorria e falava sem parar. Melissa, ao lado dela, parecia um pouco tonta com tanta informação.

- Quem olha para ela assim não imagina o que está acontecendo... - Lily completou.

-------------------------------------------------------

Os amigos logo levantaram da arquibancada. Ellie ainda estava acompanhando Remus e Melissa, mas logo se afastou para andar ao lado de Sirius. Ele a abraçou, e pegou seu material. Ela não quis deixar o namorado carregar nada, mas ele simplesmente tomou as coisas dela. Os dois andavam ao lado de James e Lily e conversavam sobre os últimos detalhes da campanha. Melissa e Remus andavam um pouco atrás. Melissa estava visivelmente mal humorada. Remus logo perguntou para ela.

- O que foi?

A garota sacudiu os ombros.

- Nada. - foi a resposta seca que ela lhe ofereceu.

Remus continuou observando a garota. Ela olhava para Ellie de longe. Quando Sirius ameaçou colocar Ellie sobre o ombro, e carregá-la, ela começou a rir, e tentar fugir dele. Melissa não se conteve, e revirou os olhos. Remus não deixou isso passar.

- Qual é seu problema com a Ellie? Achei que você tinha deixado isso de lado.

Melissa percebeu que estava demonstrando muito claramente sua aversão à amiga de Remus.

- Nenhum. - ela falou, no mesmo tom seco que usou anteriormente.

Mas a resposta não convenceu Remus.

- Se você não tivesse problema nenhum, não estaria revirando os olhos toda vez que a Ellie ri.

Melissa se sentiu pega em flagrante. Um flash do seu passado passou bem diante de seus olhos. E isso a deixou tão perturbada que ela falou, de forma quase inconsciente.

- Ela me lembra alguém.

Remus quase parou quando ouviu aquilo. Melissa finalmente tinha falado alguma coisa sobre o passado dela. Ele tentou não aparentar muita expectativa.

- Quem?

Melissa se recuperou imediatamente do momento de fraqueza.

- Ninguém que mereça ser mencionado.

Remus olhou para Ellie, que tinha conseguido se livrar do ataque de Sirius. Ela agora tentava revidar, mas Sirius era bem maior e bem mais forte que ela, e estava prendendo as mãos dela. Os dois riam, se divertindo. Lily e James, que riam dos amigos, os acompanhavam, abraçados.

Remus percebeu que Melissa também observava Ellie, agora de forma mais discreta, e aparentando uma ligeira tristeza.

- Se você quiser conversar sobre isso... - ele tentou reiniciar a conversa.

Melissa não estava disposta a desenterrar o passado tão cedo.

- Não tenho nada para falar. Até amanhã. - ela se despediu, e logo sumiu entre a multidão de alunos. Remus parou por um instante, e ficou observando o ponto onde ela desapareceu. Sua mente ainda tentando processar a nova informação sobre a garota mais misteriosa que ele conhecia.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Quarta-feira. O dia da eleição. Lily mal dormiu a noite. Fora o nervosismo com a eleição, a notícia sobre Ellie a estava deixando chateada. Ela ficou virando de um lado para o outro na cama, nervosa demais para conseguir pegar no sono. Então, previsivelmente, acordou com enormes olheiras. Quando ela se viu, no reflexo do espelho do banheiro, falou sozinha.

- Estou um caco.

Mas ela não ficou sozinha por muito tempo. Logo Petúnia estava batendo na porta do banheiro, reclamando que precisava ir logo para a faculdade porque tinha prova. Logicamente a irmã nem lembrava o que Lily tinha dito no jantar da noite anterior, falando que no dia seguinte será a eleição dos presidentes de turma, na sua escola. Ou ela lembrava, mas não dava a mínima.

Lily saiu do banheiro, e foi para o quarto trocar de roupa. Ela tinha tomado um banho mais frio que o de costume, para ver se melhorava a aparência de insone. Ela tinha vestido a calcinha e o sutiã, e estava pegando a camisa da escola para vestir quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta do seu quarto. Ela franziu a testa, porque Petúnia costumava entrar sem bater, e ela tinha ouvido a mãe e o pai conversando na cozinha quando ela foi fechar a porta do quarto. Ela falou.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Lily.

Era Ellie. Ela entrou logo que Lily a convidou. Lily não esperava a amiga em sua casa tão cedo. Elas tinham combinado de ir juntas para a escola, mas Lily achava que Ellie ia passar apenas na hora de irem, não quase meia hora antes.

Ellie entrou no quarto, e Lily teve a real noção de como a amiga estava envolvida com a eleição. Ellie estava com o celular na orelha, falando com alguém sobre panfletos e faixas. Aparentemente a amiga tinha contratado alguém para pendurar novas faixas da campanha, e agora queria ter certeza se todas estavam posicionadas conforme o combinado. Ela já estava pronta para a escola, com o uniforme, meia-calça grossa e preta, casaco e um arco nos cabelos. Ela carregava várias pastas nos braços, e numa das mãos ela equilibrava dois copos de café para viagem, o que provavelmente era o café da manhã da garota. Ela ainda falava no telefone quando entrou no quarto da amiga. Colocou as pastas em cima da escrivaninha, estendeu um dos cafés para Lily e continuou sua conversa pelo telefone.

- Não. Você me prometeu isso pronto antes das nove. Não tenta empurrar para mais tarde!

A pessoa do outro lado da linha falou algo que Lily não ouviu. Ellie ainda falou, antes de desligar.

- Eu vou chegar à escola daqui 20 minutos, no máximo. Até lá você já vai ter terminado tudo, não é?

O interlocutor falou algo que agradou Ellie. Ela sorriu, e se despediu. Assim que desligou o telefone, deu uma boa olhada em Lily, antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Assim que terminou a minuciosa inspeção, ela falou.

- Bom dia, Lily. Você não dormiu nada essa noite. - ela não estava perguntando, e sim afirmando.

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Ellie começou a abrir a bolsa, e continuou falando.

- Eu imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer. Mas pode ser facilmente remediado.

Ela pegou um tubinho de creme, e entregou para Lily. A garota olhou para o creme, e Ellie falou.

- Aplica sobre os olhos. Acredite, isso faz milagre.

Lily imediatamente correu para frente do espelho, e começou a aplicar o creme. Ellie abriu uma das pastas, e começou a ler uma lista de afazeres um por um. Lily queria conversar com Ellie, mas estava sem coragem de puxar o assunto. Ela tentou não forçar a conversa, mas iniciou o diálogo de uma forma suave.

- Ellie... hoje vai ser um dia muito corrido, não é?

Ellie levantou o rosto, e olhou para Lily. Ela sorriu ao ver que o creme já fazia efeito.

- Ah, olha só, já está melhorando!

Lily olhou novamente para o rosto, e estava com os olhos menos inchados. O creme era bom mesmo. Mas ela não queria desistir da conversa.

- É mesmo. Mas eu estava falando... essa semana... muita coisa acontecendo, não é?

Ellie estava novamente absorta na lista que conferia. Ela falou, sem dar muita atenção ao assunto.

- Ah sim. Com certeza. Ainda tem a festa de comemoração da vitória, fora o aniversário da Melissa...

Lily percebeu que Ellie não ia tocar no assunto sozinha. Achou melhor não forçar agora, e pensou em conversar com James quando chegasse à escola.

Ellie bebia o café, e começou a falar sobre os planos para o dia na escola.

- Nós vamos ter aulas só até o intervalo. Os professores sabem que de nada adianta tentar dar aulas, os alunos nem prestam atenção. Então temos algum tempo antes das urnas serem posicionadas. Na quinta eles fazem a contagem, e na sexta os vencedores são anunciados. Eu estava planejando alguma coisa para a sexta mesmo, mas se a Melissa quiser fazer uma festa de aniversário, nós poderíamos juntar as duas festas numa só.

Lily olhou para Ellie.

- Ellie, você está contando com uma vitória que nós não sabemos se vai acontecer...

Ellie olhou para a amiga sorrindo.

- Ah, Lily! Quem em sã consciência vai votar na Narcisa? Você e o Remus vão ganhar de lavada!

Lily já tinha ouvido aquela frase mil vezes, mas isso não queria dizer que ela acreditava nela. Ela continuou a se arrumar para a escola. Logo ela estava pronta. Ellie ainda a ajudou a prender seu cabelo de forma mais elaborada. Ela ficou pronta, e aprovou a aparência. Ellie completou o visual da amiga com um dos botons da campanha, e elas saíram do quarto de Lily. Desceram as escadas, e encontraram a Sra. Evans e Petúnia na cozinha. Petúnia observou as duas garotas atentamente. Fixou o olhar nos botons que as duas usavam no peito, e empinou o nariz.

- Mãe, nós já estamos indo. - falou Lily.

A Sra. Evans sorriu para a filha, e deu um abraço nela.

- Boa sorte querida. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Ellie olhou para Lily, e falou.

- Viu? Até sua mãe tem certeza que você vai ganhar!

Lily sorriu de leve para a mãe, e as duas foram saindo em direção à porta. Elas se despediram, e correram para o carro.

O caminho até a escola foi marcado pela ansiedade de Lily. Ela ficou o tempo todo batucando os dedos na janela, de forma inconsciente. Ellie não deu muita bola, já que estava absorta em seus afazeres.

Quando o motorista estacionou na porta de Hogwarts, elas olharam para a escola. Várias faixas de campanha agora se aglomeravam no portão. Estava igual a uma campanha política tradicional. Elas imediatamente avistaram alguns conhecidos. A escola estava mais cheia do que o normal para aquele horário. Todos estavam muito curiosos sobre como iria se desenrolar a eleição naquele ano.

Ellie saltou do carro, mas Lily estava estática. Ela estava com receio de chegar à escola naquele dia.

- Lily, vamos logo! - Ellie falou.

Lily inspirou profundamente, e saltou do carro. Ela viu que alguns dos alunos a acompanhavam com os olhos.

Elas entraram na escola, e Lily pode ver o que Ellie tinha encomendado para o último dia de campanha. Enormes faixas com o nome de Lily e Remus agora estava penduradas bem na estrada dos alunos. Era impossível entrar na escola sem dar de cara com aquilo.

- Ellie, eu acho que é um pouco de exagero...

Ellie estava agora conversando com o homem que tinha conversado pelo telefone, que ela tinha contratado para pendurar as faixas. Ela pagou o homem, que saiu andando satisfeito com o dinheiro recém recebido. Lily franziu a testa.

- Ah, Ellie, isso não é correto! Você não devia ter contratado alguém para fazer isso, nós poderíamos ter feito sozinhos.

Ellie olhou para a amiga.

- Lily, isso é só dinheiro. Existem coisas mais importantes. Além do quê, nós não tínhamos como pendurar tão alto. O cara tinha uma dessas escadas de obra, que são bem altas.

As duas continuaram a caminhar pelo pátio, e Ellie completou, observando uma das faixas com o nome de Narcisa.

- Fora que nossa liberdade vale bem mais que o valor que eu paguei ao cara, não é?

--------------------------------------------------------

Assim que James Potter e Sirius Black entraram na escola, para mais um dia de aula, os dois perceberam que algo estava diferente naquele dia. Nada que estivesse diretamente conectado à enorme quantidade de material político pendurada ou sendo entregue aos alunos a todo instante. Eles perceberam que, naquele ano, os alunos estavam realmente interessados na eleição. E, em todos esses anos que eles estudavam em Hogwarts, aquela era a primeira vez que ambos viam isso.

James estava particularmente aliviado de aquela ser a semana da eleição. Desde a festa de Halloween ele estava se sentindo um pouco constrangido perto de Lily. Ele quase tinha falado para a namorada que a amava. E ele nem tinha tido tempo suficiente para analisar a situação. No sábado, ele queria falar o que sentia sem pensar. Mas agora, ele achava que tinha feito certo. Ele não devia falar sobre o assunto sem refletir direito sobre o que sentia. E essa semana ele não teve tempo nem de respirar direito.

Na verdade, James estava com a cabeça ocupada com várias coisas. Ele estava pensando na eleição, já que Ellie tinha dado um caminhão de tarefas para todos os envolvidos na campanha. Ela ainda estava preocupado com a melhor amiga. Ellie se recusava a conversar com James sozinha, e os poucos minutos que eles passaram sozinhos ela ficava falando o tempo inteiro sobre a campanha, sobre votos e pesquisas. Ele tentou algumas vezes mudar a direção do assunto, mas ela não permitia, voltando sempre para a eleição. James ficava frustrado, mas não podia forçá-la a falar sobre o delicado assunto que ela vinha evitando a semana inteira.

Sem conseguir falar com Ellie, ele acabava ficando sem alguém para falar do outro assunto que ele queria: Lily. Ellie fugia dele, e James não sabia direito o que falar para Sirius. Achava que o amigo ia ficar tirando sarro da cara dele se tentasse conversar sobre o que sentia por Lily. Mas tentou arriscar mesmo assim. Pelo menos a conversa seria curta, já que eles estavam na escola.

- Sirius... - James começou. Mas não sabia como continuar. Tudo aquilo era novidade para ele.

- Fala, cara. - respondeu Sirius, de forma displicente.

James abriu a boca, mas não saiu som algum de dentro. Ele fechou a boca, e tornou a abrir. Novamente nenhum sucesso. Sirius começou a rir, e falou.

- Você quer falar alguma coisa, mas não sabe como começar. Não é?

James ficou um pouco surpreso com a reação de Sirius, e falou.

- Como é que você sabe?

Sirius apenas olhou para o amigo, e falou.

- Cara, há quantos anos nós somos amigos? Acho que eu conheço bem suas reações...

James deu um sorriso de lado, e se sentiu um pouco mais encorajado para falar.

- É que eu e a Lily...

Sirius parou imediatamente de andar, e falou, com os olhos arregalados.

- Vocês dois chegaram aos finalmentes?

James parou de andar também, e respondeu muito rápido.

- Não. Não é isso. É outra coisa.

- Ah tá. - falou Sirius. Ele voltou ao ar displicente de antes. - Então manda.

Os dois retomaram a caminhada. James continuou falando.

- É que no dia da festa, depois que nós encontramos a Lily, eu fui com ela para o jardim da escola, e nós ficamos conversando.

- E?

- E... eu comecei a falar com ela sobre como eu me senti, quando ela sumiu... como eu fiquei preocupado.

- Com certeza, cara. Todo mundo ficou preocupado. - falou Sirius.

- É. Mas eu falei... quer dizer, eu quase falei... na verdade eu queria falar...

Sirius riu do amigo.

- Você tá parecendo mais uma garota, enrolando para falar... fala de uma vez, James!

James falou tudo de uma vez só.

- Eu queria falar para ela que eu a amava!

Os dois pararam novamente de andar. Sirius olhava para James com uma expressão de dúvida. Aquela era a primeira conversa sobre o assunto que os dois tinham. Principalmente porque James nunca tinha gostado realmente de alguém, e Sirius era orgulhoso demais para admitir que sempre fora apaixonado por Ellie.

- E... - tentou continuar Sirius, ainda meio receoso. - você falou... para ela?

Os dois continuavam parados, no meio do pátio. Aquilo era um pouco incomum mesmo.

- Não. - respondeu James.

Sirius parecia aliviado.

- Ótimo! Então seu caso ainda tem salvação.

James franziu a testa, e Sirius prosseguiu.

- Porque você não pode falar com ela primeiro. Você tem que deixar a garota falar antes.

James continuava a não entender nada.

- Por quê?

Sirius olhou para ele como se explicasse algo para uma criança.

- Porque se você falar antes, ela vai te fazer comer na mão dela!

James olhou para Sirius de uma forma estranha.

- Eu acho que a Lily não faria isso comigo.

Sirius colocou a mão no ombro de James, e os dois continuaram a caminhar.

- Acredite em mim, as mulheres são todas iguais. Elas ficam todas lindinhas, e carinhosas, mas na verdade, quando você se declara, elas fazem você passar o pão que o diabo amassou para confirmarem que gostam de você também. É sempre assim. E fora que você coloca todo o poder nas mãos dela quando fala primeiro. Ela vai ter certeza que você a ama, então sabe que você não vai a lugar nenhum. Então, elas se aproveitam da sua boa vontade, e abusam mesmo.

James olhou para Sirius. Desde quando o melhor amigo era um especialista em comportamento feminino?

- Sirius, está acontecendo alguma coisa entre você e a Ellie que você não me contou? - James perguntou.

Se Sirius fosse de corar, ele com certeza teria feito isso naquele momento. Mas ele não era, então logo falou.

- Não. Está tudo ótimo entre nós.

James continuou com a testa franzida. Sirius tratou de desconversar.

- Vai por mim. Espera ela falar primeiro. Você não vai se arrepender.

James observou o amigo caminhando por um instante. Será que Sirius tinha arrumado coragem para se declarar para Ellie e ela não respondeu a mesma coisa?

- Sirius... você quer me contar alguma coisa?

Sirius perdeu a paciência.

- Eu achei que você que queria conselhos!

James achou melhor deixar o amigo em paz. Os dois continuaram caminhando, e um estranho silêncio tomou conta dos dois. E, se tratando de James Potter e Sirius Black, isso era mesmo muito incomum. Eles chegaram à sala de aula, e encontraram os amigos lá. E não tocaram mais no assunto que estavam conversando. James percebeu que, mesmo tendo desabafado com Sirius, suas dúvidas sobre o assunto tinham ficado ainda maiores...

---------------------------------------------------

As primeiras aulas do dia passaram num piscar de olhos. Lily mal conseguiu se concentrar no que os professores falavam. Ela só conseguia pensar em urnas e votos. Ela olhava para o lado, e via Ellie ignorando completamente a matéria que os professores explicavam. Ela anotava dados em folhas, e Lily percebeu que ela tinha feito uma ficha de cada aluno do ano delas, traçando um perfil sobre cada um deles. E nessas fichas tinham as possibilidades de voto de cada um. Mas Lily nem pediu para ver as tais fichas, com medo de perceber que Narcisa teria mais votos que ela.

O que ecoava cada vez mais na cabeça da garota era a questão de sempre: Porque eu fui aceitar participar disso? Ela poderia ter mantido sua vidinha pacata de tutora, e tinha aceitado bem participar da torcida. Mesmo que as torcedoras tivessem bastante visibilidade na escola, ela não estava sozinha lá. Se candidatando a presidente da classe, ela estava sozinha. Fora que ela precisava enfrentar os ataques diretos de Narcisa Black, algo muito desagradável.

Narcisa não parava de tentar difamar Lily. Ela tentava inventar rumores e fofocas sobre a ruiva, para ver se conseguia alguns dos votos dos indecisos. Ellie ficava repetindo para a amiga, tentando acalmá-la.

- Ela está fazendo isso porque você vai derrotá-la, Lily. Essa estratégia é típica dos que estão atrás nas pesquisas, eles atacam os favoritos para tentar desestabilizar a campanha.

Mas isso não acalmava Lily. O último rumor que ela ouviu foi o que a deixou mais chateada. Alguns alunos estavam espalhando que ela só estava namorando James porque ele era popular. Eles diziam que ela estava planejando desde o início do ano se candidatar, e escolheu os amigos e o namorado a dedo, visando a eleição. Lily ficou tão chateada quando ouviu isso que pensou em desistir da eleição. Quando ela falou isso, Ellie e Sirius quiseram tirar satisfações com Narcisa, o que Lily impediu. Já James fez questão de passear pelo pátio da escola de braços dados com a namorada, para mostrar para todos que não ligava a mínima para os comentários. Até Melissa, que costumava não dar bola para esses tipos de comentários, concordou com a atitude de James, comentando.

- Tapa de luva é sempre uma boa resposta.

Remus ficou satisfeito ao ver que a garota estava começando a conviver de forma pacífica com os alunos da escola.

Os alunos levantavam para se encaminhar ao intervalo. Isso significava que eles se encaminhavam para as salas que estavam separadas para a votação dos presidentes das turmas. Lily estava se sentindo completamente gelada quando reuniu seu material, e saiu de sala. James pegou na sua mão, e sentiu que ela estava fria.

- Nossa, Lily, você está gelada! Está com frio?

- Estou. - a garota mentiu. Não queria admitir o pavor que sentia para o namorado.

James logo retirou seu próprio casaco, e colocou sobre os ombros de Lily. Aquele gesto delicado da parte dele a fez se sentir melhor. Mas ele achou que estava apenas diminuindo o frio da namorada.

Lily foi caminhando até o pátio. Mas ela logo foi cercada por alunos do seu ano, que vinham de outras salas, já que nem todos cursavam as mesmas matérias nos mesmos horários. Ellie logo organizou uma forma de Lily se locomover sem tumulto. Ao lado dela, além de James, que a estava abraçando, vinha Remus, que era seu vice. Ellie, Sirius, Marlene e Melissa caminhavam atrás do grupo. Alguns alunos mais animados, comandados por Peter Pettigrew, puxaram uma salva de aplausos. Lily não conseguiu evitar a vermelhidão que tomou conta do seu rosto. Se ela pudesse esconder o rosto no peito de James, ela teria feito. Mas o rapaz até se afastou um pouco, para as pessoas visualizarem Lily melhor. Quando eles finalmente atravessaram o pátio, e chegaram ao prédio anexo, que era onde a eleição se realizaria, Lily ficou mais animada. Lá dentro, ela só teria que enfrentar os ataques de Narcisa. E isso ela já estava tirando de letra.

Quando eles entraram no corredor, Remus deu uma pequena olhada em Lily. A garota novamente parecia pálida. Ele se aproximou, e falou.

- Está nervosa?

Lily sentiu que poderia ser honesta com Remus, e ele a entenderia.

- Estou sim. Acho que o James e a Ellie, principalmente, estão contando comigo, e eu não sei se dou conta do recado...

Remus ofereceu à amiga um sorriso simpático e cúmplice. Ele também estava um pouco desconfortável naquela situação.

- Sabe, Lily, uma pessoa corajosa não é uma pessoa que não sente medo, é uma pessoa que sente o medo e o enfrenta.

Lily se sentiu um pouco mais aliviada. Sorriu de leve para Remus. Ele tinha sempre o dom de falar a coisa certa, na hora certa.

Os dois entraram no auditório. O local já estava começando a ficar muito cheio. Eles se atrasaram um pouco para chegarem ao local, então os alunos do primeiro ano já estavam fazendo o discurso que antecederia a votação. Cada um teria alguns minutos para falar aos eleitores. Quando os amigos chegaram aos seus lugares, Andrômeda Black estava terminando seu discurso. A garota estava muito nervosa, e fazia pequenas pausas ao longo das frases. Narcisa, sentada num dos lugares reservados aos candidatos, torceu o nariz.

Lily se encaminhou para seu lugar, no palco. Ela evitou olhar para Narcisa. Sabia que a loira estava olhando feio para ela. Preferiu acompanhar com o olhar seus amigos, sentados na primeira fileira. Ellie sorriu para ela, e fez sinal de positivo com a mão. Logo Lily olhou para James, e viu que o namorado a olhava com um sorriso de muito orgulho. Lily sorriu para ele de volta, e percebeu que, quando estava olhando James, ela sentia-se mais calma. Resolveu que, durante o discurso, ela olharia para James todas as vezes que se perdesse na oratória.

Andrômeda terminou seu discurso, e o diretor Dumbledore, que comandava o evento, levantou para falar no microfone.

- Muito obrigado, Srta. Black. - ele falou, sorrindo levemente para Andrômeda - Agora vamos passar para os alunos do segundo ano. Seguiremos em ordem alfabética. Por favor, Srta. Black, pode se aproximar do palanque?

Narcisa levantou-se, mantendo sempre a boa postura. Ela caminhou até o palanque, mas, obviamente, Sirius puxou uma vaia na platéia. A professora McGonagall logo conteve os alunos com um olhar muito repreensivo.

Narcisa ajeitou o microfone, e começou a falar.

- Bom dia, caros colegas.

Ellie revirou os olhos, na platéia.

- Estou aqui para lhes alertar contra uma situação muito preocupante. Nossa escola, tradicionalíssima, fundada há séculos por membros das mais tradicionais famílias da época, está em grande risco. Estamos vendo uma invasão de alunos diferentes de nós.

James se remexeu na cadeira, incomodado. Narcisa prosseguiu.

- Hogwarts sempre foi o lar dos filhos mais proeminentes das mais famosas famílias da Inglaterra. Temos aqui filhos de ex-primeiros ministros, de grandes empresários, e a grande maioria de filhos de nobres ingleses. Isso nos transforma na nata da sociedade londrina. Tenho certeza que os príncipes da Inglaterra só não estudaram em Hogwarts por uma escolha da família em mandá-los para outra cidade para sua educação. Mas já abrigamos muitos membros da família real, o que transforma nossa escola em um local único.

Sirius olhava para o teto, tentando ignorar as asnices que a prima falava.

- Então, já que temos um passado glorioso para preservar, temos que evitar a qualquer custo que esse passado seja arruinado pelo comando de pessoas desqualificadas tanto em capacidade quanto em nível social.

Remus olhava atentamente para Narcisa, mas não conseguia esconder em seu rosto o desagrado ao que ouvia.

- Espero que vocês, de ascendência impecável, sejam conscientes do que têm nas mãos. Temos que preservar nossa tradição. Nossos antepassados. O cargo de presidente da turma é muito importante para ser deixado de lado. Façam a escolha correta, e mantenham a tradição e o bom costume das famílias tradicionais. Então, faço um apelo para que votem em mim, que eu sou a mais apta a manter intactas nossas tradições.

- Babaquice. - falou Melissa, sem se importar com o tom um pouco mais alto com que falou. Remus não conseguiu evitar o pequeno sorriso.

- Obrigada. - finalizou Narcisa. Ela foi caminhando até o lugar, e tinha um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios. A platéia estava em silêncio, e Narcisa teve a certeza que eles estavam considerando as palavras dela.

O diretor Dumbledore novamente se levantou, e desta vez chamou Lily.

- Por favor, Srta. Evans.

Lily inspirou fundo antes de levantar. Ela queria estar concentrada. E resolveu que iria abandonar o discurso que ela e Ellie tinham escrito (na verdade, Ellie escreveu tudo, e deu para Lily adaptar do jeito que quisesse). Ela iria usar a folha apenas para se guiar, falando o que lhe ocorresse no momento.

Assim que ela levantou, uma enorme salva de palmas a acompanhou. Ela não esperava por isso. Viu que não só alunos do segundo ano aplaudiam, que vários de outros anos também participavam das palmas. Ela sorriu quando chegou ao palanque, e agradeceu.

- Obrigada.

Lily não tinha idéia de como era querida na escola. Ficou até sensibilizada ao notar isso. Ela novamente inspirou, e resolveu começar.

- Bom dia. Eu não tenho um longo discurso a fazer. Na verdade, acho que é até um pouco desnecessário fazer um discurso.

Narcisa estreitou os olhos em direção à ruiva.

- Mas, já que estou aqui, vou ser sincera. Acho que cada um deve votar como bem entender. De nada adianta eu subir aqui, e ficar falando que eu sou a melhor candidata. Não adianta porque eu particularmente acho que cada um nesta escola tem discernimento para decidir sozinho o que quer. E para analisar qual candidato tem as propostas que vocês consideram melhores ou mais importantes para a escola. Portanto, votem no candidato que vocês quiserem. Mas lembrem que ele será o seu representante junto à direção da escola, então escolham sabiamente. Muito obrigada pela atenção, e boa sorte a todos. - ela concluiu, olhando para todos os candidatos, sentados no palco.

Lily se afastou do palanque sob muitos aplausos. Ela sorriu, e olhou para James. Ele estava em pé, aplaudindo muito, e convidando os colegas a levantarem também. Ellie e Sirius também estavam em pé, aplaudindo animadamente. Remus sorria satisfeito com o discurso de Lily, e até Melissa, que costumava ser mal humorada, estava aparentando contentamento.

Lily sentou novamente, e ficou observando os discursos dos outros candidatos. Ted Tonks foi até o palanque também sob muitas palmas, e falou brevemente. Ele citou o discurso de Lily como exemplo, concordando com a garota. E, quando ele voltou a se sentar, Andrômeda o olhava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

As palmas que Gideon Prewett recebeu só se compararam as que Lily recebeu, de tão intensas. Ele era muito popular, e muito bem humorado. Seu irmão gêmeo, Fabian, puxou na platéia uma ola, que fez o diretor Dumbledore dar um sorrisinho. Apenas a professora McGonagall achou aquilo um pouco de exagero.

Ao fim dos discursos, os alunos foram liberados para irem às salas de votação. Cada ano votaria numa sala diferente. Os candidatos e vices foram os primeiros a votar. Lily marcou um "x" em seu próprio nome, e sentiu-se muito estranha em fazer isso. Era a primeira vez que ela votava em si mesma para qualquer coisa. Imaginou se os políticos sentiam isso também. Mas logo esse pensamento se esvaiu de sua mente, quando ela viu seus amigos fazendo fila para votarem.

Lily assistiu Ellie fazendo sinal de positivo, com o polegar para cima, e colocando o voto na urna. James apenas sorriu, e aquele sorriso dele valia mais que qualquer outro gesto que ele pudesse fazer. Sirius fez uma pequena confusão ao falar, muito alto, que todos deveriam votar em Lily, como ele tinha acabado de fazer. A professora McGonagall teve que chamar a atenção dele. Remus, que foi o primeiro a votar depois de Lily, apenas aparentou confiança e tranqüilidade. Melissa não fez nenhum tipo de declaração espalhafatosa como Sirius, mas, ao voltar para o grupinho que se formara do lado de fora da sala, ela virou para Lily e falou.

- Eu realmente espero que você vença. Se a loira ali vencer, essa escola vai se transformar na casa da Barbie...

- Bem, o Ken ela já tem... – completou Ellie, com um sorriso de lado.

Eles observaram Narcisa de longe, e ela andava de um lado para o outro, dando ordens. E Lucius a seguia para onde ela ia. Melissa olhou rápido para Ellie, e deu um sorriso torto. Ela tinha gostado da piada.

- E agora, o que fazemos? Não vamos ter mais aulas hoje... – falou James.

- Podemos dar uma volta... – falou Remus, olhando esperançoso na direção de Melissa.

Mas a garota estava com o olhar perdido, desfocado. E ela nem se voltou para prestar atenção no que eles falavam.

- O que você acha, Ellie? – Sirius perguntou para a namorada.

Ellie, que também tinha o olhar perdido, assim como Melissa, falou.

- Ãnh? Ah, tanto faz...

James e Lily trocaram um olhar significativo. A garota logo falou.

- Podemos ir ao cinema.

- Ótima idéia. O que você acha, Ellie?

A garota olhou para os amigos.

- Eu... pode ser, se vocês quiserem.

- Vamos lá, Ellie! – falou Remus, tentando incentivar a amiga.

Melissa, que tinha voltado a prestar atenção na conversa, achou aquilo tudo muito estranho. Por que todos estavam tão preocupados em convencer Ellie a ir ao cinema?

- Tá bom, então. Vamos lá. – ela finalmente cedeu.

Os amigos foram da escola direto para um shopping que ficava próximo. Remus estava tão satisfeito de Melissa ter aceitado acompanhar ele e seus amigos que ficava sorrindo, sem conseguir se conter. Do outro lado, Ellie estava aérea, e Lily, James e Sirius ficavam o tempo todo puxando conversa com a garota. Nenhum dos três estava disposto a deixá-la sozinha naquele dia.

Eles caminhavam pelo shopping, fazendo hora até a sessão deles começar. Melissa andava um pouco na frente da turma, e Remus tentava acompanhá-la. Ele olhava atentamente para cada vitrine que a garota observava. Mas Melissa não se animou com nenhuma, especificamente. Remus queria comprar um presente de aniversário para Melissa, mas não queria que ela notasse isso. Sabia como era ela arisca, então preferia fazer uma surpresa. E, quem sabe, ter a oportunidade de conversar um pouco a sós com ela, e esclarecer de uma vez o ocorrido na festa de Halloween.

Ellie e Lily observavam as vitrines. Lily volta e meia apontava alguma coisa, e falava.

- Olha que lindo, Ellie. Vamos entrar e olhar?

As duas seguiam para dentro da loja, deixando James e Sirius para trás. Os dois olhavam um para o outro. Eles nunca tinham se sentido tão "namorados" de alguém antes. Sirius comentou.

- Você lembra quando era só a Ellie que fazia isso? Ela nos arrastava para fazer compras, e sempre nos deixava esperando na porta das lojas.

James riu baixinho.

- Pior era quando ela nos obrigava a dar opinião sobre roupas...

Os dois riram, lembrando do passado.

- E agora as coisas estão assim, você com uma namorada firme, eu estou com a Ellie, e até o Remus está se arranjando. - Sirius falou, indicando Remus e Melissa, que observavam a vitrine de uma livraria.

- Eu lembro da época que você vivia às turras com a Ellie, que você não falava com o Remus e que eu era um solteiro convicto. - falou James, com certo ar de nostalgia.

- Muita coisa mudou de lá para cá. - Sirius falou, e ele olhava para Ellie, que mostrava uma blusa para Lily, dentro da loja.

- É. - concordou James, observando Lily. - Muita coisa mesmo.

---------------------------------------------------

Após eles darem algumas voltas pelas lojas, os amigos se encaminharam para o cinema. Estavam na fila da pipoca, e conversavam entre si.

- Nem sonha, Sirius! Não vou passar a noite de natal no cinema, vendo um filme nojento com aliens e predadores! - Ellie retrucava o comentário do namorado.

- Ah, Ellie... não precisa ser no natal, nós podemos ver depois. Além do que, você pode correr para meu colo se ficar com medo... - ele falou, com um sorrisinho de lado.

Ellie abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Devia estar considerando a proposta feita pelo namorado.

- Eu não sou muito fã desse tipo de filme, mas se todo mundo topar, eu venho. - disse Lily.

- E eu passei a apreciar muito mais filmes de terror desde aquele dia que nós viemos ao cinema... - falou James, mais baixo, perto de Lily. A garota lembrou imediatamente do dia que ela agarrou a mão de James, por ter levado um susto durante o primeiro filme que eles assistiram juntos. E, no dia seguinte, ele a convidou para ir ao baile de volta às aulas...

Lily olhou para James, e lhe ofereceu um belo sorriso. Ele passou o braço em volta das costas dela.

Melissa estava se sentindo completamente deslocada da conversa deles. Ela era nova na turma, e, na verdade, não se considerava parte da turma. Ela não conhecia nenhum deles bem. Ela só estava com eles porque Remus a tinha convidado para dar uma volta com eles. E Remus era a pessoa que ela era mais próxima naquela escola. Mas, o que ela não queria admitir era que Remus era a pessoa mais próxima que ela tinha na vida, atualmente. Para sua própria sorte, ela jamais admitiria isso nem para ele, nem para si mesma.

Eles continuavam percorrendo a fila, esperando sua vez. Sirius agora estava abraçado à Ellie, e beijava de leve o pescoço da namorada. James e Lily seguiam de mãos dadas, e Melissa começou a pensar se aceitar o convite de ir ao cinema com eles tinha sido uma boa idéia. Ela olhava discretamente para Remus, tentando descobrir as intenções do rapaz, mas ele olhava distraído para as opções de lanches à venda na delicatessen do cinema. Ela tentava olhar para ele, sem chamar muita atenção, quando sentiu algo vibrando em sua mochila. Seu celular.

Ela imediatamente tirou o objeto da mochila, mas já sabia quem era. Sem dúvida alguma. Tanto que ela nem olhou no visor para atender a ligação.

- Fala. - ela disse, ao atender a ligação.

- Melissa, eu preciso falar com você. Venha para casa assim que terminar a aula.

- Tá. - ela respondeu, totalmente fria.

Mas a mãe dela percebeu, pelo barulho em volta da garota, que ela não estava na escola.

- Você está na rua? Está matando aula? - sua mãe já gritava do outro lado da linha.

Remus observava discretamente a conversa.

- Claro que estou. - ela respondeu, irônica.

- Melissa, você não vai aprontar nessa escola também, não! Onde é que você está? - ela já estava ficando alterada. E isso era bastante normal.

Melissa resolveu não fazer uma cena na frente de todo mundo, então acabou falando.

- Estou no cinema. A aula acabou mais cedo, teve eleição de presidentes de turma hoje.

Mas a mãe não estava acreditando muito nesta conversa.

- Ah, é? E quem está com você aí?

Melissa bufou, mas resolveu usar sua última cartada.

- Com meus colegas de sala. Lembra da senhorita Dumbledore? Ela está aqui.

A voz da mãe mudou completamente após ouvir que Ellie estava junto. Ela tinha adorado Ellie, por vir de uma família tradicional, e principalmente, por ser neta do diretor. Por algum motivo que Melissa não conseguia compreender, sua mãe achava que, se ela estivesse com Elladora, Melissa não se meteria em confusões.

- Ah, sim... lógico que eu me lembro dela. Então... assim que você sair daí, venha para casa.

Melissa nem se despediu, apenas fechou o flip do celular. E viu que Remus estava observando sua conversa. Ela olhou para ele, e falou.

- O que foi?

- Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou.

Melissa continuou olhando para ele. Sentiu um receio muito incomum. Ela imediatamente adotou uma postura defensiva.

- Por que não estaria?

- É que eu achei...

- Você assume muitas coisas. Nem todas são verdade, sabia? - ela falou, um pouco ríspida.

Eles tinham novamente voltado à estaca zero. Remus tentou consertar.

- Eu só queria...

Melissa olhou para todos em volta, e falou.

- Eu tenho que ir para casa. Não vou poder assistir ao filme com vocês. Até amanhã.

Todos olharam para a garota, surpresos. Remus ainda fez menção de falar com ela novamente, mas ela foi embora sem olhar para trás.

- O que aconteceu, Remus? - perguntou Lily.

O rapaz olhava, desolado, para Melissa se afastando.

- Eu... não sei.

--------------------------------------------------

Quinta-feira. A escola já estava livre dos cartazes e faixas da eleição. O campus parecia tão mais limpo, sem tantos nomes e slogans, que muitos estranharam as paredes vazias. Lily foi para a aula, naquele dia, junto com Ellie e James. Sirius acabou não podendo ir com eles. Lily ouviu, quando Ellie ligou para o namorado, os gritos da Sra. Black do outro lado da linha. Sirius estava tendo mais uma das discussões que costumava com a mãe. E Lily podia imaginar que tinha algo com o fato de Sirius estar apoiando a campanha da adversária da prima Narcisa. Mas não falou nada.

Quando eles chegaram em Hogwarts, Lily pode sentir o impacto da eleição nos alunos. Eles comentavam sobre o assunto o tempo todo. Alguns vieram cumprimentar a garota, e muitos outros vieram falar que tinham votado nela. Lily ficou um pouquinho envergonhada, mas gostou de ver que seu discurso tinha sido bem aceito. E que ela não ia perder a eleição por uma enorme margem.

Os três sentaram na mureta que tradicionalmente ocupavam, esperando por Sirius. Ellie olhava constantemente para o portão, e tentava, mas não conseguia, esconder sua preocupação. Ela detestava quando Sirius brigava com a família. Principalmente se fosse por algo relacionado a ela.

Eles não precisaram esperar por muito tempo, já que Sirius logo chegou. Andando mais ou menos ao lado dele, vinha o irmão, Regulus. Mas Regulus, diferentemente do que costumava fazer, não estava com o rosto abaixado. Ele caminhava de cabeça em pé, e olhava de um lado para o outro, como se procurasse alguém. E Sirius vinha caminhando, com um mau humor visível de longe.

Ele chegou perto dos amigos ainda de cara fechada. Ellie olhou para ele, e estendeu a mão. Sirius pegou a mão da garota, mas ficou em silêncio.

Regulus, que nesse momento costumava se afastar, indo para sua sala, ficou parado, um pouco atrás do irmão. Ele olhava para Ellie. A garota percebeu, e franziu ligeiramente a testa. Ela resolveu falar.

- Oi Reggie... bom dia.

Ele ficou menos constrangido por ela o ter cumprimentado, e falou.

- Oi Ellie. Tudo bem?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Regulus continuou a falar.

- As aulas estão indo bem? - ele perguntou. Sirius olhava para o irmão, com uma ruga de dúvida entre os olhos. James e Lily apenas observavam em silêncio. Lily não sabia quase nada sobre a briga que Regulus e Ellie tiveram, mas sabia que eles costumavam ser bons amigos, mas quase não se falavam mais. James estava calado por saber o motivo da briga, e por saber que os envolvidos nela estavam todos juntos ali tornava a situação bem delicada.

- Estão. - ela falou, ainda sem ter certeza do que ele queria - E você?

Regulus deu um sorriso tão pequeno que quase não mexeu os lábios.

- Estou indo bem, sim. Você anda fazendo alguma coisa legal? Quero dizer - ele ficou um pouco mais envergonhado, ele sabia que ela estava namorando com seu irmão - nos fins de semana? Alguma festa, ou algo do tipo?

Ellie estava achando aquela conversa um pouco estranha, mas respondeu.

- Bem, uma colega nossa faz aniversário esse fim de semana, mas não sabemos se vai ter festa. Devemos só sair para algum lugar.

- Que bom. - ele falou, e estava claro que estava sendo sincero. Ele parecia até um pouco aliviado - Espero que você se divirta. Vocês, eu quero dizer. - ele completou, um pouco sem jeito.

- Obrigada. - ela falou. James e Lily concordaram com a cabeça. Sirius observava atentamente a conversa.

- É... eu vou indo... até mais. - Regulus falou. - Tchau. - ele falou, olhando para os outros.

Lily e James se despediram dele, Ellie apenas acenou com a mão, e Sirius, após alguns segundos, falou.

- Tchau.

Regulus voltou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz do irmão. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, e continuou seu caminho. Ellie ainda ficou olhando o rapaz se afastar. Mas logo se virou para Sirius.

- O que aconteceu com ele hoje?

Sirius achava que sabia a resposta, mas não queria tocar no assunto com Ellie. Pelo menos não agora. Apenas falou.

- Acho que ele está mais tranqüilo. Desde a festa de Halloween ele ficou menos... tenso.

- Isso é bom, não é? - falou Lily.

Ellie olhou para Regulus, que agora estava bem longe. Ela respondeu.

- É. Eu acho que sim.

------------------------------------------------

As aulas da quinta-feira foram um tanto anti-climáticas. Depois de todo o nervosismo e tensão, por conta da votação, os alunos agora esperavam pelo resultado. Então, estavam bem distraídos durante as aulas. Muitos nem se davam ao trabalho de copiar a matéria, algo que acarretou em problemas com alguns professores. Slughorn, que além de puxar saco de Lily, algo que fazia quase todas as aulas, acabou mandando para a coordenação dois alunos da sala deles por estarem conversando durante a explicação.

Assim que as aulas acabaram, James convidou Lily para ir à casa dele. Eles não tinham passado muito tempo sozinhos, desde o fim de semana anterior. Ellie foi para a própria casa, acompanhada de Sirius. O rapaz fez questão de levá-la em casa, e falou que ficaria com ela durante a tarde, com a desculpa de estudar química.

- Ah, sei. - retrucou Ellie - Imagino o tipo de matéria você queira estudar...

Ele apenas sorriu, e a acompanhou até sua casa.

James e Lily se despediram dos amigos, rindo. Eles foram até a casa de James, e o rapaz entrou em casa já gritando.

- Mãe! Mãe!

Mas quem o respondeu foi Giulia, a cozinheira italiana e muito gorda dos Potter. Ela falou, com seu inglês de sotaque italiano muito carregado.

- Olá, James. Olá Lily. Sua mãe saiu, e ela avisou que vai demorar. Vocês querem comer?

James abriu um sorriso, e respondeu.

- Estou com um pouco de fome, e você, Lily?

- Um pouquinho...

Giulia olhou para os dois, e falou.

- Então vou preparar algo para vocês. Quando estiver pronto eu aviso!

Ela saiu caminhando até a cozinha, e James logo pegou a mão da namorada, a conduzindo para o seu quarto.

- Acho que temos um tempinho só para nós. A Giulia costuma demorar um bocado a fazer a comida, ela é bem perfeccionista.

Eles terminaram de subir as escadas, e James abriu a porta do quarto dele. Lily gelou da cabeça aos pés. Ela finalmente tinha se tocado que eles estavam sozinhos em casa, e que James tinha indicado que a cozinheira demoraria um bocado a chamá-los. Isso podia significar...

- James. - Lily falou, mas não conseguiu terminar, já que James a pegou no colo, de surpresa.

- Vem cá, minha princesa! - ele falou, sorrindo.

Lily sorriu, surpreendida pelo gesto do namorado. Ele a carregou até a cama, e a colocou em cima com cuidado. E logo deitou ao lado dela, após arrancar o tênis depressa.

James se aproximou de Lily, e a olhou nos olhos.

- Você é linda.

Lily se derreteu toda. James tinha o poder de desarmá-la com apenas um gesto ou uma frase. Sem esperar por qualquer outra reação da garota, ele a beijou de forma muito intensa. Lily sentiu sua mente derreter. Ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Apenas no beijo que James estava lhe oferecendo naquele instante.

---------------------------------------------------

Na casa em frente, o clima era completamente diferente. Ellie e Sirius estavam no quarto da garota, mas Ellie achava que Sirius nem notava que ela estava ao lado. Ele assistia ao filme que passava na televisão de forma muito concentrada. E falava sobre ele o tempo todo.

- Cara, eu me amarro nesse filme! Nem acredito que o próximo sai no ano que vem.

Ellie olhou para a televisão, e falou.

- Sirius, você já viu esse filme um milhão de vezes!

- Eu sei, mas é o Indiana Jones! E ele não era seu herói quando nós éramos crianças?

- É, era. Mas eu já sei esse filme de cor. Deixa o novo sair primeiro...

Ellie olhou para a televisão, e ficou ainda mais frustrada. E ela finalmente falou.

- Achei que você tinha vindo para minha casa para ficar comigo, e não com o Indy...

Sirius olhou para ela. Ele não podia falar claramente o que estava pensando. Se ele falasse o que estava pensando, iria ter que falar sobre o assunto que Ellie estava evitando a semana inteira. E ele respeitava o fato de ela não querer falar sobre aquilo. Não queria forçá-la a nada, principalmente a falar sobre algo tão doloroso.

Ele então puxou a namorada para perto, e a acomodou em seus braços. E falou.

- E quem disse que eu não posso ficar com os dois?

--------------------------------------------------

No quarto de James Potter, o clima estava cada vez mais quente. James já tinha conseguido convencer Lily a retirar seu casaco, sapatos e agora trabalhava em conseguir abrir os botões da camisa dela. Ele mesmo já tinha se livrado de seu casaco, sapato, meias e tinha tirado a camisa. Lily estava muito mais persuasível agora que tinha dado uma boa olhada no tórax de James...

James ia abrindo os botões da camisa dela, um por um, vindo da parte de baixo da roupa. A cada botão que ele conseguia abrir sem resistência de Lily, ele a beijava ainda mais, como que para dar certeza à ela que nada de ruim fosse acontecer.

Finalmente ele conseguiu desabotoar o último botão. Lily inspirou fundo. James agora tinha acesso ao tronco dela, e Lily ia abrir os olhos, para falar com James, mas ele imediatamente deslizou sua mão pela barriga dela. Normalmente, ela sentiria cócegas, mas, naquele momento, seria completamente impossível. O toque dele era suave. Ele foi subindo a mão, e Lily prendeu a respiração. James passou sua mão bem entre os seios dela, e chegou até o pescoço. Quando ele encontrou a pele delicada do pescoço de Lily, ele escorregou a mão, a colocando na nuca da garota. Ela se arrepiou toda, e ele a puxou pela nuca de encontro a ele.

Aquele gesto mudou tudo entre os dois. Se alguém pedisse para Lily explicar o que aconteceu, ela não saberia o que dizer. Mas algo naquele gesto acendeu algo dentro dela, algo quase que adormecido. Ela imediatamente reagiu, o puxando com força ao encontro dela. Seu beijo se tornou mais intenso e profundo. James notou a diferença, mas aquilo não o assustou ou o fez recuar. Muito pelo contrário. Ele ficou ainda mais animado com a reação de Lily. E se arriscou a ser um pouco mais ousado.

James aproveitou a deixa de Lily, e usou a mão livre. Ele estava apoiando o corpo no cotovelo, para não machucar Lily. Trocou o apoio do corpo de braço, e desceu a mão livre pela lateral do corpo dela. Foi descendo, descendo... até encontrar a barra da saia do uniforme. Uma vez com a mão na barra, ele lentamente foi tateando com a mão, e encontrou a pele macia e delicada da perna de Lily.

Lily, mesmo perdida em beijos, percebeu a intenção do namorado. Mas ela não conseguiu reagir a tempo. Ele já estava tocando com muita delicadeza em sua coxa. Passava os dedos de um lado para o outro, mas ainda não fazia menção de subir e explorar mais.

Foi aí que a mente dela começou a trabalhar. Os dois chegaram num ponto sem volta. Se ele avançasse, e ela deixasse, a relação deles ia mudar de nível. E eles não poderiam voltar ao estágio anterior. Se ela o parasse, eles se manteriam onde estavam. Mas o problema era que agora Lily sabia que James já tinha alguma experiência. E que ele poderia ficar cansado de esperar por ela ter coragem de avançar um pouco mais no relacionamento deles. Aquilo ficava ecoando em sua mente. Lily passou a ouvir a voz de Ellie, falando "O James já... você sabe, ele não é mais virgem..."

Ela começou a se sentir cada vez mais estranha. E se ele não gostar de mim? E se ele achar que eu sou uma completa inexperiente? E se ele não gostar do que eu fizer, e se cansar de mim? As perguntas estavam ecoando na mente dela, e ela não conseguiu relaxar mais.

James percebeu que Lily começou a ficar cada vez mais rígida, tensa. Tanto que ele parou de beijá-la, e abriu os olhos. O que viu foi a namorada com a testa franzida e os ombros encolhidos. Ele estranhou, e falou.

- Lily... o que foi?

Ela abriu os próprios olhos, e viu James a observando, com seu rosto bem próximo ao dela. Ela ficou ligeiramente sobressaltada, mas logo respondeu.

- Nada.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu. Foi porque eu... eu tentei...

Ele não conseguiu terminar, porque Lily o interrompeu. Ela deu um pulo da cama, levantando-se muito rápido. Ela começou a abotoar freneticamente os botões da camisa, se vestindo da melhor forma possível. Estava muito vermelha quando disse.

- Ah, não é nada de mais... eu é que esqueci... eu... marquei de estudar com a Ellie... eu vou lá na casa dela.

Ela estava calçando os sapatos, e tentando pensar numa desculpa mais elaborada para oferecer ao namorado. Mas nem precisou. James começou a falar novamente, mas novamente não conseguiu concluir a frase.

- Lily... não vai embora assim... eu...

- James - gritou uma voz, no primeiro andar da casa - O lanche de vocês está pronto!

Era Giulia gritando. Ela estava no pé da escada, esperando para conduzir os dois para a sala de jantar. Lily se apressou ainda mais para se arrumar.

- Vai lá lanchar, eu como qualquer coisa na casa da Ellie. - Lily falou, vendo nisso uma excelente desculpa para fugir logo.

Ela deu um pulo na cama, deu um beijo rápido no rosto dele, e saiu porta afora. James, que não entendia o que estava acontecendo, pareceu acordar, e começou a se vestir muito rápido, para ir atrás dela.

Ele vestiu a primeira camiseta que encontrou no quarto, e desceu descalço atrás de Lily. Ela já estava se desculpando com Giulia, e saindo quando ele a alcançou.

- Lily! Lily, espera!

Mas a garota já estava na calçada, e apenas acenou para o namorado, jogando a mochila nas costas. Ela ainda se despediu.

- Até amanhã, James! - ela disse, com um sorriso um pouco constrangido no rosto. Ela continuou andando, atravessou a rua, e chegou à porta da casa da melhor amiga.

James ficou parado, na porta da própria casa. Sua mão estendida, num aceno que a garota não viu. Ele falou, para si mesmo.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

-----------------------------------------------------

Lily respirava um pouco aliviada ao tocar a campainha da casa de Ellie. Não esperou muito tempo para alguém atender. Mary, a governanta da casa de Ellie, veio abrir a porta. E quando viu Lily, ela sorriu, e falou.

- Olá querida! Tudo bem?

Lily sorriu para Mary. Ela gostava bastante da bondosa e preocupada senhora.

- Tudo bem sim, Mary. A Ellie está em casa?

- Está sim. Ela está lá em cima, com o Sirius. - Mary deu um sorriso satisfeito ao falar isso. Ela sempre torcera secretamente pelo casal - Eles estão vendo filmes. Pode subir, querida.

Lily não hesitou, e foi até as escadas da casa de Ellie. Subiu, desejando internamente que Ellie e Sirius não estivessem em uma situação muito embaraçosa quando ela chegasse ao quarto da amiga.

Mas, ao chegar no segundo andar, Lily percebeu que nada de mais deveria estar acontecendo. A porta do quarto da garota estava aberta, e ela ouviu as vozes tanto de Ellie quanto de Sirius.

Ela chegou delicadamente à porta, e bateu de leve. Ela viu que Ellie e Sirius estavam mesmo assistindo filme, e não estavam numa situação embaraçosa. Lily deu graças a Deus, e viu Ellie se virando para ver quem tinha batido na porta.

- Oi Lily! - ela falou.

Sirius fez uma pequena ruga de dúvida ao ver Lily, mas logo falou.

- Oi Lily. Entra aí.

Lily obedeceu, e entrou no quarto de Ellie. O casal estava sentado na cama, com as pernas esticadas, assistindo um filme. Lily não falou nada, mas achou muito fofo o fato de Ellie estar com um das pernas meio que por cima da perna de Sirius. Eles faziam um casal muito bonito, mesmo que brigassem com mais freqüência que os casais normais.

- Achei que você ia passar a tarde no James. – Ellie falou, com simplicidade.

- É, eu... ia. Mas eu lembrei que nós combinamos de estudar hoje... – Lily enfatizou o "estudar hoje" de uma forma que só as mulheres conseguem, como um código secreto de que querem conversar algo importante.

Ellie entendeu imediatamente. Ela franziu ligeiramente a testa, mas respondeu.

- Ah... é! Eu também esqueci!

Lily ficou muito grata de a amiga ser esperta. Sirius não percebeu nada.

- Mas eu achei que você estava livre hoje... – ele falou, meio decepcionado, meio fazendo charme.

Ela sorriu, e falou.

- Você quer estudar com a gente?

Lily arregalou os olhos, e Ellie fez uma expressão séria, para ela não falar nada. Sirius continuou não notando a conversa silenciosa das duas amigas, e respondeu.

- Ah... não, vocês podem... pode deixar, eu vou lá no James, lembrei que tenho mesmo que falar com ele.

Ellie deu um pequeno sorriso para Lily, e viu o namorado levantar da cama, calçar os sapatos e se despedir.

- Então mais tarde eu passo aqui. – ele falou, se inclinando para dar um beijo de despedida em Ellie. Ela o beijou de volta, e ele falou com Lily.

- Tchau, Lily. Bom estudo para vocês duas!

Lily apenas acenou para ele, e, assim que o rapaz deixou o quarto, Lily pulou na cama. Ellie ainda sorria, e falou.

- Viu só? Foi só convidá-lo para estudar que ele fugiu...

Lily olhou para Ellie com sua expressão de apreensão. Ellie a reconheceu imediatamente, e falou.

- O que foi, Lily?

Lily suspirou, e falou.

- Ai, Ellie... eu não sei o que fazer!

Ellie ainda não sabia onde a amiga queria chegar.

- Como assim? Nós estamos falando de...

- Do James.

Ellie fez uma cara de compreensão.

- Ah, tá... mas eu preciso de mais informação para me situar.

Lily deitou na cama, e colocou uma das almofadas no rosto. Ela fez um som de desespero, e logo falou.

- Eu sou uma idiota!

Ellie olhou para Lily com uma expressão que misturava preocupação com incredulidade. Como Lily podia se chamar de idiota, se ela era uma das melhores alunas da escola?

- Ah, Lily...

Ela se levantou, retirando a almofada do rosto. Olhou para Ellie, e começou a falar muito rápido.

- Eu estava lá com o James, no quarto dele. A mãe dele tinha saído, e nós ficamos... ah, você sabe! Então, quando a coisa começou a ficar mais intensa, eu dei um ataque, e vim para cá!

Ellie deu um sorrisinho, e falou.

- Intensa de que tipo? Do tipo ele está avançando aos poucos, ou do tipo cadê a camisinha?

Lily, se é que era possível, ficou ainda mais envergonhada com o comentário de Ellie. Mas mesmo assim respondeu.

- Do primeiro tipo.

Ellie pegou a mão da amiga, tentando consolá-la.

- Ah, Lily... então não é exatamente uma surpresa, é? A não ser...

- A não ser o que?

Ellie a olhou um pouco mais séria.

- Que esse não seja exatamente o problema.

Lily suspirou. E acabou admitindo.

- É... não é esse o problema...

Ellie sentou bem de frente para Lily, para prestar atenção no que a amiga falava.

- Conta o que está acontecendo, então.

Lily tomou fôlego, e começou.

- É que desde que nós tivemos aquela conversa... eu estou um pouco nervosa sobre o assunto. Aquela conversa no dia da festa de Halloween.

Ellie balançou a cabeça, concordando. Lily prosseguiu.

- Eu até esqueci um pouco o assunto, durante a semana, por causa da eleição. Mas agora, que não tem mais campanha, que é só esperar o resultado sair, eu passei a pensar mais nisso. Ainda mais depois de hoje a tarde.

- E o que aconteceu hoje para você reagir assim?

- Ele meio que tentou subir a mão por baixo da minha saia...

Ellie não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- E você não gostou?

Lily ficou vermelha.

- Eu... gostei. É que... eu comecei a pensar no que nós tínhamos conversado antes... que ele é mais experiente que eu...

Ellie olhou para Lily, de forma encorajadora.

- Lily, o James é louco por você. Você precisa ouvir o que ele fala sobre você. É lindo! Ele não vai se importar com você não ser experiente. Ele gosta de você, de verdade.

Lily respirou um pouco mais aliviada ao ouvir aquela frase. Ela olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Você acha mesmo?

Ellie sorriu.

- Eu tenho certeza.

Lily abriu um sorriso tímido. Ellie olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Você não tem idéia de que existem milhões de mulheres que dariam um braço para ter um cara com o James como namorado? Ele é louco por você!

Lily riu baixinho, e falou.

- Bem, então você não é uma delas, porque o Sirius definitivamente também é louco por você...

Ellie sorriu meio constrangida, mas não falou nada. Mas internamente pensou que ela também era privilegiada, por ter Sirius em sua vida...

---------------------------------------------------

A sexta-feira finalmente chegou. E, com ela, o resultado da eleição. Lily chegou sozinha à Hogwarts, naquela manhã. Ela pegou uma carona com a mãe, que ficou o tempo todo repetindo que a filha ia se sair muito bem na eleição. Lily sabia que a mãe só queria apoiá-la, mas isso a estava deixando ainda mais tensa.

Ela passou pelo portão principal sentindo um frio na barriga. Podia ser resultado do clima frio do dia, ou podia também estar refletindo a sua própria ansiedade. Mas sua preocupação logo foi substituída por ansiedade por encontrar James.

Lily tinha fugido do namorado como uma louca no dia anterior. E não falou com ele desde então. Ela ficou até mais tarde na casa de Ellie, em parte para fazer companhia à amiga. Mas ela também não queria chegar em casa, e ter que atender a um telefonema de James. Isso seria muito constrangedor. Mas, como eles estudavam na mesma sala, ela estava fadada a dar de cara com o namorado logo no primeiro horário. Não que ela não quisesse encontrar James. O problema era que ela não sabia o que dizer a ele...

Mas, naquela manhã, Lily foi contemplada por uma enorme maré de sorte. Logo na entrada, ela deu de cara com Gideon Prewett e Ted Tonks. Eles logo se juntaram a ela, e entraram juntos conversando sobre o resultado da eleição, que seria divulgado no fim da aula. Sem muita demora, eles chegaram ao meio do pátio, e Lily avistou Ellie conversando com Marlene Mckinnon. A loira sorria e contava alguma coisa muito feliz à Ellie, que sorria de volta. Quando Ellie viu Lily, fez sinal com a mão, chamando a amiga para perto. E, por sorte, nenhum sinal de James à vista.

Lily se aproximou das garotas, que logo a cumprimentaram.

- Bom dia, presidente! – falou Ellie, sorridente.

Marlene sorriu também, e falou.

- É hoje, Lily...

- É... – Lily concordou. – Não agüento mais esperar, gostaria que o resultado saísse logo!

- Só sai no fim da aula. Mas a gente te distrai até lá. – falou Ellie.

As três foram caminhando até a sala, e Lily não pode deixar de notar que Marlene mudou de assunto assim que ela chegou. Provavelmente o que ela estava contando para Ellie era algo particular.

Elas entraram na sala, e logo foram até seus lugares tradicionais, e deixaram os materiais para a aula. Marlene costumava sentar exatamente à frente de Alice, naquela aula. Então as garotas continuavam próximas.

Lily largou a mochila em cima da cadeira, e virou para Ellie.

- Você não veio com o James hoje? – ela perguntou, mesmo aflita de dar de cara com o namorado.

- Não. – respondeu Ellie. – Ele já tinha saído quando eu liguei para ele hoje. Deve ter passado no Sirius.

Lily olhou para a porta da sala, esperando ver James entrar a qualquer segundo. Mas, como ela realmente estava numa maré de sorte, ele demorou a aparecer.

James só chegou quando o sinal estava tocando. Ele veio junto com Sirius, como Ellie tinha deduzido. E a primeira coisa que ele fez, ao chegar na sala, foi procurar Lily.

Assim que o olhar dos dois se cruzou, Lily sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho. Ele parecia um pouco confuso, mas sorriu para ela. Lily então resolveu fingir que nada tinha acontecido, e sorriu de volta. O rapaz entrou na sala, caminhou até o lugar que tradicionalmente ocupava, logo atrás de Lily, e sentou.

Sirius parou um instante para dar um beijo em Ellie, e James logo se aproximou de Lily, já sentado em seu lugar.

- Oi princesa... – ele falou, com uma voz um tanto incerta.

Lily lhe deu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu, naquele momento. Estava disposta a deixar o ocorrido do dia anterior para lá.

- Oi James. – ela falou, e ficou satisfeita de notar que sua voz não saiu falhada.

James olhou para a namorada, observando como ela estava se comportando. Como Lily conseguiu ser bem convincente em sua tentativa de aparentar tranqüilidade, James ficou convencido que tudo estava bem. Ele sorriu para ela, e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Ele logo sentou em seu lugar, já que o professor já estava na sala, pronto para iniciar a aula.

Lily apenas sentiu um toque delicado em seu ombro direito. James passava carinhosamente a mão para cima e para baixo. Aquela gentileza a fez esquecer imediatamente suas preocupações a respeito da eleição e do dia anterior. E aquilo era algo que somente James Potter era capaz.

---------------------------------------------

O fim das aulas de sexta feira era algo muito esperado pelos alunos de Hogwarts. Todos ansiavam muito pelo fim de semana, que lhes possibilitava ficar alguns dias sem pensar em estudos ou sem ter que acordar cedo. Mas, para uma garota ruiva da grifinória, o fim das aulas de sexta feira significava o fim de uma enorme expectativa. Ela finalmente ia saber o resultado da eleição.

Assim que o sinal bateu, indicando o fim da aula, Lily levantou de imediato. Mas ficou em pé, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ela estivera aérea a aula inteira, sem participar da aula de forma nenhuma. E isso era uma novidade, já que Lily costumava fazer perguntas e comentários em todas as aulas, coisa muito admirada e incentivada por todos os professores.

Ellie, que sentava ao lado da amiga, logo a acompanhou. Ela também estava cheia de expectativa com o resultado da eleição.

- Vamos logo, - ela falou com os amigos, que sentavam atrás das garotas – o resultado vai estar afixado no quadro de avisos do prédio principal.

Lily sentiu apenas Ellie a pegando pela mão, e a conduzindo para fora da sala. Ela viu de relance que Narcisa já tinha saído da sala de aula, quase imediatamente após o sinal tocar. Aparentemente a loira estava ainda mais preocupada em ver o resultado das eleições.

Logo Lily tinha saído da sala de aula. Ellie seguia ao seu lado, a conduzindo pela mão. James, Sirius, Remus e Marlene os seguiram. Remus ainda olhou para trás, na esperança de chamar Melissa para ir com ele, mas a garota saiu da sala direto para o pátio, e não fez menção de ir até o prédio principal ver o resultado. Ele não conseguiu deixar de se sentir um pouco decepcionado com isso. Ele queria muito ter Melissa ao lado dele quando visse o resultado.

Virtualmente todos os alunos de Hogwarts se encaminharam para o prédio principal depois da aula. Então, como era de se imaginar, uma multidão cercava o mural com o resultado quando os amigos chegaram perto.

Lily estava cada vez mais apreensiva. Ela mal respirava. À medida que Ellie ia se desvencilhando da multidão, e puxando Lily com ela, a garota sentia que não teria coragem de olhar a folha com o resultado.

James seguia logo trás de Lily, e estava com a mão no ombro da namorada. Ela sentia que aquele toque era a única coisa que a fazia continuar em pé.

A multidão se abria lentamente, assim que os alunos percebiam que Lily estava se aproximando do mural. Ela não conseguia saber o resultado pelas expressões das pessoas, principalmente por estar tão nervosa. Quanto mais ela avançava, mas em câmera lento o mundo parecia estar. Lily sentia que cada passo seu demorava minutos. Ela quase não ouvia mais os comentários das pessoas à sua volta. A única coisa que conseguiu distinguir, após algum tempo, foi a voz de Ellie.

- Ali está, Lily. Preparada?

As pessoas que se aglomeravam em volta do mural abriram passagem.

Ela continuava achando que o mundo estava em câmera lenta.

Mais um passo. Lily olhou para trás, e viu o sorriso encorajador de James.

Outro passo. Agora Ellie apertou um pouco mais forte a sua mão, e deu passagem para a garota, ficando ao lado de Lily.

Lily inspirou profundamente. E fechou os olhos.

O último passo. Agora ela estava em frente ao mural. Mas os olhos continuavam fechados.

"Coragem, Lily". Ela pensou.

Estava abrindo os olhos lentamente, quando sentiu um esbarrão bruto em seu ombro. Olhou para o lado, e viu Narcisa Black parada em frente ao mural.

A loira olhava para o mural estática, sem dizer uma palavra. Lily continuou observando a prima de Sirius.

Aquilo se seguiu por mais ou menos uns dois segundos. Até que Narcisa de um grito.

- AHHHHHHHH!!!

O susto que Lily levou foi tão grande que ela deu um pequeno pulo. Ela viu Narcisa sair correndo, mas não conseguiu distinguir se ela corria de felicidade ou de raiva. Então ela mesma percebeu que não tinha olhado o resultado. Inspirou profundamente, e olhou para frente. E lá estava.

_Resultado da eleição de presidentes das classes – 2007_

_1° ano – Andrômeda Black – Sonserina _

_2° ano – Lily Evans – Grifinória _

_3° ano – Ted Tonks – Lufa-lufa_

_4° ano – Gideon Prewett – Grifinória _

Lily mal podia acreditar em seus olhos. Lá estava, para quem quisesse ver. Ela tinha vencido a eleição! Ela virou para trás, e deu de cara com os amigos. Todos já tinham visto o resultado, e apenas esperavam a reação dela.

- É... acho que eu venci... – ela falou.

Aquilo parecia ter sido um código para liberar a comemoração. Imediatamente após ela terminar a frase, os grifinórios que a cercavam começaram a gritar e comemorar.

- Ela venceu!!! Ela venceu!! – Ellie gritava, abraçada à Sirius. Ele pegou Ellie no colo, e começou a girar a namorada, comemorando a vitória de Lily.

James imediatamente abraçou Lily, e falou no ouvido dela.

- Parabéns, Lily!

Lily sorriu em agradecimento. Ela mesma mal acreditava que aquilo era verdade.

Remus se aproximou de Lily, e logo abraçou a amiga.

- Acho que temos um bocado de trabalho pela frente, não é? – ele falou.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, e completou.

- Você, como novo vice-presidente, vai ter que me ajudar com as tarefas!

Remus sorriu, e falou.

- Essa é minha função, presidente!

Lily sorriu, mas achou um pouco estranho ser chamada de presidente. Bem, era algo que ela deveria se acostumar, daqui pra frente...

Uma multidão de grifinórios agora se acotovelava para cumprimentar Lily. Eles a cercaram, e logo foram acompanhados de vários alunos da corvinal e da lufa-lufa, que também tinham votado em Lily. Ela tentava dar atenção a todos, ouvindo os cumprimentos e elogios com um sorriso no rosto. James deu um pouco de espaço à namorada, e se afastou, se juntando à Ellie e Sirius. Remus também o acompanhou. Quando eles chegaram ao pátio, Ellie olhou para Remus, e falou.

- Acho que alguém quer falar com você...

O rapaz olhou na direção que Ellie indicava, e viu Melissa parada, em pé, o observando de longe. Ele caminhou até ela, que tentava aparentar desinteresse, mas não estava fazendo um bom trabalho nisso.

- Oi. – ela falou, assim que o rapaz chegou perto.

- Achei que você já tinha ido embora. – ele falou, olhando diretamente para a garota.

Melissa desviou o olhar de imediato, e passou a encarar uma árvore, que balançava as folhas ao vento.

- Eu ia mas... não tinha nada melhor para fazer em casa. – ela falou. Ela tentava demonstrar indiferença, mas sua voz a traía. E Remus percebia isso.

- Que tal se juntar a nós, então? – ele falou, de forma gentil.

Ela sacudiu os ombros, como se não ligasse.

- Tanto faz.

Remus deu um pequeno sorriso. Melissa nunca mudava.

Os dois começaram a caminhar, indo na direção dos amigos do rapaz. Melissa, que caminhava olhando para o nada, apenas falou.

- Ah, - ela disse, tentando suprimir qualquer animação ou ansiedade em sua voz – parabéns pela eleição.

----------------------------------------------

Os alunos eleitos para presidente ficaram comemorando a vitória até mais tarde, na escola. Os amigos de Gideon Prewett o ergueram nos ombros, e o carregaram pelo pátio da escola, fazendo muita bagunça e gritando muito. Ted Tonks comemorou principalmente com os colegas do time de basquete. Andrômeda Black recebeu vários parabéns das amigas, mas o cumprimento que ela demonstrou ter gostado mais foi o abraço que recebeu de Ted, que desejou à jovem garota boa sorte no mandato. Ela ficou completamente vermelha, mas sorriu em agradecimento.

Já Lily, depois de se livrar dos vários alunos que queriam cumprimentá-la, foi até os amigos. Eles conversavam de forma muito animada sobre o resultado da eleição.

- Vocês viram a cara da Narcisa, quando ela viu o nome da Lily na lista? Achei que ela fosse ter um treco. – Ellie falou.

- Nunca tinha ouvido a Narcisa gritar tão alto. E eu já ouvi muitos gritos histéricos dela... – disse Sirius.

James viu Lily se aproximando, e estendeu a mão para a namorada. Ele a colocou ao lado dele, e envolveu seu ombro com um braço.

- O que você quer fazer, princesa? Temos que comemorar!

Lily sorriu para os amigos. Estava se sentindo bem mais leve por saber o resultado da eleição.

- Tanto faz, vocês escolhem. – ela respondeu.

- Podemos ir comer alguma coisa, e sair à noite para um lugar bem animado. – propôs Sirius.

- Pode ser. – Lily concordou.

- Ou podemos comemorar amanhã. Domingo é aniversário da Melissa, então nós podemos juntar as duas comemorações numa só. – falou Ellie.

Remus imediatamente se voltou para Melissa, para ver a reação dela. A garota viu que todos agora a encaravam, então ela respondeu.

- Ahn... sei lá. Pode ser.

Ela então começou a imaginar como seria a comemoração do seu aniversário. Ainda não tinha parado para pensar no que faria, e não imaginava que iria passar a noite anterior ao seu aniversário com Lily Evans, James Potter, Ellie Dumbledore, Sirius Black e... Remus Lupin. Principalmente ele.

Remus sorriu satisfeito pelo fato de Melissa ter concordado comemorar o aniversário com eles. Ela assim poderia entregar o presente que tinha comprado para ela.

Os amigos ficaram discutindo sobre o que fazer, mas não chegaram a uma conclusão exata. Ficaram de decidir entre uma ida na The End, um agitado club londrino, ou então um jantar tranqüilo em algum restaurante. Enquanto eles discutiam, o telefone de Melissa tocou. Ela imediatamente enfiou a mão na mochila, e alcançou o telefone, enquanto se afastava um pouco.

- Fala. – ela disse. Tinha certeza que era a mãe, ela era a pessoa que mais ligava para o celular de Melissa.

- Melissa, vem para casa. Eu tenho que conversar um assunto urgente com você.

Melissa revirou os olhos. Sabia que os assuntos urgentes da mãe nunca a interessavam.

- Depois eu vou. – a garota respondeu.

- Não! Eu tenho que conversar com você agora, o assunto é do seu interesse!

Melissa fez um som de deboche.

- Ah, posso imaginar...

Isso só serviu para irritar ainda mais a mãe.

- Pode parando com esse comportamento, mocinha! Venha logo para casa, eu estou te esperando!

O som do telefone sendo desligado interrompeu qualquer resposta que Melissa pudesse dar. Ela apenas inspirou, desanimada, e falou, para o telefone sem ninguém do outro lado da linha.

- Tchau, mamãe. Até mais tarde. – sua voz irônica saiu baixa e ressentida.

--------------------------------------------

Melissa se despediu de forma rápida do grupinho, e foi para casa. Remus se ofereceu para ir com ela, mas ela negou, inventando uma desculpa qualquer. Assim que colocou os pés em casa, ela percebeu que o assunto era sério, já que a mãe a esperava na sala de estar.

Melissa jogou a mochila em um canto qualquer, sem muito cuidado. Viu a mãe se levantar, e tomar fôlego para falar.

- Melissa, nós precisamos conversar.

A garota se largou no sofá, e retrucou.

- Isso é obvio.

A mãe ignorou a alfinetada, e continuou.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar esse fim de semana. Vou mostrar uma casa de campo nos arredores de Bath a um casal interessado.

Melissa não falou nada, apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Então eu vou ficar lá durante o fim de semana. Só volto na segunda de manhã.

Melissa começou a entender onde a mãe queria chegar.

- Mas domingo é meu aniversário.

- Eu sei. Então eu liguei para o seu pai...

A reação foi imediata.

- Eu não quero ficar com ele! É meu aniversário!

A mãe já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Seu pai não vai poder ficar com você esse fim de semana. E eu não posso levar você comigo.

Melissa continuava com a testa franzida. A mãe prosseguiu.

- Como eu não consegui ninguém para ficar com você, então você vai ter que ficar sozinha. Eu não posso perder esse negócio, a comissão vai ser enorme.

Melissa mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Então, você vai ter que se comportar sozinha. Nada de bagunça, nada de estranhos na casa, e principalmente, NADA DE FESTAS!

A garota sentia que alguma coisa muito pesada estava sendo colocada em seus ombros.

- Então você me chamou aqui para dizer que não quer bagunça em casa? – ela falou. Sua voz transmitiu boa parte da decepção que ela estava sentindo.

- É isso mesmo. Eu quero tudo do jeito que está. Não me arranje mais problemas, ouviu? Você já estourou sua cota neste ano.

- Quer dizer que sua preocupação é com a casa? – Melissa falou, ácida - Pode deixar, a casa vai estar inteira quando você voltar.

- Esse negócio é muito importante, sabia? Nós precisamos do dinheiro, ou você acha que eu gosto do seu pai jogar na minha cara que paga todas as suas contas?

Melissa sabia que a mãe ia recomeçar a mesma ladainha de sempre. Mas o que ela não conseguia acreditar era que a mãe simplesmente ia estar fora no dia do seu aniversário, e não ligava a mínima para isso. Estava mais preocupada em fechar um maldito negócio.

Ela levantou do sofá, e falou, de forma debochada.

- Então vai lá, mamãe, vai fechar seu precioso negócio. Ele realmente deve ser muito importante. Com certeza é mais importante que eu.

Assim que terminou a frase, a garota subiu as escadas correndo. Não queria deixar a mãe ver como ela tinha ficado decepcionada.

Melissa entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com força. Trancou a porta, e olhou para a cama. Ela poderia deitar lá, e ficar sentindo pena de si mesma. Ou poderia fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

Ela escolheu a segunda opção.

--------------------------------------------------

Sábado. Lily acordou após mais uma noite de pesadelo. Retirou o enorme edredom de cima de si mesma, e percebeu que estava suada. Caminhou até o espelho e olhou para o próprio rosto.

Quando isso ia parar?

Ela achou que pararia com o resultado da eleição. Mas não. Novamente ela tinha tido um sono agitado, e nenhuma eleição poderia ser culpada por isso. Ela sabia o que culpar.

Ela mesma.

O nervosismo que Lily estava sentindo tinha origem não em sua preocupação com a eleição, e sim em sua relação com James. Ela estava se sentindo pressionada por si mesma, e isso se refletia nos seus sonhos.

Olhou novamente no espelho, e suspirou.

Ela tinha que dar um jeito logo nisso.

Lily sentia que James, por ser mais experiente que ela, logo começaria a sentir a necessidade de avançar no namoro deles. E Lily não sabia se conseguiria corresponder a essa necessidade.

Fora que se ela concordasse em dar mais um passo no namoro, ela tinha medo de como ele reagiria, se ele iria gostar, ou se ele iria achar que ela era uma completa inexperiente.

Isso já estava deixando a garota doida.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, tentando deixar de lado esses pensamentos. Ela foi até o banheiro, e deu graças a Deus de não dar de cara com Petúnia. Ter que agüentar o mau humor da irmã, com a cabeça cheia, ia ser um saco.

Após um banho demorado, ela começou a se sentir melhor. Ou pelo menos a água quente caindo em suas costas a fez relaxar um pouco. E esquecer, mesmo que temporariamente, do problema.

-------------------------------------------------

Quando Ellie abriu os olhos, o relógio já marcava mais de meio dia. Ela não conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite. Virou de um lado para o outro na cama, sem conseguir pregar o olho.

Mas, em hipótese alguma, ela iria admitir o que estava incomodando tanto seu sono.

Ela pulou da cama, decidida a não deixar o pensamento que se formou em sua mente evoluir ainda mais. Correu para o banheiro, e abriu o chuveiro. Ficou alguns segundos esperando a água esquentar, e nesses segundos ela ficou observando o jardim de sua casa. Sua memória começou a vagar num passado longínquo. Mas, assim que ela percebeu o vapor quente tomar conta do banheiro, ela deixou de lado as memórias, e mergulhou no banho.

Após longos minutos debaixo da água quente, ela saiu. Secou-se, e enrolou uma toalha nos cabelos. Vestiu um roupão grosso, e saiu do quarto. Foi caminhando até o quarto da mãe. A porta estava entreaberta. Ellie bateu de leve.

- Mãe...

Ela entrou no quarto, e, se pudesse, preferia não ter visto a cena que presenciou.

Sua mãe estava deitada na cama, ainda coberta, com o olhar perdido. Mas a expressão que ela tinha no rosto era o que tinha deixado Ellie chateada.

Tristeza.

Ellie sentou na beirada da cama, e viu os olhos de sua mãe encontrarem os seus. Elas se observaram por um instante, e Ellie decidiu que não deixaria aquele sentimento tomar conta dela também.

Ela levantou de imediato, e falou.

- Eu vou preparar o café da manhã.

Ela saiu do quarto, e percorreu o corredor e a escada com muita rapidez. Chegou à cozinha, e começou a preparar a comida. Com uma certeza um tanto incerta de que, se ela se mantivesse ocupada, evitaria o sentimento que estava tentando tomar conta dela por toda aquela semana.

--------------------------------------------

Lily ligou para Ellie por volta das duas da tarde. A amiga atendeu ao telefone no primeiro toque. Ela queria saber que horas deveria ir para a casa de Ellie, para as duas se arrumarem para sair.

- Oi Ellie.

- Oi, Lily. Tudo bom?

- Tudo. – ela mentiu – Que horas você quer que eu chegue aí?

Ellie viu nisso uma boa saída para se distrair.

- Assim que você quiser. Estou à toa, mesmo.

Lily agradeceu mentalmente pela sorte. Ela queria conversar com Ellie sobre James.

- Então eu vou reunir minhas coisas, e vou para a sua casa.

- Ótimo. Estou te esperando.

As duas desligaram o telefone, cada uma com um pensamento distinto na cabeça. Cada uma com um problema para enfrentar naquele dia.

--------------------------------------------

Lily não demorou muito a chegar à casa de Ellie. Ela tocou a campainha, segurando sua bolsa de viagem que costumava levar com as coisas para a casa da amiga. Mas a pessoa que abriu a porta não foi a que ela esperava. Nem de longe.

James.

- James! – ela falou, assim que viu o namorado do outro lado da porta da casa de Ellie.

James sorriu, e respondeu.

- Oi Lily!

Ela queria que o chão abrisse um buraco aos seus pés, para que ela pudesse entrar ali e se esconder. Mas, como isso não aconteceu, ela entrou na casa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Lily perguntou, tentando fingir que tudo estava bem.

- Ah, eu e o Sirius viemos... – ele começou a responder, retirando a bolsa da mão de Lily, e gentilmente carregando para a namorada. Mas ele não concluiu, já que Ellie e Sirius vinham andando da direção da cozinha.

Lily percebeu claramente que James mudou o fim da frase.

- ...ficar um pouco com vocês duas. Espero que vocês não se importem!

- É. – concordou Sirius, envolvendo as costas de Ellie com um braço. – Eu vou dormir na casa do James hoje, então não preciso ir para casa para me arrumar para sair hoje à noite.

Lily olhou para Ellie, e ela notou que a amiga olhava com a testa franzida para o namorado, como se tentasse entender o que ele realmente estava fazendo ali.

Lily sentou no sofá, tentando não entrar em pânico. Ela esperava ter um bom tempo para conversar com Ellie sobre sua relação com James, mas agora aquilo era impossível. James dava sinal que iria ficar ali a tarde inteira. Então, adeus conversa.

- O que vocês querem fazer? Assistir um filme ou algo do tipo? – perguntou James.

Ellie foi a primeira a responder.

- Ótima idéia!

Sirius olhou para Ellie, observando atentamente o comportamento da garota. Mas logo falou.

- Por mim, está ótimo. O que você quer assistir, Ellie?

Ellie olhou para o namorado e respondeu muito rápido.

- Qualquer coisa que vocês quiserem. – ela queria garantir que não enfrentaria nenhuma tentativa de conversa séria com os amigos.

James olhou para Lily, buscando uma resposta. Ela apenas sacudiu os ombros, confirmando o que a amiga tinha dito.

A decisão ficou com os rapazes. Lily olhou discretamente para Ellie, tentando chamar a atenção da amiga sem que os rapazes percebessem. Mas Ellie não deu sinal algum de compreender a intenção de Lily. A garota encostou-se ao sofá, resignada. Teria que enfrentar a tarde inteira daquela tortura.

-------------------------------------------------

James e Sirius não arredaram o pé da casa de Ellie a tarde inteira. Lily já estava ficando desesperada. Ela queria ter tempo de falar com Ellie antes de eles saírem à noite. Mas os rapazes não se afastavam delas nem por um segundo.

Lily resolveu se afastar alguns minutos, já que James tinha chegado perto dela todo carinhoso, na sala de tv. Ela arranjou uma desculpa esfarrapada, e foi até a cozinha. Ela precisava de algum tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar, e tentar decidir o que fazer.

Mas, assim que ela abriu a geladeira, procurando a garrafa de água, alguém entrou na cozinha.

James.

Lily inspirou fundo, e tentou mostrar tranqüilidade. Mas, se tinha conseguido, ela não tinha idéia.

- Lily. – James falou, chegando perto dela.

- Quer água? – ela falou, tentando sorrir.

- Não, obrigado. – ele respondeu. Mas o rapaz franziu ligeiramente a testa, e completou. – Está tudo bem?

Aquilo foi quase como uma facada. Ela estava tentando aparentar calma, mas obviamente não fora convincente de forma suficiente.

- Sim. – ela falou, com a melhor voz que conseguiu, devido às circunstâncias.

James continuava observando Lily.

- Por que você parece um pouco... distante, eu acho.

Lily sorriu ao perceber que James conseguia notar que ela estava com algum problema sem ela precisar falar nada. Mas, como ela não podia conversar com ele sobre aquele problema específico, já que ele era parte dele, ela falou.

- Não, está tudo bem...

O sorriso sincero que Lily lhe ofereceu, quando estava pensando em como ele era atencioso acabou tendo um outro efeito. Ele convenceu James que Lily está bem, mesmo.

- Você está preocupada com a Ellie? – ele tentou adivinhar.

Lily sorriu. Finalmente um assunto que eles poderiam conversar sem maiores problemas.

- Estou. – e ela não estava mentindo, estava preocupada com a amiga.

- Pois é. – falou James, apoiando numa das bancadas da cozinha. – Foi por isso que eu e o Sirius viemos aqui hoje. Nós achamos que ela podia ficar, você sabe... chateada. Por causa dessa semana.

Lily ficou ao lado dele, e concordou.

- É. Eu acho que todas essas coisas que ela fez, na eleição. Esse trabalho todo, fazendo mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, foi mais para...

- Esquecer. – James completou. – E você tem razão. É assim que ela se comporta quando não quer lidar com alguma coisa. Ela arruma mil coisas pra fazer, para não ter tempo de pensar no assunto.

Lily acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. Lily olhava para a bancada da pia, mas seu pensamento vagava. James olhou para ela, e falou.

- Vamos subir?

Lily concordou com a cabeça, e seguiu o namorado escada acima.

----------------------------------------------

Quando finalmente os rapazes foram embora, já era noite. E eles só foram embora porque Ellie quase os expulsou, dizendo que ela e Lily precisavam se arrumar. E Lily ficou muito grata à amiga por isso.

Eles tinham combinado com Remus, pelo telefone, de irem para a casa de Melissa, e de lá decidiriam aonde ir. Remus disse que os encontraria na casa de Ellie.

Lily estava retirando suas coisas da bolsa, e organizando o que precisaria para se arrumar. Ela ainda não tinha tido coragem para conversar com Ellie sobre James. Principalmente por causa da conversa que ela teve com o namorado na cozinha. Ela acabou preferindo deixar seus problemas de lado por algum tempo. Até porque os problemas de Ellie eram bem piores que os dela...

Ellie estava deitada na cama, com seu laptop. Ela estava abrindo seu e-mail, já que costumava receber divulgações de festas via internet. Ela queria ver se tinha recebido seu e-mail semanal da The End, com a programação daquele fim de semana. Ela estava percorrendo os olhos distraidamente pelas notícias, enquanto baixava os e-mails, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Lisa colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. Sua aparência estava bem melhor do que de manhã. Ela estava arrumada para sair, com os cabelos loiros presos num coque elegante.

- Oi querida. Eu vou sair, está bem?

Ellie deu um pulo da cama, e foi até a mãe. Lily sentiu que estava invadindo a privacidade das duas, e foi para o banheiro com a desculpa de tomar seu banho.

- E aonde você vai? – Ellie perguntou, com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

- Eu vou jantar com a Laura. – Lisa respondeu, com um sorriso suave nos lábios.

A expressão de Ellie se suavizou. Ela sorriu de volta para a mãe, e falou.

- Tudo bem. Divirta-se com a tia Laura.

Lisa fez um carinho nos cabelos longos da filha, e falou.

- Não se preocupe querida. Eu estou melhor, como você pode ver. Só quero saber se você está bem.

Ellie desviou os olhos por um segundo, e respondeu.

- Eu estou ótima, mamãe.

Lisa olhou para a filha, o que forçou Ellie a olhar diretamente nos olhos da mãe.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – Ellie respondeu, decidida a acabar com a conversa incômoda. Ela logo foi andando até o closet, como se estivesse ocupada, e falou.

- Pode ir, mãe. Eu vou me arrumar, os garotos logo vão chegar, e você sabe como eles reclamam quando eu demoro...

Lisa apenas sorriu, e se despediu.

- Tudo bem. Divirtam-se, então. E tenta não chegar muito tarde, Ellie!

Ellie ouviu a porta do quarto fechando, e parou de fingir que estava escolhendo alguma roupa para vestir. Ela voltou para a cama, e novamente observou o computador. Viu que todos os seus e-mails já tinham chegado, e começou a olhar um por um.

Lily tinha acabado de tomar banho, e voltou para o quarto enrolada numa toalha. Encontrou Ellie sentada de pernas cruzadas, olhando para o laptop. Ela tinha a testa franzida.

- O que foi, Ellie? Nada de bom na The End?

Ellie virou o computador para Lily poder ver também.

- Não. Olha só o que eu recebi.

Lily chegou mais perto para ver o que era. Era um e-mail, e o remetente era alguém que as duas conheciam. Melissa Kensington.

_Galera,_

_Todos estão convidados para comemorar meu aniversário nesse sábado. Podem trazer o que quiserem. Está tudo liberado._

_Meu endereço está logo abaixo. _

_Melissa._

Lily olhou para Ellie. Não entendeu direito o que Melissa queria dizer com aquilo. Eles já tinham combinado de sair para comemorar o aniversário dela, ela não precisava mandar um e-mail para confirmar. Foi quando Ellie, ao ver a dúvida no rosto da amiga, falou.

- Você reparou para quem ela enviou essa mensagem?

Lily olhou para o espaço com o nome do destinatário. E arregalou os olhos.

- TODOS os alunos de Hogwarts??

- É. – confirmou Ellie. A escola tinha uma lista de discussão, e todos os alunos estavam cadastrados. Qualquer um que mandasse um e-mail para aquele endereço, estaria enviando um e-mail para todos os alunos da escola.

- Mas porque ela chamaria todos os alunos para sair e comemorar o aniversário dela? – Lily falou.

- Eu… não sei…

------------------------------------------------

Assim que as garotas ficaram prontas, elas ligaram para a casa de James. Ele e Sirius estavam prontos, e Remus tinha aparecido lá mais cedo. Os três foram para a casa de Ellie, e logo os cinco amigos estavam se espremendo num táxi, em direção à casa de Melissa. E o assunto no táxi era, previsivelmente, o e-mail de Melissa.

- Para todo mundo da escola? Isso é muito esquisito. – falou Sirius.

- É. – confirmou Lily. Ela estava contando para os rapazes sobre o assunto. – Nós não entendemos nada.

- Será que ela queria que a gente chamasse todo mundo, mas ficou com vergonha de falar? – perguntou James.

- Não. – respondeu Remus. – Ela não é... desse tipo. Eu quero dizer, se ela quisesse chamar todo mundo, teria chamado. Ela não é do tipo que fica com vergonha, sabe?

Remus se sentiu um pouco incomodado em ficar falando sobre como Melissa era com os amigos. Principalmente por estar junto com dois casais. Pelo menos ele estava sentando no banco da frente, sozinho. Não precisaria ter que passar pela situação constrangedora de ver seus amigos se beijando ao lado dele, no táxi. E pensar em beijar o fazia imediatamente pensar numa certa garota...

O táxi virou na rua de Melissa. Remus esticou a cabeça, para observar a casa da garota. Ele queria ver se ela já os esperava na varanda.

Só que o que ele viu o fez abrir a boca.

A casa de Melissa estava toda iluminada. E não só isso. Estava abarrotada de gente.

Assim que o carro parou na porta da casa, os amigos, sentados no banco de trás, também viram.

- Que diabos... – falou Sirius.

Remus saltou do táxi, após pagar a corrida ao taxista. Ele nem esperou os amigos contribuírem para a corrida. Ele queria entrar na casa de Melissa, e entender o que estava acontecendo.

Lily, James, Ellie e Sirius logo o seguiram.

A casa de Melissa estava com a porta aberta. Já na varanda, eles deram de cara com pelo menos uns 20 outros alunos da escola. Todos de variados anos e salas. Eles ouviram a música alta antes mesmo de entrarem na casa. Remus foi o primeiro a subir os três degraus que levavam à porta de entrada. Quando ele chegou à porta, parou de imediato. Os amigos o acompanharam, e viram o que ele viu.

A casa estava literalmente lotada. Jovens se espalhavam em todos os cômodos visíveis. Alguns se amontoavam pela sala de estar, se espremendo nos sofás. O hall de entrada e parte da sala de jantar tinha sido transformado numa pista de dança improvisada. A mesa de jantar foi arrastada para o canto, para dar espaço. Casais usavam parte da escada como assentos, e se agarravam na frente de todo mundo. A constante movimentação das pessoas dava a impressão de que a casa fosse transbordar a qualquer momento.

Remus olhou para trás, para ver a expressão dos amigos. Lily estava com a testa franzida, James também tinha uma expressão de dúvida. Sirius olhava para todos os lados, e começava a cumprimentar os conhecidos. Mas Ellie, ao contrário de todos, estava abrindo um enorme sorriso. E ela foi a primeira a falar.

- Oba, festa!

Ela fez menção de avançar, e entrar pela casa, quando um rapaz, que eles reconheceram como sendo do ano abaixo do deles, magro e de cabelos muito cacheados, passou correndo, meio que atropelando os amigos, em direção à varanda. Eles abriram passagem para o garoto, que assim que chegou à varanda, se pendurou no parapeito e vomitou.

- Argh... – falou Lily, virando o rosto.

Aquilo era a deixa que Ellie precisava.

- Vocês vão ficar aí parados olhando o garoto vomitar? Eu vou entrar!

Ela foi andando para casa. Sirius a seguiu, e começou a se animar também. Remus foi logo atrás, visivelmente procurando alguém. James olhou para Lily e falou.

- Se você quiser, a gente pode ir embora. Sei lá, ficar lá em casa...

O sentimento de pânico se apoderou de Lily imediatamente. Ir para casa de James, e ficar sozinha lá com ele significavam ter que enfrentar o problema que Lily estava tentando evitar a semana inteira. Ela respondeu de imediato.

- Não, aqui está ótimo! Festa! – ela falou, tentando, mas não conseguindo, imitar o tom animado que Ellie tinha usado ao falar a palavra.

Ela pegou James pela mão, e foi puxando o namorado para dentro da casa. James achou um pouco estranho, mas não apresentou resistência alguma. Simplesmente a acompanhou para dentro da casa.

-----------------------------------------------

Remus começou a procurar pelos cômodos da casa. Viu Ellie e Sirius indo direto para a cozinha, e se enturmando com o pessoal que estava preparando os drinks. Lily e James arranjaram, após algum esforço, duas cadeiras para sentarem.

Mas Remus não parava em lugar nenhum. Ele ia andando pela casa. Olhou todo o primeiro andar, e nada. Voltou para a sala de estar, e resolveu começar a olhar o segundo andar. Mas, ao subir os primeiros degraus, viu a pessoa que procurava. Melissa.

Melissa estava vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta simples. Mas estava muito bonita. Ela estava carregando duas garrafas de whiskey. E viu o rapaz imediatamente.

Os dois pararam, Melissa no topo da escada, e Remus nos pés. Ficaram se olhando por um segundo, mas logo a garota começou a descer. Eles se encontraram no meio da escada.

- Melissa...

- Oi. – ela falou. Sua voz misturava alegria com um pinguinho de embaraço. – Achei que vocês não vinham mais.

Remus franziu a testa.

- Melissa, o que é isso? – ele fez um gesto abrangendo a casa toda.

Melissa deu uma de suas tradicionais risadinhas irônicas.

- Não é obvio? É uma festa.

- Mas... mas... – Remus não sabia o que falar. Estava decepcionado.

- Olha. – Melissa o cortou, e começou a descer as escadas. – Eu tenho que levar isso lá pra baixo. Pode, sei lá... ficar à vontade. – Ela completou, falando as últimas palavras de forma meio sem jeito. Um pouco constrangida.

Remus ficou parado no meio da escada, olhando Melissa descer, e ir em direção à cozinha. Colocou sua mão no bolso, e sentiu a caixinha que estava guardada lá dentro. Imaginou se conseguiria entregar o presente para Melissa no meio daquela loucura toda.

---------------------------------------------

Ellie saiu da cozinha acompanhada por Sirius. Cada um com duas garrafas longneck de cerveja nas mãos. Assim que localizaram James e Lily, sentados em duas cadeiras na sala de jantar, foram até os dois.

- Toma aí. – falou Sirius, estendendo uma garrafa para James. – A fila da cerveja está enorme, acho que vou desistir e tomar alguma outra coisa depois.

James pegou a garrafa, e viu que Ellie oferecia a outra garrafa que trazia para Lily. Mas Lily recusou.

- Obrigada, Ellie, mas eu detesto cerveja...

- Ok. – disse a amiga. – Então eu tomo as duas.

A garota começou a virar a garrafa que estava bebendo, e logo esvaziou o conteúdo. Colocou a garrafa vazia numa mesa qualquer. E começou a beber a segunda garrafa.

James imediatamente ficou alarmado. Ele cutucou Lily discretamente, e indicou Ellie com a cabeça. Lily entendeu o que ele queria, e falou.

- Ellie, vamos ao banheiro comigo?

Ellie olhou para Lily, e falou.

- Já? Mas nós chegamos há pouco...

Lily logo levantou da cadeira, e começou a falar.

- Pois é, mas eu esqueci de ir antes de sair da sua casa... – ela delicadamente retirou a garrafa da mão de Ellie, e falou. – O James segura isso para você, não é, James?

James imediatamente pegou a garrafa da mão de Lily. Ela começou a conduzir Ellie pela casa de Melissa, procurando um banheiro.

------------------------------------------------

Após algum tempo de espera na fila, as duas amigas conseguiram entrar no banheiro. Ele era grande, então elas puderam conversar confortavelmente dentro do cômodo.

- Ellie... – Lily começou.

Ellie estava distraída retocando o batom, e virou para ficar de frente para a amiga.

- O que?

- Você não acha que... deve deixar para beber um outro dia?

Ellie virou de novo para o espelho. Sabia onde Lily queria chegar, mas não estava disposta a conversar sobre esse assunto.

- Não. Hoje é um dia como outro qualquer. E você devia aproveitar para comemorar hoje também!

- Por quê? – Lily falou, pensando imediatamente em James. Ela nem lembrou da eleição.

- A eleição! Lily, você ganhou, devia comemorar!

Lily pensou na eleição como se ele tivesse acontecido há anos atrás.

- Eu não sei... – ela falou. Mas tentou retomar o assunto. – Você não quer conversar, Ellie? Acho que seria legal para você...

Ellie abriu a bolsa, e guardou o batom. Sua expressão estava muito séria.

- Não tenho nada para conversar, Lily.

Lily olhou para a amiga, um tanto desapontada. Ellie abriu a porta do banheiro, e falou.

- Eu acho que você devia aproveitar e comemorar sua vitória. É uma boa oportunidade de celebrar com seus amigos... Vamos?

Lily sorriu de leve, e acompanhou Ellie para fora do banheiro. Mas no fundo ela estava um pouco frustrada por não conseguir conversar nenhum dos assuntos que queria com a amiga...

-----------------------------------------------

James e Sirius conversavam tranquilamente, sentados nas cadeiras da sala de jantar. Viram um bando de conhecidos passar por eles. Os gêmeos Prewett faziam uma enorme algazarra junto com os amigos, Alice e Frank se juntaram aos dois assim que chegaram, Ted Tonks também apareceu juntos com seus amigos do time de basquete. Matt Corner apareceu, e demonstrou que não era um mau perdedor, cumprimentando Ted. Quando Betty e Debbie passaram por James e Sirius, eles fizeram de tudo para eles não notarem a presença deles na festa. Eles até viram alguns sonserinos passando de um lado para o outro. Sirius estava rindo de uma história que Frank contava, quando notou alguém conhecido o observando. Ele virou, e viu o irmão em pé, sozinho.

- Regulus? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Regulus estava completamente constrangido. Ele não costumava freqüentar festas assim, aquilo era novidade para ele.

- Eu... fui convidado.

- Lógico que foi, a escola toda foi! – Sirius retrucou.

Regulus ficou quieto por um instante, e Sirius falou novamente.

- E... _ela_... sabe que você está aqui?

Regulus olhou para Sirius. Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e falou.

- Eu falei que ia numa festa de aniversário... não estou mentindo, não é?

Sirius deu um sorriso de lado. Regulus enganando a mãe deles. Isso era novidade.

- Bem, quem sabe você ainda tem salvação, moleque... – Sirius falou, mas sua voz não saiu agressiva, e sim divertida.

Regulus não respondeu nada, e foi andando até a cozinha. Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

------------------------------------------------

Lily e Ellie caminharam um pouco pela festa, cumprimentando cada conhecido que viam. Elas notaram que não conheciam muitas das pessoas da festa. Deduziram que eram amigos de Melissa de sua escola antiga. Pararam para conversar com Marlene, que estava muito bonita com um vestido branco, e seus cabelos loiros presos. Mas, a cada pessoa que elas paravam para conversar, alguma pessoa aparecia com uma bandeja de bebidas. E todos queriam brindar com a nova presidente da turma. Lily no início recusava, mas, com muita insistência, os colegas de turma conseguiram convence-la.

Então, lá para o décimo brinde, Lily já estava sentindo as pernas um pouco moles. Ela viu Ellie virando um copo com conteúdo desconhecido, e lembrou que James indicou que não era uma boa idéia Ellie beber naquela noite. Ela resolveu falar com a amiga.

- Ellie… - ela falou, e percebeu que sua cabeça estava começando a sentir os efeitos da bebida. – é melhor você maneirar...

Ellie riu para Lily, e falou.

- Ah, Lily… qual é? Hoje é um dia de comemoração!

Ela agarrou um copo que algum aluno qualquer lhe ofereceu, e virou o conteúdo.

- Viu? – ela falou, sorrindo. – Vamos lá na sala, eu acho que vi o Gideon, eu quero falar com ele.

Lily se viu puxada pela melhor amiga. E viu que suas pernas estavam começando a ficar desobedientes...

-------------------------------------------------

- Gideon! – Ellie gritou. O rapaz virou imediatamente, e respondeu.

- Eu sou o Fabian.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Tanto faz. Vocês já são maiores de idade, né?

Fabian riu, e confirmou com a cabeça. Logo Gideon se reunia a eles, com Lily observando a conversa de forma atenta.

- Pois então, qual é a possibilidade de algum de vocês irem numa loja comprar uma tequila? Ou algumas?

Ela tinha aberto a bolsa, e pegado dinheiro na carteira. Agora ela balançava duas notas de 50 libras na mão.

Gideon reagiu de imediato.

- E você acha que eu dou ponto sem nó, gata? Eu trouxe duas garrafas, estão na cozinha.

Ellie sorriu, mas falou.

- Ótimo! Mas mesmo assim é pouco, acho que vale a pena alguém ir comprar.

Gideon sorriu de forma marota, e falou alto.

- Peter!

Peter Pettigrew apareceu tão rápido que parecia estar prestando atenção na conversa o tempo todo. Ele sorria, cheio de antecipação, quando se aproximou de Gideon Prewett.

- Sim, Gideon?

- Arranja alguém para comprar tequila pra gente. – ele falou, dando o dinheiro que Ellie tinha oferecido, e juntou mais um tanto que ele tinha. – E aproveita para ver se alguém quer alguma outra bebida.

Peter saiu correndo, se sentindo muito importante por ter recebido ordens de um dos rapazes mais populares da escola. Logo ele estava indo de pessoa em pessoa, perguntando se alguém queria alguma outra bebida, e reunindo mais dinheiro para pagar a enorme lista que as pessoas lhe passavam.

Poderia se dizer que aquele ela um dos melhores dias da vida de Peter Pettigrew.

--------------------------------------------------

Remus passou parte da festa sentado. Ele tentou, por várias vezes, conversar com Melissa. Mas a garota sempre saía de perto dele, sempre com uma desculpa de fazer algo para a festa. Ou ela tinha que sair e comprar gelo, ou tinha que pegar mais bebida no quarto, ou tinha que colocar para fora algum bêbado que tentava vomitar no sofá da sala. Ele já estava ficando cansado daquela festa.

Remus viu, pela milésima vez, Peter Pettigrew passar recolhendo dinheiro para comprar mais bebida. Ela já tinha esgotado sua paciência dando um pouco de atenção ao pobre rapaz, só que agora já estava cansado. Só porque ele tinha sido simpático com Peter, ele agora achava que era o melhor amigo de Remus. Quando viu o garoto se aproximando, com sua voz aguda, Remus imediatamente foi para a varanda da casa, tentando escapar. E também para colocar seus pensamentos no lugar.

Quando ele saiu da casa, e sentiu a brisa fresca bater em seu rosto, sentiu-se melhor. Não notou, porém, que uma pessoa estava sentada num pequeno banco, na varanda. Só percebeu quando a pessoa falou.

- Oi Remus.

Remus virou, e viu Emmeline Vance, sua colega de turma, sentada. A corvinal estava com sua tradicional postura elegante, de pernas cruzadas, e cabelos cortados à Chanel perfeitamente alinhados.

- Oi Emmeline.

A moça sorriu de forma suave.

- Você parece tão entediado com essa festa quanto eu.

Remus sorriu, e respondeu.

- Touché.

Ela apenas sorriu.

- Quer sentar um pouco? – ela falou, oferecendo para dividir o assento com ele.

Remus deu um passo para perto dela, ficando de frente para a garota. Viu que ela estava muito bonita naquela noite. Os cabelos loiros bem penteados, as faces rosadas, os olhos azulados brilhando. Um vestido elegante a completava de forma perfeita, já que ela tinha um porte nobre. Ela realmente era linda.

Remus deu mais um passo em direção a ela, que sorriu de forma encorajadora. Remus a observou, e algo o atingiu como um raio. Ele viu Emmeline, ali, sentada, e viu que ela combinava em tudo com ele. Ela era responsável. Ela era estudiosa. Ela era tranqüila, e falava educadamente. E, por que não dizer, era linda. Mas havia um enorme problema.

Ela não era Melissa.

Melissa não combinava em praticamente nada com ele. Ela sempre o respondia mal, ou ficava revirando os olhos. Melissa tirava sarro dos seus amigos. Ela o tinha chamado de CDF patético. De intrometido. Por que ele ainda ia atrás dela?

Por que ela era a Melissa. E ela era diferente. Ele não conseguia explicar o que o atraía tanto naquela garota. Ela era grossa, mal educada, ranzinza. E, mesmo assim, ele não conseguia ficar longe dela.

Agora, ele estava na frente de uma garota que representava tudo que ele poderia sonhar. Mas ele não a queria. Ele queria Melissa.

Emmeline estava com a mão estendida, esperando uma resposta, ou uma reação da parte de Remus. Seu belo rosto agora tinha uma pequena ruga de dúvida. Remus finalmente falou.

- Eu… sinto muito, Emmeline. Eu tenho que ir lá dentro. Depois nós conversamos.

Emmeline entendeu imediatamente o que ele queria dizer. Mas não iria falar exatamente o que estava pensando. Apenas olhou para o rapaz, e disse.

- Tem certeza?

Remus sorriu de leve, e respondeu.

- Nós nunca temos certeza de nada na vida, não é mesmo? O melhor que podemos fazer é seguir o que nossos sentimentos indicam.

Emmeline apenas acenou com a cabeça, e viu Remus entrar novamente na casa. Quando ele já estava longe, ela falou, muito baixo.

- Eu sei. E era isso que eu estava fazendo...

-----------------------------------------------------

Ellie e Lily continuavam rodando juntas pela festa. Ellie pegava todas as bebidas que lhe ofereciam, e acabava pegando sempre uma para Lily também. O resultado disso é que as duas estavam ficando bêbadas.

Elas voltaram à sala de jantar, à procura de James e Sirius. Logo avistaram os dois, conversando com Frank e Alice. As duas chegaram sorridentes pertos dos amigos. James, que era o único que não estava bebendo, percebeu imediatamente que as duas estavam meio bêbadas. Ele lembrou de Lily bêbada no dia da boate, e logo levantou da cadeira, oferecendo o lugar para a namorada.

- Senta aqui, Lily.

A garota, que ainda estava bem, agradeceu, sorrindo.

- Obrigada, James. Estava cansada mesmo. Estou em pé faz um tempão...

Ellie se juntou a Sirius, que continuava bebendo cerveja, e enlaçou o namorado.

- E aí, alguma novidade? – ele perguntou.

- Bem, nós chegamos à conclusão que Lily deve ter ganhado essa eleição com a maioria dos votos, todos que chegaram perto de nós duas falaram que votaram nela! E...

- E... – perguntou Alice, sorrindo.

- E o Gideon falou que trouxe umas tequilas pra gente, e nos chamou para beber lá na cozinha. Quem topa?

Frank sacudiu os ombros e falou.

- Quer saber, eu topo. Uma dose, pelo menos.

Alice olhou para o namorado, e resolveu acompanha-lo, mesmo que fosse só para ter certeza que ele não exageraria. Lily deu um pulo da cadeira, e falou.

- Eu também!

James olhou para Lily, franzindo a testa. Ia puxar a namorada para falar com ela, mas ela já estava ao lado de Ellie, indo para a cozinha. Quando Sirius fez menção de acompanhar as garotas, James o segurou pelo braço, e falou.

- Sirius, você também vai? Não acha que a Ellie não devia beber tanto hoje?

Sirius olhou para James e falou.

- Olha só, James, as pessoas têm formas diferentes de lidar com essas coisas. Se essa é a forma da Ellie, eu tenho mais é que ficar ao lado dela, e apóia-la. Não ficar vigiando cada passo dela, e proibindo ela de fazer o que quer.

James imediatamente soltou o braço de Sirius, e viu o amigo caminhando até a cozinha. Ele ficou surpreso com a maturidade que Sirius demonstrou naquele momento. O problema é que ele começou a pensar em algo que não tinha lhe ocorrido anteriormente.

"Se isso é uma forma de lidar com um problema, que problema a Lily está enfrentando?"

--------------------------------------------------

Na mesa da cozinha estava depositada uma garrafa de tequila. Gideon estava sentado numa cadeira, e ele tinha vários copos pequenos na sua frente. Ellie, Lily, Alice, Frank e Sirius chegaram juntos, e logo se aproximaram. Gideon falou.

- Meus caros colegas, quero lhes apresentar meu grande amigo, Jose Cuervo!

Ellie riu na mesma hora. E sentou ao lado de Gideon.

- Então enche aí, que eu quero ficar íntima do seu amigo!

Gideon riu, e falou com os outros.

- Quem vai também?

Sirius e Frank se manifestaram, e sentaram para beber também. Alice recusou, mas Lily ficou na dúvida.

- Eu... não sei...

Ellie levantou, e falou com a amiga, um pouco mais baixo.

- O que foi, Lily?

Lily estava começando a sentir seus pensamentos se embaralharem. Ela tinha misturado várias bebidas, algumas das quais ela nem sabia o que era. Mas agora, ela não sabia se devia beber ou não. Ela percebeu que James não estava gostando do fato dela estar bebendo, mas um dos motivos dela estar fazendo isso era o próprio James. Na verdade, ele era o único motivo. Ela estava evitando ter que pensar na sua relação com James, e no fato dela estar se sentindo num total impasse, com a bebida. Então...

- Coloca aí, Gideon. Eu também vou beber. – ela falou, com firmeza.

Ellie sorriu, e voltou a sentar. Assim que todos os copos estavam cheios, Gideon, Lily, Ellie, Sirius e Frank viraram de uma só vez.

Lily fez uma careta quando o líquido desceu pela sua garganta, mas, assim que terminou, ela falou.

- Manda outra!

------------------------------------------------

A primeira garrafa de tequila acabou num piscar de olhos. Frank tomou duas doses, e logo desistiu. Gideon os acompanhou, e ainda chamou alguns amigos para acompanhar, mas, quando eles estavam no meio da segunda garrafa, todos já tinham desistido. Todos menos Sirius, Ellie e Lily.

Lily jamais imaginou como era fácil beber tequila. Ela percebeu que, depois da quarta dose, ela nem mais sentia o gosto forte de álcool que a bebida tinha. Então, ficou cada vez mais tranqüilo virar o copinho.

Muitas pessoas se juntaram para assistir a cena. Ellie e Sirius bebiam com se fossem profissionais. Mas a maioria estava era impressionada com Lily. Provavelmente por não imaginar que a garota, que tinha fama de boa aluna e responsável, pudesse beber tanta tequila quanto ela estava bebendo. Para sorte de Lily, as pessoas logo associavam aquele comportamento com a vitória na eleição, então logo riam e saíam de perto.

A segunda garrafa acabou, e Ellie logo levantou para procurar Peter, que ia trazer mais bebida. Lily continuou sentada, já que ela tinha dúvidas se conseguiria se manter em pé de forma segura. Sirius logo estava puxando papo com Gideon e sua turma.

Ellie passou pela sala de jantar, olhando para todos os lados. Nada de Peter. Verificou a sala, o hall de entrada, e nada. Foi até a varanda, e viu que ela estava vazia. Vazia exceto por uma pessoa. Ela se aproximou, na esperança de ser Peter, mas não podia estar mais enganada. Viu que era uma garota. Melissa.

- Oi Melissa. – Ellie cumprimentou. – Festa maneira.

Melissa não sorriu, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ela tinha algo nas mãos, mas Ellie não conseguia ver o que era.

- Você viu o Peter? – Melissa franziu a testa, e Ellie completou. - Um garoto meio gordinho, baixinho de cabelo claro?

- O da bebida? Acho que o vi carregando umas garrafas lá pra dentro.

Ellie sorriu e agradeceu. Ia voltar para dentro, mas deu meia volta. Melissa apenas a observou.

- Melissa...

Melissa percebeu que Ellie estava muito bêbada. Ela não se mantia firme no chão.

- Sabe. – Ellie prosseguiu. – O Remus...

- O que tem ele? – Melissa cortou, de forma ríspida.

Ellie franziu a testa, mas não se intimidou. Sentou no parapeito da varanda, ao lado de Melissa. Ela percebeu que Melissa tinha uma garrafa de vodka pela metade a seus pés. E ela pegou a garrafa, e deu um largo gole, recolocando novamente no chão logo após.

- Ele é um cara incrível. É diferente dos outros, ele é mais um homem mesmo, sabe? Adulto.

- Se ele é tão maravilhoso assim, porque você não larga o Sirius e fica com ele? – Melissa rebateu, com a pergunta que ela sempre teve vontade de fazer para Ellie, mas nunca tinha tido a oportunidade ou a coragem.

- Por que eu não o amo. – Ellie falou com uma sinceridade que deixou Melissa desconcertada. – E, além disso, ele não me ama também. Não mais.

Melissa percebeu que poderia ter todas as respostas que queria naquele momento. Não sentiu vergonha alguma de se aproveitar do momento de sinceridade extrema que Ellie se encontrava, proporcionada pelo álcool. Precisava saber a verdade.

- Não mais? Quer dizer que ele te amava?

Ellie inspirou, e prosseguiu.

- É. Ele me falou uma vez. Mas eu não sentia o mesmo. Eu o amo, como um amigo. E nunca poderia ser mais que isso.

Melissa não conseguiu esconder o pequeno sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Ellie, guiada pela bebida e seus efeitos, prosseguiu.

- Fora que ele não me ama mais. Ele só pensa em você, Melissa.

Aquela frase a atingiu como um raio. Ela arregalou os olhos, e olhou fixamente para Ellie.

- É verdade. – Ellie falou.

Melissa não duvidou que fosse. Mas sentiu algo estranho, inexplicável. Ela não conseguia saber se aquilo a deixava feliz. Ela instintivamente abaixou os olhos, e ficou observando o objeto em suas mãos. Ellie seguiu o olhar dela, e viu o que era. Um álbum de fotos.

Ellie, por mais bêbada que estivesse, conseguiu ver a foto grande que Melissa observava. A foto devia ter uns cinco anos, e Melissa estava entre dois adultos que obviamente eram seu pai e sua mãe.

- Bela foto. – ela falou, com um sorriso triste.

Melissa percebeu a mudança repentina no semblante da garota. Ela novamente pegou a garrafa, e deu mais um grande gole. E respondeu, transmitindo todo o ressentimento que ela sentia em relação aos pais.

- O retrato da falsidade.

Ellie olhou de forma estranha para ela, e perguntou.

- Por quê?

- Meu pai largou minha mãe pouco tempo depois dessa foto ser tirada. Acho que ele preferiu a maldita secretária de 22 anos. Ele agora tem uma nova e bela família, e eu só sei que ele existe porque ele deposita dinheiro na conta da minha mãe todo mês. E ela, em vez de ficar revoltada com ele, resolveu que esconderia que foi trocada por outra o máximo de tempo que pudesse. Idiota.

Melissa não sabia direito porque estava falando aquelas coisas para Ellie. Talvez fosse pelo fato da garota estar bêbada, ou talvez fosse pelo fato de querer desabafar. Mas logo com Ellie?

- Eu sinto muito. – Ellie falou. E Melissa pode perceber que ela realmente sentia.

- Bem, os pais só servem para atormentar nossas vidas mesmo... – Melissa falou, tentando fazer pouco caso da situação.

Ellie ficou um tempo quieta. Lembrou da sua própria família, e do pensamento que ela estava evitando desde o início da semana. Quando falou, parecia não ter controle da própria boca. As palavras simplesmente saíram.

- Eu... minha família era muito unida. Eu... adorava passar tempo com meus pais, sabe? Meu pai era tão...

Ela não conseguiu terminar. Ficou olhando para o nada, e apenas completou.

- Às vezes coisas boas simplesmente acabam.

Ellie levantou, e caminhou até a porta. Melissa a acompanhou com o olhar. Ela ainda virou e falou, antes de entrar na casa.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, feliz aniversário.

Melissa apenas sorriu de lado. Ellie entrou na casa, e Melissa pensou.

"Só ela me desejou feliz aniversário hoje..."

-------------------------------------------------

Ellie entrou na casa se apoiando na parede. Ela fez isso para não esbarrar em Remus, que vinha da cozinha.

- Ellie, acho que você devia ir lá na cozinha...

- Por quê?

Remus olhou para ela, um pouco sem graça.

- É o Sirius... ele está bebendo lá, sozinho. A Lily até tentou acompanhar, mas desistiu na segunda dose. Ela já está bem mal, sabe...

Ellie ficou um pouco preocupada, mas falou, antes de ir para a cozinha.

- Você devia dar uma ida na varanda, então. Acho que tem alguém lá que gostaria de conversar com você...

Remus franziu a testa, e ia perguntar de quem Ellie estava falando. Mas a garota já tinha saído, um tanto cambaleante, na direção indicada por ele.

------------------------------------------

James estava completamente cansado daquela festa. Ele tinha rodado, conversado com alguns amigos, jogado conversa fora com colegas de escola. Ele percebeu que parte dos convidados já estava indo embora, o que deixava a casa um tanto mais vazia. Agora, ele só queria pegar Lily, e ir embora para casa. A namorada tinha passado boa parte da festa na cozinha, literalmente enchendo a cara. O porquê, James nem desconfiava. A única conclusão que ele tinha chegado era que Lily estava com algum problema, e não queria contar para ele. Ela estava agindo de forma estranha com ele a semana inteira. Mas agora ele estava decidido a descobrir o que era.

Ele entrou na cozinha, e deu de cara com Sirius falando muito alto com Gideon Prewett e seu amigos. Eles riam de alguma piada, ou algo do tipo. Lily estava sentada numa cadeira, com os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando a cabeça, praticamente dormindo.

Ele se aproximou, e colocou a mão no ombro da namorada.

- Lily?

Ela nem se moveu.

- Lily!

Lily abriu os olhos, mas não conseguiu focalizar nada.

- James?

James deu um pequeno sorriso. Lembrou do dia na boate, que Lily pulou de cima do balcão no colo dele.

- Sim.

- Nossa, eu quero muito esticar as pernas...

James a ajudou a levantar, e falou.

- Vem, vamos dar uma volta.

Ele apoiou a namorada para que ela não perdesse o equilíbrio. Neste instante, Ellie entrava pela porta da cozinha. Deu de cara com Sirius, rindo e falando com um grupinho de rapazes.

- É isso aí, as mulheres só querem saber de pisar em nós!

Ellie olhou para o namorado, com expressão indignada.

- Como é que é? – ela disse.

Sirius virou para Ellie, e falou, com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ah, lembrou que eu existo? Que bom!

Ellie o olhou, e ele pode perceber, mesmo estando completamente bêbado, que ela estava morrendo de raiva.

- Lembrei. Mas não se preocupe, posso esquecer rapidinho!

Ellie saiu da cozinha na mesma rapidez que entrou.

----------------------------------------------------

Remus foi até a varanda. Percebeu que apenas uma pessoa estava lá. E, como ele já imaginava, essa pessoa era Melissa. Só não imaginava o que ela e Ellie pudessem estar fazendo juntas.

- Oi. – ele falou. E deu uma espiada rápida no relógio. Ainda eram 11:00 horas da noite. Ele só queria dar parabéns para ela quando fosse meia noite.

Melissa estava sentada no parapeito da varanda. Ele se aproximou. Ela tinha um livro ou algo parecido nas mãos, e estava olhando para o conteúdo. Remus encarou o silêncio como um convite para se juntar a ela. Sentou ao seu lado, e ficou em silêncio. Melissa tomou a iniciativa da conversa.

- O que há de errado com a família da Ellie?

A pergunta pegou Remus de surpresa.

- Como assim?

Melissa sacudiu os ombros. Remus resolveu perguntar.

- Vocês duas estavam conversando? Porque eu a encontrei na porta agora mesmo.

- O que ela disse? – Melissa perguntou, não muito educadamente. Teve o receio que Ellie tivesse contado o que ela tinha dito sobre os pais.

- Nada. Só falou para eu vir aqui.

Melissa ficou novamente quieta. Remus também. Ele notou que ela estava muito mais arredia que o normal naquela semana. Podia ser por causa do aniversário. Ou podia ser por algum outro motivo.

- Você não me respondeu. – ela finalmente falou.

Remus olhou para Melissa, e falou.

- Essa semana fez três anos que o pai dela morreu.

Melissa ficou subitamente muito quieta. Abaixou os olhos. Lembrou que tinha reclamado dos pais. Sentiu um pinguinho de remorso. Se soubesse que Ellie estava chateada por causa da morte do pai, certamente teria escolhido melhor as palavras.

- É por isso que vocês estão tão zelosos com ela essa semana?

Remus apenas concordou com a cabeça. Mas algo lhe ocorreu. Ele resolveu arriscar, já que ela estava se mostrando mais aberta para a conversa naquele instante.

- Você disse... que a Ellie te lembrava alguém que você conhece.

Somente naquele instante Remus percebeu que Melissa tinha uma garrafa de vodka perto dos pés. E viu que ela tinha um pouco menos que a metade. Será que ela bebeu tudo aquilo sozinha? A garota pegou a garrafa, deu um gole demorado, e falou.

- Ela lembra, sim. E muito.

Remus novamente tentou.

- Quem?

Aquele assunto a incomodava muito. Novamente, ele retirou a garrafa do chão, e bebeu. Não ofereceu a Remus, como não tinha oferecido à Ellie. Mas Remus percebeu que ela não parecia nem um pouco bêbada. Talvez ela resistisse bem ao álcool.

- Uma... amiga. Ou ex-amiga.

- O que aconteceu?

Melissa sentiu que podia falar com ele. Talvez a vodka estivesse baixando suas barreiras, ou talvez ela quisesse mesmo contar para ele.

- Ela... eu descobri que ela não era tão minha amiga assim. Da melhor forma possível! – Ela pontuou a última frase com uma enorme ironia.

- De que forma? – Remus mal continha sua curiosidade.

- Do tipo "eu flagrei ela na cama com meu namorado".

Remus arregalou os olhos imediatamente. Ela estava falando sério mesmo? Pela expressão vazia, parecia que sim. E, principalmente, pela nova golada demorada na vodka que ela deu.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Ficou observando o movimento que ela fazia com as mãos, erguendo e abaixando a garrafa. Após mais ou menos um minuto, ele resolveu falar.

- Eu... sinto muito.

Ela olhou para Remus, e falou.

- Não. Não sente.

Remus olhou para Melissa. E reagiu imediatamente.

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar...

Ela levantou muito rápido, e começou a falar. Podia até ser uma reação à bebida, mas aquela frase dele a deixou muito irritada.

- Não está não! Você acha que sabe tudo sobre mim, não é? Fica me fazendo mil perguntas, por que está curioso, ou por que é enxerido mesmo. Quer saber? Você não sabe nada sobre mim. Nem imagina. Não tem idéia de nada que aconteceu... depois...

Ela não terminou a frase. Inspirou intensamente, olhando para o rosto do rapaz à sua frente. Suas memórias estavam muito afloradas naquela noite. As lembranças de todos os acontecimentos ruins dos últimos meses voltando à tona... E falar sobre um deles a fazia reviver aqueles momentos.

O problema é que Remus, sentado na varanda da sua casa, e se dispondo a ouvir todos os seus problemas a deixava perturbada. Então, sem mais nenhuma palavra, ela caminhou para a porta de entrada. E, sem olhar para trás, entrou na casa.

Remus ficou sozinho na varanda. Novamente abandonado por Melissa. Isso já estava se tornando um hábito.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ellie saiu da cozinha morrendo de raiva de Sirius. Parte dessa raiva tinha origem na enorme quantidade de tequila que ela ingeriu naquela noite. Mas, a outra parte tinha origem em algo bem mais profundo.

Ela estava arrasada. Mas não queria deixar ninguém perceber.

Então, assim que chegou à sala, se misturou ao grupo de pessoas que dançavam animadas, na pista de dança improvisada. Ela alcançou um copo de bebida que alguém transportava numa bandeja. Ignorando o conteúdo, virou de uma só vez. A bebida estava gelada, e aquilo deu um novo ânimo para a garota. Ela foi até o rapaz que estava controlando o som, e falou.

- Põe alguma coisa mais animada!

Ele revirou alguns cds que tinha por ali, e sacudiu os ombros. Ela olhou o aparelho de som, e viu que ele tinha entrada USB. Correu para buscar sua bolsa, e sacou de lá seu Ipod. Conectou o aparelho ao som, e logo estava mostrando ao rapaz seus arquivos de música. Juntos eles colocaram para tocar uma música mais agitada. Assim que a música começou a tocar ela correu para dançar.

_Stop making the eyes at me, I'll stop making the eyes at you  
And what it is that surprises me, is that I don't really want you too  
And your shoulders are frozen (cold as the night)  
Over you're an explosion (you're dynamite)  
Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand  
Lighting the fuse might result in a bang, with a bang-go!_

Ela dançava, e aquilo a fazia esquecer tudo que a incomodava naquela noite. Balançar o corpo ao ritmo da música esvaziava sua cabeça. Ela precisava daquilo.

_I __bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
I don't know if your looking for romance or...  
I don't know what ya looking for  
I said I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984  
From 1984!_

O que Ellie não percebeu é logo após ela sair da cozinha, espumando de ódio, Sirius a seguiu. Ele ficou em pé, apenas observando a garota ajudar na escolha da música, e ir para a pista dançar. A medida que a música tocava, ele a encarava.

_I wish you'd stop ignoring me, because you're sending me to despair  
Without a sound you're calling me, and I don't think it's very fair  
That your shoulders are frozen (cold as the night)  
Oh, your an explosion (you're dynamite)  
Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand  
Lighting the fuse might result in a bang, with a bang-go!_

Após algum tempo, ela percebeu que alguém a observava. Viu Sirius parado, encostado numa parede, com um copo na mão. Ela virou o rosto imediatamente, ignorando o rapaz completamente. Se tivesse olhado para ele, teria visto que a expressão dele ficou ainda mais dura.

_I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
I don't know if your looking for romance or...  
I don't know what ya looking for  
I said I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984  
From 1984!_

_Oh there int no love no, Montague's or Capulets  
just banging tunes in DJ sets and  
Dirty dancefloors and dreams of naughtiness_

Enquanto Ellie dançava, Sirius percebeu que um grupinho de três rapazes do último ano, da corvinal, se aproximou dela. Eles logo estavam dançando ao lado da garota, que sorriu e entrou na rodinha deles. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais furioso. Uma coisa era ela ignora-lo. Outra era dar bola para três imbecis babões.

Então Sirius reagiu na mesma hora. Largou o copo que estava segurando num canto qualquer e foi direto para a pista. Mas não foi para dançar com Ellie. Ele a agarrou pelo braço, de forma um tanto brusca, e saiu puxando a garota. Mas ela não foi sem protesto.

- Ei! Qual é?

Sirius estava furioso. Quem Ellie achava que era para dar mole para três caras na frente dele?

Ele continuou puxando a garota pelo braço, procurando algum cômodo mais vazio para poder falar com ela. Bem, no caso, a intenção dele era brigar feio com ela.

- Me larga, Sirius! – ela continuava protestando. Ele nem deu bola.

- ME SOLTA! – ela gritou, puxando o braço com violência. Mas Sirius era muito mais forte do que Ellie, e ela não conseguiu se soltar dele.

Ele foi andando pela casa, com Ellie sendo puxada pelo braço. Ela batia na mão dele, tentando faze-lo soltar, mas era inútil. Quando ele achou finalmente um cômodo mais vazio, a varanda, a soltou. Assim que sentiu o braço livre, ela deu um empurrão nele.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ela gritou.

Sirius não ficou nem um pouco surpreso com aquela reação. Para falar a verdade, ele até esperava que ela reagisse assim. E ele ficou ainda mais raivoso ao ouvir aquilo.

- Você quer saber mesmo? Quer saber?

- Quero! – ela retrucou, no mesmo tom que ele.

- Meu problema é você!

----------------------------------------------------

James conduziu Lily pela casa de Melissa. Achou um banheiro vazio no segundo andar, e ajudou a namorada a lavar o rosto. Aquilo fez Lily acordar um pouco mais. Ela conseguiu se equilibrar sozinha, e ficou em pé, de frente para James. Ele a ajudou a prender o cabelo, e ela disse que estava se sentindo um pouco melhor. Quando eles saíram do banheiro, e iam andando até a escada para descer para o primeiro andar ouviram uma pessoa os chamando.

- James, Lily!

Marlene vinha subindo as escadas apressada. Ela parou ao lado dos dois, e James falou.

- O que foi, Marlene?

Ela demorou um segundo para responder, estava um pouco ofegante.

- É a Ellie, e o Sirius. Eles estão brigando lá na varanda. O... er... Regulus... – ela ficou muito vermelha ao falar essa parte – foi lá tentar ajudar.

James olhou para Lily, que novamente estava dando sinais de querer dormir, e respondeu Marlene.

- Não adianta tentar interferir, Lene. Quando eles estão nessa, é melhor deixar os dois resolverem sozinhos. Ainda mais hoje... acho que eles tem um bocado para dizer um ao outro. – James falou, lembrando da conversa que ele e Sirius tiveram durante a semana.

- Ah... – ela falou, ainda um pouco sem graça – então eu vou... esperar o...

Ela não completou a frase, e ficou movimentando a boca, sem sair som algum.

James deu um sorriso pequeno e falou.

- Eu vou tentar arranjar um lugar para a Lily deitar um pouco. Ela exagerou um pouco...

Marlene sorriu, cúmplice, e disse.

- Vai lá, eu vou... lá embaixo.

Ela desceu as escadas, e foi direto para a varanda. Procurando especificamente por uma pessoa.

James voltou-se para Lily, que olhava para ele com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ela estava encostada na parede, e parecia um tanto relaxada. Ele sorriu, e falou.

- Vem, vamos procurar um lugar para você descansar.

----------------------------------------------------

Melissa saiu da varanda, e foi direto para o segundo andar da casa. Ela chegou ao seu quarto, que ela tinha tido o cuidado de trancar a porta durante a festa. Ela não queria que ninguém entrasse ali. Aquele era seu santuário. E também revelava mais sobre ela mesma do que ela desejava.

Ela imediatamente se abaixou e levantou a colcha que cobria a cama. Debaixo do móvel tinha uma tábua de madeira solta do piso. Aquele era o cofre secreto de Melissa. Era onde ela guardava seus segredos mais íntimos. Ela ergueu a tábua, e puxou uma caixa do assoalho. Era pequena, menor que uma caixa de sapatos. Ela recolocou a tabu no local, e sentou na cama. Com a caixa no colo, ela abriu a tampa.

Uma infinidade de pequenos objetos se encontrava ali. Desde pequenos bilhetinhos, longas cartas, uma caneta velha, um pequenino ursinho de pelúcia, que não tinha mais que dez centímetros de comprimento até fotos. Muitas fotos.

Melissa pegou um pequeno bolinho delas. Começou a passar uma por uma. Até chegar à que queria ver.

Ali estava. Ela olhou a foto, e suspirou baixinho. Lembrou do dia que a foto foi tirada. Sentiu um aperto estranho no peito. Seus olhos queimando. Parecia que ia chorar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, espantando aquele sentimento. Não podia chorar. Não por _eles._

-------------------------------------------------

Remus desistiu. Completamente. Quanto mais achava que estava avançando com Melissa, mas ela o afastava. Ele resolveu que seria impossível tentar ter uma conversa civilizada com ela naquela noite. Talvez o fato de ser aniversário da garota tivesse mexido com a cabeça dela. Ou a cabeça dela era assim mesmo, e ele se recusava a perceber. Sabe-se lá.

Ele desceu as escadas da varanda. Resolveu caminhar um pouco, para clarear a cabeça. A noite estava ficando cada vez mais fria, mas ele, por sorte estava com um bom casaco.

O rapaz começou a caminhar, e observar as casas vizinhas da casa de Melissa. Algumas eram antigas, em estilo vitoriano. Outras eram mais modernas, com as fachadas coloridas, ou com longos painéis de vidro. Ele achou a rua agradável, com muitas árvores. Tentou imaginar porque Melissa não conseguia relaxar, morando num local tão tranqüilo.

Percorrendo lentamente a calçada, ele parou em frente a uma casa bonita e antiga. Ficou observando a fachada e riu ao notar que a casa já estava decorada para o natal. Era início de novembro. Aquela família estava um pouco adiantada.

A brisa fria que agora soprava o fez se encolher. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso para esquentá-las. Foi aí que ele notou. Uma caixinha pequena, forrada de veludo.

- Droga! – ele resmungou.

Tinha esquecido de entregar o presente de Melissa. Ele olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam alguns minutos para a meia noite. Ele queria desejar feliz aniversário para ela exatamente meia noite.

Remus resolveu voltar. Inspirou profundamente, e apressou o passo, de volta à casa da garota.

-------------------------------------------------

- Eu? – perguntou Ellie, indignada. – Eu sou seu problema?

- É! – ele respondeu, ainda com raiva.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por algum tempo. Olhos faiscando. Raiva impressa nos dois rostos.

- Está tudo bem aqui? – uma voz, vinda de trás dos dois, falou.

Regulus estava em pé, na porta da casa. E aparentava estar muito sério.

Sirius olhou para o irmão, e respondeu de forma ríspida.

- Nada que seja da sua conta!

Mas Regulus não se intimidou, e se manteve no mesmo lugar. Ele olhou para Ellie, esperando uma resposta dela.

Mas Ellie não respondeu Regulus. Ela olhou para Sirius e reclamou.

- Ei, não seja tão grosso com seu irmão!

- Eu sou grosso com quem eu quiser, Ellie!

Ellie ignorou a resposta dele, e olhou para Regulus.

- Está tudo bem, Reggie.

Regulus continuou olhando para ela, e falou.

- Tem certeza?

Ellie apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Ela viu Regulus acenando a cabeça. Mas antes ele deu uma boa olhada em Sirius, e olhou para o irmão com uma expressão de desaprovação. Ele começou a caminhar de volta para a casa, mas parou na porta. Ellie viu de relance os cabelos loiros de Marlene Mckinnon, e os dois entraram novamente na casa.

Sirius ficou observando as expressões de Ellie enquanto ela via Regulus se afastar. Ele mexeu a boca de forma estranha, e resmungou.

- Qual é a sua, de ficar defendendo ele? Agora voltaram a ser amiguinhos?

Ellie o olhou com desprezo.

- E o que isso teria de mais?

Sirius riu de forma maldosa.

- Ah, que lindo! Ele te trata que nem lixo e você quer ser amiguinha dele de novo? Eu me lembro de você toda chorosa quando o Regulus passou a virar a cara para você!

Ellie pareceu atingir o máximo da raiva.

- Seu idiota! Ele só passou a virar a cara para mim por SUA causa!!

Sirius desfez imediatamente a cara de raiva, e sua expressão passou a mostrar surpresa.

- Minha causa?

- É! – Ellie retrucou, com raiva. – Sua causa, sua maldita causa!

Sirius não estava entendendo o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Sua voz soou bem mais suave quando ele perguntou.

- Como assim?

Ellie, levada pela raiva, despejou tudo de uma vez só.

- Nós brigamos no dia que eu falei para ele! No dia que eu contei que eu... gostava de você.

Sirius abriu ligeiramente a boca, mas a garota continuou despejando.

- Ele me avisou. Disse para eu não me envolver. Mas, quando eu falei para ele que era verdade, ele me falou que eu era idiota, que eu só ia me machucar se me envolvesse com você! Ele falou que eu era uma burra por... gostar de você.

A surpresa da revelação o fez ficar um instante em silêncio. Mas a última frase que ela disse despertou algo nele. Sirius não se conteve, e falou.

- Gostar de mim? E você por acaso gosta, Ellie? – ele falou, com um tom de enorme decepção.

--------------------------------------------

Lily e James foram andando pelo corredor do segundo andar. Ela vinha andando abraçada em James. Eles procuravam um quarto para Lily descansar. O primeiro que entraram, deram de cara com um casal se agarrando na cama. Saíram bem depressa. Por sorte, o segundo quarto estava aberto, e não tinha ninguém. Como muitas pessoas já tinham ido embora da festa, a casa estava um pouco mais tranqüila. O próprio rapaz que estava escolhendo as músicas do Ipod de Ellie estava selecionando as canções mais tranqüilas. Então o clima era mais ameno, diferente do início da festa, que os convidados davam impressão que iriam colocar a casa abaixo.

Eles entraram no quarto. Ele não era muito grande, e tinha apenas uma cama de casal e um armário. Era visivelmente um quarto de hóspedes.

James conduziu Lily até a cama, e a colocou sentada ali. Ele sentou ao lado dela, e a envolveu com um braço. Lily relaxou nos braços de James por um instante, curtindo o carinho do namorado. Mas foi só por um instante.

No instante seguinte Lily percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava sozinha num quarto. Sozinha com James.

O namorado olhou para ela, e deu um beijo delicado em seus lábios. Lily aceitou o beijo, mas arregalou os olhos.

E agora?

----------------------------------------------------

Remus chegou novamente à casa de Melissa. Passou pela varanda, e viu Ellie e Sirius um olhando para o outro, em pé. Nenhum dos dois parecia muito feliz, e eles davam indício de estar discutindo. Mas, lembrando que os dois sempre discutiam, e tendo em vista a enorme quantidade de bebida que os dois beberam naquela noite, ela achou prudente não interferir.

Seguiu para a casa. Entrou na sala e olhou em volta. Nenhum sinal de Melissa. Ele não esperava encontra-la na sala, de uma forma ou de outra. Deu uma rápida busca pelo primeiro andar da casa, mas nenhum sinal dela. Ele olhou no relógio, e viu que faltavam alguns minutos para a meia noite. Foi direto para a escada. Estava tão distraído que esbarrou em Regulus Black, que conversava com o rapaz que estava controlando o som. Desculpou-se rapidamente e subiu as escadas.

Quando ele chegou ao segundo andar, ele olhou para os lados. Viu algumas portas fechadas. Ele não sabia qual era o quarto de Melissa. Ficou olhando um instante, decidindo se tentaria entrar em uma de cada vez. Até que ele notou.

A terceira porta tinha uma pequena marca. Ele se aproximou, e viu que alguma coisa retangular tinha sido arrancada da porta. Pela altura, devia ser uma placa. Ele sorriu de lado.

Sabia que aquela era a porta certa.

Bateu levemente, e girou a maçaneta. A porta abriu.

Ele colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. E achou quem procurava.

Melissa estava sentada na cama, com uma caixa no colo. Ela ergueu os olhos, e falou, com falha, algo incomum para ela.

- Remus?

------------------------------------------------

Ellie olhou para Sirius de forma estranha.

- Como assim?

Ele estava parado, muito sério.

- É uma pergunta simples. Você gosta?

Ellie sentiu-se pressionada. E reagiu de acordo.

- Eu sei que é uma pergunta simples, Sirius. Só quero saber por que você a está fazendo!

Sirius interpretou o fato dela não responder como um não. Isso o fez reagir muito mal.

- Por quê? Um motivo simples! Frank Longbottom!

Ellie não entendeu absolutamente nada.

- O que? O que tem o Frank? Você ficou doido, Sirius?

Sirius resmungou algo incompreensível, e respondeu.

- Não é o Frank! É a festa dele!

Ellie franziu a testa, mas sabia do que ele estava falando. A festa de Frank Longbottom. A fatídica festa que ela e Sirius beberam uma garrafa inteira de absinto. E também...

- No ano passado. No verão. Você lembra, não é?

Bem, na verdade Ellie não lembrava de muita coisa...

- Mais... ou menos. – ela respondeu.

Sirius olhou diretamente nos olhos dela.

- Então talvez seja a hora de você lembrar!

---------------------------------------------------------

Lily sentiu que seus ombros contraíram. Ela ficou totalmente tensa. Os sues pensamentos corriam a toda velocidade, e o fato dela estar bêbada contribuía para sua enorme confusão mental. Ela olhou para James por um instante. Ele olhava de forma calma e delicada para ela. Lily achou que sua cabeça ia explodir com tantos pensamentos. Ela estava completamente caída por James. Ele era perfeito. Era o melhor namorado que ela podia sonhar.

Mas ela sentia que eles tinham chegado a um impasse. Ela estava certa que James queria avançar no namoro. Queria passar para o próximo nível. O problema era ela...

Lily não sabia se estava pronta. Tinha medo de decepcionar James. Tinha medo que ele deixasse de gostar dela. Tinha medo de parecer muito inexperiente, em comparação às outras garotas que ele já tinha ido para a cama.

Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar quando pensou isso. Não conseguia nem pensar sobre o assunto sem corar. Imagina só, falar com James sobre isso...

Novamente ela sentiu a cabeça rodar. Tinha exagerado na bebida naquela noite. Ela tinha bebido bem mais que na noite da boate. Seu julgamento estava completamente alterado. Ela sentiu James fazendo carinho em suas costas, e algo novo aconteceu.

Ela perdeu o medo.

Uma onda de calor invadiu seu corpo. Um calor inexplicável. Ela olhou para James, que sorria bem de leve para ela. Foi como se, pela primeira vez, ela tivesse percebido o quanto ele era sexy.

Lily sorriu para James e se aproximou dele.

Os dois se beijaram. Mas, pela primeira vez, foi ela que aprofundou o beijo. E James notou isso, já que, assim que eles se soltaram, ele deu um sorriso para ela, e falou.

- Você está menos tímida, não é?

Lily sorriu de volta. E levantou. James olhou para ela, estranhando o comportamento da namorada.

Mas ela estava decidida. Caminhou até a porta, e ouviu James falar, às suas costas.

- Lily, aonde você vai?

Ela parou na porta e ergueu a mão para fazer o que tinha decidido, antes de se levantar.

Lily trancou a porta. Virou-se e olhou para James. Ele tinha a testa franzida, e parecia não compreender nada. Ela caminhou decidida até ele, e parou exatamente na frente dele.

Ficou em pé, sem dizer uma palavra. James, após um segundo falou. E sua voz não saiu muito segura.

- O que você está fazendo, Lily?

Lily inspirou fundo. Olhou para James fixamente. E pegou a barra da blusa que estava vestindo. James arregalou os olhos ligeiramente. Lily retirou a blusa, ficando só de sutiã. James não conseguiu deixar de abrir um pouco a boca, admirado.

Lily olhou para ele, fazendo a melhor expressão sedutora que conseguiu, já que ela estava bêbada.

- Eu quero você, James.

E ela mergulhou em seus braços.

-------------------------------------------------

Ellie estava se sentindo acuada. Sirius olhava para ela com raiva. Raiva de ela não lembrar do que tinha acontecido na festa de Frank. Mas ela lembrava. Pelo menos de algumas partes.

- Eu... lembro da bebida... – ela falou.

Sirius olhou para ela como se ela estivesse tirando sarro da cara dele.

- Ah, da bebida! – ele falou, sarcástico – Como esquecer da bebida, não é?

Ellie deu um passo para trás. Sentou na beirada do parapeito. Sirius foi andando até ela, e ficou parado bem na sua frente. Ela finalmente resolveu confronta-lo.

- O que você quer de mim, Sirius? Eu estava bêbada naquele dia! E eu estou bêbada hoje! Quer que eu me lembre de tudo?

Ele ficou decepcionado.

- Eu... eu me lembro... de tudo.

Ellie sentiu seu coração despedaçando ao ver Sirius daquela maneira. Ela estendeu a mão para ele, e ele imediatamente pegou. Ele sentou ao lado dela. Olhava para o chão, desolado. Ellie olhou para ele, e falou.

- Lembra do que?

Sirius inspirou profundamente. Uma música começou a tocar na sala, alta o suficiente para os dois ouvirem. Ele viu Ellie torcer ligeiramente o lábio, reconhecendo a canção. Ele ouviu uma pequena parte e também sorriu. Aquilo o encorajou a falar o que estava pensando.

- Lembro de nós dois. Lembro do seu beijo. Nosso primeiro beijo...

Ellie olhou para Sirius. Ela não conseguia lembrar de tudo. Apenas pequenos flashs. Encorajada pelo tom delicado que ele usou, ela falou.

- Então porque você não me ajuda a lembrar?

----------------------------------------------------------

Remus entrou no quarto. Olhou rapidamente em volta. O quarto de Melissa não era muito grande, nem pequeno. A cama da garota ficava perto da janela grande, com vista para a rua. Um armário de madeira clara tomava uma das paredes. Uma escrivaninha cheia de papéis manuscritos tomava um outro canto do quarto. Uma porta, que ele deduziu ser de um banheiro, estava fechada.

Melissa levantou assim que ele entrou no quarto. Ela estava um pouco nervosa com o fato de ele estar ali, e falou, muito rápido.

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

Remus não se surpreendeu com o tom ríspido da frase. Olhou para ela, sério, e respondeu.

- Só vim aqui – ele olhou para o relógio. Marcava exatamente meia noite – para te desejar feliz aniversário.

Melissa ficou surpresa, e não reagiu de imediato. Ele aproveitou o silêncio, e falou.

- Feliz aniversário.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Nem percebeu quando ele se formou em seu rosto. Remus viu aquilo, e relaxou um pouco, ficando menos sério. Olhou para a cama dela, e viu uma caixa, e fotos espalhadas.

- Lembrando do passado? – ele perguntou.

Melissa deu um pulo, agarrando as fotos imediatamente, e jogando-as meio sem jeito na caixa. Ela recolocou a tampa rapidamente, e virou de volta para ele.

Remus percebeu que ela não queria falar mesmo sobre aquilo. Ele olhou para ela, e viu que ela estava um pouco tensa.

- Bem, eu só vim te dar parabéns mesmo. Já vou para casa.

Melissa não se conteve, e falou.

- Por quê?

Remus viu nos olhos da garota que ela não queria que ele fosse embora. Ou será que ele estava enganado. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, e Remus ouviu quando as pessoas lá embaixo trocaram a música que estava tocando. A pessoa que controlava o som aumentou um tanto o volume, então ele podia ouvir claramente a música que começou. rios alunos que queriam cumprimentmento.

strou ter gostado mais foi p

_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hid__e_

- Você quer que eu fique? – ele perguntou ainda encarando a garota nos olhos.

Melissa novamente ficou sem jeito, e desviou os olhos dos dele. Ela olhava para o chão, muito desconcertada.

_Looking __at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

- Eu… eu…

Remus deu um passo na direção dela. Enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou a caixinha com o presente. Ele percebeu que aquele era o momento certo para aquilo.

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

-----------------------------------------------

Sirius olhou para Ellie. Ele sentiu um aperto na garganta. Não costumava falar sobre sentimentos, e sempre se sentia estranho quando tinha que falar. Mas, naquela noite, com a ajuda da enorme quantidade de tequila que ele tinha tomado, ele sentiu que conseguiria.

- Ellie... – ele falou, erguendo a mão, e tocando de leve o braço dela. O mesmo braço que ele tinha agarrado tão violentamente algum tempo atrás. – Eu...

Ele queria pedir desculpas, mas não era muito bom nisso. Então começou a falar com ela sobre a festa.

- Nós... nos beijamos. Eu nem sei como foi que aconteceu direito... de uma hora para a outra, nós estávamos... Ah, Ellie...

Ela sentou mais próxima ainda dele. Ele sentiu o mesmo perfume que tinha sentido na noite da festa de Frank. O perfume da pele dela. O perfume _dela._

Ellie pegou a mão dele, e falou.

- Eu me lembro de nós nos beijando.

Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, inebriado pelo cheiro delicioso. Quando abriu os olho novamente, ele virou para Ellie, e falou, mirando seus lindos olhos azuis.

- E você lembra de eu ter falado que te amo?

---------------------------------------------

Melissa continuou exatamente no mesmo lugar. Não fugiu. Não se esquivou. Remus continuou a falar.

- Isso é para você.

Ela olhou para a mão erguida do rapaz. Uma pequena caixa preta de veludo estava nas mãos dele. Ela olhou, admirada.

_The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking __me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

- Para… mim?

Remus sorriu de leve.

- Sim. Para você.

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

Melissa pegou a caixa. Observou por um instante, e abriu. Ali estava o conteúdo, e ela mal podia acreditar em seus próprios olhos. Um delicado colar, muito fino e prateado. Ele trazia um pingente, também delicado. Um símbolo.

O símbolo do seu signo. Escorpião.

Ela ainda estava boquiaberta quando ele começou a falar.

- Eu escolhi porque você gosta de astrologia... e achei bonito.

Melissa não tinha achado bonito. Tinha achado lindo. Algo nela tinha se partido em mil pedaços. Alguma coisa mudou. Ela via o mundo com olhos diferentes agora. Ela olhou para Remus, parado na sua frente. Seu olhar era tão delicado, tão... protetor. A única coisa que ela conseguiu falar, com a voz muito baixa, foi.

- Você se lembra?

Remus percebeu a mudança na garota à sua frente. Foi como se ele pudesse vê-la pela primeira vez. Ela estava ali, inteira. Ele novamente deu um passo na direção dela, e eles estavam muito próximos agora.

- Eu lembro de tudo. De tudo que você me fala. – ele falou, com a voz baixa também.

Desta vez, que deu um passo foi Melissa, ela baixou os olhos, e viu o presente de novo. Não se lembrava da última vez que alguém tinha sido tão atencioso com ela.

_We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels __like home_

Os dois estavam muito próximos agora. Quase se tocando. Melissa ergueu os olhos, e seu olhar encontrou o de Remus. Ela parecia tão frágil naquele momento que ele instintivamente levantou a mão, e tocou seu rosto.

Mas dessa vez ela não fugiu. Nem tinha a mínima intenção de fugir. Era como se ela tivesse parado de pensar. Como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar. Tudo parado, estático. Tudo esperando aquele momento.

Remus se aproximou alguns centímetros. Sentia seu coração batendo na garganta, e não no peito. Não temia que ela fosse se afastar. Porque, naquele momento, se ela tentasse se afastar, ele a seguraria.

Mas ele não precisou fazer isso. Viu que ela vinha em seu encontro também. Centímetro a centímetro.

Estavam a centímetros de um beijo.

Remus prendeu a respiração por um instante. Não podia deixá-la fugir naquele momento. Até que ele percebeu. Ele finalmente notou.

Ela não ia fugir.

Ele viu Melissa fechando delicadamente os olhos. Ele também fechou os dele. Apenas um segundo depois, mas que pareceu um milênio aos dois, seus lábios se encontraram. Pela primeira vez.

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like bein__g in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_Like being in love she said for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Músicas**** do ****capítulo**

I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor – Arctic Monkeys First Time – Lifehouse 

**Chegamos ao fim do capítulo! Capítulo mega-boga gigante, diga-se de passagem... Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Um pequeno aviso, que acaba sendo uma pequena prévia.**

**O próximo capítulo começa exatamente no ponto em que esse capítulo termina. Ou seja, na festa de Melissa. Para ser mais exata, no beijo de Melissa e Remus. O que será que acontece depois do beijo?**

**Até a próxima, e não morram de curiosidade!**

**Pri.**


	20. Quero dizer eu te amo

Capítulo 20 -

**Olá pessoal!**

**Estou de volta, finalmente! Desculpem pela demora enorme, mas eu tive literalmente um caminhão de coisas para fazer, e não tive muito tempo para dedicar às fics. Só consegui atualizar minha outra fic, Como tudo começou, porque nela eu escrevo capítulos curtos, que são bem mais fáceis quando você não tem tempo. Espero que vocês me perdoem...**

**Bem, esse capítulo é um pouco diferente dos anteriores, principalmente porque é uma continuação do anterior. E, exatamente por isso, ficou mais curto. Mas acho que é praticamente impossível escrever um capítulo tão grande quanto o 19. Ele tinha mais de cinqüenta páginas de Word... **

**Bem, no mais, espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo. Eu fiquei particularmente satisfeita com ele. Acho que consegui passar bem os sentimentos que pretendia.**

**Um beijo para todos os leitores, e beijos ainda mais especiais para as garotas que sempre deixam reviews para mim. Meninas, vocês não têm idéia de como vocês me ajudam!!**

**Priscila Black. **

Capítulo 20 – Quero dizer eu te amo.

A primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi a maciez da boca dela. Ele já tinha perdido diversas horas de sua vida especulando o quão macio os lábios dela seriam. Mas agora, na prática, era muito diferente. Agora ele estava sentindo.

O beijo começou delicado, e não poderia ser de outra forma. Lábios se tocando levemente. Ele sentiu que poderia ficar assim, daquela forma, pelo resto da noite. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

De repente, de forma rápida e confusa, o beijo se tornou algo mais. Agora os lábios estavam entreabertos. As línguas se tocavam. Ele não soube precisar quem tinha começado aquela nova situação. Apenas seguiu conforme as coisas aconteciam.

Depois disso, tudo ficou muito confuso.

Ele sentiu as mãos mornas da garota percorrendo suas costas. Sentiu as próprias mãos puxando-a de encontro a si. Ouviu um som, que soava como um suspiro leve escapando dos lábios dela. No instante seguinte, eles tinham desabado na cama ao lado.

Por menos de um segundo Remus abriu os olhos. Apenas para encontrar os olhos de Melissa, fechados. Viu que os dois agora estavam num estágio estranho entre sentados e deitados na cama da garota. A caixa que estava em cima da cama, e que Melissa tinha se esforçado tanto para esconder dele agora estava virada, e seu conteúdo espalhado. Mas ele notou também que Melissa ainda segurava firmemente o presente que ele tinha acabado de lhe entregar.

Os dois continuaram naquele beijo. Completamente alheios a tudo em volta. Nada poderia tirá-los daquela situação. Nada a não ser eles mesmos.

--

O mundo parou. Literalmente. Nada se movia. O vento parou de soprar, a música tinha sumido completamente. O universo tinha se transformado no nada.

- O que...

Ellie não reconheceu a própria voz quando ela escapou de seus lábios. Ela soou como algo estranho, irreconhecível. Baixa e rouca.

Sirius ainda olhava fixamente para ela. Ele também parecia diferente. Não era o mesmo garoto que ela tinha conhecido quando era criança. O garoto que passou anos implicando com ela. O garoto que a perseguia, que colava chiclete no seu cabelo e corria atrás dela com um sapo na mão. Não. Aquele era outro. Era o rapaz que tinha pedido desculpas por ter aprontado com ela no baile. Que tinha ficado ao lado dela o dia todo, quando seu pai tinha morrido. Que tinha dito que a amava...

Ele estava esperando uma resposta. Ela tinha que falar alguma coisa. Mas não tinha certeza absoluta do que dizer. Suas lembranças da festa de Frank eram como flashs, e ela não tinha certeza sobre a parte do "eu te amo". Ela não conseguia lembrar quem tinha falado aquilo. Na verdade ela achava que aquilo era mais uma loucura da sua cabeça do que verdade. Mas agora...

- Sirius... – novamente a voz dela saiu fraca.

Sirius estava perdido em seus olhos. Ellie teve certeza que jamais tinha visto o namorado olhar para ela daquela forma. O olhar dele mesclava adoração com tristeza.

- Você se lembra? – ele perguntou.

Novamente estavam se encarando, olhos nos olhos. Ellie tinha que responder. Tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu... não tenho certeza...

Ela viu claramente a decepção nos olhos dele. Ele abaixou a cabeça e fez menção de levantar. Mas, antes de conseguir se erguer, ele foi impedido. Ellie tinha segurado seu braço. Ele olhou novamente para ela, e ouviu a voz da garota sair suave e delicada.

- Então me conta. Tudo.

Sirius a encarou por um instante. Tomou fôlego e começou a contar.

_Flashback_

_- Ellie, eu te amo. _

_Por um instante, ele viu toda a bebedeira dela passando. Ela deu um suspiro, abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, e respondeu._

_- Eu também te amo, Sirius._

_Ele sorriu, se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Beijou-a novamente, e aquele beijo foi o mais incrível que ele já tinha provado na vida... _

_Ele tinha conseguido. Finalmente ele tinha falado. Ficou durante anos escondendo a verdade, fingindo não ligar quando ela aparecia com algum namoradinho novo. Ou quando algum intrometido olhava para ela com segundas intenções. _

_Ele tinha engolido mil vezes aquela frase. Mas agora, depois de tanta bebida, todas as defesas dele tinham baixado. Ele podia ser sincero. Não precisava esconder o que sentia._

_Quantas vezes ele não tinha implicado com os rapazes que se interessavam por ela? Quantas vezes ele não passara tardes inteiras colocando mil defeitos neles, para fazê-la desistir de um possível namorado?_

_Mas agora nada disso importava. Nada disso contava. Porque ela tinha dito. Ela tinha falado que o amava também._

_Ele poderia agora morrer que morreria feliz. Mas não era exatamente nisso que Sirius Black pensava. Nem de longe._

_A única coisa que era possível para ele pensar, naquele momento, era nela. Ellie. Ela estava, naquele instante, beijando-o vorazmente. Ele nunca tinha visto Ellie fazer nada de parecido. Nem imaginava que ela fosse capaz de fazer algo assim. Bem, na verdade ele imaginava, mas ele reservava esses pensamentos para momentos mais... privativos._

_Eles estavam deitados na espreguiçadeira. Ele tinha deixado de lado a tarefa que tinha iniciado antes de se declarar. Agora estava apenas beijando Ellie. Mas logo ele sentiu as mãos delicadas dela escorregarem por dentro de sua camisa. Logo ela estava acariciando suas costas, de forma leve e ritmada. Agora, naquele momento, ele sentiu que poderia morrer._

_- Você quer me deixar louco, é? – foi o que ele conseguiu falar, dadas as circunstâncias. _

_Ela abriu os olhos, e deu um sorrisinho sapeca._

_- Quero. Algum problema nisso?_

_Não. Naquele momento, sim, Sirius Black pensou que poderia morrer._

_Mas ele não respondeu nada. Não havia nada a ser falado, e ele não conseguiria se sair bem verbalmente naquele momento. Ela sorriu vitoriosa, e o puxou novamente para um beijo._

_Os beijos dos dois estavam cada vez mais intensos. Sirius mal podia acreditar em sua sorte. Se alguém contasse para ele que, no fim daquela noite, ele estaria enroscado com Ellie Dumbledore numa espreguiçadeira, no jardim da casa de Frank Longbottom, ele diria que a pessoa tinha bebido demais. _

_Mas aquilo estava acontecendo. E era melhor do que ele poderia ter imaginado. Ele se soltou do beijo, e encarou o rosto de Ellie por um instante._

_Céus! Que expressão mais incrível era essa no rosto dela? Ellie mordia levemente o lábio inferior. Aquilo era ainda mais incrível do que ele tinha imaginado._

_Ele não conseguiu se controlar. Não depois daquilo. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela, e, pelos pequenos ruídos que ela fazia, era exatamente o que ela queria. Então ele fez o que tinha tentado mais cedo, mas não tinha terminado. Ele começou a puxar a blusa dela para cima._

_Só que, para sua surpresa e deleite, ela não tentou impedir. Na verdade, ela até ajudou._

_Sirius mal podia acreditar na sua sorte._

_Ele começou a puxar a blusa dela. Aquela maldita blusa preta, ligeiramente transparente. Quando ele e James foram buscar Ellie na casa dela, e ele a viu sair pela porta com aquela blusa, ele quase teve um treco. Ele estava convencido que era algum tipo de castigo divino. Ellie tinha sido enviada para a Terra apenas para fazê-lo sofrer. E ele sofria ainda mais quando a via com aquelas roupas..._

_Só que, não satisfeita em usar uma blusa semitransparente, ela também tinha que usar um sutiã preto. E, para aumentar ainda mais o desespero dele, a blusa dela tinha alças finas, e então as alças do sutiã apareciam. Era um resultado discreto, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguiu parar de encarar o sutiã dela a noite inteira._

_Ele finalmente conseguiu se livrar da blusa dela. Imaginou que Ellie ficaria constrangida. Mas ela não ficou. Nem de longe. Ela tinha o mesmo sorrisinho sapeca nos lábios._

_Ele a conhecia há anos, mas agora via um novo lado dela que ele nunca poderia ter imaginado. Ela não tentava se cobrir. Agora ele pode ver claramente o objeto que atraiu seu olhar durante a noite toda. O sutiã dela._

_Preto. Rendado. Perfeitamente moldado no corpo dela. Oh, céus..._

_- Eu fiquei a noite inteira quase tendo um treco por causa dessa sua roupa... – ele falou, e estava sendo completamente honesto._

_Ellie deu uma risadinha, e respondeu._

_- Era essa a minha intenção._

_Ele franziu a testa, sem compreender inteiramente o que ela queria dizer com aquela frase. Ellie sorriu novamente e falou, olhando claramente para Sirius._

_- Eu escolhi esta roupa hoje com o objetivo único de deixar você doido. E acho que consegui._

_Pronto. Ali estava. Sirius Black agora tinha certeza que poderia morrer naquele instante._

--

Lábios se tocando. Famintos. Línguas se entrelaçando. Respirações ofegantes. Tudo se misturando. As coisas aconteciam tão rápido que James não conseguia ordenar seu pensamento.

Abriu ligeiramente os olhos. Ele estava deitado numa cama, num quarto da casa de Melissa. A porta estava trancada. A luz não era muito forte. Ele estava acompanhado de mais uma pessoa. Lily. E ela, naquele momento, se encontrava deitada por cima dele, beijando vigorosamente seu pescoço. Então não era de se admirar que o rapaz não conseguisse ordenar bem as idéias.

James abriu a boca para falar. Mas não conseguiu falar nenhuma palavra. O máximo que fez foi soltar um gemido fraco, uma vez que Lily tinha alcançado a base de seu pescoço, e agora escorregava uma das mãos por dentro da blusa dele. Estava cada vez mais difícil pensar racionalmente.

Num movimento estabanado, porém preciso, Lily conseguiu puxar boa parte da camisa de James. Ela se enrolou um pouco com a parte de cima, mas acabou se livrando dela por inteiro. James agora a encarava com os olhos arregalados.

Mas Lily pareceu nem notar aquilo. Ela continuou atacando James com seus beijos. Só que agora, com ele sem blusa, ela tinha todo o tórax dele para se divertir. E era essa exatamente a intenção dela.

Antes que James pudesse reagir, Lily já estava beijando novamente seu pescoço. Com uma das mãos ela tocava delicadamente o peito dele, e James já estava muito próximo de esquecer completamente de onde estava. Ele fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo o toque suave da namorada.

Lily começou a descer lentamente, dando beijos suaves pelo tórax de James. A cada segundo que passava, James se perdia mais em sensações incríveis. Estava quase esquecendo de tudo. Completamente perdido.

Lily finalmente chegou ao abdômen dele. Sentiu James contraindo levemente os músculos, como uma reação involuntária. Ela ergueu os olhos, e viu James de olhos fechados, e com os lábios entreabertos. Bambeou um pouco, já que estava completamente bêbada. Mas se forçou a ficar firme, apoiando um cotovelo na cama. Agora ele finalmente tinha chegado ao ponto. Ao ponto sem retorno.

Ela se ergueu um pouco e inspirou. Olhou para James, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados. Então ela deslizou uma das mãos pelo abdômen dele, e alcançou o cinto. Novamente inspirou, e ia começar a abrir o cinto quando ouviu a voz de James.

- Lily...

--

Melissa e Remus continuavam no mesmo beijo. Eles agora não se desgrudavam mais. Mesmo numa posição estranha e desconfortável (principalmente para Remus, já que a caixa de madeira que Melissa deixou sobre a cama estava sobre suas costas). Remus agora abraçava Melissa com um dos braços, e com a mão livre acariciava levemente seus cabelos. Eles eram tão macios quanto ele poderia ter sonhado.

Melissa estava completamente entregue ao momento. Sua cabeça tinha apagado os pensamentos ruins que tivera momentos antes. Suas memórias mais tristes estavam temporariamente afastadas, num lugar distante. Para ela, a única coisa que importava era beijar Remus Lupin.

Eles ficaram por vários e vários minutos assim, apenas se beijando. Se tocando levemente. Até que se afastaram de forma suave, e ambos abriram os olhos. Era o momento da verdade.

- Uau... – Melissa falou, sem conseguir conter as palavras. Sua voz saiu baixa e suave.

Remus sorriu, e achou que tinha ganhado o dia. Mas imediatamente respondeu.

- Acho que está bom, principalmente para um CDF patético... – ele falou, sorrindo.

Melissa não riu, e respondeu.

- Você não é um CDF patético. – ela falou, com a voz ainda mais baixa e suave.

Remus não respondeu nada. Ele imediatamente a puxou para outro beijo. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu ouvir aquela frase, com aquele tom delicado, sem beijá-la após ouvir. E Melissa não fez objeção nenhuma. Pelo contrário, ela respondeu com um beijo ainda mais intenso.

Parecia que nada iria impedir os dois de ficarem juntos.

--

_- Você... fez mesmo isso? – Sirius perguntou, incrédulo. Provavelmente a enorme quantidade de Absinto contribuía para o raciocínio lento dele. _

_Ellie sorriu, e ergueu o corpo, se apoiando nos cotovelos._

_- Claro que fiz. Eu quero você, Sirius._

_Sirius sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo da cabeça aos pés. Repentinamente tudo tinha mudado. Ela o queria. E o tom que ela usou demonstrava que isso não era nada inocente. Era... carnal._

_Ele não conseguiu resistir._

_A forma que ele a agarrou no instante seguinte foi diferente de qualquer coisa que ele tinha feito antes. Uma mão dele foi parar na nuca dela e a outra desceu pelo quadril. Mas não de forma suave. Ele agarrou o quadril dela com força. Aquele movimento brusco a fez perder o apoio dos cotovelos, e cair com as costas na espreguiçadeira. Sirius começou a beijá-la de forma selvagem. E, para sua surpresa, ele viu que era exatamente isso que ela queria. Ela retribuiu o beijo com a mesma animação dele, e para completo e total espanto de Sirius, Ellie enlaçou uma das pernas nele, e a usou para puxá-lo mais para perto. Aquilo era completamente inesperado para ele, mas completamente fantástico. Era como um enorme sinal verde da parte dela, como se ela tivesse liberado tudo._

_Realmente, Sirius Black mal podia acreditar na sua sorte._

_Ele estava beijando o pescoço de Ellie, pensando se devia mesmo arriscar escorregar a mão da nuca dela para o seio quando sentiu as mãos delicadas, mas hábeis de Ellie puxando sua camisa. Ele parou imediatamente de beijar seu pescoço. Olhou para ela, e a viu com um olhar desafiador. Ele mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Era melhor que qualquer coisa que ele tinha imaginado com Ellie, excluindo-se apenas o sonho no qual ele chegava em casa e a encontrava deitada em sua cama usando apenas lingerie. Mas, mesmo assim, aquilo era melhor porque não era um sonho. Era real._

_Sua camisa saiu facilmente. Sirius não conseguia mais se segurar. Assim que largou a camisa num canto qualquer ele voltou para cima dela. Agora não tinha receio de nada. Ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria._

_Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela, e foi até sua orelha. Ellie estava ocupada deslizando as unhas nas costas dele. Ele aproximou a boca da orelha dela, e falou._

_- Ellie... eu te amo... você não tem idéia de quanto..._

_Ele viu a pele dela ficar toda arrepiada. Aquilo era tão intensamente excitante para ele que Sirius deslizou sua mão imediatamente para o seio dela, e sentiu pela primeira vez como aquela pele era macia. Ele olhou para cima, e viu Ellie arqueando ligeiramente as costas e o pescoço. E ouviu as palavras escapando de seus lábios._

_- Eu te amo, Sirius... eu te amo..._

_Não existia nenhuma mulher no mundo além dela. Era assim que ele pensava. Era só ela que ele queria. _

_Ele começou a beijar o colo dela, e foi descendo lentamente. Ela arqueou ainda mais as costas. Sua pele ficou arrepiada. Ele continuou descendo. Beijou a barriga dela, e ela por um instante sentiu cócegas. Mas logo parou, quando ele prosseguiu. Agora tinha chegado ao seu objetivo._

_Ellie usava uma calça jeans justa naquela noite. Dois botões e um zíper o separavam da realização de seu maior sonho. E tudo indicava que ele fosse realizá-lo naquela noite. Ele jamais poderia agradecer Frank o suficiente por ter tido a brilhante idéia de dar aquela festa._

_Sirius inspirou profundamente. Deu uma olhada em Ellie quase por inteiro. Viu seu belo rosto, com os olhos fechados e os lábios convidativamente entreabertos. Seus seios grandes perfeitamente delineados pelo sutiã preto. A barriga lisa, perfeita. Ela realmente era linda._

_Então ele fixou o olhar nos botões da calça jeans. Ali estava a última etapa. Se ele conseguisse convence-la a tirar a calça jeans, certamente todo o resto seria mais fácil. _

_Sirius ergueu as mãos, procurando o primeiro botão. Achou. Começou o processo de abertura._

_Mas não funcionou. Ele tentou de novo. Novamente não conseguiu abrir. Tentou se apoiar melhor para abrir, e quase caiu no chão._

_- Sirius! – Ellie falou, notando a quase queda do rapaz._

_Ela se sentou na espreguiçadeira. Ela mal comportava os dois. Eles só couberam antes porque Sirius estava deitado por cima de Ellie. Fora que os dois estavam completamente bêbados, e nem estavam ligando para conforto. _

_Sirius se ajeitou como pode. Ellie olhou para ele, e deu um sorriso. Ele sorriu de volta, e a beijou. Assim que os dois se afastaram, ele falou._

_- Não consigo abrir seu jeans. – ele falou, com sinceridade. Estava até um pouco envergonhado._

_Ellie inicialmente parecia ter achado engraçado, mas logo falou._

_- Tudo bem._

_Mas Sirius não parecia ter achado que tudo estava bem. Ele estava com vergonha de não ter conseguido abrir a calça dela. Ellie novamente olhou para ele e falou._

_- Está tudo bem, mesmo. Acho que é até melhor, já que aqui não é um local, digamos... propício..._

_Sirius olhou em volta e viu que as pessoas ainda estavam na festa, pelo barulho que vinha de dentro da casa. E se sentiu um idiota de ter cogitado dormir com Ellie no jardim da casa de Frank._

_- Eu... desculpe. – ele falou._

_Ellie sorriu para ele, e falou._

_- Mas a gente pode, sei lá... adiar apenas._

_Ele ficou atento imediatamente. Ellie riu da cara que ele fez. Tudo bem que ela estava bêbada, e riria de uma nuvem, mas a expressão que Sirius fez foi realmente engraçada._

_- Quem sabe num lugar mais privativo, só nós dois... – ela continuou. Mas Sirius a interrompeu._

_- Amanhã._

_Ellie franziu a testa._

_- Amanhã o que?_

_- Amanhã. Vamos nos encontrar amanhã. Eu quero... não, eu preciso encontrar com você amanhã._

_Ellie riu novamente, achando graça na urgência dele._

_- Precisa?_

_Sirius se aproximou novamente dela, e a beijou. Quando eles se afastaram, ele falou, olhando nos olhos dela._

_- Eu preciso de você. Eu quero você, Ellie. Eu quero você mais que qualquer outra coisa na minha vida. Amanhã, por favor._

_Ellie olhou para cima, como se estivesse tentando lembrar de alguma coisa. E logo ela falou._

_- Minha mãe tem um compromisso amanhã, e vai ficar a tarde inteira fora, só volta à noite..._

_Os olhos de Sirius brilharam naquele momento. Era tudo o que ele queria ouvir. Ele viu Ellie pegando sua blusa no chão, e vestindo. Ela deitou na espreguiçadeira ao lado da dele, mas antes a puxou meio sem jeito, colocando as duas espreguiçadeiras juntas. Ela quase caiu no chão no meio desse processo._

_Quando Sirius viu que ela já estava deitada, e vestida, ele pegou a própria blusa e vestiu também. Deitando ao lado dela, a encarou e falou._

_- Amanhã à tarde, então. E não vista essa calça jeans, ou nada tão complicado de tirar._

_Ellie deu uma risadinha e falou, um pouco mais baixo. Ela já estava com os olhos meio fechados, indicando que estava com sono._

_- Sirius, se você quiser, eu não visto absolutamente nada. _

_E essa foi a última coisa que Sirius ouviu, antes de cair quase imediatamente no sono._

Ellie estava boquiaberta. Não podia acreditar naquilo. Suas lembranças da festa nem se comparavam com o que Sirius lembrava. Ele lembrava de absolutamente tudo. Até de quantos botões sua calça jeans tinha.

- Eu... eu... falei isso mesmo? – ela estava ligeiramente corada.

Sirius acharia engraçado se não estivesse chateado por ela não lembrar de nada. Mas mesmo assim respondeu.

- Falou.

Ellie passou de ligeiramente corada a totalmente vermelha. Aquilo tinha sido a mais de um ano. E ela tinha oferecido esperar por Sirius completamente nua em sua casa. Mesmo já estando apaixonada por ele aquela época, Ellie achou aquele comportamento ousado demais.

- Nunca mais eu bebo absinto... – ela falou, ainda envergonhada.

Sirius continuou sentado ao lado dela na varanda. Um pensamento lhe ocorreu repentinamente.

- Então eu posso dar adeus a qualquer possibilidade de você repetir o que falou naquela noite.

Ellie olhou para Sirius. Não entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Ele não podia estar falando sobre ela ter prometido espera-lo sem roupa. Ou estava? A tequila, ou melhor, o excesso dela, estava confundindo a cabeça da garota.

- O que você quer dizer?

Sirius suspirou, desanimado. Mas ele começou a falar mesmo assim.

- Você, Ellie. Você falou que me amava também naquele dia. E você prometeu me encontrar no dia seguinte! Isso por acaso aconteceu?

O tom dele estava ficando mais ríspido novamente. E ela reagiu de acordo.

- Eu não me lembrava! Eu só lembrei de alguma coisa quando você falou, na minha casa, que tinha ficado comigo mais vezes do que eu imaginava. Fora que, se você se lembrou no dia seguinte, por que não foi na minha casa como combinamos?

Sirius certamente não esperava por essa. E ele teve que ser honesto.

- Porque... porque eu também não lembrava! Só lembrei naquele dia, na cozinha da sua casa, quando você queria deixar o James e a Lily sozinhos na sala de TV, para ver se ele a convidava para o baile.

Ellie lembrou do dia em questão, e de como Sirius tinha ficado esquisito de uma hora para a outra, sem explicação aparente.

- Você... lembrou de tudo naquele dia? Por que não falou nada? – Ellie estava indignada, lembrando de tudo que aconteceu depois daquele dia – Você... você me deixou te convidar para o baile, sendo que já sabia... Oh, meu Deus!

Ellie repassava mentalmente tudo que tinha acontecido entre os dois desde aquele dia. Lembrou do baile, em que Sirius tinha feito a maior besteira com ela.

- Você beijou outra no baile! Aquela cretina da Betty! Sendo que lembrava de tudo que a gente... já fez! – ela agora falava com tom de raiva. Sirius imediatamente retrucou, da mesma forma.

- Eu... eu vi você dançando com o Remus, ok? Eu sabia que ele queria ficar com você, eu não podia... eu não podia te perder para ele! Porque se você ficasse com ele, não ia querer mais nada comigo. Eu sempre soube disso, ele é mais... inteligente que eu. Mais certo para você.

Ellie olhou para Sirius de olhos arregalados.

- Você sabe que essa sua teoria não faz o menor sentido, não é? Porque beijar outra só me deixou com raiva e poderia ter me levado diretamente para o Remus.

Sirius resmungou, contrariado. E falou.

- Eu... não pensei direito com tanta vodka na cabeça. Não devia ter bebido naquela noite.

Ellie olhou para ele e respondeu, ainda com raiva de lembrar do ocorrido no baile.

- É. Não devia mesmo. Se você tivesse feito tudo direito, eu teria te beijado naquela noite.

Sirius ficou calado ao ouvir aquela frase. Se ele não tivesse feito aquela besteira, muita coisa poderia ter sido diferente entre os dois. Enquanto ele pensava como as coisas poderiam ter sido mais fáceis entre ele e Ellie, ela recomeçou a falar.

- Sério, essa idéia foi mesmo muito idiota! Por que eu iria ficar com Remus, eu fui com você para o baile! Eu _convidei_ você para ir comigo! Você tem idéia de como isso foi difícil para mim?

Sirius apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ela tinha conseguido convida-lo, sendo que ele queria ter feito a mesma coisa, mas ficou sem coragem. Mas ela não deu bola, e continuou tagarelando.

- Fora que todo esse ciúme idiota que você tinha do Remus era completamente injustificado. Você já não tinha ficado comigo? Então? Além do que, como você pode se comparar a ele, é impossível comparar vocês dois!

Aquela frase fez Sirius reagir imediatamente. Ele interrompeu o discurso que Ellie vinha fazendo, sem muita cerimônia.

- Ei! Eu sei que ele é um cara melhor que eu, mas não precisa humilhar também!

Ellie levantou imediatamente. Sirius arregalou os olhos. Ela parecia simplesmente enfurecida. Ele não lembrava da última vez que a tinha visto com aquela expressão assassina no rosto.

- Como... você ousa! Seu completo idiota! Seu...

Ela começou a fazer sons irritados, que soavam ligeiramente como palavras. Só que Sirius não conseguiu entender nenhuma delas. Ela inspirou profundamente, e agarrou o namorado pelos ombros, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

- Você... você deve ser... sei lá, ter algum problema mesmo! – ela continuava completamente tomada pela raiva – Como você pode pensar em se comparar com o Remus! Você é infinitamente... totalmente... mais importante para mim!

Sirius abriu ligeiramente a boca, e ela continuou o discurso inflamado.

- No momento que eu mais precisei de alguém na vida, quem estava do meu lado? Você! Não o Remus, não nenhum outro namorado! Era você! Você me deu aquele cãozinho de pelúcia. Será que você não sabe como aquilo me ajudou, Sirius? Era a prova de que eu não ficaria sozinha nunca, que você... que você sempre estaria comigo.

Sirius esperava ouvir mais desaforos da parte dela. Ele não estava preparado para ouvir palavras tão maravilhosas, mesmo que elas tivessem sido ditas com tanta raiva. Ele levantou imediatamente, com os olhos fixos nos olhos de Ellie. Ela ainda segurava seus ombros com força, e o encarava com a testa franzida de raiva.

Ficaram se encarando por um instante. Então Sirius tomou a iniciativa.

Ele puxou Ellie para um beijo. Agarrado. Intenso. Quase desesperado.

Ela o correspondeu imediatamente. O entusiasmo era tanto que quando eles perceberam, já tinham se deslocado pela varanda, e Ellie bateu com as costas na parede. Aquele susto os fez soltar do beijo. Mas não soltaram um ao outro.

- Ellie. – Sirius falou, olhando para ela nos olhos. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Sirius. – ela respondeu, com a voz baixa, mas intensa.

Sirius abriu um sorriso, e a abraçou. Ela correspondeu o abraço, se sentindo completamente protegida nos braços dele. Ainda abraçados, Sirius falou, com a voz bem mais animada.

- Sabe, Ellie, nós realmente precisamos parar de nos declarar apenas quando estamos bêbados...

--

- Lily...

James tinha colocado a mão sobre a dela, a impedindo de continuar. Lily olhou para James e franziu a testa, sem compreender. James reuniu forças sabe-se lá onde para impedi-la de continuar. Era uma tortura ter que interromper o que estava acontecendo, mas era necessário.

- Lily... acho melhor a gente parar um pouco...

Lily olhou para o namorado sem compreender porque ele tinha parado tudo.

- Você... não quer? – ela falou, com a voz falhada.

James se ergueu, e sentou na cama. Lily também levantou, e apoiou uma das mãos na cama. Ela estava perdendo o equilíbrio.

- Não... quer dizer, lógico que quero. Mas não... assim.

Ele estava tentando escolher as palavras da melhor forma possível. Não queria deixar Lily magoada de forma alguma. Mas tinha que fazer aquilo. Ele tinha juntado todo o autocontrole que tinha em seu corpo para conseguir faze-la parar. Mas tinha certeza que era a coisa certa a fazer. Mas isso não queria dizer que era fácil. Muito pelo contrário...

A cabeça de Lily rodava. Ela não conseguia entender porque James tinha parado tudo. Será que ele não queria ficar com ela?

- James... – ela falou. Tentando reunir toda coragem que tinha, ela começou a engatinhar na cama, até alcançar James. Quando estava bem de frente para ele, ela sorriu, enlaçou seu pescoço com os dois braços e deu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu, devido às circunstâncias.

James arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. Não sabia se teria forças para resistir mais uma vez.

Lily começou a beijar o pescoço de James, e ele imediatamente fechou os olhos. Um suspiro de prazer escapou de seus lábios quando ela começou a acariciar seus cabelos, enquanto beijava ainda mais vigorosamente seu pescoço.

"Ah, não..." James pensou. Lily agora tinha conseguido meio que sentar no colo dele, mesmo que um pouco sem jeito, e continuava a beijá-lo. Só que ela agora tinha alcançado seus lábios.

James não conseguiu evitar corresponder o beijo de Lily. Ele era suave, mas muito intenso. Lily o abraçou, e James se deixou levar pelo momento. Os lábios macios de Lily encontravam os seus. Suaves. Intensos. Doces.

Ele não conseguiu mais interromper. Abraçou a namorada e se rendeu aos seus beijos.

--

Melissa não se lembrava da última vez que se sentira daquela forma. A cabeça rodando. O pulso acelerado. Arrepios na pele. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Melissa... – ela ouviu uma voz sussurrada dizer.

A garota forçou-se voltar um pouco à consciência. Ela notou então o que estava fazendo. Ela estava beijando o pescoço de Remus Lupin, seu colega de classe. E ele, pela expressão de seu rosto, estava simplesmente adorando aquilo. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, e respirava pela boca.

A garota se afastou um pouco, e olhou melhor para o rapaz à sua frente. Ela sempre o achara interessante, mesmo que não admitisse. Mas agora, olhando bem de perto, ela pode ver como ele era bonito. O rosto de traços delicados, porém másculos. A pele clara. Ele percebeu que ela tinha parado de beijá-lo, e abriu os olhos. Ela pode ver os olhos castanhos dele, doces e intensos. E o rapaz percebeu que ela o observava, e lhe ofereceu um belo sorriso. Melissa sentiu seu coração ficar mole.

- Vem cá. – ele falou, e a puxou delicadamente para outro beijo.

Ela não impôs resistência. O retribuiu, e se deixou novamente se levar pelo momento. Se soubesse que seu aniversário ia ser tão bom teria planejado a festa com mais antecedência...

Os dois continuaram se beijando de forma delicada. Remus acariciava os cabelos dela com a mão livre, já que uma delas ele usava para se apoiar na cama. A caixa de madeira estava machucando suas costas, mas ele nem ligava. Podia pensar nisso depois.

Os dois estavam perdidos em seu mundinho, onde nada podia entrar ou atrapalhar. Ou era isso que eles pensavam.

O som da festa, que tocava sem parar desde que Remus chegou à casa de Melissa, foi inesperadamente interrompido. Isso o fez ficar alerta, e ele e Melissa se soltaram do beijo. Eles olharam um para o outro. Um momento de constrangimento se passou entre os dois. Melissa não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Remus tomou a iniciativa.

- O que será que houve? Será que algum vizinho veio reclamar do som?

Melissa ficou aliviada pela desculpa fornecida pelo rapaz. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso constrangido, e falou, levantando da cama.

- Eu vou lá embaixo ver o que é.

Remus fez menção de acompanhá-la, mas a garota, ainda um tanto constrangida, falou.

- Não, pode ficar. Eu... volto logo.

O sorriso de Remus ao ouvir a resposta a fez sentir um pequeno frio no estômago. Mas logo ela se virou, e saiu porta afora. Mas teve o cuidado de encostar a porta ao sair.

Agora ele estava completamente sozinho no quarto da garota. Não imaginava que ela pudesse deixá-lo lá, mas se enganou.

Ele olhou em volta para observar melhor o cômodo. Tinha visto tudo de relance quando entrou, com a intenção de dar parabéns para ela, e ir embora. Agora, Melissa tinha descido para resolver o problema do som, e disse que voltaria. Remus nunca imaginaria que sua sorte pudesse mudar tão rápido. Num momento ela estava fugindo dele, no outro eles estavam se beijando.

O beijo. O melhor beijo da vida dele. Melhor que seu primeiro beijo, que tinha sido quando ele tinha 12 anos, durante férias de verão que ele passou na cidade de seus avós. A vizinha de sua família, uma garotinha muito loira e sardenta tinha roubado um beijo dele, durante uma brincadeira.

Melhor que o beijo em Ellie, que ele sonhara por tantos anos. O beijo entre os dois tinha sido muito bom, mas tinha um sabor de fim, de mudança. Fim de suas fantasias infantis. Fim da esperança de tanto tempo.

Mas com Melissa, o beijo era inexplicável. Era quente, mas delicado. Sensual, mas ingênuo. Emoções conflitantes, mas ambas presentes. Ele realmente não conseguia explicar. Só sabia que tinha sido o melhor beijo de sua vida, e ele estava louco para continuar de onde tinham parado.

O rapaz se moveu ligeiramente na cama, esticando a coluna que tinha estado numa posição desconfortável por muito tempo. Ao abrir ligeiramente o braço, esbarrou num bolinho de objetos que estava espalhado em cima da cama, fazendo-os cair no chão. Ele logo abaixou para recuperá-los, e viu do que se tratavam. Eram fotos.

Remus não costumava invadir a privacidade de ninguém. Mas, como as fotos estavam espalhadas no chão, ele as recolheu, e deu uma olhada.

Fotos de vários tamanhos estavam em suas mãos. Algumas pequenas, obviamente tiradas em máquinas instantâneas, outra grandes, ampliadas. A primeira foto do bolo tinha Melissa e uma garota. Ele aproximou a foto para observá-la melhor.

O que ele viu o fez entender muita coisa.

A foto parecia ter sido tirada há pouco menos de um ano. Melissa estava praticamente idêntica ao que era normalmente. Apenas estava mais sorridente. Seus cabelos pretos brilhavam. Ela estava visivelmente mais feliz.

Mas o que chamou a atenção dele para a foto foi a acompanhante de Melissa. Uma garota alta, magra, mas curvilínea, de olhos claros e cabelos castanhos. Ela era muito bonita. E também lembrava alguém que ele conhecia muito bem.

Ellie.

A garota e Melissa estavam abraçadas, como as melhores amigas costumam fazer ao tirar fotos. Remus observou o verso da foto, e, como ele previra, tinha uma dedicatória.

_Mel,_

_Um beijo da sua amiga do coração! Amo você, sua boboca..._

_Amigas para sempre!_

_Kate._

Remus olhava para a foto, surpreso. Ele não tinha esquecido que Melissa tinha dito que Ellie lembrava alguém do seu passado, uma ex-amiga. Mas não imaginava que elas eram tão próximas, e não imaginava que a garota parecia tanto com Ellie. Elas poderiam se passar por primas.

Ele logo folheou as outras fotos, e viu que essa Kate estava na maioria delas. Mas, ele também viu em várias fotos que Melissa estava acompanhada de um rapaz.

Ele parou em uma foto que o casal estava abraçado e muito sorridente. Ele aparentava ser por volta de dois anos mais velho que Melissa. Remus observou o rapaz com atenção.

Ele era alto, tinha cabelos e olhos escuros. Ele era do tipo forte. E lembrava vagamente Sirius, com seu tipo físico de atleta. Não que fosse exatamente parecido, mas a estrutura física, o fato de ser alto, musculoso e ter cabelos escuros os fazia ficar semelhantes.

Remus observou bem a foto. Melissa estava visivelmente feliz ao lado do namorado. Então um pensamento lhe o correu.

Ele imaginou como devia ter sido difícil para Melissa os primeiros dias em Hogwarts. Ela tinha que dar de cara, todos os dias, com uma garota que era a cara de sua ex-amiga traidora. Fora que a garota, no caso, Ellie, ficava o tempo todo ao lado de uma cara que lembrava vagamente o ex-namorado que a traiu.

E ele, a obrigando a conviver com eles, a chamando para ficar junto de seus amigos o tempo todo. Remus se sentiu péssimo.

Ele recolocou as fotos perto da caixa de madeira, e levantou para ir atrás de Melissa. Ele queria pedir desculpas por ter sido tão insistente quando ela entrou no colégio. Mas, ao levantar, sua cabeça mudou de foco imediatamente. Por que ele começou a ouvir gritos do lado de fora da porta.

- Sai. Vai embora! Some da minha casa!

Remus sentiu seu corpo gelando. Era a voz de Melissa. Ele abriu a porta do quarto, e desceu as escadas o mais rápido possível.

--

O mente de James estava completamente desligada. Ele já não conseguia resistir aos avanços de Lily. Os dois estavam deitados na cama, com a garota por cima dele. Ela o beijava de forma intensa. Ele acariciava levemente as costas dela. Aquela pele macia, delicada.

James passara diversas noites, antes de dormir, deitado em sua cama, apenas pensando na pele delicada de Lily.

Agora ela estava ali, completamente entregue a ele. Como James desejava aquela exata situação. Quantas vezes ele não tinha se pego sonhando acordado com o dia que Lily simplesmente pulava em cima dele e o atacava daquela forma?

Quantas vezes ele a desejou?

Todos os dias. Desde o primeiro dia. Desde a primeira vez que a viu.

Desde que ele a viu, sentada na arquibancada, ao lado de Ellie. Ele nunca poderia agradecer a amiga o suficiente por ter apresentado Lily e ajudado tanto o namoro deles.

Lily e seus cabelos ruivos. Seus hipnotizantes olhos verdes, amendoados e misteriosos.

Ele ficou completamente fascinado por ela desde a primeira vez que a viu.

E agora, ela estava ali, praticamente se entregando a ele. Tudo que ele queria. Mas...

Aquilo não era certo. Não era daquela forma que ele queria.

Não seria justo com nenhum dos dois.

James abriu os olhos, e juntou o máximo de forças que conseguiu.

- Lily...

Lily, que o beijava no momento, abriu os olhos, e olhou para ele.

- O que foi?

James inspirou profundamente, e ergueu ligeiramente o corpo, se apoiando nos cotovelos. Lily também levantou um pouco, e ficou sentada no colo dele.

Aquilo o fez suspirar novamente. Novamente o rapaz precisou buscar forças onde praticamente não tinha...

- Lily... nós não devemos... não assim.

Lily ficou olhando para James. Ela parecia não compreender o que ele falava.

- Lily, eu acho que nós devemos parar por aqui...

Ela finalmente entendeu o que ele dizia. James não poderia culpá-la por isso, ela estava realmente muito bêbada.

- Você não quer? Não... me quer?

Ela estava magoada com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. James percebeu imediatamente pelo tom de voz que ela usou. Então ele resolveu que deveria ser completamente honesto com ela.

- Não te quero? Você é a única coisa que eu quero, desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez! Você não tem idéia, Lily... não tem idéia do quanto...

Lily olhou para ele, e falou.

- Então qual é o problema? Eu também te quero...

James não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao ouvir o que ela disse. Mesmo ela estando bêbada, aquela frase o fez completamente feliz. Mas ele tinha que explicar a situação para ela, explicar porque ele preferia esperar.

- Eu não estou dizendo que não quero você, mas acho que hoje não é um bom dia, Lily. Você bebeu demais. Não está em seu juízo perfeito. Eu prefiro esperar.

Lily abaixou a cabeça. Ela sentiu de imediato o efeito. Sua cabeça rodava, por conta do excesso de tequila. Um gosto estranho chegou a sua garganta. Ela apoiou uma mão na cama, e falou.

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem.

James imediatamente a pegou no colo, e levantou da cama. Ela ficou ainda mais tonta.

- Não! – ela falou, com a voz falhada.

James compreendeu de imediato. Ele tinha certa experiência em cuidar de bêbados, já que seus dois melhores amigos, Sirius e Ellie, volta e meia exageravam na dose.

Ele a colocou deitada na cama de forma delicada. Ela franziu a testa de início, mas logo sua cabeça parou de rodar, e ela abriu os olhos.

- James...

Ele segurou a mão dela.

- Eu estou aqui, Lily. Pode ficar tranqüila. Eu cuido de você.

Um pequeno sorriso chegou aos lábios dela. Seus olhos começaram a fechar lentamente, e James percebeu que ela precisava era dormir.

Ele pegou a blusa dela, que ela tinha jogado no chão. Com cuidado, ele começou a vesti-la. Com não estava acostumado a vestir uma garota, ele se enrolou um pouco. Mas, no fim, ele conseguiu recolocar a blusa em Lily. Vestiu a própria camisa rapidamente, e sentou no chão, ao lado da garota.

Ficou olhando para o belo rosto da namorada. Ela agora já estava quase dormindo.

James retirou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela, e ficou observando a face dela.

- Você é linda. – ele falou, baixinho.

Lily não respondeu nada, apenas murmurou algo incompreensível. Ela já estava entregue ao sono.

James a observou por mais alguns minutos. Ela parecia tão tranqüila em seu sono. Ele ficou enternecido tanto pela paz que ela o fazia sentir, quanto pela beleza dela. Ele sorriu e falou.

- Eu te amo.

--

O abraço se transformou em um beijo. Um beijo delicioso. Ela o sentiu pressionar seu corpo contra o dela. A parede em suas costas dava apoio a ela.

Sirius agora beijava seu pescoço. Ela ficou toda arrepiada. Ele sentiu, e levantou um pouco a cabeça para falar com ela.

- Gostou, é?

Ellie sorriu ao ouvir o tom que ele usou. Somente Sirius conseguia transformar simples palavras em algo quase pornográfico, usando somente o tom de voz.

- Gostei sim. E você sabe muito bem disso.

Foi a vez de Sirius sorrir. Ele capturou os lábios dela num beijo lento, ritmado, quente. Ellie sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas.

Ele lentamente deslizou uma mão entre os cabelos dela. A outra ele usou para descer das costas dela para a cintura. Ao chegar lá, ele a puxou com força contra seu próprio corpo. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios dela. Sirius deu um sorriso de lado, e falou, bem próximo a ela.

- Nós podíamos...

- Ir embora? – Ellie completou.

Sirius novamente sorriu, só que desta vez cheio de segundas intenções.

- Você leu meus pensamentos. – ele falou.

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Vamos achar o pessoal para avisar.

Sirius pegou a mão de Ellie, e eles entraram novamente na casa. A festa ainda estava muito animada, com música tocando e muitas pessoas dançando. Eles percorreram com os olhos, buscando algum sinal de James, Lily ou Remus. Viram muitos conhecidos, mas nenhum sinal dos amigos. Gideon Prewett os chamou para se juntarem ao grupinho que dançava no centro da pista de dança improvisada.

Os dois agradeceram, e continuaram buscando os amigos. Ellie ia à frente, abrindo caminho e segurando Sirius pela mão. Quando venceram a pequena multidão que se aglomerava na sala o casal passou a procurar pelos cômodos do primeiro andar. Olharam a sala de jantar, a fila do banheiro, e nada. Quando Ellie colocou o primeiro pé na cozinha, ainda puxando Sirius pela mão, ela viu algo que a fez parar e voltar imediatamente. Sirius, que nem chegou a entrar no cômodo, falou, ao ser puxado pela namorada.

- Ei, nós nem olhamos lá dentro.

Ellie ficou ligeiramente corada ao responder.

- Ah... não tem ninguém lá... vamos olhar lá em cima. – ela não queria mentir para Sirius, mas era por uma boa causa. Fora que ela tinha prometido...

Mas, ao tentar continuar a busca, ela foi interrompida. Sirius a tinha encostado numa parede. Ele começou a acariciar seus cabelos e beijar de leve seu pescoço, enquanto falava, perto do ouvido da garota.

- Então... qual é o plano? Vamos tentar entrar no seu quarto sem acordar sua mãe? Ou vamos para algum outro lugar? Sabe, eu sempre sonhei com aquele estúdio de dança da sua casa... só eu e você... todos aqueles espelhos...

Ellie mal conseguia raciocinar direito com a situação. A única coisa que conseguiu falar foi.

- Você é tão pervertido!

Ele se aproximou ainda mais da orelha dela para responder. A resposta não foi muito mais que um sussurro.

- Como se você não adorasse isso...

Ellie não tinha o que responder. Primeiro, porque, por mais que ela quisesse negar, o que ele disse era verdade. Fora que, nem se ela juntasse todas as forças que tinha em seu corpo, ela não conseguia verbalizar absolutamente nada naquele momento.

Mas, para sorte dela, ela não precisou fazer nada. Porque algo aconteceu, e fez todo aquele clima desaparecer.

A música, que tocava desde que eles chegaram à festa. Foi abruptamente interrompida. Várias das pessoas dançando na pista vaiaram e reclamaram.

- Ei, coloca de novo!

- Música!!

Ellie e Sirius se desgrudaram um pouco, e observaram o que acontecia perto do som. Um rapaz mais velho que eles, aparentando uns 18 anos, estava parado, com os fios que conectavam o Ipod de Ellie às caixas de som. Ele era loiro, usava os cabelos cortados bem baixos, estava bronzeado como se tivesse acabado de voltar de uma praia tropical, era forte, mas não era muito alto. E, definitivamente, sua expressão gritava "bad boy".

- Eu quero saber onde está a dona da casa. – ele falou, e sua voz era grave e levemente arrogante.

O rapaz que estava cuidando do som da festa sacudiu o ombro, e falou.

- Não sei onde ela está.

O loiro deu um passo em direção ao "DJ", que se encolheu um pouco. Ele falou.

- Não vai falar mesmo? Nem se eu quebrar seu brinquedinho? – ele pegou o Ipod e começou a apertar na mão.

Ellie imediatamente se aproximou, e falou.

- Ei, deixa o cara em paz. Isso aí é meu, e não dele. Será que você pode me devolver? – ela falou, apontando para o Ipod.

O loiro olhou para Ellie, de cima em baixo. Deu um sorriso cínico, e falou.

- Se eu soubesse que a casa da Mel anda tão bem freqüentada, teria vindo visitá-la antes...

Ellie franziu a testa, e Sirius, que veio andando atrás de Ellie, reagiu de imediato.

- Você a ouviu, devolve logo. – sua expressão não era nem um pouco amistosa.

Mas o loiro não se intimidou, e falou.

- O que é isso, seu cão de guarda?

Sirius imediatamente avançou para cima do loiro, mas foi contido, de forma quase precária, por Ellie.

- Ei, o que você está fazendo? – ela falou, assustada, para o namorado.

Antes que o loiro pudesse fazer qualquer comentário sarcástico sobre a situação, ou que Sirius pudesse se livrar dos braços de Ellie, uma voz áspera soou, da base da escada.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

Melissa estava parada, estática, aos pés da escada. Ela estava tão pálida que parecia ter visto um fantasma.

O loiro imediatamente ignorou Sirius e Ellie, virando para encarar Melissa. Ele olhou para a garota com uma expressão quase indecifrável. Seu olhar era frio como gelo.

- Mel! Não vai me dar boas vindas? Você faz uma festinha na sua casa, e nem me convida? – ele falou, ironicamente.

Melissa, mesmo pálida, caminhou na direção do rapaz. Ela estava muito séria, o mais séria que qualquer um ali jamais a tinha visto.

- Você não é bem vindo. Vai embora, e leva esses arruaceiros com você.

Somente naquele instante Sirius e Ellie perceberam que o loiro tinha trazido uma turma de amigos com ele. Eram uns 5 rapazes, mais ou menos da idade dele.

O loiro não era de se intimidar fácil. Ele deu um passo na direção de Melissa, e Ellie jurou ter visto a garota estremecer levemente.

- Agora que nós estamos começando a nos divertir, Mel? Fora que eu tenho um assunto a tratar com você...

O loiro finalmente parou de frente para Melissa, e segurou o braço dela. No mesmo instante, ela gritou, muito alto.

- Sai. Vai embora! Some da minha casa!

Ellie deu um pulo, assustada com a reação de Melissa. Sirius segurou a mão de Ellie, mas logo fez menção de ir em direção a Melissa, para interferir na discussão dela com o invasor. Todos que assistiam à briga ficaram ainda mais tensos, e esperavam o desenrolar para saber se interferiam ou não.

- Não é muito educado você gritar tão alto, sabia? – o loiro falou, e ele começava a aparentar raiva. Ele ainda segurava o braço de Melissa, que parecia estar completamente dividida entre o medo e a raiva.

- E também não é nem um pouco educado segurar o braço de alguém contra a vontade.

A voz calma e séria de Remus Lupin foi ouvida por todos os presentes. Ele vinha descendo a escada da casa de Melissa.

Remus parou ao lado de Melissa, e ficou encarando o loiro. Remus era um pouquinho mais alto que o rapaz, e isso não passou despercebido ao loiro. Ele retrucou.

- Será que nessa sua escola nova todos os caras são escoteiros?

Melissa apertou os olhos de raiva. Remus falou, ainda calmo.

- Solta o braço dela. E vai embora como ela pediu.

- E quem vai me obrigar? Você, playboy? – o loiro retrucou, olhando ameaçadoramente para Remus.

Mas Remus não se abalou nem por um segundo. Antes de abrir a boca para responder, ele viu James descendo as escadas rapidamente, e Sirius se juntando a eles.

- Obrigar? Não. Estou pedindo educadamente. – Remus respondeu, agora com um pequenino sorriso nos lábios.

No instante seguinte, Frank Longbottom tinha se juntado a eles. Logo após apareceram Gideon e Fabian Prewett, junto com mais 6 amigos, Ted Tonks e sua turminha de basquete da lufa-lufa, e até Regulus Black, que parecia ter aparecido do nada, já que ele não estava na sala quando a confusão começou.

A desvantagem numérica estava evidente. O loiro olhou Melissa com raiva, e soltou o braço dela. Foi se afastando para perto dos amigos. Mas, antes de ir embora, ele ainda olhou para a garota, e falou.

- Nós ainda temos contas a acertar, Mel. Não pense que isso acabou por aqui.

Melissa desviou o olhar dele, e, no instante seguinte, os invasores tinham ido embora.

As pessoas logo começaram a cochichar sobre o ocorrido. Melissa teve certeza que aquele seria o assunto principal na escola, na segunda feira. Remus olhou para a garota, e passou de leve a mão sobre o braço que o rapaz tinha segurado.

- Este tudo bem? Ele te machucou?

Melissa não tinha sequer coragem de olhar nos olhos de Remus. Ela apenas respondeu, afastando-se ligeiramente dele.

- Não, eu estou bem.

Mas Remus novamente se aproximou dela.

- Quem era esse cara, Melissa?

Melissa estava perturbada com a inesperada visita que tinha acabado de receber. E isso a fez retomar velhos hábitos. Ou seja, a atitude fria e distante.

- Você quer me ajudar? Então me ajude a dar um fim nesta festa.

E ela saiu andando imediatamente para o mais longe possível do único rapaz que a fazia esquecer seus problemas.

--

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou James. – Eu ouvi gritos, e desci para ver o que estava acontecendo...

- Cadê a Lily? – perguntou Ellie, sem responder a pergunta de James.

James hesitou apenas um segundo antes de responder. Por um instante ele lembrou de Lily deitada por cima dele, o beijando vigorosamente.

- Ela está dormindo num quarto lá em cima. Muita bebida.

Sirius riu ao ouvir James.

- Ela ainda é fraca para bebida...

James ignorou o comentário de Sirius, e continuou a falar.

- Então, alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

Ele olhou para Ellie, mas ela olhava fixamente para Sirius, com a testa franzida. Alguma coisa estava errada. Frank logo começou a explicar para James.

- Esses caras apareceram do nada. Aparentemente o loiro conhece a Melissa faz tempo. Ele queria falar com ela de qualquer jeito...

Ellie logo pegou Sirius pela mão, e falou.

- Eu quero falar com você. – ela disse séria.

Ela saiu puxando o namorado pela mão, mas ele interrompeu a caminhada por um instante.

- Regulus? Você ainda não foi para casa? – ele falou, vendo o irmão tentando sair de fininho da sala.

Regulus olhou para Sirius, e retrucou.

- Não, senão você não estaria falando comigo neste instante, estaria?

Mas Sirius ignorou a alfinetada, olhando atentamente para o rosto do irmão mais novo.

- Ei... isso é batom no canto da sua boca? – ele falou, apontando para o rosto de Regulus.

O rapaz imediatamente parou. Ellie e Regulus trocaram um olhar muito rápido, e a garota imediatamente agiu.

- Sirius, deixa seu irmão em paz. Eu preciso falar com você agora.

Sirius não pode ver o olhar aliviado de Regulus, já que Ellie o conduziu para longe do irmão. Os dois pararam num canto vazio da sala, e Ellie logo começou.

Mas ela não falou, e sim, agiu.

Um tapa no braço de Sirius.

Por isso ele não esperava.

- Ai! – ele resmungou.

- Você é mesmo doido, não é?

- Qual é, Ellie? – ele falou, massageando o braço que ela atingiu. – O que foi que eu fiz agora?

- O que foi que você fez? O que foi que você fez? – ela estava ficando alterada, mais uma vez – Você não tem noção do perigo, não?

Sirius não entendeu o que ela estava falando.

- Ãhn?

- Você partiu para cima daquele cara! Se eu não conseguisse te segurar, você tinha saído no braço com ele!

Sirius entendeu o que ela queria dizer, mas não entendeu porque ela estava tão brava.

- Tinha sim! E qual é o problema? O cara é um babaca!

- Ah, e se ele estivesse armado? Ele parecia um delinqüente, ou algo do tipo! E se ele tivesse te machucado, ou...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Lágrimas começaram a marejar seus olhos. Sirius olhou para ela, e acariciou seus cabelos. Ela finalmente completou.

- Eu não posso perder mais alguém... você não pode fazer algo assim... eu não posso perder... você.

Sirius a puxou para um abraço. Ele sentiu as lágrimas de Ellie molharem seu ombro. Ela finalmente estava desabafando o que sentia.

--

Não demorou muito tempo, a festa estava acabada. Remus e Melissa conseguiram fazer os convidados irem embora. Não que eles precisassem de muito incentivo para isso, depois da confusão entre Melissa e o invasor misterioso. Mas todos comentavam sobre o assunto ao deixar a casa da garota.

James subiu para pegar Lily. Ela ainda dormia profundamente quando ele entrou no quarto. Ele ficou satisfeito ao ver que ela não tinha acordado com a confusão. Ele a pegou no colo, de forma delicada. A garota apenas resmungou palavras incompreensíveis, e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de James. Ele a ajeitou no colo, e desceu as escadas com cuidado.

Quando ele chegou ao primeiro andar, viu que a maioria dos convidados já tinham ido embora. Ele procurou localizar os amigos. Ellie e Sirius estavam sentados num sofá da sala. Ela apoiava a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

Remus acompanhava um último grupo de pessoas para fora da casa, e Melissa não estava em qualquer lugar visível. James logo acomodou Lily num sofá vazio, e foi andando até Remus.

- Eu acho melhor levar a Lily embora logo, cara.

- Ela vai para casa assim? – perguntou Remus.

- Não, ela vai dormir na Ellie. Ainda bem, eu nem saberia o que dizer aos pais dela se chegasse com a Lily neste estado na casa dela...

Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos, e olhou em volta. Não tinha sobrado ninguém mais na festa. Ele não morava muito longe da casa de Melissa, então falou.

- Vocês podem ir. Eu acho que vou ficar e ajudar a Melissa a arrumar tudo isso aqui.

James sacudiu a cabeça, concordando. Ele imaginou que Remus quisesse também conversar com a garota sobre o que aconteceu.

- Ei, James. – Sirius falou, do outro lado da sala. – Posso dormir na sua casa hoje?

James se aproximou do amigo, e respondeu.

- Nem precisa pedir, cara. Seu quarto está sempre lá, quando você quiser.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça, e falou algo no ouvido de Ellie. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, concordando com o que ele disse. Os dois levantaram, e Sirius falou.

- Vamos para casa, então? Alguém chamou táxi?

James respondeu.

- Eu chamei, mais cedo. Acho que deve estar chegando logo.

Ele pegou Lily no colo, e os amigos foram para a varanda. Em poucos instantes um táxi preto parou na porta da casa de Melissa. James acomodou Lily com cuidado, e todos entraram. Remus ficou observando da varanda o carro se afastar.

Quando ele sumiu de vista, o rapaz entrou na casa vazia. Fechou a porta. E saiu em busca de Melissa.

--

O táxi parou exatamente na porta da casa de Ellie. A garota já estava bem melhor da bebedeira, mas ainda não estava completamente sóbria. Errou pelo menos duas vezes o buraco da fechadura, na hora de encaixar a chave.

Os quatro entraram na casa (Lily no colo de James) e foram silenciosamente até o quarto de Ellie. Ela tirou os sapatos de salto antes de subir a escada.

Assim que entraram no quarto, Ellie fechou a porta e falou.

- Não sei se acordo a Lily ou a deixo dormir com essa roupa mesma.

James pensou em se oferecer para ajudar Ellie a trocar a roupa de Lily, mas as lembranças da noite ainda estavam muito frescas em sua mente. Ele com certeza não conseguiria ajudar bem a amiga a executar a tarefa, e ficaria muito concentrado na parte de Lily estar com menos roupas que o normal...

- Melhor tentar acordar. – ele respondeu. – Se ela não quiser, ela pode dormir com essa roupa mesma, não parece muito desconfortável.

- Bêbados dormem de qualquer jeito, em qualquer lugar. Eu conheço pessoas que dormem até em espreguiçadeiras... – falou Sirius, sem conseguir evitar a piada.

James ficou ligeiramente constrangido por lembrar de ter vistos os amigos embolados um no outro, ambos sem suas blusas, no jardim da casa de Frank.

Ellie tirou as sandálias de Lily, que logo virou de lado, e abraçou um travesseiro qualquer da cama de Ellie.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dela agora. Vocês podem ir dormir.

James se debruçou para dar um beijo de boa noite na testa de Lily. Mesmo dormindo, a garota sorriu levemente.

- Durma bem. – ele sussurrou, perto do ouvido dela.

O trio saiu do quarto, e desceu as escadas. Ellie acompanhou os dois para trancar a porta de entrada.

James deu um beijinho rápido no rosto de Ellie para se despedir da amiga.

- Boa noite, Ellie. Durma bem. – ele falou, e foi andando na frente, em direção a sua casa, para dar tempo de Ellie e Sirius se despedirem.

Ellie estava apoiada no marco da porta de entrada, e Sirius se aproximou dela.

- Durma bem, minha linda...

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Você também.

Ele se aproximou, e deu um beijo delicado nos lábios dela. Ao se afastar, ele falou.

- Amanhã eu venho aqui te buscar. Tem um lugar que eu quero te levar.

Ellie franziu a testa, mas concordou com a cabeça. Ele novamente a beijou, e se despediu.

- Tchau, Ellie. Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã. – ela respondeu.

Ellie ficou observando o namorado se afastar, atravessar a rua e entrar na casa de James. Mesmo após ele ter fechado a porta da casa do amigo, ela ainda ficou na porta observando o exato ponto onde ele desapareceu. Muito baixo, ela murmurou.

- Eu queria que você nunca precisasse ir embora...

--

Remus não teve muito trabalho em achar Melissa. Ela estava na cozinha, recolhendo copos descartáveis e garrafas de cerveja. Colocava todos numa grande sacola de lixo. Ele parou na porta da cozinho, e ficou observando a garota. Ela percebeu que ele estava parado ali, e falou.

- Não gosto que fiquem me observando assim.

Melissa parecia ter voltado à velha forma. Todo o trabalho que Remus teve nas últimas semanas parecia ter sido jogado no lixo.

Ele se aproximou da garota, e falou.

- Melissa... você não acha melhor parar um pouco. Eu te ajudo a arrumar tudo depois.

Ele estendeu a mão para tocar o braço dela, mas a garota reagiu antes que ele a alcançasse. Ela desviou, e passou por ele, indo para a sala.

Remus a seguiu.

- Melissa, conversa comigo. Quem era aquele cara?

Agora a garota estava visivelmente perturbada. E reagiu de acordo.

- Mas você nunca cansa dessas perguntas? Não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar aqui, atrás de mim?

Remus olhou fixamente para ela, e respondeu.

- Não.

Ela não esperava aquela resposta. Principalmente porque ela soava como a mais cristalina verdade. Mas, novamente, seu passado tinha aparecido para atormentá-la. E estava atrapalhando tudo.

- Eu... eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer.

Remus se aproximou dela, e falou.

- Deixa eu te ajudar.

Aquilo era tudo que ela queria ouvir. Mas era exatamente o que ela precisava evitar.

- Acho melhor você ir embora.

Remus tentou mais uma vez. Esticou a mão, e alcançou a mão dela. Sentiu que estava trêmula. Ele só queria abraçá-la, e protege-la do que quer que ela tivesse medo.

- Melissa, eu quero te ajudar. Quero ficar ao seu lado, seja o que for.

"Não, você não vai querer. Não se souber a verdade." Ela pensou.

Os dois se olharam nos olhos. Por um momento, ele achou que ela fosse ceder. Mas não.

- Remus. – ela falou. – Por favor, é melhor que você vá embora.

Mesmo ele tendo gostado de ouvi-la falando de forma mais educada que o normal, e usando o seu nome, ele ficou um pouco decepcionado com a frase dela. Mas ainda insistiu.

- Eu posso te ajudar com essa bagunça toda. Eu te ajudo a arrumar a casa.

Mais uma vez Remus fazia Melissa imaginar se era possível que um homem fosse tão gentil. Ele era diferente de todos os homens que ela tinha conhecido na vida. E isso fazia ser ainda mais importante afastá-lo de tudo aquilo.

- Eu nem vou arrumar isso hoje, eu vou dormir agora. Amanhã eu limpo tudo. Então... por favor.

Novamente eles se olharam nos olhos. Novamente ela sentiu vontade de se jogar nos braços dele.

Finalmente Remus concordou.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu posso te ligar amanhã?

"Ele nunca vai desistir?" ela pensou.

- Tanto faz. – ela respondeu, tentando fazer pouco caso do que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

Ele deu um sorriso de leve, e caminhou até a porta. Melissa o seguiu, e ele falou, antes de sair.

- Boa noite, Melissa. Durma bem.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, e fechou a porta. Ele desceu os degraus, e olhou por um instante para a porta fechada. Abaixou a cabeça, e foi caminhando até sua casa.

Melissa, após entrar em casa, encostou suas costas na porta que tinha acabado de fechar, e se deixou escorregar até cair sentada no chão. Ficou ali, sentada, sem se mover. E falou, para a casa vazia.

- Boa noite... Remus.

--

O domingo amanheceu nublado. Um dia cinzento do outono londrino. Lily abriu os olhos, e demorou a identificar onde estava. Somente após alguns segundos entendeu que estava olhando para o teto do quarto de Ellie.

- Ai minha cabeça... – ela murmurou, muito baixo.

Lily nunca tinha experimentado tal sensação. Era infinitamente pior que no dia da boate. Ela achava que ia morrer a qualquer instante. Um enjôo constante se apoderava dela. Tentou ficar o mais imóvel possível.

Mas um barulho vindo da porta a fez mexer a cabeça, e consequentemente, fez tudo rodar novamente.

Ellie estava entrando no quarto, com duas enormes xícaras nas mãos. Ela estava usando um roupão longo, e parecia ter acordado há pouco tempo.

- Olá, senhorita tequila. – ela cumprimentou. –A cabeça roda muito?

Lily tentou responder sacudindo a cabeça, mas isso a fez ver duas Ellie, em vez de uma só. Ela então fechou os olhos, e tentou novamente ficar imóvel. Ellie colocou uma xícara na mesinha ao lado da cama, e estendeu a outra para Lily.

- Toma aqui, é o café da manhã dos campeões. Ou seja, dos cachaceiros.

Se Lily pudesse, ela teria rido. Mas doía muito, então ela nem tentou. Levantou aos poucos, e viu que Ellie tinha comprimidos na mão.

- Analgésicos e café forte. Você vai ficar nova logo, logo. Fora o meu truque especial, contra enjôo: antiácido.

Lily nem questionou o que era, pegou tudo e mandou para dentro. Ellie riu, e viu que a amiga estava pior do que ela imaginava.

- Agora deita de novo, e fica algum tempo quietinha. Quando começar a fazer efeito você vai se sentir melhor. Enquanto isso eu vou tomar um banho, ok?

Lily apenas fez um sinal de positivo com a mão, já que não podia mexer muito a cabeça. Ellie riu, e foi para o banheiro.

A única coisa que Lily conseguia pensar, naquele momento era.

- Dor... – ela resmungou, baixinho.

Para a sorte dela, ela ainda não tinha lembrado do que tinha feito na noite anterior. Ainda.

--

O banho que Ellie tão demorado que Lily adormeceu novamente. Na verdade, Ellie tinha dormido na banheira, e só acordou quando a água começou a esfriar. Ela também tinha bebido um bocado na noite anterior, e precisava recuperar o sono. Quando ela saiu do banheiro, mais de uma hora depois de ter entrado, Lily dormia profundamente.

Ela vestiu o roupão, e foi até a varanda ver como estava o clima. Estava bem mais frio que o dia anterior. Ela pensou em ligar para Sirius, e perguntar onde ele pretendia levá-la. Mas acabou desistindo, por medo de acordar Lily com o telefonema.

Ela olhou para o relógio, e viu que já passava de meio dia. Imaginou que Sirius já estaria acordado. Foi andando até seu closet, mas seu celular começou a vibrar em cima da mesinha. Ela correu para alcançá-lo, para que não acordasse Lily. Mas Lily apenas se mexeu, e virou para o outro lado, ainda dormindo.

Ellie correu para o closet, fechou a porta e olhou rapidamente para o visor antes de atender.

_Sirius._

Ela sorriu, e falou, baixo.

- Oi.

- Oi, te acordei?

Ellie sorriu, e continuou falando baixinho.

- Não, já acordei faz um tempão.

- E porque você está falando baixinho? Está com algum amante aí, e não quer que ele descubra que eu te liguei?

Ellie riu, e respondeu.

- Só se esse amante for ruivo, estiver com uma ressaca gigante e atender pelo nome de Lily...

Sirius riu do outro lodo da linha. Mas logo ele falou, bem mais sério.

- Senti sua falta essa noite.

Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Ela tinha sentido o mesmo.

- Eu também.

Um pequeno momento de silêncio aconteceu entre os dois. Eles não estavam acostumados a falar de seus sentimentos um para o outro. Não a menos que tivessem bêbados.

- Quer me ver?

- Quero. – ela respondeu.

- Então eu vou tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e apareço aí daqui a pouco. Aí nós podemos sair. Lembra que combinamos ontem?

- Lembro sim. – ela falou, lembrando muito bem de tudo que eles tinham falado na noite anterior.

- Então até mais tarde.

- Tchau. – ela falou, antes de desligar o telefone. Ela não sabia por que, mas tinha a sensação que havia algo diferente naquele dia. Algo importante, mas que ela não sabia explicar.

Quando ela terminou de se vestir, colocando um vestido cinza que terminava pouco acima dos joelhos, ela voltou ao quarto e viu que Lily finalmente tinha acordado.

- Oi, boa tarde.

Lily definitivamente estava melhor. Ela até sorriu.

- Oi Ellie. Valeu pela ajuda...

Ellie sorriu, e respondeu.

- Vivendo e aprendendo.

Lily levantou, e foi direto para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido, e, quando saiu, sentiu como se fosse uma nova pessoa. Ainda tinha um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas nada que fosse impossível de suportar. Enrolada na toalha, ela entrou no quarto novamente, e encontrou Ellie calçando botas pretas até os joelhos.

- Uau! Aonde você vai tão bem arrumada? – Lily perguntou, pegando a escova de cabelo, e começando a pentear seus cabelos.

Ellie sorriu, e respondeu.

- Não sei ainda. Mas o Sirius me chamou para sair com ele...

Lily riu, e prosseguiu.

- Pela sua cara, parece muito bom.

Ellie suspirou, e falou.

- Lily, eu nem sei por onde começar. Ontem aconteceu tanta coisa... nós falamos tantas coisas... Acho que nem vou poder te contar tudo hoje, ele daqui a pouco aparece aqui.

Lily sorriu ao ouvir a amiga, e tentou lembrar da noite anterior. Nem tinha parado para fazer isso, estava tão satisfeita por ter se livrado da ressaca que nem pensou no que tinha acontecido...

- Ai meu Deus!

Ellie olhou para Lily. A garota tinha parado de escovar os cabelos, e parecia uma estátua.

- O que foi, Lily?

Tudo voltou à sua memória. Tudo. Absolutamente tudo.

- Lily?

Principalmente o que tinha acontecido no quarto. Mais exatamente o fato dela ter atacado James em cima da cama.

- Ellie... oh, droga!

- O que houve? – Ellie agora estava mesmo preocupada.

Lily deitou na cama, sentindo-se a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Como ela tinha feito aquilo? Com diabos ela teve coragem de fazer aquilo?

- Eu... – ela começou a contar. – Eu simplesmente... ataquei o James!

Ellie arregalou os olhos, e abriu a boca.

- Você... o que?

Lily agora estava vermelha de vergonha. De contar o que tinha feito, e de ter tentado atacar James.

- Eu... droga, Ellie! Eu bebi todas e me joguei em cima do James. Oh, droga, eu simplesmente tirei a blusa e literalmente... ah!

Ellie estava completamente perdida com tanta informação.

- Peraí, você se jogou em cima dele, isso eu entendi. Só não entendi o que aconteceu depois.

Lily pegou o primeiro travesseiro que viu na cama, e tampou o rosto. Deu um grito sufocado.

- Ahhh!

Ellie novamente estava perdida.

- Não pode ter sido tão ruim assim! – ela falou.

Lily tirou o travesseiro do rosto, e olhou para Ellie.

- Não, foi pior. Ele não quis.

Ellie sentou mais perto da amiga.

- Não quis... você quer dizer que nada aconteceu? É isso?

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. Estava envergonhada do que tinha feito, e principalmente, do resultado do ocorrido.

- E o que ele falou?

Lily suspirou profundamente, e respondeu.

- Ele disse que era melhor nós esperarmos.

Ellie olhou para Lily por um instante. Logo após, ela sorriu.

- E você está chateada com isso? Lily, o James fez o que é certo! Você estava super bêbada.

Lily permaneceu em silêncio. Ellie prosseguiu.

- Imagina se rola tudo ontem. Você poderia se arrepender quando acordasse hoje! Ele provavelmente só queria evitar isso...

Lily tinha já chegado a essa conclusão também. Mas o problema dela agora era outro.

- Como eu vou... olhar para a cara dele... depois de ontem?

- Com os olhos? – disse Ellie, brincando.

Mas Lily não riu. Ela estava mesmo preocupada. Ellie tentou consolar a amiga.

- Lily, não fica assim... O James com certeza entendeu que você fez aquilo porque estava bêbada. Você vai ver, ele costuma ser uma pessoa bem compreensiva. Você escolheu bem seu namorado!

Um pequeno sorriso passou pelos lábios de Lily. Mas ela ainda estava nervosa com o fato de ter que encontrar James.

- Eu... acho que não vou ter coragem de olhar para ele por um mês...

Ellie riu.

- E você vai conseguir ficar um mês sem olhar para ele?

Lily sabia que Ellie tinha razão. Ela estava tão feliz com James que sentia a falta dele mesmo se ficasse um dia sem vê-lo.

- Fora que não tem jeito. Segunda feira tem aula, e você vai invariavelmente encontra-lo na escola...

Lily suspirou, e falou.

- Será que eu não posso faltar a aula amanhã?

--

Lily e Ellie ainda conversaram por algum tempo sobre o assunto, mas Lily ainda estava nervosa só de pensar em encontrar James. Ela resolveu então se arrumar, e ir para casa, na tentativa de fugir um pouco da situação. Sabia que seria inútil fugir por muito tempo, mas se ela pudesse ganhar algumas horas, e pudesse pensar calmamente sobre o ocorrido, poderia ordenar melhor seus sentimentos.

Ela se trocou, e arrumou suas coisas para ir embora. Mas, quando estava colocando o tênis, ouviu a campainha tocar. Ellie imediatamente levantou para atender, gritando para a mãe.

- Pode deixar mãe, é o Sirius!

Lily resolveu que seria melhor aproveitar a deixa, e ir de uma vez. O casal provavelmente queria ficar sozinho, pelo que Ellie brevemente relatou, e eles tinham muito para conversar.

Ela desceu as escadas correndo, tentando aproveitar a porta aberta para ir de uma vez. Mas, ao chegar na porta da casa de Ellie, ela encontrou Sirius, Ellie e James.

- James! – ela falou, sem pensar.

James estava de cabelos molhados, penteados meio de lado, calça e jaqueta jeans, camisa vermelha e tênis. E ela o achou lindo.

Sirius estava completamente diferente. Como Ellie, ele vestia algo bem mais sofisticado. Calça escura, camisa preta e um sobretudo comprido, também preto.

James sorriu ao ver Lily, e foi até a namorada.

- Oi, Lily. Está se sentindo melhor? A Ellie falou que você estava mal hoje de manhã.

Lily olhou para Ellie, e as duas trocaram um olhar. Lily percebeu que Ellie tentara dispensar James, mas não conseguiu.

- Estou sim.

- Que bom. – ele falou, abraçando-a.

Ellie olhou para Lily, e viu que a amiga tinha ficado bem mais calma com o abraço de James. Talvez ela tivesse percebido que James não a julgava nem doida, nem tarada.

- Vamos? – perguntou Sirius.

Ellie sorriu, e o acompanhou. Lily olhou para James, e falou.

- Eu estava indo para casa...

Ele a puxou para fora da casa, e respondeu.

- Eu sei. Por isso chamei um táxi para nós. Eu levo você para casa.

Ela sorriu, e entrou no táxi. Viu Ellie e Sirius entrando no táxi da frente, e seguindo seu próprio caminho. Lily ajeitou sua bolsa ao seu lado, abrindo espaço para James sentar. Assim que ela viu o táxi que levava Sirius e Ellie virar uma esquina, e sumir pelas ruas da cidade, ela pensou consigo mesma.

"É, agora somos só nós dois..."

--

Remus acordou tarde naquele domingo. Porque ele tinha demorado a dormir. Ficou no escuro, deitado em sua cama, pensando no que tinha acontecido na casa de Melissa.

Quem era aquele cara que apareceu do nada?

O que ele queria com Melissa?

E, principalmente, por que ela ficou tão abalada com a aparição dele?

Ele não era o ex-namorado de Melissa, já que ele viu a foto do ex, e era completamente diferente do loiro que apareceu na casa de Melissa.

Ele acordou com essas mesmas perguntas na cabeça.

Não importava o que ele tentasse fazer naquele dia, nada o fazia tirar esse assunto da cabeça. Ele tentou ler. Nada. Ele tentou ver TV. Nada. Ele tentou jogar jogos no computador. Nada.

Depois do almoço, ele resolveu dar uma volta na rua, para tentar clarear a cabeça. Caminhou sem rumo pelas ruas, e percebeu que de nada adiantou.

Não adiantou porque ele parou exatamente em frente à casa de Melissa.

Lá estava. Bem, se ele tinha chegado até ali...

Remus subiu as escadas, e tocou a campainha. Demorou um pouco para alguém atender.

A porta abriu, e Remus deu de cara com a pessoa que queria encontrar. Melissa.

Ela estava de cabelos presos, bermuda até os joelhos e uma camiseta simples. Ela estava simples, mas bonita.

Remus sorriu, e a cumprimentou.

- Oi, Melissa.

- Remus? – ela falou, com a testa franzida. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... – ele gaguejou um pouco – vim saber se você quer ajuda para limpar tudo em casa...

A garota não esperava que ele aparecesse. Provavelmente ela teria se arrumado melhor se soubesse...

- Eu já arrumei quase tudo. – ela falou, abrindo a porta para ele passar. – Só falta levar o lixo para fora e recolocar a mesa e cadeiras no lugar.

- Bem, pelo menos nisso eu posso ajudar, não é? – ele falou, sorrindo.

--

Sirius e Ellie saíram do táxi em frente a um Coffee shop, que ficava numa rua não muito movimentada da cidade. Ela sentiu o vento frio bater em seu rosto, e abotoou seu trench coat, para amenizar o frio. Sirius a abraçou e eles entraram na pequena lojinha.

- Você me chamou para sair só para tomar café? – Ellie perguntou.

Sirius sorriu, e respondeu.

- Não. Eu te chamei para caminhar um pouco. Vem, vamos andar.

Os dois saíram da loja, cada um segurando um copo descartável de café quente. Ellie percebeu que eles nunca tinham feito algo do tipo, desde que começaram a namorar.

- A última vez que você me chamou para sair assim, só nós dois, você derramou duas coca colas em cima de mim... – Ellie falou, rindo.

- Mas deu tudo certo no fim do dia, não é?

Ellie apenas concordou com a cabeça, lembrando do primeiro e desastroso encontro dos dois. Ela achou engraçado de como tinha sido há tão pouco tempo, mas ela tinha a impressão de terem se passado anos desde a data.

O casal continuava andando pelas ruas, meio sem rumo. Pelo menos era isso que Ellie imaginava. Mas Sirius sabia exatamente onde eles estavam indo. E ele começou a falar.

- Sabe, Ellie, eu estava lembrando do dia que eu te conheci.

Ellie riu.

- E você lembra?

- Claro.

- Eu lembro que você me chamou de anãzinha.

Sirius começou a rir. Era verdade, ele a tinha chamado assim.

- E você jogou uma bola de futebol na minha cabeça por causa disso. Você sempre foi esquentadinha...

Os dois sorriram, lembrando do passado. E Sirius prosseguiu.

- Mas eu lembro perfeitamente que eu falei aquilo porque eu nunca tinha visto uma garota tão bonita como você na vida. Como você me ignorou completamente quando eu cheguei, eu achei que se pegasse no seu pé, você ia me dar atenção. Eu não era muito esperto quando era criança...

Ellie olhou para Sirius, e falou.

- Sirius, você ainda pega no meu pé.

Ele riu, e respondeu.

- Eu sei. Mas é diferente agora, não é?

- Muita coisa é diferente agora. – ela completou.

Sirius a puxou para mais perto, envolvendo as costas dela com o braço.

- Eu sei. E é exatamente sobre isso que eu quero falar. Está na hora de deixarmos certas coisas no passado, Ellie. Seguir em frente.

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Sirius parou de andar, e olhou para Ellie. Deu um beijo na testa dela, e falou.

- Eu estou aqui, com você.

Foi aí que ela percebeu onde estava exatamente. Olhou em volta, e viu que eles estavam numa calçada, ao lado de um muro gradeado. O local que povoava seus pesadelos.

O cemitério.

--

O táxi parou na porta da casa de Lily. O casal saltou, pagou o taxista, e foi andando até a casa. Eles tinham conversado apenas superficialmente durante a corrida. Por sorte, o taxista era um indiano simpático, que ficava dando receitas de vegetais ao curry e falando sobre política o tempo todo.

Pelo menos Lily não precisou conversar com James no táxi.

Ela destrancou a porta e entrou, seguida por James. Ela o convidou para entrar, mas tinha uma esperança secreta dele recusar, e falar que tinha algo urgente para resolver em casa. Mas isso não aconteceu, e eles entraram juntos na casa dela.

Lily encontrou seus pais sentados na sala, vendo TV. Petúnia, pelo menos, não aparentava estar por perto. Ela cumprimentou os pais imediatamente.

- Oi mãe, oi pai.

Os dois olharam para a filha, e responderam.

- Oi querida.

James, um pouco tímido, falou.

- Boa tarde, Sra. Evans, Sr. Evans.

O pai de Lily ofereceu um sorriso simpático para James, e respondeu.

- Boa tarde, James.

A Sra. Evans, mais expansiva, falou.

- Olá, James. Tudo bem?

O rapaz sorriu, e confirmou com a cabeça.

Lily pegou a mão de James, e falou com os pais.

- Nós vamos para o meu quarto, se precisarem de mim é só chamar.

Os pais de Lily apenas sacudiram a cabeça, e o casal subiu as escadas, em direção ao quarto de Lily. James pensou em como os pais de Lily eram bacanas, e não se importavam dela levar o namorado para o quarto. Mas, logicamente, os dois mantinham sempre a porta do quarto aberta.

Lily entrou no quarto, seguida de James. Ela logo começou a guardar suas coisas, que estavam na bolsa que ela levou para a casa de Ellie. James sentou na cama de Lily, e ficou esperando a garota terminar sua tarefa. Assim que ela guardou tudo, James a puxou para sentar na cama também.

- Vem cá, eu quero conversar com você.

"É agora." Lily pensou.

--

Remus e Melissa rapidamente terminaram a arrumação na casa da garota. Ele ainda se ofereceu para lavar tudo na cozinha, mas viu que ela já tinha feito tudo. Para ter terminado, no início da tarde, ela tinha passado a manhã inteira arrumando tudo. E Remus percebeu isso.

Assim que eles recolheram a última sacola de lixo, Remus sabia que precisaria ser rápido. Tinha que entrar logo no assunto, antes que ela desse uma desculpa qualquer. E precisava ser naquele instante.

- Melissa. – ele começou. – Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

Melissa, que carregava uma grande sacola de lixo na mão, parou de andar por um instante. Ela imaginou que isso estava para acontecer a qualquer momento.

Ela não falou nada. Esperou ele entrar no assunto. Tinha ponderado durante a noite, antes de dormir, se contaria a verdade para Remus. E não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão ainda.

- Ontem foi um dia muito incomum, não é? – ele falou. Estava obviamente contornando o assunto.

- E você queria me perguntar isso? Se eu achei ontem um dia incomum?

Remus riu baixinho, e coçou a testa. E prosseguiu.

- Não exatamente. É que... tanta coisa aconteceu e eu... só queria falar sobre isso.

Melissa relembrou vividamente de Remus tocando seu rosto levemente, acariciando seus cabelos e a beijando suavemente.

Ela virou de costas, procurando qualquer coisa para fazer, para que não precisasse olhar diretamente para ele.

- Eu achei que seria legal se conversássemos sobre o que aconteceu. – ele completou.

Agora Melissa lembrou do intruso em sua festa, e em como ela gostaria que ele sumisse do mundo.

- Remus. – ela falou, virando-se repentinamente.

Ele sorriu, achando que ela finalmente ia começar a conversa.

- Sim.

Melissa inspirou. Aquilo não deu mais coragem para ela, e não a fez querer encarar a realidade.

- Eu... não quero falar sobre ontem.

Remus deu um passo na direção dela.

- Eu percebi que você tem algum problema em relação a aquele cara, mas você não precisa enfrentar isso sozinha. Eu posso ficar ao seu lado, eu posso te ajudar.

Melissa estava decidida agora. Não ia envolver Remus em tudo aquilo.

- Não. Você não pode.

- Melissa...

- Remus, se você se realmente se importa comigo, é melhor ir embora. É melhor não se envolver nisso. Eu estou falando para o seu bem.

Pela primeira vez ela tinha demonstrado que se importava com ele. Mas, mesmo assim, ele ainda queria ajudar.

- Mas eu... – ele tentou argumentar, e ela o interrompeu.

- É sério. Se você se considera meu amigo, ao algo do tipo, esquece tudo que aconteceu ontem. Esse problema não é seu. Seria melhor até... se você se afastasse de mim.

Ela sentiu um aperto na garganta ao falar aquilo, mas definitivamente era o melhor a se fazer. Ela não queria vê-lo envolvido em seu problema.

- Me afastar?

Ele falou aquilo, mas sua cabeça ficava martelando na frase "esquece tudo que aconteceu ontem". Ela queria esquecer também que eles tinham se beijado?

- É. – ela falou, tentando ser firme. E começou a conduzi-lo para a porta de sua casa. – E é melhor você ir embora. Amanhã nos vemos na escola.

Ele queria lutar contra os argumentos dela. Ele queria retrucar tudo o que ela dizia. Mas não ao fez. Não podia passar por cima da vontade dela, afinal, o problema era dela, não dele.

- Mas... Melissa...

Ela abriu a porta, e olhou nos olhos dele.

- Por favor.

Os dois ficaram se olhando. Fixamente. Quase sem piscar. Melissa achou que não teria forças.

Então Remus a puxou repentinamente. Deu um beijo em seus lábios. Não foi demorado, mas foi o suficiente para ele sentir que ela estremeceu.

Assim que ele se afastou, ela se despediu.

- Até amanhã.

Remus ainda olhou para ela, com esperança de ver alguma reação da parte dela. Mas a garota desviou o olhar, e fechou a porta da casa. Remus desceu as escadas lentamente. Quase tão confuso como na noite anterior.

Melissa, por sua vez, subiu correndo as escadas de sua casa, e foi até seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama, e desistiu.

Desistiu de prender. De sufocar o que sentia naquele momento.

Uma lágrima grossa percorreu seu rosto. A primeira, em muito tempo.

--

"Não".

O aperto na garganta veio instantaneamente. Ela não queria, mas era inevitável. Aquele lugar. Aquele lugar que ela odiava.

- Sirius...

Ele percorreu todo o comprimento do cabelo dela com a mão. E falou, junto com um abraço.

- Se você não quiser, nós simplesmente vamos embora. Mas seria bom se você entrasse.

Ela ergueu os olhos, e encontrou os olhos dele. Ele prosseguiu.

- Você nunca voltou aqui, desde o dia... do funeral. Eu imagino que seja difícil, Ellie, mas ficar guardando é muito pior. Essa semana fez três anos... Você tentou fingir que estava tudo bem, mas não estava...

Ellie apenas sacudiu a cabeça, concordando. Ele então falou.

- Então... você quer entrar?

Ela lentamente concordou.

O casal então atravessou o portão, e foi andando em silêncio pelas alamedas do cemitério. Passaram por túmulos antigos, de famílias tradicionais. Alguns estavam cobertos com flores frescas, e outros pareciam quase abandonados. Após algum tempo de caminhada, eles chegaram ao destino.

Ellie, mesmo não tendo voltado aquele lugar, desde o fatídico dia, jamais esqueceria aquele caminho. Quando ela parou em frente ao local destinado, ela inspirou, e olhou. Ali estava. A lápide.

_Edward Brian Dumbledore._

_Amado marido, pai e filho._

Ellie sentiu imediatamente algo quente percorrer seu rosto. A lágrima desceu rápida. A dor que ela tinha tentado esconder por tanto tempo simplesmente tomou conta dela.

- Eu sinto tanto a sua falta.

Sirius se aproximou dela, e a envolveu num abraço delicado. Ambos observavam o túmulo em silêncio. Agora Ellie nem tentava esconder ou conter as lágrimas. Ela olhou para um vaso com flores frescas, com a aparência de terem sido recém colocadas ali. Junto delas, um pequeno bilhete. Ellie olhou mais atentamente, e reconheceu a letra da mãe.

_Eu te amarei para sempre._

Ellie imediatamente se jogou nos braços de Sirius, escondendo a cabeça em seu peito. Agora ela chorava copiosamente, ele podia sentir em seus braços. Ele a apertou um pouco mais forte, e falou, muito baixo, em seu ouvido.

- Eu estou aqui com você. E não vou te deixar nunca.

--

- Lily... sobre ontem...

Lily sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. Imediatamente. Estava envergonhada do que tinha feito. James obviamente notou, porque fez uma pequena pausa, e pegou a mão dela, antes de continuar.

- Lily, você pode ficar tranqüila. Eu só quero conversar, não é nada de mais.

Lily respirou profundamente, e tentou ficar mais calma. James percebeu que, se ele realmente queria conversar, teria que tomar a iniciativa. Lily, no estado que estava, provavelmente ficaria muda o resto do dia.

- Sabe, ontem você bebeu bastante. Você estava chateada com alguma coisa, ou com algum problema?

Lily não conseguiria falar a verdade de forma tão explícita, e nem de forma tão direta. Ela resolveu falar aos poucos, e o quanto sua coragem permitisse.

- Eu... estava nervosa...

James viu que precisaria conduzir a conversa.

- Com algo a respeito de nós dois?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, mas não teve coragem de dizer exatamente o que era. Ela mal conseguia falar de sexo com Ellie, sua melhor amiga, imagina então com ele!

- E tem a ver com o fato de você ter... tirado sua blusa e...

O próprio James estava um pouco desconfortável em falar isso com Lily. Não era a mesma coisa que contar para Sirius sobre suas experiências sexuais. Nem em sofrer um enorme interrogatório nas mãos de Ellie, que queria saber todos os mínimos detalhes sobre a primeira vez dele. Se ele pudesse escolher, preferia o interrogatório, com certeza...

Lily ficou quase roxa, de tão corada. James teria achado engraçado, se não estivesse desconfortável também. Ela lentamente sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. Lily achou melhor tomar coragem, e falar o que a estava incomodando. Ela sabia que não conseguiria falar tudo, mas iria tentar, pelo menos.

- A Ellie... ela me contou... sobre você.

James ficou um pouco surpreso com a iniciativa dela. E admirou a coragem da namorada. Mesmo ela estando quase apavorada, estava se esforçando para vencer o medo e falar o que sentia.

- O que ela contou sobre mim?

No instante seguinte de ter falado aquela palavras, James passou mentalmente todas as milhares de coisas que ele tinha contado para Ellie, e rezou para que não fosse nenhuma das situações embaraçosas.

Lily demorou um pouco a responder, e quando ela o fez, estava de olhos baixos.

- Sobre... suas... experiências...

James ficou um pouco aliviado, pois ele estava imaginado coisas bem piores. Mas ficou alerta. O que Ellie tinha dito sobre o assunto?

- E ela falou sobre o que, exatamente?

Lily olhou para a janela, evitando os olhos de James. Se o olhasse nos olhos, não teria coragem de continuar.

- Nada específico... só falou que você... ah, você sabe... não é mais...

"Virgem. Eu sou, e você não é. Resumindo, é isso." Lily conseguia pensar, mas não conseguia falar.

Mas ela não precisou falar. James compreendeu onde ela queria chegar.

- Ela falou que eu não sou mais... e isso te deixou nervosa?

Lily só queria cavar um enorme buraco no chão e se enterrar nele. Assim não precisaria continuar aquela conversa.

- É. – foi a resposta dela.

Novo silêncio. Novo momento de constrangimento. Lily ficou imaginado se podia passar uma semana evitando olhar James nos olhos. Assim ela não morreria de vergonha.

- E você?

Lily ficou tão surpresa com a pergunta que levantou os olhos, e o olhou de frente. E viu que ele parecia tão nervoso quanto ela. Aquilo a fez sentir um pouco mais calma. Ela respondeu quase imediatamente, praticamente sem pensar. Simplesmente escapou de seus lábios.

- Eu nunca...

Ela viu no rosto de James a reação dele à notícia. Ele estava visivelmente feliz em saber, mas parecia um pouco receoso também. E ele logo falou.

- Mas ontem você queria...

Agora Lily atingiu o ápice da vergonha. Queria sumir dali, para não precisar responder.

Mas ela sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando. Então James simplesmente começou a falar.

- Lily, a primeira vez deve ser especial. Você não pode simplesmente encher a cara, e acabar logo com isso...

Lily nem pensou ao responder.

- E você acha que eu não sei? Por que você acha que eu estou assim?

James ficou satisfeito ao ver que ela resolveu participar efetivamente da conversa. E prosseguiu.

- Você devia ter me falado o que estava sentindo, nós teríamos conversado... Fora que eu não quero que seja assim... eu quero que nossa... primeira vez seja diferente... especial.

"Alguém, por favor, me joga de cima da London Eye..." foi o que Lily pensou. Ela só teve forças de responder.

- Eu também.

James imediatamente a puxou para um abraço. Eles ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, e James começou a falar, baixo, com Lily apoiada em seu peito.

- Nós temos que conversar primeiro sobre o assunto. Não tem motivo nenhuma para pressa. Eu quero que seja especial, para nós dois.

Lily sorriu, e se aninhou ainda mais em seus braços. James beijou a testa dela, e finalmente conseguiu falar o que estava preso dentro dele.

- Fora que... eu não quero que nada aconteça... até nós dois estejamos... amando um ao outro.

Lily simplesmente ficou sem fôlego.

--

Ellie e Sirius saíram do cemitério após algum tempo. Ele a deixou sozinha por alguns minutos, enquanto foi comprar flores para colocar no túmulo. E ele também quis dar um tempo para ela ficar só, e para que ela dissesse o que queria com privacidade. Assim que eles colocaram as flores no túmulo, saíram.

Eles agora caminhavam pelo Hide Park. O chão estava forrado com folhas de árvores. Formavam um tapete castanho e avermelhado. Os dois não tinham pressa, e caminhavam em silêncio. Após passarem pro uma família que passeava no parque, Ellie finalmente falou.

- Obrigada.

Sirius a envolveu com o braço, e beijou de leve o topo da cabeça dela. Ela continuou a falar.

- Eu precisava mesmo... disso. Como você sabia?

Sirius sorriu, e respondeu.

- Você pode até achar que não, mas eu te conheço muito bem, Ellie.

A garota parou de andar, o que forçou Sirius a parar também. Ela olhou para o rosto dele, e ele completou.

- Você não está sozinha. Eu estou aqui. Sempre estive. Mesmo que a gente brigue, grite, ou qualquer outra coisa, eu não vou embora. Acho que eu já consegui te mostrar isso, não é?

Ellie lentamente concordou com a cabeça. Eles se olharam por mais alguns segundos, e ele sabia que aquele era o momento.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar por que te amo. Eu sempre te amei.

Ellie entreabriu os lábios. Ela aproximou seu rosto ligeiramente do dele. E falou.

- Eu também, Sirius. Eu também sempre te amei.

Lentamente, sob o céu nublado, a brisa fria da tarde londrina, o espaço entre os rostos foi diminuindo. A cada milímetro, uma lembrança ruim do passado foi esquecida. Quando os lábios se uniram, só existiam os dois. Apenas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fim de capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo vai ter algumas novidades, mas não posso revelar nada ainda. Se alguém tiver alguma pergunta ou sugestão, pode mandar um e-mail, um recado pelo orkut ou perguntar mesmo pela review. Às vezes, um comentário me faz ter uma idéia bem legal, ou até mesmo inserir uma cena inteira.**

**Beijos!!**

**Pri.**

**PS – Tainá, você tinha pedido faz um tempão, mas eu consegui finalmente colocar a lembrança inteira da festa de Frank. Espero que tenha sido satisfatória!! Beijo! : ) **

**Até a próxima!**


	21. Best Night Ever

Cap

**Oi!!**

**Voltei! E com um presente para o feriado. Capítulo novo!!**

**Até eu me empolguei com esse capítulo. Espero que vocês também gostem.**

**Bem, pequena novidade. Ontem eu estava deitada na cama para dormir, naquele momento que você está quase dormindo, e me ocorreu uma idéia para uma nova fic. Hoje eu fiquei pensando, raciocinando, e acho que já montei a história toda em minha cabeça. Não vou entrar em detalhes ainda, mas vou contar o básico. Vai ser Universo Alternativo, vai envolver nosso casal querido Lily e James, mas não tem magia. E não vai envolver também escola ou nada desse tipo, já que esse tema eu exploro aqui em HHS. Mas vai se passar na adolescência deles, e eles vão estar acompanhados dos amigos de sempre. Assim que eu terminar pelo menos o prólogo e uns dois capítulos, começarei a postar. Mas podem ficar tranqüilos, que HHS vai continuar normalmente, até porque essa outra fic será mais curta. **

**Então, sem mais demora, fiquem com o capítulo 21. **

**Um beijo para todos, e principalmente para todos os queridos que me mandam reviews!! **

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 21 – Best. Night. Ever.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar...

Lily estava deitada em sua própria cama. Ela tinha o telefone colado na orelha. Era domingo à noite, e ela não poderia estar fazendo nada além de conversar com Ellie pelo telefone sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior, e, principalmente, daquele dia. E parecia que a amiga também tivera um dia decisivo em seu namoro, como ela mesma tinha tido.

No momento, Ellie contava como tinha sido seu encontro com Sirius. Ela repetiu aquela frase pelo menos umas 8 vezes durante a conversa. Para a garota, ainda era difícil acreditar que ela finalmente tinha conseguido falar o que sentia para o namorado. E, o melhor de tudo, ele tinha falado o que sentia por ela. E ele tinha falado _antes_ dela.

- Lily, você não tem idéia... o Sirius nunca foi muito sentimental, sabe? Eu nunca o ouvi falar nada do tipo, para ninguém. Ninguém mesmo.

Lily ria do outro lado da linha. Ela estava a mais de 15 minutos ouvindo Ellie repetindo as mesmas coisas. Mas aquilo não a incomodava nem um pouco. Ela estava feliz pela amiga, e sabia que não existiam pessoas que merecessem mais se acertarem de uma vez por todas como Sirius e Ellie. Principalmente depois de tudo que o casal tinha passado para ficar junto.

- Eu o amo. Muito mesmo. Eu achava que iria passar a vida inteira tendo que esconder isso dele, mas ele falou. E ele falou antes de mim. Nem acredito...

- Eu fico tão feliz por vocês dois... – Lily falou, e estava sendo sincera.

- Obrigada, Lily. Mas... chega de falar de mim, eu estou monopolizando toda a conversa! Conta como foi com o James. Você não tem idéia de como eu estou curiosa!

Lily inspirou, e começou a falar.

- Nós conversamos. Sabe, sobre... aquele assunto.

Ellie ficou um instante muda, do outro lado da linha. Mas logo falou.

- Vocês falaram sobre... caramba, Lily. Você é mais corajosa que eu imaginava! Acho que eu morreria de vergonha de falar isso com o Sirius, e eu o conheço desde criança!

Lily deu uma pequena risadinha. Mas logo ela completou.

- Não foi nem um pouco confortável, se você quer saber. Eu quase morri de vergonha... Mas acabamos conseguindo conversar. Ai, Ellie, o que ele falou, no final... foi tão absurdamente maravilhoso, que até agora eu tento me convencer que aquilo foi verdade, e não um sonho...

Lily parou de falar, e Ellie reagiu de imediato.

- Lily. Você quer me matar de curiosidade? Fala logo o que ele disse!

Lily riu novamente, e começou a falar.

- Ele disse... ai, meu Deus... ele falou que não queria que nada acontecesse... até...

Mas Lily não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ela ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do seu banheiro. E ela e Petúnia dividiam o banheiro, que ficava exatamente entre o quarto das duas. E ambos os quartos tinham uma porta de acesso ao banheiro. Lily então logo entendeu a origem do som.

Ela levantou da cama, e foi até o banheiro. Como imaginava, encontrou Petúnia lá, e a irmã tinha a inconfundível expressão de quem foi pego no ato no rosto.

- Petúnia!

A irmã mais velha de Lily, logo se empinou, e resmungou.

- O que foi?

- Você está ouvindo minha conversa?

Petúnia virou o rosto, e fez pouco caso do assunto.

- Eu, ouvir sua conversa? Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer!

Lily viu na cara dela que ela mentia de forma descarada. Ellie estava muda do outro lado da linha, apenas ouvindo a conversa entre as irmãs.

- Então você não vai se incomodar se eu fechar a porta do banheiro!

Lily bateu a porta que ligava seu quarto ao banheiro. E, antes de voltar para a cama, ouviu um resmungo mal humorado de Petúnia, do outro lado da porta.

- Ellie, é melhor nós continuarmos a conversa amanhã, na escola.

Ellie fez um som contrariado, mas aceitou.

- E você vai mesmo me deixar ir dormir morrendo de curiosidade, não é? – ela reclamou.

Lily riu, e falou.

- Você não sabe como é sortuda sendo filha única... Mas pode deixar, eu te conto tudinho amanhã.

- Quer saber? Se eu não consigo nada de você, vou arranjar outra fonte de informação!

Lily franziu a testa.

- Como assim, Ellie?

Ellie riu.

- Eu vou lá no James, aposto que ele vai me contar tudo! E aí, algum recado ao príncipe encantado?

Lily ficou um pouco nervosa de início, mas ponderou que seria uma boa saber, no dia seguinte, a versão de James do ocorrido. Então, controlando sua ansiedade, ela falou.

- Manda... um beijinho para ele.

Ellie caiu na gargalhada, e se despediu.

- Então ta. Beijo e até amanhã.

- Boa noite, Ellie. Um beijo pra você.

Lily desligou o telefone, com um sorriso nos lábios. Mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte.

--

James estava deitado em sua cama. Tinha uma revista "Rolling Stone" na mão, e estava com os óculos que ele não gostava de usar na escola. Desde criança, ele achava que não combinava com óculos. Então, assim que pode, convenceu os pais a usar lentes de contato, até ter idade suficiente para operar a miopia. Ele lia um artigo muito interessante sobre bandas novas da Europa Oriental quando ouviu uma voz muito conhecida soando da porta de entrada do seu quarto. Ela falou, de forma cantada e lenta.

- Jaaaaamieeee...

James sorriu imediatamente. Nem levantou os olhos para identificar a dona da voz. Apenas respondeu.

- Pode pedir.

Ellie riu, e entrou no quarto do amigo. Pulou na cama, ao lado dele, e falou.

- E quem disse que eu quero pedir alguma coisa?

James abaixou a revista, e falou, olhando para a garota.

- Você usou o "Jamie" que usa quando quer pedir alguma coisa. Eu só estou adiantando as coisas.

Ellie apenas manteve o sorriso, e falou.

- Mas desta vez você se enganou. Só vim conversar mesmo.

James largou a revista na cama, e retirou os óculos. Antes que ele os guardasse, Ellie os pegou, e colocou no rosto.

- Nossa, você é cego mesmo... – ela falou, franzindo a testa. Ela rapidamente retirou os óculos, e os entregou de volta para James.

- E você devia ficar esperta, já que seu avô usa óculos, e seu pai também usava... quem sabe um dia você não precisa usar?

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- Eu penso nisso no dia que precisar. Mas não é sobre isso que eu vim falar.

- Você veio me contar sobre seu encontro com o Sirius? Porque se for, eu já sei de tudo, ele me ligou, ficou uma hora e meia tagarelando sobre o assunto, falando como foi incrível e maravilhoso. Vou te dizer uma coisa, Ellie, o Sirius está cada vez mais parecido com uma garota. Não sei o que você fez com ele, mas eu quero meu melhor amigo de volta! – James reclamou, mas ele estava com um sorriso no rosto.

Ellie ouviu o que James falou, e ficou um pouco corada. Mas ficou totalmente óbvio para James o quanto ela gostou de ouvir aquilo. Ele sorriu, e completou.

- Eu estou muito feliz que vocês se acertaram. Sério mesmo. E ainda me poupa muita saliva de tentar ficar separando as brigas de vocês.

Ellie sorriu ao ouvir o amigo. E ela finalmente falou.

- Obrigada, Jamie.

James olhou para Ellie, e bagunçou os cabelos dela com uma mão. Ele sempre fazia isso com ela, desde criança. Era uma demonstração de carinho entre os dois. Mas Ellie obviamente reclamou.

- Pára, seu chato!

James riu, e se acomodou novamente na cama. Ellie deitou ao lado dele, e começou a falar.

- E o seu dia... como foi?

James olhou desconfiado para Ellie. Ele conviveu com a garota tempo o suficiente para identificar certos comportamentos dela. E aquele significava obviamente uma tentativa de descobrir o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Lily. Mas, mesmo assim, ele respondeu.

- Foi legal. Provavelmente não foi tão emocionante quanto o seu dia com o "Sisi". – ele falou, rindo.

Ellie estava indignada com o fato de James não fornecer nenhuma pista em relação à conversa com Lily.

- James! Ah, qual é, não me deixa me roendo aqui! Fala como foi a conversa de vocês dois! – ela reclamou, e logo completou – E não chama o Sirius de Sisi!

James riu tanto do fato dela estar morrendo de curiosidade, quanto por ela ter defendido Sirius.

- Oh! Um dia para entrar na história! Elladora Dumbledore defendendo a honra de Sirius Black...

Ellie resmungou algo incompreensível, e logo adicionou.

- Seu enjoado.

James riu da cara que a amiga fez, que lembrou nitidamente quando eles eram crianças, e ela ficava emburrada com alguma coisa. Geralmente com alguma peça que Sirius pregava nela.

- Está bem. O que você quer saber? – ele se rendeu.

Ellie imediatamente virou para ele, e falou, animada.

- Tudo, ora!

James inspirou, e falou.

- Já vi que essa vai ser uma longa noite...

--

Segunda-feira. O dia odiado pela esmagadora maioria de estudantes, que são obrigados a acordar cedo depois do fim de semana. Odiado pela maioria, mas não por todos. Um pequeno grupo de alunos ansiava pelo dia.

Esse grupo de alunos estudava em Hogwarts.

Lily Evans acordou cedo, como de costume. Ela tinha ido dormir, na noite anterior, ao som do CD que James lhe deu, logo quando ela entrou em Hogwarts. E tinha sonhado com o namorado durante a noite.

Fora que a conversa do dia anterior, mesmo que muito constrangedora para ela, tinha sido um sucesso. Ela finalmente conseguiu falar sobre suas inseguranças com James. E ele tinha reagido de forma maravilhosa. Fora que ele encerrou a conversa com a frase que a fazia gelar, só de pensar:

_Fora que... eu não quero que nada aconteça... até nós dois estejamos... amando um ao outro._

Ela lembrou das exatas palavras que ele disse. Aquilo foi um choque enorme para ela. Não que ela imaginasse que James só estava namorando com ela apenas para levá-la para a cama. Mas o fato dele ter falado palavras tão lindas, e realmente querer esperar até o namoro deles se tornar um compromisso de amor a fazia suspirar. Literalmente.

Então não era surpresa alguma que Lily estivesse doida para a segunda-feira chegar.

- Minha filha, você vai mexer esse café por quanto tempo? Já deve estar frio...

Lily acordou do devaneio, e percebeu que estava na cozinha de sua casa, mexendo uma xícara de café há bons minutos.

- Ãnh? Ah, sim, eu estava distraída...

Lily parou de mexer com a colher, e levou a xícara à boca. A Sra. Evans observou a filha mais nova atentamente, e falou.

- Geralmente, quando uma adolescente fica distraída assim, é porque está pensando em alguém. Mais especificamente, num rapaz.

Lily olhou para a mãe, erguendo as sobrancelhas de espanto. A mãe riu, e falou.

- Eu já fui adolescente também, minha filha...

Lily riu da brincadeira da mãe, e ela prosseguiu.

- As coisas estão indo bem entre você e o James, não é?

Lily concordou com a cabeça, e perguntou.

- Mãe, como a gente sabe que um cara é "o cara"?

A Sra. Evans observou a filha por algum tempo, e respondeu.

- Bem, acho que não tem exatamente como explicar. Você simplesmente sabe. Sabe que é com ele que você quer passar o resto de sua vida.

Lily sorriu, e perguntou.

- Foi assim com o papai?

O sorriso da mãe fazia qualquer resposta desnecessária, mas, mesmo assim, ela respondeu.

- Foi. Eu estava na faculdade. Conheci seu pai numa festa de fraternidade. Nós conversamos por pouco tempo, mas eu senti. Eu tinha um namorado na época. Terminei com ele no dia seguinte...

Lily riu, tentando imaginar os pais no início de namoro. Essa imagem era muito surreal para ela.

- Agora se apresse, senão vamos nos atrasar. – ela ouviu a mãe falar, e, apagando os pensamentos de seu pai usando calça boca de sino, e de sua mãe com o cabelo duas vezes mais volumoso, ela correu para pegar suas coisas, e ir logo para a escola.

--

O segundo membro do grupo de alunos loucos para a segunda-feira chegar acordou num pulo. Apenas aquilo era inédito.

Ellie era conhecida pela sua falta de disposição de deixar sua cama quentinha, e ir para a escola. Mas, naquela segunda-feira, tudo estava diferente. Ela se arrumou tão rápido que Lisa, ao passar no quarto da filha, e vê-la fora da cama tão cedo, imaginou se a garota não estava doente.

- O que foi, Ellie? Deu formiga na cama? – ela falou, ao encontrar a filha tomando seu café da manhã, já completamente pronta para ir para a aula.

- Bom dia para você também, mamãe! – ela falou, sorridente. – Eu fiz panquecas.

Lisa arregalou os olhos. Ellie não era muito fã de cozinhar.

- Você tem certeza que não está doente? – ela falou, vendo a mesa posta, e a pilha de panquecas num prato.

Ellie apenas sorriu, e continuou a comer suas panquecas. Mas logo ela falou.

- Você sabia que o Sirius sabe cozinhar? Ele me falou ontem, e disse que essas panquecas são ótimas. Ele que me deu a receita.

Lisa sentou ao lado da filha, e ficou observando a postura sorridente da garota. Não parecia a mesma garota esquiva da semana anterior. Ela estava visivelmente feliz.

As duas comeram por algum tempo, em silêncio. Lisa agradecia mentalmente a Sirius por estar fazendo tão bem a sua filha.

Ellie bebeu um gole de café, e colocou a xícara na mesa. Ela quebrou o silêncio entre as duas.

- Ele me falou. Ontem.

Lisa observou o rosto da filha. Uma mistura de menina e mulher. Sorriu levemente, e falou.

- Ele falou o que?

Lisa tinha quase certeza da resposta. Mas queria que a filha contasse.

- Ele disse que me ama.

Lisa e Ellie sorriram. Mas não disseram absolutamente nada. Entenderam-se apenas com o olhar.

E Lisa pode ver algo que não via há três anos. O olhar de Ellie. Ela conhecia aquele olhar. Era exatamente o olhar de Edward. O exato olhar que ele dedicava à esposa, apenas. O olhar de alguém apaixonado.

- E você também o ama. – Lisa falou. Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

Ellie apenas concordou com a cabeça. Lisa sorriu para a filha, e encarou novamente os olhos azuis dela, idênticos ao do pai. E como ela desejou que ele estivesse ali, naquele momento.

--

James abriu os olhos de manhã. Demorou alguns instantes para situar onde estava. Assim que despertou melhor, ele sorriu.

- Segunda-feira!

Se alguém ouvisse aquilo, teria rido. Um aluno comemorando o fato de ser segunda-feira?

Ele correu para o banho, e ligou a ducha no máximo. Sentiu a água bater forte em suas costas. Animado, ele começou a cantar.

_Well I don't care about history  
Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school  
'Cause that's not where I wanna be  
Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school  
I just wanna have some kicks  
I just wanna get some chicks  
Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school_

O rapaz continuou cantando durante todo o banho. Saiu enrolado numa toalha, e logo vestiu o uniforme.

Desceu as escadas correndo, e chegou à cozinha como um furacão.

- Nossa, o que é isso? – A Sra. Potter perguntou.

James deu um beijo estalado no rosto da mãe, e isso lhe arrancou um belo sorriso. Ele pegou a primeira coisa que viu na mesa, no caso um bagel, e falou.

- O que foi, não posso estar animado?

Dorea Potter apenas riu do filho. Ele estava com os cabelos muito bagunçados, a camisa para fora da calça, e de meias. Mas parecia querer sair porta afora a qualquer instante.

- Você vai com a Ellie hoje? – ela perguntou.

James riu, e falou.

- Duvido que ela já esteja pronta uma hora dessas. Provavelmente vou ter que acordá-la...

A Sra. Potter olhou para o filho, e falou.

- Então termine logo de se arrumar. Assim você acorda a Ellie logo, e vai conseguir chegar cedo na escola.

James olhou para a mãe, e ela lhe lançou um olhar cúmplice. Sem dizer nada, James correu para o quarto. Mas pode ouvir a risada de sua mãe antes de sair.

--

Sirius Black acordou já falando um palavrão.

- Merda!

Ele xingou o despertador. Não que ele não estivesse disposto a acordar, ou que estivesse com sono. Mas o barulho ininterrupto do aparelho o fez acordar de um sonho particularmente delicioso. E o interrompeu logo numa parte tão interessante...

Ele levantou, e ficou sentado na cama. Olhou para a mesa ao lado de sua cama, e viu lá a foto que toda noite ele retirava da gaveta, e olhava.

Uma foto de Ellie, que eles tiraram no verão. Todas as noites, antes de dormir, ele olhava a foto, e dizia boa noite. Era seu pequeno ritual secreto. Ele nunca isso contara para ninguém, nem mesmo para James.

Ele guardou a foto no lugar, escondida entre livros, e levantou.

Correu para o chuveiro. Ligou a água mais fria que conseguiu. Entrou lá dentro, e sentiu um arrepio. Mas, em poucos segundos, se acostumou. Deixou a água fria descer pelo corpo. A água fria o ajudava a acalmar a mente.

Ele precisava desviar sua mente do que estava pensando. Mas era quase um suplício. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar no sonho. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

Ellie.

As imagens em sua mente o torturavam. Ele precisava acabar com aquilo.

Tentou uma nova abordagem. Pensar em outra coisa completamente. Lembrou do treino de basquete. Tentou visualizar um jogo, ele quicando a bola. Isso estava dando certo. Ele correndo para encestar a bola. Uma finta no marcador. Ellie com uniforme de torcedora, balançando seus pompons, usando aquela sainha curta...

- Droga!

Ele estava novamente se deixando levar pela imaginação. Começou a pensar onde era o botão que abria a saia do uniforme de torcida, quando...

- SIRIUS!!

Mesmo a porta do quarto do rapaz estando fechada, e ele estando no chuveiro, dentro do banheiro, ele ainda assim conseguiu ouvir a voz da mãe gritando, e batendo na porta do seu quarto.

- ANDA! SAI LOGO DESSE BANHO!

Pela primeira vez na vida, Sirius agradeceu pela mãe ter aquela voz de trovão. E por ela ter gritado na porta do seu quarto.

O rapaz se apressou no banho. Logo tinha terminado, e trocou de roupa. Ele desceu a escada de sua casa muito rápido, para não ter que dar de cara com sua mãe. Quando chegou à porta da casa, pensou que poderia chegar à casa de James bem rápido, e, uma vez lá, poderia ir com ele e Ellie para a escola. Só esse pensamento já o fez abrir um sorriso.

Mas, para sua surpresa, Regulus já estava pronto para a escola, e o esperava para o motorista da família os levar para a escola. Sirius estranhou muito o fato, já que Regulus nunca acordava cedo, ou ficava pronto na hora.

- Você já está pronto? Quer madrugar na escola? – ele falou, passando pelo irmão, em direção ao carro.

- Olha quem fala. – retrucou Regulus. – Algum motivo especial para você querer chegar tão cedo em Hogwarts?

Sim, havia um motivo. Ellie. Mas Sirius não ia admitir isso para o irmão mais novo.

- Claro que tenho, e é sair o mais cedo possível desse hospício. – ele falou, apontando a casa.

Regulus não falou nada, mas ficou visível em seu rosto o desagrado com a frase com irmão. Os dois entraram no carro, e rumaram para a escola.

--

Remus Lupin já estava com os olhos abertos antes mesmo de o despertador tocar. Ele olhava para o aparelho, contando os segundos para o horário que ele tradicionalmente era acionado. Quando o aparelho tocou, ele desligou de imediato. Levantou-se da cama, e ficou parado, olhando para sua enorme prateleira de livros. Mas não focalizava absolutamente nada.

Sua mente ainda estava nos acontecimentos do fim de semana. O aniversário de Melissa. Os beijos que eles trocaram. A aparição do loiro misterioso, que tanto perturbou Melissa.

Ele tentava encaixar as peças do quebra-cabeça. Mas não conseguia. Ele achava que estavam faltando informações importantes.

Pelo menos ele entendeu o porquê da implicância de Melissa com Ellie. Mas isso não era, nem de longe, o mais importante em relação à Melissa.

Ele tinha gastado boa parte da noite especulando sobre quem era o loiro. Mas não teve nenhuma idéia satisfatória.

Inicialmente, ele cogitou a idéia dele ser um ex-namorado da garota. Mas essa hipótese era improvável, já que Melissa não guardava foto alguma do rapaz. E ela, mesmo tendo sido traída pelo ex-namorado e pela melhor amiga, ainda guardava fotos de ambos.

A única coisa que ele tinha certeza era que Melissa definitivamente odiava o rapaz. A expressão de medo e ódio que ela tinha no rosto ao olhar para o loiro era evidente.

Remus lentamente caminhou até o banheiro. Entrou no chuveiro com pressa. Ele queria chegar logo em Hogwarts. E queria solucionar logo aquele mistério.

--

Lily foi a primeira da turma a chegar à escola. Ela logo colocou seus materiais na sala de aula, e saiu para o pátio em busca dos amigos. Viu Severus Snape chegando, logo após ela. Ele a observou por um instante, e logo sumiu sala adentro.

Lily começou a caminhar pelo pátio da escola. Logo várias pessoas vieram falar com ela. De início, ela não entendeu por que. Mas logo ela percebeu o motivo. Ela tinha ganhado as eleições.

Lily tinha até esquecido desse fato. O fim de semana teve tantos acontecimentos que ela apagou quase completamente esse registro da memória.

- Oi presidente! – cumprimentou Marlene Mckinnon, assim que a viu.

Lily sorriu para a loira, e ela parou para conversar um pouco.

- Oi Marlene.

- Você está melhor? – ela perguntou, só que em tom bem mais baixo. – É que na festa você estava um pouco mal...

Lily sorriu um pouco sem graça, e respondeu.

- Ah, estou sim, obrigada.

- Que bom. – Marlene falou.

Lily estava constantemente olhando para o portão de entrada. E ela logo notou que Marlene fazia exatamente o mesmo.

- Você já sabe quais vão ser suas tarefas como presidente? – ela perguntou, ainda com os olhos no portão.

- Ainda não. – Lily respondeu. – A professora McGonagall disse que me passaria tudo hoje, depois da aula.

Marlene continuava olhando sem parar para o portão. Tanto que Lily falou.

- Marlene, você está esperando alguém?

A loira corou muito de leve, e respondeu, gaguejando um pouquinho.

- Ah... eu... estou sim, a Ellie!

Lily franziu a testa. Por que Marlene ficaria tão ansiosa para falar com Ellie?

- Ah... tá.

As duas ficaram mudas por um instante. Ambas olhando para o portão da escola. Ambas esperando alguém.

Mas logo elas viram algo que as fez retomar a conversa. Ellie estava chegando à escola. E ela estava acompanhada. Acompanhada por James.

Lily inspirou de forma mais profunda e falou.

- Olha a Ellie aí, Marlene.

Mas a loira pareceu ligeiramente decepcionada ao responder.

- É...

As duas esperaram James e Ellie se aproximarem. Eles vinham sorrindo, e conversando entre si. Mas logo notaram as duas garotas que os observavam.

James sorriu para Lily, e imediatamente levou a mão ao cabelo, o bagunçando ligeiramente. Mas ele fez aquilo de forma instintiva. Nem notou o que fez.

Ellie, por sua vez, não deixou de registrar o gesto do amigo, e riu baixinho ao notar que James fazia aquilo, com alguma freqüência, quando via Lily.

Lily ficou olhando para James, e sentiu exatamente o que sentia quando o via se aproximar, logo quando entrou em Hogwarts.

James estava com o uniforme da escola. Mas ele nunca usava o uniforme da forma correta. Naquele dia ele estava com o casaco. Mas o colarinho de sua camisa estava frouxo, e os primeiros botões desabotoados. A gravata nas cores da grifinória estava também frouxa, com o nó feito displicentemente. Ele carregava um livro nas mãos, e a mochila sobre um ombro.

Resumindo, ele estava tão bonito que Lily não conseguiu evitar o suspiro.

O que a fez acordar foi a risada discreta de Marlene, ao seu lado. Ela provavelmente tinha suspirado alto o suficiente para a corvinal ter notado.

Logo o momento constrangedor de Lily acabou, já que Ellie e James as alcançaram.

- Oi! Bom dia, amigas! – Ellie falou, sorridente.

- Oi Marlene. – James cumprimentou. Mas logo ele virou diretamente para Lily e, lançando aquele olhar que só ele era capaz, falou.

- Oi princesa.

Lily achou que ia desabar ali mesmo. Ela sentiu seu coração derretendo dentro de si. Não conseguiu formular uma resposta decente, então se deixou envolver pelo abraço do namorado.

Ela viu Marlene puxando Ellie discretamente para um canto do jardim. A loira cochichou algo no ouvido de Ellie, que sorria abertamente ao ouvir o assunto. Parecia que Marlene tinha muito a contar para a amiga.

James olhou para a dupla, à distância, e falou.

- Acho que as duas tem muito assunto para colocar em dia. Vamos indo para a sala?

Lily concordou com a cabeça, e o casal foi caminhando de forma lenta para a sala. Mas eles não estavam nem na metade do caminho quando uma voz os interrompeu.

- Ei! James, Lily!

Sirius vinha caminhando pelo pátio, acompanhado por seu irmão Regulus. James e Lily pararam de andar, e logo Sirius os alcançou.

- Vocês viram a Ellie? – foi a primeira pergunta do rapaz.

Regulus ia seguindo seu caminho, em direção à sala do primeiro ano, caminhando de forma muito lenta. Mas algo o fez parar. Foi a resposta de Lily.

- Ela está no jardim, conversando com a Marlene.

Sirius virou para trás imediatamente. Mas ele não foi o único. Regulus também virou para trás, e ficou olhando na direção do jardim.

Os quatro viram que Ellie e Marlene agora caminhavam em direção à sala. Elas estavam distraídas, e não repararam que eram observadas.

Sirius deu alguns passos na direção das duas, e isso chamou a atenção das garotas.

Ellie ergueu os olhos, e seus olhos encontraram os de Sirius. Ela diminuiu o passo por um instante.

Ela olhou para o namorado, com seu porte elegante e displicente ao mesmo tempo. Alto, forte e com seus cabelos ligeiramente compridos caindo sobre os olhos. Os lábios dele estavam entreabertos. Ellie não conseguiu evitar o pensamento. "Devia ser contra a lei alguém ser tão lindo assim..."

Sirius logo percorreu o caminho que o separava de Ellie, e sem cerimônia alguma lhe tascou um beijo na boca, sem falar absolutamente nada antes.

O casal ficou se beijando no meio do pátio. Lily e James se entreolharam e riram. James falou.

- Vamos para a sala, deixa os dois se divertirem um pouco...

Lily e James foram caminhando, abraçados, em direção à sala de aula.

No pátio, além de Sirius e Ellie, que se beijavam sem dar bola para ninguém em volta, restaram apenas Marlene e Regulus. Os dois se olharam, e timidamente se aproximaram. Marlene, apesar de demonstrar claramente estar constrangida, tomou a iniciativa da conversa.

- Oi...

Regulus sorriu, e respondeu.

- Oi, bom dia... Marlene.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir o próprio nome. E olhou para o lado, indicando Sirius e Ellie com os olhos.

- Acho melhor dar um pouco de privacidade para os dois.

Sirius e Ellie continuavam no maior beijo, alheios ao que acontecia em volta.

Regulus riu baixo, olhou para o casal e concordou.

- Você tem razão.

Os dois lentamente se afastaram, caminhando pelo pátio. E conversando em tom muito baixo. Mas ambos visivelmente satisfeitos com a situação.

Após um bom tempo se beijando, Sirius e Ellie se afastaram ligeiramente. Continuavam abraçados, e se olhavam nos olhos. Ele finalmente rompeu o silêncio.

- Bom dia, meu amor.

Ellie abriu um sorriso tão enternecido com a frase que Sirius também sorriu. Ela tinha ficado particularmente comovida por ele te-la chamado de meu amor.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais seu rosto de dela, e falou, baixinho.

- Eu já te disse que te amo hoje?

Ellie novamente sorriu, e negou com a cabeça. Sirius aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela, como se fosse contar um segredo. Ele falou ainda mais baixo.

- Eu te amo.

Ellie não se conteve, e o abraçou ainda mais forte. Encostou sua cabeça no peito de Sirius, e falou, respirando de forma profunda.

- Eu também te amo.

O casal ficou abraçado por alguns minutos. Só se afastaram quando ouviram um assovio alto, e uma voz conhecida falando.

- Me convida para o casamento, heim!

Gideon Prewett estava passando junto com sua turminha de amigos e com seu irmão em direção à sala deles. Ellie e Sirius acenaram para os rapazes, que se afastaram rindo. Foi quando olharam em volta, e notaram a ausência dos amigos.

- Ué, cadê todo mundo? – falou Sirius.

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Acho que eles não quiseram ficar de vela...

--

Ellie e Sirius entraram na sala de mãos dadas. Logo localizaram Lily e James sentados lado a lado, se beijando. O casal se aproximou, e Sirius logo falou.

- Ei, nada de pornografia na sala de aula! – ele disse, rindo.

James e Lily se afastaram, e James falou.

- Olha quem fala, agarrando a Ellie no meio do pátio!

Ellie e Lily riram, mas Sirius não se deu por vencido.

- Exatamente. No pátio, e não na sala de aula. – ele falou, usando um tom de professor de primário ao explicar a diferença.

Ellie largou sua mochila no lugar de sempre, e falou, entre risos.

- Cadê o Remus? Ele sempre chega cedo...

Lily sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- Ele não chegou ainda. Ou ainda não veio para a sala de aula, pelo menos.

Neste momento, Marlene estava entrando na sala de aula. Ela estava um pouco corada e sorridente.

- Lene! – Ellie falou. – Você viu o Remus lá fora?

Marlene, que olhava para um ponto perdido no nada, virou para o lado da turminha e respondeu ,com uma voz ligeiramente sonhadora.

- Eu? Não... não vi...

E logo ela sentou em sua cadeira, e voltou a encarar o nada, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

James olhou para Marlene, e falou com os amigos.

- Com essa cara, duvido que ela veja um elefante cor de rosa dançando mambo bem na frente dela...

Os amigos riram da piada de James. Mas Ellie pensou que, se James soubesse o que ela sabia, saberia exatamente o porquê de Marlene não conseguir enxergar absolutamente nada na frente dela...

--

Remus chegou a Hogwarts apressado. Seu pai tinha lhe dado uma carona até a escola, mas se atrasou com o trânsito. O rapaz passou um bom tempo nervoso, dentro do carro que não se movimentava. Assim que eles pararam na porta da escola, ele rapidamente se despediu, e correu até o portão.

Quando atravessou o portão de entrada, ele passou a procurar entre os alunos uma figura conhecida.

Olhou por todos os lados, mas nenhum sinal dela.

Foi andando até o jardim. Tinha esperança de encontrar Melissa sentada num dos bancos ou encostada numa árvore, como no primeiro dia dela em Hogwarts. Ele percorreu o jardim inteiro, mas nenhum sinal dela. Já estava desistindo quando viu uma sombra perto de uma das árvores mais afastadas do jardim. O rapaz se aproximou, e viu quem era. E ele estava certo. Lá estava Melissa, sentada sobre as raízes de uma árvore de tronco bem grosso.

Ele caminhou até ela, e viu que a garota estava de cabeça baixa. Ele abaixou-se, e falou com ela.

- Oi.

Melissa ergueu os olhos, e seus olhares se cruzaram. Remus olhou diretamente nos olhos cor de mel da garota, e viu algo que desejava nunca ver. Ela estava profundamente triste.

- Melissa... – ele falou.

Melissa desviou o olhar. Não conseguiria fixar seu olhar nos belos e ternos olhos castanhos de Remus. Ela nunca tinha visto um homem com olhar tão amável quanto Remus. Era como se seus olhos aquecessem tudo em volta. Ele parecia ter a capacidade de afastar todos os problemas. Afastar tudo de ruim.

E era por isso que ela precisava evitá-lo.

- Bom dia. – ela falou com a voz mais indiferente que conseguiu.

Remus olhou para a garota, e falou.

- Posso sentar com você?

Por que ele tinha que ser sempre tão... tão gentil e educado? Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo, inspirou e falou.

- Eu estou indo para a sala.

E ela levantou-se imediatamente. Remus ficou um pouco frustrado, já que queria aproveitar a oportunidade de conversar com ela longe de todos. Mas ela estava decidida a evitar isso a todo custo.

A garota pegou a mochila, jogou sobre o ombro, e olhou para o rapaz.

- Você não vem?

Mais uma vez ela o deixou confuso. Ficava fugindo dele, mas volta e meia dizia algo que demonstrava que o queria por perto. Fora que ela cada vez mais aparentava ser afetada pelo que ele falava. E definitivamente ela demonstrou ter sido _muito_ afetada pelos beijos que eles trocaram na festa de aniversário da garota.

Remus levantou, e a acompanhou pelo jardim. E então ele pode entender pelo menos um dos motivos de Melissa ter se escondido no jardim da escola. Quando o casal chegou ao pátio, literalmente metade dos alunos que se encontravam ali pararam de fazer o que quer que faziam, e olharam fixamente para Melissa. Ela inspirou mais fundo, e seguiu o caminho até a sala de aula.

Remus conseguiu ouvir um ou outro comentário sobre a festa de Melissa. A maioria das pessoas olhava para a garota de forma recriminatória.

- Foi o maior barraco. Eu nunca via nada igual...

- Ela é muito estranha mesmo. Você viu aqueles caras da festa? Eles pareciam se conhecer muito bem!

- Eu ouvi dizer que ela costumava andar com uma turma totalmente barra pesada!

Melissa abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Era óbvio que ela estava ouvindo os comentários. Remus olhou para ela, e agiu totalmente sem pensar. Ela apenas pegou a mão de Melissa, enlaçou seus dedos nos dela, e foi andando ao lado da garota. E ela, surpreendentemente, aceitou. Estava tão chateada com o que estava acontecendo que deixou de lado, temporariamente, seu objetivo de afastar Remus de seus problemas.

Os fofoqueiros que observaram a cena se juntaram ainda mais, e começaram a falar sobre o novo fato. Uma nova fofoca.

O estudioso e responsável Remus de mãos dadas com a rebelde e estranha nova aluna, Melissa.

--

Remus e Melissa foram de mãos dadas até a porta da sala de aula. Quando os dois estavam para entrar, ela soltou a mão do rapaz. Perecia que ela tinha acordado para a realidade. Foi andando até sua cadeira, e sentou lá em silêncio. Nem cumprimentou os colegas em volta. Ficou calada, com os olhos fixos na mesa. Ninguém se atreveu a dizer uma palavra sequer com a garota.

Remus, resignado, sentou em sua cadeira. Mas, várias vezes durante a aula, ele olhava de forma não muito discreta na direção de Melissa.

A professora McGonagall logo começou sua aula. Ela estava revisando a matéria, já que na semana seguinte começariam as provas. Os alunos estavam bem mais atentos à aula que nos dias comuns. Todos sabiam que as provas de física eram umas das mais difíceis, e a professora era conhecida por seu rigor ao corrigi-las.

Lily não tirou os olhos do quadro a aula toda. Ela precisava tirar boas notas nas primeiras provas. Primeiro, por ser monitora. Segundo, por ter sido recentemente eleita presidente da turma. E terceiro, porque ela própria nunca se perdoaria se falhasse em seus primeiros exames na escola nova.

Ellie tentava se concentrar ao máximo na aula. Ela nunca gostou realmente de física, então precisava de força de vontade extra para suportar a aula. Mas, durante uma monótona explicação da professora, um pequeno papel aterrissou em sua mesa, vindo de trás. A garota recolheu o papel rapidamente, o abriu e leu. Lily, completamente imersa na explicação da professora, nem notou. Ellie reconheceu a letra do autor do bilhete. E nele só havia uma frase.

_Eu te amo._

Ellie sorriu imediatamente. Não podia olhar para trás, senão McGonagall iria ver. Ela então escreveu sua resposta na mesma folha.

_Eu também te amo. Mas agora preciso mesmo prestar atenção, senão vou me dar mal na prova de física..._

Ela discretamente dobrou o papel, e esticou o braço para trás, sem se virar. Ela sentiu que o bilhete foi retirado de sua mão por uma mão morna. Ela sorriu, e continuou olhando para frente. Mas, alguns segundos depois, o bilhete aterrissou novamente em sua mesa. Ao abrir ela encontrou.

_Nós podemos estudar física hoje a tarde. Na sua casa, deitados na sua cama... Sabia que exemplos práticos são muito úteis ao processo de aprendizagem?_

Ellie engoliu o riso, e guardou o bilhete. Com cuidado. Nada neste mundo a faria jogar aquele papel no lixo...

--

Assim que a aula de física acabou, a professora McGonagall chamou Lily para conversar. Ela pediu para a garota procura-la no fim da aula, já que ela deveria colocar Lily a par de suas atividades como presidente de classe. E, como a garota era da Grifinória, a responsabilidade era da diretora da casa.

Logo o intervalo chegou, e os alunos do segundo ano saíram da sala em direção ao pátio. Lily estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada com a quantidade de matéria que teria que revisar até a semana seguinte. Ela falava sobre o assunto com James enquanto eles se dirigiam para o pátio da escola.

- É sério, James! Eu estou preocupada de verdade. Se os professores cobrarem tudo que já foi dado, eu vou me sair pessimamente nas provas...

James, ao contrário de Lily, não estava nem um pouco preocupado. E ele riu do desespero da namorada.

- Ah, Lily, você só pode estar brincando! Você, se dar mal? Você é a melhor aluna da sala!

- Mas essas são as primeiras provas de verdade que eu vou fazer em Hogwarts! Os trabalhos e exercícios valendo pontos não contam. Eu posso me dar muito mal...

James continuou sorrindo, e falou.

- Pois eu duvido!

Ela franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Por quê?

Ele passou o braço pela cintura da namorada, e falou.

- Porque você, além de ser linda, é extremamente inteligente.

Lily deu um pequeno sorriso, e James completou.

- Fora que você é minha namorada. Isso só já é prova que você é muito inteligente!

Lily riu da brincadeira, e falou.

- E você não é nem um pouco convencido, não é?

James sorriu triunfante.

- Convencido? Ah, que nada. Eu sou tão modesto...

--

Remus saiu da sala acompanhado de Ellie e Sirius. Ele viu Melissa desaparecer quase instantaneamente, assim que o sinal tocou. Ele imaginou que ela queria ficar o mais longe possível dos outros alunos. As fofocas da escola, naquele dia, eram em sua maioria relacionadas à garota, e sua festa de aniversário.

Ele pensou em procurá-la. Começou a olhar de um lado para o outro do pátio, tentando identificar os cabelos pretos de Melissa. Mas Ellie, ao seu lado, falou.

- Acho que seria melhor você deixar ela um pouco sozinha.

Remus olhou para a amiga, e franziu a testa. Ele esperava um esclarecimento de Ellie, mas, surpreendentemente, a resposta veio de Sirius.

- É verdade. Dá um espaço para ela. Vai ver é isso que ela precisa agora.

Remus franziu a testa ainda mais. Não esperava esse tipo de conversa mais profunda vinda de Sirius. Ele geralmente era o encarregado da parte divertida das conversas. Vê-lo falar sobre os sentimentos de alguém era um pouco raro, e Remus achou que o namoro dele com Ellie tinha feito o amigo amadurecer um bocado.

Remus apenas inspirou mais profundamente, e falou.

- Vocês acham mesmo? Do jeito que estão falando dela, talvez ela precise de alguém para conversar.

Ellie o respondeu desta vez.

- Bem, não estão falando que ela foi presa, ou que colocou uma bomba na escola. E, se tratando de Hogwarts, isso em si já é lucro...

- É verdade. – concordou Sirius – Eu lembro quando espalharam que eu e o James estávamos planejando explodir a sala comunal da sonserina...

Ellie olhou para o namorado.

- É. Mas eu também lembro que você gostou da idéia e _realmente_ cogitou a possibilidade.

Sirius sorriu, e falou.

- E era mesmo uma boa idéia!

Remus riu, acompanhado de Sirius. E ele resolveu seguir o conselho dos dois, e não procurou Melissa durante aquele intervalo. Por mais que seu coração dissesse para ele ir atrás da garota, sua mente dizia que a sugestão dos dois amigos era equilibrada, e fazia sentido. O que ele não sabia era que, em um canto escondido do jardim, Melissa estava sentada, se sentindo a última das pessoas do mundo.

--

As outras aulas do dia passaram tão lentamente quanto as primeiras. Nenhum dos alunos agüentava tantas revisões e exercícios. Só Lily resistia bravamente, fazendo mil anotações e organizando esquemas de estudo. Ela já previa que seu tempo seria limitado naquela semana, e pretendia adiantar ao máximo o estudo, para poder ter o fim de semana mais livre.

Assim que ela saiu da sala, foi direto para o escritório da professora McGonagall. A austera diretora da grifinória atendeu Lily imediatamente, e explicou todas as suas funções como presidente da turma.

Ela ficou feliz em saber que isso contaria muitos pontos em seu histórico escolar, e com certeza ajudaria na hora de ser aceita em uma boa universidade. Assim que a professora terminou a explicação, e entregou para Lily as chaves de um armário reservado exclusivamente para os presidentes de turma, ela foi liberada.

A garota seguiu imediatamente para o centro de monitoria. Ela teria várias aulas de monitoria naquela semana, já que as provas se aproximavam. Os seus alunos regulares tinham marcado aulas, e alguns outros pediram a ajuda de Lily para revisar a matéria antes das provas.

Lily seguiu até seu armário, e pegou a escala de aulas que ministraria. Estava analisando a tabela, quando percebeu alguém se aproximando. Ela ergueu os olhos, e viu um rapaz se aproximando.

O rapaz tinha cabelos cor de mel, e eram lisos e um pouco compridos, cobrindo a nuca dele. Seus olhos eram de um azul muito intenso. Ele era alto, tinha os ombros largos. E era realmente muito bonito. Ele parou ao lado dela, e falou.

- Oi.

Lily olhou para o rapaz, e ele sorriu. Ela respondeu.

- Olá.

Ele estendeu a mão de forma amistosa.

- Kyle Wilshire. Eu sou o chefe dos monitores de Hogwarts.

Lily apertou a mão do rapaz. E falou.

- Lily Evans.

O rapaz sorriu, revelando os dentes perfeitos e um sorriso absolutamente lindo.

- Eu sei. Você é a nova presidente do segundo ano, não é?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça. Ele prosseguiu.

- Me desculpe por não ter me apresentado antes. Eu pedi ao Remus para te explicar tudo, eu estava completamente tomado por aulas extras. Mas agora eu consegui outros monitores para o último ano, então estou mais livre. Você tem alguma dúvida, algo que eu possa te ajudar?

Lily sorriu e agradeceu.

- Ah, está tudo bem. Obrigada.

O rapaz retribuiu o sorriso, e falou.

- Não hesite em me procurar se precisar de ajuda, ok? Eu estou aqui para isso mesmo.

Lily acenou com a cabeça. Ele olhou para as mãos dela, e viu a escala de aulas para aquela semana.

- Ah, foi mesmo bom ter te encontrado aqui. Alguns alunos do seu ano me procuraram perguntando se você tem algum horário disponível essa semana. Dois procuravam aulas extras de química, e outros três queriam aulas de biologia.

Lily olhou para a tabela, e inspirou. Ela quase não tinha horários disponíveis.

- Não sei, não, Wilshire... Já estou cheia de aulas.

O rapaz sorriu, e falou.

- Por favor, me chame de Kyle! Toda vez que alguém me chama de Wilshire eu acho que estão chamando meu pai...

Lily achou o rapaz muito simpático. Ela falou, logo após ele terminar.

- Ok, desde que você me chame de Lily também.

- Fechado. – ele respondeu. – Eu tenho que ir, vou dar uma aula agora. Mas passa na minha sala depois que terminar suas aulas, aí veremos o que vamos fazer a respeito do seu horário.

Lily olhou para o rapaz. Ela estava planejando sair o mais cedo possível, para tentar aproveitar um pouco de tempo com James. Mas, agora, não teria tanto tempo para isso.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, e viu o loiro se afastar, acenando gentilmente para ela.

--

Quando Lily terminou as monitorias do dia, ela já estava morta de cansaço. Só queria ir para casa, tomar um bom banho, e deitar em sua cama para relaxar. Mas sabia que ainda tinha algumas coisas a resolver antes de ir embora.

A garota foi até a sala que Kyle tinha indicado. No meio do caminho, encontrou Remus saindo da sala que costumava ocupar no centro de monitoria. Apenas uma olhada no rapaz a fez ver que ele estava tão cansado quanto ela. Fora que ele aparentava um desânimo enorme. E Lily percebeu que isso tinha conexão direta com os acontecimentos do fim de semana.

Eles conversaram brevemente, e Lily se despediu do amigo. Remus saiu andando, de cabeça baixa, em direção ao pátio da escola. Lily sentiu pena do amigo. Sabia que Remus era um cara incrível, e merecia ser feliz. Mas isso era exatamente o contrário do que estava acontecendo.

Lily chegou em frente a porta da sala de Kyle. Nela, ela viu uma pequena plaquinha de metal, escrita.

_Kyle Wilshire – Chefe dos monitores. _

Ela bateu suavemente na porta, e logo alguém falou, lá dentro.

- Entra.

Lily girou a maçaneta, e entrou na sala. E sua primeira impressão não poderia ser melhor. A sala não era muito grande, mas era muito bem organizada. Uma estante de madeira escura exibia livros de várias matérias, todos organizados alfabeticamente e por assuntos. A mesa de Kyle não tinha absolutamente nada fora do lugar. Tudo era muito limpo e arranjado de forma a facilitar a utilização do ambiente.

Lily viu Kyle sentado atrás da mesa. Ele sorriu ao ver a ruiva.

- Ah, Lily. Entre, por favor. Eu estava te esperando.

Lily entrou na sala, e Kyle levantou imediatamente. Ele foi até a cadeira em frente à mesa, e a puxou para a garota. Lily achou muito gentil da parte dele.

- Sente-se, por favor.

Assim que ela se acomodou, ele voltou para a cadeira atrás da mesa, e começou a falar.

- Bem, acho que estamos com um probleminha, não é?

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Como assim?

Kyle sorriu ao ver que ela estava um pouco receosa.

- Estou falando do seu horário. Essa semana vai ser muito complicada, já que vamos ter provas na semana que vem. Os alunos começam a ficar preocupados, em vez de estudarem desde o início do ano, querem recuperar o tempo perdido em uma semana!

Lily acenou com a cabeça. Ela não poderia concordar mais com o rapaz. Realmente, a maioria dos alunos da sala dela, o que incluía seus amigos, nem pensaram em estudar as matérias com antecedência. Ela conseguiu estudar um pouco com Ellie, mas não o suficiente. James e Sirius apenas riram quando ela sugeriu formar um grupo de estudos. Só Remus estava estudando ao longo do ano, mas ele costumava fazer isso sozinho. E ela não tinha nem coragem de chamar Melissa para estudar, desde a confusão que ela arranjou com Remus por conta do trabalho de física que ele fez no nome dela.

- É verdade. – ela concordou. – Agora eles ficam desesperados, querendo ajuda com os estudos...

Kyle passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos, e bufou.

- Nem me fale. Estou completamente tomado, e isso atrapalha a minha própria revisão. Esquematizei um sistema há algumas semanas, mas estou vendo que não conseguirei cumprir tudo que planejei. Acaba sendo frustrante, porque isso prejudica os monitores e os alunos também. Eles não aprendem da forma que deveriam. Apenas decoram a matéria da prova...

Lily concordou com a cabeça, mas ficou satisfeita em ver que o chefe dos monitores era tão responsável. Assim ela poderia ter certeza que seu trabalho seria o melhor possível.

- Bem. – ele prosseguiu. – Eu estava pensando um pouco a respeito, e vi que, se nós remanejarmos alguns de seus alunos, poderemos colocar os novos alunos no horário restante. E, também pensei que você poderia dar aulas para os novos alunos em dupla, e não aulas individuais. Se eles queriam aulas individuais, deveriam ter procurado no início do ano. Não podemos prejudicar os alunos antigos só porque alguns preguiçosos querem ajuda em cima da hora.

Lily achou o argumento muito justo. E aquilo iria definitivamente desafogar um pouco seu horário. Mesmo que aquela semana fosse infernal, ela poderia ficar um pouco mais livre, depois que as provas terminassem.

- Então, o que você acha? – Kyle perguntou.

Lily sorriu de leve, e falou.

- Acho uma ótima idéia.

O rapaz novamente sorriu, e realmente o sorriso dele era encantador.

- Excelente. E fico feliz em poder ajudar.

- Ajudar? – Lily falou, rindo. – Você salvou minha vida!

O rapaz riu, e concluiu, acenando com a cabeça.

- Sempre que precisar, Lily.

Lily agradeceu novamente ao chefe dos monitores, e levantou da cadeira. Kyle, sempre cavalheiro, levantou imediatamente, e abriu a porta para a garota. Lily agradeceu, e eles se despediram.

Assim que Lily ouviu o rapaz encostando a porta educadamente, ela olhou para o relógio. E viu que estava mais atrasada do que imaginava.

--

- Será que dá para vocês dois pararem com isso por um minuto?

Era a milésima vez que James repetia aquela frase. Mas Sirius e Ellie continuaram ignorando os apelos do amigo. Mas, ao contrário do que eles costumavam fazer, o casal não estava brigando. Eles estavam se beijando.

- Ah, James, vai dar uma voltinha, você está muito estressado. – respondeu Sirius.

James olhou para Sirius, e viu que ele não tinha a menor intenção de largar a namorada. Ellie estava sentada no colo de Sirius, e também não estava nem um pouco disposta a deixar de lado a sessão de amassos.

O trio estava sentado na mureta que tradicionalmente ocupavam, perto do portão da escola. Eles estavam esperando por Lily há pelo menos 20 minutos, e James já estava perdendo a paciência. Principalmente porque, desde que eles sentaram naquela mureta, Ellie e Sirius não pararam de se agarrar.

- Vocês dois são o que, dois coelhos? – perguntou James, mal humorado.

Sirius começou a rir, e foi prontamente acompanhado por Ellie. E ele não deixou barato.

- Você não sabe nem da metade, meu amigo...

James fez uma careta de nojo, tentando com todas as forças não visualizar nenhuma cena comprometedora protagonizada pelos melhores amigos.

Sirius novamente deu um beijo muito agarrado em Ellie, e James revirou os olhos. Onde diabos estava Lily? Ela já deveria ter saído da monitoria há quase meia hora.

Mas, aparentemente, as preces de James foram ouvidas. Lily vinha caminhando apressada , vinda do prédio da monitoria. James levantou imediatamente, satisfeito em deixar o casal sozinho. Os dois se encontraram na metade do caminho.

Lily deu um abraço rápido em James, e eles seguiram até Sirius e Ellie. O casal ainda estava completamente agarrado, então eles nem notaram a presença dos dois ali. Só largaram o beijo quando ouviram Lily e James conversando.

- Você demorou hoje. – James falou. – Teve algum aluno até mais tarde?

- Não. Tive que reajustar meu horário, alguns alunos querem aulas agora, já em cima das provas... Ou seja, adeus semana tranqüila. Não vou ter tempo nem de respirar!

James deu um sorriso desanimado para a namorada. Ele queria aproveitar algum tempo com Lily durante a semana, mas estava óbvio que não conseguiria. Resignado, ele falou.

- Então, vamos para casa? – e, olhando para Sirius e Ellie, e falou. – Vocês vêm, ou vamos ter que jogar água fria para separá-los?

Ellie levantou do colo de Sirius, ajeitou a saia do uniforme, e falou, olhando para James.

- Muito engraçado...

James abraçou Lily, e os dois seguiram para o portão da escola, rindo.

--

Os dias da semana foram passando, e as tarefas de Lily só fizeram aumentar. Ela quase não tinha tempo para nada, dividida entre as aulas de monitoria, as funções novas como presidente da turma e suas próprias revisões para as provas. Ellie ficou com tanta pena de Lily, ao vê-la cansada, que desmarcou os treinos da torcida naquela semana. E todas as garotas, atarefadas com os próprios estudos, concordaram imediatamente. Alice, que sempre tinha medo de tirar notas baixas, até comemorou.

Na quinta feira, Lily estava quase exausta. Ela tinha decidido dormir duas horas a menos por dia, para ter tempo suficiente de revisar todas as matérias até o sábado. Ela tinha prometido a si mesma que tiraria o sábado para descansar, e que não deixaria nenhuma matéria para estudar na semana das provas. Assim, ela poderia usar as tardes da semana seguinte para apenas fazer uma revisão leve, de acordo com as provas do dia seguinte.

Ela finalmente terminou as aulas de monitoria daquele dia, e encontrou os amigos sentados na mureta perto do portão. Ela viu que Remus estava junto de James, Ellie e Sirius, além de Frank e Alice. Ellie contava algo para o rapaz, muito animada. Mas Lily viu, mesmo de longe, que Remus não demonstrava nem de longe o mesmo entusiasmo.

Ela chegou perto dos amigos, e os cumprimentou.

- Oi, gente. Estavam me esperando há muito tempo?

James levantou da mureta, sorriu para a namorada, e falou.

- Não. – ele disse, depois deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios. – Vamos para casa?

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Mas logo uma voz a chamou, vinda de trás.

- Lily!

Ela se virou, e viu Kyle se aproximando. O rapaz tinha uma folha de papel nas mãos.

Assim que ele chegou perto dela, ele falou.

- Lily, ainda bem que você ainda não foi embora. Um dos seus alunos de amanhã desistiu da aula.

Lily não pode evitar sentir um enorme alívio. Uma aula a menos!

Kyle estendeu para ela a folha, que trazia o horário novo. Ela olhou, e franziu a testa.

- Esse horário está errado. A Sarah, da corvinal, ocupa o segundo horário, e não o primeiro.

Kyle deu um pequeno sorriso, e respondeu.

- Ah, está tudo certo. Eu procurei todos os seus alunos de amanhã, e remanejei os horários. Assim você pode sair mais cedo.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, e deu um sorriso. Ele tinha se dado a todo esse trabalho mesmo?

- Poxa, Kyle... obrigada.

O rapaz sorriu, e respondeu.

- De nada, disponha.

Ela olhou para o horário, ainda incrédula. Kyle se afastou um pouco, e se despediu.

- Bem, eu já vou indo. Tchau para vocês, até amanhã.

Os amigos, que observaram a conversa em silêncio, acenaram e se despediram do rapaz. Frank, que era da mesma sala que Kyle, trocou algumas palavras com o colega, e logo o loiro se afastou, sumindo pelo portão da escola.

Lily ainda olhava para o horário, incrédula.

- Nossa, ainda não acredito que ele teve todo esse trabalho...

James observou a namorada em silêncio. Frank foi o primeiro a falar.

- Ah, ele é legal. Não somos tão amigos assim, ele é mais quieto e estudioso. Mas é muito gente boa.

- Além de ser um gato... – Alice completou.

Frank olhou para Alice, indignado.

- Alice!

A morena sacudiu os ombros, e respondeu.

- Ah, o que tem eu falar isso, é verdade mesmo! Além do mais, você faz a mesma coisa. Não pense que eu esqueci aquele comentário que você fez sobre aquela torcedora da corvinal!

Frank não respondeu nada. Lily pensou que, provavelmente, o comentário que o rapaz fez sobre a torcedora da corvinal tivesse sido um pouco mais exagerado do que o comentário de Alice...

Ellie e Sirius riram do casal de amigos, e Ellie falou.

- O Kyle é legal mesmo. Mas, como o Frank disse, ele não é muito de sair mesmo. Mas é excelente aluno. E as garotas da escola vivem atrás dele. Mesmo sendo quieto, ele é bem popular.

Sirius completou, rindo.

- É verdade. Nunca vou esquecer o fora que ele deu na Bellatrix, dois anos atrás. Só com isso eu já o consideraria legal.

Lily virou para James, e falou.

- E você, James?

James olhou para Lily, e franziu a testa.

- Eu o que?

- O que você acha do Kyle?

James demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Eu... eu não conheço ele direito. – foi a resposta do rapaz. – E então, nós vamos embora, ou não? – ele perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Lily acenou com a cabeça, e eles foram caminhando para o portão, em direção de casa.

--

Lily tinha combinado revisar química e história junto com Ellie, naquele dia. Então as duas estavam, no fim da tarde, sentadas na biblioteca da casa de Ellie, com mil livros e cadernos espalhados na grande mesa de madeira que ficava no meio do cômodo.

Ellie já estava completamente entediada. Ela não agüentava mais estudar, ela e Lily tinham passado algumas horas apenas falando sobre balanceamento de equações e a queda do Império Romano. Ela precisava de uma pausa urgentemente.

- Lily, eu juro que se ver mais um elemento químico eu vou ter um treco! – ela protestou.

Lily também estava cansada. Ela fechou o caderno, bebeu o resto de um copo d'água que estava ao seu lado, e se esticou toda.

- É, eu acho que podemos fazer uma pausa.

- Graças a Deus! – falou Ellie, levantando da cadeira imediatamente.

As duas deixaram a biblioteca, e foram para o quarto de Ellie. Não demorou nem cinco minutos, Mary apareceu lá, com uma bandeja com suco e sanduíches. Ambas tiveram certeza que a governanta estava apenas esperando que elas fizessem uma pausa, para poder trazer o lanche. Elas comeram, e Ellie se largou em cima de sua cama.

- Estou exausta.

Lily acompanhou a amiga, e também deitou na cama. Elas ficaram em silêncio, por algum tempo, até que Ellie falou, olhando para o teto.

- O que será que os dois estão aprontando?

Lily sabia que Ellie estava falando sobre James e Sirius. Os dois estavam na casa de James, e ela tinha certeza absoluta que eles não estavam estudando lá.

- Quem sabe eles estão planejando alguma nova idéia de brincadeira com o Snape...

Ellie levantou, sorrindo. Ela alcançou o telefone, e discou.

- Só existe uma forma de descobrir!

--

Ellie ficou bem pouco tempo no telefone. Ela desligou o aparelho com um sorriso no rosto.

- O James falou que tem uma surpresa para nós!

- O que? – perguntou Lily, curiosa.

- Não tenho idéia, mas, pelo tom de voz que ele usou, parece muito bom.

Os rapazes não demoraram nada a chegar à casa de Ellie. Logo elas ouviram a campainha, e passos apressados subindo as escadas.

Mas, quando eles entraram no quarto de Ellie, Lily pode ver que eles estavam realmente muito animados.

Rapidamente, os dois se juntaram às garotas, e sentaram na cama. James sorria de orelha a orelha. Mas Sirius foi o primeiro a falar.

- E aí, estudaram muito?

Ellie revirou os olhos.

- Não quero ver um caderno tão cedo...

James, que continuava sorrindo, falou.

- Então acho que tenho algo que vai te animar.

Lily e Ellie se entreolharam. James continuava fazendo suspense. Ele olhou para Sirius, e este falou.

- Ellie, o que nós vamos fazer no sábado?

A garota nem pestanejou. A resposta estava na ponta da língua.

- Vamos ao show, lógico!

Ellie tinha ingressos para um show do Oasis. Era uma das bandas favoritas da garota, e ela tinha comprados os ingressos há um bom tempo. Ela estava tão animada com o show que tinha falado sobre o assunto a semana inteira.

- E onde estão os ingressos? – perguntou James.

A garota esticou a mão, e apanhou 4 ingressos na gaveta da mesinha ao lado da cama. Exibiu os ingressos para o amigo.

- Aqui.

James riu, e falou.

- Pois eu acho que não vamos usar esses ingressos.

Lily franziu a testa, e Ellie reagiu imediatamente.

- Não, nem vem, James! Eu não vou desistir de ir ao show de forma alguma. Não importa qual é o outro programa que você arranjou.

James sorriu de lado, e Sirius completou.

- Tem certeza?

A garota foi categórica.

- Lógico!

Os dois amigos se entreolharam, e riram. James falou.

- Então você não vai querer um desses, né?

Ellie e Lily observaram James tirar do bolso da jaqueta um bolinho de crachás. Lily olhou mais atentamente, quando James os exibiu para as garotas.

- AHHHHH!!

Ellie tinha dado um grito. Lily então percebeu o que era.

Eram crachás para entrada na área VIP do show. O mesmo show do Oasis que Ellie estava doida para ir. Fora que ele dava acesso ao backstage também.

Lily só viu a nuvem de cabelos castanhos voando na direção de James. Ellie deu um abraço no amigo, e ficou falando.

- Eu não acredito, James! Não acredito!

James e Sirius riam. Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Como vocês conseguiram?

James, ainda com Ellie meio pendurada no pescoço dele, falou.

- Eu já trabalhei como roadie de uma banda, durante as férias de verão. Eles vão tocar no sábado, vão abrir o show para o Oasis. Então eu liguei para o pessoal, e pedi os VIPs. Eles arranjaram na hora.

Ellie afrouxou o aperto no pescoço de James, e falou.

- E você nem me falou! Poxa, eu perturbei minha mãe por semanas, e ela não conseguiu nada!

- O James queria fazer uma surpresa. – Sirius falou.

Ellie se recostou ao lado de Sirius, mas olhou para James, e falou.

- Eu já te falei que você é o melhor amigo do mundo?

James deu uma gargalhada, e respondeu.

- Agora você puxa meu saco, não é?

Lily riu, e perguntou.

- E quantos ingressos você conseguiu?

James mostrou os crachás, e Ellie os observou como se fossem jóias preciosas.

- Oito. Estava pensando em nós quatro, o Remus, Frank e Alice e... e o outro eu não sei. Quando eu pedi, pensei na Melissa, mas não sei como ela e o Remus estão...

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Mas logo acrescentou.

- Fala com ele amanhã, na escola. Pergunta a opinião dele.

James concordou, e logo arranjou um lugar para sentar perto de Lily.

Ellie, ainda sorrindo como criança na noite de natal, repetiu.

- James, eu já falei que você é o melhor amigo do mundo?

James, Lily e Sirius riram, e James respondeu.

- Já, mas pode repetir que eu não me incomodo!

--

Por volta das oito da noite, Lily foi embora da casa de Ellie. Ela não podia chegar tarde em casa, já que no dia seguinte teria aula. Fora que, mesmo que ela não confessasse, ela queria estudar mais um pouco. James prontamente se ofereceu para acompanhar a namorada. Ele queria aproveitar um pouco de tempo ao lado da garota, já que eles quase não tinham ficado juntos durante aquela semana.

Então, no quarto de Ellie, sobraram apenas a garota e Sirius. O rapaz não fez menção nenhuma de ir embora quando James e Lily saíram. Logicamente ele queria aproveitar a presença da namorada sem ninguém por perto.

Os dois estavam deitados na cama dela. Dividiam o tempo entre assistir um programa que passava na TV e se beijar. Como Lisa já tinha chegado em casa do trabalho, eles mantiveram porta do quarto aberta, e Sirius não fazia nenhuma tentativa de tirar a blusa da namorada.

Após algum tempo intercalando os beijos e a TV, o telefone do quarto de Ellie tocou. A garota se afastou um pouco do namorado, e estendeu a mão para alcançar o objeto.

- Alô. – ela falou.

Sirius resolveu brincar um pouco com ela, e começou a beijar o pescoço da garota. Ellie riu um pouco, e tentou afastar o namorado. Ela repetiu mesma palavra, a ligação não estava muito boa.

- Alô?

Sirius riu, e continuou a beijar o pescoço dela. Mas a garota falou algo que o fez parar no mesmo instante. A pessoa do outro lado da linha falou, e ela respondeu.

- Paolo?

Sirius congelou no mesmo instante. Ellie levantou da cama, e ficou em pé. Com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- _Paolo! Ciao, mio amico!_

Sirius ficou imediatamente sério. Ele sabia muito bem com quem Ellie estava conversando. Paolo, o italiano que ela conhecera numa viagem para a Itália. No verão que eles dois brigaram, e que Ellie nem queria olhar para a cara dele.

Ellie continuava conversando animadamente com o rapaz. Ela falava num italiano rápido, que Sirius não entendia. Ele não sabia absolutamente nada de italiano, então Ellie poderia estar falando qualquer coisa que quisesse com o maldito cara que ele não entenderia.

Ele ficou observando a garota andando de um lado para o outro do quarto. E ela sorria o tempo todo. Algumas vezes ela ouvia o rapaz do outro lado da linha, e depois dava uma enorme gargalhada. Isso só fazia Sirius ficar com mais raiva ainda.

Ele lembrava de como Ellie voltou da Itália falando o tempo todo nesse tal de Paolo. Ficava repetindo como ele era maravilhoso. Como ele era divertido e inteligente. E como todos os momentos que ela passou ao lado dele foram ótimos. Sirius simplesmente odiava aquele maldito italiano.

Nova gargalhada de Ellie. Sirius respirou fundo.

Ela ficou no telefone com o italiano por pelo menos meia hora. Sirius estava a ponto de quebrar alguma coisa. Lembrou de Ellie contando para James, mas alto o suficiente para ele ouvir, como Paolo beijava bem.

Depois de uma eternidade, ou assim pareceu para Sirius, a garota desligou o telefone. E voltou a sentar na cama, sorridente. Só que Sirius estava com uma carranca de dar medo. Ela olhou para ele, e falou.

- O que foi?

Sirius fechou a cara ainda mais. E não respondeu.

- Sirius, o que foi? – ela falou, preocupada.

Ele fez um som contrariado, e respondeu.

- Nada.

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Se não fosse nada, você não estaria com essa cara. Não foi o telefonema, foi?

Sirius olhou para ela fixamente, e falou.

- O que esse idiota queria?

Ellie franziu a testa.

- O Paolo?

Sirius revirou os olhos quando Ellie disse o nome do italiano.

- Lógico! Então, o que ele queria?

Ellie olhou para o namorado de forma mais firme.

- Ele queria conversar, ora!

Sirius fez uma cara de deboche, e falou.

- E ele não tem ninguém naquele maldito país para conversar, não? Precisa ligar para uma garota na Inglaterra?

Ellie definitivamente fechou a cara.

- É lógico que ele tem. Ele ligou para conversar comigo porque é meu amigo!

Sirius deu uma gargalhada debochada.

- Ah, claro! Ele é seu amigo! Conheço o tipo de amizade que ele quer com você!

- Qual é o seu problema, heim? – Ellie já estava ficando nervosa. – O que tem de tão horrível em um cara a quilômetros de distância me ligar para conversar?

Sirius ficou mudo por alguns segundos, e voltou com uma nova pergunta. A pergunta que queimava dentro dele desde que ela voltou das férias na Itália. A pergunta que ele sempre quisera fazer, mas nunca tivera coragem.

- E como foi essa _amizade _de vocês lá na Itália, heim?

Ellie franziu a testa, mas não recuou.

- Como assim?

Sirius precisava da resposta. Então ele insistiu.

- Ah, Ellie, você sempre dizia aos quatro ventos como ele era maravilhoso. Então? Como foi esse... namorico de vocês?

Ellie entendeu o que ele queria saber. E pode ver a expectativa nos olhos dele, esperando a resposta. Mas ela ficou tão indignada com o tom que ele estava usando para tratar o assunto que ela respondeu, morrendo de raiva.

- Isso não é da sua conta!

Pronto. Ali estava. Sirius achou que a recusa em responder a pergunta só podia significar uma coisa: o namoro dela com o italiano tinha sido muito mais sério do que ela disse, quando voltou de viagem.

E ele ficou muito decepcionado com isso. Ele realmente achava que ela nunca tinha ido para a cama com ninguém.

Sirius levantou imediatamente da cama de Ellie, e começou a calçar o tênis. Ela levantou também, e falou.

- Aonde você vai?

Sirius terminou de se calçar, e falou, recolhendo suas coisas.

- Vou embora. Assim você pode falar com seu maldito italiano o quanto quiser!

Ele saiu porta afora, sem olhar para trás. Ele ainda ouviu Ellie chamar, inutilmente.

- Sirius!

Mas ele não voltou.

--

Sexta-feira. Último dia de aula da semana. E nenhum dos alunos agüentava mais revisões para as provas.

Remus tinha passado uma semana horrível. Fora a enorme quantidade de matéria para estudar, as aulas de monitoria, as revisões e as pequenas tarefas como vice-presidente da classe, Remus ainda estava chateado com os acontecimentos do fim de semana anterior. Ele não entendia Melissa.

A garota passou a semana inteira fugindo dele. Dele e de todos os outros alunos da escola. Ellie e Lily tentaram uma aproximação, mas ela não deu bola para as duas.

Fora que James tinha chegado na escola, e chamado Remus para conversar. Ele falou sobre as credenciais para o show, e disse que tinha um convite para Melissa. E também falou que era escolha dele chamar a garota ou não. Então, James entregou dois crachás para Remus, e disse que ele poderia chamar quem quisesse.

Depois das aulas normais, Remus se encaminhou para o centro de monitoria. Caminhando pelos corredores, ele cruzou com Lily, que vinha conversando com Kyle animadamente. Ela sorriu para o amigo, e entrou em sua sala. Remus prosseguiu até a sala dele, entrou, e arrumou seus materiais. Preparando-se para a maratona de aulas que teria pela frente.

Um a um, os alunos de Remus foram chegando. Ele repetiu diversas vezes as matérias, corrigiu exercícios. Já estava cansado quando o penúltimo aluno terminou os exercícios, e foi embora.

Ele levantou da cadeira por algum tempo. Esticou as costas, e caminhou um pouco pela sala de aula.

Voltou para a mesa, e foi observar o horário, para ver quem seria seu último aluno do dia. Pegou a folha de papel, e o nome que estava escrito fez um arrepio percorrer sua coluna.

Melissa Kensington.

Ele tinha esquecido completamente que ela teria sua aula semanal de biologia com ele, na sexta-feira.

Um nervosismo inexplicável tomou conta dele. Mesmo tendo quase certeza que a garota faltaria a monitoria, ele não conseguiu evitar. A sensação era estranha. Ele sentiu as palmas das mãos suarem.

Olhou para o relógio diversas vezes. Quando ele viu que ela estava atrasada 10 minutos, chegou a conclusão que Melissa não iria aparecer mesmo.

Ele começou a guardar seu material. Juntou os livros, cadernos e apostilas. Já tinha guardado quase tudo na mochila quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Novamente sentiu um arrepio.

A pessoa do outro lado da porta não esperou que ele a convidasse para entrar. Foi logo entrando.

Remus estava com a mochila na mão, e olhava com os olhos arregalados para a pessoa que entrou.

- Estava planejando fugir? – ela falou.

Remus não respondeu, apenas falou.

- Melissa...

A garota sorriu de lado, e disse.

- Eu sei que essas aulas extras são um saco, mas não imaginava que você também as detestava...

Ele recolocou a mochila na mesa, e falou, desta vez mais seguro.

- Eu não acho um saco. Gosto de ajudar os alunos que precisam.

Ela manteve o sorriso irônico.

- Isso porque você é um bom samaritano, mesmo.

Remus não conteve o sorriso. Melissa ficou um pouco embaraçada com a situação, então jogou a mochila na mesa, e sentou numa cadeira.

- Pronto, pode começar. – ela falou, com simplicidade.

Remus novamente sorriu para ela. Mas ela desviou o olhar. Ele sentou em sua cadeira, e começou a aula.

--

A aula de monitoria de biologia foi uma tortura tanto para Remus quanto para Melissa. Mas, obviamente, por motivos muito diferentes para os dois jovens.

Remus não conseguiu evitar os olhares constantes em direção ao belo rosto de Melissa. Ele verificava constantemente as expressões da garota, tentando a todo custo entender o que se passava com ela. Queria entender o significado dos acontecimentos da festa de aniversário da garota. Queria entender quem era o loiro misterioso que invadiu a festa. E, principalmente, queria entender porque ele mexia tanto com ela.

Melissa, por sua vez, se esforçava ao máximo para manter a cabeça fria. Queria, mais do que tudo, não sentir tudo aquilo. Aquilo que sentia todas as vezes que Remus estava por perto. Aquela sensação de tensão constante. Aquele maldito frio no estômago. Aquela sensação de antecipação. A vontade de se perder naqueles olhos castanhos.

Então ela evitava, a todo custo, olhar diretamente para o rapaz. E abusava de suas armas conhecidas, a ironia e o descaso. Mas, por algum motivo que ela nunca conseguiu compreender, aquilo parecia não funcionar com ele. Ele parecia ser a única pessoa que ela conhecia que era imune aos seus ataques.

No fim da aula, logo após guardar todo o material na mochila, Remus olhou para a garota. Mesmo depois de mil respostas irônicas e atravessadas que ela lhe deu, ele falou com delicadeza.

- Melissa... eu queria falar com você.

Melissa sentiu uma corrente fria percorrer seu corpo, da cabeça aos pés. Ela sabia muito bem que poderia simplesmente ignorar o pedido do rapaz, e ir embora. Mas, por mais que soubesse disso, ela simplesmente não conseguiu. Algo mais forte que ela a impediu.

Então, a jovem simplesmente ficou parada, em pé, esperando a frase escapar dos lábios do rapaz À sua frente. Olhos vidrados uns nos outros.

Remus se sentiu encorajado pela falta de resposta dela. Geralmente isso queria dizer "sim" no vocabulário não verbal de Melissa.

Ele deu um passo na direção dela, e jurou ver os ombros dela encolherem um pouco.

- É que... o James...

_James?_ Era sobre James que ele queria falar? Melissa franziu a testa, e Remus abriu um pequeno sorriso ao notar aquilo.

- Bem, o James arranjou, sabe-se lá de que forma, entradas VIPs para o show do Oasis, sábado, em Wembley. E ele me deu duas entradas, dizendo que eu podia chamar quem eu quisesse.

Melissa ficou estática. Ele estava convidando-a para um encontro?

- Oasis, no estádio de Wembley? – ela falou, repetindo. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada para falar.

- É. E eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir...

Novo silêncio da parte da garota. Ela estava completamente dividida. Queria muito aceitar o convite, mas não podia. Não podia ficar estimulando aquele relacionamento estranho entre os dois. E isso era para o bem de Remus.

- Eu...

Remus jogou a mochila de lado, e a abriu. Retirou de lá a credencial VIP para o show, e a estendeu para Melissa.

- Olha, você não precisa decidir agora. Eu vou deixar isso com você, e, se você quiser, é só me ligar, ou aparecer lá na hora. Não deve ser muito difícil nos encontrar na área VIP, vamos num grupo grande.

- Quem vai? – ela perguntou, aliviada por poder perguntar algo não relacionado ao convite dele.

- James, Lily, Ellie, Sirius, Frank, Alice e eu. E você, se decidir aceitar.

A garota apenas acenou com a cabeça, e viu o convite sendo colocado em suas mãos por Remus. Como ela não falou nada, nem teve reação alguma, Remus foi caminhando lentamente até a porta. Girou a maçaneta, abriu a porta. Mas, antes que ele fosse embora, ele ouviu Melissa falando, dentro da sala.

- Mas e se eu não for? Você deveria ficar com o convite, caso queira chamar outra pessoa para ir.

Remus não virou para ela para responder. Permaneceu de costas, mas a resposta dele fez Melissa sentir um arrepio involuntário.

- Não existe mais ninguém que eu gostaria de convidar.

--

Melissa ficou parada por alguns minutos, dentro da sala de aula vazia. Remus saiu sem olhar para trás, depois de dizer a frase. E ela ficou ecoando na cabeça da garota por mais tempo que ela gostaria.

_Não existe mais ninguém que eu gostaria de convidar._

Porque aquele cara mexia tanto com ela? Ela não conseguia explicar, muito menos prever as reações dele. Era completamente ilógico. Quanto mais ela tentava afasta-lo, mais ele se aproximava. Mesmo ele tendo ficado longe a semana quase inteira, ainda era capaz de desarmá-la completamente com um ato e uma frase.

Ela tentava, mais do que tudo, deixa-lo fora de sua vida complicada. Mas parecia que isso não o assustava. Ele não recuava. Mas ela tinha certeza que ele recuaria se ele soubesse tudo que tinha acontecido.

Com suas lembranças de um passado amargo, mas não distante o suficiente, ela pegou suas coisas, guardou o ingresso na mochila, e saiu da sala.

Caminhou pelos corredores do centro de monitoria. Alunos andavam de um lado para o outro, saindo de suas aulas extras. Ela viu Lily de longe, caminhando com muitos livros nos braços. A ruiva nem notou sua presença no corredor. Ela então caminhou até a porta, e saiu para o pátio.

O pátio estava mais cheio que o habitual. Alunos transitavam de um lado para o outro. A maioria deles preocupada com as provas da semana seguinte.

Mas Melissa não deu atenção a nenhum deles. Ela estava mais preocupada em ir embora o quanto antes. Ela não queria correr o risco de dar de cara com Remus na saída da escola.

Caminhou de forma apressada até o portão. Mas, ao passar pelo mesmo, viu o quanto pode ser inútil tentar fugir do destino.

Remus Lupin estava encostado no muro externo de Hogwarts. A cabeça ligeiramente baixa, e fones de ouvido na orelha.

Mas, como um imã, seu olhar foi atraído na direção de Melissa. Ele imediatamente puxou os fones, e guardou o Ipod de volta na mochila.

- Ei. – ele falou, dando um pequeno sorriso após o cumprimento.

Melissa não conseguia pensar direito, então só devolveu o cumprimento.

- Ei.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, e Remus pareceu sentir uma vontade quase incontrolável de justificar sua presença ali.

- Estou esperando meu pai. Ele disse que estava por perto, e vai me dar uma carona para casa.

- Ah... Tá.

Novo silêncio. O rapaz parecia se conter para não falar nada, e Melissa queria desesperadamente encontrar algo para dizer.

Mas nenhum dos dois falou nada. Porque foram interrompidos por uma terceira pessoa.

- Ora, ora, ora! Mas não é tão romântica essa cena?

Melissa sentiu um arrepio de asco percorrer seu corpo. Conhecia aquela voz. Aquela voz fria e irônica. Aquela voz que ela odiava.

Remus e Melissa olharam para a direção da voz. Caminhando com toda a calma do mundo, vinha uma figura.

Loiro de cabelos curtos. Bronzeado. Forte. Olhar frio e vazio.

Melissa queria apenas desaparecer do planeta naquele instante.

O loiro se aproximou do casal, e deu um sorriso carregado de ironia.

- O que foi, não cumprimenta mais um velho amigo?

Melissa reagiu imediatamente.

- Some daqui.

O rapaz não se intimidou.

- É assim que você me trata, Mel? Depois de tudo que nós passamos? Achei que éramos amigos...

Remus pode perceber imediatamente que o loiro estava sendo irônico, e que Melissa nem de longe o considerava amigo.

- Acho melhor você ir embora. – Remus falou, de forma educada, mas firme.

O loiro então se voltou para ele. E falou.

- Ah, mas eu ainda nem tive o prazer de conhecer o novo namoradinho! Não vai nos apresentar, Mel?

Remus viu os lábios de Melissa tremerem ligeiramente. Mas ela só conseguiu cuspir um insulto na direção do rapaz.

- Vai pro inferno!

O loiro riu, e voltou a olhar para Remus. Ele esticou a mão, se apresentando.

- Meu nome é Daniel. Mas a Mel sempre me chamou de Dan, não é, Mel?

A frase dele era carregada de ironia. Melissa olhou para a mão estendida do rapaz, e reagiu imediatamente. Ela se colocou entre Remus e Daniel, como se o intruso fosse macular de alguma forma Remus se o tocasse.

- Vai embora, seu imbecil! – ela gritou.

Mas o rapaz não gostou muito da reação da garota. Ele imediatamente agarrou o braço de Melissa, e falou, agora com a voz dura e séria, e não mais irônica.

- Olha aqui, garota, você já testou demais minha paciência. Você está em débito comigo, pela _confusão_ que armou. Eu vim cobrar pela sua burrada.

Antes que Remus pudesse reagir, Melissa deu um empurrão violento no rapaz. Ela estava completamente enfurecida. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva, e ela estava a ponto de partir para cima de Daniel.

- JÁ DISSE PARA DESAPARECER!!

Aquele grito chamou a atenção de alunos que deixavam a escola. Alguns cochicharam entre si, muito baixo. E também chamou a atenção do segurança que guardava o portão.

O homem veio na direção dos três, com o olhar muito sério. Aproximou-se de Remus, aluno que ele conhecia há muito tempo, e perguntou.

- Está tudo bem por aqui?

Remus imediatamente olhou para Melissa. A garota não olhou para o segurança, estava tentando se acalmar. Então Remus respondeu.

- Está sim. Nosso... amigo... já estava de saída.

Ele olhou para o rapaz loiro de forma muito séria, e ele retrucou.

- É... eu já estava indo mesmo.

O segurança olhou com firmeza para o rapaz.

- Então acho melhor ir de uma vez.

Daniel fez uma cara de desagrado, mas a mascarou com um sorriso muito falso.

- Até a próxima, Mel...

Melissa não reagiu à frase. Ficou olhando para o chão. Remus apenas acompanhou o loiro indo embora. Mas, quando estava bem longe, Daniel virou novamente em direção ao portão da escola, viu que Remus olhava para ele, e, com uma carranca sarcástica, simplesmente apontou o dedo indicador para ele.

Depois disso, ele sumiu de vista.

Remus voltou sua atenção para Melissa. A garota olhava para o chão, e parecia desconcertada. Ele delicadamente tocou o braço dela, e falou.

- Melissa, você está bem?

Ela ergueu a cabeça imediatamente, após sentir o toque. O olhar dos dois se encontrou. Ele pode ver todo o desespero nos olhos dela.

Ele sentiu vontade de abraçá-la, e conforta-la. Mas ela logo desviou os olhos, e começou a se afastar, falando palavras quase desconexas.

- Eu... eu tenho... eu vou... tchau.

- Melissa! – ele falou, tentando fazer um apelo certamente inútil.

Mas ele a viu se afastar, e se perder na multidão de alunos que agora deixava a escola.

O rapaz ficou parado, encostado no muro, como estava antes de encontrar a garota. Uma palavra escapou de seus lábios, um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Melissa...

--

O sábado finalmente chegou. Lily demorou um pouco a acordar. Ela tinha ficado até tarde no telefone com Ellie. A amiga ligou para ela, e contou a discussão que teve com Sirius na noite anterior. Apesar de não ser novidade para ninguém Sirius e Ellie discutirem, Lily ficou com pena da amiga. Ela e Sirius estavam se dando tão bem, desde a festa de Melissa que ela realmente achou que eles deixariam de lado as brigas.

Lily agora estava tentando recuperar um pouco do tempo perdido. Ela queria estudar tudo que pudesse até a hora marcada com os amigos para irem ao show. Ela tinha sido um pouco relapsa no dia anterior, e queria colocar tudo em dia no sábado.

Lily estava deitada em sua cama, lendo a apostila de geografia. Mas, pela terceira vez, ela teve que ler o mesmo parágrafo. Isso porque Ellie não conseguia se concentrar no estudo, e o tempo todo interrompia a leitura da amiga.

- Droga. Alguma vez eu dei motivo dele desconfiar de mim, ou algo parecido?

Lily revirou os olhos. Ellie estava reclamando de Sirius a cada cinco minutos. Ela estava sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha de Lily, mas não conseguia se concentrar no livro que tinha nas mãos.

- Não, Ellie. Você nunca deu motivos para isso. Mas isso não é garantia que ele não esteja inseguro.

- Inseguro? – Ellie franziu a testa.

Lily baixou a apostila. Era inútil tentar lutar contra o inevitável. Ellie iria ficar interrompendo o estudo das duas o tempo todo. Ou melhor, o estudo de Lily, já que estava mais que óbvio que a garota não estava nem um pouco interessada no livro que deveria ler.

- É. Ele está com ciúmes.

Ellie bufou, e respondeu.

- Mas ele não tem motivo nenhum para isso!

Lily olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Mas isso não o impede de sentir ciúmes, né?

Ellie levantou da cadeira, e se largou na cama de Lily, ao lado da amiga.

- Isso é mesmo uma droga. – ela falou. E, voltando o rosto para Lily, ela falou. – Você é que tem sorte. Você e o James têm o namoro perfeito.

Lily sorriu meio envergonhada. Ela tinha que concordar parcialmente com Ellie. O namoro dela com James ia muito bem. Principalmente depois de uma certa conversa que eles tiveram no domingo anterior.

- Eu tenho que admitir, as coisas estão indo bem entre nós.

Ellie riu.

- Bem? Acho que estão um pouco melhores que isso! Ou pelo menos é isso que eu tenho impressão, depois do que o James falou...

Lily olhou imediatamente para Ellie. Ela franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Como assim? O que ele falou?

Ellie ficou um pouco sem jeito. Ela falou aquilo sem pensar. Era estranho para ela ficar entre os dois namorados. Lily era uma grande amiga, a melhor amiga mulher que ela já tivera na vida. Mas James era seu melhor amigo, o mais antigo...

- Ah... é...

- Ellie, você não pode falar algo assim e esperar que eu não morra de curiosidade!

Ellie inspirou fundo, e resolveu falar. Não era nada de mais, mas ela tinha a impressão que aquilo a fazia meio que um pombo-correio entre o casal.

- Ah, Lily, não é nada sério. Ele só falou que está muito feliz com você, e contou... ah, você sabe, sobre a frase.

Lily continuou observando Ellie atentamente. A garota riu, e completou.

- Ah, Lily, a frase ultra-mega-totalmente romântica que ele falou. Sobre esperar que vocês estivessem amando um ao outro.

Lily sentiu um frio completamente repentino. Ellie percebeu a expressão da amiga, e continuou a rir.

- Vai dizer que não foi a coisa mais romântica que você já ouviu na vida?

Lily riu, completamente constrangida. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, concordando. Ellie aproveitou para perguntar.

- E então?

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Então o que?

Ellie apoiou a cabeça na mão, deitando de lado.

- Quanto tempo isso vai demorar?

Lily não esperava aquela pergunta. Ela não tinha pensado sobre o assunto ainda. Na verdade, ela não estava certa sobre o que sentia por James. Será que era amor? Ela não saberia dizer, nunca tinha amado ninguém. O único sentimento de amor que ela conhecia era o amor por sua família, e por seus amigos. E aquilo era muito diferente de amor romântico.

- Ah... eu... não tenho idéia.

Mas Ellie riu da resposta dela, e falou.

- Lily, você não precisa se apressar. Tenho certeza que o James não espera que você declare seu amor infinito, e no instante seguinte pule na cama com ele!

Lily riu da brincadeira da amiga. E Ellie completou.

- É um grande passo. Tanto dizer "eu te amo", quanto ir para a cama com alguém. Você tem que ter certeza absoluta.

Lily sabia daquilo. Mas era exatamente a falta da certeza que a estava deixando insegura.

--

No fim da tarde, Ellie foi embora da casa de Lily. As duas tinham que se arrumar para o show daquela noite. Quando Ellie convidou Lily para dormir na casa dela, a ruiva riu, e respondeu.

- Mas de jeito nenhum! Você não me deixou estudar hoje, então tenho que compensar amanhã. Só vou ao show porque sei que você vai me matar se eu não for, e também quero passar um tempinho com o James...

Ellie caiu na gargalhada, e fez uma mímica de Lily e James se beijando. Lily levantou a sobrancelha, e se despediu da amiga.

- Vai logo, senão vamos nos atrasar para hoje à noite.

Ellie pegou um táxi, e foi para casa. Chegou rapidamente em casa, e subiu as escadas correndo, e cantarolando uma música do Oasis. Ela ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto da sua mãe, e estranhou. Lisa disse que trabalharia até o início da noite.

Ela foi até o quarto da mãe, e viu Lisa saindo de seu enorme closet carregando algumas peças de roupa.

- Planejando uma fuga no meio da tarde? – Ellie perguntou, se jogando na cama da mãe. Ela também viu outras peças de roupa formais que a mãe estendeu na cama.

- Oi querida. – disse Lisa, sorrindo. – Não exatamente uma fuga. Tenho que ir para Manchester hoje à noite.

- Hoje?! – Ellie franziu a testa. – Fazer o que?

Lisa sentou na cama, ao lado da filha. E começou a explicar.

- Tenho um compromisso oficial lá. O primeiro ministro me pediu para ir ao velório de um político famoso da região. Ele faleceu ontem à noite.

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- Que chato.

Lisa sorriu de leve.

- Não se preocupe, ele já era bem velho. – ela respondeu. E, colocando a mão levemente no queixo, ela completou. – Na verdade ele era realmente muito velho. Sabe-se lá como ele viveu tanto tempo...

Ellie continuou olhando para a mãe, e falou.

- Você tem trabalhado demais. E ficado muito tempo fora.

Lisa sentiu-se culpada pela frase da filha. Mas a respondeu imediatamente.

- Eu sei, querida. Desculpe-me...

Ellie deu um pequeno sorriso, e falou.

- Eu estou começando a achar que você arranjou um namorado, e está com vergonha de me apresentar.

Lisa riu da filha, e respondeu.

- Não, não arranjei namorado nenhum. Mas, se um dia arranjar, pode ter certeza que você vai ser a primeira pessoa a ficar sabendo.

Ellie sorriu, satisfeita. E começou a ajudar a mãe a dobrar as roupas.

- Ellie, eu devo voltar amanhã na parte da tarde. Ou, no mais tardar, à noite. Mas te prometo que vamos passar algum tempo juntas quando eu chegar.

Ellie olhou para a mãe, e concordou.

- Ok, então.

- Ah, e eu quero que você se divirta muito nesse show hoje à noite. Mas não fique até muito tarde na rua, está bem?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Mãe, você vai mesmo levar essa blusa? – ela disse, pegando uma blusa de mangas compridas preta. – Eu sei que é um velório, mas você precisa mesmo se vestir de forma tão careta?

Lisa sorriu, e balançou a cabeça.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, menina...

--

- Cara, eu não acredito! Qual é, Sirius...

James estava frustrado com o melhor amigo. Sirius tinha ligado para James, avisando que não ia mais ao show do Oasis.

- Deixa pra lá, James.

- Deixa pra lá? Pô, mais cedo o Remus ligou falando que acha que a Melissa não vai, mas que ele entregou o ingresso assim mesmo. Agora você diz que não vai mais!

Sirius respirou profundamente do outro lado da linha. Já era início de noite, e ele estava largado na cama do seu quarto.

- Se você quer o ingresso, eu passo aí e te entrego.

James perdeu a paciência.

- Eu não quero o ingresso de volta, eu quero que todos os meus amigos se reúnam e curtam o show junto comigo! Cara, a Ellie vai ficar extremamente desapontada se você não for.

Sirius ficou mudo do outro lado da linha. James bufou, e falou.

- E então, você vai me contar o que aconteceu?

Sirius não estava com vontade nenhuma de explicar para James qual era a origem de sua briga com Ellie, e, principalmente, não queria ter que contar para o amigo sobre o assunto específico que lhe tirou boas horas de sono naquela noite.

- Ah... deixa isso para lá. Deixa quieto.

- Meu Deus do céu, vocês dois parecem duas crianças birrentas!

Sirius suspirou, e falou.

- Não é birra, cara. Eu só não quero... ah, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

James passou a toalha pelos cabelos molhados, e prosseguiu.

- Então você vai ficar em casa, olhando para o teto e sentindo pena de si mesmo?

- Não. – respondeu Sirius, desanimado. – Vou com o Gideon e o Fabian num pub. Eles vão jogar sinuca com a turma deles, e me chamaram.

- Programão. – falou James, irônico.

- Ah, James, eu não estou a fim de encontrar a Ellie, ok? Depois você me conta como foi o show.

James bufou, e retrucou.

- Ok, então depois eu te conto como foi o show. O show que você deixou sua namorada ir sozinha na área VIP, que é sempre cheia de caras mais velhos e músicos de outras bandas. – ele falou, alfinetando o amigo.

Sirius imaginou imediatamente Ellie cercada de caras dando em cima dela. A visão não era nem um pouco agradável. Mas, mesmo assim ele falou.

- Ah... então tchau.

- Tchau.

James desligou o telefone. Estava mal humorado. Largou a toalha em cima da cama, e seguiu até seu closet. Ficou procurando uma roupa para vestir, mas não gostava de nada.

Será que todo mundo ia desistir de ir ao show?

Bem, ele sabia que Ellie não desistiria de ir ao show. Ela era completamente fã do Oasis, e iria ao show mesmo se tivesse que ir a pé até Wembley. E Lily, mesmo não sendo tão fanática, gostava bastante da banda. E certamente iria mesmo que fosse só para acompanhar os amigos. Remus já tinha ligado para confirmar. Agora só faltavam Alice e Frank, que não tinham dado sinal de vida ainda.

James escolheu uma calça jeans para vestir. Estava terminando de puxar a calça, e abotoar quando seu celular tocou. Ele olhou o visor, e sorriu.

_Lily._

- Oi princesa. – ele atendeu, visivelmente mais animado.

- Oi. E aí, já está se arrumando?

James esqueceu quase completamente a pequena discussão com Sirius. Sentou na cama, e continuou a conversa com Lily.

- Estou. Falta escolher uma blusa e um casaco. E você?

- Eu já estou pronta. Se vocês quiserem, eu vou indo para a casa de vocês. A Ellie já me ligou, dizendo que não consegue escolher uma roupa...

James riu, e falou.

- Então pode vir sim. E ajuda a Ellie a se decidir. Daqui a pouco eu passo lá, e encontro com vocês.

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Certo, então.

James então lembrou de Sirius. Não sabia se Ellie sabia que o namorado não ia mais ao show. E ele resolveu contar para Lily, e perguntar a opinião dela.

- Lily, o Sirius me ligou mais cedo... ele disse que não vai mais ao show.

- Não vai? – Lily se admirou. – Nossa, a Ellie vai ficar tão chateada...

James inspirou profundamente.

- É, eu também acho...

- Então é melhor eu ir lá de uma vez. Conversar um pouco com ela.

James sorriu, e falou.

- Está certo. Eu encontro vocês lá na casa dela, então.

- Um beijo. – Lily, se despediu.

- Eu vou cobrar, viu?

Sorrindo, James desligou o telefone.

--

Em poucos minutos Lily estava saltando em frente à casa de Ellie. Viu as luzes acesas, indicando que a amiga estava em casa. Lily percorreu rapidamente o jardim de entrada, e olhou para o céu. Durante a tarde, o tempo tinha virado, e nuvens carregadas cobriram o céu. Ainda não estava chovendo, mas parecia que a qualquer momento a chuva viria.

Lily tocou a campainha, e esperou um bom tempo. Ellie devia estar no segundo andar, e demorou um pouco a descer. Isso deu tempo para a garota se observar no vidro da janela ao lado da porta.

Lily passou os dedos levemente pelos cabelos ruivos escuros. Ela estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura, não muito justa, mas também não larga. Usava uma blusa azul marinho, com letras levemente brilhantes, escrito "London Rocks!". Um casaco três quartos preto completava a roupa. Lily tinha certeza que iria chover, então tratou de colocar um casaco grosso e resistente.

Ellie logo apareceu para atender a porta. E ela não estava nem perto de estar pronta. A garota ainda estava de roupão.

- Ellie! Você nem se vestiu ainda! – reclamou Lily, ao ver o estado da amiga.

Ellie trancou a porta assim que Lily entrou, e foi seguindo até seu quarto, acompanhada da amiga.

- Ah, Lily, eu não consigo escolher!

Ao entrar no quarto, Lily percebeu que era verdade. Várias roupas espalhadas comprovavam que a garota experimentara mil combinações.

Ellie começou a separar blusas, mas não escolhia nenhuma. Lily tentava ajudar a amiga, mas não estava obtendo muito sucesso. Então, absolutamente do nada, Ellie olhou para Lily, e falou.

- Você falou com o James mais cedo? Ele ligou pouco antes de você chegar.

- Falei. – confirmou Lily. – Ele disse que nos encontraria aqui.

Ellie sacudiu a cabeça, mas logo falou.

- E ele disse se o Sirius deu sinal de vida?

Lily ficou um pouco sem graça, mas tinha que falar.

- Ellie... o James falou... que o Sirius não vai ao show.

Ellie novamente balançou a cabeça, e falou, de forma simples, mas visivelmente ressentida.

- Eu imaginei que ele não fosse mesmo.

- Eu sinto muito, Ellie...

Ellie levantou da cama, e sacudiu os cabelos.

- Ah, quer saber? Ele que vai perder um show incrível! Azar o dele.

A garota abriu o roupão, e o jogou longe, um tanto raivosa. Mas Lily riu, e falou.

- Uau, Ellie. Acho que o show que o Sirius vai perder é outro... Mas que lingerie é essa?

Ellie olhou para si mesma. Ela estava usando um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã preto, todo rendado e cheio de detalhes. Lily continuou rindo, e Ellie lançou uma almofada em cima da amiga, que ainda brincou.

- Muito sexy!

Ellie riu da brincadeira de Lily, e falou.

- Pode até ser, mas hoje a única pessoa a me ver assim vai ser você, Lily. A não ser que eu beba todas e resolva tirar a blusa no show!

Lily riu, e completou.

- Pode deixar que eu ajudo a preservar sua privacidade hoje a noite. E nada de encher a cara, acho que bebemos a semana passada o suficiente para um mês!

--

Com a ajuda de Lily, Ellie decidiu sua roupa. Ela colocou uma blusa preta escrita "Oasis", Calça jeans azul justa, botas pretas de cano longo sem salto e um sobretudo cinza chumbo. Lily continuava receando a chuva, mas nenhuma gota tinha caído até então.

Logo James apareceu, e junto com ele veio Remus. O rapaz tinha marcado de encontrar James na casa dele, e os dois foram juntos atrás das garotas.

O quarteto se encontrou na porta da casa de Ellie, e logo o táxi que chamaram estava parando na porta.

- E o Frank e a Alice? – perguntou Lily.

- Eles vão nos encontrar lá. – respondeu James, dando a mão à Lily.

O casal seguiu em direção ao táxi, e Ellie e Remus se entreolharam.

- É. – disse a garota. – Acho que fomos abandonados hoje...

Remus deu um sorriso, tentando encorajar a amiga.

- Pelo menos fazemos companhia um ao outro.

Ele estendeu a mão para Ellie. Ela aceitou, e os dois se juntaram a James e Lily no carro.

--

Após algum tempo, o quarteto chegou às imediações do estádio. Logicamente, as ruas próximas estavam congestionadas, cheias de carros e fãs espalhados por todos os lados. Pessoas saíam das estações de metrô próximas, outras vinham de ônibus, e vários de carro ou táxi. Eles saltaram, pagaram o taxista e logo seguiram a multidão que caminhava até o estádio.

James, sem demora, localizou a entrada da área VIP. Lily percebeu que muitos dos fãs na fila normal do estádio olharam para o grupo de amigos com uma bela pontada de inveja.

A área VIP era bem em frente ao palco. Uma grade separava o público normal dos convidados VIPs. A área tinha banheiros exclusivos, vários seguranças, e localização realmente privilegiada. Eles ficavam colados ao palco.

Ao entrarem, os seguranças prenderam pulseiras vermelhas nos pulsos dos amigos. Aquilo ajudava a identificar, e dava trânsito livre para os VIPs em qualquer área do estádio.

O quarteto logo identificou Alice e Frank entre as pessoas da área VIP. Eles se reuniram, e logo começaram a conversar. Eles notaram a ausência de Melissa, e, principalmente de Sirius. Mas, ao verem as expressões um pouco desanimadas de Remus e Ellie, logo deixaram o assunto de lado.

Pouco a pouco, eles puderam ver o estádio ficando lotado. Mas permaneciam confortavelmente bem instalados na área VIP, que não estava muito cheia.

James logo começou a explicar para Lily sobre os últimos detalhes do show, a passagem de som, a arrumação dos instrumentos no palco, e mil outras curiosidades sobre concertos ao vivo. A garota ouvia atentamente, ela sabia que James conhecia tudo aquilo de perto. Além de ter trabalhado para uma banda num verão anterior, ele era completamente apaixonado por música.

Frank e Alice gastaram o tempo de espera pela banda se beijando num canto mais afastado. Eles avisaram que iam comprar algo para beber, e só voltaram quando ouviram os primeiros acordes da banda de abertura.

Remus e Ellie, ambos solitários naquela noite, passaram o tempo conversando. Fazia um bom tempo que eles não conversavam sozinhos, e acabaram lembrando como se divertiam juntos. Ellie ria, lembrando de quando os dois se conheceram, já em Hogwarts. E Remus, também rindo, contou para a garota como ele tinha uma enorme queda por ela desde os 12 anos de idade.

- Sabe, nós poderíamos ter dado muito certo como um casal. – disse Ellie.

- Também acho. – concordou Remus, sorrindo. – O único problema é que nós nos interessamos por pessoas complicadas demais.

- Eu achei mesmo que a Melissa vinha hoje. – disse Ellie. – É uma pena...

Remus inspirou profundamente, e falou, bem mais baixo, somente para a garota ouvir.

- Eu a beijei.

- Você o que?? – falou Ellie, com a voz bem mais alta.

Remus ficou levemente corado, mas prosseguiu, no mesmo tom baixo.

- Eu a beijei. No dia do aniversário dela.

Ellie estava boquiaberta.

- E você não me contou! Não acredito. Pode falar tudinho agora mesmo! – ela falou, agora com um sorriso nos lábios.

Remus sorriu bem de leve, e falou, ainda em tom de confidência.

- Eu... bem, de forma resumida, eu fui ao quarto dela, dar os parabéns...

Ellie começou a rir, e falou.

- No quarto dela? Eu sabia que você ainda ia se revelar o maior pegador da escola!

- Ellie! – ele falou, constrangido.

Ellie apenas riu, e ele prosseguiu.

- Quando eu vi que era meia noite, entreguei o presente que comprei para ela. E, logo depois, nós acabamos nos beijando.

- Nossa, parabéns à meia noite, presente e um beijo... muito romântico.

Remus sorriu de lado, ainda um pouco embaraçado. Mas acabou confessando.

- Eu não disse que foi só um beijo...

Ellie abriu a boca, e arregalou os olhos. Remus riu da expressão dela, e falou.

- Nossa, mas você só pensa besteira, é? Eu quis dizer que não foi só um beijo, porque foram vários beijos...

Mesmo assim Ellie riu, e falou.

- De uma forma ou de outra, daqui a pouco você vai ter todas as garotas solteiras da escola se arrastando aos seus pés. Eu ouvi dizer que a Emmeline Vance está caidinha por você...

Remus apenas sorriu, e pensou que trocaria todas as garotas se arrastando por ele pela atenção de uma certa garota de longos cabelos pretos.

--

Não demorou muito, a banda de abertura estava tocando no palco. Era a banda que James conhecia, e eles tocavam rock levemente puxado para o punk. Eles eram realmente muito bons, como Lily pode constatar. James, por ter trabalhado para a banda, conhecia várias das músicas, e cantava junto com a banda.

O show não foi muito longo, e serviu apenas para aumentar a expectativa dos fãs em relação ao show do Oasis.

Por volta das nove horas o Oasis finalmente apareceu no palco. Nos primeiros acordes de "Turn up the sun", todos no estádio foram ao delírio. A maioria conhecia a música de cor, e cantou junto com a banda.

Eles estavam bem em frente ao palco, e viam tudo de perto. Ellie arranjou um pedaço de grade para pisar, e conseguia ver o show de forma ainda mais privilegiada. Todos cantavam, acompanhando o vocal de Liam Gallagher.

_Come on, turn up the sun  
Turn it up for everyone  
Love one another  
Love one another_

O show ia passando cada vez mais empolgante. Ellie gritava e cantava junto com a banda todas as músicas. James reparava atentamente os músicos, olhando os acordes e o desempenho dos músicos.

Lily estava adorando, ela nunca tinha ido a um show de uma banda famosa antes. E, se ela já gostava do Oasis, estava virando fã. Remus curtia as músicas de forma mais contida. Ele gostava da banda, mas não conhecia todas as músicas. E Frank e Alice, muito animados, dançavam e cantavam o tempo todo.

Mas, longe dali, duas pessoas não conseguiam parar de pensar no show que tinham desistido de ir. E desejavam ter feito uma escolha diferente.

--

Sirius estava, naquele momento, enfiado em um pub enfumaçado. Ele jogava sinuca com Gideon e Fabian Prewett, e mais os amigos deles. Tentava, de todas as formas, não pensar no show que tinha perdido. Mas parecia que o assunto o estava perseguindo.

- Está tendo um show do Oasis hoje em Wembley. – falou, casualmente, um dos amigos de Gideon.

- É. – disse Fabian. – Deve estar maneiro. Pena que não tem mais ingressos desde a semana passada.

- Ei, Sirius. – falou Gideon, depois de dar sua tacada, e tomar um gole de cerveja. – Você não ia ao show? Você disse que a Ellie tinha comprado as entradas faz um tempão.

Sirius não podia ter desejado assunto pior. Ele deu sua tacada, bebeu um gole da sua cerveja, e respondeu.

- Ia. Mas desisti. O James foi com as meninas, eles tinham credenciais VIPs.

Fabian parou de beber sua cerveja, e olhou para Sirius, franzindo a testa.

- E ele não arranjou para você?

- Arranjou. Mas eu desisti de ir.

Todos os rapazes do último ano pararam imediatamente de fazer o que faziam. Gideon falou, com expressão de espanto no rosto.

- Você tinha uma entrada VIP para o show do Oasis, e desistiu de ir para jogar sinuca com a gente?

Sirius não respondeu nada, apenas sacudiu os ombros.

- Cara, você é burro por acaso? – perguntou Fabian.

Sirius franziu a testa, e Gideon completou.

- Vamos colocar desta forma: você deixou sua namorada, que, com todo o respeito, é uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, ir sozinha para um show do Oasis, na área VIP?

Sirius continuou calado, e Fabian concluiu.

- Cara, você praticamente a jogou para os lobos. Se você ainda tiver uma namorada amanhã, você é o cara mais sortudo do mundo!

Sirius parou um instante para pensar. Realmente ele percebeu que estava sendo idiota em deixar Ellie sozinha num lugar cheio de caras que invariavelmente iriam tentar ficar com ela.

Gideon colocou a mão no ombro de Sirius, e falou.

- Cara, se fosse eu no seu lugar, saia correndo daqui, e tentava entrar naquele show a qualquer custo.

Sirius olhou em volta, e viu que todos os rapazes concordavam com Gideon. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso, e achou a credencial de entrada no show. Inspirou fundo, e falou.

- Me desejem sorte!

--

Melissa estava deitada em sua cama. Olhava para o teto, tentando esvaziar sua mente. Ela estava de castigo, algo que não quis contar para Remus. A mãe dela obviamente descobriu, através dos vizinhos, que Melissa tinha dado uma festa na sua ausência. E, após uma enorme briga, e muitos gritos, ela tinha proibido a garota de sair no fim de semana.

Então ela estava ali, deitada, contra a sua vontade. Não que estivesse fazendo aquilo por respeito ou medo da mãe. Ela estava ali, deitada, contra a sua vontade, por determinação dela mesma.

Ela tinha decidido que não envolveria Remus na confusão que sua vida se tornou. E, principalmente, não ia deixar Dan se aproximar de Remus.

Mas, naquela noite, cada minuto que passava parecia uma hora. Ela estava deitada na cama a cerca de 20 minutos, mas parecia uma noite inteira.

A garota não conseguia parar de pensar em Remus, e na forma que ele a convidou para ir ao show com ele. E na forma como ele parecia tranqüilo ao confrontar Dan.

Era visível que Dan não conseguia intimidar Remus. E Melissa achou que aquilo, por si só, já dizia o quanto o rapaz era especial.

Agora Melissa estava batendo os dedos uns nos outros. Os minutos não passavam no relógio. E ela se arrependia de ter desistido de encontrar Remus cada vez mais.

Melissa ouviu então a porta do quarto da mãe se fechando. Ela ia dormir. Como as duas não estavam se falando, ela não veio dar boa noite para a garota. E Melissa agradecia aos céus por isso.

Melissa passou então a balançar as pernas. O nervosismo tomando conta dela. Ela não conseguia evitar. E não conseguiu resistir.

Sorrateira e rapidamente, ela levantou da cama, e abriu seu armário. Tirou o pijama, e colocou uma calça jeans, blusa e casaco. Calçou um tênis tipo All Star preto, e abriu silenciosamente a janela de seu quarto. Ela se esgueirou pelo parapeito, e conseguiu descer até o primeiro andar. Nada que ela não tivesse feito antes.

Então verificou o bolso do casaco. Ali estava a credencial para o show. Saiu correndo pela rua, até chegar numa rua mais movimentada, e encontrar um táxi. Assim que o motorista parou, e ela entrou, ele perguntou.

- Para onde, senhorita?

Melissa inspirou, e respondeu.

- Para Wembley.

Mas, para si mesma, ela falou.

- Eu devo estar completamente maluca.

--

O show estava alcançando sua metade. A banda tinha tocado várias músicas de seu cd mais recente, misturada com alguns clássicos. Lily agora estava abraçada com Ellie, cantando os versos de Acquiesce.

_Because we need each other  
We believe in one another  
I know we're going to uncover  
What's sleepin' in our soul  
What's sleepin' in our soul_

O estádio inteiro acompanhava a banda. Lily imaginou porque nunca tinha feito aquilo antes. Estava se divertindo como nunca, e jamais tinha imaginado como um show de rock pudesse ser tão bom.

Então ela sentiu um pingo em sua testa. Achou, por um momento, que alguém tinha derramado água nela. Mas, ao olhar para o céu, percebeu que era a chuva, que tinha sido anunciada durante quase o dia todo, finalmente caindo do céu.

Os pingos foram ficando cada vez mais constantes. Mas ninguém parecia se importar com aquilo. Todos gritavam, cantavam, e pulavam junto com a banda.

--

- Cara, eu te dou 20 pratas extras se você acelerar mais esse carro!

- Calma, rapaz. Já estamos quase chegando!

Sirius estava desesperado para chegar logo. Olhava o tempo todo para o relógio, imaginado se chegaria a tempo. Mas, antes mesmo que ele imaginava, o táxi estava parando quase na porta do estádio.

Ele retirou o dinheiro da carteira de forma desajeitada, e entregou para o taxista, saltando do carro enquanto gritava.

- Fica com o troco!

Ele percorreu a distância até o estádio num piscar de olhos. Chegou completamente sem fôlego na frente do segurança. O homem, alto e muito forte o olhou de forma séria.

- Está atrasado.

Sirius respirava fundo enquanto retirava a credencial do bolso interno do casaco. Entregou para o homem, que olhou para o cartão de forma incrédula. Sirius não tinha tempo para perder com aquele cara, e logo falou.

- Minha namorada está aí dentro, eu preciso entrar!

O homem terminou de examinar credencial, e liberou a passagem. Sirius entrou correndo. Brigando contra o tempo. Precisava chegar o quanto antes.

--

O show continuava a toda. A banda tocava de forma perfeita, e a platéia nem se importava com a chuva, que ficava mais intensa a cada minuto que passava. Ellie e Lily, de braços erguidos, balançavam de um lado para o outro, acompanhando a música. Até que uma voz, atrás delas, falou.

- Ellie!

A garota virou para trás, e encontrou um rosto conhecido.

Um rapaz alto e forte, de cabelo loiro dourado, pele branca e olhos azul-esverdeados. Ele exibia um sorriso encantador, e falou.

- Ellie? É você mesma?

Ellie abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Mike?

Ele sorriu, e concordou. Ellie repetiu, incrédula.

- Mike Mckinnon? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele riu, e perguntou.

- Eu é que pergunto isso! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Assistindo ao show!

Os dois se aproximaram, e ele puxou a garota para um abraço.

- Nossa, acho que não te vejo faz uns dois anos. Desde que você foi para Oxford.

- E eu te digo que você cresceu quase um palmo desde a última vez que eu te vi, garota!

Os dois soltaram o abraço. Lily olhou para trás com cara de interrogação, e Ellie logo apresentou os dois.

- Mike, essa é minha amiga, Lily Evans. Lily, esse é Mike Mckinnon. Ele é o irmão mais velho da Lene.

Os dois se cumprimentaram, e Ellie completou.

- Falando nela, a Lene veio com você?

Mike riu. O sorriso dele era sincero e muito simpático.

- Não. A Lene anda muito estranha, completamente avoada. Disse que preferia ficar em casa. Vai entender.

Ellie riu, e pode imaginar alguns motivos para a garota não querer ir ao show com o irmão mais velho. E ele prosseguiu.

- Bem, mas pelo menos eu vou poder te ver com mais freqüência. Eu pedi transferência de Oxford para a Universidade de Londres.

- Sério? – perguntou Ellie, incrédula. – Por quê?

- Queria ficar mais perto de casa. Mais perto da minha família, dos meus amigos.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Que bom!

- Bem – ele falou – me deixa voltar para perto da galera, senão eles somem e eu fico para trás... Mas foi um prazer te rever, Ellie.

- Tchau, Mike!

O belo rapaz foi se afastando, e ainda acenou para ela antes de sumir na multidão. Ela ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto quando sentiu que alguém, na direção contrária que Mike tinha ido, a observava.

Ela estreitou os olhos, e viu.

Debaixo da chuva que estava bem intensa agora estava Sirius Black.

--

Melissa saltou do táxi num pulo. Nem deu bola para o taxista, um senhor de idade que falava que era muito perigoso uma garota nova como ela andar sozinha pelas ruas à noite.

Ela chegou perto do estádio, e ouviu que o show estava fervendo. Ela rapidamente se aproximou da entrada VIP, e o segurança grandalhão resmungou ao ver a garota com uma credencial nas mãos.

- É a noite dos atrasados, por acaso?

Melissa ignorou o comentário, e esperou o homem verificar sua credencial. Logo ele liberou a entrada da garota, mas não sem resmungar. Estava chovendo bastante, e ele só queria que o show acabasse logo para poder ir para casa.

Melissa entrou no estádio. Ouviu os primeiros acordes de Live Forever. E deu um pequeno sorriso.

O primeiro objetivo estava cumprido. Ela foi ao show. Agora era só encontrar a pessoa que a fez fugir do castigo em casa no meio de um temporal. Remus Lupin.

--

Ellie olhava para Sirius completamente imóvel. E ele também não se movia. Parados, os dois.

_Maybe I don't really want to know  
How your garden grows  
'Cause I just want to fly  
Lately, did you ever feel the pain?  
In the morning rain  
As it soaks it to the bone?_

- Sirius… – ela sussurrou, mas ninguém foi capaz de ouvir.

Incrivelmente, ele pareceu ter ouvido. Possivelmente ele viu os lábios dela se movimentando, e entendeu seu nome. Ele veio andando na direção dela, e parou bem na sua frente.

_Maybe I just want to fly  
I want to live, I don't want to die  
Maybe I just want to breathe  
Maybe I just don't believe  
Maybe you're the same as me  
We see things they'll never see  
You and I are gonna live forever_

- Sirius…

Ele olhou de forma tão intensa para ela, que a garota sentiu seus joelhos falhando. E ele abriu a boca para falar.

- Desculpe.

Ellie olhou para o namorado, e abriu um sorriso.

Apenas aquilo tinha valido toda a corrida para chegar ao estádio.

Ele se aproximou dela, deslizou a mão no rosto já molhado da garota, e delicadamente a puxou para um beijo.

Um beijo que durou todo o resto da música.

--

Lily viu o momento em que Sirius se aproximou de Ellie. Ela sorriu, e cutucou James, mostrando que o amigo tinha resolvido aparecer no show. Eles se abraçaram, sorridentes, e James se aproximou para conversar com ela.

- Eu sabia que ele ia abrir os olhos eventualmente.

Lily riu, e falou.

- Sabia, é?

James deu um sorrisinho maroto, e respondeu.

- Bem... eu tinha um bom palpite.

Lily riu, e abraçou o namorado. Ele pegou delicadamente o queixo dela, e a beijou. Eles ficaram abraçados, e ouviram uma nova música começando.

--

Remus assistiu a cena entre Ellie e Sirius. E, por mais que ficasse feliz em ver seus amigos se a certando, ele percebeu que estava completamente sozinho agora.

Ele tinha certeza que Melissa não faria uma aparição romântica como Sirius acabara de fazer.

Seu destino era terminar aquele show sozinho.

E ele estava ficando cada vez mais cansado de terminar todas as noites sozinho.

Melissa costumava sair com ele, ficar próxima a ele, até beijá-lo, mas, no final, algo a fazia sair correndo.

Bem, esse risco ele não corria aquela noite. Ou era assim que ele pensava.

Sem Melissa por perto, ele pelo menos não seria abandonado no último momento.

Mas esse pensamento não era nem um pouco animador.

O rapaz resolveu prestar mais atenção ao show, em vez de ficar pensando na própria solidão.

O Oasis estava iniciando uma nova música. E ele conhecia e gostava muito dela.

_How many special people change?  
How many lives are living strange?  
__Where were you while we were getting high?_

Ele olhava para a banda de forma desinteressada, apenas ouvindo a canção.

_Slowly walking down the hall  
Faster than a cannonball  
Where were you while we were getting high?_

- Remus.

Ele conhecia aquela voz. Por um instante, imaginou que ele estava ouvindo coisas. Mas não estava.

Ele virou-se lentamente, e viu.

Melissa ali, parada. Seus cabelos molhados pela chuva. E sua expressão de desespero contido no rosto. Ele inspirou profundamente.

_Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova in the sky  
Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova  
A champagne supernova in the sky_

- Melissa…

Ela começou a se aproximar ainda mais. Ele pode ver as gotas de chuva descendo por seu rosto. Por um instante ele não conseguiu dizer se eram gotas de chuva ou lágrimas percorrendo a face dela.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior no momento que eles pararam, frente a frente.

- Melissa, o que...

Ela levou o dedo delicadamente aos lábios dele, o calando. Ele pode sentir a mão fria dela, mas, por algum motivo, aquilo o fez sentir um calor interno intenso.

- Por favor, não fale nada. Só me abraça.

E como ele poderia negar aquele pedido?

Os corpos se uniram lenta e delicadamente. Ele envolveu a garota em seus braços, e assim eles ficaram, até o fim da noite.

--

James e Lily nem viram Melissa chegando. Eles estavam abraçados, olhando para o palco. Lily estava de costas para James, e ele a envolvia por trás. Ele carinhosamente apoiava a cabeça dela em seu ombro. E eles balançavam lentamente ao som da música.

_Wake up the dawn and ask her why  
A dreamer dreams, she never dies  
Wipe that tear away now from your eye_

James soltou um das mãos do abraço, e fez um carinho nos cabelos de Lily. A garota fechou os olhos, e ele percorreu a face dela com a ponta dos dedos.

_Slowly walking down the hall  
Faster than a cannonball  
Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova in the sky  
Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the land slide  
In a champagne supernova  
A champagne supernova_

O momento era perfeito. James também fechou os olhos suavemente, e fez sua mão encontrar a de Lily. Ele inspirou profundamente, e as palavras escaparam de seus lábios antes que ele pudesse conter.

- Eu te amo.

Ele falou baixo. Baixo o suficiente para ser abafado pelo som da música. Mas Lily, estando colada a ele, ouviu.

Ela arregalou os olhos imediatamente. Por sorte, ela estava de costas para o namorado, e ele nada notou.

_'Cause people believe  
That they're gonna get away for the summer  
But you and I, we live and die  
The world's still spinning around  
We don't know why  
Why, why, why, why_

James só percebeu o que tinha feito alguns segundos depois. Ele mesmo arregalou os olhos, estático.

O casal ficou parado, sem se mover. Nenhum dos dois sabendo o que esperar.

James não sabia se Lily tinha ouvido o que ele disse. E Lily não sabia se James percebeu que ela ouviu a frase.

Agora a mente de Lily trabalhava fervorosamente. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que dizer. Não podia simplesmente dizer que amava James também, se ela mesma estava questionando os seus sentimentos um dia antes.

Ela queria dizer quando tivesse certeza. Certeza absoluta. Não podia ser algo de momento. E não poderia dizer apenas para agradar James. Ele merecia mais do que isso. Ele merecia sinceridade.

Mas ela notou que James não esboçou reação nenhuma. E isso a fez pensar que ele talvez tivesse dito aquilo meio sem querer. Que talvez tivesse apenas escapado.

Então, sem coragem de confrontar James naquele momento, Lily resolveu ficar quieta. Poderia conversar com o namorado quando eles saíssem do show.

_How many special people change?  
How many lives are living strange?  
__Where were you while we were getting high?_

James ficou alguns segundos esperando alguma reação de Lily. Mas a garota ficou quieta, como se tivesse prestando atenção no show. James ficou aliviado por um lado, mas uma pontinha de decepção surgiu. Ele queria revelar seus sentimentos para Lily. Mas não saber o que ela diria de volta também era mortificante.

Então, quando ele teve certeza que Lily não tinha ouvido a frase dele, ele simplesmente se aproximou da namorada, e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. E pode sentir o frio do rosto molhado de Lily.

--

O show finalmente chegou ao fim. Rapidamente, os fãs se dispersaram, e seguiram para suas casas. Mas, para um grupo de amigos, o show trouxe grandes mudanças de planos.

James tinha combinado com os amigos de sair depois do show, e ir a um Pub ou lanchonete. Mas, depois do furo que ele deu, falando que amava Lily, ele perdeu a vontade. Principalmente por ter falado o que sentia, e ela não ter ouvido. Ou era isso que ele achava.

Lily concordou imediatamente quando James propôs de irem logo para casa. Ela estava envergonhada com o ocorrido, e queria logo deitar em sua cama, e pensar no que aconteceu. Então assim que arranjou um táxi, o casal partiu em direção à casa de Lily.

Frank e Alice, mesmo ensopados, disseram que iam encontrar Gideon, Fabian e os amigos. Eles chamaram os remanescentes do grupo, no caso, Ellie, Sirius, Remus e Melissa. Mas todos recusaram.

Ellie já estava encolhida de frio, e completamente molhada. Sirius também não estava em melhor estado. Remus só queria ter a oportunidade de conversar um pouco com Melissa antes de ir embora, e Melissa só pensava em uma maneira de entrar em casa sem acordar a mãe.

Então eles se dividiram. Ellie e Sirius foram em direção à casa da garota, e Remus e Melissa pegaram um táxi em direção da casa dos dois, que era bem próxima.

Sirius e Ellie logo chegaram na casa dela. Durante a viagem eles não conversaram muito. Ellie estava encolhida, e tremia um pouco. Ela errou na escolha do casaco, que acabou se revelando pouco eficaz na chuva. E, com o frio da noite, a situação estava um pouco pior. Mesmo o táxi sendo aquecido, ela ainda sentia frio.

Quando eles saltaram do táxi Sirius pediu ao taxista para esperar por ele, que ele só iria acompanhar Ellie até a entrada da casa, e depois voltaria para seguir até a própria casa. O cara fez cara feia e resmungou, então Ellie abriu a carteira, e deu o valor da corrida até sua casa para o motorista. Sirius protestou, mas ela falou.

- Você paga o resto. É só para ele não reclamar de ficar esperando.

O casal seguiu até a porta da casa de Ellie. Ela destrancou a porta, e ele se aproximou para dar um beijo de despedida na namorada. Mas algo o fez parar.

O motorista simplesmente arrancou, e foi embora. Sirius ainda gritou para o cara voltar, e tentou correr atrás dele, mas ele sumiu rapidamente no fim da rua.

- Idiota! Como é que eu vou voltar para casa agora?

Ellie, ainda com muito frio, simplesmente falou.

- Entra e liga para uma empresa de táxi. Eles mandam um táxi aqui para você.

Sirius apenas concordou com a cabeça. E ele seguiu Ellie para o interior da casa.

- Ellie, nós vamos molhar o chão todo. – ele falou, sussurrando bem baixo.

Ela franziu a testa, e falou, em tom normal.

- Por que você está sussurrando?

Sirius também estranhou a pergunta, e falou, no mesmo tom sussurrado.

- Não quero acordar sua mãe.

Ellie trancou a porta e falou.

- Minha mãe viajou. Só volta amanhã à tarde.

Sirius sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Ellie ia andando em direção à escada, e virou para trás, olhando para ele.

- Você não vem? È melhor você se secar antes de chamar o táxi. Pode ficar doente.

Mas Sirius não estava pensando em absolutamente nada do que ela falava. Só pensava que estava sozinho com Ellie.

--

A viagem de táxi foi completamente constrangedora para Lily e James. Os dois não sabiam o que dizer um para o outro. Lily queria muito conseguir conversar sobre o ocorrido com James, mas simplesmente não encontrava as palavras.

Quando o táxi parou em frente à casa da garota, ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Ficou olhando para James, e as palavras não vinham. Por sorte, ela foi resgatada por ele.

- Então, gostou do show?

Lily sorriu, e conseguiu falar.

- Ah, sim. Adorei!

James sorriu, satisfeito. Pelo menos ela tinha gostado do show.

- Acho que é melhor você entrar, e tirar essa roupa molhada. Pode ficar gripada ou algo do tipo.

Lily concordou com a cabeça.

James deu um beijo delicado nos lábios de Lily, e falou.

- Amanhã eu te ligo.

Ela apenas sorriu, e saltou do carro. Foi correndo até a entrada da casa, e logo destrancou a porta. Viu o táxi levando James se afastar, e sumir de vista.

Ela inspirou profundamente, e trancou a porta. Ia caminhando de forma silenciosa para a escada, quando notou que alguém estava vendo TV na sala. Ela se aproximou, e viu que era Petúnia, de pijama, com um roupão por cima e enormes rolos nos cabelos.

A irmã viu a presença de Lily, e falou.

- Ah, você chegou. Papai e mamãe já foram dormir.

Quando Lily se aproximou, Petúnia viu como a irmã estava ensopada.

- Credo, Lily, você está parecendo um pinto molhado de chuva! Também, foi nesse show de gente doida. Se eu fosse a mamãe não tinha deixado você ir, imagina só...

Petúnia começou um de seus chatíssimos discursos. Mas Lily nem deu atenção. Ela estava com o olhar vidrado na televisão. Petúnia estava vendo um filme antigo. Lily não sabia qual era, mas a cena que passava mostrava um casal muito apaixonado se beijando. Assim que eles interromperam o beijo, eles se declararam.

- Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo!

Então a verdade atingiu Lily como um raio. Ela ficou estática por alguns segundos. Petúnia continuou falando, mas ela continuou não ouvindo.

Ela sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Lily imediatamente correu até a mesa na qual jogou sua chave de casa e sua carteira. Recolheu ambos, e saiu correndo em direção à porta. Petúnia, indignada por ter sido deixada falando sozinha, protestou.

- Ei, Lily, você ficou louca? O que você está fazendo?

Lily apenas colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala, antes de desaparecer pela porta da rua.

- Uma loucura.

--

Remus e Melissa chegaram à porta da casa da garota. Mas ela insistiu em saltar apenas na esquina.

Remus não queria ir embora sem conversar com ela. Então ele dispensou o táxi, e disse que voltaria para casa a pé.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até as proximidades da casa da garota. Ela observou discretamente as janelas. Tudo estava escuro. Ela sentiu um pequeno alívio.

- Melissa.

Ela olhou para o rapaz, e respondeu suavemente.

- Sim.

Ele não conteve o sorriso. Ela respondeu de forma tão simples, mas delicada, de uma forma que ele nunca tinha visto.

Remus imediatamente deu um passo na direção dela. E Melissa não recuou.

Ele conseguiu tocar o rosto dela com sua mão. Ela sentiu que a mão dele estava fria. Mas o toque foi tão agradável que ela não recuou.

- Me deixa entrar.

Ela franziu a testa. Não compreendeu o que ele queria dizer.

Então ele desceu delicadamente a mão, alcançando o peito dela. Não tocou seus seios, mas o local logo acima deles, bem no meio. O coração dela.

- Aqui.

Ela imediatamente entreabriu os lábios. Não conseguiu reagir. Não esperava nada parecido com aquilo.

Remus encostou a testa dele na dela, e falou, num sussurro.

- Eu entendo que você tem problemas. Eu sei que algo ruim aconteceu. Mas você não percebeu que eu não vou desistir? Que eu não vou te abandonar?

Melissa não encontrava palavras. A chuva ainda caía sobre os dois, forte e constante.

- Me dá uma chance.

Melissa inspirou profundamente, e falou, num fio de voz.

- Não quero te envolver nisso.

Remus olhou nos olhos dela, e falou.

- Você devia me deixar decidir se quero ou não me envolver.

Melissa ia responder ao rapaz, mas ele imediatamente a calou. Calou com um beijo delicado.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem suas costas. Ele a envolveu num abraço apertado.

Mais chuva caía em cima do casal. Mas eles não se soltaram do beijo.

Após muitos minutos, ele delicadamente se afastou. Sentiu que a garota tremia ligeiramente. Mas ele não conseguia dizer se era de frio ou por causa daquele momento.

- Eu...

Ele apenas sorriu, e falou.

- É melhor você entrar. Está frio.

Melissa concordou com a cabeça. Foi se afastando dele, e caminhou até a parte mais lateral de sua casa. Começou a escalar a parede, e ele franziu a testa. Mas ela simplesmente falou.

- Estou de castigo.

Remus não conteve o sorriso, e ela ainda virou para falar com ele.

- Eu... eu vou pensar.

Remus apenas concordou com a cabeça, e viu a garota habilmente escalando para o segundo andar de sua casa. Ele a viu entrar pela janela aberta de seu quarto, e desaparecer lá dentro.

Ele então sorriu abertamente. Na verdade ele quase gargalhou.

Naquela noite, diferentemente das outras, ele não tinha sido abandonado.

--

Sirius seguiu Ellie até o quarto da garota. Ao entrar lá, ele imediatamente ficou nervoso. Lembrou da última vez que ele esteve completamente sozinho com a namorada naquele cômodo. Ellie, no final da noite, estava só de calcinha e sutiã. Uma visão que se repetia constantemente em sua mente.

Ele viu a garota tirar o casaco, e joga-lo num canto do banheiro. E ela voltou de lá com várias toalhas.

- Toma. – ela disse, estendendo uma para Sirius. – E tira esse casaco e essa blusa, estão muito molhados.

Sirius tirou os tênis e as meias, e lentamente começou a tirar o casaco. Ficou lembrando da noite anterior, em que ele finalmente entendeu como foi o relacionamento entre Ellie e o italiano maldito. Ele tinha certeza que ela ido para a cama com ele. E ele estava completamente decepcionado com essa informação.

Ficou tentando apagar imagens mentais de Ellie e Paolo se agarrando de sua mente. Mas Ellie agora estava tirando suas botas, e voltou para o banheiro. Ele ouviu o barulho dela tirando a blusa molhada, e voltando para o quarto. Sirius por um instante achou que ela voltaria só de sutiã, mas ela voltou com uma toalha comprida em seus ombros, cobrindo o tronco.

- Sirius, você ainda não tirou a camisa? Quer ficar doente? Tira logo isso!

Agora ele estava imaginando se Ellie era tão mandona na cama com era na vida real. E esse era um pensamento inspirador, sem dúvida nenhuma.

Ela então foi até o aquecedor, e o regulou, aumentando o calor. Como se o rapaz precisasse disso...

Ela então pegou o controle do som, e ligou o aparelho. Escolheu rapidamente alguns cds, e os colocou para tocar. Uma música suave começou a tocar.

Ellie voltou para frente de Sirius. Viu o namorado sem camisa, e desviou os olhos rapidamente. Ela alcançou uma toalha em cima da cama, e começou a ajudá-lo a secar os cabelos.

Sirius não pode lidar com aquela proximidade. Ele segurou Ellie pela cintura, e falou.

- Ellie, nós precisamos conversar.

Ela riu, e falou.

- Achei que essa frase era exclusividade feminina.

Mas a brincadeira dela não o afetou. Ele permaneceu sério. Tinha que se concentrar na conversa, e não em tentar espiar dentro da toalha da namorada.

- É sério. E... é sobre ontem.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. E deixou-o prosseguir.

- Eu... bem, desculpe o ataque de ciúmes.

Ellie deu um pequeno sorriso, e falou.

- Foi uma besteira mesmo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, e prosseguiu.

- Eu sei. Não posso ficar com ciúmes de coisas que aconteceram antes de nós ficarmos juntos. Eu sei que não deveria, mas eu fiquei.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. Ele continuou.

- Mas você também tem que concordar que eu tenho pelo menos alguns motivos para ter ciúme desse cara, Ellie. Não é como se ele fosse só mais um, né? Ele foi diferente para você.

Ela franziu um pouco a testa. Por que Sirius achava que Paolo era especial? Será que ela exagerou na hora de falar sobre o italiano?

- É que eu fiquei decepcionado, sabe. Eu meio que esperava... ah, pode até ser meio machismo da minha parte, mas eu achava mesmo que ia acontecer... entre nós dois...

Agora Ellie estava boiando completamente. E ela o interrompeu.

- Do que você está falando, Sirius?

- Ah, Ellie... eu meio que tive essa esperança a vida toda. De que fosse entre nós dois... nossa primeira vez. Mas você já teve a sua. Não que eu esteja chateado por você não ser mais. Não importa, eu amo você, e só quero estar com você...

Ellie arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

- Como assim eu já tive a minha?

Agora Sirius que não entendeu.

- Com o italiano. Você falou ontem. Mas tudo bem, já que para mim vai ser... você sabe, minha primeira vai ser com você, e isso me deixa feliz.

- O QUE??

Ellie estava com a boca tão escancarada que parecia que ia cair. Sirius se assustou tanto que perguntou.

- O que foi que eu falei de errado?

Ellie estava estática. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Era sério mesmo?

- Você nunca... nunca...

Ele franziu a testa. Achava que ela já tinha entendido isso.

- Não.

Novamente a boca aberta.

- Como assim?

Ele agora estava achando que ela estava tirando sarro da cara dele.

- Você sabe muito bem como! Qual é, você quer tirar com minha cara só porque já transou com o babaca italiano?

- E quem te disse que eu transei com ele?

Agora Sirius que estava com dúvidas.

- Não? Então... como assim...

Ellie ficou nervosa, reagiu de acordo. Deu um grito, não muito alto.

- Eu sou virgem!

Agora o queixo de Sirius que caiu.

- Então... nós dois... nós dois somos...

- Aparentemente! – retrucou Ellie.

Novo silêncio. Nenhum dos dois falou nada um com o outro. Até Ellie, já calma, falar.

- Por quê? Com tantas garotas se jogando em cima de você...

Sirius inspirou, e falou.

- Nenhuma delas era você.

--

Lily saltou do táxi correndo. Não estava raciocinando direito. Só sabia que tinha que fazer aquilo. Ela tinha certeza.

Ficou parada na porta da casa. A casa de James.

Sem hesitar, sem pensar direito, ela tocou a campainha. Nem um minuto se passou até que alguém abrisse a porta.

James.

E não apenas isso.

James, sem camisa, secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

Lily inspirou fundo.

O rapaz franziu a testa, e falou.

- Lily? O que houve?

Ela olhou dentro dos olhos castanho-acinzentados de James, e falou, com toda a convicção do mundo.

- Eu também te amo.

James deixou a toalha cair no chão.

Lily, parada na porta da sua casa, completamente ensopada de chuva. Lily dizendo que o amava.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

Então James reagiu. A puxou para um beijo. O melhor beijo da vida dele.

Os lábios se encontraram delicadamente no início. James sentiu os lábios molhados de Lily, respingados pela chuva. Sentiu o contato com o corpo gelado da garota. E Lily sentiu o calor da pele nua de James. Ela percorreu os dedos pelas costas dele, fazendo um carinho suave. Ele a puxou para mais perto ainda.

Então, no instante seguinte, ele levou sua mão até a nuca de Lily, e a puxou de encontro a ele. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo se beijando, colados, sentindo um ao outro de forma delicada, mas intensa.

Quando eles se afastaram, James olhou para os olhos verdes e brilhantes de Lily, e falou, com um belo e delicado sorriso.

- Eu te amo.

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Eu sei. Eu ouvi.

James, que não costumava ficar constrangido com nada, sentiu uma pontinha de vergonha. Lily notou, e riu. Ele perguntou.

- E por que você não falou nada?

Lily sacudiu os ombros, e respondeu.

- Ah, James, você não me conhece?

James apenas concordou com a cabeça, e sorriu. Mas logo ele prosseguiu.

- E você veio até aqui só para me falar isso? Simplesmente saiu correndo de casa, no meio desse temporal, para dizer que me ama? Você está se mostrando mais doida do que eu esperava...

Lily riu, e, mantendo o sorriso no rosto, falou.

- Você está certo. Mas, se eu estou ficando doida, meu querido, a culpa disso é totalmente sua!

--

Silêncio. Silêncio total.

Os dois apenas encaravam um ao outro.

Ellie sentiu as mãos tremendo. Mas ela não estava com frio mais. Estava nervosa.

- Você... fez isso por mim?

Sirius baixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão. E concordou com a cabeça lentamente. Alguns segundos depois, ele falou, muito baixo.

- Como eu poderia ir para cama com outra se eu só queria você?

Ellie deu um passo na direção dele. O rapaz ergueu a cabeça, e completou.

- Sempre.

_Sempre_. A palavra ecoou na mente de Ellie. Ela tocou delicadamente com uma das mãos o peito dele. Sentiu como os batimentos cardíacos dele estavam acelerados. Parecia que ele tinha corrido uma maratona.

Ela sabia que era verdade. Assim como aquela era a exata verdade para ela também. Ela sempre esperou por ele. Mas o que ela não imaginava era que ele tinha feito a mesma coisa.

- Eu... eu também, Sirius. Eu sempre esperei por você.

Ela sentiu o chão ruir sob seus pés. Ela como se seu apoio tivesse sido arrancado, e ela estivesse ali, completamente sem barreiras, sem proteção, sem nada. Estava exposta.

A mão morna e suave dele tocou seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos e pensou.

_Eu estou entregue. Eu sou sua._

Sentiu os lábios dele tocando os seus. Um beijo tão delicado e suave que ela se comoveu.

Percebeu que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Quando os abriu, logo após o beijo, sentiu que ele secou delicadamente a lágrima única que desceu por sua face.

- Por que você está chorando?

Ela sorriu, e respondeu.

- Porque esse é o momento.

Sirius apenas olhou para ela. Depois de alguns segundos, ele falou.

- Momento?

Ela concordou lentamente com a cabeça, e completou.

- O momento que eu sempre esperei. E que eu sempre quis.

- Ellie...

Ela fechou os olhos, e falou, com seu rosto muito próximo ao dele.

- O que nós estamos esperando?

Sirius fez ela se afastar um pouco, e ela abriu os olhos. Viu que ele estava muito sério. O mais sério que ela o viu na vida. Parecia uns 10 anos mais velho.

- Você tem certeza? Nós podemos esperar.

Ela sorriu de leve, e falou.

- Sirius, se eu esperar mais vou ficar completamente louca.

Ele sorriu para ela. Os dois se olharam. As mãos se uniram lentamente. Os dedos se entrelaçaram.

O beijo veio logo em seguida. Delicado. Terno. Apaixonado.

- Eu te amo. – ele falou, sussurrando.

- Eu também te amo. – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom.

Agora os olhos se encontraram. Fixos um no outros. Perdidos no momento que partilhavam.

Ele a puxou para um novo beijo. Desta vez, bem mais intenso. Mas firme. Mais urgente.

Ellie enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços. E sentiu que Sirius começou a puxar a toalha de seus ombros. Sentiu o tecido grosso percorrendo seus ombros, e indo parar no chão.

O beijo prosseguia. Agora ela estava só de sutiã e calça jeans.

Os braços dele a envolveram, fortes. Ela entendeu o que ele pretendia.

Ela se apoiou nos ombros dele, e o evolveu com as duas pernas. Ele desceu as mãos para os quadris dela, para dar apoio. E ela o sentiu a carregando para a cama.

Ele em momento nenhum interrompeu o beijo. Delicadamente ele a colocou deitada. E se ajeitou, deitando por cima dela.

Com os cotovelos apoiados na cama, ele retirou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto de Ellie. Ela sorriu levemente. Ele retribuiu o sorriso. Mas logo uma ruga de dúvida se formou em sua testa.

- O que foi? – Ellie perguntou.

Sirius olhou para ela, com uma expressão que misturava frustração com vergonha.

- Eu... não tenho nenhuma... não trouxe.

Mas Ellie não ficou chateada. Apenas riu, e falou.

- Ali. – ela indicou com a cabeça a mesinha de cabeceira. – Primeira gaveta, dentro de uma caixinha de madeira.

Sirius se esticou, e alcançou a gaveta. Abriu, e retirou a caixinha de madeira. Dentro ele encontrou o que procurava. Mas imediatamente ele fez uma expressão de surpresa enorme.

- Ellie! Sete camisinhas?

Ellie gargalhava, e ele continuava com sua expressão de espanto.

- Ah, eu só queria ser prevenida...

- Mas... sete? E desde quando você guarda isso aqui?

Ela deu uma risadinha sapeca.

- Lembra do dia que você me imprensou contra a parede, no closet, enquanto a Lily e o James se agarravam na varanda? Pois bem, depois daquele dia eu vi que precisava urgentemente estar sempre preparada!

Ele riu da frase dela, mas logo falou.

- Mas... naquela época você estava ficando com o Scott!

Ellie olhou para Sirius, e seu olhar disse absolutamente tudo. Mesmo assim, ela falou.

- Eu você acha que eu em algum momento pensei em ir para a cama com aquele idiota? Eu só queria te irritar. E continuava só querendo você.

Alguns segundos depois, após uma intensa troca de olhares entre os dois, ela completou.

- Exatamente como eu quero agora.

Sirius voltou a deitar junto dela. Eles ouviram o cd trocando no aparelho, e uma música começou a tocar.

_Find me here,  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace.. __again_

Os dois se olharam nos olhos. Sirius se aproximou para um beijo. Os lábios se tocavam. As línguas exploravam. Logo ele começou a percorrer o cabelo dela com uma das mãos, e ela envolveu as costas dele num abraço delicado.

_You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the life  
To my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything_

Logo ele começou a beijar o pescoço de Ellie. Ela sentiu todo seu corpo ficar arrepiado. E ele percebeu, e aumentou a intensidade dos beijos.

Um som muito baixo escapou dos lábios da garota.

Sirius passou a beijar a base do pescoço dela, e percebeu que ela arqueou ligeiramente as costas.

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Ele começou a descer. Traçava uma linha vertical, beijando o colo dela. Foi descendo. Ele percebeu que ela fechou os olhos.

Sirius sabia que aquele era o melhor momento da vida dele. O que ele sempre esperou. O que ele sempre desejou.

Ele se apoiou mais de lado, e usou a mão livro para percorrer o caminho desde a base do pescoço dela, descendo pelo colo, até os seios. Sentiu a renda delicada do sutiã. Como ele queria aquilo. Como ele a desejava.

Continuou descendo delicadamente com a mão. Passou pela barriga lisa, pelo umbigo, até chegar. Finalmente. Naquele dia ele iria, finalmente, tirar a calça jeans dela.

_You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Take me deeper, now_

Ele alcançou o botão. Com mais facilidade do que imaginava, conseguiu abri-lo. Puxou o zíper, e viu de relance parte da calcinha dela. Preta como o sutiã. E de renda.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do rapaz. Ele achou que tinha ganhado o dia.

Delicadamente, ele ajudou Ellie a retirar a calça molhada. E pode vê-la, finalmente.

Ela estava linda. Realmente linda.

Os cabelos úmidos. O rosto suave. O conjunto de renda preta enlouquecedor.

Era impossível tirar os olhos dela.

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Num piscar de olhos, ele se livrou da própria calça. Ellie mordeu de leve os lábios. Ela também esperava por aquele momento há muito tempo. Muito mais tempo do que gostaria. Muito mais tempo do que achava que agüentaria.

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

- Você tem certeza mesmo? – ele perguntou, logo após voltar para sua posição original, deitado por cima dela.

- Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de algo na minha vida. – foi a resposta que ela lhe deu.

Ele sorriu, e voltou a beijá-la. Mas agora, os beijos mudaram completamente. Eram intensos. Possessivos. Agarrados.

_Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything, everything_

Ellie sentia sua cabeça rodando. Sua respiração cada vez mais falhada. Ela sentia as mãos de Sirius percorrendo todo seu corpo. A melhor sensação que ela já tinha sentido.

Toda vez que ele parava de beijar alguma parte do corpo dela, e voltava a beijar seus lábios, ela sentia falta do beijo no corpo. E todas as vezes que abandonava os lábios para explorar sua pele, ela sentia falta do beijo nos lábios.

Era uma tortura.

Mas era a melhor tortura que ela jamais tinha imaginado.

Ela nem percebeu quando ele retirou seu sutiã. Ele ficou uns bons segundos apenas encarando seus seios. E com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Completamente... perfeita...

Ele, imediatamente após falar aquelas palavras, jogou a peça longe, e começou a beijar enlouquecidamente seu colo.

- Oh... meu... Deus...

Aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo.

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

As peças de roupa restantes sumiram com mágica. Ela nem notou direito quando ele tirou sua calcinha. Só percebeu que ele, quando fez isso, falou algumas palavras sem sentido, e parecia completamente maravilhado.

E novamente eles estavam deitados. Ele se ajeitou delicadamente por cima dela. Ela abriu as pernas ligeiramente, para encaixá-lo de forma mais fácil.

Por algum motivo que Ellie não entendeu naquele momento exato, Sirius estava muito vermelho. Ele então olhou para a namorada, e falou.

- Está pronta?

Ela sorriu. E percebeu que não estava nem um pouco nervosa. Ela estava muito mais do que pronta.

- Completamente.

Ele franziu a testa ligeiramente.

- Eu não quero te machucar.

Ellie olhou para Sirius, e falou, num sussurro.

- Eu confio em você.

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this_

Ele sorriu de leve, e a beijou. Um beijo suave. Um beijo delicado. Um beijo de amor.

Então ele começou a se mover. Lentamente. Delicadamente.

E Ellie viu que estava completamente enganada anteriormente. Não poderia estar mais errada.

Aquela, sim, é que era a melhor sensação do mundo. Definitivamente.

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Músicas do capítulo:**

**Rock n' roll high school – Ramones (trecho da música que James canta no banho)**

**Live forever – Oasis**

**Champagne Supernova – Oasis**

**Everything – Lifehouse**

**Agora eu posso dizer: finalmente! Finalmente eu terminei esse capítulo! E aí, o que você acharam? Eu realmente preciso de reviews nesse capítulo. Não tenho certeza se acertei o tom, principalmente do final. Tentei fazer a cena de uma forma mais leve e não tão explícita. **

**O que vocês acharam?**

**Ah, e aí estão algumas das novidades que eu prometi. Alguns personagens novos, algumas revelações. **

**Bem, então, até a próxima. E eu realmente espero que não vá demorar tanto. Vou tentar ao máximo adiantar o próximo capítulo.**

**Beijos!!**

**Pri.**


	22. The Heartbreak

**Olá pessoal!**

**Nossa, demorei, não é? Desculpem...**

**Eu viajei nesse início de férias, e só voltei essa semana. Fui pegar chuva em Salvador... Então meu cronograma de fics ficou totalmente alterado. Estou tentando colocar tudo em dia, mas dá muito trabalho!**

**Bem, quero abrir um pequeno espaço para fazer uma pequena propaganda da minha nova (não tão nova assim) fic. Já postei o prólogo, e o primeiro capítulo. O nome é "Um verão inesquecível", e é ambientada em Londres, na década de 70. Resumindo um pouco a história, Lily foi adotada quando criança pelos Potter. Ela e Sirius são irmãos adotivos de James. Então, vocês já podem imaginar no que isso pode dar... Quem se interessar, pode dar uma olhadinha. Eu agradeço também quem tiver a boa vontade de deixar reviews!**

**Sem muita demora, aí está o capítulo. Beijo para minhas amigas do coração, leitoras que nunca deixam de acompanhar a fic, e que sempre alegram meu dia quando deixam reviews maravilhosas! Adoro vocês!!**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 22 – The Heartbreak

O sol delicado da manhã de outono adentrava pela varanda. Uma luminosidade fraca, mas constante. E, mesmo com o sol, o frio das típicas manhãs de outono de Londres dominava o ambiente.

Debaixo de um edredom grosso, uma cabeça de cabelos muito bagunçados estava encostada num travesseiro macio. A tranqüilidade estampada no rosto. A pessoa dormia um sono suave.

Mas essa pessoa não estava sozinha. Ao seu lado, outra pessoa estava deitada. Mas essa segunda pessoa não dormia. Estava muito bem acordada.

E essa pessoa acordada atendia pelo nome de Sirius Black.

Sirius estava deitado na cama, com a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos. E a única coisa que ele fazia era observar. Observar Ellie dormindo.

Ele acompanhava o leve movimento que o rosto dela fazia, todas as vezes que ela inspirava e expirava. E ele sorria.

Ellie estava dormindo bem próxima a ele. Ele podia sentir o calor do corpo dela. E os acontecimentos da noite passada ecoavam o tempo todo em sua mente.

Ele nunca podia ter imaginado que seria tão incrível. Tão perfeito. Melhor do que ele tinha imaginado. E isso o fez sorrir. Um pequeno som escapou de seus lábios, e isso fez Ellie se mexer em seu sono.

Sirius ficou observando o rosto da namorada, e viu a garota despertando lentamente. Ela abriu os olhos, e deu de cara com os olhos azuis de Sirius.

Ele sorriu para ela, e falou.

- Bom dia.

Ellie lentamente passou uma mão no rosto, e respondeu.

- Bom dia.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, em silêncio, por alguns minutos. Até que Ellie quebrou o silêncio.

- Você estava me olhando dormir?

Sirius riu, e respondeu.

- Estava. É muito esquisito para você?

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Um pouco. Mas também é adorável.

Era o sinal verde que Sirius precisava. Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, tocou o rosto dela delicadamente com uma das mãos, e a beijou de forma suave nos lábios.

Ele rapidamente começou a se posicionar na cama, e sorrateiramente se esgueirou até ficar deitado por cima dela. Mas Ellie logicamente entendeu a intenção dele, e se afastou do beijo, falando.

- Ei, rapaz, o que você está pretendendo?

Sirius sorriu de forma sedutora, e começou a beijar o pescoço da namorada.

- Ah, você sabe muito bem... exatamente a mesma coisa que eu quis ontem à noite...

Ellie não conseguiu evitar o riso, e falou.

- E você não se satisfez com ontem, não? Aliás, com a madrugada inteira? Não está cansado?

- Cansado? De você? Nunca...

Ellie sorriu, e deixou o namorado continuar com seus beijos. Ela sabia exatamente onde aquilo ia parar. Nenhum dos dois se vestiu para dormir naquela noite, então Sirius estava muito mais "acessível" naquela manhã.

Ele continuou beijando o pescoço dela, e deslizou a mão por debaixo das cobertas, acariciando o corpo da namorada.

- Você... é tão linda... é impossível... resistir. – ele falava, intercalando beijos e palavras.

Ellie fechou os olhos, e se deixou levar temporariamente pelo momento. Mas ela logo falou, com uma voz bem mais suave que antes.

- Sirius... é que eu queria... tomar um banho...

O rapaz imediatamente parou de beijar o pescoço dela.

- Banho?

- É. – ela respondeu, com simplicidade.

Mas, em vez de ficar chateado com a interrupção, ele abriu um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

- E eu posso me juntar a você nesse... banho?

Um sorriso de Ellie foi a resposta que ele esperava.

No instante seguinte eles tinham levantado da cama, e foram direto para o banheiro.

--

Lily Evans abriu lentamente seus olhos. Sua cabeça doía um bocado. Mas não só a cabeça.

O corpo inteiro de Lily doía.

Ela se mexeu devagar na cama. Logo levou a mão à garganta. Como ela doía...

Lily estava com uma gripe horrível.

A garota tentou levantar um pouco o tronco, mas isso a fez espirrar imediatamente.

- Ai... – ela resmungou.

Lily resolveu ficar deitada. Não adiantava tentar levantar mesmo, ela estava se sentindo muito fraca para isso. Então se cobriu, e fechou os olhos.

As lembranças da noite anterior invadiram sua mente.

Lily tinha ido à casa de James, no meio da noite, simplesmente para dizer que o amava também. Ela mesma mal acreditou no que fez, mas o impulso de falar o que sentia foi maior que qualquer outro sentimento que ela poderia sentir naquele momento.

Mas, logicamente, o fato de sair pelas ruas de seu bairro, procurando um táxi como uma louca na chuva teve suas conseqüências. A maior delas era aquela gripe.

Só que Lily nem ligou para isso naquele momento. A única coisa que importava era falar a verdade para James. E ela assim o fez.

A expressão de surpresa no rosto de James, quando ele abriu a porta da casa, era completamente inesquecível. Lily lembraria daquilo por toda a vida.

E o beijo que eles partilharam, após a confissão de que uma amava o outro foi o beijo mais fantástico que Lily já tivera. Ela não se importou com a chuva, com o frio, e com o fato de ter chegado à casa do namorado quase de madrugada.

Mas o resultado disso tudo foi que, no domingo, Lily amanheceu completamente doente. Mas quem se importava com isso? Ela tinha tido um momento perfeito. E isso é raro na vida.

Ela e James ficaram por um bom tempo se beijando na porta da casa do rapaz. Mas, após algum tempo, ele pareceu se lembrar que a garota estava molhada de chuva, e a convidou para entrar. Lily secou-se da melhor maneira que conseguiu. Mas o estrago já tinha sido feito, e mesmo James chamando um táxi para Lily, o tempo que ela ficou andando a esmo, na rua a fez ficar doente.

Então Lily estava deitada, em sua cama, naquele domingo nublado. Apenas pensando em como coisas boas e ruins podem acontecer no mesmo instante.

Ela olhou para o telefone celular. Pensou em ligar para James. Mas ainda era cedo, e ela não queria acordá-lo. Pensou em ligar para Ellie e contar o ocorrido, mas Lily sabia que a amiga sempre dormia até tarde. Então se resignou, e tentou dormir mais um pouco.

--

O que Lily não sabia era que James estava muito bem acordado naquela hora. Na verdade, o rapaz mal tinha conseguido dormir naquela noite. Pensando em como ele era um cara de sorte.

Tudo na sua vida corria às mil maravilhas. Ele tinha uma família maravilhosa, com pais atenciosos. Tinha amigos incríveis, que sempre estavam junto com ele, desde que ele era criança. Ele era bom aluno na escola, e tinha conseguido finalmente acertar sua banda, com Sirius no vocal. O time de basquete da Grifinória estava cada vez mais entrosado, e ele tinha certeza que eles arrasariam no próximo jogo. Mas nada disso seria perfeito sem ela. Lily.

Desde que James colocara os olhos em Lily, no primeiro dia de aula, ele não conseguiu mais deixar de pensar nela. Lily era simplesmente linda. E não era só isso.

Ela era inteligente, era educada, carinhosa e justa. Além de ter um toque de timidez, que James achava adorável, e alguns rompantes de loucura que a tornava a garota mais diferente que ele já tinha conhecido.

Ela era fascinante. E imprevisível. James nunca esperaria que ela aparecesse no meio da noite, na porta da casa dele, simplesmente para dizer que o amava. Mas Lily era assim, e James ficava cada vez mais envolvido por ela.

E agora, que ele tinha ouvido as esperadas palavras saindo de sue lábios, James não poderia achar que sua vida pudesse ficar mais perfeita.

Ele estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto do quarto. Uma vontade enorme de ouvir a voz doce de Lily tomou conta do rapaz. Então ele alcançou seu celular, que estava na mesa de cabeceira, e discou.

O telefone não tocou nem duas vezes, e James ouviu, do outro lado da linha.

- Alô...

A voz dela estava mais rouca que o normal, e um tanto pastosa. Ele falou.

- Lily, está tudo bem?

Ele ouviu um espirro do outro lado da linha, antes da resposta da garota.

- Eu... estou um pouco gripada.

Mas a voz dela denunciava que a gripe não tinha nada de pouco.

- Lily, você está se sentindo mal? Tomou alguma coisa, um remédio?

Ele ouviu a respiração pesada dela, e a resposta.

- Eu... ainda não levantei da cama...

James levantou da sua própria cama, e falou.

- Eu estou indo para aí.

Lily demorou dois segundos para reagir. Ela não queria que James a visse naquele estado deplorável.

- Não, eu... estou até um pouco melhor!

- Nem adianta tentar. – ele falou, cortando a tentativa da garota de escapar. – Daqui a pouco eu chego aí.

--

Apesar de James ter demorado o tempo normal em se deslocar de sua casa até a casa de Lily, a impressão que a garota teve foi que ele se materializou na porta da casa dela. Ela mal desligou o telefone, e logo ouviu a campainha tocar. Ela ta que fez uma força para tentar levanta da cama, mas foi inútil.

Então Lily ficou esperando James bater na porta de seu quarto. Mas, ao contrário do que ela imaginava, ele demorou um bocado a subir. Pelo menos uns 10 minutos. Ela já estava começando a achar que não era James, e sim alguma outra pessoa, quando ouviu a batida na porta, seguida da voz de James.

- Lily?

Ela tentou ajeitar o cabelo o melhor que pode. Sabia que era inútil, e que ela com certeza estaria com uma aparência péssima. Então simplesmente respondeu.

- Entra.

James surgiu abrindo a porta. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Lily viu sua mãe atrás do namorado. E ela logo falou.

- Lily, você está doente, minha filha? Por que não falou nada?

Lily olhou para James, franzindo a testa. E entendeu o porquê da demora dele em subir. Ele certamente estava contando para a mãe dela que Lily estava doente.

- Ah, mãe, é só uma gripe... – ela falou, tentando não dar muita bola para o assunto.

Mas a Sra. Evans, como todas as mães preocupadas, ignorou o comentário da filha, e foi caminhando até a cama da garota. Ela encostou a mão na testa de Lily, para verificar a temperatura. E continuou falando.

- Nem venha com desculpas. Olha só, você está quente! Por sorte você tem um namorado atencioso, que veio te ver. Ele me falou sobre sua gripe, e até trouxe uma sopa para você.

Lily ainda não tinha notado, mas olhou para James, e viu que o rapaz carregava uma embalagem térmica nas mãos.

A Sra. Evans logo foi caminhando para fora do quarto, e falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou trazer o termômetro, e alguns remédios. Enquanto isso você vai tomando a sopa. E James, a obrigue a tomar se ela não quiser!

James sorriu e respondeu.

- Pode deixar, Sra. Evans.

Assim que Lily viu a mãe encostando a porta do seu quarto, ela olhou para James. Ele estava em pé, com a embalagem da sopa na mão, apenas observando Lily. Ela imediatamente falou.

- O que foi? – ela estava com medo dele estar achando sua aparência horrível.

James abriu um belo sorriso, daqueles que sempre derretia o coração da garota. E falou.

- Agora está comprovado.

- O que? – ela perguntou, sem entender nada.

Ele então se aproximou, puxou uma cadeira, e sentou à beira da cama de Lily.

- Você, mesmo doente, continua linda. Isso quer dizer que é impossível você não estar linda o tempo todo.

Lily abriu um sorriso tímido, mas falou.

- É porque você nunca me viu quando eu acordo...

James colocou a sopa na mesa de cabeceira, e estendeu a mão, tocando de leve o rosto de Lily.

- Eu mal posso esperar.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos. A frase de James a fez ter sentimentos diversos. Por mais linda e romântica que tivesse sido, a frase também implicava em uma situação que eles ainda não tinham conversado realmente. Ela disfarçou o embaraço puxando um outro assunto.

- Você agora está jogando no time da minha mãe? Por que ela é completamente superprotetora quando eu ou a Petúnia ficamos doentes. – ela falou, sorrindo.

James olhou para Lily, e respondeu.

- Se for para te ver melhor logo, eu jogo no time que tiver que jogar. Até na sonserina...

Lily riu da piada, e completou.

- Só não deixe o Sirius ouvir você falando isso! Acho que ele tem um ataque...

James concordou com a cabeça, e começou a mexer na sacola que ele tinha trazido. E Lily viu o que tinha dentro dela.

- Eu trouxe uma sopa de frango, segundo minha mãe isso sempre ajuda a curar gripes. Também trouxe alguns analgésicos, vitamina C, anti-térmico, lenços de papel e chá de erva doce.

Lily olhou para James, admirada.

- Pra quê tudo isso?

O rapaz apenas respondeu.

- Amanhã começam as provas. E, se eu te conheço bem, você vai querer fazer as provas de qualquer forma, estando doente ou não. Não vai querer fazer a segunda chamada. Então, se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa...

Lily olhou diretamente nos olhos de James. Um sorriso terno chegou aos seus lábios.

- James, você é de verdade mesmo?

--

A tarde de domingo já ia avançando rapidamente. Rápido demais para os dois ocupantes de um certo quarto na cidade de Londres.

Ellie encontrava-se deitada em sua cama, com sua cabeça apoiada no peito de Sirius. Os dois relaxavam, tranqüilos. Sirius passava os dedos lentamente pelos cabelos da namorada. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, e estava quase entregue ao sono. Sirius, após erguer um pouco a cabeça, e beijar a testa de Ellie, falou.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre.

Ellie abriu lentamente os olhos, sorriu, e falou.

- Seria lindo mesmo a Mary entrar na segunda feira de manhã e dar de cara com esta cena...

Sirius riu da brincadeira dela. Ela deslizou a mão pelo peito dele, e falou.

- Bem, acho que nós temos bastante tempo até lá. Não deve estar tarde, provavelmente nem passa da uma da tarde, eu nem estou com fome...

Sirius olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Lógico, nós atacamos sua caixa de trufas de chocolate...

Ellie riu baixinho, e virou para o lado, para olhar para o relógio, em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

Um grito sucedeu essa ação.

- QUATRO E MEIA!!

A garota deu um pulo da cama imediatamente. Simplesmente nem se importou com o fato de estar completamente nua. Ela começou a recolher objetos e roupas jogadas no chão do quarto. Sirius, após gastar alguns segundo apreciando a "vista", falou.

- O que foi, Ellie?

- Quatro e meia!!Quatro e meia!! Eu sou maluca, mesmo. Minha mãe deve estar para chegar a qualquer momento, Sirius!

Finalmente Sirius entendeu a gravidade da situação. Por mais legal que Lisa fosse, ela não ia gostar de encontrar a filha na cama com o namorado.

Ellie recolheu as roupas de Sirius, e simplesmente jogou para ele. O rapaz agarrou as roupas, e começou a vestir. E Ellie continuou resmungando, dando uma bronca em si mesma.

- Eu estou ferrada. Minha mãe vai me matar. Não podia ter esquecido, o vôo dela chegou às quatro, daqui a pouco ela chega em casa!

- Calma, Ellie. – falava Sirius, enquanto terminava de vestir a calça jeans.

Ellie vestiu o penhoar que ela tinha usado depois do banho, na noite anterior. Simplesmente amarrou a fita em volta da cintura, e continuou recolhendo as coisas do chão.

Então, o que eles mais temiam aconteceu. O barulho nítido da porta da frente da casa abrindo, e depois fechando. Seguido de uma voz.

- Ellie! Cheguei!

Ellie ficou branca como uma folha de papel. Ela olhou para Sirius com enorme desespero. O rapaz levantou imediatamente, mas Ellie levou o dedo aos lábios, e fez sinal de silêncio.

Eles ouviram Lisa puxando a mala pela sala. Então Sirius se aproximou de Ellie, e falou, baixinho.

- E agora?

Ellie pensou rápido. Ela pegou o casaco de Sirius, que estava jogado no chão, jogou para ele, que o pegou no ar. Ela correu, abriu a porta da varanda do quarto, e falou.

- É a única saída.

Sirius, que em incontáveis vezes, subiu e desceu a treliça ao lado da varanda de Ellie, entendeu o recado. Ele seguiu Ellie até a varanda, enquanto Lisa ia subindo as escadas.

- Vai logo, Sirius! Ela está subindo! – Ellie reclamou, enquanto ele passava uma perna, depois a outra, pelo parapeito da varanda.

Quando já estava debruçado do lado de fora da varanda, Sirius parou, e falou, olhando nos olhos da namorada.

- Eu te amo, Ellie.

Ellie, apesar do desespero de ser flagrada pela mãe, sorriu, e falou.

- Eu também, Sirius.

Ele a puxou para um beijo. Rápido o suficiente para não serem flagrados, mas não tão demorado quanto eles queriam.

Assim que ele soltou do beijo, ele falou.

- Essa foi a melhor noite de todas, Ellie. A melhor da minha vida.

Com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, ele começou a descer a treliça. Ellie ficou na varanda, apenas observando o namorado ir embora. Sirius ainda mandou um beijo, de longe, enquanto se afastava.

Ellie, por mais preocupada que estivesse, não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

A garota então ouviu os passos da mãe pelo corredor. Rapidamente voltou para o quarto, bem a tempo de ver a mãe entrando em seu quarto.

- Oi querida. Tudo bem?

Ellie, ainda agitada com a chegada repentina da mãe, apenas respondeu.

- Claro, mãe. Não poderia estar melhor.

Lisa olhou para a filha, e notou algo indecifrável em sua aparência. Mas, ao constatar que Ellie estava bem, simplesmente falou.

- O que você quer fazer hoje, querida? Lembra o que eu prometi? Tirei o resto do dia para ficar com você...

Ellie sorriu, e respondeu a mãe.

- O que você quiser, mãe. Vou adorar qualquer coisa que você sugerir.

--

Lily acordou na segunda feira sentindo-se definitivamente melhor. Ela tinha passado o domingo sob intensivo cuidado de sua mãe. Mas não só dela. James passou o dia quase todo na casa de Lily.

O rapaz fez de tudo para Lily melhorar o mais rápido possível. Dava remédios, trazia chá, verificava a temperatura dela. Ele até ajudou Lily a revisar a matéria das provas de segunda. Revisar matérias, algo que James nunca fazia.

Ao perceber que tinha acordado bastante recuperada, Lily lembrou com ainda mais carinho a atenção que James lhe deu no dia anterior. Ele realmente era incrível, e quanto mais Lily conhecia James, mais via como ele era maravilhoso.

Ela levantou, e se arrumou rapidamente para ir à Hogwarts. Era a semana de provas, e Lily queria muito, mas muito mesmo se sair bem nos exames. Ela achava que era uma obrigação, já que tinha acabado de ser eleita presidente da sua turma. Tinha que dar o exemplo.

Lily recolheu seus resumos, anotações e fichas de estudo. Ela queria ler o material até a hora da prova, para ter certeza que não esqueceria nada.

Em pouco tempo, a Sra. Evans estava deixando Lily na porta da escola. A garota despediu-se da mãe, e entrou portão adentro.

Logicamente, Lily começou a procurar por seus amigos. Geralmente encontrava alguém no pátio da escola. Naquela manhã não foi diferente. Ela logo localizou Sirius, chegando acompanhado de seu irmão Regulus. Surpreendentemente, os dois estavam conversando. Regulus, que Lily sempre achara muito quieto e reservado, parecia relaxado, e até alegre.

Lily então se aproximou dos dois, e falou.

- Sirius.

O belo moreno virou na direção dela. E parou de andar, esperando Lily alcança-lo.

- Oi Lily. – Sirius falou. O bom humor dele era visível até de longe.

Logo ela alcançou os dois irmãos. Sem ter intimidade nenhuma com Regulus, Lily apenas falou.

- Oi.

O sonserino olhou para ela, e respondeu.

- Oi.

Os três ficaram se entreolhando por alguns segundos, até que Regulus se manifestou, e falou.

- Eu já vou indo. Tchau.

E logo ele começou a se afastar, caminhando pelo jardim da escola. Mas não sem antes dar uma boa olhada na direção da sala do segundo ano...

Sirius acompanhou o irmão com os olhos, e comentou.

- Que bicho mordeu ele? Nunca o vi com o humor tão bom...

Lily sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- Sei lá...

Mas logo Sirius parou de pensar no irmão, e perguntou.

- E aí, tudo beleza? Melhorou da gripe?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça, mas perguntou.

- Com você sabia que eu estava gripada?

Sirius sorriu, e respondeu.

- Ah, é que ontem eu liguei para o James, e a mãe dele me falou que ele estava na sua casa. E que você estava gripada, então ele foi lá dar uma de enfermeiro para você...

Lily sorriu, mais pela lembrança de James em sua casa no dia anterior, que pela pequena brincadeira de Sirius. O rapaz prosseguiu.

- Ele deve ter ficado até tarde com você, não é? Por que eu liguei para ele de novo, já à noite, e ele ainda não tinha chegado.

Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu dar a resposta. Isso porque ela viu Sirius dar dois passos em direção ao portão da escola, com o olhar completamente estático. Ela virou na direção que ele olhava, e entendeu o motivo. Ellie vinha entrando pelo portão, acompanhada de James.

Lily sorriu ao ver James caminhando em sua direção. O rapaz trazia um luminoso sorriso nos lábios, que conseguia espantar o frio da manhã.

James e Ellie vinham caminhando juntos, conversando. Mas assim que Ellie levantou o rosto, e viu Sirius, ela abriu um enorme sorriso, e disparou na direção dele, correndo. Lily se surpreendeu com a reação da amiga, e apenas observou a cena.

Ellie, assim que os alcançou, se jogou nos braços de Sirius. Ela o abraçou, e no instante seguinte estava beijando o namorado.

Lily esperou James se aproximar. Somente o olhar dele era capaz de fazê-la sentir-se mais alegre. Ele delicadamente pegou sua mão, e falou.

- Bom dia, minha princesa. Está se sentindo melhor?

Lily sorriu, e respondeu.

- Estou sim. Obrigada.

James a puxou para um beijo de bom dia. Mas logo os dois se soltaram, ao ouvirem os murmúrios e risinhos ao lado.

Ellie e Sirius continuavam grudados, e o rapaz agora beijava o pescoço da namorada, sem muita cerimônia. James e Lily entreolharam-se, e Lily falou, entre risos.

- Eu estou me sentindo melhor, mas duvido que esteja tão bem quanto esses dois...

O comentário da garota fez o casal se separar. Eles olharam para os amigos, mas instantaneamente começaram a cochichar, sem permitir que James e Lily ouvissem.

- Você falou alguma coisa com ele? – Ellie perguntou para Sirius.

- Não. E você, falou? Vocês vieram juntos para a escola...

Ellie corou levemente, e respondeu.

- Não tive coragem...

Sirius riu da namorada, deu um beijo leve nos lábios dela, e falou.

- O que você acha, eu conto para o James, você para a Lily?

Ellie concordou rapidamente com a cabeça, mas completou.

- Tudo bem, mas... não seja muito literal, ok? Eu não conseguiria olhar para o James por uma semana...

- Ok. – ele concordou.

Eles se afastaram um pouco, mas Ellie ainda falou.

- E só para ele, tá bom? Ninguém mais.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, e o casal voltou-se para os amigos. Lily e James olhavam para os dois com expressões de curiosidade. Ellie simplesmente agarrou a mão de Lily, e falou.

- Preciso conversar com você.

Lily imediatamente percebeu que era algo realmente importante. Ela não relutou em seguir Ellie, que saiu conduzindo a ruiva pelo pátio.

James olhou para a cena, ainda mais confuso, e falou.

- Será que alguém vai me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Sirius olhou para o melhor amigo, sorriu de lado, e falou, colocando a mão no ombro de James.

- Calma, meu amigo. Eu vou esclarecer tudo. Vamos dar uma voltinha ali no jardim...

--

Ellie puxou Lily até o banheiro feminino do segundo andar. Ela sabia que a chance do local estar ocupado era remota. Ellie abriu a porta do banheiro, e Lily não se conteve.

- Ellie, que mistério todo é esse? O que você tem para me contar que não pode ser dito no pátio ou na sala de aula?

Ellie continuou puxando Lily até em frente às pias e espelhos. E ela respondeu.

- É segredo. Então não podia sair falando por aí.

Lily estava cada vez mais curiosa.

- Então conta logo!

- Vou falar. Mas primeiro...

Ellie se abaixou, e olhou por baixo de todos os reservados. Ela tinha esse hábito, sempre olhava para ver se o banheiro estava ocupado antes de contar algo importante para uma amiga, no banheiro da escola. Ela sabia que, em Hogwarts, as paredes tinham ouvidos. A última vez que ela tinha feito isso foi para ouvir a confissão de Marlene Mckinnon sobre suas aventuras na festa de aniversário de Melissa.

Ellie verificou, e não viu pés e pernas de ninguém, no banheiro. A barra estava limpa. Então ela começou a contar.

- Aconteceu.

Lily franziu a testa.

- O que?

Ellie deu um olhar cheio de significados para Lily. A ruiva por um instante não acreditou no que via. Mas o sorriso nos lábios de Ellie confirmou tudo.

- Ai meu Deus! Sério?

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça. Lily arregalou os olhos ainda mais.

- Você e o Sirius... vocês dois...

Ellie riu, e falou, com todas as letras.

- Nós dormimos juntos. Desta vez, pra valer. Eu fui pra cama com ele, Lily!

A boca de Lily estava completamente escancarada. Ellie riu da expressão da amiga, e falou.

- Fala alguma coisa!

Lily ainda estava completamente abismada. E perguntou.

- Mas quando?

Ellie se apoiou na pia do banheiro, e respondeu.

- No sábado.

Lily arregalou os olhos ainda mais.

- Depois do show? Mas o Sirius disse que ia pra casa, só ia te deixar em casa antes.

Ellie riu, e respondeu.

- Ele ia, mas... acabou ficando.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Até que Lily falou.

- Ellie, você tem que me contar tudo que aconteceu!

--

- Vocês o que??

James Potter estava completamente paralisado. A boca escancarada. Totalmente pasmo.

- Ah, James, você ouviu muito bem! – disse Sirius, rindo.

James tinha ouvido. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele tinha assimilado a notícia. Ele ficou mudo. Tanto que Sirius olhou para o amigo, e falou.

- Cara, diz alguma coisa.

Mas James mal conseguia pensar. Ellie era o mais próximo de uma irmã que ele tinha. Então ouvir Sirius dizer que ele tinha dormido com ela não era lá muito confortável.

- Eu... estou sem palavras...

- Pois eu tenho um monte delas! – Sirius falou, rindo. – Cara, foi a coisa mais fantástica do mundo! Sério, se eu soubesse que era assim, teria arrumado coragem antes... teria chamado ela pra sair séculos atrás.

James olhou para Sirius ligeiramente indignado.

- E você acha que ela teria pulado na cama com você?

Sirius ficou sério, e respondeu.

- Não! O que eu quero dizer é que teria começado a namorar com ela antes. E as coisas teriam acontecido antes. Entendeu?

James confirmou com a cabeça. Mas logo uma ruga surgiu em sua testa.

- E você falou... contou para ela que você nunca...

Sirius rapidamente concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Falei sim. E ela me disse que também era! Eu achei que o maldito italiano...

- Não, não aconteceu nada entre os dois. – James interrompeu – Ela me contou que nunca tinha feito.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- E você sabia? Pô, você podia ter me falado!

James revirou os olhos.

- Ah, sim, muito justo! Eu falo dela para você, e não falo de você para ela...

Sirius sacudiu os ombros, respondendo.

- Tá bom, é justo o bastante. – mas logo ele recomeçou a contar – Mas acho que isso nem influenciou no fim. Se bobear até tornou tudo mais legal, sabe? Os dois na mesma situação. Além do que, acho que se eu não soubesse, diria que ela já tinha feito, por que...

Sirius inspirou profundamente, e fez uma expressão de puro deleite. James desviou os olhos, tentando de todas as formas não tentar imaginar a situação. Ele olhou para Sirius, suplicante.

- Sirius, por favor, me poupe dos detalhes, tá? Me deixa continuar vendo a Ellie como uma garotinha de trancinhas nos cabelos...

Sirius riu do amigo, e falou.

- Cara, o que rolou no sábado, e ontem, não tem absolutamente nada a ver com trancinhas nos cabelos...

James continuou fazendo muita força para lembrar de momentos felizes da infância, sem qualquer conotação sexual. Mas Sirius continuou falando.

- Meu amigo, eu tenho que falar... acho que agora, todas as vezes que eu olhar para ela ,vou ficar lembrando... é lógico que eu pensava em sexo praticamente todas as vezes que olhava pra ela, e como não ia pensar, não é? Com todas aquelas curvas... Mas agora que eu sei como é ir pra cama com ela, acho que fica até pior!

Sirius continuava falando sobre o assunto, e James forçava sua mente a procurar imagens inocentes de sua amiga de infância, para evitar visualizar o casal fazendo qualquer coisa que não fosse mais que um beijo inocente. Mas o amigo continuava insistindo, então James falou.

- Tá, chega, por favor! Vamos chegar a um acordo? Eu pergunto e você responde. Mas, por favor, mantenha os detalhes mais... pornográficos... pra você.

Sirius riu da frase de James, mas concordou. Então James disparou.

- Você a ama?

Sirius, por mais pose que gostasse de fazer, abriu o jogo no mesmo instante.

- Amo. Desde que me entendo por gente. – ele falou, com um sorriso nos lábios que tornava impossível qualquer mentira.

James então, finalmente, olhou para o amigo satisfeito. Sorriu, e falou.

- Então está tudo beleza. Pode contar o que quiser. Apenas respeite meu nível de aceitação ao que você conta.

Sirius então olhou para o amigo, cheio de empolgação. E começou a contar detalhadamente os acontecimentos da noite de sábado. Mas, claro, poupando James dos detalhes mais "sórdidos"...

--

Enquanto isso, no banheiro feminino, Ellie não poupava Lily de nenhum detalhe. Principalmente porque Lily queria saber de tudo.

- E doeu? – Lily perguntou, franzindo a testa. Esse era o maior medo dela, em relação à primeira vez.

Ellie riu, e respondeu.

- Bem, é meio difícil explicar. Não foi exatamente uma dor. – ela arregalou os olhos, tentando exemplificar uma dor muito grande – Foi mais um incômodo. Como se fosse... falta de costume, sabe? Mas passou logo. Na verdade, eu estava tão envolvida com o que estava acontecendo que nem estava pensando na dor. São tantas sensações novas que não dá para focar exatamente numa coisa só.

Lily estava fascinada pela descrição de Ellie. E seu medo diminuiu consideravelmente depois da narrativa da amiga. Então ela não se fez de rogada.

- Conta mais! – ela falou, com expectativa.

Ellie achou graça na necessidade de informações de Lily. Ela sabia que Lily estava considerando levar o relacionamento dela e de James a um novo patamar.

- O que você quer saber?

- Tudo! Ellie, você agora sabe como é. Eu preciso de informações... Eu fico imaginando, será que as vezes depois continuam a doer? Porque de dor, já basta a primeira...

Ellie riu, e fez cara de sapeca. Lily não entendeu, e perguntou.

- O que foi?

A amiga mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, e falou.

- Lily, quando eu disse que tinha dormido com o Sirius, eu não disse quantas vezes foram...

O queixo de Lily caiu. Ellie continuava rindo, mas agora ela gargalhava. A expressão de Lily era impagável.

- Você... Oh meu Deus! Quantas vezes?

Ellie continuou a rir, e respondeu.

- Bem, no sábado teve a primeira. Aí nós ficamos deitados um tempão, só abraçados, e conversando. Mas depois de um tempo, nós começamos a nos beijar, e uma coisa levou à outra... então meio que rolou de novo!

- E como foi a segunda?

Ellie olhou para um ponto perdido, lembrando do ocorrido na noite de sábado. E começou a contar.

- É diferente da primeira. Na primeira tudo é novidade, e você acaba meio que constrangida de tentar algo mais diferente. Na segunda, você já sabe o... digamos... básico. Então, dá para tentar inovar uma coisa ou outra...

Lily não conseguia conter a curiosidade. Ellie era a fonte de informações que ela precisava. Logicamente, Lily sabia toda a teoria, mas nunca tinha conversado com alguém que tivesse intimidade o suficiente para perguntar livremente tudo que quisesse.

- Fala mais... – ela pediu.

Ellie riu da amiga, e falou.

- É melhor o James estar preparado, então! Desse jeito, você vai cair matando em cima dele...

Lily levantou uma das sobrancelhas para a amiga, que continuou a narração de suas peripécias.

- Tá bom, eu falo. Bem, o que eu posso contar mais... – ela olhou para cima, pensando em algo que ajudasse a explicar melhor os acontecimentos daquela noite. E só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa. Ou melhor, em uma pessoa. Sirius. E resolveu falar dele. – Ah, sim... o Sirius! – ela deu um pequeno suspiro, e Lily riu. – Ai, Lily, ele é tão...

Lily olhou para a amiga, rindo, e completou.

- Perfeito?

Ellie sorriu, e se animou em falar o que pensava.

- Sim, também. Mas a palavra mais correta para esse momento é... gostoso!

Lily caiu na gargalhada, e Ellie prosseguiu.

- É sério! Eu sempre o achei gostoso, lógico. Se não achasse seria cega! Mas agora essa palavra meio que assume um novo significado...

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Como assim?

- Uma coisa é você achar um cara gostoso pela aparência dele, outra é achar gostoso por... pelo que ele _faz_...

Lily entreabriu os lábios.

- Uou! – ela exclamou.

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Então eu posso falar que o Sirius é muito, mas muito gostoso! Parecia que ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Onde tocar, onde beijar. Sabia exatamente o que eu queria que ele fizesse. Ai, aquelas mãos... – ela completou, com uma voz sonhadora.

Lily não conseguiu prender a gargalhada.

- Acho que você se divertiu no sábado...

Ellie deu um sorriso cheio de significados.

- Não só no sábado...

Lily novamente arregalou os olhos.

- No domingo também?

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça, e completou.

- Nós tínhamos que tirar o atraso, né? Faz tanto tempo que estamos nessa situação... sabe, de quase...

Lily confirmou com a cabeça. E ela perguntou.

- Então, qual é a sua conclusão para o assunto?

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Mal posso esperar para a próxima vez!

As duas amigas riram. Iam continuar o assunto, mas o sinal tocou, indicando que os alunos deveriam ir para as salas de aula. Então Lily falou.

- Vamos logo, temos prova da McGonagall no primeiro horário. Depois você termina de contar suas aventuras.

- E você tem que me contar direitinho o seu fim de semana. – falou Ellie.

Lily deu um sorrisinho de lado, mas não falou nada. Ela não tinha tantas novidades quanto Ellie, mas tinha certeza que a amiga ficaria tão animada quanto ela ao ouvir a novidade de Lily...

As duas deram o braço uma à outra, e saíram do banheiro sorridentes.

O que nenhuma das duas percebeu, é que num dos reservados, uma pessoa lentamente colocou um pé, depois o outro, no chão. Estava escondida o tempo inteiro, e ouviu todos os detalhes da conversa das duas grifinórias.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio, uma pequena risada pode ser ouvida no banheiro feminino do segundo andar.

--

Lily chegou na sala acompanhada de Ellie. A maioria dos alunos já estava em seus lugares. McGonagall também já estava na sala, e estava reunindo as folhas da prova, antes de entregar aos alunos. Ellie e Lily rapidamente alcançaram seus lugares. Lily viu Remus em seu lugar, e acenou para ele. O rapaz já estava concentrado para a prova, mas mesmo assim sorriu para a amiga.

Os últimos alunos retardatários chegaram para a prova. Melissa, que nenhum deles tinha visto desde o show, apareceu um pouco apressada. Ela parecia ter perdido o horário da aula, e estava um pouco ofegante. Achou seu lugar, ao lado de Remus. O rapaz olhou esperançoso em sua direção, mas ela estava ocupada demais pegando o material necessário para a prova.

Logo a professora estava distribuindo as provas. Quando Lily recebeu a dela, arregalou os olhos. Tinha muito mais folhas que as provas da sua escola antiga. Ela olhou em volta, mas nenhum dos outros alunos parecia surpreso. Provavelmente esse era o padrão de Hogwarts, e ela, como aluna nova, ainda não estava acostumada. Ela olhou discretamente para Melissa, que também era novata, e viu que a morena parecia ligeiramente assustada com o tamanho do teste.

Assim que a professora autorizou, os alunos abriram a prova. Lily estava muito ansiosa, queria ler logo todas as questões. Ela passou os olhos pela prova, e viu que ela realmente abrangia todos os assuntos tratados na sala de aula, até então.

Logo a garota começou a responder as questões. A sala estava em silêncio absoluto. Todos os alunos concentrados no exame.

O tempo ia passando lentamente. Lily passava de questão em questão, respondendo os problemas e cálculos. Ela percebeu que, mesmo tendo um nível bem mais alto que as provas de sua escola anterior, ela estava indo relativamente bem. A prova era cansativa, mas Lily estava conseguindo resolver todas as questões.

Depois de muito tempo, e de revisar todas as questões, Lily terminou sua prova. Apenas um outro aluno, um rapaz quieto da Corvinal, terminou antes dela. Ela levantou de sua cadeira e olhou rapidamente para trás. Viu o olhar de surpresa tanto de Sirius quanto de Remus. Mas James apenas sorriu rapidamente, e continuou com seu teste. Ao seu lado, Ellie continuava debruçada sobre a prova, mas deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver que a amiga já tinha terminado.

Lily foi caminhando por entre as cadeiras, e finalmente entregou sua prova para a professora. McGonagall a olhou com um misto de surpresa e satisfação, e recebeu o teste. Passou os olhos rapidamente pela prova, e parecia ligeiramente satisfeita. Mas, antes que Lily pudesse se afastar, ela falou, em tom baixo, para não atrapalhar os outros alunos que faziam a prova.

- Srta. Evans, eu quero que você procure o Sr. Wilshire, monitor chefe. Entregue isso para ele, por favor.

Ela estendeu uma pasta fina, que continha algumas folhas dentro. Lily simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, e foi até seu lugar, pegar sua mochila.

Assim que saiu da sala de aula, Lily foi andando até o centro de monitoria. Ela olhou para o relógio, e viu que ainda faltava um bom tempo para o intervalo.

Foi aí que ela percebeu que poderia estar indo até lá à toa. Kyle podia estar ainda em sua sala, fazendo a prova do último ano. Lily decidiu dar uma passada na porta da sala do último ano, e ver se Kyle ainda estava lá.

Logo que a garota chegou na porta da sala, ela ficou na ponta dos pés, da forma mais discreta que pode. Olhou pelo vidro da porta, e viu que o último ano estava fazendo prova de química. A maioria dos alunos ainda fazia a prova, e Lily viu o professor Slughorn andando entre as cadeiras.

Ela discretamente observou os alunos, e procurou Kyle entre eles. Viu Frank Longbottom debruçado sobre sua prova, Lucius Malfoy com cara de quem estava totalmente perdido com as perguntas, e, para seu desgosto, Rodolphus Lestrange, com Bellatrix Black ao seu lado. Lily rapidamente se encolheu ao ver Rodolphus. Não queria deixar que o sonserino visse que ela estava na porta da sala dele de forma alguma. Mas nenhum sinal de Kyle.

Então Lily pensou que, como Kyle era monitor, ele poderia já ter terminado a prova. O rapaz era conhecido pela fama de bom aluno, então a chance dele já ter saído da sala era grande.

Lily decidiu ir até a monitoria. Ela atravessou rapidamente o pátio da escola, e entrou no belo prédio anexo. Caminhou pelos corredores, até chegar na sala de Kyle. Ele era o chefe dos monitores, e tinha sua própria sala no prédio de monitoria.

A garota bateu de leve na porta. Não precisou esperar quase nada. Logo a porta abriu.

Kyle abriu a porta, e, assim que viu Lily, abriu um sorriso para a garota.

- Oh, olá Lily!

Lily sorriu de volta, e respondeu.

- Oi Kyle.

Ele rapidamente se afastou, e falou.

- Entre, por favor.

Lily entrou na sala, com a pasta que McGonagall lhe entregou, e sua mochila nas costas. Kyle, gentil, puxou uma cadeira para a garota sentar. Lily agradeceu a gentileza, e esperou o rapaz sentar também. Mas, ao contrário da outra vez que Lily esteve na sala dele, Kyle, sentou na cadeira ao lado da dela, e não na cadeira atrás da mesa.

- Então, à que devo a honra da visita? – ele falou, com palavras formais, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

Lily sorriu, e estendeu a pasta.

- A professora McGonagall me pediu para te entregar isso.

O rapaz pegou a pasta, e abriu ali mesmo, na frente de Lily. Analisou brevemente o conteúdo das folhas, e falou.

- Ah, é o relatório dos alunos que estão tendo aulas extras de física. McGonagall sempre me manda relatórios atualizados sobre o rendimento dos alunos na sala de aula. Assim podemos saber se as aulas estão tendo algum efeito.

Lily franziu a testa levemente, e perguntou.

- E todos os professores fazem isso?

Kyle sorriu, e Lily percebeu que o rapaz tinha um sorriso muito bonito. Ele logo falou.

- Não, pelo menos não na mesma freqüência que McGonagall... ela é bem exigente.

Por um instante Lily sentiu alívio por não ser monitora de física. Mas logo o rapaz continuou a conversa.

- Você já terminou sua prova? Foi bem rápida, heim...

Lily desviou os olhos do rapaz, um pouco constrangida. Mas respondeu.

- Terminei. Até que eu acho que não fui tão mal assim...

- Você com certeza foi muito bem. A professora McGonagall sempre fala bem de você, diz que é uma ótima aluna.

Lily ficou um pouco surpresa. Não imaginava que o monitor chefe e sua professora de física pudessem ter alguma vez falado sobre ela. Apesar da surpresa, ela falou.

- Espero que você esteja certo...

Kyle então olhou diretamente para Lily, e falou.

- E para as outras matérias, você já está preparada?

Lily inspirou profundamente. Ela ia dizer que sim, e manter a conversa casual. Mas algo na forma educada e sincera de Kyle falar a fez ser honesta com ele.

- Bem, eu queria poder dizer que sim, mas...

- Você acha que pode não ser o suficiente. – ele completou, de forma simples.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando.

Então o rapaz levantou da cadeira. E continuou falando.

- Eu tenho muitos livros aqui, e usei alguns deles quando estava estudando em seu ano. Ajudaram-me bastante.

Ele alcançou alguns livros, de matérias diversas. Lily levantou, e o acompanhou. Logo Kyle tinha separado pelo menos cinco livros diferentes, e os estendeu para Lily.

- Acho que esses já ajudam bastante.

Lily olhou para os livros, e viu que nenhum deles tinha sido indicado pelos professores. Ela franziu a testa, e Kyle falou, em tom de confidência.

- Quando eu estava no segundo ano, fiquei atrás dos professores para que eles me indicassem livros extras para estudar para as provas. Eles me indicaram esses. Mas eu só indicaria para alunos acima da média, como é o seu caso...

Lily ficou ligeiramente corada com o elogio. E agradeceu.

- Obrigada Kyle...

- Não precisa agradecer. É um prazer. – ele falou, com um sorriso suave nos lábios.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, até Lily desviar o olhar. Então Kyle voltou para a cadeira, e Lily falou, ainda um pouco constrangida.

- Ah, eu... tenho que ir.

- Vai encontrar seus amigos?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça, e Kyle apenas sorriu. E falou.

- Bem, eu estou à disposição. Se você precisar de ajuda, é só falar.

Lily sorriu, agradeceu e se despediu. Ela saiu pela porta, e não pode ver que Kyle ficou olhando para o ponto em que ela desapareceu por longos minutos...

--

Lily logo alcançou o pátio de Hogwarts. Lá, ela viu que vários dos alunos já tinham terminado suas provas. E ela logo localizou os amigos.

Lily viu Sirius e Ellie agarrados um ao outro. Ela riu ao notar a cara de James, parado ao lado deles. Remus não ligava muito para a cena, ele estava mais preocupado em olhar constantemente para a porta da sala do segundo ano.

Ela caminhou até os amigos. James, que estava emburrado de ter que ficar de vela para Sirius e Ellie, abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver a namorada. Assim que ela chegou ao lado dele, o rapaz falou.

- Ainda bem que você chegou! – ele exclamou. – Não agüento mais esses dois aqui do lado.

Ele indicou Sirius e Ellie, que cochichavam entre si, e ao mesmo tempo riam e trocavam carinhos. James virou para os amigos, e reclamou.

- Ei, será que dá para vocês dois darem um tempo? – ele falou – Não estou nem um pouco interessado em ouvir vocês dois falando putaria, nem muito menos em saber os planos de vocês para depois da aula!

Sirius e Ellie viraram para James, encararam o amigo, e caíram na gargalhada. James fez cara feia, e Sirius falou, ainda rindo.

- Cara, não é culpa nossa se você não gosta de putaria...

James ficou ligeiramente desconcertado com a frase de Sirius. Ellie parou de rir imediatamente, e ficou um pouco constrangida. Mas Lily teve a reação mais visível, ela ficou vermelha como um tomate.

Remus, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, nem ouviu a conversa entre os três. Ele estava vigiando os alunos que saíam da prova de física.

Sirius, percebendo que falou demais, tratou de ficar quieto. Um momento de constrangimento passou pela turma. Mas logo ele foi quebrado pela voz de Remus.

- Melissa!

Ele viu a garota saindo da sala de aula. Ela carregava a mochila nas costas, e seguia determinada, com uma expressão dura no rosto, e olhava para o chão.

Ele imediatamente se afastou dos amigos, e foi de encontro à garota. Isso deu a oportunidade de Ellie puxar um outro assunto.

- Ele está completamente na dela, não é mesmo?

Os outros três seguiram Remus com os olhos, e concordaram. Lily foi a primeira a falar.

- É verdade.

James chegou mais perto de Lily, e envolveu a namorada com um braço. E ele falou, mais para Lily que para os amigos ao lado.

- Ele está, sim. Mas não é o único da turma a estar completamente na de uma garota...

--

Remus foi andando até Melissa. Ele estava esperando a garota terminar a prova desde cedo. Mas ela foi uma das últimas a sair da sala.

Ele não via Melissa desde o sábado. Desde o dia do show, em que ela fugiu do castigo da mãe para ir assistir o show do Oasis com ele. E, depois do show, eles partilharam um beijo extremamente romântico debaixo da chuva. Então era até bem óbvio que Remus estivesse ansioso pelo encontro com a garota.

Remus se aproximou de Melissa, mas a garota parecia não ter notado sua presença. Então ele falou.

- Melissa.

Ela levantou a cabeça, e olhou para o rapaz. No instante seguinte desviou o olhar, e respondeu.

- Oi.

Como ela não deu sinal de que iria parar de andar, Remus passou a caminhar ao lado dela. E retomou a conversa.

- Está tudo bem?

Ele viu a garota abrir a boca, e se preparar para dar uma resposta atravessada para ele. Mas ele pode ver claramente que ela desistiu de fazer isso, e ficou muda.

Remus então tomou uma atitude mais arriscada, e, da forma mais delicada que pode, a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a parar de andar.

- Melissa, você não quer conversar? Você está estranha... quero dizer, mais estranha que o normal.

Ele sorriu, tentando encoraja-la a fazer o mesmo. Ele viu o lábio dela mexer, como se ela tivesse segurado o riso pela brincadeira que ele fez. Mas logo abaixou a cabeça. Então ele arriscou.

- O que houve, você não foi bem na prova?

A garota olhou para o lado, visivelmente incomodada. E ele finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Melissa, as provas da McGonagall são difíceis mesmo, não é vergonha nenhuma não se dar bem. E fora que você é aluna nova, não está acostumada ainda.

Mas, em vez de consolar a garota, a frase dele a deixou contrariada. E ela retrucou.

- Ah, claro! Não é vergonha nenhuma. – o tom dela era irônico.

- Mas não é mesmo! – ele falou, sério.

- Claro. – Melissa retrucou. – É fácil para você falar. Você sempre é perfeito, tira notas altas, os professores te amam. – por algum motivo, ela ficou particularmente incomodada ao falar a última palavra.

Remus ficou surpreso com a reação da garota. Mas também percebeu claramente que ela estava era com vergonha dele. Com vergonha de se comparar a ele.

- Se você quiser, eu posso estudar com você... – ele ofereceu.

Melissa o olhou com raiva. Aquela frase doeu nela como um insulto. E ela reagiu de acordo.

- Não preciso da sua piedade. – ela falou, de forma seca.

Ela ajeitou a mochila nas costas, e saiu andando, batendo o pé no chão com força. E deixou Remus, mais uma vez, largado para trás.

--

Logo o intervalo terminou, e os alunos voltaram para a sala. Lily tinha gastado boa parte do intervalo folheando os livros que Kyle tinha emprestado. E ela constatou que eles eram muito bons mesmo.

Lily, James, Ellie e Sirius logo estavam voltando para a sala. Eles tinham mais uma prova naquele dia. E Sirius vinha andando, e falando animado.

- Graças a Deus a próxima prova é de estudos sociais... Não agüentaria uma prova como a de física agora.

- É verdade, essa prova é moleza. – falou James.

Ellie olhou para os dois, e falou.

- E desde quando vocês se preocupam com as provas? Vocês nunca ligaram para isso!

Lily, ainda concentrada no livro que lia, não se manifestou. Mas James respondeu.

- Você já viu minha namorada? – ele perguntou, apontando para Lily. – Se eu não me preocupar nem um pouquinho com as provas, acho que a Lily surta...

Lily só levantou os olhos quando ouviu seu nome. Mas ela falou, e demonstrou que estava ouvindo muito bem a conversa deles.

- E você está certo. A escola é importante.

- Eu só me preocupo em sair logo daqui. – falou Sirius – E em aproveitar o resto do dia...

Ele envolveu Ellie com um abraço cheio de segundas intenções. A garota apenas riu, mas não falou nada.

Logo eles estavam entrando na sala de aula. Remus apareceu logo após, mas Melissa só surgiu depois que o sinal tocou.

A prova de estudos sociais, como James tinha falado anteriormente, realmente foi uma moleza. Eles logo terminaram os exames (Remus foi o primeiro a terminar), e foram dispensados pelo resto do dia. Isso significava bastante tempo livre. O que tinha diferentes significados para cada um dos alunos da turma.

Lily queria voltar para casa logo, e revisar a matéria das provas do dia seguinte. Ela, Ellie e Remus, os únicos que cursavam História avançada junto com o terceiro ano, teriam prova da matéria no primeiro horário. Já James e Sirius fariam prova da turma de história que eles freqüentavam, do segundo ano. Lily não era tão boa quanto Ellie na matéria, e tentava a todo custo convencer a amiga a estudar com ela durante a tarde.

Mas, logicamente, Ellie tentava escapar de todas as formas. E Sirius percebeu a intenção de Lily.

- Nem tenta, Lily. Eu preciso passar belas e prazerosas horas com minha amada namorada.

Lily, por mais frustrada que estivesse por perder a parceira de estudos, não pode deixar de rir da frase de Sirius. Ellie fez uma cara pouco convincente de que tinha feito o possível, mas era óbvio que ela nem cogitara passar a tarde estudando.

- Foi mal, Lily... – a garota falou.

Lily bufou. Teria que revisar a matéria da prova sozinha.

- Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar.

Lily olhou para James. O rapaz tinha mesmo se oferecido para estudar com ela?

- O que foi, James, está doente? – perguntou Sirius, rindo.

- Não. Se a Lily precisa de ajuda com o estudo, eu vou fazer o que puder para ajudar.

Ellie começou a rir, e falou.

- Isso está mais com cara de suborno, sabe? Você a ajuda, e depois pede uma "compensação".

Sirius se juntou à namorada nos risos. Lily, tentando ignorar os amigos, virou para James, e falou.

- Mas a sua matéria é diferente da minha.

James olhou para a namorada, e falou.

- Eu posso só ficar na sua casa, te acompanhando enquanto você estuda.

Lily sorriu, e concordou.

- Ia ser ótimo...

--

No dia seguinte, Lily acordou já completamente curada da gripe. Na tarde anterior, enquanto a garota estudava, James permaneceu ao seu lado, e vota e meia insistia para ela tomar um chá, ou vitamina c. Ela teve certeza, no dia seguinte, que aquilo realmente tinha ajudado, e não era apenas cuidado excessivo do namorado.

Então ela se arrumou rapidamente, e tomou um bom café da manhã. Estava bem disposta, e tinha as matérias das duas provas do dia completamente revisadas.

A mãe de Lily a deixou na porta da escola mais cedo que o habitual. Ela tinha um compromisso cedo, e não podia se atrasar.

Lily saltou do carro, e começou a caminhar pela calçada, em direção ao portão de entrada. Mas uma voz a fez parar no meio do caminho.

- Lily!

A garota virou para trás, e reconheceu o dono da voz. Kyle.

Ele vinha andando apressado, com alguns cadernos numa mão, e a chave de um carro na outra. Ele sorriu ao ver que ela parou, e se apressou em alcançá-la.

- Oi. – ele falou, um pouco ofegante pela corrida.

Lily sorriu, e o cumprimentou.

- Oi, Kyle. Bom dia.

O rapaz sorriu de volta, e falou.

- Eu ia atrás de você na sua sala agora mesmo.

Lily franziu a testa, sem entender o motivo. Mas Kyle falou.

- Vamos entrando?

Lily recomeçou a caminhada em direção ao portão, e Kyle seguia ao lado dela. O rapaz começou a explicar.

- Eu queria te entregar isso.

Kyle entregou para Lily três cadernos. Eles não eram muito grossos, mas Lily pode ver que estavam preenchidos até o fim. Ela continuou sem entender, e abriu um deles.

A letra elegante de Kyle podia ser lida em toda a extensão do caderno. E o rapaz começou a explicar.

- Esses são meus cadernos de revisão, quando eu fazia o segundo ano.

Lily notou que o caderno de Kyle era tão organizado quanto sua sala, no prédio de monitoria. Ele separou todas as matérias com etiquetas, e em cada matéria, ele separava os assuntos com títulos e subtítulos. Organizado, legível e com todas as dicas necessárias para arrasar nas provas. Lily arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Nossa, Kyle. Isso é...

Kyle sorriu, e falou, um pouco mais perto da garota.

- Só não espalhe, por favor. Muita gente já me pediu esses resumos, mas eu nunca emprestei antes.

Isso fez Lily ficar ainda mais surpresa. Kyle se apressou em explicar.

- De nada adiantaria eu emprestar esses resumos para um aluno que não aprendeu a matéria. Mas como você estudou tudo, isso deve servir para ajudar a lembrar a matéria que você já sabe...

Lily ainda estava surpresa com o que Kyle tinha feito. Mas mesmo assim agradeceu.

- Kyle... obrigada.

O rapaz sorriu, e falou.

- Não foi nada. E eu duvido que você encontre aí algo que já não saiba. É que eu estava no meu quarto ontem, e vi esses cadernos na prateleira, e lembrei de você...

Lily sorriu em agradecimento. Os dois continuaram a caminhar, e entraram em Hogwarts. Conversavam distraídos, e nem notaram como as pessoas estavam se comportando naquela manhã. Se ela tivesse olhado para o lado, teria notado que muitas pessoas estavam reunidas em grupinhos, conversando baixinho.

--

Ellie chegou em Hogwarts acompanhada de James. Os dois estavam atrasados, já que ambos perderam a hora ao acordar naquela manhã. Então chegaram na escola apressados, e se despediram correndo, cada um em direção à própria sala de aula.

Ellie se apressou em chegar na sala de História avançada. Ela entrou quando o sinal já estava batendo. Logo ela localizou Lily e Remus, e sentou perto dos dois.

Depois de largar a mochila ao seu lado, e cumprimentar os amigos, Ellie notou que os outros alunos da sala estavam com um comportamento diferente do normal. Eles olhavam para ela de forma estranha, lançando olhares esquivos, e cochichando o tempo todo. A garota estranhou, mas logo o professor Binns começou a entregar as provas, e ela deixou aquilo para lá.

A prova de História foi quase tão puxada quanto a de física. Lily, Ellie e Remus estavam fazendo a matéria com uma turma mais avançada que a deles, e isso implicava em muito mais conteúdo, e numa prova mais longa.

Desta vez, Ellie foi a primeira do grupo a entregar a prova. Ela estava cansada de escrever, como os outros alunos, mas achava que tinha se saído bem. Sorriu para o professor Binns, e deixou a sala de aula.

Assim que chegou ao pátio, ainda vazio, a garota decidiu sentar num banco próximo à porta da sala. Desta forma, poderia esperar por Lily e Remus, quando saíssem.

Lentamente, os alunos iam deixando as salas. Ellie ficou olhando o vai e vem de alunos, sem dar atenção particularmente a nada. Mas, de forma repentina, algo chamou sua atenção.

Ela ouviu um grupo de alunas conversando, não muito distante de onde ela estava sentada.

- É verdade mesmo? – uma delas falou.

- É sim. E quem confirmou foi ele!

As outras garotas do grupo soltaram exclamações. Elas se aproximaram ainda mais, mas mantiveram o mesmo tom de voz, o que possibilitou Ellie de continuar ouvindo a conversa.

- Ele confirmou? Como assim?

A garota que estava contando a história deu uma risadinha, e completou.

- Ele espalhou a história ontem.

Nova rodada de exclamações por parte das ouvintes. Ellie ia ignorar a conversa, certa de que se tratava da nova fofoca idiota de Hogwarts, quando o que ela ouviu a fez congelar. Uma das garotas que ouvia a história falou, sem se conter.

- Eu não acredito que o Sirius Black espalhou para todo mundo que transou com Ellie Dumbledore!

O mundo parou. E Ellie ficou estática.

As palavras das garotas continuavam a entrar por seus ouvidos, mas ela não tinha certeza se estava assimilando o que ouvia.

- Foi no sábado. Ele dormiu na casa dela, e rolou lá mesmo. E sabe o melhor de tudo? – perguntou a garota que contava a fofoca, extasiada.

- O que? – perguntou uma das amigas.

- Ela era virgem!

--

Lily saiu da sala de aula. Ela tinha entregado a prova, e estava satisfeita com o resultado. E, teve que admitir, o resumo de Kyle veio bem a calhar. Ela sabia bem a matéria de história, mas o fato de ter lido o resumo antes de ter feito a prova deixou a matéria fresca em sua mente. E grande parte do que estava no resumo caiu na prova.

Lily chegou ao corredor, e procurou com os olhos por Ellie. A amiga devia estar por perto. Ela continuou pelo corredor, ainda procurando por Ellie, quando finalmente viu a amiga, sentada num banco, próximo ao pátio.

Lily se aproximou, e viu que Ellie estava com a cabeça baixa. Ela achou que a amiga estivesse lendo alguma coisa, mas, quando parou ao seu lado, viu que ela não tinha nenhum livro ou algo do tipo nas mãos. Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- Ellie?

A garota levantou o rosto, e Lily viu que seus olhos estavam cheios de água. Lily imediatamente agachou ao seu lado, e perguntou, assustada.

- Ellie, o que houve?

Mas Ellie não respondeu nada. Ela simplesmente saiu correndo. Lily levantou assustada, e ia correr atrás da amiga. Mas uma voz a fez parar.

- Lily!

Lily virou, e viu quem a chamou. Era Remus. E ele tinha o rosto pálido como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

A garota esperou o amigo se aproximar, e perguntou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Remus?

Remus olhou em volta, e falou, em tom baixo.

- Você não ouviu? A escola inteira está falando.

Lily estava nervosa. E falou muito rápido.

- Falando o que, Remus?

Remus olhou por um instante para o chão, e depois completou.

- Estão falando que a Ellie e o Sirius dormiram juntos. E estão dizendo que foi o Sirius que espalhou isso!

Lily imediatamente arregalou os olhos. E seu queixo caiu.

--

James e Sirius saíram da sala tranquilamente. Os dois notaram os olhares estranhos na direção deles, mas ignoraram. Já estavam acostumados a olhares na escola.

Os dois vinham conversando de forma distraída quando foram interrompidos por uma voz. E a voz falava com eles.

- Black!

Tanto Sirius quanto James pararam de andar. James sentiu um arrepio de asco percorrendo sua coluna. Conhecia muito bem o dono daquela voz, e não gostava nem um pouco dele.

Rodolphus Lestrange estava parado, de braços cruzados, e um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Ao seu lado estava Lucius Malfoy. O loiro não sorria, mas olhava atentamente de James para Sirius.

Sirius revirou os olhos, e retrucou.

- O que você quer, Lestrange? A surra que eu e o James estamos te devendo desde a festa de Halloween?

James sorriu de lado ao ouvir a frase do amigo. Mas Rodolphus, mesmo contraindo o rosto por um instante ao ouvir sobre a festa de Halloween, voltou rapidamente ao sorriso cínico.

- Não. – ele respondeu. – Eu na verdade vim te parabenizar.

Sirius franziu a testa, assim como James.

- De onde você tirou essa besteira, Lestrange? – James perguntou, olhando para o sonserino com aversão.

Rodolphus descruzou os braços, e deu um passo em direção à Sirius.

- Ah, vocês sabem... pela conquista. Devo dizer que, mesmo sendo um tanto óbvio, ainda assim é um feito. A garota é mesmo uma delícia.

Ele olhou para Malfoy, que deu um sorriso enviesado. Parecia que ele partilhava a mesma opinião de Lestrange.

Sirius se irritou com aquele joguinho. Deu um passo na direção de Lestrange e falou, entre os dentes.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Apesar de Rodolphus ter dado um passo para trás, precavido, ele manteve o tom de voz zombeteiro. E respondeu.

- Você, ter levado a Dumbledore para a cama. E ter tirado a virgindade dela. Um belo feito.

Sirius mal podia acreditar nos seus ouvidos. Ele abriu a boca, mas não falou nada. James, ao seu lado, sentiu o sangue congelar.

- Fora que espalhar para todo mundo foi um belo toque. – Lestrange concluiu. Ele e Lucius começaram a andar, já que tanto James quanto Sirius pareciam não ter reação. Mas, quando eles passaram por Sirius, Lucius Malfoy se aproximou um pouco, e falou, com uma voz irônica.

- Boa sorte em tentar repetir o feito. Duvido que ela olhe na sua cara outra vez na vida...

Os dois saíram rindo, caminhando pelo corredor.

Isso fez James acordar. E ele imediatamente reagiu.

A reação de James foi virar para Sirius, e, com uma voz séria e fria, falar para o amigo.

- Você espalhou isso para todo mundo?

Sirius, que pareceu acordar somente neste instante, falou imediatamente.

- Não!

James ficou encarando Sirius por alguns segundos. Mas finalmente quando olhou nos olhos do amigo, viu que ele estava sendo sincero. Então ele relaxou o corpo tenso, e bufou de raiva.

Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo de forma nervosa, e falou, misturando ressentimento e nervosismo.

- Está louco? Por que eu faria isso?

James respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Olhou para Sirius, e este viu um pedido de desculpas não verbal em seus olhos. Então ele olhou na direção em que Lucius e Rodolphus desapareceram, e falou.

- Então como esses dois babacas ficaram sabendo?

Sirius sacudiu os ombros, sem saber. Então algo o atingiu como um raio. Ele simplesmente falou.

- Ellie.

James olhou para o amigo, e o viu sair correndo como um louco.

--

Lily ia andando pelos corredores sem pensar. Remus a acompanhava, e ele estava tão preocupado quanto a ruiva. Eles olhavam de um lado para o outro, tentando localizar Ellie. Mas a garota tinha desaparecido.

Eles passaram por diversos grupinhos de alunos. E o único assunto que dominava todas as rodas de amigos era a fofoca sobre Ellie e Sirius.

Lily desviava dos outros alunos. Ela deu um empurrão não muito educado enquanto passava por uma sonserina que fazia um comentário maldoso sobre Ellie. Remus corria para conseguir acompanha-la. Mas a ruiva seguia febrilmente sua procura pela melhor amiga.

- Ei, Lily... calma, vamos tentar... – Remus falava, inutilmente.

Mas Lily seguia em sua perseguição. Ela só parou quando viu dois rostos conhecidos vindo da direção oposta. Marlene Mckinnon e Alice Mckenzie.

- Lily! – falou Alice, com a voz mais esganiçada que o normal. – A Ellie...

- Eu sei. – falou Lily. – Vocês não a viram?

Marlene negou com a cabeça. Por algum motivo que Lily não entendeu, Marlene parecia anormalmente abalada com o ocorrido. Ela estava decididamente transtornada.

- Temos que encontra-la. – Lily falou.

Marlene, Alice, e Remus, que se juntou às garotas, concordaram. Remus então propôs.

- Vamos nos separar, assim cobrimos uma área maior.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Eu e o Remus olhamos o primeiro andar, e vocês olham no segundo.

Alice e Marlene concordaram imediatamente. E saíram em buscada amiga, subindo as escadas de acesso ao segundo andar. Lily e Remus passaram a buscar freneticamente pelo primeiro andar, examinando sala por sala.

Mas a busca estava se revelando infrutífera. Eles não conseguiam achar Ellie de forma alguma. Só que outra coisa chamou a atenção de Lily.

- Lily!

James vinha andando apressado. E estava acompanhado por Sirius. O rapaz tinha um olhar transtornado.

Lily olhou para Sirius e viu a expressão desesperada do rapaz. Ela não sabia o que pensar. Viu que o rapaz estava obviamente preocupado com Ellie, e ela pensou que, por enquanto, isso bastava. Quando eles encontrassem Ellie, eles podiam conversar e resolver o problema juntos.

Mas Remus ainda tinha suas dúvidas. Ele olhou para Sirius desconfiado, fato que não passou despercebido ao rapaz.

- Ah, não! – falou Sirius, nervoso – Você não está acreditando nessa história, está?

Remus ficou calado por um instante, mas depois falou.

- E em que história eu devo acreditar, Sirius? Você vai me falar a verdade?

Sirius não estava com paciência para conversar, então falou com violência.

- Eu não espalhei nada! Só falei para o James.

Remus fez uma expressão estranha, que Lily não conseguiu entender. Ele parecia de certa forma decepcionado. Mas a frase seguinte dele esclareceu tudo.

- Então é verdade. – ele falou, com a voz bem mais fria que o normal. – O que eles estão falando?

Somente naquele instante Sirius se tocou de que Remus tinha passado alguns anos gostando de Ellie. E que não devia ter sido agradável para o rapaz ouvir sobre o antigo objeto de sua afeição daquela forma. Ele diminuiu o tom de voz, e respondeu, mais calmo.

- Eu... acabou acontecendo, cara... Não foi planejado, nem nada.

Remus olhou para Sirius, e falou.

- Achei que eu era mais seu amigo. Não queria ter ouvido isso da boca dos alunos da escola. Queria que você tivesse me contado.

Lily e James olhavam de Remus para Sirius. O assunto era realmente delicado.

- Eu não contei por que... combinei com a Ellie de só falar para o James. Acho que ela ia te contar depois, vocês sempre foram mais amigos...

Remus sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- Mas agora todo mundo está sabendo, não é?

O clima estranho entre os dois foi se dissolvendo. Na verdade, Remus estava mais chateado por Sirius não ter contado o ocorrido para ele, do que pelo que aconteceu entre Sirius e Ellie. Ele já tinha superado a paixão platônica que tinha pela garota, mas achava que Sirius o considerava realmente como um amigo. E, com isso, achou estar enganado.

- Nós temos que encontrar a Ellie. – falou Lily, preocupada. Ela estava achando inútil aquela interrupção da busca.

- Ok. – falou James, assumindo a liderança. – Vamos pensar. Onde ela pode estar agora? Lily, você olhou nos banheiros?

- Olhei nos do primeiro andar. – ela respondeu. – Mas ainda estou esperando a Marlene e a Alice...

Lily não completou a frase. Repentinamente, ela viu alguém empurrando Sirius com violência, até fazê-lo parar com as costas numa parede.

- Eu vou quebrar a sua cara!

Lily arregalou os olhos. A cena mais inusitada do dia estava acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos. Regulus Black empurrou o irmão, furioso, e o imprensou contra a parede do corredor, segurando com firmeza a blusa do uniforme dele.

- Regulus, não!

Marlene Mckinnon vinha correndo desesperada atrás de Regulus. No seu encalço, Alice, que estava vermelha e sem fôlego de tanto correr.

Mas Regulus continuava segurando Sirius contra a parede. Seu olhar faiscava de ódio. Sirius estava tão surpreso que não conseguiu reagir imediatamente. Então Regulus começou a falar, em seu tom de voz grave e baixo.

- Você é um imbecil. Eu devia... como você pode fazer isso com ela?

Sirius finalmente reagiu. Ele agarrou os braços do irmão, e retrucou.

- O que você quer? Vem aqui me acusar achando que é o que? Pai dela?

Regulus não respondeu nada, mas ficou ainda mais vermelho de raiva. Marlene chegou ao lado dele, e tocou o braço do rapaz, e falou, num tom de voz suplicante.

- Reggie... por favor...

Regulus afrouxou ligeiramente o aperto. Mas ainda olhava para Sirius com raiva.

- Por que você isso com ela? – ele perguntou.

Sirius olhou para o irmão, e viu que, mesmo sendo mais alto que ele, e mais forte, Regulus provavelmente o trucidaria, de tanta raiva. A lealdade que Regulus estava demonstrando para com Ellie o fez falar sem rodeios.

- Você acha que eu faria isso? Eu a amo!

A expressão de Regulus, de dura e raivosa, passou a surpresa e mais relaxada. Ele provavelmente não esperava uma frase como aquela do irmão.

Lentamente, ele começou a largar a roupa de Sirius. E se afastou. Marlene ainda o segurava pelo braço. Regulus olhou para a garota, e ela segurou a mão dele. Lily ficou ainda mais surpresa ao ver que Regulus não fez objeção alguma ao toque. Marlene falou, com uma voz suave.

- Vem, vamos... pra lá...

Ela começou a conduzir Regulus pela mão. O rapaz se deixou levar pela garota. Enquanto os dois se afastavam, Marlene delicadamente encaixou seu braço no braço de Regulus, e aproximou seu rosto para falar perto do rapaz.

Quando Lily parou de observar o casal se afastando ela voltou o olhar para os amigos. Sirius tinha um olhar perdido, desolado. Remus olhava para o amigo com pena. James estava olhando para Lily, e ainda demonstrava preocupação em seu rosto. E Alice olhava de um amigo para o outro, sem saber o que dizer.

Lily ia abrir a boca para falar, mas o sinal tocou. O intervalo tinha acabado, e eles deveriam voltar para a sala de aula. Tinham prova de Inglês no horário seguinte. Mas Lily duvidava que alguém estivesse pensando nisso, naquele instante.

- Vamos para a sala. – a garota falou.

- É, vai ver ela foi pra lá... – arriscou Alice, de forma incerta.

Lentamente, a turma de amigo se dirigiu para a sala de Inglês. Sirius pareceu um pouco mais animado com a possibilidade de encontrar Ellie na sala. Mas, previsivelmente, a garota não estava lá.

- Ellie, onde você se enfiou? – perguntou Lily, baixinho, para si mesma.

--

Os alunos lentamente se acomodaram em suas cadeiras. Retiravam o material necessário para a prova. Mas Lily tinha os olhos pregados na porta. Até agora, nenhum sinal de Ellie.

Remus sentou ao lado de Melissa, que estava mais quieta que o habitual. Ele tentou chamar a atenção da garota, mas ela não deu bola. Como Lily, ela olhava para a porta. Remus presumiu que ela tinha ouvido as fofocas sobre Sirius e Ellie, e estava esperando a garota entrar na sala.

No último instante, depois que o professor já estava entregando as provas, Ellie finalmente apareceu. Ela tinha o olhar baixo, e foi direto falar com o professor. Logicamente, todos os alunos da sala assistiram a cena interessados. Sirius olhou para a garota, esperançoso, mas ela em nenhum momento dirigiu seu olhar na direção dele.

Ellie sentou numa cadeira vaga, na primeira fileira. E não olhou para trás em momento algum.

A prova começou. Lily tentou se concentrar no exame ao máximo. Leu diversas vezes as questões, e começou a respondê-las. Mas, constantemente, ela olhava para os amigos. James, que inicialmente ficou olhando para Ellie quando a garota entrou na sala de aula, logo se concentrou na prova. Remus também escrevia no papel. Mas Sirius mal tocou as folhas da prova. Ele ficou boa parte do tempo disponível olhando para as costas da namorada.

Aos poucos, os alunos começaram a entregar suas provas. Lily levantava o olhar todas as vezes que via alguém levantar, mas em nenhuma vez era algum de seus amigos. Até que, faltando pouco tempo para o horário acabar, Ellie levantou de sopetão, entregou sua prova, e saiu da sala sem olhar para trás.

Imediatamente, Sirius levantou. Mas ele não foi o único. Melissa também levantou, e rapidamente entregou sua prova. E saiu de forma apressada para o pátio. Lily, que já tinha terminado a prova, e só estava esperando Ellie levantar para acompanhar a amiga, também seguiu os amigos. Para sua surpresa, ela percebeu que James e Remus estavam fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa.

Logo os três alcançaram o pátio da escola. E viram Ellie caminhando apressada, com suas coisas na mão. Sirius tentava alcança-la, mas era seguido por Melissa. Lily olhou para James e Remus, e nem precisou falar nada. Os três começaram a correr, para alcançar os amigos. Quando chegaram perto de Sirius e Melissa, perceberam que os dois conversavam. Bem, na verdade eles estavam discutindo.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso tudo? – Sirius retrucava.

Melissa revirou os olhos, e respondeu, ácida.

- E você tem tudo a ver com isso, não tem? Se conseguisse manter sua língua dentro da boca...

Sirius olhou para ela raivoso. Mas não respondeu nada.

Remus ficou muito surpreso ao ver que Melissa estava se intrometendo nesse assunto. A garota se afastou ligeiramente de Sirius, e Remus se colocou ao seu lado.

Sirius imediatamente começou a chamar, em tom mais alto que o normal.

- Ellie! Ellie!

A garota parou de andar. Demorou alguns segundos para se virar. Quando o fez, eles puderam ver seus olhos, cheios de lágrimas.

- Ellie! – Sirius falou mais uma vez.

Mas ela voltou a se virar. Sirius então a alcançou, e tentou segurar o braço da garota. Lily instintivamente segurou a mão de James. O rapaz apertou de leve a mão da namorada.

- Ellie, me deixa falar com você... – pediu Sirius.

Mas Ellie não respondeu, e se desvencilhou dele. Quando ele tentou segurar a garota novamente, foi impedido. Por Melissa.

- Deixa ela. – a garota falou. Estava séria.

Sirius tentou novamente puxar Ellie, mas Melissa se colocou no meio do caminho. Sirius se irritou com a interrupção dela, e falou, sem se preocupar em ser educado.

- Sai da frente!

Mas Melissa deu um passo na direção de Sirius. Ela estava tão séria e raivosa que, mesmo sendo bem mais de um palmo menor que o rapaz, impôs respeito.

- Deixa ela em paz. Você já não fez estrago demais, não?

Sirius olhou para ela, e franziu a testa. Remus estava incrédulo. Ele achava que Melissa nem ligava para Ellie, sendo que antes ela demonstrava claramente total aversão à garota. A mudança era visível.

Então Melissa simplesmente saiu andando. Ellie, que tinha aproveitado a discussão de Melissa e Sirius para escapar, ia caminhando até o portão. Melissa a alcançou, e foi andando ao lado da garota. Quando as duas sumiram pelo portão, Lily olhou para os amigos. Sirius estava com o olhar vazio, Remus estava perplexo. Ela sentiu a mão de James quente entre seus dedos, e ouviu o namorado falando suavemente, apenas para ela ouvir.

- Acho que as coisas vão mudar de agora em diante...

--

Lily saiu da escola direto para a casa de Ellie. Ela tentou ligar para a amiga diversas vezes, mas ela não atendia o celular. Quando chegou lá, foi recebida na porta por Mary, a governanta da casa. A cara de enterro da senhora denunciava que ela já sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela simplesmente falou com Lily.

- Vai lá em cima, querida. Acho que ela vai ficar mais animadinha com você aqui...

Lily subiu os lances de escada correndo. Chegou no quarto de Ellie, e bateu levemente na porta. Para sua surpresa, a garota não estava sozinha. Ela estava deitada na cama, com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Marlene. Lily viu as lágrimas escorrendo pela face da amiga. Mas o surpreendente para Lily foi encontrar Melissa sentada na cama, com uma caixa de trufas de chocolate na mão.

Melissa olhava para Ellie, e, numa voz delicada como Lily nunca tinha visto na vida, falava.

- Ellie... come uma só... elas são ótimas!

Mas Ellie permanecia no colo de Marlene, chorando. Marlene fazia um carinho leve nos cabelos dela, mas a garota nem reagia.

Lily se aproximou da amiga, e falou.

- Ellie...

Ellie levantou o olhar, e encontrou os olhos verdes de Lily. E então Lily viu que a garota estava arrasada. Estava ainda mais chateada que depois do baile de início das aulas. Quando Sirius beijou Betty Gilbert na frente dela.

- Ela está assim desde que eu cheguei. – Marlene falou.

- Ela está assim desde que saímos do colégio. – falou Melissa.

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Você veio com ela para casa?

Melissa concordou com a cabeça. E completou.

- Ela não quer almoçar. A governanta tentou de tudo, mas ela não quis.

Lily sentou bem ao lado de Ellie. Mas a amiga nem reagiu, e suas lágrimas corriam velozes pelo rosto já vermelho. Volta e meia ela simplesmente levantava a mão, e secava precariamente o rosto.

- Ellie... – Lily falou, com uma voz baixa e suave, e aproximando seu rosto do da melhor amiga. – não fica assim... por favor...

Então Ellie olhou para Lily. Lily viu em seus olhos toda a decepção do mundo. Lily deitou na cama, ao lado da amiga, que imediatamente virou de lado, e escondeu o rosto já inchado no ombro de Lily.

Ellie chorava copiosamente agora. Lily apenas levou a mão aos cabelos de Ellie, e falou, baixinho.

- Eu sinto muito, Ellie...

Marlene levantou da cama. Ela tinha os olhos úmidos. Sentia muita pena da amiga.

Melissa continuava sentada na cama, com a caixa de trufas na mão. Ela não sabia exatamente o que falar, agora que Lily tinha chegado. Ela conversou com Ellie no caminho da casa da garota, mas agora, perto das outras duas garotas, não estava tão confortável de falar o que pensava. Então ela simplesmente pegou uma das trufas de chocolate, e comeu.

Melissa franziu um pouco a testa, e Marlene perguntou.

- O que foi, Melissa?

A garota olhou para a caixa de chocolates, e falou.

- Você já provou uma dessas? – ela falou, apontando para as trufas – É o melhor chocolate que eu já comi!

Marlene parecia um pouco constrangida ao responder.

- Já. A Godiva é conhecida como uma das melhores marcas de chocolate do mundo...

Marlene olhou para Ellie, e ficou preocupada em continuar uma conversa tão superficial enquanto a amiga se acabava em lágrimas. Mas Melissa continuou falando.

- Cara, é muito bom!

Por mais preocupada que Marlene estivesse, a conversa casual das duas acabou capturando a atenção de Ellie momentaneamente. A garota levantou a cabeça ligeiramente, e olhou para as duas. Melissa, ao ver isso, falou.

- Você está perdendo. Devia comer uma, antes que eu coma todas!

Lily, que levantou a cabeça para assistir a conversa, deu um leve sorriso para Melissa. A garota tinha mudado completamente a abordagem da situação, e tentava convencer Ellie de comer alguma coisa da forma mais simples possível. E também estava tentando desviar a atenção da garota.

Ellie, mesmo desanimada, não negou a trufa que Melissa lhe estendeu. E Lily, ao ver isso, sorriu. Talvez Ellie pudesse se recuperar mais rápido do que ela imaginava.

--

Lily passou boa parte da tarde com Ellie. Marlene foi embora no meio da tarde, já que a mãe dela ligava de cinco em cinco minutos para ela, perguntando se estava tudo bem com a filha e com Ellie. Melissa ficou até mais tarde, mas antes que começasse a escurecer, ela foi embora.

E Lily passou a ter uma opinião completamente diferente da garota, por causa disso. Ela nunca tivera contato mais profundo com Melissa, e sempre achara a garota um tanto estranha. Mas agora, depois de presenciar como Melissa tinha ficado incondicionalmente ao lado de Ellie, alguém que ela sempre demonstrara desprezar, Lily mudou completamente de opinião.

Lily ficou na casa de Ellie até Lisa chegar do trabalho. E, assim que Lily viu a expressão assustada no rosto da mãe da melhor amiga, ela percebeu que deveria ir embora, e deixar as duas conversarem.

Lisa entrou no quarto da filha direto, sem parar em nenhum outro cômodo da casa. E viu Ellie deitada, em posição fetal, e Lily sentada ao lado da amiga.

Assim que Lily se afastou, e despediu-se das duas, Lisa se aproximou da filha.

Ellie estava com o olhar perdido, focado no nada.

Lisa sentiu seu coração se partindo. Espatifado em mil pedacinhos.

Mas sabia que o coração da filha estava bem pior que o dela.

Ela sentou na cama, ao lado de Ellie. A garota apenas olhou para a mãe, e no segundo seguinte estava deitada no colo de Lisa. E as lágrimas voltaram a correr por seu rosto.

As duas ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Até Ellie quebrar o silêncio, e finalmente falar.

- Mãe...

Lisa passou a mão pelos cabelos da filha. A pena que sentia era imensa.

- Ah, querida...

Ellie agora conseguia ordenar seu pensamento. E continuou a falar.

- Ele... ele... falou... contou para todo mundo...

Lisa continuou fazendo carinho nos cabelos da filha. E falou.

- Eu sinto muito, querida...

Ellie sentia vergonha. E dor. Era uma dor física, como se alguém tivesse batido em cada centímetro de seu corpo.

- Eu não consigo acreditar... não pode ser verdade...

Ela tinha confiado nele. Tinha se entregado. Tinha desistido de lutar contra seu bom senso. Deixou-se levar pelo sentimento que nutria há anos. E teve seu coração partido.

Ellie tinha se decepcionado novamente com Sirius. Só que, desta vez, a decepção tinha sido tão grande que ela não encontrava forças para deixar de lado aquele sentimento.

Ela se sentia usada. Magoada. Despedaçada.

Só queria dormir, e acordar daquele pesadelo.

- Querida... – Lisa falou, com a voz suave que só as mães conseguem usar – não fique assim...

Demorou muito tempo até que Lisa conseguisse acalmar Ellie. A garota chorou por longos minutos no colo da mãe. Mas, eventualmente, ficou mais tranqüila, e elas finalmente puderam conversar com mais calma.

- Ellie, você quer me contar tudo que aconteceu?

Ellie suspirou, desanimada. Mas começou a falar, apesar de saber que Lisa sabia resumidamente o que tinha acontecido. Tinha certeza que Mary imediatamente ligou para o escritório de Lisa para contar o ocorrido, assim que ela chegou em casa, acompanhada de Melissa.

- Eu... hoje na escola, todo mundo estava falando... sobre eu e Sirius...

Lisa ficou em silêncio, esperando Ellie concluir, e falar o inevitável.

- Eles estavam falando sobre... falando que eu e o Sirius... dormimos juntos...

Ellie queria ter falado com a mãe o que ela achava que tinha acontecido. Pelo menos até aquele dia, ela achava que tinha feito amor com Sirius. Mas, depois de ouvir as pessoas da escola falando que Sirius espalhou o ocorrido para todos, percebeu que ele não considerava isso. Ela tinha certeza que para ele tinha sido apenas sexo.

Lisa observou a filha com seriedade. Mas falou com a mesma voz suave.

- E quando foi isso?

Ellie inspirou. Não era daquela maneira que ela planejava conversar com a mãe sobre o assunto.

- No... sábado.

Lisa acenou com a cabeça, e, olhando para Ellie de forma profunda, ela falou.

- E por que você não me contou, querida?

Ellie sentiu uma nova lágrima percorrer seu rosto.

- Desculpe, mãe...

Lisa continuou encarando a filha com a expressão séria, mas ao mesmo tempo suave.

- Ellie, você não precisa se desculpar. Mas eu tenho que admitir que estou decepcionada. Achei que você confiasse mais em mim.

Ellie imediatamente levantou o tronco e ficou sentada.

- Não, mãe! Não é por falta de confiança... é que eu fiquei... envergonhada de te contar...

Lisa deu um sorriso triste.

- Eu sou sua mãe, Ellie... Você pode contar o que quiser para mim... Não estou aqui para te julgar.

Ellie, ao ouvir essas palavras, se jogou nos braços da mãe imediatamente. E falou, com a voz embargada, mas tentando segurar as lágrimas.

- Eu confiei nele, mãe... e ele simplesmente espalhou para todo mundo o que aconteceu entre nós dois!

Lisa, afagando levemente a cabeça da filha, perguntou.

- Ele espalhou?

Ellie soltou do abraço na mãe, e confirmou com a cabeça. E acrescentou.

- Eu estava sentada num banco quando ouvi umas garotas falando. Elas falaram que foi ele que espalhou a história.

Lisa acenou lentamente com a cabeça, mas acrescentou.

- E você tem certeza? Por essas fofocas...

Mas Ellie interrompeu imediatamente.

- Eu só contei para a Lily, e eu pedi para ele falar apenas para o James. Você realmente acha que um dos dois comentou com outra pessoa?

Lisa suspirou, e finalmente concordou.

- Realmente acho difícil...

- Então só sobra uma pessoa que possa ter espalhado a história. – Ellie concluiu, sombriamente.

--

Quarta-feira. Lily acordou sobressaltada. Tinha tido um pesadelo horrível, que envolvia criaturas viscosas e sem rosto, que ficavam falando coisas horríveis para ela, e a apedrejando enquanto ela tentava alcançar um enorme portão dourado. Uma única mão foi estendida para ela, e a ajudou a chegar em segurança ao portão. Ela não conseguia reconhecer o dono da mão, mas percebeu que sua voz masculina soava ligeiramente familiar.

Ela se arrumou rapidamente, e tentou chegar a Hogwarts o mais rápido possível. E logo estava atravessando o portão de entrada.

Mas Lily passou o resto do dia desejando não ter cruzado o portão, e entrado na escola. Assim que ela colocou o pé no pátio, foi bombardeada por dezenas de desconhecidos. Bombardeada com perguntas.

- Evans, Evans! Então é verdade mesmo? – uma garota ruiva do primeiro ano perguntou, assim que se aproximou dela, logo na entrada.

Lily franziu a testa, e a primeiranista revirou os olhos, completando.

- Sobre a Elladora e o Sirius!

Lily fechou a cara, e ignorou a garota. Mas infelizmente ela não foi a única.

Por onde Lily andasse, mais e mais perguntas estúpidas a cercavam. Alguns ainda tentavam disfarçar, e perguntavam algo relacionado ao cargo dela de presidente da turma, mas logo migravam para a fofoca da semana. Fora uma sonserina muito atrevida, do terceiro ano, que perguntou se ela e James também já tinham chegado aos finalmentes. Lily estava a ponto de dar um murro na cara da fulana quando uma voz conhecida a chamou, a resgatando da confusão.

- Lily!

Lily nunca sentiu tanto alívio na vida ao ouvir a voz de Kyle Wilshire.

O belo loiro se aproximou, em passo apressado. Quando a alcançou, diminuiu o ritmo, e falou, em voz alta suficiente para afastar os curiosos em volta.

- Quer companhia até sua sala?

Lily expirou o ar com força e, aliviada, respondeu.

- Claro, Kyle. Eu adoraria.

Kyle então olhou de forma muito séria para a sonserina intrometida, que se afastou imediatamente. E ele e Lily começaram a caminhar em direção à sala da garota.

- Obrigada. – Lily falou, quando eles se afastaram da pequena multidão que a cercava.

Kyle sorriu levemente, e respondeu.

- Que isso, não foi nada.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Kyle falou, em voz bem mais baixa que o normal.

- Lily, como a Ellie está? Eu fiquei preocupado quando soube o que aconteceu...

Lily parou por um instante, e olhou para o rapaz. Ele parou ao lado da garota, e logo continuou a falar, agora um pouco mais rápido e em tom de desculpa.

- Ah, desculpe. É que eu fiquei chateado, sabe? Eu acho a Ellie uma garota legal, não merecia estar envolvida nessa fofoca toda...

Mas Lily não tinha ficado chateada com a pergunta de Kyle. Estava era admirada de o rapaz estar preocupado e ser tão atencioso. Ela imediatamente corrigiu a impressão dele.

- Ah, não, Kyle! Não precisa se desculpar. É que eu... eu fiquei um pouco... depois de tanta gente querendo saber sobre o assunto apenas para fofocar, eu fiquei surpresa com alguém me perguntar como ela está se sentindo...

Kyle apenas olhou para o chão, e completou.

- Essa escola parece movida por fofoca. Eu particularmente abomino isso. Se as pessoas apenas vissem que essa prática pode magoar seriamente as pessoas que a envolvem, teriam mais cuidado ao falar da vida alheia.

A frase de Kyle arrancou um sorriso de Lily. E ela não sorria daquela forma desde a segunda-feira. Ela concordou com a cabeça, e falou, em tom baixo.

- Ela está arrasada, Kyle. Muito chateada mesmo.

- Eu sinto muito. Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

Lily sorriu de novo. Kyle era uma pessoa fantástica, mesmo.

- Poxa, Kyle, você é a única pessoa, fora os amigos íntimos da Ellie, que simplesmente se mostrou preocupada, e ofereceu ajuda.

Kyle sacudiu os ombros, mas aparentou ter ficado satisfeito ao ouvir o elogio. Ele abriu o caderno que carregava nas mãos, rasgou um pedaço de uma folha, e começou a escrever. Assim que terminou, estendeu o pedaço de papel para Lily.

- É meu telefone. Pode me ligar se precisar de qualquer coisa. Uma carona, ou simplesmente alguém para conversar. Eu costumo ser um bom ouvinte...

Lily ficou alguns segundos encarando a folha de papel com o número de celular do rapaz. E ele logo completou.

- É sério, pode ligar a qualquer hora. Eu sou meio notívago, mesmo...

Lily então ergueu os olhos, e encontrou os belos olhos azuis de Kyle. Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, até que a garota desviou o olhar. Mas ela logo sorriu, e agradeceu.

- Obrigada pela força, Kyle.

O sorriso que ele lhe ofereceu, em resposta, foi luminoso.

- Fico feliz em poder ajudar, seja no que for.

Lily então acenou para o rapaz. Eles estavam na porta da sala dela. Kyle ficou parado na porta até que Lily desaparecesse. Então ele abriu um sorriso tímido, e foi caminhando lentamente até sua própria sala.

--

Assim que entrou na sala, Lily procurou com os olhos pelos amigos. Apenas Remus tinha chegado até aquele momento. Ela logo se aproximou do amigo, e sentou ao lado dele. Ele imediatamente perguntou.

- Você viu a Ellie hoje?

Lily negou com a cabeça, e o rapaz completou.

- Ontem eu liguei para ela, mas ela não estava atendendo os telefonemas de ninguém.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Ela pediu para a Mary anotar os recados. Não estava mesmo querendo falar com ninguém.

- E como ela está? – ele perguntou.

Lily sacudiu os ombros.

- Na mesma. Eu fui embora quando a mãe dela chegou. As duas devem ter conversado, então eu tenho esperança que ela esteja melhor hoje...

Remus concordou com a cabeça lentamente. E, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, perguntou, com a voz mais baixa.

- E a... Melissa? Ela também estava lá?

Lily deu um pequeno sorriso, e respondeu.

- Estava sim. Ela foi com a Ellie para a casa dela.

Remus ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas, numa expressão que revelava surpresa. Lily notou claramente, e concluiu.

- Sabe, Remus, eu tive uma surpresa mesmo com a Melissa. Uma boa surpresa, quero dizer. Ela foi muito atenciosa ontem. Legal da parte dela.

Remus abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, mas não conseguiu esconder o pequeno sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Lily ia continuar a falar sobre o dia anterior, quando viu James entrando na sala. Ela imediatamente ergueu o corpo, e esperou o namorado chegar ao lado dela.

- Oi James. – ela cumprimentou.

James se inclinou, deu um beijo nos lábios da ruiva, e respondeu.

- Bom dia, Lily. Oi Remus. – ele falou, voltando-se para o amigo.

Remus o cumprimentou com a cabeça e, franzindo ligeiramente a testa, perguntou.

- A Ellie não veio com você?

James sentou ao lado de Lily, e respondeu.

- Não. Fui a casa dela, mas ela já tinha saído. A Lisa a levou para a escola. Ela ainda não chegou?

Lily negou com a cabeça. James franziu a testa, estranhando a situação. Ellie já deveria ter chegado à escola.

- O Sirius está em pé, no portão. Esperando ela chegar. Ele vai tentar cercar ela na entrada, para falar com ela.

Lily imediatamente ficou tensa.

- Acho que não é uma boa idéia, James...

- Por quê? – James perguntou, estranhando a atitude de Lily.

- Por que ela pode ficar chateada. Você não a viu ontem...

James ia abrir a boca para responder, quando Lily viu seu celular, que estava apoiado em cima da mesa, vibrar uma vez. Era uma mensagem de texto.

A garota imediatamente abriu o aparelho, e viu a mensagem.

- É da Ellie. Ela avisou que vai fazer as provas restantes na diretoria da escola. O diretor arranjou uma sala para ela fazer as provas sozinha.

James, ao ouvir isso, levantou imediatamente. Lily olhou para ele, e perguntou.

- Aonde você vai, James?

James respondeu apressado, enquanto saía.

- Vou avisar o Sirius. Não posso deixar ele parado na porta da escola que nem um idiota.

Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas logo desistiu. Ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça, e fez uma expressão estranha. Estranha o suficiente para Remus, que estava ao lado dela, perguntar.

- O que foi, Lily?

Lily levantou a cabeça, e falou.

-Ah, nada, não.

Remus deu um sorriso de lado, e falou.

- Se não fosse nada, você não estaria com essa cara...

Lily inspirou profundamente, e olhou de relance para a porta da sala, por onde James tinha acabado de sair.

- É que... eu estava pensando sobre tudo isso que aconteceu, e...

- E?

Lily suspirou, e concluiu.

- Eu cheguei à conclusão que, se não fui eu que espalhei a fofoca, e também acho quase impossível o James ter espalhado, meio que só sobra uma possibilidade para o que aconteceu...

Remus ficou mais sério, e perguntou.

- Você acha que o Sirius seria capaz?

Lily inspirou profundamente, e respondeu.

- Eu não sei. Não sei o que pensar. Mas acho que a Ellie tem um bom argumento quando ela fala que a pessoa que mais tinha a ganhar com essa história toda era o Sirius...

--

Logo James estava de volta, praticamente arrastando Sirius com ele. Lily não pode negar que a aparência de Sirius era de dar pena. Ele estava com cara de quem não tinha dormido absolutamente nada naquela noite. Seus cabelos, normalmente sedosos e bem penteados, estavam quase tão desordenados quanto os de James. E ele parecia estar em outro lugar, com sua mente vagando.

Não demorou muito para a professora Sprout aparecer. Ela ia aplicar a prova de biologia. A professora pediu para os alunos sentarem em seus lugares. Todos estavam se preparando para a prova, e os alunos retardatários logo estavam entrando na sala de aula. E o último deles era Melissa.

Ela velozmente cruzou o caminho entre as carteiras, e alcançou seu lugar. Ao lado de Remus. Ele levantou os olhos, e sorriu para a garota. Ela não retribuiu o sorriso, e sentou imediatamente. Enquanto a professora contava as provas, e as separava, Remus se aproximou de Melissa, e falou baixo o suficiente para apenas ela ouvir.

- Bom dia.

Ela o olhou rapidamente, e acenou rapidamente a cabeça. Parecia muito nervosa. Tanto que Remus perguntou.

- Está nervosa com a prova?

"Será que está tão na cara assim?" Melissa pensou. Mas ela não respondeu, apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Isso foi resposta suficiente para Remus.

- Não fica nervosa. Você só precisa lembrar das nossas aulas extras.

"Aquelas em que eu ficava dividida entre prestar atenção no que você falava e a vontade bizarra de te beijar?" ela pensou consigo mesma. Logicamente não foi isso que ela respondeu.

- Fácil para você falar. – foi o que ela falou.

Remus deu um pequenino sorriso, e falou.

- Ah, não é tão difícil assim...

Melissa acabou se rendendo, e deu um sorriso enviesado. Remus ficou muito satisfeito com a reação dela. E Melissa se surpreendeu quando notou que estava bem menos nervosa que antes.

--

O resto da quarta-feira e toda a quinta-feira passaram para Lily como um borrão. Ela tinha que se concentrar nas provas. Queria se sair o melhor possível. Mas também estava preocupada com sua melhor amiga. Ela queria muito que aquela semana acabasse logo, e que as coisas pudessem ser resolvidas.

Ellie se recusava terminantemente a falar, ou até mesmo ver Sirius. Lily tentava ajudar a amiga o máximo que podia. E contava com a ajuda de Alice e Marlene. Fora a inesperada ajuda de Melissa.

Então, quando a sexta-feira chegou, Lily estava quase aliviada. Aquela semana infernal estava no fim, e ela iria fazer as últimas provas da semana.

Ela estava sentada em seu lugar, esperando o professor chegar para aplicar a prova. Perto dela estavam sentados Remus e Melissa, que conversavam calmamente entre si.

A primeira prova do dia era de literatura. Pela primeira vez na semana, Melissa não estava preocupada com uma prova. Finalmente algo que ela conhecia bem, e sabia que se daria bem...

Remus, ao lado da garota, olhava freneticamente fichas de estudo, cartões com resumos, tentando ordenar períodos literários e autores. Melissa não se conteve e riu baixinho. Isso chamou a atenção do rapaz, que perguntou.

- O que foi?

Melissa sorriu irônica, e falou.

- Você pretende estudar literatura com cartõezinhos e fichas?

Ele franziu a testa, e falou.

- Sim. O que há de errado nisso?

- Tudo! – ela falou, com autoridade.

Remus então puxou sua cadeira para mais perto dela, e falou, agora com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Ok, você conseguiu minha atenção. Vai me explicar o que quer dizer?

Melissa inspirou, e começou a falar. Sua voz não tinha nenhum vestígio de deboche. Era compenetrada, mas suave.

- Literatura só faz sentido quando você realmente entende o que o livro significa. E isso – ela apontou para os resumos do rapaz – não ajuda em nada a entender a mensagem por trás das palavras. Desta forma, você só vê as palavras. Não vê o sentimento por trás delas.

Remus observou o rosto de Melissa por um instante. Ela parecia assumir um novo tipo de entusiasmo quando falava sobre o assunto. E ele nunca tinha percebido isso antes.

Melissa pegou uma das fichas de resumo de Remus, e olhou.

- Por exemplo, isso! – ela falou – Todo mundo sabe que Heathcliff é um típico herói byroniano, mas o que isso quer dizer realmente? Você já tentou se colocar no lugar dele? Ser desprezado, tratado com inferior? Você consegue _entender_ como ele se sente?

Remus parou para pensar por um instante. E Melissa prosseguiu.

- A maioria das pessoas que leram Wuthering Heights não conseguiu captar o real sentimento do livro...

Remus então rebateu com algo que lhe ocorreu.

- Ah é? Então me explica porque a Catherine, que tanto amava Heathcliff, acabou casando com outro?

Melissa, apesar de se mostrar um pouco alterada pela pergunta tão direta de Remus, respondeu.

- Porque amor nem sempre é o bastante. Eu achei que você tinha notado isso, depois do que aconteceu essa semana... – ela concluiu, olhando para Sirius, que entrava na sala naquele instante, acompanhado de James.

Remus acompanhou o olhar dela, e entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Demorou alguns segundos para continuar a conversa.

- Bem, agora eu sei mais uma coisa sobre você.

Melissa, que desviou o olhar da dupla de alunos que entrava, voltou seu rosto para Remus. Ela tinha uma ruga de dúvida entre as sobrancelhas. Mas Remus apenas sorriu, e concluiu.

- Você gosta de literatura.

Melissa não respondeu nada. Apenas olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado, levantou levemente uma das sobrancelhas, e virou seu rosto para frente.

--

Logo todos os alunos de Hogwarts tinham terminado suas provas. E todos davam graças a Deus por isso.

A semana foi incrivelmente cansativa. Muita revisão, dedos com bolhas de tanto escrever, mas, para alguns, a sensação de dever cumprido era gratificante. E, nesse grupo, podia se incluir Lily Evans.

Lily tinha terminado sua última prova. E saía calmamente pelo corredor, carregando seu material escolar. Ela estava esperando James terminar sua prova. Ele rapidamente tinha acenado para a namorada, dizendo que já estava no fim da prova. Então ela não tinha pressa nenhuma para percorrer o caminho até o pátio.

E, como ela previra, logo James estava se juntando a ela. Um pouco mais atrás, vinha Melissa e Remus, novamente absortos em uma conversa. James envolveu Lily com o braço, mas começou a olhar de um lado para o outro. Tanto que a garota estranhou, e perguntou.

- O que foi, James? Está procurando alguém?

James concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- O Sirius. Ele disse que ia tentar cercar a Ellie hoje na saída.

Lily fez uma expressão de preocupação imediatamente. E falou.

- Ah, James, de novo isso?

James franziu a testa, e falou.

- Por que você está falando isso? Não acha que ele está certo de tentar conversar com ela?

Lily se sentiu um pouco acuada.

- Eu... bem, é que... a Ellie está tão chateada com ele, James. Acho que só vai servir para piorar tudo.

James mexeu os lábios de forma estranha, e falou.

- A Ellie está sendo muito teimosa, isso sim!

Lily arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Teimosa? James, ela está com o coração partido!

James então parou de andar, e olhou para Lily.

- Você acha que foi o Sirius que espalhou a fofoca? – ele falou, e sua expressão era estranha, e um pouco fria.

Novamente Lily se viu pressionada. Ela não sabia realmente o que pensar. Só sabia que sua melhor amiga estava arrasada, e ela tinha que fazer o que pudesse para ajudar.

- Eu... não sei... é tudo muito estranho...

James continuou com o olhar duro em direção à Lily.

- Pois eu acho que ele não falou nada.

Lily sentiu o comentário dele como uma espetada. Tentou contornar a situação da forma mais delicada possível.

- James, eu acho que é mais importante ajudar nossos amigos que estão sofrendo, em vez de discutir de quem é a culpa. Então, acho que minha obrigação de amiga é ajudar a Ellie!

- E você acha que o Sirius não está péssimo com isso também? – ele falou, ainda com a voz dura.

Lily fazia de tudo para tentar evitar uma discussão. Mas James não parecia estar muito disposto a evitar como ela estava.

- Eu não estou dizendo isso, James. Só estou dizendo que eu acho importante dar apoio à minha amiga! E ela também é sua amiga, lembra? Sua amiga mais antiga, se não me engano!

Mas James já estava nervoso. Ele continuou falando.

- Você tem idéia de como está sendo duro para ele ser acusado de algo que não fez? E agora você vem e insinua que foi ele que espalhou o boato!

- Eu não insinuei nada! – Lily rebateu.

James olhou nos olhos dela, e falou.

- Então olha para mim agora, e diz que você não acredita que foi o Sirius que espalhou tudo isso!

Lily ficou muda. Ela baixou os olhos, e James, concluiu, com a voz mais baixa que antes.

- Foi o que eu pensei.

Lily imediatamente levantou o rosto, e falou.

- James, por que nós estamos discutindo por isso? Será que eu não posso ter uma opinião diferente da sua?

Então James baixou os olhos. Sua expressão estava triste, quase desiludida. Lily ficou um pouco assustada, até que ele falou, revelando o que pensava.

- E se fossemos nós dois, nessa situação, Lily? Você faria como a Ellie, e nem olharia mais na minha cara?

Lily sentou seu coração se contraindo. Então era por isso que James estava levando tudo aquilo para o lado pessoal. Ele temia que algo do tipo acontecesse entre ele e Lily, e ela o abandonasse. Lily começou a estender a mão na direção de James, quando vozes mais alteradas chamaram a atenção dos dois.

Pela segunda vez naquela semana, Lily viu Sirius tentando falar com Ellie. E a garota andava apressada pelo pátio, tentando ignorar os chamados do rapaz.

- Ellie! – ele gritava, enquanto tentava alcança-la.

Mas Ellie não dava bola para os chamados dele. Seguia seu caminho com cadernos nas mãos, e cabeça baixa.

Mas ele, obviamente, a alcançou. Segurou seu braço, e falou.

- Ellie, me escuta.

A garota não virou seu rosto na direção dele. Olhava para o chão, quando finalmente conseguiu falar. E sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Por favor, me solta.

Sirius, que provavelmente esperava um grito, ou até um tapa, se assustou com aquela reação da garota. Tanto que soltou o braço dela imediatamente. Mas continuou a falar.

- Ellie, nós temos que conversar, você te quem me ouvir.

Então ela levantou os olhos. O rosto dela estava molhado de lágrimas.

- Nós não temos nada para conversar.

Ela então virou de costas, e saiu andando. Lily e James, que logo se aproximaram, viram de perto a discussão dos dois. E também viram a reação de Sirius logo após.

- Ellie, volta aqui! – ele gritou.

Nesse meio tempo, boa parte dos alunos que estavam no pátio, se aproximou para observar a cena. A maioria interessada em ver a confusão, e ter mais combustível para fofocas.

Lily imediatamente interferiu, e falou.

- Sirius, é melhor a deixar ir. Por favor.

Mas Sirius ignorou o pedido de Lily, a novamente alcançou Ellie. Ele a segurou, e a garota tentava se desvencilhar dele.

- Ellie!

- Sirius, pára! – Lily se colocou no meio dos dois. Ellie estava novamente chorando, e ela detestava ver a amiga naquela situação. Principalmente por estarem na escola, e na frente de um monte de alunos.

Mas James também interferiu, e falou.

- Lily, deixa os dois conversarem.

- Não! – ela finalmente gritou. – Vocês não entendem? Aqui não!

James franziu a testa, mas Lily, nervosa, falou de forma ríspida com ele.

- Chega, James! Leva o Sirius embora daqui!

O casal se entreolhou por um instante. Lily, mesmo nervosa, viu um traço de mágoa nos olhos de James. Mas, como estava alterada, não falou nada.

Finalmente Lily conseguiu desvencilhar Ellie de Sirius. As duas saíram da escola, caminhando. Lily passou um braço em volta dos ombros de Ellie, que apoiou a cabeça no ombro da amiga. Lily andava meio sem rumo. Ela só queria sair logo dali. Em todos os lados alunos estavam observando as duas. Lily precisava urgentemente de uma saída. Foi então que...

- Lily!

Ela ouviu uma voz chamando, e agradeceu aos céus quando a reconheceu.

Kyle estava parado, dentro de seu carro. Ele estava dirigindo em direção a sua casa, mas viu as duas amigas, e encostou o carro. O rapaz falou novamente.

- Querem carona?

Lily sentiu um enorme alívio. E respondeu de imediato.

- Sim, obrigada!

Ela rapidamente conduziu Ellie para dentro do veículo. Ellie entrou direto no banco de trás, e Lily ocupou o banco da frente. Kyle deu um sorriso tímido para as duas, e perguntou.

- Para onde?

Lily inspirou rapidamente e, olhando num relance para a escola, respondeu.

- Qualquer lugar. Só nos tire daqui agora.

Kyle acenou, e partiu com o carro.

Do pátio de Hogwarts, quase em frente ao portão de entrada, James Potter viu a cena. E o que ele viu o fez ficar ainda mais confuso. Confuso e magoado.

--

Sexta à noite. Ellie estava deitada em sua cama. Da mesma forma que ela ficou quase todos os dias daquela semana.

A garota agora estava calma. Tinha passado a semana inteira se acabando de tanto chorar. Mas agora não tinha mais lágrimas. Só sentia um vazio. Vazio de ter sido traída por alguém que amava. Alguém a quem ela tinha se entregado.

Ela estava ouvindo música em seu quarto, tentando se distrair. Tinha até conseguido fazer provas decentes, levando em conta sua situação. O fato de seu avô ter conseguido uma funcionária para aplicar suas provas e separado, longe dos outros alunos, contribuiu bastante. Se tivesse que ir para a sala, e enfrentar os olhares de todos, teria sido muito pior. Mais o pior mesmo teria sido enfrentar o olhar de Sirius.

Ela trocava as estações de rádio de forma mecânica. Não conseguia escolher alguma para ouvir. Acabou deixando numa qualquer. Quando soltou o controle do som na cama, e voltou a encarar o teto, ouviu uma voz que a fez congelar.

- Ellie.

A garota levantou da cama num pulo. Sirius estava parado na porta de seu quarto.

Ele imediatamente entrou, encostando a porta depois de passar. Ellie ainda estava parada, de olhos arregalados. Sirius caminhou até ficar parado na frente de Ellie. Foi quando ela acordou.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Sirius respondeu, e seu tom era baixo e calmo.

- Sua mãe me deixou entrar. Eu tive que convencê-la que eu não vou demorar, nem vou te chatear.

- Já está fazendo isso. – ela retrucou, ácida.

Sirius deu um pequenino sorriso. Essa era a Ellie que ele conhecia. A que não levava desaforo para casa, e não a frágil pessoa que se arrastou pela escola naquela semana.

- Ellie, nós precisamos conversar. Tudo isso que aconteceu...

- Não! – Ellie cortou. – Você não tem o direito de fazer isso!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. O único barulho ouvido foi o som da música que começava, no rádio.

_I'm holding on a rope  
Got me 10 feet off the ground  
I'm hearin' what you say but i just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down  
But wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think i'd turn around and say_:

- Ellie… por favor…

Mas Ellie não estava nem um pouco disposta a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Por favor o que, Sirius? Você por acaso ai gravar nossa conversa aqui para divulgar na escola? Porque contar pra todo mundo sobre o que aconteceu no sábado você já fez!

Sirius tinha o pavio tão curto quanto o dela. Já estava ficando nervoso, mas se segurava ao máximo para conseguir conversar com ela. Mesmo assim a frase escapou de seus lábios.

- Eu não contei pra ninguém! Só pro James, como você pediu!

_That it's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late _

- Ah, é? Então como a escola inteira ficou sabendo?

- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia! – ele retrucou, nervoso.

Ellie cruzou os braços, e continuou.

- Ou será que você está sugerindo que a Lily ou o James espalharam a fofoca?

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
I need you like a heart needs a beat, it's nothing new  
Yeah  
I loved you with a fire red now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like an angel  
Heaven left me think was you  
But i'm afraid_

- Eu não estou sugerindo nada, Ellie! – ele falou – Não tenho idéia de como todos ficaram sabendo disso. Eu pensei diversas vezes e... nada!

Ele terminou a frase com um olhar desolado. Ellie sentiu um aperto no coração. Sentiu que ia fraquejar. Mas não podia. Não existia outra alternativa. Era a única possibilidade plausível.

- Então porque as pessoas na escola falaram que foi você que espalhou isso? Eles falaram o seu nome, especificamente, Sirius. Por que alguém ia se dar ao trabalho de inventar tudo isso?

Sirius ficou calado. Não tinha resposta para o que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Infelizmente, tudo apontava para ele. E ele era a única pessoa que sabia de sua total inocência.

- Fora os detalhes, Sirius. Se alguém tivesse inventado isso, como poderia saber que eu era virgem – ela estremeceu ao falar a palavra – se você não contou?

_It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late_

Sirius abaixou a cabeça, e falou, num fio de voz.

- Não fui eu, Ellie...

Ela teve que inspirar profundamente para conseguir se controlar. Queria muito simplesmente esquecer tudo aquilo. Fingir que era somente um pesadelo. E se jogar nos braços dele. Mas era impossível.

- Você tem como me provar isso?

Sirius olhou para ela, e demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Não.

_It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late_

_It's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late_

Se alguém pudesse escutar corações se partindo, teria ouvido o som de dois corações despedaçando ali, naquele quarto. Ellie se segurou para não deixar uma lágrima teimosa escapar de seu olho. E falou.

- Então nós ficamos por aqui.

Sirius desviou o olhar do dela. E falou, com o rosto virado de lado.

- Tem certeza?

O bolo que Ellie sentia em sua garganta estava aumentando. Mas ela ainda conseguiu falar, com a voz embargada.

- Não. Mas é assim que te quem ser.

Sirius então olhou brevemente para a garota. Seus olhares se cruzaram por um pequeno instante, e se perderam logo em seguida. Ele virou de costas, e foi andando até a porta do quarto. Puxou a porta, mas parou debaixo do marco. Sem se virar para trás, ele falou, com a voz embargada e cheia de mágoa.

- Eu te amo. Não esquece disso.

Ellie sentiu a lágrima quente descendo pela sua face. A lágrima que ela lutou tanto para segurar. Ela abriu a boca para chamar por Sirius, mas ele já tinha ido embora.

Ellie simplesmente se deixou desabar no chão. Sentou, abraçando os joelhos, e deixando agora as lágrimas correrem soltas. De forma quase inaudível, ela falou, para si mesma.

- Eu também.

_I'm holding on a rope  
Got me 10 feet off... the ground_

--

Sábado à noite. Ellie estava deitada em sua cama. Nenhuma novidade nisso.

Ela estava distraída vendo televisão. Foi quando notou um barulho em sua varanda. Barulho de pequenas pedrinhas sendo jogadas ali.

Rapidamente ela levantou. Por um instante imaginou que seria Sirius. Mas a chance de ser ele era mínima. O mais provável é que fosse James. Mesmo o amigo tendo ficado afastado dela durante essa semana, ele tinha ligado no dia anterior, e eles conversaram longamente sobre toda a confusão. E qualquer desentendimento entre eles tinha se dissipado.

Quando Ellie abriu a varanda, ficou ainda mais surpresa ao ver quem estava lá embaixo. Alguém que ela não esperava mesmo.

- Melissa?

A garota estava no jardim da casa de Ellie. E estava toda arrumada, com uma calça de couro, botas, casaco preto e muita maquiagem nos olhos. Ela respondeu baixinho.

- Oi.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ellie falou, em tom baixo. Sua mãe já estava dormindo.

Melissa revirou os olhos, e falou.

- Troca de roupa. Vamos sair.

Ellie franziu a testa, e Melissa prosseguiu.

- Anda logo!

Ellie levou apenas um segundo para considerar a possibilidade. E, rapidamente, trocou de roupa. Vestiu botas pretas, calça jeans de cintura baixa, blusa preta e um casaco grosso e comprido. Passou um batom rapidamente, e jogou algumas outras maquiagens numa bolsa. Saiu pela varanda, e desceu agilmente pela treliça.

Melissa, embaixo, sorriu ao ver a garota.

- Você é rápida, heim...

Ellie olhou para Melissa, e falou.

- Aonde nós vamos? E, melhor ainda, por que você está me levando para sair?

Melissa deu um sorriso de lado, e falou.

- Eu fazer o que os seus outros amigos não seriam capazes de fazer.

- O que?

- Vou te levar para um lugar onde você vai poder fazer o que quiser. Sem regras e limites. Para você poder deixar tudo de lado.

Ellie olhou para Melissa, e sorriu. As duas começaram a caminhar pelo jardim, em direção à rua. Melissa colocou uma mão no ombro de Ellie, e falou.

- Eu vou de dar o que você precisa.

- E o que eu preciso? – Ellie perguntou.

Melissa inspirou profundamente.

- Você precisa esquecer. Assim como eu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Música do capítulo:**

**Apologize – One Republic**

**E aí, vocês gostaram? Sinto muito se ficou um pouco deprimente, mas acreditem quando eu digo, é necessário para o que está para vir. Tenho muuuuuita coisa planejada para os próximos capítulos, e elas dependem de vários acontecimentos deste capítulo. **

**Agora, uma pequena enquete: quero saber qual o casal, fora os 3 casais principais ( Lily e James, Ellie e Sirius, Melissa e Remus) vocês mais gostam. No próximo capítulo eu vou mostrar um pouco mais do Regulus (para a alegria da Bia, né? Ela ama o Regulus... Hehehehehe), e gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. Vale qualquer casal, os já mostrados na fic (como Alice e Frank, o próprio Regulus e Marlene) ou algum que nem se concretizou, como Ted e Andie. Digam-me a opinião de vocês, assim posso mostrar mais do casal mais votado.**

**No mais, fui! Beijos!!**

**Pri.**

**P. S. – o título do capitulo foi inspirado no nome de um episódio de The O.C.**


	23. O Baile de Natal, parte 1

Cap

**Olá todo mundo!**

**Voltei. Nem vou pedir desculpas pela demora, porque fui uma boa menina, e escrevi o maior capítulo da fic até hoje. Ficou muito grande... então eu dividi em duas partes. Espero que estejam com paciência para ler! **

**Como está muito tarde, vou responder os comentários do capítulo passado amanhã. Desculpem pela demora!**

**Um beijão para todos! Espero um monte de reviews, heim!**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 23 – O Baile de Natal – Parte 1

Uma claridade insistente invadia os olhos da jovem. Ela tentava, de todas as formas, ignorar aquele incômodo, e continuar em seu mais que necessário sono. Mas a claridade aumentava cada vez mais. E logo estava acompanhada de um barulho que acabou com qualquer possibilidade de descanso.

- Ellie... acorda...

- Hummm... – foi o único som que escapou de seus lábios.

- Ellie...

Ellie colocou o travesseiro no rosto. Tentou se concentrar em seu sono, mas a pessoa insistente delicadamente retirou o travesseiro de cima dela.

- Ellie, você não acha que já está na hora de acordar?

A garota, vencida, abriu um olho.

O que conseguiu focalizar foi um rosto de pele clara, emoldurado de flamejantes cabelos ruivos escuros. Era Lily.

- Lily... – ela reclamou, fazendo manha como uma criança.

Lily sentou na beirada da cama da amiga. Era domingo, e Lily estava disposta a arrancar Ellie da cama, e convence-la a sair um pouco de casa.

- Ellie, já está um pouco tarde para você estar na cama ainda. Até mesmo para os seus parâmetros. Já passa das três da tarde!

Ellie começou a esfregar o rosto, e falou, de forma casual.

- Isso depende da hora que você foi dormir na noite anterior.

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- E que horas eram quando você foi dormir?

Ellie se esticou toda na cama, e gemeu ligeiramente. Mas respondeu.

- Não lembro. Mas já estava amanhecendo...

Lily então observou a amiga de perto. Ellie tinha os olhos ligeiramente borrados de maquiagem preta. Então a amiga perguntou.

- Você saiu ontem?

Ellie lentamente acenou com a cabeça. Ergueu o corpo. Ficou sentada na cama.

- Saí. Com a Melissa. Não te chamei porque sabia que você estava na casa dos seus avós.

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- E aonde vocês foram?

Desta vez foi Ellie que franziu a testa. A garota olhou um instante para o teto, e respondeu.

- Eu... não lembro direito...

- Não lembra? – falou Lily, preocupada.

- É... – falou Ellie, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ela pensou por alguns segundos, e prosseguiu. – Fomos numa boate, mas eu não conhecia o lugar. Depois acho que fomos num pub... o resto está meio que um borrão.

A garota levantou da cama, e foi andando até o banheiro, cambaleando um pouco. Lily a seguiu, e continuou falando.

- Borrão? Ellie, você bebeu ontem?

Ellie olhou para trás, sorrindo ligeiramente para a amiga.

- Te garanto que não bebi água...

Lily sentou na bancada da pia. E começou a falar, delicadamente.

- E você acha que é uma boa idéia lidar com o problema dessa forma? Não é melhor só desabafar, conversar com alguém?

Ellie, que estava tirando a roupa para entrar no banho, parou de se despir. E olhou para Lily.

- Conversar com quem? Alguém tipo um psicólogo?

Lily sacudiu os ombros.

- Se você achar que pode te ajudar, sim. Mas eu estava pensando em seus amigos mesmo...

Ellie continuou tirando a roupa. Despiu a calça de algodão macio, e puxou a blusa. Lily percebeu que a amiga devia ter mesmo bebido muito na noite anterior. Ela nem tinha tirado o sutiã para dormir.

- Pois eu acho que estou bem. Além do que, conversei um bocado com a Melissa ontem. Ela é mais legal do que eu imaginava... Fora que ela é totalmente louca quando sai à noite. Nunca vi nada assim...

Lily, apesar de estar um pouquinho preocupada com a amiga, abriu um sorriso. Pelo menos Ellie não tinha perdido o bom humor.

Ela viu a garota abaixando para pegar a calça comprida no chão. Só que Ellie imediatamente fez uma expressão de dor, e levou a mão diretamente para a parte de baixo de suas costas. Lily pulou da bancada, e foi até a amiga.

- O que foi, Ellie?

Ellie tinha a testa franzida. Então ela arregalou os olhos, e correu para frente do espelho. No instante que ela virou de costas para o espelho, mas virou a cabeça para olhar, Lily viu o motivo de sua dor.

- Ellie!! Você fez uma tatuagem?

Ellie tinha os olhos tão arregalados que eles pareciam que saltariam das órbitas a qualquer instante. Sua boca estava aberta, e ela tocava de leve a pele sensível onde o desenho estava feito.

- Ellie? – Lily repetiu, esperando uma resposta da amiga.

A garota fechou os olhos por um instante, e teve um flash dela sentada numa cadeira, e Melissa ao lado dela, rindo e falando.

_Não esquenta, dói menos do que parece._

Então alguns dos acontecimentos da noite anterior ficaram mais claros para a garota. Ela lembrou de ter dançado numa boate, bebido praticamente todos os drinks disponíveis em um pub, e ter pedido para Melissa levá-la no tatuador que tinha feito a tatuagem dela.

- Eu... fiz uma tatuagem ontem à noite...

Lily riu, mais de nervosismo que por ter achado graça.

- Isso é meio óbvio, não? Ellie, o que você estava pensando, você estava bêbada!

Ellie deu um sorriso de lado, e continuou examinando a tatuagem. E falou.

- Bem, acho que eu devo comemorar o fato da tatuagem não ser uma frase do tipo: "Eu odeio Sirius Black!".

Lily examinou a tatuagem de perto. Na verdade, o desenho era muito bonito. Uma borboleta colorida, e alguns detalhes delicados em volta. Estava localizada exatamente acima da linha do biquíni. E, como Ellie disse, por sorte não tinha nenhuma mensagem de ódio...

- Nossa, você é louca! – falou Lily.

Ellie riu, parecia agora mais acostumada à idéia de ter feito um desenho permanente no corpo.

- Acho que devo agradecer à Melissa. Foi ela que me convenceu a não fazer uma tatuagem que demonstrasse meu estado de espírito. Ela perguntou que tipo de desenho eu gostava. Ainda bem que eu disse borboleta, sempre adorei borboletas...

- Você pode mandar remover. – Lily sugeriu.

- Pra quê? Agora que eu estou observando bem, é uma gracinha. Vou manter. Só não tenho idéia de como vou contar isso para minha mãe...

--

Segunda-feira. O dia da verdade.

Depois de um domingo praticamente morto, no qual apenas Lily saiu de casa, indo visitar Ellie, os alunos de Hogwarts estavam prontos para mais uma semana de aulas. Uma semana decisiva para um grupo de alunos do segundo ano.

Lily resolveu chegar o mais cedo possível na escola. Ela tinha passado parte do fim de semana na casa dos avós. Eles moravam numa cidade um pouco afastada de Londres, então a família da garota viajou na sexta, assim que seu pai saiu do trabalho, e voltaram no domingo, chegando em casa na hora do almoço. Com isso, Lily ficou afastada dos amigos no fim de semana. Afastada dos amigos, e de James.

Ela queria muito resolver o pequeno atrito que eles tiveram na sexta-feira anterior. A discussão, causada pelo stress do momento, tinha deixado a garota bastante chateada.

Então Lily logo cedo se encontrava em frente ao portão de Hogwarts. Poucos alunos chegavam tão cedo, mas ela queria ter certeza de poder encontrar James assim que ele entrasse na escola. E queria ter tempo de conversar antes do sinal tocar.

Ela se posicionou na mureta que ela costumava se reunir com os amigos, esperando algum deles aparecer.

Mas a primeira pessoa conhecida a parecer não era nenhum de seus amigos. Bem, na verdade não era nenhum de seus amigos da sua sala.

Lily devia ter previsto que um bom aluno como Kyle Wilshire costumava chegar cedo na escola. Fora que ele tinha várias responsabilidades extracurriculares, que tomavam boa parte do tempo do rapaz na escola.

Então, a primeira pessoa a chamar seu nome, naquele dia, foi Kyle.

- Lily! Olá, bom dia...

Kyle vinha caminhando, balançando seus cabelos cor de mel, e com um sorriso encantador nos lábios.

- Bom dia, Kyle. – Lily respondeu.

O rapaz logo estava parado na frente dela. Ele carregava vários livros nas mãos, mas não aparentava fazer o mínimo esforço para isso.

- Como foi o fim de semana? – ele perguntou, educadamente.

- Bom. Fui visitar meus avós. – Lily respondeu. – E você?

O rapaz sorriu com a pergunta dela, mas logo ele respondeu.

- Não fiz muita coisa. Apenas coloquei em dia a leitura de alguns livros. Não tive tempo na semana passada, por causa das provas.

- Alguns? – perguntou Lily, com um sorriso no rosto – Você lê mais de um livro por vez?

O rapaz pareceu um pouco constrangido, mas respondeu.

- Leio. É muito estranho?

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, negando.

- Não! Você deve ter muita concentração, para não misturar as tramas dos livros...

O rapaz sorriu com o pequeno elogio, mas logo falou.

- Na verdade é bem simples. É só não ler livros do mesmo gênero ao mesmo tempo. Assim fica fácil não misturar um com o outro...

Lily apenas sorriu, e Kyle logo puxou outro assunto.

- Você está esperando a Ellie? Eu queria saber se está tudo bem com ela.

Lily olhou para o rapaz, e lembrou como ele tinha sido gentil na sexta-feira, quando levou Ellie para a casa dela, e disse palavras muito reconfortantes para a garota, enquanto a acompanhava até a porta de casa. Lily, que ele acabou levando para casa depois, conversou com ele sobre o assunto, e a atitude madura e solidária de Kyle a deixou bem impressionada. O rapaz não fez julgamento nenhum sobre o assunto, não tomou partido de ninguém, e se prontificou em ajudar no que fosse possível.

- Bem, na verdade... – Lily começou a falar, mas parou de falar assim que avistou a pessoa que esperava atravessar o portão da escola. James.

Kyle seguiu o olhar da garota, e viu que ela tinha avistado o namorado. Ele fez uma expressão decepcionada, mas não falou nada. E Lily não percebeu nada por estar olhando para James.

Kyle imediatamente se manifestou, falando.

- É melhor eu ir andando, tenho muitas coisas para fazer. Podemos nos ver mais tarde?

Lily desviou o olhar de James, e olhou para Kyle.

- Claro. Eu tenho que ir ao centro de monitoria mesmo. Passo na sua sala depois.

Kyle não conseguiu esconder o sorriso, e se despediu.

- Então até mais tarde. Ah, manda um abraço para a Ellie quando a vir, certo?

Lily sorriu de volta, e concordou com a cabeça.

- Até mais tarde, Kyle.

O rapaz começou a se afastar. Mas logo ele se voltou para olhar para Lily. Só que ela já não olhava para ele. Ela agora observava a aproximação de James. Kyle baixou ligeiramente a cabeça, e seguiu seu caminho.

--

James entrou na escola, naquela segunda–feira, com uma idéia fixa. Ele queria resolver seu mal entendido com Lily.

O rapaz tinha passado o fim de semana todo ao lado de Sirius. O amigo estava mais deprimido do que nunca. Ele tinha tentado se resolver com Ellie na sexta-feira, mas eles acabaram terminando o namoro. E, com isso, ele se enterrou num mau humor que James nunca tinha visto antes.

Com isso, James resolveu passar mais tempo com o amigo. Ele tentou carregar Sirius para a rua, o arrastou até o cinema, mas nada fazia Sirius melhorar o humor. Até que, no domingo, Sirius finalmente conversou melhor sobre o assunto com James, e pelo menos parecia mais tranqüilo.

Isso fez James passar a se preocupar mais com seu próprio relacionamento. Ele e Lily tinham tido uma pequena discussão, e não se falaram durante todo o fim de semana. Ele pensou em ligar algumas vezes, mas sempre desistia. Fora que Sirius tomou a maior parte do seu tempo.

Então o rapaz entrou em Hogwarts decidido. Iria resolver sua briga com Lily.

Ele atravessou o portão já olhando de um lado para o outro. E não demorou nada para encontrar a namorada. Ele só não esperava encontrá-la acompanhada.

James viu Lily sentada na mureta que eles costumavam se encontrar. Mas, ao lado dela, em vez de estar Ellie, ou Remus, estava outra pessoa. Kyle Wilshire.

James diminuiu o passo imediatamente. E ficou observando a cena.

Lily e Kyle conversavam de forma animada. Lily estava sorrindo para Kyle, que retribuía o gesto.

James não conseguiu evitar um sentimento estranho percorrendo seu corpo. Kyle tinha dado uma carona para Lily na sexta, dia da discussão dos dois. Agora ele chegava à escola, e dava de cara com o rapaz conversando com sua namorada.

James já estava começando a ficar incomodado com aquilo.

Ele então viu que Lily notou sua aproximação. Isso o fez aumentar o ritmo, e ir logo de encontro a ela. Mas ele também viu claramente que Kyle também o notou.

Ele percorreu a distância que o separava de Lily, mas antes viu Kyle se despedindo da garota, e se afastando. E esse fato fez mil dúvidas surgirem em sua cabeça. Por que Kyle praticamente desapareceu ao notar que ele se aproximava?

Lily, por outro lado, permaneceu sentada até James chegar ao lado dela. E ela tomou a iniciativa da conversa.

- Oi James. – ela falou, e sua voz revelava um pouco de insegurança.

James, ainda absorto com sua dúvida em relação à Kyle, nem lembrou que ele e Lily tinham discutido na semana anterior. Ele respondeu imediatamente a garota.

- Oi Lily.

James tratou de imediatamente envolver a cintura da namorada num abraço. Lily sorriu, e James a ajudou a descer da mureta. O casal foi caminhando abraçado em direção à sala de aula. Mas James não deixou de olhar para trás, na direção que Kyle Wilshire tomou.

--

Sirius Black teve um péssimo início de manhã. Sua mão o acordou com gritos histéricos direcionados a todos os funcionários da mansão Black. Ele tinha dormido pessimamente, e estava com uma dor de cabeça imensa. Mas nada que se comparasse ao fim de semana anterior.

O pior fim de semana da vida dele.

Sirius pensou em como a vida era irônica. Porque o fim de semana que o procedeu foi o melhor da vida dele.

O rapaz levantou da cama desanimado. Tomou banho e se vestiu de forma mecânica, sem pensar. E logo estava na porta da sua enorme casa esperando o irmão mais novo para ir à escola.

Logo Regulus apareceu. E, para contrastar ainda mais com seu mau humor, e irmão vinha sorrindo, e começando a assoviar.

- O que foi, viu o passarinho verde? – resmungou Sirius. Regulus estava numa fase tão bem humorada que Sirius já estava achando aquilo irritante.

Regulus olhou para o irmão mais velho. E parou de sorrir imediatamente.

- Bom dia para você também. – Regulus falou, de forma simples.

Sirius ignorou a frase do irmão, e prosseguiu.

- O que está acontecendo com você? Você passou anos sendo o cara mais emburrado do mundo, e agora está todo feliz e saltitante. O que foi, o Malfoy aceitou seu convite para sair?

Regulus teve que fazer força para segurar o riso ao ouvir a frase do irmão. E teve que admitir. Mesmo Sirius estando no pior humor que ele já tinha visto, ele ainda conseguia fazer comentários engraçados.

- Quem sabe não foi isso? – Regulus respondeu, dando um leve toque de ironia à frase.

Sirius fechou a cara, mas ainda insistiu.

- Qual é, fala o que está acontecendo!

Regulus até cogitou contar a verdade para Sirius. Mas sabia o que isso poderia causar. Sirius não costumava ser muito cuidadoso com o que falava, e era conhecido por não ter limites quando brigava com os pais deles. Então o risco era grande demais para Regulus ser honesto com o irmão.

- O que foi? Eu não posso estar de bom humor não?

O mais jovem dos Black simplesmente deixou o assunto no ar, enquanto entrava no carro que o motorista tinha acabado de estacionar na porta de casa. Sirius simplesmente bufou, e seguiu o irmão mais novo.

--

Ellie parou diante do portão da escola. Sabia que não devia matar aulas, mas sua única vontade era ceder aos apelos de sua covardia, e fugir para bem longe dali. Então ela respirou fundo, e deu um passo em direção ao portão.

- Isso, um passo de cada vez. – falou uma voz amigável, ao seu lado.

Ela virou sua cabeça em direção à dona da voz.

- Muito fácil para você falar isso... – ela respondeu, mas sua voz demonstrava muito mais receio do que qualquer outra coisa.

Melissa deu um sorriso de lado, e falou.

- Pois eu te garanto que já passei por essa situação. Para ser honesta, comigo foi ainda pior.

Ellie franziu a testa ligeiramente, mas como Melissa não deu sinal algum de que iria explicar o que tinha acontecido com ela, ela ficou quieta. E logo Melissa completou.

- Vem, vamos entrar.

Melissa encaixou seu braço no de Ellie, e conduziu a nova amiga para dentro da escola. E tentou puxar algum assunto corriqueiro para distrair Ellie.

Obviamente, a entrada das duas criou uma certa comoção nos estudantes de Hogwarts. Vários deles pararam pelo caminho para observar a entrada das duas. O maior motivo era, obviamente, o fato da fofoca sobre Ellie e Sirius ainda estar muito fresca. E o segundo motivo era a repentina amizade desenvolvida pelas duas garotas.

- Malditos fofoqueiros. – Melissa retrucou, tentando ignorar os olhares e cochichos à sua volta.

Ellie sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- Sabe, eu até estou achando tranqüilo. Comparado à semana passada...

Melissa concordou com a cabeça. E então ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, e perguntou.

- E aí, está doendo muito?

Ellie riu da pergunta, e respondeu.

- Você não tem idéia da complicação que essa tatuagem me deu. Tive que esconder da minha mãe, fora que eu nem lembrava que tinha feito, quando acordei!

- Está passando a pomada? Eu coloquei na sua bolsa.

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça. Melissa sorriu de lado, e falou.

- Acho que essa tatuagem ficou muito legal. Fora que a que você queria fazer era um pouco... exagerada.

Ellie franziu a testa, e Melissa explicou.

- Inicialmente você queria "Eu odeio Sirius Black!" em letras enormes nas suas costas. Mas depois mudou de idéia, e queria "Homens são porcos!". Mas a mais criativa sem dúvidas foi "Presidente da liga anti-Sirius Black!"...

Ellie sentiu seu rosto ficar um pouco corado. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas um pedacinho dela sentia vergonha por ter cogitado escrever insultos direcionados à Sirius. Por mais magoada que ela estivesse, algo nela ainda não tinha mudado. E, por mais que ela não quisesse admitir, uma grande parte dela ainda era perdidamente apaixonada por Sirius Black.

--

Melissa e Ellie entraram na sala de aula. A professora McGonagall já estava na sala, e estava se preparando para iniciar a aula. Isso significava que todos os alunos já se encontravam na sala de aula.

Lily, que estava sentada no tradicional lugar que costumava ocupar, retirou sua mochila de cima da cadeira que guardara para Ellie. A cadeira que Ellie normalmente ocupava naquela aula. Logo em frente à cadeira de Sirius.

Mas, para surpresa da garota, Ellie apenas acenou para ela, e se dirigiu para o local que Melissa ocupava. Ao lado do lugar que Melissa ocupava tinha uma cadeira vaga. E foi lá que Ellie sentou, ficando exatamente atrás de Marlene.

Lily imediatamente virou para trás, e viu a reação de James e Sirius. James olhou para Lily, e levantou os ombros. Já Sirius não evitou o olhar de decepção na direção de Ellie. Lily começou a ficar cada vez mais convencida de que o rapaz realmente podia ser inocente na história toda. Ele definitivamente não se comportava como alguém que pudesse ser culpado.

Lily, então, resolveu dar um crédito a ele, e falou, baixo.

- Dá um tempo pra ela, Sirius... Quem sabe ela não muda de idéia?

Sirius olhou para Ellie rapidamente, e viu a garota conversando baixo com Melissa. Suspirou, e falou, com expressão de desânimo.

- Você não conhece a Ellie como eu, Lily... Ela é teimosa como uma mula. Não vai dar o braço a torcer por nada nesse mundo.

Lily tentou dar um pequeno sorriso encorajador.

- As pessoas às vezes nos surpreendem. Talvez com o tempo...

Lily fez menção de se virar para frente novamente, já que a aula estava para começar. Mas se interrompeu momentaneamente, ao ver a expressão satisfeita de James, que observou a conversa toda. E, com um sorriso rápido na direção do namorado, ela passou a observar a aula.

--

O dia de aula se arrastou lentamente. Os professores estavam em processo de correção das provas da semana anterior, então, em sua maioria, decidiram apenas passar exercícios para os alunos. Isso transformou as salas de aulas em silenciosos grupos de estudo.

Durante o intervalo, Lily tentou chamar a atenção de Ellie. Mas a amiga apenas acenou novamente, e desapareceu com Melissa e Marlene. Deixando Lily, James, Sirius e Remus para trás. James e Lily saíram da sala de aula de mãos dadas, e seguidos por Sirius e Remus. Sirius tinha desistido de tentar falar com Ellie. Sabia que a garota não iria dar atenção para ele.

Lily, James e Remus ficaram o intervalo inteiro tentando animar o amigo, mas não obtiveram grande sucesso. Fora que o fato de metade dos alunos de Hogwarts ficarem encarando Sirius não contribuía em nada para a melhora de ânimo do rapaz.

- Sério, às vezes eu odeio estudar aqui... – Sirius comentou, olhando por cima dos curiosos que o observavam.

- Isso passa. – falou James. – Daqui a pouco arranjam outra fofoca nova, e deixam você em paz.

Sirius sacudiu os ombros. Lily tentou mudar de assunto.

- E o fim de semana, alguém tem algum plano?

Remus foi o primeiro a responder.

- Nada de muito concreto. Só mesmo a reunião da equipe de eventos, para iniciarmos a organização da Festa de Natal.

- Festa de Natal? – perguntou Lily. – Mas ainda falta praticamente um mês...

Remus sorriu ao responder.

- É que você nunca foi numa das festas de Natal de Hogwarts... É a primeira festa de gala do calendário, e exige muito planejamento. Fora que o orçamento da festa só é menor que o da festa de fim de período letivo. E, em termos de dinheiro, eu posso afirmar que isso é um bocado!

Lily, que já tinha achado as outras festas a que tinha comparecido bem luxuosas, ficou impressionada com o que Remus falou. Ela não conseguia imaginar o resultado de tanto investimento em uma festa.

Lily observou James e Sirius, para ver as opiniões dos dois sobre o assunto. Mas percebeu que o fato de Remus ter mencionado a festa de Natal deixou Sirius ainda mais para baixo. Ele devia ter se dado conta somente naquele instante que não teria a companhia de Ellie no dia.

Remus, que não notou a expressão de Sirius, prosseguiu.

- Fora que esse vai ser o primeiro ano que teremos a eleição do rei e rainha no baile de Natal. Geralmente a primeira eleição do tipo era no Baile de volta às aulas.

Lily acenou com a cabeça, de forma desinteressada. Mas Remus franziu a testa, e continuou.

- Ei, você devia estar mais interessada no assunto. É tarefa do presidente da classe ajudar na organização da eleição.

Lily arregalou os olhos, e perguntou.

- É? Eu não sabia...

Desta vez foi James que respondeu.

- É sim. Geralmente isso envolve os presidentes das classes e a equipe de eventos. E também os membros da equipe de eventos e os presidentes devem escolher pelo menos uma eleição para ficar de fora da competição.

Lily ficou ainda mais surpresa.

- Como assim?

Remus retomou a palavra, já que ele era membro da equipe, e conhecia o regulamento como ninguém.

- Todos os membros da equipe de eventos são obrigados a abdicar de pelo menos uma eleição de rainha ou rei do baile durante o período. Essa regra foi criada para evitar concorrência desleal, já que a equipe que planeja a festa. E os presidentes de turma também devem abdicar de uma disputa. Já que são eles que fiscalizam a apuração dos votos. Se você quiser se candidatar, não vai participar da contagem de votos, por exemplo.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Eu, me candidatar? Está louco? Nem pensar!

James riu da reação da garota. E resolveu brincar com ela.

- E por que não? Você teria muitas chances de ganhar!

Lily franziu a testa, e retrucou.

- Nem sonha, James. Eu não vou me submeter a isso. Esse povo da escola já fala da vida alheia sem motivo, imagina assim então!

Remus, com um sorriso divertido no rosto, ainda brincou com ela.

- Ah, talvez você se divirta. A Ellie foi rainha do baile de fim de ano, no ano passado. Ela pareceu ter gostado.

Lily, apesar de não estranhar nem um pouco uma garota popular como Ellie ter sido eleita, acabou sendo vencida pela curiosidade. E perguntou.

- Foi, é? E quem foi eleito rei junto com ela?

Desta vez, surpreendentemente, Sirius respondeu. E ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- O James!

Lily imediatamente virou para James, e, quase rindo, falou.

- Isso era algo que eu não sabia...

James pareceu contrariado por alguns segundos, e acabou falando.

- E Ellie me inscreveu sem eu saber. Eu devia ter deixado ela se virar sozinha quando anunciaram nossos nomes...

Sirius e Remus riram da reação do amigo. E Sirius alfinetou, fazendo uma expressão falsa de seriedade.

- Ah, mas você ficou _tão bonitinho_ de coroa!

James fechou a cara, e retrucou.

- Vai ver se eu estou na esquina, Sirius!

Sirius começou a rir, acompanhado de Remus. Lily também não conseguiu segurar o riso. James, vencido, resmungou, de cara feia.

- Vamos lá, seus engraçadinhos. Vamos voltar para a sala.

--

O resto das aulas passou tão lentamente quanto as anteriores. Lily agora estava começando a ficar ansiosa por receber logo as notas das provas. Por mais que tivesse certeza absoluta que tinha se saído bem, a garota não conseguia evitar o medo. E se ela estivesse completamente enganada? E se tivesse se saído mal, e nem tinha idéia disso?

Mas, obviamente, ela não dividiu esse temor com ninguém. Sabia que de nada adiantaria. Ellie provavelmente a chamaria de paranóica. Remus a asseguraria que tinha tudo corrido bem. Sirius falaria que ela é doida. E James ficaria falando que ela era super inteligente, e que teria as melhores notas da sala.

Só que isso não adiantava de nada. Ela não conseguia evitar aquele sentimento. Só descansaria realmente quando tivesse com suas provas na mão.

Então, para tentar se distrair, e fazer companhia a sua melhor amiga, Lily foi para a casa de Ellie depois da aula. Ela sabia que, mesmo a garota aparentando estar bem mais animada, aquilo era mais um teatro do que qualquer outra coisa. Ellie estava sofrendo, mas não queria que ninguém soubesse.

- Lily, eu já falei, não preciso de babá... pode ir no James, se você quiser. – Ellie falou, depois da milésima vez que Lily perguntou se ela queria conversar, ou se queria algo para comer.

- Hoje eu vim ficar com você. Vejo o James amanhã na escola. – Lily respondeu – Além disso, eu só arredo o pé daqui hoje quando sua mãe chegar do trabalho. Não quero te deixar sozinha.

- Então você vai ficar aqui até tarde. Minha mãe deve chegar muito tarde hoje. Ela falou que eles estão enfrentando algum tipo de crise em relação à Câmara dos Lordes. E isso está tomando quase todo o tempo dela.

Ellie estava sentada em sua cama, e Lily se ocupava em fazer tranças nos longos cabelos da amiga. Como Lily não se manifestou, e continuou trançando seu cabelo, Ellie falou.

- É sério, eu estou bem. Não está vendo?

Lily largou temporariamente uma parte do cabelo de Ellie, e se debruçou para olhar a amiga.

- Você está me dizendo que esqueceu o Sirius, e que já está pronta para seguir em frente com sua vida?

Ellie imediatamente desviou o olhar. Estava óbvio que ela não tinha esquecido Sirius. Seria impossível, com tão pouco tempo. Fora que Ellie, por mais que não quisesse admitir, continuava sentindo exatamente o mesmo que sentia pelo ex-namorado. Continuava o amando.

- Está vendo? – Lily concluiu – Talvez melhore se você falar o que está sentindo. Desabafar.

Ellie inspirou profundamente. E deixou escapar.

- De que adianta, Lily? Nada mudou.

Lily franziu a testa.

- O que não mudou?

Ellie olhou para Lily, e a ruiva viu estampado nos olhos da amiga a tristeza.

- Eu continuo sentindo o mesmo. Por mais magoada que eu esteja, eu continuo... continuo amando o Sirius.

--

Terça-feira. Trancado dentro de seu quarto, num bairro de classe alta de Londres, um rapaz abriu os olhos. Demorou alguns segundos a focalizar alguma coisa. Seus olhos azul-acinzentados logo estavam pregados no teto de seu quarto.

Ele então fez um esforço quase sobre humano, e ergueu o corpo. E qualquer pessoa que o conhecesse, sabia que era realmente um enorme esforço para ele levantar cedo todos os dias de manhã. Notívago por natureza, uma das coisas que ele mais detestava no mundo era acordar cedo.

Não que ele estivesse reclamando ultimamente. Por um certo motivo bem particular, ir para escola se tornou mais um prazer que um sacrifício. Não tinha relação nenhuma com estudo. Ele encontrava ânimo para ir à escola por causa de alguém.

E a lembrança do rosto dessa pessoa fez um sorriso chegar ao rosto do rapaz.

Ele sacudiu os cabelos pretos displicentemente. Abençoado naturalmente com cabelos sedosos e brilhantes, ele nunca dava muita atenção a eles. Mas isso não o impedia de ter um dos mais belos cabelos masculinos da escola.

Ele rapidamente se dirigiu ao banheiro. Logo tinha entrado debaixo do chuveiro. Deixou a água excessivamente quente cair em sua pele. Fechou os olhos por um segundo. Apenas sentindo o impacto da água em suas costas.

Quando terminou o banho, ele alcançou uma toalha, a enrolou em volta da cintura, e voltou para o quarto. Estava para pegar seu uniforme no armário quando ouviu um pequeno zumbido. Seu celular vibrando.

Rapidamente alcançou o aparelho que descansava na mesa de cabeceira. Deslizou o flip, e viu a mensagem que tinha recebido.

_Preciso conversar com você assim que chegar à escola. É muito importante. Encontre-me naquela parte do jardim._

_Beijo_

_Lene._

O rapaz não conseguiu evitar o pequeno sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Logo ele jogou o celular na mochila, e continuou a se arrumar para a escola. Nem mesmo os gritos de sua mãe, que corriqueiramente gritava com os empregados durante as manhãs (mas não _apenas_ durantes as manhãs) conseguiram mudar o seu humor.

Ele terminou de se vestir, e logo notou que havia algo diferente. Os gritos da mãe, geralmente direcionados aos empregados, estavam diferentes naquela manhã. Ela estava particularmente histérica naquele dia.

Constatado o fato estranho, ele abriu a porta de seu quarto. Deu de cara com seu irmão, que tinha acabado de sai do quarto. E então ambos ouviram.

- SIRIUS! REGULUS! DESÇAM AQUI NESTE INSTANTE!!

Regulus olhou para Sirius, ainda parado na porta de seu quarto. Sirius sacudiu os ombros, e bocejou. Ele nunca se importava com as crises nervosas da mãe de ambos. Regulus nunca admitiu, mas até admirava esse desprendimento do irmão. Algo que Regulus nunca fora capaz de sentir. Para ele, um problema na família era um problema dele também. Sirius, que sempre fora independente, jamais conseguiria entender isso.

- Hoje ela está cuspindo fogo... – Sirius comentou, em tom corriqueiro.

Regulus ficou mudo. Fazia muito tempo que ele não presenciava uma explosão tão violenta da mãe. E ele ficou preocupado imediatamente.

- Vamos lá ver o que a Godzilla quer.

Regulus fechou a cara para o comentário maldoso de Sirius. Mas mesmo assim seguiu o irmão.

Os dois desceram as enormes escadas da mansão dos Black. O piso de mármore preto da sala de estar continuava tão brilhante como em todos os dias. Regulus deduziu que esse não podia ser o motivo do ódio da mãe. Devia ser alguma outra coisa mais séria.

Os dois irmãos encontraram a mãe andando em círculos pela ampla sala principal da casa. Ela ainda usava um longo penhoar de seda preta. Aquilo era incomum. A Sra. Black costumava se trocar assim que acordava. Fora que ela estava visivelmente perturbada. Mais perturbada que o normal, como diria Sirius.

- Aquela desclassificada! Maldita! Escória da sociedade! Plebéia!

"Ok", Regulus pensou. Alguma mulher a irritou. Mas a mãe continuou a praguejar.

- E está mancomunada com o outro, o atrevido! Essa gentinha que não tem respeito nenhum pelo nosso sangue nobre. Nenhum deles tem tradição sequer para limpar nossos sapatos!

Regulus olhou para o lado. Sirius tinha se largado num sofá, e olhava distraidamente para a tapeçaria da família. Não devia estar escutando uma palavra do que a mãe dizia. Mais uma vez Regulus pensou como seria mais fácil se ele também não desse a mínima, assim como Sirius.

A mãe continuava esbravejando. Depois de ela falar por longos minutos, Regulus resolveu tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele arriscou.

- Mamãe... o que aconteceu?

A Sra. Black parecia ter se dado conta da presença dos filhos apenas naquele momento. E logo começou o bombardeio.

- E você! – ela gritou, apontando para Sirius – Você está se esfregando na filha daquela maldita! Traindo o próprio sangue!

Sirius acordou do devaneio imediatamente. Ele levantou o troco, e franziu a testa. Mas, como ele sempre fazia quando falava com a mãe, ele já começou levantando a voz.

- Eu o que? Do que você está falando?

Aquela resposta fez Walburga Black ficar ainda mais irada.

- Aquela cria da plebéia!!

Regulus entendeu imediatamente. E sabia que se não interferisse, a situação pioraria vertiginosamente. Então ele falou.

- Mamãe, se acalme. Você não está explicando o que aconteceu.

Mas a Sra. Black continuava olhando para Sirius como se ele fosse um traidor. E, quando explicou, o fez gritando e usando um tom como se acusasse Sirius de ser o culpado do ocorrido.

- Aquela maldita subalterna do primeiro ministro, juntamente com o comparsa dela, estão promovendo uma caça às bruxas na Câmara dos Lordes! E eles incluíram o seu pai na lista de investigação. Estão acusando seu pai de corrupção! Malditos desclassificados! Ralé!

Regulus franziu a testa ligeiramente. Tinha entendido que a mãe se referia à Lisa Dumbledore, e logicamente à Ellie. Mas ele não tinha idéia de quem era o "comparsa".

Mas a Sra. Black prosseguiu o escândalo.

- Eu não quero mais saber de você enfiado naquela casa dos infernos! – ela apontava para Sirius – Se você continuar se atracando com aquela pequena desclassificada você vai se ver comigo!

Sirius imediatamente se levantou. Regulus viu o perigo iminente. A mão deles tinha chamado Ellie de desclassificada. E ele sabia que, mesmo tendo terminado o namoro com a garota, Sirius jamais engoliria um insulto direcionado a ela.

- COMO É QUE É? – ele berrou.

- É EXATAMENTE O QUE VOCÊ OUVIU! NADA DE ENCONTRAR AQUELA VADIAZINHA!

Sirius imediatamente avançou em direção à mãe. Regulus, que já tinha previsto algo parecido, imediatamente pulou no meio, e segurou Sirius pelos braços. Ele se colocou de costas para a mãe, e de frente para Sirius. Podia ver o rosto vermelho do irmão, muito próximo ao dele, e seu olhar faiscando na direção da mãe. Regulus ainda tentou argumentar, falando em um tom mais baixo.

- Sirius, pára com isso! Ficou doido?

Mas Sirius continuava fazendo força para se livrar de Regulus. E a Sra. Black continuou berrando.

- VOCÊS DOIS! EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE NENHUM DE VOCÊS DOIS NEM CHEGANDO PERTO DESSA DUMBLEDORE. E A MESMA COISA VALE PARA A OUTRA GAROTA. A FILHA DO OUTRO!

Regulus franziu a testa. Mas Sirius continuava cheio de ódio, e continuou gritando.

- CALA ESSA BOCA!

Mas a Sra. Black não pareceu nem ter ouvido. Ela continuou a gritaria.

- VOCÊS OUVIRAM MUITO BEM! VOU MANDAR SUAS PRIMAS FICAREM VIGIANDO VOCÊ, SIRIUS. SE EU FICAR SABENDO QUE VOCÊ ANDA SE ESFREGANDO COM ESSA GAROTA DUMBLEDORE, VOCÊ VAI VER. NÃO QUERO SABER DE NENHUM DOS DOIS SEQUER FALANDO COM ELA. E O MESMO VALE PARA A GAROTA MCKINNON!

Ao fim da frase, a Sra. Black saiu da sala batendo o pé. Sirius ainda tentou gritar algum desaforo para a mãe, mas ele nem deu bola. Ele então se largou no sofá de novo, e resmungou.

- Bruxa velha!

Mas Regulus continuava em pé, exatamente onde estava anteriormente. Sirius estranhou, e olhou para o irmão. Franziu a testa, e falou.

- Regulus, você está bem?

Regulus estava parado, estático. Seu rosto estava pálido. Ele nem parecia respirar.

Definitivamente, Regulus Black não estava nem um pouco bem.

--

Ellie e Lily chegaram juntas na escola, naquela terça. As duas percorriam o caminho até a sala de aula conversando. Ellie contava para Lily sobre a conversa que tinha tido com Lisa na noite anterior.

- Então é isso. Minha mãe ficou preocupada, pensando se isso não afetaria meu relacionamento com o Sirius. E eu respondi que nós não temos mais um relacionamento mesmo...

Lily olhou para Ellie. Por mais que a amiga tentasse falar aquilo como se fosse algo corriqueiro, estava muito óbvio o desapontamento da garota quanto ao seu relacionamento com Sirius.

- Mas ela falou se eles descobriram mesmo alguma coisa? Quero dizer, isso é sério mesmo? Essas denúncias contra o pai do Sirius são reais?

Ellie sacudiu os ombros, mas respondeu.

- Bem, reais as denúncias são. Mas o que está acontecendo mesmo, ninguém sabe. E o pai do Sirius não é o único sendo investigado. – Ellie baixou o tom de voz, e prosseguiu – Minha mãe falou que estão investigando o Sr. Malfoy e o Sr. Lestrange também. Fora outros que nós não conhecemos, cujos filhos estudam em outras escolas.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Aquilo parecia surreal demais para ela. Saber que pais de pessoas que estudavam junto com ela, e o pai de um amigo (no caso de Sirius), estavam sendo investigados pelo governo era algo muito longe de sua realidade. E o pior era que eles estavam sendo investigados por envolvimento em atividades ilícitas.

- Minha mãe está coordenando a parte da investigação relacionada ao executivo. Mas quem está comandando tudo é o Sr. Mckinnon. Ele também é da Câmara dos Lordes, e essa investigação só está acontecendo por que ele fez a denúncia formal.

Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais surreal.

- Sr. Mckinnon? O pai da Lene? – Lily perguntou.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. E acrescentou.

- Ele está na primeira página do _London Times_ de hoje...

As duas continuaram seu caminho em silêncio. Lily percebeu alguns alunos comentando o ocorrido pelo pátio. E ela pensou que, pelo menos, eles não estavam espalhando alguma fofoca idiota. O assunto estava no jornal, e era uma discussão muito mais saudável que saber quem era o novo casal da escola, ou quem ia ao baile com quem.

Quando elas chegaram à sala, viram que Sirius já tinha chegado. Ele e James estavam sentados nas cadeiras que costumavam ocupar. Ellie fez menção de ir sentar no lugar que ocupara no dia anterior, mas Lily a impediu de seguir o caminho, falando.

- Ellie. – ela usou um tom baixo, para ninguém ouvir – Não seria melhor sentar no seu lugar mesmo?

Ellie olhou de relance para Sirius. Por sorte, o rapaz estava distraído com James.

- Melhor não...

Lily se aproximou ainda mais, e continuou.

- Ele pode estar chateado com essa situação. Você podia fazer uma trégua, pelo menos por hoje...

- Mais um motivo para eu não sentar lá, Lily. Se ele está chateado com a situação, vai ficar pior comigo por perto. Minha mãe é, mesmo que indiretamente, um pouco culpada pelo que está acontecendo.

Ela ia continuar seu caminho, até que algo a fez parar. Arregalou os olhos. Lily estranhou, e perguntou.

- Ellie, o que foi?

Ellie continuava com a mesma expressão. Apenas abriu a boca, e deixou as palavras escaparem pelos lábios.

- Oh meu Deus! Lene!

Ela imediatamente saiu correndo da sala. Lily mal teve tempo de gritar.

- Ellie!

Mas Ellie tinha sumido de vista.

--

Remus ia entrando apressado pelo portão da escola. Não que ele estivesse atrasado, mas já tinha passado do horário que ele costumava chegar à escola. Fora que ele ainda tinha que organizar algumas aulas extras para aquela tarde.

Então ele percorria o caminho sem olhar pra frente. Seus olhos estavam grudados em planilhas de aulas, e não no pátio. Ele desviava dos outros alunos, mas por algumas vezes esbarrou sem querer em alguns deles. Estava se encaminhando para o centro de monitoria quando uma voz o chamou, muito próxima.

- Remus.

O rapaz, que andava apressado, virou de imediato. Mas não percebeu que a pessoa também estava andando rápido. E estava mais próxima que ele imaginava.

O resultado disso foi um encontrão. E várias folhas indo parar no chão.

- Ei, apressado. Vai com calma!

Remus imediatamente abaixou para pegar as folhas que caíram. E a pessoa que o chamou também abaixou.

- Oi Melissa. – ele cumprimentou.

Os dois começaram a recolher as folhas caídas. Mas Remus deu uma pequena olhada em Melissa antes. A garota tinha uma pequena ruga entre os olhos. Ele logo perguntou.

- O que foi?

Melissa levantou os olhos, e encarou Remus. Nunca se acostumaria com aquilo. Ele sempre notava quando ela estava incomodada com algo. Ela não conhecia homem nenhum capaz de tal feito.

Um rápido sorriso de lado apareceu em seus lábios, mas logo sumiu. E ela respondeu a pergunta.

- É que eu...

A garota se xingou mentalmente. Odiava quando aquilo acontecia. A presença de Remus era tão desconcertante em alguns momentos, que ela não conseguia se expressar corretamente. E, geralmente, isso acontecia quando ela tinha algo embaraçoso para falar.

- Você... – ele a encorajou.

Os dois estavam parados, ambos agachados, em frente ao prédio de monitoria. Olhos nos olhos. Melissa tinha uma folha na mão, mas não a estendeu para Remus. Ela estava temporariamente hipnotizada pelos olhos dele.

- Melissa? – Remus falou.

Melissa imediatamente acordou, e retirou da cabeça a idéia de pular em cima dele e beija-lo. Além de ser muito estranho fazer aquilo naquele momento, ela estava tentando evitar esse tipo de envolvimento com ele. O quanto pudesse evitar o contato dele com o seu mundo, tanto melhor. Pelo menos por enquanto. Pelo menos até ela recuperar seu bom senso. E parasse de ficar fantasiando sobre beijos escondidos em corredores desertos.

- Eu queria te pedir um favor. – ela falou de uma só vez.

Remus abriu um sorriso. Depois de uma semana que eles mal se falaram, Melissa o estava procurando. Ele não tinha esquecido do dia do show, que eles tinham se beijado. E ela também certamente não se esquecera do pedido dele. Melissa tinha prometido pensar no assunto. Ele não cobrou resposta alguma, mas estava na expectativa desde então.

- Pode pedir. – ele falou, e, inconscientemente, baixou um pouco o tom de voz.

Aquilo teve um efeito imediato em Melissa. Ela não costumava ficar nervosa ao conversar com ninguém. Bem, pelo menos não nervosa daquela maneira. Da maneira que ele a fazia sentir. Ela desviou o olhar momentaneamente, mas conseguiu responder.

- Eu preciso... de aulas extras.

Remus franziu a testa. Ela queria aulas? Então porque estava aparentando estar nervosa?

- Mas eu já te dou aulas extras. – ele falou, sem entender.

"Torturas extras, você quer dizer" ela pensou. E ficou feliz por ele não ter a habilidade de ler mentes.

- Não. Quer dizer, eu sei que você dá. Eu preciso de aulas extras de outras matérias. Não de biologia.

Remus novamente estava ficando confuso. Coçou a cabeça rapidamente, e falou.

- Mas eu sou monitor de biologia e estudos sociais. Se você quer aulas extras de outras matérias, tem que procurar o Kyle Wilshire e...

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para a garota. Já era embaraçoso o suficiente ela ter que pedir ajuda para ele, e agora ele simplesmente recusou o pedido dela. Melissa se sentiu rejeitada como nunca tinha sentido antes. Mesmo que fosse apenas um assunto escolar, ele não fazia idéia de como era difícil para ela dobrar o orgulho e pedir ajuda. Ainda mais para ele. Ele era tão bom aluno. E ela se sentia um fracasso.

- Ok. Valeu. – ela respondeu, de forma fria.

Melissa levantou imediatamente, e estendeu a folha que segurava para Remus. Ela nem esperou o rapaz pegar o papel. Simplesmente o soltou, e virou as costas para ele. Num passo apressado, ela seguiu em direção à sala de aula.

Remus acompanhou a cena. Completamente boquiaberto. Quando conseguiu raciocinar, falou, para si mesmo.

- O que eu falei de errado?

--

Ellie encontrou Marlene caminhando em direção à sala delas. Mas logo ela percebeu que a loira não enxergava um palmo diante do nariz; ela estava desnorteada.

- Lene! – Ellie chamou a atenção da amiga.

Marlene ergueu os olhos azul-esverdeados. Eles estavam vazios, sem vida. Ela simplesmente olhou para Ellie, e baixou a cabeça.

Ellie viu, de relance, Regulus Black se afastando do jardim. Ele vinha da direção que Marlene tinha vindo, então Ellie deduziu imediatamente que eles estavam juntos.

- Lene. – ela falou assim que ficou ao lado da amiga – Você conversou com o Reggie?

Marlene finalmente olhou para Ellie. E Ellie pode ver que Marlene agora parecia estar segurando o choro. Seus olhos claros brilhavam pela concentração de lágrimas prestes a rolar.

Marlene confirmou com a cabeça.

Ellie passou um braço por cima dos ombros de Marlene, e abraçou a amiga. No mesmo instante Marlene começou a falar.

- Ele... ele falou que não pode... mais me ver.

Ellie olhou para Marlene, e se compadeceu da amiga. Ela sabia muito bem o que era ter seu coração partido por um dos rapazes Black.

- Eu sinto muito, Lene...

Marlene suspirou, e continuou falando.

- Eu devia ter ouvido meu bom senso. Isso nunca poderia dar certo. É complicado demais. Agora com esse problema então? Mas eu... eu realmente...

- Gosta dele. – Ellie completou.

Marlene lentamente concordou com a cabeça.

Ellie sentiu um enorme aperto no peito. Será que era alguma espécie de karma? Será que garotas que se apaixonam por Blacks têm invariavelmente seu coração partido?

Marlene apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Ellie, e as duas recomeçaram a andar. Mas, ao longe, Ellie viu Regulus caminhando cabisbaixo, seguindo na direção de sua sala, do primeiro ano. Ele rapidamente levantou o rosto.

Ellie e Regulus trocaram um olhar muito rápido, mas ela pode notar o quão magoado o rapaz estava. Mesmo assim, ele prosseguiu seu caminho. Ellie apenas inspirou profundamente, e continuou seu caminho. Conduzindo uma Marlene Mckinnon desolada até a sala do segundo ano.

--

O período de aula daquele dia foi tomado pelo assunto sobre as denúncias de corrupção na Câmara dos Lordes. Grande parte dos alunos da escola falava sobre o assunto. Mas um grupinho de alunos não participava das conversas. Cada um deles preocupado com algo mais importante a respeito de suas próprias vidas. E cada um deles gastou o horário das aulas daquele dia pensando a esse respeito.

Remus simplesmente não conseguia entender porque Melissa estava virando a cara para ele. A garota sequer respondia suas perguntas.

Melissa estava tão chateada pelo fora que tinha levado de Remus que não tinha nem coragem de olhar para o rapaz. Mesmo que ele nem tenha notado que dera um fora nela.

Marlene passou a aula inteira magoada com a conversa que tivera com Regulus. Não conseguiu se concentrar em absolutamente nada que os professores falaram.

Ellie passou o período inteiro tentando olhar muito discretamente para Sirius. Ela queria saber se ele estava chateado com o problema do pai. Mas também não queria que o rapaz soubesse de sua preocupação.

Sirius notou os olhares furtivos de Ellie em sua direção. Mas estava ainda sentido demais pela garota não ter acreditado nele. Então tentou ignorar a vontade quase insuportável de levantar no meio da aula, e ir falar com ela. Mesmo que fosse para eles brigarem, ele só queria ouvir a voz dela.

James estava tentando, de todas as formas, convencer a si mesmo de que estava sendo paranóico em relação à Lily. Na verdade, em relação à Kyle Wilshire. Não. Honestamente, James estava se _obrigando_ a ter certeza que não havia conexão nenhuma entre Lily e Kyle. Mas ele não estava sendo muito bem sucedido em relação a este assunto.

E Lily, ignorando as dúvidas de James, estava preocupada com Ellie. E com Sirius. E com Marlene, que tinha entrado na sala acompanhada de Ellie, e parecendo estar no fundo do poço. E ela também estava preocupada com Melissa e Remus, que ultimamente pareciam estar se acertando, mas naquele dia não estavam nem se falando. Mesmo que Remus estivesse com uma cara de interrogação, e Melissa tentando ignorá-lo de todas as formas.

Bem, pelo menos ela não estava preocupada com James. E isso já era um avanço, em se tratando da situação de todos os outros.

E ela estava pensando sobre isso tudo quando chegou ao prédio de monitoria. Ela tinha apenas duas aulas extras naquele dia. Eram alunos que precisavam de aulas semanais, já que tinham péssimo desempenho em biologia.

Lily rapidamente se encaminhou para a sala que tradicionalmente usava para suas aulas. Entrou, organizou tudo. E ficou esperando seu primeiro aluno.

O rapaz, um aluno da Sonserina, logo bateu na porta.

Lily passou a aula inteira corrigindo os exercícios do rapaz, e entregando folhas com novos exercícios para ele resolver. Passado o tempo da aula, ele foi embora. Com uma expressão de enorme alívio. Lily, apesar de ser uma boa tutora, e ser sempre gentil com os alunos, tinha um enorme tendência a passar exercícios em demasia.

Ela então começou a se preparar para o segundo aluno. Organizou as folhas de exercícios que passaria para ele, e recostou-se na cadeira, esperando o aluno chegar.

Mas nada do rapaz aparecer. Era um garoto tímido da Lufa-lufa. E que não costumava faltar às aulas.

Passados 15 minutos, Lily começou a se preocupar. Estava para levantar e ir procurar o garoto quando ouviu batidas na porta da sala. Ela se ajeitou na cadeira novamente, e falou.

- Pode entrar.

Certa de que seria seu aluno, ela continuou a folhear o livro de biologia, exatamente como estava fazendo antes da batida na porta. Até que ouviu uma voz a chamando.

- Lily.

Não era a voz de seu aluno. Era a voz de Kyle.

Ela levantou sua cabeça. E viu Kyle parado na porta da sala.

- Oi Kyle. – ela falou – Entra.

O rapaz sorriu, e entrou na sala. Encostou a porta para não atrapalhar as outras aulas sendo ministradas nas salas próximas.

- Olá Lily. – ele falou, com seu tradicional sorriso encantador nos lábios.

- Eu estou esperando meu aluno. Mas se você quiser, pode me fazer companhia enquanto eu espero. – ela falou, de forma gentil.

O sorriso dele cresceu por um momento. Mas ele logo respondeu.

- E é sobre isso que eu vim falar. Seu aluno não vem hoje. Ele se sentiu mal, e foi para casa mais cedo.

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Mas está tudo bem com ele?

Kyle confirmou com a cabeça.

- Está sim. Só uma indisposição.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um instante. Sem falar nada. Lily não entendeu porque, mas desviou o olhar após alguns segundos. Kyle, assim que ela parou de encará-lo, falou.

- Mas eu aceito o convite. De te fazer companhia.

Lily consultou o relógio. E falou.

- Eu fiquei de ir embora com a Ellie hoje, mas ela ainda deve estar na reunião do grupo de teatro. Acho que dá para conversar um pouco até ela sair.

Kyle, ao ouvir a frase da garota, se aproximou, e puxou uma cadeira para sentar. Ele sorriu, mas não falou nada. E Lily novamente sentiu algo que a fez desviar o olhar. Kyle então retomou a conversa.

- E então, você já sabe quando as provas do seu ano vão ser entregues?

Lily inspirou, e respondeu.

- Ainda não...

Kyle abriu um pequeno sorriso, e falou.

- Você está preocupada com isso? Quero dizer, com seu desempenho nas provas?

Lily olhou para baixo. E respondeu.

- Eu... estou sim.

Mas, diferentemente do que ela imaginava, Kyle não riu dela, nem falou que ela estava exagerando. Ela apenas a olhou de forma cúmplice, e falou.

- Bem, eu... também estou.

Lily imediatamente olhou para o rapaz à sua frente. Não podia acreditar que Kyle, chefe dos monitores e excelente aluno, elogiado por todos os professores, sentia receio de seu desempenho acadêmico. Parecia um tanto surreal para ser verdade.

- Mas você... você é o...

Kyle completou para ela.

- Chefe dos monitores, bom aluno, e tal... mas isso não me impede de sentir esse medo.

Lily o observou atentamente. Ela via Kyle sempre envolvido numa aura de responsabilidade e capacidade. Agora o via de uma forma mais normal, e humana. Ele tinha receios e expectativas assim como qualquer um. Assim como ela.

- Não tenha medo. – ela falou – Eu tenho certeza que tudo vai correr bem com suas provas.

Kyle ofereceu um sorriso sincero. E falou.

- E eu tenho certeza que tudo vai correr bem com as suas.

Lily sorriu também. De alguma forma, ouvir Kyle dizer aquilo a fez sentir-se mais calma. O rapaz então a observou por um instante, e falou.

- Vamos fazer um acordo. Vamos acreditar no julgamento um do outro, e tentar não nos deixar levar pelo nervosismo.

Lily sorriu, e concordou.

- Acho uma boa idéia.

Eles se olharam por um instante, e ele falou.

- E então, temos um acordo?

Lily sorriu, e esticou a mão.

- Temos.

Kyle esticou a própria mão, e pegou a mão de Lily, para cumprimentá-la.

As mãos se tocaram. Lily ficou um pouco surpresa. Ele, apesar de ter mãos grandes, tinha a pele muito macia. Kyle mal conseguiu conter sua reação ao contato com ela. Achou que nunca tinha tocado mãos tão delicadas em toda sua vida. Ele ficou ligeiramente desconcertado. Mas, por sorte, Lily não notou nada.

Assim que eles soltaram as mãos, Lily se sentiu mais tranqüila. Não estava mais pensando nas provas. Ela sorriu, e emendou um novo assunto. E Kyle ficou muito grato pelo fato de Lily não ter notado como o toque dela o afetou. A última coisa que ele queria, naquele momento, era criar uma situação embaraçosa entre eles.

--

James saiu do treino de basquete completamente exausto. Não poderia ser diferente, já que Sirius, que era o capitão do time, obrigou todos os jogadores a darem infinitas voltas em torno da quadra. Fora que os fez treinar jogadas ensaiadas à exaustão. E nem adiantava reclamar, já que o treinador da equipe apoiou o rapaz, dizendo que a falta de treinos durante a semana de provas tinha deixado todos no time muito molengas.

Obviamente James sabia que o amigo tinha submetido a si próprio e o resto do time a essa maratona física por estar frustrado. Sirius costumava descarregar sua raiva fazendo algum tipo de atividade física. Pelo menos, James pensou, Sirius não estava socando algum desavisado para descontar a frustração.

Então James saiu do vestiário, deixando um Sirius bem mais calmo para trás, e foi encontrar Lily no centro de monitoria. Ele percorreu o caminho até o prédio anexo rapidamente. Quando chegou à porta do local, olhou seu relógio. Pelo horário, Lily já devia ter acabado sua aula. Entoa ele olhou em volta, buscando a namorada com os olhos.

E ele encontrou. Mas a cena que ele viu não o deixou feliz, como se poderia imaginar.

Lily vinha descendo a escada de três degraus. Mas ela não vinha sozinha. A garota estava acompanhada de Kyle Wilshire.

James sentiu suas entranhas se contorcendo imediatamente. Novamente ele encontrava Lily conversando com Kyle. E novamente ela estava sorridente.

Ele observou a cena por um instante. Nenhum dos dois o notou, já que conversavam animadamente. Lily ria de algo que Kyle falava. E ele retribuía o sorriso. Fora que James tinha certeza que vira os olhos de Kyle brilhando enquanto ele olhava no rosto de Lily.

Uma incômoda voz começou a martelar em sua cabeça. Ela dizia que aquilo estava ficando estranho demais. E que ele deveria agir imediatamente para evitar qualquer aproximação daquele loiro intrometido.

- Lily! – ele chamou, em voz alta.

Lily virou a cabeça para ele. E manteve o sorriso. Mas era o mesmo sorriso que ela estava oferecendo anteriormente para Kyle. E isso não ajudou em nada a situação de James.

Ele rapidamente foi até a dupla. E imediatamente abraçou Lily quando chegou perto dela.

Kyle, logicamente embaraçado pela cena, ficou calado. James deu um enorme abraço em Lily, e a beijou na frente do rapaz do último ano. Kyle desviou o olhar.

Lily achou a reação de James estranha, mas não teve tempo de falar absolutamente nada. James simplesmente lhe deu o maior beijo na boca.

Quando James se afastou do beijo, Lily estava corada. Ela estava com vergonha da cena bem diante de Kyle. O rapaz era, querendo ou não, seu superior no centro de monitoria. Era tarefa dele supervisionar o trabalho de todos os monitores.

James então se colocou ao lado de Lily, com um braço envolvendo a cintura da garota. Quando ele finalmente falou, ignorou completamente a presença de Kyle.

- Vamos para casa?

Kyle, completamente sem graça pela situação constrangedora, falou num tom mais baixo do que James usou.

- É... bem, eu vejo você amanhã, Lily. – ele ficou mudo por alguns segundos, e completou. – Tchau Lily. Tchau... Potter.

- Até amanhã, Kyle. – Lily respondeu, ainda um pouco constrangida.

Mas James simplesmente ignorou o adeus de Kyle. Ele ainda estava sob influência do que a voz em sua cabeça gritava. E ela esbravejava para ele deixar o intrometido ir embora logo.

Assim que Kyle se afastou, Lily virou para James, com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

- James, o que aconteceu?

James resolveu simplesmente ignorar o ocorrido. Algo o dizia que era melhor deixar Lily sem saber de seu ciúme. Mesmo que ele mesmo ainda nem estivesse dando esse nome ao sentimento que se apoderava dele.

Então ele simplesmente fingiu que nada tinha acontecido, e falou.

- Nada. Eu apenas estava com saudade de você.

Lily, mesmo achando estranha a reação dele, abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu também.

Desta vez foi Lily quem abraçou James. E o rapaz se deixou envolver pelos braços da namorada. Mas ainda pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. E, ele esperava sinceramente, que não voltasse a se repetir.

--

O resto da semana seguiu da mesma forma desde os acontecimentos da terça-feira. Nenhuma mudança significativa no dia a dia dos alunos de Hogwarts. E essa situação seguiu-se por toda a semana seguinte também.

Logicamente, a nova fofoca da escola envolvia os irmãos Black. E também Lucius Malfoy e os irmãos Lestrange. Simplesmente pelo fato dos pais deles estarem envolvidos nas denúncias de corrupção. E também era muito comentado o nome de Marlene. Pelo pai dela ser o coordenador da investigação.

Obviamente Marlene teve que ouvir desaforos de Narcisa e Bellatrix. Principalmente de Narcisa, já que Bellatrix se achava importante demais para se sujeitar ao papel. E Ellie também ouviu desaforos de Narcisa, mas esta já estava tão acostumada que nem se importou.

Ela simplesmente respondeu algum insulto de volta, e seguiu seu caminho. Ela tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.

Ellie se encontrava num dilema. Ela continuava incrivelmente magoada com Sirius. Mas também estava preocupada com a reação dele quanto à denúncia envolvendo seu pai. Ela continuava sem falar com Sirius. Mas o que a deixava chateada era que ele também nem dava a mínima para ela. Ela estava com medo de Sirius ter ficado com raiva dela, a culpando por tabela pela situação do pai.

Mas Sirius simplesmente nem se importava com o problema do pai. Ele estava ignorando a presença de Ellie por estar decepcionado com a ex-namorada. Sirius achava que Ellie deveria ter confiado nele. Mas também sabia que seu passado com ela era marcado por erros e mancadas da parte dele. Ele entendia por que ela não queria falar com ele. Mas isso não significava que ele aceitava, ou não se sentisse injustiçado.

Remus passou as duas semanas inteiras tentando conversar com Melissa. Mas a garota fugia dele o máximo que podia. Ou então simplesmente o ignorava. O problema era que ele não tinha entendido exatamente o que a deixara tão chateada.

Já Melissa sabia exatamente por que estava chateada com Remus. Ela tinha levado um fora enorme dele. Quando ela pediu ajuda, dizendo que precisava de aulas extras, ela estava na verdade pedindo aulas extras para _ele._ Mas Remus se recusou, mandando-a procurar Kyle Wilshire. E isso fez Melissa sentir-se humilhada.

James ficou esse período todo vigiando o contato entre Lily e Kyle. Ele simplesmente estava convencido que o rapaz estava interessado em Lily. Mas ele em momento algum falou sobre esse assunto com ela. Ele achava que, se contasse suas suspeitas, poderia fazer Lily enxergar o interesse de Kyle. E isso podia resultar no interesse recíproco de Lily.

Lily, ignorante dos sentimentos e temores de James, passou as duas semanas tentando levantar o astral de seus amigos. Mas, como se poderia imaginar, ela não conseguiu. Parecia que todos estavam envolvidos em seus próprios problemas, e não queriam se libertar daquilo.

Então, no sábado, Lily se encontrava em seu quarto. Ela não iria sair naquele dia. Ela já tinha ido ao cinema com James na sexta, e ajudado na primeira e na segunda reunião a respeito do Baile de Natal. James ia jantar num restaurante badalado com os pais naquela noite, e ela resolveu ficar em casa. Conversou com Ellie pelo telefone, e logo colocou o pijama, decidindo assistir filmes na televisão.

Só que ela mal sabia o que estava por vir naquela noite.

--

Ellie estava deitada em sua cama, falando ao telefone. Ela tinha ligado para Marlene, e ouvia o desabafo da amiga.

- Ele simplesmente me ignora, Ellie. Eu até tentei falar com ele ontem, quando não tinha ninguém por perto, mas ele fugiu. Abaixou a cabeça, e sumiu da minha frente.

- Que chato, Lene...

Marlene suspirou do outro lado da linha. Mas logo falou.

- Nossa, eu estou aqui falando e falando a respeito do Regulus, e nem me liguei que ele é irmão do Sirius! Desculpa...

Ellie tomou fôlego, e respondeu.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu estou bem, Lene. Sério mesmo.

Ellie não estava nem um pouco bem. Mas ela achava que, se conseguisse repetir essa frase diversas vezes, poderia convencer a si mesma que era verdade. E, quem sabe, se tornasse verdade. Mas ela só conseguia pensar em como sentia falta e Sirius ao seu lado.

- Bem, eu acho que vou desligando por aqui mesmo. O Mike me chamou para dar uma volta com ele. Falou que eu preciso de uma animação.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Seu irmão é o máximo mesmo.

Marlene riu baixinho, e falou.

- Ele é sim. Mas que ele não me ouça falando isso, senão vai ficar ainda mais convencido do que já é. Ter um enorme fã clube de garotas loucas por ele não faz muito bem para a modéstia do Mike!

Ellie riu da amiga, e se despediu.

- Vai lá então. E divirta-se!

- Você não quer ir junto, Ellie? Vai ser legal.

Ellie até cogitou por um segundo. Mas acabou negando.

- Não, vou ficar em casa hoje. Fica para outra vez. Mas obrigada de qualquer forma!

- Tudo bem. Um beijo!

Ellie ia responder, mas uma pessoa entrando como uma louca em seu quarto a distraiu momentaneamente. Melissa já entrou falando.

- Ellie!

Ellie olhou para Melissa, e despediu-se de Marlene.

- Um beijo, Lene. Tchau.

Ela desligou o aparelho, e deu uma olhada melhor em Melissa. A garota estava visivelmente sobressaltada. Parecia até que ela tinha ido a pé de sua casa até a casa de Ellie.

- Oi Melissa. O que foi?

Melissa simplesmente jogou sua bolsa em cima da cama de Ellie, e falou.

- Troca de roupa. Vamos sair.

Ellie franziu a testa.

- Sair? Para onde?

Melissa olhou para Ellie, visivelmente sem paciência.

- E importa? Vai logo se trocar!

Ellie concordou que o ponto de vista de Melissa fazia sentido. Elas tinham saído juntas nos dois fins de semana anteriores, e Ellie conseguiu afogar boa parte de sua mágoa na companhia da garota. Melissa conhecia lugares e pessoas que Ellie nunca imaginaria existir em sua cidade. Lugares completamente _underground_, mas que serviam perfeitamente para ela extravasar. Ninguém a conhecia naqueles lugares, e provavelmente esse era o maior motivo da atração que eles exerciam nela.

Ellie logo levantou, e correu para o closet para trocar de roupa. Melissa se largou na cama, e Ellie perguntou.

- Você vai me contar o que aconteceu? Você está alterada, dá pra ver.

Melissa deitou completamente na cama. Colocou as mãos no rosto por um segundo, e respondeu.

- Não importa, vamos logo!

Ellie colocou a cabeça para fora do closet. E já estava parcialmente vestida.

- Lógico que importa. Você ouviu minhas lamúrias bêbadas sobre o Sirius todas as vezes que saímos. Então pode falando.

Melissa levantou o tronco, e se apoiou nos cotovelos. Mesmo não se sentindo completamente confortável em falar aquele assunto com Ellie, resolveu contar. Até porque ela sabia que Ellie não iria desistir, e provavelmente ficaria insistindo no assunto a noite inteira.

- É o Remus. – ela falou de uma vez só.

Ellie estava enfiando a blusa pela cabeça. E parou imediatamente, e foi caminhando até o quarto. Era a primeira vez que Melissa tocava no nome de Remus em uma conversa com Ellie. Pelo menos desde quando elas começaram a sair juntas.

- Remus? O que aconteceu?

Melissa percebeu a besteira que tinha feito. Já podia imaginar Ellie falando sobre o assunto a noite inteira. Melissa não conseguia exatamente entender o porquê, mas Ellie costumava tentar promover o romance dela com Remus.

Mas agora seria impossível fugir do assunto. Ela tinha que contar.

- Ele me chamou para ir ao cinema com ele hoje.

Ellie continuou se vestindo. E franziu a testa.

- E isso é ruim?

Aquele era o limite da paciência de Melissa. Ela não queria falar, pensar, ou fazer qualquer coisa relacionada a Remus Lupin. Então tentou cortar logo o assunto.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Você já está pronta?

Ellie estava terminando de vestir meias pretas grossas, para proteger as pernas do frio, e calçando botas de cano longo. Ela acenou com a cabeça, respondendo.

- Já. Termino a maquiagem no táxi.

- Ótimo. Então vamos.

Ellie desceu as escadas de sua casa ligando para sua mãe pelo celular. Avisou que iria sair. Para Lily ela mandou uma mensagem pelo celular, já que ela não sabia se a amiga estava dormindo ou não. Falou que estava saindo com Melissa, e convidou Lily para ir junto. Ela não quis ligar com medo de incomodar a amiga.

O que ela não sabia era que Lily estava longe de seu telefone na hora que o torpedo chegou. Ela tinha ido à cozinha fazer pipocas para comer enquanto assistia televisão.

--

Melissa e Ellie seguiram num táxi até o destino que Melissa indicou. Era a área portuária de Londres, cheia de galpões de antigas fábricas, e depósitos. Não era exatamente uma área nobre, e Ellie não costumava freqüentar o local. Então ela ficou um pouco perdida quando o motorista fez várias voltas por ruas vazias. Mas, quando elas chegaram ao destino, ela reconheceu onde estava. Era perto de uma das ruas principais, mesmo que estivessem numa ruela próxima.

Elas pagaram o táxi, e saltaram. Então Ellie entendeu onde estavam.

Um enorme galpão, cercado por centenas de pessoas. Luzes piscando coloridas escapavam das imensas janelas altas do local. Pessoas vestidas com roupas estranhas andavam por perto.

Era uma rave.

Ellie sorriu. Fazia muito tempo que não ia numa rave.

Melissa viu o sorriso no rosto de Ellie, e perguntou.

- Gostou da idéia?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. Melissa então falou.

- Vamos entrar.

Melissa segurou a mão de Ellie, e saiu puxando até a bilheteria. Elas compraram as entradas, e logo estavam dentro do galpão.

O lugar era ainda maior do que Ellie tinha deduzido. Centenas de pessoas dançavam como loucas ao som da música tecno. Pessoas usando objetos de néon caminhavam de um lado para o outro. Vários casais se agarravam pelos cantos, sem se incomodar com as pessoas por perto. Alguns trocavam carícias um tanto ousadas em público, mas a maioria das pessoas em volta não ligava.

As duas logo se dirigiram para o bar principal, que tomava boa parte de uma das laterais do galpão. Logicamente elas tinham levado suas identidades falsas. Melissa tinha uma pequena coleção delas, cada uma com um nome diferente.

O barman logo apareceu para atendê-las. Ellie estendeu o dinheiro, e pediu.

- Duas tequilas.

Melissa olhou para ela, franzindo a testa. Ellie não entendeu, e Melissa falou.

- Duas? Pega logo quatro!

Ellie sorriu, e corrigiu.

- Quatro tequilas, por favor.

--

A noite foi passando, e as garotas logo partiram para a pista. Elas volta e meia iam até o bar, pegar novas bebidas. Ellie já estava se sentindo tonta, mas Melissa não aparentava estar sob o efeito do álcool. Ela era muito mais resistente à bebida que Ellie, já que passou um bom período recente bebendo quase todos os dias. E bebendo enormes quantidades.

Ellie ainda tentou algumas vezes falar sobre Remus com Melissa. Mas ela se recusava terminantemente. Na última vez que Ellie tentou, Melissa ficou irritada, e resmungou, deixando Ellie em frente ao bar.

- Eu vou ao banheiro. Fica por aí, e esquece esse assunto!

Logo ela desapareceu na multidão.

Ellie inspirou profundamente. Sozinha, resolveu pegar mais uma bebida. Ela estava bem tonta, mas não tinha vontade nenhuma de parar de beber. Queria mais era ficar completamente bêbada. Assim, quem sabe, ela esqueceria o problema que ficava martelando em sua cabeça. Sirius.

Pediu uma dose dupla de vodka para o barman. Logo ele entregou a vodka com gelo. Ela deu um gole largo, e colocou o copo novamente no balcão. Sem notar que era observada por alguém, não muito longe dali.

Mas, sem saber deste fato, ela continuou bebendo seu drink. E uma idéia genial lhe ocorreu. Ou pelo menos parecia genial, depois de várias doses de tequila.

Ela abriu sua bolsa, e tirou seu celular. Acessou a agenda, e encontrou o número que buscava. Um sorriso sapeca apareceu em seus lábios.

O telefone tocou duas vezes antes de ser atendido. Uma voz masculina falou do outro lado da linha.

- Alô.

Ellie deu uma risadinha antes de falar.

- Oi Remus!

--

Remus estava deitado em seu quarto, lendo um livro de suspense. Tinha tentado ligar para o celular de Melissa pelo menos três vezes, mas sempre caía na caixa postal. Ele então deduziu que ela não reconsiderou seu convite para ir ao cinema.

Conformado, ele resolveu ficar em casa naquela noite. Até porque sabia que seus amigos não deviam estar com ânimo algum para sair.

Já estava se preparando para ir dormir quando ouviu seu celular tocando. Alcançou o aparelho, que estava na mesa de cabeceira, e atendeu sem olhar que ligava no visor.

- Alô.

Ele ouviu muito barulho do outro lado da linha. A pessoa que tinha ligado devia estar numa festa muito animada. Ia olhar no aparelho quem era quando a pessoa falou, do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Remus!

Ele reconheceu a voz de Ellie. Ela estava soando mais alegre do que de costume. Juntando o fato de ela estar num lugar barulhento, o rapaz concluiu que ela devia ter bebido.

- Oi Ellie.

- Remus. – ela começou a falar – Eu estou numa rave na área portuária. Quer vir aqui?

Remus franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- E o que você está fazendo aí?

Ellie riu do outro lado da linha.

- O que uma pessoa faz numa rave? Dança, bebe, se diverte!

Remus deu uma risadinha. Ele estava certo, Ellie tinha bebido. Sua voz estava um pouco mais aguda que o normal.

- Ah, Ellie... eu estava pensando em ir dormir. Acho que não tenho muito ânimo para ir...

Ellie imediatamente completou.

- Eu não disse quem está aqui comigo...

Remus sentiu um pequeno frio na barriga. Só conseguiu imaginar um nome. Mas perguntou mesmo assim.

- Quem?

Ellie riu, e completou.

- A Melissa. Ela praticamente me arrastou para cá. Fora que ela falou sobre você!

Remus largou o livro de lado, e ficou imediatamente sentado. E perguntou, muito rápido.

- O que ela falou?

A resposta de Ellie veio em seguida.

- Ela falou que você a convidou para ir ao cinema. Mas, por algum motivo, ela resolveu fugir de você. E eu tenho quase certeza que você é o motivo de estarmos aqui hoje.

A cabeça de Remus trabalhava febrilmente. Mas ele só conseguiu falar uma frase.

- Onde é essa rave que eu estou indo para aí!

--

Melissa vinha voltando do banheiro, em direção ao bar. Ela tinha ficado pelo menos 15 minutos na fila, esperando para poder entrar no banheiro. E, assim que saiu, enrolou um pouco para voltar, tentando dar tempo suficiente para Ellie esquecer de voltar a falar de Remus. Ela ia desviando das várias pessoas dançando. Volta e meia se espremia no meio de um grupo, para tentar cortar caminho. Estava quase chegando ao bar quando viu algo. Ou melhor, viu alguém.

Melissa mal podia acreditar em seus olhos.

Parado, encostado numa das pontas do bar, estava ele. Aquele maldito que perseguia seus pesadelos.

Dan.

Um flash do passado passou bem diante de seus olhos. Um passado que ela queria esquecer, e enterrar. Mas ele sempre voltava, e sempre a perseguia.

Melissa imediatamente resolveu pegar Ellie, e sair daquele lugar o quanto antes. Mas ela não viu que Dan a notou. E ele veio andando diretamente até ela.

Por um lado, ela ficou aliviada que não teria que confronta-lo na frente de Ellie. Assim a nova amiga iria ficar sabendo de detalhes do seu passado que ela não queria que ninguém soubesse. E, principalmente, ela não queria que Remus soubesse.

- Olha só, quem é vivo sempre aparece! – Dan falou, com sua voz irônica.

Melissa sentiu até um arrepio quando ouviu a voz dele. Mas um arrepio muito ruim.

- O que você quer? – ela resmungou.

Dan se aproximou de Melissa, ficando quase colado nela. Aquilo fez Melissa ter uma sensação de asco.

- Ora, Mel... você esqueceu que eu trabalho? Ou será que não lembra do que você costumava gostar tanto de fazer?

Melissa olhou para o lado, para não ter que olhar para ele. Mas isso não o fez recuar. Ele continuou falando.

- Olha aqui, Mel. Você está me devendo – a voz dele era fria, cortante – Você aprontou aquilo tudo, e acabou com meu negócio naquela escola. Agora você vai me... retribuir.

Melissa finalmente conseguiu controlar seu medo e repulsa, e retrucou.

- Eu não vou fazer merda nenhuma!

Ele então agarrou o braço dela, e falou com raiva.

- Vai fazer o que eu quero! Vai me ajudar nessa sua nova escola. Ou você prefere pagar de outra forma?

Melissa ficou estática por alguns segundos. Revivendo seu pior pesadelo. Mas finalmente conseguiu reagir. Desvencilhou-se de Dan, e falou, entre os dentes.

- Não vou fazer nada.

Dan a observou por um instante, como se considerasse algo. Então falou.

- Vou te dar um tempo para pensar. Mas não pense que eu vou esquecer, garota. Eu posso transformar sua vida num inferno.

Ao terminar a frase, ele se afastou, perdendo-se no meio da multidão. Melissa ainda ficou algum tempo parada, sem se mover. Revivendo o fantasma de sue passado.

--

Remus nunca tinha se aprontado tão rápido na vida. Simplesmente vestiu a primeira roupa que viu, pegou sua carteira, celular e chave de casa e correu para a rua. Achou um táxi, e seguiu para o local indicado por Ellie.

Ele nunca tinha ido numa rave antes. Sabia mais ou menos o que esperar. Mas nada o preparou para a realidade.

Antes mesmo de chegar à rua da festa, ele viu grupos de jovens vestidos de forma completamente estranha. Muitos deles bêbados. Outros visivelmente drogados.

O motorista do táxi achou estranho um rapaz como Remus querer ir numa festa como aquela. E até tentou convence-lo de ir embora. Mas Remus estava decidido a encontrar Melissa. E descobrir finalmente porque ela o ignorou por quase duas semanas.

Remus logo entrou na festa. Estava mais cheio lá dentro do que ele imaginava. Ele começou a olhar de um lado para o outro, em busca de Melissa e Ellie. Percorreu uma boa parte do galpão, mas não as encontrou. Até que finalmente pensou, já que Ellie parecia levemente alcoolizada quando eles falaram ao telefone, que elas poderiam estar perto do bar. E se encaminhou até lá.

Não foi difícil achar Ellie. Ela estava dançando perto do balcão. E, previsivelmente, ela estava cercada de rapazes. Um deles sussurrava algo no ouvido dela, mas a garota parecia mais interessada em dançar de que em ouvir seja lá o que ele dissesse naquele momento.

Num instante, Ellie notou a presença de Remus. E saiu correndo em direção à ele. Abandonando seus admiradores sem se despedir.

- REMUS! – ela gritou, ao se atirar nos braços do amigo, abraçando-o.

Remus segurou Ellie, que quase derrubou os dois no chão com sua manobra. Assim que ele conseguiu recoloca-la no chão, falou.

- Acho que você andou bebendo, não é?

Ellie fez um movimento com a mão, e respondeu.

- Um pouquinho só. Mas ainda bem que você chegou. A Melissa sumiu faz um tempão, e me largou aqui.

Remus olhou em volta. Procurando algum sinal de Melissa. Ellie recomeçou a dançar, e Remus falou.

- Eu vou dar uma volta para ver se a encontro. Não sai de perto do bar, tá bom?

Ellie sacudiu os ombros.

- Para onde mais eu iria?

--

Remus deixou Ellie perto do bar, e saiu em busca de Melissa. Procurou em volta do bar, e depois foi buscando em lugares um pouco mais afastados. Estava para voltar para o bar, quando viu, de relance, os cabelos pretos e lisos de Melissa. Ele ia gritar o nome dela, quando notou que ela não estava sozinha.

Remus ficou assombrado ao ver quem estava conversando com Melissa. Era Dan. O cara que ela parecia simplesmente detestar. Ele falava perto do ouvido dela. Mas Remus não conseguia ver a expressão de Melissa, já que a garota estava quase de costas para ele.

Ele ficou parado, apenas observando a cena. Mal podia acreditar naquilo. Melissa não odiava aquele cara? Então por que estava conversando com ele?

Antes que suas dúvidas fossem solucionadas, Remus viu Melissa se afastando de Dan. Ela ia andando em direção ao bar, e ao encontro de Ellie. Remus não reagiu de imediato. Dan ficou observando o caminho que Melissa seguiu. Mas como ele não fez nada, Remus resolveu ir atrás da garota.

Ele a alcançou antes que ela chegasse ao bar. Esticou o braço e conseguiu segura-la. Melissa instintivamente tentou desvencilhar-se, antes mesmo de ver que a tinha segurado. E já virou gritando.

- Já falei pra me deixar em paz!

Mas quando ela olhou para o rosto de que ma tinha segurado, ficou completamente surpresa. Não era Dan, e sim Remus.

- Melissa! – ele falou.

Ela não estava preparada para aquilo. Entreabriu os lábios por um instante, mas logo falou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- A Ellie me ligou. – ele respondeu, com simplicidade.

Melissa fez uma nota mental de não deixar Ellie bêbada sozinha com um celular na mão. Era bem provável que a garota fosse uma _drunk dialer. _

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos. Então Melissa voltou à atitude defensiva, perguntando novamente.

- A Ellie ter te ligado não significa que você deva despencar da sua casa até aqui, significa? Então por que você está aqui?

Remus, que ainda estava sob efeito da visão de Dan e Melissa juntos, reagiu de forma áspera.

- E eu não posso vir a uma festa que uma amiga me chamou?

O fato de Remus falar sobre Ellie ainda incomodava a garota. Por mais que estivesse claro que, da parte de Ellie, o relacionamento deles sempre seria de amizade, Melissa não conseguia se convencer que Remus tinha esquecido Ellie tão rapidamente. E o fato de Ellie ser tão bonita e sempre amável com Remus não ajudava em nada.

- Amiga? – ela falou, irônica – Sei.

Remus franziu a testa. Ela estava querendo virar o jogo? Ele não deixaria assim tão fácil.

- Falando em amigos, eu vi você conversando com seu amiguinho Dan agora a pouco. E, do jeito que ele estava próximo de você, parecia uma conversa bem íntima.

Melissa mal podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Remus estava acusando-a de ser íntima de Dan. Ela odiava o maldito cara. E essa acusação a fez explodir.

- Você é mesmo um idiota, Remus Lupin!

Ela virou imediatamente, e sumiu no meio da multidão. Remus fez menção de segui-la, mas ela desapareceu antes que ele conseguisse alcança-la.

Remus bufou. Estava morrendo de raiva. Saiu andando entre as pessoas, não se importando se esbarrava em alguém ou não.

--

Ellie estava sentada numa cadeira alta, ao lado do balcão do bar. Tinha parado de dançar por algum tempo, e estava descansando. Olhava para as pessoas pulando no meio da pista, ao som do DJ. E não notou a aproximação de uma pessoa, vinda de trás dela.

- Olá. – Uma voz falou, bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

Ellie virou rápido. Deu de cara com um rapaz loiro, de cabelos bem curtos. Ele ainda tinha um leve bronzeado, mesmo já estando quase no inverno. E trazia um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

Ela não o reconheceu imediatamente. Mas sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar. Então respondeu.

- Oi.

O loiro se aproximou ainda mais. E prosseguiu.

- Não se lembra de mim?

Ellie ergueu levemente os ombros, e respondeu.

- Para ser honesta, não.

Ele sorriu. Mas seu sorriso não era agradável. Ela um tanto falso. Ele a olhou, da cabeça aos pés, e falou.

- Daniel. Dan para você, gatinha. Eu sou um... antigo amigo da Mel.

Ellie franziu a testa. Ela lembrou de onde o conhecia. Da festa de Melissa. E isso não era uma boa credencial para ele.

- Não parece que vocês são amigos, pela forma como ela te expulsou da casa dela...

O sorriso sumiu do rosto dele. Mas mesmo assim ele não parecia que iria desistir. Mas, antes que ele pudesse fazer uma nova investida, o barman falou, colocando um copo de bebida no balcão.

- Seu drink, gata.

Ellie pegou seu copo de vodka com gelo, e deu um gole. Mas Dan se aproximou ainda mais, ficando quase colado à garota. Ellie espremeu suas costas contra o balcão, para tentar se afastar.

- E então... quer dar uma volta lá fora?

Ellie arregalou os olhos.

- Está louco? Eu nem te conheço!

Ele se debruçou sobre ela. Ellie virou o rosto para o lado, e ele falou, perto da orelha que estava exposta.

- Ah, mas isso a gente resolve rapidinho...

Ellie então começou a se debater, para tentar fugir dele. Conseguiu escapar por debaixo de um dos braços do rapaz. E imediatamente começou a buscar com os olhos por seus amigos, procurando pela pista de dança.

Ela demorou alguns segundos para localizar Remus. Ele vinha caminhando pela multidão. E tinha ema expressão muito zangada no rosto. Ellie entoa virou novamente para o bar, e viu Dan parado. Com um novo sorriso nos lábios.

- Meu amigo já está chegando. Pode ir procurar outra pessoa para chatear. – ela falou, olhando de má vontade para ele.

Mas Dan não aparentou estar com raiva. Apenas sorriu, malicioso, e falou.

- Te encontro antes da festa acabar. E eu tenho certeza que você não vai dizer não quando eu te pegar de jeito. Ah – ele completou – e não esquece da sua bebida.

Ellie fez uma cara de nojo, mas ele simplesmente virou, e foi embora. Ellie retomou seu banco, ao lado do balcão. E pegou seu copo de bebida, que ela tinha abandonado quando fugiu de Dan.

A garota de uma golada larga no líquido transparente. Completamente alheia ao fato de que não havia apenas vodka naquele copo.

--

Remus custou a se livrar da multidão. Onde quer que ele tentasse passar, parecia que a aglomeração aumentava.

Mas, finalmente ele conseguiu voltar ao bar. E encontrou Ellie sentada num banco alto, bebendo um copo já pela metade de um líquido transparente.

Remus estava ainda cheio de raiva. E resolveu, então, deixar tudo pra lá. Assim que ele chegou perto de Ellie, ele simplesmente não falou nada. Aproximou-se da garota, e, antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, tomou o copo da mão dela.

Ellie arregalou os olhos. E viu Remus virando o resto do conteúdo do copo, quase de uma golada só.

- Ei Remus, isso não é água!! – Ellie tentou avisar, antes que ele bebesse tudo.

Mas ele não se importou. Não esperava que Ellie estivesse bebendo água numa rave. Ele queria beber mesmo. Remus quase não bebia. Mas, naquela noite, ele estava decidido a tomar um porre.

- Eu sei. – ele falou, ao depositar o copo vazio em cima do balcão.

Ellie franziu a testa.

- Está tudo bem, Remus? Você quase nunca bebe.

Remus acenou para o barman. E se virou para Ellie, respondendo a garota.

- Está sim. Tudo ótimo. Não posso querer me divertir não?

Ellie, se estivesse sóbria, não teria acreditado no que ele disse. Mas já estava bêbada, então...

- Ótimo. Assim bebemos juntos!

O barman se aproximou deles, e Remus falou.

- Trás dois desses que ela estava bebendo.

Ele acenou, e falou.

- É pra já.

Remus olhou para Ellie, e sorriu. Melissa gostava desse tipo de cara, que freqüenta raves e faz o tipo bad-boy? Então era isso que ela iria ter.

--

Melissa deu uma longa volta. Ela queria se acalmar, depois da discussão com Remus. Caminhou pelos cantos do galpão, procurando espaços vazios. Menos confusão.

Quando ela estava calma o suficiente, resolveu voltar para o lugar onde tinha deixado Ellie. Pelo que ela imaginava, a garota podia estar sozinha, já que ela não sabia se Remus tinha ido embora, com raiva da discussão deles.

Desvencilhando-se das pessoas, ela logo alcançou o bar. Mas não viu Ellie em lugar algum. A festa estava ficando cada vez mais insana. Alguns loucos dançavam em cima do balcão do bar, e o DJ só colocava músicas muito agitadas. Melissa ainda correu os olhos de um lado para o outro. Nenhum sinal da garota. Ia começar a procurar em outros lugares do galpão quando, de forma distraída, ela olhou para as pessoas em cima do balcão. E seu queixo caiu.

Os loucos que dançavam ali eram Remus e Ellie.

A dupla estava animadíssima. Dançavam e cantavam junto com a música alta que tomava conta do ambiente. O DJ tinha intensificado as batidas da música a níveis quase insuportáveis para pessoas normais. Mas ninguém parecia ligar para isso numa rave.

_Breathe the pressure,  
Come play my game I'll test ya.  
Psychosomatic addict, insane._

_Breathe the pressure,  
Come play my game I'll test ya.  
Psycho,-somatic addict, insane_.

Melissa ficou algum tempo apenas observando os dois dançarem. Ellie sacudia a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Já Remus segurava um copo cheio de bebida em uma mão, e com a outra segurava a cintura de Ellie.

Aquilo fez Melissa sentiu um aperto na garganta. Ellie estava solteira agora. E Remus tinha gostado dela desde que a conheceu, ao entrar em Hogwarts. Ela podia estar testemunhando ali a transformação da amizade dos dois em algo a mais. Por mais que seu lado racional mostrasse que eles eram apenas amigos dançando, sua insegurança a fazia ver algo a mais naquela cena.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Podia virar as costas, e ir embora. Não hesitaria em fazer isso antes. Antes de conhecer Remus. Mas agora ela sentia como se algo a prendesse ali. Ela não podia ir embora.

Então ela resolveu engolir o receio. Aproximou-se da dupla. E cutucou a perna de Ellie.

- ELLIE! – ela teve que gritar, por causa da música alta.

Ellie olhou para baixo, e viu Melissa. E deu um gritão.

- MEEEEELLLLL! SOBE AQUI!

Melissa então olhou para Remus. O rapaz continuou dançando. Mas logo notou a presença dela ali embaixo. E, para surpresa de Melissa, ele não parecia estar bravo com ela. Ele sorriu, da forma que tradicionalmente os bêbados sorriem. E falou.

- Sobe aqui, gata!

Melissa franziu a testa. Remus nunca a tinha chamado de gata. Ela então teve certeza que ele estava bêbado. E resolveu agir.

- Não. Vocês dois, desçam daí!

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Não, "mamãe"! Sobe você!!

Melissa perdeu a paciência. E gritou.

- Desçam agora!

Incrivelmente, aquilo fez efeito. Os dois olharam para a cara de brava de Melissa, e logo começaram a descer do balcão. E a descida deles mostrou o quão bêbados os dois estavam. Remus quase caiu ao se apoiar numa cadeira. E Ellie literalmente despencou em cima de Melissa.

- Foi mal. – ela falou, com voz pastosa.

Remus tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Melissa achava aquilo muito estranho. E ele começou a se apoiar nela.

Quando Ellie chamou o barman, e pediu mais bebida para ela e Remus, Melissa percebeu que não daria conta dos dois sozinha. E decidiu fazer a única coisa que lhe ocorreu. Pedir ajuda.

Melissa alcançou o celular na bolsa. E ligou para a única pessoa que ela conseguiu pensar naquele momento.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes antes de ser atendido.

- Alô.

- Lily. – Melissa falou, com urgência – Te acordei?

Lily estranhou o telefone de Melissa, e já tão tarde da noite. Ela estava vendo televisão ainda, mas estava quase cochilando. E ficou imediatamente preocupada.

- Melissa? O que aconteceu?

- Eu estou numa rave com a Ellie e o Remus. Mas eles não estão bem. Beberam demais.

Lily imediatamente levantou da cama. E falou.

- Mas está tudo bem? Fala!

Melissa ia responder, mas algo chamou a atenção dela. Ellie estava com uma expressão muito estranha. Ela estava com a testa franzida. E levou a mão à cabeça.

- Ellie, o que foi? – ela falou com Ellie, mas ainda com o telefona na mão.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Ellie? – Lily perguntou, já que ouviu o que Melissa falou.

Ellie olhou para Melissa, e falou.

- Sei lá... estou me sentindo esquisita.

Melissa se aproximou mais de Ellie. E pode ver claramente, mesmo sob a luz colorida piscando, as pupilas de Ellie completamente dilatadas.

- Lily. – Melissa falou, agora com uma voz ainda mais preocupada. – Vem logo e traz ajuda. Eu não vou conseguir carregar nem a Ellie sozinha, e ainda tem o Remus. Fora que o problema com a Ellie é bem mais sério do que eu imaginava.

Lily arregalou os olhos imediatamente. E respondeu.

- Estou indo pra aí agora.

--

Lily se arrumou num instante. Ela simplesmente abriu o armário, e vestiu literalmente a primeira roupa que viu. Por sorte, era uma roupa até bem bonita. Uma blusa preta de manga comprida, e uma calça jeans ajustada. Mas ela não estava pensando nisso quando se vestiu. Penteava o cabelo com o telefone colado na orelha. Por sorte, seus pais e Petúnia já estavam dormindo. Assim ela não precisaria ter que explicar porque ela ia sair no meio da noite para encontrar seus amigos numa rave.

Mas o número que ela estava ligando não atendia. Na verdade, caía direto na caixa postal. Ela tentou algumas vezes para ter certeza que não era algum defeito da operadora de celular. Mas quando não conseguiu pela quarta vez, desistiu.

Ela estava tentando ligar para James. Sabia que ele tinha saído com os pais. Mas era impossível que eles estivessem no restaurante ainda. Ela não iria ligar para a casa dele, já era muito tarde para isso. Fora que os Potter eram vizinhos de frente de Ellie e Lisa. Lily tinha medo de acabar alertando a mãe da amiga, ao ligar para a residência dos Potter. Eles, logicamente, avisariam a mãe da garota se soubessem de alguma coisa.

Lily não sabia o que fazer. Precisava de ajuda. Pelo que Melissa falou, seria necessário pelo menos suas pessoas para carregar cada um dos bêbados. E ela não tinha idéia de quem chamar. Era lógico que ela iria ligar para Sirius. Mas precisava da ajuda de mais um homem. E que fosse forte, de preferência.

Então uma idéia a atingiu. Correu para pegar sua mochila. Abriu a parte da frente, e retirou um papel dobrado. Viu o número, e discou. O telefone não tocou nem duas vezes.

- Alô.

Lily inspirou, e falou.

- Kyle. Desculpe ligar tão tarde, mas eu realmente preciso de sua ajuda.

--

Não demorou nem cinco minutos, após Lily desligar o telefone com Kyle, para a garota ver um carro preto estacionando na porta da sua casa.

Kyle tinha concordado imediatamente em ajudar Lily. Ela ligou para Sirius, que falou que estaria pronto quando ela chegasse à porta da casa dele. Lily suspeitou que ele ficaria pronto em trinta segundos...

Então a garota saiu do quarto, fazendo o máximo de silêncio que era capaz. Por sorte, o quarto de seus pais ficava no fim do corredor, e ela não precisaria passar pela porta deles ao sair.

Logo ela alcançou a porta da frente. Abriu, colocou a chave na fechadura, e trancou. Assim que estava no jardim, saiu correndo até o carro.

Kyle já tinha se debruçado, e aberto a porta. Ela entrou, e imediatamente olhou para o rapaz.

- Kyle, desculpe te ligar assim, e te fazer sair de casa.

Kyle sorriu, enquanto ligava o carro. E logo eles estavam percorrendo as ruas da cidade.

- Não se preocupa. Eu estava acordado mesmo. Fora que eu te disse, ligue todas as vezes que quiser, ou precisar.

Lily abriu um pequeno sorriso. E Kyle novamente falou.

- Alguma parada antes de irmos para a área portuária?

Lily respondeu.

- Só uma, vamos pegar o Sirius. A casa dele não é muito longe.

Kyle demorou alguns segundos para perguntar.

- Vamos pegar... só o Sirius?

Lily olhou para o relógio, e confirmou.

- Sim. Só ele.

--

Sirius já estava parado na esquina da casa dele quando Kyle e Lily chegaram. E, mesmo de fora do carro, Lily viu o olhar preocupado do rapaz.

- Sirius. – Lily falou, quando ele entrou no carro. – Você tem certeza que sabe onde fica essa rave?

- Sei sim, Lily. Pode deixar.

Então Sirius finalmente notou que era Kyle quem estava dirigindo o carro. Ele estava tão preocupado pelo que Lily tinha falado no telefone que nem tinha reparado.

Ele franziu a testa, e falou.

- Cadê o James?

Lily virou para trás, para responder Sirius.

- Não consegui falar com ele. E não posso ligar para a casa dele tão tarde assim.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. E logo sentou mais para frente, para dar indicações do caminho para Kyle.

Com as indicações de Sirius, e a condução veloz de Kyle, eles logo chegaram ao local. Pelo horário, a festa estava atingindo seu ápice. Eles logo compraram suas entradas, Lily e Sirius usando suas identidades falsas, e Kyle usando sua verdadeira, já que tinha 18 anos. E entraram na festa.

Lily imediatamente segurou nas mãos dos dois rapazes. E falou bem alto para eles ouvirem.

- Não me soltem, senão vamos nos perder!

Sirius concordou, e logo começou a buscar com os olhos algum sinal de Ellie, Melissa ou Remus. Já Kyle, surpreso com o toque inesperado de Lily, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Os três percorreram lentamente a parte frontal do galpão. Sirius e Lily olhavam de um lado para o outro, buscando os amigos. Kyle também procurava, mas, volta e meia dava uma olhada discreta para Lily. Era a primeira vez que ele a via assim, fora da escola, e à noite. E achou que ela estava ainda mais bonita.

Lily estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada. E se eles tivessem ido embora? Melissa seria capaz de cuidar dos dois sozinha? Até que Sirius, o mais alto dos três, apertou os olhos, e logo gritou.

- Lá na frente!

--

- Ellie! Ellie! Você está bem?

Melissa tinha colocado Ellie sentada num dos bancos do bar, e estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido com a garota. E, principalmente, saber o que ela tinha usado.

Ellie respirava superficialmente. E estava com as bochechas muito coradas. Mas agora estava sorrindo.

- Estou ótima. – ela respondeu. – Não está vendo?

Mas Melissa sabia que tinha algo de errado. E começou a questionar a garota.

- Ellie, alguém por acaso te deu algum comprimido, ou algo do tipo?

Ellie franziu a testa, e respondeu.

- Não! Por que alguém me daria algum comprimido?

- Melissa. – Remus falou. Ele estava sentado na cadeira ao lado. Mas Melissa não estava dando muita atenção para ele. Estava mais preocupada em descobrir o que Ellie tinha tomado naquela noite. Ela estava certa que não era só bebida.

- Espera um instante, Remus. – ela retrucou.

Ellie então olhou para as luzes piscando, e falou.

- Além do que, eu não conheço ninguém aqui além de vocês dois. Ah, sem contar aquele seu amigo nojento que tentou me agarrar. Como é o nome dele mesmo? David? Damien?

Melissa sentiu seu corpo gelando da cabeça aos pés. E ela falou, quase num sussurro.

- Daniel.

Melissa então segurou Ellie pelos dois braços, e olhou diretamente para ela. E falou, muito séria.

- Ele te deu alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa, tipo uma bala, ou te deu alguma bebida para beber? Fala!

Ellie franziu a testa. E respondeu.

- Não. – Melissa ficou aliviada ao ouvir. Mas Ellie logo completou – Mas ele falou para eu não esquecer minha bebida.

Melissa soltou os braços de Ellie. Só podia ser aquilo. E ela não conseguia acreditar. Daniel estava tentando fazer com Ellie o que ele tinha feito com ela mesma.

Ela abriu a boca para recomeçar a falar, quando sentiu uma mão pegando seus cabelos. Olhou para o lado, e viu Remus com um sorriso bobo, e passando a mão nos cabelos dela.

- Seu cabelo é tão macio...

Melissa já ia começar a reclamar quando finalmente reparou. Remus estava, assim como Ellie, corado. E respirava aceleradamente. E seu olhar estava um pouco perdido.

- Ah, não! Vocês dois?

Ellie, vendo Remus tocando o cabelo de Melissa, resolveu imitar. E falou.

- Nossa, é macio mesmo...

Naquele instante Melissa teve certeza do que os dois tomaram. Mas só não entendia como Remus tinha tomado também.

- Remus, você estava junto com a Ellie quando o Dan conversou com ela?

Remus pareceu ter acordado de uma espécie de encantamento quando ouviu a voz de Melissa. E ia responder, mas Ellie foi mais rápida.

- Não, mas ele chegou logo depois. E ainda acabou com a minha bebida!

--

Lily avistou o trio de amigos em frente ao bar. Melissa estava em pé, de frente para Remus e Ellie. Sirius, que conduzia o grupo puxando Lily pela mão, acabou se adiantando, para chegar logo. E deixou para trás Lily e Kyle de mãos dadas.

Assim que ela conseguiu se desvencilhar das pessoas no caminho, já encontrou Sirius e Melissa conversando.

- E o que eles têm?

Melissa olhou para Lily, que se juntou ao grupo com Kyle. E ela respondeu.

- Eles estão drogados.

Lily arregalou os olhos imediatamente. Olhou em volta para ver se alguém tinha ouvido. Mas Melissa revirou os olhos e falou.

- É uma rave, Lily, ninguém liga para isso.

- Mas como assim eles estão drogados? Você deu drogas para eles? – perguntou Sirius, em tom de acusação.

Melissa fechou a cara imediatamente.

- É lógico que não!

Lily viu que os dois estavam a ponto de discutir, e interveio.

- E o que eles tomaram? – ela falou, olhando o olhar de Ellie e de Remus, um tanto perdidos, ambos olhando a iluminação que piscava e rodava o tempo inteiro. Remus apontou para uma luz particularmente brilhante, e Ellie riu.

- Ecstasy. E tomaram bastante pelo estado deles. Fora que eles beberam muita bebida alcoólica. Nunca é uma boa mistura.

Lily não queria nem saber como Melissa sabia disso tudo. Só queria ajudar seus amigos.

Kyle, imediatamente após ouvir Melissa, correu até o balcão. E pediu ao barman.

- Duas águas, por favor.

O rapaz logo trouxe as garrafas de água. Kyle pegou, e abriu as duas. E entregou uma garrafa para Remus e a outra para Ellie.

Foi somente neste instante que tanto Ellie quanto Remus notaram que Lily, Sirius e Kyle estavam ali. Eles estavam tão hipnotizados pelas luzes que não tinham visto nenhum deles.

- Kyle Wilshire! – falou Remus, rindo – Meu chefe, aqui?

Ellie abriu um enorme sorriso ao vê-los ali. Mas demorou alguns instantes para falar.

- Ei, cadê o Jimmy?

Lily imediatamente foi até Ellie.

- Está tudo bem? Você está passando mal, ou algo assim?

Ellie deu um gole na garrafa de água, e falou, olhando por cima do ombro de Lily.

- Está sim, Lily. Está tudo _ótimo_! – mas ela se voltou para a amiga, e perguntou – Seu cabelo sempre foi assim tão ruivo?

--

Melissa olhava de um lado para o outro. Estava ignorando totalmente a bateria de perguntas que Sirius estava fazendo. Ela só tinha um objetivo. Encontrar Dan.

Ela sabia que Dan tinha colocado a droga na bebida de Ellie. E, pelo estado que a garota e Remus estavam, ele tinha colocado uma dose enorme na bebida dela. E ela sabia que o objetivo dele era que a garota ficasse drogada o suficiente para que ele pudesse se aproveitar.

- Então quem daria drogas para os dois, assim, sem mais nem menos?

Sirius continuava cobrando respostas de Melissa. Ela percebeu que ele não sossegaria enquanto ela não desse uma resposta, então falou de uma vez.

- Foi o Dan. O idiota da minha festa de aniversário.

Sirius franziu a testa. Aquele cara da festa?

- E por que ele deu drogas para os dois?

Melissa bufou.

- Ele deu para a Ellie! O Remus tomou por acidente.

Sirius abriu a boca.

- Com é que é? E ele queria drogar a Ellie por quê?

Melissa apenas ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. A expressão foi suficiente para Sirius entender. Ele imediatamente olhou para Ellie. E notou que a garota também olhava para ele. E sorria.

- Vai lá falar com ela. – Melissa falou. Por um lado, ela só queria se livrar dele. Mas por outro podia ver na cara do rapaz que era o que ele mais queria fazer.

Sirius olhou de novo para Ellie, e pode claramente vê-la falando "Vem cá". Melissa aproveitou a situação, já que Lily estava distraída, vendo se Ellie estava bem. E Kyle ao lado de Lily. Então, assim que Sirius se afastou, seguindo em direção à Ellie, Melissa saiu andando. Ela queria encontrar Dan. E tentar colocar um ponto final na história entre os dois.

--

- Ellie, toma mais água.

Lily insistia para que a amiga bebesse mais líquido. Pelo que Melissa tinha relatado, ela e Ellie estavam bebendo desde cedo. Então a garota estava num estado muito pior que Remus.

Mas Ellie nem ligava para a água. Ela não tirava os olhos de Sirius. Tanto que Lily percebeu.

- Eu tive que trazer ele, Ellie. Precisava de ajuda para carregar vocês. – Lily se desculpou.

Ellie, ainda com os olhos fixos em Sirius, falou.

- Eu não estou reclamando.

Sirius, que estava conversando com Melissa anteriormente, se juntou a eles. E Ellie reagiu imediatamente.

- Oi. – ela falou, sorrindo.

Sirius estranhou a reação dela. Eles tinham ficado praticamente três semanas sem se falar. Sendo que, na última vez que eles se falaram, exatamente duas semanas antes, ela tinha terminado com ele. Agora estava toda sorridente para ele?

Sirius apenas olhou para Ellie. A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, e continuou a encará-lo. Ele então virou para Lily, e falou.

- Temos que leva-los embora.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, e começou a falar.

- Eu e a Melissa conseguimos carregar a Ellie, eu acho. Vocês dois vão ter que dar conta do Remus.

Kyle, que tinha estado mudo boa parte do tempo, falou.

- E cadê ele?

Lily olhou para o lado. Remus não estava na cadeira que tinha estado sentado desde que eles tinham chegado.

- Ai meu Deus! – ela exclamou.

- E não é só isso. – falou Sirius, apontando para o local que Melissa estava antes. – Ele não foi o único.

Lily bufou.

- Droga!

Kyle se aproximou deles, e falou.

- Temos que achar o Remus. No estado que ele está, é até perigoso ele ficar andando por esse lugar sozinho.

- Você tem razão, Kyle. Vamos rodar a festa até achá-lo. – ela então se virou para Sirius, e falou. – Fica com a Ellie enquanto eu e o Kyle vamos procurá-lo.

Sirius ainda tentou argumentar.

- Mas eu...

- Não. – Lily decretou – A situação aqui é séria. Eu não conseguiria cuidar da Ellie sozinha, e duas pessoas tem mais chance de encontrar o Remus do que só uma. Esquece por um momento a briga de vocês, e cuida dela. Se fosse o contrário, ela certamente cuidaria de você.

Sirius finalmente concordou. Então Lily deu a mão para Kyle, e saiu em busca de Remus. Mas ela não o pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Kyle quando eles se afastaram, sozinhos.

--

Assim que Lily e Kyle se afastaram, Sirius se voltou para Ellie. Ela continuava sentada no banco alto. E continuava sorrindo para ele.

Sirius respirou fundo. Não poderia ser muito difícil. Ficar ao lado de Ellie por alguns minutos. O problema era que ela estava agindo de forma completamente contrária ao que agiu ao longo das últimas semanas. Ele finalmente criou coragem para chegar perto dela. E ela imediatamente falou com ele.

- Pode chegar perto, que eu não mordo. – ela então olhou para ele, com um sorriso nos lábios – A não ser que você queira.

Sirius franziu a testa. Era impressão sua, ou Ellie estava dando em cima dele? Ele não se moveu, deixando uma distância segura entre os dois. Ela notou, e inspirou profundamente. Então virou de costas, e chamou o barman.

- Ei, me traz uma dose de tequila! – ela falou, entre risos.

Sirius reagiu imediatamente.

- Não. Você já bebeu demais. Fora que...

Ele não terminou a frase. Como se aproximou para impedi-la de beber, ele a viu bem de perto. Ela estava completamente corada. O ligeiramente ofegante. Mas ela apenas sorriu, e aproveitando a proximidade dos dois, segurou o braço dele.

- Ah, qual é, vai... só uma dosezinha...

Quando ela tocou o braço dele, Sirius pode sentir como ela estava quente. Quente demais. Parecia que ela estava com febre alta.

Imediatamente, ele levou uma das mãos à testa dela. Mas nada o preparou para a reação dela. Ellie fechou os olhos, e suspirou de prazer.

Sirius abriu a boca, e tirou a mão imediatamente. Já tinha ouvido falar que as pessoas que tomam ecstasy ficam hipersensíveis ao toque, e experimentam sensações diferentes sob efeito da droga. Ele só não imaginou que fosse tão... literal.

- Não tira a mão não... – ela falou, quase num suspiro.

Sirius sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de tocá-la. Mas se conteve. Sabia que ele só arranjaria problemas com isso. Problemas para si mesmo. Por que seria impossível parar de tocá-la depois que começasse.

--

Melissa não demorou muito a achar Dan. Ele estava conversando com sua tradicional gangue de amigos. Melissa inspirou fundo, e já chegou falando.

- Eu quero falar com você. Agora.

Dan não se intimidou. Deu um sorriso de lado, e falou.

- Já pensou o suficiente? Ótimo.

Ele seguiu Melissa, que foi andando até uma parte menos movimentada da festa. Assim que ela parou, ele falou, ironicamente.

- Com saudades dos velhos tempos? Se você quiser...

Mas ela não o deixou terminar.

- Cala a boca e me ouve. Uma coisa é você ficar me perseguindo. Mas agora você já está pegando pesado. Achou que eu não ia perceber o que você fez com a Ellie? Você realmente achou que ia dar certo?

Ele pareceu contrariado por apenas um segundo. Logo ele retomou a atitude irônica, e rebateu.

- E ainda pode dar. Quem te garante que ela não vai querer?

- Ela está com o namorado agora, seu imbecil! – Melissa logicamente omitiu o fato de Ellie e Sirius terem terminado.

Dan apertou um pouco os olhos, mas continuou.

- Tanto faz. O que eu quero agora é outra coisa.

Melissa tentou suportar o nojo por mais algum tempo. E perguntou.

- O que?

Ele sorriu.

- Você foi estudar numa ótima escola, não é? Eu estou tentando entrar em Hogwarts faz tempo. Mas não consigo conexões boas o suficiente. Sabe como é, escola de gente rica... eles não tem esse tipo de ambição lá. Mas, agora você está lá. Andando com a netinha do diretor. E me devendo pela confusão que criou.

Melissa arregalou um pouco os olhos.

- Como você sabe...

Dan riu, e continuou.

- Você acha que eu sou idiota? Eu tenho minhas fontes de informação. Fora que eu vi o dia que a gatinha saiu toda chorosa da escola, e você, como uma boa amiguinha, a consolou... Eu sempre estou observando, Melissa. Não pense que se livrou de mim!

Melissa sentiu medo. Ela não queria, mas sentiu. Ela queria que ele desaparecesse do mundo. E que a deixasse em paz. Ela abriu a boca para reagir, quando ouviu uma voz muito conhecida falando às suas costas.

- Qual é a sua com esse cara?

Melissa se virou instantaneamente. Remus estava parado, em pé, observando a conversa entre ela e Dan. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez pior.

- Você age como se odiasse esse cara, mas todo momento que eu olho, você está com ele!

Dan olhou para Remus. Percebeu que ele não estava em seu estado normal. E riu.

- Acho que seu namoradinho está com ciúme de mim, Mel!

Melissa reagiu violentamente.

- Cala a boca! E ele não é meu namorado.

Remus veio andando, meio torto, até os dois. Parou ao lado de Melissa, e falou, sem se importar com a presença de Dan.

- E o que eu sou, então? Por que nunca consegue decidir o que você quer!

Dan parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo.

- Isso é terapia de casais, é?

- CALA ESSA BOCA! – Melissa gritou.

O grito da garota fez Dan parar de sorrir. Ele retomou a expressão de desprezo, e começou a falar.

- Cala a boca você, sua vadia! Não vai contar para seu namorado por que você está conversando comigo? Ou será que tem vergonha?

Remus abriu a boca imediatamente para defender Melissa do insulto. Mas no momento que Dan falou sobre contar o segredo de Melissa, ele parou. Sua vontade de saber o que tinha acontecido entre os dois o venceu.

Melissa tremia. Remus não podia saber. Ela tinha certeza que ele a abandonaria quando soubesse tudo que ela tinha feito. As besteiras inconseqüentes. Sua voz saiu num fio.

- Não.

Mas Dan sentiu que poderia utilizar essa fraqueza em seu favor. E resolveu falar parte do ocorrido. Provavelmente ele assustaria o protetor de Melissa o suficiente para deixá-la sozinha. E assim ela acabaria cedendo às suas exigências.

- Ah, ele não conhece sua bela historinha de vida! Que tal começarmos com a quantidade de drogas que você usava por semana? Ou as festas que freqüentava? As pessoas que você andava? Pois eu tenho um livrinho com TODAS as doses que eu já te vendi, Mel. E eu lembro muito bem de certas formas que você usou para me... pagar.

Melissa abaixou a cabeça. Estava humilhada. Dan tinha exposto parte de seus segredos. E para a última pessoa que ela queria que soubesse disso tudo. Ela estava com tanta vergonha que sequer conseguia olhara para Remus. Mas ela nem precisou.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar qualquer coisa, e se nenhum tipo de aviso ou indicação, Remus simplesmente deu um soco bem no meio da cara de Dan. O soco foi tão bem dado que o nariz dele começou a sangrar imediatamente.

Dan perdeu o equilíbrio. E Remus também, já que estava bêbado e drogado. Melissa acabou amparando o rapaz, que quase foi ao chão.

Dan se abaixou, e levou a mão a mão ao rosto. Olhou para a própria mão, e viu sangue. Então levantou o rosto com uma expressão assassina, e falou.

- Seu merdinha. Vou acabar com sua raça!

Ele partiu para cima de Remus. Melissa acabou sendo jogada meio de lado, e não conseguiu impedir o ataque de Dan. Ela apenas conseguiu gritar.

- Remus!

--

Lily e Kyle caminhavam juntos pela pista de dança. Pela terceira vez. Então Kyle falou.

- Lily, eu acho que ele não está dançando...

Lily finalmente concordou. Estava sendo inútil a busca ali. Eles tinham que procurar em outras partes.

- Nós podemos olhar nos... nos cantos. – Kyle falou, um pouco envergonhado.

Lily concordou. Era mais provável. Então Kyle acrescentou.

- Vai ver ele e a Melissa se entenderam. E estão juntos por algum canto.

Lily sorriu, mas logo se sentiu um pouco constrangida. Ela não conseguia entender por que. Ela continuou conduzindo o rapaz pela mão. Agora em direção aos cantos.

Um pensamento ocorreu à garota. Se fosse James junto com ela, naquele momento, eles estariam fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que ela e Kyle estavam fazendo?

Mas Lily logo tratou de evitar a comparação entre James e Kyle. James era seu namorado. E Kyle era... era um amigo.

Por sorte, o rapaz a tirou do pensamento confuso. Ele falou, ansioso.

- Olha lá, Lily! É o Remus!

--

- Você não vai nem olhar para mim?

Sirius já estava quase perdendo a cabeça. Desde o momento que Lily e Kyle desapareceram no meio da multidão, Ellie estava tentando-o. Talvez ela nem tivesse notado metade do que estava fazendo. Por que, para ele, quase qualquer coisa que ela fazia era um estímulo para a imaginação.

- Sirius?

Sirius virou para olhar para Ellie. Ele viu as bochechas dela mais vermelhas do que nunca. E ela tinha um olhar malicioso. Aquilo podia ser efeito da droga. Ou podia ser o que ela mesma queria.

Ela se aproximou perigosamente dele. Tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios. E falou exatamente o que ele queria ouvir.

- Vem cá, vem...

Sirius estava encostado no balcão. E Ellie sentada no banco. Mas ela virou o corpo, ficando de frente para ele. E esticou a mão para tocá-lo.

Sirius não esperava isso. Mas ele não conseguiu se mexer. Simplesmente permitiu a aproximação da garota.

Ellie tocou o tórax dele, por cima da camisa. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento. Foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se eles não tivessem terminado. Como se eles ainda estivessem dentro do quarto dela, naquela noite maravilhosa.

Mas não estavam. Então ele tentou fazê-la parar.

- Ellie, por favor...

Mas ela não parou. Agilmente, ela inclinou o corpo na direção dele, e deslizou a mão pela barriga dele.

Sirius teve que fazer força para suprimir um gemido. Aquilo já estava indo longe demais. Se ela não parasse, ele não seria capaz de se controlar.

Então ele se afastou dela. Desencostou do balcão, e se posicionou bem na frente dela. E falou, sério.

- Para com isso. Sério, é melhor para nós dois.

Mas Ellie pulou do banco, e parou na frente dele. Com o corpo quase colado no dele.

- Eu sei de algo bem melhor.

Sem dar tempo de ele fugir, ela o envolveu com um braço. O outro ela usou para deslizar para dentro da blusa dele. Sirius ficou completamente sem reação. E ainda a ouviu falar.

- Você é muito gostoso! Com um tanquinho desse eu até abria uma lavanderia...

Sirius estava perdido. Já não conseguia reagir normalmente. Estava quase vencido. A única coisa que ele conseguiu falar, com a voz quebrando no meio da frase, foi.

- Ellie, para... eu... para de me tentar. Já não estou agüentando.

Ela então sorriu, e falou.

- Então faz o que eu quero.

Sirius esqueceu onde estava. Não se importou com ninguém em volta. Simplesmente se deixou levar. Deixou seu desejo tomar conta de si.

Ele a puxou para perto de uma vez só. Agarrou a cintura da garota, e lhe deu o beijo que estava desejando desde que eles tinham brigado. Um beijo intenso, possessivo.

Sirius sentiu Ellie estremecer em seus braços. Ela então escorregou as duas mãos para dentro da blusa dele. Isso fez Sirius acordar.

- Ellie... você tem certeza?

Ellie o puxou novamente. E falou.

- Hora de ficar quieto, _chérie_...

--

Lily e Kyle correram de encontro a Remus. Quando estavam bem mais próximos, perceberam que Melissa estava com eles. E eles dois conversavam com um cara loiro que Lily nunca tinha visto. Percebendo, mesmo à distância, que a conversa não era nem um pouco amigável, Lily tratou de apertar ainda mais o passo. Mas algo a fez parar instantaneamente.

Remus, sem mais nem menos, acertou um soco na cara do loiro. Lily arregalou os olhos, para no instante seguinte ver o loiro fazer um olhar assassino, e pular em cima de Remus. E logo ela ouviu o grito de Melissa.

- Remus!

O loiro derrubou Remus de uma vez só. Os dois foram parar no chão. Mas, logicamente, como Remus estava totalmente chapado, ele não conseguiu reagir direito. Logo o loiro tinha acertado um soco meio de lado em seu rosto.

Melissa continuou gritando, e tentando, inutilmente, separa-los.

- Para, Dan! Larga ele!

Mas Dan conseguiu acertar mais um soco em Remus. Remus levantou os braços, para tentar se proteger.

Felizmente, não havia necessidade. Lily nem viu, mas Kyle tinha saído do lado dela, e ido direto para a briga. Ele, que era alto e tinha o tronco forte, conseguiu puxar Dan de cima de Remus. Mas a confusão estava armada.

Dan começou a querer brigar com Kyle também. Por sorte, os seguranças da festa logo apareceram, e seguraram Dan. Mas ele não foi calado.

- Você vai pagar por isso, Mel! Pode se preparar, você e esse seu namorado playboyzinho! Eu vou pegar vocês dois!

Melissa abaixou para ajudar Remus. Ele tinha um corte no supercílio esquerdo, que sangrava. E estava com um olho muito vermelho, que invariavelmente se transformaria em roxo, no dia seguinte.

- Remus! Você está bem?

Remus parecia tonto, e perdido.

- Ãhn?

Melissa o olhava, desesperada. Tudo aquilo era culpa dela. Se ela não tivesse entrado na vida de Remus, ele estaria em casa, seguro. Agora estava envolvido com um marginal, que tinha acabado de jurar vingança aos dois.

Ela sentia um bolo na garganta. E, quando sua voz saiu, estava fraca.

- Desculpe.

Lily e Kyle logo se juntaram a eles. Lily, preocupada, falou.

- Remus, ai meu Deus!

Mas eles não tiveram tempo de falar mais nada. Os seguranças se aproximaram, e um deles falou.

- Ele tem que ir embora. Ninguém que briga pode ficar na festa.

Lily, apesar de receio, achou aquela uma boa idéia.

- Já vamos embora, pode deixar.

Kyle ajudou Remus a se levantar. Seu corte ainda sangrava, mas um rapaz que assistiu a briga arranjou guardanapos de papel para ajudar a estancar o sangue. Remus andava meio cambaleante as, com o suporte de Kyle, conseguia caminhar. Lily então falou com Melissa.

- Eu vou atrás da Ellie e do Sirius. Vocês nos esperam na porta?

Melissa apenas concordou com a cabeça. E foi para o outro lado de Remus, para ajudar o rapaz a caminhar. E Lily seguiu direto até o bar. Ela só não esperava encontrar o que encontrou.

--

Quando Lily chegou ao local onde tinha deixado Ellie e Sirius, ela não os encontrou. Na verdade ela encontrou uma _massa_ formada por Sirius e Ellie. Os dois estavam tão agarrados um no outro que mais pareciam uma entidade só.

Ellie estava sentada no banco que ocupava antes de Lily sair. Mas ela se encontrava com as duas pernas enroladas em volta de Sirius, que estava um pouco debruçado sobre ela. Mas como o banco era alto o suficiente, ele estava em pé. E os dois estavam abraçados, se beijando vorazmente.

- Sirius! – Lily gritou.

Mas ele devia estar tão concentrado no que fazia, que nem deu sinal de ter ouvido. Lily teve que gritar mais alto.

- SIRIUS! ELLIE! DESGRUDEM NESTE INSTANTE!

Agora Lily foi ouvida claramente. Sirius e Ellie se afastaram, e olharam para Lily.

- O que foi? – Ellie perguntou.

- Estamos indo embora. – ela falou, num tom imperativo. – Vamos logo!

Sem outra opção, Ellie e Sirius desgrudaram um do outro. Mas ainda ouviram um sermão de lily. Bem, na verdade, Sirius ouviu.

- Sirius, você não devia ter feito isso! Já parou para pensar como ela vai reagir amanhã? Ela está _drogada_, Sirius!

Sirius sabia muito bem disso. Mas simplesmente não conseguiu resistir. No momento que eles se beijaram, ele deixou para lá todos os problemas. E aproveitou o momento.

- Ah, Lily... deixa ele... – Ellie falou, ainda parecendo tão aérea quanto antes.

Lily apenas suspirou. E imaginou todo o problema que teria quando acordasse no dia seguinte.

--

Kyle estava estacionando seu carro em frente à casa de Lily. Era madrugada, e Lily rezava para que seus pais ou Petúnia não tivessem açodado durante a noite, e notado sua ausência.

Eles já tinham deixado todos em casa. Melissa foi a primeira a ir embora. Ela não disse uma palavra durante todo o percurso. Estava envergonhada demais.

Depois deixaram Ellie. A garota deu trabalho a chegar em casa. Lily e Sirius subiram com ela. Mas ela ainda estava muito acesa, queria falar alto. Lily controlou a amiga como pode. Ela desceu com Sirius, que trancou a porta para ela sair. Ele subiu novamente, e desceu pela varanda de Ellie. Mas certificou-se antes que ela estava bem, e deitada para dormir. Mesmo que sua vontade fosse ficar, ele foi embora.

Eles deixaram Sirius em casa em seguida. E, logo após, Remus. O corte dele já não sangrava mais, mas ele teria que explicar para os pais onde tinha arranjado aqueles machucados. Ele estava em melhor estado que Ellie, já que tinha bebido muito menos. Conseguiu entrar em casa sozinho.

Então, no final só sobrou Lily para ser entregue. Ela e Kyle ficaram dentro do carro parado por alguns segundos, em silêncio. Lily sentia seu ouvido zumbir um pouco, por causa do excesso de música alta. E ela tomou a iniciativa da conversa.

- Kyle, obrigada por hoje.

Kyle deu um pequenino sorriso, e falou.

- Não foi nada...

Lily se virou para ele, e falou.

- Não foi nada? Você praticamente salvou o dia. Se eu não tivesse conseguido falar com você, como teria sido a noite? Eu não conseguiria controlar todos sozinha. Fora que salvou o Remus de ser massacrado.

Kyle ficou um pouco constrangido, mas agradeceu.

- Obrigado.

- Você não deveria estar agradecendo. Eu é que tenho que agradecer. Sério, você foi incrível.

No instante que Lily terminou de falar, ela sentiu que o clima dentro do carro mudou. Ela se sentiu nervosa com alguma coisa, mas não sabia exatamente o que.

Kyle olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. Parecia que queria falar alguma coisa, mas ele não falou nada. Então Lily se despediu.

- Eu vou entrar, Kyle.

Ele se manifestou imediatamente.

- Eu te levo até a porta.

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Tudo bem, não precisa. Já está tarde.

Kyle apenas acenou com a cabeça. Lily então se aproximou de rapaz, e lhe deu um beijo rápido na bochecha.

- Tchau, Kyle. Até segunda, no colégio.

Kyle respondeu, bem baixo.

- Tchau... Lily.

Ela sorriu rapidamente, e saltou do carro. Ele esperou Lily entrar em casa, para só depois ir embora.

Lily conseguiu subir até seu quarto sem der notada. Fechou a porta silenciosamente. Tirou os sapatos e trocou de roupa. Assim que deitou em sua cama, ela teve um pensamento estranho. Pensou em ligar para Kyle, para saber se ele tinha chegado em casa bem.

Mas logo Lily sacudiu a cabeça, e pensou que isso era besteira. Virou a cabeça no travesseiro, e fechou os olhos para dormir.

- - - - - - - - -

**Fim da parte 1.**


	24. O Baile de Natal, parte 2

Cap

Cap.24 – O Baile de Natal – Parte 2

Manhã de domingo. Lily acordou com seu celular tocando. Ainda sonolenta, ela atendeu.

- Bom dia, princesa! – ela ouviu a voz de James falar.

- Bom dia... – ela respondeu, sonolenta.

- Nossa, você ainda estava dormindo? Já são onze horas...

Lily focalizou o relógio na mesa de cabeceira, e viu que James estava certo. E falou, ainda mole.

- Fui dormir tarde.

James ficou mudo por um segundo, mas logo emendou.

- Minha mãe está te convidando para almoçar aqui. Quer vir?

Lily começou a acordar aos poucos. E pensou que seria uma boa dar uma olhada em Ellie, para ver se ela estava bem.

- Pode ser. – ela respondeu. – Que horas eu tenho que chegar?

James pareceu animado com a resposta de Lily. E falou.

- O almoço vai ficar pronto uma hora da tarde. Então pode começar a levantar, tomar banho...

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Tudo bem. Um pouco antes da uma eu chego aí.

- Ótimo. Um beijo pra você.

Lily sorriu, e respondeu.

- Outro para você!

Assim que desligou o telefone, Lily correu para o banho. Queria dar uma passada rápida na casa de Ellie antes de ir almoçar com James. Então precisava correr.

--

Lily chegou na casa de Ellie não muito tempo depois. Lisa abriu a porta para ela, e disse que Ellie ainda estava dormindo. Lily subiu as escadas correndo, e chegou em frente à porta do quarto da amiga.

Após bater levemente, Lily entrou no quarto. As cortinas estavam fechadas, e o quarto estava na penumbra, então ela acendeu o abajur. Lily se aproximou da cama, e falou.

- Ellie... acorda.

Ellie abriu os olhos lentamente. E Lily pode ver o estrago da noite anterior.

Ellie parecia que tinha passado a noite em claro. O rosto dela estava mais inchado que o normal, os olhos vermelhos, e a pele ainda mais pálida.

- Lily... – ela falou, com a voz rouca e fraca.

- Como está se sentindo.

Ellie levantou o corpo ligeiramente, e fez cara de dor.

- Como se... tivesse sido atropelada por um trem.

Lily deu um sorriso solidário. Podia imaginar o que a amiga estava sentindo. Mas ela sabia que, invariavelmente, elas iam chegar ao assunto principal logo. A noite anterior.

- Ellie... você se lembra o que aconteceu ontem à noite?

Ellie puxou um travesseiro para cima, e sentou com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama. Ela franziu a testa, e começou a tentar lembrar os fatos ocorridos no dia anterior.

Uma sucessão de imagens apareceu em sua mente. Melissa e ela na rave. Remus chegando. O tal de Dan com sua conversa desagradável. Ela bebendo com Remus. Lily chegando com Kyle e... Sirius.

- Ai, ai... – ela falou, fechando os olhos. – Acho que fiz uma besteira enorme ontem!

Lily apenas inspirou profundamente. E tentou animar a garota.

- Se serve de consolo, a Melissa falou que o tal Dan colocou ecstasy na sua bebida.

Ellie arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Então era por isso... que eu... – ela fez uma pausa, mas retomou em seguida – eu nunca senti algo assim antes. Não é a mesma coisa que bebida, pode ter certeza. Todo o mundo parecia estar diferente. E a sensação é...

Lily podia imaginar, pelo que viu Ellie fazendo. Ela realmente não queria interferir na opinião de Ellie. Lily estava cada vez mais convencida de que Sirius não tinha espalhado a fofoca na escola. O rapaz parecia toa apaixonado por Ellie quanto sempre fora. Mas ela também sabia que Ellie não acreditava mais nisso.

- Ele é um idiota mesmo. – Ellie falou, após um longo silêncio.

Lily ficou muda. Acha que Sirius não deveria ter se aproveitado de um momento de fraqueza de Ellie, mas entendia que deveria ter sido muito difícil para ele resistir. Fora que ela não queria influenciar de maneira nenhuma a decisão da amiga.

- Está aí mais uma prova do que ele sempre quis comigo. Era só sexo. Mais nada. – Ellie falou, parecendo realmente magoada.

Mas desta vez Lily sentiu que deveria interferir. Pelo menos para dar para Ellie uma outra visão do que aconteceu na noite anterior.

- Ellie... eu acho que não foi bem assim. Ele ainda gosta de você. Se não gostasse, não teria tentado resistir. Eu mesma vi que você estava cheia de sorrisos para ele ontem...

Ellie ficou um pouco corada com o comentário de Lily. E começou a lembrar mais claramente o que tinha falado com Sirius. Assim que recordou tudo, ficou ainda mais vermelha. E falou, envergonhada.

- Ai meu Deus! Eu me joguei em cima dele!

Lily sorriu, um pouco sem graça. Ellie tampou o rosto com as mãos, e falou, visivelmente nervosa.

- O que eu vou fazer amanhã na escola?

--

Assim que Lily terminou a conversa com Ellie, ela seguiu até a casa de James. O rapaz a recebeu alegre, e eles almoçaram com os pais dele. Lily gostava muito dos Potter, e era visível que eles a adoravam. Assim que eles terminaram o almoço, ela e James seguiram para o quarto de rapaz. Os dois sentaram na cama dele, se apoiando na cabeceira, e James ligou o som, e escolheu um CD para ouvirem. Logo a música começou a tocar, e James voltou a sentar ao lado dela. A puxou para um beijo delicado.

_A love struck Romeo, sings the streets a serenade,  
Laying everybody low, with a love song that he made  
Finds a street light, steps out of the shade  
Says something like, 'You and me babe, how about it?'_

_Juliet says, 'Hey it's Romeo, you nearly gave me a heart attack'  
He's underneath the window, she's singing, 'Hey now, my boyfriend's back  
You shouldn't come around here, singing up to people like that'  
Anyway, what you gonna do about it?_

Lily sorriu assim que eles se afastaram. James colocou uma mecha dos cabelos dela atrás da orelha, e falou, suavemente.

- Você é linda.

Lily sempre ouvia James falar isso, mas nunca conseguia se acostumar. Corou muito de leve, e agradeceu.

- Obrigada. Você também não é ruim de se olhar...

James soltou uma gargalhada. Deu mais um beijo em Lily, e falou.

- E então, qual filme você viu ontem?

Lily sentiu um frio na barriga. Ainda nem tinha pensado sobre como contaria para James que tinha ido à rave no dia anterior. Mas, como ela sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa, ao ir socorrer os amigos, assegurou a si mesma que ele não ficaria chateado por ela ter saído sem ele.

- Eu ainda não te contei sobre ontem... – ela falou, com um meio sorriso.

James franziu a testa, sem compreender. Lily tinha dito que ficaria em casa assistindo filme.

- E o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

_Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start,  
And I bet, then you exploded into my heart,  
And I forget, I forget, the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong,__ Juliet?_

Lily tomou fôlego. E começou a contar as aventuras do dia anterior.

- Eu estava em casa, vendo filme, quando a Melissa me ligou.

James estava achando aquilo ainda mais estranho.

- A Melissa? E o que ela queria?

Lily prosseguiu.

- Ela me ligou, falando que estava numa rave com a Ellie e o Remus. Ela falou que eles estavam muito mal, e que precisava de ajuda. E me pediu para ir buscá-los, e levar pessoas para ajudar a carregá-los.

James novamente franziu a testa. Mas, como ele não falou nada, ela prosseguiu.

- Então eu liguei para o Sirius e para o Kyle...

James a interrompeu imediatamente.

- Pra quem?!

_Come up on different streets, they both were streets of shame,  
Both dirty, both mean, yes, and the dream was just the same,  
And I dreamed your dream for you, and now your dream is real  
How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?_

Lily sentiu a hostilidade em sua voz. E falou, rapidamente.

- Ela disse que precisava de ajuda para carregar os dois!

James fechou a cara, e falou.

- E então por que você não me chamou? Eu sou bem capaz de carregar uma pessoa bêbada, Lily!

Lily ficou na defensiva.

- Mas eu chamei! Eu te liguei, e não consegui falar com você, só caía na caixa postal do celular. E não ia ligar para sua casa tarde da noite.

James sentiu um incômodo incrível, mas acabou cedendo à curiosidade.

- Você não tem coragem para ligar para minha casa, mas ligou para a casa do Wilshire?

Lily franziu a testa.

- Não, eu liguei para o celular dele.

_When you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold  
You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin, yeah  
Now you just say, 'Oh Romeo, yeah, you know I used to have a__ scene with him'_

- Celular? – James falou, segurando a raiva o máximo que podia – E você tem o número dele?

Lily não entendia qual era o problema em ter o número de celular de Kyle. E perguntou.

- Tenho. O que tem isso?

James engoliu o ciúme, e não falou nada. Ele não queria admitir para Lily que estava se corroendo por dentro ao saber que ela passara a noite com Kyle, mesmo que tivesse cercada dos amigos.

Lily então prosseguiu sua história, falando baixinho.

- Nós chegamos lá, e os encontramos. O pior era que eles não estavam só bêbados. Um cara estranho que a Melissa conhece colocou ecstasy na bebida da Ellie. E o Remus também bebeu, então eles estavam... drogados. Os dois.

James arregalou um pouco os olhos. Sua surpresa acabou diminuindo um pouco o ciúme. Lily continuou em tom baixo.

- Mas o Remus acabou sumindo, e nós fomos procurá-lo. – Lily resolveu omitir o fato que tinha ido procurar Remus sozinha com Kyle – Ele acabou brigando com o cara da droga, e fomos expulsos da festa. Quando eu voltei para buscar a Ellie e o Sirius, que tinham ficado no bar sozinhos, dou de cara com os dois se agarrando!

James ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Remus brigando com um cara estranho e Ellie e Sirius voltando a ficar? Essa rave tinha sido mais movimentada que ele poderia imaginar.

_Juliet, when we made love you used to cry  
You said I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die  
There's a place for us, you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

- Espera um pouco. – ele falou. – Como assim o Remus brigou com um cara? E A Ellie não odiava o Sirius?

Lily sacudiu o ombro, e respondeu.

- Pois é. Pelo que eu entendi, esse cara foi na festa da Melissa, mas eu não o vi lá. E ele saiu da festa com um olho roxo, mas o outro deve ter até quebrado no nariz. E a Ellie estava tão louca de bebida e ecstasy que deve ter esquecido o motivo da raiva do Sirius. Eles estavam tão enroscados um no outro que pareciam um só.

James finalmente deu um pequeno sorriso. Mas ainda não tinha engolido a presença de Kyle nisso tudo.

_I_ _can't do the talks, like they talk on the TV  
And I can't do a love song, like the way it's meant to be  
I can't do everything, but I'll do anything for you  
I can't do anything 'cept be in love with you_

_And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be  
All I do is keep the beat, and bad company  
And all I do is kiss you, through the bars of a rhyme  
Juliet I'd do the stars with you, anytime_

- Mas tudo acabou bem. Ainda bem, eu fiquei muito preocupada com os dois. Mas acho que as únicas conseqüências de ontem são mesmo o olho roxo de Remus e a crise da Ellie. Ela está se sentindo mal por ter se agarrado com Sirius.

James apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ele queria muito fazer mil perguntas para Lily. Mas não queria deixá-la pensando muito no assunto. E se ela resolvesse ficar reparando em Kyle o tempo todo? Era melhor ele arranjar outra fonte de informações. Ele podia extrair tudo que precisava de Sirius no dia seguinte.

_Ah Juliet, when we made love you used to cry  
You said I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I__ die  
There's a place for us, you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

Lily estava novamente sorrindo para ele. E falou.

- Eu preferia que você tivesse ido comigo, Jay...

James ficou satisfeito com a frase dela. Aproximou-se dela, e a beijou. Mas, ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de pensar que Kyle tinha passado a noite ao lado de sua namorada, e ele não estava junto para poder impedir.

_And a love struck Romeo, sings the streets a serenade,  
Laying everybody low, with a love song that he made  
Finds a convenient street light, steps out of the shade  
Says something like, 'You and me babe, how about it?'  
__'You and me babe, how about it?'_

--

Segunda-feira. James e Sirius iam entrando pelo portão da escola. E James já tinha feito Sirius repetir pelo menos duas vezes todos os acontecimentos do sábado.

- Qual é, Jay, se você continuar com isso vou achar que você virou uma mulherzinha! – Sirius resmungou, quando James o bombardeou com mais perguntas.

- Ah, é? – rebateu James – Então você quer falar sobre os amassos que deu na Ellie?

Sirius imediatamente olhou para os lados, para se certificar de que ninguém tinha ouvido. E falou.

- Não fala nada sobre isso. Não quero que se espalhe igual... a outra história.

James concordou com a cabeça. Então Sirius falou, em voz baixa.

- Ela deve estar furiosa.

James apenas fez uma expressão solidária ao amigo. Sirius tinha contado como foi a noite com Ellie. Apesar de Sirius ter ficado feliz de ter ficado novamente com ela, sabia que a chance dela ficar com mais raiva ainda dele era enorme. De qualquer forma, isso não mudava o fato de ele ainda estar magoado por ela não acreditar nele.

Eles logo chegaram à sala. E lá encontraram Remus sentado, de cabeça baixa, lendo um livro.

- Ei, Remus. – James chamou, enquanto percorria o espaço entre as cadeiras, até o lugar que ocupava naquela aula.

Remus levantou a cabeça. E James levou um susto.

Remus estava com o olho esquerdo completamente roxo. Um pequeno corte no supercílio tinha um curativo. E o rapaz não parecia lá muito feliz.

- Cara, você tá legal? – James perguntou imediatamente.

Remus fechou o livro. E respondeu.

- Depende do seu conceito de legal.

Dois sonserinos entraram na sala. Assim que viram Remus, se juntaram, e começaram a cochichar. Sirius olhou para eles com aversão, e falou.

- Vocês deviam ver o outro cara como ficou. Querem ficar ainda pior?

Os dois rapidamente deixaram as coisas em seus lugares, e desapareceram da sala. James e Sirius se acomodaram em seus lugares, e Sirius falou.

- Sério, James. Pelo que o Kyle me contou, o nosso amigo brigão aqui simplesmente deu o maior soco na cara do tal babaca. Eu queria ter visto. Deve ter sido lindo...

Remus se remexeu na cadeira, um pouco incomodado. Ele teve que inventar uma desculpa para os pais, por causa do olho roxo. E nem teve certeza se eles acreditaram. Fora que ele não costumava mentir para os pais, e isso o deixou um pouco chateado.

- De uma forma ou de outra, eu acabei dando assunto para todo mundo fofocar hoje em Hogwarts. – ele falou.

Sirius deu um cutucão em Remus. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo.

- Mas isso pode aumentar sua reputação com as garotas...

James apenas olhou para Sirius, e riu, sacudindo a cabeça. Sirius não tinha jeito, mesmo. Já Remus fingiu nem ter ouvido. A única garota que ele queria impressionar certamente não ficara nem um pouco impressionada com a briga dele no sábado.

--

Lily e Ellie foram juntas para a escola naquele dia. Lily foi o caminho todo conversando com Ellie, e, finalmente a garota se convenceu que não havia nada de errado em encontrar Sirius na sala de aula.

- Você não precisa nem olhar para ele, se não quiser.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. E pareceu resoluta.

- Você tem razão. Não vou ficar mudando minha vida por causa de Sirius Black. O que aconteceu no sábado foi muito mais culpa dele que minha. Afinal, ele era o sóbrio.

Lily quase riu do discurso de Ellie. Estava mais do que óbvio que nem ela acreditava naquilo. Só estava tentando esconder o nervosismo. Mas Lily obviamente concordou. Para que contrariar?

- Isso mesmo.

Ellie sorriu, e as duas caminharam até a sala. Estavam passando pela porta, quando Lily perguntou.

- Você falou com a Melissa ontem?

Ellie negou com a cabeça.

- Não. Liguei para ela, mas ela não atendeu. Não deve estar querendo falar com ninguém.

- Acho que ela está se sentindo culpada. – falou Lily.

Ellie franziu a testa.

- Ela não tem culpa de nada. Não é mãe daquele nojento.

Lily concordou com a cabeça. E, quando ela notou, as duas tinham chegado ao lugar que ocupavam desde o primeiro dia de aula. Ellie simplesmente jogou sua mochila no lugar. Lily ficou surpresa. Ellie tinha passado as duas semanas anteriores sentando ao lado de Melissa.

- Bom dia, James. Bom dia, Remus. – ela falou.

James franziu a testa. Remus pareceu surpreso. Mas nenhum deles ficou mais surpreso que Sirius. Ele ficou olhando para a garota, sem falar nada. Mas notou que ela não o cumprimentou. E isso o fez ficar com raiva, e reagir.

- Ah, agora vossa alteza resolveu voltar a sentar no lugar?

Ellie olhou para ele, franzindo a testa. E retrucou à altura.

- Eu sento onde quiser. É um país livre, sabia?

E ela então virou de costas para ele, e sentou em seu lugar, contrariada.

Lily apenas olhou para James. O namorado estava sorrindo. Ela se aproximou para beijá-lo. Assim que eles se afastaram, ele falou, baixinho.

- Quem sabe ainda existe esperança para esses dois?

--

O resto do dia passou sem muitos acontecimentos. Apenas algumas pequenas discussões bobas entre Sirius e Ellie. James aprecia agradecido com isso. Pelo menos, os dois tinham voltado a se falar.

Melissa, como Remus deduziu, tinha faltado à aula. Ele tinha tentado falar com a garota pelo telefone no domingo, e durante o intervalo. Mas ela não atendia. Ele insistiu algumas vezes, e mandou uma mensagem falando que queria conversar com ela. Mas não recebeu resposta alguma.

Ellie chegou em casa mais tarde que o normal. A reunião da equipe de eventos tinha sido mais longa do que ela esperava. E, no dia seguinte, seria o último dia para inscrição de rei e rainha do baile. Então certamente isso a faria ter ainda mais trabalho. Ela chegou em casa distraída, pensando se deveria fazer uma brincadeira com Lily, e indicar o nome da amiga à eleição de rainha do baile. Como presidente da equipe e eventos, ela podia indicar um nome, assim como os presidentes de classe também tinham esse direito. Geralmente ela não indicava ninguém. A única exceção foi quando ela indicou James, sem ele saber. Mas pensou em brincar com a amiga. Mas logo desistiu da idéia, lembrando que Lily, como presidente da turma, também tinha esse poder. E ela poderia acabar sendo indicada pela amiga como vingança...

Assim que abriu a porta de casa, Ellie deu de cara com Mary. Ela tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, e veio logo falar com Ellie. E usou um tom baixo.

- Ellie, você tem visita.

Ellie estranhou o tom de Mary, e falou.

- Quem?

Mary se debruçou para falar.

- O garoto Black.

Ellie entreabriu os lábios.

- Sirius? O que ele quer?

Mary olhou para o alto da escada antes de responder.

- Não o Sirius. O outro.

Ellie arregalou os olhos. Mas não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, já que Mary literalmente começou a empurrá-la escada acima.

- Eu o deixei esperando no seu quarto. Vai logo de uma vez, ele está com uma cara estranha...

Ellie terminou de subir as escadas sozinha. Chegou à porta do seu quarto, e encontrou Regulus lá. Aquilo por si só já era muito estranho. Fazia pelo menos dois anos que Regulus não pisava na casa dela.

Ela entrou no quarto. Regulus, que observava algumas fotos nos porta retratos, se virou para ficar de frente para ela. E Ellie entendeu o que Mary queria dizer quando falou que ele estava com uma cara estranha. Ele tinha a testa franzida, e estava muito ereto, como se fosse uma estátua.

- Oi Regulus.

Ele não demonstrou reação nenhuma até responder.

- Oi Ellie.

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos sem falar nada. Apenas um observando o outro. Até que Ellie quebrou o silêncio.

- Você quer conversar comigo?

Regulus concordou com a cabeça. Mas isso não fez a situação se tornar menos estranha. Um novo período de silêncio se fez. Mas Ellie novamente o quebrou.

- Vamos... sentar então.

Ela sentou na cama, dando espaço suficiente para ele sentar de frente para ela. O rapaz hesitou por um instante, mas acabou sentando. De certa forma, isso o fez relaxar um pouco. Ellie retomou a conversa.

- Pode falar.

Regulus, que continuava sentado com sua postura perfeita, inspirou. E começou a falar.

- Eu queria primeiro dize que... toda essa situação da sua mãe e meu pai...

Ellie o interrompeu.

- Isso é problema dos dois. Não tem nada a ver com você ou comigo.

Regulus desfranziu a testa. E pareceu bem mais relaxado depois disso. Retomou a conversa num tom mais normal.

- Bem, mesmo assim isso meio que causou um problema para mim.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça.

- Entre você e a Lene. Ela falou que você terminou tudo na semana passada.

Regulus não ficou surpreso de Ellie estar sabendo. Ela era a única pessoa que sabia do relacionamento entre ele e Marlene.

- Eu realmente não queria... mas minha família... você sabe como eles são. Fora que já era complicado o bastante antes. Nossos pais são adversários políticos. Só que agora a situação é ainda pior.

Ellie se compadeceu do rapaz. Ele não era muito de demonstrar suas emoções. Mas estava falando abertamente naquele momento.

- Eu fiz o que achava certo. Mas agora...

Ellie esqueceu por um momento que eles dois tinham brigado no passado. Esticou sua mão, e segurou a dele. O rapaz pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas não se afastou.

- Eu sinto muito.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, e falou.

- Eu estava mesmo mirando alto demais com ela, não é? Ela é mais velha, é tão linda e inteligente... e tão... amável. Ainda não sei o que ela viu em mim.

Ellie deu um pequeno sorriso, e falou.

- O famoso charme dos Black. É meio que irresistível.

Regulus levantou a cabeça, e falou, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Eu sinto muito por você, Ellie. Pelo que aconteceu com você e com o... Sirius.

Ellie tinha momentaneamente esquecido que não estava mais namorando Sirius. E ouvir isso da boca de Regulus só fez se tornar ainda mais real. Sua garganta apertou por um instante, mas ela não falou nada. Depois de alguns segundos, ela disse.

- Eu vou sobreviver.

Regulus continuou encarando-a nos olhos. E perguntou.

- Vai?

Ellie desviou os olhos imediatamente. Era muito difícil ouvir Regulus falando sobre o rompimento com Sirius. Primeiro, por eles terem sido amigos íntimos no passado. Segundo, por Regulus ter o dom de praticamente ler a alma das pessoas. Ele era muito observador, e conseguia notar coisas que outras pessoas não notavam. E, terceiro, ele era muito parecido com Sirius. Por alguns instantes, parecia que ela estava conversando com o irmão mais velho de Regulus.

- Você ainda o ama. Mas teve que terminar por um motivo maior. Agora está sofrendo porque acha que cometeu um erro. Mas não quer voltar atrás por medo de se magoar novamente.

Ellie concordou lentamente com a cabeça. E ergueu os olhos novamente.

- Acho que isso se aplica a você também. – ela falou.

Regulus de um pequenino sorriso.

- Com uma diferença. Eu quero voltar atrás.

Ellie franziu a testa. E Regulus explicou.

- Eu quero voltar, Ellie. Mas não posso simplesmente aborda-la na escola, na frente de todo mundo. Minhas primas estão vigiando tanto eu quanto o Sirius. E prometeram contar para minha mãe se virem eu ou o Sirius conversando com você ou a Lene.

Ellie continuou sem entender.

- Mas seu irmão falou comigo hoje.

Regulus pareceu surpreso, e Ellie completou.

- Quer dizer, nós discutimos. Ou algo do tipo.

Regulus deu um sorriso meio nervoso, e falou.

- O Sirius não se importa muito com o que minha mãe fala. Ele faz o que quer. Mas eu... eu não quero irritá-la. Eu não acho certo. Eles já têm problemas demais para eu arranjar mais um, entende?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça, mas Regulus parecia ainda incomodado. E continuou se justificando.

- Sirius acha que eu tenho medo, mas não é isso... eu... acho que é importante respeitar. Eles são meus pais, afinal. Não quero criar um conflito na família.

Ellie sorriu para ele, para encorajá-lo. Ele e Sirius tinham visões diferentes de sua família, e como se relacionar com eles. E ela não podia dizer que nenhum dos dois estava errado. Por que não existia certo ou errado naquela situação. Apenas diferente.

- Eu sei. – ela falou, suavemente. Mas logo completou – E você tem algum plano? Quer dizer, já tem alguma idéia de como vai se entender com a Lene?

Regulus negou com a cabeça.

- Ainda não pensei em nada.

Ellie então sorriu, e falou.

- Então temos que trabalhar nisso agora. Tenho certeza que o fim dessa conversa vamos pensar em algo...

--

Na terça-feira Hogwarts já tinha um único assunto: o Baile de Natal. Aquele era o dia que os candidatos a rei e rainha do baile seriam anunciados. E, faltando menos de duas semanas para o evento, todos já estavam especulando quem ia com quem. E, principalmente, pensando em convidar ou ser convidado pela pessoa que desejavam.

James já tinha convidado Lily para ir com ele desde o domingo. Não que realmente precisasse, já que eles eram namorados. Mas ele quis chamá-la oficialmente. O Baile de Natal era um evento realmente de gala, então esse tipo de cortesia combinava com a proposta da noite.

Sirius não queria convidar Ellie por estar guardando mágoa da garota pela briga deles. Mas também não queria que ela fosse com outra pessoa. Fora que ele teve que engolir todo seu ciúme quando entrou na sala da terça, e deu de cara com um corvinal do último ano convidando Ellie para ir ao baile com ele. Os quatro segundos que ela demorou para agradecer, e negar, foram uma tortura para ele. Mas ele fingiu nem ter visto, seguindo direto para seu lugar.

Pelo segundo dia consecutivo, Melissa tinha faltado à aula. Remus estava cogitando ir à casa da garota para falar com ela. Mas depois pensou que teria que planejar com calma. A mãe de Melissa não iria gostar nem um pouco de dar de cara com um rapaz de olho roxo na porta de casa. Ainda mais que ele estava planejando convida-la para o baile.

Depois das aulas, Ellie e Lily foram para a reunião da equipe de eventos. Remus as acompanhou. O rapaz ainda era alvo de comentários na escola, por conta de seu olho roxo.

- Eles ainda não cansaram não? – ele resmungou, ao ver uma dupla de alunos bem mais novos apontando discretamente para ele.

- Daqui a pouco o assunto do baile os faz esquecer disso. – Ellie falou.

Lily virou para a amiga, e falou.

- Ah, falando nisso, você já decidiu com quem vai ao baile? Nem pergunto para você, Remus, porque já sei quem você vai convidar.

Ellie sorriu ao ouvir o comentário de Lily a respeito de Remus. Mas demorou um pouco a responder. Ela queria poder responder que iria com Sirius, mas sabia que ele não a convidaria. E, honestamente, ela provavelmente não aceitaria se ele a convidasse.

- Não. Ainda não.

Remus olhou para ela com curiosidade.

- Eu vi o Matt Corner te convidando agora a pouco. Você disse não?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. E falou.

- Ele é legal mas... Bem, se eu não decidir, acho que venho sozinha mesmo.

Remus riu, e falou.

- Essa seria uma novidade digna de nota. Você nunca veio a um baile sozinha!

Lily sorriu, acompanhada de Ellie. E ela respondeu.

- Bem, se a Melissa te der um cano, nós poderíamos vir juntos. O que você acha?

Remus riu. Ele tinha passado anos querendo ir a um baile da escola com Ellie. Agora ela estava convidando-o. Mas ele sabia que nem ela, e nem ele iriam querer ir um com o outro se pudessem ir com Sirius, ou Melissa, respectivamente.

- Pode ser. – ele respondeu.

Eles logo chegaram à sala que seria realizada a reunião. Todos os outros membros da equipe de eventos já estavam lá. Juntamente com os outros três presidentes de classe do segundo grau: Andrômeda Black, Ted Tonks e Gideon Prewett.

Logo eles estavam trabalhando, organizando planilhas de gastos, decidindo detalhes da organização. Todos foram divididos em pequenos grupos, encarregados de tarefas específicas naquele dia. Lily, Ellie e Andrômeda estavam trabalhando juntas, escolhendo a decoração das mesas.

Elas logo chegaram a um acordo a respeito das flores de cada mesa. Mas ainda não tinham escolhido a cor exata das toalhas. No meio da conversa, elas acabaram se distraindo do assunto principal, e começaram a conversar.

- E aí, Andie, com quem você vai vir ao baile? – perguntou Ellie, amistosamente.

A garota corou, e baixou a cabeça.

- Não sei.

- Ainda não decidiu? – perguntou Lily, enquanto folheava amostras de tecidos distraidamente.

A garota ficou ainda mais embaraçada. Mas começou a responder.

- Eu... até recebi um convite de um garoto da minha sala. Mas...

Ela não se conteve, e levantou os olhos. E seu olhar seguiu imediatamente até Ted Tonks, que dividia uma mesa com Remus. Os dois conversavam animadamente, mas elas não conseguiam ouvir o assunto.

Andrômeda não conseguiu sufocar um pequenino suspiro. Ellie e Lily se entreolharam. E depois seguiram o olhar de Andie. E viram que ela olhava para Ted.

- Acho que você preferia o convite de outra pessoa... – Ellie falou, sorrindo.

Andie ficou cor de tomate maduro. Lily sorriu, e falou, baixinho.

- Você gosta dele?

Por mais difícil que pudesse parecer, ela conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelha. E abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder a vergonha. Tanto Ellie quanto Lily agiram imediatamente. Elas se aproximaram da garota, para protegê-la da visão das outras pessoas. E Ellie falou.

- Andie, não é motivo nenhum para ficar envergonhada.

Lily concordou.

- É verdade, Andie. Ele é muito legal.

A garota levantou a cabeça por um instante, encorajada pelas palavras das duas. E falou, num fio de voz.

- Ele nem sabe que eu existo...

Lily sorriu, de forma bondosa.

- Mas é claro que ele sabe que você existe!

- É verdade, Andie. – Ellie completou – Se você conversasse um pouco com ele...

Andie arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Ah, não! Ellie, você me conhece há bastante tempo. Sabe que eu não consigo...

- Não é tão difícil assim. – Lily falou.

Andie suspirou, e falou.

- Para vocês duas é fácil. Quero dizer vocês são tão... lindas. Mas eu sou apenas... eu.

Ellie reagiu de imediato.

- Mas que besteira. Você é tão bonita!

Andie abaixou a cabeça novamente, e agradeceu baixinho.

- Obrigada.

Então Ellie abriu um sorriso. E levantou um pouco na cadeira, falando alto.

- Ted! – ela chamou o rapaz.

Ted se virou para ela, e Andrômeda tentou se esconder atrás de Lily.

- Fala Ellie. – ele respondeu.

- Você vai com alguém ao baile?

Andrômeda quase se enfiou embaixo da mesa. Lily achou graça na vergonha exagerada da garota. Ela mesma era um pouco tímida, mas não chegava a esse extremo.

- Eu vou com meus amigos. Nenhum de nós vai convidar ninguém. – e então franziu a testa, e fez uma expressão de estranheza. – Por quê? Você está me convidando?

Todos os membros da equipe de eventos pararam de fazer o que faziam, e passaram a acompanhar a conversa dos dois. Mas a garota apenas sorriu, e respondeu.

- Não. Só estava curiosa mesmo.

Ted sorriu de volta, e continuou a trabalhar junto com Remus. Ellie virou de volta para Andie, que tinha assumido uma coloração levemente verde. E ela flou.

- Viu? Um ponto positivo. Ele não vai com ninguém.

Andrômeda pareceu um pouco mais animada inicialmente, mas logo falou.

- Mesmo assim. Só porque ele não vai com ninguém não quer dizer que ele sequer vai olhar para mim no baile.

Imediatamente Ellie e Lily se entreolharam. E uma teve certeza que a outra pensava. Elas sorriram, e Lily falou.

- Andie, continua vendo as amostras. Eu e a Ellie já voltamos.

Andrômeda franziu a testa, mas não falou nada. Lily e Ellie se dirigiram até a mesa que Cassie, uma grifinória do último ano, estava sentada. Ela estava cuidando das inscrições para rei e rainha do baile. Lily sorriu assim que parou em frente à mesa da garota, e falou.

- Oi Cassie. Eu queria indicar alguém para a eleição.

- Eu também. – falou Ellie.

Cassie olhou para as duas, e falou.

- E quem vocês querem indicar? Uma a outra?

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Não. Eu quero indicar Ted Tonks para rei do Baile.

- E eu quero indicar Andrômeda Black. – completou Lily.

--

Melissa só apareceu na escola na quarta. Mas, mesmo assim, ela continuou fugindo de Remus.

Ele tentou de todas as formas. Logo que ela chegou à escola. Durante os intervalos de aula. Mas só conseguiu mesmo quando tocou o sinal para o intervalo. Ela deu um pulo, e saiu correndo para o pátio imediatamente. Mas ele estava apenas esperando ela se mover para ir atrás.

Mesmo assim, ele a perdeu no meio da multidão de alunos saindo de suas próprias salas. Ele só a avistou quando desviou de várias pessoas. E ela estava indo para o jardim da escola. Sozinha.

Remus correu para alcançá-la. Chegou perto dela quando eles já estavam bem para dentro do jardim. E completamente sozinhos.

- Melissa. – ele falou.

A garota se virou. Ele estava bem próximo dela. E ela pareceu se assustar, À pequena distância, com o roxo no olho dele.

Melissa levantou a mão, instintivamente, em direção ao rosto dele. Mas logo se deu conta do que estava fazendo, e desceu a mão.

Ela permaneceu muda. E Remus então falou.

- Por que você está fugindo de mim?

Melissa deu um passo para trás.

- Não é obvio? – ela falou, franzindo a testa.

Remus deu mais um passo na direção dela. E respondeu.

- Não.

Melissa desviou o olhar dele. E falou.

- Deveria ser. Você não se olhou no espelho, não? Depois de tudo que aconteceu no sábado.

Remus se aproximou ainda mais.

- E qual é o problema?

Melissa entreabriu os lábios. Estava admirada de ele ainda querer falar com ela, depois do que aconteceu na rave. Ela achava que ele nem iria querer saber dela. Ele _deveria_ querer. Mas ele estava ali, mostrando que ela estava enganada.

- Eu quero conversar sobre tudo isso. Mas se você não me atende, me ignora, não vamos conseguir. E eu quero muito entender tudo, Melissa. Quero mesmo.

Ela ficou paralisada por alguns segundos. Ele se aproveitou para se aproximar. Eles estavam quase se tocando. Remus usou uma voz muito mais suave para continuar.

- Me deixa ficar ao seu lado.

Ele levantou a mão para tocar o rosto dela. Lentamente seguiu seu caminho. Melissa não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele estava querendo continuar ao lado dela depois de tudo. Ele parecia ser bom demais para se de verdade.

- Não. – ela falou, com a voz fraca. E se afastou antes dele tocar seu rosto.

Remus, visivelmente decepcionado, apenas falou.

- Por quê?

Melissa deu um passo para trás. E olhou para ele. O rosto doce do rapaz a fez sentir uma descarga de raiva incrível.

- Por quê? Porque você é perfeito!

Remus franziu a testa, sem entender. Mas ela, raivosa, prosseguiu.

- Você é irritantemente perfeito! Tudo que você faz é certo. Você é ótimo aluno, é inteligente, é educado, é bonito, é carinhoso, é divertido, é tudo! E eu sou um lixo perto de você!

Remus estava assombrado.

- Melissa, eu...

Mas ela continuou despejando tudo que sentia de uma vez. E essa era umas das poucas vezes que ela fez isso na vida.

- Eu sou exatamente o que o Dan falou. Eu fiz todas aquelas coisas. Eu me drogava, eu bebia até cair. Eu só andava com pessoas horríveis. E fiz milhares de coisas de que me arrependo. Então eu não posso competir com você. Quando é que você vai enxergar que eu sou muito pouco para você?

Ela terminou a frase, e saiu correndo. Remus não conseguiu se mover. Ficou parado, apenas ouvindo o eco das palavras dela em sua mente. Ele sempre quis saber os segredos de Melissa. E agora tinha se deparado com um segredo que, provavelmente, nem mesmo a garota sabia que estava escondendo.

--

O resto da semana passou sem grandes acontecimentos. Remus passou a deixar Melissa em paz, depois da conversa entre os dois. Ele queria dar um pouco de espaço para ela. Ele decidiu que só a procuraria na semana seguinte. Para convidá-la para o baile.

Para Lily, a única mudança significativa em sua rotina foi participar dos preparativos do baile. Ela nunca tinha se envolvido tanto com a organização de um evento na escola. E tinha que admitir que estava gostando. Ela entendeu porque Ellie gostava tanto do trabalho na equipe. Até mesmo os dois sonserinos, que normalmente criavam todo tipo de problema, estavam sendo bem cooperativos. Lily suspeitou que isso se devia ao fato de eles também estarem ansiosos com a festa.

E o baile era o único assunto que imperava na escola. Todos só falavam sobre roupas, convites e os pares do baile. Já estava até ficando repetitivo.

A garota resolveu comprar seu vestido no fim de semana anterior ao baile. Ellie que se teve um ataque quando soube que a amiga ainda não tinha escolhido o vestido. A arrastou pelo braço pela Bond Street, foram à Selfridges, e a vários outros lugares que Lily já nem lembrava, de tanto entrar de loja em loja. Ela finalmente escolheu um vestido, e ficou muito satisfeita com ele. Era de um tom de vermelho fechado, ajustado até a cintura, e mais solto até os pés. Apesar de ser vermelho, não era muito chamativo, por ter um corte simples e elegante. Ellie aproveitou para comprar sapatos, já que ela iria à festa com o vestido que estava fazendo há um bom tempo. Lily viu o vestido prata da amiga já pronto, e o achou deslumbrante. Pena que ela não estava tão animada assim para usá-lo. E Lily suspeitava que isso se devia ao fato de Ellie não ir ao baile com Sirius.

A semana do baile não foi muito diferente. Na verdade, foi muito pior. Os alunos pareciam obcecados, na opinião de Lily. Ela não estava tão ansiosa assim para o baile. Ela apenas queria se divertir com James e os amigos. E também queria ver se o plano dela de e Ellie ia funcionar.

As duas ficaram fazendo uma "campanha" para a eleição de Ted e Andie para rei e rainha do baile. E falaram com o maior número de pessoas que puderam, as incentivando a votar nos dois. Logicamente não explicavam o motivo. Mas mesmo assim, ela tinha certeza que conseguira conquistar uma boa quantidade de votos. Agora era esperar o dia do baile, no qual os votos seriam apurados, e torcer.

--

Três dias antes do baile, na quarta-feira, Remus recebeu um bilhetinho durante a última aula do dia. Ele estava mal humorado, porque tinha tentado convidar Melissa para o baile, mas a garota saiu de perto antes mesmo de ele conseguir falar oi com ela. Ele abriu a folha de papel, e leu.

_Remus,_

_Era que você pode ir à minha casa depois da escola? Eu quero conversar com você um assunto meio sério. Mas não se preocupe, não é nada de ruim._

_Obrigada!_

_Beijo_

_Ellie._

Remus releu o bilhete. Olhou para o lado, na direção de Ellie. Ela sorriu, e acenou levemente para ele. Remus então fez um sinal de positivo, e ela sorriu novamente.

Quando o sinal bateu, ele saiu da sala, em direção ao centro de monitoria. Ele tinha dois alunos naquele dia. Quando ele chegou à sala, o aluno já o esperava. Ele passou exercícios para ele, e ficou pensando que assunto Ellie queria conversar com ele.

Assim que terminou a aula com o segundo aluno, Remus se dirigiu à casa de Ellie. Não demorou muito a chegar, já que ele pegou o metrô. Foi andando até a porta da casa da amiga, e tocou a campainha. Mary veio atender, e sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Olá, querido. – a bondosa senhora falou – Pode subir, a Ellie está lá no quarto dela.

Remus subiu as escadas, e foi até o quarto de Ellie. A porta estava aberta. E ele ouviu o som de vozes antes mesmo de ver quem estava lá dentro.

O rapaz se aproximou, e chegou até a porta. Ele estava certo, Ellie não estava sozinha. E a pessoa que a acompanhava era Melissa.

- Oi. – ele falou, sem saber o que dizer.

Melissa imediatamente olhou para ele. E depois para Ellie. Ela fez uma expressão contrariada. Mas Ellie imediatamente falou.

- Espera um instante, o que eu quero falar não tem nada a ver com vocês dois. Quer dizer, tem a ver, mas não é o que você está pensando, Mel.

Melissa relaxou um pouco mais, depois disso. E Remus entrou no quarto. As duas garotas estavam sentadas na cama. Ellie chegou para o lado, e convidou Remus.

- Senta aí, Remus.

O rapaz obedeceu. Mas estava com os olhos fixos em Melissa. Ellie então resolveu falar de uma vez.

- Bem, eu chamei vocês dois aqui por que... eu tenho dois amigos precisando de ajuda.

Melissa franziu a testa, e Ellie prosseguiu.

- Mas antes eu queria pedir para vocês não contarem para ninguém o que eu vou falar. È muito importante.

Melissa concordou com a cabeça, e Remus falou.

- Pode deixar.

Ellie então inspirou, e começou a falar.

- É que a Lene, ela... bem, vocês ficaram sabendo que o pai dela está investigando uma acusação contra o Sr. Black na Câmara dos Lordes. E isso acabou interferindo na vida pessoal dela.

- Como? – Melissa perguntou.

Ellie olhou para ela, depois para Remus, e falou.

- É que ela está saindo com o Regulus, e as famílias são contra o namoro.

Melissa arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. Remus franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Regulus, irmão do Sirius? Eu não sabia.

- Ninguém sabe. Eu só sei por que vi os dois se beijando na cozinha da sua casa, Mel. Depois a Lene veio me contar tudo. Eles estão escondendo de todo mundo.

Remus sorriu levemente.

- Marlene e Regulus? Por essa eu não esperava.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Eles realmente se gostam. Mas agora não podem nem ir juntos ao baile.

Melissa tentou evitar o olhar de Remus depois da frase de Ellie. E ela falou.

- Mas o que isso te ma ver comigo e com o Remus?

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- É exatamente aí que vocês entram. No baile.

Remus sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, como se estivesse entendendo o que ela queria. Mas Ellie prosseguiu.

- Eles querem ir ao baile. Mas não podem ir sozinhos, já que isso criaria suspeita, principalmente para o Regulus. Ele falou que as primas estão de olho nele. E se ele aparecer no baile sozinho, e depois sumir, elas vão querer ir atrás dele. Mas, se eles forem acompanhados, não vai existir este problema.

Melissa apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Só que eles precisam de pares que não tenham pretensões amorosas com eles. Eu iria com o Regulus, mas a mãe dele o proibiu de até falar comigo. A Lene ia com o irmão, mas... Bem, aí eu pensei em vocês dois.

Melissa não conseguiu evitar olhar para Remus. E ele estava olhando de volta. Os dois ficaram mudos, então Ellie tentou incentivar.

- Vocês nem precisam fazer nada de mais. Só dançar uma música ou duas com eles. Depois eles se viram para desaparecerem juntos. Então... o que vocês dizem?

Remus foi o primeiro a falar.

- Bem, eu aceito se a Melissa concordar. – ele viu nisso uma chance de ficar junto com ela no baile, mesmo que ela não quisesse ir com ele. No momento que Regulus e Marlene saíssem do salão, ele e Melissa poderiam ficar juntos.

Ellie e Remus olharam para Melissa. Ela pensou por um instante, e falou, desviando o olhar de Remus.

- Se é para ajudar...

Ellie sorriu, e agradeceu.

- Valeu mesmo! Sério, eles vão ficar muito agradecidos.

Remus sorriu de volta, e falou.

- É um prazer ajudar.

Melissa olhou para baixo. Até naquele momento ele tinha que ser tão perfeito?

--

Os últimos dias de preparativos para o baile foram ainda mais corridos. Toda a equipe de eventos trabalhou intensamente, decorando o salão principal da escola. Esse salão só era usado para eventos formais, como os Bailes de Natal ou a festa de formatura. Era bem maior do que o outro salão de festas da escola. Ele ficava no terceiro andar, e tinha uma enorme varanda aberta, que tinha uma bela vista de Londres.

Ellie tinha contratado uma orquestra para tocar no começo da festa. Lily achou exagero, mas Ellie falou que a amiga não sabia como eram os Bailes de Natal de Hogwarts. Eram eventos realmente de gala. Lily se perguntou se seu vestido seria adequado o suficiente.

Mas, logicamente, um DJ encerraria a festa. A orquestra era somente para a parte mais formal do baile.

No sábado, Ellie e Lily ficaram algumas horas no salão de beleza. Lily optou por usar os cabelos semi-presos. Já Ellie escolheu um coque elegante, que ressaltaria as costas quase inteiramente nuas de seu vestido.

As duas se despediram, após deixar o salão. Elas só se encontrariam novamente. Como cada um dos amigos tinha planos específicos para o baile, eles não iriam alugar uma limusine, como fizeram na última festa da escola. Cada um iria com seu respectivo par.

Lily então seguiu até sua casa. Não demorou muito para se aprontar, já que seu cabelo e maquiagem já estavam prontos. Apenas teria que se vestir, calçar os sapatos e escolher as jóias.

Então, antes da hora que James tinha marcado de buscá-la, ela já estava pronta. E não precisou esperar muito tempo.

Lily ouviu a campainha tocar. E logo se apressou em descer.

James a esperava na porta da casa. Sua mãe tinha aberto a porta, e estava visivelmente emocionada ao se despedir do casal. Lily deu uma boa olhada em James. E sorriu imediatamente. Nunca tinha visto James tão bonito na vida. Ele usava um smoking perfeitamente alinhado. A pele impecavelmente barbeada. Até seu cabelo rebelde parecia mais sob controle naquela noite. James estendeu o braço para Lily, e a conduziu pra o carro. O motorista já os esperava dentro do carro. James, cavalheiro, abriu a porta para Lily entrar. E sentou ao lado da garota.

Assim que o carro começou a se mover, Lily falou.

- Eu não imaginava que essa festa fosse assim tão elegante.

James sorriu. Lily sentiu novamente aquela sensação do início do namoro. Como se seu coração estivesse derretendo.

- É bem elegante sim. Mas também é bem divertida, você vai ver.

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Que bom.

James sorriu de volta.

- A propósito – ele falou, e manteve os olhos fixos nos dela – você está deslumbrante.

--

James e Lily não demoraram muito para chegar à escola. E, naquele momento, Lily percebeu o que Ellie quis dizer quando chamou a festa de Natal de evento de gala.

Uma procissão de limusines e carros de luxos estava parada perto da entrada da escola. A entrada principal estava iluminada com holofotes enormes. E toda a fachada da escola tinha uma iluminação diferenciada. Lily nunca tinha visto Hogwarts tão bonita.

Eles saltaram do carro, e seguiram a multidão de alunos que entrava na escola. Eles tomaram um caminho diferente do que usavam diariamente. Seguiram para uma escada que levava imediatamente ao salão de festas. Lily não tinha chagado a ver a decoração pronta da festa. E ficou encantada. Até as escadas estavam forradas com um tapete vermelho. E, quando ela entrou no salão dês festas, viu por que a festa tinha aquele orçamento absurdamente alto.

A orquestra tomava conta do palco. Eles já estavam tocando músicas suaves, para recepcionar os alunos que chegavam. A iluminação era um capítulo à parte. Naquele momento, luzes brancas faziam um efeito incrível. Era como se estivesse nevando dentro do salão. Vários ramos de visco de Natal pendiam do teto, em locais estratégicos. As mesas espalhadas em volta da pista de dança estavam decoradas com flores brancas. E, num canto, a maior extravagância de todas. Uma enorme arvore de natal toda de gelo, e com um facho de luz a iluminando, dando a impressão de que ela fosse feita de cristal.

- Uau! – Lily finalmente exclamou.

James sorriu, e falou.

- Impressionante, não é?

Lily concordou com a cabeça. James então falou, apontando para uma das mesas.

- Olha lá, o Frank e a Alice. Vamos sentar com eles.

Ele pegou a mão de Lily, e a levou até o casal de amigos. Assim que chegaram perto, Alice e Frank levantaram para cumprimentá-los.

- Nossa, Lily, você está linda! – Alice exclamou.

- E você também. – Lily falou, e não estava mentindo. Alice usava um vestido de veludo azul escuro que era lindo. E complementou com brincos prateados que iam até quase seus ombros.

Eles sentaram com os amigos, e começaram a conversar. Não demorou muito tempo para conhecidos passarem por eles. Lily acenou para Ted Tonks e sua turma de amigos, que jogavam basquete com ele no time da lufa-lufa. Gideon e Fabian Prewett passaram por perto, cada um deles acompanhados por seus pares. Eram duas garotas do último ano, e elas pareciam ser muito amigas, já que estavam uma ao lado da outra, conversando animadamente.

Mas o primeiro dos amigos deles a apareceram foi Remus. E ele chegou acompanhado de uma pessoa improvável. Lily foi a primeira a notar, e falou.

- Olha o Remus.

James olhou para a entrada. Remus vinha elegante em seu smoking. E conduzia Marlene Mckinnon. Lily ficou surpresa, já que tinha certeza que Remus convidaria Melissa para a festa.

O casal logo chegou até a mesa, e sorriu para os amigos.

- Olá pessoal. – Remus falou. Ele estava muito bonito, e usava o cabelo bem arrumado com gel. Já Marlene estava particularmente linda naquela noite, com um vestido branco longo, com um detalhe prateado embaixo do busto. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto, e muito elegante.

Eles não demoraram a se acomodar, sentando ao lado de lily. Marlene imediatamente começou a conversar com Lily, e a ruiva notou que a amiga estava com o humor muito melhor que nas duas ultimas semanas.

- Eu achei que a Ellie vinha com você. – falou Lily.

Marlene sorriu, e respondeu.

- Não, ela vem depois. Eu a vi antes de encontrar o Remus. Espera só para ver, ela está incrível.

Lily sorriu. E ficou olhando para a porta, na esperança de ver a amiga chegar.

Mas a próxima a chegar foi Melissa. Aí Lily realmente levou um susto. Ela estava acompanhada de Regulus Black.

Imediatamente, Lily olhou para Remus. Viu que o rapaz acompanhava Melissa com os olhos. Ela e Regulus caminharam pelo salão, e apenas pararam para cumprimentar alguns amigos de Regulus. Mas logo eles encontraram uma mesa vazia, não muito longe de onde eles estavam, e sentaram sozinhos.

Lily não queria ser indiscreta a ponto de perguntar para Remus, na frente de Marlene, por que Melissa estava com Regulus. Mas o rapaz pareceu adivinhar o que ela estava pensando, e comentou, de forma simples.

- Acho que ninguém sabia que eles eram amigos. Pela cara de vocês...

Lily então olhou para o lado, e viu que James, Alice e Frank estavam observando a cena. Ela tentou consertar.

- É... eu não sabia.

Remus apenas concordou com a cabeça. Mas Lily achou estranha a reação dele. Ela realmente não parecia se importar de Melissa ter ido ao baile com outro.

Não demorou muito, mais alguém apareceu. Sirius chegou acompanhado de sua prima Andrômeda. Sirius, obviamente, estava incrivelmente lindo. Parecia ter nascido para usar um smoking, e seus cabelos, que já eram muito bonitos normalmente, pareciam ainda mais brilhantes e macios. Andrômeda estava muito mais arrumada do que costumava. Ela estava com os cabelos castanhos presos, e usava um vestido rosa pálido, que a deixou realmente muito bonita. Lily torceu para que ela fosse eleita rainha do baile. Iria ficar linda com a coroa.

Menos de dez minutos depois, Lily viu Marlene sorrindo em direção à porta de entrada.

- Olha lá, Lily.

Ellie tinha chegado. E estava mesmo deslumbrante, como Marlene dissera. O vestido prata descia desenhando o corpo dela. Lily teve que admitir, a amiga era mesmo talentosa. E Lily também viu o acompanhante de Ellie.

Mike Mckinnon. O irmão mais velho de Marlene. Lily tinha conhecido Mike brevemente no show do Oasis, e não lembrava direito do rapaz. Aproveitou para observá-lo melhor.

Mike era muito bonito. Ele parecia um pouco com Marlene. Ambos tinham cabelo loiro dourado, e olhos azul-esverdeados. Mike era alto, atlético e tinha um sorriso encantador. Logo Lily notou algumas garotas cochichando e olhando para ele. Marlene também notou, e riu.

- Meu irmão ainda tem fãs aqui. Ele já se formou há mais de dois anos, mas ainda tem uma foto dele pendurada na sala comunal da Corvinal. É meio que um herói dos corvinais até hoje...

Lily arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Mas logo Ellie se aproximou dos amigos, acompanhada de Mike. Ela cumprimentou os amigos.

- Boa noite.

Todos cumprimentaram de volta. Menos Sirius, que parecia particularmente incomodado pela presença de Mike. Mas Mike não notou nada, e sentou ao lado de Ellie na mesa.

- Cara, essa escola não muda. A cada festa, uma superprodução. Essa aqui está digna de filme... – ele falou, olhando em volta.

- Mckinnon? – falou um rapaz do último ano, que passou perto da mesa. Ele estava acompanhado por outros corvinais do último ano. Todos eles pararam para falar com Mike.

- Oi cara! Tudo beleza?

Mike começou a conversar com os rapazes, e Lene comentou baixinho para Lily.

- Esse é o meu irmão. Acho que ele foi o cara mais popular da escola nos tempos dele de Hogwarts. Se bobear ele vai passar a noite toda conversando com os fãs...

--

Após algum tempo, a orquestra começou a tocar músicas mais dançantes. E, aos poucos, a pista de dança começou a ser tomada.

James convidou Lily para dançar. E ela aceitou imediatamente.

A música lenta permitia que os casais conseguissem conversar enquanto dançavam. E James perguntou.

- Está se divertindo?

Lily sorriu, e respondeu.

- Estou sim, James.

Ele ficou um pouco mais sério, e falou.

- Então por que você está tão calada?

Lily olhou para o namorado, e respondeu.

- Eu estava pensando... nos nossos amigos.

James franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Pensando em que?

Lily explicou.

- É que parece... sei lá, parece que está tudo bagunçado. Que ninguém está com quem deveria estar.

James olhou em volta, e viu Ellie dançando com Mike, Marlene com Remus e Sirius com Andrômeda. Regulus e Melissa permaneceram sentados e, sua mesa.

James concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Pelo menos nós dois estamos com que deveríamos.

--

Marlene e Remus dançavam, e conversavam amigavelmente. Ambos eram companhias muito agradáveis, então eles estavam se divertindo.

- Eu fico pensando se eles estão se entendendo bem. – Marlene falou, baixinho.

Remus observou o casal sentado à mesa. Eles estavam quietos, observando a festa.

- Eles não parecem muito comunicativos um com o outro.

Marlene concordou com a cabeça. E continuou.

- Obrigada de novo pelo que vocês estão fazendo, Remus. Eu fico muito agradecida.

Remus sorriu para a garota, e falou.

- Tudo bem, eu fico feliz em ajudar.

Marlene acenou com a cabeça. Mas Remus continuou.

- Você e ele... vocês já pensaram no que vão fazer, daqui pra frente? Quero dizer, esse conflito entre suas famílias não vai acabar de uma hora para outra.

Marlene olhou para Regulus de canto de olho. E respondeu.

- Ainda não pensamos sobre isso. Nós estamos vivendo o momento, Remus. Aproveitando cada oportunidade.

Remus concordou com a cabeça. E pensou que aquele era um bom conselho para ele também.

--

- Se o Black continuar me encarando desse jeito, vou lá dar uns cascudos nele.

Ellie olhou de relance para Sirius. Ele, mesmo dançando com Andie, não tirava os olhos dela e de Mike.

- Deixa pra lá, Mike...

Mike olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Mas ele anda merecendo uns tapas para ver se acorda. Depois do que ele fez com você...

Ellie apenas inspirou. Marlene tinha contado para Mike sobre a fofoca sobre ela e Sirius. E o rapaz ficou ao lado dela, incondicionalmente. Volta e meia ele se oferecia para dar um corretivo em Sirius.

- Já passou, não adianta nada.

Mike sorriu, e falou.

- Lógico que adianta. Ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de espalhar algum boato novamente.

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou baixinho.

- Não foi exatamente um boato. Nós dois realmente... nós... ah, você sabe.

Mike pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas não de uma forma negativa. Parecia mais surpreso de ela estar contando aquilo para ele.

- Mesmo assim. – ele falou – Um cavalheiro não deve espalhar o que anda fazendo entre quatro paredes. Mesmo que seja verdade.

Ellie sorriu, mas não falou nada. Apoiou levemente sua cabeça no ombro de Mike, e deixou o rapaz conduzi-la pelo salão.

--

Depois de bastante dança, chegou a hora de se conhecer a rainha e o rei do Baile. Lily, Ellie e Remus foram se juntar ao resto da equipe de eventos para a apuração dos votos. O único presidente de turma que participou da contagem, além de Lily, foi Gideon. Ted e Andrômeda estavam concorrendo, então não puderam participar.

A contagem não foi demorada. Logo Ellie estava subindo no palco para anunciar os vencedores. A eleição de Ted parecia ser quase garantida, já que ele não tinha adversários fortes competindo com ele. Já Andie enfrentava um problema maior. Ela competia contra mais duas garotas do seu ano, Debbie Sullivan, Kelly Callahan, que era uma das gêmeas da torcida da grifinória, fora duas outras garotas do último ano.

Ellie pegou o microfone, e a orquestra parou de tocar. Ela falou.

- Boa noite a todos. Sejam bem vindos ao Baile de Natal de 2007!

Vários aplausos ecoaram pelo salão. Ellie prosseguiu.

- Agora vamos anunciar o rei e a rainha do baile deste ano.

Ellie pegou um dos envelopes que trazia na mão. Fez-se silêncio por todo o salão. E ela se aproximou do microfone para anunciar.

- O rei do Baile de Natal é... Ted Tonks!

Ted foi ovacionado pelos amigos, que davam tapinhas amistosos em suas costas e brincavam com ele. O resto da escola aplaudiu o rapaz enquanto ele subia no palco.

- Obrigado! Obrigado! – ele falou, com seu jeito amistoso.

Ellie riu ao colocar a coroa na cabeça dele. E logo ele estava fazendo gracinhas no palco, para divertimento da platéia.

Ellie aproximou-se de novo do microfone, e falou.

- Agora a rainha do baile. E este ano tivemos um grande número de candidatas!

Ela abriu cuidadosamente o envelope. E leu o nome ali escrito.

- A rainha do Baile de Natal é... – Ellie fez uma pausa longa, para criar suspense – Andrômeda Black!

Andie mal acreditou em seus ouvidos. Ellie tinha mesmo chamado seu nome?

Sirius imediatamente abraçou a prima, e deu um beijo em seu rosto. Lily sorriu para a garota, que logo se encaminhou para o palco.

Ela subiu as escadas sentindo seus joelhos tremerem. E sabia que estava vermelha como pimenta. Mas Ellie a recebeu com um sorriso, a abraçou, e colocou a coroa em sua cabeça.

- Agora a dança do rei e da rainha!

Ted foi até Andrômeda. Pegou a mão dela, e falou, galante.

- Me concede esta dança?

Andrômeda achou que não teria voz para responder.

- Sim. – foi só o que ela conseguiu naquele momento.

Eles desceram do palco lentamente. Todos os alunos da escola observando-os. Andie ainda sentia seu rosto pegando fogo.

A orquestra recomeçou a tocar. Era uma bela música. Mas Andie não conseguia nem ouvir o que tocava. Ela precisava de toda concentração para não tremer por estar tão perto de Ted.

- Eu não vou pisar no seu pé, pode ficar tranqüila. – ele falou, rindo. O que fez seus cabelos loiro-escuros balançarem.

Andie ficou ainda mais nervosa, mas concordou com a cabeça. Ted olhou para o rosto de Andrômeda atentamente, e falou.

- Você está muito bonita hoje, Andrômeda.

Andie achou que fosse desmaiar. Por sorte estava sendo conduzida por Ted. Senão teria perdido suas forças. Mas, tirando coragem de sabe-se lá onde, ela falou, com a voz fraca.

- Andie.

Ted abriu um belo sorriso. E falou.

- Ok. Andie.

Andie abriu um sorriso tímido. Ted ainda falou, encorajado pela reação positiva.

- Será que seu primo vai ficar chateado se eu te roubar para mais algumas danças?

--

Depois da dança de Ted e Andie, a orquestra foi substituída pelo DJ. E a festa começou a esquentar. As luzes diminuíram. E as músicas ficaram mais agitadas.

Vários casais e grupos de amigos foram para a pista dançar. James e Lily foram junto com Frank e Alice, e Ellie e Mike para a pista. Eles fizeram um grupinho para dançar. Ficaram lá durante várias músicas agitadas. Mas o DJ ficava intercalando grupos de músicas lentas com grupos de músicas agitadas. Para agradar a todos.

Já Marlene e Regulus aproveitaram a distração de todos, e escaparam sem serem percebidos. E foram para algum canto mais reservado da escola.

Sirius ficou algum tempo rodando sozinho, já que Andie estava agora dançando com Ted. Mas mantinha o olhar constantemente em Ellie e Mike. Não queria admitir, mas estava morrendo de ciúme.

Remus desejou boa sorte para Marlene, quando ela veio se despedir. Mas, assim que a garota desapareceu, ele começou sua busca a Melissa. O problema era que ela não estava em lugar algum que ele pudesse ver.

James e Lily, depois de uma longa rodada de danças, resolveram sentar um pouco. Ellie e Mike os acompanharam. James deu um beijo em Lily, e falou.

- Vou ao banheiro. Quer que eu traga algo na volta? Um ponche?

Lily sorriu, e agradeceu.

- Pode ser. Obrigada.

James se afastou, e Lily o acompanhou com os olhos por alguns segundos. Depois se voltou para a mesa.

Ellie e Mike conversavam animadamente. Ele falava alguma coisa engraçada, e a garota ria. Então Lily resolveu observar a festa.

Ela passou os olhos de um lado para o outro. Viu de relance, e para seu desgosto, Rodolphus Lestrange. Ele vinha acompanhado de Bellatrix. Lily se apressou em olhar para o outro lado.

Continuou olhando distraída, quando uma pessoa chamou sua atenção. Era Kyle. Ele estava sentado numa mesa próxima. E estava sozinho.

Assim que ela olhou para ele, o rapaz olhou de volta. Ele sorriu levemente, e Lily retribuiu. Ela acenou para ele, e isso o fez levantar da cadeira.

Kyle veio andando, e parou na frente de Lily. E a cumprimentou.

- Olá Lily.

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Oi Kyle.

- Está se divertindo? – ele perguntou.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça. Ele sorriu. Mas ficou mudo logo depois.

Lily também não falou mais nada. Após alguns segundos, ele falou.

- Você quer... dançar?

Lily pensou por um instante. James estava no banheiro. N ao haveria problema algum em dançar com um amigo enquanto o esperava voltar. Então aceitou.

- Quero sim.

Kyle esticou a mão, e pegou a mão de Lily. E a conduziu de volta à pista.

A música que tocava era lenta, e romântica. Kyle se aproximou delicadamente, e começou a dançar com Lily.

Após alguns segundos de dança silenciosa, ele falou.

- Você está muito bonita.

Lily desviou o olhar dele, mas respondeu.

- Obrigada.

Eles continuaram dançando. Kyle respirava de forma lenta, mas profunda. A proximidade com ela o deixava um pouco nervoso.

Mas o que nenhum dos dois notou foi que, ao longe, James Potter observava a cena. E com uma expressão de decepção no rosto.

--

Remus percorreu todo o salão, em busca de Melissa. Mas não havia nem sinal dela. Olhou na varanda, mas só viu alguns casais namorando, afastados. Então ele resolveu olhar pela escola.

Ele olhou o corredor anexo ao salão de festas. Nada. Desceu as escadas, e seguiu pelo segundo andar. Novamente não a encontrou. Foi até o primeiro andar, mas novamente não teve sorte.

Vencido, ele voltou para o salão. Quando atingiu o terceiro andar, olhou de relance para o corredor. E viu uma sombra caminhando por ele. Resolveu prestar atenção, e viu que era Melissa.

Ele imediatamente foi ao seu encontro.

- Melissa! – ele chamou.

Melissa se virou. Ela olhou para Remus, mas não falou nada. Então Remus resolveu seguir o conselho de Marlene, e aproveitar o momento. Olhou para Melissa, e falou.

- Posso te fazer companhia?

Melissa franziu a testa ligeiramente. Mas não negou. Ele estava muito bonito para ela conseguir dar um fora nele imediatamente.

Remus sorriu, e falou.

- Você está linda.

Melissa estava usando um vestido preto longo, que ressaltava toda sua beleza. Mas estava com os cabelos soltos.

Ela não agradeceu. Pensava numa maneira de escapar dele. Estava envergonhada pelo que tinha falado com ele. De ter confessado o que sentia.

Remus se aproveitou para se aproximar dela. Esticou a mão para tocar o rosto dela.

Mas Melissa percebeu, e se afastou.

Remus franziu a testa, e falou.

- Eu só quero ficar perto de você.

Melissa se desvencilhou dele. E falou, um pouco alterada.

- Por que você sempre faz isso?

Remus ficou surpreso com a reação dela. E respondeu.

- Isso o que?

Melissa inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- É assim. Sempre carinhoso.

Remus deu um passo na direção dela. E acabou fazendo a garota encostar as costas numa parede. Ele colocou as mãos nas laterais dela, deixando-a entre seus braços.

- E por que não ser? – ele falou.

Melissa respirou profundamente. Ele estava cada vez mais próximo.

- Por que eu não mereço. É melhor para você ficar longe de mim.

Remus olhou diretamente nos olhos dela.

- E por que você não me deixa decidir isso?

--

Lily e Kyle terminaram a dança. E começaram a caminhar de volta para a mesa.

Chegando lá, ela viu que James não estava por perto. Começou a olhar e volta, e o viu parado, perto da pista de dança.

Lily observou a expressão de James. Ele estava com o rosto duro e fechado. E a decepção estava estampada no rosto do rapaz.

Lily entreabriu os lábios. Mas apenas viu James derrubar o copo de ponche que trazia nas mãos, e virar as costas para ela.

- James. – ela falou, baixinho.

Kyle, que estava ao lado dela, falou.

- O que você falou?

Lily olhou para Kyle, e falou.

- Desculpe, Kyle. Mas eu tenho que ir.

E ela saiu correndo atrás de James.

- James! – ela chamou, quando estava mais perto dele.

Mas o rapaz não virou para trás. Seguiu andando em direção à saída do salão.

- James! – Lily tenteou novamente.

E novamente não teve resposta alguma.

--

Ellie continuava no maior papo com Mike. O rapaz era muito divertido. E era cheio de histórias para contar.

- Pois então no final nós estávamos perdidos no meio de Barcelona, sem idéia do que fazer e de onde era nosso hotel!

Ellie riu. Mike sorriu para ela, e falou.

- Eu estou com sede. Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa para você?

Ellie agradeceu.

- Eu estou bem. Mas obrigada.

- Volto já. – ele falou.

Ela acompanhou Mike com o olhar. E depois voltou a observar a pista de dança. Ted e Andie não se desgrudavam, estavam dançando a noite inteira. Ellie sorriu. Ficou feliz pela garota.

Ela então percorreu o resto da festa com os olhos. Mas algo a fez parar num ponto.

Sirius estava olhando diretamente para ela. E estava sério.

Ellie sustentou o olhar. Por um lado, estava satisfeita que ele tivesse levado Andrômeda para a festa. Ela pensou que ele poderia levar alguma galinha qualquer de Hogwarts só para irritá-la.

Então Sirius se levantou. Mas, ao contrário do que ela imaginava, ele não veio falar com ela. Ele foi andando até o DJ. Falou algo rapidamente com o homem, e voltou ao mesmo lugar que estava sentando anteriormente.

Ellie franziu a testa, sem entender o que ele tinha feito. E o pio é que ele continuava a encará-la.

A música que estava tocando acabou, e uma nova começou.

Ellie a reconheceu ao som dos primeiros acordes.

_There goes my old girlfriend  
Well there's another diamond ring  
And all those late night promises  
I guess they don't mean a thing_

_So baby what's the story  
Did you find another man  
Is it easy to sleep in the bed that we made  
When you don't look back i guess the feelings start to fade__ away_

Ellie viu que Sirius continuava olhando para ela insistentemente. Então ela entendeu o recado. Ele tinha escolhido a música especificamente para ela.

A cada frase que ela ouvia, mais e mais ela teve certeza que era uma mensagem para ela.

_I used to feel your fire  
But now it's cold inside  
And you're back on the street  
Like you didn't miss a beat, yeah_

Ellie começou a sentir um aperto na garganta. Sirius continuava olhando para ela. Aquilo só estava fazendo ela se sentir pior.

Ele estava magoado. E ela também. A situação era péssima para os dois.

Ellie sentiu que o aperto estava aumentando. Cada vez mais. Estava ficando insuportável respirar.

Ela levantou repentinamente. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Saiu correndo para o primeiro lugar arejado que viu. No caso, era a varanda do salão.

_Tell me what it takes to let you go  
Tell me how the pain's supposed to go  
Tell me how it is that you can sleep in the night  
Without thinking you lost everything that was good  
In your life to the toss of the dice  
Tell me what it takes to let you go_

Ellie chegou à varanda ofegante. Pelo menos não havia ninguém por perto, apenas um casal se beijando no canto oposto. Ela então inspirou profundamente. Tentando recuperar o fôlego.

_Girl before i met you  
I was f.i.n.e. fine  
But your love made me a prisoner  
Yeah my heart's been doin' time_

- Como você se sente? – ela ouviu uma voz atrás dela falando.

Ellie virou rapidamente. E deu de cara com Sirius. Ele estava extremamente sério. Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Ellie sentiu seu coração disparando. E seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Mas ela fez força para segurar, e responder a pergunta dele.

- Você acha que eu estou bem? Que não foi nada para mim?

Sirius fez uma expressão de incredulidade. E falou.

- Você já está com outro. Não deve ter ficado muito chateada.

Ellie olhou para ele, ultrajada.

- Eu não estou com o Mike!

Ele suavizou a expressão, mas continuava cético.

- Não está namorando com ele?

- Não! Ele só está me acompanhando no baile.

_Spent me up like money  
Well then you hung me out to dry  
It was easy to keep all your lies in disguise  
'cause you had me in deep with the devil in your eyes_

Sirius desviou o olhar. Respirou fundo, e falou.

- Eu sinto sua falta.

Ellie teve que usar toda sua força para se controlar. Não queria chorar na frente dele. Mas ele não estava ajudando em nada.

Ela entreabriu os lábios. Queria dizer que sentia a mesma coisa. Queria dizer que o amava. Queria dizer que faria tudo por ele. Mas não disse.

_Tell me what it takes to let you go  
Tell me how the pain's supposed to go  
Tell me how it is that you can sleep in the night  
Without thinking you lost everything that was good  
In your life to the toss of the dice  
Tell me what it takes to let you go_

- Sirius… - foi a única coisa que escapou de seus lábios.

Sirius se aproximou dela. Ellie encolheu os ombros.

- Naquele dia. Na rave. Você queria de verdade, não é? Não era porque você estava drogada. Você queria mesmo.

Ellie abaixou a cabeça. Não podia olhar nos olhos dele. Senão não agüentaria, e se jogaria nos braços dele. Mas seria incapaz de mentir para ele. Ela acenou com a cabeça, confirmando.

Isso fez ele se aproximar ainda mais. Ela quase podia sentir o calor do corpo dele.

- Me diz, Ellie. Me manda embora, diz que me odeia. Diz que você nunca mais quer me ver na vida.

Ellie apertou os lábios, tentando se controlar. Mas foi mais forte que ela. Ela respondeu.

- Não posso.

Ele estava perigosamente perto naquele momento. E sua voz saiu mais baixa que anteriormente.

- Então diz que você sente o mesmo que eu. Diz que você está perdida desde que tudo acabou. Que você me quer da mesma forma que eu te quero. Que você ainda me ama.

Uma lágrima solitária finalmente correu no rosto dela.

_Tell me that you're happy that you're on your own  
Tell me that it's better when you're all alone  
Tell me that your body doesn't miss my touch  
Tell me that my lovin' didn't mean that much  
Tell me you ain't dyin' when you're cryin' for me_

Ela não era capaz de palavras naquele momento. Sirius tocou de leve o rosto dela, e ela sucumbiu. Começou a chorar.

- Volta pra mim. – ele falou, levantando o rosto dela.

Aquilo era terrivelmente doloroso para ela. Mas não podia deixar acontecer. Não para sofrer de novo.

- Sirius... – ela falou, com a voz fraca. – Por favor...

Sirius retirou a mão do rosto dela. E pareceu decepcionado como nunca. Afastou-se, mas ainda falou, antes de ir embora.

- A escolha é sua.

E sumiu para dentro do salão novamente.

_Tell me what it takes to let you go  
Tell me how the pain's supposed to go  
Tell me how it is that you can sleep in the night  
Without thinking you lost everything that was good  
In your life to the toss of the dice  
Tell me who's to blame for thinking twice (no no no no)  
'cause i don't wanna burn in paradise_

Ellie pode se entregar ao choro. Levou as duas mãos ao rosto, e se deixou levar. Mas logo ouviu uma voz chamando seu nome.

- Ellie.

Ela se virou. Mike estava parado na sua frente. Eles se olharam por um segundo, e no instante seguinte ele estava abraçando-a. E ela chorava no ombro dele.

- Não fica assim, vai... – ele falou, fazendo um carinho delicado na cabeça dela.

Ellie continuou chorando por alguns minutos. Mas finalmente se acalmou. Levantou a cabeça, e olhou para Mike. Ele tinha um sorriso encorajador nos lábios. Ellie se sentiu um pouco melhor.

- Quer ir para casa? – ele perguntou.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Fez menção de voltar para a festa, mas Mike a interrompeu momentaneamente.

- Ellie, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa.

- O que? – ela falou, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Eu não acho que ele esteja mentindo.

Ellie franziu a testa, e Mike explicou.

- Eu ouvi um pouco da conversa de vocês. E deu para ver que ele realmente te ama.

--

Melissa arregalou os olhos. Remus estava se aproximando perigosamente dela. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Então falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Por que eu?

Remus sorriu, e falou, olhando para ela diretamente nos olhos.

- Por que desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.

Melissa entreabriu os lábios. E Remus prosseguiu.

- Eu só consigo pensar em você. E em mais ninguém. Você está em todos os momentos do meu dia.

Melissa se encolheu um pouco. Mas Remus se aproximou ainda mais.

- Para de resistir. E fica comigo.

Ela nem conseguia mais respirar. Ele estava sendo direto e magnético como nunca tinha sido antes. Era quase impossível resistir a ele.

- Remus... – ela falou, num fio de voz.

Mas ele não a deixou completar. Beijou-a diretamente nos lábios. E não foi um beijo comum.

O beijo dele não foi suave como geralmente eram. Foi um beijo intenso. Cheio de desejo. Melissa sentiu seus joelhos fraquejando. Ele continuou com uma das mãos apoiadas na parede. Mas a outra foi imediatamente para a cintura dela.

Quase um segundo depois, Melissa enroscou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, aprofundando o beijo. Os dois continuavam ali, naquele corredor escuro e deserto. E os beijos continuavam intensamente.

Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela. Melissa se arrepiou toda. Remus sentiu, e parou de beijá-la por um instante. Olhou para a garota, e, com um sorriso nos lábios, falou.

- _Karpe Diem_.

--

Lily desceu as escadas correndo. Conseguiu alcançar James antes de ele chegar ao segundo andar.

- James!

Ela pegou o braço dele, e isso o obrigou a parar. Ele se virou, e olhou para Lily.

- James, onde você está indo?

James tinha a expressão fechada. E respondeu de forma quase grosseira.

- Embora.

Lily franziu a testa.

- E você ia me deixar para trás sozinha?

James não conseguiu segurar o que estava na ponta de sua língua.

- Sozinha? Mas você não estava sozinha!

Lily ficou confusa. A música que tocava alto, vinda do salão, também não estava ajudando nem um pouco.

_Hey Girl,  
Is he everything you wanted in a man?  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand_

_So, why the love went away?  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you, baby  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong_

- Do que você está falando, James?

James estava perdendo a paciência. E falou o que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Eu vi você com ele!

Lily abriu a boca. De que exatamente James a estava acusando?

- E o que isso quer dizer?

_Don't wanna think about it  
Don't wanna talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
I can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair_

_Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's ok, baby  
'Cause in time you will find_

- Você estava dançando com aquele Wilshire! – Ele finalmente gritou.

Lily não gostou nem um pouco de ouvir o grito de James. A música continuava atrapalhando seu raciocínio, mas ela conseguiu falar.

- E qual é o problema, ele é meu amigo!

James fez cara de deboche.

- Amigo? Eu sei muito bem que tipo de amizade ele quer!

_What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
Yeah_

Lily começou a ficar irritada. James estava acusando-a de algo completamente absurdo.

- E o que isso importa, de uma forma ou de outra? Você namora comigo ou com ele?

James não esperava essa resposta. Demorou um segundo para responder.

- Com você. – a voz dele estava mais calma.

Mas Lily continuou gritando. A música alta estava deixando a garota irritada.

- Então? Você tem que confiar em mim, e não em outra pessoa! Ele pode querer casar comigo ou me odiar, tanto faz! O que importa é o que eu sinto!

James ficou mudo novamente. E Lily prosseguiu com seu discurso inflamado.

- E eu te amo, seu idiota! É tão difícil ver isso ou sua miopia atrapalha?

James então finalmente reagiu. Mas ele não gritou ou reclamou dela tê-lo chamado de idiota. Ele a puxou para um beijo.

O beijo era quase desesperado. E Lily, ainda tomada pela raiva, correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Eles se agarravam na escada, sem se importar se alguém pudesse passar por ali e vê-los daquela forma.

James envolveu Lily com seus dois braços, e a apertou de encontro a si. Lily o envolveu com os braços, e puxou o rosto dele para mais perto.

Após alguns minutos naquele beijo desesperado, eles se separaram. Lily estava ofegante, e James com o cabelo ainda mais bagunçado. Eles se olharam por um instante. E James falou.

- Quer dar o fora daqui?

Lily sorriu de leve, e respondeu.

- Definitivamente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Músicas do capítulo:**

**Breathe – Prodigy**

**Romeo and Juliet – Dire Straits**

**What it takes – Aerosmith**

**What goes around, comes around – Justin Timberlake**

**Chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo. No próximo vamos ver o reveillon! Tenho muita coisa planejada para ele... Só espero não demorar tanto!**

**Beijinhos!!**


	25. Nós sempre teremos Paris

**Oi!!**

**Voltei, não morri, não... apesar de ter sumido completamente, aqui estou eu de volta.**

**A demora foi causada por meu computador, que quebrou e foi para o espaço. Tive que comprar um novo, e depois atrasei ainda mais pela falta de tempo... sorry pessoal!**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo novo. E aviso aos cardíacos... esse capítulo pode causar fortes palpitações! :)**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black**

Cap. 25 – Nós sempre teremos Paris

Duas amigas caminhavam lentamente pela calçada. Ambas estavam bem agasalhadas. Era o primeiro dia que o comércio abria, depois do natal. E elas estavam cumprindo a tarefa da trocar os presentes que não gostaram, ou que estavam de alguma forma inadequados. Bem, uma das duas trocava um número enorme de presentes, e a outra estava mais acompanhando a amiga.

- É na próxima loja. – a garota de cabelos castanhos falou – Vamos logo que está frio.

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça, e se encolheu um pouco mais. Ambas vestiam roupas adequadas ao início do inverno. Botas longas, casacos compridos. Mas continuavam a maratona.

- Quantas lojas ainda faltam?

A morena, Ellie Dumbledore, olhou para a enorme sacola que trazia nas mãos. Contou rapidamente o conteúdo, e respondeu.

- Umas cinco lojas, eu acho.

- Cinco? – a ruiva, Lily Evans, resmungou – Nós temos que fazer isso agora mesmo?

Ellie sorriu, e falou como se explicasse o motivo a uma criança.

- Lily, esse é seu primeiro natal em Londres. Acredite em mim, se não trocarmos agora, não vai sobrar nada que preste...

Lily apenas suspirou, e falou.

- Eu só não consigo compreender como alguém consegue trocar a maioria dos presentes que recebe de natal... Sério, Ellie. Você não gostou de nada?

Ellie abriu a sacola novamente, e a exibiu para Lily.

- Grande parte dos presentes que eu recebo é de aliados políticos da minha mãe. E eles não têm idéia do que uma garota de 16 anos gosta...

Ela exibiu um suéter particularmente horroroso. Lily teve que concordar com a amiga, aquilo merecia troca imediata.

Ellie abriu a porta da loja, e elas entraram para seu interior aquecido. Lily acabou sentindo-se mais animada.

- Eu nunca troco os presentes dos meus avós, nem das minhas tias. Minha mãe nem preciso dizer, ela é a pessoa de mais bom gosto que eu conheço no mundo. Acho que nunca troquei um do James também. Mas sempre tinha que trocar os do Sirius. Ele costumava me dar os presentes mais absurdos que eu já vi. – ela sorriu brevemente, mas logo completou com uma voz que não escondia a decepção – Bem, esse ano não vou ter esse problema...

Lily ficou com um pouco de pena da amiga. Sirius não tinha aparecido na casa de Ellie no dia do natal. Ela e a mãe convidaram todos os amigos da família para passarem lá. Lily foi após a ceia com sua família, e encontrou James, Remus, Marlene, Mike, Alice, Frank e vários outros alunos de Hogwarts lá. Mas Sirius nem deu sinal de vida. Até Melissa apareceu, mais no fim da festa. Fora que a casa estava cheia de convidados de Lisa, além dos primos de Ellie, com as tias e tios. Lily nunca tinha ido numa festa de natal tão animada.

Lembrando da festa de natal, Lily sorriu. James a puxou para um canto, e deu seu presente. O rapaz tinha comprado um Ipod de presente para ela. Até então, já seria um ótimo presente, já que ela estava mesmo pensando em comprar um mp3 player. Mas o que tornou o presente tão especial foi que James tinha colocado na memória do aparelho uma música gravada por ele mesmo, em que ele tocava violão e cantava _With or without you_, do U2. Lily teve que se segurar para não chorar. E isso acabou fazendo a garota ficar com vergonha do presente que tinha comprado para James. Ela tinha comprado um livro que continha as partituras para guitarra de todas as músicas do Led Zeppelin. James pareceu muito animado com o presente, e agradeceu muito, mas Lily continuou sentindo que o presente dele tinha sido muito mais especial.

Quando Lily voltou a si, Ellie já tinha trocado o presente, e estava pronta para seguir para a próxima loja. E ela retomou a conversa com a amiga.

- Um a menos. – ela falou – Mas Lily, você não terminou de me contar sobre a noite do baile. O James não te soltou um só minuto na festa de natal lá em casa...

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Elas tinham conversado muito brevemente sobre o baile de Natal. Ellie relatou sua conversa com Sirius, mas não entrou em detalhes. Mas Lily não contou sobre sua discussão com James. E, principalmente, ela não contou o que aconteceu _depois _da discussão.

- É verdade... – Lily confirmou, com a voz levemente sonhadora.

Ellie imediatamente parou de andar. Sua expressão de curiosidade estava estampada no rosto.

- Quer dizer que você andou me escondendo alguma coisa importante, senhorita Evans? Pode ir falando rapidinho!

Lily riu, e pensou em brincar com a amiga, se fingindo de desentendida. Mas sabia que isso só atiçaria ainda mais a curiosidade de Ellie. Então se rendeu, e começou a contar.

- Bem, foi tudo bem na festa, até um dado momento, que o James foi ao banheiro.

Ellie acenou com a cabeça, e Lily prosseguiu.

- Logo depois que ele saiu, o Kyle veio conversar comigo. E me convidou para dançar.

Ellie sorriu, e falou, num tom brincalhão.

- Kyle Wilshire, o herói dos bêbados e drogados...

Lily revirou os olhos, e continuou sua história.

- Tudo estava indo bem, quando eu percebi o James nos observando. E ele simplesmente saiu andando, indo embora do baile.

Ellie franziu a testa, e Lily prosseguiu.

- Mas eu o alcancei na escada. E nós discutimos. Você acredita que ele estava com ciúme do Kyle?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça, e respondeu, de forma simples.

- Sim.

Foi a vez de Lily franzir a testa.

- E isso não te surpreende?

Ellie olhou para a amiga, e respondeu.

- Nem um pouco.

Lily fez cara de incompreensão, e Ellie explicou.

- Ah, Lily. Eu conheço o James desde sempre. E ele é meio... superprotetor com tudo que ele se importa. É bem normal ele ter ficado enciumado.

- Mas ele não tem motivo nenhum para ter ciúmes!

Ellie ficou calada por um segundo, e falou, de forma cuidadosa.

- Não tem não?

Lily abriu a boca, e rebateu de imediato.

- Lógico que não!

Ellie parecia um pouco sem graça, mas não deixou de explicar.

- Lily, eu não estou te acusando de nada. Mas... acho que em relação ao Kyle... o James tem razão. Ele parece estar caído por você.

Lily ficou assombrada.

- Ah, não, você também? Ele é só meu amigo!

Ellie deu um pequeno sorriso.

- E você não reparou o sorriso sonhador que ele sempre tem nos lábios quando te vê?

Lily franziu a testa.

- É o sorriso normal dele.

Ellie finalmente riu de forma normal. E concluiu.

- Bem, Lily, vamos colocar desta forma. O Wilshire nunca sorriu desta forma para mim, ou para qualquer outra garota de Hogwarts que eu tenha visto. É só com você...

Lily ficou alguns segundos pensando sobre o que Ellie tinha acabado de falar. Para ela, ainda soava absurdo alguém falando que Kyle estava interessado nela. Mas ela nunca tinha dado muita atenção ao assunto. E resolveu que pensaria nisso numa outra oportunidade. E esse não era o assunto que ela queria conversar com Ellie.

- Deixa isso para lá. O que eu quero te contar é sobre outro assunto.

Ellie apenas acenou com a cabeça, e Lily retomou o assunto.

- Bem, nós estávamos na maior discussão, e eu acabei falando umas verdades para ele. Nem sei como fiquei tão nervosa. Mas depois...

Lily parou de falar. Percebeu que estava envergonhada de falar o que estava pensando para Ellie. Ela confiava na amiga incondicionalmente, mas, no momento de contar, estava se sentindo inibida.

Obviamente Ellie farejou que o assunto era importante, e logo falou.

- Lily, nem tenta me deixar curiosa. Pode ir falando logo!

Lily inspirou profundamente, e recomeçou seu relato.

- Bem, nós fomos para a casa dele e... nós...

Ellie abriu tanto a boca que caberia um limão inteiro dentro.

- Vocês... vocês...

Lily reagiu de imediato.

- Não! Mas...

Ellie quase derrubou as sacolas de compras de suas mãos. Ela agarrou as duas mãos de Lily,e falou, sorrindo.

- Lily! Não me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos. Você sabe que eu _amo_ os detalhes sórdidos!

Lily sentiu suas maçãs do rosto ficarem quentes. Devia estar tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

- Nós não chegamos aos... finalmentes, mas...

- Lily! – Ellie protestou.

Lily inspirou profundamente, e finalmente falou.

- Eu acho que o dia finalmente chegou. Quer dizer, no sábado, eu realmente queria...

Ellie abriu um enorme sorriso, e abraçou a amiga, sem se conter.

- Ai, Lily, isso é tão... eu estou tão feliz por você e pelo James!

Lily começou a rir da reação de Ellie.

- Nossa, parece que o James me pediu em casamento pela sua reação!

Ellie soltou Lily do abraço, e falou, olhando diretamente para a amiga.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que um dia ele vai.

Lily se perdeu por um momento, pensando num futuro distante. Será que ela e James um dia se casariam? Ou o namoro deles era algo de juventude, e ela apenas se lembraria dele como seu primeiro amor? Estava pensando nesse assunto, quando percebeu que Ellie tagarelava ao seu lado.

- Nós temos muita coisa a planejar. Hum... acho que vamos ter que pegar um táxi até o Soho...

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Soho? Por quê?

Mas Ellie continuou raciocinando.

- Tem uma em Selfridges, mas eu prefiro a loja do Soho... apesar das vitrines fantásticas da loja de Selfridges!

- Ellie! – Lily chamou.

A garota pareceu acordar. E Lily perguntou.

- Por que temos que ir ao Soho?

Ellie sorriu, e respondeu.

- Por que temos que planejar todos os detalhes da noite de vocês dois. Eu quero que minha amiga tenha uma primeira vez perfeita!

Lily franziu a testa. Conhecia muito bem esses planos de Ellie, e eles costumavam envolver alguma coisa embaraçosa. Então ela tentou argumentar.

- Você não planejou sua primeira vez, e foi tudo perfeito!

Ellie inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- É, minha primeira vez foi um sonho. Pena que depois veio o pesadelo.

Lily ficou um pouco chateada de ter comentado aquilo. Mas Ellie logo se recuperou, acenou para um táxi que passava. Gentilmente, ela empurrou Lily para dentro do carro, falando.

- Não discute. Vamos logo, por que não temos muito tempo!

--------------------------------------

Assim que elas saltaram do táxi, já no Soho londrino, Lily finalmente entendeu o que Ellie estava planejando. Ela entendeu assim que viu a loja que pararam em frente.

- Ah, não! – Lily reagiu de imediato.

- Lily, deixa de ser boba. Vamos dar uma olhada.

Lily arregalou os olhos. E respondeu.

- Ellie, eu sei muito bem que tipo de coisa essa loja vende!

Ellie sacudiu os ombros, e continuou tentando puxar Lily pela mão.

- Lógico que sabe, eu tenho um monte de coisas deles.

Lily ainda estava parada, tentando fazer força para que Ellie não a puxasse para dentro da loja. E tentava argumentar, em vão.

- Mas você é você, e eu... sou eu!

Ellie parou de puxar Lily por um instante. E perguntou.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

Lily deu um sorrisinho sem graça, mas acabou falando.

- Você é mais esse estilo, mais... sexy. E eu não sou assim!

Ellie riu da amiga.

- Que besteira! Vamos fazer um acordo: se você não gostar de nada, simplesmente não leva. Combinado?

Lily olhou para o nome da loja, estampado em letras estilizadas.

_Agent Provocateur._

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso... – Lily falou, inutilmente.

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Vai nada. Vai é adorar!

Sem conseguir evitar ser conduzida para dentro da loja, Lily decidiu pelo menos dar uma olhada. Ela já conhecia algumas das peças que a loja vendia, principalmente por Ellie ser uma compradora assídua da marca. Ela apenas não imaginava que um dia entraria ali para comprar algo para si mesma.

As duas passaram pela porta de vidro, e Lily pode dar uma boa olhada no interior da loja. Cortinas de veludo caíam até o chão, e toda a decoração da loja lembrava os cabarés do século XIX de Paris.

Araras com lingeries penduradas chamaram a atenção de Lily. Mas, quando ela virou para falar com Ellie, viu a amiga já conversando animadamente com a vendedora.

- O que tem de novidade? – ela perguntou.

A moça vestida de forma atraente sorriu, e falou.

- Vou mostrar para vocês.

Lily aproveitou para puxar Ellie para um canto, e falar.

- Ellie, eu acho que não tem nada aqui que eu goste. Vamos embora?

Ellie revirou os olhos, e falou.

- Você não põe o pé para fora desta loja sem pelo menos experimentar um sutiã.

Lily arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, e Ellie prosseguiu.

- Lily, você não quer que tudo seja perfeito? Isso inclui a lingerie perfeita. Imagina você usando uma calcinha bege bem na hora do vamos ver...

Lily ficou um pouco corada, mas não precisou responder nada. A vendedora voltou com várias peças para mostrar para as garotas.

Lily deu uma espiada nas peças, e viu que provavelmente não escolheria nenhuma delas se fosse sozinha naquela loja. Mas Ellie já estava revirando as calcinhas, sutiãs, corselettes e cintas-ligas, e já separava as peças que julgava serem adequadas para Lily.

- Olha essa aqui, é tão linda... – ela falou, exibindo uma calcinha preta ligeiramente transparente.

Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- Ellie, isso é transparente! Vai dar para ver... tudo!

Ellie pegou a calcinha, e olhou contra a luz. E riu.

- Ah, você quer dizer que é um _pouco_ transparente. Não liga não. No fim da noite você vai estar sem ela, e aí é que vai dar para ver tudo...

Lily respirou fundo. Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho. E ela tinha a impressão que até o fim do dia ela esse fato iria se repetir diversas vezes...

--------------------------------------

As duas amigas já estavam dentro da loja de lingerie há pelo menos uma hora. Ellie sumariamente obrigou Lily a provar algumas peças. A garota não queria nem olhar, mas tanto a vendedora quanto Ellie invadiram o provador para ver se as peças estavam ficando boas. Lily quase morreu de vergonha.

No final das contas, Lily acabou levando um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã. Ela queria um modelo um pouco mais recatado, mas como eles não existiam na Agent Provocateur, ela acabou levando algo mais chamativo que desejava. Mesmo assim, o modelo era delicado, e, para sua felicidade, não era transparente. Mas Lily ficou assombrada com a quantidade de peças que Ellie levou. E também com o estilo de coisa que ela comprava.

- Ah, é tão lindinho! – Ellie falou, exibindo um espartilho todo trançado nas costas. – Eu vou levar.

Lily riu da coragem da amiga. Mas não pode evitar o comentário.

- Ellie... não me leva a mal, mas você... não está sem namorado? Pra que você compra tanta lingerie dessas... desse tipo mais... chamativo?

Mas Ellie não se aborreceu com a pergunta de Lily. Sorriu, e falou.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu amo lingerie. Não compro para mostrar para namorado! Se bem que... bem, não posso negar que é bem legal mostrar de vez em quando!

Lily riu da amiga. E Ellie prosseguiu enquanto entregava o cartão de crédito para a vendedora.

- Além do que, quem sabe eu não conheço um francês lindo e sedutor que me faça querer mostrar todas essas peças novas?

Lily franziu a testa.

- Francês?

Desta vez quem não entendeu foi Ellie.

- É. Mas por que você está perguntando isso?

Nova dúvida de Lily. As duas ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, então Ellie pareceu entender melhor o que acontecia.

- Lily, você esqueceu? Da viagem?

Lily franziu a testa, e Ellie falou, admirada.

- Você não sabe? Nós vamos viajar. Para Paris.

Lily entreabriu os lábios. Ellie prosseguiu sua explicação.

- Acho que essa correria toda de Baile de Natal fez todo mundo esquecer. Mas Hogwarts sempre organiza pequenas viagens na semana entre o natal e o ano novo. Esse ano vamos passar o reveillon em Paris.

Lily ficou ainda mais assombrada. Ninguém tinha comentado sobre o assunto com ela.

- Eu achei que você soubesse! Os pais assinaram a autorização há pelo menos um mês. O professor Binns escolheu o roteiro esse ano, com certeza vai nos obrigar a ir a vários museus e locais históricos. Bem, eu não estou reclamando, vai ser o máximo!

Lily ainda absorvia a informação. Então seu pensamento se fixou no que Ellie falou sobre a autorização.

- Eu não levei nenhuma autorização para meus pais assinarem!

Ellie novamente sorriu.

- E nem precisa. A escola entra em contato direto com os pais. Acho que eles não confiam nos alunos a esse ponto. Devem ter medo de alguém falsificar a autorização. Então pedem para os pais compareceram pessoalmente na escola.

Lily então se lembrou do período de provas. Coincidia mais ou menos com a época que Ellie falou. Era bem provável que ela estava tão preocupada com as provas que nem prestou atenção se sua mãe mencionou alguma ida a Hogwarts.

- Mas não se preocupa. Se seus pais esqueceram-se de ir, eu posso falar com meu avô, e ver se eles podem assinar a autorização em cima da hora.

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Então finalmente tudo passou a fazer mais sentido. E sua preocupação aumentou. Agora ela estava diante de uma situação mais urgente. A viagem para Paris era iminente. E ela tinha acabado de se decidir em relação a James e a vida sexual dos dois. O que ela não imaginava era que as coisas poderiam se concretizar tão cedo. Ela estava planejando deixar tudo acontecer naturalmente, sem pressa. Mas agora, ela poderia ser forçada a adiantar seus planos por conta desse imprevisto.

Ela olhava para o nada, pensando no assunto, quando Ellie pareceu ler seus pensamentos, e verbalizou seus temores.

- Parece que você vai ter a oportunidade perfeita ainda nessa semana. Imagina que romântico, é quase uma lua de mel em Paris!

O que Lily não conseguia definir ainda era se seria uma lua de mel ou um pesadelo.

----------------------------------

Os alunos de Hogwarts não tinham mais aulas naquele ano. Eles só retornariam à escola em janeiro. Depois da esperada viagem à Paris.

Então, compreensivamente, o único assunto entre os amigos de escola era a viagem. Todos ficavam ligando uns para os outros, fazendo planos, arrumando malas, combinando escapadas. E Lily percebeu que a viagem era um acontecimento realmente importante. Ela acompanhou Ellie até a casa da amiga, e já no caminho, a viu atender pelo menos 5 telefonemas de pessoas diferentes, já falando sobre a viagem. E, chegando à casa de Ellie, elas foram direto para o quarto da amiga. Ela queria iniciar a arrumação da mala.

- Ellie, nós só não vamos depois de amanhã? Porque você precisa arrumar a mala hoje?

Ellie olhou para Lily como se a amiga falasse grego.

- E você acha que eu vou começar a arrumar hoje? Eu já comecei desde anteontem!

Lily arregalou os olhos. Assim que elas entraram no enorme closet de Ellie, Lily percebeu que ela falava sério. Pelo menos duas malas estavam abertas, e várias roupas estavam dobradas de forma impecável dentro delas.

- Eu não coloquei nada que amarrote ainda. Mas já separei os sapatos, e calças e casacos mais grossos. Eu vi a previsão do tempo, e deve estar frio nos próximos dias em Paris. Só espero que pelo menos o tempo fique aberto. Poucas coisas se comparam com a vista de cima da Torre Eiffel num belo dia...

Lily lembrou que Ellie já tinha morado em Paris, quando era mais nova. Ela devia conhecer bem a cidade. E aproveitou para fazer algumas perguntas.

- Que tipo de roupa eu devo levar?

Ellie franziu a testa, e começou a raciocinar.

- Bem, várias calças bem alinhadas, mas confortáveis. Casacos, já que vai estar frio. Mas escolha bem as roupas, os parisienses se vestem de forma impecável, é um sonho... – ela falou, com um sorriso nos lábios – Ah, mas não se esqueça de duas coisas: a lingerie que você comprou, e um biquíni bem bonito!

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Biquíni? Pra que, já que vai estar frio lá?

Ellie sorriu de forma misteriosa, e falou.

- Surpresa!

--------------------------------------

Os dois dias que precediam a viagem passaram num piscar de olhos. Lily mal notou o tempo passando.

Ela gastou boa parte do tempo arrumando sua mala. E ouvindo os resmungos de Petúnia.

A irmã mais velha de Lily não se conformava com o fato de que sua irmã mais nova iria passar o réveillon em Paris com os amigos de escola. Lily percebeu que ela estava enciumada, mas não falou nada para não deixá-la ainda mais irritada. Apenas a expulsou de seu quarto quando flagrou Petúnia investigando a mala dela quando Lily tinha saído do quarto para pegar luvas no armário do corredor.

Já os pais de Lily estavam muito animados com a viagem da filha. Lily nunca tinha ido à França, e, como se tratava de uma viagem da escola, supervisionada por professores, eles estavam tranqüilos quanto à segurança da garota. Fora que ela estaria o tempo inteiro com a neta do diretor da escola, e eles duvidavam que os professores se descuidariam das duas.

Mas, logicamente, isso não impediu as milhares de recomendações de sua mãe quando eles a deixaram no aeroporto de Heathrow.

- Não se esqueça de tirar muitas fotos, querida! Ah, e cuidado ao atravessar a rua, os franceses dirigem do lado errado da rua!

Lily pensou que, na verdade, quase todo o resto do mundo dirigia de forma contrária aos britânicos, mas não disse nada. Ela estava ansiosa para encontrar logo os amigos.

Lily empurrava seu carrinho, buscando com os olhos alguém conhecido. Viu vários rostos familiares, mas nenhum dos seus amigos próximos. Até encontrar Remus.

O rapaz estava se despedindo dos pais, e parecia tão animado com a viagem quanto ela.

- Oi Lily! Bom dia, Sr. Evans, Sra. Evans.

Lily abraçou brevemente o amigo, e falou.

- Oi! Alguém já chegou? – ela falou, percorrendo com os olhos em volta. Mas apenas viu seus pais puxando conversa com os pais de Remus.

- Não vi ninguém. Mas já recebi umas três mensagens da Ellie, ela falou que a mãe dela está estacionando o carro. Mas todo mundo já deve estar chegando.

Lily olhou para o amigo, e baixou o tom de voz.

- E a Melissa? Alguma notícia?

Lily sabia que Remus e Melissa tinham ficado no baile de Natal, mas eles tinham tido algum tipo de desentendimento durante a festa de natal na casa de Ellie. Não tinha sido nada sério, pelo que Remus relatou brevemente, mas qualquer pequeno problema poderia abalar o delicado relacionamento dos dois.

- Ela está vindo com a Ellie. Aparentemente a mãe dela só a deixaria vir na viagem se a Ellie aparecesse lá para buscá-la, junto com a Lisa. Acho que pela Ellie ser neta do diretor, ela acha que a Melissa vai ficar segura, ou algo do tipo. Vai entender...

Lily apenas concordou com a cabeça, ainda olhando em direção à porta de entrada do aeroporto. Não demorou muito para ela avistar Ellie chegando junto com a mãe, Lisa, e com Melissa.

Ellie empurrava um carrinho lotado de malas até em cima. Eram malas suficientes para uma viagem de um mês. Lily olhou para as suas duas malas, uma pequena e uma grande, e imaginou se não estava levando poucas coisas. Quando viu Remus rindo do exagero de Ellie, ficou mais relaxada.

Melissa vinha caminhando em silêncio. Ela, por algum motivo, parecia mal humorada. Estava com o olhar um pouco perdido.

Logo as três se aproximaram deles. Ellie sorriu para Lily e Remus, e os cumprimentou.

- Oi! Já estão fazendo o check-in?

Remus respondeu.

- Acho que estão começando agora.

- Então já vou despachar minhas malas de uma vez. Não vou ficar empurrando essa montanha de malas de um lado para o outro!

Lisa seguiu a filha, após cumprimentar Lily e Remus, e de trocar algumas palavras com os Evans e os Lupin. Melissa fez menção de seguir Ellie, mas Remus a interrompeu. Lily rapidamente resolver seguir Ellie, e dar privacidade ao casal.

- Melissa, espera um pouco. Eu quero falar com você.

Melissa parou por um instante, e olhou para Remus. Uma memória vívida dos intensos beijos que eles trocaram no corredor escuro, no baile de natal, veio a sua mente. A garota sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar a memória. Queria falar com ele de forma racional.

Como ela não respondeu nada, Remus prosseguiu.

- Você não retornou minhas ligações.

Melissa inspirou profundamente. E respondeu.

- Remus, eu acho melhor nós conversarmos depois.

- Mas Melissa... sobre a noite de natal...

Melissa ficou desconcertada por um instante, mas logo falou.

- Depois, Remus. Vamos despachar as malas.

Ela começou a empurrar o carrinho, desviando seu olhar do dele. Remus apenas inspirou profundamente, e a seguiu.

-------------------------------------

Lily e Ellie tinham alcançado o balcão da companhia aérea. Vários outros colegas de Hogwarts passavam por elas. Muitos cumprimentavam, outros paravam para conversar. E todos pareciam muito animados com a viagem. Quando as duas entregavam sua documentação para a atendente da companhia aérea, Lily ouvia as recomendações que Lisa fazia à Ellie. Ela sorriu ao notar que mães são todas iguais.

- Ellie, não se esqueça de guardar bem o passaporte. E se alimente direto, querida. Não quero saber de você ficando sem comer nada!

Ellie parecia contrariada ao responder.

- A Mary andou enchendo sua cabeça com besteiras, não é? Vou ter uma conversinha com ela quando voltar...

Mas Lisa continuou séria ao prosseguir.

- Ela se preocupa assim como eu. Então se comporte! – mas sua expressão se suavizou ao que ela continuou falando – Ah, eu vou ligar para o Karl amanhã, avisando da sua visita. Está bem?

Ellie ficou um pouco pálida, mas concordou com a cabeça. Lisa notou, e falou, sorrindo.

- Não se preocupe, querida. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ellie concordou brevemente, e virou para o balcão, sem dizer mais nada. Lily, que tinha acabado de fazer seu check-in, e já estava com o cartão de embarque na mão, começou uma busca com os olhos. Ela ainda não tinha visto James. E fazia alguns dias que eles não se viam, já que os preparativos para a viagem estavam tomando o tempo de todos. Fora que James estava passando algum tempo com sua família, já que era época de festas. E Lily sorriu ao notar que ela estava era sentindo muita saudade do namorado.

Lily viu Alice chegando com Frank. Ela acenou para a amiga, que logo entrou na enorme fila de check-in. Lily olhou para trás, e viu que Ellie ainda esperava seu cartão de embarque, então resolveu se afastar um pouco da fila para ter uma visão melhor dos que chegavam. Ela viu Sirius chegando com o irmão Regulus. Ela sorriu para o amigo, e acenou. Sirius sorriu de volta, e entrou na fila. Mas nenhum sinal de James ainda.

- Ninguém chegou ainda? – perguntou Ellie, que se juntou à amiga, com o cartão de embarque na mão.

Lily não tirou os olhos da porta ao responder.

- Alice e Frank estão na fila, e o Sirius acabou de chegar com o irmão.

Ellie imediatamente buscou a fila com os olhos, e viu Sirius ao lado de Regulus. Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente, mas não o suficiente para Lily deixar de notar.

- Ellie... será que não existe uma forma de vocês se entenderem?

Ellie suspirou, desanimada. E respondeu.

- Eu tentei, Lily. Eu o convidei para ir à festa de natal lá em casa. Ele não respondeu minha mensagem, e não apareceu lá. Acho que ele deixou bem clara a posição dele.

Lily abriu a boca para continuar o assunto, mas foi interrompida por uma voz muito animada.

- Ellie! Lily!

Marlene vinha caminhando pelo saguão do aeroporto, acompanhada de seus pais, e seu irmão Mike. Mike empurrava o carrinho de malas de Marlene, que só não ultrapassava Ellie no exagero de bagagem. A loira logo estava abraçando as amigas, e parecia mais animada que o normal para uma viagem de escola.

- Eu achei que estava atrasada. Mas demoramos porque o pateta aqui quis vir se despedir no aeroporto de última hora!

Marlene apontava para o irmão, ignorando o fato de ele estar empurrando um bocado de malas bem pesadas. Mas Mike sorria, assim como o casal Mckinnon. E Mike falou.

- Eu queria me despedir das minhas garotas preferidas!

Lily franziu a testa ao ver Mike colocar o braço sobre os ombros de Ellie, que sorriu para ele. Ela imediatamente olhou para Sirius, na fila, para ver se o amigo tinha notado a ex-namorada junto com o irmão de Marlene. E Lily constatou que Sirius olhava o casal com uma expressão fechada. Mas ela também notou que Regulus, irmão de Sirius, olhava na direção do grupo.

- E então, Ellie, o que você vai trazer de presente para mim de Paris? – Mike falou, exibindo aquele sorriso impecavelmente branco e perfeito. Algumas alunas que passavam por perto suspiraram alto o suficiente para eles ouvirem.

- Não sei. – respondeu Ellie, rindo ao notar as paixões que Mike despertava – O que você acha que merece?

Mike fez uma expressão engraçada, fingindo convencimento.

- Merecer, eu mereço o mundo, _sweety_! Mas estou disposto a aceitar o que você quiser me dar...

Marlene riu, mas fez uma cara de nojo logo em seguida.

- Mike! Nada de falar putaria antes da hora do almoço!

Mas Mike apenas riu, acompanhado de Ellie. Lily ainda olhava a reação de Sirius, que ficava cada vez mais emburrado a cada sorriso de Mike e Ellie.

- Irmãzinha! O que você anda fazendo que deixou sua mente tão suja? Eu só estou pedindo um inocente presentinho para a Ellie!

Lily olhou para Mike, e notou que a associação da palavra inocente a Mike Mckinnon era algo muito improvável. O rapaz tinha cara de que aprontava mais que James e Sirius juntos.

Mas Marlene, por algum motivo inexplicável, ficou vermelha como um pimentão. Mike aproveitou para brincar com a irmã, bagunçando os cabelos dela, e falando.

- Ah, ficou com vergonha...

Os jovens ainda riam de Mike e Marlene quando uma pessoa se aproximou. E chegou falando.

- Ei pessoal.

Lily virou imediatamente na direção da voz. Era James, finalmente.

Assim que Lily viu James, ela sentiu suas pernas bambearem. Ele parecia ainda mais bonito. Provavelmente isso se devia ao fato que ela não o via há alguns dias, mas Lily achou que ele parecia um pouco diferente. Ele tinha um ar um pouco mais maduro. Podia ser apenas impressão dela, mas isso a fez suspirar baixinho.

Por sorte, James não notou. E isso a poupou de uma situação um pouco embaraçosa. James se colocou ao lado de Lily, e pegou a mão dela de forma delicada.

- Oi princesa.

O sorriso de James era tão bonito que Lily apenas deixou escapar a resposta.

- Oi.

Logo ela sentiu os braços de James envolvendo suas costas. E ele falou, bem perto do seu ouvido.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você.

Lily sentiu suas pernas moles, e teve que se controlar para não cair sentada no saguão do aeroporto de Heathrow. E a única coisa que sua mente foi capaz de processar foi a idéia fixa de que aquela viagem seria certamente inesquecível.

-----------------------------

O embarque não foi muito demorado. O que tomou mais tempo foi as longas despedidas entre pais e filhos. Muitas mães chorosas observavam os filhos, o que soava estranho para os passageiros normais no aeroporto. Até porque apenas os alunos maiores de 15 anos tinham permissão para ir à excursão da escola, e eles só ficariam fora de casa por alguns dias.

Quando todos já estavam acomodados no avião, Lily finalmente se deu conta da quantidade de alunos que tomavam conta do vôo. Ela e Ellie estavam debruçadas em suas poltronas, aguardando o restante do embarque dos alunos. As duas foram das primeiras a entrarem no avião, e agora viam calmamente o vai e vem dos passageiros.

- Você já notou que tomamos a maior parte dos assentos desse vôo? Quase não têm outros passageiros! – Lily falou, admirada.

- É sempre assim. – Ellie esclareceu – Mas você ainda não notou a melhor parte de todas. Já reparou nas ausências?

Lily franziu a testa. E buscou a aeronave com os olhos. Os alunos estavam sendo acomodados por ordem alfabética no avião, considerando os sobrenomes. Então Lily finalmente notou. Ela viu Sirius e Regulus, cujo sobrenome era Black, ajeitando suas malas no compartimento de bagagem de mão. E isso a fez falar imediatamente.

- As irmãs Black não vieram!

Ellie sorria, triunfante.

- Exatamente! E o bônus é ainda maior porque os nojentos dos namorados também não vieram.

Lily pensou em Rodolphus Lestrange, e sentiu um arrepio incômodo na nuca. Ainda bem que ele não tinha ido à viagem.

- Você acha que tem algo a ver com aquela denúncia que o pai da Lene fez? – Lily perguntou.

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça.

- Acho que sim. Você viu o Sr. Mckinnon e minha mãe conversando? Pelo que eles falam, a coisa está cada vez pior. Nem sei como o Reggie e o... Sirius... vieram. Acho que os pais deles já tinham assinado a autorização há muito tempo, antes dessa confusão, e resolveram deixar mesmo assim. Mas os Malfoy são certamente mais... superprotetores, e não quiseram deixar o Lucius se expor sozinho. Eles já fizeram pior por bem menos, no passado. E a Narcisa logicamente não deve querer deixá-lo sozinho.

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Você... conhece os pais de Lucius Malfoy? – ela falou, estranhando o conhecimento de Ellie sobre a dinâmica familiar dos Malfoy.

Ellie acenou a cabeça, e respondeu.

- Ah, Lily... é uma coisa meio de... – ela estava visivelmente sem graça – É que as famílias nobres... elas meio que todas se conhecem, sabe? E sempre existe algum tipo de parentesco, ou algo do tipo.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Você é parente de Lucius Malfoy?

Ellie continuou um pouco envergonhada ao prosseguir.

- Acho que sim, um pouco... mas ele não é o único! Eu sou parente até dos Black, só que bem afastada. Tudo pelo lado do meu pai, minha mãe não tem sangue nobre. – e ela começou a tentar desviar o assunto, acrescentando informações novas – Se você for pensar assim, eu sou um pouco prima do James! Mas acho que ele é ainda mais afastado que o Sirius. Se bobear eu sou mais próxima dos Windsor que do James...

Lily apenas acenou a cabeça, concordando. Era uma das poucas vezes que ela notava o quanto era afastada daquele mundo no qual tinha entrado. Ela já se sentia habituada, mas em momentos como esse ela via a distância que ela, uma garota do interior, tinha de boa parte dos alunos de sua escola. Vários deles eram de famílias nobres. E isso incluía sua melhor amiga Ellie, seu amigo Sirius, e até seu namorado, James. Por mais que James fosse completamente normal, e seus pais nem ligassem para sua origem plebéia, ela pensou que estaria numa situação muito pior se, por algum acaso, estivesse namorando com algum dos irmãos Black, ou algum outro membro de família nobre. Aquele era um mundo diferente demais para ela, e Lily sempre imaginou que os nobres viviam em suas casas enormes de grandes jardins, e ofereciam grandes bailes para os membros da família real. Agora ela freqüentava essas casas enormes. Será que James era convidado para bailes assim com freqüência? E, o pior de tudo, será que ele achava que ela era de alguma forma inferior, por nunca ter freqüentado esse tipo de evento?

Lily se deixou cair na poltrona do avião. Ellie notou a expressão da amiga, e achou, erradamente, que Lily não tinha aprovado seu parentesco com os Malfoys. Ellie começou a se justificar imediatamente.

- Lily, não é como se eu andasse com eles, ou freqüentasse a casa deles regularmente. Para falar a verdade, a última vez que eu vi todos os Malfoys juntos foi no meu _Début _na sociedade... e eles tinham que estar lá, afinal a filha...

Mas Lily não reparou no fim da frase de Ellie. Ela lembrou claramente quando Ellie mostrou casualmente um álbum de fotos, que tinha algumas fotos da apresentação de Ellie à sociedade londrina. Dois fatos ficaram marcados em sua memória. Fora o belo vestido branco que a amiga tinha usado, Lily lembrou que os dois príncipes da Inglaterra, William e Harry, tinham comparecido ao evento de gala. E que o acompanhante de Ellie para o baile, que tinha dançado a valsa com ela, era James.

James. Ela ficou ainda mais chateada.

James estava acostumado com esses tipos de evento. Ela visualizou em sua mente a foto de Ellie e James sorridentes, ele com um traje formal completo, e cabelos muito alinhados. Não lembrava nem de longe o James que ela estava habituada. De cabelos revoltos, ouvindo rock o tempo inteiro, ou tocando sua guitarra. Ou então aprontando em Hogwarts junto com Sirius, recebendo detenções e jogando basquete.

Aquele rapaz da foto não era o James que Lily conhecia. Era um James completamente diferente.

E então Lily pensou. Será que aquele era o James real? Será que o James que ela conhecia era apenas uma faceta do rapaz, e que ele tinha vários outros aspectos que ela desconhecia completamente?

E, o pior pensamento de todos: será que ela se adaptava às outras facetas de James?

Lily não tinha idéia de como se portar num evento que envolvia membros da família real. E, por mais desligada que ela pudesse ser, ela já tinha notado que, invariavelmente, tanto James, quanto Ellie e Sirius freqüentavam eventos assim de vez em quando.

Será que ela se adaptaria? Ou, ainda pior, será que James teria vergonha dela, por ela ser uma garota do interior, e acabaria nunca a levando para eventos desse porte?

Lily olhou brevemente para o lado, e notou que Ellie ainda contava sobre o seu baile de _début_. Agora a amiga sorria animadamente enquanto falava.

- Então, depois da fuga espetacular, o Sirius me jogou por cima do ombro, e pulou o muro. Nem preciso dizer que nós nos esborrachamos do outro lado. Mas eu estava completamente bêbada mesmo, nem senti! E o James se jogou pelo muro logo depois, e quase caiu em cima de mim ao aterrissar. Meu vestido de debutante quase foi para o lixo depois disso. Por sorte a lavanderia fez milagre e eu não fiquei com um vestido todo enlameado em vez de branco...

Lily sorriu ao ouvir o fim da história. Aquilo parecia finalmente com algo que James, Ellie e Sirius faziam. Ela sentiu um pequeno alívio. Mas não esqueceu completamente o receio.

E ela pensou, de forma triste, que a única preocupação que ela tinha, antes de entrar naquele avião, era a respeito de sua resolução em iniciar sua vida sexual com James. Antes fosse...

------------------------------------

Assim que o avião estava completamente ocupado por passageiros, os professores responsáveis pela excursão, no caso, o professor Binns, de história, e a professora McGonagall, de física, começaram a conferir todos os alunos presentes. Após constatarem que todos estavam presentes, eles se acomodaram em seus assentos.

Lily estava sentada numa das fileiras centrais aeronave. Ao seu lado direito estava sentado James, e do lado esquerdo, Ellie. James estava extremamente carinhoso com ela naquele dia, já que eles não se viam há alguns dias. E Ellie estava ficando visivelmente entediada com isso.

Após o décimo beijo que James deu em Lily, Ellie começou a reclamar.

- Ah, qual é! O vôo é super curto, são só 40 minutos! Vocês dois precisam ficar me torturando até lá?

James se inclinou para visualizar a amiga, e respondeu.

- Eu estou com saudade dela!

Ellie levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e retrucou.

- Ela não vai fugir, sabia? E vocês têm todo o tempo do mundo para tirar o atraso em Paris. – Lily ficou imediatamente vermelha ao notar o duplo sentido da frase da amiga. Mas Ellie prosseguiu – Além do que, para onde eu olho tem gente beijando na boca!

Ellie apontou para as poltronas à sua esquerda, depois do corredor. Alice e Frank davam um mega beijo completamente agarrado, sem se importarem com as outras pessoas.

James apenas sacudiu o ombro, e puxou Lily para um novo beijo. Ellie bufou, e resmungou baixinho.

- Odeio ficar de vela.

Mas James e Lily não se soltaram, então ela apenas soltou seu cinto de segurança, e debruçou em sua poltrona, olhando para trás. Com esperança de encontrar alguém para conversar, e que não estivesse interessado em trocar saliva com a pessoa mais próxima.

Nas três poltronas logo atrás de James, Lily e Ellie estavam sentados Sirius, Remus e Melissa, respectivamente.

Um pequeno momento de constrangimento se passou quando Ellie e Sirius trocaram um olhar, mas a garota engoliu o receio, e falou com o grupo.

- Alguém quer bater papo? Não agüento mais esse grude aqui na frente.

Remus riu do comentário de Ellie, mas Melissa e Sirius ficaram quietos. Mas não por muito tempo. Lily e James fizeram um som de beijo mais alto que conseguiu arrancar uma risadinha de Melissa, e um sorriso torto de Sirius.

- Quem mandou sentar com o casalzinho apaixonado? É isso que acontece! – Remus falou.

Ellie abriu a boca para responder, mas não falou nada. Sua resposta incluía uma óbvia referência a ela não poder sentar ao lado de Sirius, e, em nome da convivência pacífica entre os dois, ela ficou muda. Mas nem precisou responder, já que eles foram interrompidos pela voz da professora McGonagall.

- Senhorita Dumbledore! Sente em seu lugar e afivele o cinto. Daqui a pouco vamos decolar.

Ellie voltou seu rosto para frente, e acenou para a professora. Mas logo voltou para trás ao ouvir a voz de Sirius.

- Por que será que a McGonagall veio numa excursão sob responsabilidade do professor Binns? Ela dá aula de física, e essa excursão vai valer notas extras para história!

Melissa sacudiu os ombros, sem saber responder. Ela era novata em Hogwarts, e nunca tinha ido numa excursão dessas. E Remus respondeu.

- Não sei, vai ver ela vai nos levar em algum lugar relacionado à matéria dela...

Mas Ellie, ainda pendurada na poltrona, respondeu de imediato. Ela nem lembrou que estava com o relacionamento estremecido com Sirius.

- Ah, você nem desconfia? É por causa de você e do James!

Um barulho de bocas se descolando foi ouvido, e logo James também estava dependurado em sua poltrona.

- Eu ouvi meu nome?

- Minha causa e do James? E por quê? – Sirius perguntou.

Ellie revirou os olhos, e respondeu.

- Vocês dois são quase incontroláveis pelos professores na escola. Imagina o Binns, que já é um bocado velho, tentando controlar vocês no Louvre! McGonagall veio para servir de cão de guarda.

Neste momento Lily também tinha esticado o pescoço para participar da conversa. Remus ria do comentário de Ellie, e concordou com a garota.

- Lembra daquela vez que fomos numa fazenda para aprender sobre a produção agrícola na Grã-Bretanha? – ele falou, entre risos – O James e o Sirius soltaram as vacas que estavam no curral e as tocaram em direção ao Snape! O cara quase teve um ataque cardíaco...

Melissa, inesperadamente, teve uma crise de riso como nenhum deles jamais tinha visto. Por um instante eles se entreolharam, espantados, mas logo se juntaram a ela nos risos. Ellie completou.

- E eu não esqueço que eles reuniram uma sacola inteira de penas de galinha e jogaram em cima da Narcisa e da Bellatrix. Imagina as duas cobertas de penas!

Agora quem riu mais foi Lily. Ela visualizou Narcisa, tão esnobe, coberta de penas fedorentas. Devia ter sido impagável.

- Bons tempos... – suspirou Sirius.

- Com certeza! – James concordou.

Melissa agora estava mais recomposta, mas ainda sorria. O ambiente ficou bem mais descontraído, mas logo a conversa foi interrompida.

- Srta. Dumbledore! Já não falei para afivelar o cinto? O mesmo vale para você, Sr. Potter! Vou ter que começar a distribuir detenções?

Ellie sorriu amarelo, e começou a voltar para o assento. Ela franziu a testa ao ver Lily já sentada e de cinto afivelado.

- Ei, como você sentou tão rápido?

Lily apenas sorriu, mas quem respondeu foi Alice, que tinha largado Frank por um segundo, e estava prestando atenção na conversa dos amigos.

- A Lily voltou ao lugar assim que McGonagall falou a primeira letra. Você devia ter visto, ela parecia ter desmaterializado. Juro que nunca vi alguém se mexer tão rápido...

----------------------------------

Como Ellie tinha previsto, o vôo de Londres a Paris foi muito rápido. Nem deu tempo para curtir a viagem. Eles logo estavam pousando no aeroporto Charles de Gaulle. Um pequeno tumulto no desembarque, causado pela ansiedade dos alunos, teve que ser controlado pelos professores.

Lily alcançou a sua bagagem de mão, e sentiu uma mão pegando a sua. James sorria para ela, e a puxou para saírem da aeronave.

Os professores tentavam fazer com que os alunos não se dispersassem, mas isso parecia uma tarefa quase impossível. McGonagall teve que usar dos seus melhores gritos para conseguir conter a pequena multidão de alunos entusiasmados por passarem o reveillon na cidade luz.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu reunir todos no saguão do aeroporto, ela começou a dar instruções.

- Nós vamos agora pegar o transporte que vai nos levar para o hotel. Lá o check-in será feito, e eu os lembro que ficarão dois alunos em cada quarto. E isso significa dois alunos do mesmo sexo, Sr. Prewett! – ela falou, olhando feio para Gideon Prewett, que visivelmente tentava aliciar uma garota do terceiro ano a ficar no mesmo quarto que ele.

Gideon apenas sorriu de forma falsamente inocente para a professora de física, e McGonagall continuou.

- Então todos deverão embarcar. Eu irei com metade do grupo, e o professor Binns vai com o restante do grupo. Assim que todos tiverem se acomodado no hotel, nós iremos... SR. BLACK! SRTA. DUMBLEDORE! SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODEM PARAR UM SEGUNDO COM ISSO?

Lily olhou assustada na direção que a professora encarava. Ellie e Sirius estavam ligeiramente afastados do aglomerado de alunos. E eles estavam discutindo ferozmente até o instante que a professora os interrompeu.

Os dois apenas acenaram com a cabeça para a professora. Mas não pararam a discussão, apenas baixaram o tom de voz, e tentavam fingir que nem se falavam. Lily e James se aproximaram dos dois, e Lily conseguiu ouvir parte da discussão, que já estava no meio.

- Mas isso foi logicamente sua culpa, Sirius! – Ellie falou, num tom baixo, mas obviamente raivoso.

- Minha culpa? Você bebeu, foi, garota? Eu não tive nada a ver com isso! – Sirius também mantia a conversa em tom baixo.

Lily, por um instante, achou que eles estavam brigando a respeito do término do namoro dos dois. Mas logo ela percebeu que a discussão dos dois era por algum motivo menos sério. Ela notou isso ao ver o sorriso nos lábios de James.

- O que foi, James?

James olhou para Lily, após rir de Ellie, que chamou Sirius de "imbecil e completo energúmeno", e respondeu.

- Sabe, eu acho que eles ainda tem uma chance boa de se entenderem de vez.

Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- Mas eles parecem que vão se matar a qualquer momento!

James olhou de relance para os amigos, e depois virou para Lily.

- É que eu conheço os dois desde sempre, Lily. Eu já vi isso acontecendo várias vezes. E eu sei que esse tipo de briga é a "versão Ellie e Sirius" de preliminares. É sempre assim que começa. Logo, logo eles estão se embolando por algum canto... e de uma maneira que nem de longe lembra uma briga!

Lily sorriu, um pouco sem graça. Por sorte James a abraçou, e não percebeu sua expressão. Algo no fato de James ter falado a palavra "preliminares" a deixou nervosa. Muito nervosa.

-----------------------------------

Assim que McGonagall conseguiu ordenar os alunos, eles deixaram o saguão do aeroporto. Assim que chegaram ao exterior do aeroporto, eles notaram dois enormes ônibus de turismo estacionados ao lado da calçada. A professora explicou que os ônibus os levariam até o hotel. E lentamente os alunos começaram a entrar no transporte.

Lily e James entraram no primeiro ônibus, e logo acharam duas poltronas para sentarem. Ellie e Sirius, ainda discutindo, entraram sem pensar, e sentaram juntos nas poltronas logo atrás de James e Lily. James cutucou de leve Lily, e indicou o casal com os olhos. Os dois estavam tão absortos na discussão que nem notaram que estavam sentados juntos. E, provavelmente esqueceram que praticamente não se falavam mais. McGonagall, que iria acompanhar os alunos do primeiro ônibus, chamou novamente a atenção dos dois, prometendo uma enorme detenção se eles não parassem de perturbar tranqüilidade de todos. Novamente o casal diminuiu o volume, mas ainda trocavam insultos em tom baixíssimo. Volta e meia Lily ouvia um "idiota" ou então um "maluca" vindo da fileira de trás.

Remus aproveitou a confusão que os alunos criavam para embarcar nos ônibus, e se aproximou de Melissa.

- Já decidiu com quem você vai dividir o quarto?

Melissa se voltou para o rapaz, e franziu a testa.

- Eu... não sabia que teríamos que dividir o quarto com outra pessoa.

Remus a olhou, um pouco admirado.

- Você não leu o roteiro da viagem?

Melissa sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- Não perco meu tempo com detalhes.

No instante que ela terminou a frase, se arrependeu. Ficou claro que Remus tinha lido aquele roteiro pelo menos duas vezes. Ela abriu a boca para tentar se desculpar, mas nenhuma palavra saiu.

Mas Remus não ficou chateado com a frase da garota. Ele estava esticando a mão para tentar pegar a mão de Melissa, quando alguém se aproximou muito rápido, já falando.

- Mel! Senta comigo no ônibus? Eu quero conversar com você!

Marlene Mckinnon olhava para Melissa com uma expressão de óbvia ansiedade. Melissa apenas entreabriu os lábios, mas Marlene não precisava de resposta nenhuma. Simplesmente saiu puxando Melissa pela mão, e a conduziu para o segundo ônibus.

Remus ficou parado, sozinho, na calçada. Então a voz ligeiramente rouca do professor de história o fez acordar.

- Sr. Lupin, não vai embarcar? Todos já entraram no ônibus!

Remus rapidamente pegou sua mochila, jogou nas costas, e entrou no segundo ônibus.

------------------------------

Todos os alunos já estavam acomodados, ou terminando de guardar suas bagagens de mão quando Remus iniciou sua caminhada pelo corredor do ônibus. Ele logo localizou Melissa sentada ao lado de Marlene, que falava algo em seu ouvido. Ele e Melissa trocaram um breve olhar, mas ele prosseguiu seu caminho. Não havia nenhum local vago na parte da frente do ônibus, então o rapaz foi caminhando até as últimas fileiras. Como ele pode constatar, apenas um local estava vago. Era na última fileira, e o assento da janela já estava ocupado. Seu ocupante olhava pela janela, mas virou o rosto assim que Remus fez menção de sentar. Era Regulus Black.

Remus e Regulus trocaram um olhar silencioso, e Remus sentou ao lado do rapaz.

Remus se sentiu um pouco desconfortável. Ele sabia do segredo de Regulus, mas nunca tinha trocado mais que duas frases com o rapaz na vida. E ele tinha ajudado Regulus e Marlene a ficarem juntos no Baile de Natal. Mas ele não podia simplesmente puxar assunto com o irmão mais novo de Sirius, e perguntar se o namoro dele com Marlene estava indo bem. Era esquisito demais.

Os dois permaneceram mudos por um longo tempo. Nenhum dos dois tinha idéia do que conversar um com o outro.

Já a situação de outra dupla de alunos, várias poltronas na frente, era completamente diferente. Marlene e Melissa não paravam de conversar. Mesmo que isso significasse dez frases de Marlene para cada frase de Melissa.

- Então foi isso que aconteceu, Mel. Eu não tenho como agradecer mais a você eu ao Remus. Sério, foi incrível o que vocês fizeram por nós dois. Valeu mesmo!

Melissa apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Não conseguia se acostumar com alguém sendo tão grata a ela. Fora que Melissa achava que não tinha feito nada demais. Só tinha acompanhado Regulus ao Baile, e dançado uma música com ele. Eles mal conversaram durante o tempo que estiveram juntos, e ela percebeu que Regulus era calado. Melissa achou aquela uma boa qualidade do rapaz. Até porque suas novas amigas, Ellie e Marlene, costumavam falar mais do que ela estava acostumada. Pelo menos com as companhias que ela tivera no último ano.

- Nós não conseguimos combinar nada ainda, para essa viagem. – prosseguiu Marlene, mantendo o tom baixíssimo de voz, para que ninguém ouvisse – Sem as aulas, fica ainda mais difícil arrumar uma forma de comunicação. A Ellie tentou ajudar, mas ela também não pode entrar em contato direto com o Reggie.

Melissa apenas olhou para a loira ao seu lado, e falou.

- Que chato.

Marlene enfiou a mão no bolso da calça jeans que usava, e mostrou um pequeno papel todo dobrado. E falou.

- Eu tentei entregar esse bilhete para ele durante o vôo, mas não consegui. Ele estava sentado ao lado de um grupo de sonserinos do terceiro ano. E eles não tiraram os olhos de mim quando eu passei. Provavelmente por causa dessa história com o meu pai...

Melissa observou o papel por um instante, e falou, sem pensar.

- Se você quiser...

Marlene abriu um sorriso luminoso. Ela não se conteve, e abraçou Melissa brevemente.

- Você faria isso? Ah, Mel... nem sei como agradecer!

Melissa apenas sorriu de lado, novamente incomodada com a demonstração de afeto da garota. Ela tinha ficado tanto tempo sem amigas de verdade que agora estava difícil se acostumar com esse tipo de comportamento tão espontâneo tanto de Marlene quanto de Ellie. Ela então pegou o papel, e falou.

- Volto daqui a pouco.

Melissa escondeu o papel na mão direita, e começou a percorrer o corredor. Alguns alunos a observaram discretamente, e ela fez o máximo para evitar encarar os rostos que a olhavam. Ela apenas procurava o semblante pálido e os cabelos muito pretos de Regulus.

Não demorou muito a localizá-lo, na última fileira. E, ao lado dele, estava sentado Remus.

Melissa poderia rir naquele momento. Será que esse tipo de coisa só acontecia com ela?

Remus não demorou a notar a presença dela no corredor. E sorriu, vendo-a caminhando na direção dele.

Melissa então percebeu que poderia usar a presença de Remus ali para entregar o papel de forma ainda mais discreta para Regulus. Assim que chegou até a fileira deles, ela olhou para os dois, e falou.

- Oi. – sua voz saía um pouco diferente, já que ela tentava falar da forma mais casual possível. – Tem alguém no banheiro?

Remus olhou para trás, e viu a porta do banheiro entreaberta. Ele franziu a testa, e se perguntou para que Melissa estava perguntando aquilo, já que era óbvio que o recinto estava vazio. Ele ia responder a garota, mas o ônibus freou, parando num sinal de trânsito. Naquele instante, Melissa apoiou a mão esquerda na poltrona de Remus, e o rapaz viu claramente um papel dobrado voando diretamente no colo de Regulus.

Remus franziu a testa por um segundo, mas Regulus pareceu entender instantaneamente. Ele recolheu o bilhete de forma discretíssima, e se virou para a janela do ônibus. Fingindo estar observando a paisagem da capital da França, o rapaz desdobrou o bilhete, e leu o conteúdo.

Melissa sorriu muito brevemente, e entrou no banheiro.

E Remus entendeu o que tinha acontecido. Ele escorregou o tronco em direção ao corredor, e pode ver Marlene se virando para trás, encontrando o seu olhar, e sorrindo muito brevemente.

Melissa não demorou nada no banheiro. Ela logo estava novamente no corredor, e parou por um instante, como se esperasse algum tipo de resposta de Regulus. Assim que a viu, parada ali no corredor, Regulus levantou, e falou com Remus.

- Eu... vou ao banheiro.

Remus levantou para dar passagem ao primeiranista. Melissa também se afastou, e ficou um instante sem saber o que fazer. Mas, desta vez, quem pensou rápido foi Remus.

- Senta um instante aqui comigo, eu quero falar com você.

Ele não esperou a resposta de Melissa. Simplesmente ele a pegou pela mão, e a fez sentar ao lado dele.

Assim que se viu sentada, Melissa olhou para Remus. O rapaz tinha um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Melissa começou a sentir um calor inexplicável.

- Quer dizer que você virou pombo correio dos apaixonados? – ele falou, debruçando na direção dela, para ninguém ouvir o que os dois conversavam.

Melissa, mesmo tendo que se controlar pela repentina proximidade de Remus, ainda assim conseguiu dar uma resposta ligeiramente atravessada ao rapaz.

- Eu só estou fazendo um favor!

Remus, mesmo ouvindo o tom ligeiramente áspero dela, ainda assim riu, e falou.

- Eu estou brincando com você.

Melissa abriu a boca para dar uma nova resposta atravessada, mas não conseguiu. O olhar dela se perdeu nos olhos castanhos e brilhantes de Remus. Ela então desviou o olhar por um instante dos olhos dele, e mirou o sorriso do rapaz. Os lábios dele pareciam perfeitamente desenhados no sorriso divertido e sincero que ele exibia. Melissa nem percebeu seus lábios se entreabrindo. A única coisa que ela queria, naquele instante, ela beijar aqueles lábios tão apelativos. Remus notou que a garota olhava fixamente para a boca dele, e resolveu ser um pouco mais ousado. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela, e falou.

- O que foi, se distraiu com alguma coisa? Ou você não tem mais respostas atravessadas para me oferecer?

Melissa novamente não conseguiu responder. Isso porque Remus usou uma voz bem mais baixa e grave para falar. Fora que ele usou uma entonação de sarcasmo insinuante que ela nunca o tinha visto usar antes. De alguma forma, o tom de voz dele a fez ficar completamente sem reação.

Remus novamente se aproximou da garota, que sequer conseguia se mexer. Ele falou, com os lábios quase colados ao ouvido dela.

- Será que agora nós podemos conversar sobre a festa de Natal na casa da Ellie?

Antes que Melissa pudesse reagir, ou que tentasse reagir, já que parecia congelada na mesma posição, Regulus saiu do banheiro. Ele franziu ligeiramente a testa ao ver Melissa sentada na poltrona dele. Mas Remus olhou para o rapaz, em pé ao seu lado, e falou.

- Regulus, será que você se importa de trocar de lugar com a Melissa por algum tempo? Nós ainda não terminamos a conversa.

Regulus olhou para Melissa por um segundo, mas a única coisa que a garota conseguiu fazer foi sacudir de leve a cabeça. Regulus então acenou com a cabeça, e foi andando para a parte da frente do ônibus. Assim que avistou o assento de Melissa, o único vazio, ele prendeu a respiração por um instante. Marlene estava sentada na poltrona ao lado.

Remus acompanhou com os olhos Regulus sentando na poltrona que Melissa ocupava anteriormente, e novamente sorriu. Só que agora ele tinha voltado seus olhos para Melissa. E ele falou.

- Onde nós estávamos, mesmo?

Melissa percebeu que o restante da viagem até o hotel seria ainda mais difícil. Mas de uma maneira perturbadoramente boa.

-------------------------------------

Finalmente os dois ônibus percorreram as ruas de Paris, e chegaram ao seu destino. Lily se debruçou na janela, e avistou a Place Vendôme. Logo os ônibus estacionaram, e lentamente os alunos começaram a saltar. Lily virou para James, que carregava as bolsas de mão dos dois, e falou.

- Você sabe em que hotel vamos ficar?

James franziu a testa.

- Lily, você realmente não leu o roteiro da viagem?

Lily apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso, e respondeu.

- A Ellie não deixou. Disse que seria uma "surpresa".

Ellie, que estava logo atrás de Lily na fila de descida do ônibus, e momentaneamente tinha deixado sua discussão com Sirius para lá, falou.

- E vai ser uma ótima surpresa!

James caminhou até a porta do ônibus, e desceu assim que o aglomerado de alunos foi se dissipando. Lily o seguiu, e então avistou o hotel.

Lily o reconheceu assim que viu a fachada. Obviamente, como já havia sido cenário de diversos filmes, o hotel mais famoso da capital francesa era fácil de reconhecer. Lily imediatamente virou para trás, e olhou para Ellie de forma muito espantada.

- Vamos ficar no Ritz? Você está de brincadeira?

Ellie olhava para o hotel com um sorriso no rosto, e um ar de familiaridade que fez Lily perceber que ela era hóspede regular do local. Mas Ellie simplesmente respondeu.

- Vamos. Gostou?

- Os quartos devem custar uma fortuna! – Lily falou, ainda de olhos arregalados.

Ellie sorriu de forma cúmplice, e falou, baixando o tom de voz.

- Quando meu avô contou que a excursão desse ano seria em Paris, eu meio que "sugeri" o Ritz. Ele gostou da idéia. Mas não se preocupe com o preço. Hogwarts sempre paga parte do preço da viagem.

Lily sentiu alívio ao ouvir aquilo. Ela não queria que seus pais precisassem desembolsar uma pequena fortuna para que ela se hospedasse num hotel de luxo. Mas tranqüila, ela apenas ficou observando a bela fachada do prédio. Ellie, ao seu lado, inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- Ai, o cheiro de Paris... eu estava morrendo de saudades disso!

Sirius, que estava ao lado de James, retrucou.

- Cheiro? Está maluca? Essa cidade cheira como qualquer outra cidade. E ainda tem a desvantagem de estar cheia de franceses!

Ellie imediatamente olhou para ele, ligeiramente ultrajada.

- Como é que é? E o que você quer dizer com "cheia de franceses"?

Sirius revirou os olhos, e respondeu.

- Franceses são uns babacas. E são um bando de gays.

Ellie franziu a testa, e, invariavelmente recomeçou a discussão.

- Então porque você veio na viagem, se detesta tanto os franceses?

Sirius nem se abalou com a pergunta dela, e falou, de forma simples.

- Por vários motivos. Um deles é ficar bem longe da minha família. Outro é que eu gosto de viajar, não importa para onde. Mas o melhor deles é que, se eu não viesse, como eu iria poder estragar a _sua _viagem?

Ellie escancarou a boca. Lily viu os olhos da amiga faiscando. Mas Sirius imediatamente virou as costas para a garota, jogou sua mochila nas costas, e seguiu para a porta de entrada do hotel.

Ellie começou a respirar de forma profunda e rápida. Lily notou que, se alguém não contivesse os ânimos entre o ex-casal, eles acabariam se atracando rapidamente. E de uma forma não muito saudável.

É, aquela viagem podia ser maravilhosa, ou poderia simplesmente acabar num total desastre. Mas Lily teve certeza absoluta que ela seria agitada. Muito agitada.

-------------------------------------

- E então, você vai responder a minha pergunta, ou não?

Melissa ainda estava presa naquela conversa com Remus quando o ônibus parou. Ela nem notou a falta de movimento do veículo. Estava tentado pensar numa resposta que não parecesse completamente estúpida. Mas tudo que ela pensava soava ridiculamente patético a ela.

- Melissa? Você vai responder? – Remus insistiu.

- Eu... – a garota arriscou.

Remus apenas sorriu. Melissa pensou se alguém iria notar se ela pulasse no colo dele e arrancasse a camisa dele ali mesmo. Era lógico que notariam. Mas ela estava quase convencida que o risco valia à pena. Mas Remus continuou falando, e a voz dele soava cada vez mais apelativa à garota.

- É bem simples, na verdade. Você apenas precisa aceitar o meu convite. Nada mais.

Novamente Melissa abriu a boca. E novamente som nenhum saiu dali. Só que desta vez Remus não esperou uma resposta. Ele se inclinou em direção à Melissa, e estava mirando em seus lábios. Ele estava a centímetros de beijá-la quando foi interrompido.

- Sr. Lupin, Srta. Kensington. Vocês ainda não desembarcaram? Todos já estão no hotel fazendo check-in!

O casal se afastou imediatamente, e olharam a expressão questionadora do professor Binns. Imediatamente eles levantaram, pegaram suas bagagens de mão, e desceram do ônibus. Eles foram seguidos de perto pelo professor, que parecia imaginar que a dupla poderia fugir a qualquer momento.

Melissa aproveitou a presença do professor para ganhar mais tempo. Assim não precisaria responder a pergunta de Remus naquele instante.

Quando eles finalmente entraram, Melissa ficou momentaneamente distraída com a suntuosa decoração do lobby do hotel. O enorme lustre de cristal atraiu sua atenção. Foi apenas quando o professor Binns os chamou novamente, que ela voltou sua atenção a ele.

- Vocês são os últimos a fazerem o check-in. Como existe um número ímpar de alunos e alunas...

Mas Melissa arregalou os olhos imediatamente, e interrompeu o professor.

- O senhor está sugerindo que eu fique no mesmo quarto que o Remus?

O velho professor parecia ainda mais assustado que Melissa com aquela possibilidade. E falou de forma muito séria.

- Lógico que não, Srta. Kensington! O único inconveniente é que vocês terão que ficar sozinhos em seus quartos. Não terão companheiros para dividir o quarto.

Melissa ficou aliviada por um instante, mas logo pensou se seria tão ruim assim dividir um quarto com Remus. Ela observou o rapaz ao seu lado, preenchendo uma ficha com informações para o hotel. Uma onda de calor percorreu seu corpo, e ela teve certeza que não seria nem um pouco ruim. Muito pelo contrário.

------------------------------------

Lily e Ellie chegaram ao quarto que iriam ocupar. Assim que elas abriram a porta, Lily ficou maravilhada com o quarto. A decoração clássica, inspirada na época de Luís XVI estava marcante em todos os objetos, nas longas cortinas, na lareira em frente à cama, e nas poltronas acolchoadas. Ellie prontamente deu uma larga gorjeta ao carregador, que teve o trabalho de carregar suas inúmeras malas. E elas finalmente puderam conversar.

Lily se jogou na enorme cama de casal, enquanto Ellie abria uma de suas malas, e começava a pendurar as roupas que eram mais sujeitas a amassar.

- Nossa, eu adorei o quarto! – Lily exclamou, abraçando um travesseiro.

- É ótimo, não é? – Ellie respondeu, enquanto pendurava um vestido preto elegante no cabide do armário. – Está à disposição para você e o James. Só me deixe encontrar alguma alma boa o suficiente para me acolher por uma noite...

Lily parou de sorrir imediatamente. E olhou para Ellie.

- Você... está falando sério mesmo?

Ellie deu uma gargalhada. E respondeu.

- E como você espera perder a virgindade comigo dormindo do seu lado na cama? Eu posso até ser um pouquinho mais... ousada que você, mas _ménage à trois_ não é minha praia, não...

Lily sorriu brevemente, mas logo voltou a pensar em seu pequeno dilema. Ela se sentia preparada para ir para cama com James. Mas mil dúvidas povoavam sua mente. E a mais freqüente, naquele momento, era a relativa às origens dos dois. Será que aquilo iria interferir no relacionamento dos dois, no futuro? Algo dentro dela dizia que James não se importava com isso, e que ela não deveria se importar também. Mas, todas as vezes que ela tentava racionalizar, ela via que existia a possibilidade real de James notar que eles eram de mundos diferentes, e que isso era algo importante.

- Lily? Está tudo bem? Eu estou brincando, tá!

Lily notou que Ellie tinha uma peça de roupa na mão, mas que ela olhava na sua direção. Lily rapidamente concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Está tudo bem, sim. Eu sei que você está brincando.

Algo em Lily a fez não ser honesta com a melhor amiga. Lily achava que Ellie não era a melhor pessoa para se ter uma conversa sobre aquele assunto. Até porque a amiga estava na mesma situação que James. Ela também tinha sangue nobre. Ela não sabia como era ser alguém de origem comum. E sua perspectiva não seria igual à de Lily a respeito do caso.

Mas Lily não ficou pensando durante muito tempo sobre o assunto. Já que ela ouviu uma leve batida na porta. Ellie rapidamente foi até lá, e abriu a porta. Era James.

- Ei, Jimmy. – Ellie falou, esticando uma blusa que estava dobrada. – Entra aí. A Lily está _experimentando_ a cama.

Ela pontuou a palavra com um pouco de malícia, e Lily olhou para a amiga com os olhos um pouco arregalados. Mas Ellie apenas sorriu, e voltou à sua arrumação de armário.

James entrou no quarto, e logo estava sentado na cama junto com Lily.

- Oi princesa. Já arrumou suas coisas?

Lily esqueceu quase por completo seus receios. James tinha alcançado uma mecha de seus cabelos, e deslizava os dedos suavemente por ela.

- Ainda não. A Ellie está monopolizando o armário.

Ellie esticou apenas a cabeça por detrás da porta do armário, e reclamou.

- Ei, eu estou deixando bastante espaço para você colocar suas coisas!

Tanto James quanto Lily riram. E James olhou para o quarto das garotas, notando as diferenças entre o quarto delas e o dele.

- O meu quarto é um pouquinho maior. Mas também tinha que ser, para caber as duas camas.

Lily riu brevemente.

- Ah, é. Homens não podem dormir na mesma cama...

James franziu a testa, e falou, levemente indignado.

- Lógico que não! Isso seria... nojento.

Lily riu novamente, e falou.

- E por que não é nojento duas garotas dividindo a mesma cama?

James sorriu, e respondeu.

- Porque vocês são garotas, e garotas não são nojentas. São cheirosas e lindas.

Lily caiu na gargalha, e constatou.

- Mas você é um homem! Como pode achar homens nojentos?

James recostou a cabeça num travesseiro, e falou sorridente.

- Todos os outros homens do mundo são nojentos. Menos eu!

Lily levantou uma das mãos, e passou pelos cabelos de James. E falou.

- Convencido!

James começou a se inclinar para beijar Lily, mas uma voz o fez pular imediatamente da cama, e ficar em pé tão rápido quanto possível.

- SR. POTTER! O que você está fazendo neste quarto?

A professora McGonagall estava parada na porta do quarto, que James tinha deixado aberta, e tinha as duas mãos na cintura. Só faltava ela estar batendo um dos pés no chão.

- Eu... só estava vendo se as garotas precisavam de... ajuda.

James estava em pé de forma tão reta que parecia no exército. Lily sentiu que seu rosto esquentando. E Ellie sufocou precariamente uma gargalhada. Mas ela foi em auxílio ao amigo.

- Ele está nos ajudando com as malas, professora.

Mas os olhos da professora de física se estreitaram, e foram da expressão falsa de inocência de James, ao rosto em chamas de Lily.

- Não parece que vocês precisem de ajuda. O Sr. Potter já pode voltar para o quarto dele. E nada de visitinhas!

James sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu a professora, que ficou na porta do quarto para ter certeza que James sairia de lá. Assim que eles saíram, Ellie caiu no tapete de tanto rir.

- Ai meu Deus, você tinha que ver sua cara!

Lily, ainda corada pelo flagra da professora, apenas falou.

- Ei, não ri, não! O que eu vou fazer para... você sabe... distrair a McGonagall?

Ellie levantou do tapete, enxugando as lágrimas de tanto rir. E ela sentou na cama, ao lado de Lily. Olhou para a amiga ainda com um ar risonho, e respondeu.

- Bem, acho que precisamos de um bom plano. Mas não se preocupe. James é especialista nesse tipo de coisa!

------------------------------------

Assim que todos os alunos estavam acomodados, os professores passaram de quarto em quarto, avisando que em meia hora eles iriam deixar o hotel, e começariam as atividades da excursão. Então boa parte deles tomou banho, e trocou de roupa, se preparando para o passeio.

Logo Lily e Ellie desceram para o lobby, e o encontraram apinhado de jovens. Elas localizaram os amigos, e foram até eles.

- Nós vamos novamente nos dividir em dois grupos, e os ônibus vão nos levar até a Catedral de Notre-Dame. Lá o professor Binns vai conduzir o grupo, e tirar quaisquer dúvidas que vocês tiverem. – a professora McGonagall falava em voz alta para todos ouvirem.

Lily e Ellie se juntaram a Alice, Marlene e Melissa. James, Sirius, Remus e Frank estavam um pouco mais afastados das garotas, e conversavam entre si. Assim que Lily e Ellie se juntaram às garotas, Ellie perguntou.

- Oi. Com quem vocês estão dividindo o quarto?

- Eu fiquei com a Mary MacDonald. – disse Alice. – Ela é tranqüila. Meio quietinha, mas é legal.

- Eu estou dividindo com a Emmeline Vance. – respondeu Marlene.

Melissa foi a única que não respondeu de imediato. Então Lily perguntou.

- E você, Melissa?

Melissa olhou brevemente na direção dos rapazes, que riam de alguma coisa que um deles falou, e respondeu.

- Eu fiquei sozinha.

Lily e Marlene franziram a testa. E Marlene perguntou.

- Sozinha? Por quê?

- Número ímpar de alunas. E eu fui a última a me registrar no hotel.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Sortuda! Vai poder aproveitar a privacidade se quiser levar alguém para te fazer _companhia._

Todas as garotas riram. Melissa, ao contrário, ficou séria. Ela só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa que ela quisesse que fizesse companhia a ela...

-------------------------------

- Sozinho no quarto! Sozinho! Você não sabe como é privilegiado...

Remus ouviu Sirius repetir essa frase pela milésima vez. Mas não foi só ele. Frank e James também admiraram a sorte do rapaz.

- Não foi como se eu tivesse planejado isso, Sirius.

- Mesmo assim. Você tem idéia do que tem nas mãos? Você vai poder leiloar o quarto!

Remus franziu a testa. Não gostava da idéia de alugar seu quarto como motel para casais de namorados. Principalmente porque ele precisava de um lugar para dormir, de qualquer forma.

- Cara, você tem que me emprestar esse quarto em uma das noites! – Frank falou, já fazendo planos.

Mas Sirius imediatamente protestou.

- Ei, eu falei sobre isso primeiro! Eu tenho prioridade!

James, que tinha ficado quieto durante boa parte da conversa, se manifestou.

- E quem você pretende levar para o quarto, Sirius?

Sirius não conseguiu deixar de olhar na direção de Ellie, que sorria, ao conversar com as amigas. James captou o olhar do amigo, e falou, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Acho difícil você convencer a Ellie a sequer entrar no mesmo cômodo que você. Você acha que conseguir levá-la para cama? Vocês só fazem brigar!

Sirius ainda olhou para a ex-namorada por um instante, mas desta vez ficou quieto. Mas logo Frank falou.

- E você, James? Não vai entrar na fila do quarto?

James olhou de relance para Lily. No mesmo instante, ela olhou na direção dele. E sorriu.

James inspirou profundamente. Não respondeu a pergunta de Frank, mas era óbvio que ele queria, e muito, poder entrar na fila.

---------------------------------

A excursão não tardou a chegar na catedral, primeira parada do roteiro. Eles atravessaram a Pont Neuf, e seguiram até a _Île de la Cité_. Logo estavam avistando a catedral. O professor Binns começou a conduzir o grupo até a igreja. E falava sobre a famosa catedral enquanto eles caminhavam.

- A Catedral de Notre-Dame começou a ser construída no ano 1163, e é dedicada a Nossa Senhora. Isso fica óbvio pelo significado do nome. _Notre-Dame_ significa literalmente Nossa Senhora...

Lily observava a bela fachada gótica da catedral. Era ainda mais bonita do que ela via em fotos. Ao observar as gárgulas, ela se lembrou de quando leu _O corcunda de Notre Dame_, e viu que elas eram ainda mais impressionantes na realidade, do que ela tinha imaginado durante a leitura.

James logo se aproximou da namorada, e sorriu ao vê-la anotar num pequeno caderno as informações fornecidas pelo professor. E, evolvendo Lily com um dos braços, ele falou.

- Está gostando da viagem até aqui?

Lily sorriu, e concordou.

- Estou adorando. Paris é ainda mais bonita do que eu imaginava.

- Isso porque você nunca veio aqui durante a primavera. – falou Ellie, que se aproximou do casal com sua máquina fotográfica na mão. Ela bateu uma foto dos dois, e prosseguiu. – A cidade fica tão florida e linda que você fica quase intoxicada... fora as barraquinhas que vendem cerejas frescas por todos os lados!

- Os turistas se intoxicam por causa do mau cheiro dos franceses. – eles ouviram uma voz se aproximando.

Ellie virou para Sirius, o dono da voz, e fez uma expressão de desagrado.

- Então pega o primeiro vôo, e volta para casa. E nos poupe da sua presença irritante!

Mas Sirius não se abalou com a alfinetada da garota. Sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- Não. Eu prefiro agüentar esses _frogs_ fedorentos, se posso continuar irritando você!

Por um instante, pareceu que Ellie iria partir para cima dele. Mas ela se conteve, e virou as costas, caminhando em passos duros na direção que Marlene e Melissa estavam. Sirius não se conteve, e riu. James franziu a testa, e falou.

- Qual é a sua, Sirius? Vai ficar pegando no pé dela a viagem inteira?

Mas Sirius nem ligou, e continuou sorrindo. E respondeu.

- Vou. Se eu puder fazer com que ela sinta a metade da raiva que eu senti com aquela confusão toda na escola, vou ficar satisfeito.

--------------------------------------

A longa visita à Catedral de Notre-Dame tomou um bom tempo dos alunos. Muitos queriam subir na torre da igreja, e isso custou um bom tempo de espera na fila. Lily subiu na torre, já que não a conhecia, e Ellie a seguiu, mesmo já tendo subido anteriormente. Ela queria tirar fotos da bela vista.

Assim que a visita a Notre-Dame terminou, o professor Binns os conduziu até Sainte-Chapelle, uma capela que também ficava na _Île de la Cité_. Ele queria mostrar aos alunos os belos vitrais coloridos da capela.

- Essa capela foi construída na segunda metade do século XIII, durante o reinado de Luís IX. Ele negociou durante dois anos a compra da suposta coroa de espinhos usada por Jesus Cristo durante a crucificação. Então mandou construir essa capela para guardar a relíquia...

Lily continuava anotando as informações que considerava mais importantes. O professor explicava sobre a arquitetura gótica da capela, falava sobre o período histórico da sua construção, dava diversas informações que ela nunca tinha visto num livro de história.

James, que andava ao lado da namorada, estava tentando fazê-la parar de escrever por um instante, e prestar atenção no que ele dizia.

- Então, foi isso que aconteceu... – ao notar que Lily não ouvia uma palavra sequer do que ele dizia, ele chamou a atenção da garota – Lily, você está me ouvindo?

Isso fez Lily levantar o rosto, e olhar para James.

- Ãhn? Oh, desculpe, James... eu estava anotando o que o professor Binns dizia...

James apenas sorriu brevemente, e Lily fechou o caderninho. Ele ficou satisfeito ao ver que ela agora lhe dava total atenção. Então criou coragem, e resolveu arriscar. Ele queria sondar o que Lily achava da possibilidade de Remus emprestar o quarto dele durante uma noite. Pelo que James podia deduzir, Remus não ficaria chateado em ter que dividir o quarto com Sirius durante uma noite.

- Bem, eu estava conversando com os caras mais cedo, e todos estavam contando com quem estão dividindo o quarto.

Lily não percebeu a intenção dele, uma vez que não sabia que Remus estava num quarto sozinho. Ela só sabia de Melissa.

- Você está dividindo com o Sirius, não é?

James confirmou com a cabeça. Naquele momento, Sirius passou por perto, e eles ouviram Ellie, que andava ao lado dele, resmungando.

- Não são janelinhas idiotas de vidro colorido, Sirius! São vitrais!

Lily torceu a boca, segurando o riso. Sirius seguiu seu caminho, ao lado de Ellie. Provavelmente ele estava criticando as obras de arte da Igreja só porque sabia que a garota adorava arte.

Logo James retomou a conversa. Ele não queria que Lily desviasse a atenção até que ele conseguisse falar o que queria.

- É, eu e o Sirius estamos no mesmo quarto.

Lily apenas concordou com a cabeça. James inspirou de forma mais profunda antes de falar.

- E o Remus... você sabia que ele ficou num quarto sozinho?

Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- Ele também? A Melissa também ficou. Ela disse que estávamos em número ímpar, então deram um quarto só para ela.

Desta vez quem se surpreendeu foi James. Ele pensou que logo alguém proporia à Melissa alugar o quarto dela também. Mas, assim que ele pensou melhor, achou bem menos provável isso acontecer com a garota. Melissa era conhecida em Hogwarts pelas diversas fofocas que a envolviam com bad boys, e ela tinha fama de atrair problemas e ser extremamente mal humorada. Ele achou que precisaria de alguém com muita coragem para propor algo do tipo para a morena.

Tentando não se desviar do assunto, ele falou.

- Deve ter acontecido a mesma coisa com ele. – James concluiu. E, reunindo coragem, ele prosseguiu – O engraçado foram as propostas que ele recebeu...

James não concluiu para ver se Lily teria curiosidade suficiente para dar continuidade à conversa. E, previsivelmente, ela perguntou.

- Que propostas?

James se aproximou um pouco mais, e diminuiu o tom de voz. Não queria que ninguém em volta ouvisse.

- Bem, o Sirius e o Frank pediram o... quarto emprestado.

Lily franziu ligeiramente a testa. Mas logo um pensamento lhe o correu. E, para desânimo de James, não o envolvia.

- Espera aí. Quem o Sirius pretende levar para o quarto?

James, mesmo desapontado pelo novo rumo da conversa, respondeu. Ele logo pensou que essa poderia ser uma outra forma de abordar o assunto.

- Quem mais seria, Lily? A Ellie!

Lily não conteve a risada.

- A Ellie? E o que ele pretende, amarrá-la e levá-la à força? Por que eu acho que essa é a única forma dela aceitar entrar num quarto sozinha com ele.

Mesmo concordando com Lily, James resolveu argumentar. Ela achou que seria uma boa forma de chegar ao ponto.

- Ah, Lily, as coisas mudam. Eles terminaram, mas podem voltar. Eles sempre viveram brigando mesmo. Além do mais, você lembra que ela não queria nem falar com ele depois do Baile de volta às aulas? Logo depois eles começaram a ficar.

Lily ficou calada por um instante. James tinha um bom argumento, mas mesmo assim ela achava pouco provável que Ellie e Sirius evoluíssem dos insultos ao sexo em poucos dias. Mas James finalmente conseguiu chegar ao argumento que queria. Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele disse.

- Veja nós dois, por exemplo. – ele falou. Ao falar dos dois, ele percebeu que Lily ficou ainda mais atenta – No início do período letivo nós nem nos conhecíamos. E em menos de 6 meses nós começamos a namorar, ficamos íntimos, e até já dissemos "eu te amo"...

James ficou quieto por um instante. Ele queria perceber se Lily iria lembrar-se de uma conversa que eles tiveram no quarto dela, depois da festa de aniversário de Melissa.

Lily inicialmente não notou a indicação de James. Mas, alguns segundos depois, a verdade a atingiu. Ela lembrou perfeitamente da frase de James: _"Fora que... eu não quero que nada aconteça... até nós dois estejamos... amando um ao outro."_

A frase ficou ecoando em sua cabeça. A referência era óbvia. James tinha mencionado o quarto de Remus, tinha falado em como as coisas podem mudar, dando Ellie e Sirius como exemplo. E finalmente falou sobre eles já terem se declarado um para o outro.

Eles _estavam_ amando um ao outro. Isso era muito claro. Até as pessoas em volta deles notavam. Será que James queria dizer aquilo mesmo? Na última vez que eles tinham ficados sozinhos, as coisas tinham evoluído um bocado. Lily podia até usar uma desculpa, e culpar a raiva que ela estava sentindo no dia do Baile de Natal, já que James teve uma crise de ciúmes. Mas, na verdade, tudo que aconteceu no quarto de James, naquela noite, foi resultado do que ela sentia. E o que ela sentia não era raiva. E não lembrava nem de longe.

Naquela noite, Lily não sem importou com o fato que os pais de James não estavam em casa, e poderiam chegar a qualquer minuto. Também não se importou com ter seu vestido todo puxado para cima, ou desamarrado do pescoço. Se dependesse dela, ele teria ido parar no chão do quarto de James. E ele quase foi parar lá. Se os pais de James tivessem demorado mais alguns minutos, certamente era isso que teria acontecido.

Agora ela não sabia o que pensar. Uma coisa era ela ter contado à Ellie que se sentia preparada para levar o relacionamento dela e de James a um outro nível. Mas outra era perceber que ele estava exatamente na mesma situação. E que ele estava meio que dando um prazo para isso acontecer.

Ela tinha ido naquela viagem já com um plano mais ou menos feito em relação ao assunto. Tinha comprado uma lingerie que não usaria normalmente. Tinha até providenciado camisinhas. Bem, não exatamente ela tinha providenciado. Ellie simplesmente jogou em cima de Lily uma caixa cheia de preservativos de todos os tipos de cores e dos mais variados sabores. Lily não queria nem saber onde a amiga tinha conseguido aquelas coisas.

Mas agora, vendo algo que era uma possibilidade, se tornando algo quase concreto, Lily ficou insegura. Será que essa era mesmo a melhor decisão?

James logo notou a reação da garota. Lily ficou com o olhar perdido, como se lembrasse de várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. James deu um tempo para ela, mas como ela não falou nada, ele resolveu se manifestar.

- Lily... o que foi? Você está bem?

Lily voltou a encarar o namorado. E percebeu que, naquele instante, não seria capaz de dar nenhuma resposta concreta a ele. Então usou sua saída tradicional.

- Estou sim. – ela falou, com um sorriso pouco convincente nos lábios – Mas acho que devemos voltar para a excursão, eu quero continuar ouvindo o professor Binns...

James franziu a testa rapidamente, mas acabou se deixando conduzir por Lily. A garota pegou a mão dele, e saiu em busca dos outros alunos.

O rapaz se conformou temporariamente. Mas prometeu a si mesmo que voltaria a tocar no assunto. E que, na próxima vez, ele e Lily teriam uma conversa real e honesta sobre a situação deles.

----------------------------------------

A última parte da excursão, naquele dia, envolvia uma visita ao _Palais de Justice_. Mas, obviamente, a maior parte dos alunos já estava cansada, e eles só queriam voltar logo para o hotel. Mas o professor Binns continuava com suas longas e monótonas explicações.

- O _Palais de Justice_ foi, do século XVI até a revolução francesa, sede do _Parlement de Paris_...

Melissa já estava quase se arrastando. Ela estava morrendo de sono, e a voz repetitiva do professor contribuía ainda mais para seu tédio. Ela queria tomar um banho bem quente, e se jogar em sua enorme cama de hotel. Por um momento a garota sorriu. Não estava dividindo o quarto com ninguém, então poderia dormir toda esticada na cama, e também poderia dormir no horário que quisesse. Essa era uma boa vantagem.

- Você parece tão entediada quanto eu.

Melissa se voltou em direção à voz. Remus estava de braços cruzados, mas sorria levemente.

- Está tão óbvio assim? – ela perguntou.

Remus então alargou o sorriso, e fez uma voz de confidência.

- Você bocejou pelo menos três vezes no último minuto.

Melissa ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Mas um pequeno sorriso de lado apareceu em seus lábios. Remus se aproveitou daquilo para se aproximar, e puxar conversa.

- Você fugiu de mim o dia todo. – ele falou, de forma direta, mas não acusatória.

Melissa olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado. Aquele não parecia muito o Remus Lupin que ela conhecia. Na verdade, desde a rave, antes do Natal, Remus estava diferente. Continuava sendo gentil e educado como sempre fora, mas algo nele havia mudado. Ele estava muito mais seguro de si. Melissa arriscaria até mesmo que ele estava mais ousado. A forma que ele a abordou no corredor, durante o Baile de Natal, era inédita. Ele sempre recuava quando ela o rejeitava. Mas agora ele parecia não aceitar esse comportamento da parte dela. Foi como se a briga entre ele e Dan tivesse mudado o rapaz de alguma forma. E ele estava deixando claro que não iria desistir de Melissa.

- Eu não estava fugindo de você. – Melissa respondeu de forma séria, e em tom baixo – Eu estava fazendo minha boa ação do dia.

Remus franziu muito brevemente a testa, e Melissa esclareceu.

- Marlene e Regulus. Eles estão aproveitando que todos estão distraídos para... você sabe...

Remus riu baixinho. E falou.

- Quem diria... acho que você se comoveu com a situação dos dois!

Melissa olhou para ele de forma estranha. E retrucou.

- Eu só não quero que eles sejam flagrados se pegando numa catacumba, ou algo do tipo.

Remus novamente riu, e falou.

- Catacumba? Sexy, não é? – ele falou, irônico.

Melissa não resistiu, e sorriu de lado. Mas ficou séria assim que notou que Remus se aproximou ainda mais. O rapaz lhe ofereceu um sorriso, mas isso só a fez pensar nos mil motivos que ela tinha para tentar afastá-lo.

Esses mil motivos podiam ser reunidos em uma única figura. Dan. E no que ele podia fazer.

Melissa não tinha esquecido a ameaça de Dan, na rave. _"Você vai pagar por isso, Mel! Pode se preparar, você e esse seu namorado playboyzinho! Eu vou pegar vocês dois!"_

Melissa conhecia muito bem Dan. Por mais que quisesse esquecer que ele existia, ela sabia que ele não costumava fazer ameaças vazias. E sabia que ele era capaz de coisas muito ruins.

A garota suspirou brevemente. Ela não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com Remus. Mas Remus parecia cada vez mais disposto a não sair de seu lado. Talvez fosse inevitável agora, mesmo que eles se afastassem, que Dan desistisse de perseguir Remus. Afinal, Remus tinha dado um soco tão bem dado no nariz de Dan, que era bem provável que ele tivesse quebrado. Dan não se esqueceria disso tão cedo.

Mas Melissa não pode concluir seu pensamento. Remus falou novamente.

- Será que agora você vai me dar uma resposta? Eu estou esperando há alguns dias...

Melissa voltou a encará-lo. Era até covardia. Ele sorria de forma sedutora. Parecia que ele sabia que, desta forma, ela não conseguiria dizer não.

- Eu... bem... acho que sim.

Remus sorriu ainda mais, mas mesmo assim não resistiu.

- _Acha_ que sim? Ou tem certeza?

Melissa revirou os olhos, e respondeu.

- Não force a barra!

Mas assim que ela terminou a frase, sorriu de lado. Remus sabia que isso significava um sim no estranho dicionário de Melissa.

------------------------------------

Finalmente o primeiro dia de excursão terminou. Os ônibus levaram os alunos de volta para o hotel, e todos subiram para os quartos.

Lily e Ellie entraram em seu quarto, e Lily foi direto para o banho. Ellie entrou no banheiro para ficar conversando com a amiga. Na verdade, ela estava reclamando de como Sirius simplesmente acabou com seu dia.

- Eu acho que a estupidez desse ser dos infernos não tem limites, Lily! – ela falou, sentando na bancada de mármore da pia. – Quando eu achei que ele tinha desistido, e ido atormentar outro, ele voltou, e ficou falando aquelas _asneiras_ sobre as obras de arte da Sainte-Chapelle serem um monte de velharias. Velharias, Lily! Imagina só!

Lily não agüentou, e riu. Ela ouviu Ellie resmungando algo que soou como "estúpido" e "retardado". Por mais que Lily achasse que Sirius estava pegando pesado com a amiga, ela não conseguia deixar de rir da expressão que Ellie fazia, simulando um enforcamento imaginário em Sirius.

- Eu juro que o próximo namorado que eu arranjar vai ser alguém realmente maduro. Talvez um cara com uns trinta anos, para não ter erro. Essas infantilidades do Sirius estão me tirando do sério! Eu estou quase arrependida de ter ficado com pena dele no dia do Baile!

Lily agora passava shampoo no cabelo, e parou um instante para conversar com a amiga.

- Com pena? Você não me contou tudo que aconteceu naquela noite.

Ellie revirou os olhos, mas começou a contar.

- Eu te falei que nós conversamos, e que foi super triste, não é?

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando. Ellie prosseguiu.

- Pois é. Naquela noite eu quase...

Mas ela não terminou a frase. Uma batida na porta a fez interromper. Ela saiu do banheiro para ver quem era. E logo voltou acompanhada. Era Melissa.

- Oi Lily. – a garota falou, ao entrar no banheiro. Lily teve que admitir, Melissa estava cada vez mais sociável. Há algumas semanas ela não imaginaria a garota batendo na porta do quarto delas para conversar.

Ellie voltou a sentar na bancada, e Melissa encostou-se à parede oposta. E Ellie prosseguiu a história.

- Voltando o assunto. Bem, eu quase... quase acreditei nele naquele dia. Ele parecia tão desolado, e parecia tão sincero quando falou aquelas coisas todas...

Melissa olhou para Ellie, e ficou observando o rosto da garota. Mas não se manifestou. Ellie continuou.

- Ele pediu para voltar... e eu queria. Queria mesmo. Mas... – ela fez uma longa pausa. Nem Melissa, nem Lily falaram nada. Então Ellie continuou – Só que agora, em vez de tentar conversar comigo, ele fica fazendo isso! Só me faz sentir mais raiva dele!

Lily olhou para Ellie por um instante. Desviou o olhar para Melissa, e depois falou, com cuidado.

- Você não acha que ele está tentando te irritar de propósito?

Ellie franziu a testa, e respondeu.

- É lógico que é de propósito!

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É que eu acho que ele está tentando te mandar uma mensagem, ou algo do tipo.

Ellie bufou, e respondeu.

- Mensagem de que ele me detesta, deve ser...

Melissa ficou observando a conversa das duas por algum tempo. Ela nunca tinha questionado se Sirius tinha ou não espalhado a fofoca sobre ter transado com Ellie. Ela sempre achou que Sirius tinha, sim, falado para todo mundo. Suas experiências com homens a fizeram acreditar que eles são, em sua maioria, mentirosos. Mas, naquele momento, ela passou a questionar sua opinião. E percebeu que Sirius não agia como alguém que fosse culpado. Na verdade, Melissa não conseguia compreender nada do que Sirius fazia. Ele tinha um comportamento tão bizarro para a garota que, de forma inédita, ela cogitou que ele poderia estar sendo sincero. E que a atual implicância com Ellie poderia ser apenas o resultado da mágoa do rapaz, pela namorada não ter acreditado nele.

- Ele não te detesta, Ellie... você sabe disso. – Lily falou, delicadamente.

- Mas ele age como se detestasse! Eu devia é fazer a mesma coisa. Para ver se ele acha bom.

Lily terminou seu banho. Ela se enrolou na toalha, e Ellie tirou a roupa para entrar no chuveiro. Quando a garota se despiu, Melissa se manifestou. Ela viu a tatuagem de Ellie, e falou.

- Já está cicatrizada, não é?

Ellie se virou para trás, e olhou a tatuagem na parte de baixo de suas costas.

- Está ótima. E fica mais bonita a cada dia.

Lily, que secava os cabelos com outra toalha, e se manifestou.

- Vocês duas são malucas...

Ellie riu, e entrou no banho. Melissa sentiu algo estranho. Aquela interação normal entre garotas era algo que ela não experimentava há muito tempo. Ela lembrou muito brevemente de sua amizade com Kate. A garota que a traiu dormindo com seu namorado. Por mais magoada que ela tivesse ficado com os dois pela traição, ela ainda sentia falta da amizade entre elas. E, agora, ela estava finalmente convivendo de forma praticamente normal entre garotas de novo. Parecia que sua fase negra estava no fim. Bem, isso se ela não contasse com todo o problema relacionado a Dan.

- Mas chega de falar de mim. – falou Ellie, molhando os longos cabelos castanhos – Me falem de algo que me anime. Como estão as coisas com os seus queridos?

Lily sorriu brevemente, até lembrar-se de seu dilema em relação a James. E Melissa se fez de desentendida.

- Eu não tenho um querido, Ellie.

Ellie riu, e falou.

- E o Remus é o que seu, seu odiado?

Melissa fingiu que não era com ela. Ver Ellie tomando banho a fez pensar em como diabos Remus tinha deixado de gostar de uma garota tão obviamente linda, e ter se interessado por ela. Isso a fez questionar se Remus não era meio... doido.

Vendo que não conseguiria obter muito de Melissa, Ellie se voltou para Lily.

- Pode falar, Srta. Evans. Estou esperando.

Lily suspirou, e começou a falar. Para sua própria surpresa, não se importou em falar na frente de Melissa. A forma como Melissa tinha lidado com Ellie, quando a garota estava arrasada pela suposta traição de Sirius, a fez ver Melissa com outros olhos. Ela viu que ela era confiável. E estava disposta a comprar briga caso precisasse defender alguém com quem se importasse.

- Bem, eu acho que ele meio que está com a mesma idéia que eu... sobre essa viagem.

Ellie arregalou os olhos. Ela rapidamente olhou de Lily para Melissa, e fez uma expressão como se perguntasse se elas podiam falar sobre esse assunto na frente de Melissa. Lily acenou com a cabeça, confirmando. Melissa não estava entendendo, até que Lily se manifestou.

- Eu... bem, eu e o James nunca...

Melissa apenas acenou a cabeça, e completou para Lily.

- Vocês nunca transaram.

Lily ficou levemente corada, e confirmou com a cabeça. E continuou.

- Mas eu estava pensando que essa viagem podia ser uma boa oportunidade, sabe...

Melissa manteve a expressão natural, e falou.

- Fazer pela primeira vez aqui. Paris é uma escolha meio óbvia, mas com certeza funciona bem. – ela usou um tom normal, e sem nenhum sarcasmo. E se tratando de Melissa, isso já era um avanço.

Lily ficou quieta por alguns segundos. Melissa também. Mas Ellie logo começou a sorrir, e falou.

- Mas essa é uma ótima notícia!

Lily olhou para a amiga, sem entender. Melissa também olhou para Ellie, e esta continuava animada.

- Vai tudo dar certo. Quer ver? – ela falou. E, se voltando para Melissa, falou – Mel, eu posso dormir no seu quarto amanhã?

Melissa franziu a testa por um instante. Ela não sabia se Ellie estava pedindo o quarto emprestado, ou se estava pedindo para dormir lá com ela.

- Assim eu posso liberar o quarto para a Lily e o James!

As duas então compreenderam. Melissa sacudiu o ombro, e respondeu.

- Pode sim. Tranquilo.

- Ótimo! Então está decidido. – Ellie falou, sorridente.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Ellie estava simplesmente decidindo a data que ela perderia a virgindade. Apesar de ser exatamente o que ela queria, ela ainda não completamente segura quanto a essa decisão. E não tinha decidido nada com James ainda. Então ela falou.

- Espera aí, Ellie. Eu não conversei nada com o James...

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Acho que ele não vai rejeitar a idéia, Lily.

Melissa acompanhou o riso de Ellie. Ela nunca tinha visto um homem que deixasse passar uma oportunidade de fazer sexo. Ainda mais um que estava tão obviamente apaixonado como James.

Mas Lily sabia que tinha que conversar com James. Então ela decretou.

- Eu quero conversar com ele primeiro. Depois combinamos seja o que for.

Ellie concordou, e continuou seu banho. Ela e Melissa então começaram a conversar sobre os locais visitados naquele dia, e Lily ficou pensando em como arranjaria coragem para falar com James que tinha um quarto vazio disponível para o dia seguinte. E que eles poderiam, finalmente, dormirem juntos pela primeira vez.

-------------------------------------

O dia seguinte chegou sem maiores acontecimentos. Como todos estavam cansados por causa da viagem e do longo passeio, eles dormiram cedo.

Mas a manhã já começou agitada. Lily abriu os olhos antes de o despertador tocar. E ela foi acordada por um barulho que vinha da direção do armário.

Assim que ela conseguiu focalizar alguma coisa, ela viu Ellie com dois cabides nas mãos, e olhando para o armário. Aquilo era inédito, já que Ellie sempre dormia muito, e acordava depois de Lily.

- Ellie... – Lily falou, com a voz ainda rouca do sono.

A amiga se voltou para ela, e Lily viu que Ellie já tinha tomado banho, estava com enormes rolos nos cabelos, e vestida com um dos insinuantes conjuntos de lingerie que ela tinha comprado junto com Lily.

- Acordou? Que bom. Assim você me ajuda a escolher a roupa.

Lily tinha esquecido momentaneamente do compromisso matutino de Ellie. A amiga não se juntaria ao grupo que iria bem cedo ao museu do Louvre. Como ela tinha morado em Paris, e visitava a cidade regularmente, não perderia nada durante a visita ao museu. Ellie já tinha visitado o Louvre diversas vezes.

- E então, o preto ou a camisa com a calça?

Ela exibiu um vestido preto, e uma camisa branca de alfaiataria, e uma calça preta. Lily achou os dois bonitos.

- Não sei, os dois são bons. Qual fica melhor em você?

Ellie suspirou. Colocou o vestido na frente do corpo, e falou, mais para si mesma que para Lily.

- Se eu usar o vestido, posso usar as botas longas.

- Então usa o vestido. – Lily decretou, levantando para ir ao banheiro.

Lily foi até o banheiro, e viu a enorme bagunça que Ellie tinha feito ao se arrumar. Maquiagens espalhadas por toda a bancada, um secador de cabelos enorme, muitos grampos e escovas tomavam todos os lugares. Lily se espremeu para conseguir lavar o rosto. E ficou imaginando como não tinha acordado quando a amiga usou o secador de cabelos.

Quando Lily voltou para o quarto, Ellie já estava usando o vestido. E Lily constatou como ela estava linda.

- Ficou perfeito! – ela falou, sorrindo.

Mas Ellie franziu a testa. Estava insegura.

- Tem certeza? Não é inadequado? Tem certeza?

Lily sorriu, e falou, segurando os ombros de Ellie.

- Tenho certeza, sim. Você está tão linda que poderia ser fotografada para uma revista de moda.

Ellie abriu um sorriso tímido.

- Mesmo cheia de rolos nos cabelos?

Lily riu. E falou.

- Lógico! Mas, para ninguém questionar sua sanidade mental, vamos tirar isso aqui...

As duas foram para o banheiro, e Lily ajudou Ellie a terminar o cabelo. A garota concluiu sua arrumação logo, e pegou uma bolsa dentro da mala. Colocou tudo que precisava dentro, e ainda falou.

- Não é bobeira eu usar uma bolsa Chanel? Não vai ficar parecendo que eu quero só agradar?

Lily sorriu, e respondeu.

- Lógico que não. Você gosta dessa bolsa, então deve ir com ela.

Ellie sorriu, um pouco mais confiante.

- Me deseje sorte! – ela falou.

Lily sorriu, abraçou a melhor amiga, e falou.

- Você nem precisa de sorte, você tem talento! Vai arrasar. Mas, de uma forma ou de outra, boa sorte!

Elas soltaram o abraço, e Ellie se despediu.

- Divirta-se hoje. O Louvre é incrível, você vai adorar!

Lily sorriu, e acompanhou com os olhos sua amiga percorrendo o corredor, e indo embora. E Lily esperou, de todo o coração, que ela se saísse muito bem em sua reunião.

--------------------------------

Assim que todos acordaram, e tomaram café da manhã, a professora McGonagall e o professor Binns reuniram os alunos no lobby do hotel. E informaram como seria a visita ao museu do Louvre.

- Não se afastem muito do grupo, o museu é muito grande. Então fiquem atentos, porque não iremos a todas as alas.

Lily desceu sozinha de seu quarto. Mas logo localizou seus amigos.

James estava junto com Sirius e Remus. Não muito longe, Alice e Frank estavam abraçados, ouvindo a professora de física. E na direção deles vinham juntas Marlene e Melissa.

Ela parou ao lado de James, e deu a mão ao namorado. Ele sorriu para ela, e então ela se lembrou de sua missão.

Tinha que conversar com James sobre o quarto estar disponível. Mas como ela conseguiria entrar nesse assunto? E, principalmente, como ela conseguiria evitar quase morrer de vergonha?

James notou que Lily o observava em silêncio. Então ele perguntou.

- O que foi, princesa?

Lily sabia que não conseguiria conversar com James, estando cercada pelos outros alunos de Hogwarts. Então resolveu adiar temporariamente, e procurar um local adequado para a conversa.

- Nada, não. Só estou ansiosa para ver logo o museu.

James sorriu, e respondeu.

- Aposto que você vai adorar.

Lily concordou com a cabeça. E tentou sorrir de forma convincente.

James então a puxou para mais perto, e a abraçou. Naquele momento, Lily finalmente relaxou. Os braços quentes de James eram tão protetores e confortáveis que ela esqueceu temporariamente qualquer aflição que pudesse ter. E sentiu seu coração quase derretendo quando James sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

Apenas um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Lily. Ela não conseguiu falar nada por um bom tempo.

Mas o suspiro foi suficiente para James rir, e falar.

- Que bom que você se sente assim também.

Ele se afastou um pouco, e a olhou nos olhos. Beijou de leve seus lábios, e falou novamente.

- Vem, vamos acompanhar o pessoal. – só naquele momento Lily notou que os alunos se encaminhavam para o lado de fora do hotel – Senão ficamos para trás.

Lily começou a caminhar, acompanhada de James, que envolveu suas costas com um dos braços. O que ela não notou foi o olhar de tristeza que um dos alunos da escola lhe lançou.

Kyle Wilshire, que estava entre os últimos alunos a deixarem o saguão do hotel. O rapaz apenas inspirou profundamente, e seguiu o grupo em direção à rua.

------------------------------------

O grupo de alunos chegou ao museu do Louvre bem cedo. Como o local era enorme, os professores tiveram muito trabalho para organizar bem o grupo. O professor Binns novamente iniciou seus enormes discursos sobre o local. Mas, incrivelmente, desta vez a grande maioria parecia genuinamente interessada no que o professor dizia. Talvez pela vastidão do local, ou porque eles consideravam o que ele dizia agora realmente interessante.

O grupo seguiu em direção à Ala Denon, no braço direito do museu. Era tanta informação para absorver, que Lily se sentiu um pouco perdida. Ela notou as peças romanas e etruscas, algumas esculturas gregas.

Mas era óbvio que o professor conduzia o grupo para o maior chamariz do museu: a _Monalisa_, pintura de Leonardo da Vinci. Então, assim que o grupo entrou na _Salle de Etats_, o professor Binns retomou o discurso:

- A _Salle de Etats_ foi inteiramente renovada, numa reforma que começou em 2001, reabrindo em abril de 2005. Agora, com a nova iluminação, é possível se observar a pintura com mais calma, e a sala abriga melhor os milhões de visitantes anuais que o museu recebe. A _Monalisa_, do mestre italiano Leonardo da Vinci, é considerada a obra prima do pintor. Alguém sabe me dizer a qual período essa obra pertence, e qual a técnica marcante foi usada na pintura do quadro?

Lily sabia a resposta sobre o período da obra, mas não sabia sobre a técnica de pintura. Ela imaginou que se Ellie estivesse presente, ela certamente já estaria com a mão levantada para responder. Mas a resposta veio de trás do grupo. E Lily reconheceu o dono da voz.

- A _Monalisa_ é uma das obras mais famosas da renascença italiana, e Leonardo da Vinci usou a técnica do _sfumato_ na confecção da pintura. Ele foi um dos pintores que mais contribuiu para a evolução da técnica.

Lily buscou com os olhos, e viu Kyle respondendo ao professor. Ele estava sério. Mas sério de uma forma que Lily nunca tinha visto.

- Muito bem, Wilshire. Excelente resposta. – o professor falou.

Ao ouvir o nome Wilshire, James imediatamente se voltou para prestar atenção. E ele não conseguiu evitar o olhar na direção de Lily. Ele viu a namorada olhando para Kyle. E sentiu um enorme incômodo com isso.

Lily viu que, logo após o término da resposta, Kyle olhou para ela. Seus olhares se cruzaram por um instante. Lily não tinha falado com Kyle desde o dia do baile, quando ela o abandonou para seguir James, que estava indo embora. Lily se sentiu mal por sequer ter se desculpado por largar o rapaz daquela maneira. Ainda mais Kyle, que sempre era tão educado e prestativo com ela.

Mas antes que ela pudesse reagir, de qualquer forma que fosse, Lily sentiu James puxando sua mão, e a conduzindo pela sala. A excursão seguia seu caminho, e James estava fazendo questão que Lily ficasse o mais longe possível de Kyle Wilshire.

------------------------------

- Eu já falei que não tenho a menor idéia, Sirius. Será que você pode parar com isso?

Sirius bufou pela milésima vez. Já estava cansado de repetir a mesma pergunta para diversas pessoas.

Remus, que foi o alvo da última pergunta, tentou se afastar do amigo. Ele não queria ser interrogado novamente, coisa que Sirius fez com a maior parte dos amigos, naquela manhã.

Então Sirius se viu sozinho. Marlene e Melissa andavam juntas, e ele notou quando as duas o viram, e obviamente desviaram o caminho, para passar o mais longe possível dele. Ele já tinha bombardeado as duas diversas vezes ao longo da visita ao museu.

O rapaz ficou frustrado. Sabia que só tinha duas opções sobrando. E ele não queria ter que perguntar para nenhum dos dois.

Mas, já que estava sem qualquer outra alternativa, escolheu a opção que lhe parecia menos arriscada. E o nome dessa opção era James Potter.

Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente do melhor amigo. Não queria, de forma alguma, que Lily desconfiasse de sua intenção. Quando já estava bem próximo, ele simplesmente segurou um dos braços de James, que virou instantaneamente para trás.

- James, posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

Lily virou para trás, ao perceber que James parou. Ela olhou para Sirius, que falou, tentando arrastar James pelo braço.

- É só um minutinho, Lily. Daqui a pouco eu o devolvo.

Lily franziu a testa, mas prosseguiu seu caminho. Sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo.

Sirius esperou o grupo de alunos se afastar o suficiente, e, finalmente falou.

- Onde é que ela se meteu?

James franziu a testa, e falou.

- A Lily? Ela está logo ali na frente, com o resto da excursão!

Sirius sentiu seu sangue fervendo. Estava cansado de não obter a resposta que queria, e ele sentia a curiosidade corroendo seu cérebro.

- Não a Lily, a Ellie! Onde é que a doida se enfiou?

James observou por um instante o rosto do amigo. Sirius parecia que teria um colapso nervoso a qualquer instante. Por mais engraçado que isso fosse, James não riu. Mas não perdeu a chance de brincar um pouco com o amigo.

- Eu achei que você odiasse a Ellie. Agora quer saber onde ela está?

Sirius estava sem tempo ou paciência para posar de difícil. E isso não adiantaria mesmo, em relação a James. James sabia o quanto Sirius gostava de Ellie, e não seria enganado por um segundo sequer.

- Ah, você sabe muito bem, James. Ela não apareceu hoje para a visita, e os professores estão agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Fora que ninguém parece saber onde ela foi!

James encarou Sirius por mais um instante. Teve que fazer força para não rir. Sirius tinha gasto a maioria de seu tempo na França arranjando mil formas de implicar e irritar Ellie. Durante o jantar do dia anterior, no hotel, ele atormentou tanto a garota que ela simplesmente levantou da mesa antes de terminar sua refeição. E ela parecia a ponto de quebrar a cara de quem quer que falasse um "a" com ela.

Mas agora, quem estava nervoso era Sirius. Mesmo que não fosse intencional, Ellie tinha conseguido pelo menos uma pequena vingança contra o ex. Mas James mesmo assim respondeu.

- Eu também não sei aonde ela foi.

Sirius viu suas esperanças escapando por entre seus dedos. Agora sabia que a única pessoa que poderia dizer o paradeiro de Ellie era Lily. E ele não queria perguntar para a ruiva porque sabia que Lily imediatamente contaria para Ellie que ele estava perguntando por ela. E Sirius não queria dar a Ellie o gostinho da satisfação.

- Pô, James! Você ainda se diz o melhor amigo dela? Você nem sabe onde ela foi!

James apenas sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que ela foi numa espécie de encontro, ou uma reunião, sei lá. A Lily não falou especificamente, ela disse que a Ellie vai voltar ao grupo durante a tarde.

Sirius ficou ainda mais curioso. Mas James tentou apaziguar a situação, falando.

- E por que você não pergunta para ela?

Sirius fez uma expressão conformada, e disse.

- É o que eu vou acabar tendo que fazer. Não queria ter que perguntar para a Lily...

James franziu a testa, e falou.

- Não falei para você perguntar para a Lily, disse para você perguntar para a Ellie! E talvez assim você pare com essa implicância com ela...

Sirius fez uma expressão ofendida.

- Perguntar para ela? Está louco? Não vou dar essa satisfação para ela, não. Prefiro ficar sem saber!

James olhou para Sirius com uma expressão incrédula. E falou, de forma irônica.

- Ah, então eu me enganei quando vi você perguntando para literalmente todos os amigos dela onde a Ellie se enfiou. É porque você nem liga para ela, não é?

Sirius levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e fez cara feia. James finalmente concluiu.

- Você devia falar para ela como se sente. E parar com essa besteira. Vai acabar piorando tudo.

Mas Sirius finalmente desfranziu a testa, e suavizou a expressão. E falou, em tom baixo.

- Eu falei, Jay. Falei como me sentia naquele baile estúpido. E mesmo assim ela preferiu não ficar comigo.

James apenas bateu de leve no ombro do amigo, e fez uma expressão solidária. Sirius ergueu os ombros, em sinal de derrota.

Ele viu James se afastando, em direção à Lily. E, muito baixo, ele completou sua frase. Sem ninguém para ouvir por perto.

- Ela preferiu ir embora... com ele.

-------------------------------

Lily caminhava despreocupadamente pelos corredores do museu. Ela observava as obras de arte, tirava fotos. Parou em frente a uma pintura que ela adivinhou ser do período renascentista. Observou as delicadas pinceladas, e se preparou para tirar uma foto. Estava aproximando o foco quando ouviu uma voz baixa falar com ela, por sobre seu ombro direito.

- Olá.

Lily virou seu rosto, e viu Kyle a observando. Ele sorria, mas ela identificou algo estranho no sorriso do rapaz. Ele, mesmo sorrindo, parecia triste.

- Oi Kyle. – ela respondeu. – Está gostando do passeio?

Kyle sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando.

- Estou sim. Quase não lembrava do Louvre.

Lily sentiu-se um pouco incomodada. Queria pedir desculpas para Kyle, por tê-lo largado na noite do baile. Mas não sabia exatamente como dizer isso. Então prosseguiu a conversa.

- Você já tinha visitado o Louvre antes?

- Já sim. – o loiro confirmou – Mas era muito novo, naquela época eu nem ligava para museus.

Lily sorriu levemente. A tristeza praticamente sumiu do rosto de Kyle. Ela agora tinha um ar levemente esperançoso. E prosseguiu.

- Mas o que eu queria mesmo era que fossemos logo visitar os prédios da _Université de Paris. _

Lily franziu a testa. E perguntou.

- Vamos visitar faculdades?

Kyle sorriu ao ver que o assunto interessava a garota.

- Bem, essa visita é facultativa. Eu falei com a professora McGonagall, e ela disse que, se eu conseguisse um grupo de alunos do último ano, ela nos levaria. E eu estou pensando em me inscrever no curso de medicina daqui. É um curso muito bom, e famoso. Mesmo com meu francês sofrível, vale à pena arriscar.

Lily ficou ainda mais admirada.

- Você pretende fazer faculdade de medicina?

Kyle concordou com a cabeça. Lily baixou ligeiramente seu rosto, e falou, com a voz mais baixa.

- Eu também.

O sorriso de Kyle aumentou significativamente. E ele falou, sem conter o entusiasmo na voz.

- Mas isso é ótimo! Você devia ir à visita também, vai adorar!

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior por um instante. Ela olhou para Kyle, e viu o sorriso do rapaz. Imediatamente lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Ellie, alguns dias antes. Principalmente da parte que Ellie dizia sobre o sorriso sonhador de Kyle. O sorriso que, segundo a amiga, ele só tinha quando olhava para Lily.

Kyle parecia esperar uma resposta de Lily. E Lily não conseguia decidir se concordava com Ellie, e achava que Kyle estava gostando dela, ou se continuava achando que James e Ellie estavam doidos, e que Kyle gostava dela apenas como um amigo.

- Lily? – ele perguntou, quando ficou óbvio que ela estava perdida em pensamentos.

A garota imediatamente olhou para o rapaz. Era impressão, ou ele tinha os olhos brilhando mais que o normal?

- Eu... ahn... – Lily não sabia o que dizer. Mas foi salva pelo gongo. James vinha caminhado, vindo da porta da sala que o resto dos alunos ocupava. – Eu tenho que ir. Depois a gente conversa, Kyle!

A garota saiu andando, e apenas acenou brevemente para o rapaz.

Quando Lily virou de costas para Kyle, e começou a caminhar em direção a James, ela percebeu o que tinha feito. Ela tinha feito exatamente a mesma coisa que tinha feito no baile. Tinha deixado Kyle praticamente falando sozinho, para ir atrás de James.

Agora Lily pensou que precisava se desculpar duplamente com Kyle. Mas, para o bem de seu namoro, ela preferiu deixar as desculpas para uma outra oportunidade. Uma que não tivesse James por perto.

---------------------------------------

A visita ao museu do Louvre chegou ao fim. Não que os alunos de Hogwarts tivessem conseguido visitar o museu inteiro. Era grande demais para apenas um dia de visita. Mas todos pareciam muito satisfeitos com o que viram.

O grupo então foi almoçar. E ocuparam todo um restaurante que ficava nas imediações do museu.

Durante o almoço, Lily não conseguia deixar de pensar em como arrumaria uma oportunidade para se desculpar com Kyle. Ela estava sentada numa mesa, acompanhada de James, Sirius, Alice e Frank. Frank contava algo sobre uma visita à Paris com os primos. Alice ouvia atentamente o que o namorado dizia, principalmente porque ele contava sobre um grupo de garotas francesas que eles tinham conhecido. James ria da história de Frank, e Sirius lançava olhares constantes para Lily, como se quisesse perguntar algo à garota.

Quando Lily percebeu o que Sirius fazia, ela se cansou, e falou.

- O que você quer, Sirius? Vai ficar o almoço inteiro me encarando?

Sirius imediatamente desviou o olhar de Lily, e fingiu que não era com ele.

- Ah, não é nada. É que... o prato que você escolheu parece bom.

Frank, Alice e James olharam para o amigo com olhares de óbvia pena. A desculpa que ele arranjou não era nem de perto convincente.

- Ah, sim. Vai nessa. – Lily falou, irônica.

Sirius vasculhava a mente em busca de algo para falar, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Ele abriu a boca, e ia falar qualquer besteira que lhe ocorresse. Mas nem precisou. Alice, que estava sentada virada para a frente do restaurante, falou, levantando a mão e acenando.

- Oi! Aqui!

Os outros viraram para olhar quem ela estava chamando. E viram Ellie chegando, caminhando entre as mesas, com seu casaco escuro até os joelhos abotoado, enormes óculos escuros no rosto e botas pretas longas. Gideon Prewett assoviou quando ela passou, e a garota riu para o rapaz.

Assim que ela chegou à mesa, ela falou.

- Oi amigos.

Lily imediatamente olhou para a amiga. Ellie tirou os óculos escuros, e as duas trocaram um olhar significativo. Ellie apenas sussurrou "depois", e puxou uma cadeira para sentar com os amigos.

- E aí, como foi a visita ao Louvre? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

Lily foi a primeira a responder.

- Ótima. Você perdeu.

Sirius encarava Ellie, praticamente sem piscar. Tanto que ela notou. Mas escolheu ignorar temporariamente. Então Alice perguntou.

- Onde você estava, Ellie?

Sirius apertou os olhos, à espera da resposta. Mas Ellie não poderia decepcioná-lo mais ao responder.

- Fui resolver umas coisas. Mas consegui voltar a tempo de ir ao Museu d'Orsay com vocês.

- Como assim? – Sirius não conseguiu se conter, e perguntou.

Ele queria mais informações sobre o local misterioso que Ellie fora, durante a manhã. Mas a garota interpretou, erradamente, que o rapaz iria iniciar sua sessão de hostilidade naquele momento. Então ela respondeu.

- Olha aqui, Sirius. Eu posso até agüentar suas piadinhas de mau gosto, ou então suas grosserias comigo. Mas, se eu ouvir qualquer comentário idiota sobre Monet no museu, você vai conhecer um novo significado para a palavra dor!

--------------------------------------

O Museu d'Orsay foi visitado bem mais rapidamente que o museu do Louvre. O tamanho diminuto do local, em comparação ao Louvre, contribuiu para que, ainda durante a tarde, o grupo de alunos de Hogwarts já tivesse visto tudo que deveria.

Então, para a alegria da maior parte dos presentes, o professor Binns anunciou que eles iriam à Torre Eiffel.

Animado, o grupo seguiu até o _Champ de Mars._ E logo avistaram a torre.

Lily já tirava fotos, mesmo dentro do ônibus. Ela pensava que, se não tirasse fotos suficientes, sua mãe provavelmente iria ficar reclamando por meses a fio.

Quando todos já tinham desembarcado dos ônibus, o professor Binns e a professora McGonagall liberaram os alunos para tirar fotos, e passear pelo campo que cerca a torre. Todos sacaram suas máquinas fotográficas, e tiravam fotos sem parar.

A tarde ia chegando ao fim, e logo todos começaram a subir a enorme torre, na expectativa de apreciar o por do sol parisiense de cima da torre.

Por sorte, o tempo estava aberto o suficiente para que a visão da cidade pudesse ser apreciada. E a visão de Paris, dourada pela luz do sol poente, era fantástica.

Após uma pequena espera para pegar o elevador que a levaria até o topo da torre, Lily finalmente chegou ao local de observação. E viu que a espera na fila valeu completamente a pena. A vista era tudo o que ela esperava, e um pouquinho mais.

Várias fotos depois, ela resolveu observar os mapas que identificavam os pontos visíveis do mirante. E tentava tirar fotos que identificassem os pontos turísticos que ela viu no mapa. Estava distraída com essa tarefa quando notou duas mãos envolvendo sua cintura. As mãos de James.

- Gostando?

Lily virou seu rosto para James, e sorriu, respondendo.

- Eu sei que todo mundo deve dizer isso, mas agora eu estou me sentindo realmente em Paris.

James riu, e falou.

- A primeira vez que eu subi aqui, ainda era criança. Eu vim visitar a Ellie, quando ela morava aqui. E ela ficava me mostrando mil pontos turísticos, apontando o dedo, meio dependurada na grade...

Lily sorriu. E, ao ver o sorriso que James lhe ofereceu em retorno, ela sentiu que o frio do inverno parisiense era incapaz de afetá-la. Mas também se lembrou de sua tarefa. Tinha que falar com James sobre a possibilidade de eles usarem o quarto dela aquela noite. Já que Ellie tinha se oferecido para dormir no quarto de Melissa, para o casal ter privacidade.

O problema era que Lily não tinha idéia de como começar a conversa.

Bem, eles estavam sozinhos naquele momento. Todos estavam distraídos demais tirando fotos, dando beijos agarrados, no caso de Frank e Alice, ou então em bater com um jornal dobrado em outra pessoa, como era o caso de Ellie, que "gentilmente" batia em Sirius com seu exemplar do _Le Figaro_ daquele dia.

- Meu Deus, esquece de mim por um segundo! – a garota resmungava.

Lily voltou a observar James. O namorado aproveitou o momento de privacidade, e a puxou para um beijo.

Lily, ao sentir os lábios de James nos seus, esqueceu o que tinha de falar. E pensou que teria várias oportunidades para tocar no assunto no decorrer do dia. Afinal, ela só teria o quarto disponível à noite, depois que Ellie reunisse o que iria precisar para a noite, e escapasse discretamente em direção ao quarto de Melissa. Lily estava certa que teria diversas oportunidades de falar com James. Naquele instante, ela estava mais interessada em beijar o namorado, e aproveitar aquele momento romântico ao lado dele.

---------------------------------

Não eram só James e Lily que aproveitavam momentos românticos em cima da Torre Eiffel. Vários outros casais aproveitavam o momento. Frank e Alice logo conseguiram um cantinho mais reservado. Marlene e Regulus tinham literalmente sumido das vistas de qualquer um, Gideon e Fabian Prewett finalmente convenceram duas alunas do terceiro ano a "curtir a vista" longe da visão treinada da professora McGonagall. E Remus parecia ter convencido Melissa a dividir um binóculo com ele, e os dois conversavam muito próximos um do outro.

A única pessoa que não estava tendo um momento romântico na Torre Eiffel era Ellie Dumbledore. E o motivo disso tinha um só nome. Sirius Black.

- Olha só aquele prédio idiota. Só mesmo um francês seria imbecil o suficiente para fazer algo assim!

Ellie revirou os olhos pela milésima vez. Sirius não cansava de bombardeá-la com frases criticando tudo que ele via. E, como eles estavam no mirante da Torre Eiffel, isso significava que ele via muita, mas muita coisa para criticar.

Ellie tentou reclamar, brigar, resmungar, e até bater nele com um jornal. Mas nada parecia capaz de fazê-lo parar.

- Aposto que essa torre está aqui para servir de ponto de suicídio para os franceses. Nem eles agüentam esse país...

Ellie estava a ponto de explodir. Ela abriu a boca para gritar com ele, quando ouviu seu celular tocando em sua bolsa.

- Salvo pelo gongo! – Ela resmungou. E Sirius deu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

A garota alcançou o telefone, e o atendeu.

- Alô?

Sirius observou ligeiramente curioso. Ele deduziu que era Lisa ligando para a filha. Mas estava enganado.

- Mike! Oi!!! – Ellie falou, sorrindo.

Sirius fechou a cara imediatamente. E passou a prestar muita atenção na conversa.

- Estou sim. Adivinha onde eu estou agora?

Mike respondeu algo do outro lado da linha, mas Sirius obviamente não ouviu. E Ellie prosseguiu a conversa.

- Na Torre Eiffel! E a vista está maravilhosa!

Novamente Mike falou algo, mas Ellie não respondeu nada. Ela apenas riu. Sirius ficou ainda mais incomodado com aquilo. Sirius sempre se orgulhara de sua capacidade de fazer Ellie rir. E ele não gostava que outro homem fosse capaz disso.

- Não, ela não está comigo agora. Ela deve estar tirando fotos do outro lado. – Ellie continuou sua conversa.

Sirius agora pensava na noite de Natal. Ellie o tinha convidado para a festa que ela e Lisa sempre ofereciam. Ele lembrou que colocou uma blusa que Ellie tinha lhe dado de presente durante o verão, seu melhor casaco, a calça que ela tanto gostava, e fugiu da entediante festa na mansão dos Black. Pegou um táxi, e saltou em frente à casa de Ellie. Ele ia tocar a campainha da casa quando ouviu risos vindos de seu interior. Então resolveu se aproximar da janela da sala principal, e viu uma cena que ele preferia nunca ter visto. A decepção foi tanta que ele simplesmente foi embora, sem jamais tocar a campainha.

Sirius voltou ao presente. Ellie ainda falava ao telefone. E ria, ao responder uma pergunta de Mike.

- Ah, nem vem! Não vou te contar de jeito nenhum.

Mike falou algo do outro lado da linha, e ela riu novamente. E completou.

- É surpresa, Mike...

Ao ouvir Ellie usar aquele tom de voz que ele conhecia tão bem, levemente misterioso e muito charmoso, Sirius perdeu total contato com a realidade. Ele simplesmente agiu. Não pensou. Apenas precisava fazê-la parar de usar o tom de voz que ele achava que era exclusividade sua. E precisava fazer Ellie parar imediatamente de falar com Mike Mckinnon.

O problema é que o que Sirius fez, para fazer Ellie interromper sua conversa, e suposto flerte com Mike, foi dar um beijo na garota. E um beijo na boca.

Sirius pegou o rosto de Ellie com as duas mãos, e sem hesitar, puxou-a ao seu encontro. Quando os lábios dos dois se encontraram, Ellie estava com os olhos arregalados. Nunca, nem em mil anos, ela imaginaria uma reação assim de Sirius.

Mas, à medida que ele aprofundou o beijo, ela também cerrou seus olhos. E o deixou conduzir o beijo.

A garota sentiu seus braços perdendo a força, e caindo ao lado de seu corpo. Ainda na ligação, Mike falava, sem ninguém para ouvi-lo.

- Ellie? Ellie!

Ao sentir a resistência de Ellie enfraquecendo, Sirius deslizou as mãos do rosto para a cintura dela. Ele mesmo já tinha esquecido que seu objetivo era fazer Ellie desligar seu telefonema com Mike. A garota, por sua vez, já tinha esquecido completamente que estava falando com alguém ao telefone. Estava sentindo tanta falta do beijo de Sirius que nada mais importava naquele instante.

Mike, sem nenhuma resposta para seus chamados, desligou a ligação. Ele achou que havia algum problema com a recepção. E decidiu ligar depois.

O casal continuou se beijando, até que, ao se moverem ligeiramente, Ellie esbarrou um dos braços na grade de proteção da torre. E isso a fez finalmente notar o que estava fazendo.

Ela se afastou de Sirius. Ele ainda manteve uma das mãos na cintura dela. Mas ela logo falou.

- Sirius... o que... você está fazendo? – a voz dela não saiu tão segura quanto ela gostaria.

Então Sirius percebeu que realmente se deixou levar pelo momento. Ele abriu e fechou a boca por alguns instantes, até conseguir responder.

- Nada. Apenas te distraindo um pouco.

Ele olhou para a mão direita de Ellie, que ainda segurava o celular. Então a garota percebeu qual era a intenção dele.

- Você... você... – ela começou a falar, e seu tom agora era de crescente raiva – fez isso para atrapalhar minha conversa com o Mike?

Sirius recuperou a compostura. E respondeu.

- Exatamente. E não é que deu certo? – ele arrematou, sorrindo.

Ellie bufou alto. Ela abriu a boca, completamente ultrajada. Mas não conseguiu formular frase alguma. Ficou resmungando e falando palavras desconexas.

- Você... cretino...eu vou...

Sirius franziu um pouco a testa, receando a reação da garota. Mas ela acabou virando as costas para ele, e saiu batendo os pés no chão, morrendo de raiva. Sirius então achou que tinha escapado de uma, já que os acessos de raiva de Ellie costumavam ser extremamente violentos. Ele falou, para si mesmo, com um sorriso de lado nos lábios.

- Pelo menos ela não me jogou daqui de cima...

Mas o que ele não percebeu é que Ellie, mesmo tendo descoberto que ele a beijou para fazê-la desligar seu telefonema, não retornou a ligação de Mike Mckinnon. Não retornou logo em seguida, e nem pelo resto daquele dia.

----------------------------------

A noite chegou, e com ela veio o retorno ao hotel. Apesar de muito cansados, os alunos estavam bem mais animados naquele dia, que no dia anterior.

O jantar, servido no hotel, fez todos se reunirem novamente. Os grupos conversavam animadamente, trocando impressões sobre o dia de passeio. E, numa das mesas, um grupo de garotas conversava.

Lily, Ellie, Melissa, Marlene e Alice se reuniram em uma das mesas para jantar. Alice e Lily estavam sem os namorados porque eles subiram direto do passeio para os quartos, para deixar guardar as câmeras e outros objetos que tinham comprado durante o dia. E as garotas aproveitaram a oportunidade para fofocar sem homens por perto.

Marlene olhou para as amigas e perguntou, dando continuidade a conversa entre elas.

- E vocês têm algum plano para hoje? Temos a noite livre.

Lily imediatamente desviou o olhar. Melissa e Ellie trocaram um olhar, e depois olharam para Lily. Mas as duas ficaram caladas, já que ambas esperavam a resposta de Lily, sobre a decisão da garota. Elas não tinham tido a oportunidade de perguntar para a ruiva se ela combinara o encontro com James.

- Não sei. Mas acho que vou ver se consigo passar um tempinho com o Frank. Um tempinho mais... sozinha com ele.

Ellie riu da amiga, e falou.

- Vai tirar o atraso, não é, Sra. Longbottom?

Alice apenas riu, e não respondeu nada. Marlene então voltou seu rosto para Lily, como se esperasse que a amiga falasse qual era o seu plano. Mas Lily não respondeu. Ela avistou os rapazes voltando, e indicou isso para as amigas.

- Eles voltaram.

Marlene e Melissa mudaram de cadeira, para dar espaço para Frank e James sentarem perto das namoradas. Mas os rapazes nem sentaram. Eles continuaram em pé. E, junto com James e Frank, vieram Sirius e Remus.

Frank começou a falar.

- Ah, não vamos ficar para o jantar. Não estamos com fome.

Alice imediatamente franziu a testa. E falou.

- Não estão com fome? Como assim?

Frank olhou em volta, para ter certeza que ninguém iria ouvir. E respondeu a namorada.

- É que... nós temos outros planos...

Antes que Alice pudesse falar toda a indignação que estava estampada em seu rosto, Lily foi mais rápida, e perguntou.

- E que planos são esses? – Ela falou, um pouco desconfiada. Conhecendo aqueles garotos, não podia ser boa coisa.

James a respondeu. E ele parecia animado.

- É que nós arrumamos um esquema. Que podem render certos... lucros.

Ellie olhou desconfiada para a presença de Sirius no meio do grupo. Ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele sempre arrumava confusão. E ela falou.

- Expliquem melhor.

- Nós vamos participar de um jogo... de poker. – respondeu James. – Com um pessoal que conhecemos.

- E que pessoal é esse? – perguntou Alice, ainda mais desconfiada.

Frank respondeu a namorada.

- Eles trabalham no hotel. São cinco funcionários, mas ninguém pode saber por que vamos jogar na ala destinada somente a quem trabalha aqui.

Ellie então se manifestou.

- Então me leva também! – ela virou para James, e falou – Você sabe que eu adoro poker, e vocês são quatro apenas. Se eles são cinco, vai ficar faltando alguém.

Mas foi Sirius que respondeu.

- Não, você não pode ir.

Ellie olhou para o rapaz, indignada. E retrucou imediatamente.

- Ei, eu jogo poker muito melhor que você! E eu realmente _falo_ francês, ao contrário de você e do James.

Mas Sirius não se abalou com a resposta da garota, e falou.

- Mas nós temos um jogador muito melhor que eu ou você para completar nosso time. E ele também fala francês.

As garotas se entreolharam, sem entender. Então Sirius virou para trás, em direção a uma das mesas próximas. Ele chamou o nome do último integrante do grupo.

- Regulus! Chega aqui um instante.

Marlene sentiu seu corpo gelar da cabeça aos pés. Mas ela manteve a expressão impassível quando viu o jovem Black se aproximando, com seus cabelos muito negros caindo ligeiramente sobre os olhos.

Regulus ia dar uma resposta atravessada ao irmão, mas assim que viu os cabelos loiro-dourados de Marlene, sentada na mesa junto com as amigas, ele engoliu as palavras. Aproximou-se lentamente, falou.

- O que foi, Sirius?

Sirius colocou o braço em volta dos ombros do irmão mais novo, e sorriu. Regulus soube imediatamente que ele ia pedir alguma coisa. Mas não falou nada, e tentou olhar de forma muito discreta para Marlene.

- Eu e meus amigos aqui temos uma proposta imperdível para você, irmãozinho!

Regulus pareceu pressentir que se tratava de mais uma confusão que Sirius e James estavam aprontando. Mas, por poder estar tão perto de Marlene, sem despertar desconfianças em ninguém, resolveu dar corda ao irmão.

- Que proposta?

James se aproximou do jovem, e falou, também sorrindo. Regulus pensou que estava enrascado.

- É que nós vamos participar de uma jogatina com um... _pessoal_... que conhecemos. E os prêmios são bem tentadores. Só que precisamos de mais um jogador.

Regulus olhou imediatamente para Ellie. Ele sabia que a garota sempre jogava com os amigos, e ela costumava limpar todo o dinheiro da carteira de Sirius quando jogava contra ele. Mas não teve tempo de perguntar sobre o assunto, já que Frank já estava emendando.

- E o Sirius nos contou sobre sua habilidade com as cartas, então nós pensamos em você para completar nosso quinteto.

Regulus pensou por um instante, e falou.

- E que prêmios são esses?

As garotas pararam de conversar entre si imediatamente, e prestaram muita atenção à resposta. Foi Frank quem respondeu.

- Digamos que, por eles trabalharem no hotel, vão nos fornecer meios de exercitar maior liberdade nas dependências.

Regulus levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Então Remus se aproximou, e falou, baixo, para Regulus ouvir.

- Eles vão tentar fornecer chaves de quartos vazios. Se algum quarto do hotel ficar disponível. E prometeram tentar distrair os professores o máximo que conseguirem. Fora que, se alguém quiser fugir para dar um _passeio noturno_, eles vão fornecer uma rota de saída e entrada que não precise passar pelo saguão do hotel.

E James completou.

- Mas só vão fazer isso tudo se ganharmos.

Regulus ficou quieto. Ele já estava convencido quando Remus falou sobre as chaves de quartos vazios. Quando ouviu a parte do passeio noturno, ele se deixou levar por um instante, imaginando uma noite extremamente íntima e romântica com Marlene. Só os dois pelas ruas de Paris. Ele realmente tinha sido convencido pelos rapazes.

Só que as garotas não conseguiram ouvir o que eles falavam. E estavam todas muito curiosas. Elas só voltaram a ouvir o que eles falavam quando Regulus deu sua resposta.

- Eu topo.

Sirius sorriu, e bagunçou o cabelo do irmão.

- É isso aí, moleque!

Os cinco rapazes então viraram para as garotas. Elas não tinham expressões satisfeitas no rosto. Foi só aí que eles notaram.

Frank olhou para Alice, e sorriu. Ela simplesmente levantou da cadeira, e falou.

- Eu já vou indo. Vocês me acompanham, garotas?

As outras quatro garotas levantaram juntas, e, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, seguiram Alice.

Os cinco se entreolharam. James percebeu que eles tinham feito besteira, assim como Frank. Remus não queria fazer nada que contrariasse Melissa, ainda mais com os planos que ele tinha feito para a noite seguinte. Regulus não queria magoar Marlene de forma alguma, mas o prêmio era muito tentador. E, se eles ganhassem, eles teriam uma liberdade que nunca tiveram antes. E Sirius... bem, ele não tinha plano algum. Sabia que Ellie estava a ponto de assassiná-lo mesmo. Ele só queria se divertir num jogo com os amigos. Mas, ao ver que a garota ficou chateada assim como as outras, ele não pode deixar de pensar que tinha algum envolvimento com o fato de ele não ter deixado que ela participasse do jogo. E ele achou que era porque Ellie queria jogar _junto_ com ele.

Então, obviamente, todos os cinco seguiram as garotas. E cada um por um motivo especial.

----------------------------------------

As garotas discutiam entre si quando os rapazes as alcançaram. Frank foi o primeiro a alcançar a namorada. Ele delicadamente a puxou para longe das outras garotas.

James chegou perto de Lily, e falou.

- Posso falar um instante com você?

A ruiva, mesmo contrariada, se deixou levar pelo namorado.

Remus chegou perto de Melissa. A morena parecia espumar de raiva. Remus inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- Melissa, por favor, vamos conversar um pouco?

Melissa não queria ceder. Remus pediu novamente.

- Por favor?

Ela revirou os olhos, e o acompanhou. Mas manteve uma pequena distância entre eles.

Agora, no lobby do hotel, se encontrava apenas Ellie e Marlene. As duas conversavam baixo entre si, mesmo o lobby estando vazio. Mas, num instante, os dois irmãos Black as alcançaram.

Por um instante, os quatro ficaram olhando uns para os outros. Marlene e Regulus não tinham uma boa desculpa para conversar entre si, já que Sirius, que nem desconfiava do envolvimento dos dois, estava presente.

E Ellie, que não namorava mais com Sirius, não tinha um motivo real para ficar brava com ele. Mas isso não a impedia de sentir tanta raiva quanto as demais.

Marlene então lançou um olhar significativo para Ellie. A garota sabia que teria que se virar para arranjar uma desculpa para afastar Sirius de Regulus e Marlene. Então ela simplesmente falou, muito brava.

- Sirius! Eu quero falar com você!

Ela não esperou a resposta de Sirius. Ela viu o rapaz olhando para o irmão e para Marlene. Não queria arriscar a possibilidade de Sirius perceber o enorme clima entre os dois.

Então Ellie agarrou o braço de Sirius, e saiu puxando o ex pelo lobby. E a força com que ela pisava no chão demonstrava a sua raiva.

Sozinhos, finalmente, então ficaram Regulus e Marlene. Os dois se olharam, e o rapaz sabia que teria que fornecer uma boa explicação, e bem rápido.

----------------------------------

- Frank, você prometeu que nós iríamos ficar juntos hoje! Eu até já arranjei uma desculpa esfarrapada para a Mary não desconfiar do meu sumiço!

Frank estava planejando uma surpresa para Alice no dia seguinte. E a surpresa dependia do quarto que ele iria arranjar no jogo de poker daquela noite.

- Alice, eu não estou desmarcando, só estou adiando!

Mas essa frase não deixou Alice mais feliz. Simplesmente a deixou mais brava.

- Adiando? Quer dizer que se seus amigos te chamam para um jogo idiota de poker, você simplesmente me dá um fora e adia a seu bel prazer nosso encontro?

Aquilo não estava indo bem. E Frank sabia muito bem disso.

- Eu não estou de dando um fora, Alice. Você não está entendendo as coisas direito!

- Se eu não estou entendendo, é você que não está explicando direito!

Frank suspirou alto. Alice nunca perdia uma discussão entre os dois. Parecia que a garota tinha argumentos infinitos. E sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo que ele dizia.

O suspiro de Frank também não teve uma boa recepção. Alice simplesmente olhou para ele, e falou.

- Se eu te deixo tão entediado assim, acho melhor procurar minhas amigas. Elas não ficam entediadas comigo, Frank!

Alice virou as costas para o namorado, e saiu andando.

Frank sabia que era inútil ir atrás dela. Alice só iria esfriar a cabeça no dia seguinte. E ele pensou que, quando eles ganhassem o jogo, ele teria a solução perfeita para se desculpar com a namorada. E ele tinha certeza que ela o desculparia, quando visse o que ele tinha planejado para os dois.

----------------------------------------

- Lily, por que você está tão chateada? É só um jogo de poker com os caras...

Lily estava de braços cruzados. Ela não estava brigando com James, como Alice fez com Frank. Mas ela estava desapontada, porque seus planos foram por água abaixo.

- Eu não estou chateada. – mentiu Lily. Mas mentiu tão mal que James tinha certeza que ela estava chateada.

James parou bem na frente da namorada. Ele tentou soltar os braços da garota, mas eles pareciam cimentados junto ao corpo dela.

- Lily...

Mas Lily permanecia irredutível. Ela não culpava James por ter feito outros planos. Ela estava mais chateada consigo mesma. Por não ter conseguido falar para James sobre o plano que tinha feito com Ellie. De não ter conseguido avisar que ela estava com o quarto livre aquela noite.

Então Lily olhou para James, e falou.

- Eu não estou chateada, James. Pode ir para o jogo com os rapazes.

Mas James não se deixou convencer pela frase de Lily. O que ele queria, realmente, era falar com Lily que ele ia conseguir passe livre para a cidade, fora a chance de arranjar quartos extras no hotel, se eles ganhassem o jogo. Mas não podia falar isso naquele momento, Lily já estava chateada com ele. Se ele mencionasse quartos vazios ela poderia reagir ainda pior.

- Eu não vou demorar. – James tentou argumentar.

Lily descruzou os braços, e falou.

- Pode ir. Eu vou encontrar as meninas. A gente se fala depois.

Sem a coragem de contar seu plano original, Lily simplesmente abandonou o namorado, e foi atrás das amigas. Mas nem um pouco satisfeita com o resultado da noite.

---------------------------------

- Eu não sou sua mãe, Remus.

Melissa repetiu essa frase pela décima vez. Remus despejava mil justificativas para o jogo. Menos a verdadeira.

- Mas eles insistiram muito. E eu quase nunca tenho a oportunidade de fazer coisas assim, sabe... e o James e o Sirius praticamente me obrigaram...

Melissa olhou para ele com seu típico olhar irônico.

- Tanto faz.

Mas sua voz deixava transparecer sua frustração. Ela finalmente tinha decidido dar uma chance para Remus. Ela aceitou a proposta dele. Mas agora, ele tinha decidido jogar poker com os amigos?

- Nós não tínhamos marcado nada específico para hoje... – Remus argumentou.

- Eu sei! – a resposta de Melissa foi muito mais raivosa do que ela pretendia. Ela estava tentando fingir que nem ligava. Mas não estava conseguindo.

Melissa tinha alimentado a esperança de passar aquela noite na companhia de Remus. Mas estava vendo que não seria possível.

Já Remus queria ter certeza que conseguiria o passe livre do hotel. Ele tinha planejado um encontro bem romântico, e ele só poderia se concretizar se eles ganhassem o jogo de poker daquela noite. O que ele não sabia era que Melissa esperava era que esse encontro ocorresse naquele dia, e não no dia seguinte, conforme Remus esperava.

- Eu... – Remus tentava argumentar – Desculpe...

Mas Melissa o cortou.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – ela falou da melhor forma que conseguiu – Não é como se nós tivéssemos algum tipo de compromisso, ou fossemos namorados. Você faz o que bem entender.

Mas a voz da garota denunciou sua decepção. Remus ainda tentou falar com ela, mas Melissa se afastou rapidamente, sem olhar para trás.

E Remus desejou, ardentemente, que eles tivessem, sim, um compromisso. E pensou que isso seria mais fácil se eles ganhassem o jogo de poker naquela noite.

-----------------------------------

Ellie só parou de puxar Sirius quando julgou estarem longe o suficiente de Marlene e Regulus. Mas quando ela olhou para o rapaz, percebeu que não tinha argumento algum para tê-lo puxado daquela forma.

Ela entrou em pânico. Não tinha o que dizer. E não tinha idéia do que falar. E precisava ganhar tempo para Marlene conversar com Regulus.

Ellie então falou a primeira frase que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Você é um idiota, Sirius Black!

Sirius olhou para Ellie, franzindo a testa. Ele queria entender a intenção da garota quando ela o arrastou pelo lobby do hotel. Mas ele logo respondeu.

- Idiota? Por quê?

Ellie buscava qualquer coisa para falar naquele momento. Mas nada lhe ocorria, zero total.

- Porque é! – ela decretou. Assim que proferiu as palavras, viu o quanto idiotas elas soaram.

Sirius novamente analisou a expressão de Ellie. Ela definitivamente estava com raiva. Mas tinha outra coisa em sua expressão. Era... receio? Sirius então deduziu que Ellie estava com receio de que ele fizesse a mesma coisa que tinha feito na Torre Eiffel.

Logicamente, Ellie estava com receio que Sirius desconfiasse de Marlene e Regulus juntos. Mas ele não percebeu nada, então resolveu arriscar sua teoria.

- Você está com medo... – Ellie arregalou os olhos ligeiramente – de que eu faça a mesma coisa que fiz na torre?

Ellie foi pega de surpresa com aquela pergunta. Ela estava achando que Sirius tinha descoberto sobre Regulus e Marlene. Mas ele agora falava sobre o incidente na torre. Então ela finalmente percebeu que ele estava falando sobre o beijo deles. E ficou ainda mais nervosa com isso.

- Eu... eu... – ela gaguejou. Mas logo inspirou fundo, e retomou sua rotina de reclamações – Lógico que não. Se alguém devia ter medo, esse alguém é você. Eu estou a ponto de quebrar sua cara feia!

Mas Sirius riu, achando graça do embaraço dela. Só que Ellie não gostou nem um pouco daquilo. Ela endureceu sua expressão, e deu um passo na direção dele. O rosto dos dois estava muito próximo.

- Isso não tem graça nenhuma! E você quer saber? Vai para esse jogo idiota. E eu espero que você perca todo seu dinheiro nele!

Ellie virou as costas, e saiu andando. Mas Sirius ainda falou alto, rindo, com a garota.

- Se está com saudade, é só dizer!

Ellie virou rapidamente, com o rosto vermelho de raiva. E apenas gritou, antes de continuar seu caminho.

- Vai pro inferno, Sirius!

---------------------------------

Assim que se viram sozinhos no lobby do hotel, Marlene e Regulus olharam um para o outro. E Marlene pegou Regulus pela mão, o puxando para um canto discreto.

- Que história é essa de poker? – ela perguntou. Não estava exatamente com raiva. Estava mais era receosa do que isso pudesse significar.

Regulus olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém os observava. E então respondeu.

- Eu só fiquei sabendo naquela hora. E... – ele não queria falar sobre os prêmios oferecidos pelos funcionários, queria que fosse uma surpresa para Marlene – acho que pode ser uma boa oportunidade de ninguém desconfiar de nada. Se eu estiver com o Sirius, ninguém vai ficar se perguntando onde eu fui.

Marlene apenas suspirou. E falou, muito baixo.

- Achei que nós íamos ficar juntos essa noite...

Regulus olhou para Marlene. Viu nos belos olhos da loira que ela estava desapontada. Ele tocou suavemente o rosto dela, e aproximou o rosto do dela. Os narizes dos dois quase se tocavam quando ela falou, muito baixo.

- Não vai ter... nada de mais nesse jogo, não é?

Regulus franziu a testa, sem compreender imediatamente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Mas no instante seguinte ele entendeu. Ela estava achando que o jogo era uma desculpa para os rapazes saírem solteiros naquela noite.

Regulus sorriu muito de leve. E respondeu.

- Acho que não. Duvido que o Remus aceite qualquer coisa que envolva outras mulheres. Ele está tão na da Melissa que vai querer ir embora na primeira oportunidade. Se esse for o caso, eu volto com ele.

Marlene sorriu brevemente. Mas ainda assim sentiu receio. O que ela mais temia, naquele momento da sua vida, era perder Regulus. E ele notou que ela ainda não estava segura.

- Eu só quero você, Lene. Só você.

Marlene baixou os olhos por um instante. Regulus pegou o queixo da garota, e o ergueu. Ele se aproximou para beijar os lábios dela quando eles ouviram passos. Regulus olhou imediatamente para ver quem era, mas viu Ellie se aproximando rapidamente. E com cara de poucos amigos.

Assim que a garota localizou o casal, ela se aproximou. E resmungou.

- Seu irmão é um imbecil. – Ellie falou.

Regulus sorriu de lado, e falou.

- Agora fala uma novidade.

Ellie apenas bufou. Mas logo falou.

- É melhor vocês se separarem. Daqui a pouco o povo volta.

Marlene concordou com a cabeça. Ela se afastou de Regulus, que ainda segurou a mão dela por um instante. Mas ela e Ellie logo começaram a caminhar, se afastando do lobby. Regulus apenas observou as garotas irem embora, e ficou esperando os outros voltarem. Mas ele não conseguia afastar a idéia de que Marlene ainda estava chateada.

Não demorou muito para Sirius voltar. Ele tinha um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, e Regulus imaginou o que ele teria feito com Ellie para deixar a garota tão nervosa. Mas, logicamente, ele não arriscou perguntar.

Um a um, os rapazes retornaram ao lobby. James olhou os rostos de seus amigos, e falou.

- Bem, já que não podemos fazer mais nada, acho que devemos simplesmente aproveitar nossa noite num bom jogo de poker.

Frank acenou com a cabeça, tentando esquecer a discussão com Alice.

- Vamos logo. Ainda temos que combinar nossa estratégia para ganhar esse jogo.

Remus, que estava apenas observando os amigos, se manifestou.

- Eu acho bom mesmo. Algo me diz que, se não ganharmos esse jogo, vamos estar completamente ferrados amanhã.

--------------------------------------

- Estúpido jogo de poker! – resmungou Alice.

As garotas tinham se juntado, e subido juntas para os quartos. Todas concordaram em ficarem juntas naquela noite. Afinal, nenhuma delas estava com vontade de ir para o quarto, e ficar remoendo o fato de terem sido abandonadas por seus namorados, ou os rapazes que gostavam. Então elas juntaram os pijamas, e tudo que precisariam naquela noite, e se reuniram no quarto de Lily e Ellie.

Ellie estava guardando as coisas que tinha comprado naquele dia. Como ela não foi na excursão ao Louvre, aproveitou que seu encontro terminou no fim da manhã, e passou o tempo livre fazendo compras. Então ela retirava roupas, sapatos e acessórios de várias sacolas. Mas não estava nem de longe tão animada com eles quanto ficou quando os comprou, durante a manhã. Ainda estava com raiva de Sirius.

- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa para esquecer isso. – falou Lily. A garota já estava de pijamas, e Marlene estava pintando as unhas dos pés dela. Marlene mesma se ofereceu para fazer aquilo. Queria alguma coisa que a fizesse esquecer a idéia fixa que ela tinha em sua mente. Regulus jogando poker, bebendo e com várias mulheres francesas seminuas dançando em volta dele.

- Lily, não mexe os pés senão eu vou borrar o esmalte. – ela falou, quando a ruiva se exaltou um pouco ao falar.

- Espera aí. – falou Ellie, saindo de trás da porta do armário, no qual guardava as roupas novas. Ela também estava pronta para dormir, mas usava uma camisola de seda até os joelhos. – Nós vamos ficar amargando a ausência deles? _Deles_? Eles nos largaram aqui!

Melissa estava deitada na cama, folheando o jornal daquele dia. O francês dela era sofrível, então ela mal entendia o que estava escrito. Mas qualquer coisa era melhor que ficar pensando em como Remus tinha simplesmente sumido com os amigos, enquanto ela esperava que eles pudessem finalmente sair naquele dia. Então ela falou.

- Eu topo qualquer coisa. Você sabe disso. – Melissa levantou os olhos do jornal para responder Ellie.

- Ótimo. – decretou Alice. – Então qual é a idéia?

As cinco garotas se entreolharam. Nenhuma delas falou nada.

Lily suspirou, desanimada. Ellie olhou para as amigas, e arriscou.

- Bem, eu sempre quis conhecer o Budha Bar de Paris... – mas a voz dela nem de longe apresentava entusiasmo.

Novo silêncio entre elas. Melissa voltou a ler seu jornal, Marlene a pintar as unhas de Lily, que observava o trabalho da amiga. Ellie voltou a retirar roupas das sacolas. E Alice se irritou com aquilo.

- Garotas! Qual é? Nós precisamos de alguma animação!

Então a morena levantou da poltrona que ocupava, e foi até o som do quarto. Ligou o aparelho, e procurou uma música. Assim que achou algo animado o suficiente, aumentou o volume. E falou.

- Vamos lá, ânimo!

Ela foi dançando até Ellie, e esticou a mão para a amiga. Ellie sorriu, pegou a mão de Alice, e a acompanhou na dança. Alice então virou para Melissa, e falou.

- Vamos lá, Mel!

Melissa apenas ergueu um das sobrancelhas, e falou.

- As líderes de torcida são vocês. Eu passo.

Marlene e Lily riram das duas dançarinas. Mas como Marlene ainda pintava as unhas de Lily, elas continuaram sentadas na cama.

Alice e Ellie continuaram dançando até a música acabar. Mas como as outras três continuavam sentadas, ela observou as amigas. E teve uma idéia.

- Acho que sei de algo que pode animar vocês três aí.

Ela foi andando até o armário. Retirou de lá uma caixa com aparência de pesada. Colocou-a no chão, e abriu o lacre que a fechava. As garotas observavam curiosas. Até que Lily se manifestou.

- Ellie...

A garota retirou de dentro da caixa uma garrafa de champagne. Mostrou para as amigas, sorrindo.

- Encomenda da minha mãe. Mas acho que posso repor amanhã...

Alice sorriu, e correu para colocar a garrafa na geladeira. Melissa finalmente sorriu, e falou.

- Agora sim você está falando minha língua!

-------------------------------------------

Finalmente o horário do jogo chegou. Os rapazes ficaram horas planejando uma estratégia que eles julgaram imbatível. Eles estavam reunidos no quarto de James e Sirius.

- Então está tudo certo. – James falou – Vamos andando, o cara falou onze e meia.

Os rapazes, silenciosamente, saíram do quarto. Tinham vigiado por um bom tempo, e viram pelo olho mágico da porta a professora McGonagall passando pelo corredor alguns minutos antes. Isso deveria dar tempo suficiente para eles alcançarem as escadas de emergência, onde tinham marcado o encontro com o funcionário que os levaria para o jogo.

Pé ante pé, eles foram até a escada. Assim que chegaram lá, encontraram o rapaz. Ela era garçom do restaurante do hotel, e não devia ter muito mais que vinte anos. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e cacheados, e um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Ah, chegaram. – ele falou, num inglês de sotaque muito carregado – Achei que tinham desistido.

Frank olhou para o rapaz, e falou.

- Desistir? Não temos motivo nenhum para isso.

O sorriso do rapaz aumentou. Ele foi olhando para todos os rapazes, um por um. Quando ele olhou para Regulus, viu o rapaz se adiantando, e estendendo a mão para ele.

Regulus olhou nos olhos do garçom, e falou, num francês impecável.

- _Bonne nuit. __Je m'appelle Regulus_.

O garçom levantou uma das sobrancelhas, aparentemente admirado de um dos rapazes saber falar francês. Mas logo ele voltou ao sorriso original, e falou.

- Sigam-me.

Ele os conduziu pelas escadas. Depois percorreram um corredor, e entraram numa porta. Lá, eles perceberam que estavam na área restrita a funcionários do hotel. Percorreram outro corredor, e finalmente chegaram.

A sala em que iriam jogar era uma espécie de depósito. Uma mesa grande estava forrada com uma toalha, e dez cadeiras a circulavam. Os rapazes se entreolharam. Os outros jogadores eram dois funcionários da cozinha do hotel, um mensageiro e um recepcionista. Eles já estavam sentados, esperando os jogadores.

- Fiquem à vontade, cavalheiros. – o garçom continuou – Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Trouxeram o dinheiro?

James retirou um maço de dinheiro do bolso da calça. Os cinco funcionários do hotel sorriram. Os rapazes então se acomodaram nas cadeiras disponíveis, e o recepcionista começou a embaralhar as cartas. Regulus olhou para o homem, e falou.

- Qual vai ser o tipo de jogo?

O recepcionista sorriu de forma cínica, e respondeu.

- Texas Hold'em. E sem limites para a aposta. Vale o que estiver na mesa.

Os cinco se entreolharam. Aquela ia ser uma longa noite.

-----------------------------------

Já no quarto da garotas, jogo de cartas não nem de longe o assunto dominante. As meninas já estavam na segunda garrafa de champagne, e o efeito disso era visível.

Ellie e Alice continuavam dançando. E cantando, acompanhando a música que tocava muito alto no aparelho de som. Para a sorte delas, isolamento acústico dos quartos era muito bom. Senão a professora McGonagall já teria acabado com a festinha delas há tempo.

Ellie e Alice usavam uma das garrafas de champagne como microfone, e cantavam animadas.

_She's a loaded gun  
In my shaking hands  
Am I in hell, or the promised land, yeah_

_(Whats your name)  
So I tell you my name when I'm on your skin  
(You can be)  
You can be the queen, and I'll be the king  
(I'll get born)  
Now I'm gonna echo but never again, not for anyone, anyone_

Elas imitavam o falsete ao cantar, e Lily morria de rir das duas. Fora que ambas faziam uma dancinha supostamente sexy para a canção. O que ficava hilário pelo fato das duas estarem de camisola.

Marlene estava servindo mais champagne em sua taça, e na taça de Melissa, que assistia ao show das duas amigas tentando não rir. Mas, quando elas chegaram ao refrão, ela as acompanhou, cantando a letra.

_She said  
Show me yours, (Show you what I got yeah)  
I'll show you mine (Will you tell me what you need)  
Show me yours, (So put your money where your mouth is)  
I'll show you mine _

Então Ellie e Alice subiram na cama, e ficaram em pé, continuando a dança e a cantoria. Mas elas puxaram as outras garotas para participar, puxando-as para ficarem em pé na cama também.

_And the beat goes on  
She knows nothin' is wrong  
She goes down, like a setting sun, ow_

_(Whats your name)  
If I tell you my name you gotta let me in  
(You can be)  
You can be the sinner, I'll be the sin  
(I will take)  
I'll take what I want, and it's easy to see, I got everything, everything_

_She said  
Show me yours, (Show you what I got yeah)  
I'll show you mine (Will you tell me what you need)  
Show me yours, (So put your money where your mouth is)  
I'll show you mine_

_Come on!!_

As cinco pulavam e dançavam na cama. Marlene derrubou quase todo o champagne de sua taça, e Melissa teve que virar todo o conteúdo da sua para não fazer o mesmo. Lily abraçou Ellie, e as duas pulavam juntas no meio da cama.

_Show me yours, (Show you what I got yeah)  
I'll show you mine (When you tell me what you need)  
Show me yours, (So put your money where your mouth is)  
I'll show you mine....(Watch out, watch out...)  
__Any face, (Yeah yeah yeah...), anytime_

A música finalmente acabou, e elas se jogaram na cama, rindo. Logicamente, a grande quantidade de champagne contribuía para a euforia das garotas. Mas elas logo acalmaram um pouco, recuperando o fôlego. Ellie foi a primeira a levantar, e correr para o frigobar. Ela pegou uma nova garrafa de champagne, e abriu, estourando a rolha.

- Ei, eu achei que o reveillon fosse só depois de amanhã... – falou Melissa, se protegendo para não ser atingida pela rolha que saiu voando pelo quarto.

- É, mas nós não temos nada melhor para fazer hoje, temos? – perguntou Lily, estendendo sua taça para Ellie encher.

As cinco ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Ellie encheu a taça de todas, e devolveu a garrafa à geladeira. Ela sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Lily. Elas bebiam em silêncio até Alice falar.

- E então, o que vocês acham que eles estão fazendo?

A pergunta provocou reações diferentes nas garotas. Lily ergueu os ombros, em dúvida. Marlene desviou o olhar, tentando fingir que não era com ela. Melissa apenas bufou, e Ellie respondeu de bate pronto.

- Por mim eles podem fazer o que quiserem. Não poderia ligar menos.

Só que a frase da garota foi tão pouco convincente que as outras riram. E Lily falou.

- Tá bom, Ellie. Agora fala a verdade.

Ellie revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Então Alice olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Ellie, como estão as coisas entre você e o Sirius?

Ellie suspirou, obviamente desanimada. Mas, como todas estavam um pouquinho tontas por causa do champagne, ela respondeu de forma sincera.

- Não estão. Está tudo uma confusão só.

As garotas se aproximaram para ouvir melhor o relato dela. E Ellie prosseguiu.

- O problema é que o idiota me... beijou hoje. Na Torre Eiffel.

Lily arregalou os olhos, e perguntou imediatamente.

- Te beijou? E você não disse nada? Por quê?

Ellie novamente tomou fôlego, e prosseguiu sua história.

- Mas não foi um beijo romântico, nem nada. Eu estava no telefone, falando com o Mike – Marlene ficou mais atenta ainda ao Ellie mencionar seu irmão – quando o doido simplesmente me tascou o maior beijão. Mas ele só fez isso para me fazer desligar o telefone.

Alice riu, e falou.

- Isso está soando mais como um "flashback"...

- Nem vem, Alice. – Ellie protestou, imediatamente – Eu não vou voltar com o Sirius.

- E por que não? – surpreendentemente, a pergunta partiu de Melissa.

Ellie franziu a testa por um instante. Melissa foi a primeira a apoiá-la, quando ela terminou com Sirius. E ela sempre deu razão à Ellie, dizendo que era melhor ela ficar afastada do ex-namorado. Ellie sempre pensou que Melissa achava que Sirius tinha espalhado a fofoca em Hogwarts.

- Porque... ele... ah, você sabe! – Ellie resmungou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

Mas Melissa prosseguiu a conversa.

- Você tem certeza que foi ele mesmo? Por que eu tenho que admitir, Ellie, ele não está se comportando como alguém culpado.

Melissa jamais falaria o que pensa tão abertamente, mas, depois de várias taças de champagne, ele tinha baixado suas barreiras. As garotas a faziam se sentir segura. E ela nunca tinha se sentido tão segura assim com amigas desde sua amizade com Kate. Cada uma ali tinha uma característica marcante. Lily era muito inteligente. Alice era sincera. Ellie tinha aquela alegria contagiante. Marlene era doce. E elas mantinham um relacionamento sem ciúmes ou inveja. Eram companheiras, e extremamente leais, como Melissa pode comprovar de perto, ao participar do arranjo que Ellie fez para ajudar Regulus e Marlene.

Ellie ficou olhando para Melissa, sem saber o que dizer. Ela apenas resmungou algumas palavras sem sentido, e depois falou, com voz de raiva.

- Mesmo assim. Ele me deixa... eu fico...

Alice sorriu, e completou para a amiga.

- Com tesão?

Ellie arregalou os olhos, e respondeu de imediato.

- Não! Com ódio!

Mas Alice riu, e não deu bola para o que Ellie tinha acabado de falar.

- Pois eu acho que você está precisando é dar umazinha... você anda muito nervosa.

Ellie ficou com as maçãs do rosto um pouco coradas, e abriu a boca. Melissa riu baixinho, e Lily sorriu. Marlene ficou esperando a resposta de Ellie, que demorou alguns segundos.

- Mesmo que isso seja verdade, eu sou provavelmente a pessoa com menos probabilidade de fazer sexo neste quarto.

Lily ficou um pouco corada. Os planos que ela tinha para aquela noite, antes de descobrir sobre o jogo dos rapazes, era exatamente fazer sexo com seu namorado.

- Pois eu acho que, se você ligar agora para um certo moreno alto de olhos azuis, ele vem correndo suprir suas _necessidades_... – Alice falou, maliciosa.

Ellie revirou os olhos, e falou.

- Nem vem, Alice! E eu fiquei de Judas hoje? Por que vocês só querem discutir minha vida sexual? Já não basta a escola inteira ter feito isso? Falem de vocês também!

As quatro ficaram quietas. Então Ellie começou.

- Já que você insistiu tanto, pode falar, Alice!

Alice fez-se de desentendida.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar.

Mas Marlene logo se adiantou.

- Ah, Alice, você namora o Frank faz um tempão. Não tem nada para dizer?

Alice então sorriu, e começou.

- É que não tenho muito a contar, mesmo. Eu e o Frank só começamos a... transar... há alguns meses. Vocês devem lembrar. – Ela completou, indicando Ellie e Lily.

As duas concordaram com a cabeça. E Alice falou, olhando para Marlene.

- E você, Lene?

Marlene abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, mas logo respondeu.

- Comigo foi... com eu último namorado. Anthony, vocês lembram dele? Ele estudava em Hogwarts também, e foi para a faculdade esse ano. Mas já tem... algum tempo. Eu terminei com ele no começo das aulas.

Alice e Ellie concordaram, já que foram as únicas a conhecerem o ex de Marlene. E Alice se manifestou.

- Ele era um gatinho. Por que você terminou com ele? Não foi porque ele era... ruim de cama, foi?

Marlene arregalou os olhos ligeiramente, e respondeu, sob os risos das outras garotas.

- Não! É que eu... não gostava dele mais. Quer dizer, não da mesma forma que costumava gostar. Ainda conversamos de vez em quando, e ficamos amigos.

Lily não conseguiu conter a curiosidade. Queria aproveitar a oportunidade, já que as garotas estavam falando sobre o assunto, e recolher o máximo de informações possível.

- E como... foi? – ela perguntou para Marlene.

- Como foi o que? – Marlene rebateu.

Lily corou muito de leve, mas mesmo assim perguntou.

- Sua primeira vez.

Marlene inspirou, e respondeu.

- Foi com o Anthony mesmo. Nós já estávamos juntos há algum tempo, e eu queria, mas estava morrendo de medo. Não foi do tipo "uau", mas acho que foi tudo bem. Ele foi bem cuidadoso comigo.

Lily ficou pensando como seria a sua primeira vez. Mas seu pensamento foi completamente deixado de lado pela voz de Melissa, que se manifestou de livre e espontânea vontade.

- Sorte a sua. – ela falou.- A minha foi horrível.

As quatro imediatamente viraram para Melissa. Não era comum ela começar a falar de si mesma sem ninguém perguntar. Provavelmente o champagne tinha subido muito rápido na cabeça dela.

- Eu detestei. Doeu muito, e eu só queria que acabasse logo. Mas pelo menos eu não precisei dar satisfação nenhuma para o cara, ele não era meu namorado, nem nada. Eu pude ir embora e nunca mais liguei para ele.

Lily ficou muito incomodada com aquele relato. E se sua primeira vez fosse como a de Melissa, e não como a de Ellie, por exemplo? O que ela iria falar com James, depois que acontecesse? Ela estava tão preocupada que as garotas notaram sua expressão angustiada.

- Lily, está tudo bem com você? – Marlene perguntou.

Então Lily finalmente falou.

- Eu não acredito que sou a única virgem aqui!

As quatro garotas viraram para Lily imediatamente. E Marlene foi a primeira a falar.

- Você e o James nunca...

Lily negou com a cabeça. E Alice falou.

- Eu achei que já tinha rolado.

Lily novamente negou. E ela finalmente confessou.

- Eu... tinha combinado com a Ellie, ela ia dormir no quarto da Melissa. E eu ia falar com o James que o quarto estava disponível hoje... só que ele inventou esse jogo idiota!

Marlene e Alice, que não sabiam do plano da ruiva, se solidarizaram com ela. E Alice também reclamou.

- E eu também levei um fora hoje. Eu e o Frank tínhamos combinado de ficarmos juntos, mas ele furou.

Surpreendentemente, Melissa também confessou seus planos.

- O Remus me chamou para sair. E eu aceitei. Achava que ia ser hoje, mas ele...

Ellie se largou na cama, deitando.

- Eu não sempre falo que os homens são a fonte de todos os nossos problemas?

Marlene riu da frase de Ellie. Mas Lily tinha a testa franzida. Ela olhada de Melissa para Marlene. Não teria coragem de fazer essa pergunta sóbria, mas como tinha bebido...

- Melissa... – ela começou, de forma cuidadosa – Você vai sair com o Remus?

Melissa franziu a testa, sem compreender exatamente o que a ruiva pretendia. E respondeu.

- Vou. Quer dizer, eu ia. Ou irei, sei lá.

Lily olhou de canto de olho para Marlene, e voltou o olhar para Melissa. E finalmente fez a pergunta que estava querendo fazer desde o Baile de Natal.

- Então por que você não foi ao baile com ele?

A pergunta caiu como uma bomba. Melissa não tinha idéia do que falar. Ellie olhava de Melissa para Marlene. Alice parecia estar tão curiosa quanto Lily. Melissa começou a ficar cada vez mais nervosa. Ela levantou da cama repentinamente. Lily se arrependeu de ter feito a pergunta, e ia se desculpar, quando Marlene falou, com a voz séria.

- Tudo bem, Mel. Pode deixar comigo.

Lily e Alice olharam para Marlene, sem entender. E ela virou para as duas, e falou.

- Eu explico tudo, mas tenho que pedir para vocês não falarem com absolutamente ninguém o que eu vou dizer.

As duas, ainda sem compreender, concordaram. Então Marlene inspirou, e começou a contar.

- A Melissa não foi ao baile com o Remus porque ela estava fazendo um favor para mim.

Alice e Lily olharam uma para a outra, ainda sem entender. Melissa voltou a sentar na cama, e ela e Ellie ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo Marlene falar.

- É que eu estou... saindo com o Regulus.

Alice falou tão rápido e alto que parecia ter levado um choque.

- Regulus Black?

Lily não parecia menos surpresa, mas não falou nada. Marlene respondeu.

- Sim.

Alice assoviou baixo, ainda muito surpresa. E Lily perguntou.

- E tem quanto tempo?

Marlene tomou fôlego, e prosseguiu sua história.

- Nós começamos a conversar no dia da festa de Halloween. Quando a Lily sumiu, nós fomos procurar juntos. E eu percebi como ele é... Aí, na festa de aniversário na casa da Melissa, nós nos encontramos de novo. E ele acabou me beijando. Nós estávamos ficando na cozinha, sem ninguém por perto, quando demos de cara com a Ellie entrando. No dia seguinte eu falei com ela, e pedi segredo.

- Você sabia esse tempo todo? – perguntou Lily.

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Ela me pediu segredo. Isso é algo sagrado para mim.

Lily sorriu brevemente para a amiga, e ficou satisfeita em confiar seus segredos a alguém tão fiel. Marlene então prosseguiu.

- Tudo estava indo bem até aquela confusão com meu pai, e o pai dele. Foi horrível, nós brigamos, e nos separamos. Mas ele foi à casa da Ellie conversar com ela, e pediu ajuda. E ela teve a idéia de "trocarmos" os casais para irmos ao baile. Assim que todos começaram a dançar, depois da eleição de rei e rainha, nós fomos embora sem ninguém perceber.

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Então você e o Remus não têm nada um com o outro?

Marlene sorriu, e respondeu.

- Não. Ele foi muito gentil em nos ajudar, mas foi só isso. Ele é todinho da Mel!

As garotas riram, mas Melissa ficou séria. Ela realmente queria que o que Marlene tinha acabado de dizer fosse verdade. Mas Remus aparentemente preferia ir jogar poker a sair com ela.

Então Alice finalmente falou, ficando ajoelhada na cama.

- Ei, vocês notaram que nós cinco fomos literalmente abandonadas pelos nossos homens, que foram jogar poker. Poker!!

Ellie foi a primeira a protestar.

- Espera aí, o Sirius não é meu homem!

Melissa revirou os olhos, e falou.

- Cai na real, Ellie. Vocês continuam tão enrolados como sempre foram. Só não estão juntos oficialmente. E isso só depende do quanto teimosos vocês conseguem ser.

Ellie ia retrucar, mas Marlene interrompeu.

- Ela tem razão, Ellie. Por mais que eu torça por você e pelo Mike, acho que sua história com o Sirius ainda não acabou.

Ellie então se conformou, pelo menos temporariamente. E Lily se manifestou.

- O que a Alice disse é verdade. Eles simplesmente nos deixaram aqui.

- É. – falou Melissa, de mau humor. Ela deitou na cama, e pegou um bloquinho de papel que estava na mesa de cabeceira. Alcançou uma caneta, e começou a rabiscar no papel, desanimada.

- É verdade... – Marlene parecia a mais desanimada delas.

- Ok, eu concordo. – falou uma mal humorada Ellie, não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

Alice sentiu-se animada com as amigas terem concordado com ela. E isso a fez prosseguir.

- E o que nós fazemos então? Não podemos ficar aqui de mau humor!

Lily olhou para o seu copo vazio, e disse.

- Nós podemos... beber mais!

Ellie então esqueceu o desânimo, e sorriu. Ela pulou da cama, pegou a garrafa de champagne na geladeira, e falou.

- Lily, é por isso que você é conhecida com a garota mais inteligente do nosso ano!

--------------------------------------

- Eu aposto mais cento e cinqüenta.

Sirius colocou três fichas na mesa, segurando suas duas cartas com firmeza na mão direita. Regulus olhou para o irmão com a testa franzida. Pelo que ele conseguia analisar, pelas cartas na mesa, e pelas cartas que já tinham saído, a probabilidade de Sirius ter um bom jogo não eram muito boas.

- Eu cubro. – um dos franceses falou.

O carteador virou o _river_, e Regulus teve certeza que viu o rosto de Sirius contrair muito ligeiramente. Aquilo comprovava sua tese, o irmão não devia ter um jogo muito bom.

O jogo não estava indo muito bem. Eles já tinham perdido boa parte do dinheiro que tinham levado, e, por mais competente que Regulus fosse ao contar cartas e analisar probabilidades, ele não conseguia conter os ânimos dos outros. Cada um dos seus "parceiros" tinha uma falha fácil de se explorar durante um jogo de poker. Sirius não sabia blefar bem (foi aí que Regulus descobriu como Ellie sempre vencia o irmão no poker), James exagerava nas apostas, sempre gastando mais do que devia. Remus não era muito fã de altos riscos, o que limitava consideravelmente os ganhos quando ele tinha uma boa mão, e Frank não tinha uma estratégia definida, por vezes apostando demais, e por vezes deixando de entrar em disputas ele que poderia facilmente ganhar.

No final, Regulus estava praticamente jogando sozinho, contra cinco jogadores visivelmente experientes, e que sabiam muito bem aproveitar cada falha dos adversários.

As apostas estavam encerradas, e o carteador da rodada, que era um dos franceses, falou.

- Mostrem as cartas.

Os únicos que continuavam naquela jogada eram Sirius e o garçom. Sirius exibiu seu jogo.

- Dois pares, dez e oito.

Regulus revirou os olhos. Um dos pares de Sirius estava na mesa, e, para piorar, era o par mais alto, de dez. A chance do adversário ter um jogo melhor era bem grande.

- Sinto muito, garoto. – o garçom falou, sem esconder o sorriso – Full house.

O garçom exibiu suas duas cartas, um dez e um sete, que, juntamente com as cartas da mesa, formavam a trinca de dez e o par de setes. Sirius jogou suas cartas na mesa, desanimado. James, sentado ao lado do amigo, se aproximou para falar com ele.

- Cara, nós estamos levando uma lavada. Isso está indo de mal a pior.

Sirius, ainda irritado com a última rodada, respondeu, mal humorado.

- Eu sei, eu sei!

James então virou para Regulus, e falou.

- Regulus, está na hora de você fazer sua mágica, e nos tirar desse enrascada.

Regulus viu todos os seus companheiros olhando para ele. Ele inspirou profundamente, e acenou com a cabeça.

Mas, o que ele não falou, era que ele não tinha idéia do que fazer. Ele não podia controlar seus companheiros. E não havia sinal algum de que eles fossem melhorar suas jogadas instantaneamente.

As chances eram muito pequenas. Mas mesmo assim ele tinha que arriscar. Ele pensou em Marlene, e na possibilidade de um encontro maravilhoso com a garota.

Sorriu muito brevemente, e apanhou o baralho. Embaralhando habilmente as cartas, ele viu que precisava urgentemente de um bom plano.

-------------------------------

- Pega outra, Alice. Vamos deixar a Lily tentar dessa vez.

As garotas ainda estavam no quarto, bebendo e se divertindo. Naquele instante, Alice e Ellie, as mais bêbadas, estavam tentando ensinar Lily como se coloca uma camisinha num homem. A ruiva estava corada, parte pela bebida e parte por embaraço. Marlene achou a câmera fotográfica de Ellie, e tirava fotos de todas. E Melissa continuava com o bloquinho de papel na mão. Só que agora ela estava escrevendo, intercalando goles de champagne e sua escrita rápida no papel.

- Ah, meninas... – Lily falou, franzindo a testa.

- Isso é importante, Lily! Você precisa saber. – Ellie falou, rasgando a embalagem da camisinha com os dentes, e a retirando de lá.

- É verdade. Você já vai estar preparada quando o James... – Alice falou, mais foi interrompida por Lily.

- Alice!

Ellie e Alice se entreolharam, e riram. A ruiva ficou um pouquinho mais corada. Ellie retomou a aula, com a camisinha nova na mão.

- Olha só, você pega na pontinha. Segura com firmeza, mas de forma gentil...

- Senão você pode _avariar_ o cara, e ninguém quer isso, quer? – Alice completou, rindo.

Lily se perguntou o que ela tinha feito para merecer aquilo. Sem encontrar uma resposta, ela continuou observando as garotas.

- Ah, não se esquece de segurar a ponta de forma que não entre ar. Senão a camisinha pode estourar durante o... _rala e rola_. – falou Marlene, que clicava Melissa concentrada em seu bloquinho.

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Olha só a senhorita Mckinnon! Falou a voz de experiência...

Marlene corou de leve, mas ficou completamente vermelha quando Alice completou.

- Será que o Regulus vai dar conta dela?

Alice e Ellie se abraçaram, morrendo de rir. Lily ainda observava discretamente a camisinha na mão de Ellie. Um pouco receosa.

Mas logo as duas amigas se soltaram, e retomaram a aula para Lily.

- Então você vai desenrolando devagar, e ajustando enquanto desenrola. – Ellie prosseguiu. Mas ela logo franziu a testa, e reclamou – O problema é que não temos como demonstrar... se ao menos tivéssemos uma banana...

Alice quase caiu da cama de tanto rir. Quando se recompôs um pouco, ela falou.

- Imagina, a gente liga para o serviço de quarto falando: "Alô, serviço de quarto? Eu preciso de uma banana. Bem grande e com casca!"

Nenhuma das garotas resistiu. Até Melissa, que estava concentrada em sua escrita, morreu de rir. Assim que elas se acalmaram um pouco, Lily falou.

- Meninas, eu acho que não preciso de banana nenhuma para treinar. Eu vou deixar essa... parte... para ele. Acho mais seguro.

Mas Ellie ficou séria, ou o mais séria possível levando-se em conta a quantidade de champagne que ela tomou.

- Mas Lily, é importante aprender. É a coisa responsável a se fazer. Eu, por exemplo, aprendi a colocar numa banana mesmo.

Alice riu, e falou, maliciosa.

- Achei que tinha sido no Sirius...

Ellie estreitou os olhos, e respondeu.

- Não foi naquele... pateta!

Mas Alice continuou rindo, e perguntou.

- E então, Ellie, o Sirius tem um _bananão_, ou uma _bananinha_?

Ellie arregalou os olhos imediatamente, e ficou tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Lily. Alice se acabou em risos, e falou.

- Pela sua cara acho que está mais para o bananão!

Melissa, que não conteve o riso com a frase de Alice, falou, levemente sarcástica.

- E o nível da conversa sobe cada vez mais...

Marlene, ainda rindo de Alice, e da vergonha de Ellie, que se enrolou na cama, e deitou a cabeça no colo de Lily, falou, observando Melissa.

- Mel, o que você tanto escreve nesse papel?

Melissa olhou para a loira, e respondeu, sacudindo os ombros.

- Sei lá. Idéias que me vêm à cabeça.

Marlene se aproximou, e observou o que Melissa tinha escrito. Depois de ler algumas linhas, ela riu. E falou.

- Nossa, é muito bom. E engraçado!

Ellie levantou do colo de Lily, que também se aproximou. Alice esticou o pescoço para ver também.

- Ei, você está escrevendo sobre essa noite! – Lily falou, interessada.

Ellie riu ao prosseguir a leitura, e falou.

- Nossa, Mel, você escreve muito bem!

- Escreve mesmo. – concordou Alice.

Melissa sacudiu os ombros. Mas, no fundo, ela ficou feliz ao ouvir os elogios. Ela apenas falou.

- É a única coisa que eu sei fazer que pode... sei lá... virar algo que eu possa fazer profissionalmente.

Lily sorriu para Melissa. E Ellie de repente falou.

- Você podia reabrir o jornal de Hogwarts! Com certeza rende um bom currículo.

- Jornal de Hogwarts? – Melissa falou, franzindo a testa.

Desta vez foi Marlene que acrescentou.

- É, está fechado desde que Mike se formou. Ele era o editor-chefe. Mas quando ele saiu, o jornal virou uma bagunça só, e o diretor achou melhor fechar antes que os repórteres matassem uns aos outros...

Melissa ainda não parecia muito segura de que aquela era uma boa idéia.

- Não sei, não...

Mas Ellie novamente argumentou.

- Você faz aula extra de redação, não é? Então vê se alguém de lá se interessa em remontar o jornal. Aí vocês podem falar com o vovô, digo, o diretor. Tenho certeza que ele vai gostar da idéia. Ele sempre gostou do jornal.

Melissa apenas acenou com a cabeça. Sabia que se não concordasse, pelo menos temporariamente, elas iriam ficar o resto da noite falando sobre o assunto.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Eu vou pensar no assunto.

-------------------------------

- _Je suis désolé_... – falou um dos franceses, enquanto reunia todas as fichas da mesa. Mas ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ele não me parece nem um pouco _désolé._ – resmungou Frank.

James olhou em volta. Todos os seus amigos estavam desanimados. Regulus tinha uma expressão de constante desespero. Na última rodada, o rapaz conteve um grito de desespero ao ver Frank apostando praticamente todas as suas fichas numa jogada visivelmente perdida. Remus nem falava mais, apenas murmurava sons incompreensíveis. Sirius simplesmente jogou suas duas cartas na mesa, e resmungou.

- Eu desisto. Cansei de perder!

Ele olhou para os outros, esperando a reação deles.

Todos baixaram a cabeça, menos Regulus. Ele olhou para o garçom que os conduziu pelo hotel, e falou.

- Eu tenho uma proposta.

O garçom olhou para os companheiros rapidamente, e acenou para Regulus continuar. E ele falou.

- Eu proponho que o jogo acabe agora, e cada uma sai com o que tiver.

Os franceses riram. Os rapazes tinham tão poucas fichas que não deviam ter nem dez euros, juntando os cinco. Mas logo os rapazes começaram a se manifestar.

- Mas se sairmos agora não vamos conseguir o que precisamos! – falou James.

- O passe livre pelo hotel. – falou Remus.

- Ou os quartos extras. – reclamou Frank.

Sirius, que estava com o rosto apoiado numa das mãos, nem falou nada. Apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Os franceses olharam para os rapazes. Eles conversaram entre si, muito baixo e em francês. Regulus tentou escutar alguma coisa, mas não ouviu nada.

- O que eles estão falando, Reg? – perguntou Sirius, baixo, para o irmão.

- Não sei, não consigo ouvir. – falou o rapaz.

Os funcionários do hotel ficaram algum tempo conversando, e pareciam ter chegado a um veredicto. O garçom, que parecia o líder do grupo, falou.

- Vamos mudar um pouco esse acordo. Vocês saem sem nada. – Regulus abriu a boca para protestar – E nós vemos o que podemos fazer por vocês.

Eles se entreolharam. E James perguntou.

- Como assim?

O garçom sorriu, e falou.

- Vocês estão precisando de ajuda... com as suas _mademoiselles_... então nós tentamos ajudar nesse problema.

Os cinco se juntaram um pouco para conversarem entre si.

- O que vocês acham? – perguntou James.

- Eu acho que essa é a melhor solução. – respondeu Remus.

- É a única, você quer dizer. – respondeu Regulus.

Frank e Sirius apenas concordaram com a cabeça. Então eles se afastaram novamente, e James respondeu.

- Tudo bem. Mas vocês têm que nos ajudar. Vocês prometeram.

O francês sorriu, e falou.

- Nós prometemos tentar. – James franziu a testa, mas ele prosseguiu – Mas não se preocupe. Nós vamos fazer o possível.

----------------------------

Eram três horas da manhã. Os rapazes voltaram para o andar de seus quartos, caminhando em silêncio. Nenhum deles estava animado com o resultado da noite. Todos tinham conseguido irritar suas namoradas ou garotas que gostavam. E não conseguiram ganhar o jogo de poker, o que significava que eles não tinham conseguido o prêmio. A única coisa que eles tinham agora, fora o fato de estarem vários euros mais pobres, era a promessa de cinco funcionários do hotel de que eles iriam _tentar _ajudar os rapazes.

E isso era só.

James andava de cabeça baixa. Sirius caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Regulus carregava sua jaqueta nas costas. Remus suspirou alto. E Frank falou um palavrão baixinho.

Aos poucos, eles foram para os próprios quartos. Frank se despediu silenciosamente, e entrou no quarto. Regulus apenas sacudiu os ombros, e sumiu atrás de sua porta. Remus, que estava sozinho em seu quarto apenas falou um "boa noite" baixo, e foi embora.

James e Sirius, que dividiam o quarto, entraram em silêncio.

Sirius jogou suas coisas em cima de uma mesa, e sentou na sua cama para retirar o tênis. James se jogou em sua cama de casal, sem se importar em trocar de roupa, ou se cobrir.

- Eu estou ferrado. – ele falou para Sirius.

Sirius jogou as meias longe, e também deitou em sua cama, sem trocar de roupa. E respondeu o amigo.

- Pelo menos sua ruiva ainda te ama. Ela vai te desculpar amanhã.

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, e resmungou.

- Essa noite foi uma idiotice. Aliás, esse dia inteiro foi uma perda de tempo.

Sirius apenas virou a cabeça na direção de James. Ele riu ligeiramente, e falou.

- Bem, para mim não foi exatamente isso...

James virou para olhar o melhor amigo. E perguntou.

- Como assim?

Sirius deu um sorriso sem vergonha, e falou.

- Eu dei o maior beijão na Ellie hoje.

James levantou o corpo um pouco, espantado com a notícia.

- Você a beijou? Quando?

Sirius parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo quando explicou.

- Na Torre Eiffel. Ela estava no telefone com aquele viadinho do Mckinnon. Eu a fiz esquecer o que estava fazendo. E ela ficou fula da vida quando percebeu!

James não sabia se ria ou não. Sirius continuava sorrindo satisfeito. Então ele virou para o amigo, e falou.

- Não esquenta não, James. Amanhã você resolve tudo.

James deitou na cama novamente. Olhou para o teto, e inspirou profundamente. Desejando que seu melhor amigo tivesse razão. E que ele conseguisse resolver tudo no dia seguinte.

-------------------------------

James acordou tarde no dia seguinte. Como aquele dia seria praticamente livre, ele não se preocupou em colocar o relógio para despertar. Fora que ele tinha ido dormir tarde por causa do jogo da noite anterior.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, viu Sirius passando em direção ao banheiro, escovando os dentes. O amigo já tinha tomado banho, e estava usando apenas uma calça jeans.

- Bom dia. – James ouviu Sirius falar, de dentro do banheiro.

James se esticou na cama. E percebeu que tinha ido dormir com a roupa do dia anterior.

Quando Sirius voltou para o quarto, ele falou.

- Pode usar o banheiro. Eu já terminei.

James aproveitou para tomar um banho de uma vez. Quando ele entrou debaixo do chuveiro, e sentiu a água quente batendo em suas costas, ele ficou imaginando o que falaria para Lily quando a encontrasse. E ficou pensando se a ruiva tinha ficado muito chateada pela noite anterior.

Após longos minutos, ele terminou o banho. Escovou os dentes rapidamente, se vestiu e saiu do banheiro.

Sirius estava deitado na cama dele, assistindo televisão. Ele trocava de canal sem parar, procurando algo para assistir.

- Nesse lugar só tem malditos programas em francês? Que droga de país idiota!

James, que secava os cabelos com uma toalha, falou.

- Bem, estamos na frança. Geralmente as pessoas falam francês aqui.

Sirius desistiu, ao constatar que o único canal que era totalmente em inglês era o BBC news. Ele não suportou nem os filmes em inglês com legendas francesas.

- Vamos arrumar alguma coisa para fazer. Estou entediado. – ele reclamou.

James penteou os cabelos, e calçou o tênis, falando.

- Eu vou ao quarto da Lily ver se ela está lá. Quero falar logo com ela. Não vou dar a chance de ela ficar ainda mais brava comigo.

Sirius levantou num pulo, e falou, animado.

- Eu vou com você. Quero assistir.

James franziu a testa. E reclamou.

- Ah, Sirius, qual é?

Mas Sirius continuou sorrindo, e falou.

- Não esquenta. Eu também quero ver a cara da Ellie hoje. Para ver se ela continua revoltada como ontem.

James revirou os olhos, e foi andando até a porta. Seguido de Sirius.

---------------------------------

Assim que James chegou ao corredor, ele deu de cara com Remus. E ele não estava sozinho.

- Vocês viram a Alice? – Frank, ao lado de Remus, perguntou.

James viu as expressões preocupadas tanto de Remus quanto de Frank. E ele respondeu.

- Não. Acabamos de acordar, não saímos do quarto ainda.

- A Melissa também sumiu. – falou Remus.

Sirius e James se entreolharam. James abriu a boca para falar, mas uma voz à suas costas falou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Regulus vinha caminhando pelo corredor. Ele se aproximou dos quatro rapazes, e Remus respondeu.

- A Alice e a Melissa sumiram. Não estão nos quartos delas.

Regulus franziu a testa, ligeiramente preocupado. E James falou imediatamente.

- Vamos no quarto da Lily e da Ellie. Pode ser que elas saibam de alguma coisa.

James foi conduzindo o caminho, seguido de Sirius, Remus, Frank e Regulus, que se juntou ao grupo. Ele parecia curioso para saber o paradeiro das garotas.

Assim que chegaram à porta do quarto das garotas, James bateu na porta.

Nenhuma resposta.

Ele insistiu. E desta vez ele aproximou a boca da porta, e falou.

- Lily, você está aí?

Frank se adiantou, e bateu na porta com mais força, falando.

- Pára de bater como uma moça, James! – e ele também chamou – Lily! Ellie! Abram a porta!

Após alguns segundos eles ouviram o barulho de alguém mexendo na maçaneta. Demorou alguns segundos para que a pessoa conseguisse abrir a porta.

James não estava preparado para ver a cena que viu.

Lily estava do outro lado da porta. Mas ela estava completamente diferente.

Os cabelos ruivos estavam totalmente bagunçados. Ela estava com maquiagem borrada nos olhos. E com uma cara de que não dormiu nada aquela noite.

- James... – ela falou, com a voz fraca. – O que você está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas? É muito cedo!

James olhou para o relógio, e falou.

- É uma da tarde, Lily!

Lily arregalou um pouco os olhos. Mas logo em seguida levou a mão à cabeça, como se estivesse latejando.

James conhecia muito bem a expressão que a garota fez. Era de alguém com ressaca. E das bravas.

- Lily, você bebeu ontem à noite? – ele entoa baixou um pouco os olhos, e os arregalou imediatamente. – E por que você está usando um sutiã por cima do pijama?

Lily olhou para baixo, e viu que ela estava usando um sutiã rosa e rendado por cima do pijama. A garota ficou ainda mais assustada, e começou a tentar retirar a peça imediatamente.

O problema é que, assim que ouviram a palavra sutiã, os rapazes chegaram mais perto para observar a cena. Sirius empurrou um pouco a porta, e eles conseguiram ver dentro do quarto.

O chão estava cheio de garrafas vazias de champagne. Várias lingeries estavam jogadas pelo chão, calcinhas, sutiãs, espartilhos e cintas-ligas. E, para horror de James, camisinhas abertas estavam espalhadas no chão, assim como suas embalagens.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – ele perguntou, assustado.

O tom de voz dele fez despertar a reação de alguém, dentro do quarto. Um travesseiro saiu voando em direção à porta, e a voz de Ellie soou pelo quarto.

- Seja quem for, CALE A BOCA!

Outros gemidos de protesto foram ouvidos, e Sirius, não se contendo, escancarou a porta do quarto. E todos os rapazes as viram.

As garotas estavam todas deitadas na cama, meio amontoadas umas em cima das outras. Melissa estava encolhida num canto, com Alice dividindo um travesseiro com ela. Marlene dormia atravessada na parte de baixo da cama, e Ellie estava com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas dela. Um espaço vazio, apesar de pequeno, tinha sido ocupado visivelmente por Lily até ela levantar para abrir a porta. Sirius entrou no quarto e falou, sem se preocupar com o tom de voz.

- O que vocês fizeram ontem à noite? Uma orgia?

Ellie levantou a cabeça ligeiramente das pernas de Marlene, e resmungou.

- Desinfeta daqui!

Mas o rapaz a encarava. Ela não percebeu, mas estava dormindo de costas, e sua camisola estava levantada, mostrando metade da sua calcinha. Ele não perdeu a oportunidade de falar, num tom bem safado.

- Linda calcinha, Ellie...

A garota nem olhou para ele, simplesmente tomou o travesseiro que Marlene usava, e atirou no rapaz. Mas a loira protestou.

- Ei! Meu travesseiro!

Regulus arregalou os olhos ao ver Marlene daquela forma. Ela usava um pijama curto, que deixava as pernas todas de fora. Fora que ela parecia com tanta ressaca quanto às outras. Ele a viu escondendo o rosto entre os cabelos loiros, tentando voltar a dormir.

Mas Frank também entrou no quarto, e imediatamente falou com Alice.

- Alice! Dá para explicar tudo isso?

Alice virou o rosto na direção do namorado, e ele viu que ela também estava maquiada. A garota fez apenas um sinal de silêncio, levando o dedo aos lábios. E no instante seguinte desabou com o rosto no travesseiro novamente.

Esse foi o sinal para a confusão começar. Todos os rapazes começaram a falar, ao mesmo tempo. Remus se abaixou, para ter certeza que Melissa estava bem, mas a garota apenas emitiu uns sons estranhos, e tentou empurrá-lo para longe. Mas como ela nem abriu os olhos para fazer isso, não conseguiu encostar no rapaz.

Lily tentava, sem êxito, expulsar os rapazes do quarto. Mas todas as vezes que ela levantava um pouco a voz, imediatamente levava as mãos à cabeça. A dor de cabeça, causada pela ressaca, a estava deixando doida.

Frank agora tentava fazer Alice levantar, James falava com Lily sem parar, Sirius ficava cutucando o braço de Ellie, que resmungava e tentava bater nele. Regulus aproximou-se de Marlene discretamente, mas estava sem coragem de falar com a garota. E Remus continuava ajoelhado perto de Melissa, e agora tocava a testa dela para ver se ela tinha febre.

Lily finalmente explodiu.

- VOCÊS CINCO. PODEM DAR O FORA AGORA!

Imediatamente os cinco rapazes olharam para ela. As garotas também. E elas pareciam bem mais despertas depois do grito de Lily. A ruiva então foi empurrando os rapazes para fora do quarto, reclamando.

- Vão embora. Nós precisamos acordar de forma decente. Tomar um banho com calma, sem vocês por perto!

No instante que Lily mencionou a palavra banho, Sirius arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Vocês vão tomar banho juntas?

Lily abriu a boca para responder o amigo, mas Ellie foi mais rápida. Ela falou, em tom irônico.

- Vamos sim, Sirius. Todas juntas, uma ensaboando a outra...

Sirius olhou para Ellie, e seu olhar era de assombro. Ela apenas acenou com as sobrancelhas, e ele falou.

- Espera aí, Lily...

Mas Lily já estava com a paciência esgotada. Ela o empurrou para junto dos outros, no corredor, e falou.

- Agora vão embora.

- Mas Lily... – James tentou argumentar.

A ruiva novamente demonstrou raiva.

- Nós nos falamos mais tarde, James. Vão tomar café, ou sei lá!

Antes que James pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, ela fechou a porta do quarto. Deixando os cinco rapazes do lado de fora.

------------------------------------

Sentados à mesa do restaurante, os cinco rapazes já tinham sido servidos. Seus pratos de almoço estavam á frente de cada um. Mas nenhum deles tocava a refeição. E estavam num silêncio sepulcral.

Nenhum deles olhava para o outro. James olhava para o saleiro, mas com a cabeça longe dali. Frank olhava pela janela, observando o jardim. Sirius tinha o olhar desfocado, completamente perdido. Remus olhava para o próprio garfo, sem tocá-lo, e Regulus mexia em sua comida com o garfo, mas sem levá-lo à boca.

Então James quebrou o silêncio.

- O que vocês acham que elas fizeram ontem?

Essa era a pergunta que ficava ecoando em sua cabeça. A parte que elas beberam ficou bem óbvia. Mas porque diabos elas tinham lingeries espalhadas pelo quarto? Fora as camisinhas, que deixaram James tomado por receio. E o fato delas estarem ainda maquiadas parecia denunciar que elas tinham saído do hotel na noite anterior.

Frank sacudiu os ombros. E respondeu.

- Não tenho idéia. Mas não pode ser bom.

Remus apenas suspirou, sem falar nada. Eles novamente ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que Sirius falou, verbalizando seus pensamentos.

- Vocês acham mesmo que elas vão tomar banho juntas?

Os outros quatro olharam para Sirius imediatamente. E James reclamou.

- É nisso que você está pensando?

Sirius olhou para o amigo, e respondeu, sinceramente.

- Cara, não consigo pensar em outra coisa.

- Pois eu acho que o problema de ontem é mais importante. – James falou.

Mas, no instante que ele olhou os outros amigos, viu as expressões deles mudando completamente. E ele teve certeza que todos estavam pensando no que Sirius tinha acabado de dizer.

- Vocês também? – perguntou James.

- Cara... – falou Frank, muito baixo. Estava obviamente visualizando a cena.

Regulus não falou nada, mas seus olhos estavam um pouquinho arregalados. E ele parecia em outra dimensão.

- Sinto muito James... mas o Sirius tem um ótimo argumento. – falou Remus.

James revirou os olhos, mas no instante seguinte começou a pensar em Lily tirando o pijama para entrar no banho. As outras garotas também no banheiro, rindo, jogando água umas nas outras...

- Oh droga! – ele falou, o olhar tão perdido quanto os outros.

Sirius olhou para James, e apenas falou.

- Bem vindo ao clube.

-------------------------------------

- Eles acham que podem vir aqui, depois do que aprontaram, como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Alice estava revoltada. As garotas estavam se dividindo entre o banho, algumas já colocando a roupa, outras escovando os dentes ou os cabelos.

- Eu concordo com a Alice. E atrapalharam nosso sono. – Ellie reclamou. Uma das coisas que ela mais detestava era que interrompessem seu sono.

Lily, que penteava os cabelos, falou.

- Pelo menos eles lembraram que a gente existe.

- Pois eu não acho isso vantagem nenhuma. – Alice continuou.

Marlene, que estava no chuveiro naquele momento, se manifestou.

- Pelo menos eles ficaram assustados pelo que viram no quarto. Vocês viram as caras que eles fizeram?

As cinco riram do comentário. E Melissa falou.

- Achei que o James ia ter um ataque cardíaco.

Lily desviou o olhar imediatamente. E Alice continuou.

- Nós devíamos fazer a mesma coisa com eles hoje.

No instante que Alice terminou a frase, Ellie, ainda de toalha, veio correndo do quarto.

- Excelente idéia! Podemos sair juntas, hoje o dia é livre mesmo. Passear, fazer compras, só nós cinco!

Melissa foi a primeira a concordar.

- Por mim, está ótimo.

Alice também se animou com a idéia. Ela ainda estava com raiva de Frank por ele tê-la abandonado na noite anterior.

- Grande idéia. Estou dentro.

Marlene concordou com a cabeça, enquanto retirava o shampoo. Só faltou Lily.

Todas olharam para a ruiva. E então ela falou.

- Bem, se todas concordam...

- Ótimo. – Ellie falou, sorrindo – Vamos planejar o roteiro. Que tal uma passada na _Galeries Lafayette_?

--------------------------------------

O dia passou lentamente para os ocupantes de um dos quartos do Hotel Ritz. Sirius e James estavam vendo televisão. Ou tentando já que nenhum dos dois conseguia se concentrar no filme que passava. Já era noite, e nenhum sinal das garotas.

James tinha ido novamente ao quarto de Lily, depois do almoço. Mas ele cansou de bater na porta. E ninguém atendeu. Então ele resolveu checar na recepção, e a atendente o informou que as duas ocupantes daquele quarto tinham saído, deixando a chave na recepção. A moça foi caridosa o suficiente para informar que as duas estavam acompanhadas de mais três garotas, uma de cabelos pretos compridos, uma de cabelos castanho-escuros curtos, e uma loira de cabelos longos. Provavelmente a recepcionista tinha ficado com pena da cara desolada de James.

Então ele, junto com Sirius, Remus e Frank, ficaram vagando pelo hotel, sem saber o que fazer. Regulus, que tinha ido para o próprio quarto durante a tarde, novamente os encontrou quando anoiteceu. E ele também parecia não saber o que fazer.

Já tinha passado da hora do jantar, mas tanto James quanto Sirius não estavam com fome. James ia desistir do filme, e ia tentar dormir cedo, quando ambos ouviram uma confusão no corredor.

James pulou da cama, e foi até a porta do quarto. Antes que ele a abrisse, ouviu alguém batendo na porta, e gritando.

- Festa! Saiam já daí!!

James abriu a porta, e viu os gêmeos Prewett percorrendo o corredor, batendo de porta em porta. Várias pessoas saíam de seus quartos, e alguns seguiam os gêmeos.

- Fabian! O que está acontecendo? – James perguntou.

O rapaz virou o rosto, balançando os cabelos castanho-avermelhados. E respondeu.

- Festa na piscina! Troquem de roupa, e vamos logo!

James e Sirius se entreolharam. Remus tinha saído de seu quarto, que era ao lado do de James, e falou.

- E aí? Topam?

Os dois acenaram a cabeça, e Sirius respondeu.

- Melhor que ficar de bode vendo televisão.

----------------------------------

Os rapazes se trocaram, e foram até a piscina. Desceram a escada de mármore claro, e passaram pelas colunas suntuosas que adornavam a piscina coberta.

A maior parte dos alunos que forma na excursão já estava na piscina, ou ocupando as espreguiçadeiras em volta. Alguns corriam e pulavam dentro d'água, outros brincavam de jogar água nos amigos. E o pobre professor Binns, que estava encarregado de vigiar os alunos, falava, inutilmente.

- Não faça isso, Sr. Prewett! Cuidado com a borda, Sr. Corner, vai acabar machucando alguém!

Obviamente, era serviço demais para o velho professor. Ele agüentou mais alguns minutos, mas já estava caindo de sono. Quando foi impossível evitar o cochilo, ele voltou ao próprio quarto, mas não sem antes implorar aos alunos que se comportassem na sua ausência.

Assim que o professor Binns foi embora, a festa de verdade começou. Os alunos do terceiro ano que já tinham mais de 18 anos começaram a pedir drinks ao bar da piscina, e alguém ligou um aparelho de som portátil que tinham trazido para baixo. E ligaram a música em volume considerável.

James e Sirius encontraram os outros amigos. E logo se reuniram a eles. Remus conversava com Frank, que estava bebendo um drink colorido, que contrastava com o inverno que fazia do lado fora do hotel. Mas, como a piscina era aquecida, e em local fechado, o clima ali dentro era quase tropical.

- Ei, Frank, pede uma parada dessa aí pra gente. – falou Sirius, apontando para o drink de Frank.

Ele acenou para o garçom, que já parecia completamente perdido. Ele já não conseguia distinguir para quem podia servir as bebidas, ou para quem não poderia, por serem menores de idade. Sirius percebeu, e pediu um drink alcoólico para o rapaz. Como Sirius era bem alto, e tinha o físico de um adulto, o garçom nem questionou a idade, e saiu para buscar a bebida.

Os quatro conversavam distraidamente. Regulus os viu, e se aproximou. Inconscientemente, ele foi até eles. Já estava se acostumando a conversar com o grupo de amigos do irmão. E ele estava até achando Sirius bem mais fácil de se lidar, desde que eles jogaram poker no dia anterior. Regulus sentiu que o irmão passou a respeitá-lo mais, e de uma forma diferente, ao ver que ele fez o que pode para evitar uma derrota muito mais humilhante que a que eles sofreram. Fora que ele não tinha falado absolutamente nada a respeito da família deles desde que eles chegaram à França. E Regulus se sentia muito mais amigável em relação ao irmão mais velho quando ele não criticava a cada cinco minutos seu pai ou sua mãe.

Sirius estendeu seu drink para o irmão mais novo, ao vê-lo se aproximar. Regulus segurou o riso. Era um pouquinho surreal como Sirius repentinamente estava tão amistoso em relação a ele. Regulus deu um gole no drink, e o devolveu ao irmão.

- Vocês sabem qual é o plano par amanhã? – perguntou Frank. – Para a hora da virada?

- Devemos ir par a Torre Eiffel, ver os fogos. – respondeu Remus. – Geralmente é isso que os franceses fazem. E era o previsto pelo roteiro de viagem.

James concordou com a cabeça. Ele observava de forma distraída a um grupo de alunos, que jogava vôlei na piscina. Até que Rachel Pryce, integrante da torcida da Grifinória que os cabelos cheio de mechas coloridas, abandonou o jogo falando.

- Hora de trocar de cd!

A garota retirou o cd que tinha acabado, e colocou um novo para tocar. A música animada começou a tocar. James voltou a observar o jogo de vôlei quando sentiu um cutucão dolorido em suas costelas.

- Merda, Sirius! O que foi?

Ele viu não só seu melhor amigo, mas também Frank, Remus e Regulus observando a escada que dava acesso à piscina. E entendeu o motivo assim que as viu.

_Go!!_

So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine  
And _I really wanna make you mine._

As cinco garotas vinham andando juntas. Lily Evans, Ellie Dumbledore, Melissa Kensington, Alice Mckenzie e Marlene Mckinnon. Elas andavam de forma despreocupada, e quase displicente. Todas usando roupões do hotel.

Assim que elas terminaram de descer as escadas, caminharam juntas até uma espreguiçadeira vazia. E começaram a desamarrar os roupões.

_I say you look so fine  
That __I really wanna make you mine._

James olhou por um instante para seus amigos, e viu que eles pareciam hipnotizados. Então ele percebeu o motivo ao olhar novamente as garotas.

Elas estavam despindo os roupões. Por acaso, elas estavam de costas para eles, e para a piscina.

Os roupões iam escorregando, e cada um teve uma reação.

Regulus estava com a boca quase escancarada, olhando para Marlene. Ele nunca tinha visto a garota de biquíni, e isso o fez praticamente ignorar seu comportamento normal, sempre evitando olhar diretamente para a loira. Ele a encarava de maneira tão óbvia que, se alguém tivesse prestando atenção nele, teria no mínimo desconfiado que ele tivesse uma queda por ela.

Sirius imediatamente falou, sem tirar os olhos de Ellie. E com uma voz um pouco falhada.

- Cara, eu tinha esquecido como ela fica gostosa de biquíni...

Frank imediatamente começou a olhar para os lados, para ter certeza que nenhum outro homem, que não fosse ele, ficasse olhando para Alice. Logicamente ele flagrou alguns garotos mais novos olhando para ela. E ele fechou a cara imediatamente.

Remus sentiu sua garganta ficar seca. Ele também nunca tinha visto Melissa usando algo mais curto que seu uniforme de Hogwarts. Ele nunca tinha reparado como ela tinha pernas tão lindas. Ou como a tatuagem que ela tinha nas costas contrastava com a pele clara dela.

James olhou para Lily, e, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ele a achou ainda mais linda naquele dia que na primeira vez que a viu de biquíni, no inicio do ano letivo. E se flagrou com uma vontade quase incontrolável de puxar aquela cordinha que amarrava a parte de cima do biquíni dela...

_Oh, 4,5,6 c´mon and get your kicks  
Now you don__'t need that money  
When you look like that, do ya honey._

Finalmente as garotas estavam só de biquíni. E elas começaram a caminhar até a piscina. Ellie foi a primeira a pular na água. Ela sacudiu os longos cabelos castanho-claros, e mergulhou. Sirius pareceu ter se livrado de um encanto quando ela desapareceu na água. E, quase no instante seguinte, ele saiu de perto dos rapazes para seguir a garota que nadava embaixo d'água.

_Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
She´s so sweet  
With her get back stare._

Lily testou a temperatura da água com o pé. James inconscientemente entreabriu os lábios. Nunca tinha visto alguém molhar o pé numa piscina de forma tão sensual. Não que Lily estivesse fazendo aquilo intencionalmente. Mas ele, após uma tarde inteira ouvindo Sirius falando sobre o que as garotas supostamente podiam ter feito na noite anterior, ele passou a ver a namorada de uma forma muito mais sexual do que jamais tinha feito antes.

_Well __I could see,  
You home with me,  
That you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
Ain´t got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

Remus foi o primeiro deles a se mover. Melissa tinha sentado na borda da piscina, e colocados os pés na água. Assim que ele se aproximou dela, a garota falou.

- Nossa, a água não está quente o bastante para você estar assim tão corado...

Remus demorou um instante para responder. E Melissa sorriu de forma sarcástica ao notar o motivo.

- Ah... é que eu estou... com calor.

A garota revirou os olhos, e falou.

- Você é capaz de uma desculpa melhor.

Então ele se aproximou dela, e falou.

- Quer a verdade?

Melissa fez uma expressão de pouco caso, mas Remus falou mesmo assim.

- Você devia esperar esse tipo de reação ao usar tão pouca roupa...

Ela pareceu desconcertada por um instante, mas logo reassumiu a pose. Pulou dentro da piscina e, antes de mergulhar para nadar, ela falou, sorrindo de lado para o rapaz.

- Vou tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez.

_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine  
And __I really wanna make you mine._

Frank foi andando até Alice, que conversava despreocupadamente com Marlene, na borda da piscina. Ele já chegou falando.

- Alice, isso é forma de se vestir?

Alice franziu a testa, e Marlene mergulhou na piscina, para dar privacidade ao casal. Então Alice encarou Frank, se fazendo de desentendida.

- E tem alguma coisa errada? Estou usando um biquíni numa piscina.

Frank olhou em volta, para se assegurar que nenhum dos garotos que estavam olhando para Alice anteriormente continuavam a observar sua namorada. E falou com ela, num tom nervoso.

- Alice, esse biquíni é muito pequeno, não cobre quase nada!

Alice sacudiu os ombros, sem dar bola.

- Ah, não seja exagerado. O da Ellie é muito menor.

Frank estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso.

- Acontece que eu não namoro a Ellie, eu namoro você! E não gosto de babões idiotas te olhando!

Mas Alice apenas sorriu, e falou.

- Ah, _meu amor_, mas isso não é culpa minha...

Ela deu um beijo rápido no rosto do namorado, e pulou dentro d'água.

_I say you look so fine  
That __I really wanna make you mine._

Marlene estava com o corpo dentro d'água, mas apoiava os dois braços na borda da piscina. Ela estava rindo sozinha da cara com que James olhava para Lily, quando notou a aproximação de uma pessoa à sua esquerda. Olhou com o canto do olho, e a pessoa era exatamente quem ela achava que seria. Regulus.

- Você... sumiu o dia todo. – ele falou, de forma muito discreta. Só que estivesse por perto poderia ver o casal conversando.

Marlene não se virou para responder.

- Saí com as meninas.

Regulus ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Marlene permaneceu na mesma posição até que ele falou.

- Eu... senti sua falta.

Marlene sentiu toda sua determinação se esvaindo. O tom de voz que ele usou, tão sincero e suave, a fez desistir de qualquer punição que pudesse ter planejado. Ou ele era um gênio manipulador, ou não tinha idéia do poder que tinha sobre ela.

Na verdade, ele não tinha idéia. Ele apenas falou o que sentia.

Marlene virou o rosto na direção dele, mas apenas por um instante. E falou, de forma sincera.

- Eu também.

Regulus teve que conter o sorriso que lhe chegou aos lábios. E falou, antes de ver a garota se afastar, nadando.

- Amanhã vamos ser só nós dois.

_Oh, 4,5,6 c´mon and get your kicks  
Now you don__'t need that money  
With a face like that, do ya._

- Ei Ellie! Volta aqui!

Sirius foi nadando até Ellie, que emergiu apenas do outro lado da piscina. Quando a garota abriu os olhos, deu de cara com Sirius. E ele estava muito perto.

Ela arregalou os olhos ligeiramente, e falou.

- O que você quer?

Sirius olhava para ela com uma expressão de espanto. Segurou o braço dela, e falou.

- Você fez uma tatuagem? Mostra!

Ele puxou o braço dela, tentando fazê-la virar e mostrar a tatuagem que ficava logo acima do biquíni branco dela. Mas Ellie não virou, e começou a puxar o braço de volta.

- Me larga! Não vou mostrar nada!

- Mostra! – ele resmungou.

Mas Ellie puxou o braço com força, e falou, olhando bem nos olhos dele.

- Acontece que eu não saio mostrando minha tatuagem para qualquer um por aí, não.

Sirius estreitou os olhos.

- Quer dizer que eu sou qualquer um, agora?

Ellie apenas sorriu de forma vitoriosa, e falou, se afastando.

- Talvez seja.

Mas isso só serviu para deixar Sirius ainda mais bravo. Ele chegou perto dela novamente, e falou.

- Você já mostrou isso para o Mckinnon?

Desta vez foi Ellie que estreitou os olhos.

- Não é da sua conta. Mas pode ter certeza que ele não despejaria um litro de baba na piscina ao ver, como você fez.

Ela se afastou dele, mergulhando novamente. E Sirius ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Totalmente sem argumentos.

_Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
She´s so sweet  
With her get back stare._

- Lily… - foi só o que James foi capaz de falar.

A ruiva virou para ele, como se não o tivesse notado até aquele momento.

- Ah, oi James.

James continuava encarando a garota de biquíni. Tanto que Lily mesma reparou que ele olhava para seu corpo, em vez de olhar para o rosto. Mesmo um pouco constrangida, ela não perdeu a oportunidade.

- O rosto é aqui em cima...

James imediatamente notou o que fazia. E olhou para Lily, que tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Ele tentou se desculpar, mas não conseguiu de forma clara.

- Eu... é que...

Lily então sentou na borda da piscina. E ficou olhando para James, o que o deixou ainda mais enrolado no que dizia.

- É que... quando...

Mas ele não terminou a frase. Lily ouviu alguém chamando seu nome, e virou o rosto na direção.

- Lily! – Ellie gritou – Vamos jogar!

Ellie estava junto com o pessoal do último ano. E eles iam jogar vôlei. Ela pulou na água, e falou com o namorado.

- Quando você descobrir o que quer me dizer, é só me procurar.

E saiu andando até a amiga.

_Well __I could see,  
You home with me,  
That you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
Ain´t got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

_Oh yea. oh yea. c´mon!  
I could see,  
You home with me,  
That you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
Ain´t got much to say,  
Before__ I let you get away, yea!  
Oh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! __yea_

Novamente os rapazes se reuniram na borda da piscina. Cada um observando uma garota em particular. Agora todas as cinco estavam jogando vôlei com os alunos do último ano. E nenhum deles parecia muito satisfeito com isso.

- Vocês sabiam que a Ellie fez uma tatuagem? – Sirius perguntou, emburrado.

James e Remus sacudiram a cabeça positivamente. E isso deixou Sirius ainda mais mal humorado.

- E ela nem me mostrou. – ele reclamou.

- Ah, Sirius. Existem coisas piores no mundo. – falou Remus, que agora via como o comportamento mais aberto de Melissa estava fazendo com que os rapazes da escola perdessem o receio de se aproximar dela. Ele ficou particularmente incomodado quando Fabian Prewett ficou com a mão no ombro dela mais tempo que a brincadeira permitia.

- Como um bando de pirralhos babando pela sua namorada. – resmungou Frank, que continuava a vigiar Alice de longe.

- Ou o fato de sua namorada ficar absurdamente atraente de biquíni, e você não poder fazer nada. – decretou James. Isso fez o grupo de rapazes olharem para ele. E foi só aí que ele percebeu o que tinha falado.

Frank franziu a testa, e falou.

- O que foi, James. A Lily não quer...

James ficou um pouco incomodado em ter que falar sobre o assunto, mas respondeu.

- Eu não sei o que ela. E esse é o problema.

- Conversa com ela. – sugeriu Remus.

Mas a resposta de Remus fez James se irritar.

- Ótimo conselho. – ele falou, ironicamente – É muito fácil falar. Você por acaso já fez isso com a Melissa?

Remus ficou visivelmente ofendido com a resposta de James. Ele olhou para o lado, desviando o olhar. E só então James percebeu o que tinha feito.

- Pô, foi mal, Remus.

Remus apenas acenou com a cabeça. E James, mais tranqüilo, prosseguiu.

- É que eu não quero parecer que estou forçando a barra. Se ela não quiser, eu vou entender.

- Vai entender, mas não vai gostar. – falou Sirius.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, e falou.

- A questão não é essa. É lógico que eu vou preferir se ela quiser também. Mas é algo que não dá para forçar, nem fingir que não é importante. Por que é importante.

Remus concordou com a cabeça, e Frank também. Então Sirius decretou.

- Cara, você só tem mesmo uma solução. Seguir o conselho do Remus, e conversar com ela. Senão vai ficar nessa para sempre.

James apenas inspirou profundamente, e concordou com a cabeça. Era mesmo a única solução.

-----------------------------------------

Por volta da meia noite a festa na piscina acabou. A professora McGonagall desceu de seu quarto, deu uma enorme bronca em todos, e os mandou ir dormir. Logicamente, ela inspecionou a ia aos quartos, para ter certeza que ninguém fugiria, ou _acidentalmente_, entrasse no quarto errado.

James não conseguiu trocar mais que duas frases com Lily. E a professora estava particularmente preocupada em acompanhar Lily e Ellie de volta ao quarto delas. Era provável que ela achasse que as duas representavam um atrativo extra para alunos com a ficha tão suja como ele e Sirius.

Então, no dia seguinte, James tratou de acordar cedo, se arrumar, e bater na porta do quarto de Lily assim que considerou que a garota já estava acordada.

Após alguns segundos de espera, alguém abriu a porta. Mas, ao contrário do dia anterior, quem atendeu foi Ellie.

- Oi Jamie. Bom dia. – ela falou com a voz rouca, de quem tinha acabado de acordar. E só abriu uma fresta da porta.

- Oi Ellie. A Lily já acordou?

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- Depende. Seu _amiguinho_ está com você?

James franziu a testa, e respondeu.

- Não.

A garota então sorriu, e falou.

- Então pode entrar. Ela já acordou sim. E aproveita que a McGonagall não está por perto.

James entrou rapidamente no quarto. Lily estava saindo do banheiro naquele instante. Ela já tinha lavado o rosto e escovado os dentes, mas ainda estava de pijama.

- Bom dia, Lily. – James falou.

A garota se assustou um pouco ao vê-lo tão cedo em seu quarto. Ela ficou satisfeita de, pelo menos, estar com os cabelos penteados e os dentes escovados. No dia anterior ela abriu a porta para ele num estado muito pior.

- Bom dia, James.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, sem falar nada. Ellie viu a cena, riu, e falou, abrindo o armário e pegando roupas novas.

- Eu vou tomar banho. Podem conversar à vontade.

Assim que Ellie sumiu pela porta do banheiro, Lily sentou na cama. E esticou a mão para James sentar também.

Novo silêncio entre os dois. Até que James tomou coragem, e falou.

- Lily... desculpe pelo dia do jogo de poker. Eu devia ter conversado com você antes de decidir qualquer coisa.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, mas falou.

- Tudo bem. Deixa para lá.

- Não, eu devia ter feito isso. – James insistiu. – Eu vi que você ficou chateada.

Lily lentamente foi abrindo um sorriso. James se sentiu encorajado ao vê-la sorrindo, e se aproximou. Lily então falou.

- Já passou. Não importa mais.

Ao ver que Lily realmente demonstrava não estar mais chateada, James a puxou para perto dele. Lily sentiu os braços de James envolvendo-a, e o abraçou de volta. Os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até que ele falou.

- Estava com saudades de você.

Lily sorriu, encostou seu rosto no peito dele, e falou.

- Eu também.

James se afastou ligeiramente, e capturou os lábios dela com os seus. O beijo, inicialmente delicado e suave, foi se aprofundando rapidamente. Lily sentiu James deslizando os dedos pelos seus cabelos. E ela deslizou suas mãos pelas costas dele.

Os dois rapidamente se moveram, e deitaram na cama. Os beijos aumentavam de intensidade rapidamente, e Lily logo sentiu James descendo uma das mãos até a sua cintura. Ele estava escorregando a mão para dentro da blusa do pijama dela, quando os dois ouviram Ellie desligando o chuveiro.

Isso fez James acordar. Ele queria falar com Lily sobre o assunto que o perturbava há dias. Mas não tinha muito tempo para isso. Então ele logo se posicionou ao lado da namorada, e começou a falar.

- Lily, eu queria te contar sobre o jogo de poker, daquele dia...

Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- Não precisa, James. Está tudo bem, mesmo.

Mas James insistiu.

- Não, eu quero falar. Porque não expliquei sobre o que estávamos apostando.

Lily recuou instintivamente. E sentiu uma corrente gelada percorrer seu corpo. Ela falou, com a voz falha.

- O que?

James inspirou, e respondeu.

- Nós cinco levamos dinheiro para apostar, como se faz normalmente nesses casos. Mas os funcionários do hotel ofereceram outros prêmios como aposta.

Lily continuou sem entender. E estava cada vez mais ansiosa para saber o que era.

- É que eles ofereceram alguns tipos de facilidade. Por exemplo, se nós ganhássemos o jogo, eles iam ajudar quem quisesse sair à noite do hotel, sem precisar passar pela portaria. Então os professores não saberiam que saímos.

Lily concordou com a cabeça. E James, ainda receoso, prosseguiu.

- E também ofereceram... quartos vazios.

Lily não queria falar nada, mas a palavra escapou.

- Quartos?

James concordou com a cabeça, tentando ler ao máximo a expressão da garota. Mas como ela estava com expressão de surpresa pela notícia, ele não soube dizer se isso era positivo ou negativo.

- Sim. Se alguém quisesse levar... a namorada para lá.

Lily entreabriu os lábios. Então estava explicado o motivo pelo qual os rapazes não desistiram do jogo de forma nenhuma. James abriu a boca para continuar, mas o barulho da porta do banheiro abrindo o fez parar. Ellie saiu de dentro do cômodo, com uma das mãos tampando os olhos.

- Posso olhar, ou vocês estão numa situação comprometedora?

Lily não respondeu nada, por estar envolvida ainda na conversa com James. Mas o rapaz falou.

- Pode olhar.

Ellie abriu os olhos, e riu.

- Está vendo, eu não sou como você, James!

James sorriu para a amiga, e rebateu.

- Não é culpa minha que você e o Sirius gostam de ficar se pegando em locais públicos...

Ellie revirou os olhos. Mas ela observou que o clima no quarto estava um pouco pesado, então falou.

- Qual é o problema de vocês? Hoje é dia 31 de dezembro! O último dia do ano. Não dizem que, o que você fizer durante o último dia do ano, desde que acorda até a hora que vai dormir, vai ser o que você vai repetir durante o ano novo inteiro? Então ânimo!

Lily sorriu ao ouvir a frase da amiga. Então, o novo ano iria ter várias surpresas para ela. Definitivamente.

---------------------------------

O último passeio do roteiro de viagem era uma visita ao _Arc de Triomphe_. Uma mal humorada professora McGonagall conduziu os alunos, acompanhando o professor Binns. Os alunos tiraram várias fotos, ouviram a explicação do professor. Mas a proximidade com o réveillon estava deixando todos muito ansiosos. Os professores reconheceram que seria difícil fazer os alunos se interessarem por assuntos acadêmicos, então os deixaram livres para passeios pelas redondezas, e para fazerem compras. Um grande grupo de alunos, que reunia Lily, James, Ellie, Sirius, Remus, Melissa, Marlene, Frank, Alice, Gideon e Fabian Prewett, Rachel Pryce, Regulus e mais dois amigos dele da sonserina, Emmeline Vance e uma amiga muito tímida, Matt Corner, todos caminhavam por entre lojas, fazendo compras do que precisavam para comemorar a chegada do ano novo.

Lily, Ellie, Alice e Marlene caminhavam juntas. Ellie estava um pouco chateada por não conseguir uma fita cor de rosa para amarrar ao pulso, na hora da virada.

- Que droga, não tem em loja alguma! – ela resmungou.

Sirius e Remus, que andavam logo atrás das garotas, se adiantaram. James tinha parado com Frank em uma loja de CDs. Sirius, ao ouvir a reclamação da garota, falou numa voz irônica.

- Ah, a _condessa_ não consegue achar o que quer! Isso é um absurdo, chamem o embaixador para resolver isso agora!

Ellie imediatamente virou para trás, e retrucou para Sirius.

- Não enche, Sirius. Condessa é a mãe!

Mas Sirius apenas riu, e rebateu.

- Na verdade é duquesa...

Ela parou de andar, e começou a discutir com o rapaz. Lily olhou para o lado, e viu que Marlene e Alice riam. Ela franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Por que condessa?

Alice respondeu com simplicidade.

- Porque é o título dela.

Lily continuou com a testa franzida, e Marlene começou a explicar.

- Na verdade, é o título da família dela. Mas ela é a herdeira, quando os avós morrerem. Mas ela detesta ser chamada assim. E o Sirius sabe bem disso...

Ellie vinha andando, e se reuniu às garotas. Mas Alice ainda arriscou uma frase sobre o assunto.

- Ela não gosta de condessa porque quer ser _duquesa_...

Ellie franziu a testa, e parecia com mais raiva ainda. Ela retrucou, com a cara fechada.

- Qual é, Alice! Deus me livre!

Lily novamente franziu a testa, e Marlene traduziu para ela.

- Os pais do Sirius são duques. E ele vai herdar o título, por ser o filho mais velho.

Mas o assunto obviamente aborrecia Ellie, que reclamou novamente.

- Qual é a de vocês duas? – ela falou, indicando Marlene e Alice – Quer que eu comece a chamar vocês de _ladies_? _Lady_ Marlene e _Lady_ Alice!

Mas as duas não se importaram tanto quanto Ellie com aquilo. Apenas riram, e continuaram caminhando. Enquanto Ellie resmungava algo incompreensível e muito baixo, Lily começou a pensar.

Novamente o mesmo assunto a deixava daquela forma. Sua melhor amiga era uma condessa. Ou herdeira do título. Fora as outras duas amigas, Alice e Marlene, que também eram de família nobre. E ela ali no meio.

Se James não fosse de família nobre, como ela, Lily não se importaria com aquilo. Mas ele era. E isso a deixava insegura.

Todas as vezes que Lily pensava sobre o assunto, ela sentia que, mais dia, menos dia, o fato de ela ser uma plebéia iria acabar afastando James dela. Nos últimos dias, Lily não tinha pensado no assunto. Mas agora ele tinha voltado.

- Lily, você vai ficar aí parada? Vamos lá. – Ellie chamou.

Lily tentou tirar o assunto um pouco de sua cabeça. Era o último dia do ano. Ela não queria ficar deprimida.

O problema era que ela não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça.

---------------------------------

O dia passou voando. Todos os preparativos estavam sendo feitos. E todos estavam muito animados em passar o réveillon em Paris.

A ceia de ano novo no hotel foi espetacular. Todos brindaram diversas vezes. Alguns cantavam músicas, outros abraçavam os amigos. Mas todos estavam muito felizes.

Após a ceia, a professora McGonagall reuniu os alunos no movimentado lobby do hotel. E começou o discurso.

- Nós vamos de ônibus até o _Champ de Mars_, de onde vamos assistir a queima de fogos da Torre Eiffel. E depois da meia noite, vamos voltar ao hotel. Apenas, e eu disse _apenas_, Sr. Black, os alunos maiores de dezoito anos, vão poder ficar até mais tarde na rua. Mas se eu souber que qualquer um de vocês chegou ao hotel depois das duas da manhã, seus pais vão receber uma longa carta relatando esse fato!

Ela terminou o discurso, e começou a organizar os alunos. Ela avisou que, quem quisesse buscar algo no quarto, deveria ir logo. Então James puxou Sirius para o canto, e falou.

- Sirius, posso te pedir um favor muito, mais muito grande?

Sirius franziu a testa, e falou.

- O que foi, Jay? Você não virou gay e quer um beijo meu, quer?

James revirou os olhos, e falou, nervoso.

- Não, seu babaca!

- Me chamar de babaca não ajuda muito quando você precisa pedir um favor, sabia?

James inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- Está bem. Sirius, meu melhor amigo, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Sirius sorriu, e falou.

- Melhorou. Pode pedir!

James olhou para os lados, para ter certeza que ninguém iria ouvir.

- Eu queria... o quarto... hoje a noite.

Sirius levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mas logo depois sorriu.

- Convenceu a ruivinha? Pô, maneiro, Jay!

James fez sinal de silêncio. Sirius não era muito discreto ao falar essas coisas. Mas ele esclareceu logo.

- Ainda não. Mas eu quero falar com ela sobre o assunto. Até comecei, mas não consegui terminar. Então, se ela aceitar...

- Você quer ter o quarto disponível. – Sirius completou.

James confirmou com a cabeça. E, com muita expectativa, ele perguntou.

- Isso. E então?

Sirius demorou apenas um segundo para responder.

- Tranqüilo. Eu peço "asilo político" ao Remus.

James respirou aliviado. Agora só faltava a parte difícil. Conversar com Lily.

-----------------------------------

- A gente podia se espremer no quarto da Melissa.

Lily ouviu Ellie falando. Ainda não estava convencida se aquela era uma boa idéia.

- Não sei, Ellie...

Ellie aproximou-se da amiga, e falou.

- Qual é, é uma boa causa... eles nunca tiveram essa oportunidade, Lily.

Lily não queria admitir, mas ela tinha a esperança de poder usar o quarto das duas com James. Mas tinha que admitir, Regulus e Marlene precisavam muito mais do que ela. Ela namorava com James, enquanto Marlene e Regulus precisavam ficar se esgueirando, e sempre preocupados se alguém iria vê-los. Então ela finalmente cedeu.

- Tudo bem. Você tem razão, eles não vão ter uma oportunidade como essa tão cedo.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Vou contar para ela.

Lily viu Ellie levantando no ônibus, e caminhando até a poltrona que Marlene e Melissa dividiam. Assim que ela levantou, James se aproximou, e sentou no lugar de Ellie.

- Oi. Animada?

Lily sorriu, e concordou.

- Estou sim. E você?

- Muito. – ele falou, honestamente.

James então a puxou para um beijo. Delicado como só ele conseguia. Quando se separaram, Lily suspirou baixinho.

Aproveitando o clima romântico, James resolveu arriscar. Então ele se aproximou, e falou, baixinho.

- Eu tenho algo para te contar.

Lily olhou para o namorado, interessada. E ele continuou.

- É que... o Sirius vai dormir no quarto do Remus hoje.

Lily não conseguiu evitar, e sentiu um arrepio frio pelo corpo. Mas tentou esconder essa reação de James, para que ele continuasse a falar.

- Então eu pensei que... nós poderíamos ficar juntos no meu quarto. Você podia dormir lá comigo.

Nova onda de frio em Lily. E ela não era causada pelo tempo frio no lado de fora do ônibus. James continuou falando, já que ele sentia a obrigação de explicar tudo muito bem.

- Eu não estou querendo... te obrigar a nada. Só achei que seria legal se pudéssemos dormir juntos. Só dormir, se você quiser.

Lily não conteve sua boca antes que ela falasse praticamente sozinha.

- Você quer só dormir?

James franziu a testa, e respondeu, levemente embaraçado.

- Não, eu... não sei... – então ele se recompôs, e falou, de forma segura – Eu quero o que você quiser.

Essa frase fez Lily sentir seu estômago revirando. Mas de uma forma boa. Era uma das frases mais bonitas e significativas que ela já tinha ouvido James falar.

Então ela se sentiu mais segura, e respondeu.

- É... é uma boa idéia.

James imediatamente sorriu. Sentiu uma descarga de alívio percorrer seu corpo. E puxou Lily para um novo beijo delicado. Quando eles se afastaram, James ficou ainda mais satisfeito ao ver um sorriso nos lábios de Lily.

Ele então enfiou a mão no bolso, e entregou um objeto na mão de Lily.

- Essa é a chave do Sirius. Acho melhor nós subirmos separados, já que a McGonagall vai estar no pé de todo mundo. Aí você pega o que precisar no seu quarto, e vai para o meu quando o corredor estiver vazio.

Lily concordou com a cabeça. James apenas sorriu, e beijou a testa dela. Mas o rapaz não a viu encarando fixamente a chave em sua mão.

---------------------------------------

Ellie estava contando a boa notícia para Marlene, sobre o quarto dela e de Lily estar disponível para ela e Regulus, quando elas viram uma figura se aproximando, e esticando a cabeça para perto delas.

- Oi garotas! – falou Alice.

- Oi Alice. – respondeu Marlene, muito mais animada que o normal. – Adivinha só: eu ganhei um quarto para essa noite!

Alice sorriu, e Ellie explicou.

- Eu e a Lily estamos emprestando o quarto para ela essa noite.

Alice então retirou do bolso do casaco uma chave. E falou.

- Eu também arranjei um quarto extra!

As três olharam para a morena, sem entender. E Alice explicou.

- O Frank acabou fazendo amizade com o recepcionista que jogou poker com os garotos naquela noite. E o cara meio que ficou com pena por eles terem perdido, então descolou uma chave de um quarto vazio para ele. Nós vamos comemorar o réveillon lá...

As três riram de Alice, e Ellie falou.

- Acho que sua raiva do Frank passou, não é?

Alice riu, e falou.

- O Frank consegue ser bem _persuasivo_ quando ele quer...

Ellie riu, e falou.

- É, acho que eu, você e a Lily sobramos hoje, Mel...

- Vocês duas. – corrigiu Melissa – O Remus me chamou para sair hoje, e eu aceitei. Acho que só vou voltar bem tarde para o quarto...

As outras garotas a olharam, espantadas. E Marlene falou.

- Acho que nenhuma de nós guardou raiva do dia do poker...

Mas Ellie levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e falou.

- Fale por si mesma. Eu ainda quero enforcar o Sirius!

---------------------------------

A chegada ao _Champ de Mars_ foi lenta. Por conta do enorme trânsito de carros e pessoas nas imediações da torre. Quando conseguiram se livrar de tudo, e chegar à praça, os alunos viram como ela estava cheia.

Milhares de pessoas se amontoavam para ver a queima de fogos. A professora McGonagall se esgoelava para tentar conter os alunos, e fazer com que eles não se afastassem muito.

Os mais velhos tinham levado garrafas de champagne para estourar à meia noite. Vários deles cantavam, aproveitando que nas proximidades um grupo de jovens tinha levado um aparelho de som portátil.

_All is quiet on New Year's Day.  
A world in white gets underway.  
I want to be with you, be with you night and day.  
Nothing changes on New Year's Day.  
On New Year's Day._

I... will be with you again.  
I... will be with you again.

- Está quase na hora! – Ellie falou, animada. Ela consultava o relógio sem parar.

- Ainda falta meia hora. – James falou. Ele estava abraçado à Lily, que estava mais quieta que o normal.

Ellie observou a amiga. No mesmo instante, Lily se desvencilhou cuidadosamente de James, e falou.

- Ellie, vamos ali comigo comprar água? – ela apontou na direção de um vendedor ambulante.

Antes que Ellie pudesse concordar, Lily simplesmente pegou a mão da amiga, e a puxou pelo caminho.

Quando elas estavam afastadas o suficiente, Ellie perguntou.

- O que foi, Lily?

Lily inspirou profundamente, e falou de uma vez só.

- O James me chamou para dormir no quarto dele hoje.

Ellie ficou um instante parada. Mas no instante seguinte, ela sorriu, e falou, abraçando a amiga.

- Ah! Que bom!!! Finalmente vocês vão tirar o atraso!

Lily não deu bola para a brincadeira da amiga, e falou.

- Mas não está nada combinado em relação a... isso.

Ellie olhou para Lily, sem dar crédito ao que a amiga falou.

- Qual é, Lily. Vocês vão dormir juntos, está garantido!

Lily franziu a testa, e falou.

- Mas você dormiu com o Sirius várias vezes, antes de realmente... transar com ele.

Ellie concordou, e explicou.

- Sim, mas isso foi uma opção minha. Tenho certeza que, se eu quisesse, teria rolado na primeira vez que dormimos juntos. Mas você já decidiu que quer... então definitivamente vai ser hoje!

Lily tentou se sentir mais calma depois do que Ellie tinha dito. Mas não conseguia. Então ela virou para a amiga, e falou.

- Você quer água? Vamos procurar o vendedor.

Mas Ellie, que era bem alta, e estava usando botas de salto, avistou o cara antes de Lily. Ela franziu a testa, e falou.

- Ah, Lily, eu não quero comprar desse cara, não... Ele é muito esquisito, não parece muito... limpo.

Lily observou o vendedor, e concordou imediatamente com a amiga. Mas não teve tempo de se manifestar. As duas ouviram alguém falando com elas.

- A _condessa _não pode sujar as lindas mãozinhas dela...

Era Sirius, novamente implicando com Ellie. Ele provavelmente não tinha esquecido o fora que ela tinha lhe dado na festa da piscina.

- Vai perturbar outro, Sirius. Hoje é réveillon, me deixa em paz! – Ellie retrucou.

- Falando nisso. – Sirius continuou, sem dar bola para o pedido dela – Quem você vai beijar na meia noite?

Ellie fez uma expressão de quem tinha acabado de se lembrar que essa tradição existia. Ela ficou sem resposta por um segundo, mas logo rebateu.

- Alguém interessante.

Sirius sorriu de forma sedutora.

- Eu?

Ellie franziu a testa, e respondeu.

- Lógico que não!

Lily ficou assistindo o ex casal discutindo, e pensando que eles nem notariam se ela saísse de fininho. Ela começou a andar, caminhando na direção que seus amigos estavam, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Lily!

Ela virou para trás, e viu Kyle sorrindo para ela. Ela se aproximou, e ele falou.

- Perdida?

- Não. – ela respondeu – Estava com a Ellie, mas o Sirius chegou e...

- Ah, então não precisa explicar mais nada. – ele falou, sorrindo ao completar a frase dela – Os dois provavelmente nunca vão deixar de ser um casal, por mais que digam que terminaram.

Lily riu. E pensou como isso era fácil quando ela estava com Kyle. Eles se pareciam em muitos aspectos. E, durante aquela viagem, ela descobriu que ele até queria fazer o mesmo curso que ela na faculdade.

Então Lily pensou em outro assunto. O assunto que ela não tinha comentado com ninguém ainda. Por ela não saber com quem falar.

Mas Kyle a olhava de uma forma que inspirava tanta confiança que ela nem percebeu que já estava falando. O assunto escapou de forma natural, sem pensar.

- Kyle, Você sabe se todos os alunos de Hogwarts têm alguma conexão com a nobreza?

Kyle franziu a testa por um instante, sem saber onde ela queria chegar. Mas respondeu com sinceridade.

- Todos, não. Mas é verdade que os nobres tendem a mandar os filhos para escolas de tradição. E que já acolheram nobres e membros da família real. É assim em Hogwarts.

Lily apenas sacudiu a cabeça. E falou, em voz baixa.

- Ah...

Então Kyle a observou atentamente. E tentou adivinhar o que ela pensava. E passou bem perto.

- Isso tem a ver com você não ser de família nobre?

Lily não sabia o que responder. Ficou gaguejando, até que Kyle a resgatou com sua frase.

- Por que isso é uma besteira, Lily. Eu também não tenho sangue nobre, e ninguém me trata de forma diferenciada lá. Talvez um ou outro sonserino, mas você não pode levar a opinião deles em conta.

Lily não soube exatamente porque, mas sentiu um enorme alívio ao ouvir aquilo. Ela pensou que poderia ser porque ela sempre considerou Kyle uma das pessoas mais inteligentes e capazes que ela conhecia.

- O que importa é o que você sente Lily. – Kyle começou a falar, com a voz bem mais baixa do que antes. – É só isso que importa.

Lily então levantou os olhos, e viu os belos olhos de Kyle. O rapaz a observava com óbvio carinho. E foi neste instante que ela entendeu o sentido do que ele tinha acabado de falar.

Era como se Kyle tivesse sido enviado para acabar com as dúvidas de Lily. Ela então sorriu, e, sem se conter, abraçou Kyle.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para conseguir enrolar seus braços no pescoço do rapaz. E falou, muito feliz.

- Obrigada, Kyle! Você é incrível!

Kyle ficou estático. Não esperava essa reação de Lily. Demorou alguns segundos para que ele também a envolvesse com os braços.

Lily então se afastou um pouco, e, sorrindo, falou.

- Um feliz ano novo para você, Kyle. Muito obrigada mesmo! E desculpe por eu sempre ficar largando você, mas eu realmente preciso ir!

Lily se inclinou, e deu um beijo no rosto de Kyle. Depois soltou o abraço, e saiu correndo, acenando para Kyle enquanto se afastava.

- Que todos os seus sonhos se realizem no ano novo!

Então ela sumiu na multidão. Kyle abaixou a cabeça, e falou, para si mesmo.

- Se apenas um se realizar, eu vou ficar mais que feliz...

Ele inspirou profundamente, e foi andando até seus amigos.

Mas o que Lily e Kyle não sabiam era que alguém tinha visto toda a conversa deles.

-------------------------------------

- Dez, nove, oito, sete...

Lily corria sem parar. Não podia perder tempo.

- Seis, cinco, quatro...

Ela avistou seus amigos. Alice estava abraçada a Frank, Remus tinha pegado a mão de Melissa, e Ellie e Sirius estavam tentando vencer a multidão, para se aproximar dos amigos. Previsivelmente, eles ainda brigavam.

- Se eu perder a meia noite você vai ver! – ela resmungava. – Seu grande chato...

- Três, dois...

Sirius simplesmente a puxou no meio da frase, e tascou um beijo na boca de Ellie. A garota tentou se desvencilhar por um instante, mas logo parou de se debater.

Lily então olhou em volta, e finalmente avistou James. Ele parecia num péssimo humor, e ela julgou que ele estava assim por ela ter sumido temporariamente.

- UM!!!

Lily se atirou nos braços de James, e o beijou. O rapaz ficou um pouco surpreso, mas a beijou de volta.

- FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Todos se abraçavam. Alguns pulavam de alegria. Mas todos estavam, obviamente, muito felizes. Quer dizer, se você não contasse algumas poucas pessoas.

- Me larga! – Ellie gritou, quando Sirius afrouxou o abraço, e descolou os lábios dos dela.

A garota deu um empurrão nele, e saiu andando a esmo por entre os alunos da escola. Sirius apenas a observou ir, e resmungou.

- Maluca.

Lily e James só se soltaram do beijo muito tempo depois da meia noite. Lily então sorriu, e falou no ouvido de James.

- Acho melhor nos separarmos no ônibus. Você vai primeiro, depois eu vou. – James ainda tinha a testa franzida, mas acenou com a cabeça. Lily continuou sorrindo quando disse – Eu te amo!

Ela então se afastou, seguindo a direção da professora McGonagall, que agora reunia os alunos para voltarem ao hotel.

James baixou a cabeça ligeiramente. Inspirou profundamente.

Mas isso não adiantou. A imagem de Lily abraçando Kyle Wilshire ainda estava impressa em sua retina.

--------------------------------

Com grande esforço, a professora conseguiu reunir os alunos nos ônibus. Alguns dos mais velhos ficaram para trás, para o desagrado da professora. Mas ela conseguiu ter certeza que todos os menores de idade tinham embarcado, e estavam sãos e salvos.

Quando eles chegaram ao hotel, uma enorme confusão se instalou. Muitas pessoas transitavam pelo lobby, e a professora gritava de um lado para o outro, tentando reunir os alunos.

- Voltem aqui. Não quero ninguém saindo do hotel!

Alguns dos alunos foram para a área da piscina, que estava cheia de hóspedes comemorando. Outros subiram aos quartos.

Lily foi uma das que subiram ao quarto. E, quando chegou ao seu quarto, ela encontrou Ellie e Marlene lá dentro.

Marlene estava sorridente, mas um pouco nervosa. E Ellie estava falando com a loira.

- Fique calma. Com certeza essa noite vai ser "uau" para você.

Marlene sorriu, mas falou.

- Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, Ellie. Nós não combinamos nada.

Ellie então abriu uma de suas malas, e pegou algo dentro.

- De uma forma ou de outra, toma. – ela entregou camisinhas para Marlene – Eu não vou usar mesmo... vou ficar no quarto da Melissa vendo televisão enquanto vocês se divertem...

Marlene viu Lily, e falou.

- Oi Lily. Já vai?

- Só vim pegar algumas coisas.

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- Já arrumei sua mala.

Lily franziu a testa, e falou, desconfiada.

- Ellie... o que você colocou na bolsa?

Ellie sorriu, e falou.

- O que você vai precisar.

Lily abriu a pequena mala, e viu que Ellie tinha colocado uma muda de roupa, camisinhas e várias lingeries. Algumas que ela lembrou ter visto no dia que elas foram à _Agent Provocateur_. Lily imediatamente abriu a boca para protestar, mas Ellie foi mais rápida.

- Não reclama e leva. Eu comprei sem você repara, naquele dia. Pelo menos prova, Lily, se não gostar você tira e coloca a que você comprou.

Lily não gostou muito da idéia, mas Ellie começou a empurrar a amiga em direção à porta.

- Não adianta. E vai logo antes que o Jamie fique louco.

--------------------------------------

Ellie terminou de arrumar suas coisas. Ela deixou Marlene em seu quarto, esperando por Regulus. Antes de sair, ela verificou se a professora McGonagall não estava patrulhando o corredor. Quando viu que podia passar sem ser vista, abriu a porta.

Logo na saída do quarto, ela encontrou Regulus. O rapaz já estava com a chave do quarto, e sorriu para Ellie ao encontrar a garota.

- Ellie, eu...

Mas Ellie o interrompeu, e falou.

- Não se preocupa. – ela falou, sorrindo – Vai lá, ela está te esperando. Espero que tudo dê certo.

Regulus sorriu, e segurou a mão dela por um segundo.

- Obrigado.

Ellie sorriu novamente, e falou.

- Feliz ano novo, Reggie.

Os dois se despediram, e Ellie foi até o quarto de Melissa. Encontrou-a passando batom, em frente à penteadeira.

- Nossa, coitado do Remus. Vai ter um ataque cardíaco...

Melissa apenas revirou os olhos, e guardou o batom. Ela pegou sua bolsa, colocou uma das chaves do quarto dentro, e falou.

- Você vai ficar bem aqui sozinha?

Ellie riu ao responder.

- Agora você está preocupada comigo? Qual é! Eu vou ficar muito bem aqui. Trouxe até companhia.

Ela abriu sua enorme mala, e mostrou para Melissa uma garrafa de champagne. Melissa sorriu de lado, e Ellie foi até o frigobar colocar a garrafa para gelar.

- Sério, eu estou bem. – Ellie falou. Mas Melissa sentiu que Ellie estava um pouco desanimada – Pode ir, divirta-se no seu encontro.

Melissa a observou por um instante, e falou, saindo.

- Então tá. Boa noite.

- Beija muito na boca por mim! – Ellie ainda gritou, antes de Melissa fechar a porta.

-------------------------------

Remus tentava organizar o quarto antes de Melissa chegar. Mas Sirius ficava tagarelando em seu ouvido sem parar.

- Então ela simplesmente me deu um empurrão, e saiu andando com raiva.

Remus revirou os olhos. E falou.

- Isso é que dá beijar uma garota à força.

Mas Sirius fez pouco caso, respondendo.

- Ah, como se ela não estivesse doida para me beijar também!

Remus segurou o riso. Ele ia começar a argumentar em como ele ficar beijando Ellie a força não era uma boa idéia, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

Ele olhou por um segundo seu reflexo no espelho, o que fez Sirius rir e zombar.

- Que linda! – ele falou, em voz de deboche.

Mas Remus nem deu bola, e foi direto até a porta. Melissa estava parada, com uma bolsa grande à tiracolo. E ela apenas falou.

- Oi.

Remus sorriu, e respondeu.

- Oi. Entra.

A garota entrou no quarto, mas franziu a testa imediatamente após dar de cara com Sirius.

- Oi Melissa. – Sirius falou, sem levantar os olhos. Ele mexia na sua mala, parecia estar procurando alguma coisa.

Melissa virou novamente para Remus, pedindo uma explicação silenciosa para o que estava acontecendo ali. O rapaz entendeu, e falou.

- Estou abrigando o Sirius hoje. Lily e James estão ocupando o quarto deles.

Melissa apenas concordou com a cabeça. Mas Remus logo falou.

- Mas ele já está de saída. – ele virou para o amigo, e fez uma expressão significativa – Não está, Sirius?

Sirius franziu a testa. Ele e Remus não tinham combinado nada, já que ele gastou o tempo inteiro tagarelando sobre o beijo em Ellie.

- Estou? Ah, sim, estou.

Remus foi gentilmente conduzindo Sirius até a porta, e falando em tom baixo.

- Cara, eu vou ficar te devendo essa. Mas dá para pelo menos sumir por umas duas, três horas?

Sirius continuava com a testa franzida. Ele achava que Remus e Melissa iam sair.

- Mas você não ia sair com ela? Eu achei que não tinha problema eu ficar aqui!

- Sirius, por favor. – continuava Remus, em voz baixa. – Vai dar uma volta, vai para a piscina, sei lá.

Mas Melissa, mesmo que não estivesse ouvindo tudo que eles falavam, entendeu o sentido da conversa. Ela ficou observando a interação dos rapazes por algum tempo, até algo realmente brilhante lhe ocorrer.

Melissa abriu um enorme sorriso. Provavelmente um dos maiores da vida dela. E com um pequeno toque de malícia. Então ela voltou à expressão normal, e falou.

- Sirius, se você quiser, pode ficar no meu quarto.

Sirius e Remus olharam para Melissa, Ela teve que fazer força para manter a expressão normal. Ela estava segurando o riso.

- Seu quarto? – perguntou Sirius.

- É. – ela respondeu. E abriu a bolsa, retirando a chave do apartamento, e estendendo ao rapaz – Pode ficar lá. Tem TV, frigobar, uma cama confortável.

Sirius pegou a chave da mão de Melissa. Remus observava Melissa com a testa franzida. E a garota ainda acrescentou.

- Ah, leva sua mala também. Eu posso acabar pegando no sono aqui... aí você pode dormir no meu quarto!

Sirius achou aquilo ainda mais estranho. Mas Remus não queria questionar sua sorte, e empurrou a mala de Sirius nas mãos dele.

- Vai. – ele falou, muito baixo – E vê se dorme por lá mesmo!

Sirius apenas verificou se o corredor estava livre. E saiu, carregando sua mala.

No instante que Remus fechou a porta de novo, Melissa caiu na gargalhada. Por mais bonita que ela ficasse assim, Remus ainda teve que perguntar.

- Por que você está rindo?

Melissa sentou na cama do rapaz, e falou, ainda sorridente.

- Porque meu quarto não está vazio. Eu também estou abrigando uma pessoa essa noite.

Remus perguntou, mas teve a impressão de já conhecer a resposta.

- Quem?

Melissa olhou para o rapaz de forma divertida.

- A Ellie!

Remus riu ao ouvir a armação de Melissa. Ele sentou na cama, ao lado da garota, que repentinamente parou de rir. E ela perguntou.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? Achei que você queria sair.

Remus olhou diretamente no rosto dela, e falou, com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

- Eu também pensei isso, mas achei uma boa idéia assistirmos um filme. O que você acha?

Melissa apenas concordou com a cabeça. Remus levantou da cama, e começou a pesquisar as opções do _pay-per-view_. Melissa respirou fundo, pensando em qual resultado aquela noite teria.

--------------------------------------

Lily entrou lentamente no quarto de James. Ela encostou a porta com cuidado, e virou para ver o namorado.

Mas, ao contrário do que ela esperava, James não tinha feito nenhum preparo especial no quarto. E não estava sorrindo quando ela entrou.

Lily franziu a testa. Ela foi andando até James, que estava parado, em pé, no meio do quarto. E ela falou, ao parar bem na frente dele.

- James... o que foi?

James inspirou profundamente. E respondeu.

- Nada.

Mas a expressão dele continuava séria. Tanto que Lily não acreditou nele.

- Sério, James. O que houve?

James então bufou de leve, e não se conteve.

- Eu vi você.

Lily não entendeu. E perguntou.

- E o que você quer dizer com isso?

James virou de costas, e foi andando até a janela. E, ainda de costas, respondeu.

- Eu vi você com o Wilshire.

Lily não compreendeu por um instante, mas logo entendeu. E ela falou.

- James, não tem nada...

Mas ele a interrompeu, falando de forma um pouco mais alta.

- Todas as vezes que eu viro as costas, você vai e se pendura nele!

Lily abriu a boca de assombro. E reclamou.

- Como é que é?

James virou novamente para a garota. E falou, em tom de raiva contida.

- Hoje foi ainda pior. Era quase meia noite, e eu fui te procurar. E te encontrei agarrada a ele!

Lily reagiu de imediato.

- Eu não estava agarrada a ele, eu dei um abraço. Amigos se abraçam, sabia? Você vive abraçando a Ellie.

Mas essa resposta enfureceu James. Ele gritou de volta.

- A Ellie é minha irmã! Ela não está querendo ir para cama comigo, como o Wilshire quer com você!

Lily ficou assustada com o grito de James. Ele mesmo pareceu ter ficado um pouco assustado, tanto que baixou a voz.

- Olha aqui, Lily. – ele começou a falar, se contendo – Talvez... essa noite tenha sido uma má idéia.

O assombro de Lily só aumentava. Ela mal podia acreditar que James estava falando aquelas coisas.

- James... – ela tentou, mas ele continuou falando.

- Eu... vou dar uma volta por aí. Se você quiser, pode deitar para dormir. – o tom dele era frio – Eu não vou te acordar quando chegar.

A garota olhou para o namorado, esperando que ele desmentisse o que tinha acabado de dizer. Mas ele sequer a olhou, como se estivesse deliberadamente evitando o contato visual. E foi caminhando em direção à porta do quarto. Antes de ele sair, Lily tentou pela última vez.

- James, por favor...

Mas ele não se virou. Saiu do quarto, fechando a porta em silêncio.

----------------------------------------

Sirius entrou com cuidado no quarto de Melissa. Antes de fechar a porta com rapidez, ele jurou ter ouvido, de longe, a voz da professora McGonagall brigando com um aluno qualquer. Então todo cuidado era pouco.

Assim que ele deixou sua mala num canto, o rapaz percorreu o quarto com os olhos. O quarto de Melissa era menor do que ele ocupava com James. Mas isso já era de se prever, já que o quarto da garota tinha uma única cama de casal, e não duas, como no quarto dos rapazes.

Mas algo chamou a atenção do rapaz. Melissa tinha deixado o som ligado. E uma música estava começando a tocar, muito alta. Sirius franziu a testa, e notou que o som não era a única coisa estranha naquele quarto.

Uma enorme mala com o monograma da _Louis Vuitton_ estava em cima da cama. Ele achou aquela mala muito familiar, ainda mais por algumas peças de roupa que estavam em cima da cama. Ele definitivamente conhecia aquelas roupas. E muito bem.

_So, so, so scandalous  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)_

Só aí que Sirius notou um barulho vindo de dentro do banheiro. Ele franziu a testa, e percebeu. Alguém estava ali dentro. O barulho era do chuveiro ligado.

Então ele finalmente teve certeza. Ele sabia exatamente quem estava dentro daquele banheiro.

_Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet_

De forma quase inconsciente, Sirius foi caminhando até o banheiro. A porta estava aberta, e o barulho do chuveiro e da música alta abafava sua movimentação. Ele tinha certeza que não seria notado.

Foi aí que ele ouviu a voz dela, cantarolando junto com a música.

_You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world_

Isso fez Sirius apressar o passo imediatamente. Logo ele estava na porta do banheiro. Logicamente teve o cuidado de tentar se esconder atrás da porta. E foi aí que ele a viu.

_You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby_

Sirius estava certo. Ellie estava tomando banho. Ele a viu dançando enquanto se ensaboava. E ficou hipnotizado. Nem sentiu sua boca entreabrindo.

Ela cantava baixo, acompanhando a letra da música. E não percebeu a presença dele ali.

Então Sirius pode observar sem ser notado.

Fazia mais de um mês que ele não a via nua. Fora que ele só a tinha visto assim no fim de semana da primeira vez deles. Isso certamente contribuiu para os olhos arregalados dele.

_Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous_

Sirius analisava cada centímetro, como se fosse esquecer se não fizesse isso. Da cabeça aos pés. E, quando ela virou de costas no chuveiro, ele finalmente pode ver com clareza a tatuagem que ela insistia em esconder dele. Era uma borboleta. Delicada e colorida. Sirius sorriu. Mas no instante seguinte sua mente foi tomada por idéias nem um pouco inocentes em relação à tatuagem, e, principalmente, à dona dela.

_Hot stuff, head to toe  
Where you go, no one knows  
You smile playing the dough and we ain't even close yet  
Solid as a rock  
How many ways can you hit the spot?  
Show me what you got 'cos we ain't even close yet_

O devaneio do rapaz foi interrompido quando ele ouviu a água do chuveiro sendo desligada. Rapidamente, ele voltou ao quarto. E, sorrindo, teve uma idéia. Pulou na cama, empurrando a mala dela para o lado. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, e ficou ali esperando o resultado.

_You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world_

_You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby_

Não demorou muito para Ellie sair do banheiro. Ela ainda tinha os cabelos molhados, e estava enrolada numa toalha. Estava cantarolado até entrar no quarto, e ver alguém deitado na cama.

O choque foi imediato, e a reação também.

- AH!

O susto foi tanto que ela quase deixou cair a toalha. Sirius percebeu isso, e não perdeu a oportunidade.

- Calma, se quer ficar nua na minha frente não precisa ficar tão nervosa. É só tirar a toalha bem devagar.

Ellie levou a mão ao peito, recuperando o fôlego. Assim que conseguiu se acalmar do susto, ela falou, em tom acusatório.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu? – ele falou, se fazendo de inocente – A pergunta mais correta seria o que _você_ está fazendo aqui.

Ellie fez uma expressão de desagrado, e respondeu.

- A Melissa me emprestou o quarto. Eu vou dormir aqui. Então pode dando o fora...

Mas Sirius a interrompeu, exibindo a chave que Melissa tinha lhe dado.

- Na verdade, a Melissa também me emprestou o quarto. Então estamos na mesma.

_Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous_

_A little conversation goes a long, long way  
Show a little patience  
That you are here to stay  
So show me that you're game oh_

Ellie olhava para a chave não mão dele, completamente incrédula. Ela demorou alguns segundos para falar.

- Não... importa. Pode ir indo embora, eu cheguei aqui primeiro.

Mas Sirius continuou inabalável. Ele falou.

- Sabe, por mais sexy que seja nós termos essa conversa com você enrolada nesta toalha prestes a cair, acho que você vai pegar uma gripe se não trocar de roupa e secar o cabelo...

Ellie imediatamente olhou para a toalha, e realmente ela estava precariamente dependurada em seu corpo. Ela bufou alto e virou para ir ao banheiro. Mas, no instante seguinte, voltou, e pegou a camisola que estava em cima da cama. Sirius lhe ofereceu um sorriso safado, mas ela apenas revirou os olhos, e sumiu banheiro adentro.

Sirius então relaxou, novamente cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. E manteve o sorriso no rosto.

_You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby_

Mas Ellie não demorou nada no banheiro. Ela apenas vestiu a camisola, penteou rapidamente os cabelos, e voltou ao quarto decidida a expulsar Sirius dali. Ela desligou o aparelho de som, e falou.

- Certo, agora você pode pegar suas coisas, e voltar para o quarto do Remus.

Mas Sirius não se moveu, e perguntou.

- Como é que você sabe que eu estava no quarto do Remus?

Ellie continuava em pé, ao lado da cama. Ela parecia cada vez mais sem paciência.

- Porque o James e a Lily estão no quarto de vocês! Não é óbvio?

Sirius continuou imóvel, e sorrindo.

- Não posso, o Remus está com a Melissa lá. Por que você não volta para o seu quarto, já que a Lily não está lá?

Ellie não respondeu a pergunta. Demorou um segundo para reagir. Ela simplesmente agarrou um dos braços de Sirius, e começou a puxar, tentando levantá-lo da cama.

- Sai daí! Vai embora!

Mas obviamente ela nem conseguiu fazer com que ele se movesse. Mesmo assim ele ficou tentando, e ele apenas rebateu.

- Garota, o seu quarto está livre. Por que você quer continuar aqui? Eu só consigo pensar numa possibilidade...

Ellie ficou vermelha. Sirius não conseguiu distinguir se era de vergonha ou de raiva. Por que no instante seguinte ela começou a reclamar.

- Não vou! Você que tem que ir embora!

Sirius levantou o tronco ficando sentado na cama. E falou.

- Mesmo se eu pudesse voltar para o quarto do Remus, ainda tem a McGonagall patrulhando o corredor. Eu não vou me arriscar. Vai você.

Mas Ellie continuava tentando puxar Sirius pelo braço, mas não tinha muito sucesso nisso. Então a raiva dela atingiu um ápice, e ela falou.

- Vai logo! Eu não posso voltar!

Sirius ficou imediatamente interessado no assunto. E retirou o braço das mãos dela com facilidade, perguntando.

- Não pode? Por quê?

Ellie percebeu a besteira que fez. E tentou corrigir.

- Por... nada.

Mas Sirius a conhecia há tempo demais para perceber quando ela estava mentindo. Sabia que tinha algo a mais naquela história. E insistiu.

- Por que você não pode voltar, Ellie?

- Não enche, Sirius! – ela retrucou.

Mas Sirius não desistiu. E continuou insistindo.

- Conta, vai... – ele pensou por um instante, e chegou a uma conclusão – Você... emprestou sue quarto para alguém!

Ellie inspirou fundo. Ele acertou na mosca. Mas ela se fez de desentendida.

- Não tenho idéia do que você está falando.

Mas Sirius tinha certeza que era isso. E continuou.

- Você emprestou sim! Para quem?

- Esquece isso, Sirius.

Mas Sirius não ia esquecer tão cedo.

- Conta, vai... eu não espalho para ninguém.

Essa frase fez Ellie tremer o lábio. Ela desviou o olhar dele, e se afastou. Sirius demorou alguns segundos para entender o porque. Ela estava lembrando sobre a briga dos dois, e sobre ele supostamente ter espalhado para toda a escola que eles tinham transado. Sirius então, por mais curioso que estivesse, ou mais chateado por ela não acreditar nele, mudou um pouco o tom de voz, e falou.

- Conta para mim.

Ellie virou de costas para ele, e ficou olhando para a janela. E apenas falou.

- Eu prometi não contar. Então, por favor, você pode parar de perguntar?

No instante que ela falou a palavra "prometi", ele soube que ela jamais contaria. Ele sabia que ela tinha uma espécie de código de honra que a fazia cumprir absolutamente todas as promessas que ela fazia. Então era uma batalha perdida.

Tentando, então, mudar de assunto, ele resolveu propor uma trégua. E, ainda sentado, ele falou, para a garota de costas para ele.

- Ellie... que tal se a gente der um tempo nisso tudo e... sei lá, tentar ficar tranqüilo durante essa noite? Nós não temos mesmo outro lugar para ficar, então...

Ellie lentamente virou na direção dele. Ela estava séria, mas não aparentava raiva.

- Você vai se comportar? Como um ser humano, que quero dizer. – ela perguntou.

Sirius sorriu, e falou.

- Eu me comporto se você não tiver nenhum ataque de raiva súbita.

Ellie revirou os olhos, mas concordou com a cabeça.

- Certo.

Os dois ficaram se olhando durante algum tempo. Ellie não conseguiu sustentar o olhar, e desviou, caminhando até a cama, e sentando. Mas não muito próxima a ele. E Sirius arriscou.

- Então... o que nós vamos fazer?

-------------------------------------

- Eu ainda não acredito que você nunca assistiu _The Notebook_...

Melissa sorriu de lado, e respondeu.

- Não gosto de filmes melosos.

Remus sorriu, e falou.

- Mas o filme não é meloso. – Melissa fez uma expressão incrédula, e ele continuou – Mas não é mesmo! É romântico, mas honesto. As pessoas cometem erros. E ficar pagando por esses erros por anos a fio não é lá muito saudável. Só que o filme mostra que os erros do passado podem ser consertados.

Melissa desviou o olhar brevemente. Ela sentiu que o que Remus tinha acabado de falar não era apenas uma descrição do filme, mas uma mensagem para ela. Ela se ajeitou melhor na cama, enquanto Remus mexia no controle remoto da televisão.

Ela ficou perdida em seus pensamentos. E chegou à conclusão que, ao lado de Remus, seus problemas pareciam menores. Como se a presença dele anulasse parte de todo aquele sofrimento que ela tinha passado. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, a quase perfeição dele só a fazia ficar mais consciente de sua própria imperfeição. Ela achava que ele, a qualquer momento, iria perceber que ela não valia aquele esforço todo, e a abandonaria. E Melissa percebeu que apenas esse pensamento a fazia sentir um desespero quase sufocante.

Remus se recostou ao lado dela na cama. O filme estava começando. Mas Melissa não olhava para a tela. Ela olhava para Remus.

Após algum tempo Remus notou que era observado. Ele sorriu, e falou.

- O que foi?

Melissa não respondeu nada. Ela simplesmente pulou no pescoço dele, e o beijou.

Remus não estava preparado para essa reação. Mas ele obviamente correspondeu imediatamente. Melissa se moveu na cama, e se posicionou meio por cima de Remus. O rapaz ficou ainda mais admirado com aquilo. Sempre era ele que procurava Melissa, sempre era ele que iniciava os beijos, sempre ele. Agora Melissa tinha não só tomado a iniciativa, mas como também estava fazendo as coisas evoluírem muito rapidamente.

Ele sentiu quando ela começou a puxar a blusa dele para cima. O toque dos dedos mornos dela o fez sentir um arrepio involuntário. Ela já tinha atirado longe o casaco que vestia, e continuava beijando-o como se não houvesse amanhã. E foi só aí que Remus percebeu a real intenção dela.

Ele se afastou de Melissa ligeiramente. A garota percebeu, e franziu a testa assim que abriu os olhos. Remus olhou para o rosto dela, e pode jurar que viu um enorme embaraço ali.

- Melissa, espera só um instante...

Melissa imediatamente desceu de cima dele. E sentou muito afastada dele na cama. Visivelmente constrangida.

Remus percebeu que ela estava se sentindo assim, e logo começou a explicar.

- Melissa, é que... eu não quero que você tenha uma idéia errada de mim.

Melissa franziu a testa, e continuou sem compreender. E isso a fez ficar nervosa. Então ela levantou da cama, e começou a falar ininterruptamente.

- Eu... acho que vou indo então. O filme fica para um... uma outra vez... eu...

Mas Remus levantou num pulo, e a alcançou no meio do quarto. Ele segurou a garota pelos braços, e falou.

- Ei, calma. Eu não estou dizendo que não estava gostando... na verdade adorando... o que nós estávamos fazendo. Só quero dizer que não foi para isso que eu te convidei para ficar aqui no meu quarto.

Melissa o olhou, sem entender. Ele queria dizer aquilo mesmo?

Remus então soltou os braços dela, e escorregou suas mãos até a cintura dela, e a puxou mais para perto. Ele baixou o tom e voz quando falou.

- Seria muito fácil simplesmente deixar acontecer. Não porque você tomou a iniciativa. – ele fez questão de dizer – Mas porque eu quero... muito. Mas muito mesmo, você não tem idéia...

Melissa não conseguiu controlar seus olhos. Ela os fechou instantaneamente, e sentiu Remus falando, mas baixo e mais perto de sua orelha.

- Fora que é impossível não pensar em como seria fantástico. Em como sua pele é macia, e como seria maravilhoso poder tocar a pele de seu corpo inteiro. – Melissa sentia os joelhos mais fracos a cada palavra que ele dizia. Para alguém que estava dizendo que eles não deveriam fazer sexo naquela noite, ele estava realmente se empenhando em fazê-la querer exatamente o oposto.

- Mas não é isso que eu quero. – ele falou, levando uma das mãos até os cabelos dela, e encostando seu rosto nos fios negros e macios – O que eu quero é algo muito maior. Eu não quero só o seu corpo. Eu quero... tudo.

Melissa abriu os olhos ao ouvir aquela frase. Remus pareceu ter percebido, tanto que afastou o rosto o suficiente para observar a expressão no rosto dela. E Melissa falou, com a voz falhada.

- Tudo... o que?

Remus olhou para ela diretamente nos olhos. E falou, e sua voz era deliciosamente quente e sincera. Tanto que Melissa teve que se segurar para não perder as forças.

- Corpo, alma, coração. Eu quero tudo, Melissa. Tudo.

--------------------------------------

James saiu do quarto completamente sem rumo. Ele não sabia exatamente porque estava fazendo aquilo. Mas era mais forte que ele.

Por sorte, o corredor estava vazio, Já estava ficando tarde, e era provável que a professora tivesse desistido de sua ronda, ou então estivesse supervisionando os alunos que ainda estavam festejando na piscina do hotel.

Andando a esmo, ele só conseguia pensar na cena que tinha visto perto da Torre Eiffel. Lily abraçando Kyle Wilshire. Será que aquela visão ia persegui-lo para sempre?

James só queria esquecer que aquilo tinha acontecido. Ou melhor, queria que Lily nunca tivesse abraçado Kyle. Na verdade, ele queria mesmo era que Kyle nunca tivesse nascido.

Quando o rapaz percebeu onde estava, ele viu que estava no lobby do hotel. Estava consideravelmente mais vazio de quando eles chegaram da queima de fogos.

Ele olhou para os lados, e viu dois rapazes da Lufa-lufa, alunos do terceiro ano, rindo e indo na direção da piscina. Ele reconheceu os dois como amigos de Ted Tonks, que jogavam com ele no time da casa. Sem ter uma idéia melhor, James os seguiu vagarosamente.

Quando chegou à piscina, James notou porque os dois rapazes pareciam tão felizes. Uma enorme festa acontecia ali. Vários alunos de Hogwarts estavam misturados a hospedes do hotel. James reparou que a festa era meio que liderada por Gideon e Fabian Prewett, que colocavam músicas para tocar, e pediam drinks para todos.

Eles o viram, e acenaram. Gideon gritou, mas sua voz foi bastante abafada pelo som alto.

- James! Chega aí!

Mas James não estava com ânimo para confraternizações. Apenas acenou de volta, e ficou no mesmo lugar.

Então James percebeu que alguém o observava. Era uma garota.

Ela não estudava em Hogwarts, obviamente. Devia ter uns vinte anos de idade, tinha cabelos loiros lisos e compridos, e usava um diminuto biquíni azul. E ela sorria para ele.

James ficou observando a garota, mas sua mente estava concentrada em outra coisa.

Ele pensou em como eram as coisas antes dele conhecer Lily.

Quando era solteiro, ele nunca teve problemas com mulheres. Na verdade, ele nem precisava fazer esforço. Elas costumavam chegar perto dele para conversar.

Não que ele ficasse com todas que se aproximavam, mas certamente sua vida era mais tranqüila. Ele não se envolvia emocionalmente com nenhuma delas.

Ele se lembrou de como ria das homéricas brigas que Ellie e Sirius travavam por puro ciúme. Todas as vezes que ela o via ficando com alguma mulher, Ellie tinha uma crise. E exatamente o mesmo acontecia quando ela arranjava algum namorado, ou simplesmente ficava com outro.

Aquilo era engraçado naquela época. Mas agora ele sentia na pele o que os amigos deviam sentir.

E viu que não tinha graça nenhuma nisso.

A mulher loira, que não sabia o embate interno no qual James se encontrava, novamente o encarou, sorrindo.

James pensou em como seria fácil simplesmente chegar perto dela, e ficar com ela.

Era fácil. Muito fácil.

Mas James percebeu que ele não queria aquilo. Ele inspirou profundamente, e pensou que na verdade, ele só queria uma coisa na vida, naquele momento.

Lily.

James virou de costas para a loira, e deu de cara com uma cena que ele certamente não esperava.

Kyle Wilshire estava sentado numa espreguiçadeira. Ao lado dele, Rachel Pryce, da torcida da grifinória, falava algo no ouvido do rapaz. E James entendeu imediatamente o que a garota estava fazendo.

Ela estava consolando ele.

Rachel colocou a mão no ombro de Kyle. James sabia que eles eram do mesmo ano, e, ao que parecia, eram amigos. Ela falou novamente algo no ouvido do rapaz, passou a mão nos cabelos dele, de leve, e levantou, indo se juntar a Fabian Prewett, que a recebeu com um entusiasmo maior que o normal. James observou por um segundo a interação de Rachel e Fabian. Estava claro que ele estava interessado nela. E ela parecia corresponder o sentimento.

James se lembrou de quando conheceu Lily. E em como ele ficou interessado nela instantaneamente.

Novamente ele voltou seu rosto para Kyle. Agora ele apoiava a cabeça nas mãos, e estava visivelmente desolado. Uma garrafa long neck de cerveja, ao lado dele, denunciava que o rapaz estava bebendo.

E, naquele momento, James Potter sentiu pena de Kyle Wilshire.

James viu que Kyle sabia que não era correspondido por Lily. E então a verdade o atingiu como um raio.

Lily não estava interessada em Kyle. E o próprio Kyle sabia disso.

James imediatamente virou as costas para a festa. Saiu correndo na maior velocidade que conseguiu.

Ele tinha um enorme erro a reparar.

-----------------------------------------

- Então... – Ellie falava, recuperando o fôlego, entre as gargalhadas – Eu saí correndo o mais rápido que pude.

Sirius riu, e concordou.

- Eu lembro! Seu vestido ficou um lixo...

Ellie então inspirou profundamente, e falou, ainda sorrindo.

- Bons tempos...

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, mas não falou nada. Então ela levantou da cama, onde estava sentada, e falou.

- Mais champagne?

Sirius concordou, e estendeu a taça para Ellie. Ela colocou as duas taças em cima da penteadeira, e serviu a champagne para os dois. E falou, ainda virada de costas para ele.

- Acabou. Essas são as últimas taças.

Assim que ela virou, com as taças cheias nas mãos, viu que Sirius estava sério. Então ela perguntou.

- O que foi?

Sirius olhou para o rosto dela, e falou.

- Eu ia te beijar naquela noite.

Ellie franziu a testa, visivelmente surpresa com a frase dele. E Sirius continuou.

- No dia do seu _Début_. – ela ainda parecia surpresa, e ele explicou – Naquela hora que estávamos no jardim, e você estava com frio. E...

Ellie completou para ele.

- Você me emprestou o paletó do seu smoking. Eu lembro.

Os dois ficaram se olhando. E ambos lembravam-se da noite em questão. E Ellie se lembrou de como ela queria que ele a beijasse naquela noite.

Foi Sirius que desviou o olhar. Ele baixou um pouco a cabeça, e falou. Sua voz soou para Ellie exatamente como tinha soado no Baile de Natal.

- O que aconteceu com a gente?

Ellie fechou seus olhos por um instante. Podia até se refeito de champagne, mas ela simplesmente deixou escapar.

- Eu tentei, Sirius. Eu te chamei para o natal na minha casa. Você é quem não quis ir.

Então Sirius levantou o rosto. E olhou diretamente para Ellie, demonstrando uma crescente raiva.

- Eu não quis? Para que eu iria ficar naquela festa, para assistir o seu show com o Mckinnon?

Ellie franziu a testa, sem entender. E perguntou.

- Do que você está falando, Sirius?

Sirius inspirou fundo para tentar se acalmar. E respondeu.

- Eu _fui_ à sua casa. Ia tocar a campainha quando resolvi olhar pela janela. E vi você com _ele_!

Ellie continuou sem entender. E perguntou.

- Viu o Mike comigo? Como assim?

Sirius perdeu a paciência. E falou bem mais alto.

- Você estava sentada no colo dele! Toda sorridente, e ele também. Não precisei ficar assistindo para saber como isso ia terminar.

Ellie então se lembrou do momento em questão. E olhou para Sirius, ainda incrédula.

- Sirius, você foi à minha casa naquele dia?

Um resmungo de Sirius foi a resposta. Ellie interpretou aquilo como um sim. E então ela começou a rir.

- Sirius, eu estava sentada no colo do Mike porque nós estávamos tirando uma foto. Só por isso. Eu levantei logo depois. Talvez, se você tivesse ficado olhando por mais alguns segundo, você teria visto exatamente isso.

Sirius ainda tinha a testa franzida, e Ellie prosseguiu.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que não existe absolutamente nada entre o Mike e eu? Nós somos amigos.

Ele não parecia completamente convencido. Então Ellie levantou da cama, e foi até sua mala. Procurou por um instante, e retirou um embrulho de dentro. Uma caixa retangular amarrada com uma fita.

Sirius não entendeu o que aquilo significava. Então ela explicou.

- Você não foi à minha casa no natal. Então eu pensei... bem, eu trouxe seu presente achando que poderia entregar aqui. Mas você fez tanta questão de ser desagradável comigo que eu... não entreguei. Mas ele estava debaixo da minha árvore de natal na noite do dia 24. Estava te esperando.

Ela estendeu a caixa para Sirius. O rapaz ainda tinha a testa franzida, mas parecia ser por não esperar algo como isso.

Lentamente ele desfez o laço. E abriu a caixa.

Enrolada num papel de seda estava uma camisa. Ele puxou para fora da caixa, e entreabriu a boca, espantado. Ellie sentiu seu rosto queimando quando ele a encarou, e ela começou a se justificar imediatamente.

- Eu... tinha pensado numa camisa nova do Chelsea... Mas quando vi o anúncio na internet, vi que era perfeito. Então eu participei do leilão, e me mandaram pelo correio. Como você quer jogar basquete profissionalmente, eu pensei... que você ia gostar.

Sirius olhou para o presente atentamente. Era uma camisa do Los Angeles Lakers. Sirius virou a camisa, e viu a parte de trás. O nome "Bryant" estava escrito em roxo no topo da camisa. E, logo embaixo, escrito a caneta, se encontrava uma dedicatória, com assinatura.

_Sirius, boa sorte com sua carreira. Espero um dia jogar com você!_

_Kobe Bryant_

Sirius arregalou os olhos, e Ellie continuou vermelha, e se justificando.

- É que eu sei que você é fã do Kobe... e eu entrei no leilão por causa disso. E foi por uma boa causa também, a renda era destinada à caridade...

Mas Sirius não falou nada. Olhou para a camisa por um instante, e então levantou. Foi até a própria mala, e, de dentro retirou uma pequena caixinha vermelha. Ellie franziu a testa.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele estendeu a caixinha para a garota.

Ellie sabia a proveniência do presente antes mesmo de abrir a caixa. Ela inspirou fundo, e abriu.

Um par de brincos de brilhantes estava dentro da caixa.

Ellie entreabriu os lábios. E Sirius finalmente falou.

- Eu espero que você goste.

Ellie não tinha palavras. Aquele era o melhor e mais perfeito presente que ela já tinha ganhado na vida. Não porque eram brincos de brilhantes. Era porque Sirius, pela primeira vez na vida, tinha comprado algo que ela realmente gostou. E não só gostou. Ela simplesmente amou.

Quando recuperou a voz, Ellie falou.

- Sirius... isso é Cartier! È muito caro...

Mas Sirius não a deixou continuar. Ele simplesmente perguntou, num tom sério.

- Você gostou?

Ellie respondeu de imediato.

- Claro, mas...

Novamente ele a interrompeu.

- Então me deixa colocar em você para ver como fica.

Ele retirou os brincos da caixinha, e, de forma surpreendentemente delicada para alguém com mãos tão grandes, colocou os brincos nas orelhas dela.

Um sorriso triste percorreu sua face. E ele falou.

- Ficou linda.

Ellie olhou par Sirius nos olhos. Ela queria falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Quando conseguiu forças para abrir a boca, viu o dedo de Sirius tocando levemente seus lábios, calando-a. E ele falou.

- Vem cá.

Num puxão rápido, mas delicado, Sirius a trouxe de encontro ao próprio corpo. Envolveu-a com os braços, e a beijou.

Desta vez Ellie nem fez menção de protestar.

-------------------------------------

Melissa não conseguia se mover. Remus estava acariciando seu rosto. E parecia que a beijaria a qualquer instante.

Então ela sentiu que aquele era o momento. Tomou sua decisão, e falou.

- Eu... quero conversar com você.

Ao contrário que ela esperava, Remus sorriu. E falou.

- Era exatamente o que eu estava esperando.

Melissa franziu a testa, e ele explicou.

- Chegou a hora de você me contar sobre seu passado.

Era exatamente esta a intenção da garota. Ela inspirou profundamente. E Remus a conduziu à cama.

Os dois sentaram, um de frente para o outro. Melissa abraçou os joelhos, e apoiou seu queixo neles. E Remus sentou com as pernas cruzadas, como se fosse meditar. Ele falou.

- Você quer começar, ou prefere que eu faça perguntas.

Melissa franziu a testa, e Remus resolveu que seria melhor que ela respondesse a perguntas.

- Como foi que tudo começou?

Melissa começou a buscar informações em sua mente. Ela não gostava de pensar nesse assunto, mas tinha uma intuição bizarra que, se contasse a Remus, ela podia acabar se sentindo bem. E começou a falar.

- Eu acho que foi... há pouco mais de um ano. Quando eu terminei o namoro com o George.

Remus continuou olhando, e ela explicou.

- Lembra que eu te falei sobre uma amiga que dormiu com meu namorado?

Remus acenou com a cabeça. E ela continuou.

- Eu era tão boba. Achava que ele me amava. Que não se importava em esperar. Até eu chegar a casa dele de surpresa, e o encontrar na cama com minha melhor amiga.

Remus se lembrou da foto de Melissa abraçada a Kate, a amiga traidora. Mas não disse nada, já que ela prosseguiu.

- Eu me senti tão... traída. Tão decepcionada.

Remus esticou a mão, e tocou de leve a parte de cima dos pés dela. E ela começou a falar abertamente, sem se conter.

- Eu fiquei perdida. Num dia tinha minha melhor amiga e meu namorado. No outro não tinha mais ninguém. E foi aí que eu comecei a... sair a noite.

- E conheceu o Dan. – Remus completou.

Melissa sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando. E explicou.

- No início ele parecia ser a pessoa mais compreensiva do mundo. Ele estudava na minha escola. Ele me ouvia. Me entendia. Até que ele ofereceu algo para "me fazer esquecer".

Remus concordou com a cabeça. E ela continuou.

- De uma hora para a outra, as coisas saíram do controle. E eu fiz muita besteira. Coisas que me arrependo. Até o dia que eu fui numa festa, e o Dan estava lá. Ele me ofereceu cocaína, mas eu não queria. Eu não queria mais nada, queria sair disso tudo. Isso foi depois daquele dia... que eu te conheci na boate.

Remus levantou ligeiramente as sobrancelhas. Mas ela continuou.

- Então ele me ofereceu uma bebida. Eu bebi sem pensar. Mas ele tinha colocado.

- Drogas. Igual ele fez com a Ellie na rave. – Remus completou, entendendo tudo.

Melissa confirmou, e falou.

- Só que eu não tinha ninguém para me ajudar naquele dia, como a Ellie teve. E ele veio para cima de mim. Empurrou-me para dentro de um quarto vazio. Começou a tentar arrancar a minha roupa. Eu gritei, disse não. Mas ele não parava...

Remus engoliu seco. Era pior do que ele imaginava...

- E ele... – Remus falou, com a voz baixa.

- Não. Eu consegui fugir antes. Um bêbado entrou no quarto por engano, e eu consegui me livrar dele.

Remus sentiu o alívio percorrendo seu corpo. Mas Melissa continuou.

- Então, na segunda feira, eu cheguei à escola. Tentei ao máximo evitar encontrar com ele. Eu não tinha uma boa fama na escola, todo mundo sabia que eu era louca. Mas o Dan não. Ele conhecia muita gente ali, pessoas que cobriam para ele. Naquele mesmo dia, ele chegou perto de mim, se encostando, e eu não agüentei. Eu agarrei uma cadeira, e a quebrei nas costas dele. Na frente de todo mundo... e fui expulsa por causa disso.

Remus ficou observando Melissa, que estava com a cabeça baixa. Ela parecia ter todo o peso do mundo nas costas. Ele novamente fez carinho no pé dela, e ela falou.

- Eu vou... entender... se você não quiser mais falar comigo.

Aquilo fez Remus reagir instantaneamente. Ele se aproximou dela, e falou, levantando a cabeça dela pelo queixo, para que eles se olhassem nos olhos.

- Nem pense nisso. Eu estou nessa com você. Esqueceu o que ele falou, no dia da rave?

Melissa ainda tentou argumentar.

- Mas você pode se livrar... o problema dele é comigo.

Mas Remus já estava com os dois braços em volta dela, e falou.

- Quando é que você vai entender que um problema seu é um problema meu também?

Melissa levantou a cabeça. Remus se afastou para eles se olharem. Ela parecia assustada e indefesa como nunca. Ele tocou o rosto dela, e falou.

- Eu não vou te abandonar.

Melissa nem sentiu quando começou a se aproximar dele. Os dois se beijaram de uma forma que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Era o beijo mais cúmplice da vida dela.

Delicadamente, ele a colocou deitada na cama, ao lado dele. Novamente capturou seus lábios. E Melissa se sentiu mais protegida naquele momento que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida. Os braços dele a envolveram, e ela finalmente percebeu.

Remus Lupin não iria abandoná-la. Nunca.

----------------------------------------

James abriu a porta do quarto afoito. Ele estava ofegante. Mal conseguia respirar.

Ele avistou Lily parada, de costas, olhando a janela. E imediatamente começou a falar.

- Lily... me desculpe... por favor.

Ela continuou perto da janela. Ele fechou a porta do quarto, e só entoa percebeu como tudo ali parecia diferente.

Apenas um abajur estava aceso. A iluminação delicada ressaltava ainda mais a bela decoração do cômodo. Uma música suave e baixa tocava no ambiente. E ele reparou que Lily não estava usando a roupa que usava antes dele descer.

Ela usava um penhoar longo, branco.

E ele se aproximou, desta vez tocando o ombro da garota.

Lily virou apenas o rosto para James. E ele achou que nunca a tinha visto tão linda, em toda a sua vida. E isso o fez despejar tudo que sentia.

- Lily, me perdoa. Eu fui um idiota. Jamais deveria ter te tratado daquela forma.

Lily continuou com sua expressão impassível. Mas ela não parecia estar com raiva.

- Eu te amo. Não quero te magoar, nunca. Eu só fiquei com ciúme, mas isso não é culpa sua. É só minha.

Lily continuava em silêncio. Até que James falou, desesperado.

- Por favor, diz alguma coisa...

Lily então virou seu corpo inteiro para James, e falou, com uma voz tranqüila.

- Eu também te amo, James.

James sentiu um enorme alívio. E a abraçou imediatamente.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por longos minutos. Até que Lily se afastou ligeiramente. James a observou. Ela levou sua mão até a faixa que amarrava o penhoar, e a puxou lentamente.

James abriu a boca de surpresa. Assim que o penhoar abriu, ele viu que Lily estava usando apenas lingerie. Ela usava um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã pérola, rendando e delicado. James balbuciou palavras sem sentido. E Lily sorriu.

Ela se aproximou lentamente, e o beijou com suavidade nos lábios. Então James se recuperou parcialmente, e falou.

- Lily, nós não precisamos... fazer nada.

Mas Lily riu levemente, e respondeu.

- Ah, precisamos sim!

Novamente James ficou sem palavras. Ele demorou alguns segundos para corresponder o beijo de Lily. Mas, assim que percebeu que ela estava falando sério, reagiu.

Os beijos, no instante seguinte, se tornaram muito mais intensos. James sentia como se estivesse inebriado por aquele momento.

Ele finalmente tocou o corpo dela. Abraçou-a pela cintura, e a puxou para perto. Ele ouviu Lily fazendo um sonzinho de prazer, e isso o deixou doido.

James nem percebeu, mas a puxou para a cama imediatamente. Ela se livrou do penhoar, e James não resistiu. Interrompeu os beijos para vê-la vestida só com calcinha e sutiã.

- Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. – ele falou, entre os beijos.

Lily sentiu uma satisfação ainda maior quando reparou que ele se referiu a ela como mulher, e não como garota.

James se livrou de suas roupas rapidamente. Num instante, ele estava só de cueca. Foi nesse instante que ele diminuiu o ritmo de tudo, e a olhou nos olhos.

- Eu te amo, Lily.

Lily sorriu, e respondeu.

- Eu também te amo, James.

Ele a beijou de forma delicada. E começou a beijar lentamente seu pescoço. Depois desceu para o colo, e desabotoou o sutiã.

Ele ficou alguns segundos apenas olhando para Lily, Ela não conseguiu evitar o leve rubor em sua face. James sorriu, e prosseguiu.

Lentamente, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, James beijou todo o corpo dela. E intercalava os beijos com toques delicados.

Após longos minutos dessa deliciosa tortura, James voltou a deitar pó cima dela. Retirou delicadamente os cabelos dos olhos de Lily, e a beijou nos lábios.

E Lily sorriu, sabendo que aquela seria a noite mais inesquecível de sua vida.

-----------------------------------

Não muito distante dali, num outro quarto, o clima era bem diferente. Apesar de estarem fazendo quase a mesma coisa que Lily e James, Sirius e Ellie o faziam de forma muito mais intensa.

Ellie não tinha idéia de como tinha ido parar em cima da penteadeira. Sirius estava encaixado entre suas pernas, e a beijava como se não houvesse amanhã. A única coisa que os separava era sua fina camisola de renda.

Sirius agarrou os quadris de Ellie, e ela jogou a cabeça para trás. Ele beijava o pescoço dela, mordia, e ouvia os suspiros dela. Sem conseguir se contar mais, ele simplesmente rasgou metade da camisola dela, na tentativa de se livrar logo daquele tecido que atrapalhava sua passagem.

Mas Ellie nem notou. Ela deitou na penteadeira, e ajudou Sirius a se livrar do restante do tecido, e de sua calcinha. Ele mesmo re livrou de sua calça e cueca, e voltou a ficar agarrado em Ellie.

Ellie só sentiu a boca de Sirius beijando sua barriga, e descendo cada vez mais. Não conseguiu contar a palavra que escapou de seus lábios, como um gemido.

- Sirius...

Sirius interpretou aquele gemido com um sinal verde. Ele a pegou pelos quadris, e a levou para a cama. Assim que a colocou deitada, subiu em cima dela. Ele a sentiu agarrando seus cabelos, e o puxando para perto.

Se fosse capaz de um pensamento coeso naquele momento, Sirius Black teria pensado que jamais imaginaria como sua noite de réveillon fosse terminar daquela forma.

-------------------------------------

Londres. Dia 1 de janeiro de 2008.

Em uma enorme mansão, tão antiga quando a família que a possuía, um rapaz alto, magro e de cabelos loiríssimos caminhava perdido pela casa. Ele não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer naquele momento.

O tédio já estava tomando conta dele, quando ele ouviu a campainha soando. Logicamente um dos vários empregados iria atender a porta. Mas, por curiosidade, ele foi caminhando até o enorme hall de entrada.

Quando chegou lá, viu várias malas no chão. Um empregado as estava recolhendo, e se encaminhava para a escada.

O rapaz, Lucius Malfoy, franziu a testa. Ele andou um pouco mais, e finalmente conseguiu avistar a pessoa que tinha chegado.

Uma garota loira, baixinha e magra estava parada na porta. Ela tinha cabelos loiros quase brancos, longos e lisos. Usava roupas de inverno, mas combinando perfeitamente. Lucius a olhou com espanto.

- Lara? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Mas a garota sorriu, e apenas falou.

- O que foi, Lucius? Ficou mal educado agora? Não vai abraçar sua irmã, não?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Músicas do capítulo:**

**Put your money where your mouth is – Jet**

**Are you gonna be my girl – Jet**

**New year's day – U2**

**Scandalous – Mis-Teeq**

**Finalmente o fim! Espero que tenham gostado, e me mandem muitas reviews!!!**

**Beijinhos**

**Pri.**


	26. De volta à realidade

**Olá todo mundo!**

**Oh, Deus, sei que demorei uma eternidade! Sinto muito, pessoal! Estou até com vergonha de pedir desculpas... **

**Mas esse capítulo me deu muito trabalho. Estava com boa parte dele escrita, inclusive o final, há meses. Mas chegou um ponto onde eu emperrei totalmente. Não conseguia prosseguir, escrevia, apagava, voltava a escrever... Foi um calvário. Fora que a falta de tempo não contribuía em nada. Quando estava inspirada acabava não podendo escrever por estar ocupada com os estudos, ou alguma outra coisa. Enfim... pelo menos consegui terminar. E prometo tentar terminar o próximo capítulo sem muita demora.**

**Um beijo a todos, e obrigada pela paciência!**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 26 – De volta à realidade

Um feixe de raio de sol muito fraco venceu as nuvens pesadas, e iluminou parcialmente o chão do quarto. Sua luminosidade delicada não era nem um pouco incômoda. Mas um dos ocupantes do quarto não estava nem um pouco interessado na iluminação, ou no feixe de sol.

A única coisa que interessava a James Potter era Lily Evans. E mais nada.

Ele não ligava para o horário. Para o dia. Para mais nada no mundo.

O momento que dividiram era único. E nunca mais se repetiria. James sabia disso. E foi exatamente por esse motivo que ele acordou tão cedo.

Ele abriu os olhos, e, sem sequer notar, sorriu. Dominado pelo que sentia. Uma felicidade indescritível. Ainda mais se levando em conta que ele quase tinha jogado aquela noite maravilhosa pela janela.

James sabia que tinha cometido uma enorme besteira. E voltou ao quarto disposto a pedir perdão à Lily pelo tempo que fosse necessário. Ele estava disposto até a dormir na porta do quarto, se ela não quisesse abrir a porta.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Lily, de forma surpreendente, o perdoou quase de imediato. E, para o total deleite do rapaz, estava disposta a esquecer completamente o ocorrido. Fora que, ainda mais surpreendente, ela o esperava de lingerie.

Isso James não conseguiu prever. Nem nos seus sonhos mais otimistas.

Ele tinha chegado ao quarto disposto a ter uma longa conversa. Expor o que estava sentindo, e dar toda a chance para Lily explicar seu lado da história. Estava disposto a ouvir a garota falando de Kyle. Mesmo que ele não gostasse dessa idéia, ele iria suportar bravamente. Ele sabia que tinha sido injusto com Lily.

Mas Lily não quis conversar. Por pior que isso pudesse parecer, inicialmente, na verdade ela não queria conversar porque queria fazer _outra_ coisa. E uma coisa muito, mas muito melhor.

Todos os instantes que se seguiram após Lily, numa atitude ousada que James nunca poderia prever, desamarrou delicada e lentamente seu penhoar, foram de total deleite para o rapaz. Lily volta e meia surpreendia James com atitudes que ele não esperava, mas que eram tão maravilhosas e espontâneas que ele sequer conseguiria imaginar algo parecido. E a noite anterior se adequara a tal situação.

James estava preparado para a primeira vez deles. Estava preparado para ser paciente, delicado e muito cuidadoso com a namorada. O que ele não previu foi que a primeira vez deles pudesse ser tão diferente do que ele esperava. Lily, ao contrário do que ele imaginava, não foi nem um pouco tímida. Ela parecia decidida. Parecia totalmente consciente de sua escolha. E não ficou nem um pouco insegura.

É claro que ele foi cuidadoso com ela. E muito delicado. Mas ela, de uma forma geral, o surpreendeu. Claro que, num primeiro momento, eles precisaram se adequar um ao outro. Mas, quando tudo começou a fluir, James teve a sensação de que eles dividiam um momento perfeito. Com todos os aspectos bem equilibrados, e momento mesclava emoção e instintos. Corpo e alma. Eles puderam demonstrar de uma forma diferente, física, o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Então, quando James abriu os olhos, e viu Lily deitada ao seu lado, uma corrente de emoções tomou conta de seu corpo. E ele admirou a bela jovem deitada, imersa em seu sono tranqüilo. E não conseguiu evitar o enorme sorriso em seus lábios.

Lily respirava lentamente, de forma profunda. E James não se conteve, e se aproximou dela. Da forma mais delicada e suave que ele conseguiu, o rapaz deu um beijo muito leve no topo da cabeça da namorada. Mesmo tendo sido muito delicado, foi o suficiente para Lily respirar mais profundamente, e lentamente começar a abrir os olhos.

A garota demorou alguns segundos para realmente despertar. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu focalizar alguma coisa, sua primeira visão foi os olhos castanho-acinzentados de James Potter.

James sorria de maneira suave para ela. Então todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior passaram pela mente de Lily como num filme correndo em velocidade absurda.

O rapaz abriu ainda mais o sorriso, e Lily viu como ele era luminoso. Ela mesma começou a sorrir timidamente, e ouviu a bela voz de James falando, tão suave e morna que ela suspirou brevemente.

- Bom dia meu amor.

Lily, ainda perdida na voz e nos olhos de James, apenas respondeu.

- Bom dia...

James se aproximou da namorada, e colou seus lábios nos dela. Num beijo delicado e calmo. Lily fechou os olhos, e se deixou levar pelo momento que eles dividiam.

--------------------------------

Sirius acompanhava atentamente cada movimento de seu dedo indicador direito. Olhava a linha que ele lentamente traçava na superfície suave que ele percorria. A cada centímetro percorrido, mas ele parecia interessado naquela brincadeira. Até que ele ouviu um suspiro baixo. Tirou os olhos de seu dedo, e da superfície macia que ele percorria, e olhou para a origem do som. Os lábios de Ellie.

- Gosta? – ele perguntou.

A jovem estava deitada na cama, de barriga para baixo. A superfície que Sirius percorria o dedo anteriormente, as costas nuas da garota, voltou a ser o alvo da atenção do rapaz. Tanto que ela sorriu de lado muito levemente, e respondeu.

- Você sabe que sim.

Sirius riu da resposta dela, e se aproximou. Começou a depositar beijos muito suaves nas costas de Ellie, e viu que a pele dela ficou imediatamente arrepiada. E ela contraiu involuntariamente os ombros. Sirius parou momentaneamente de beijar a pele da garota, e falou.

- Já está assim?

Ellie virou seu rosto para trás, e falou.

- A culpa é sua, fica me alisando o tempo todo.

Sirius não conteve o riso, e falou, sem deixar de percorrer com os dedos a parte de baixo das costas da garota, perto da tatuagem que ela tinha feito.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Você é bem mais tarada que eu.

Ellie arregalou os olhos, e só não virou o corpo porque ele estava ligeiramente apoiado sobre ela. E sua voz demonstrava um tanto de indignação.

- Eu não sou não! Você é um pervertido!

Mas Sirius continuou rindo, e falou.

- Ah, não fui eu que repeti vez após vez no meu ouvido: "vem, mais, mais..." – ele fez uma expressão engraçada, tentando imitar o que Ellie tinha falado na noite anterior.

Ellie abriu a boca ligeiramente, e ficou um instante sem resposta. Provavelmente porque sabia que Sirius estava certo. Mas como ela não conseguiria deixar que ele vencesse assim tão fácil, ela retrucou.

- É isso que você acha? Então me diz quem foi que quis transar em todos os locais disponíveis do quarto? _E do banheiro_?

Mas Sirius nem se abalou, e voltou a beijar as costas da garota, dando sua resposta à pergunta.

- Mas isso nem conta. Afinal, não é culpa minha que você seja assim, tão absurdamente gostosa...

Desta vez, Ellie não conseguiu responder. Ela tinha perdido a linha de raciocínio, com Sirius beijando suas costas de forma tão suave e insinuante. Ela fechou lentamente os olhos, mas os abriu imediatamente, ao ouvir a frase que ele disse.

- Eu não disse? Olha só para você. Já está toda arrepiada de novo.

A garota bufou. Como não tinha uma resposta boa o suficiente, apenas retrucou

- Idiota.

Mas Sirius riu, achando graça na reação dela. E ele continuou falando.

- Ah, tem algo que eu quero te perguntar desde ontem.

Ellie franziu a testa, e perguntou desconfiada.

- O que você quer saber? Porque se quer saber sobre sua _performance_, pode esquecer que eu não vou falar nada!

Sirius gargalhou alto. E falou, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Não é isso, não. É que você não foi ao passeio do Louvre, e eu fiquei curioso... onde você foi naquele dia?

Ellie inspirou profundamente. Ela tinha contado apenas para Lily sobre sua reunião. E o inesperado resultado dela.

Sirius ficou esperando a garota responder, tentando não parecer muito ansioso. Ela demorou alguns segundos para começar.

- É que eu... bem, você sabe, minha mãe trabalhava como modelo quando nova. – Sirius concordou com a cabeça – Então ela... bem, ela tem vários amigos no ramo.

Sirius continuou prestando atenção no que ela falava. Mas Ellie parecia um tanto constrangida ao falar. Ela demorou alguns segundos para continuar.

- Ela ligou para Karl Lagerfeld e pediu que ele me recebesse, já que estaria em Paris. – Sirius franziu a testa. Já tinha ouvido Ellie falando aquele nome, mas não tinha idéia a quem ela se referia. Ela percebeu, e explicou – Ele é o estilista da Chanel.

- E o que você foi falar com ele? – Sirius perguntou, agora mais curioso.

- Eu fui... pedir que ele me considerasse para o próximo estágio da grife, no verão.

- Você vai passar o verão aqui na França? – Sirius falou, tentando não deixar transparecer a leve decepção pela notícia.

- Não. Ele disse que eu... sou muito nova para o estágio. Ele só contrata alunos que já cursam faculdade de moda.

Sirius ficou satisfeito momentaneamente ao saber que ela não passaria o verão fora da Inglaterra, mas só até perceber que ela estava decepcionada. Então falou.

- Idiota esse cara. Você é ótima com essas coisas de roupa.

Mas ela não reagiu como ele imaginava ao comentário. Ellie apenas mordeu o lábio inferior, e Sirius percebeu imediatamente que ela não estava contando tudo.

- O que você não está me contando?

Ellie corou brevemente, e falou, tentando não encarar o rapaz deitado ao seu lado, na cama.

- Ele falou que... eu sou muito bonita. E que queria que eu trabalhasse para ele. Como modelo. Numa campanha de um perfume da grife.

Ellie continuava envergonhada. Mas Sirius adorou a notícia, e sorriu.

- Mas isso é ótimo!

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- Você acha?

Ele sorriu ainda mais, e falou.

- Lógico. Eu vou poder falar para todos os marmanjos que ficarem babando ao ver suas fotos que você é minha garota.

Ellie desviou o olhar imediatamente. Sirius finalmente tinha chegado ao ponto que ela estava evitando, desde que eles tinham acordado, naquela manhã.

Ela não tinha idéia de como as coisas ficariam, depois daquela noite. Era verdade que eles tinham passado uma noite maravilhosa. E que a compatibilidade física entre os dois era inegável. Mas os problemas entre eles não tinham acabado da noite para o dia. Eles continuavam lá.

E o motivo do término deles ainda existia. E, naquele momento, Ellie percebeu que poderia ter cometido um enorme erro. Porque, mesmo ela tendo sofrido tanto com a fofoca sobre ela e Sirius se espalhando em Hogwarts, ela acabou cometendo o mesmo erro que ocasionou a fofoca. Ela tinha, novamente, ido para a cama com Sirius.

Um nó apertou a garganta da garota. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Tudo poderia se repetir. Toda a dor do rompimento, o sentimento de traição, de perder a confiança em alguém que ela amava.

Sem capacidade de decidir absolutamente nada naquele momento, Ellie simplesmente levantou da cama, e caminhou até o banheiro. Numa voz fraca, e ligeiramente falhada, ela falou.

- Eu vou... tomar um banho.

-------------------------------------------

_Eu não vou te abandonar._

Melissa abriu os olhos lentamente. Parecia que apenas alguns minutos antes ela tinha ouvido a frase de Remus, prometendo ficar ao seu lado. Mas a frase tinha sido dita há várias horas. E a garota começou a lembrar-se delas aos poucos.

Logo após a frase, ela e Remus partilharam um beijo inesquecível. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão protegida em sua vida. Tão acolhida. E tão querida por alguém.

Os dois passaram boa parte da noite trocando beijos delicados, mas muito intensos. Remus acariciou seu rosto, seus cabelos, e beijou cada centímetro de seus lábios.

Melissa nunca tinha tido uma noite como aquela.

Remus tinha se portado com um perfeito cavalheiro, e em momento algum ele tentou avançar mais do que os beijos que eles trocavam. E, mesmo assim, Melissa teve a sensação de que iria explodir se ele continuasse naquela provocação.

Até porque aqueles beijos, de inocentes, não tinham nada.

Mas ele insistiu em manter as coisas sob controle. E parecia decidido a mostrar para Melissa que nem todos os homens são cafajestes. Nem todos os homens iriam se aproximar dela querendo apenas sexo.

Mas Melissa já sabia disso. Pelo menos ela sabia que existia um homem que a tratava de forma diferenciada. E aquele homem estava deitado na mesma cama que ela, naquele momento.

A jovem abriu completamente seus olhos, e focalizou a visão. Remus ainda dormia. Ele respirava de forma tranquila, e Melissa podia acompanhar a respiração dele, já que estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele. Uma de suas pernas estava entrelaçada na dele.

Melissa sentiu uma vontade bizarra de rir. Mas segurou o riso. Se alguém a contasse que ela iria acordar no dia após o réveillon, deitada toda enroscada em um belo e respeitador rapaz, como um casalzinho romântico, ela teria rido sua melhor risada irônica.

Mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Ela tinha passado uma bela e romântica noite de réveillon com um rapaz muito educado e carinhoso. E, para seu total pavor, ela tinha adorado.

- Estou perdida. – ela falou tão baixo que seria impossível alguém ouvir.

Ela tentou se livrar do abraço de Remus, sem acordá-lo. Moveu-se lentamente, procurando ser o mais delicada possível. Quando se afastou o suficiente para erguer o corpo, ela levantou. Apoiando o cotovelo na cama, ela tentou se mover o mais delicadamente que pode.

Com muito cuidado, ela se pôs de pé. Remus não acordou com seu movimento. Ele parecia perfeitamente sereno em seu sono. Melissa se flagrou observando o rapaz. Ele tinha retirado a camisa para dormir, mas manteve a calça jeans. Ela mesma tinha dormido com a roupa que estava usando, uma blusa de mangas compridas e calça jeans escura.

Ela observou com atenção o sono de Remus. Por um momento, deixou-se levar pelo momento.

Percorreu com os olhos o rosto do rapaz. Remus era bonito, isso era óbvio, mas ela notou que existia algo a mais nele. Seu rosto era bem proporcionado, de traços suaves e bem feitos. Numa outra oportunidade, Melissa tinha reparado que o nariz do rapaz era muito bonito, e isso contribuía para o equilíbrio geral da beleza clássica dele. Só que algo a intrigava. Ela parou para pensar em algo que já tinha lhe ocorrido antes.

Remus não era, se você olhasse de uma primeira vez, o rapaz mais bonito da turma de amigos dele. Obviamente ele não tinha nada de feio, muito pelo contrário. Certamente o cargo de mais bonito seria ocupado por Sirius, alto, moreno, e com físico de atleta. Mas Melissa se perguntou mais de uma vez como, por mais que ela conseguisse ver essa situação aparentemente óbvia, ela não conseguia concordar com ela.

Melissa achava Remus o rapaz mais bonito, entre seus amigos. Algo entre os olhos castanhos profundos, o sorriso sincero, o nariz perfeito e seus cabelos cor de mel sempre alinhados a fazia ter essa certeza. E, se ela fosse ser sincera consigo mesma, ela iria dizer que Remus era o rapaz mais bonito de Hogwarts. Não que os outros não fossem, claro. Ela via o óbvio. Via como Sirius era mais parecido com um modelo do que com um aluno de escola. Como James atraía com seu sorriso perfeito e seus cabelos charmosamente rebeldes. Como Regulus, tão parecido com o irmão, ainda tinha um apelo a mais, um charme levemente obscuro que fazia dezenas de garotas da escola suspirarem por ele pelos corredores. Ou então Frank, e seu sorriso arrebatador (que havia certamente conquistado Alice), os gêmeos Prewett, ruivos e muito charmosos, e até mesmo o certinho Kyle Wilshire, mesmo que cultivasse um ar _nerd_ que não atraía Melissa, tinha um rosto perfeito, e olhos claros hipnotizantes.

Melissa sorriu de lado, e percebeu que aquela escola mais parecia um desfile de moda. Eram tantos rapazes bonitos (e ela nem estava contando com as garotas. Ellie e sua perfeição arrebatadora, Lily e sua incrível beleza exótica, Marlene e sua perfeita cabeleira loura... a lista era enorme). Mas o que intrigava a garota, naquele momento, era como ela simplesmente nem enxergava nenhum deles. Nenhum. Ela os via, percebia que eram bonitos, mas nem ligava para esse fato. Porque ela só via um deles.

Remus.

Desde que colocou os olhos nele, ela percebeu que ele tinha algo de diferente. Exatamente por este motivo ela decidiu conversar com ele, quando o encontrou na boate. Ela estava cheia de problemas. Sua briga com Dan ainda não tinha acontecido, mas ela já estava se sentindo perdida. E traída. Estava tentando esquecer o que tinha acontecido com seu ex-namorado. E a idéia de se envolver emocionalmente com outro homem estava fora de cogitação. Homens eram descartáveis. Eram para se usar, e jogar fora. E era isso que ela fazia. Bem, pelo menos era o que ela fazia até encontrar Remus.

E foi naquele momento que ela percebeu. Que ela entendeu tudo.

Ela tinha se deixado envolver. E parecia que não poderia mais sair daquela situação.

Ela tinha contado seu segredo para ele. Não tinha falado nada com as novas amigas, que estavam deixando-a cada vez mais à vontade. Tinha contado para Remus.

E não era só isso. Era um turbilhão de coisas.

Era o sentimento de segurança que ele lhe inspirava. Era a forma carinhosa como ele a tratava. Eram os beijos inesquecíveis que ele lhe dava. Era o absurdo desejo que ele lhe despertava. Era o fato dela só ter olhos para ele, no meio de tantos homens tão bonitos. Nenhum era tão bonito como ele. E tão inteligente. E tão sexy. E tão...

- Perfeito. – ela completou, falando em voz alta, mas num tom que não pudesse acordar Remus.

Uma sensação de nervosismo a fez respirar aceleradamente. O medo tomou conta dela. Um medo que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Parecia que o ar do ambiente estava acabando, e ela iria se sufocar.

Ela olhou novamente para Remus, e na perfeição de seu sono tranqüilo. E olhou para si mesma, e se sentiu uma farsa. Sua roupa estava amassada. Seus cabelos bagunçados. E, o mais importante, sua vida era um desastre.

Ele representava tudo de certo. E ela, tudo de errado.

Então porque ele a queria?

A falta da resposta para essa pergunta a fez se agitar ainda mais. Ela teve o ímpeto de correr até sua bolsa, e fugir correndo daquele quarto. Mas logo lembrou que Sirius e Ellie estavam ocupando seu quarto, e ela não estava com a mínima vontade de interromper a maratona sexual que o casal certamente estava executando. Então ela não tinha muitas opções. Ela estava cogitando descer para o café da manhã quando percebeu uma movimentação na cama. Melissa já estava com sua bolsa na mão quando virou, e viu Remus de olhos abertos. Ele se apoiou na cabeceira da cama, e sorriu. A garota quase suspirou. Ele parecia lindo mesmo ao acordar.

- Vai fugir do quarto como se eu fosse um amante de uma noite só? – ele falou, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Melissa desviou os olhos dele. A falta da camisa do rapaz não contribuía para o raciocínio perfeito dela.

- Eu... não queria te acordar. – ela falou, tentando dar um ar casual à frase.

Mas Remus levantou da cama num pulo, e foi até ela. Parou bem na sua frente. E falou, retirando a bolsa das mãos dela.

- Não posso permitir sua saída desse quarto, mocinha...

Melissa sentiu um arrepio muito nítido subindo da base de sua coluna até sua nuca. Ele logo enterrou seu rosto entre os cabelos dela, e falou, entre beijos suaves no pescoço da garota.

- Acha que vou te deixar dormir comigo e ir embora sem se despedir de forma decente?

Melissa tentou argumentar qualquer coisa com ele, mas não conseguiu. Ela apenas fechou os olhos. E esqueceu o resto do mundo.

----------------------------------------------

Marlene abriu os olhos. Um barulho esquisito a despertou. Parecia um zumbido. Ela passou a mão levemente pelo rosto, e conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo.

O zumbido que ela ouviu não era exatamente um zumbido. Na verdade, era um celular vibrando. O celular de Regulus.

A garota inspirou profundamente.

Era o celular de Regulus vibrando. _De novo_.

A jovem então se recordou da noite anterior. E das inúmeras vezes que o celular de Regulus vibrou, sempre interrompendo o clima entre os dois.

Marlene então viu o jovem Black alcançando o aparelho na mesa de cabeceira, e olhando para o visor. Num pulo, ele levantou da cama. Ele olhou para Marlene, e viu que ela estava acordada. Então ele falou de forma simples, antes de atender.

- Minha mãe.

O rapaz parou em frente à janela, e atendeu ao telefone em voz baixa.

Marlene olhou para ele por um instante. E falou, sem que ele pudesse ouvir.

- É. Mas ontem não era sua mãe.

Ela se resignou, e levantou da cama. O fato de ela estar ainda vestida com a camisola que colocou, ao ir dormir, a fez lembrar-se de todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Por mais que ela tivesse gostado de estar junto de Regulus, ela não podia tentar se enganar, achando que a noite tinha sido uma maravilha. Porque, na verdade, a noite nem chegou perto disso.

Assim que entrou naquele quarto, Regulus se aproximou dela, e a beijou. Isso fez Marlene achar que tudo correria às mil maravilhas. Mas ela se decepcionou.

Regulus a tratou muito bem. Mas acontecimentos fora do controle dos dois acabaram interrompendo tudo. E isso tinha deixado Marlene muito triste.

Eles estavam deitados na cama, se beijando, quando o celular de Regulus começou a tocar. Inicialmente ele atendeu. Mas Marlene preferia que ele não tivesse atendido.

Porque quem estava ligando era uma garota da sala dele. Não só uma, era uma turma delas. E elas o convidaram para uma festa que estava acontecendo na piscina do hotel. Regulus as dispensou, e Marlene ficou satisfeita como ele tinha agido. Mas, o problema aconteceu daí em diante.

Insistentemente, o celular dele continuou tocando. Ele passou a ignorar as ligações, então elas passaram a mandar mensagens de texto. E Regulus dizia que não podia desligar o celular, já que a mãe dele poderia tentar ligar.

E esse assédio constante acabou totalmente com o clima entre os dois. Regulus se desculpou algumas vezes, e Marlene foi obrigada a encarar a realidade.

Regulus era um Black. E isso significava diversas coisas, mas, principalmente, significava carregar uma fama. E Regulus, pelo que Marlene sabia, fazia jus à sua fama.

Ele podia não ser tão popular quanto o irmão mais velho, mas isso não queria dizer muita coisa. Porque Sirius, por mais popular que fosse, era claramente um homem de uma mulher só. E o nome dela era Ellie Dumbledore.

Só que Regulus, pelas fofocas que se espalhavam por Hogwarts, estava muito mais para o lado de Bellatrix, que para o lado de Sirius. E Bellatrix era conhecida em Hogwarts como uma promíscua.

Ela era muito agressiva com os homens. Apesar de namorar Rodolphus Lestrange, ela continuava tendo casos amorosos com quem bem entendia. Rodolphus parecia não se importar com isso, já que ele fazia o mesmo. E, para a tristeza de Marlene, Regulus tinha a fama de estar seguindo os passos da prima.

E diversas garotas de Hogwarts pareciam simplesmente encantadas por qualquer tipo de atenção que pudessem receber de Regulus. Ele era bonito, era rico, e ainda tinha um charme diferente, um ar obscuro e misterioso, que certamente as enlouqueciam. Ele passava pelos corredores, geralmente sozinho, e Marlene via como diversas garotas suspiravam. Principalmente porque ele parecia um tanto inatingível. Nenhuma garota jamais tinha dobrado Regulus. Ele passava de garota a garota, sempre de maneira extremamente discreta, mas também sem remorso algum. E, mesmo assim, elas continuavam seguindo-o, enlouquecidas.

Marlene caminhou até o banheiro. Parou na frente do espelho, e olhou seu reflexo. Suspirou profundamente. Toda a produção que ela tinha preparado tinha sido inútil. A camisola escolhida a dedo, a maquiagem suave, a iluminação intimista que ela tinha ajustado, a música lenta e romântica tocando. Nada disso importava agora. Tinha tudo sido em vão. Ela e Regulus, depois de tantas interrupções, acabaram simplesmente dormindo. Isso foi bem agradável, já que ele a puxou para perto dele, e a colocou para dormir em seu peito. Mas nada, além disso, aconteceu.

Então Marlene, resignada com sua noite frustrante e sem nenhuma ação, abriu a torneira da pia, e lavou o rosto. Quando alcançou a toalha para secá-lo, viu Regulus parado na porta do banheiro. Ele estava sério, mas a observava atentamente. Por um instante, Marlene achou que ele estava tão frustrado quanto ela pela noite anterior. Mas logo ela achou que tinha tido uma impressão errada. Porque o rapaz simplesmente falou.

- Eu tenho que ir.

Sem saber o que dizer, Marlene apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando. E ouviu Regulus falar novamente.

- As garotas já devem estar voltando para cá, de uma forma ou de outra.

Novamente, Marlene concordou com a cabeça. Mas não achava que nem Lily, que tinha passado a noite com James, e Ellie, que sempre arrumava algo para fazer quando estava sozinha, iriam aparecer tão cedo no quarto. Mesmo assim, ela ficou calada.

Regulus olhou para ela por alguns instantes. Parecia que ele iria falar algo, mas ele logo desviou o olhar, e saiu caminhando pelo quarto.

Após alguns segundos, Marlene o seguiu. Viu que ele já estava pronto para ir embora. Tinha calçado o sapato que usou na noite anterior. E olhou para ela.

- Já vou indo.

Marlene teve que segurar a enorme vontade de despejar tudo que estava sentindo naquele momento. Mas ela conseguiu conter seu ímpeto, e falou.

- Tudo bem.

Novamente parecia que Regulus falaria algo importante. Mas, mais uma vez, ele se conteve, e simplesmente se aproximou dela. Depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios da garota, e falou.

- Nos vemos depois.

Marlene teve que segurar as lágrimas. Parecia que ele a estava deixando.

Mas ela se conteve, e concordou com a cabeça. Só que Regulus não se moveu. Ele parecia preso ao chão, como se só conseguisse sair se falasse o que estava pensando.

O rapaz relutou por alguns momentos, mas conseguiu se mover. Foi caminhando até a porta. Abriu com cuidado, e olhou discretamente para os dois lados do corredor. Constatou que ninguém poderia vê-lo, então voltou seu rosto para Marlene, e falou.

- Lene...

Ele ficou com a boca aberta, mas nenhum outro som saiu de lá. Marlene, com a garganta apertada, só queria correr até a porta, e puxá-lo para dentro novamente. E queria beijá-lo. E queria ficar ao lado dele. E queria poder falar para aquelas garotas oferecidas que eles pertenciam um ao outro.

Mas ela não fez. Regulus ouviu um barulho vindo do corredor, e falou apressadamente, antes de sumir porta afora.

- Tenho que ir.

A porta se fechou. E Marlene finalmente pode deixar suas emoções fluírem.

- Ah, merda! – ela falou, se jogando na cama. Deitou encolhida, e abraçou um travesseiro. Fechou seus olhos, e tentou, em vão, esquecer a noite anterior.

Só que ela sabia que isso seria impossível.

---------------------------------------------

Um a um, os alunos de Hogwarts foram acordando em seus quartos de hotel, em Paris. Alguns sonolentos, outros animados. Vários de ressaca por conta do réveillon na noite anterior, e a louca festa na piscina, que durou até quase a manhã do dia seguinte.

A professora McGonagall foi percorrendo o corredor, de quarto em quarto, batendo nas portas. Ela mandava os alunos acordarem, sempre repetindo que eles perderiam o vôo se não se arrumassem logo.

Lily e James estavam se beijando calmamente quando ouviram as batidas e a voz da professora, do outro lado da porta. Lily levantou-se tão rápido que James não foi capaz de acompanhar os movimentos da garota com os olhos. Ela simplesmente recolheu tudo que tinha deixado espalhado pelo quarto (o que significava sua lingerie que ficou espalhada pelo caminho até a cama, e sua bolsa), e foi voando até o banheiro. James levantou-se da cama, vestiu uma calça de moletom, e foi abrir a porta.

Assim que a porta se abriu, a professora McGonagall já disparou.

- Porque demorou tanto para abrir a porta, senhor Potter?

Se James fosse um adolescente comum, provavelmente se enrolaria com as palavras. Mas ele já estava tão acostumado a se envolver em confusões que isso lhe deu prática suficiente para se livrar de situações embaraçosas.

Então ele respondeu, sem aparentar nada além de sinceridade extrema.

- Eu estava dormindo, professora.

McGonagall contraiu os olhos, e fez uma rápida inspeção visual no quarto, por cima dos ombros de James. E ela logo perguntou novamente, ao notar a cama de Sirius feita.

- E onde está o senhor Black?

James sacudiu os ombros, e respondeu novamente.

- Não sei. Ele deve ter acordado cedo, não o vi sair. Acabei de acordar, como disse antes.

Extremamente desconfiada com a ausência de Sirius, ela simplesmente falou.

- Então vá logo se trocar e desça para o café da manhã. E se o senhor Black aparecer, diga a ele que eu ainda quero ter uma conversa muito séria com ele.

James fechou a porta, e fez uma pequena careta. Não queria incriminar Sirius, mas como ele achava que o rapaz tinha dormido no quarto de Remus, ele não sofreria nenhum tipo de repreensão séria. Então ele foi até o banheiro, e bateu na porta, falando com Lily.

- Lily, ela já foi. Pode sair.

Lily abriu a porta lentamente. Estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, e seus olhos estavam arregalados. E ela já tinha se vestido. Quando recuperou a voz, ela falou, baixinho.

- E ela... desconfiou de alguma coisa?

James riu, satisfeito.

- Não. O Sirius pode ter algum problema. Mas nada que ele não saiba lidar. Já arrumamos problemas muito piores na escola, e nos safamos. Pode ficar tranqüila.

Lily apenas acenou com a cabeça, e imaginou que era melhor nem saber exatamente quais problemas James e Sirius já aprontaram na escola. Com certeza seria algo digno da fama dos dois...

James se aproximou da namorada, e a envolveu pela cintura. Beijou de leve a testa dela, e falou.

- O que quer fazer agora?

Lily sentiu sua respiração acelerar um pouco, e um nervosismo estranho tomou conta dela. Sem saber o que dizer, ela simplesmente falou o que lhe veio primeiro na cabeça.

- Acho melhor descermos para o café da manhã. Senão vamos nos atrasar.

James olhou para ela por um instante, mas concordou.

- Então vamos. O pessoal deve estar descendo também.

Lily apenas concordou com a cabeça, e falou, se afastando de James.

- É melhor se eu... descer antes. Para ninguém perceber.

James franziu a testa de leve, mas concordou com a cabeça. Então Lily abriu a porta com cuidado, e verificou o corredor. Como parecia tudo tranqüilo, ela saiu. Olhou muito rapidamente para James, e o viu retirando a calça de moletom que vestia. Ele estava trocando de roupa.

Lily saiu andando pelo corredor, um tanto sem rumo. E com o rosto totalmente corado.

----------------------------------------

Lily foi andando pelos corredores do hotel. Pensou em deixar suas coisas no quarto, antes de descer para o café da manhã. Mas lembrou que seu quarto estava ocupado por Marlene e Regulus, então ela desistiu desta idéia. Só de pensar em dar de cara com o casal lá a deixou constrangida. O que ela iria falar se Regulus abrisse a porta?

Então ela pensou em outra solução. Lembrou que Ellie e Melissa estavam no quarto da morena. E lá era um local seguro o suficiente para deixar suas coisas, e aproveitar para conversar com as amigas sobre a noite anterior.

Lily foi caminhando até o quarto de Melissa. O corredor estava vazio quando ela chegou à porta. Mas, antes que ela pudesse bater, a porta abriu bruscamente. E uma voz muito conhecida saiu de lá de dentro.

- Vai embora logo, Sirius! Quer que a McGonagall te pegue aqui?

No instante seguinte, um cambaleante Sirius Black saiu do quarto. Ele parecia ter sido empurrado porta afora, mas tinha um sorriso muito sem vergonha nos lábios. E ele também estava usando uma camisa toda desabotoada até embaixo, e calça jeans. Carregava numa mão seus sapatos (ele estava descalço) e na outra, uma mala.

Lily arregalou os olhos imediatamente. Seu queixo caiu.

Sirius logo percebeu a presença de Lily. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. E quando ele falou, parecia ainda mais satisfeito de ter sido flagrado saindo do quarto.

- Oi Lily. Teve uma noite legal?

Lily ainda estava estática. Mas respondeu alguns segundos depois, já abrindo um sorriso.

- Tive. Mas acho que a sua também foi, né?

Sirius riu, e falou, com uma expressão completamente safada.

- Muito mais que legal, Lily. Muito mesmo.

Lily não agüentou, e riu. O rapaz saiu andando pelo corredor, e falou, sem virar o rosto para trás.

- Fala com ela que eu já estou com saudade.

Lily riu ainda mais, e foi até a porta do quarto. Ela bateu duas vezes na porta, e ela abriu rapidamente. Ellie já começou a falar, mesmo sem ver quem estava ali.

- Mas o que foi...

Ela arregalou os olhos quando deu de cara com Lily Evans.

- Ah... – ela gaguejou – Oi... Lily.

Mas logo ela percebeu que Lily ria. E entendeu que a amiga viu Sirius saindo do quarto.

Lily entrou no quarto de Melissa, e continuou rindo. Ellie franziu a testa, já esperando a frase que invariavelmente estava a caminho.

E a frase veio. Logo em seguida.

- Ellie! Você e o Sirius?

Ellie revirou os olhos, e falou.

- Ah, Lily...

Mas Lily não desistiu tão fácil. E insistiu.

- Como foi que isso aconteceu?

Ellie inspirou profundamente, e se resignou. Lily não ia desistir mesmo, então ela começou.

- A Melissa achou que ia ser muito engraçado colocar eu e o Sirius para dormir no mesmo quarto. – ela falou, ligeiramente contrariada.

Lily sorriu de lado, e falou.

- Mas isso não explica porque você expulsou o Sirius quase sem roupas porta afora, e muito menos o sorriso de orelha a orelha que ele exibia.

Ellie pareceu feliz por um instante, ao ouvir de Lily que Sirius estava sorridente. Mas logo ela se recompôs, e falou.

- Você tem que entender que... a carne é fraca, Lily! Eu... ah, ontem à noite parecia uma boa idéia... e ele estava tão lindo e cheiroso...

Lily gargalhava das desculpas esfarrapadas de Ellie. Então ouviu a garota decretar, finalmente.

- A culpa é toda da bebida. Eu tomei mais champagne do que devia. É isso, nunca mais eu bebo!

Lily viu uma garrafa de champagne jogada no chão, duas taças na mesinha de cabeceira, e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- E desde quando você fica bêbada com meia garrafa de champagne?

Ellie corou visivelmente, e tentou se justificar.

- Ah, Lily... eu falei, eu sou fraca! Ele veio cheio de conversa, estava tão lindo... eu não resisti! E ele ainda me deu um presente de Natal!

Ela mostrou os brincos, que ainda estavam em suas orelhas. Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Nossa, são lindos! Mas... continuo achando a mesma coisa. Você não teria feito nada se não quisesse...

Conformada, Ellie apenas falou.

- Ele é muito gostoso, e eu estava carente. Acho que isso resume tudo.

Lily apenas sorriu, e Ellie viu nisso uma oportunidade de escapar do assunto. E atacou de vez.

- Chega de falar da minha noite. Vamos falar da sua!

Lily baixou os olhos instintivamente, e Ellie bombardeou logo de cara.

- Como foi a noite romântica com o Jay? Rolou de tudo?

Lily corou, e Ellie riu.

- Ah, eu sabia!

Lily sentou na cama, largando a bolsa no chão. Ellie a seguiu, e sentou na frente da amiga, de pernas cruzadas. E com uma expressão de expectativa no rosto.

- Conta tudo! – ela pediu.

Lily tomou fôlego. Pensou em começar pelo desentendimento entre eles, em que James brigou com ela por causa de Kyle. Mas algo nela a fez excluir esta parte. Ela não saberia dizer por que, mas voltar ao assunto sobre Kyle Wilshire a fazia ficar muito desconfortável. Então ela editou a história, contando apenas sobre ela e James.

- Bem, acho que tudo fluiu de forma normal...

Ellie franziu a testa, e protestou.

- Normal? Lily, foi sua primeira vez! Impossível ser apenas _normal_.

Lily não sabia mais o que dizer. Na verdade, estava buscando palavras para descrever a noite anterior, mas não as encontrava. Ela não sabia como se sentir. Tinha muitas dúvidas, mas tinha certeza que, relacionado a este assunto, ela não poderia ter ajuda da parte de Ellie. A amiga tinha tido uma primeira vez tão maravilhosa, que provavelmente não passou por nenhum dos sentimentos que Lily experimentava naquele momento. Até porque Lily não conseguia sequer nomeá-los naquele momento.

Lily ficou calada por alguns momentos, e Ellie ficou um pouco assustada. Então falou, num tom muito mais cuidadoso do que falou anteriormente.

- O que foi, Lily? Foi... ruim?

Lily inspirou para responder, mas Ellie disparou a falar.

- Olha, porque isso é totalmente normal de acontecer. E não quer dizer nada, tá? Às vezes dói, e tal, mas com o tempo a pessoa se adapta, e fica tudo ótimo! Eu tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem. É só vocês continuarem fazendo que...

Naquele instante, Lily arregalou um pouco os olhos, e interrompeu Ellie de imediato.

- Ellie. Eu... não disse que foi ruim.

Ellie pareceu aliviada.

- Não foi ruim? Ah, mas então isso é ótimo!

Mas Lily continuou pensativa, e Ellie a encarou, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Lily, o que foi? Você sabe que pode falar qualquer coisa comigo.

Por mais que Lily confiasse na amizade de Ellie, naquele momento ela achou que Ellie não poderia ajudá-la. A amiga estava em outra situação completamente diferente. Mesmo que ela estivesse terminada com Sirius, Ellie tinha acabado de ter uma noite de sexo com o rapaz. E isso a fazia ficar a anos-luz da situação de Lily.

Lily estava confusa. Tinha acabado de ir para a cama com o namorado. Mas não sabia o que sentir quanto a esse aspecto. Enquanto a amiga já estava em outro patamar. Ellie via sexo com algo muito mais natural. Tanto que confessou ter sucumbido ao desejo, e transado novamente com o ex-namorado.

- Lily?

A ruiva então resolveu, mesmo que parcialmente, conversar sobre o que sentia com a amiga.

- Bem, é que... eu ainda não sei o que pensar sobre a noite passada.

Ellie franziu a testa, não compreendendo a situação. Mas ficou calada, dando uma chance de Lily esclarecer tudo.

- É muita novidade... eu ainda estou processando.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. E falou.

- Ok. Mas quando você terminar de processar, e quiser me contar, eu estou aqui, tá? À sua disposição.

Lily sorriu brevemente, mas não falou nada. Ela ouviu um barulho vindo da porta, e logo viu Melissa entrando, carregando sua bolsa sobre o ombro.

- Bom dia. – ela falou, de forma simples.

Ellie estreitou os olhos, e falou.

- Melissa, a senhorita me deve uma boa explicação!

Mas Melissa apenas revirou os olhos, sem se importar.

- Vai dizer que você não gostou? O Sirius chegou agora a pouco ao quarto do Remus, com uma expressão tão satisfeita que eu tenho certeza que vocês aproveitaram muito bem a noite.

Ellie levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e falou.

- Você é ardilosa, garota...

Melissa sorriu de lado, e falou.

- Obrigada.

Ellie se rendeu, e sorriu também. E logo fez a pergunta que também estava na ponta da língua de Lily.

- E como foi a _sua_ noite?

Melissa estava buscando com os olhos as suas coisas que ficaram no quarto. Ela queria trocar de roupa. Mas a frase de Ellie a fez parar por um instante. Ela tentou responder com a voz mais estável que conseguiu.

- Boa.

- _Boa_? – disseram, ao mesmo tempo, Lily e Ellie. E, curiosamente, ambas usaram o mesmo tom irônico.

Melissa tentou desviar o rumo da conversa. Ela reuniu suas coisas, para poder tomar banho. E resmungou.

- Vem cá, um furacão passou por aqui, foi? Está tudo revirado. O quarto está uma bagunça.

Ellie desviou o olhar, fingindo-se de desentendida. Melissa observou-a por um instante, e falou, num tom falso de reprovação.

- Vocês transaram pelo quarto inteiro, não é? Que coisa feia...

Ellie sorriu, sem graça. Lily prendeu o riso como pode, mas, finalmente sucumbiu a uma gargalhada. Melissa entrou no banheiro, resmungando no caminho.

- Pervertidos.

- Você ainda não respondeu a pergunta! – Lily, após parar de rir, falou.

Melissa então colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro, e falou.

- Já respondi sim. – ela falou, tentando encerrar o assunto – Ah, e aonde é _seguro_ para eu colocar minhas coisas, Ellie?

Ellie corou visivelmente, e pensou por um instante. Quando pareceu ter repassado mentalmente todos os locais utilizados por ela e Sirius, ela respondeu.

- A bancada da pia.

Lily deu uma risadinha, e Melissa entrou novamente no banheiro. Mas Ellie ainda completou, parecendo ligeiramente constrangida.

- Quer dizer... o lado _esquerdo_ da bancada da pia.

Melissa resmungou algo dentro do banheiro, mas logo as duas a ouviram ligar o chuveiro. Lily olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Você acha que aconteceu algo a mais entre eles?

- Bem, eles dormiram no mesmo quarto... e o Remus, de bobo, não tem nada. A Melissa muito menos!

As duas se entreolharam. E pareciam ter captado o pensamento uma da outra. Então levantaram da cama simultaneamente.

- Melissa... – Lily e Ellie falaram, com uma voz cantada.

A garota, que estava retirando o condicionador do cabelo, abriu os olhos, e viu as duas amigas paradas na porta do banheiro.

- Conta como foi sua noite com o Remus! – Ellie falou, sorridente.

- Estamos curiosas! – Lily fez cara de pidona.

Melissa revirou os olhos. Terminou seu banho em silêncio, mas nem Lily, nem Ellie, arredaram o pé da porta do banheiro. Então Melissa viu que elas não desistiriam. Começou a perceber que, agora que ela tinha amigas novamente, era provável que sua privacidade deixaria de ser algo tão fácil de preservar. Mas como elas pareciam genuinamente curiosas, e certamente já tinham provado serem dignas de confiança, ela cedeu. E perguntou.

- O que vocês duas querem saber, suas malucas?

As duas riram, e Lily respondeu.

- Acho que você sabe muito bem.

A memória da noite anterior inundou a mente de Melissa. O segredo que ela partilhara com Remus. Todo o carinho que ele demonstrara. Os seus beijos insinuantes...

Melissa tentou se recompor antes de falar.

- Eu não transei com o Remus.

Lily e Ellie se entreolharam. Elas não sabiam o que dizer naquele momento. Depois de longos segundos de silêncio incômodo, Ellie arriscou.

- E... por que não?

Melissa inspirou antes de falar, usando o tom mais casual que conseguiu.

- Não rolou. – Lily franziu a testa ao ouvir, e Melissa completou, tentando fazer pouco caso da situação – Não é como se nós fossemos namorados, ou algo do tipo. Eu só saí com ele. Nada de mais.

Melissa percebeu que não conseguiria convencer ninguém com o que tinha acabado de falar. Mas ficou muito agradecida pelo fato de Lily e Ellie terem ficado quietas, e desistirem do interrogatório. E, mesmo que ela tenha ficado constrangida por ver que as amigas perceberam sua insatisfação com a situação entre ela e Remus, Melissa valorizou muito a bondade de ambas em não tocarem mais no assunto.

As três então começaram a arrumar as malas, e organizar as coisas para a viagem de volta para casa. Depois de muita confusão, os objetos espalhados foram recolhidos, colocados em suas devidas malas.

Todos os alunos da excursão perderam bastante tempo nessa maratona. A professora McGonagall ficava circulando pelos corredores, sempre preocupada com o horário. Ela tinha que organizar o transporte de todos os alunos até o aeroporto, e tinha que assegurar que eles cegariam lá a tempo de pegar o vôo.

Quando terminaram a arrumação de tudo, e as malas foram acomodadas nos ônibus que fariam o transporte até o aeroporto Charles de Gaulle.

A professora McGonagall e o professor Binns reuniram os alunos no saguão do hotel. Davam várias recomendações que os alunos prontamente ignoraram, ansiosos demais para se concentrar no que eles diziam. Quando conseguiram organizar os alunos, e terminaram a conferência para saber se todos estavam presentes, eles começaram a acomodá-los nos ônibus.

Logo que desceram, Lily, Ellie e Melissa buscaram com os olhos por Alice e Marlene. Logo as localizaram. Alice e Frank estavam juntos, e Marlene estava com eles. A loira parecia um pouco desanimada, mas Alice estava muito feliz, abraçada a Frank.

As garotas mal tiveram tempo de trocar algumas palavras. Os professores já estavam empurrando todos em direção aos ônibus. Na confusão que se instalou, elas acabaram não sentando todas juntas. Lily e Ellie conseguiram um assento na parte de trás do ônibus.

Assim que os ônibus saíram do hotel, os alunos começaram a circular pelo corredor. Logo Lily pode ver quem tinha conseguido entrar em seu ônibus. Ela buscou com os olhos, e viu Remus conversando com Frank. Mas não viu sinal algum de James.

Lily pensou por um instante se estava preparada para um encontro com James, tão cedo. E concluiu que tinha sido bom que eles entraram em ônibus diferentes.

Ela olhou para o lado, e ouviu Ellie falando em como estava ansiosa para voltar para casa. Lily inspirou profundamente, e olhou para a janela. Ela, também, queria logo chegar em casa. Só não sabia se o seu motivo era o mesmo da melhor amiga.

---------------------------------------

A viagem de volta foi muito rápida. Lily achou que foi infinitamente mais rápida que a ida. Mas isso podia ser apenas reflexo da ansiedade da ida, quando todos queriam chegar logo na França.

Durante o vôo, James sentou-se ao lado dela. Sem saber exatamente como agir, Lily apenas falou ao namorado que estava cansada. Ele sorriu, e ofereceu seu ombro para que ela encostasse a cabeça, e dormisse. Lily sentiu um conforto interior com a gentileza de James, mas mesmo assim evitou encará-lo. Ela queria muito chegar em casa, e poder colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. E precisava estar sozinha para que isso acontecesse.

O vôo aterrissou tranquilamente no aeroporto de Heathrow. Lily pegou sua bagagem, e foi andando com Ellie até a área de desembarque. Logo elas avistaram diversos pais de alunos, acenando animados para os filhos. Alguns tiravam fotos, como se os filhos tivessem passado o ano inteiro fora de casa. Ellie logo localizou sua mãe, Lisa, e foi andando até ela. Lily, que pegaria uma carona com a amiga até em casa, a seguiu.

Antes que Lily pudesse alcançá-las, uma mão a impediu de prosseguir. Era James.

- Lily. – ele falou.

Lily se virou, e encarou o namorado. E ele falou.

- Quer carona para casa? Meus pais vieram me buscar.

Lily viu os Potter organizando as malas do filho, e acenou para eles. Dorea sorriu para a garota, e Charlus acenou de volta. E respondeu a James.

- A Ellie vai me dar carona. Já combinei com ela.

James franziu a testa muito rápido, mas continuou.

- Tem certeza? Podemos ficar um pouquinho lá em casa, depois eu te levo de táxi.

Lily desviou o olhar dele, e falou.

- Eu... estou cansada. E minha mãe deve estar louca para que eu chegue logo em casa. Fora que tenho que organizar as coisas para a volta à Hogwarts, tenho que separar os livros e...

James observava atentamente o rosto de Lily. E acabou interrompendo-a, sem querer.

- Lily... está tudo bem?

A frase dele a fez voltar a encarar o namorado. O rosto de James estava aparentando preocupação, mas mesmo assim ele estava tão bonito...

- Está sim. Só estou cansada mesmo. – ela falou. E soou convincente o suficiente. Até porque não estava mentindo totalmente. Estava cansada, sim. E queria logo chegar em casa.

James pareceu satisfeito com a resposta. E então se inclinou, deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Lily, e falou.

- Tudo bem, então. Descansa bastante, princesa.

Lily não conseguiu evitar o sorriso bobo que tomou conta de seus lábios. Por mais confusa que ela pudesse estar, ela jamais conseguiria ouvir a voz morna de James, chamando-a de princesa, e ficar alheia a isso. Era impossível.

Ela então se afastou, e foi andando até Ellie e Lisa. Viu a amiga sendo quase esmagada por um abraço sufocante da mãe, enquanto ela falava muito rápido com a filha. Ellie tentava se livrar do aperto, falando.

- Mãe, você está bem? Está com TPM ou algo do tipo?

- Ah, minha princesa! Estou tão feliz que você voltou. Odeio ficar sozinha em casa...

Ellie riu, e conseguiu sair do abraço da mãe. Vendo Lily ao seu lado, ela falou.

- Deve ser abstinência de chocolate... Hormônios são mesmo terríveis.

Lily riu, e acompanhou as duas até o estacionamento. Elas guardaram as bagagens no porta-malas (que ficou lotado por conta dos exageros em compras de Ellie), e seguiram em direção à casa de Lily.

No caminho, a garota ia olhando a paisagem passando pela janela, sem dar muita atenção à conversa animada entre Ellie e sua mãe, na parte da frente do carro.

- Eu trouxe seus _macarons_ de Pierre Hermé. Mas achei que você podia aprender a variar um pouco, então trouxe uma caixa da Ladurée também. – Ellie falava para a mãe – Ah, e trouxe os lenços Hermès que você pediu. Duas caixas de Cristal, e três garrafas de Cîroc. Nem sei como me deixaram passar na alfândega com elas...

Lisa riu, mas logo mudou de assunto.

- Você não disse como foi com Karl.

Lily abandonou seu devaneio por um instante. Ela mesma não tivera oportunidade de conversar com Ellie sobre o assunto. Então passou a prestar atenção na conversa das duas.

Ellie ficou visivelmente embaraçada. Mas falou, tentando não dar atenção ao assunto.

- Ah... ele falou que eu sou muito nova para o estágio.

Lisa olhou rapidamente para a filha, e depois voltou sua atenção ao trânsito. E falou, num tom delicado.

- Eu imaginei que ele pudesse pensar isso.

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- Se sabia que isso ia acontecer, porque me deixou ir lá?

Lisa sorriu brevemente, e falou.

- Porque eu queria que ele olhasse para você. Ele propôs outro acordo, não foi?

Ellie apertou os olhos, desconfiada.

- Mãe, o que você andou aprontando?

Lisa continuou em seu tom tranqüilo.

- Querida, eu sabia que, assim que ele colocasse os olhos em você, teria um interesse diferente do que você imaginava.

- Mãe! – Ellie protestou – Você sabe que eu quero ser designer de moda! Não quero ser modelo.

Lily arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a nova informação. Mas não interrompeu a discussão das duas.

- Eu sei. – concordou Lisa – Mas você sabe que eu conheço bem esse meio, querida. É a melhor forma de entrar. Se você tem essa vantagem, deveria aproveitá-la. Pode trabalhar com um dos melhores estilistas de mundo, e aos 16 anos. Não é qualquer uma que consegue isso. Vai ajudar muito sua futura carreira ter esse tipo de contato.

Ellie desviou seu olhar, que se perdeu através do vidro do carro. Lisa não falou mais nada, sabia que a filha ainda estava remoendo a situação.

Sem muita demora, Lisa estacionou seu carro em frente à casa dos Evans. Elas saltaram do carro, e começaram a retirar a bagagem.

Lily despediu-se de Ellie e Lisa. Ellie fez vários sinais para a amiga, e gritou, antes da mãe arrancar com o carro.

- Me liga, Lily!!

Lily riu, e entrou em casa.

Previsivelmente, ela deu de cara com sua mãe. Depois de muitos abraços e inspeções para ver se a filha estava bem, ela começou a bombardeá-la com perguntas sobre a viagem.

- Como foi em Paris, querida? Divertiu-se muito? Gostou dos museus? O que vocês faziam no tempo livre? Como foi o réveillon?

Lily já estava ficando tonta com tantas perguntas. Ela estava subindo com uma de suas malas, e a mãe carregava a outra. Mas isso não a fazia perder o ritmo das perguntas.

- Você comeu direito, Lily? Não ficou desagasalhada no frio, ficou?

- Mãe! – Lily protestou – Eu estou bem, você não está vendo?

A Sra. Evans olhou para a filha, satisfeita. E falou.

- É que eu estou tão feliz por você ter ido nesta viagem. Por isso quero saber se você se divertiu.

Lily sorriu para a mãe, e respondeu.

- Eu me diverti na viagem sim, mãe. – Então, por um instante ela se lembrou da noite de réveillon com James, e sentiu um pouquinho de nervosismo. E completou – Só estou cansada. Quero arrumar as malas e deitar um pouco.

A Sra. Evans não percebeu a hesitação da filha, por isso sorriu novamente, e falou.

- Claro, querida. Vá descansar primeiro, depois você arruma tudo.

Lily olhou para a mãe, e concordou.

- Tudo bem. Mas tenho que começar a organizar tudo, as aulas vão recomeçar e eu quero estar preparada.

- Certo. – disse a Sra. Evans. – Eu não esperaria outra coisa de você, querida...

O tom divertido da mãe fez Lily sorrir. Mas logo ela estava encostando a porta de seu quarto e se jogando em sua cama.

A garota encarou o teto. Ficou imaginando em quando conseguiria, finalmente, entender o que estava sentindo. O que tinha mudado em sua vida, e em seu namoro, depois da noite de réveillon.

---------------------------------------

- Jaaaamessss...

James Potter abriu os olhos. Demorou um instante para focar o rosto que estava bem em frente ao seu. O enorme sorriso que o rosto exibia costumava ser sinal de encrenca. Assim como o tom cantado que a pessoa usou ao falar seu nome.

- Huuummm... – James resmungou.

- Acorda, preguiçoso!

James abriu os olhos de vez, e viu Ellie exibindo um enorme sorriso para ele. A garota estava sentada na cama dele, e parecia muito animada.

Ele não viu saída alguma senão acordar. Ele conhecia Ellie o suficiente para saber que ela não sossegaria até que ele estivesse totalmente acordado.

- Estou esperando. – ela falou, agora se afastando, e cruzando as pernas.

James se esticou um pouco na cama, e olhou para a garota, resmungando novamente.

- Ah, Ellie, vê se me erra, tá! Ainda está de madrugada...

Ellie não se abalou com a reclamação do amigo, e falou.

- James, faltam exatamente 10 minutos para o seu despertador tocar. Só estou aqui para garantir que você não perca a hora no dia em que voltamos às aulas! – ela exibiu o sorriso de novo.

Derrotado, James levantou da cama. Lançou um olhar assassino para a garota, que olhou para cima fingindo inocência. Ele foi até o banheiro, e Ellie caminhou até o closet dele. Enquanto ele tomava banho, ela separou o uniforme de James. Não ia deixar ele perder tempo algum naquele dia.

Logo o rapaz saiu do banho com a toalha em volta da cintura, e deu de cara com Ellie. Ela já estava toda arrumada para a escola, com seu uniforme impecavelmente arrumado, meias pretas nas pernas, e uma presilha pequena na lateral do cabelo. E o sorriso novamente no rosto.

- O que você quer? – James perguntou – Você nunca vem na minha casa tão cedo, nunca perde os últimos minutos de sono nem que o mundo esteja caindo.

O rapaz entrou no closet para se trocar, e viu seu uniforme separado e pendurado em frente ao espelho. Ele resmungou algo incompreensível, e Ellie, mesmo do quarto, respondeu.

- Eu quero conversar com você, Jay! Parece que todo mundo sumiu nesses dois dias...

James logo voltou ao quarto, já vestido com a calça do uniforme. Estava abotoando a camisa quando respondeu.

- Eu fiquei aqui, não sumi, não.

Ellie fez uma expressão irônica.

- Ah, ficou... Você estava fugindo de mim!

James sabia que de nada adiantava discutir com ela. Então ficou quieto, e a deixou continuar o assunto por si mesma. Obviamente, Ellie não se conteve, e falou.

- Eu quero saber o que aconteceu no réveillon!

James desviou o olhar, procurando algo para fazer. Logo alcançou as meias, e começou a calçar seus sapatos. Mas ele não conseguiu enganar Ellie, que resmungou.

- Tá vendo? Depois diz que não está fugindo de mim. Parece que todo mundo está fugindo de mim nesses dias!

James levantou a cabeça, e falou, com um sorriso sem vergonha.

- Eu sei de alguém que não está fugindo de você...

Ellie fechou a cara. Mas falou.

- Você sabe, não é? – James concordou com a cabeça, e Ellie completou – Para que eu perguntei, se já sabia a resposta? É lógico que ele não consegue manter aquela língua enorme dele dentro da boca!

James riu, mas defendeu Sirius.

- Ah, Ellie... nós somos melhores amigos, e ele me conta tudo. Até mais do que eu gostaria de ouvir.

Ellie corou de leve, e perguntou, um pouco receosa.

- O que ele falou?

James realmente não queria ficar recordando do enorme e muito detalhado discurso que Sirius fez, ao voltar para o quarto, no dia seguinte ao réveillon. Mas Ellie também não sossegaria até obter o suficiente, então ele tentou resumir ao máximo o que tinha para falar.

- Ah, ele falou que vocês... bem, você sabe.

Ellie olhou para James com uma expressão de impaciência.

- Até parece que ele só falou isso! Jay, ele não foi muito... literal, foi?

James ainda tentava apagar as imagens mentais que invariavelmente apareceram ao ouvir o relato de Sirius. Por mais exagerado que pudesse parecer, James tinha quase certeza que Sirius estava fazendo um relato totalmente fiel ao que acontecera. E ter que imaginar Sirius, seu melhor amigo, e Ellie, praticamente sua irmãzinha, em situações tão indecentes não era lá muito saudável para a sanidade dele.

- Ah... – Ellie arregalou os olhos, vendo na cara de James que Sirius tinha sido bastante literal – Bem... você sabe como o Sirius é... ele às vezes fala demais.

Ellie inspirou profundamente, e levou uma das mãos à cabeça. Mas James não deixou de notar que ela, em momento algum, tentou minimizar ou desmentir o que tinha acontecido. Isso significava que Sirius tinha sido realmente totalmente honesto em seus relatos.

Ela então olhou para James e falou, com um olhar levemente assustado.

- Ele não falou muito sobre... posições ou gemidos, falou?

James desviou o olhar. E não sabia o que responder.

- Ahhh...

Ellie escondeu o rosto com as mãos, mas logo voltou a olhar para James. E falou, num tom agudo.

- James, pelo amor de Deus, me conta alguma coisa da sua noite! Eu não posso ficar assim, envergonhada sozinha!

James então percebeu algo que não notara antes. Ellie realmente não sabia nada sobre a noite entre ele e Lily. E isso fez o rapaz perguntar imediatamente.

- A Lily não te contou?

Ellie virou para James, e falou.

- Eu não disse que todo mundo está fugindo de mim? Você, a Lily, a Melissa... até mesmo o Remus e a Marlene sumiram! A única pessoa que fica me ligando de cinco em cinco minutos é o Sirius!

- E você não está atendendo ele. – completou James.

Ellie revirou os olhos. E falou.

- As coisas não são assim, James. Eu não posso simplesmente esquecer tudo que aconteceu só porque nós passamos a noite de réveillon transando...

- Ellie... – James protestou.

- Ok, ok. Mas do jeito que ele é, deve ter te contado até a marca das camisinhas que ele usou!

James agradeceu silenciosamente por Sirius ter lhe poupado desse detalhe. E tentou voltar a conversa ao ponto.

- Mas você e a Lily não conversaram sobre o réveillon? Nem na França?

Ellie olhou para o amigo sem entender.

- Não. Eu estava até achando que vocês tinham combinado alguma coisa a respeito desse assunto...

- Não combinamos. – James respondeu de bate pronto.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, até que Ellie conseguiu perguntar o que queria saber.

- Como foi... quer dizer, foi tudo bem... durante?

James franziu a testa. Pensou por alguns instantes no motivo que tinha levado Ellie a fazer aquela pergunta. E então achou que seria muito bom contar para a amiga o que tinha acontecido. Assim ela poderia avaliar a situação sob uma ótica feminina. Fora que Ellie era muito amiga de Lily, poderia falar algo com a namorada que ele não conseguiria.

- Foi. – James respondeu, com sinceridade. E resolveu abrir o jogo – Antes nós... discutimos.

Ellie franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Por quê?

James ficou levemente envergonhado ao confessar o motivo.

- Bem eu... tive uma crise de ciúme.

Ellie arregalou os olhos, e James prosseguiu.

- Ah, Ellie, você notou como o Wilshire olha para a Lily!

Ellie cruzou os braços, e falou, contrariada.

- James! Que besteira é essa? E o que importa se alguém olha de forma estranha para a Lily? O que importa é que ela te ama, e não vai querer nada com ninguém. Você tem que confiar nela.

James não gostou muito do sermão de Ellie, e reagiu imediatamente.

- E você não ouve o próprio conselho, não? Vem falar de confiança, mas não acreditou no Sirius quando ele disse que não espalhou aquela fofoca sobre vocês dois.

Ellie desviou o olhar. Aquele assunto ainda estava muito fresco em sua memória, e ela estava cada vez mais convencida de que pudesse ter cometido um erro. Mas a idéia de que Sirius pudesse ter feito algo tão ruim assim a fazia sentir um nó na garganta. Então ela desviou o assunto.

- Continua sua história com a Lily.

James deixou o assunto de lado, e prosseguiu.

- Bem, eu saí do quarto para esfriar a cabeça, e depois voltei. Eu percebi que estava... exagerando. E quando eu cheguei lá ela estava sabe... de lingerie.

Ellie sorriu, satisfeita. James sabia que ela tinha alguma contribuição naquela cena, mas deixou de lado e prosseguiu.

- Foi ela quem começou com tudo, Ellie. Eu só queria fazer as pazes e ficar junto dela um pouco. Mas ela que quis, ela que chegou perto de mim, ela que começou...

- A iniciativa foi dela. – Ellie completou.

James concordou com a cabeça. E continuou.

- E para mim foi tudo maravilhoso. Foi... como nunca tinha sido antes.

Ellie começou a abrir um sorriso. Ela inspirou profundamente. Estava lembrando-se de sua primeira vez.

James prosseguiu.

- Sei lá, foi mais... calmo. Mais tranqüilo. Como se nós tivéssemos o tempo inteiro do mundo. Como se só aquele momento importasse.

Ellie suspirou baixinho, e falou.

- Eu sei.

James sorriu de lado, e falou.

- Sabe? Achei que você e o Sirius só fizessem como dois animais selvagens.

Ellie fechou a cara, e estreitou os olhos. E resmungou.

- Engraçadinho.

James riu, e cutucou as costelas dela. Ellie bufou, mas logo estava sorrindo de novo. E James concluiu.

- Bem, isso foi o que eu senti. Eu acho que não foi muito ruim para ela, ela não reclamou de dor nem nada... apesar de, logo no início, ela parecia levemente incomodada. Mas eu tentei ser... você sabe, cuidadoso. E paciente.

Ellie ficou quieta. Estava pensando. Tentando entender porque Lily não queria falar sobre o assunto. Pelo que James falava, tudo tinha ido muito bem. Então o que poderia ser?

- Está lembrando a sua primeira vez com o Sirius? – James perguntou, rindo.

Ellie revirou os olhos, mas logo falou.

- Não exatamente. Mas acho que sempre vou comparar qualquer relato desse tipo com aquela noite, não é?

James sacudiu os ombros, e falou.

- Acho que é bem diferente, a primeira vez. Para um homem, e para uma mulher. São coisas diferentes, situações diferentes.

Ellie olhou para James, e, sem se preocupar com o que ele pudesse pensar, ou as brincadeiras que ele pudesse fazer, disse.

- Talvez não seja assim tão diferente, Jay. Sei que tem o detalhe anatômico óbvio, mas... comigo e com o Sirius foi bem parecido. Eu acho que nós dois sentimos o mesmo. Um início um pouco desajeitado, mas depois... foi tudo tão... – ela fez uma pequena pausa, e concluiu em seguida – Mesmo com o que aconteceu depois, a confusão toda... aquela ainda é a melhor noite da minha vida.

James não teve vontade alguma de fazer qualquer tipo de piadinha sobre o assunto. Apenas concordou com a cabeça. Mas outro pensamento tomou conta de sua cabeça.

Será que Lily se sentia assim, em relação à primeira vez dela? Será que ela tinha uma memória tão feliz quanto Ellie tinha?

Será que aquela noite de réveillon tinha sido a melhor noite da vida de Lily?

-------------------------------------

Um pequeno pandemônio.

Essa era a descrição que mais se encaixava com o que acontecia nas proximidades do portão de entrada de Hogwarts. Alunos se amontoavam, agitados demais para um simples dia de aula. Só que aquele não era um dia comum. Era o primeiro dia depois do recesso de Natal e ano novo, então amigos se abraçando e cumprimentando outros colegas dominavam completamente a entrada da escola.

Lily suspirou ao ver o portão da escola. Ela tinha pegado uma carona com a mãe, e não se moveu quando o carro estacionou em frente à escola.

- Querida, você não vai saltar? – a Sra. Evans perguntou, ao notar a filha parada, sem se mover.

Lily acordou do devaneio, e abriu a maçaneta imediatamente.

Assim que chegou à calçada, Lily sentiu um frio na barriga. Buscou algum rosto conhecido no meio da multidão, mas não viu ninguém. Então resolveu entrar na escola de uma vez.

Ela atravessou o portão, e foi andando até o pátio. Imediatamente notou algo novo. Ela percebeu que música tocava na escola. Ela olhou para um dos alto falantes instalados discretamente numa coluna ao lado do pátio, e percebeu que o som saía de lá.

A garota franziu a testa. Isso era incomum. Geralmente os alto falantes só eram usados para algum tipo de recado aos alunos. Mas Lily apenas ajeitou a mochila em suas costas, e continuou sua caminhada pelo pátio.

Ela viu, de longe, alguns rostos conhecidos. Acenou para alguns deles, que a cumprimentavam. Então ela olhou para a direção de sua sala, e o viu.

James estava sentado num banco próximo da porta da sala. E Ellie estava sentada ao lado dele, e ambos estavam olhando para algum objeto nas mãos de James. Eles pareciam bem animados, sorrindo e conversando. Lily sentiu um pouco de alívio ao ver a cena. Isso a deixava mais calma.

Então ela foi caminhando até a dupla, que não percebeu sua aproximação. E ela pode ouvir o conteúdo da conversa deles antes que eles notassem sua presença ali.

- Eu achei a idéia ótima mesmo. Quem sabe dá um ânimo a mais para acordarmos tão cedo? – James falou.

Ellie olhava para o objeto nas mãos de James, e Lily viu que era o Ipod de James. E ela falou.

- Adorei sua seleção musical, Jay. Vão tocar as músicas que você escolheu a semana toda?

- Não sei. Mas acho que eu meio que virei um tipo de "consultor musical" da nova rádio da escola.

Ellie sorriu, e levantou o rosto. Imediatamente deu de cara com Lily. E a ruiva aproveitou a deixa para falar.

- Rádio da escola?

- Oi Lily! – Ellie cumprimentou.

Então James levantou a cabeça, e viu sua namorada. Ela estava bonita como sempre, mas o fato de ter ficado sem vê-la por dois dias o fez levantar do banco imediatamente, e se aproximar dela ainda mais. Quase como se fosse para apreciar o rosto dela mais de perto.

- Lily... – ele falou, abrindo um sorriso.

Lily sorriu de volta, e pode perceber que, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, ela estava corada. James ficou ainda mais animado com aquela reação, e se aproximou dela, passando um braço em volta dos ombros dela.

Ellie sorriu, satisfeita. Parecia que tudo estava bem entre o casal. E então ela respondeu a pergunta de Lily.

- Agora temos uma rádio em Hogwarts. Vão tocar músicas nos intervalos, na entrada e na saída dos alunos. E o Jay é um dos que selecionam as músicas.

- É uma idéia antiga até. – James explicou – Não sei por que demoraram tanto para implantar.

Ellie ficou animada, e falou.

- Essa não é a única mudança não. Vamos ter a renovação de várias atividades extras, e a implantação de outras coisas novas, não só a rádio. Vocês vão ver, muitas coisas legais vão acontecer em Hogwarts daqui pra frente!

Lily riu do entusiasmo da amiga, que começou a falar sobre as mudanças na escola. Ela listou novas contratações no quadro de professores, e a reabertura do jornal de Hogwarts. Lily se perguntou onde Ellie conseguia aquelas informações todas, até que lembrou que ela era neta do diretor da escola. Lily sempre vivia esquecendo-se deste detalhe.

A música que estava tocando acabou, e uma nova logo a seguiu. Quando ouviu os primeiros acordes, Ellie olhou para James, e falou.

- Jet? Legal!

James sorriu, e respondeu.

- Sabia que você ia gostar.

_Gotta leave town  
Got another apartment  
Spent all my rent  
Girl, you know I enjoyed it_

Lily começou a prestar atenção na música, e percebeu que a conhecia. Já tinha ouvido tanto James quanto Ellie ouvindo a melodia.

_Gonna hang around till there's nobody dancin'  
I don't wanna hold hands and talk about our li__ttle plans all right_

Lily ia fazer uma pergunta sobre a seleção musical de James, quando percebeu que Ellie, que ainda estava sentada no banco, fez uma expressão de completa surpresa. A garota entreabriu os lábios, e começou a levantar muito devagar. Ela parecia ter sido atingida por um soco. Lily franziu a testa, e ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando ouviu a voz de Ellie, demonstrando toda a surpresa estampada em seu rosto, soando baixa.

- Oh. Meu. Deus...

Lily imediatamente virou seu rosto na direção que Ellie estava olhando. James também seguiu o olhar da amiga, e identificou imediatamente a origem de tanta surpresa. E a reação dele foi instantânea.

- Merda. – ele falou, em tom baixo.

Lily finalmente percebeu o que atraía a atenção total dos dois.

Era uma garota. Ela vinha caminhando pelo pátio, e Lily imediatamente percebeu que ela caminhava lentamente, quase desfilando, como quem fazia aquilo só para atrair a atenção de todos para si.

Ela era baixinha, do tipo mignon. Estava usando o uniforme de Hogwarts, mas sua saia certamente estava fora da medida padrão das outras alunas. Era muito mais curta. Ela tinha um sorriso levemente debochado no rosto. Seus cabelos loiros claríssimos vinham balançando suavemente à medida que ela andava. Seus olhos cinza estavam focalizados em um local específico. E Lily percebeu imediatamente quem era o alvo do olhar da garota. Ellie.

_Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waitin' give me  
Cold hard bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
Well, that was all that I need_

Quando ela estava bem próxima, Lily pode notar que a garota parecia se divertir com o espanto que estava causando. E também percebeu que ela era muito bonita.

A loira parou quando chegou até Ellie. O sorriso debochado dela aumentou ainda mais ao ver o queixo caído de Ellie.

- Elladora Dumbledore. Exatamente quem eu queria encontrar.

Ellie continuava estática. O máximo de reação que ela conseguiu produzir saiu num tom fraco de voz.

- Lara...

A loira riu. Aquilo definitivamente era muito divertido para ela.

- Sabia que você ia sentir minha falta! – ela falou, numa voz que misturava deboche com divertimento. Ela olhou brevemente em volta, e falou – Onde está seu bichinho de estimação?

Ellie ainda estava estática demais para entender o que Lara estava falando. Então a loira explicou.

- Sirius.

O nome de Sirius fez Ellie reagir imediatamente. Ela se recompôs, fechou a boca, e sua expressão mudou para contrariada. Mas Lara riu, achando aquela mudança engraçada. Ellie tomou isso como um desaforo, e retrucou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Lara olhou fixamente para Ellie. Sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos, até que finalmente respondeu.

- Eu estou de volta. Hogwarts deve ter ficado um tédio sem mim...

_Gonna check her out  
She's my latest attraction  
Gonna hang around  
Wanna get a reaction_

Lily viu Ellie franzindo a testa e seu rosto estampava algo que Lily praticamente não via na garota: medo. Aquilo deixou a ruiva ainda mais receosa. Estava óbvio que aquela garota era encrenca. O que Lily não sabia era o tamanho da encrenca que era Lara Malfoy.

Então, repentinamente, a loira virou sua atenção para Lily. E falou, sem nenhum rodeio ou pudor.

- E o que é isso? – ela falou, indicando Lily com o rosto.

Ellie imediatamente acordou, e fez uma expressão de desagrado. Mas mesmo assim respondeu.

- Lily Evans. Presidente da classe.

Lara olhou Lily lentamente, de cima a baixo. Durante todo o tempo Lily sentiu que a garota estava julgando-a. E, logo depois, ela fez uma expressão de pouco caso, como se Lily não a tivesse impressionado.

Então ela voltou sua atenção para James. Ele tinha ficado em silêncio durante a estranha conversa entre Ellie e Lara. E a reação da loira não poderia ser mais diferente da reação que teve ao avaliar Lily.

Algo como surpresa tomou conta da expressão de Lara. Como se ela não esperasse que James estivesse com a aparência que estava. Um pequeno sorriso de lado chegou aos lábios da loira, e ela disse.

- James Potter. – ela também o olhou de cima a baixo – Esse ano que eu passei fora certamente te fez bem. Muito bem.

Lily imediatamente mudou sua postura. Ela deu um passo na direção de James, que tinha a testa franzida. Mas Lara achou a reação da garota muito engraçada, tanto que falou.

- Ah, que bonitinho! – ela falou, fazendo uma voz falsamente meiga – A _coisinha_ ficou com ciúme!

Desta vez quem reagiu foi James. Ela fechou a cara, e falou.

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer, Lara?

Mas Lara apenas sorriu, e respondeu.

- No momento, não. Quem sabe depois? – James abriu a boca para dar outra resposta atravessada, mas ela não lhe deu tempo – Eu já vou indo. Mas não se acostumem muito com minha ausência, meus queridos. Eu voltei para ficar desta vez!

_Gonna take her home cause she's over romancin'  
Don't wanna hold hands and talk about her little plans all right!_

_Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
Well that was all that I need  
I'm waitin' give me  
Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees_

Então ela se afastou, mas não sem antes dirigir um olhar divertido para Ellie, e uma piscadinha de olho para James. E simplesmente ignorou Lily.

Os três seguiram o caminhar desfilado de Lara, que entrou lentamente na sala do segundo ano. E, só depois que ela desapareceu de vista, que as reações começaram.

- Lara Malfoy. Lara Malfoy. De volta à Hogwarts! – Ellie repetia, completamente aturdida.

James estampava em seu rosto um misto de contrariedade e preocupação. E ele olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- Calma, Ellie. Fica calma.

Mas Ellie continuava repetindo o nome de Lara, e falando frases soltas em tom baixo. Parecia falar consigo mesma, e não com os amigos. Lily se aproximou de Ellie, sem entender porque aquela garota despertava tantas reações estranhas nos dois. Ela colocou a mão no ombro da amiga, mas ela pareceu nem notar. Então Lily virou-se para James, e perguntou.

- Mas afinal quem é essa garota?

James olhou muito rapidamente na direção da sala de aula, e respondeu a pergunta de Lily.

- Lara Malfoy. Ela é a irmã mais nova de Lucius. E é... pura encrenca.

Lily ainda tinha a testa franzida. E James tentou explicar.

- Ela foi estudar fora, num colégio interno na Escócia, se me lembro bem. Mas antes ela estudava aqui em Hogwarts, na nossa sala. E ela criou uns problemas...

Ellie então levantou o rosto, e falou, com uma expressão indignada.

- Uns problemas, James? Você está sendo mesmo muito generoso!

James fez uma careta, certamente lembrando-se das confusões armadas por Lara. Lily olhava de um para o outro, e então James falou, num tom de confidência.

- Ela agarrou o Sirius.

Ellie teve um surto de raiva, e falou, num tom muito mais alto.

- E até parece que essa foi a pior coisa que ela fez! Você se esqueceu do que ela já aprontou, James? De tudo que ela fez?

James desviou o olhar, e naquele momento Lily passou a temer o conteúdo da conversa dos dois. O que Lara tinha feito de tão ruim que geraria uma reação tão ruim tanto em James quanto em Ellie?

Ela ia abrir a boca para tentar apaziguar a situação quando uma voz a interrompeu. Sirius vinha chegando apressado, e falando em tom elevado.

- Ei! Vocês ouviram o que eu ouvi? Que a...

Lily viu Ellie inspirando profundamente, e sua raiva aumentando. James tentou fazer um sinal para Sirius, mas não rápido o suficiente. Então a garota já despejou sua frustração imediatamente.

- Lara Malfoy está de volta. Quem sabe você não volta a dar uns pegas nela? – ela resmungou, em tom ácido.

Sirius franziu a testa imediatamente. E sua reação foi instantânea, também.

- Mas eu nunca dei uns pegas nela! Aquela louca que me agarrou!

- E você bem gostou! – Ellie retrucou.

- De onde você tirou isso? – Sirius rebateu, levantando o tom de voz.

Ellie deu um passo na direção dele, e falou.

- Ah, então você está dizendo que não gostou? – ela falou, em tom de desafio. Lily percebeu claramente que Ellie estava descontando naquele momento uma frustração bem antiga. E ela prosseguiu, em tom inflamado. – Talvez você tenha gostado tanto quanto quando espalhou para todo mundo sobre a noite que passou comigo!

- Você está ficando doida? – Sirius respondeu, visivelmente alterado – Ou tirou o dia para me fazer acusações infundadas? Já te disse que eu não falei nada!

- E quem mais poderia? – Ellie retrucou, num tom de voz elevado. Ela imediatamente virou as costas, e saiu andando muito nervosa.

Lily fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas James segurou seu braço, impedindo-a. Ela estava completamente admirada. Nunca tinha visto Sirius e Ellie discutindo desta forma, apesar dos dois viverem se estranhando. Não naquele tom. E, certamente, não de forma tão repentina e explosiva.

Sirius fez um som de frustração. Olhou na direção que Ellie caminhava, e falou, demonstrando ainda uma grande irritação.

- Que bicho a mordeu?

James, que também olhava a amiga desaparecendo por um dos corredores de Hogwarts, respondeu.

- Lara Malfoy. Esse foi o bicho que a mordeu.

Sirius voltou sua atenção para James, e ele completou.

- Ela passou aqui a caminho da sala. E é tudo verdade, ela está de volta.

Sirius expirou alto, e falou.

- Mas que merda.

Lily continuava sem entender o que Lara poderia ter feito de tão ruim, então falou.

- Mas o que ela fez? Para isso tudo acontecer?

James olhou para Sirius por um instante. Eles trocaram um olhar estranho, e James falou, num tom desanimado.

- Quanto tempo nós temos antes da primeira aula começar? Por que, pelo que eu lembro que a Lara aprontou, posso ficar aqui falando até amanhã...

-----------------------------------------

Melissa chegou atrasada em Hogwarts. Não que isso particularmente fosse uma novidade, mas naquele dia específico ela realmente _queria_ chagar atrasada. Queria poder chegar na sala de aula, entrar e simplesmente assistir a aula.

Então, quando ela adentrou os portões da escola, ela viu o pátio quase vazio. Sabia que sua primeira aula seria de física, e que a professora McGonagall não costumava ser muito tolerante com atrasos. Então correu até a sala de aula, na esperança da porta ainda estar aberta.

Assim que chegou à sala, Melissa percebeu que a professora já tinha chegado. Inspirou profundamente, e girou a maçaneta. A professora McGonagall imediatamente voltou sua atenção para ela e falou, evidentemente de mau humor.

- Ah. Srta. Kensington. Que bom que decidiu se juntar a nós.

Melissa procurou não se incomodar com o comentário irônico da professora. Ela tinha certeza que o mau humor dela era por causa da viagem para a França, e as confusões que alguns dos alunos aprontaram. Melissa prendeu um sorriso. Se a professora ficasse sabendo do que eles tinham aprontado na noite de réveillon, com as várias mudanças de quartos na hora de dormir...

Ela foi caminhando direto até o lugar que costumava ocupar. Olhou discretamente para seus amigos, e viu algo realmente surpreendente.

Cada um deles olhava para um lugar, e cada um deles expressava algum tipo de emoção diferente.

Lily e Ellie estavam sentadas juntas, como de costume. Mas a ruiva estava de cabeça baixa, escrevendo algo no caderno. Mas a professora ainda não estava dando aula. Então, ela não parecia ter algum motivo para estar fazendo aquilo. Muito estranho.

Ellie, ao lado de Lily, não dava bola para o que a amiga escrevia. Ela não tirava os olhos do outro lado da sala. Curiosamente, na direção onde sentava Narcisa Black. Melissa também reparou que, ao lado da prima de Sirius, uma aluna nova, com cabelos loiros bem claros, estava sentada, sorridente.

Atrás das duas, James e Sirius pareciam estranhos também. Eles não estavam rindo ou fazendo alguma piada, como de costume. Sirius parecia de muito mau humor. E James expressava clara preocupação com alguma coisa que Melissa não sabia. E, curiosamente, eles olhavam de tempos em tempos na mesma direção que Ellie olhava.

Marlene sentava perto do lugar que Melissa costumava ocupar. E ela tinha o olhar perdido, olhando através do quadro negro. Seu desânimo era quase palpável. Melissa franziu a testa. Isso não era um bom sinal.

Então finalmente ela olhou para a pessoa que mais queria ver, e ao mesmo tempo a que tentava evitar encarar. Remus.

Ele estava sentado ao lado de James. E ele era o único que olhava na direção da porta. Na verdade, naquele instante ele estava olhando na direção dela mesma.

Melissa quis desviar o olhar, mas ele fez um sinal para ela. E retirou sua mochila do lugar logo a frente dele, na fileira que Lily e Ellie ocupavam. Ele tinha guardado um lugar para ela.

Uma imagem muito rápida de Remus beijando o seu pescoço na noite de réveillon passou por sua mente. A garota fez uma pequena pausa em sua caminhada, ajeitou a mochila nas costas. E criou coragem para seguir seu caminho.

Ela sentou na cadeira que Remus guardou para ela. Inspirou fundo, e ficou quieta, tentando prestar atenção no que a professora dizia.

Mas sua atenção durou muito pouco. Alguns instantes depois dela alcançar seu caderno, ela sentiu um toque muito suave em seu ombro. Olhou automaticamente para trás, e viu que Remus estava lhe passando um bilhete.

Ela pegou o papel, desdobrou e leu.

_Bom dia, Melissa. Como você está?_

Melissa engoliu seco. Inspirou profundamente. Ficou com a lapiseira na mão por algum tempo, tentando arranjar algo que pudesse responder aquela pergunta. Como não conseguiria, e certamente nem queria, revelar como estava se sentindo, respondeu simplesmente.

_Estou bem._

Remus novamente escreveu algo no papel, e passou para a garota.

_Quer dar uma volta depois da escola?_

Melissa não sabia o que responder. As lembranças inebriantes da noite que eles passaram juntos não paravam de se repetir em sua cabeça. Mas ela queria ser racional. Queria manter as coisas sob controle. E sair correndo para os braços dele só pioraria tudo.

_Não posso. Tenho algumas coisas para fazer._

Melissa devolveu o papel, e quase se arrependeu. Não queria ter mentido para Remus. Mas o que ela não podia deixar o rapaz saber era que ela estava por um fio. Se ela cedesse, e aceitasse sair com ele novamente, não seria capaz de conter a avalanche de sentimentos que tomava conta dela todas as vezes que eles se beijavam. Ela tinha que tentar conter um pouco esse avanço. Ela tinha concordado em ficar com ele, mas tinha que ser algo mais contido. Se ela se entregasse totalmente a essa situação, não teria mais volta. E ela temia muito o resultado dessa possibilidade.

Mas Melissa, incapaz de agüentar, acabou cedendo um pouco, e virando rapidamente para trás. E ela viu Remus de relance. Ele encarava o papel com a resposta dela. E ele parecia bastante chateado.

Melissa sentiu-se péssima. Uma enorme vontade de virar completamente para trás, e beijar os lábios de Remus tomou conta completamente da garota. Ela só se conteve porque eles estavam numa sala de aula, e isso significaria uma detenção na certa. Tentando sufocar esse sentimento, ela olhou para seu caderno em branco. Todos os outros alunos já faziam anotações da matéria que o professor passava. Menos ela mesma.

Ela não conseguia tirar a expressão de Remus da cabeça. Por um instante ela apenas fechou os olhos, e falou tão baixo que ninguém seria capaz de ouvi-la.

- Por Deus, eu tenho que parar com isso.

---------------------------------------

A hora do intervalo logo chegou. Rapidamente, a sala do segundo ano começou a esvaziar. Com a exceção de alguns alunos em especial.

Nenhum deles parecia saber exatamente o que fazer. Ellie apanhou seu celular, e ficou apertando as teclas freneticamente. Começou a enviar mensagens. Mas Lily olhou bem para a amiga, e viu que ela estava fazendo aquilo somente para não precisar levantar o rosto, e dar de cara com Sirius. Ou, o pior, com Lara.

Lily viu a loira saindo da sala, acompanhada por uma Narcisa Black aparentando grande desagrado. Lily achou aquilo muito estranho. Ia perguntar para Ellie sobre a loira, mas viu a amiga levantando apressada, e atendendo uma ligação. Ela saiu de sala, como se não quisesse que nenhum dos amigos ouvisse o que ela falava. Ainda mais estranho.

Então a ruiva não teve outra alternativa. Virou para trás, e deu de cara com James e Sirius. Os dois estavam conversando entre si, e a conversa parecia bem séria. Ela olhou para o namorado, e falou.

- Por que a Narcisa está com esta cara? E será que alguém pode me explicar o que essa Lara pode ter feito de tão ruim que todo mundo está com cara de enterro?

Melissa, que ouviu a frase de Lily, e estava tentando sair de fininho sem ninguém perceber, voltou sua atenção para a ruiva. Remus também ficou curioso, então todos sentaram perto de James, que começou a falar.

- Ah, é meio difícil explicar...

- Pelo que eu me lembro, a Lara era meio... doida. – falou Remus – Mas eu não a conhecia bem. Pelo menos não como vocês.

Sirius fez um som de desagrado, e falou.

- Se dependesse de mim eu nem conheceria.

Lily voltou a olhar para James, e ele começou a explicação.

- A Lara não é como os outros Malfoys. Ela é... diferente deles.

- Diferente como? – perguntou Melissa. Ela não tinha idéia de quem era Lara Malfoy, mas percebeu que a presença dela ali devia ser algo importante o suficiente para modificar a dinâmica de relacionamento de seus amigos.

- Bem... – James visivelmente parecia se esforçar para explicar. Era como se definir Lara em palavras fosse algo muito difícil – Ela, por exemplo, não é preconceituosa como os outros.

Lily franziu a testa, e Sirius completou.

- Com certeza a última coisa que Lara Malfoy pode ser é preconceituosa... – ele falou, num tom de pouco caso.

- Como assim? – questionou Lily.

- Ela... não tem essa mania de só andar com nobres. Ela é mais... bem ela não é esnobe, pelo menos não desta maneira.

Sirius franziu a testa, e falou.

- Qual é a tua, James? Está jogando no time dela agora? Fala a verdade, a garota é psico!

- Eu já ouvi coisas dela que nem imaginava serem possíveis. – Remus falou, fazendo uma careta.

- E qual é o problema dela com a Ellie?

James inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- Elas eram meio que... amigas. E acabou levando a Ellie... bem, ela colocou a Ellie em tantos problemas que ela não agüentou, e rompeu a amizade.

- Amigas? – Lily estranhou. – Mas ela não é irmã do Lucius Malfoy?

- Até parece que o Lucius tem alguma autoridade com a Lara. Ninguém consegue deter aquela mulher. Ela faz o que quer, simplesmente. – respondeu Sirius.

Lily ficou calada por um instante, tentando visualizar a cena: Ellie e Lara sendo amigas. Parecia muito estranho. Ellie aparentava ter horror a garota Malfoy. Mas o que James e Sirius falavam parecia fazer um pouco de sentido. Pelo tom que Lara usou com Ellie, mesmo sendo de enorme sarcasmo, parecia bastante íntimo. Demonstrava que as duas tiveram alguma convivência.

James olhou para Lily, e falou, num tom levemente sombrio.

- O problema é a Lara ter voltado. Pela cara dela, está pronta para aprontar alguma. Pode ter certeza.

----------------------------------------------

A aula chegou ao fim sem maiores acontecimentos. Lara Malfoy ficou apenas desfilando pela escola, cumprimentando conhecidos, fazendo comentários sarcásticos para os que davam a oportunidade. Mas como Hogwarts era movida mesmo a uma boa fofoca, a volta da loira dominava quase todas as conversas. Cada um dava uma versão diferente para o retorno dela, e eles iam ficando cada vez mais absurdos com o passar do tempo. Lily jurou ter ouvido de alguém que a garota estava fugindo da máfia por ter uma enorme dívida de jogo...

- Sério, tem dias que eu simplesmente odeio Hogwarts... – Ellie resmungou, saindo da sala de aula, após o término das aulas regulares do dia.

Lily a acompanhou. Ela tinha que passar na monitoria, e verificar se seu horário de aulas permanecia o mesmo. Ela virou para a amiga, e pensou que seria uma boa idéia convidá-la para ir ao centro de monitoria. Pelo menos lá ela não iria ficar ouvindo conversas sobre Lara Malfoy o tempo todo.

- Ellie, quer ir comigo ver meus horários de monitoria?

- Não vai dar. – respondeu Ellie – Tenho reunião com o pessoal de teatro da escola. Aparentemente temos um novo diretor teatral, e ele quer fazer uma montagem nova. Para a festa do dia dos namorados.

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Que legal. Espero que você goste.

Ellie sorriu de volta, e falou.

- Eu vou encontrar a Alice lá mesmo, então já vou avisar para você também. Temos que combinar um horário para o treino da torcida. Estamos super atrasadas, daqui a pouco tem jogo e precisamos de uma coreografia nova.

Lily suspirou. A torcida não era a atividade preferida dela. Então falou.

- Ellie, a Charlotte já não tirou o gesso? Ela podia então voltar para a posição dela na torcida.

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- Eu não te falei não? A Charlotte desistiu da torcida.

- Desistiu? – Lily perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

- É. – respondeu Ellie, rindo – Ela ficou de molho tanto tempo, sem poder dançar, que acabou descobrindo um novo talento. Ela entrou para o clube de xadrez de Hogwarts. E aparentemente ela é muito boa nisso!

Lily ficou quieta, pensando sobre o que Ellie tinha acabado de dizer. Isso significava que ela ainda tinha a vaga dela na equipe. E logo ouviu a amiga falando.

- Agora a vaga é oficialmente sua. – Ellie viu a expressão levemente desanimada de Lily, e continuou – Mas lembra que tem sempre uma vantagem: quando tem jogo com outras escolas, nós vamos junto com o time. E isso significa, para você, uma viagem com seu namorado...

Imediatamente Lily se lembrou da viagem para Paris. Ainda não estava preparada para conversar sobre o assunto, e já podia ver Ellie pronta para iniciar o assunto. Então, antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Lily falou.

- Eu tenho que ir, Ellie. Depois nos encontramos.

Ellie saiu apressada, em direção ao anfiteatro da escola. E Lily foi caminhando até o centro de monitoria.

Assim que entrou pela porta principal, e começou a percorrer os corredores do local, Lily viu que realmente os alunos ainda estavam em clima de volta às aulas. O corredor principal estava vazio, e nenhuma movimentação era aparente nas salas de tutoria.

Lily foi até um dos quadros de aviso, esperando encontrar a planilha com a escala dos tutores, mas nada encontrou. Imaginou se receberia algo por email, ou seria avisada por algum professor. Então ela se lembrou de vários de seus alunos, que realmente precisavam de ajuda no estudo. E então decidiu buscar a informação logo.

A melhor e mais óbvia solução se encontrava no final do corredor. Dentro de uma porta com uma plaquinha na frente: Kyle Wilshire.

Lily foi até a sala do chefe dos monitores. Chegando lá, bateu de leve. E ouviu a voz do Kyle soando lá de dentro.

- Entra.

Lily obedeceu, e entrou na sala. Kyle levantou os olhos da folha que lia, repousando em cima de sua mesa. E imediatamente levantou da cadeira ao ver Lily, com uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

- Lily! – ele falou, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

Lily ficou um pouco constrangida com a reação dele, e achou que o estava incomodando. Sentiu seu rosto corar, e falou.

- Ah... desculpe, Kyle. Eu... volto depois.

Mas Kyle imediatamente se adiantou, dando alguns passos na direção dela, e falando rapidamente.

- Não! Eu não estou ocupado. Pode falar. Como posso te ajudar?

Lily, apesar de conhecer Kyle há algum tempinho, nunca deixava de ficar surpreendida com a enorme gentileza que ele sempre demonstrava. Ela olhou para o rapaz, belo, alto e loiro, e falou.

- É que eu... queria saber como vai ficar minha escala de tutoria.

Kyle sorriu por um instante. Lily olhou para ele, e sentiu como se nunca tivesse realmente reparado como ele era bonito. E ficava ainda mais bonito quando sorria. Logo ela abandonou esse pensamento, e esperou a resposta dele.

- Ah, claro. – ele falou, simpático – Eu já ia procurar os monitores mesmo. Sua escala está aqui. Acredito que não está muito diferente do semestre passado.

Ele exatamente a folha que estava observando quando Lily entrou na sala, e estendeu para a garota. Lily a observou, conferindo os nomes de seus alunos, e os horários das aulas. E Kyle voltou a falar.

- Se você precisar de alguma modificação é só me avisar. Eu tentei organizar mais ou menos da mesma forma que estava antes, mas alguns horários foram mudados. Mas eu posso tentar conversar com os alunos, se você quiser... Ou se precisar trocar algum horário... ou quiser desistir de algum aluno, eu posso ver se consigo...

Mas Lily levantou os olhos, e o interrompeu, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Kyle, você é realmente tão atencioso... Não precisa trocar nada. Você já resolveu tudo da melhor maneira possível. Seu trabalho com chefe dos monitores é mesmo ótimo.

Kyle sorriu de forma acanhada, e corou muito de leve. E completou imediatamente, com uma voz suave e agradável.

- Se todos os monitores fossem responsáveis como você, eu não teria trabalho algum.

Lily sentiu seu rosto esquentando de uma forma inesperada. Ela desviou o olhar, constrangida. Não conseguiu entender porque, mas o olhar doce de Kyle a fez sentir uma espécie de nervosismo estranho.

Kyle percebeu a reação dela, e pareceu sentir um misto de receio e, ao mesmo tempo, contentamento. E ele prosseguiu a conversa.

- Bem, eu acho que você é a melhor monitora que temos. Seus alunos fizeram uma ótima avaliação de seu trabalho.

Lily apenas acenou com a cabeça, e falou, de forma ligeiramente tímida.

- Obrigada.

- Não tem porque agradecer. É a verdade. – ele completou.

Lily novamente se sentiu estranha. Algo nela dizia que era melhor ir embora logo daquela sala. Então ela inspirou, e falou.

- Bem... eu já vou então.

Kyle imediatamente adiantou-se, e foi com ela até a porta. Ele gentilmente a abriu, e a garota passou. Mas ele ainda falou, num tom simples, mas muito sincero.

- Pode me procurar quando quiser, Lily. Como chefe dos monitores, ou então como... amigo.

Lily demorou um segundo para responder.

- Ah... obrigada, Kyle.

Ele apenas sorriu para ela, e acenou com a cabeça.

Lily virou, e seguiu caminhando pelo corredor. Mas teve a nítida sensação que Kyle a acompanhou com os olhos durante todo seu percurso.

---------------------------------------------

Melissa estava nervosa. Ela olhava constantemente para o relógio, para ter certeza que estava no horário. Mas a consulta constante só a fazia perceber uma coisa. Ela, na verdade, estava adiantada. A reunião tinha sido marcada para dali 15 minutos. Mas ela estava tão ansiosa que não conseguia ver os minutos passando. Parecia que os ponteiros do relógio estavam voltando, e não avançando.

Aquela era a primeira vez, em toda sua vida, que ela estava fazendo algo pensando no futuro. Num futuro com possibilidades, e não num futuro destrutivo. E isso que estava deixando a garota tão ansiosa.

Por algumas vezes ela pensou em sair daquela sala, e fugir da reunião. Mas conteve o pensamento autodestrutivo, e manteve-se firme. Aquela era uma boa oportunidade. E ela não podia fugir daquilo.

Lentamente os minutos foram passando. E algumas pessoas foram aparecendo. Alguns olhavam para ela com uma expressão estranha. Mas a maioria já a conhecia das aulas extras de literatura inglesa, e não pareciam nem um pouco surpresos. Apesar de não se dar conta disso, Melissa realmente era a aluna mais brilhante da matéria extracurricular.

Quando todos já estavam reunidos, o professor Flitwick, que dava aulas de inglês, apareceu na pequena sala. Ele sorriu ao constatar a presença de tantos interessados, e começou a falar.

- Bem, acho que todos os interessados ficaram sabendo da novidade. – ele fez uma pequena pausa, e prosseguiu – O diretor Dumbledore resolveu que já era tempo de reativarmos o nosso tradicional jornal da escola.

Alguns alunos sorriram para os colegas, cheios de expectativa. E o professor prosseguiu.

- Eu estou muito animado com a idéia. Acho que temos aqui um bom grupo de alunos, e vários de vocês já mostraram ter muita aptidão para o jornalismo, ou para a literatura. Então é tarefa da escola nutrir essa aptidão, e ajudá-la a florescer como campos de lavanda no verão.

Melissa conteve o revirar dos olhos. O professor Flitwick adorava discursos cheios de firula. Mas ela manteve sua postura séria, e engoliu o sarcasmo. Aquilo era importante para ela.

- Mas eu devo, antes de mais nada... – o professor ia falando, mas foi interrompido pela porta da sala sendo aberta.

Melissa virou para ver quem era a pessoa que chegara atrasada à reunião. Logo percebeu que não era apenas uma pessoa, mas sim duas. E ela mal conseguiu conter sua surpresa ao ver quem eram os dois atrasados.

Remus entrou na sala com um ar apressado. Ele carregava alguns livros nos braços, e Melissa logo identificou alguns volumes a respeito de escrita jornalística, e gramática. Ele a viu assim que entrou na sala, e também pareceu estar surpreso com a presença dela ali.

Já a segunda pessoa entrou sem pressa alguma na sala. O andar levemente desfilado da garota de cabelos loiros muito claros, e seu sorriso debochado eram inconfundíveis. Era Lara Malfoy.

O professor Flitwick demonstrou um pouco de impaciência, mas prosseguiu seu discurso.

- Como vários de vocês devem recordar-se, o jornal esteve fechado nestes últimos tempos por conta do comportamento inaceitável de seus integrantes. Sei que nunca é demais adverti-los, então... Qualquer tipo de desavença que se encaminhe à baderna, ou situação que vá contra as normas da escola, ou então qualquer outro problema sério que vocês causem serão punidos severamente. E podem causar um novo fechamento do jornal, sem falar de detenção e suspensões. Então tratem esse trabalho com seriedade e profissionalismo. Temos um nome a zelar. O _Hogwarts Times_ sempre foi sinônimo de tradição e imparcialidade. Vamos mantê-lo assim.

Os alunos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas logo começaram a concordar em tom baixo com o professor. Melissa achou que vários deles presenciaram, ou ficaram sabendo do problema que causou o fechamento do jornal, antes dela ir estudar em Hogwarts.

- Ótimo. – exclamou o professor, percebendo que tinha assustado o suficiente seus alunos – Então vamos à parte prática. Apresentem-se uns aos outros, e expliquem suas expectativas a respeito do jornal.

Melissa inspirou profundamente. Detestava falar em público. Sempre se sentia embaraçada, e achava que suas palavras soavam estranhas e mal colocadas. Preferia escrever. Era bem mais simples, e suas idéias saíam mais bem estruturadas.

Um a um, os alunos foram se apresentando. Dois rapazes eram do último ano, e se interessavam por esportes e tecnologia, respectivamente. Uma garota de cabelos cor de mel cacheados, um pouco gordinha e sorridente logo levantou a mão. Ela também era do último ano. O professor Flitwick inspirou profundamente, visivelmente desanimado. Mas cedeu a palavra à garota, que falou.

- Oi, meu nome é Bertha Jorkins. Eu tenho interesse em cobrir a parte, digamos... social da escola.

Melissa imediatamente falou, sem conter seu impulso.

- Como assim social?

Todos voltaram sua atenção para Melissa, que rapidamente arrependeu-se da pergunta. Agora era o alvo dos olhares de todos naquela sala. Mas Bertha a olhou, aparentando muito interesse, e falou.

- Melissa Kensington, não é? Você chegou há pouco tempo em Hogwarts, e já se infiltrou no grupinho mais badalado da escola. Como foi que conseguiu isso? – os olhos de Bertha brilhavam, ávidos de curiosidade.

Melissa levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e rebateu de imediato.

- E eu te devo alguma satisfação a respeito da minha vida?

A reação foi instantânea. Enquanto Bertha pareceu contrariada por um segundo, os outros alunos presentes na reunião olharam para Melissa com evidente admiração. Remus colocou a mão sobre a boca discretamente, tentando disfarçar seu sorriso. Lara encarou Melissa, e sua expressão demonstrava agora um interesse pela garota, algo que antes não existia. Ela parecia ligeiramente intrigada com a morena.

Mas Bertha logo se recuperou, e disparou novamente. Parecia que sua curiosidade superava qualquer rejeição.

- Ah, não precisa ficar assim. Somos todos amigos aqui, não é? – ela falou, tentando dobrar a determinação de Melissa – Você pode se abrir com a gente.

- Na verdade, eu achei que estávamos aqui para montar um jornal. Não uma coluna de fofocas. – Melissa respondeu, séria.

Desta vez até o professor Flitwick pareceu impressionado com Melissa. E, com essa resposta, Bertha resolveu se calar. Mas deu indícios que não desistiria tão facilmente de suas dúvidas.

- Muito bem. – o professor decretou. – Vamos prosseguir com as apresentações. E depois vamos tentar definir os cargos que cada um deve ocupar no jornal. Seria bom se conseguíssemos montar a primeira edição, com uma apresentação do conteúdo do jornal, e os nossos objetivos, ainda esta semana.

Rapidamente, a reunião retomou seu ritmo. O restante dos alunos prosseguiu com as apresentações, e logo eles já estavam discutindo uma pauta para a primeira edição. Isso fez Melissa se acalmar um pouco. Mas não totalmente; a presença de Remus Lupin, no mesmo cômodo que ela, ainda a fazia perder a linha de raciocínio.

Principalmente com os olhares de esguelha que ele lhe lançava, de tempos em tempos.

-------------------------------------

O primeiro dia de volta às aulas terminou bem tarde para a maioria dos alunos. Lily esperou Ellie para as duas irem embora juntas. Ellie contava sobre sua reunião do grupo de teatro. Segundo a amiga, o novo diretor teatral da escola era "um louco, mas genial". Ele ainda estava planejando a nova montagem da escola, mas ela tinha certeza que seria algo pelo menos criativo. Elas não encontraram nenhum dos rapazes, já que Sirius e James já tinham ido embora. Eles tinham tido treino de basquete, mas não demoraram muito porque o treinador não queria exigir demais dos atletas, já que eles vinham de um longo período de folga. Já Remus e Melissa estavam presos na interminável reunião do jornal de Hogwarts, e provavelmente não sairiam de lá tão cedo.

As duas estavam quase passando pelo portão da escola quando viram uma pessoa parada logo à frente, mexendo em sua mochila. Era Marlene.

- Oi Lene. – cumprimentou Ellie.

A loira virou-se para as duas e respondeu. Sua voz soava um pouco desanimada.

- Oi meninas.

Lily franziu a testa. Marlene parecia muito cansada, sem ânimo. E ela logo falou.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui em Hogwarts, Lene? Achei que seu último aluno de monitoria tinha sido há mais de uma hora atrás.

Marlene finalmente conseguiu guardar sua escala de monitoria de filosofia, e jogou a mochila nas costas, respondendo a amiga.

- Ah, é que depois eu fui à reunião da equipe de debates. Vamos ter uma competição com outras escolas, então vamos começar a preparação logo.

- Precisam de torcida? – falou Ellie, em tom de brincadeira. – Podemos fazer uma coreografia especial para vocês...

Mas Marlene não riu da brincadeira da amiga. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, com um sorriso quase forçado nos lábios. E respondeu.

- Acho que vocês iriam distrair os competidores, dançando de sainhas curtas.

Tanto Lily quanto Ellie notaram o estado de Marlene. E a ruiva falou, num tom acolhedor.

- Lene... está tudo bem com você?

Marlene suspirou. Nem sabia por onde começar. Tantas coisas tinham acontecido ultimamente... A decepção do réveillon com Regulus. A hostilidade que sofreu no intervalo, já que Bellatrix a cercou, e lhe atirou palavras e xingamentos nem um pouco agradáveis. Fora que Regulus tinha desaparecido, e parecia estar evitando-a.

- Eu... acho que estou um pouco cansada. – ela respondeu. Sabia que se começasse a falar, provavelmente não conseguiria parar tão cedo. Então resolveu poupar as amigas da chateação, e não falou a verdade.

- Tem certeza? – questionou Ellie.

Marlene balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Tenho sim. Obrigada de qualquer forma, garotas. – As três ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Lily e Ellie esperando para ver se Marlene não falaria alguma outra coisa. E Marlene, por não saber o que falar. Então ela tentou sorrir de forma mais convincente, e falou. – Bem, eu já vou indo. O Mike vem me buscar, já deve ter chegado.

Mas Lily e Ellie fizeram questão de acompanhar a amiga até a porta da escola. Mike realmente estava lá, com seu reluzente BMW azul marinho, e um sorriso ainda mais brilhante no rosto. Ele deu um beijo no rosto da irmã, bagunçando os cabelos dela, e logo voltou sua atenção na direção das amigas da irmã.

- Oi Ellie! – ele falou, enquanto a pegava pela cintura, suspendendo-a para um abraço apertado.

- Mike, eu estou de saia! – reclamou a garota, que sentiu que o movimento do rapaz fez sua saia levantar um pouco.

Mas o rapaz a colocou no chão novamente, e falou, rindo.

- Aposto que eu fiz a felicidade de algum desses garotos... – ele indicou com a cabeça alguns alunos que passavam por eles, deixando a escola.

Ellie apenas revirou os olhos, e ele foi até Lily, e a cumprimentou de maneira bem mais comportada, já que a conhecia há pouco tempo. Dois beijos no rosto, e um belo sorriso.

- Como foi a viagem, garotas? Curtiram muito em Paris?

Lily viu um filme muito acelerado em sua cabeça, com partes das memórias da viagem para Paris. Ela desviou o olhar, e ficou muito agradecida por Ellie ter respondido imediatamente.

- Ah, Paris continua tão linda como sempre... Mas eu diria que a viagem teve seus altos e baixos...

Mike sorriu de lado, e falou.

- E eu tenho a impressão que isso é tudo que você vai dizer a respeito da viagem.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Sim. Você está certo.

Mike olhou para Ellie, e depois para Lily. As duas continuaram caladas. Então o rapaz apenas riu, e falou.

- Acho que essa é minha deixa, então. Vamos indo, Lene. – Marlene entrou no carro do irmão imediatamente, parecendo aliviada pelo assunto não ter progredido. E Mike apenas sorriu para as duas amigas, e falou. – Vejo vocês outro dia, garotas. Até mais!

As duas acenaram para os irmãos, que desapareceram velozmente pela rua. Lily olhou para Ellie, e falou.

- A resposta da Lene te convenceu?

Ellie a olhou com simplicidade, e respondeu.

- Não. Nem um pouco.

- A mim também não. Acho que alguma coisa aconteceu. E ela não quer contar.

-------------------------------------------

Dois dias se passaram. Nenhum acontecimento marcante aconteceu, pelo menos nada que fosse muito importante. Lily continuava atarefada com suas monitorias, James treinava todos os dias com o time de basquete, junto com Sirius. Ellie se desdobrava em suas muitas tarefas extras, e tinha recomeçado o treino da torcida, do qual Lily foi obrigada a participar. A ruiva ainda tentou escapar uma ou outra vez, mas por fim desistiu, e tentou pelo menos se divertir durante o ensaio das coreografias. Porque durante os jogos ela sabia que iria invariavelmente ficar envergonhada.

Mas quem estava tento o início de semestre mais bizarro de sua vida era Melissa. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Parecia um sonho estranho, que pertencia à outra pessoa, não a ela.

Tudo por causa da reunião da noite anterior, no jornal da escola. Por votação, o editor chefe do jornal foi escolhido. E, para sua total surpresa, ela tinha sido escolhida. Pela grande maioria dos votos.

Remus logicamente a cumprimentou, todo alegre, quando a votação terminou. E ela só conseguia ficar estática. E, no dia seguinte, quando chegou à escola, ainda se encontrava neste estado.

- Oi Melissa! Ou devo dizer, grande editora chefe do _Hogwarts Times_? – uma voz feminina a fez despertar para a realidade.

Ellie exibia seu belo sorriso, parecendo satisfeita. Melissa lembrou-se da expressão de Remus quando foi parabenizá-la.

- Como você ficou sabendo? – Melissa quis saber.

Ellie se adiantou para caminhar ao lado da amiga, e respondeu.

- O Remus me ligou ontem à noite, e contou. Ele estava tão orgulhoso... – ela arrematou a frase com um sorriso cúmplice.

Mas Melissa olhou para o lado. Não conseguiu evitar o pensamento que lhe ocorreu. Porque Remus tinha ligado para Ellie? Ela se perguntou se aquilo era algo comum, se eles se falavam com freqüência, fora da escola. Tentando sufocar um sentimento de ciúme que aflorava, ela tentou desviar um pouco o foco.

- Não tenho idéia do motivo que alguém possa ter para votar em mim. – ela falou, e estava sendo sincera.

Mas Ellie riu, e falou.

- Ah, o Remus me disse que o fato de você ter dado um passa-fora na Bertha Jorkins deixou todo mundo impressionado. Eu achei ótimo, a Jorkins é uma _fuxiquenta_... adora uma fofoca.

Novamente incomodada de ouvir o nome de Remus da boca de Ellie, Melissa mudou de assunto.

- E a Malfoy?

O sorriso morreu no rosto de Ellie. E ela falou.

- O que tem ela?

- O que você acha dela? Ela entrou no jornal, mas até agora só fica observando, quase não dá opinião alguma. De vez em quando fala algo, mas a maior parte do tempo fica calada. Ou sorri de forma muito esquisita, de tempos em tempos.

Ellie inspirou profundamente. E falou, num tom desanimado.

- Ela não costuma ser assim. Geralmente adora dar ordens.

Melissa detectou imediatamente a falta de disposição de Ellie em falar sobre Lara. Agora as duas amigas caminhavam em silêncio. Cada uma evitando um assunto.

Melissa evitava falar sobre Remus. Já que pensar era inevitável.

E Ellie, por outro lado, não queria nem falar, nem pensar em Lara Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------

As aulas passaram num ritmo arrastado. Parecia que os professores estavam tentando recuperar o tempo perdido durante a pausa para Natal e ano novo, e aumentaram a carga de matérias para os alunos. Como se eles precisassem de mais atividades que já tinham.

Mas, mesmo assim, Lily e Ellie conversaram, e resolveram chamar Melissa e Alice para uma conversa com Marlene. As duas tinham ficado preocupadas com a amiga, e resolveram convocar o quinteto inteiro, para arrancar da loira o motivo de seu visível desânimo. Como ela tinha se recusado a falar sobre o assunto durante os dias que se seguiam, elas planejaram uma pequena "intervenção".

Então, depois da aula, as cinco foram para a casa de Ellie sob o pretexto de passarem um tempo juntas sem os namorados (no caso de Lily e Alice), só as garotas. E Marlene, após algum convencimento, aceitou.

As garotas estavam todas reunidas no quarto de Ellie. Mary já tinha servido uma bela rodada de deliciosos milk-shakes caseiros feitos por ela própria, e agora elas estavam apenas conversando, amontoadas na cama da amiga.

- Lily, eu já falei. A McGonagall não vai passar um exercício avaliativo amanhã. Deixa de ser estressada! – Alice resmungou.

Mas a ruiva estava com o laptop de Ellie no colo, e buscava avidamente no site da escola algum indício de avaliação surpresa da rígida professora de física.

- Eu não sei, não, Alice. – ela respondeu – Na última aula, ela falou que, se a turma não parasse de conversar, ela iria aplicar um exercício valendo nota. Para saber se estamos acompanhando a matéria.

Mas Ellie riu da amiga, e falou.

- Lily, você é a única aluna daquela sala que pode ficar tranqüila se a McGonagall passar um exercício. Provavelmente só você vai conseguir responder todas as questões mesmo...

- Fora que a McGonagall sempre ameaça nossa turma. Sempre foi assim, e ela nunca aplica uma avaliação sem avisar antes. – completou Alice.

Só que essa resposta apenas fez Lily ficar mais apavorada. Ela arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Mas ela avisou! Ela falou aquilo na última aula!

Melissa revirou os olhos, e tomou o laptop da mão de Lily, falando.

- Você vai surtar daqui a pouco se continuar nessa. – então, ela colocou o laptop no próprio colo, e falou, num tom levemente animado – Ei, querem ver algo legal?

As quatro logo se aproximaram, curiosas. Marlene, que estava quieta durante quase todo o tempo, pareceu ter acordado de um devaneio, e esticou os olhos para ver o que Melissa digitava no computador.

Logo a garota terminou sua busca, e falou.

- Fizemos uma versão online do jornal de Hogwarts. Vamos usar o site para colocar notícias mais curtas, e mais simples que na edição impressa. O Samuel, do último ano, é fera em programação, e fez o site. Hoje à tarde nós nos reunimos e vimos a versão que entrou no ar. Todos os alunos receberam por email o link, e já devem estar acessando. Querem ver?

As garotas se reuniram em volta de Melissa, para poderem ver a tela do computador. Logo a página carregou, e elas começaram a ver o conteúdo.

O nome do jornal, _The Hogwarts Times_, estava estampado na parte superior do site, seguido do brasão da escola. Melissa foi descendo a barra de rolagem, e elas puderam visualizar melhor a página.

Um grito sucedeu imediatamente o clique de Melissa.

- Ei!!! Essa é a minha bunda!

Ellie tinha um dedo esticado, mostrando uma enorme foto estampada no site. Uma foto dela, com os braços em volta de um belo rapaz de cabelos loiros, que segurava sua cintura, dominava boa parte do início da página principal do jornal online da escola. A saia da garota tinha subido com o abraço, e o momento do clique da foto registrou um pedaço da calcinha preta da garota, por baixo do uniforme da escola. E, acima da foto, uma legenda dizia em letras bem visíveis: _"Everybody wants to be like Mike!"_.

- Que merda é essa? – Ellie falou, exasperada.

Melissa estava estática. Ela não podia acreditar no que via. Onde estavam as notícias da escola? Os avisos, as notícias sobre esportes, palestras que estavam programadas, uma pequena entrevista com o Diretor Dumbledore? Tudo tinha sumido. Agora ela olhava as outras notícias que ocupavam a página, e foi ficando cada vez mais pasma.

Ao lado da foto de Ellie estava uma foto de Lara Malfoy, com uma expressão sarcástica, e com os dizeres: _"Lara Malfoy volta para detonar em Hogwarts! Clique aqui para relembrar momentos memoráveis da loira na escola"._

Um pouco mais abaixo letras vermelhas avisavam: _"Novos romances. Saiba quem está pegando quem em Hogwarts!"_

Do outro lado da página, uma foto de Remus, com o olho roxo da briga com Dan, tinha uma legenda: _"Remus Lupin: de nerd à bad boy!"_. E, para o total desespero de Melissa, uma foto dela estava estampada ao lado da de Remus, com uma pergunta: _"Será a misteriosa nova aluna Melissa Kensington a responsável por essa mudança?"_

As garotas estavam todas de bocas abertas. Ninguém era capaz de palavras alguma. E elas continuaram lendo.

Lily soltou uma exclamação de incredulidade ao ver sua foto abraçada a James, e com os dizeres: _"Descubra como a garota do interior Lily Evans chegou ao topo em Hogwarts, e conquistou o delicioso James Potter!"_

Ellie levou a mão à boca ao se ver numa foto, vestida com o uniforme da torcida, no colo de Sirius. Ele usava o uniforme do time de basquete da Grifinória, e eles estavam partilhando o primeiro beijo em público, depois do jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa. E a legenda da foto era: _"Tudo sobre o rompimento do casal-estrela de Hogwarts. E também sobre a recaída deles em Paris. Clique aqui para ler a história completa!"_

Ellie esticou a mão para clicar e ler o que o site dizia sobre ela e Sirius. Mas foi impedida por Marlene, que falou.

- Ah, não...

Em letras garrafais, na parte inferior do site, as seguintes palavras atraíram a atenção das cinco amigas: _"Saiba tudo sobre a pegação em Paris! Quem ficou com quem? Casais completamente surpreendentes!!"_

Marlene quase pulou no colo de Melissa para conseguir clicar em cima do texto. Ela precisava saber. Poderia ser o fim total para ela e Regulus.

Nenhuma das garotas a impediu. Era melhor ficar sabendo de uma vez. Ansiosamente, elas esperaram o segundo que demorou para a página carregar. E começaram a ler o texto.

_Muitas novidades aconteceram na fatídica excursão para a França. E aqui você fica sabendo dos detalhes sórdidos!_

_Dizem as más línguas que um casal muito popular, que rompeu recentemente, acabou passando uma noite de réveillon muito divertida, trancados num dos quartos do hotel. E línguas ainda mais ferinas disseram que era possível ouvir os gemidos pela parede do quarto!_

Ellie abaixou a cabeça, totalmente vermelha. Não podia acreditar no que lia. Como era possível acontecer a mesma coisa, novamente? Era como esperar um raio cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

_Um certo rapaz muito popular foi visto entrando em seu quarto, tarde da noite, no dia de ano novo. Mas ele não era o único ocupante do quarto. Enquanto seu companheiro de quarto estava fora, se divertindo com a ex, ele hospedava a companheira de quarto desta mesma garota. Que, por sinal, de santa só tem a cara. Agora é só vocês somarem dois mais dois, que saberão de quem estamos falando. Uma dica: os quatro alunos em questão ficam lindos de uniformes vermelhos..._

Foi o momento de Lily ficar constrangida. Qualquer pessoa que lesse aquela frase poderia deduzir que as pessoas em questão eram Sirius, Ellie, James e ela mesma. Ver aquele momento tão significativo de sua vida, que ela mesma sequer conseguia definir ou compreender, estampado como uma fofoca num site era extremamente constrangedor e humilhante. Então ela olhou para o lado, e pensou em Ellie e sua calcinha estampada na primeira página. É, as coisas sempre podem ser piores do que ela imaginava.

_Um jovem integrante de uma das mais tradicionais famílias de Hogwarts foi visto perambulando pelos corredores do hotel, depois da meia noite. Não foi identificado o quarto que ele adentrou, mas isso em si não é uma novidade, com o enorme currículo de conquistas do rapaz. Aqueles olhos enigmáticos e ar aristocrático certamente já seduziram diversas garotas inocentes... ou nem tão inocentes assim! Estamos aguardando ainda material que revele a identidade da nova vítima. Assim que for divulgado, passaremos a notícia em primeira mão. Até porque o rapaz em questão anda deixando de deslizar seus cabelos negros e charme pela população feminina em geral da escola. Isso significa que ele está pensando em se amarrar a apenas uma garota?_

Marlene estremeceu. Sua mão foi imediatamente até sua boca. As amigas chegaram mais perto dela. Lily, tentando ajudar, falou.

- Pelo menos não descobriram sobre vocês, Lene...

Mas Marlene não parecia ver as coisas de forma tão positiva. E respondeu, com a voz fraca.

- Não descobriram... ainda.

Ela se afastou do computador. Não queria ver mais nada. Aquilo era uma loucura. Era deprimente. E assustador.

Alice estava de braços cruzados. Ela lia rapidamente as fofocas, buscando mais informações que comprometessem os amigos. Achou algumas menções sobre casais que ela não entendeu imediatamente. Viu uma insinuação sobre ela e Frank terem passado a noite juntos, e ficou irritada ao ver que a nota terminava com uma frase muito abusada:_ o que será que a mamãe e o papai dessa princesinha iriam pensar se soubessem disso?_

Mas Alice constatou que, pelo menos a respeito dos boatos sobre a noite de réveillon, Melissa e Remus tinham escapado, assim como Marlene e Regulus, excluindo-se a menção sobre ele ter uma nova garota. Mas a festinha das meninas foi citada, como uma farra animada com cinco garotas de lingerie e regada à bebida. Bem, aquilo não era mentira. Mas a forma como foi descrita fazia soar como se tivesse sido quase uma orgia.

Ela leu a última nota, que falava sobre Fabian Prewett ter ficado com Rachel Pryce. Pelo menos o dano não tinha sido completo. Mas isso não era consolo para nenhuma das garotas.

Ellie sentou no chão do quarto, e colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Marlene estava no banheiro, lavando seu rosto. Lily a tinha acompanhado, para se certificar que tudo estava bem. Melissa permanecia estática, com o laptop no colo. Ela parecia feita de mármore, de tão imóvel e rígida que estava. Então Alice tomou o computador da garota, e continuou pesquisando os assuntos que o site abordava. Leu as matérias da página principal, e logicamente todas elas eram cruéis e cheias de intriga. Então finalmente ela colocou o computador na cama, e virou para olhar as amigas.

- Eu ainda não acredito nisso tudo. – ela falou, olhando para cada uma delas.

Melissa olhou para ela, e falou, num tom de derrota de dar pena.

- Eu... achei que o jornal ia dar certo... que seria algo legal. Que os alunos iam gostar. Mas acabaram com tudo fazendo isso.

Ellie levantou os olhos para rebater.

- É uma pena pelo jornal, mas acho que foi bem pior para nós, não é? Pô, é o meu _derrière_ ali, para quem quiser ver! – o tom dela era de revolta.

Melissa não respondeu nada, ficando quieta. Então Lily olhou para as garotas e falou.

- O que nós podemos fazer a respeito disso tudo? Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa!

Então Melissa finalmente se moveu. Foi direto até sua bolsa, e pegou seu celular. Procurou um número na memória, e discou. Alice olhou para ela com a testa franzida, e perguntou.

- O que você está fazendo, Mel?

Melissa estava muito séria. E ela respondeu.

- Vou descobrir exatamente _como_ isso tudo aconteceu.

-------------------------------------------------

Um pandemônio geral.

Essa é a única forma de descrever a entrada dos alunos, naquela quinta-feira, em Hogwarts. Grupos reunidos conversando, alguns apontando uns para os outros. A agitação era tanta que alguns dos funcionários tentavam conter os ânimos que começavam a se exaltar.

Duas garotas do terceiro ano começaram a bater boca, e a discussão evoluiu para uma briga física. Elas foram contidas pelos amigos, mas continuavam a gritar uma com a outra.

- Sua vadia, eu vou te matar!

- Deixa de ser louca, eu não fiquei com ele!

Lily tentava passar pelo portão despercebida. Aproveitou a confusão, e conseguiu seguir alguns metros sem ser notada. Mas logo alguém a identificou, e a loucura começou.

- Evans! Evans! É verdade?

- Oh, meu Deus! O James Potter é um sonho. É verdade sobre vocês dois? – falou uma garota mais abusada.

Lily fez força para se controlar. Mas sentia o rosto vermelho, e o lábio tremendo. Ia abaixar a cabeça quando ouviu uma voz soando alta e mal-humorada.

- Sumam daqui agora! Não têm nada melhor para fazer, suas fofoqueiras?

Lily virou para trás, e viu Ellie alcançando-a. A expressão brava da amiga acabou contendo temporariamente as garotas que seguiam Lily, mas elas se juntaram num grupo, e começaram a cochichar. Ellie fez cara feia para elas, e se juntou à Lily.

- Loucos. São todos loucos. – ela resmungou.

- Valeu, Ellie. – Lily agradeceu.

Ellie suspirou, e falou.

- Isso não vai contê-las para sempre. Daqui a pouco elas perdem o medo, e voltam a atacar. E pelo que eu conheço dessa escola, essa fofoca vai demorar muito a sumir.

Isso Lily já tinha deduzido sozinha. As fofocas costumavam durar alguns dias em Hogwarts, mas era diferente daquela vez. O fato de estar num site oficial da escola dava impressão de ser algo comprovado. Fora que o volume de fofocas era bem maior agora. E envolvia diversos nomes, e diversas situações.

- Eu não devia ter vindo para a escola hoje. Quando isso chegar aos ouvidos dos meus pais... ai, eu nem quero saber o que vai acontecer... – Lily desabafou.

- Não tem como os pais não ficarem sabendo. Com certeza vão convocar uma reunião em caráter extraordinário. E a administração da escola vai ouvir os gritos de pais muito raivosos. Você tem idéia da quantidade de filhos de famílias tradicionais que foram envolvidos nessas fofocas? Eles vão chegar aqui cuspindo fogo.

Lily suspirou. Pelo menos os pais dela não eram políticos, como o pai de Marlene, ou a mãe de Ellie. Mas ela podia muito bem ver os pais de Lara Malfoy, citada na página principal, gritando e exigindo que os culpados sejam punidos.

- Vem, vamos procurar as garotas. E ver se elas têm alguma novidade. – chamou Ellie, pegando a mão da amiga, e puxando pelo pátio.

Lily a acompanhou, mas internamente ela não sabia realmente se queria saber de alguma novidade sobre o assunto. Ela preferia poder simplesmente esquecer tudo aquilo.

---------------------------------------------

- Isso é um absurdo completo! Simplesmente um ultraje!

Toda a equipe do recém formado jornal de Hogwarts estava reunida na diretoria da escola. Eles tinham sido avisados, por telefone, que deveriam chegar à escola meia hora antes do horário normal, e se encaminhar imediatamente para a diretoria.

Melissa chegou ainda mais cedo. Ela queria muito saber se já tinham descoberto algo sobre o assunto. Mas, como foi a única a chegar cedo, ficou esperando os outros. E não conseguiu conversar com ninguém antes de serem chamados para a sala do diretor.

Lá estava o diretor Dumbledore. Ele mantinha a expressão calma, mas agora apresentava uma seriedade bem mais intensa que o normal. E os quatro chefes das Casas de Hogwarts também estavam lá. McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn e Sprout. E a professora McGonagall estava fazendo um longo e apavorante discurso sobre como era absurdo o que tinha acontecido.

Após longos minutos, o diretor levantou a mão, e num tom sério, interrompeu a professora de física.

- Já chega, Minerva. Eles sabem como é inapropriado o que aconteceu. Agora o mais importante é descobrir _como_ isso aconteceu.

Um rapaz alto e magro, de cabelos castanhos encaracolados, se adiantou timidamente, e falou.

- Diretor... senhor... – ele gaguejava ligeiramente. Mas foi corajoso o suficiente para se manifestar sem ter sido chamado – Eu que programei a página...

McGonagall olhou para o rapaz, e falou, num tom indignado e exasperado.

- Samuel Collins! Você está dizendo que é o responsável por essa brincadeira de mau gosto?

O rapaz corou da cabeça aos pés, mas respondeu imediatamente.

- Não! – ele apressou-se em corrigir – Eu programei a página que escrevemos juntos, todos do jornal. Essa aí foi modificada... por alguém que eu não sei quem é.

- Como assim? – perguntou a professora Sprout.

O rapaz inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- Alguém acessou a página, e a modificou. Essa não foi a versão que fizemos. O professor Flitwick viu a nossa versão.

Flitwick, mesmo aparentando estar muito nervoso, confirmou.

- Eles me apresentaram uma versão normal do jornal, com um conteúdo adequado. E não... isso aí.

O diretor Dumbledore observou atentamente os alunos que estavam à sua frente. Então olhou para Samuel, e perguntou.

- E como funciona o acesso à página do jornal? Vocês têm alguma senha, ou algo do tipo?

Samuel concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Cada membro do jornal tem um login, e uma senha. E um email vinculado ao jornal.

A professora McGonagall interrompeu o rapaz, e falou, num tom ainda mais bravo.

- Então você está dizendo que um de vocês fez essa atrocidade?

- Não! – o rapaz quase gritou – Eu tenho certeza!

Todos olharam para ele, e ele ficou ainda mais vermelho. O professor Slughorn olhou para o rapaz com um misto de pena e confusão, e perguntou.

- Então o que aconteceu, meu rapaz?

O rapaz tomou fôlego, e respondeu. Melissa olhou em volta quando ele falava. Ela já sabia a resposta da pergunta, já que tinha questionado o próprio rapaz quando notou o site alterado.

- Alguém invadiu o sistema. Um _hacker_. Ele burlou as senhas, criou um login falso, e alterou tudo. E não deixou rastros. Serviço de profissional. Eu não saberia nem por onde começar a buscar traços de sua passagem, e eu sou um bom programador, modéstia à parte...

Todos mantiveram o silêncio. Melissa buscava no rosto de alguém algum tipo de traço de reconhecimento. Mas todos pareciam desconhecer qualquer informação.

Remus ainda parecia em choque. Melissa suspeitou ser por ele ter visto sua foto na página principal do site, como uma notícia importante. Provavelmente ele nunca tivesse notado a própria popularidade.

Lara Malfoy tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Por alguns instantes, ela parecia estar achando aquilo tudo engraçado, mas não de forma como se ela fosse a responsável. E sim por estar achando ironicamente cômico. Mas por outros ela demonstrava estar toa surpresa quanto todos ali.

Bertha Jorkins, que era a mais famosa fofoqueira de Hogwarts, tinha seu rosto voltado para o chão. Em alguns momentos ela parecia assustada, mas em outros ela demonstrava sua incontrolável curiosidade.

Os outros membros pareciam extremamente assustados. Então Melissa começou a cogitar a possibilidade do responsável por aquela invasão não ser um membro do jornal de Hogwarts. Mas quem podia ser... ela não tinha idéia.

Quando voltou a si, ela percebeu que o diretor falava. E voltou sua atenção a ele.

- Então, por enquanto, vocês estão dispensados. Mas poderão ser convocados novamente, para futuros esclarecimentos. Podem ir para suas salas.

Melissa imediatamente se moveu. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. E rápido. Porque ela suspeitava que, se não descobrissem logo quem era o responsável pela invasão ao site, a situação ficaria ainda pior. E isso poderia levar ao fechamento do jornal. Mas o pior de tudo nem era isso. O pior era a possibilidade de o fofoqueiro continuar investigando sobre os alunos, e acabar descobrindo fatos do seu passado que ela tentava desesperadamente esquecer.

----------------------------------------

A confusão continuava pela escola. Mesmo quando o sinal tocou, e os alunos entraram na sala de aula, a bagunça era geral. Muitos ânimos precisavam ser contidos, discussões começavam praticamente do nada. Inclusive entre os muitos alunos do segundo ano.

Lily tinha demorado um instante para entrar na sala, já que Alice gritou seu nome, e ela esperou a amiga se aproximar. Quando as duas entraram na sala, encontraram um enorme tumulto. E viram que ele era causado por uma discussão entre Ellie e Sirius.

James estava tentando conter a briga dos dois, que já estavam alterados, e batiam boca abertamente.

- Ah, que engraçado, Sirius! Agora você vai dizer que não tem nada a ver com isso tudo? – Ellie resmungava, num tom irônico.

- Lógico que não! Você está ficando paranóica agora? – ele rebatia, num tom bravo.

- Paranóica? – Ellie retrucou – Então me explica como, _de novo_, a mesma coisa foi acontecer? Explica!

Sirius ficou um instante sem resposta. Até porque ele realmente não sabia como alguém podia ter descoberto, pela segunda vez, que ele e Ellie tinham passado a noite juntos.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que não saí espalhando por aí o que aconteceu entre nós no réveillon. E nem no dia da sua casa! – ele falou, num tom alto o suficiente para todos em volta ouvirem.

- Sirius! – James falou, num tom de reprovação.

Ellie apenas olhou para o ex-namorado, balançou a cabeça negativamente, e num tom de decepção, ela falou.

- Ótimo, Sirius. Ótimo.

Sirius só percebeu a besteira que tinha feito ao notar os cochichos entre as pessoas que assistiam a briga. Ele tinha acabado de confirmar tudo que estava escrito sobre o casal no site adulterado do jornal da escola.

Ellie simplesmente pegou a sua mochila, e foi andando até um local vago, no canto da sala. Marlene pegou seu material, e foi sentar ao lado da amiga. E logo começou a conversar com ela, num tom muito baixo.

Sirius jogou suas coisas em cima da mesa, e bufou.

- Merda!

Lily aproximou-se lentamente. James apenas ergueu a cabeça ao ver a namorada. Um sorriso fraco tomou conta dos lábios do rapaz, e ele falou, num tom desanimado.

- Bem vinda à Hogwarts. Agora você finalmente está conhecendo a realidade deste lugar.

-------------------------------------

Quando o sinal tocou, indicando que o intervalo iria começar, Lily sentiu como se estivesse acordando. Ela tinha passado boa parte da aula trocando bilhetinhos com Alice e Melissa, que colocava as duas a par do que tinha acontecido durante a reunião na diretoria. E, para completar sua distração em relação à matéria exposta no quadro, ela pode ouvir toda a conversa entre James, Sirius e Remus, sentados atrás dela, que passaram a aula inteira falando num tom discreto. Depois de ouvir pelo menos 15 palavrões diferentes de Sirius, todos dirigidos a Mike Mckinnon numa crise de ciúme pela foto exposta no site, o rapaz conseguiu se acalmar. E pelo que Lily conseguiu ouvir, ele disse aos amigos que ninguém, além de Lily, o viu no caminho do quarto, no hotel em Paris. Então ele não tinha idéia de como foi flagrado naquele dia. James também falou não ter visto ninguém no caminho de volta ao quarto, na noite de réveillon. Lily sentiu um pequeno frio na barriga. Ela estava tão concentrada no que estava acontecendo que até tinha se esquecido da noite de réveillon.

Tentando se recompor, Lily aproveitou a oportunidade, e saiu puxando as amigas pela mão, em direção ao pátio. Ela tinha visto Ellie e Marlene saindo da sala assim que o sinal tocou, e tentou segui-las. Mas elas já estavam longe quando as três passaram pela porta da sala.

- Elas foram para o jardim. – falou Alice, conduzindo o grupo.

Melissa não parava de tentar encontrar uma saída para a situação. Raciocinava em silêncio, e seguiu as amigas sem contestar. Logo as três alcançaram Ellie e Marlene, que conversavam discretamente sentadas num banco.

Lily viu, assim que se aproximou, algo que desejou muito não ser verdade. Mas estava acontecendo.

Ellie tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela não chorava, mas parecia estar se contendo à duras penas. Marlene segurava uma das mãos da amiga, e falava baixinho, tentando consolá-la.

- Não fica assim, Ellie...

Lily abaixou na frente de Ellie, olhando a amiga nos olhos. E falou.

- Ellie...

E a garota finalmente falou. Seu tom era amargurado.

- Não adianta. Eu acho que nunca vou aprender.

Alice sentou do outro lado da garota, e falou.

- Não fala isso.

Mas a garota apenas suspirou, e falou.

- Não tem jeito. Eu até pensei que poderíamos... ter uma chance. Mas, com isso... acabou de vez. Nunca mais.

Lily se sentiu péssima pela amiga. Queria falar algo que a animasse. Algo que a deixasse com esperança. Mas viu estampado nos olhos dela que seria inútil. Ellie estava, naquele momento, desistindo de Sirius. E parecia ser para sempre.

Mesmo assim, ela tentou.

- Ellie... talvez isso tudo seja um mal entendido...

Mas Ellie não aceitou o argumento.

- Mal entendido? Lily, a mesma coisa aconteceu. Eu fiz a besteira de ir para a cama com ele, e todo mundo ficou sabendo. Agora me responde: quem é a pessoa que mais se dá bem com essa notícia se espalhando?

Lily sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta. Sim, era Sirius. Mas ela não falou nada. Apenas ficou calada, e baixou os olhos. Ellie entendeu aquilo como uma resposta positiva, e prosseguiu.

- Então você sabe que eu não posso continuar com isso. Não posso continuar me magoando... desta forma. – ela levou a mão ao rosto. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face. A garota a secou imediatamente; estava tentando ser forte. – Nada vai mudar. E só eu que saio machucada, todas as vezes.

Então ela se levantou. Inspirou fundo, e falou. Tentando se controlar da melhor forma possível.

- Eu vou lavar o rosto. Vejo vocês na sala.

Lily levantou junto com a amiga, e falou.

- Eu vou com... – mas foi interrompida por Ellie.

- Não precisa, Lily. – ela falou, visivelmente tentando manter a compostura – Eu posso lidar com isso. Pelo menos com o povo dessa escola.

A garota saiu de perto das amigas. Lily não pode deixar de admirar a força de vontade de Ellie. Ela passou por grupinhos que cochichavam e apontavam para ela. E manteve a cabeça erguida. Lily seguiu a amiga com o olhar até sua atenção ser desviada para Melissa, que começou a falar.

- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa.

Marlene, visivelmente sensibilizada com a situação de Ellie, fungou baixinho, e respondeu.

- Eu concordo. Odeio vê-la assim.

- Fora que existe toda a questão envolvendo nós mesmas. – Alice falou – Vocês têm idéia do que eu vou ter que ouvir em casa? Meus pais vão ficar loucos quando souberem!

- Todos os pais vão ficar loucos quando souberem. – resumiu Melissa.

Lily corou só de pensar o que seus próprios pais iriam falar. Ela não queria mentir para eles, mas acabou pensando se não seria conveniente dizer que o site só continha fofocas falsas. Estava perdida no pensamento da futura e inevitável conversa, quando Melissa finalmente disse.

- A questão é a seguinte: temos que descobrir quem fez isso.

Alice e Marlene responderam juntas, e exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

- Lara Malfoy.

Lily franziu a testa. E Alice falou.

- Só pode ser. A Ellie com certeza vai concordar. A Lara é louca, e ela acabou de voltar para casa. Exatamente quando o site começou a funcionar.

- Fora que ela é do jornal, como você, Mel. Teve acesso a tudo. – Marlene completou.

Lily imediatamente olhou para Melissa. Mas a morena fez uma expressão estranha, com a testa franzida. E falou.

- Eu não acho que seja ela.

- Não? – Lily questionou – Por quê?

Melissa tomou fôlego, e respondeu.

- Porque ela também saiu queimada. Vocês leram o que escreveram sobre ela? Para ser honesta, é muito pior do que qualquer coisa que tenham escrito sobre todas nós. Fora que o fato dela ter voltado não quer dizer nada, já que a pessoa que invadiu o site podia estar apenas esperando uma oportunidade. Como o site do jornal só entrou no ar esta semana, não existe uma conexão real entre os dois fatos.

As três garotas se entreolharam. Aquilo fazia sentido. Então Melissa falou, sugerindo um nome.

- Eu pensei em Bertha Jorkins.

Mas Alice descartou o nome num instante.

- Jorkins? Sem chance. Ela é uma fofoqueira, mas também uma anta completa. Pelo que você disse a pessoa que invadiu o sistema é um gênio em informática. Nunca poderia ser ela. Fora que a Jorkins adora levar o crédito pelas fofocas que repassa. Fazer intrigas de forma anônima... não parece mesmo ser a praia dela.

Novamente um nome estava sendo descartado. As quatro amigas ficaram um bom tempo cogitando pessoas. Mas sempre aparecia algum empecilho, algo que não fazia sentido. Então Melissa resolveu acabar com a especulação, e falou.

- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa. Ficar aqui propondo nomes não vai nos levar a lugar algum.

Marlene franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- E o que fazemos, então?

- Temos que sair questionando as pessoas. Investigando. Descobrir como os boatos começaram, quem viu o que.

Mas Lily raciocinou por um instante, e viu uma falha óbvia no plano.

- Seria o melhor a fazer, Mel, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe: nós todas fomos mencionadas no site. Você acha que alguém falaria algo conosco, se for culpado? E mesmo a Marlene, que não foi citada, vai conseguir grande coisa. Todo mundo sabe que ela é nossa amiga.

O silêncio de todas era a prova de que concordavam com Lily. Realmente era pouco provável que elas obtivessem algum sucesso daquela forma. Alice bufou, e resmungou.

- Temos que achar alguma saída.

Lily ficou um bom tempo olhando para o chão. Uma idéia estava passando por sua cabeça. Fazia sentido, e podia dar certo. Antes de terminar o raciocínio, ela começou a falar.

- Eu pensei em algo. Que talvez ajude.

As três olharam atentamente para a ruiva, que continuou.

- Bem, a Melissa falou que o hacker não deixou rastro, não é? Bem, nós poderíamos investigar algo mais simples, e mais fácil de descobrir. E que, pelo que eu acho, tem conexão com as fofocas do site.

- O que? – perguntou Alice.

- A fofoca sobre a Ellie e o Sirius.

Marlene franziu a testa, sem entender. E Lily explicou.

- Alguém espalhou a fofoca sobre a primeira vez deles. E até hoje não sabemos o que aconteceu mesmo. E eu acho difícil ter sido o próprio Sirius que espalhou, então... alguém fez isso. E foi alguém que ficou sabendo de uma informação praticamente inacessível, exatamente como os acontecimentos do réveillon.

- É o mesmo padrão. Você está certa. – falou Melissa.

- Mas isso não muda o fato de que certamente ninguém vai contar nada para nós. Todo mundo sabe que somos amigas da Ellie. – interveio Marlene.

Melissa coçou o queixo, e falou.

- Precisamos de alguém para fazer isso por nós.

Alice concordou imediatamente.

- Alguém que seja confiável. Mas que não esteja conectado a nós diretamente.

- E que não esteja mencionado nas fofocas do site. – completou Melissa.

Lily abaixou a cabeça. Inspirou por um instante, e levantou os olhos, falando.

- Kyle Wilshire.

- O que? – perguntou Marlene. Ela estava distraída, não ouviu direito.

Então Lily falou com mais confiança.

- O Kyle. Ele atende todos os requisitos.

Melissa pensou por um instante, e falou.

- E ele é confiável?

- Totalmente. – respondeu Lily. Ela não sabia exatamente porque, mas sentiu, naquele momento, que poderia confiar sua vida a Kyle Wilshire, que não se arrependeria.

- Então está decidido? – perguntou Alice.

- Todas concordam? – questionou Melissa.

As três concordaram com a cabeça. Então Lily decretou.

- Ótimo. Então vamos falar com ele.

---------------------------------------------------

- Mas... eu? Vocês têm certeza?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça, demonstrando segurança. E respondeu.

- Temos sim, Kyle. Só você pode nos ajudar.

Kyle Wilshire olhou à sua volta. Ele estava sentado em sua sala, no centro de monitoria. Em volta de sua mesa, Lily Evans, Melissa Kensington, Alice Mckenzie e Marlene Mckinnon o cercavam, em pé. Todas elas estavam muito sérias, confirmando a afirmação de Lily. Kyle franziu a testa por um instante, e voltou a olhar para Lily. Ao ver a expressão de preocupação, mesclada com determinação, ele imediatamente falou.

- Tudo bem. Eu concordo. Mas...

Melissa rebateu instantaneamente.

- Mas o que?

Kyle pareceu constrangido por um instante, e respondeu.

- É que eu não tenho idéia de como fazer.

As garotas se entreolharam. Melissa estava impaciente, e apenas revirou os olhos. Então foi Alice quem socorreu o rapaz.

- Ah, Kyle... Você tem que sair perguntando.

A frase de Alice não pareceu ajudar muito o rapaz. Lily sabia que Kyle era um tanto tímido, e a idéia de sair pela escola fazendo perguntas sobre as fofocas do site certamente não o agradava. Mas, como ele estava disposto a ajudar, ela tentou auxiliá-lo também.

- Eu acho que se você chegar perto de pessoas que estejam falando sobre o assunto, vai ficar mais fácil. – ela tentou.

- Ou seja, é só se aproximar de qualquer um nesta escola. – Melissa completou, visivelmente incomodada.

- Quem sabe você nem precisa sair perguntando, Kyle? Pode ser que as pessoas comecem a falar sobre o assunto por livre e espontânea vontade. – Marlene acrescentou, tentando incentivá-lo.

- O que não é nada difícil de acontecer, Lene. – Alice concordou.

Kyle novamente percorreu os rostos de todas as garotas, terminando em Lily. Olhando o belo rosto da ruiva, ele sentiu seus receios indo embora, e falou, desta vez com mais firmeza.

- Está bem. Vou tentar.

Melissa olhou para ele, séria, e disse de forma inflexível.

- Tentar, não, Wilshire. Você tem que _fazer_.

Lily sentiu um incômodo percorrer seu corpo, ao ver Melissa sendo tão dura com Kyle. E imediatamente foi em auxilio ao rapaz.

- Ele vai conseguir, Mel. Fica tranquila.

Melissa imediatamente voltou sua atenção para Lily. Ela ficou observando o rosto da amiga por alguns instantes, com uma expressão intrigada. Mas logo desviou sua atenção quando Alice falou.

- Ótimo, então está combinado. Acho que você devia começar o quanto antes, Kyle.

- É verdade. – concordou Marlene. – Assim podemos dar um jeito nessa confusão sem mais demora.

Kyle levantou de sua cadeira, e seu rosto demonstrava determinação. Lily sorriu brevemente para ele, e o rapaz ficou ainda mais satisfeito. E ele falou, finalizando.

- Vou terminar minhas tarefas aqui, e vou imediatamente começar a investigação. E assim que eu tiver alguma pista, procuro vocês.

As quatro amigas se entreolharam, concordando. Mas, antes de saírem da sala do rapaz, Melissa falou.

- Estaremos esperando seu retorno, Wilshire.

Kyle concordou com a cabeça. Uma a uma, as garotas deixaram a sala do rapaz. Lily foi a última. Quando ela alcançou a maçaneta, para fechar a porta, ela ainda falou.

- Obrigada, Kyle.

O rapaz sorriu para a jovem. Ela fechou a porta, e o sorriso dele aumentou ainda mais. Tinha ganhado o dia.

-------------------------------------

- Ei, Lily! Espera!

Lily virou seu corpo na direção da voz que a chamava. A aula de quinta tinha terminado, e a garota estava se encaminhando para o centro de monitoria. Por dois motivos: ela tinha alunos para atender, e também queria tentar conversar com Kyle, e saber se ele tinha descoberto algo durante as aulas que tinha assistido. Mas seu caminho foi interrompido.

James vinha correndo, usando o uniforme do time de basquete da grifinória. Ele provavelmente iria começar o treino em alguns minutos.

- Oi James. – Lily falou.

O rapaz parou bem na frente da garota. Ele tinha pensado por bastante tempo sobre o que iria falar com Lily, mas travou por um momento.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio. Então, sem saber o que fazer, James deu um beijo na namorada. Lily estranhou, mas correspondeu o beijo. Assim que ele se afastou, ele conseguiu articular.

- Lily... está tudo bem?

Lily olhou para James diretamente nos olhos. Ela tinha diversas respostas para aquela pergunta. Sim, ela estava bem, considerando a possibilidade de descobrir quem tinha espalhado as fofocas no site. Não, ela não estava bem, considerando que ela teve que assistir sua melhor amiga enfrentando mais uma vez o mesmo problema, e vê-la ir embora da escola com uma expressão arrasada. Ainda tinha a possibilidade de enfrentar a situação das fofocas quando seus pais ficassem sabendo de tudo. E, finalmente, ela não sabia se estava bem, quando pensava nos acontecimentos da noite de réveillon, quando ela tinha se relacionado com o namorado de forma tão íntima. Era difícil ter que pensar no assunto, organizar todos os seus sentimentos de forma coerente. Então ela estava tentando evitar pensar naquele assunto. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Sem uma resposta para a pergunta, ela simplesmente falou.

- Está sim.

James franziu a testa. Aquela resposta não o convenceu. Ele estava tentando conversar com Lily desde a volta de Paris, mas ela parecia estar fugindo dele. Sempre tinha uma desculpa para se afastar, ou para não encontrá-lo após a aula. E ele já estava ficando preocupado com o motivo dessa fuga.

- Você tem certeza? Porque nós podemos conversar...

Mas Lily tinha tanto em sua cabeça, naquele momento, que conversar com James sobre a noite de réveillon era exigir demais de si mesma. Então ela não o deixou terminar a frase, e falou, dando seu mais convincente sorriso.

- Está sim, James. Só estou muito ocupada. Estou resolvendo umas... coisas.

James ficou imediatamente curioso, e perguntou.

- Que coisas?

Lily inspirou, e respondeu, tentando achar a melhor resposta que pudesse.

- Umas coisas de... bem, é assunto de garotas.

James ficou alarmado no mesmo instante, e Lily imaginou que ele poderia interpretar de forma equivocada. Então ela completou.

- Estou resolvendo umas coisas com as garotas. – ela emendou – Não é nada que você precise se preocupar.

James ainda manteve a expressão de dúvida. Mas Lily resolveu interromper a conversa antes que não pudesse mais arranjar desculpas. Então ela falou.

- James, eu tenho que ir. Meus alunos estão esperando.

James fez menção de falar algo, mas ficou quieto. Lily ia continuar seu caminho para o centro de monitoria, mas sentiu James segurando sua mão. Ele a fez voltar-se de frente para ele, e, sem dizer nada, puxou-a para um beijo.

Lily se esqueceu de tudo. Dos problemas, das tarefas, de tudo. O beijo a transportou para outro lugar, onde suas aflições estavam longe, esquecidas. O contato da mão carinhosa de James em seu rosto a afastava de tudo.

Mas o beijo não foi longo. Logo o rapaz se afastou, e olhou nos olhos dela. E tudo voltou. O nervosismo de não saber como agir na frente de James tomou conta dela. E ela reagiu de acordo.

- Depois a gente conversa. – ela falou, se afastando.

James continuou parado no pátio da escola. Viu Lily sumir porta adentro do centro de monitoria. Então ele abaixou a cabeça, e seguiu seu caminho para a quadra de esportes da escola. E a dúvida ainda pairava sobre sua cabeça. Na verdade, a dúvida tinha até aumentado.

Por que Lily estava fugindo dele?

--------------------------------------

Noite de quinta-feira. Lily estava deitada em sua cama, tentando se concentrar na leitura de _Oliver Twist_, de Charles Dickens. Sabia que a leitura era obrigatória para a aula de literatura, mas não conseguia passar da página que lia há cerca de meia hora. Todas as vezes que terminava a página, percebia que não tinha retido na memória sequer uma palavra que tinha lido, e recomeçava a leitura. Vendo que aquilo era inútil, ela resolveu deixar o livro de lado. Sabia que o atraso anormal de seus pais, que ainda não tinham chegado em casa do trabalho, tinha um significado. Eles ainda estavam na reunião de pais em Hogwarts.

Lily tentou, em vão, não pensar nesse assunto. Mas era impossível. Ellie tinha ligado para ela havia umas duas horas, e avisou que os pais tinham sido convocados para a reunião. A voz e o ânimo da amiga não tinham melhorado ainda, e Lily estava começando a duvidar que ela fosse se recuperar tão cedo. Então o plano que ela e as amigas tinham colocado em prática, com a ajuda de Kyle, era de vital importância.

Pensando no plano, foi inevitável pata Lily não pensar em Kyle. O rapaz estava sendo extremamente prestativo em ceder boa parte do já apertado tempo dele, e o utilizando nas diversas perguntas e questionamentos que ele fez pela escola. No final do dia, ele ainda não tinha uma pista boa o suficiente. Mas estava conseguindo juntar algumas peças do quebra-cabeça, e ele estava confiante que conseguiria algo no dia seguinte. Até porque ele percebeu que a busca estava se estreitando, e as pessoas começavam a apontar os mesmos nomes como a fonte da informação sobre Ellie e Sirius.

Lily estava divagando sobre como Kyle era tão bom e prestativo, quando ouviu uma batida em sua porta. Ela estranhou o fato, já que Petúnia era a única pessoa em casa, e a irmã não costumava bater em sua porta. Ela então falou.

- Entra.

Lily quase deu um pulo da cama ao ver sua mãe entrando. Ela estivera tão distraída que nem ouviu o barulho dos carros dos pais chegando.

A garota ficou sentada na cama, e não conseguiu dizer sequer uma palavra. Então a mãe tomou a iniciativa.

- Querida... posso falar com você um instante?

Lily teve que reprimir uma incontrolável vontade se sair correndo porta afora. Mas respirou fundo, e respondeu.

- Claro, mãe.

A Sra. Evans encostou a porta atrás de si, e foi até a cama da filha. Sentando ao lado da garota, ela falou.

- Eu e seu pai acabamos de chegar de uma reunião em Hogwarts.

Lily, muito nervosa, apenas confirmou com a cabeça, e falou, num tom mais baixo.

- Eu sei.

Lily viu sua mãe observando-a por um instante. E depois ela falou.

- Então você deve saber o que foi discutido nesta reunião, não é?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça. Sua mãe prosseguiu.

- Querida... por que você não nos contou nada?

Lily não sabia o que falar. Tentava buscar palavras, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Ela apenas baixou o rosto, e ficou quieta. Mas ouviu a voz doce de sua mãe falando, num tom muito delicado.

- Minha filha... Não precisa fica assim. Isso que aconteceu não é culpa sua.

Lily lentamente levantou a cabeça. Estava esperando um discurso decepcionado de sua mãe. Mas não era isso que estava acontecendo.

- Sei que deve estar sendo muito difícil para você esta situação toda. E para seus amigos também. Eu encontrei Lisa Dumbledore lá, e ela parecia arrasada.

Lily franziu a testa ao lembrar-se da foto cruel de sua melhor amiga, estampada na página inicial do site. Imaginou como deve ter sido um choque ainda maior para a mãe de Ellie ter que ver sua filha daquela forma.

- Eu e seu pai conversamos, e queremos que você saiba de algumas coisas.

Lily novamente ficou tensa. E finalmente conseguiu falar.

- O que? – ela disse, num fio de voz.

Lily sentiu sua mãe pegando sua mão, e acariciando de leve.

- Nós somos seus pais, Lily. Nós sempre vamos ficar ao seu lado. Vamos te apoiar sempre.

Lily respirou mais aliviada. Mas logo ficou tensa ao ver a expressão de sua mãe ficando mais séria.

- Acho que eu falhei ao deixar de ter uma conversa com você. Falar algo que considero muito importante.

Lily sentiu seu corpo gelando da cabeça aos pés. Sua mãe iria começar a falar de sexo com ela? Aquela conversa já tinha acontecido há bastante tempo, quando Lily começara a namorar com Mark, ainda em sua cidade natal.

- Nós viemos de uma cidade pequena, Lily. Um lugar onde conhecemos nossos vizinhos, sabemos quem são as pessoas. Um lugar onde podemos confiar nas pessoas que nos cercam.

Lily franziu a testa muito de leve. E ouviu sua mãe prosseguir.

- E chegamos a Londres, e te matriculamos numa escola de elite, para que você pudesse ter a melhor educação possível. Mas eu sei que errei em deixar de conversar com você sobre as diferenças entre as pessoas de nossa cidade, e as daqui.

- Mas eu gosto das pessoas daqui. Tenho ótimos amigos. – Lily falou.

- Eu sei, querida. E você não pode imaginar como eu fico feliz em te ver com amigos tão bons. Você sabe que eu adoro a Ellie. Mas isso não muda o fato que, querendo ou não, você acabou ficando muito exposta em sua escola. É presidente da classe, amiga da neta do diretor...

Lily pensou um instante no que a mãe falava. E viu que realmente fazia muito sentido.

- Então eu vejo que deveria ter te alertado. Você escolheu bem seus amigos, mas não pode conhecer todas as pessoas que te cercam, não é? E eu temo que você possa despertar sentimentos ruins em pessoas à sua volta.

- Sentimentos ruins? – Lily perguntou, assustada. E viu sua mãe dando um sorriso triste, e falando.

- Minha querida... você é uma pessoa muito boa, não costuma ver o lado ruim nas pessoas. Nunca notou como desperta a inveja em algumas pessoas.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Inveja? Quem teria inveja dela? Esse pensamento era um tanto absurdo para ela. Ainda mais que ela vivia cercada por pessoas que certamente despertariam muito mais inveja do que ela. Dentre todos os seus amigos, ela achava que ela a que menos poderia despertar esse tipo de sentimento em alguém. A única exceção era o fato de ela namorar James Potter, constantemente assediado por diversas garotas.

- E quem teria inveja de mim, mãe? Já viu as pessoas com quem eu ando?

A Sra. Evans riu da ingenuidade da filha. E falou.

- Querida... você realmente não se vê de forma correta, não é? Você é linda, é inteligente, alegre, bondosa, ocupa espaços de grande evidência em sua escola, fora que tem um namorado bem popular...

Era muito estranho ouvir da boca de sua mãe que James era popular, mas como a mãe estivera na reunião na escola, ela certamente viu que as várias citações ao nome de James, no site de fofocas, denunciavam a posição de destaque do rapaz na escola.

Mas Lily ficou calada. Não tinha idéia do que dizer para a mãe. E a ouviu prosseguir.

- Então, minha filha, o que eu posso te dizer, agora, é que eu sinto muito em não ter te alertado antes. E também que eu gostaria muito que você fosse bastante cuidadosa daqui para frente.

Lily acenou com a cabeça. Sua mãe continuou. E agora seu tom era mais baixo, e delicado.

- Eu não vou te perguntar sobre as fofocas daquele site. Você tem direito a sua vida particular com seu namorado. Só tenho que dizer que espero sinceramente que vocês prestem bastante atenção em relação à intimidade de vocês. Para não acabarem expostos a uma situação como essa novamente.

Lily engoliu seco. Mas agüentou firme.

- Eu e seu pai gostamos muito do James, Lily. Ele é um bom rapaz, e sabemos que ele é uma vítima desta situação, tanto quanto você.

Lily finalmente conseguiu sorrir. Não foi um sorriso muito grande, mas foi o suficiente para sua mãe parecer satisfeita.

- Obrigada, mamãe.

A Sra. Evans sorriu, e falou.

- Eu quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui, se você quiser conversar. Se quiser me contar sobre você e o James, eu vou te ouvir. Mas se preferir manter para si mesma, não vou invadir sua privacidade. Só saiba que eu estou sempre aqui, querida.

Lily esboçou um sorriso tímido. Não sabia se conseguiria contar para sua mãe naquele momento, então falou.

- Obrigada, mãe. É bom saber disso.

Então a Sra. Evans olhou para a filha, e falou.

- Você tem... alguma pergunta?

Lily respondeu de imediato.

- Não, mãe. Mas obrigada.

Vendo que a conversa não evoluiria daquele ponto, a Sra. Evans levantou-se, e falou, caminhando em direção à porta.

- Então durma bem, minha querida. É só uma questão de tempo descobrirem o responsável por isso tudo. Fique tranquila. E boa noite!

Lily sorriu para a mãe, que fechou a porta em sua saída.

Ela deitou em sua cama novamente. Com a pergunta de sua mãe ainda na cabeça.

Lily realmente não tinha nenhuma pergunta para a mãe. Todas as suas dúvidas estavam direcionadas para um único ponto. E somente uma pessoa poderia responder suas dúvidas.

Ela mesma.

---------------------------------------

Sexta feira. Lily mal tinha vontade de ir à escola. Sabia que o pandemônio seria ainda maior após a reunião com os pais. Já podia ver os alunos acusando uns aos outros, brigando ou então fofocando ainda mais sobre o conteúdo do site adulterado. Pelo menos ela podia respirar aliviada. Seus pais foram muito compreensivos em relação ao seu nome ter sido mencionado pelo fofoqueiro misterioso. Fora que sua mãe foi ainda mais bondosa ao poupá-la de uma conversa extremamente constrangedora, a respeito de seu relacionamento com James. Ela realmente não tinha muito do que reclamar.

Então, resignada, ela se arrumou para enfrentar a confusão. Precisava apoiar Ellie, que sofria novamente o mesmo baque que tinha sofrido há tão pouco tempo. Fora que ela queria muito falar com Kyle, e saber se ele conseguira avançar um pouco mais em suas investigações. Ele tinha dito que conversaria com algumas pessoas da escola quando estivesse em casa, via internet, e tentaria arrancar mais informações. E ele parecia bem mais confiante agora, que conseguira reunir algumas pistas. Ele achava que poderia descobrir a origem da fofoca mais cedo do que estava imaginando inicialmente.

Quando a garota chegou na escola, confirmou suas suspeitas. Realmente a confusão reinava em Hogwarts. Várias pessoas discutiam, alguns batiam boca, muitos reunidos em grupinhos, apontando uns para os outros. Ela tentou passar despercebida, mas obviamente despertou o interesse de diversos alunos. Lily podia sentir os olhares deles em si mesma. E tratou de apressar o passo. Já estava perto de sua sala quando ouviu alguém chamando seu nome.

- Lily!

Ela virou o rosto, em direção à voz conhecida.

- Oi, Kyle. – ela cumprimentou, se aproximando dele.

- Posso falar um instante com você? É sobre sua escala de monitoria. – ele disse, em voz alta.

Lily franziu a testa por um instante, mas concordou com a cabeça. Achou que ele falaria sobre a investigação. O rapaz parou ao lado dela, e retirou uma folha de dentro da mochila. Quando eles estavam bem próximos, ele sorriu levemente, e falou, num tom baixo, para que somente ela ouvisse.

- E aí, gostou do meu disfarce?

Lily franziu a testa novamente, e ele falou.

- É que eu achei que seria melhor que as pessoas em volta achassem que nosso assunto fosse apenas acadêmico. Assim ninguém desconfia de nada quando eu começar a fazer perguntas.

Lily então sorriu brevemente, e acenou com a cabeça. Kyle parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. E também parecia bem mais relaxado, e menos formal do que costumava ser.

- Pois é. – ele prosseguiu – Ontem eu consegui algumas informações a mais. Estou eliminando uma porção de nomes, e minha lista de possíveis fofoqueiros está bastante reduzida. Com sorte, eu consigo descobrir algo ainda hoje!

Lily olhou para o rosto de Kyle. O rapaz parecia bem animado. Era como se a investigação toda o divertisse bastante. Algo que Lily não previra. Então ela falou.

- Isso é ótimo, Kyle. Obrigada.

Mas ele novamente exibiu um sorriso devastador, e falou.

- Sabe que toda essa história de investigação é bem divertida? Estou me sentindo o próprio Sherlock Holmes... Fora que é incrível como as pessoas estão dispostas a falar sobre a vida dos outros. Mal preciso fazer perguntas, elas já começam a falar por livre e espontânea vontade. – ele concluiu a frase com uma careta de nojo, desaprovando visivelmente esse comportamento.

Lily se surpreendeu com esse lado de Kyle. Muito mais relaxado. E certamente mais divertido.

- Bem, eu já vou indo. Não quero deixar ninguém desconfiado pelo tempo que nós passamos conversando. Fora que tenho que começar as investigações de hoje. Vou atacar alguns alunos da Lufa-lufa, do meu ano. Ainda não falei com eles, acho que podem ajudar a cortar mais alguns nomes da lista.

Lily, sem saber o que falar, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Kyle ficou parado por um instante, como se estivesse decidindo se faria algo ou não. Ele se aproximou alguns centímetros de Lily, como se fosse dar um beijo no rosto da garota, mas logo voltou atrás, e começou a se afastar.

Lily observou-o indo embora. Quando ele sumiu de sua visão, ela teve uma sensação estranha, algo inexplicável. Um aperto na boca do estômago.

Ela então sacudiu a cabeça, tentando deixar a sensação incômoda de lado. E foi caminhando até sua sala.

Apoiada numa parede, próxima dali, Lara Malfoy observara toda a cena. Atentamente. Um sorriso de lado surgiu em seus lábios. E uma idéia genial estava se formando.

------------------------------------------

Melissa seguia apressada seu caminho pelo pátio. Ela estava um tanto atrasada para a primeira aula. Desta vez, não propositalmente. Ela teve que ouvir um longo e chatíssimo discurso de sua mãe, que a acusava de estar aprontando em Hogwarts. Apesar de Melissa ter sido citada como "misteriosa" no site, a mãe da jovem estava convencida que a filha tinha voltado aos antigos hábitos ruins. Ainda mais após ver a foto de Remus, com o olho roxo, e o nome de Melissa associado ao fato. A garota tentou argumentar, mas a mãe estava determinada em acreditar no site. E o resultado disso foi uma longa e nervosa discussão entre as duas, e um castigo de uma semana para Melissa.

Mas a garota nem estava se importando com o castigo. Ela saberia que conseguiria fugir dele se fosse necessário. Não que esse fosse seu plano, já que ela praticamente não tinha motivos para deixar sua casa à noite, ainda mais agora que estava começando a nevar, mesmo que de leve, durante as madrugadas. Bem, o praticamente que a garota pensava tinha uma exceção. E ela fazia muita força para evitar ficar pensando nesta exceção o tempo inteiro. Porque se ela continuasse com aquilo, acabaria pulando a janela de seu quarto, e indo parar bem em frente à casa dele.

Tentando não visualizar o rosto perfeito do rapaz que dominava sua mente, ela não percebeu a aproximação de alguém. Quando a pessoa estava bem ao lado dela, ela ouviu sua voz falando.

- Por quanto tempo você acha que vai conseguir fugir de mim?

Ali estava ele. O pátio da escola estava praticamente vazio, salvo por alunos que corriam para suas salas, tentando evitar uma bronca dos professores. Melissa parou imediatamente ao vê-lo. Era óbvio que ele estivera esperando que ela chegasse à escola. Ele nunca se atrasava para as aulas.

Tentando evitar o encontro de seu olhar com aqueles olhos, ela apenas falou, voltando a caminhar.

- Não estou fugindo de ninguém.

Remus apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e começou a andar ao lado dela. Melissa começou a apertar os livros que trazia nos braços. Tentando conter o nervosismo idiota que tomou conta dela.

- Então por que eu precisei ficar aqui te esperando? – ele falou, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Eu... tenho estado ocupada. – ela viu que ele rebateria sua frase, então tentou mudar o rumo da conversa, numa tentativa de evitar que o assunto fosse parar na noite de réveillon, e de todos os seus acontecimentos – E você, por que não entrou para assistir a aula? Eu estudo na mesma sala que você, não justifica ter me esperado do lado de fora.

Mas Remus sorriu, o olhou para ela por um instante. Parecia ter percebido que ela estava falando qualquer coisa, por estar nervosa. E apenas falou, com o sorriso ainda nos lábios.

- Eu não me importo em me atrasar para uma aula.

- Desde quando? Você nunca se atrasa para nada.

O rapaz riu de novo, desta vez de uma forma que Melissa sentiu o ar escapando de seus pulmões instantaneamente. E ele falou, num tom que misturava divertimento com audácia.

- Talvez eu seja mesmo um _bad boy_, como andam dizendo por aí.

Mas Melissa fechou a cara, e falou, num tom de reprovação.

- Muito cedo para piadas deste tipo.

Ele então se colocou na frente dela, e falou.

- E se não for uma piada?

Melissa tentou desviar dele, mas ele a impediu. Ela foi forçada a olhar para o rosto dele, e disse, numa voz incerta.

- Pare com isso.

Remus então ficou mais sério. E falou.

- Claro. Desde que você converse comigo.

O olhar dele a fez lembrar imediatamente das frases que ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, na noite do réveillon. A mera lembrança daquela sensação a fez inspirar mais profundamente. Ela tentou falar qualquer coisa, mas nada lhe ocorria. Então ele falou.

- Sai comigo hoje à noite. Aí nós podemos conversar com calma.

Melissa assumiu uma postura defensiva no mesmo instante. E falou, num toma mais baixo.

- Estou de castigo.

Mas Remus sorriu, e falou.

- Achei que você não obedecesse a esse tipo de coisa.

Ela conseguiu recuperar um pouco de sua postura, e rebateu.

- Talvez esta seja minha resolução de ano novo.

Mas Remus não continuou sorrindo. Ele a olhou de modo tão carinhoso, e falou num tom tão macio que Melissa teve que desviar o olhar ao ouvir sua voz.

- Eu pensei que sua resolução de ano novo fosse se abrir mais. Baixar as barreiras.

Melissa sentiu sua garganta ficar seca. Sem ter nada que pudesse ser meramente inteligente para dizer, ela apenas deu um passo para trás, e baixou a cabeça. Mas Remus se aproximou novamente, e tentou pegar a mão dela. Mas Melissa conseguiu se desvencilhar rapidamente, e saiu andando. Falou, entre passos apressados.

- Eu... tenho que ir. Estamos atrasados para a aula.

Remus inspirou profundamente. Continuou parado por alguns instantes, e então seguiu seu caminho, atrás de Melissa, até a sala de aula.

Todo o avanço que eles tinham feito na noite de ano novo parecia ter desaparecido como fumaça. E ele não sabia o que fazer para recuperá-lo.

--------------------------------------------

Quando Melissa entrou na sala, seguida de Remus, ela logo estranhou o posicionamento de seus amigos. Ela caminhou até seu tradicional lugar, mas imediatamente após sentar acenou para Lily. A ruiva tinha a testa franzida, e parecia mais nervosa que o habitual. Então Melissa aproveitou a distração do professor, escrevendo a matéria no quadro, e perguntou para a amiga.

- O que aconteceu, Lily?

Lily inspirou profundamente, e respondeu, num tom incerto.

- Eu... não sei.

Melissa olhou para o canto da sala. Lá, ela viu Ellie sentada no lugar que ocupava desde que discutira com Sirius. Mas ela não estava sozinha ali. Na frente dela, de forma surpreendente, estava sentado James. A dupla de amigos conversava num tom baixo, e ininterruptamente. O rapaz tinha abandonado seu local tradicional, ao lado de Sirius, e atrás de Lily. O próprio Sirius parecia não compreender direito o motivo da mudança, já que volta e meia olhava para os dois, e franzia a testa.

- Vocês brigaram? – perguntou Melissa, observando Ellie colocando uma das mãos no ombro de James, e fazendo um carinho de leve. James tinha uma expressão de tristeza no rosto.

Lily demorou um instante para responder.

- Não. – mas ela também não teve coragem de dizer que estava evitando o namorado.

- Estranho. – Melissa concluiu.

No canto da sala, sob olhares de vários alunos da sala, Ellie e James conversavam num tom tão baixo que ninguém á volta deles conseguiria ouvi-los. E a garota falou, fazendo um carinho no ombro do amigo.

- Ela está olhando para cá.

James apenas inspirou, e não falou nada.

- Jay... quem sabe você não está enganado? Ela também não está me procurando, deve estar muito ocupada com a monitoria.

- Ela está estranha desde Paris, Ellie. – James falou, num tom chateado.

- Mas... – Ellie tentou, mas não tinha argumentos. E James rebateu.

- Ela está me evitando, Ellie. Está completamente óbvio.

Ellie não disse nada. Apenas suspirou desanimada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ellie ainda estava com a mão no ombro do rapaz. Ele apenas alcançou a mão dela, e a segurou. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele falou.

- Como você está?

Ellie abaixou o olhar. E respondeu, entre um suspiro.

- Na mesma.

- Vocês vão se entender. – James falou, num tom bem mais convicto.

Ellie exibiu um sorriso triste para o amigo.

- Não vamos, Jay.

- Mas vocês ficaram tanto tempo... – James começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pela garota.

- James. – ela inspirou, e ele ficou em silêncio, esperando a conclusão dela – Algumas coisas não são para dar certo mesmo.

James abaixou o olhar. Ficou pensando no que a amiga tinha acabado de falar. Será que eles dois estavam fadados ao desastre em seus relacionamentos?

- Era bem mais fácil antes. – James concluiu.

- Quando? – Ellie perguntou.

- Quando nós não nos envolvíamos de verdade com ninguém. Era tudo só... diversão. Nenhum relacionamento era sério de verdade.

Ellie suspirou de desânimo, e falou.

- Nunca pensei que fosse sentir saudade dessa época.

- É. – James concordou. Olhou de relance para a direção de Lily, e completou – Nem eu.

-------------------------------------

O intervalo chegou, e Lily fez menção de ir até Ellie e James, e desfazer qualquer clima ruim que pudesse estar acontecendo naquele momento. Mas os dois praticamente desapareceram ao ouvirem o sinal tocando. E sumiram das vistas de todos durante todo o intervalo.

Sirius se aproximou de Lily, ao vê-la olhar para todos os lados do pátio, inutilmente buscando James e Ellie com os olhos. E ele falou, num tom desanimado.

- Ei Lily.

- Oi Sirius. – ela respondeu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Então Sirius finalmente disse.

- Como ela está?

Lily ficou com pena de Sirius. Ele parecia tão desanimado que mal lembrava o risonho e brincalhão amigo que sempre fora. Ela não tinha uma resposta boa o suficiente, então fez o que pode.

- Está... indo, eu acho. Não falei com ela hoje. Quer que eu pergunte para ela?

Sirius olhou para o jardim, com o olhar perdido. E respondeu.

- Não precisa.

Novo silêncio entre eles. Então Sirius falou novamente.

- O que aconteceu com o Jay? Ele foi lá sentar com ela, nem falou com a gente.

Lily também não tinha uma resposta para essa pergunta. E falou, automaticamente.

- Eu... não sei.

Sirius olhou para a ruiva por alguns instantes. Ele notou a expressão de apreensão de Lily, e falou, num tom de consolo.

- Pelo menos eles estão juntos. Podia ser bem pior.

Lily franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Como assim?

Sirius inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- Eles poderiam estar com outras pessoas.

Lily imediatamente lembrou-se de sua briga com James, quando seu ex-namorado Mark a beijou numa festa na casa de Ellie. E como ele tinha sido prontamente consolado por Debbie Sullivan. Ela concordou imediatamente com Sirius. Sim, poderia ser muito pior.

Lily olhou para Sirius, e o viu encarando o chão. Ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de contar para ele o que ela e as garotas estavam fazendo, que estavam tentando descobrir a origem da fofoca sobre ele e Ellie. Queria dizer que tudo ia acabar bem, e eles poderiam retomar o namoro assim que tudo estivesse esclarecido. Mas como ela sabia que Sirius era muito impulsivo, e não costumava medir as palavras, achou melhor esperar. Quando elas descobrissem tudo, e desmascarassem o fofoqueiro, ele ficaria bem.

Então Sirius levantou a cabeça, e falou, com um sorriso torto e triste nos lábios.

- É, nós dois estamos ferrados mesmo, não é? Ninguém mandou nos apaixonarmos por duas pessoas com tantos problemas de confiança.

Lily franziu a testa, sem entender a frase de Sirius. Ele percebeu a dúvida dela, e explicou.

- Os dois. Sempre com um pé atrás. Sempre esperando o pior. Acha que ele é tão ciumento à toa?

Lily continuou olhando para Sirius, e falou.

- Ele te contou... sobre a briga que tivemos na noite de réveillon?

Sirius confirmou com a cabeça. Lily então pensou sobre o que Sirius tinha falado. Nunca tinha percebido como James e Ellie eram realmente como ele dissera. Ellie imediatamente acreditou numa fofoca, sem dar crédito ao namorado que a amava. E James constantemente a acusava de estar traindo-o, seja com Mark ou com Kyle. Realmente, Sirius estava certo. Os dois pareciam ter problemas em confiar nas pessoas que amavam.

- Mas sua situação é bem melhor que a minha. O James quebrou todas as regras que tinha por você, Lily. Ele nunca se envolvia antes. Ele foi atrás de você. Eu nunca o vi fazendo isso. Meu problema é bem pior.

Lily novamente ficou com pena do amigo, e falou.

- Não diz isso...

- Mas é verdade. – Sirius falou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça – Ela é bem pior. Acho que ela nunca confiou realmente em mim, sabe? Eu sei que nunca fui santo, mas sempre fui honesto com ela. E ela sempre foi a garota dos meus sonhos. Era só ela acenar com uma possibilidade que fosse, que eu iria atrás. E quantos anos demorou para isso acontecer? Uma eternidade.

Lily tentou encorajá-lo, já que não podia contar que, se seus planos dessem certo, Ellie certamente ficaria muito arrependida do término do namoro entre os dois. Então ela falou.

- Quem sabe ela muda de opinião? As coisas podem se acertar, Sirius.

Sirius fez uma expressão de descrédito.

- Ela não vai dar o braço a torcer, não vai engolir o orgulho e se desculpar. É a criatura mais teimosa desse mundo. Fora que eu não vejo essa possibilidade, Lily. Ela acreditou na primeira mentira que ouviu por aí. Sei que não ajudei muito com o que eu falei essa semana, mas eu não posso ficar aqui, esperando ela vencer o pavor que tem de se envolver completamente. Eu me joguei de cabeça. Ela devia ter feito o mesmo. E não ficar com medo.

Lily olhou para Sirius, levemente admirada. Ela não imaginava que ele pudesse ser desta forma, tão coerente e ciente dos problemas de seus amigos. Debaixo do exterior sempre brincalhão e displicente, ele era uma pessoa como qualquer outra. Queria ser correspondido em seus sentimentos. E estava magoado por ter sido injustiçado e abandonado pela garota que amava.

Incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, Lily apenas deu dois tapinhas de leve no ombro do rapaz. Ele tentou sorrir, mas seu sorriso saiu tão triste que seria melhor se ele tivesse mantido a expressão séria. Então a garota apenas suspirou, olhando para o jardim da escola. Nenhum sinal de James ou Ellie. Ela olhou de relance para Sirius, e ficou pensando sobre as coisas que o amigo tinha dito.

É, ele tinha razão. James e Ellie eram complicados. E Lily se perguntou se esse fato seria a ruína do relacionamento entre todos eles.

-------------------------------------------

A aula acabou, naquela sexta feira, de forma inusitada. James e Ellie foram embora juntos, sem ficarem para suas atividades extras do dia. Saíram andando apressados, de mãos dadas, como se um estivesse apoiando o outro. Lily percebeu que não adiantaria nada tentar falar com os dois. Era melhor dar um pouco de espaço para ambos. Ela sabia que tinha um problema mais urgente para lidar. E, se todas as suas esperanças se concretizassem, ela poderia resolver praticamente todas as questões que perturbavam os amigos de uma vez só.

Ela tinha combinado de se encontrar com as garotas após o término das atividades extras. Ela só teria monitoria naquele dia, não teria treino da torcida, já que Ellie tinha cancelado o treino e ido embora cedo. Então Lily atendeu seus alunos, mas olhando constantemente para a porta. Ela tinha a esperança de Kyle entrar por ali de repente, dizendo que tinha descoberto o culpado pelas fofocas. Mas obviamente isso não aconteceu, já que seu último aluno foi embora, e ninguém bateu em sua porta.

Ela recolheu seu material e o deixou em seu armário. Olhou para a sala de Kyle, no fim do corredor, e viu que a luz estava apagada. O rapaz não estava ali. Conformada, Lily seguiu em direção ao pátio. Chegando à porta do centro de monitoria, ela encontrou Melissa sentada nos degraus da pequena escada. A morena levantou-se imediatamente, e falou.

- Alguma novidade com o Wilshire?

Lily negou com a cabeça.

- Nada. Ele não está na sala dele. Deve ter ido embora.

Melissa suspirou, desanimada. Ela queria resolver logo aquela situação. Queria poder voltar a trabalhar no jornal da escola, que estava suspenso até uma reunião que aconteceria entre os professores, na semana seguinte. E, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer para ela, a garota desejava ardentemente resolver as questões da fofoca, para ajudar seus novos amigos. Por mais que fosse estranho admitir, ela estava chateada pelos problemas entre eles. Um sorriso muito rápido chegou aos seus lábios. Ela passara tanto tempo não se importando com ninguém que era realmente bizarro nutrir esse tipo de sentimento tão rápido, e por tantas pessoas. Sua vida tinha dado mesmo uma guinada quando ela adentrou pela primeira vez os portões daquela escola.

- Você encontrou a Marlene e a Alice? – perguntou Lily.

- Só mais cedo. Elas disseram que vão vir aqui assim que terminarem suas atividades.

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Ia abrir a boca para falar, mas uma voz a interrompeu.

- Lily! Lily!

Kyle vinha correndo, com os cabelos balançando desajeitadamente. Ele tinha uma expressão atônita no rosto, e Lily imediatamente se adiantou em sua direção. Aquilo só podia ter um significado: ela descobrira o autor das fofocas.

- Kyle! – ela gritou de volta, vendo ele se aproximar rapidamente.

Melissa rapidamente se juntou aos dois, e Kyle ofegava, na frente das duas.

- O que foi? – Lily perguntou, ansiosa.

O rapaz inspirou profundamente algumas vezes, e falou.

- Eu descobri quem foi.

Melissa arregalou os olhos, e disparou, numa voz rápida.

- Fala logo!

Ele inspirou mais algumas vezes, e começou a explicar.

- Eu consegui conversar com as últimas pessoas que faltavam. Eles eram meus principais suspeitou, já que tinham bastante fama de gostar de fofoca. E todos eles me apontaram a mesma pessoa como fonte da informação sobre Sirius e Ellie.

- A mesma pessoa? – perguntou Lily, sem se conter.

- Quem? – exigiu Melissa.

Kyle inspirou profundamente, e respondeu.

- Betty Gilbert.

O queixo de Lily caiu. Ela não conseguiu ter reação alguma. Melissa franziu a testa, e falou.

- A loira da Lufa-lufa, do nosso ano?

Kyle confirmou com a cabeça. Lily ainda não esboçava reação alguma. E Kyle continuou sua explicação.

- Todos eles ouviram dela o relato da fofoca. Você lembra que a fofoca estava espalhada numa terça feira, logo após o fim de semana em questão? Pois bem, eles me falaram que ouviram a fofoca da boca da Betty, no início do intervalo, na segunda feira! Foi a partir daí que a fofoca se espalhou. E todas as outras pessoas que perguntei falaram que foram ouvindo as fofocas depois desse horário.

- Então isso quer dizer que a Gilbert é a responsável pelo site? Mas ela sempre me pareceu tão... burra. – Melissa falou, com a testa franzida.

Kyle olhou por um instante para Lily, que ainda parecia em outra dimensão. Então respondeu a pergunta de Melissa.

- Se você quer minha opinião, eu diria que ela não tem nada a ver com o site. Ela faz monitoria de informática, e é uma aluna bem fraca no assunto. Acho que os dois problemas não estão ligados. Acredito que o responsável pelo site é alguém que não teve conexão direta com a fofoca de Sirius e Ellie.

Melissa concordou lentamente com a cabeça. Sim, Kyle tinha razão. Betty Gilbert mal sabia ligar um computador, e era uma aluna sofrível. Com certeza não poderia ter invadido o site da escola. Mas isso não explicava como ela tinha tido acesso à informação sobre a noite entre Sirius e Ellie.

Kyle olhava preocupado para Lily. A garota não reagia, parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Tanto que o rapaz aproximou-se delicadamente, e falou, num tom suave.

- Lily... você está bem?

Lily finalmente acordou. E olhou para Kyle de forma decidida. E falou.

- Você falou com a Gilbert, Kyle?

Kyle negou com a cabeça.

- Não. Mas sei que ela ainda está na escola, ela deve estar terminando a monitoria de Inglês.

Lily olhou para Melissa. As duas ficaram se encarando em silêncio por um segundo. Era como se tivessem se comunicado por telepatia. Então Lily falou.

- Vamos resolver isso, Mel. De uma vez por todas.

Melissa concordou com a cabeça. E Lily virou-se para Kyle, e falou.

- Kyle, você pode esperar por Marlene e Alice? Elas estão para chegar daqui a pouco.

Kyle concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Eu falo com elas.

Lily acenou brevemente com a cabeça, e falou.

- Obrigada por tudo, Kyle. Mas nós assumimos daqui para frente.

Kyle teve um pouco de receio a respeito do que as duas pudessem fazer. Mas não fez nada, e apenas viu as duas entrarem no centro de monitoria. E ouviu a voz de Melissa soando muito séria.

- Vamos lá.

-------------------------------------------

Lily e Melissa saíram decididas, andando direto até encontrar Betty. Percorreram os corredores do centro de monitoria. Finalmente a encontraram andando distraída pelo corredor do andar térreo, olhando para uma folha que tinha nas mãos. A garota não percebeu a aproximação das duas. Tanto que se assustou quando deu de cara com as grifinórias.

Betty encarou Melissa e Lily com os olhos arregalados. Tentou abrir a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de seus lábios. Então Melissa tomou a iniciativa, e começou a falar.

- Pode ir confessando, Gilbert.

A garota arregalou ainda mais os olhos. E ficou visivelmente nervosa. Mas tentou responder, debilmente.

- Confessar o que? Não tenho idéia do que você está falando.

Melissa levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e se aproximou um pouco mais de Betty. Ela caprichou na expressão amedrontadora, e viu que ela foi muito eficiente, já que Betty se encolheu visivelmente.

- Você espalhou aquele boato sobre a Ellie e o Sirius. Confessa.

Betty desviou o olhar. Lily começou a respirar mais intensamente. Ela mal continha a raiva. Estava apenas esperando a confirmação da boca daquela maldita.

Mas Betty tentou enrolar, gaguejando.

- Eu... não sei...

Ela parou de falar quando viu duas pessoas se aproximando. Lily e Melissa se viraram, e viram Marlene e Alice se juntando a elas. E ambas tinham expressões tão bravas quanto ela. Era bem provável que Kyle tivesse contado para as duas sua teoria.

Cercada por quatro garotas visivelmente raivosas, Betty se descontrolou. E começou a resmungar.

- Olha aqui, Kensington, eu não tenho culpa de nada! Eu não inventei boato, era tudo verdade!

Alice abriu a boca, e ficou muito vermelha. Marlene estreitou os olhos, como um predador prestes a abater a presa. Lily inspirou profundamente, e prendeu a respiração. Melissa, um pouco mais controlada que as outras, deu um cutucão nem um pouco amistoso em Betty, e exigiu.

- Cospe logo tudo!

A garota olhou para as quatro amigas que a cercavam, e viu que era inútil tentar fugir. E começou a despejar tudo de uma vez.

- Tá, eu confesso! Eu estava naquele maldito banheiro, e ouvi as duas entrarem. E ouvi a conversa, onde ela contou tudo sobre a noite que eles passaram juntos. Fui eu, sim!

PLAF!

Nenhuma das garotas conseguiu reagir tão rápido quanto Lily. Ela deu um tapa estalado do rosto de Betty, e partiu para cima da garota.

- SUA VACA! – ela gritou, deixando toda sua raiva fluir.

Melissa, que estava ao lado de Lily, ficou tão surpresa com a reação da ruiva que demorou um segundo para reagir. Quando ela tomou consciência do que acontecia, Lily já estava no chão, em cima de Betty, tentando socar a garota como podia.

- Lily! – Marlene gritou, assustada.

- SUA VAGABUNDA RIDÍCULA! EU VOU TE MATAR! – Lily gritava, mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

Imediatamente Melissa, com a ajuda de Alice, agarrou os braços de Lily, impedindo a ruiva de quebrar o nariz de Betty, ou de arrancar seus cabelos loiros.

Mas Lily não se deu por vencida. Mesmo presa pelos braços das amigas, ela ainda se debatia, e gritava.

- Você vai ver! Eu vou quebrar sua cara!

Betty, caída no chão, estava visivelmente descontrolada. Ela gritou, assustada.

- Essa doida quer me matar!

- AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ SABE! – gritou novamente Lily.

- Lily, fica calma! – tentava, inutilmente, Marlene.

Mas Betty começou a chorar. Descontroladamente. Melissa olhou para a garota, franzindo a testa. E a ouviu despejando as palavras aceleradamente.

- Eu... não achava que fosse acontecer tudo isso! Achei que eles iam brigar, mas que iam voltar. Eles sempre brigam, e sempre voltam! Eu pensei... que poderia ter uma chance com ele. Mas ele nem olha para mim! Ele sempre continua... atrás dela!

Lily bufou raivosa, sem conseguir formar palavras para retrucar o que a loira tinha dito. Ela começou a diminuir suas tentativas de escapar das mãos de Melissa e Alice. Marlene se aproximou dela, e tentou fazer a ruiva se acalmar ainda mais.

- E o site do jornal da escola. O que você sabe a respeito dele? – Melissa questionou.

Betty franziu a testa, enxugando algumas lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto. E falou, com uma expressão sincera de surpresa.

- O que tem o site da escola? Eu sei lá sobre isso! Recebi um email com o link, e vi como todos os outros alunos da escola. É só o que sei!

Melissa viu que a garota estava sendo sincera. Mas esse assunto poderia ser deixado de lado temporariamente. Ainda mais com a confusão que elas tinham que resolver, naquele momento.

Betty continuava chorando, sentada no chão. Lily respirou fundo, e parou de se debater. Então Melissa soltou o braço de Lily, e abaixou para falar com Betty. A loira se assustou inicialmente com a aproximação de Melissa, mas logo viu que ela não iria atacá-la, como fez Lily. Então Melissa falou.

- Pode parar com esse escândalo. E levanta logo.

Betty franziu a testa, e enxugou as lágrimas. Sem entender, ela ficou olhando para Melissa. Mas a morena não teve paciência para explicar, e pegou o braço da Lufa-lufa, sem maiores justificativas.

- Ei! – ela protestou – O que você está fazendo?

- Você vai consertar essa besteira. E não reclama, senão eu dou todo incentivo para a Lily transformar sua cara em paçoca.

Betty arregalou os olhos, e foi erguida pela mão de Melissa. Ela se viu cercada pelas quatro amigas, e inspirou profundamente. Assustada, ela falou.

- Consertar... como?

Melissa se aborreceu com a insistência da garota, e falou, sem paciência.

- Você vai ver. E anda logo!

-------------------------------------

O taxista conduzia seu veículo com a testa franzida. Ele não tinha idéia do que aquelas garotas malucas estavam aprontando, mas tinha certeza de que coisa boa não era. Ele parou quando uma garota loira de cabelos compridos acenou, e imaginou que apenas levaria amigas para um passeio num shopping, ou coisa parecida. E ele não esperava nada parecido com _aquilo_.

Uma garota de cabelo castanho-escuro na altura dos ombros empurrou uma ruiva para o banco da frente, e falou.

- Lily, se comporta!

A ruiva parecia espumar de raiva. E ela olhava fixamente para uma loira de cabelos curtos, que parecia ter sido obrigada a entrar no táxi. A menina aparentava estar em pânico. Juntamente com ela, as outras se espremeram no banco de trás do táxi, e deram o endereço de onde iam.

Durante toda a corrida, a garota mais baixa, que tinha cabelos pretos longos, parecia repetir ameaças, muito baixo, para a loira. A garota arregalava os olhos cada vez mais, e a ruiva parecia estar a aponto de pular no banco de trás, e dar uns sopapos na garota.

O taxista rezou silenciosamente para que aquelas garotas malucas não estivessem seqüestrando a loira. Ou que fossem fazer algum tipo de ritual satânico com ela.

Quando ele chegou ao endereço fornecido, a ruiva saltou apressada. As outras três, a loira de cabelos grandes, a morena de cabelos médios, e a de cabelos pretos, saltaram do carro, e obrigaram a loira a saltar também. Ele olhou discretamente para a casa que elas se encaminhavam, e viu que era uma grande casa branca. Após receber o pagamento pela corrida, ele ainda ficou alguns segundos olhando para as garotas. Esperando sinceramente que elas não machucassem a pobre menina que levavam como refém.

-------------------------------------------------

Betty estava em pânico. Ela sabia exatamente onde estava. E aquele era o último lugar que ela queria estar, naquele momento.

- Está nevando. – ela resmungou, tentando achar alguma desculpa qualquer. – Ela deve ter saído de casa.

Um olhar assassino de Lily foi o suficiente para que Betty se calasse. Alice se adiantou, e tocou a campainha.

Não muito tempo depois, alguém abriu a porta. Para alegria das quatro amigas, e desespero de Betty, era exatamente a pessoa que elas esperavam.

Ellie.

Ela estava vestida com roupas de ficar em casa. Uma calça de algodão justa, uma camiseta e um casaquinho bem fino, de cashmere. E ela parecia bem desanimada. Mas arregalou os olhos ao ver as amigas em companhia tão inusitada.

- Oi... garotas. – ela falou, sem entender nada.

Melissa então segurou o braço de Betty, e falou.

- Anda logo. Conta tudo para ela.

Betty olhou para Ellie, com uma expressão de pânico. Ellie era conhecida por seu temperamento explosivo, quando estava com raiva. A cena da garota dando um soco no nariz de Lucius Malfoy se repetia na mente de Betty, sem parar. Ela tinha certeza que, o que quer que Ellie fizesse com ela, seria muito pior.

- Ah... eu... – ela gaguejou.

- Acho que devemos deixar a Lily se resolver com ela. O que vocês acham? – falou Alice, olhando para as amigas.

Imediatamente, Lily, Melissa e Marlene concordaram.

- Você tem razão. Deixa a Lily resolver. – falou Marlene, com um sorriso no rosto.

Melissa apenas acenou com a cabeça. Lily tinha um brilho de satisfação nos olhos, e se aproximou da garota.

- Tá, eu falo! Eu falo! – Betty se desesperou.

Ellie estava achando aquilo cada vez mais esquisito. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida no meio.

- Mas o que está acon...

- Fui eu! – Betty falou, muito rápido. – Fui eu que falei sobre você e o Sirius!

Ellie ficou olhando para a loira. Totalmente sem reação. Seus lábios se entreabriram. Mas ela não falou absolutamente nada. E Betty continuou seu discurso assustado.

- Eu ouvi você e a Evans conversando no banheiro. Você contou sobre a noite que vocês passaram juntos. Eu me escondi num dos reservados, e ouvi tudo. E espalhei como se o Sirius tivesse contado. Fui eu!

A expressão no rosto de Ellie era de total surpresa. Ela estava estática, na mesma posição. Uma de suas mãos ainda se apoiava na porta da casa. Ela nem parecia respirar.

- Eu falei... eu achava que... não fosse acontecer nada de mais...

Então Ellie reagiu. Ela lançou um olhar de desprezo tão grande para Betty, que a garota se encolheu, com medo. Estava preparada para o furacão que ela tinha certeza que viria.

Ellie começou a olhar de um lado para o outro. Estava se lembrando de todos os momentos que se sucederam à descoberta da fofoca em Hogwarts. De como tinha brigado com Sirius. De como eles terminaram o namoro, numa conversa de partir o coração. Lembrou de como ela sofreu, e viu Sirius sofrer em sua frente. E imaginou como ele deve ter se sentido. Então, naquele instante, ela percebeu o mais importante.

Não era Betty, aquele verme em sua frente, com cara de pânico.

Não era o que ela sentia naquele momento, descobrindo a verdade.

E também não era o fato de Sirius ser completamente inocente nas acusações que circularam a escola.

O mais importante era Sirius. A injustiça gigantesca cometida por ela. Mesmo que ela tivesse sido enganada, como todos os outros, por Betty.

A única coisa que importava era Sirius. E como ele devia ter sofrido. E como ainda devia estar sofrendo.

Ellie sentiu um aperto enorme no peito. Sirius estava sofrendo por algo que ela tinha feito. Por mais que ela tivesse sido enganada, foi ela quem terminou o namoro. Foi ela quem acreditou numa fofoca, e não na palavra dele.

Ellie sentiu sua garganta apertar.

Sirius não merecia aquilo. Ele simplesmente não merecia.

Sem dar nenhuma atenção para Betty, ou para qualquer outra coisa, Ellie simplesmente empurrou a garota de sua frente, e saiu correndo pela entrada de sua casa. Suas amigas arregalaram os olhos. Melissa ainda conseguiu gritar, mesmo com Ellie correndo à maior velocidade que conseguia.

- Ellie! Aonde você vai?

Sob a neve que começava a se intensificar, ela gritou de volta, sem olhar para trás.

- Tentar consertar o maior erro da minha vida!

---------------------------------------

As garotas ficaram se olhando, sem apresentar reação alguma. Ellie desapareceu rapidamente do campo de visão delas. Então Lily finalmente decretou.

- Eu acho... que ela foi atrás dele.

Marlene concordou com a cabeça. Alice olhou para Melissa, que abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ela logo voltou sua atenção para Betty, e falou.

- Bem, já que esta parte está resolvida, falta resolvermos o que vamos fazer com você.

Betty arregalou os olhos, em pânico. E começou a falar, muito rápido.

- Não! Eu fiz o que vocês pediram. Eles vão se acertar. Tudo vai ficar bem. Deixem-me em paz!

Mas Lily também virou para Betty, e falou.

- Nós não temos certeza se ele vai aceitar o pedido de desculpas dela. Então sua idiotice ainda pode ter conseqüências muito sérias.

Betty se encolheu. Estava morrendo de medo de Lily. Ela falou, com a voz tremendo.

- Não! Eu quero ir embora! Vocês... eu já fiz o que podia!

As quatro garotas se entreolharam. Uma conferência silenciosa foi feita entre elas, então Alice finalmente disse.

- Está bem. Você pode ir. Mas...

Betty já estava tentando se afastar das garotas, quando um passo mais brusco de Lily em sua direção a fez parar e ouvir o que elas tinham a dizer.

- Se você andar espalhando o que quer que seja a respeito dos dois, ou de qualquer outra pessoa, você vai se ver com todas nós. – Melissa falou, num tom de voz frio.

- Eu não vou ser tão boazinha como fui hoje. – Lily falou, e ela viu Betty estremecendo.

- Esquece o Sirius e a Ellie. Não chegue perto dos dois. – Advertiu Marlene.

- É melhor você nem olhar para eles. Porque se soubermos que você tentou aprontar mais uma... – Alice ameaçou.

- Você vai se ver não só com a Lily, mas com todas nós. Na verdade, acho que conseguiremos um bom número de pessoas para ajudar a nossa causa. – retomou Melissa.

- Entendeu bem? – perguntou Marlene.

Betty apenas concordou com a cabeça, doida para fugir dali o quanto antes. Mas, antes que pudesse ser liberada, Lily olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, e falou.

- Nós vamos ficar de olho.

Betty arregalou os olhos, e saiu correndo na primeira oportunidade. Elas viram a garota correndo desvairada pela rua, e entrando no primeiro táxi que achou. Então elas se entreolharam, e sorriam satisfeitas. Alice foi a primeira a falar.

- Bem, eu acho que vai dar tudo certo.

- Você acha que eles vão se entender? – perguntou Melissa.

- Ah, com certeza. – Marlene respondeu – Nós ficamos vendo por anos os dois assim, um louco pelo outro. Não vai ser isso que vai separá-los.

- É verdade. – concordou Alice – Desde que eu me lembro, os dois são a fim um do outro.

Mas Lily não estava participando da conversa. Seu olhar estava perdido. Agora que a situação de Ellie e Sirius parecia encaminhada para uma solução, ela parou para pensar na sua própria situação. Ela tinha evitado a conversa com James por toda a semana. E, curiosamente, agora que ela tinha conseguido ajudar a amiga, ela percebeu que era hora de definir sua própria vida. Precisava falar com James.

- Lily? – falou Marlene. – Você está ouvindo o que estamos falando?

Lily acordou de seu devaneio. Olhou para as amigas, e falou.

- Meninas, eu tenho uma coisa para fazer.

- A respeito da Ellie e do Sirius? Achei que estava tudo encaminhado. – perguntou Alice.

Lily então olhou para a casa em frente à de Ellie, e respondeu.

- Não. Agora o que eu tenho para resolver diz respeito à outra pessoa.

Melissa acompanhou o olhar de Lily, e entendeu que a pessoa em questão era James. Então apenas acenou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Então vai lá.

Ela sorriu brevemente para as amigas, e saiu andando em passo apertado na direção da casa dos Potter. Ela olhou para trás rapidamente, e viu as três garotas acenando para um táxi, e conversando, animadas. Então ela criou coragem, e tocou a campainha da casa do namorado.

Não demorou muito para alguém atender a porta. Ela corou muito de leve ao ver que quem a atendeu era Dorea Potter, mãe de James.

- Oh, olá Lily. Como vai, querida?

Lily sentiu seu rosto ficando ainda mais quente, mas foi capaz de responder.

- Vou bem, Sra. Potter. O James está em casa?

Dorea sorriu, e falou.

- Está sim, no quarto dele. Vai lá falar com ele.

Lily agradeceu, e seguiu pela casa do namorado, subindo rapidamente pela escada. Logo ela estava no segundo andar da casa. Num instante ela chegou à porta do quarto de James, que estava fechada. Sentiu sua mão tremendo quando bateu.

James, do outro lado da porta, apenas respondeu.

- Entra.

Lily criou coragem, e girou a maçaneta. Encontrou James deitado em sua cama, encarando o teto. Ele ouvia música, que dominava o ambiente. Apenas virou o rosto, e pareceu um pouco surpreso ao ver Lily ali parada, na porta.

- Lily?

_Come up to meet you, __tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start_

Lily inspirou profundamente, e entrou no quarto do namorado. Ele levantou, ficando sentado na cama. Lily foi até ele, e parou na frente dele, em pé ao lado da cama.

- James. Eu quero falar com você.

James baixou os olhos, encarando o chão. Ele fez uma expressão de desolação que simplesmente fez o coração de Lily se partir. Ela imediatamente ajoelhou no chão, e buscou os olhos dele, tentando fazer com que ele a olhasse.

- James...

Ele fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. Então falou, num tom de voz baixo.

- Você se arrependeu. Do réveillon. Do que nós fizemos.

_Running in circles, coming tails  
Heads on a silence apart_

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

Lily então pegou as mãos dele, que repousavam sobre os joelhos do rapaz. Ele abriu os olhos, e levantou o olhar o suficiente para olhar para a garota. Ela viu os olhos tristes de James, e inspirou profundamente. No instante seguinte, ela finalmente conseguiu falar o que pensava.

- Não. Eu não me arrependi.

James franziu a testa por um instante. Ele parecia confuso. Ia abrir a boca para falar, mas Lily delicadamente colocou um dedo em seus lábios, silenciando-o. Ela queria falar tudo de uma vez. Queria que ele entendesse o que ela estava sentindo.

- Eu não me arrependi. Eu só precisava de um tempo, James. Precisava entender o que tudo significou para mim.

James observava atentamente o que ela falava. Não fez menção de interrompê-la, então ela prosseguiu.

- Eu queria saber o que eu estava sentindo. Sei que para você foi diferente, porque não foi... a primeira vez. Mas para mim foi. E eu tive medo. Medo de que tudo mudasse entre nós. Medo do que você pudesse... ter achado do que aconteceu.

Imediatamente James reagiu, e falou.

- Mas Lily, eu...

Novamente ela o silenciou, e prosseguiu.

- Você esteve com outras garotas. Eu nunca estive com ninguém. Eu tive medo de que... você me comparasse com elas.

Ele olhou para Lily por um instante, e falou, desta vez sem ser interrompido.

- Eu nunca poderia fazer isso.

Lily franziu a testa, sem entender o que ele dizia. Então ele esclareceu.

- Porque você é incomparável. Você é... você, Lily. É única.

Lily perdeu o fôlego por um instante. Realmente não esperava tal frase, naquele momento. Ela tinha ido à casa de James para se desculpar, e acabou ouvindo algo tão lindo da boca de seu namorado que precisou se conter para não beijá-lo naquele exato momento.

James olhou nos olhos dela, e perguntou.

- Você teve medo disso? Então não se arrependeu?

Lily devolveu o olhar de James, e respondeu.

- Eu não me arrependi. Só achei que você poderia... achar que eu era pouco demais para você. Achei que, por eu ser eu ser inexperiente, e você não...

James imediatamente levantou da cama, e sentou no chão, ao lado de Lily. Com as mãos dela presas entre as suas, ele falou, num tom quase urgente.

- Pouco? Lily, como você algum dia poderia ser pouco? Isso nunca vai acontecer.

Lily baixou o olhar por um instante. James pegou o queixo dela, o ergueu, e continuou.

- E você não parou para pensar no que realmente aconteceu. O que nós fizemos... eu também nunca tinha feito.

Lily franziu a testa, e ele explicou.

- Eu nunca fiz amor com ninguém. E foi isso que nós fizemos no réveillon.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, come back and hold me  
Oh and I rush to the start_

Lily foi lentamente desfranzindo a testa. E o entendimento da frase que James tinha acabado de dizer lhe atingiu. Eles não tinham feito sexo. Tinham feito amor. Era diferente. E, para total satisfação de Lily, James nunca tinha experimentado esta sensação antes. Tudo que ele tinha feito antes não se enquadrava no conceito de _amor_ que ele tinha estabelecido para si mesmo. Era sexo. Com ela não tinha sido. Era a primeira vez dele, tanto quanto a dela. Pelo menos neste quesito.

E, para Lily, estar na mesma situação que James neste quesito era mais que suficiente.

_Running in circles, __chasing tails  
Coming back as we are_

Lily sentiu a mão direita de James abandonando seu queixo, e percorrendo o caminho até seu cabelo. Ele o afagou lentamente, e falou, num tom que fez Lily se derreter toda.

- Eu te amo.

Imediatamente ela reagiu. Jogou-se nos braços de James, abraçando-o firmemente entre seus braços.

- Eu também te amo, James. Desculpe pelo que fiz.

James envolveu Lily em seus braços, e falou.

- Não tem porque pedir desculpas. Só se lembre que você pode falar qualquer coisa comigo. Eu vou estar sempre aqui.

Lily não agüentou, e levantou o seu rosto, na direção do dele. James entendeu o movimento, e a encontrou no meio do caminho. Os lábios dos dois se tocaram suavemente, num beijo delicado.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

O beijo lentamente foi ficando mais intenso. Lily sentiu James puxando-a para mais perto. Logo ele tinha feito a garota levantar, e sair do chão. Eles sentaram na cama de James, e voltaram a se beijar.

Quando Lily acariciou a nuca de James com seus dedos, o rapaz se afastou um pouco, e falou.

- Lily, tem mais uma coisa. Se você quiser nós podemos ir com calma. Deixar tudo correr lentamente. Eu não me importo de esperar...

Lily olhou para James, e sorriu brevemente. E respondeu.

- Eu sei que você não se importa. Mas eu não acho que isso vai ser preciso...

James franziu a testa por um instante, e Lily esclareceu.

- O que eu estou dizendo é que, quando uma nova oportunidade surgir, não vejo motivo para que ela não seja aproveitada.

James a encarou por um instante, e então sorriu, ao ver o sorriso tímido de Lily. Ele lentamente se aproximou da namorada, selando os lábios dos dois num beijo. E percebeu que, finalmente, estava tudo bem entre os dois.

----------------------------------

Ellie percorria as ruas do bairro, agora cobertas de neve, num estado quase febril. Ela não se importava com o chão escorregadio, com suas roupas finas demais para agüentar a intempérie. Suas roupas, por sinal, já estavam molhadas, pelo contato constante dos flocos insistentes de neve que caíam do céu.

Finalmente a garota chegou ao seu destino. Sem se importar com absolutamente nada, que não fosse seu objetivo de reparar a injustiça que tinha cometido, ela simplesmente entrou portão adentro da enorme mansão em estilo gótico da família Black. Para sua sorte, o portão estava aberto. Mesmo tendo ido pouquíssimas vezes em sua vida na casa de Sirius, ela sabia exatamente onde era o quarto do rapaz. Correu num ritmo acelerado até a lateral da casa, e parou exatamente embaixo da última varanda do segundo andar. A varanda do quarto de Sirius.

- Sirius! – ela gritou, sem se importar com o tom de voz. – Sirius!

Ela esperou por um instante. Nenhuma resposta. Então prosseguiu.

- Sirius!

Assim que ela gritou pela terceira vez, a varanda ao lado da que ela mirava se abriu. Ela sabia que aquela era a varanda do quarto de Regulus. E foi exatamente ele quem apareceu ali.

- Ellie? – o rapaz pareceu tanto admirado quanto espantado.

- Reggie... onde está seu irmão? – ela falou, num tom exasperado.

Mas Regulus ainda parecia espantado com a presença da garota ali. Com toda a raiva que a sua mãe nutria pela mãe de Ellie, ver a garota ali poderia não ser um bom sinal.

- Ellie... o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Ellie inspirou profundamente, e respondeu. Ela continuava sem se importar com o tom de voz, ao contrário de Regulus, que falava baixo.

- Eu preciso falar com o Sirius!

- Ellie... fica calma... – Regulus pedia, mas sabia que era em vão. A expressão estampada no rosto da garota dizia claramente que ela enfrentaria o que fosse para poder falar com seu irmão mais velho.

Logicamente Ellie não acatou o pedido de Regulus. Ela olhou novamente para a varanda de Sirius, que estava entreaberta, e falou.

- Ele está ali, não está? Não importa se ele não quer me ouvir, eu preciso falar com ele!

Sem conseguir se conter, ela começou a verificar se conseguiria arranjar alguma forma de escalar a varanda. Percebeu que, se apoiasse um dos pés perto da grade da janela do primeiro andar, conseguiria impulso suficiente para agarrar a parte de baixo da varanda. E tentaria se erguer por ali.

Quando Regulus percebeu a intenção dela, já que ela simplesmente começou a escalar a janela do primeiro andar, ele saiu da varanda falando.

- Espera aí, vou tentar resolver!

Regulus saiu correndo de seu quarto. Abriu a porta rapidamente, e logo deu de cara com a porta do quarto de seu irmão mais velho. Como de costume, ela estava fechada. Regulus bateu, e falou.

- Sirius, abre a porta.

O silêncio foi a sua resposta. Após alguns segundos, Regulus insistiu.

- Sirius, abre aí!

Novamente silêncio. Então Regulus resolveu apelar.

- Pelo menos ouve o que ela tem a dizer.

Regulus colou seu ouvido à porta. Ele pode ouvir o barulho de alguém caminhando no quarto. E, no instante seguinte, uma voz feminina falando num tom baixo. A voz de Ellie.

- Sirius...

Ele logo se afastou da porta. E voltou ao seu quarto. Quando entrou no cômodo, ele pensou que precisaria fazer algo para ajudar a disfarçar a presença da garota na casa. Pensou por um instante, e decidiu o que tinha que fazer. Com um sorriso de lado no rosto.

No quarto ao lado, Sirius levantou de sua cama. Foi caminhando até a varanda, mas parou no meio do caminho. Uma figura humana estava parada em sua varanda. A neve caía do lado de fora. A silhueta feminina que ele conhecia tão bem. Ellie.

- Sirius...

O rapaz continuou parado, no meio do quarto. Sério. Sem mover um músculo.

Ela não esperou a autorização dele para entrar no quarto. Foi andando num ritmo quase cambaleante até ele, e parou bem em frente ao rapaz. Abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras saíram emboladas.

- Sirius... eu fui tão... me desculpe...

Sirius franziu a testa por um instante. Ellie então inspirou fundo. Ela tinha tanto para falar que estava atropelando o próprio pensamento.

- Eu... fui uma idiota. Eu não confiei em você. Eu deveria ter acreditado. Mas eu tive tanto medo... medo de me magoar. Eu achei que você tinha... como eu não consegui ver?

Sirius continuava sério. Ellie percebeu que não devia estar fazendo muito sentido. Tentou se acalmar novamente, mas não conseguiu. A expressão séria de Sirius a fazia ter cada vez mais certeza que ele não a perdoaria. Naquele momento, ela não se importava se eles nunca mais voltassem a namorar. A única coisa que ela precisava era do perdão dele.

- Você sempre aprontou comigo. Mas isso não justifica o fato de eu não ter acreditado em você, Sirius. Porque o que você fez comigo não se compara ao que eu te acusei de fazer. Você nunca me deu motivos para que eu não pudesse confiar em você neste aspecto. Você não brincaria com meus sentimentos dessa forma. E eu fui tão estúpida que eu não percebi. Fiquei tão cega de mágoa que ignorei a pessoa que você é. E me deixei levar por uma mentira imbecil.

Sirius ouvia atentamente o que ela dizia. Sem falar uma palavra sequer. Ellie continuava em crescente desespero. Ela agarrou as mãos do rapaz, e falou, num tom de súplica.

- Me desculpe, Sirius! Eu fui uma idiota. Burra. Eu tinha que ter acreditado em você. Por favor, me perdoa...

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da garota. Ela não conseguia se controlar mais. Todos aqueles sentimentos ruins que tinham ficado presos dentro dela, durante todo esse tempo, estavam sendo liberados. Ela agora falava sem restrições, e com a voz embargada.

- Eu sinto muito! Por tudo que você sofreu, por tudo que eu sofri. A culpa disso tudo é minha. Como eu posso ter magoado alguém que eu amo tanto?

A última frase dela saiu acompanhada de um soluço alto. Ela começou a perder as forças, sentia suas pernas pesando. Mas não soltou as mãos de Sirius. Ele olhou para ela, e falou, num tom de voz muito sério.

- Ama?

A garota finalmente desabou. Caiu sentada no chão, agora chorando abertamente. E respondeu, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para o rapaz, que permaneceu em pé.

- Amo! Eu te amo, Sirius. E se for preciso, eu espero a vida inteira pelo seu perdão. Mas, por favor, diz que vai pelo menos pensar no assunto. Por favor!

Ela abaixou a cabeça, e continuou chorando. Não percebeu que Sirius se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Só o viu próximo quando ele falou.

- Ei, fica calma, tá?

A voz dele ainda era séria, mas parecia tranqüila. Ellie levantou o rosto, e viu o belo rosto de Sirius perto de seu. E o ouviu falar.

- Não chora.

Ela respirava superficialmente. Sirius a ajudou a levantar, e ficar em pé em frente a ele. A garota começou a se acalmar. Por um instante ela olhou para o chão, e viu o tapete do quarto de Sirius molhado, onde ela tinha sentado. Resultado de suas roupas molhadas. Ela olhou para ele, ainda tentando se acalmar, e falou.

- Estou molhando seu tapete.

Sirius, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela, respondeu.

- Não importa.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes. Até que, vindo da direção da porta, um som invadiu o quarto do rapaz. Uma música começou a tocar, e era facilmente escutada mesmo com a porta fechada.

_Don't ask me  
What you know is true  
Don't have to tell you  
I love your precious heart_

Sirius lentamente levou sua mão do antebraço da garota até seu braço, e depois seus ombros. Ele sentiu que ela tremia. Retirou uma mecha de cabelo molhado de seu ombro, e perguntou.

- Está com frio?

Ellie apenas confirmou com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos dele. Não tinha idéia do que aconteceria. Na verdade, ela estava tão nervosa que não conseguia formar uma linha de raciocínio completa.

Sirius percorreu os cabelos dela com uma das mãos. E falou, com uma voz muito mais acolhedora e quente.

- Então... – ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, e começou a puxar o casaco fino que ela usava – Precisamos tirar você dessas roupas molhadas.

_I  
I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart_

Ellie sentiu seu casaco caindo no chão. As mãos quentes de Sirius continuavam seu trabalho. Peça a peça, ele a despiu por completo. Ellie não conseguia falar nada, ter reação nenhuma. Quando ele abaixou, e delicadamente retirou sua calcinha, ela ofegou alto. Tanto que ele levantou, e tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios quando a encarou.

A garota respirava aceleradamente. Sirius ficou encarando o rosto de Ellie por alguns instantes. Ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele em seu rosto. Então ele aproximou a boca da orelha de Ellie, e falou, num tom sussurrado que quase a fez desabar no chão novamente.

- Posso ficar com sua calcinha como recordação?

Ellie fechou os olhos, não agüentando mais. No instante seguinte, ela apenas sentiu a boca quente de Sirius na sua. Num beijo completamente agarrado, urgente. Ela o envolveu com seus braços, e aprofundou o beijo. Naquele instante, nada mais importava. Somente Sirius.

Ele percorria o corpo dela com as duas mãos, e isso a fazia se arrepiar por inteiro. O frio já tinha passado. Todo arrepio que ela sentia vinha do toque das mãos de Sirius.

_We could live  
For a thousand years  
But if I hurt you  
I'd make wine from your tears_

Sirius então pegou Ellie no colo, num movimento rápido e preciso. Ele foi andando até sua cama, e gentilmente a colocou deitada. Observou a garota despida por um instante, e sorriu. Ellie mordeu o lábio inferior, e o sorriso dele aumentou. Ela o viu retirando de forma lenta a blusa que vestia. Isso fez sua respiração ficar ainda mais acelerada. Ele se livrou da calça ainda mais lentamente, e Ellie achou que ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, como se quisesse saber exatamente qual seria a reação dela. E essa reação foi um suspiro alto e incontrolável.

_I told you  
That we could fly  
'Cause we all have wings  
But some of us don't know why_

Um sorriso sacana se formou nos lábios de Sirius. Ele imediatamente se deitou por cima dela na cama. Ellie ofegou com o contato da pele quente de Sirius. Ele imediatamente capturou os lábios dela com um beijo intenso. Mas logo se separou, apoiou parte de seu peso nos antebraços, e falou, novamente com o sorriso sem vergonha no rosto.

- Sabe, o Reg pode ser um chato às vezes, mas tenho que dar crédito ao garoto... Ele sabe escolher uma música boa para fazer um clima.

Ellie finalmente sorriu também, e respondeu.

- Dá para parar de falar sobre seu irmão e voltar ao que estávamos fazendo?

Sirius avançou na direção da orelha da garota e falou, numa voz sussurrada, acompanhada de uma mordida leve no lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Como quiser, senhorita...

_I  
I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never ever tear us apart_

--------------------------------------

Regulus encarava o teto de seu quarto, deitado em sua cama. A música alta não o incomodava. Os barulhos que ele ouviria, sem o som estar ligado, certamente o incomodariam bem mais. Por mais que ele gostasse de Ellie, e quisesse que ela fosse feliz ao lado de seu irmão, ter que _ouvir_ o som da reconciliação deles seria demais até mesmo para o tranqüilo rapaz. Ainda mais que isso o lembraria repetidamente da oportunidade que ele deixara passar, no réveillon em Paris. Ele tinha um quarto num hotel extremamente romântico. Ele tinha toda a noite, sem interrupções ou preocupações em manter segredo, ou que alguém os visse. E, acima de tudo, ele tinha Marlene, a garota de seus sonhos, linda e perfeita, em seus braços. Por que ele tinha que ter tido um ataque de respeito, e decidido não seguir em frente? Por que ele não tinha conseguido ir até o fim com ela?

Essa pergunta martelava em sua cabeça, por mais que ele soubesse a resposta.

Ele não queria que ela pensasse que ela era apenas mais uma. Ele queria que ela tivesse certeza que ela era especial.

Regulus tinha total consciência que Marlene sabia da fama dos primos Black. Tirando Andrômeda, que era muito nova, e Sirius, que só tinha olhos para Ellie, era notável na escola que os Black tinham fama de trocarem de parceiros como trocam de roupas.

Narcisa só tinha sossegado quando começou a namorar Lucius. Antes, ela desfilava um namorado diferente por mês. Bellatrix era conhecida como promíscua. E ele... bem, ele mesmo tinha fama de já ter ficado com pelo menos metade das garotas da sonserina. Mesmo que não fosse verdade (o número era próximo, mas não exato), ele nunca tinha se envolvido emocionalmente com ninguém. Até ela aparecer em sua vida.

Com Marlene nada era mecânico. Nada era falso. Tudo era real, e sensível. Ele nunca tinha sentido nada parecido na vida.

Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se do calor das mãos de Marlene. Da sua voz melodiosa. De seu sorriso acolhedor. De seus beijos...

Imediatamente o rapaz rolou de lado, e alcançou o celular, que estava na mesa de cabeceira. Abriu o aparelho, e selecionou um número. E digitou uma mensagem.

_Lene,_

_Preciso ver você. O mais cedo possível. Por favor, me responde..._

_Seu, sempre._

_R._

-----------------------------------

Melissa saltou do táxi, que tinha parado em frente à sua casa. Despediu-se brevemente de Marlene e Alice. Antes de o táxi arrancar, ela ainda viu a loira alcançando o celular e abrindo um sorriso radiante ao ler uma mensagem que tinha acabado de ler. Melissa achou que sabia a identidade do remetente da mensagem apenas pelo brilho nos olhos de Marlene.

Quando se viu sozinha, em frente à sua casa, ela parou por um instante. Percebeu que estava exatamente no local em que Remus a tinha beijado, debaixo da chuva, no dia do show do Oasis.

Tentando não pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos, ela simplesmente ignorou o caminho até a porta de sal casa. Retirou o celular da bolsa, e buscou um número em sua agenda. Apertou o botão de chamada, e colou o aparelho na orelha. Dois toques foram o suficiente para a pessoa atender.

- Alô?

Ela sentiu um leve tremor ao falar o nome dele.

- Remus.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante, e então falou, num tom quase incrédulo.

- Melissa?

Ela tomou fôlego, e falou.

- Eu estava pensando... o convite para sair hoje à noite ainda está de pé?

O rapaz respondeu de imediato.

- Achei que você estivesse de castigo.

- E estou. – ela falou, de forma simples.

Melissa pode ouvir o riso baixo dele do outro lado da linha.

- Não era você quem tinha feito uma resolução de ano novo que a impedia de fugir de castigos?

Melissa sorriu, e falou.

- E resoluções de ano novo não existem para serem burladas?

O riso dele foi a resposta que ela precisava. Mas mesmo assim ele ainda falou.

- Então eu sou totalmente a favor de acabar com todas as tradições de réveillon. – ela riu ao ouvir a frase dele, mas logo parou ao ouvir seu complemento. Até porque o que ele falou tirou totalmente seu fôlego – Bem... talvez possamos manter a do beijo à meia-noite...

----------------------------------------

Lara estava de braços cruzados. Já não tinha mais paciência para esperar, mas estava convencida de que aquela idéia iria dar certo. Então aceitou pacientemente esperar, enquanto podia estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa mais interessante. O resultado compensaria.

Mas ela não precisou esperar muito. A pessoa que ela esperava logo surgiu. Ele trancava a porta da sala da qual acabara de sair, e ajeitou alguns livros debaixo do braço. Lara se adiantou, e foi até ele.

- Estudando até mais tarde? – ela perguntou, numa voz amistosa.

O rapaz virou o rosto para ela, e franziu um pouco a testa. A presença dela ali era realmente inesperada.

- Ah... Lara, não é?

A loira sorriu, e falou.

- Isso. E você é Kyle Wilshire. – era uma afirmação.

Kyle ainda não compreendia o que ela poderia querer com ele. Mas mesmo assim, manteve-se parado, esperando ela falar.

- Eu queria conversar um instante com você. Está ocupado?

Kyle estranhou o repentino interesse da garota nele, mas a curiosidade o venceu. Tanto que ele falou.

- Não. Estou livre.

Lara exibiu um sorriso vitorioso. E logo se aproximou do rapaz, falando num tom claro, mas calculadamente amistoso.

- Eu vou ser direta, Kyle. Eu estou acostumada a ter tudo que eu quero. Ninguém me diz não. Até porque eu não costumo desistir fácil de meus objetivos.

Kyle franziu a testa. Não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando.

- Como... assim? – ele falou, apenas por falar. Sabia que ela explicaria suas intenções.

- Eu quero algo. E você vai me ajudar a conseguir. Até porque eu sei que você tem interesses em comum comigo.

Kyle continuava sem compreender. Então a garota finalmente esclareceu.

- Eu quero James Potter. E sei que você quer a Lily Evans. Então... por que não trabalharmos juntos?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Músicas do capítulo:

Cold hard bitch – Jet

The Scientist – Coldplay

Never tear us apart – INXS

**Fim de mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado, e que tenha valido a pena pela espera. E espero as reviews de vocês, tá? Preciso saber se, depois de ter ficado tanto tempo longe da fic, não perdi a mão em relação à trama.**

**O próximo capítulo já está devidamente planejado e estruturado. Assim que terminar de digitar, vou postá-lo. **

**Obrigada aos que leram, e agradeceria ainda mais se deixassem sua opinião!**

**Beijão!!**

**Pri.**


End file.
